La buena vida del campeón
by Asurax1
Summary: Ash por fin se alzó con el titulo de campeón de la liga Kalos y quiere celebrarlo a lo grande, pero lo que no sabe es que esta fiesta desembocara en divertidos, complicados y raros acontecimientos. Recuentros, nuevos amigos y muchas revelaciones. {Final del arco Fiesta VS Guerra}
1. Esto no termina apenas comienza

Hola comunidad de fanfiction este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, seguramente habrá muchos errores pero tratare de mejorar poco a poco, este fic es de mucho humor y sarcasmo que creo que es lo único bueno que sabría escribir, bueno sin más les doy unas aclaraciones.

(Pensamientos)

"susurro muy bajos"

Xxnotas del autorxX

Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenece

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Esto no termina apenas comienza**

¡Absol no puede continuar! Pikachu es el ganador por lo tanto el ganador y nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos es el entrenador ¡Ash Ketchum! – Dijo el réferi.

Una explosión de aplausos gritos y ovación se escucharon por todo el estadio, Ash se acerco corriendo al centro de este para ver a su amigo lo levanto y le dijo – Por fin Pikachu lo hemos conseguido al fin ganamos una maldita liga, con reseteo y todo, no sé porque no se me dio por traer al resto de mi mejor arsenal en las dos ligas pasadas.

¿Pika pika pi? (¿porque eres un idiota?) - dijo Pikachu a su entrenador de forma burlona.

No sé qué has dicho pero debes tener razón - dijo Ash sonriendo.

Del otro lado del campo se encontraba el oponente y rival de Ash en la final, se trataba de Kalm quien apretando los dientes susurro - No puede ser que ese idiota me haya derrotado – guardo a su Absol en su pokeball y procedió a marcharse.

Mientras tanto en la primera fila de las gradas podemos encontrar a tres personas que eran los actuales compañeros de vieja de nuestro patético pero querido protagonista.

Increíble Ash ah demostrado lo fuerte que es derrotando a los 6 pokemons de Kalm sin que él pudiera derrotar aunque sea uno solo – dijo Clemont que estaba impresionado por el desempeño de su amigo.

¡SI, SI, SI, SI! No sabía que Ash tuviera Pokemons tan fuertes – dijo eufórica la pequeña Bonnie.

De nenene – recalco Dedenne quien se encontraba en su bolso.

¡SI LO LOGRASTE ASH, POR ESO ES QUE TE AMO…..¡ - gritó Serena sin darse cuenta y de pronto miro nerviosa a su derecha (Mierda lo dije en voz alta).

Con que ¿te amo eh? – dijeron Clemont y Bonnie al unisonó con una mirada picara.

Es este… no es lo lo que quise decir es solo que…. – intentó indagar Serena de forma cortada.

Vamos Serena, no te preocupes, para nosotros no es secreto lo que sientes – dijo Clemont de manera tranquila.

¿¡En serio desde cuando ¡? – Cuestionó exaltada Serena.

Pues como que desde el episodio siete de la saga – Aclaró Bonnie.

Serena quedo solamente con cara de O_O y no dijo más nada.

Mientras tanto en el centro del estadio la campeona de la región le entregaba a Ash el trofeo de la liga y le daba sus merecidas felicitaciones.

Después de la ceremonia encontramos a nuestros héroes festejando en el centro pokemon **xxVoy a empezar a decirles CP desde ahora porque me es más fácil y soy un vago ok?xx** comiendo una gran cantidad de dulces y pasteles hechos por Serena y la exquisita comida de Clemont

Guau Serena tu sí que preparas los postres más ricos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

No es para tanto Ash – Dijo Serena con un leve sonrojo - (Yes, conquistarlo por el estomago será más rápido que con el corazón) Pensó al mismo tiempo.

Y tú Clemont, eres el mejor cocinero de todos – dijo el azabache también con una sonrisa.

Gracias, aprecio que te guste - dijo modestamente Clemont.

Mientras tanto en dos lugares completamente diferentes, a un moreno de ojos rasgados y a un muchacho peli verde les daba un fuerte puntazo al corazón los cuales los hizo caer de dolor sin saber por qué.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas ya se había hecho de noche y todos fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, todos excepto una chica peli miel de ojos azules la cual estaba mirando el cielo desde una banca fuera del CP.

Ya acabo nuestro viaje, la liga término, Ash es el campeón y yo la actual reina de Kalos pero… ¿Porque no estoy feliz? ¿Sera porque Ash pronto se marchara y no he podido decir lo que siento por él? – se cuestionaba Serena.

Pero de pronto notó que alguien se acercaba, se puso nerviosa al no poder identificar quién era debido a la oscuridad.

Sisi Si es un violador que sepa que soy cinta negra en Boxeo Tailandés – dijo Serena realmente nerviosa.

Rayos tendré que contenerme las ganas jajaja – Dijo la persona que se acerco.

¿Ash? – se percato Serena, que se puso increíblemente roja.

El que viste y calza y también campeón pokemon, no doy autógrafos – dijo Ash de forma burlona

Claro claro, lo que usted diga campeón – dijo Serena de forma sarcástica.

Jajá era broma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? Te noto triste – le cuestionó a su compañera de viaje.

Nada solo no pude dormir es todo y ¿Tú qué haces? – intentó cambiar de tema Serena.

Pues yo tampoco puedo dormir, todavía no caigo en sí que ahora soy campeón de liga, siento como si fuera un sueño, creo que deberían pellizcar..aaaauuuuuuch ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo Ash después de haber recibido un pellizco en el brazo.

Te pellizque para que veas que no es un sueño, ganaste la liga porque eres un gran entrenador que se esforzó mucho para cumplir con su sueño, y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte feliz y superado. – dijo Serena de forma energética.

Serena… - dijo Ash que se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

¡Tienes razón, gane la liga sin que caiga ni uno de mis pokemons, soy el puto Amo!, el Big Boss, el Chuck Norris de los combates pokemons el….. – fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza.

¡No exageres¡- dijo Serena irritada. (A veces me pregunto porque lo quiero tanto) se preguntó Serena en su mente.

Perdón, a veces se me va la olla – se disculpó Ash.

Bueno, dime Ash ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – cuestionó Serena.

Pues al ganar una liga uno queda habilitado para ingresar a la liga de campeones o retar al alto mando de dicha región donde uno gano la liga – respondió Ash de forma sencilla.

Oh ya veo y ¿qué piensas hacer? – volvió a cuestionar Serena.

Pues, primero voy a volver a pueblo paleta a tomar un descanso y también agradecer a mis pokemons por el esfuerzo que han hecho por mí. – contesto el azabache.

Oh, ya veo – respondió Serena de forma desanimada.

Uuhaaa, bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir, no vemos mañana Serena, buenas noches – decía Ash mientras se marchaba al CP.

Si, buenas noches Ash – saludo Serena con una sonrisa forzada (¿Asi que solo te irás?) pensó Serena.

Ah se me olvidaba, voy a realizar una fiesta en casa para celebrar y me haría muy feliz que la persona que me dio ánimos y gracias a ella llegue donde estoy viniera – dijo Ash algo apenado.

¿YO? – se preguntaba Serena.

¿Pues quien más? Claro que tú tonta, bueno nos vemos mañana – dijo nuestro querido protagonista y entro al CP.

Serena se quedo estática por unos diez segundos, hasta que se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa y susurro – Es por eso que lo quiero tanto.

* * *

Xx Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias este es mi primer fic y estoy seguro que está lleno de errores me gustaría que me los dijieran, también me gustaría saber que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver desde ya muchas graciasxX


	2. Todos los caminos llevan a Paleta

**Todos los caminos llevan a Paleta**

* * *

Nuestros héroes se encontraban empacando todo para irse del CP pero tenían algunos inconvenientes por así decirlo.

HAAAA rayos, el maldito trofeo no me cabe en la mochila – decía Ash irritado.

Vamos Ash tienes que mandar eso por correo especial – le dijo Serena.

No confío en las sabandijas del correo, ¿Qué pasa si lo pierden o lo rompen? – decía Ash negando con su cabeza.

Jejeje, la ciencia es el camino al futuro, les presento el ¡TELETRASNPORTADOR DE TROFEOS DE LIGA POKEMON! – dijo Clemont con orgullo.

Lo que mostró era una especie de caja mecánica cuadrada con muchas bombillas a los costados conectada por un grueso cable a un casco también con bombillas.

¿Teletransportador de trofeos de liga pokemon? – cuestionó Serena confundida

Pero que nombre más horrendo – dijo Bonnie con poco entusiasmo.

Con esta maquina podrás enviar todos tus trofeos de liga a cualquier parte del mundo, desde las montañas, cielo y mar, solo con el pensamiento se lo dejaras en las manos de la persona en la que estés pensando – Explicó Clemont como funcionaba su invento.

Ni loco, sigo creyendo que el poder de la ciencia es sorprendente, pero vas a terminar explotando mi trofeo que me costó sangre, sudor y lagrimas, más sangre que lo demás – le aclaró Ash a Clemont.

"Marica" – dijo Clemont.

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Ash que no escuchó del todo claro.

Ehh... dije Eureka, asi le dicen a Bonnie en Japón – trató de excusarse Clemont.

Ah ok – contestó Ash creyéndola.

Vamos Ash, dale una oportunidad, hace tiempo que los inventos de mi hermano no terminan explotando – habló Bonnie en defensa de su hermano.

Bonnie, yo sabía que en el fondo me querías y apreciabas mis inventos – dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Bonnie con lagrimas que salían como cataratas de sus ojos.

Mientras Bonnie solo se dejaba abrazar con una expresión de x_x y una gota en la sien al igual que Ash y Serena.

Vaya, se parece a su padre, creo que está bien mientras no se ponga un traje de Blaziken – dijo Serena.

Bueno, está bien, le daré una oportunidad al invento de Clemont, pero si el trofeo explota tendrás que entrar a la liga salir campeón y darme uno nuevo ¿entendido? – dijo Ash muy seriamente.

Ok ok relájate campeón – dijo Clemont mientras hacia los ajuste para encenderla y ponía el casco en la cabeza del Azabache.

Bueno Ash pon el trofeo dentro de caja – le indicó Clemont mientras el entrenador depositaba la prueba tangible de su victoria.

Ahora piensa en las manos de quien le vas a dar el trofeo – siguió explicando nuestro querido inventor.

Ok – contesto Ash.

Por último resale a todos los Pokesantos para que funcione – añadió Clemont.

¿¡QUÉ COSA!? – preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

Jejeje es broma tonto, switch on – dijo Clemont y las bombillas de la caja y del casco empezaron a brillar.

Todos observaban atentos que podría pasar, Clemont tenía una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acomodaba los lentes, y Ash… bueno él estaba persignándose y rogándole a Arceus que el trofeo no explotara, pero de repente el trofeo brillo y desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que el trofeo apareció en las manos de Serena.

Eh ¿Por qué el trofeo llego a Serena? ¿No se lo ibas a enviar a tu mamá? – cuestionaba Bonnie.

Es cierto, ¿Será que hay un problema con tu maquina Clemont? – le pregunta Ash a su amigo.

¿O será que no puedes sacar a Serena de tu mente? – le contestó Clemont con una cara picara.

¿Pika pi? (¿Si verdad?) – también cuestionó Pikachu con la misma cara.

JAJAJA ¿pero qué cosas dices?, ya te dije que le bajes a tanto café por las mañanas Clemont, JAJAJA – decía Ash con una carcajada forzada mientras enrollaba su brazo en el cuello de Clemont mientras lo iba estrangulando.

Por su parte Serena estaba completamente roja del solo hecho de pensar que ella está constantemente en los pensamientos de su querido entrenador de cabellos azabache.

Eghh está bien le haré algunos ajustes pero ehgg ya aflójame con el abrazo cariñoso – decía Clemont implorando y casi sin aliento.

Pasaron unos minutos, Clemont hizo algunos ajustes y volvió a poner el trofeo en la caja y el casco en la cabeza de Ash y encendió la maquina.

Ash parecía que se esforzaba para mantener en su mente el destino original del trofeo, y como sucedió anteriormente el trofeo desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos vieron que no llego a las manos de Serena.

Bueno creo que esto fue un éxito – dijo Clemont con orgullo.

Deberías llamar a tu mamá para ver si el trofeo llego a salvo – dijo Bonnie cosa que hizo reaccionar a Ash.

Él se acerco a un videomizor **XxComo quiera que se llamexX** marcó el numero de su casa y esperó a que contestaran.

¿Hola? ¡Ash! Hijo que gusto me da verte ¿cómo has estado? – habló Delia alegremente a su hijo.

Hola mamá, pues muy bien, pero óyeme, por esas casualidades de la vida ¿No se te apareció un trofeo de la nada entre las manos? – preguntó Ash algo nervioso, hasta él sabía que era una pregunta ridícula.

A decir verdad si ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le cuestionó Delia a Ash.

Pues yo te lo envíe, es el trofeo de la liga Kalos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Ashton Ketchum no te he dicho siempre que es muy malo robar! Ahora mismo vas y le devuelves el trofeo al campeón de la liga – dijo Delia muy enojada.

¡Pero mamá yo soy el campeón de la liga mira la inscripción del Trofeo! – dijo Ash confundido y molesto.

Delia se puso a leer y era cierto, el trofeo tenía el nombre de Ash escrito en el.

Ups lo siento hijo perdóname por la confusión – dijo Delia apenada.

¿Qué acaso no miraste la liga por la tele? – preguntó Ash molesto.

Lo siento hijo es que después de lo que paso en Sinnoh ya ni me molesto en ver y recuerda que eso es pago por evento y quería ahorrarme el gasto – dijo Delia todavía apenada.

¡MAMÁ! – gritó Ash molesto y avergonzado.

Hijo te has convertido en el campeón de la liga Kalos, estoy tan orgullosa, esto hay que celebrarlo – habló más animada Delia.

Si, pensaba llevar a mis compañeros para celebrar – decía Ash recuperando el ánimo.

Me parece excelente ¿Cuándo piensan venir? – preguntó su madre.

Pues mañana iremos a ciudad Lumiose y desde ahí a Kanto – le comentó Ash a su madre.

Me parece perfecto, entonces tardaran dos días en llegar, aquí los esperare, nos vemos hijo – dijo para terminar Delia.

Nos vemos mamá – se despidió Ash para cortar el Videomizor.

Bueno chicos es hora de ponernos en marcha – dijo Ash muy animado.

De acuerdo, en marcha – dijeron sus compañeros mientras salían finalmente del CP.

* * *

Pero en otro lado del mundo más precisamente Kanto en pueblo Paleta, la señora Delia tomaba el teléfono marcó un numero y esperó ser atendida.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz que decía – Alo, señora Ketchum a que debo su llamada – decía cordialmente la voz.

Hola Brock como estas, necesito un favor ¿Podrías llamar a todos los buenos amigos de Ash y decirles que haremos una fiesta para festejar que se ha coronado como campeón de la liga Kalos? – le dijo Delia al moreno.

JAJAJAJAJA ¡Muy buena esa señora Ketchum casi me atrapo! Que me va a decir ahora que magikarp puede aprender hyperrayo JAJAJA – hablaba Brock sin poder contener la risa.

No es broma Brock, esta vez es enserio y necesito tu ayuda, contacta a todos los que puedas – dijo de forma seria la mamá de Ash.

Entendido, haré que lo que pueda – le contestó a la señora y rápidamente colgó para realizar varias llamadas.

En diferentes partes del mundo pokemon sonaban varios teléfonos.

¿Hola, si? ¿Ash campeón? ¿No será otra de tus bromas? Ok voy para allá – dijo una chica peli naranja

¿Hola? ¿Ash? ¿Y ese quién es? A si si, ya lo recuerdo ¿En dónde? ok nos vemos allá – habló en chico de tez blanca pelo marrón y con un pikachu con un mechón de pelo subido a su hombro.

¿Si quien habla? Aja si Claro, ¿Ah? ¿Tengo que llevarlo también? De acuerdo ¡Max, prepararte nos vamos – dijo una chica de pelo castaño con un pañuelo verde en su cabeza.

¿Quién habla? Aja, aja ¿y yo que muerto tengo en ese entierro? Aja ¿Ella también ira? Ok voy para allá – dijo un chico peli verde mientras se acomodaba su mechón de pelo.

¿Ola k ase? ¿¡COMO QUE PUTO!? ¿¡QUIEN HABLA!? ¿¡HOLA!? ¿¡HOLA!? – preguntaba muy molesto un ¿muchacho? Alto de cabello morado largo.

¿Hola que sucede? hola Brock ¿En serio? Claro será estupendo, no te preocupes, yo les aviso, allá nos vemos – Decía feliz una peli Azul de falda rosada.

¿Hola quien es estoy ocupado tienes 5 segundos para decirme que quieres o te pondré una multa? Aja, si ya veo, ok voy para allá ese desgraciado me debe demasiado dinero en multas – dijo rápidamente un chico rubio con una camisa blanca con naranja.

¿Quién habla? ¿Así que ese inútil al fin lo hizo? Aja, que patético, ok creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo un chico de pelo violeta claro que llevaba una chaqueta azul y negra que después de colgar se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Si diga? ¿¡TRAMPOSO!? ¿¡QUIEN HABLA!? Maldito me colgó ¡Querida pásame los Cheats! Esto no se va quedar así – dijo un chico alto de pelo gris oscuro con una especie de poncho cubriéndole el pecho.

¿Alo? Afeminado tu abuelo pedazo de chino negro, ¿aja?, vaya pues si aquí en Unova siendo su segunda liga quedo entre los ocho mejores no me cabían dudas que sería pronto un campeón, ¿Qué no era su segundo viaje? ¿Qué no fue cuando su Charizard no le obedeció su primera liga? ¿Qué hubo tres entre medio? Dios pero que perdedor, ok llamare a sus amigos desde aquí nos vemos – respondió un muchacho de ojos y cabello verde que vestía un traje de camarero.

¿Hola Cilan? ¿Uy enserio ese niñito lo hizo? ¿Qué quieres decir con "y tú que morenita"? está bien, está bien voy a ir pero tardare un poco – contestó una chica de tez morena, un abundante pelo violeta que tenia a un pequeño pokemon dentro del mismo.

¿Quién habla? Valla, aja, pues es algo básico, ¿Quién más ira? Ok voy para allá – afirmo un chico de pelo corto rubio oscuro con una chaqueta naranja.

¿Diga? Mi nombre es Stephan, no es tan difícil de pronunciar, ok, está bien yo le aviso a los demás – dijo Esteban a Cilan - ¡QUE ES STEPHAN!

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose listos para partir.

Bueno chicos como saben estaremos uno o dos meses en Kanto, ¿Tiene todo listo y empacado? – Preguntó Ash mientras iba caminando de derecha a izquierda como todo un General de guerra con Pikachu en su hombro.

¡SI MI GENERAL! – respondieron todos al unisonó.

A ver ¿Comida para el viaje? – preguntó Ash serio.

¡LISTA! – contestaron todos.

¿Suvenires para mi madre? – preguntó todavía serio.

¡LISTOS! – contestaron todos.

¿Nintendos 3DS cargadas? – prosiguió el general.

¡LISTAS! – volvieron a contestar los cabos.

¿Traje de baño muy revelador y sugestivo? – preguntó serio pero con un sonrojo.

¡LISTO! – solamente contestó Serena, a lo cual Bonnie y Clemont quedaron viendo con cara de O_O.

Ok está todo listo, es hora de tomar nuestro camino a Paleta – dijo Ash con mucha energía dirigiéndose hacia el avión con su inseparable pikachu en su hombro y sus fieles amigos lo seguían de atrás, sin saber lo que le esperaba próximamente.

* * *

XxQuiero dar las gracias a , DarkSoldier41, pabillidge90 y ThunderGold97 por sus Reviews, eso me anima mucho a seguir la historia.


	3. Tú no eres mi amigo eres mi rival

Xx Bienvenidos a otra capitulo de esta extraña historia espero que la disfruten.

**Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y del ponja que los dibujó xX**

* * *

**Tú no eres mi amigo eres mi rival**

* * *

Una ardiente batalla se desataba entre nuestros protagonistas y la gente se había colocado alrededor para observar tan épico encuentro.

Bien sigamos con Lanza llamas Charizard – ordenó el azabache.

Usa trueno Luxray – comandó Clemont.

El trueno impactó primero dando un golpe crítico muy efectivo a Charizard dejándolo fuera de combate. La gente observaba impresionada la batalla, el científico había derrotado 5 de los 6 pokemons del entrenador de pueblo Paleta y él aún conservaba 2 de sus 6 pokemons.

Ríndete Ash, bien sabes que jamás has podido vencerme – dijo Clemont de forma altanera.

¡Jamás! no me rendiré hasta el final – dijo fuertemente.

Ve Greninja – llamó Ash a su último pokemon.

La gente miraba expectante el resultado, mientras nuestras protagonistas estaban profundamente dormidas y no se enteraban del épico combate que sus compañeros estaban disputando en ese momento.

Bien excavar – ordenó Ash.

Colmillo trueno – comandó Clemont.

Greninja fue más rápido y se ocultó debajo de la tierra, lo cual hizo que fallara el ataque de Luxray.

Mierda es demasiado rápido – exclamo Clemont fastidiado. (Pero cuando salga ahora recibirá un ataque devastador) - pensó en su mente el inventor.

Colmillo trueno otra vez – comandó con ánimo Clemont.

Greninja salió de la tierra y golpeó a Luxray dejándolo casi debilitado, poniendo muy nervioso a Clemont esperando que el impacto del colmillo trueno sea lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar el combate. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el colmillo trueno no tuvo efecto.

JAJAJA, eso fue gracias a la habilidad oculta de Greninja mutatipo – dijo Ash al líder de gimnasio.

Jeje nada mal Ash, veo que me confíe demasiado – decía Clemont resignado.

Bien, ataque rápido Greninja – comandó Ash.

Trueno Luxray – comandó Clemont.

El ataque del pokemon rana fue más rápido y dejo debilitado al pokemon león.

Bien hecho Ash ¿Pero quÉ harás contra este? Chesnaught yo te elijo – exclamó el inventor de Kalos.

Asi que Chesnaught, (mmm Greninja conoce ataque rápido, excavar, golpe aéreo y shuriken de agua, podría empezar con golpe aéreo para cambiar a tipo volador y realizar un ataque súper efectivo y tener más resistencia a sus ataques) – pensó Ash en una estrategia.

Bien Greninja usa golp…. – fue interrumpido por una voz.

Señores pasajeros en breve estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de ciudad verde, les pedimos que tomen asiento y se abrochen los cinturones, les hablo su capitán y les agradecemos por viajar en aerolíneas Staraptor – dijo el piloto del avión.

Oh vaya, era un gran combate, estaba seguro que el chico de los lentes iba a ganar aunque el de la gorra no lo hizo nada mal – decía uno de los pasajeros.

Si tienes razón – contestó otro.

Bien Ash, parece que te salvaron el trasero – dijo burlonamente Clemont.

Cállate, ya tenía una estrategia lista para arruinarte la vida – dijo Ash en su defensa.

Ash y Clemont procedieron a guardar sus Nintendo 3DS y acomodarse en sus asientos. Justo en ese momento se dispusieron a despertar a sus compañeras y a Pikachu que descansaba sobre las piernas de Serena.

Oye Serena despierta ya casi aterrizamos oye.. – le hablaba Ash mientras la sacudió levemente.

No Ash, se un poco más gentil que es mi primera vez – dijo Serena entre dormida.

Ash quedo O_O al escuchar esas palabras.

Oh Ash ¿Ya estamos por llegar? – dijo Serena ya despierta sin saber las palabras que dijo dormida.

Eh s.. si si ya estamos por llegar – dijo Ash todavía nervioso por lo que escuchó pero trato de fingir que no paso nada.

Al bajar del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para ir directamente a pueblo Paleta.

¡Taxi! – llamó Ash.

Todos subieron.

¿A donde los llevo mijos? – preguntó el taxista.

A pueblo paleta por favor – contestó Ash.

Eso está a un chingo, les va a costar alta lana – comentó el taxista.

No se preocupe por eso – terminó por responder Ash.

El viaje duró una hora y media hasta llegar a su destino.

Bueno chavos en total serán 847 pokelares – dijo el taxista.

Muy bien tome – dijo Ash.

¿Qué chingados es esto? – preguntó el taxista.

Pues es la poketarjeta de entrenador – dijo Ash

No no, a mi me pagan en efectivo no acepto estas pokechingaderas – dijo el taxista molesto.

¿Eh? Bueno ¿Chicos? – volteo Ash nervioso mirando a sus amigos.

A mí no me mires yo también traigo la poketarjeta – dijo Clemont nervioso

Yo solo tengo 26 pokelares en mi monedero – dijo Bonnie apenada

Yo también solo tengo la poketarjeta – dijo Serena también nerviosa.

Si no me pagan me pueden dar a esta chamaquita como pago – dijo el taxista mirando de manera picara a Serena.

¿Eh? – dijo Serena nerviosa.

Bueno eso resolvería un problema – comentó Clemont

¡CLEMONT! – grito Serena irritada.

Claro, cuando ustedes me venden a una princesa maníaca no hay problema – dijo Clemont algo molesto.

No acepta mejor al rubio con anteojos – dijo Ash.

¡ASH! – gritaron Clemont y Bonnie.

Bueno tranquilos, déjenme pensar en algo – dijo Ash intentando buscar una solución.

Pero mientras Ash pensaba justo frente a ellos paso una persona muy conocida para el azabache.

¡Gary! Ven necesito tu ayuda – le habló Ash a su viejo amigo y antiguo rival.

¡Ash! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Gary.

Veras, tenemos que pagar al taxista 847 pokelares en efectivo y solo traemos las poketarjetas, ¿Podrías prestarme? – le explica Ash la situación.

No lo sé, debería dejar que lo soluciones por ti mismo para que aprendas, sabes muy bien que la poketarjeta solo funcionan en los taxis de Kalos no en Kanto – le contestó severamente el investigador pokemon.

No seas así, si no me ayudas tendré que darle a Serena como forma de pago – dijo Ash de forma suplicante.

¿Serena? – cuestionó Gary mirando dentro del taxi.

Hola Gary – saludo Serena con una expresión incomoda.

Hola, no te veía desde el campamento de verano cuando tenía 8 años ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, solo que un taxista me va a llevar a lo oscurito si no pagamos por culpa de cierto entrenador despistado – dijo Serena dando una mirada penetrante a Ash.

Ash por su lado solo estaba con una mirada T_T mientras en su mente se repetía las palabras lo siento mucho.

No te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo Gary tranquilo.

¿Cuánto es? – preguntó Gary.

2534 pokelares – dijo el taxista.

¿¡No que eran 847!? – cuestionó Gary molesto.

¿Entonces pa que pregunta? – dijo el taxista.

Todos quedaron con una expresión de O_O acepto por Bonnie, Pikachu y Dedenne que se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Gary le pago al taxista, este recibió el dinero y le dio un guiño a Serena que se sintió de manera muy incómoda, mientras Clemont y Gary trataban de contener a Ash que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima al taxista.

Después de este incidente Gary les pidió que primero lo acompañaran al laboratorio, ya que les informo que la madre de Ash estaba casualmente ahí.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas tenían una fluida charla.

Asi que Ashboy ya es todo un campeón, te felicito amigo – decía Gary feliz a su amigo.

Gracias Gary – dacia alegre Ash.

Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a entrar a la liga de campeones? O ¿Vas a retar al campeón de la región Kalos?

**Xx Voy a hacer una aclaración, existen dos tipos de campeones: campeones de liga y campeones de región. Los campeones de liga son aquellos que ganan la liga pokemon y por ende hay 6 campeones de liga por cada año, un campeón de kanto, un campeón de Jotho, un campeón de Hoenn, y bla bla bla, y se van acumulando, solo que el campeón de liga mantiene su titulo solo por 2 años sino se mantiene entre los 5 primeros en la liga de campeones. Por otro lado el campeón de Región hay uno solo por región y solamente pierden su titulo si son retados por él y son derrotados.**

**Para retar a un campeón de región por su titulo se debe ser campeón de liga o miembro del alto mando. El campeón de liga tiene que vencer a los 4 miembros del alto mando para desafiar al campeón de la región, pero solo puede desafiar al campeón de la región donde gano la liga, pero si el quedara entre los 3 primeros de la liga de campeones puede retar al campeón de región saltándose al alto mando. **

**También hay otra forma mucho más complicada de retar al campeón de región pero eso lo verán más adelante xX**

Siguiendo con nuestros héroes.

Pues la verdad todavía no me decido, después de este descanso tomare una decisión – le contestó Ash a su amigo.

Ya veo, pero quiero que sepas que la liga de campeones empezara en 4 meses, así que tienes ese lapso para pensar – le explicó Gary a Ash.

Está bien, gracias por el dato – le agradeció Ash la información.

La charla fue tan amena que casi no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

Bien chicos ¿tienen ganas de ver a todos mis pokemons?– dijo Ash animado.

¡Siiiiii! – Respondieron Clemont y Bonnie igual de animados.

Da igual – dijo Serena con un tono molesto.

Bueno pues síganme – les dijo Gary guiándolos a la entrada.

Pero de pronto Ash tomo a Serena de su brazo sorprendiendo a esta.

Gary, ustedes adelántense que en un minuto los alcanzamos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Ok nos vemos en el patio del laboratorio – le respondió el joven investigador.

Ash solo asintió y los demás se alejaron por la entrada.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestionó Serena aun con un tono molesto.

Serena yo… yo lo siento mucho, por mi estupidez te puse en una situación incómoda y no hice nada para ayudar – dijo Ash con un tono triste.

Serena solo se quedo impaktadamente impaktada por las palabras de Ash y no pudo articular palabras.

Sabes muy bien que de ser necesario, hubiera usado a Goodra para mandarlo a volar si intentaba hacerte algo malo – dijo Ash aun con tono triste.

Pero de repente sin que Ash se lo esperara Serena lo abrazo fuertemente y solo pudo racionar a corresponder el abrazo.

Por favor Ash no te pongas triste, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito y que siempre te preocupas por mí, ya me has demostrado eso a lo largo de nuestro viaje, asi que no tienes nada porque disculparte – Serena le hablo tiernamente a Ash.

Serena.. – dijo Ash más tranquilo.

Bueno vamos, los demás no esperan – dijo Serena para ir camino al laboratorio.

De acuerdo – dijo Ash ya con el ánimo de siempre.

Los dos se dispusieron a entrar al laboratorio el cual se sentía completamente vacío.

Que extraño, no veo ni al profesor ni a Tracey por ningún lado – se preguntaba el azabache.

Si que es raro, además Gary dijo que tu mamá estaría aquí también – agregó Serena.

Tal vez estén todos en el patio del laboratorio, vamos para allá – sugirió Ash.

Serena solo asintió y marcharon asía el patio. Pero al abrir la puerta del patio lo único que escucharon fue...

¡SORPRESA! – de los compañeros de viaje del azabache.

¡Chicos! ¿No puedo creer que estén todos aquí? – dijo Ash muy emocionado.

No íbamos a faltar a la fiesta de tu triunfo en la liga por nada del mundo – dijo Dawn que empezó a hablar.

Y veo que vienes bien acompañado Casanova – dijo May mirando a Serena.

Valla, valla, tal parece que ya has madurado lo suficiente como para tener una novia – fue el turno de Misty de hablar.

Maldito suertudo, siempre lo mismo, en cada región las chicas se volvían locas por ti y a mí la única que me pide mi numero es la que me hace la carga al teléfono, no sabes cómo te odio – decía Brock a Ash mientras lo agitaba de arriba abajo con lagrimas como cataratas de sus ojos sin dejar que Ash pudiera decir algo.

Pero que linda novia se consiguió mi hijo, espero que me den nietos pronto – dijo Delia muy feliz.

Serena jamás había estado más roja y avergonzada hasta que intercedió Ash.

Oigan esperen, ella no es mi novia – dijo Ash también muy nervioso.

De golpe hubo un gran silencio en todo el patio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. Hasta que varios murmullos se empezaron a oír.

¿"Acaso Ash es gay"?, "vaya jamás pensé que le gustara pelear en la otra liga", "eso explica porque no le prestó atención a todas las chicas que han viajado con él " ¿"Rayos y si resulta que le parezco bonito"?, "mierda, yo había entrado al sauna con él" entre otros tantos comentarios.

Cabe mencionar que Ash jamás había estado tan impaktadamete impaktado como ahora.

Después de ese pequeñito inconveniente y de tener alegar a favor de su masculinidad, se dispuso a saludar a todos sus amigos. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con cierta persona.

¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía te caía bien – habló con duda Ash a su rival.

Tenía que venir y comprobar que mereces el titulo de campeón – dijo Paul seriamente.

Te advierto que soy más fuerte que antes, ¿Crees que tendrás alguna probabilidad? – dijo Ash muy seguro.

Eso lo vernos – dijo Paul con el mismo tono de seguridad.

**Ash acaba de llegar a su hogar pero una cálida sorpresa lo esperaba, sus amigos y compañeros de viaje lo recibieron alegremente felicitándolo por su gran triunfo. Pero lo que encontró además fue un viejo rival con cuentas pendientes por saldar. ¿Podrá Ash demostrarle a Paul que es un digno campeón de liga? Pues esta historia continuara…. Ahora mismo.**

Ash y Paul se acomodaron uno frente al otro en un campo de batalla en las afueras del laboratorio, listos para empezar el combate. Brock se colocó al centro para servir de réferi.

Bien esta será una batalla de dos contra dos, sin sustituciones, quien se quede sin sus dos pokemons en la batalla será derrotado ¿De acuerdo? – anunció Brock.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ash animado.

Para mi es lo mismo – dijo Paul sin inmutarse.

Bien ¡COMIENCEN! – anunció Brock.

Sceptile yo te elijo – dijo Ash lanzando a su primer pokemon.

Taileee – grito el pokemon tipo planta con una especie de collar en su cuello.

Asi que este es el pokemon que pudo vencer al Darkrai de Tobías, bien, Froslass presentate a la batalla – anunció Paul.

Fross – susurró la pokemon de hielo.

Bien empecemos ¡Sceptile ataque rápido! – ordenó Ash.

¡Hey pero los ataques normales no funcionan con el tipo fantasma! ¿Qué está pensando Ash? – se preguntaba Misty.

Ya lo veras – le contestó Serena tranquila.

"¿Que es lo que tramas?" Froslass usa Granizo – ordenó serio el entrenador de pelos morados.

Justo en el momento en que Froslass se disponía a realizar el ataque Sceptile apareció rápidamente y se puso al frente de ella.

¡Ahora Llueve hojas! – comandó Ash.

A pesar de no ser muy efectivo el ataque tuvo mucha más potencia al estar tan cerca.

Ya veo, Ash usó el ataque rápido solo para poder acercarse con facilidad y dar un ataque directo – decía Dawn sorprendida.

Ash no para de sorprendernos – acotó May.

Froslass otra vez ¡Granizo! – ordenó Paul.

Froslass esta vez sí concreto el ataque. Y una tormenta de granizo azoto el campo de batalla.

¡Sceptile usa Llueve hojas otra vez! – ordenó Ash a su fiel pokemon.

Pero fue inútil Froslass esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques como si apareciera y desapareciera del campo de batalla mientras las pequeñas piedras heladas golpeaban a Sceptile.

Hermano ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Es la habilidad Manto níveo de Froslass, aumenta su evasión con tormenta de Granizo – respondió Clemont.

Ahora ¡Froslass usa Ventisca! – dio la orden Paul.

¡Sceptile esquívalo con ataque rápido! – ordenó Ash a su pokemon.

Pero no sirvió de nada, aunque se movía velozmente la ventisca le impacto igualmente dándole un tremendo daño a Sceptile.

¡Sceptile! Resiste! – le pidió Ash a su pokemon que parecía próximo a caer.

Increíble, su estrategia es formidable, con Granizo no solo aumenta su evasión sino que también hace que el ataque ventisca sea infalible y sin contar que va causando daño con el tiempo – comentó Clemont.

Paul siempre a sido un duro rival para Ash, no debe bajar la guardia ni confiarse por ser un campeón de liga – comentó ahora Dawn.

(Rayos, que debo hacer, no puedo golpearlo y no puedo esquivarlo, a menos que..) ¡Eso es! – dijo mientras miraba el collar de Sceptile.

¡Sceptile quítate el collar y usa ataque rápido! – le ordenó Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se quito la mega piedra? – cuestionó Clemont.

Froslass otra vez Ventisca – ordenó Paul de forma seria.

Pero como al principio de la batalla Sceptile apareció frente a Froslass pero con mucha más velocidad.

¡Ahora Tajo umbrío! – ordenó fuertemente Ash.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Froslass propinándole un gran daño mientras se iba disipando la tormenta.

Guau eso fue increíble pero ¿Cómo se hizo Sceptile tan rápido de repente? – preguntó May.

Fue debido a su habilidad oculta Liviano, que al desprenderse de su objeto aumento considerablemente su velocidad, ahora lo entiendo - respondió Clemont.

Sceptile otra vez Tajo umbrío – ordenó Ash.

Pero a Sceptile lo envolvía una extraña luz negra y no pudo realizar el ataque.

¿Pero qué sucede? – se preguntó Ash.

Tú no eres el único que puede usar una habilidad oculta – respondió Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

No puede ser, ese Froslass tiene la habilidad oculta de Cuerpo maldito – Comentó Cilan al grupo expectante de la batalla.

Ahora Frosslas ¡usa Bola sombra! – ordenó Paul rápidamente.

El golpe le dio de lleno a un Sceptile que le costaba mantenerse de pie. Pero de pronto un aura verde empezó a rodearle todo el cuerpo, era su habilidad natural Espesura.

Bueno será al todo o nada, ¡Sceptile acércate y usa Llueve hojas! – ordenó Ash a Sceptile.

¡Mismo destino! – le ordenó Paul a Froslass.

Las hojas impactaron con Froslass provocando una nube de humo. Al despejarse se vio a Froslass completamente debilitada, pero en el acto un aura oscura envolvió a Sceptile haciendo que este caiga debilitado también.

Ni Sceptile y Froslass pueden continuar este encuentro es un empate – declaró Brock.

Lo hiciste muy bien Sceptile te mereces un descanso y una noche de parranda – le dijo a su pokemon una vez dentro de su pokeball.

Fue una buena batalla Froslass, descansa – dijo Paul a su pokemon.

¿Acabas de felicitar a tu pokemon? ¿Quién eres y en qué zanja dejaste el cadáver de Paul? – dijo con burla Ash.

Soy el mismo, solo eh aprendido algunas cosas – dijo Paul tranquilo serrando sus ojos.

Bien aquí va mi segundo pokemon, ¡Electivire preséntate a la batalla! – dijo Paul abriendo los ojos y lanzando a su pokemon.

Bien creo que esto será un emotivo reencuentro, ¡Infernape yo te elijo! – exclamó Ash lanzando a su ultimo pokemon.

Esta batalla será realmente interesante – comentó Dawn.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Serena.

Veras, ese Infernape cuando era un Chimchar pertenecía a Paul, pero él lo considero un pokemon débil y lo abandonó, pero Ash le pidió que se uniese a su equipo y ahora es uno de los pokemons más fuertes de Ash – contestó Dawn.

Oh ya veo – dijo Serena sorprendida.

Bueno Paul ¿Espero que estés listo? – habló Ash.

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Paul con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡Campo eléctrico! – ordenó Paul rapidamente.

¡Ultrapuño! – ordenó Ash.

Infernape golpeó primero a Electivire el cual retrocedió unos metros.

¡Infernape usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

¡Rayo! – ordenó Paul.

Los ataques colisionaron pero el Rayo de Electivire gano terreno dando de lleno a Infernape.

¡Usa invite ígneo! – exclamó Ash.

¡Protección! – le ordeno Paul a su pokemon.

El poderoso ataque de Infernape chocó contra la barrera creada por Electivire provocando una gran explosión. Al disiparse el humo encontramos a Electivire sin ningún rasguño.

¡Usa rayo otra vez! – ordenó rápido Paul.

¡Lanzallamas infernape! – exclamó Ash.

Los ataques volvieron a chocar pero nuevamente el Rayo de Electivire tuvo más potencia y volvió a golpear a Infernape.

Esto va ser difícil para Ash con ese Campo eléctrico que aumenta los ataques tipo eléctricos de Electivire – comentó Clemont mirando muy atentamente el encuentro.

(Demonios tengo que pensar en algo) "si tan solo pudiera sacar la estática del campo de batalla" (eso es) Infernape usa Excavar – dio la orden Ash a su pokemon.

Paul vio esto y sonrió.

Eso no te va a funcionar de nuevo, Electivire usa Terremoto – ordenó Paul.

Electivire dio un potente pisotón a la tierra que hizo temblar todo el campo y mando disparado a Infernape desde el fondo de la tierra hacia los aires muy lastimado.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ash muy preocupado.

¡Ahora Rayo¡ - dio Paul rápidamente su orden.

¡NO INFERNAPE! – grito Ash.

Electivire golpeo rápidamente a un Infernape que se encontraba indefenso en el aire, el cual quedo tumbado en el suelo. Parecía que todo estaba acabado y Brock iba a dar su veredicto, pero de pronto Infernape se levantó, sus ojos se tiñeron de un color rojo suave y la flama de su cabeza creció exponencialmente.

¿Eso es Mar llamas? – Preguntó Cilan.

Así es – respondió Dawn.

Pero este Mar llamas se ve mucho más intenso que cualquier otro que haya visto – agregó Clemont.

Bueno todo se reduce a esto – habló Ash a Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

Igual que en aquella vez – le respondió Paul poniendo la misma sonrisa.

¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Serena.

Veras, ellos se enfrentaron en los cuartos de final de la liga Sinnoh, con Infernape y Electivire como sus últimos pokemons en el cual Infernape casi al límite activo su habilidad y derrotando por muy poco al Electivire de Paul dejando como ganador a Ash – explicó Dawn.

Eso es increíble, en Kalos el no tuvo ningún rival que lo hiciera emocionar como en esta batalla – mencionó Serena.

Eso es cierto, él realmente está disfrutando esta batalla – agregó Clemont.

¡Usa Rayo Electivire! – ordenó Paul.

¡Infernape usa lanzallamas con todo tu poder! – ordeno Ash a su pokemon de fuego.

Los ataques colisionaron pero esta vez se unieron y explotaron ya que tenían el mismo poder.

¡Ultrapuño! – ordeno Ash rápidamente.

Infernape salió corriendo a toda velocidad con energía cargada en su puño listo para atacar a Electivire.

¡Usa Protección! – ordenó Paul.

Electivire creó una barrera que lo protegió del golpe de Infernape.

Ahora a darlo todo ¡INFERNAPE USA INVITE ÍGNEO¡ - exclamó Ash a todo pulmon.

Electivire ¡USA RAYO A TODA POTENCIA! – exclamó también Paul.

El Rayo de Electivire impacto con un Infernape envuelto en fuego que iba ganado terreno hasta acercarse a él. El impacto causo una inmensa explosión que obligo a todos los presentes a cubrirse los ojos. Tras que el polvo de la explosión vieron a dos pokemons parados uno frente al otro dándose una mirada intensa y de satisfacción al igual que sus entrenadores, hasta que uno de los pokemons cayó debilitado.

Infernape no puede continuar, por lo tanto la victoria es para Paul – dio su veredicto Brock.

Ash se acerco a Infernape y le hablo – Lo hiciste realmente bien, tu también te mereces un descanso y una noche de Lopunnys amigo, pero por ahora descansa – le dijo Ash su pokemon mientras sonriente miraba su pokeball.

Paul por su parte se acerco a Electivire y le habló – bien, has podido saldar cuentas, creo que debes estar conforme – le dijo Paul a su pokemon.

Vire vire – le contestó asintiendo con su cabeza.

Me alegro por ti amigo – le dijo esto mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball y se acercó a Ash.

No te voy a negar que extrañaba un combate de estos – le dijo Ash a su rival.

Por primera vez concuerdo contigo – le respondió a Ash mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla.

Ash se sorprendió por un momento pero gentilmente le correspondió el gesto y estrecharon sus manos. Mientras todos los espectadores miraban animados la escena.

Sabes una cosa, siento algo de vergüenza perder así – decía Ash con un tono algo desanimado.

¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó intrigado Paul.

Bueno ya sabes, acabo de salir campeón de la liga Kalos y acabo de perder con un entrenador apenas salir de la región, si alguien se entera haré quedar en ridículo a todos los perdedores que participaron en esa liga (bueno Kalm me da igual).

Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso – le decía muy sereno Paul.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó intrigado Ash.

Bueno es que yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh.

* * *

**XxBueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora pero aun asi me parece corto, pero me entretuve haciendolo y espero que les entretenga leerlo, se que este capítulo fue mas de acción que de humor pero es que una batalla entre Paul y Ash se tenía que hacer como Dios mandaxX**


	4. Reunión de campeones

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Reunión de campeones**

* * *

Bueno es que yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh – dijo Paul como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

¿Eh? ¿¡CÓMO!? – se exalto Ash.

¿De qué te sorprendes? Acaso crees que no iba hacer nada en estos dos años – le informo Paul a Ash.

Bueno la verdad es que.. – hablaba Ash hasta que fue interrumpido.

Y él no es el único que se ha puesto a trabajar – hablo un muchacho de cabello corto rubio.

¿Trip? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Pues eso es básico, vine por el mismo motivo que Paul – respondió Trip.

¿Acaso nadie vino a felicitarme? – pregunto desanimado Ash.

Yo si – afirmo una voz que se acercaba.

Paul y Trip miraron algo sorprendido a esa persona.

Oh eres tú (¿Cómo se llamaba este idiota? Cierto ya lo recuerdo) Benjamín – contesto finalmente Ash.

¡Soy Richie! – dijo molesto el entrenador que tenía un Pikachu subido a su hombro.

Jaja ya lo sé, estoy bromeando (Ups) ¿Cómo has estado Richie? – pregunto Ash.

Pues después de tantos esfuerzos, de viajar por tantas regiones, vine a Kanto y por fin pude lograr ganar el título de campeón de Kanto.

¿Eh tu también? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Si, después de la vergüenza que pasaste en la liga Kanto me sorprende que hayas podido hacerte con el titulo de campeón – dijo Richie muy tranquilo.

Jejeje, vete – dijo Ash con una sonrisa tierna y un aura siniestra mientras sacaba una pokeball.

¿Qué? – pregunto Richie nervioso.

¡QUE TE VAYAS! – grito mientras sacó a Goodra de su pokeball.

El pokemon dragón empezó a usar Lanza llamas mientras el entrenador con el pikachu en su hombro huía despavorido y se perdían en el horizonte.

Guau, ¿en qué laboratorio te fabricaron ese clon? - pregunto algo confundido Paul.

Es algo espeluznante el parecido y además también tiene un Pikachu fuera de su pokeball – acoto Trip.

No pregunten – dijo Ash todavía irritado.

Por cierto ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que tú también te pusiste a trabajar Trip? – pregunto Ash.

Realmente no te enteras de nada, eso es básico yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Unova.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – decía Ash tan confundido como sorprendido.

Pues lo que acabas de oír, después de que con mucha suerte pudieras derrotarme en la liga Unova – decía Trip.

Bienvenido al Club – dijo Paul interrumpiendo.

Bueno como decía – continuando con su explicación.

Luego de eso, me dedique a volver a reunir las 8 medallas y hacerme más fuerte para participar nuevamente en la liga Unova. No hubo ni un solo rival destacable este año así que me fue muy fácil ganarla, eso me decepciono mucho – explico Trip.

Oh ya veo, y conociéndote seguro iras a retar al alto mando para poder luchar contra Alder ¿Verdad Trip? – termino preguntando Ash.

Trip puso un semblante serio al oír las palabras de Ash.

Eso tenía pensado hacer pero lo que sucede es que… - freno Trip en su explicación.

…Alder ya no es el campeón - término de explicar el rubio oscuro.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

Bueno lo que paso fue que…

_FLASH BACK _

_Espero que estés preparado Alder, después de vencer al alto mando me enfrentare a ti y te venceré finalmente. – hablo Trip desafiante con una sonrisa decidida._

_Jajaja me encanta tu espíritu, pero me temo que ya no poseo el titulo de campeón – le dijo Alder con una sonrisa tranquila._

_¿¡Eh!? Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto Trip desilusionado._

_Fui retado por el titulo y perdí – le explico Alder._

_¿Quién fue el que te derroto? – pregunto Trip sorprendido._

_Pues el actual campeón es…._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y bueno ¿Quién es el campeón de la región de Unova? – pregunto Paul.

¿Qué no vieron el flash back? – pregunto Trip.

Pues se corto en esa parte – menciono Ash.

Bueno como sea, estoy seguro que pronto lo descubrirás – le dijo Trip a Ash.

Si tu lo dices… bueno quiero ir a saludar a los demás, ya que con la batalla no pude hacerlo – hablo Ash a los dos entrenadores.

De acuerdo - dijo Paul.

Dejaremos la revancha para después – dijo Trip.

* * *

Ash se acerco al grupo de sus compañeros de viaje, estaban hablando entre ellos conociéndose más a fondo. Se podía ver a Brock hablar con Cila y Clemont sobre temas de cocina y sobre sus experiencias como líderes de gimnasio. Misty se encontraba hablando con May. Dawn y Serena parecía que se divertían hablando sobre diseños de moda y concursos de belleza, al parecer esta dos tenían mucho en común y se llevarían muy bien, pensó Ash que sonreía con la escena. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que le hablaron.

Ash esa fue una batalla increíble, incluso siendo de solo dos pokemons fue mucho más emocionante que tu final con Kalm – dijo Serena animada.

Tienes amigos muy fuertes Ash – dijo Bonnie más animada todavía.

La vas a tener difícil si decides unirte a la liga de campeones – comento Clemont.

Si eso creo – dijo Ash con la mano rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ash observo a todos sus compañeros de viajes reunidos, estaba realmente feliz de verlos juntos, pero de pronto noto algo.

Oigan donde están Iris y Max.

Pues yo estoy aquí – dijo la voz de un chico que se escuchaba atrás de Ash.

Ash volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Max más alto y vestido con una camiseta con tonalidades negras y naranjas y unos pantalones grises** XxPara que sea más fácil igual que Bruno en Pokemon EsmeraldaxX**

¡Max! Cuanto has crecido, ya debes ser todo un entrenador pokemon – dijo felizmente Ash.

Gracias Ash – respondió Max también con la mano rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sabes, todavía no olvido la promesa que te hice de enfrentarme contra ti en una batalla pokemon, bueno creo que en estos momentos seria una batalla injusta pero sería una muy buena experiencia para ti – dijo el azabache.

Mientras Paul y Trip se acercaban y se colocaban detrás de Ash para saber de que hablaban.

Yo no me confiaría si fuera tu Ash – hablo May sorprendiendo al grupo.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

Bueno veras Max.. – fue interrumpida May.

Yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Hoenn – dijo Max sonriente.

Hubo un silencio total en el ambiente. Ash, Paul y Trip se callaron completamente hasta que…

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – dijeron Ash, Paul y Trip al mismo tiempo.

Pero Niño ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto sorprendido Trip.

Tengo 11 – contesto tranquilo Max.

¿Cuántos intentos hiciste en la liga? – pregunto Paul nervioso.

Solo uno, no me sentí preparado a los 10, así que tuve un intensivo entrenamiento con papá y mi hermana – contesto con la misma tranquilidad.

No puede ser, a mi me costó seis años de viaje y tu lo haces en dos, no hay justicia en el mundo – dijo Ash decaído.

Te entiendo – comento Paul igual de decaído.

Pues yo también la gane en dos años – dijo Trip sonriendo.

¡TÚ NO CUENTAS! – le gritaron Paul y Ash molestos.

Mientras Trip solo los miro asustado y todos los demás rieron por la escena.

Bueno, ¿alguien más aquí presente es campeón de liga? – pregunto Ash con sarcasmo mirando a todos.

¡YO! – se escucho una voz femenina a espaldas de todos.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una chica de ojos y cabellos marrones el cual lleva recogido en dos coletas y vestía una camiseta roja y un peto azul, un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo.

No puede ser – dijo Ash en un tono apagado.

Hace su presentación la súper entrenadora de Jotho, con ustedes la bella, carismática y súper simpática ¡Lyra! – se presento Lyra en tercera persona haciendo un giro y abriendo los brazos.

¿¡Tú también eres campeona de liga Lyra!? Pregunto sorprendido Brock.

Bueno, todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular – contesto inocentemente Lyra.

Pues la verdad ha sido un camino difícil, le ha costado mucho lograrlo – explico un chico con lentes con cabello verde oscuro desordenado.

No es necesario que tengas que decir eso Khoury – le reprocho Lyra haciendo un puchero.

Jeje perdón – dijo Khoury.

Todos reían al ver esto, mientras se observaba como Richie regresaba todo quemado y cubierto de baba por la persecución con Goodra detrás de él.

Espero que ahora pienses antes de hablar – dijo Ash serio.

¡SI SEÑOR! – dijo Richie asustado.

**Xx Aclariones de edad de personajes vistos hasta el momento:**

**Ash: 16 años.**

**Serena: actualmente 15 cerca de los 16.**

**Clemont: 16 años.**

**Bonnie: Actualmente 8 cerca de los 9.**

**Paul: 16 años.**

**Trip: 16 años.**

**Richie: 16 años.**

**Max: 11 años.**

**Lyra: 15 años.**

**Gary: 17 años.**

**Brock: 21 años.**

**Cilan: 19 años.**

**Khoury: 16 años.**

**Misty: 17 años.**

**May: 16 años.**

**Dawn: 15 años.**

**Aclaro esto porque mucho del lenguaje fuerte de los personajes ira acorde a su edad y que además que yo no me creo esa de que Ash viajo por 6 regiones y tenga todavía 10, este fic por lo menos seguirá la lógica de que el tiempo corre xX**

Las risas siguieron hasta que alguien del grupo hablo.

Esto es increíble, los seis actuales campeones de liga están reunidos y todos son amigos o rivales de Ash – comento Clemont.

Veo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para no quedarte atrás Ash – le dijo Serena.

Esto va ser divertido – dijo Ash con una mirada desafiante a los demás campeones.

Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? – pregunto Ash.

Pues tu mamá nos dijo que será en una semana para darle tiempo de llegar a los otros invitados y para tener tiempo de organizar todo perfectamente – dijo Misty.

Muy bien esto será una gran fiesta – dijo Ash.

Tiene que serlo, no solo vamos a festejar tu victoria en la liga, también vamos a celebrar todos nuestros logros – dijo May

¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Pues yo después de ganar el gran festival en Hoenn, volví a Sinnoh y también lo gane – dijo Dawn.

Pues yo gane el festival de Jotho y cuando volví a Hoenn gane el gran festival en mi región natal también – dijo muy feliz May.

Yo hace muy poco me convertí en miembro del Alto mando en Kanto especializada en tipo agua – dijo Misty con orgullo dándose un golpe en su pecho plano.

Yo acabo de graduarme como doctor pokemon - dijo Brock con satisfacción.

Por mi parte yo aprobé el examen final de conocedor pokemon, y ahora disgusto el sabor de ser un conocedor de clase S – dijo Cilan dando giros con las manos extendidas.

Y yo funde el Tecnickok pokemon, una instalación en Jhoto donde eh perfeccionado un sorprendente programa de entrenamiento que en un lapso de 15 días llevara a cualquier pokemon a su fase máxima de evolución – dijo Khoury con orgullo.

Además de que nosotros vamos a festejar también nuestras victorias en la liga – dijo Max mirando a los demás campeones.

Guau eso es genial, Serena puedes festejar tu coronación como la Reina de Kalos con todos nosotros – dijo animado el azabache.

Sí, eso sería estupendo – dijo Serena feliz.

Y tu Clemont puedes… bueno puedes festejar que tienes salud – dijo Ash con burla.

Clemont levanto sus manos y las puso en los oídos de Bonnie, May al ver esto pensó rápido y puso sus manos en los oídos de Max también.

¡Pero vete a la mierda idiota! – dijo Clemont fastidiado.

Todos empezaron a reír, a acepción de los dos más pequeños que se miraron entre ellos haciendo una expresión de que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Después de risas y charlas se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, entonces Ash empezó a hablar.

Oigan ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿Dónde van a pasar la noche? – pregunto al grupo

Pues Paul, Richie y yo estamos hospedados en el hotel Jinx blanca – le respondió Trip a Ash.

Qué casualidad Khoury y yo también – le dijo Lyra a Trip.

Pues Cilan y yo también – comento Brock.

Pues nosotras nos quedamos en la habitación de huéspedes de la residencia Ketchum – dijo Dawn mirando a May Y Misty.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo van a hacer Serena, Clemont y Bonnie entonces? – pregunto Ash a su compañera en Sinnoh.

No te preocupes Ash, yo hable con el profesor Oak para quedar a pasar la noche con Bonnie y poder ver sus investigaciones – le aclaro el inventor a Ash.

Y yo quiero ver a todos los lindos pokemons nocturnos que hay en el laboratorio – dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

Que coincidencia, yo también me quedare en el laboratorio – agrego Max.

Ok nos olemos luego – dijo Ash y se marcho a su casa con sus compañeras de viaje.

Mientras se perdían de vista los tres campeones mayores se quedaron en el lugar viendo y después dijeron.

Desgraciado – dijo Paul con vos seria.

Se fue con las cuatro a su casa – dijo Trip también serio.

Al menos nos hubiera dejado una – dijo Richie desanimado.

Esperen, ¡Lyra está en nuestro mismo hotel! – dijo Trip.

¿Una competencia por ver quién es el primero en invitarla a salir? – Propuso Richie.

Me parece bien – dijo Paul confiado.

¿Qué les deparara esta competencia? Pues esa es otra historia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la residencia Ketchum, más precisamente en la cocina se podía oler un aroma exquisito por la cena que estaban preparando cuatro bellas mujeres.

Delia junto con May, Dawn, y Serena estaban preparando varios de los platos favoritos de Ash, mientras él y Misty esperaban en la sala.

Oye Misty ¿Por qué te excluyeron de ayudar en la cena? – pregunto inocente Ash.

T_T Delia dijo que no quería que envenenara a todos con lo que cocino – le respondió triste Misty.

Jaja algunas cosas nunca cambian – dijo burlonamente Ash.

Hablando de cambiar, te noto diferente – dijo Misty a Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo diferente? – pregunto Ash.

No sé cómo decirlo, pero parecieras más maduro y atento a tu alrededor, es más, en estos momentos el Ash que conozco estaría llorando porque tiene hambre y no hubiera preguntado por mí – dijo Misty a su viejo amigo.

Bueno es que Serena se está esforzándose por cocinar con las demás, siendo que su especialidad son los postres y.. – fue interrumpido.

Aja, eso quería llegar, ¿No será que te gusta Serena? Eh notado que eres muy atento con ella –dijo Misty con una cara de picardía.

Bueno la cosa es… que yo… bueno ella…– fue interrumpido nuevamente.

¿Vez? El Ash que cosco hubiera dicho "por supuesto que me gusta es una gran amiga" o alguna mariconada como esa – le dijo la entrenadora de tipo agua.

Bueno lo que pasa es que… – fue interrumpido nuevamente.

Ash, Misty la comida esta lista – llamo Dawn a los dos en la sala.

(Salvado por la campana) – pensó Ash y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

(Esta conversación todavía no acaba mostaza) – pensaba Misty mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

En la cena todo transcurrió de forma normal.

Ash y May estaban comiendo a la par mientras Serena y Dawn miraban impresionada.

(Como le hace ella para comer tanto y no subir de peso) – pensó Serena sorprendida.

(Que envidia que me da May, además de tener bubis mas grandes puede comer todo lo que quiera y no tiene que preocuparse por cuidar su figura) – miraba la escena con molestia.

Después de la cena era la hora de decidir cómo se ubicarían para dormir.

Bueno vamos a hacer esto, yo y May en mi cuarto, Dawn y Misty en la habitación de huéspedes y finalmente Serena en la habitación de Ash.

Serena se puso nerviosa al saber que estaría durmiendo en la habitación del chico que le gusta.

¿Eh? ¿Vas a hacer que duerma en el sillón la primera noche que vuelvo a casa? – pregunto molesto Ash.

Nunca dije que no pudieras dormir en la misma habitación que Serena , bueno al menos que a ella le moleste – aclaro la mamá de Ash.

Po por mí no hay problema señora Ketchum – dijo Serena nerviosa.

Oh vamos solo dime Delia, ya que serás la madre de mis nietos creo que deberías hablarme con confianza – dijo Amablemente Delia

Mamá vas a hacer que se sienta incomoda – dijo Ash sin notar el espectacular sonrojo de Serena al imaginar tener los hijos de Ash.

Bueno Serena iré a cambiarme primero ¿Ok? – pregunto Ash.

Está bien – afirmo Serena.

Pasaron 20 minutos después de eso. Ash se encontraba fuera de su habitación con su ropa de dormir puesta, mientras este se apoyaba en la pared como si estuviera esperando, hasta que…

Ash ya puedes pasar – se escucho la voz de Serena del otro lado de la puerta.

Ash entro y lo primero que vio fue a Serena en su típica ropa para dormir. Esto debería ser una vista ya común para el entrenador pero algo en su mente siempre lo hacía ver como si fuera algo especial.

Ash acomodo algunas colchas y sabanas en el piso y se recostó en el piso mientras Serena se acostó en su cama. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

(Rayos estoy realmente incomodo en el suelo) – pensó para sí mismo Ash.

Oye Ash, si estas incomodo yo no tengo problemas que te acuestes junto a mí – dijo suavemente Serena.

Pues si no te molesta ai te va – dijo Ash dando un salto a la cama haciendo asustar un poco a Serena que dio un pequeño grito.

Mientras tanto en la planta de abajo justo en la habitación de huéspedes, donde escucharon el golpe y el grito empezaron a hablar.

¿Tan temprano y ya están haciendo bailar la cama? – Pregunto Dawn.

¿Deben ser las hormonas? – dijo Misty.

Mientras en la habitación de Delia, que se encontraba al lado de la de Ash.

Al juzgar por el grito de Serena, fue Ash el que se abalanzo dando la iniciativa – dijo May.

Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre – decía Delia con lagrimas de cataratas en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash.

Oye no seas tan brusco – dijo enojada Serena.

Jejeje lo siento – se disculpo Ash.

Está bien te perdono – dijo Serena recuperando su humor.

Todo parecía bien hasta que de pronto.

"Oye Serena, te contare un secreto pero no te burles" – empezó a susurrar Ash.

"¿Qué sucede?"– pregunto Serena con el mismo tono de voz.

"Veras, me cuesta decirlo pero yo todavía no puedo dormir sin abrazar a mi Pikachu, así que tendré que abrazarte a ti ya que él se quiso quedar en el laboratorio con los demás" – dijo Ash.

"Pero de que estas hab…" – fue interrumpido por los brazos de Ash que empezaron a rodear su estomago.

"A as Ash" – decía Serena que por dentro disfrutaba la situación pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo repentino que fue.

"Cierto, ahora que recuerdo Pikachu no usa ropa así que tendrás que…" – fue detenido por un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

"Ya párale ¿No?" – decía Serena fastidiada.

Aburrida – dijo Ash desanimado.

Atrevido – le contesto Serena con cara enojada.

Jejejejeje – empezó a reír Ash.

Jajajajaja – empezó a reír Serena también.

Para estos dos, que con el tiempo forjaron una gran amistad, estas bromas eran cosa común entre ellos, Ash se sentía a gusto estando con Serena, y Serena se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de Ash.

Después de las risas se sintió un tranquilo silencio, pero no uno incomodo uno muy agradable hasta que Ash lo rompió.

Sabes, hoy me sentí realmente feliz – dijo Ash

Al verlos a todos juntos realmente me sentí feliz, más que cuando gane la liga.

¿Enserio? – pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Si, cuando los vi, vi también todos mis viajes, todas las aventuras, peligros, alegrías y tristezas. Mis fracasos y mis logros, todos juntos en un mismo lugar. Pero lo que más me hiso sentir feliz fue el hecho de que todos ellos están cumpliendo sus sueños.

Ash – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

De ahora en adelante me esforzare aun más, al ver lo fuerte que se han vuelto todos no puedo quedarme atrás. Dime Serena ¿Vas a apoyarme? – pregunto Ash.

No hace falta que me lo preguntes, yo siempre te apoyare hasta el final – dijo Serena quien se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero por ahora descansa mi campeón – término diciendo Serena mientras se voltea para dormir.

Tu también mi Reina – termino de decir Ash para acomodarse y descansar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano

Un chico se agachaba para dejar una rosa sobre una lapida.

No te preocupes, me encargare de traerlo devuelta a como era antes – hablo el muchacho mientras se levantaba

_Flash Back _

_Se ve a un muchacho de espaldas con el pelo corto rubio algo desordenado._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Aunque no estaría mal un poco de ayuda desde arriba sabes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, tengo que irme deséame suerte – precedió a marcharse.

* * *

**Xx Aclaraciones. Bueno quiero explicar la personalidad que tiene Ash y algunos personajes:**

**1) Ash y Serena tiene una relación de amistad muy íntima, tanta que Ash bromea mucho con ella y Serena también le sigue los juegos y es ella la que lo molesta de vez en cuando.**

**2) Ellos si tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, solo que son… como decirlo muy tontos para declararse el uno al otro (si lo hago rápido tiramos a la mierda mucha de la historia XD)**

**3) Clemont es como el hermano que Ash nunca tuvo, su relación es la típica de mejores amigos (Bromas, Insultos, Bulling tanto físico como verbal, etc) por eso los insultos, las bromas y todo eso.**

**4) Serena en esta historia no se pone celosa por cualquier cosa, ella conoce muy bien a Ash como para darse cuenta si ve a alguna chica de manera diferente, así que no ara alborotos por nada.**

**5) Los personajes no dicen groserías cuando Bonnie o Max están cerca ya que no quieren que se mal influencien como ellos (maldita juventud podrida)**

**6) Paul y Trip son personajes que se divierten cuando la situación lo a merita.**

**Bueno hasta aquí las aclaraciones y espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escibirlo xX**


	5. Eso no sería divertido

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Eso no sería divertido **

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la humilde residencia Ketchum. En ella, más precisamente en la habitación de nuestro héroe, se encontraban dos personas descansando tranquilamente. Lo curioso era el hecho de que el entrenador estaba durmiendo boca arriba mientras roncaba, y la performance dormía cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.

Esta escena desapareció en el momento en que Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco, miró la cara del azabache y sonrió.

(Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, aunque tenga un aliento horrible por la mañana sigue siendo tan tierno) – pensó Serena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sin hacer nada de ruido salió de la habitación)

Mientras que nuestro héroe aun dormido se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que Serena salió de la habitación. Ash se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y salió para darse un baño, era todavía muy temprano para el desayuno.

Pero el entrenador se detuvo al ver una pequeña fila en el baño hecha por Misty, May y Serena.

Hey Dawn apúrate, llevas media hora ahí, otras personas tiene que usar el baño – dijo Misty con tono molesto.

Te esperas, este cabello no se peina solo – respondió Dawn también con tono molesto.

Oh rayos, esto va a tardar mucho – dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a la fila.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Serena.

Créeme si te digo que ella tarda en arreglarse mucho más que tú – le respondió el azabache.

Eso es mucho tiempo – contesto Serena sorprendida.

Y eso que a mí ya me dio hambre, pero todavía falta para que mamá empiece el desayuno – dijo Ash con un suspiro.

Si quieres puedo ir y hacerte unos waffles con miel ¿Qué me dices? –le pregunto Serena.

¿En serio? Eres la mejor – dijo mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo.

Jaja lo sé, bueno no me tardo – dijo Serena mientras Ash la soltaba y bajaba por las escaleras.

Con que la mejor ¿eh? – dijeron Misty, May y Dawn que miraba la escena desde la puerta del baño. Todas con una sonrisa diabólica.

Jejeje – sonreía nervioso Ash.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa, encontramos a Serena preparando un especial desayuno para su entrenador especial.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want? So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want? So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna I wanna I wannaI wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh – cantaba Serena mientras movía las caderas y preparaba el desayuno.** Xx Si no saben que canción es, busquen Wannabe y escuchen la primera parte xX **

Realmente serias una buena esposa – se escucho una voz atrás de Serena.

¿Eh? señora ketchum – dijo Serena sorprendida al voltear.

¿Qué te dije anoche? – pregunto Delia poniendo cara de disgusto.

Lo siento, señora Delia – se disculpo Serena.

Así está mejor – dijo Delia ahora con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Serena? ¿Tu estas enamorada de mi hijo? – fue directa Delia al preguntar.

Serena gurdo silencio y dio un suspiro.

A decir verdad no, yo realmente amo a Clemont – dijo seriamente Serena.

**Xx Súper giro argumental dramático, jajaja ok no, aquí con lo que sigue xX **

A decir verdad sí, yo realmente amo a Ash, pero por favor no le diga nada ¿sí? – dijo Serena seria y después suplicante.

No te preocupes pequeña no le diré nada, eso no sería divertido – fue la respuesta que le dio Delia a Serena.

Gracias – fue lo que contesto Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de pueblo Paleta.

Esto es un asco, no puede ser que nos corrieran del hotel – dijo Trip desanimado.

Ahora soy yo el que se siente patético – contesto Paul desanimado dando un suspiro.

Pues la verdad fue algo divertido – respondió Richie de forma tranquila.

¡Tu cállate Ash 2! – dijeron enojados los otros dos entrenadores.

¡Ya déjenme de llamarme así! – respondió Richie molesto.

Dejemos la pelea para después, lo que debemos hacer ahora es resolver donde nos hospedaremos hasta la fiesta – dijo Paul para buscar una solución.

Es una lástima que en pueblo Paleta no haya un CP – dijo Trip desanimado.

Tal vez podamos preguntarle a Ash – menciono Richie.

Creo que no nos queda de otra, además tengo hambre y no hay ninguna cafetería abierta por aquí – dijo Paul rascándose la cabeza.

Pues vamos – dijo Trip y los tres campeones se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Ketchum, dos coordinadoras tenían agarrado de los brazos a cierto entrenador mientras la ex líder de gimnasio se colocaba al frente de él con una sonrisa siniestra.

Dime mostaza ¿Quién es la mejor compañera de viaje? Pregunto Misty de forma amenazante.

Es Serena – contesto serio el azabache.

Respuesta incorrecta – dijo Misty mientras procedió a hacerle cosquillas al azabache.

JAJAJA POR FAVOR JAJAJA YA PARA JAJA – decía el azabache sin parar de reír.

No hasta que digas lo que queremos escuchar – dijo May también con una sonrisa siniestra.

JAJA POR FAVOR ME VOY HA JAJA MEAR ENCIMA – dijo Ash riendo agitado.

Solo tienes que decir nuestros nombres Ash – hablo Dawn con la misma expresión que las demás.

Esto pudo terminar en un vergonzoso accidente sin no fuera por una voz que hiso que Misty se detuviera.

Ash, chicas el desayuno está listo bajen – hablo la mamá de Ash desde la cocina.

Salvado de nuevo por la campana – le dijo Misty a Ash mientras May y Dawn lo soltaban.

Todos bajaron por las escaleras y tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

Ash toma – le dijo Serena dándole el plato con waffles que hiso especialmente para él.

Guau Serena se ve delicioso – le dijo a Ash a Serena con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash, espero que te guste – le agradeció Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

La demás mujeres presentes contemplaban la escena con unas caras de OwO por lo tierna que era.

Ash se deponía a dar su primer bocado, pero de repente su holomisor empezó a sonar **Xx Ash es un chico moderno ahora XD xX **

Se levanto de mesa y lo fue a buscar en la sala, lugar donde lo dejo la noche anterior.

¿Hola? – contesto Ash.

¿Hola inútil? Digo ¿Ash? – hablo Paul.

Si, soy yo ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ash.

Veras, tuvimos un problema en el hotel, el hecho es que no nos podemos quedar ahí, y como no hay ninguna cafetería abierta, nos preguntábamos si podíamos desayunar contigo – explico Paul.

¿Pues cuantos son? – interrogo Ash.

Pues somos Trip, tu clon y yo – contesto Paul.

De acuerdo no hay problema, los espero – dijo Ash colgando el holomisor y acercándose devuelta a la mesa.

Oigan ¿Quién le dio mi número a Paul? – pregunto tranquilo Ash.

Culpable – dijo Dawn sonriente mientras levantaba la mano.

¿Por qué te llamo? – le pregunto la coordinadora de pelo azul.

Pues al parecer tuvieron un problema en el hotel y entonces él, Trip y Richie vendrán a desayunar con nosotros – les explico Ash.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron los chicos, la mamá de Ash se sorprendió al ver el parecido de Richie con Ash pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Ya en la mesa, todos disfrutaban de su desayuno. Ash comía los waffles con miel que le preparo Serena, Dawn y Misty comían un plato de Cereal, May comía unos hot cakes al igual que Richie, mientras que Paul y Trip solo tomaban un café con tostadas. Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que alguien hiso una pregunta.

Oye Paul – hablo Dawn .

Paul escucho y le prestó atención.

¿Qué pasa Dawn? – pregunto el entrenador.

Guau Paul recordaste el nombre de Dawn, recuerdo el escándalo que ella armo en mi primer gimnasio en Sinnoh, cuando no recordaste su nombre – dijo Ash burlandoce.

Bueno cuando volví a Sinnoh nos cruzamos en el camino algunas veces y nos volvimos buenos amigos – menciono tranquilamente Dawn.

¿Paul haciendo buenos amigos? Ya enserio ¿Dónde escondiste el cadáver? – siguió burlándose Ash.

Ya deja de molestar, y bueno Dawn ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – continuo Paul la conversación.

¿Piensas entrar a la liga de campeones? O ¿vas a retar al alto mando de Sinnoh? –pregunto Dawn.

Pues eso todavía no lo decido, tengo que pensarlo un poco – le respondió Paul serio.

Pero ¿No pudes participar en la liga de campeones y también retar al alto mando? – pregunto Serena.

No es tan fácil Serena – hablo Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada la peli miel.

Veras – empezó a hablar Trip

Si un entrenador entra en la liga de campeones no puede retar a ningún alto mando hasta dentro de un año, amenos claro que quede entren los tres primeros de la liga de campeones. Además si se posiciona primero en la liga de campeones será reconocido con el título de Campeón de Campeones, lo que le permite luchar con cualquier campeón de cualquier región sin pelear contra el alto mando. Además de que ese título es permanente a menos que el Campeón de campeones pierda tres veces consecutivas por el titulo de algún campeón de región. Además de que en el caso de que un campeón de liga no entre a la liga de campeones e intente desafiar al alto mando y sea derrotado en el camino, tendrá que esperar 5 meses antes de hacer otro intento o participar en algún evento de la federación pokemon – termino de explicar Trip.

Increíble estas muy informado – le dijo Serena a Trip.

Es algo básico que se debe saber si se es campeón – contesto Trip con tranquilidad.

Bueno la cuestión es que si reto al alto mando y pierdo no podre entrar en la liga de campeones ya que esta se realizara en menos de 4 meses, y si por otra parte entro en la liga de campeones me veré obligado a estar entre los primeros puestos para poder retar a Cintia – hablo Paul con el tono serio de siempre.

Oh ya veo, entonces ustedes 4 tienen el mismo dilema, me pregunto si Max lo sabrá – decía May algo desanimada.

Ademas de que solo tres pueden obtener la oportunidad de retar a un campeón de región – agrego Misty.

Un silencio invadió la mesa hasta que…

Bueno, eso lo decidiremos después, en estos momentos solo debemos relajarnos y disfrutar de la fiesta que pronto tendremos – dijo Ash sonriente tratando de animar a todos.

El ambiente tenso que se avía provocado desapareció y todos siguieron charlando tranquilamente.

Oye Ash, necesito que me hagas un favor – hablo Delia a su hijo.

¿Qué necesitas mamá? – pregunto Ash.

¿Podrías ir al laboratorio del profesor para que te diga las cosas que tienes que comprar para la fiesta? – le informo su madre.

Ok, muchachos ¿me acompañan? – les pregunto Ash.

Te debemos un desayuno, creo que es lo justo – respondió Paul.

Si, además es nuestra fiesta también – agrego Richie.

Bien, nosotras también vamos – dijo animada May.

Lo siento linda, pero las necesito a todas para organizar los preparativos de la comida, la decoración y el espectáculo – le dijo Delia a la coordinadora de Hoenn.

De esta forma las chicas tuvieron que quedarse mientras los entrenadores salieron en dirección al laboratorio.

* * *

Haber díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el hotel? – Pregunto Ash a sus tres rivales.

Sin comentarios – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Como digan – finalizo Ash.

Ya en el laboratorio.

Profesor ya llegue – le hablo Ash al profesor.

Hola Ash, veo que has venido con los campeones de la liga Kanto, Sinnoh y Unova – menciono el profesor.

Bueno, usted conoce el dicho "ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos" – dijo Ash sonriendo.

Jajaja buena esa Ash – se reía Tracey mientras se acerba con Clemont, Bonnie y Max detrás de él.

Hola, hola, Lyra está aquí – se presento Lyra entrando al laboratorio desde el patio.

Lyra ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ash.

Pues el profesor le pidió a Khoury que le mostrara su sistema de evolución acelerada – contesto Lyra.

Oh ya veo, por cierto profesor, mamá me envió para que me dijera que debía comprar para la fiesta – le informo Ash al profesor Oak.

Cierto muchacho, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a ciudad verde, comprar algunas cosas y dejar encargado los servicios de catering, sonido e iluminación. Le explico el profesor.

Toma esta lista para que sepas donde ir y que comprar – le dio una lista al azabache.

Guau, son demasiadas cosas para traer yo solo – exclamo Ash

Te recomiendo que vayas acompañado, Lyra Khoury, acompáñenlo – dijo el profesor.

Yo también voy – dijo Clemont

También te ayudare Ash – dijo Max.

Yo mejor me quedo a seguir jugando con Pikachu y los demás pokemons de Ash – dijo alegre Bonnie.

Te los encargo Bonnie – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Ok – respondió la pequeña rubia.

Y ustedes amargados ¿vienen? – le pregunto Ash al trió de campeones.

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, así que vamos – dijo Paul hablando por el grupo.

Bien, en marcha – dijo Ash mientras salían afuera.

Ya fuera del laboratorio.

Sal Charizard – dijo Ash sacando al pokemon de su pokeball.

Zippo a la carga – dijo Richie que también saco un Charizard.

Después no quieren que le digan clon – hablo Trip.

Sal Altaria – dijo Lyra sacando a su pokemon dragón.

Braviary yo te elijo – dijo Trip sacando a su pokemon volador.

Honchkrow sal ahora – fue el turno de Paul de sacar a su pokemon.

Latias sal ya – dijo Max mientras sacaba de su pokebola al pokemon EON legendario.

¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? ¿¡UN LATIAS!? Exclamaron todos los presentes.

Max ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – interrogo Ash al más joven campeón.

Bueno es una larga historia, pero para resumir lo salve de un grupo de cazadores pokemons y quiso venir con migo – le explico Max.

Oh ya veo – contesto Ash.

Bueno, Sal Garchomp – fue el turno de Khoury de sacar su pokemon.

Bueno Clemont, tú no tienes un pokemon volador que te pueda llevar, asi que sube abrazadito con migo – dijo Ash a Clemont.

Ni loco, si subo contigo la gente va empezar a inventar Shippins raros – dijo Clemont fastidiado.

¿Qué te parece si usas esto? Drax sal – dijo Richie sacando un Salamance.

Así está mucho mejor – dijo Clemont y todos los entrenadores se pusieron en marcha sobre sus pokemons.

Oigan chicos, ¿Qué paso después de que los corrieran del hotel? Pregunto Lyra mientras volaba en su Altaria.

Pues, terminamos durmiendo en una banca, cerca del centro del pueblo – contesto Trip.

Asi que los echaron ¿Eh? Lyra ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

No sé bien como inicio todo, pero lo que paso fue que… - fue interrumpida.

¡ES CONFIDENCIAL! – gritaron los tres jóvenes campeones.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en ciudad Verde, bajaron de sus pokemons y se dirigieron al Centro comercial de la ciudad.

* * *

Nos encontramos en el centro comercial de ciudad Verde, podemos ver que es un enorme establecimiento de tres pisos de forma esférica con un diámetro de 150 metros. De pronto la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abre, la gente ve sorprendida una singular escena.

Nuestros 6 campeones entraron juntos al centro comercial, con lentes de sol y formando una especie de letra "V" donde en el centro se encontraban Ash y Paul, Caminado lentamente con una mirada seria.

Oye ¿Qué les pasa a ellos?- pregunto Khoury.

Dijeron que querían entrar con estilo – le contesto Clemont.

Oigan ¿no creen que exageran? – les hablo Khoury.

Para nada, nosotros somos los Ligatles y somos más grandes que Mew – Dijo Ash.

Bueno como sea pongámonos en marcha – dijo Clemont.

Ok, one, two, three, Shake it up baby now – empezó a cantar Ash mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Shake it up baby – cantaron los demás campeones.

Twist and shout – Ash.

Twist and shout – su coro.

Come on, come on, come, come on baby now – Ash.

Come on baby – su coro.

Come on and work it on out – Ash

Work it on out – su coro de campeones.

Los campeones siguieron cantando hasta que tuvieron que dividirse para conseguir las cosas de la listas. Max por su parte se escapo del grupo y fue directo a la zona de Arcade.

De pronto el holomisor de Ash empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Serena.

Hola Serena ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ash al atender la llamada.

Hola Ash, dime ¿Sigues en el centro comercial de ciudad verde? – pregunto Serena.

Si, todavía no me voy ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le respondió Ash a la vez que le hacia otra pregunta.

Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me compraras algunas cosas, cuando regreses te las pagare – le dijo Serena a Ash.

Claro que no es molestia y por el dinero no te preocupes, ya podrás pagarme con favores sexuales – contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash, eres el mejor – le dijo Serena feliz.

Jeje, lo sé – afirmo Ash

Te mandare un archivo de texto para que veas las cosas que necesito –contesto Serena.

Ok nos vemos mi reina – dijo Ash.

Nos vemos campeón – dijo Serena cortando la llamada.

Ash no noto que detrás de él se encontraban sus compañeros campeones con Khoury y Clemont que observaron toda la llamada.

Con que ¿mi reina eh? Y yo que pensé que la que te movía el suelo era Dane – dijo Lyra con una cara picara.

No sé de qué me hablas – fingió Ash no entender lo que pasaba.

Oye Khoury ¿Quién es Dane? – pregunto Clemont.

Es solo la forma en que Lyra le dice a Dawn – contesto Khoury.

Oh ya veo – dijo Clemont.

Bueno, basta de charla aun hay mucho que comprar, sigamos – dijo Ash para seguir con las compras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum en pueblo Paleta. Serena había colgado la llamada de su holomisor y se dirigía al cuarto de Ash, pero se sorprendió al ver a las ex compañeras de viaje del azabache en su cuarto, al parecer buscaban algo.

¿Qué hacen chicas? – pregunto Serena.

Estamos buscando evidencia incriminatoria – contesto Dawn.

¿De qué evidencia incriminatoria están hablando? Volvió a cuestionar Serena con más intriga.

Estamos buscando sus revistas porno para poder extorsionarlo – contesto May.

Oh ya veo, ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto Serena que también quería conocer los oscuros secretos de su querido Azabache.

Las chicas empezaron a buscar hasta que de pronto.

Chicas encontré algo – dijo Misty viendo un cofre que tenia escrito "Mis grandes tesoros".

Todas las chicas se acercaron para poder ver.

Bien, es hora de ver lo que oculta este pervertido – dijo Misty abriendo el cofre.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlo y notar lo que había adentro.

Es el anzuelo mini Misty que le regale a Ash – dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

El medio listón que se quedo Ash cuando participamos juntos en mi último concurso en Kanto – dijo May con nostalgia.

La otra parte de la campana sanadora, Ash me dio una de las partes diciéndome que yo merecía más que él quedármela – comentaba Dawn feliz recordando.

Es el pañuelo que Ash me dio cuando nos conocimos en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak, se lo devolví cuando empezamos a viajar juntos – empezó a recordar muy feliz Serena.

Las chicas dejaron los objetos dentro del cofre, lo pusieron en su lugar y acomodaron lo que desordenaron al estar buscando la evidencia incriminatoria. Al salir del cuarto las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas y pusieron una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad verde.

Rayos Ash, tu novia pidió más cosas que el profesor – dijo Paul molesto que tuvo que cargar más cosas del profesor para que Ash pudiera llevar las de Serena.

Yo que tu, me pensaría seriamente lo del favor sexual, prácticamente te quedaste sin el dinero que ganaste en la liga – argumento Trip.

Vamos no es para tanto – se defendió Ash.

Ash, acabas de gastar 35.000 pokelares, en cosméticos, accesorios, y perfumes para Serena y contando también ingredientes para postres.

Está bien, ya entendí solo vámonos – dijo Ash fastidiado.

"Oye Clemont, por esa casualidad ¿Ash está enamorado de Serena? – pregunto Khoury en voz baja al inventor.

"Si, y también eh confirmado por las mismas palabras de Serena que ella también está enamorada de él" – contesto Clemont.

"¿Y no vas a decirle nada?" – cuestiono Khoury.

"Claro que no, eso no sería divertido" – termino de hablar Clemont sonriendo.

Luego de esto pasaron por la zona de árcade para buscar a Max que estuvo todo el tiempo jugando. Como castigo le dieron la mayor cantidad de bolsas de las compras para que cargara.

En las afueras del centro comercial nuestro héroes estaban sacando a sus pokemons para marcharse al laboratorio, pero…

Chicos adelántense, yo necesito hacer algo primero, Clemont acompáñame – dijo de repente Ash.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Richie.

Tengo algo que hacer en bosque verde – contesto Ash.

Ok, solo no hagan un secreto en la arbolada – dijo Lyra.

Jajá, que graciosa – dijo Clemont con sarcasmo.

Los demás partieron rumbo al laboratorio, mientras Ash y Clemont se fueron al bosque.

* * *

Oye Ash ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer aquí? – le pregunto Clemont.

Veras, siempre que vuelvo de un viaje paso por bosque verde para encontrarme con un amigo, pero como esta vez vine en taxi no lo pude ver – le explico Ash a Clemont.

¿Y quién es ese amigo? – volvió a preguntar Clemont más intrigado.

Ya lo veras – dijo Ash que dejo sus bolsas en el suelo, puso dos dedos en su boca y dio un fuerte silbido.

El silencio domino el ambiente, pero de pronto se escucho un fuerte viento y la figura de un ave de unos casi dos metros se mostró al frente de los entrenadores.

Pidgeot ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto feliz el azabache.

Geootto – grito el pokemon ave. **Xx no sé si sabrán, pero en el anime los gritos de Pidgeot y Pidgeotto están intercambiados xX**

Dime ¿Crees que ya puedes volver con migo? – le pregunto Ash a su viejo amigo.

Ash ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Clemont a su mejor amigo.

Veras, este Pidgeot antes era mi pokemon pero tuvo que quedarse aquí en bosque verde para proteger a muchos Pidgey y Pidgeotto, que solían ser atacados por unos Spearows liderados por un Fearow – contesto Ash.

Siempre le ofrezco volver con migo, pero él no puede aceptar ya que todavía no ha encontrado a un fuerte sucesor para cuidar el bosque – explico Ash la situación.

¿Y crees que ahora acepte? – pregunto Clemont.

No lo sé – contesto Ash.

De pronto Pidgeot lanzo un furte alarido y rápidamente otro Pidgeot un poco más pequeño apareció.

Pidgeot, no me digas que… - decía Ash hasta que su pokemon asintió.

Genial Ash, él quiere ir contigo – dijo Clemont feliz.

Estupendo, vamos a casa Pidgeot – dijo Ash mientras el pokemon se agachaba para que él subiera.

Hey ¿Y yo qué? – pregunto nervioso Clemont.

Como te dije antes, vamos abrazaditos – le contesto Ash con si típica forma burlona.

Ya, enserio – dijo Clemont con cara de fastidio.

Está bien, sal Charizard – saco Ash a su pokemon fuego volador, el cual le dio un rugido en forma de saludo al pokemon volador al verlo.

Bien en marcha – dijo Ash animado mientras se marchaban al laboratorio.

* * *

Ya en el laboratorio de profesor Oak.

Hey, ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo? – pregunto Paul, a los recién llegados Ash y Clemont.

Solo fui a buscar a un amigo – le respondió Ash.

Como sea, el profesor dice que alguien quiere verte en el patio – le informo Paul a Ash.

¿Quién será? – se pregunto Clemont.

Vamos a ver – dijo Ash poniéndose en camino.

Al llegar al patio se sorprendió al ver quien lo esperaba al lado del profesor Oak.

Hola niñito ¿Cómo has estado? – le hablo esa persona.

¿Iris? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Ash sorprendido al ver a su ex compañera de viaje.

Pues claro que soy yo, solo ah pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Iris algo molesta.

Bueno, es que vestida así te ves, no se… más linda – termino comentando Ash.

Iris vestía un vestido rosa y blanco, varias cintas y una tiara, además te tener su cabello recogido en una gran cola de caballo.

Vaya, no puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿Ash ketchum me dijo que me veo linda? Tal parece que ya no eres tan infantil jajaja – decía Iris mientras empezaba a reír.

¿Verdad que no? jajaja – también empezó a reír Ash.

Oye Iris ¿vienes a la fiesta? – pregunto Ash.

Claro, ¿Te imaginas una fiesta sin mí? eso no sería divertido – le respondió Iris.

En eso se ve a Trip entrar al patio y pone una cara de sorpresa.

¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Pregunto Trip en un tono muy molesto.

¿Trip? – dijo Iris mientras miraba al entrenador oriundo de Unova.

Oye Trip ¿Por qué le hablas en ese tono a Iris? – pregunto Ash algo molesto.

¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues porque gracias a ella yo ya no podre retar a Alder por el titulo de campeón – dijo Trip con un tono más molesto que antes.

Iris ¿a caso tu…? – iba a interrogar Ash sorprendido mientras dirigía la vista a su amiga.

Así es, ella es la nueva campeona de la región Unova – explico finalmente Trip.

* * *

**XxNo me digan que no se lo esperaban XD, Bueno llego la hora de algunas aclaraciones**

**Edades de los personajes hasta el momento.**

**Profesor Oak: 62 años.**

**Tracey: 20 años.**

**Iris: 16 años.**

**Personalidades de algunos personajes.**

**Las ex compañeras de Ash no sienten atracción amorosa por él (perdón si destruyo algunas ilusiones XD) lo quieren como un gran amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le hagan bromas pesadas ni lo molesten.**

**Max ya no es ese chico que se creía que lo sabía todo, más adelante se verá por qué y también más de sus pokemons.**

**Tal vez se están preguntando ¿Por qué Paul le sigue el juego a las tonterías de Ash y compañía? Pues eso se verá más adelante, que son esas cosas que aprendió según él.**

**Gracias al viaje que tuvo junto a Ash, Clemont ha tenido unos cambios en su personalidad ya no es tan tímido con la gente y una vez que toma confianza su personalidad es parecida a el personaje del Manga y anime Nisekoi Maiko Shuu, pero sacando la perversión.**

**A por cierto voy a incluir a cierto personaje que es de otro anime, pero le desarrollare una historia que se adapte al mundo pokemon, ¿A ver si adivinan? Pueden ser de estos 3 animes**

**To aru majutsu no index, Nisekoi y Sora no Otoshimono xX**


	6. Acoso periodístico

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Acoso periodístico**

* * *

Iris ¿a caso tu…? – iba a interrogar Ash sorprendido mientras dirigía la vista a su amiga.

Así es, ella es la nueva campeona de la región Unova – explicó finalmente Trip.

Iris ¿eso es sierto? – preguntó Ash.

Si Ash, es cierto – dijo Iris con tono triste.

Guau, ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Ash.

No ¡NO ES INCREÍBLE! – gritó Iris y se fue llorando.

¡Iris espera!... ¿Ves lo que haces? la hiciste llorar – le dijo Ash a Trip.

¿Qué? yo no hice nada – se defendió Trip.

Le hablaste en un tono muy feo – le recriminó Ash.

A ti te hablo siempre en un tono feo y no veo que salgas llorando – respondió Trip.

Sí, pero yo soy macho e Iris solo es una marimacho, así que ten un poco más de tacto – le habló Ash a Trip.

Como sea, yo me voy – dijo el entrenador de cabello rubio y se fue.

Ash empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde se fue su amiga, pero de camino se encontró con Cilan.

Oye Cilan, ¿has visto a Iris pasar por aquí? – preguntó el entrenador al conocedor.

¿Eh? ¿Iris ya está aquí? Pues no la eh visto ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cilan.

Pues veras, después de que Trip me dijera que ella era la nueva campeona de Unova se fue llorando – contestó Ash.

Oh ya veo – dijo tranquilo Cilan.

¿Tu ya sabias que era la campeona? – interrogó Ash.

Sí, pero quería que ella misma te diera la sorpresa, pero eso no importa, ahora hay que buscarla se está haciendo de noche – sugirió Cilan.

Tienes razón vamos – afirmó Ash.

* * *

Después de buscar un por un rato, encontraron a Iris sentada en una banca de la plaza del pueblo con la cabeza gacha, se veía que todavía le caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. Sus dos amigos sin que ella se dé cuenta se sentaron en la banca, Ash a su izquierda y Cilan a su derecha.

Ash, Cilan – dijo Iris al darse cuenta de sus dos amigos al lado de ella.

Rápidamente intentó secarse las lágrimas con su brazo, no quería que sus amigos la vieran así.

Iris ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ash.

Cuéntanos que te sucede – agregó Cilan.

Iris tomo aire y dio un suspiro para dejar de llorar y contar lo que sucedió.

Verán lo que sucedió es que… – empezó a relatar Iris.

Después de terminar mi entrenamiento con Débora en la región de Jotho, volví a Ciudad Opelucid para tomar el cargo de líder de gimnasio. Pero al estar ahí ningún entrenador podía siquiera darle pelea a alguno de mis pokemon, me sentí decepcionada y aburrida así que tome una decisión, iba a retar al alto mando – decía Iris.

¿Al Alto mando? ¿No tienes que ser campeón de liga para hacerlo? – preguntó intrigado Ash.

No necesariamente, un líder de gimnasio puede retar al alto mando, pero para eso apuesta su titulo como líder, ósea que si pierde ya no podrá ser líder de gimnasio – explicó Cilan.

Oh ya veo – decía Ash sorprendido.

Bueno, lo que paso es que me enfrente a Caitlin y pude vencerla, quedando como miembro del Alto mando especializado en pokemon tipo Dragón. Pero no quise detenerme ahí, quería seguir demostrando lo fuerte que me había vuelto, entonces reté a Alder. Fue una batalla durísima, pero al final pude ganarle – termino de explicar Iris.

Sorprendente – fue lo que dijo Ash.

No ¡No es sorprendente! – dijo Iris que empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Los demás miembros del Alto mando no creen que sea una digna campeona, destruí los sueños de Trip de poder vencer a Alder por el titulo de campeón, incluso Georgia no quiere volver a luchar con migo ya que piensa que no tiene ninguna oportunidad y además de que la prensa no me deja tranquila, tuve que escaparme muy difícilmente para poder llegar aquí, yo también quería darte la bienvenida y felicitarte con todos los demás. Nunca me avía sentido tan distante y solitaria – dijo Iris llorando fuertemente.

Ash y Cilan se levantan de su asiento y caminan unos pasos hacia adelante.

Iris… - empezó a hablar Ash, llamando la atención de Iris que levanto su cabeza y se podían ver todas las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Queremos que sepas una cosa… - empezó a hablar Cilan.

No importa los logros que tengas – decía Ash.

No importa lo que otros digan de ti – siguió Cilan.

No importa si eres grosera, brusca o te burles de mí – continuó Ash.

No importa si no eres fina o delicada – dijo Cilan.

No importa si eres campeona o incluso una Maestra pokemon – siguió Ash.

Lo único que importa es que siempre seremos tus amigos y estaremos siempre para ti – dijo Cilan.

Y jamás olvides, que no importa lo que pase tu siempre serás nuestra querida amiga – terminó de decir Ash.

Chicos…- dijo Iris que se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Iris abrazó fuertemente a los dos, mientras seguía llorando pero esta vez de felicidad. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que alguien habló.

Oye Iris también debes recordar otra cosa – dijo Ash.

¿Qué? – preguntó Iris mientras se separaba y se secaba los ojos.

Que eres negra y no me gusta que me toquen los negros – dijo Ash con su famoso tono de burla.

¡ERES UN TONTO ACABAS DE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO! – dijo Iris mientras echaba humo.

Lo siento, jajajaja – empezó a reír Ash.

Jajajaja- empezó a reír Cilan también.

Jaja…jajajaja – terminó por unírseles Iris a las carcajadas.

Y así todo volvió a la normalidad para nuestro héroe y sus compañeros de Unova.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar a las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Mierda, estuvimos tan ocupados con las compras que olvidamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche – dijo Richie.

Tienes razón Ash2, creo que tendremos que llamar al Ash original y pedirle ayuda de nuevo – dijo Paul.

¡Que me dejes de llamar así! – dijo molesto Richie.

Si lo que digas, oye ¿Dónde está Trip? – preguntó Paul.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo veo desde hace rato – contestó Richie.

Bueno eso no importa, voy a llamar a Ash – dijo Paul sacando también un holomisor.

Paul busco el número de Ash e hizo la llamada.

¿Hola perdedor? – Digo Ash – habló Paul.

¿Paul? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash.

Veras, con todo el asunto de las compras nos olvidamos de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y nos preguntábamos si podíamos dormir en tu casa – explicó Paul.

Está bien, pero con dos condiciones – dijo Ash.

¿Cuáles? – preguntó Paul.

Primero, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el hotel? – interrogóAsh.

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – preguntó Paul molesto.

Para asegurarme que no hagan eso en casa – contesto Ash.

Está bien, lo que paso fue que…– empezó a hablar Paul.

Paul le contó a Ash toda la historia que sucedió en el hotel y cómo fue que los echaron.

Ash quedo sorprendido por la historia que le contó Paul.

Y después dicen que el idiota soy yo – se burlaba Ash de Paul.

¿Vas a molestarme o ayudarme? – preguntó Paul molesto.

¿Puedo burlarme cinco minutos más? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Ya, enserio – dijo Paul aun más molesto.

Está bien, pero ni se les ocurra intentar eso con las chicas aquí ¿Ok? – dijo Ash con tono serio.

"No te prometo nada" – dijo Paul muy bajo.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash.

Que no te preocupes por nada – mintió Paul.

Ok – dijo Ash.

Bueno, ¿Cuál es la segunda condición? – preguntó Paul.

Ah sí, ve al laboratorio y tráeme las cosas que compre para Serena – dijo por ultimo Ash.

De acuerdo, nos vemos allá – dijo Paul cortando la llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la plaza del pueblo donde se encontraba Ash con sus amigos de Unova.

Bien creo que es hora de ir a casa – dijo Ash.

Cierto, debería ir al hotel – comentó Cilan.

¡Oh no! – dijo Iris alarmada.

¿Qué sucede Iris? – preguntó el azabache.

Es que con todo lo que paso, olvide buscar un hotel – dijo Iris desanimada.

Y por las tonterías de los chicos, el hotel Jinx Blanca no tiene más habitaciones disponibles – agregó Cilan.

Ya lo tengo ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? – propuso Ash.

¿No habrá ningún problema? – preguntó Iris.

Claro que no, además Dawn y las demás están ahí – respondió Ash.

Genial, hace mucho que no la veía, pues si no hay problemas voy – contestó Iris feliz.

Ok, pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Ash mientras sacaba su holomisor y marcaba un numero.

Hola Ash, ¿Qué pasa? – contestó Serena.

Hola Serena, puedes decirle a mamá que llevare una chica más al harem y que los tres chiflados van a venir a pasar la noche – le informó Ash a Serena.

Ok, no hay problema, por cierto ¿Compraste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Serena.

Por supuesto, los chicos traerán todo cuando vengan a casa – contestó Ash.

Ok, le diré a la señora Delia para que haga más de comer – dijo Serena.

Ah, y también dile prepare para uno más – agregó Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Alguien más viene? – preguntó Serena.

Si, olvide que Clemont también venia – le contestó Ash.

Dime que no viene con Bonnie – dijo Serena nerviosa.

No, ella se quedara con Max jugando con los pokemons toda la noche en el laboratorio, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – interrogó Ash.

Te lo diré cuando llegues, nos vemos – dijo Serena cortando la llamada.

Qué raro, bueno en marcha – dijo Ash.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana – dijo Cilan marchándose.

Nos vemos Cilan – dijeron Ash e Iris.

Oh rayos, olvide que deje mis cosas en el laboratorio – dijo Iris sorprendida.

No te preocupes le avisare a Paul que las traiga – dijo Ash mientras volvía a sacar su holomisor.

Ok – contestó Iris.

Ash busco el número de Paul y empezó la llamada.

En otra parte de pueblo Paleta, nos encontramos al Paul y Richie llevando una gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas llenas de productos. Se podía notar a simple vista lo fatigados que estaban por la caminata con todo ese peso, hasta que frenaron por el sonar del holomisor de Paul, el cual este respondió.

¿Ahora qué Ash? – contestó Paul con una cara amarga.

Necesito que me traigas también las cosas de Iris del laboratorio – respondió Ash.

¿¡Pero tú estás loco!? – Apenas podemos llevar las cosas de tu novia – respondió molesto Paul.

Primero, ella no es mi novia, segundo, no me importa, tercero, pídele ayuda a Clemont el viene para acá, cambio y fuera – dijo Ash cortando la llamada.

Como odio a ese bastardo – dijo Paul mientras guardaba el holomisor y daba media vuelta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum, dos jóvenes entraban por la puerta principal.

Hola a todos, ya llegue – entró hablando Ash.

Oh Ash, que bueno que ya llegaste – le recibió Serena.

Serena, mira lo que me encontré allí afuera ¿Nos la podemos quedar? – dijo Ash poniendo a Iris al frente de Serena.

Oh Ash, es tan tierna – dijo Serena con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Iris.

¡Oigan soy una campeona de región, no una mascota! – dijo Iris molesta.

Serena se sorprendió un poco y detuvo sus caricias hasta que…

Ohhh, es tan linda cuando se enoja, claro que podemos quedárnosla Ash – dijo Serena mientras continuo acariciando a Iris.

Ya que – dijo Iris resignada.

Iris entro a la sala y se encontró con las demás compañeras del azabache. Se abrazo con Dawn como si fueran dos amigas que no se ven hace años y se presentó con el resto del grupo que no se conocían. Pero de pronto sonó el timbre da la puerta y Ash fue a abrirla.

¿Qué necesitan? – preguntó Ash.

Hola ¿no tiene un minuto para hablar sobre Arceus? – preguntó una persona.

Lo siento, pero en esta casa creemos en el Helix fósil – contestó Ash mientras serraba la puerta.

Ya corten con su chiste y déjanos pasar – dijo Paul molesto.

Que amargado – agregó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Y así los tres entrenadores pasaron a la casa con todas las compras y el equipaje de Iris.

Oigan ¿y Trip? – cuestionó Ash.

No sabemos donde se metió – le respondió Richie.

Ya aparecerá – agregó Paul.

Después de eso todos fueron a la sala mientras esperaban la comida y se pusieron a conversar.

Oye Serena ¿Por qué no querías que Bonnie viniera? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Pues en tres días es su cumpleaños y no quiero que se entere de la fiesta que estoy organizando – contestó Serena.

Cierto lo había olvidado completamente – dijo Clemont.

Ya me parecía raro que me pidieras que comprara adornos de fiesta para niñas pequeñas – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Guau, pero que idiota eres – dijo Paul.

En ese momento todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas de Ash hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Ash fue atender la puerta y se encontró con cierto entrenador.

Hola Trip – dijo Ash.

Hola, como no encontré a los demás supuse que estarían aquí – dijo el entrenador de Unova.

Están en la sala, pasa – le dijo Ash haciéndolo pasar.

Trip entro a la sala y vio a Iris, pero al verla desvió la mirada con una cara molesta, Iris por su parte hizo lo mismo. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que cierta entrenadora habló.

Oigan, ahora que veo ustedes son cinco y nosotras también ¿Qué se les viene a la mente? – preguntó Misty con una sonrisa picara.

¿Una partida de League of Legends? – respondió Clemont nervioso.

De pronto todas las chicas pusieron una sonrisa diabólica con un aura oscura rodeándolas. De pronto las chicas tomaron a los chicos y con gran velocidad se los llevaron a una habitación al segundo piso.

En la habitación se escuchaban las risas de las chicas y los gritos de suplica de los chicos.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me están sacando los pantalones? – preguntó Richie nervioso.

Hey ¡desátenme! – grito Clemont.

Esto no es algo básico, ¡no es algo básico! – decía Trip con tono de trauma.

Dawn baja esa cosa, no por favor ¡En la boca no! – suplicaba Paul.

Espera Serena, hacer esto de esta forma no es lo mío ¡DETENTE! – terminó gritando Ash.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la residencia Ketchum.

Chicos vengan a comer – llamó la mamá de Ash.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y se dieron un lugar en la mesa. Delia por su parte se sorprendió al ver los chicos vestidos de mujer con excesivo maquillaje en sus caras de enojo y vergüenza.

**Xx Ningún personaje ha sido violado en lo que va de la historia xX**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, bueno si a eso se le podía decir normal.

Todos los chicos juntaron varias colchas y se dispusieron a dormir juntos en la sala, mientras las chicas en las habitaciones.

Creo que nunca me voy a recuperar de esto – dijo Paul que miraba al techo con los ojos bien abiertos por recordar el Trauma.

Hubiera preferido que me violaran, a que me vistieran de mujer – dijo Richie.

Relájense, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras – dijo Ash.

¿Ya te has vestido de mujer antes? – Preguntó Trip.

Unas cuatro veces creo – Contestó Ash.

Que Gay eres – le dijo Clemont.

Si, así que ven y bésame rubio – se acerco Ash abrazando a Clemont e intentando darle un beso.

¡Hey, aléjate puto! – decía Clemont intentando sacarse a Ash de encima.

Los demás campeones reían a carcajadas por lo que pasaba y la noche pasó tranquilamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban todos juntos con dirección a la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Habían acordado en desayunar todos juntos en el laboratorio del profesor. Ash, Clemont y Richie se encontraban hablando alegremente, mientras Paul y Trip permanecían en silencio. Por parte de las chicas, Dawn, Serena y May se encontraban hablando de moda y esas cosas, mientras Iris y Misty hablaban sobre temas de la asociación pokemon ya que ahora eran campeona y Alto mando respectivamente.

Al llegar se encontraron con Lyra y Khoury juntos a Cilan y Brock. Todos se saludaron y hablaron un poco, pero pronto vieron que una persona se acercaba.

Jejeje, creo que voy a sacar mucho dinero con las mutas que le daré a este grupo – dijo un muchacho rubio con camisa naranja con blanco.

Ese es… – estaba por hablar Brock.

¡Es Barry! Dijo alegre Dawn.

Barry se acerco al grupo y miro a Dawn y Paul específicamente.

Me extrañaron compañeros – dijo Barry con una sonrisa y levantando sus manos.

Ya quisieras compañero – dijeron Paul y Dawn que también levantaron su mano y chocaron los cinco.

¿Compañeros? – preguntó con duda Ash.

Veras, cuando volvimos a Sinnoh, los tres estuvimos viajando mucho tiempo juntos cuando nos encontrábamos y de esa forma nos hicimos muy amigos – contesto feliz Dawn.

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú y Paul fueron rivales en la liga Sinnoh – dijo Ash mirando a Barry.

En realidad, yo no participe en la liga de este año – contesto Barry rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Ash intrigado.

Porque Barry viajo por el reto de la Batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh – contestó Paul.

Y ahora es el invicto Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla, el nuevo edifico que se creó hace poco – agregó Dawn emocionada.

Oh vaya, debes ser muy fuerte – dijo Ash asombrado.

¿Fuerte? Este idiota venció al Magnate de la Torre Palmer, quien pelea de igual a igual con Cintia, este idiota es jodidamente fuerte – agregó Paul.

Te voy a multar por decirme idiota dos veces – dijo Barry molesto.

Inténtalo idiota – contestó Paul con una mirada desafiante.

Vas a ver te voy a... – fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lyra.

Parece el ruido de varios helicópteros – dijo Clemont.

Y de pronto un gran temblor se sintió en el suelo, como si varios vehículos se estuvieran moviendo. De pronto se vieron rodeados de helicópteros y camionetas de las cuales salieron cientos de reporteros y camarógrafos, los cuales se acercaron a nuestros héroes.

¡Mierda, es la prensa! – gritó Iris.

¡Sepárense y corran! – ordenó Ash y todos salieron corriendo en diferentes partes.

Los reporteros con sus respectivos camarógrafos si dividieron también para poder tener la exclusiva.

* * *

Mientras con Ash y Clemont.

Señor Ketcum, señor Ketchum, solo algunas preguntas – decía una reportera mientras perseguía a Ash corriendo.

¿Es verdad lo de su relación romántica con la Reina de Kalos? – preguntó otra reportera.

¿Son ciertos los rumores de su supuesta pokefilia? – preguntó otro reportero.

Preguntas a mi representante – dijo Ash mientras seguía corriendo.

¡Hey! Ustedes de la prensa, yo soy el representante de Ashton Ketchum, y pueden hacerme todas las preguntas a mí – dijo Clemont llamando la atención de todos.

"Gracias Clemont, te debo una" – susurro Ash a su amigo.

Además, tengo fotos del campeón sin ropa y vestido de mujer, además de fotos comprometedoras de él y la Reina de Kalos y se las daré al que me dé el mejor precio, empecemos la subasta por 500 pokelares – decía Clemont con una sonrisa de codicia por el dinero que iba a sacar de esto.

¡LO QUE TE DEBO ES UNA PALIZA! – grito Ash mientras tomaba a Clemont de la ropa y se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad.

* * *

Mientras con Paul

Paul se encontraba en un callejón sin salida rodeado de un grupo particular de la prensa.

Paul solo unas preguntas – dijo la reportera a modo de suplica.

Está bien Ronda, creo que no me queda de otra – dijo Paul resignado.

¡Bien esto será una gran exclusiva! – dijo Ronda poniéndose en posición para el reportaje.

Hola soy Ronda y esto es Sinnoh Hoy, tenemos como entrevista especial para ustedes al actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh Paul – dijo Ronda mirando a la cámara para después dirigir la vista a Paul al igual que la cámara.

Hola – respondió Paul a la cámara con su típica cara seria.

Dinos Paul ¿Es cierto que hay un triangulo amoroso entre tú, la última ganadora del Gran festival de Sinnoh Dawn y el Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla Barry? – preguntó finalmente Ronda.

¿Qué? ¿No deberías preguntarme cosas como que me pareció la liga o que tengo planeado a futuro? – dijo Paul nervioso.

Yo pregunto, tú contesta – dijo Ronda.

Bueno… la verdad no, Dawn no es la chica que me gusta solo es una amiga – dijo Paul nervioso.

Oh, ¿Ósea que hay otra chica que te gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisa Ronda.

No… yo no… Electivire usa Rayo – dijo Paul sacando a su pokemon.

El ataque de Electivire distrajo al equipo de Sinnoh Hoy, lo suficiente para que este pudiera escapar.

* * *

Mientras con Serena.

Señorita Serena solo algunas preguntas – decía un reportero.

No molesten, quiero estar tranquila – dijo Serena corriendo.

¿Es verdad que tuvo una aventura lésbica con la participante Xana en el Toraipokemon? – preguntó un reportero.

¿Pero qué cosas dicen? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – respondió Serena todavía corriendo.

¿Qué dice sobre los rumores de que sus pechos tienen implantes? – preguntó una reportera.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estas bubis son mías! – respondió Serena fastidiada.

¿Es cierto que tiene planeado casarse con el actual campeón de la liga Kalos Ashton Ketchum? – preguntó otro reportero.

Serena se paró en seco, sorprendiendo a todos los reporteros que también frenaron y miraron nerviosos a Serena.

Serena su puso las manos sobre sus mejillas se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa de chica enamorada y un aura rosa con corazones de fondo contesto ¿Ay, pero que cosas dicen? – habló Serena y todos cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa que les dio esa reacción.

* * *

Mientras con Ash y Clemont de nuevo.

Ash debemos reunirnos con los demás, no podemos estar corriendo al azar debemos encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos – le dijo Clemont a su mejor amigo.

Tienes razón, voy a mandarles un mensaje de voz a todos – dijo Ash sacando su holomisor.

Chicos, todos diríjanse al laboratorio del profesor, reunámonos allá – fueron las palabras que grabó Ash y las envió.

Mientras Ash guardaba su holomisor, no notó que iba directo hacia una persona la cual se chocó con él y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ouch mi cabeza ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – dijo un chico de cabello azul con un pasador en forma de cruz blanca, camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón negro, además de llevar una especie de raro collar.

Lo siento pero es que… – Ash iba a explicar lo sucedido pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de una multitud.

¿Pero qué es eso? – preguntó el muchacho asustado.

Es la prensa ¡Corre! – grito Ash y se dispuso a seguir corriendo.

¡Oye espera! – dijo el chico que también se puso a correr.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Clemont sin fuerzas cayó al piso.

¿Clemont? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

Ash sigue sin mí, déjame atrás – dijo Clemont con cara de tristeza.

Ok, salúdame a Arceus de mi parte – dijo Ash que siguió corriendo.

Oye ¿no deberíamos ayudar a tu amigo? – preguntó el Chico.

¡Ash vuelve aquí y sálvame o les muestro las fotos! – le gritó Clemont.

Ash al escuchar esto dio rápidamente un vuelta y se dirigió a su amigo.

Jamás te dejaría atrás amigo – le dijo Ash a Clemont con un tono heroico.

Lo sé, tú no eres de los que abandonan a los otros – dijo Clemont poniendo también un tono genial a su voz.

¡Pero si hace un momento lo dejaste a la buena de Arceus! – dijo el muchacho con tono de fastidio.

Cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo – dijo Ash mientras cargaba a Clemont.

El joven dio un suspiro y procedió a ayudar a Ash y Clemont.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes con Clemont cargado en sus hombros finalmente llegaron al laboratorio mientras tras ellos los seguían todos los reporteros y camarógrafos. Los tres entraron al edificio y se echaron al piso a recuperar el aliento.

Ash ¿Están bien? – preguntó Serena.

Si, eso creo ¿están todos aquí? – preguntó Ash.

Si, ustedes eran los únicos que faltaban, por cierto ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Serena.

Bueno el es… bueno la verdad no sé quién es él – le informó Ash a Serena.

¿No será uno de esos reporteros? – cuestionó Paul mirando al chico.

Claro que no, yo no soy un reportero ni nada de eso – contestó el chico.

Primero dinos cómo te llamas – dijo Clemont.

Oh, me disculpo por mis modales, mi nombre es Raku – se presentó el chico.

Ok Raku, gracias por ayudarnos allí afuera – le dijo Ash.

No hay de que – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Bien ¿Donde están los demás? – preguntó Ash.

Están levantando un perímetro con los pokemons para tener a la prensa a raya – contestó Paul.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se reunieron en la sala principal del laboratorio y Raku se presentó ante todos.

¿Qué haremos ahora? Puede que los pokemons los tengan controlados pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se vayan? – cuestionó Iris.

No se irán, a menos que les den una entrevista – dijo Cilan desanimado.

¡Eso es! Dejemos pasar a uno, cuando los demás no tengan su primicia se irán – propuso Broack.

Eso puede funcionar hay que intentarlo – finalizó Clemont.

Se abrió la puerta principal del laboratorio, de ella salieron Ash y Serena mientras cientos de personas los rodeaban.

Tranquilos todos, vamos a hacer pasar solo a una persona – dijo seria Serena.

Y la persona afortunada es… usted, pase – dijo Ash señalando a una mujer y haciéndola pasar.

Bien, si los demás tienen preguntas busquen en la Wikidex, adiós – dijo Serena mientras cerraba la puerta.

Poco a poco los reporteros y camarógrafos retrocedieron de la entrada.

* * *

Mientras dentro del laboratorio.

Ash, muchísimas gracias por darme esta entrevista, será el reportaje de la década – dijo la periodista muy feliz.

Jaja de nada Alexa, si alguien nos tiene que entrevistar es mejor si es alguna amiga – le dijo Ash a su amiga periodista.

Pero yo quiero ser mas que un amigo hermosa dama – dijo Brock de rodillas frente a Alexa.

Asi que dime te gustassjdkkk – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un Croagunk le dio una Puya nociva en donde no le da el sol, mientras era llevado de las orejas por Misty y Max.

Todos rieron incómodamente por la escena.

No puedo creerlo, tenemos aquí reunidos a la campeona de la región de Unova, al Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla en Sinnoh, a dos aspirantes al puesto de Maestro de concursos, a un miembro del alto mando de Kanto, a la Reina de Kalos y los siete campeones de liga de este año – Dijo Alexa muy animada.

¿Siete? – cuestionó Ash.

Si, el chico que está ahí es el campeón de la región Orre – mencionó Alexa señalando a alguien.

Todos miraron hacia esa dirección y se sorprendieron.

¿¡Khoury!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Él no, el que está detrás de él – dijo Alexa.

Khoury se movió y pudieron ver quien era realmente.

¿¡Raku!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

* * *

**Xx Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, tuvo muchas sorpresas y preguntas por igual pero bueno, todo se explicara más adelante.**

**Aclaraciones de Edad hasta Ahora:**

**Barry: 16 años.**

**Raku: 16 años.**

**Por cierto necesito su ayuda, como verán las regiones de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y ahora Orre, son parte de un mismo país, tales como las islas naranja o el archipiélago Decora y otros lugares que conocemos actualmente del mundo pokemon. La ayuda que necesito es que elijan un nombre para ese país, tiene que ser creado por ustedes y ser original, el que me parezca el más original será el nombre que le dare al país de nuestros héroes. ¿Qué dicen me dan una mano? Pongan el nombre del país en un Review o manden un MP se despide Asurax1 nos vemos pronto xX**


	7. Las Siete jóvenes estrellas

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo de esta extaña historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**PD: Este es un capitulo largo, pero explica algunas cosas que los campeones hicieron en su viaje, pero veremos mas a fondo esto en próximos capítulos.**

**PD2: Gracias a **jorgelatina148 y pabillidge90 por darme las ideas de los nombres para el país, todavía pueden seguir mandando nombres porque voy usar más de uno.

* * *

**Las Siete jóvenes estrellas**

* * *

¿¡Raku!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Raku solo se puso nervioso ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Raku ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras campeón de Orre? ¿Pensé que eramos amigos? – dijo Ash con una exprecion de traicionado.

¿Ah? ¡Pero si no llevamos ni 30 minutos de conocernos! – se defendió Raku.

Bueno, dejemos esta tontería de lado y mejor nos explicas cómo es eso de "Campeón de Orre", que yo sepa Orre no tiene liga oficial – dijo aséptico Paul.

En realidad si Paul – empezó a hablar Misty.

Veras, yo entre hace poco al Alto mando, pero pude enterarme que el año pasado establecieron como liga oficial la liga Orre, siendo este año su primera liga y por ende el primer campeón de Liga. – explicó Misty la situación.

Sí, yo también escuche algo de eso – dijo Iris.

Y ese chico es el primer campeón de la liga Orre – agregó Alexa.

Oh ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa nadie pudo a verte invitado a la fiesta – dijo Ash.

¿Cual fiesta? – interrogó Raku.

La que celebra esta – dijo Ash para echarse a reír junto a todos los hombres, menos Max que no entendió el chiste y las chicas que suspiraban al no encontrarle la gracia.

Jajaja, me atrapaste ahí, pero en serio ¿Cuál fiesta? – dijo Raku terminando de reír.

Bueno, es que todos aquí son mis amigos y organizamos una gran fiesta para celebrar todos nuestros logros – explicó Ash.

Oh ya veo, pero yo en realidad vine a pasar unas vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo con una amiga – explicó Raku.

Entiendo, pero ahora no sé cómo vas a salir de aquí con todos esos reporteros – le explicó la situación Ash a Raku.

Creo que no me queda de otra que esperar aquí – decía Raku con una sonrisa cansada.

Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te unes a la entrevista grupal que voy a hacer? – le sugirió Alexa.

Claro, no veo por qué no – dijo Raku más relajado.

* * *

Todas las personas se reunieron en los sillones de y sofás de la sala frente a ellos estaba Alexa con su cámara en su cabeza **Xx Si, suena raro Xx**

Oye Iris ¿Dónde está Axew?, me eh estado preguntando porque no lo eh visto en tu cabeza – preguntó Ash a la campeona antes de empezar la entrevista.

Pues está jugando con Pikachu y los demás en el patio – respondió Iris.

¿Escuchaste eso Helioptile? ¿Por qué no vas jugar con ellos? – le sugirió Alexa a su pokemon que de inmediato bajo de su hombro y se fue al patio.

Bueno, vamos a empezar a grabar, pero no se pongan nerviosos y hablen lo más normal que puedan, lo que no sea necesario se edita ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó la periodista.

De acuerdo – dijeron todos en la sala.

Bien a ver… empecemos por ti campeón de Kanto, Richie conocido por los fans como "Tamer", precentate.

Ok mi nombre es Richie Keptsum y vengo de… – fue interrumpido.

Oye, oye ¿Te apellidas Keptsum? – preguntó Paul.

¿Qué con eso? – preguntó Richie fastidiado.

¿Qué después no quieres que digan clon o Ash2? – agregó Trip.

¿Y por qué tengo que ser el clon yo? ¿Por qué él no puede ser el Richie2? – preguntó Richie molesto.

Porque yo aparecí primero – dijo Ash asciendo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos.

Como sea, soy de Ciudad Frotomar en Kanto y tengo 16 años – explicó Richie.

Bien, y dinos ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

A decir verdad… fue una promesa – respondió Richie con una sonrisa.

¿Puedes decirnos de que trata la promesa? – preguntó curiosa Alexa.

Bueno, solo te diré que le prometí alguien que ya no está que sería el más grande – dijo Richie con una sonrisa no tan alegre.

Lo siento si hice alguna pregunta indebida – se disculpó Alexa apenada.

No te disculpes, todo está bien – dijo Richie ahora si con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

Bueno, mi primera liga en Kanto quede entre los 8 mejores después de vencer a Ash – dijo Richie, que se asusto al ver a Ash tomando una pokeball.

Ash baja eso – le ordenó Serena y el entrenador guardo la pokeball.

Bueno, después viaje a Hoenn y quede de nuevo entre los ocho mejores, de ahí partí a Sinnoh donde esa ves quede entre los cuatro mejores, después fui a Unova donde quede entre los mejores ocho y luego a Jotho donde otra vez quede entre los ocho, no fue hasta que volví a Kanto y pude al fin ser el campeón de la liga – terminó de explicar Richie.

Oh ya veo, entonces debes tener una gran variedad de pokemons, dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico? – preguntó Alexa.

No realmente – respondió simplemente Richie.

Y ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – preguntó la reportera.

Pues diría que mi estrategia se basa en mantener un ataque constante para no dejar reaccionar a mi oponente - explicó Richie.

Muchas gracias Richie – dijo Alexa para terminar su entrevista con el campeón de Kanto.

No fue nada - respondió Richie con una sonrisa.

Bien sigamos con… ya se, contigo Layra, más conocida por los fans como "Champion Lady "– dijo Alexa mirando Lyra.

Jaja, es un lindo apodo – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Bueno Lyra, preséntate – le pidió Alexa con una sonrisa.

Ok, me llamo Lyra, Tengo 15 años y provengo de pueblo Primavera en Jotho, mis medidas son 70, 50, 60 desde arriba y… – fue detenida.

Con eso es suficiente – dijo Alexa con una sonrisa incomoda al igual que el resto del grupo.

Ok – respondió Lyra.

Dime ¿Qué se siente ser la única campeona de liga de este año? – preguntó Alexa.

Me siento como rodeada de varias pokebolas sudadas – contestó con sarcasmo.

Las chicas tuvieron una pequeña risilla, mientras fue el turno de los hombres de no encontrarle la gracia.

Bien, y dinos ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

Khoury al escuchar esa pregunta puso una cara seria sin que nadie lo notase.

Bueno, la cosa es que quería conocer el mundo – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

(Claro que no les iba decir el verdadero motivo de su viaje) – pensó Khoury para sí mismo.

Y dinos ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó la periodista.

Bueno, yo empecé mi viaje a los 13, cuando llevaba ganada dos medallas viaje con Khoury y su papá a Sinnoh para una exposición de Jotho, fue ahí donde conocimos a Dane, Ash y Brock – explicó Lyra.

¿Quién es Khoury? – preguntó Alexa.

Soy yo – dijo el criador levantando su mano.

¿Y Dane? – preguntó de nuevo Alexa.

Soy yo – dijo Dawn levantando la mano.

¿Pero tú nombre no era Dawn Berlitz? Preguntó Alexa con asombro.

Digamos que es el sobrenombre que Lyra me dio – respondió Dawn.

Oh ya veo, y díganme ¿Quién es Brock? – preguntó Alexa.

Es el chino negro que tenemos inconsciente en la cocina – respondió Misty.

De acuerdo, sigue contándonos tu historia Lyra – dijo Alexa para que Lyra siguiera.

Bueno después de pasar unos días en Sinnoh pase por Hoenn y después volví a Jotho a seguir reuniendo las medallas. No conseguí todas las medallas ese año así que tuve que esperar la liga del siguiente año, en la que quede entre los 8 mejores, para después reunir otra vez las medallas y entrar y ganar la liga de este año – explicó Lyra su carrera.

Bueno, ahora cuéntame ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó curiosa Alexa.

Pues me gustan los que se ven tiernos y geniales – respondió alegre Lyra.

Genial y por ultimo ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – hizo Alexa su pregunta.

A ver… yo diría que sería priorizar la evasión, y atacar en el momento inesperado – respondió Lyra.

Muy bien, muchas gracias Lyra – dijo Alexa terminando las preguntas para Lyra.

No hay de que - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Bien, sigamos con Max el más joven de los campeones, conocido por los fans como "Supernova" – dijo Alexa.

¿Eh? ¿Quién pone esos apodos? está mal que digan que es un novato solo porque es muy joven – dijo May enojada.

No May, supernova se refiere a una explosión estelar, no de súper novato – explicó Clemont.

Ups, perdón – dijo May roja de la vergüenza mientras todos reían.

Continuando con la entrevista, Max ¿Puedes presentarte? – le pidió Alexa al más joven de los campeones.

Bueno mi nombre es Máximo Balance, pero todos me dicen Max, tengo 11 años y soy de Ciudad Petalburgo en Hoenn – se presentó Max.

Muy bien Max, y dime ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

Bueno la verdad yo siempre quise ser un gran entrenador como mi padre y cuando viaje con mi hermana, Ash y Brock a los 8 años, mis ganas de emprender mi propio viaje aumentaron – le contestó Max.

Oh vaya, ¿Así que pudiste viajar a una corta edad y también aprender de un gran entrenador? Eso debió de servirte mucho - comentó Alexa.

Asi es, al principio yo no consideraba a Ash como un gran entrenador, pero con el tiempo fui descubriendo lo fuerte que era y yo quería ser tan fuerte como él – agregó Max.

Oye Ash, al parecer muchos aquí te admiran – comentó Raku.

Yo no – contestó Paul con indiferencia.

Yo tampoco – contestó Trip con el mismo tono.

Yo también los quiero chicos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bueno continuando con la entrevista, dime Max ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

Bueno, no tengo una carrera muy larga, pero a los 10 conseguí todas medallas pero no participe en la liga, en cambio me dedique a entrenar a mis pokemons con papá y May. Al años siguiente entre a la liga y fue ahí donde salí campeón – explicó Max su breve carrera.

Es increíble, al parecer eres un joven prodigio, no muchos ganan la liga a tan corta edad – agregó Alexa.

Gracias – dijo Max apenado rascándose la cabeza.

Bueno Max, dinos ahora ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa.

No realmente – contestó Max con simpleza.

Bien y por ultimo dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – preguntó la reportera.

Pues creo que me centro en reducir el poder del rival y aumentar el de mis pokemons en batalla – terminó contestando Max.

Muchas gracias Max, bien ahora sigamos con… Paul conocido también como "The Wolf" por los fans – dijo Alexia mirando hacia Paul.

Pues con esa cara de perro quien no – agregó Ash con burla.

Todos los jóvenes empezaron a reír mientras Paul fulminaba a Ash con una mirada asesina.

Bueno Paul ¿Puedes presentarte? – dijo Alexa.

Bien, mi nombre es Paul Shinji, tengo 16 años y soy de Ciudad Rocavelo en Sinnoh– respondió Paul con su típica mirada seria.

Y dime Paul ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

Yo quería ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más…

Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal – empezó a cantar Ash.

Yo llegaré de aquí allá buscando hasta el fin – se le unió Clemont.

Oh pokémon yo entenderé tu poder interior – se unió Max a cantar.

Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos – se unió Richie.

Nuestro destino así es – empezó ahora Barry.

Pokémon, gran amig… – fueron detenidos por golpes en la cabeza por parte de Serena, Misty, May y Dawn.

Continua por favor Alexa – dijo Iris a la periodista.

Bueno con respecto a tu respuesta de ser fuerte ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogo intrigada Alexa.

Barry y Dawn pusieron una cara triste que nadie noto, pues ellos si conocían a lo que se refería Paul.

Solo quiero ser el entrenador más fuerte y que nadie este por encima de mi – respondió Paul.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Raku, que no pudo evitar que se le viniera un recuerdo a la cabeza.

_FLASH BACK_

_¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De qué te sirve ahora? – interrogó Raku molesto._

_Solo quiero ser el más fuerte y que nadie esté por encima de mí nunca más – respondió la persona._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y continuando Paul, dime ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

Yo empecé mi viaje a los 11, pero no fue en Sinnoh, mi primer viaje fue a Hoenn, donde quede entre los 16 mejores, luego fui a Kanto donde quede entre los 8, después de eso fui a Jotho donde quede entre los 4 mejores, después volví a Sinnoh y al perder mi batalla con Ash quede entre los 8 mejores nuevamente – explicaba Paul que después de esto dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pareces feliz con esa derrota – mencionó Serena.

Me cuesta admitirlo pero fue gracias a esa derrota en la que descubrí la forma de ser más fuerte y mejorar como entrenador – comentó Paul.

Bueno Paul dinos ¿Qué paso después? – preguntó Alexa con curiosidad.

Después de eso tome la decisión de enfrentar el reto de la batalla de la frontera y enfrentarme a Brandon – siguió explicando Paul.

¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó Ash curioso.

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Paul mostrando su collar en el cuello con el Símbolo del valor.

Bien hecho Paul, eres casi tan bueno como yo – dijo Ash con burla.

Sí, pero la diferencia es que yo vencí a los cuatro Regis, a diferencia de ti que solo venciste al recién capturado Rigice – le dijo Paul a Ash.

Detalles, detalles – contestó Ash con una risa nerviosa.

Bueno, Paul después de eso ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alexa.

Después de eso volví a Sinnoh, y empecé a reunir las medallas – decía Paul hasta que se freno y mostró una sonrisa al recordar algo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo especial paso mientras recolectabas las medallas? – preguntó curiosa Alexa.

Algo así, además viaje mucho tiempo con Barry en su meta de ganar la Batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh, y con Dawn para conseguir sus listones para el gran festival. Al final los tres pudimos cumplir nuestras metas ya que yo pude ganar la liga Sinnoh de este año.

Bien eso es increíble Paul, ahora dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa.

Me da igual su aspecto y su tipo mientras sean fuertes – dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Bien, por último dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – preguntó Alexa.

Mi estilo se basa en la resistencia para poder analizar a mi rival y esperar el momento oportuno de dar un fuerte ataque – respondió Paul.

Pues gracias Paul por responder mis preguntas – dijo Alexa.

No fue nada – dijo Paul con su expresión seria de siempre.

Bien ahora con Trip, conocido en la comunidad de fans de entrenadores como "Hunter" – le contó Alexa.

Eso es algo básico – respondió Trip arrogante.

Bueno Trip, ¿Quieres presentarte? – le pidió Alexa.

Bueno mi nombre es Trip Shuuti, tengo 16 años y provengo de pueblo Arcilla en Unova – se presentó tranquilo Trip.

Genial Trip y dime ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

Un sueño que ya no podre cumplir – dijo Trip con un tono de disgusto.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Iris no pudo evitar sentirse triste y bajar la mirada.

Pero ahora tengo un nuevo sueño, y es aplastar al campeón de la región Unova – dijo Trip mientras le daba una mirada penetrante a Iris.

Todos los miembros reaccionaron sorprendidos por lo directas que fueron las palabras de Trip.

Bueno, siguiendo con las preguntas ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

Empecé mi viaje a los 14, después de recorrer la región reuní todas las medallas para ingresar a la liga Unova, pero antes de eso participe en la Copa Júnior del Pokémon World Tournament, donde después de Pelear con Ash me coloque como ganador – hablaba Trip.

Suertudo – dijo Ash molesto.

OOHH – dijeron los entrenadores.

Te vencí con un pokemon de tipo planta mientras tú usabas uno de fuego, eso no es suerte – le respondió Trip.

¡OOOOHHHHH! – dijeron todos los jóvenes presentes.

Bueno, yo después te elimine en primera ronda de la liga, tu usando un tipo planta y yo uno eléctrico – contraatacó Ash.

¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – dijeron devuelta todos.

Por lo menos a mi no me venció un chico que pensó que necesitaba 7 medallas para entrar en la liga y que fue a una batalla de 6 contra 6 con solo 5 pokemons – dijo Trip para rematar.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escucho los gritos de todos mientras miraban a Ash que se hacía bolita en el sofá.

Bueno como sea, después de la Copa Júnior del Pokémon World Tournament, entre en la liga y paso lo que dijo este idiota - dijo Trip poniendo cara seria.

¡Hey! – dijo Ash molesto.

Después de eso, volví a juntar las medallas para participar nuevamente en la liga y ganarla - terminó de responder Trip.

Guau, de estar entre los 128 mejores a ganar la liga al año siguiente, ese es un gran logro – agregó la periodista.

Es algo básico, perdí por pura suerte a inicios de la liga pasada – respondió Trip tranquilo.

Bueno continuando, dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa con curiosidad.

Prefiero los pokemons con ataques y habilidades que desbalance el ritmo de mi rival – respondió Trip.

Eso es genial y dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – preguntó Alexa.

Trato de explotar los puntos fuertes de mi pokemon y buscar los puntos débiles de mi rival para darle los ataques más devastadores posibles – respondió Trip.

Bien, muchas gracias Trip – agradeció Alexa.

No hay de que – dijo Trip.

Bueno, que tal si seguimos contigo Ash o mejor conocido como "The Brave" por los fans – le dijo Alexa al entrenador azabache.

De acuerdo – respondió Ash.

Bueno, primero preséntate Ash – le pidió Alexa.

Ok, mi nombre es Ashton Ketchum, pero todos me dicen Ash, aunque los rumores de internet dicen cualquier cosa, yo tengo 16 años oyeron – dijo Ash extrañamente molesto.

Bueno yo soy de aquí, de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto – terminó de expresarse el campeón de Kalos.

Bueno Ash, ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – preguntó Alexa.

Yo de pequeño quise ser entrenador y atrapar muchos pokemons, pero en especial había alguien que quería superar a toda costa – esto último lo dijo con una cara muy seria.

(Debo ser yo) – pensó Gary con una sonrisa.

¿Es Gary? – preguntó Misty.

No, es alguien más – respondió a secas Ash.

Tanto Gary, Misty y Brock que había llegado hace poco a la sala se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, ¿Quién es la persona que Ash tenía que superar a toda costa?

¿Puedes decirme quién es? – preguntó curiosa la periodista.

En realidad no puedo – contestó Ash serio.

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron intrigados.

Bueno continuando con las preguntas. dime Ash ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

La cosa es que yo empecé mi viaje a los 10 años, pero el día que tuve que elegir mi pokemon inicial me quede dormido y tuve que correr al laboratorio en pijamas – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza mientras todos los presentes daban unas pequeñas risas al imaginar dicha escena.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio encontré una gran muchedumbre, se trataba de Gary y su grupo de animadoras –siguió explicando Ash.

¿Tenias un grupo de animadoras? – Preguntó Serena mirando a Gary.

Ahh, gloriosa juventud – fue lo único que dijo Gary poniendo una cara nostálgica.

Bueno después de que Gary me alardeara sobre que ya tenía su pokemon, entre al laboratorio y me encontré con el profesor. Lamentablemente ya todos los pokemons habían sido dados a sus entrenadores. Pero el profesor me dio a elegir otro de los pokemons que él tenía y ese pokemon fue Pikachu.

Increíble, da a entender que el destino los quería juntos – comentó Alexa.

A veces creo también eso, además de que pikachu y yo nos llevábamos realmente mal cuando nos conocimos – agregó Ash.

Al verlos ahora no me los imagino llevándose mal – dijo Alexa.

Bueno, conforme viajamos nos volvimos amigos inseparables - agregó Ash.

Bien eso es increíble, ahora cuéntanos de tus peleas en la liga - pidió Alexa.

Bueno al empezar mi viaje por Kanto, fui acompañado por Brock y Misty, como un par de auto invitados – dijo Ash con tono de burla.

¡OYE! – le gritaron Brock y Misty.

después de difilcmente conseguir las 8 medallas entre a la liga Kanto y posicionarme entre los 16 mejores al perder mi batalla con Richie - siguió contando Ash.

Oh ya veo – comentó Alexa.

Después de eso viaje por las islas naranja, pero esta vez Brock se quedo con la profesora Ivy, por cierto Brock ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó el azabache.

Brock se hizo bolita en una esquina con un aura gris – no quiero hablar de eso – dijo el doctor pokemon.

Está bien, después de que Brock se quedara un tiempo conocimos a Tracey quien nos acompaño por toda la competencia de la liga naranja. Después de ganar las cuatro medallas me enfrente a Drake y gane el titulo de campeón de la liga naranja.

Oh ya veo, así que ya fuiste campeón a temprana edad – dijo Alexa.

Por su puesto – dijo Ash con orgullo.

Si no fuera porque la liga naranja no es una liga regional oficial – comentó Paul que hizo molestar un poco a Ash.

Bueno, después de eso volví a viajar con Brock y Misty, pero esta vez me dirigí a la región de Jotho, donde después de conseguir las 8 medallas entre a la liga pokemon donde me posicione entre los 8 mejores – comentó Ash.

Después de eso Misty, Brock y yo tomamos caminos diferentes y me dirigí a la región de Hoenn. Allí me encontré con May cuando mi Pikachu tuvo un gran problema con su electricidad que pudimos por suerte solucionar. Después de que May se auto invitara a viajar con migo… – decía Ash.

¡Oye! – dijo May molesta.

…Nos dirigimos a Ciudad Petalburgo, donde conocí a Max y a su papá Norman, poco después justo cuando nos moríamos de hambre nos encontramos con Brock que volvió a viajar con migo - seguía contando Ash.

Entonces comencé a reunir las medallas de esa región, conocí a dos buenos rivales Morrison y Tyson. Pude derrotar a Morrison pero perdí contra Tyson, quien se convirtió en campeón de la liga Hoenn. Después de eso volví a Kanto y me encontré con un tipo que se llamaba Scott me informó de la Batalla de la Frontera y sin pensarlo mucho acompañado otra vez de May, Max y Brock tome el reto y lo supere – dijo Ash.

Así que la batalla de la frontera, me han dicho que solo a cierto grupo de entrenadores se les da la oportunidad de participar, además tu, Paul y Barry la superaron, realmente son sorprendentes – les dijo Alexa sorprendida.

Bien después de la Batalla de la Frontera, viaje a Sinnoh donde me encontré nuevamente con Brock y conocí a Dawn, también auto invitada – dijo Ash al final con burla.

Te escuche – dijo Dawn molesta.

Bueno además de que encontré rivales muy fuertes como Paul y Barry entre otros.

¿Y cómo era tu relación con ellos? – preguntó Alexa curiosa.

Pues con Barry era una divertida rivalidad, pero Paul era otra cosa – decía Ash.

Paul puso cara seria y presto singular atención a las palabras del azabache.

Chocábamos demasiado con nuestros métodos para entrenar pokemons, su forma de usar solo pokemons fuertes realmente me molestaba y que además desechara a los que no fueran fuertes, eso me hacia enfadar al grado de querer golpearlo – decía Ash serio.

Todos los que no conocían bien a Paul se quedaron mirando con caras de sorpresa y disgusto, se preguntaban cómo alguien así pudo salir campeón y que Ash lo respetara tanto.

Pero gracias a eso yo pude mejorar, con cada derrota que tuve de él me volví más fuerte, además ahora pude notar un gran cambio de actitud de él hacia sus pokemons y las demás personas, pero conservando su misma forma de luchar – dijo Ash mirando a Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

Paul por su parte también le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

Bueno después de conseguir todas las medallas entre en la liga Sinnoh, me enfrente a Paul en cuartos de final y al ganar me enfrente a Tobías en semifinal perdiendo rotundamente solo con dos de sus pokemons, después de esa pelea Tobías salió ganador de la final proclamándose como campeón de la liga Sinnoh – explico Ash.

¡Maldito cheats locos, esa liga era mía! – decía Ash mientras lloraba con cataratas en los ojos y Serena trataba de consolarlo con palmadas en el hombro.

Bueno y ¿Qué paso después? – preguntó Alexa con una sonrisa incomoda.

Este... volví a casa, estuve un año entrenando y después me fui a Kalos – dijo Ash nervioso.

¿Enserio? – preguntaron todos lo que conocían lo que seguía de la historia de manera sarcástica.

¿Podemos quedar como que Unova nunca pasó? – preguntó Ash nervioso.

No, no podemos – dijeron las mismas personas.

Está bien, fui a Unova, no alcanzo a llegar que pierdo con un entrenador novicio y su recién entregado Snivy contra mi Pikachu level 100 que empató con un Latios. Reuní las 8 medallas pero no gane ni un solo torneo que se halla hecho en la región, además que perdí vergonzosamente con un entrenador que no sabía ni en donde estaba parado con su recién evolucionado Lucario, quedando otra vez entre los 8 mejores – dijo Ash con fastidio.

Lo único bueno fue encontrar grandes amigos como Cilan e Iris y fuertes rivales como Trip – mencionó Ash.

Cilan e Iris sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Aunque también fueron un dúo de auto invitados – dijo Ash serio.

¡Oye! – dijeron Iris y Cilan molestos.

Bueno después de eso, me dispuse volver a Kanto pasando por las Islas Decolora, donde me encontré con cierta periodista que me hablo de la región Kalos – menciono Ash divertido.

¿Y era una linda periodista? – preguntó Alexa con una sonrisa.

Pues con esos inmensos melo… – fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Serena.

Por favor continua Alexa – decía Serena con una risa incomoda.

Bueno cuéntanos ahora de tu viaje en Kalos Ash – le pidió Alexa.

Ahh Kalos, nunca olvidare esa región, lo que paso primero fue… - contó Ash todo su relato de la región. **Xx No se enojen voy a escribir lo sucedido en un capítulo posterior llamado Mi paseo en Kalos xX**

Bueno Ash ahora dinos ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa.

La verdad no creo que tenga 10 pokemons que viera y lo quisiera atrapar, la mayoría me eligieron a mí creo – dijo Ash algo apenado.

Eso habla muy bien del cariño que te tienen tus pokemons – le dijo Alexa.

Gracias, supongo que sí – contestó Ash algo apenado.

Bien por último ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? –preguntó Alexa.

Pues me centro en la velocidad y el ataque, además de que trato de aprovechar al máximo el terreno de batalla para usarlo a mi favor – contestó el azabache.

Bien eso es todo, gracias Ash – le agradeció Alexa.

Cuando quieras – respondió Ash.

Bueno, por ultimo y no menos importante, el séptimo campeón y primer campeón de la liga Orre, Raku conocido como el "Gladiator" preséntate – le pidió Alexa.

De acuerdo, mi nombre es Raku Ichijō, tengo 16 años y soy de Villa Ágata en la región Orre – se presentó Raku.

Bien Raku, dinos ¿Qué te hizo emprender tu aventura pokemon? – hizo su pregunta Alexa.

Bueno, la verdad al principio solo entrenaba pokemons por diversión con mis amigos y no tenía pensado en viajar y mucho menos entrar en una liga – respondía Raku.

Oh, entonces ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó todo? Y ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigada Alexa.

Fue a los 13 años y todo empezó por… – hizo una pausa, se le notaba que había recordado un triste momento.

Empezó todo para recuperar a un amigo – dijo poniendo una cara muy seria.

¿Quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó Alexa.

La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo fríamente Raku.

No hay problema, vamos con la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – preguntó Alexa.

Bien, como sabrán la región Orre no contaba con una liga oficial, por eso solo enfrentaba a los coliseos para hacerme más fuerte – explicaba Raku.

¿Coliseos? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Vendrían a ser como los gimnasios pero con reglas diferentes, ya que la forma de combate puede cambiar de un momento a otro – respondió Raku.

**Xx Nota: no eh terminado de jugar los juegos donde aparece la región Orre, solo tomare la idea de los coliseos pero sus reglas serán como las del coliseo Romano con cosas tales como 1 VS varios pokemons, todos contra todos y también duelos de 1 vs 1 xX**

Cuando cumplí los 15 se creó la liga Orre, que es un tanto diferente, ya que para entrar se deben conquistar los 5 coliseos, por ende pocos entrenadores llegan a la liga Orre – seguía explicando Raku.

Después de conquistar los 5 coliseos entre a la liga Orre donde salí campeón – término de explicar Raku.

Eso es realmente interesante, ahora dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa.

La verdad no tengo predilección por ningún tipo o característica – respondió simple Raku.

Bien por último ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – preguntó Alexa.

Al estar acostumbrado a pelear en un coliseo, eh adoptado un estilo de dificultar la movilidad de mi rival y usar ataques de área que no pueda esquivar – termino por responder Raku.

Bueno, gracias Raku y gracias también a todos por responder mis preguntas, me gustaría también entrevistar a los demás, pero por ahora tomemos un descanso – le dijo Alexa a todo el grupo.

Qué bueno, ya me moría de hambre – decía Ash.

Ahora que lo mencionas, nos juntaríamos para desayunar aquí en el laboratorio – mencionó Serena.

Cierto, oigan Raku y Barry ¿Se quedan a desayunar con nosotros? – preguntó Ash.

Te multaría si no me lo pidieras – contestó Barry con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, pero tengo que buscar a mi amiga allí afuera – contestó Raku.

Pues no creo que puedas salir pronto – dijo Serena mirando por la ventana y mostrando que todavía estaba toda la prensa con camionetas y helicópteros en las cercanías del laboratorio.

Qué problema, creo que no me queda de otra que quedarme – contestó Raku.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de pueblo Paleta.

Estúpido brote de frijol ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? – dacia una chica de pelo largo y rubio que se difumina a rosa en las puntas, y vestía una blusa de color bordo con una falda del mismo color pero más pálido y llevaba un listón rojo en el pelo.

La chica camino con una mirada molesta por el pueblo hasta que paso al frente de una tienda de televisores donde estaban dando las noticias.

Hola soy Sara de NotiKanto, estamos al frente del laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak, donde nos informaron que se encuentran reunido 6 de los campeones de liga del país – decía la reportera.

Esperen, me acaban de informar que también está el campeón de la liga Orren, con esto los 7 campeones están reunidos en un mismo lugar sin ser alguna competición o la liga de campeones, es un hecho increíble, mostremos las imágenes – termino de hablar la reportera.

Se puede ver un video en donde vemos a todos nuestros héroes en el patio del laboratorio tomando el desayuno, y se hace un enfoque a Raku quien se lo veía muy divertido con los demás campeones.

¡MALDITO BROTE DE FRIJOL! – grito la chica molesta.

Yo aquí buscándolo desesperadamente y él tan tranquilo allí desayunando, me las va pagar – dijo la chica molesta que fue a buscarlo.

Mientras iba corriendo paró en seco por alguna razón.

¿Dónde queda ese dichoso laboratorio? –se dijo así misma mientras le salían lagrimas de catarata.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar muy apartado.

Podemos ver a un Steelix caer derrotado frente a un Infernape.

Me decepcionas Claude solo has podido debilitar a 3 de mis pokemons, ¿Así te consideras el más fuerte del Alto mando? – le dijo una voz.

¿Cómo es posible? Cuando te conocí solo eras un chiquillo que solo jugaba con sus pokemons – dijo la persona de unos treinta y tantos años que respondía al nombre de Claude mientras guardaba a Steelix en su pokeball.

Esa persona que conocías hace tiempo que murió, vuelve cuando seas más fuerte – dijo para meter a Infernape a la pokeball y darse media vuelta.

La persona de nombre Claude se retiro apretando los dientes de lo que parecía un campo de batalla, dejando al entrenador del Infernape solo y en silencio.

"Debo ser más fuerte, no puedo dejar que nadie esté por encima de mí" – susurró el muchacho en silencio mientras un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_Nos encontramos en un lo que parece ser el pie de una montaña frente a un frondoso bosque, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro desordenado se encuentra en el suelo boca abajo, sujetado por dos personas, mientras frente de él se encuentra una chica de cabello bordo oscuro largo atado en una cola de caballo arrodillada al frente de otra persona._

_¡Suéltenme malditos! – decía el chico que sin éxito trataba de poder escapar del agarre de sus captores._

_Esto es para que todos sepan que el Equipo Cifer siempre estará por encima de todos – dijo la persona al frente de la chica sacando una pistola._

"_No…" _–_ susurro la chica que empezó a derramar lagrimas al ver el arma._

_Él hombre apunto el arma hacia ella._

_¡ESPERA! ¡POR FAVOR! – imploro el muchacho._

"_Shuu… "– fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras miraba al chico con lagrimas en los ojos._

_¡DETENTEEEE! – gritó el chico._

_Se escucho el ruido seco de un disparo, el muchacho vio petrificado como el cuerpo de la chica caía lentamente al suelo._

"_Ruri…" ¡RURIIIIII!_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ese día, yo morí contigo – fueron las palabras del muchacho que lentamente se retiro del lugar.

* * *

**XxY Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que es bastante aburrido a diferencia de los demás, pero es que con este capítulo quería atar los cabos sueltos de que han estado haciendo todos desde que se separaron de Ash, todavía faltan las historias de Barry, Misty y el dúo de coordinadoras de Dawn y May, pero eso más adelante. Sin contar que quería explicar un poco sobre Raku.**

**Bueno creo que no hay aclaraciones al menos que tengan alguna pregunta, bueno aquí se despide Asurax1 nos vemos pronto xX**


	8. Invitados inesperadamente esperados

**Hola a todos mis lectores, si están leyendo esto posiblemente el mundo no se haya acabado en el 2012, bueno si ese es el caso yo feliz y ustedes también OK NO? Bueno a lo que iba, se que no hemos tenido mucho romance en lo que va de la historia, pero para el que todavía lo espera que sepa que pronto vendrá, estos capítulos son los que dan los cimientos para el futuro.**

* * *

**Invitados inesperadamente esperados**

* * *

09:10 am, nuestros héroes se encuentran desayunando tranquilamente mientras tienen una pequeña platica.

Y dime Raku ¿Por qué decidiste venir a pueblo Paleta? No es como si fuera un lugar turístico – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

En realidad es una escala, me dirijo a Porta Vista – respondió Raku.

Oh, es un lugar genial para unas vacaciones – mencionó Misty.

¿Recuerdan cuando estuvimos ahí? – preguntó Brock.

Como olvidarlo, recuerdo que robamos un barco y los estrellamos – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Ohh, así que, cuando eras más joven eras todo un delincuente juvenil – decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

Pero no se compara a lo que pasó la ultima vez que estuvimos en la playa en Kalos – mencionó Ash.

Por favor chicos no me recuerden eso – dijo Serena con una cara de mal humor.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Raku.

Veras, Clemont creo una maquina para hacer bebidas frescas y helados, pero la maquina tuvo un fallo y lo que hizo fue succionar los bikinis de las chicas de la playa – mencionó Ash.

Después de eso todas las chicas persiguieron a Clemont por toda la playa y le dieron una paliza – agregó Serena molesta.

Fue un día fantástico – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa tomando sus lentes brillantes.

¡Claro que no! Recuerda que también succionó mi bikini – dijo Serena molesta.

Bueno, a Ash le pareció fantástico – comentó Clemont con su sonrisa de picardia.

Serena quedo super sonrojada al escuchar eso y recordar cierto suceso.

_FLASH BACK_

_Oye Clemont algo le pasa a la maquina de hacer bebidas frescas y helados – decía Serena._

_Pero que nombre más original hermano, yo que tú lo patento para que no lo roben – decía Bonnie con sarcasmo._

_Patente en proceso – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa._

_Bueno, pero ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a la maquina? – preguntó Ash._

_Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, dar vueltas y empezar a volar por los aires. Sin previo aviso lanzó un impulso de energía a toda la playa que al cabo de unos segundos volvió trayendo la parte superior de todos los bikinis que se encontraban alrededor._

_Ash se encontraba justo al frente de Serena y pudo ver el espectáculo en primera fila._

_Boing… – fue lo único que pudo decir Ash._

_¡Kyaaa! – gritó Serena y le dio una cachetada a Ash que salio disparado unos 20 metros._

_Copa C… – fue lo único que dijo Ash antes de caer desmayado con una sonrisa y la mejilla izquierda hinchada._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Todavía me duele sabes, y eso que no fue mi intención mirar (no me arrepiento de nada) – dijo Ash a Serena.

Lo siento es que fue un reflejo – se excusó Serena nerviosa.

Bueno dejando de lado eso, dime Raku ¿Vas a entrar a la liga de campeones? – preguntó Ash.

Si, la verdad tengo planeado participar ¿Ustedes? – preguntó ahora Raku.

La verdad seria genial participar si están todos ustedes – dijo Ash.

Pienso lo mismo – mencionó Richie.

Entre clones se entienden – dijo Trip.

Ya deja de molestar – dijo Richie resignado.

Pues, si tu participas yo también lo haré, y obtendré mi revancha en la liga de campeones – dijo Paul dando una mirada desafiante a Ash.

No si antes yo cobro mi revancha primero – mencionó Trip poniendo la misma mirada.

Con ese entusiasmo yo también quiero participar – dijo Lyra animada.

Pues, no lo se, todos son entrenadores muy fuertes, no creo estar a la altura – dijo Max desanimado.

Vamos Max, sera muy emocionante – le animó Bonnie.

Si tu lo dices creo que podría intentarlo – dijo Max apenado.

Oh, veo que te llevas muy bien con Max, en ese caso hay que quedarnos con él… – decía Clemont que se acerco a Max y se arrodillo frente a él.

Por favor se el esposo de mi hermana – fue lo que dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Max a ver esto se puso muy nervioso y Bonnie se sonrojo muchísimo.

¡Hermano me estas avergonzando! – dijo enojada la pequeña.

Pero ¿Qué no lo ves? es un buen chico, inteligente, guapo, ademas de que es campeón de la liga Hoenn, es un gran partido para ti – dijo Clemont con una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

Pe... pero Clemont yo… – intento hablar Max pero fue interrumpido.

Nada de peros, bueno creo que para la boda podemos… – fue interrumpido por una descarga que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Gracias Dedenne – dijo Bonnie a su pokemon y se llevó a Clemont a rastras del lugar.

"Con que así se siente que te busque pareja un hermano, creo que mejor dejo hacerlo" – susurraba Bonnie saliendo de escena.

Todos reían con la singular escena hasta que escucharon algo extraño.

¡FRIJOOOL! – se escucho el grito que provenía de afuera del patio del laboratorio.

De pronto todos vieron como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad desde afuera del patio levantando una gran nube de tierra. De pronto esa extraña figura salto el alambrado del patio y esquivo con facilidad a los pokemons que defendían la zona. La figura se acercó a donde estaban desayunado, más precisamente a Raku el cual recibió un espectacular rodillazo en la cara a toda velocidad. Raku salio disparado unos 50 metros mientras todos quedaron mirando con cara de O_O .

¡Oye! ¿A caso estas loca ? – dijo Raku molesto desde el piso.

¡Te lo mereces por dejarme sola y estar desayunando lo más tranquilo! – dijo molesta una la chica rubia con un listón en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es posible que todavía este consiente después de ese golpe? – se preguntaba Trip.

¿Y quien es esa chica tan linda? – preguntó Clemont que se recuperó rápidamente y volvió con los demás.

Te recuperaste rápido – mencionó Serena.

Soy líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico, estoy acostumbrado a la electricidad – contestó Clemont.

Oye ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ash con miedo de que sea golpeado también.

Oh, me disculpo por aparecer así, mi nombre es Chitoge, mucho gusto – se presentó la chica.

Pero le pueden decir mujer Slaking – dijo Raku.

¡Cállate brote de frijol! – dijo molesta Chitoge.

Luego de esto los dos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras se jalaban las mejillas. Todos los presentes miraban algo confusos la escena.

Oye, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? – preguntó Serena a Chitoge.

¿No sera una molestia? – preguntó Chitoge.

Claro que no, ya somos como 20 en la mesa no creo que haya problemas con que seamos uno más – respondió Serena.

En ese caso, muchas gracias – dijo Chitoge sentándose con el resto del grupo.

Chitoge se unió al grupo y todos se presentaron con ella, tuvieron una divertida charla hasta que cierto tema surgió.

Oigan ¿quien se encarga de las invitaciones para la fiesta? – preguntó Ash.

Pues eso se encargaron Dawn y Serena – respondió Misty.

Yo me encargo de las de Sinnoh – dijo Dawn.

Pues yo me ocupo de las de Kalos – dijo Serena.

Y ademas Brock y Cilan ya han llamado a otros – agregó Misty.

Oh ya veo, Serena tienes que invitar a Kalm – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Kalm? ¿Por qué a él? Que yo sepa no te llevaste nunca bien con él – preguntó Serena curiosa.

Es que quiero restregarle el titulo en la cara, en Kalos no tuve tiempo – dijo Ash con la misma sonrisa.

No creo que quiera venir – dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inventale algo para que no sospeche – dijo Ash.

Veré que hago – le respondió Serena.

Dime Dawn, ¿a quienes de Sinnoh invitaste? – pregunto Paul mientras bebía su café.

Pues a ver… a Zoey, Ursula, Conway,Nando, Kenny, también invite a Maylene – dijo Dawn de los invitados de Sinnoh.

Paul al escuchar el ultimo nombre derramo el café que estaba bebiendo.

¿Oye estas bien? – preguntó Raku.

Si estoy bien – respondió Paul.

¿Quién es esa tal Maylene que puso así a Paul? – preguntó Trip.

Es la líder de Gimnasio de la ciudad natal de Paul – contestó Dawn.

No me digas que ahora que descubriste que tienes sentimientos estas arrepentido por las cosas que le dijiste hace dos años – indago Ash a su rival.

Por su puesto que no, ya me disculpe hace tiempo con ella – contestó Paul.

¿Paul disculpándose? Me estoy poniendo nervioso, voy a llamar a la policía y pedir un ADN – dijo Ash nervioso porque ya estaba pensando seriamente lo del Paul tirado en una sanja y que este era un impostor.

Baja el holomisor idiota, no soy un impostor – dijo Paul molesto.

Entonces ¿Por qué te alteraste? – preguntó Richie.

Nada importante – contestó fríamente Paul.

Jaja bueno, no creo que sea por que le gusta – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Paul al escuchar esa palabra se puso nervioso y mostró un pequeño rubor el cual todos notaron.

Ash se quedo estático al notar el rubor de Paul.

¡CÓDIGO NARANJA 326! – gritó Ash.

Al escuchar estas palabras rápidamente Clemont y May taparon los oídos de Bonnie y Max respectivamente.

¡La puta madre y la gran santísima mierda! ¿¡A Paul le gusta alguien!? – decía Ash super sorprendido.

Espera idiota deja de decir eso – dijo Paul molesto y nervioso.

Ash tomo el holomisor y empezó a marcar un numero.

¿Hola policía? Quiero reportar un asesinato y robo de identidad, el sujeto se llama Pa… – fue detenido por Paul que le arrojo un zapato a la cara muy molesto.

¡BOOM HEADSHOT! – grito Barry al ver el certero tiro de Paul que hizo caer al piso a Ash.

Después de ese incidente y un extenso interrogatorio por parte de Ash y un detector de mentiras proporcionado por Clemont, Ash corroboro que Paul era Paul y siguieron con la conversación.

Y dime Serena ¿A quien de Kalos has invitado? – preguntó Ash.

Pues… a Sampei, a Xana, Trebor, Tierno y a Korrina – mensionó Serena.

Al escuchar ese nombre Clemont escupió todo el Té que estaba tomando y empezó a toser.

Oye ¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos? – preguntó Ash.

Nada, es solo que recordé que desde hace tiempo cada que Korrina me ve me da un golpe por alguna razón.

No sera que le dijiste algunas de tus tonterías para que se sienta incomoda – dijo Serena mirando a Clemont de forma acusadora.

Te juro que no hice nada – dijo Clemot serio.

Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Quién le avisa a los de Unova? – preguntó Ash.

No te preocupes ya hice las llamadas – mencionó Cilan.

Pues ¿Quiénes vienen? – pregunto Ash y dio un sorbo a su café.

Pues hable con Esteban y me dijo que ademas de él vienen Bianca y Cameron – respondió Cilan.

Ahora fue turno de Ash de derramar el café de su boca.

¿Mal recuerdo? – preguntó Trip.

No quiero hablar de eso – contestó Ash con mal humor.

Todos siguieron charlando hasta que un sonido extraño se escucho.

Lo siento es mi pokenav – mencionó May mientras contestaba.

Hola Drew ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó May a su amigo y rival.

Hola May, veras, estoy en las cercanías del laboratorio del profesor Oak con otros invitados a la fiesta, pero el laboratorio esta rodeado por la prensa y se nos es imposible pasar ahora – informó Drew.

Oh ya veo, espera un segundo ¿Chitoge como hiciste para pasar? – preguntó May a la nueva integrante.

Pues, yo use el Somnífero de mi Bellossom para pasar – respondió Chitoge.

¿Escuchaste eso Drew? – preguntó May mirando el pokenav.

Si lo escuche, creo que puedo hacer algo, nos vemos allá – dijo Drew cortando la llamada.

¿Todavía usas ese obsoleto pokenav? ¿No seria mejor si te compraras un holomisor? – preguntó Ash a May.

Si tuviera el salario de un campeón de liga tal vez – dijo May de mal humor.

Pero te eh visto gastar en un día de compras lo que costaría 3 holomisores juntos – contestó Ash.

Una chica tiene sus prioridades – contestó May con una sonrisa.

Lo que tu digas – contestó Ash resignado.

Después de unos minutos pudieron ver que Drew junto con otros invitados pudieron entrar, al parecer el plan resultó.

Ademas de Drew los que entraron fueron, Stephan, Bianca, Cameron y Korrina.

Todos se acercaron y se saludaron hasta que…

Hola Korrina como has estado – se acerco Clemont con una sonrisa a saludar a Korrina.

Clem… Clemont hola yo… yo… ¡KYAA! – grito Korrina y le dio un espectacular gancho que lo mando a volar con sonrisa y todo al líder de gimnasio.

¡Korrina! ¿Otra vez con eso? – dijo Serena sorprendida.

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mi hermanito? Se que aveces se pone como idiota pero no tienes que estar así de enojada con él – dijo Bonnie muy seria.

No Bonnie, yo no estoy enojada con él ni nada de eso, es solo que… yo… ¡no puedo! – dijo Korrina que a super velocidad se fue corriendo.

Que rara se pone aveces – mencionó Ash.

Oye Ash – hablo uno de los invitados y Ash volteo a ver.

Oh, hola Cameron – saludo Ash al entrenador de Unova.

Veo que te has vuelto campeón de la liga Hoenn, te felicito – mencionó Cameron con una sonrisa.

En realidad soy campeón de la liga Kalos – mencionó Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Es lo mismo, ahora debes ser más fuerte, quisiera tener un combate contigo – dijo Cameron emocionado.

Bien, espero que estés listo porque… – fue interrumpido.

Espera yo quiero pelear con él primero – dijo Paul seriamente.

¿Paul? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Quiero ver que tan fuerte es para que te derrotara en la liga Unova – mencionó Paul todavía con su expresión seria.

Por mi no hay problema mientras seas alguien fuerte – mencionó Cameron con una mirada desafiante.

Ya lo veras – respondió Paul serio pero desafiante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de pueblo Paleta.

Ahh pueblo Paleta, llevo un buen tiempo sin venir, veo que no ha cambiado nada – mencionó una persona.

Bueno creo que tengo que ir primero a casa, o mejor paso por el laboratorio – mencionó esa persona y empezó a caminar.

¿Eh? Hay demasiados reporteros, no creo que me dejen pasar con tranquilidad – mencionó esa persona.

Ya se – dijo la persona y saco a un Alakazam de su pokeball.

Alakazam usa Teletransporte – ordenó la persona.

Instantáneamente él y su pokemon desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el laboratorio del profesor Oak que justamente paso por ahí y se sorprendió.

Oh, eres tú – habló el profesor.

Hola profesor vine a ver a Ash – mencionó la persona.

Ash esta en el patio con sus amigos – dijo el profesor.

Gracias profesor voy a ver – dijo la persona caminando a la puerta.

Al salir afuera vio que estaba por empezar una batalla, se quedo a un lado donde no lo vieran y se puso a observar.

* * *

En la campo de batalla.

Cameron se encontraba del lado derecho y Paul al izquierodo del campo de batalla, mientras Brock se posicionó al medio como el arbitro.

Bien, esta sera una batalla uno contra uno, el que termine con su pokemon de pie sera el ganador ¿Entendido? – explicó Brock.

Entendido – dijo Paul.

No hay problema – dijo Cameron.

Bien ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Brock.

¡Hydreigon sal! – dijo Cameron.

Salio Hydreigon de su pokeball dando un fuerte rugido.

Lucario preséntate a la batalla – dijo Paul.

De la pokeball salio el pokemon Aura dando un pequeño rugido.

¿Un Lucario? Paul, eres demasiado genial para usar un sobre valorado – mencionó Ash.

¡Cállate, tu pokemon más fuerte es un Charizard¡ - dijo Paul molesto.

"mejor me callo" – dijo Ash en voz baja.

¡Hydreigon usa Triataque! – ordenó Cameron.

De las tres bocas salieron un ataque eléctrico, uno de fuego y uno de hielo.

Esquiva y usa Puño incremento – ordenó Paul.

Lucario pudo esquivar el ataque, se acerco a su contrincante y le propino un poderoso golpe al estomago del pokemon dragón siniestro.

Guau es muy rápido – menciono Stephan viendo el combate.

¡Lucario usa Esfera Aural! – ordenó Paul.

Contrarrestaló con Lanzallamas – ordenó Cameron.

La Esfera Aural y el Lanzallamas chocaron, pero el ataque de fuego fue más fuerte y atravesó el ataque de Lucario dando un golpe directo.

Paul miro serio la situación.

Ese lanzallamas fue muy fuerte – mencionó Dawn.

Cuando Cameron uso a Hydreigon en la liga Unova venció fácilmente a dos de mis pokemons – mencionó Ash.

Con razón se ve tan fuerte – agregó Dawn.

¡Lucario acércate y usa Ataque óseo! – ordenó Paul.

Recibelo y usa lanzallamas (no soy tan tonto como para no saber que un ataque tipo tierra no afecta a mi Hydreigon) – pensó Cameron con una sonrisa.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque si le dio a su pokemon, quien cayó al suelo.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso los tipo tierra le pueden golpear a mi Hydreigon? – dijo Cameron sorprendido.

¿No que Hydreigon tiene la habilidad Levitación? – preguntó Trip sorprendido.

Ese hueso… estaba rodeado de Aura – menciono Ash, mientras los demás no entendían bien lo que pasaba.

Rayos ¿Ahora qué hago? – se preguntaba Cameron que empezó a estirar la banda en su cabeza para darse un fuerte golpe.

¡Eso es! – dijo animado.

¡Lucario usa Puño incremento! – ordenó Paul.

¡Espéralo! – ordeno Cameron.

Justo cuando Lucario estaba por golpearlo…

¡Ahora! – dijo Cameron.

En ese momento Hydreigon tomo con sus cabezas laterales los brazos de Lucario dejándolo inmovilizado.

¡No puede ser! –exclamo Paul sorprendido.

¡Ahora Hydreigon Lanzallamas! – ordenó Cameron.

De la cabeza central de Hydreigon salio el potente ataque de fuego que le dio de lleno al inmóvil Lacario a una distancia realmente corta.

Paul miro la escena preocupado.

Lucario no aguantara mucho, Paul debe pensar en algo si quiere ganar – mencionó Ash.

No te preocupes, él debe tener un As bajo la manga, espero – dijo Barry algo nervioso.

¡Lucario suéltate con Garra metal! – ordenó Paul a su pokemon.

Lucario obedeció y con las garras de sus manos pudo lastimar un poco las dos cabezas de Hydreigon lo suficiente para que lo soltaran.

¡Usa Cometa Draco! – ordenó Cameron.

De la boca de central de Hydreigon salio una potente luz que al llegar a una distancia considerable exploto generando una gran cantidad de pequeños meteoros.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó Paul.

Lucario esquivo gran parte de esos meteoros pero recibió el fuerte ataque de algunos.

Esto no se ve bien para Paul – decía Richie.

Lucario se encontraba en el campo difícilmente de pie.

(Creo que es momento de usar eso) – pensó Paul.

Bien Hydreigon ¡Usa lanzallamas! – ordenó Cameron.

El ataque se dirijia a Lucario, todos daban por perdida la pelea hasta que…

I am the bone of my sword – dijo Paul con los ojos serrados.

Justo en ese momento Lucario reacciono y uso el Ataque óseo girando a gran velocidad para frenar el ataque.

¿Pero qué? – dijo Cameron al ver esto.

Un mundo que... – empezó a hablar Paul.

De pronto a Lucario lo empezó a cubrir un Aura azul por todo su cuerpo, lo cual todos notaron. Lo que solo Ash noto fue que a Paul también lo cubría un Aura también.

Contiene un numero ilimitado...

De pronto todo el campo se ilumino de azul y de la nada varias Esferas Aurales llenaron el campo de batalla, todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena excepto esa persona que solo arqueo una ceja al ver esto.

De espadas...

Pronto las Esferas Aurales tomaron forma de lo que parecían ser espadas hechas de Aura.

¡Eso es lo que Lucario y yo creamos! su nombre es... – dijo Paul y abrió los ojos.

¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! – gritó Paul.

De pronto, Lucario lanzo su hueso golpeando a Hydreigon y sin esperar un segundo todas las espadas fueron en dirección al pokemon dragon sin darle oportunidad alguna de esquivar y golpeándolo ferozmente.

¡Hydreigon! – fue lo único que dijo Cameron al ver como resultaba herido su pokemon.

Al cabo de unos segundos el ataque terminó y lo que vieron todos fue a Hydreigon completamente debilitado en el suelo.

¡Hydreigon no puede continuar, la victoria es de Lucario! por lo tanto el ganador de este combate es Paul - dijo Brock dando su veredicto.

¡Eso fue sorprendente! – dijo Ash con asombro.

¿Realmente tu venciste a Paul en la liga? – preguntó Trip con duda.

Si, lo vencí, pero el no tenia un Lucario cuando pelee con él – dijo Ash que no salia de su asombro.

Hydreigon regresa, diste un gran combate descansa – dijo Cameron devolviendo a su pokemon.

Lucario regresa, has progresado mucho te mereces un descanso - dijo Paul guardando a su pokemon.

Guau eso fue sorprendente ¿Le enseñarías a mi Lucario hacer eso? – preguntó Korrina emocionada.

¿y al mio también? – pregunto también Cameron.

La cosa es que… – iba a explicar Paul cuando al parecer se desplomaba en el suelo, justo Ash se acercó y lo sostuvo en su hombro.

Oye Paul ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ash.

Si solo me cansó un poco el combate, eso es todo – Contestó Paul que dejo de sujetarse a Ash para pararse por si solo.

Todos iban a hacerle mil preguntas a Paul pero fueron sorprendidos por unos pequeños aplausos.

Bravo, ese fue un combate magnifico, muchacho realmente tienes mucho potencial – dijo la persona de los aplausos.

Todos miraban con duda al no saber quien era, excepto por algunas personas que se sorprendieron de sobre manera, sin mencionar que Ash miraba a esta persona con una mirada seria y apretando su puño.

Ah, hola Ash tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la persona con una sonrisa.

Ash se aserco a esa persona y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Oye ¿Cómo puedes recibirme así después de tanto tiempo? – preguntó la persona ahora con una cara molesta.

¿Y tú como vienes aquí después de 6 años sin saber nada de ti y venir y decir "Hola Ash como has estado", ¿Cómo quieres que te reciba? – dijo Ash muy molesto.

Ven aquí pequeño mocoso – dijo la persona acercandoce con una cara de ira.

Éntrale vejete – dijo Ash con la misma cara.

De pronto los dos empezaron una cómica pelea levantando polvo, mientras todos los presentes miraban con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Oye Ash… - decía Serena mientras estos peleaban sin recibir respuesta.

¡ASH! – grito Serena.

De pronto los dos frenaron la rara pelea.

¿Si Serena? – preguntó Ash.

¿Puedes decirnos que pasa y quien es él? – preguntó Serena tranquila.

¿No sabes quien es él? – cuestionó Clemont.

No – dijo Serena tranquila.

Yo tampoco se quien es – mencionó May.

Ni yo – dijo Dawn.

Se nota son coordinadores, pues él es… - fue interrumpido Trip que iba a explicar.

Espera Trip, yo lo presento – dijo Ash acomodándose la ropa y poniéndose al lado de esa persona.

El es Markus Blank conocido como "The Red" es uno de los tres Maestros Pokemon de nuestro país, actual presidente de la Asociación Pokemon y también es… – dio un suspiro.

...Es mi papá.

* * *

**Xx impactante ¿no? jeje ¿Qué dirán los amigos de Ash? ¿Por qué Paul se puso nervioso cuando mencionaron a Maylene? ¿Por qué motivo Rikolina, digo Korrina golpea a Clemont? ¿Que mierda era ese ataque tan original que uso el Lucario de Paul? Todas estas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón, pero por ahora esta historia continuara xX**


	9. The Red

**Xx Hola mortales como los trata esta absurda y abstracta mentira a la que llamamos vida, pues a mi de maravilla, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta extraña historia que disfruto tanto hacer, quiero avisar que ya tengo elegido el nombre del país de nuestros héroes y ademas el nombre de varios países que serán fundamentales en la historia, desde ya les quiero dar las gracias por sus sugerencias me han ayudado mucho ya que no se me da muy bien inventar nombres, bueno no los distraigo y espero que disfruten este capitulo xX**

* * *

**The Red**

* * *

…Es mi papá – dijo Ash no muy animado.

¿¡EH!? – dijeron todos con sorpresa.

La persona al lado de Ash era de estatura media alta, vestía una camisa blanca con un saco negro, corbata roja y un pantalón de vestir negro, su cabello era idéntico a Ash, en su cara una pequeña barba que mostraba que hace un poco de tiempo que no se afeitaba y unas raras "z" en sus mejillas.

Si como no, y mi papá seguro es el Magnate de la Torre de batalla en Sinnoh – dijo Barry con un tono sarcástico.

Barry tu papá es el Magnate de la Torre – le dijo Dawn a Barry.

Tienes razón, jajaja – dijo Barry nervioso.

Cierto el es Markus Blank, él fue quien sirvió como supervisor de mi batalla con Alder - dijo Iris sorprendida de verlo.

Pero Ash ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? – pregunto May.

¿Qué querías que les dijera? "hola chicos mi papá es Markus Blank uno de los mejores Maestros pokemon del mundo" si ni siquiera tengo su apellido – dijo Ash molesto.

¿Y por qué eso? – pregunto Dawn.

Bueno la cosa es… – iba a explicar Markus pero fue interrumpido.

No es necesario que lo sepan – menciono Ash con mal humor.

Solo dime que has venido a hacer aquí, no creo que sea solo a saludar – dijo Ash todavía con una expresión de fastidio.

Vamos no seas así con tu padre, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a felicitar a mi hijo por su victoria en la liga? – dijo Markus en su defensa.

Bien, ya lo hiciste ¿Y ahora? – dijo Ash sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Bueno la cosa es que, aprovechando que están todos los campeones de liga aquí reunidos iba a aprovechar para darles el otro premio que la liga ofrece a los campeones extraoficialmente – dijo Markus que mostró un maletín el cual abrió al frente de todos sorprendiéndolos.

¿Piedras activadoras? – dijo Ash mirando también el contenido.

Veo que las conoces, una de ellas es para ti – menciono Markus.

No la necesito, ya tengo mi mega aro – dijo Ash que jamás dejo su tono molesto.

Esa forma de hablar de Ash tenía sorprendido a todo el mundo, en especial a una peli miel que notaba que lo que sentía el entrenador era algo más que estar solo molesto.

Bueno, en ese caso se las daré a los demás campeones – dijo Markus con indiferencia.

Haz lo que quieras – dijo Ash mientras se alejaba entrando al laboratorio.

Serena lo siguió sin que los demás se dieran cuanta, pues estos estaban muy ocupados viendo al Maestro Pokemon y las piedras activadoras de la mega evolución.

* * *

Dentro del Laboratorio.

Podemos ver a Ash sentado en uno de los sofás del laboratorio con la cabeza recostada mirando al techo con una expresión pensativa. De pronto Serena se acerca y lo mira desde arriba.

¿Todo bien campeón? – pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

Todo bien reina – contesto Ash con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Me crees si te digo que no te creo? – dijo Serena todavía con una sonrisa sentándose al lado del entrenador.

Es probable – contesto Ash dando un suspiro y quitando esa sonrisa falsa por una cara seria.

Vamos dime qué te pasa – dijo Serena poniéndose más seria.

Sabes, la última vez que vi a papá fue unos días antes de empezar mi viaje – empezó a hablar Ash.

¿Enserio? Eso es mucho tiempo – menciono Serena.

Bueno, no puedo culparlo, él es una persona realmente ocupada, además no lo culpo por no querer verme – dice Ash.

¿Por qué piensas eso? – cuestiono Serena

Yo soy un entrenador patético y él un Maestro Pokemon, de seguro a estado avergonzado de mí y solo me ha visitado porque al fin soy campeón – decía Ash con un tono amargo.

Ash… – fue lo único que dijo Serena.

Él se separo de mamá y ella me dio su apellido de soltera, pero ella nunca dejo de querer a papá, estoy seguro que todo fue culpa de su título de Maestro Pokemon – dijo Ash muy desanimado.

Pero Ash ¿tu sueño no es ser Maestro Pokemon? – preguntó Serena con intriga.

Mi sueño es derrotar a mi padre y ganar el título de Maestro Pokemon, quiero ser más fuerte que él, voy a enseñarle a ese bastardo quien es el Rey – dijo con mucha determinación Ash.

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no odias a tu padre – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Qué dices? Claro que lo odio - dijo Ash serio.

No, lo que tú odias es su título de Maestro Pokemon, y quieres quitárselo para que las cosas sean normales entre ustedes – dijo Serena todavía con una sonrisa.

Ash no dijo nada y miro sorprendido a Serena, pensó que ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo, solo le bastó unos minutos de charla para que él se sintiera mejor.

¿Por qué no vamos afuera? tal vez pasando un tiempo con tu padre lo entiendas mejor – sugirió Serena.

Creo que a ti no te puedo decir que no – contesto Ash.

* * *

Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.

Bien campeones, ya tienen sus piedras activadoras, pero será un asunto diferente conseguir las Mega piedras – explico Markus a los campeones.

¿Eh? Pero conseguir una Mega piedra es realmente difícil y más si queremos una que sirva para nuestros pokemons –menciono Richie.

Oh, en ese caso, es muy bueno que la señorita Korrina esté aquí – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Korrina sorprendida.

¿Puedes llamar a tu abuelo? – le Pregunto Markus a Korrina.

Oh, claro – dijo Korrina algo nerviosa.

Korrina tomo su holomisor y empezó a buscar un número, espero hasta ser entendida.

Hola Korrina ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto su abuelo del otro lado.

Hola abuelo, alguien quiere hablar contigo – menciono la líder de gimnasio y después le entrega el holomisor a Markus.

Oh pero si eres tu pequeño Markus ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Asociación Pokemon? – preguntó el gurú de la Mega evolución.

Hola maestro Gurkinn, pues estamos muy emocionados por las jóvenes promesas que han surgido últimamente – dijo Markus alegre.

Tienes razón, mi nieta a pesar de ser muy joven ya ha podido alcanzar la Mega evolución, y además ya es toda una líder de gimnasio, creo que pronto me remplazara como la gurú de la Mega evolución – dijo Gurkinn con una cara de satisfacción.

Ay abuelo me avergüenzas – decía Korrina con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento salían Ash y Serena al patio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Te entiendo, yo también estoy orgulloso de mi muchacho, además de que se ha vuelto campeón de liga tan joven, también se ha hecho de una gran cantidad de amigos estoy muy feliz por él – dijo Markus con una gran sonrisa.

Ash al escuchar esto puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Serena al ver esto también sonrió.

Jeje ya veo, pero dime, ¿Para qué me has llamado? no creo que sea solo para saludar – dijo Gurkinn intrigado.

Me atrapaste maestro, necesito un pequeño favor – dijo Markus apenado.

¿Y qué es muchacho? – pregunto Gurkinn.

Necesito algunas Mega piedras – dijo finalmente Markus.

Sabes que solo puedo darles Mega piedras o piedras activadoras a las personas dignas de poseerlas y que además solo puedo darte cierto tipo de piedras – dijo Gurkinn serio.

No te preocupes por eso, confía en mí son grandes entrenadores, además te mandare un texto con las Mega piedras que necesito y que se que podrás darme – dijo Markus tranquilo.

Está bien Markus confió en ti – finalizo Gurkinn cortando la llamada.

Así que conocías al abuelo de Korrina – dijo Ash acercándose a su padre que se sorprendió al verlo.

Bueno, Gurkinn fue mi maestro cuando aprendí lo que era la Mega evolución – respondió Markus con naturalidad.

Ya veo – dijo Ash que quito su tono amargado por uno neutral.

Bueno, ¿De verdad no quieres esta piedra activadora? – pregunto Markus a su hijo.

No te preocupes, con este Mega aro es suficiente, además no puedo hacer dos mega evoluciones a la vez – respondió Ash.

"Por ahora" – dijo Markus en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ash que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Nada, nada, bueno ¿Ahora qué haré con esto? – pensó Markus con una mano en su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo la piedra activadora frente a su rostro.

¡Ya se! – dijo Markus al tener una idea.

¡Vamos a hacer un torneo por la piedra activadora! – dijo Markus a todos los presentes.

¿Un torneo? – se pregunto Ash.

Si haremos un torneo con todos los aquí presentes que no tengan una piedra activadora, quien gane el torneo se la llevara – dijo Markus para entusiasmar a todos.

Bien voy a participar – dijo Cameron.

Yo obtendré esa piedra –dijo Bianca.

No si yo la consigo primero – dijo Stephan.

Bien, sería interesante tener esa piedra – dijo Drew confiado.

No te confíes, podrías llevarte una sorpresa – dijo May.

O tal vez dos – dijo Dawn.

Bien, yo también quiero competir – dijo Chitoge.

En ese caso yo también entro – dijo Serena animada.

¿Eh? si tu quieres la piedra puedo pedirle a papá que me la de para ti – le dijo Ash a Serena.

Gracias Ash, pero quiero demostrar que soy lo bastante fuerte para ganarla –dijo Serena con entusiasmo.

Bien, esfuérzate hasta el final – dijo Ash feliz al ver su entusiasmo.

Por su puesto – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Genial, les voy a mostrar lo fuerte que soy ahora – dijo Barry con entusiasmo.

Yo también, sabrán porque soy la campeona – dijo Iris también con entusiasmo.

¡Esperen eso no es justo! – protesto Bianca.

Iris tu eres la campeona de la región Unova, y tu Barry, me entere que venciste al tío Palmer, no es justo que ustedes compitan.

¿Eh? pero yo quiero tener una piedra activadora Bianca – dijo Barry deprimido.

¿Son primos? – pregunto Dawn a Barry.

Sip, su madre y mi padre son hermanos – explico Barry a Dawn.

Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho – menciono Dawn.

La señorita tiene razón, ademas Iris si lo pides la asociación te dará una piedra activadora, a cuanto a ti Barry, pídele al idiota de Palmer que te de una pulsera activadora, se por buena fuente que tiene varias – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Usted conoce a mi padre? – pregunto Barry sorprendido.

Claro, fuimos grandes camaradas en Sinnoh y ahora somos buenos compañeros de copas – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Guau, cuando papá me decía que cuando era joven peleo a la par con The Red no le creí – menciono Barry.

De acuerdo el torneo se realizara en tres días a partir de hoy ¿están de acuerdo? – pregunto Markus.

¡SI! –contestaron todos los participantes.

Después de que se diera el anuncio y las cosas se calmaran un poco, Ash se acerco a Markus con una mirada seria.

Papá – dijo Ash.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – pregunto Markus intrigado.

Quiero tener una batalla contigo – dijo Ash con tono serio.

Todos los que escucharon eso quedaron realmente sorprendidos incluso Markus.

Oye Ash ¿Estás seguro de esto? él es un Maestro pokemon – dijo Trip mirándolo.

No tienes la más mínima posibilidad de hacerle un rasguño – agrego Richie.

Déjenlo, es algo que él debe hacer ¿Verdad Ash? – dijo Barry mirando a Ash, al parecer él entendía algo que los demás no.

Ash asintió y miro fijamente a su padre.

De acuerdo que sea una batalla uno contra uno – dijo Markus serio, mientras todos miraron sorprendidos como acepto el desafío.

* * *

Ya en el campo de batalla.

Markus se encontraba en el lado derecho, mientras Ash en el izquierdo. Brock como era ya costumbre se posiciono en el Centro para servir de árbitro. Todos estaban expectantes a la batalla, incluso todos los pokemon de Ash se acercaron a ver la batalla.

Esto será una batalla uno contra uno entre el campeón de liga Ash Ketchum y el Maestro Pokemon Markus Blank, la batalla terminara cuando uno de los pokemon no pueda continuar ¿Están de acuerdo?

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ash con mirada seria.

Yo también – dijo Markus también serio.

¡Bien comiencen! – dijo Brock.

Padre e hijo se quedaron mirando seriamente, pasaron unos segundos así hasta que alguien hablo.

Charizard ven – dijo Ash llamando a su pokemon que estaba a un costado del campo de batalla.

El pokemon de fuego voló hasta el campo de batalla y al aterrizar dio un tremendo rugido el cual sorprendió a todos, se podía ver que llevaba un extraño collar con una piedra en el centro.

Oh, veo que tu Charizard es muy fuerte y está bien entrenado, te felicito hijo – menciono Markus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash miro serio sin decir nada.

Bien, sal tu también – dijo Markus lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió también un Charizard, era un poco más grande que el de Ash y además tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, al momento de dar un rugido fue tan fuerte que incluso Ash y Charizard retrocedieron un poco por la potencia de este.

No nos vamos a dejar intimidar ¡Charizard llamarada! – ordeno rápido Ash.

De la boca del pokemon de fuego salió el ataque con la forma de kanji de fuego directo a su contrincante.

Markus no se inmuto y se quedo de brazos cruzados, igual que su pokemon.

El ataque impacto directamente mostrando una gran explosión. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Markus no diera ninguna orden. Pero se sorprendieron aun mas al ver cuando se disipo el humo de la explosión al Charizard de Markus parado como si nada pasara.

Ash miro serio al Charizard de su padre el cual todavía seguía de brazos cruzados sin haberse movido un centímetro.

¡Usa Garra dragón! – ordeno rápidamente Ash a su pokemon.

Rápidamente el pokemon de Ash se dirigió a su contrincante para asestar el golpe.

Defiéndete – dijo Markus totalmente calmado.

Justo en el momento que el Charizard de Ash iba a golpear al Charizard de Markus este lo detuvo con la punta de su garra.

Todos se sorprendieron de sobre manera, los que conocían al Charizard de Ash estaban sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que él pokemon más fuerte de su amigo, el que ha peleado con pokemons legendarios pareciera un simple juego para el Charizard de Markus? La diferencia de un Maestro a un Campeón de liga era abrumadora.

El Charizard de Markus miro al Charizard de Ash con un aire de superioridad, para él, el Charizard de Ash era solo un niño peleando contra un adulto, con solo extender un poco su garra pudo lanzarlo justo al otro lado del campo de batalla.

No nos vamos a rendir tan fácil ¡Charizard Mega evoluciona! – dijo Ash extendiendo su Mega Aro.

De pronto una luz ilumino al Mega Aro y de este se desprendieron los lazos que se unieron con Charizard para que este se transformara en el poderoso Mega Charizard Y, se podía notar como el sol ardía con más fuerza.

Charizard ¡Usa llamarada! – ordeno Ash a su pokemon.

Otra vez el pokemon de Ash lanzo el ataque con forma de kanji de fuego, pero nuevamente Markus no dio ninguna orden, todo el combate se mantuvo de brazos cruzados al igual que su Charizard.

El ataque volvió a chocar con el Charizard de Markus, el golpe fue mucho más potente que el anterior, pero aun así el Charizard de Markus no recibió daño alguno.

¿Cómo es posible? se que los ataques de fuego no serian muy efectivos pero esto rosa lo realmente imposible – dijo Raku nervioso.

Serena miro preocupada esta escena, se preguntaba cómo se sentirá Ash con esta pelea, lo único que mostró Ash es la misma cara seria desde el comienzo de la batalla.

¡Garra dragón! – ordeno rápidamente Ash.

Bloquéalo – dijo Markus con el mismo tono de tranquilidad que tubo desde el inicio de la batalla.

El Charizard de Markus volvió a bloquear el ataque del Charizard nuevamente, dejando sorprendido al Charizard de Ash que aun mega evolucionado no era pelea para él poderoso pokemon de Markus

Oh vaya, Charizard tuvo que usar toda su garra para detener este golpe, realmente tienes a un pokemon fuerte contigo, pero eso no va ser suficiente – dijo Markus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash solo se limito a observar en silencio.

Bueno, creo que es hora de acabar esto, Charizard lánzalo hacia arriba – dijo Markus tranquilo.

El Charizard de Markus tomo con su garra al pokemon de Ash como si fuera una bolsa de papas y lo lanzo fácilmente al cielo.

¡Charizard! – fue lo exclamo Ash.

Usa llamarada – ordeno al fin su primer ataque Markus.

El Charizard de Markus lanzo el ataque con forma de kanji de fuego hacia el indefenso Charizard de Ash dándole de lleno.

La explosión fue tal que ilumino todo el cielo de rojo y el calor de las llamas se sintió como si estuvieran todos al frente de una hoguera a pesar de que aquel ataque impacto muy alto en el cielo. Lo único que se vio después de ese resplandor fue al Charizard de Ash caer en e picada cubierto en llamas.

Eso es todo, tal parece que… – fue interrumpido.

¡Todavía no! ¡Charizard Garra dragón! –ordeno Ash.

Justo en el momento en que Charizard iba a caer, se dirigió en un impulso hacia el Charizard de Markus mientras seguía cubierto en fuego y en ese momento aprovechando que el Charizard de Markus se había confiado y bajado la guardia al igual que su entrenador le dio con su garra en el vientre haciéndolo retroceder poco más de un metro.

El Charizard de Markus lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el Charizard de Ash también sonreía y se desplomaba en el piso.

El Charizard de Ash no puede continuar, por lo tanto el ganador del combate es Markus – informo Brock.

Markus estaba asombrado con lo que paso, había campeones de Liga muy poderosos que ni siquiera podían mover a su Charizard del lugar y su hijo le había dado un golpe certero, no cabía duda que estaba orgulloso de él.

Es increíble, Ash si le dio un rasguño al pokemon de The Red - menciono Richie.

Aun así, jamas pensé que un Maestro Pokemon podía ser tan fuerte, algo me dice que esto se pondrá emocionante - dijo Paul que paso de asombrado a entusiasmado.

Ash se acerco hasta su pokemon, tenía su gorra baja por lo que no se podían ver sus ojos, todos se preguntaban si estaba triste por haber perdido de esa forma, en especial la peli miel que no podía soportar verlo triste, en esos momentos quería acercarse para consolarlo pero prefirió esperar.

Lo hiciste realmente bien amigo, te mereces un descanso – dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa a su pokemon mientras lo depositaba en su pokeball.

Ash se levanto y cambio su sonrisa por un semblante más serio.

Veo que la diferencia entre tú y yo es como la que hay entre el cielo y la tierra – dijo Ash y de pronto dibujo una sonrisa que sorprendió a su padre y amigos.

Se sentirá genial cuando logre vencerte – dijo Ash acomodándose la gorra mostrando una mirada desafiante a su padre.

Hijito... – dijo su padre que se acerco a su hijo derramando lágrimas como cataratas corriendo en cámara lenta a abrazar a su hijo.

Papi… – dijo Ash que también mostraba lágrimas como cataratas y corría en cámara lenta a abrazar a su padre.

Cuando se alcanzaron se abrazaron y siguieron llorando como cataratas. Todos los presentes miraban esta exagerada escena con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Que patéticos - menciono Paul.

Rayos, se veían tan geniales cuando estaban peleando, pero ahora... – decía Dawn.

Bueno, hace 6 años que no se ven – comento Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aun así se ven patéticos – menciono Paul serio.

* * *

Unos momentos después de la batalla y la mariconera extrema.

Bueno hijo iré a ver a tu madre, nos vemos después – dijo Markus despidiéndose.

Ok, te veré en el almuerzo – le dijo Ash.

Todos se pusieron a charlar después de que Markus se despidiera.

Sorprendente Ash, pudiste darle un golpe al más poderoso pokemon de The Red – dijo Clemont.

Conozco campeones de regiones que no han podido resistir siquiera un golpe, pero tu Charizard no solo lo resistió sino que lo ataco - menciono Misty.

No es para tanto, solo lo agarre desprevenido eso es todo – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

Es bueno que no se te hayan subido los humos – menciono May con burla.

Para nada, pero cambiando de tema ¿Paul que fue esa cosa que hiciste con Lucario? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Solo es un ataque que estoy perfeccionando con Lucario – contesto simple Paul.

A ver… como era que se llamaba… - trataba Dawn de recordar el nombre que Paul le había dado a la técnica.

Unlimited Blade Works – dijo Paul para resolver sus dudas.

¿Pero por qué en ingles? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Pues eso es porque… - iba a explicar Paul.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

…Suena más genial así – contesto Paul a lo que todos cayeron al piso por la respuesta del entrenador.

Bueno ¿y puedes decirnos cómo funciona esa técnica? – pregunto Trip.

Lo siento es un secreto – dijo Paul serio.

Lo que tú digas – dijo Trip desanimado.

Después de eso siguieron hablando un poco más de la batalla de Paul contra Cameron y de la batalla de Ash contra Markus hasta que Ash empezó a hablar.

Ahh hoy a sido un día muy agotador, el ataque de la prensa, la entrevista, el combate de Paul vs Cameron, el recuentro con mi padre y eso que todavía ni es hora del almuerzo – menciono Ash.

Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos – menciono Serena.

Ya lo tengo – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara y brillo en sus lentes.

¿Por qué no salimos esta noche todos a bailar?

* * *

**Xx Oh, tal parece que nuestros entrenadores se irán de fiesta ¿Que pasara? ¿Podrán regresar con vida de esta desafiante aventura? ¿Preguntare más estupideces adelante? Si quieren que los personajes bailen alguna canción en especial no duden pedirla en un Review, no importa el genero o la época, yo por mi parte escucho todos los géneros y bailo todo lo bailable así que no tengan pena de pedir una canción para que nuestros entrenadores hagan el ridículo. Asurax1 se despide por ahora ****xX**


	10. La guarida Ketchum

**Xx Hola gente, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia, espero que la disfruten xX**

* * *

La guarida Ketchum

* * *

¿Por qué no salimos esta noche todos a bailar? – preguntó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Suena divertido ¿Recuerdan esa vez que salimos a bailar en Kalos? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de esa región.

Claro, recuerdo que ganamos en esa competición de baile en parejas – mencionó Serena.

¿Ash, bailando? ja, es más probable que le ganes a tu papá con un Bidoof a que puedas bailar sincronizado – dijo May con tono de burla.

¡Hey! – dijo Ash molesto.

No te enojes Ash, pero enserio, tú no tienes dos pies izquierdos, tienes tres de lo mal que bailas - agregó Dawn.

Oye eso duele – dijo Ash deprimido.

Ya, no lo molesten, él se esforzó mucho y al final pudo aprender a bailar excelentemente – dijo Serena para la defensa de Ash.

Gracias Serena, eres la única que me quiere aquí, es por eso que no eres una auto invitada del grupo – dijo Ash mirando con malicia a sus demás compañeras.

Las compañeras de Ash quedaron Impaktadamente impaktadas con las palabras del joven.

Oye Serena ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ash te invitó a viajar? – preguntó Brock sorprendido.

Bueno si ¿Por qué el alboroto? – preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Bueno, no sé, será porque eres la única persona invitada oficialmente por Ash a viajar – mencionó Brock tranquilo.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Serena tranquila.

_Mientras en la mete de Serena._

_Fuck yeah, en sus caras malditas zorras, él es mi hombre oyeron, It is spartaaaa, eh digo, It is Amourshippiiiiiiing._

_Volviendo a la realidad._

"Guau, se lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad"– dijo Clemont algo sorprendido.

"Demasiada diría yo" – agregó Bonnie con intriga.

Volviendo con lo de salir a bailar, ahora que recuerdo esa noche descubrí el arma secreta – mencionó Ash mirando a Clemont.

¿Arma secreta? ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Serena.

Como su nombre lo dice es un secreto, tal vez algún día se las muestre – dijo Ash guiñando su ojo derecho.

Que malo – dijo Serena inflando las mejillas.

Oh, miren la hora, creo deberíamos volver a casa para comer – mencionó Ash.

Cierto, la señora Delia ya debe estar por preparar la comida – agregó Serena.

Hey, hey ¿puedo ir con ustedes? ya empiezo a extrañarlos – decía Bonnie poniendo una cara tierna.

¡Ay que linda! – dijeron Todas las chicas presentes con caras de felicidad al ver la carita de Bonnie.

Claro Bonnie, ven a comer con nosotras – dijo Serena sonriente.

¡Que bien! – dijo Bonnie feliz.

¿Y ustedes chicos? – pregunto Ash a su trió de rivales.

Nosotros iremos a comer a una cafetería, ya hemos molestado suficiente – dijo educadamente Richie.

Ok, ¿Y ustedes? – le preguntó Ash al grupo de Unova.

Nosotros ya estamos instalados en el hotel Jinx Blanca, nos contaron que ciertos entrenadores habían hecho increíbles destrozos pero ya pudieron arreglar algunas habitaciones – comentó Bianca.

El trió de campeones se puso a silbar poniendo una cara de no saber nada.

De acuerdo ¿Y tu Rikolina? – preguntó el azabache a la líder de gimnasio de Kalos.

Pues yo no conseguí alojamiento en el hotel Jinx Blanca, tal parece que tendré que acampar como siempre y por cierto deja de llamarme así – dijo enojada Korrina.

Ok, ¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros? – preguntó Ash.

De acuerdo – dijo feliz Korrina.

Hey Raku y Chitoge, ustedes también vengan, tengo ganas de charlar con ustedes y de conocerlos un poco más – dijo feliz Ash.

¿No será molestia? – preguntó Raku.

Claro que no, tengo a 5 esclavas cocinando y limpiando en casa, además de que… – no terminó de hablar por recibir cinco golpes en la cabeza de sus respectivas compañeras de viaje.

Estaba bromeando, no era para que lo tomaran así – dijo Ash con chichones y tirado en el suelo.

¡Te lo mereces! – dijeron todas las compañeras al unísono.

Bueno, andando que la comida de la mamá de Ash es excelente – dijo Clemont acercándose al grupo para irse.

¿Eh? ¿Tú también vas? – preguntó Korrina nerviosa a Clemont.

Claro ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno… es que tú… bueno yo… ¡KYAA! – gritó Korrina y le dio una súper patada voladora al estomago de Clemont mandando a volar unos 20 metros para luego salir corriendo.

Voy por ella, ustedes adelántense – dijo Serena marchando hacia donde se fue corriendo Korrina.

Ok, nos vemos en casa ¿Me ayudas Raku? – dijo Ash mientras con la ayuda de Raku levantaba a Clemont del suelo.

Oye ¿Pero que le hiciste para que te trate así? – preguntó Chitoge al pobre Clemont moribundo.

Les juro que no le he hecho ni dicho nada raro, jamás podría hacerle eso a Korrina – dijo Clemont con dificultad por el golpe.

¿Por qué será que actúa así? – se preguntaba así misma Bonnie.

* * *

Mientras en la plaza de pueblo Paleta.

Nos encontramos a Rikolina… este digo Korrina sentada en una banca de la plaza con la mirada baja, aparentemente triste.

¿Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó una voz a Korrina.

Oh, Serena eres tú – dijo Korrina y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Serena.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Serena empezó a hablar.

Y dime ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Clemont? – preguntó Serena tranquila.

¿¡EH!? ¿¡Qué dices!? A mí no me gusta Clemont – dijo Korrina muy roja y nerviosa.

¿Entonces porque lo golpeas? – preguntó Serena con una cara picara.

Este… bueno… los lideres de Ciudad Yantra saludamos así – dijo nerviosa Korrina.

Mientes peor que Ash, ahora dime que pasó – dijo Serena.

Bueno todo comenzó cuando fuimos a detener al Team Flare, justo cuando… – se puso a explicar Korrina.

_FLASH BACK_

_Base de operaciones del Team Flare ubicada en Pueblo Cromlech._

_Vemos a un grupo de cuatro personas corriendo por el interior de la instalación parecía que buscaban algo._

_Rayos ¿Y ahora por donde? – dijo Ash que mostraba una cara molesta._

_Tenemos que dividirnos, creo que eso será más eficaz – propuso Clemont._

_Ok, Sanpei y yo vamos por la derecha, tú y Korrina por la izquierda – dijo Ash a lo que todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha._

_Por el lado de Clemont y Korrina podemos ver como avanzan por un puente de metal que por debajo de este se puede apreciar lo que sería un gran abismo, una muerte segura para el que caiga de ese puente._

_Clemont caminaba muy despacio y temblando completamente._

_Clemont no es momento para tener miedo, debemos movernos rápido – dijo Korrina molesta._

_Lo sé es solo que… ¡CUIDADO! – dijo Clemont que tomo a Korrina y la movió a un lado evitando un fuerte Lanzallamas._

_Detrás de donde ellos habían pasado se encontraban dos reclutas del Team Flare junto a dos Houndour._

_Korrina, yo los entretengo, tú sigue adelante – dijo Clemont serio poniéndose en posición para el combate._

_Pero no puedo dejarte pelear aquí solo – dijo Korrina algo asustada._

_Recuerda porque estamos aquí, tienes algo más importante que hacer – dijo Clemont serio pero dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Korrina._

_De acuerdo, véncelos y alcánzame – dijo Korrina también con una sonrisa confiada._

_Justo cuando Korrina dio unos pasos para adelante, una bola de sombra se dirigía hacia ella, resulta que también había dos miembros con dos Houndour más adelante del puente. El ataque no impacto en ella pero si en el suelo del puente dejando un gran agujero y a Korrina colgando de este a punto de caer._

_¡KORRINA! – grito Clemont corriendo a auxiliarla y tomando su mano justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de caer. Clemont se mantenía agarrado de un pedazo de hierro del puente roto con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía muy débilmente a la líder de gimnasio. Los miembros del Team Flare no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y empezaron a lanzar Bolas de sombra al líder de gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia para que los dos cayeran._

_¡Clemont tienes que soltarme, si no lo haces caerás tu también! – dijo Korrina muy nerviosa viendo como sangraba la mano de Clemont al mantenerse agarrado del trozo de metal y siendo golpeado por las Bolas de sombra._

_¡No lo hare! – dijo Clemont mientras era golpeado por las Bolas de sombra en su espalda._

_Tal vez no sea el más valiente o el más fuerte, pero aun así, ¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR MORIR A NADIE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! – dijo Clemont a todo pulmón mientras aguantaba lo más que podía._

_Clemont… – fue lo que dijo Korrina mientras sus ojos miraban fugazmente al líder tipo eléctrico._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Entonces ¿Desde ese momento te empezó a gustar? – preguntó Serena a la líder tipo lucha.

Si – contestó sonrojada Korrina.

¿Y entonces por qué los golpes? – preguntó curiosa Serena.

Lo que pasa es que cuando lo tengo cerca o me habla siento como si mi cuerpo empezara a arder, me pongo muy nerviosa y mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente a golpearlo – respondió triste Korrina.

Oh, ya veo, lo que tienes que hacer es pasar más tiempo cerca de él, tal vez así dejes de ponerte en ese estado – sugirió Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó Korrina levantando el ánimo.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, vamos – dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de la banca.

Bien, vamos – dijo Korrina siguiendo a Serena.

* * *

Mientras cerca de la residencia Ketchum.

Ash, Raku, Clemont, Bonnie, Chitoge y las cuatro compañeras de Ash se acercaban a la casa de él, pero notaron lo que parecían obreros trabajando en el patio de la casa.

¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntó Ash con intriga.

Tu mamá no nos dijo nada sobre alguna reparación o construcción – mencionó May.

Qué raro, creo que no me queda otra que preguntar – dijo Ash al abrir la puerta de su casa.

Al entrar se encontraron con Markus abrazando a Delia.

¿Quién es la mujer más linda del mundo? oh si, eres tú – decía Markus mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las mejillas de Delia.

Oh Markus que tierno eres – decía Delia feliz.

Ash y los demás vieron esta escena sin que los padres de Ash se dieran cuenta, Ash tenía una pequeña sonrisa por ver feliz a los dos hasta que…

Dime cariño ¿No quieres aprovechar que no hay nadie y subir al cuarto y hacer un hermanito para Ash? – dijo Markus con una mirada picara a Delia.

Aun conservo el traje de enfermera que tanto te gustaba – decía Delia en un tono seductor.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (X_X) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de todos los presentes. **Xx adivinan la de Ash Xx**

Oh hijo ya llegaste y trajiste invitados – dijo Markus nervioso al verlos a todos.

Que bueno, así me podrán ayudar en la cocina – dijo Delia también nerviosa.

* * *

13:12 pm, dentro de la casa Ketchum.

¡GOOOL! hasta en el Poke Evolution Soccer soy el maestro, en tu cara enano – se burlaba Markus de su hijo mientras jugaba a la consola en la sala.

Cállate vejete, además nadie le dice así al juego, solo dile PES – decía Ash molesto.

Lo que digas enano – decía Markus aun con burla.

En la sala se encontraban jugando Ash con Markus a la consola, mientras Chitoge y Misty estaban con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa muy tristes porque les prohibieron cocinar.

Korrina que había llegado hace unos minutos con Serena, solo se quedo mirando el partido de Ash y Markus mientras Serena fue a ayudar en la cocina.

(Seria un desastre si comienzo a pegarle a Clemont mientras están cocinando, por esta vez sera mejor no acercarme) - pensó para si misma Korrina.

Ya devuelta con padre e hijo.

Oye papá – habló Ash poniéndose serio.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – preguntó Markus.

¿Tú sabes que fue eso que hizo Paul en su batalla con Cameron? – preguntó Ash sorprendiendo a su padre.

Pues es algo simple y al mismo tiempo complicado de explicar – dijo Markus serio.

Yo vi que justo en el momento que el Aura de Lucario empezó a brillar, a Paul le sucedió lo mismo.

¿Pudiste ver el Aura de Paul? – preguntó Markus sorprendido.

Sí, eso creo – dijo Ash.

Bueno, esto lo hace un poco más fácil de explicar, lo que pasó ahí fue que Paul unió su Aura con la de Lucario, haciendo que el poder de este aumente exponencialmente, lo que le dio la habilidad de crear Esferas Aurales en todo el campo y poder darle forma a su antojo – explicó Markus.

Eso es realmente increíble – dijo Ash asombrado.

Sí, pero también es realmente peligroso – dijo Markus poniendo un tono más serio.

¿Peligroso? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Al darle su Aura a Lucario también le da parte de su fuerza vital, si ese chico realiza ese ataque más de dos veces en un día él morirá – terminó de explicar Markus.

Pero… – Ash estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

Ya esta lista la comida, vengan a comer – decía Delia desde la cocina.

Bien vamos a comer – dijo Markus levantándose del sofá.

Hey espera – dijo Ash que todavía tenía preguntas.

Seguiremos hablando de esto después – contestó Markus acercándose a la cocina.

* * *

Ya en la mesa todos tomaron asiento.

Linda esto está realmente delicioso – dijo Markus al probar la comida.

Gracias, pero no lo hice sola, además de las chicas tuve la ayuda de estos chicos que son unos increíbles cocineros – dijo Delia hablando de Clemont y Raku.

No fue nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así que eres cocinero Raku, tal vez te busque como compañero cuando viaje a Orre – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

No señor, se acabaron los viajes, ahora te dedicaras a los estudios para ingresar a una buena universidad – dijo Markus con tono serio.

Hubo un silencio tremendo en la cocina hasta que…

¡JAJAJAJA! – se escuchó la risa de todos en la mesa.

Jajaja, buena esa papá – dijo Ash todavía riendo.

La universidad jaja, todo un clásico – dijo Clemont riendo también.

No sé cómo la gente prefiere la escuela en vez de salir de viaje para ser entrenador pokemon – dijo Markus conteniendo la risa.

El almuerzo termino tranquilamente y todos se pusieron a conversar en la sala.

Cuéntenme Iris y Misty ¿Se están adaptando bien a sus puestos de Campeona y Alto mando? – preguntó Markus a las dos chicas.

Pues yo me eh aburrido un poco por la poca cantidad de entrenadores que hubo, pero los que me han desafiado han sido muy fuertes – contestó Misty.

Pues yo no eh tenido retadores todavía, pero creo que el Alto mando no confía en mis habilidades – dijo Iris algo decaída.

No digas eso, yo que pude ver tu combate con Alder se que eres muy fuerte, incluso Alder reconoció que eres digna de ser la nueva campeona – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Gracias señor Blank – dijo Iris feliz.

Solo llámame Markus, aquí todos son amigos de mi hijo, aquí no soy su superior – dijo Markus.

Oh, eso me recuerda a una cosa ¿Podría firmarme a mi hermanita? – dijo Clemont tomando a Bonnie y alzándola al frente de Markus.

¡Hermano bájame! – dijo Bonnie molesta.

¿Y si mejor te lo doy en un papel? –dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Está bien – dijo Clemont sacando lápiz y papel.

Bien aquí tienes – dijo Markus entregando el papel autografiado.

Genial, por cierto, Ash, Raku, Iris y Serena ¿me dan sus autógrafos? – preguntó Clemont.

Bueno – dijeron los cuatro nervioso.

Aquí tienes – dijo Ash entregándole el papel autografiado.

Genial, el autógrafo de un Maestro pokemon, la campeona de región Unova, el de dos campeones de liga y el autógrafo de la Reina de Kalos, todos juntos, esto se va a vender por una fortuna en Internet – dijo Clemont con una cara de codicia.

¿Para eso querías los autógrafos? – preguntó Serena molesta.

Bueno de algo se tiene que comer – dijo inocente Clemont.

¿Eres la Reina de Kalos? – preguntó Chitoge sorprendida.

Así es – contestó Serena con una sonrisa.

Que coincidencia, yo soy la Reina de Orre – dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa mientras movió bruscamente a Raku a un lado para ponerse más cerca de Serena.

Guau eso es increíble – dijo Serena que movió también a Ash a un lado bruscamente para acercarse a Chitoge.

Ash y Raku miraron con mal humor por haber sido empujados de repente por sus dos amigas.

No sabía que había performance en otras regiones – comentó Ash.

Bueno, en Orre comenzó al mismo tiempo que la liga, al igual que los concursos – dijo Raku.

Pues en Sinnoh al parecer empezaron un año después de que te fueras de la región – comentó Dawn.

Pues parece que en Unova llevaban un tiempo pero nunca les prestamos atención, al parecer la Reina de Unova era Elesa – comentó Iris.

Con que Elesa, creo que se llevarían bien Clemont, es líder de tipo eléctrico y además es muy bonita – dijo Ash con mirada picara a su amigo.

Eso lo veremos – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Cabe mencionar que Korrina pusó una cara mal humorada al escuchar la conversación de los muchachos.

¿Por cierto ya saben donde pasar la noche? – preguntó Ash a Raku.

Pues la verdad no, el hotel no tenía más habitaciones – mencionó Raku.

Me gustaría que se quedaran aquí, pero los tres chiflados de seguro se olvidaron de buscar un lugar y no creo que estemos cómodos siendo tantos – dijo Ash pensativo.

No me preocuparía por eso – dijo Markus sorprendiendo al grupo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Síganme de seguro ya terminaron – dijo Markus saliendo al jardín.

* * *

Al salir vieron una pequeña casita de no más de dos metros de alto, ancho y largo, que solo tenia una puerta.

Señor ya hemos terminado – dijo uno de los obreros al parecer el capataz.

Genial, son estupendos muchachos, el dinero ya fue depositado – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias señor, nos vemos – dijo el Capataz y se marcho con los demás obreros.

Bien chicos pueden quedarse aquí – dijo Markus señalando la casita.

Pero papá, Bonnie apenas cabe en eso ¿Cómo van a dormir todos ahí? – preguntó Ash escéptico.

Solo síganme – dijo Markus seguido de todos los presentes.

Todos siguieron a Markus a esa pequeña casita, el oprimió un botón adentro y un sonido de vacío se escuchó.

¿Acaso esto es…? – iba a preguntar Clemont.

Si, esto es un ascensor – respondió Markus.

Al llegar todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecía un gran departamento subterráneo. Como rapero que muestra su mansión por televisión Markus les enseño todo lo que había en el lugar.

Bien comencemos por la sala, tiene estos sillones de terciopelo tan cómodos que si te acuestas te dormirás a los segundos – dijo Markus.

A ver – dijo Bonnie, quien se recostó y quedo dormida.

Ay que tierna – dijeron todas las chicas presentes.

Bien continuando también tenemos este televisor de 72 pulgadas conectado a las tres mejores consolas actuales – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Podría quedarme a vivir en esta sala – dijo Ash contento.

Pues sigamos con la cocina – dijo Markus.

Markus les mostro una gran cocina muy moderna, con barias estufas, tres refrigerados y muchas despensas llenas de comida e ingredientes, microondas y muchos utensilios de cocina.

Oh por Arceus, esto es un sueño – dijo Raku sorprendido.

Y eso no es todo – dijo Markus abriendo una gran puerta de metal mostrando lo que parecía un almacén lleno de vallas y carné.

Genial – dijo Raku más sorprendido aun.

Bien vamos a ver las habitaciones, empecemos por la de las chicas – dijo Markus en dirección al cuarto.

Entraron en una gran habitación de color rosa claro.

Bien tenemos estas 6 súper cómodas literas con colchones de piel sintética, que con solo acostarte sientes que te están dando un masaje profesional – decía Markus mostrando las camas.

Además de que… Guala – dijo Markus abriendo el inmenso armario en el que se podía entrar al parecer tenía unos 20 metros de largo, lleno de muchísima ropa y lo que parecía una pasarela.

Esta ropa fue seccionada por los mejores diseñadores de moda de todo el país – dijo Markus con orgullo.

Las chicas miraron todo esto con estrellas en los ojos.

Bien es hora del cuarto de los chicos – mencionó Markus.

Al entrar al cuarto de los chicos todos los jóvenes quedaron en silencio. El cuarto era igual de grande que el de las chicas, no estaba bien pintado, tenía las mismas literas que el cuarto de las chicas pero los colchones se veían muy comunes, había dos escritorios con dos computadoras muy desordenadas, un mini refrigerador, un aro de basquetbol sobre un cubo de basura y varios posters de modelos colgados en la pared.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

Este cuarto es horrible – dijo Dawn.

¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto para Ash, señor Markus? – dijo Serena mirando a Markus.

Esto es… – empezó a hablar Ash.

Las chicas prestaron atención a lo que Ash tenía que decir, mientras Markus solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

¡…INCREIBLE! – dijeron Ash, Clemont y Raku al mismo tiempo.

¿¡QUE!? – dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Este es el sueño de cualquier soltero – dijo Clemont contento.

Que genial, hay un mini refri y un aro de basquetbol para tirar la basura – dijo Raku emocionado.

Y la decoración es increíble, esta es una habitación de machos, y no de cualquier macho... – decía Ash animado.

¡DE MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! – dijeron todos los hombres incluso Markus.

Las chicas miraron con una gota de sudor en la sien la actitud de los chicos.

Markus siguió mostrando los demás lugares.

Este es el salón de juegos – dijo Markus mostrando un cuarto lleno de juegos y maquinas de Arcade, un expendedor de gaseosas y bocadillos, además de haber una pantalla gigante y barias computadoras.

Este es el gimnasio – dijo Markus mientras mostraba una habitación lleno de pesas, maquinas para ejercitarse, una bolsa de boxeo además de que también había un ring de boxeo.

Oye papá ¿Qué hay aquí? – preguntó Ash señalando una puerta.

Oh ese es el cuarto privado 1, después les mostrare que hay dentro – dijo Markus a los jóvenes.

¿Y este? – preguntó Serena curiosa señalando otro cuarto.

Ese es el cuarto privado 2 pronto lo conocerán, mejor vamos a ver los otros cuartos – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia adelante mientras Markus se freno sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Oye Serena" – habló Markus en voz baja a la Reina de Kalos.

"¿Qué sucede señor Markus?" – preguntó Serena con intriga.

"Toma, úsala cuando necesites estar a solas con Ash, es la llave del cuarto privado 2" – le dijo Markus a la joven.

¿Eh? bueno, está bien – dijo Serena nerviosa tomando la llave.

Markus siguió avanzando y mostró los baños y también donde estaba el jacuzzi, el sauna, y un baño de aguas termales.

Increíble ¿Cómo hicieron todo esto? no creo que los obreros lo hicieran en el tiempo que estuvimos en el laboratorio – mencionó Ash.

Bueno, en realidad la construcción empezó unos días después de que salieras a la región Kalos, los obreros solo vinieron a instalar el ascensor – explicó Markus.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Por cierto, nos queda un cuarto y tengo una última sorpresa para ti – mencionó Markus.

Todos siguieron a Markus hacia el último cuarto pensando cual será la sorpresa para Ash.

Bien, este es el taller – dijo Markus mostrando lo que parecía un gran garaje lleno de herramientas.

Guau, aquí podría hacer muchos de mis inventos – dijo Clemont feliz.

¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa que me querías mostrar viejo? – preguntó Ash curioso a su padre.

Pues es esto – dijo Markus acercándose a un objeto tapado por una manta.

Guala – dijo Markus sacando la manta y mostrando una motocicleta estilo chopper negra.

Todos estaban asombrados, sobre todo Ash que le costaba contener su emoción.

Viejo es increíble, pero dime ¿Por qué todo esto? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Pues… yo no he podido estar y darte nada en ninguno de tus cumpleaños… creo que esto no compensa nada, pero quería darte algo por todos esos días que no estuve contigo – dijo Markus con una mirada melancólica.

Vejete… – dijo Ash con ojos brillosos.

Enano… – dijo Markus también con los mismos ojos.

Después de eso tuvieron la misma escena exageradamente maricona del abrazo con lagrimas de cataratas mientras todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

23:13 pm en la guarida Ketchum **Xx Le puse ese nombre al lugar ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, sigamos xX**

Chicas, rápido ya estamos retrasados para encontrarnos con los otros – decía Ash molesto desde la sala.

Se aguantan, no es nuestro problema que ustedes los chicos estén listos en 5 minutos – dijo Dawn molesta desde la habitación de las chicas.

Bonnie, por favor nunca seas como ellas – le decía Clemont a su hermana.

No te prometo nada – contestó Bonnie nerviosa.

¿Por cierto van a dejarme sola? – preguntó Bonnie a su hermano.

Claro que no, eso sería muy irresponsable, por eso te hemos pedido una niñera y alguien que te haga compañía – decía Clemont.

¿Y quiénes son? – preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del ascensor que bajaba y de él salían Markus y Max.

Oh casualmente llegaron – dijo Ash mirando a su padre y al campeón más joven.

Guau, este lugar es sorprendente – dijo Max asombrado al ver el lugar.

¿Para qué me llamaste Ash? – preguntó Markus a su hijo.

Veraz, vamos a salir a romper la pista de baile y necesitamos que alguien cuide a Bonnie esta noche – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Pero yo… – fue interrumpido.

Genial papá, eres el mejor – dijo Ash que no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

(A la mierda mis planes de una noche loca con Delia) – dijo Markus en sus adentros.

Oye Max, ven aquí hay una sala llena de maquinas de juegos – dijo Bonnie tomando el brazo de Max y señalando la habitación.

De acuerdo vamos – dijo Max marchándose con Bonnie.

En ese momento salieron las chicas de la habitación lista para salir a bailar **Xx No se dan una idea de lo que odio describir la ropa que usan los personajes, así que solo imaginen que están usando algo casual pero lindo para salir a bailar, como mejor se imaginen a su personaje favorito xX**

Oh pero que lindas se ven, valió la pena esperar – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias – contestaron todas las chicas algo apenadas.

Guau Korrina, te ves muy linda, será que no estoy acostumbrado a verte con otra ropa – mencionó Clemont que se acerco a Korrina.

Gra… gracias bueno yo…yo… ¡KYAA! ¡SHO-RYU-KEN! – Korrina termino dándole un súper gancho a Clemont que dejo su cabeza atorada en el techo.

Korrina… – decía Serena mirando de forma decepcionada a Korrina que estaba completamente roja por el comentario de Clemont.

Lo siento... – se disculpó la líder de gimnasio.

Después de resucitar con descargas a Clemont los jóvenes ya estaban listos para partir.

Bien es hora de salir y mostrarles a todos como se divierten los grandes entrenadores ¿Están con migo? – preguntó Ash al grupo.

¡SI! – respondió todo el grupo.

Pues Lets go – dijo Ash para ponerse en camino.

* * *

**Xx ¿Que habrá en los cuartos privados 1 y 2? ¿Por qué Markus le dio una llave a Serena? ¿Como es eso que el ataque que usa el Lucario de Paul puede matar a su entrenador? Todo esto y más en La buena vida del entrenador. **

** Espero que les haya gustado, tenia pensado poner lo que pasaría en la noche de baile todo junto, pero se me hizo extremadamente largo, quería poner si o si la guarida que tendrá muchísima relevancia más adelante. Lo bueno es que pueden elegir todavía canciones que los protagonistas quieran que bailen. xX**


	11. Esa danza no es de espadas

Xx Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia. Les recomiendo que tengan una pestaña de youtube para leer este capitulo para poder disfrutarlo al 100%, o sino el capitulo se sentirá muy corto y poco entretenido, pero bueno es decisión de ustedes. Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo xX

* * *

**Esa danza no es de espadas**

* * *

Todo el grupo que estaba en la guarida Ketchum se movilizó a la plaza del pueblo para encontrarse con los demás. Al llegar se encontraron con el trió de campeones ademas de Barry, Brock, Cilan y Tracey.

Al fin llegan, llevamos casi una hora esperando – dijo Paul molesto.

Bueno, es que a las chicas les llevo tiempo ponerse todos sus moños – contestó Ash.

Como sea ¿A dónde vamos? ¿No creo que haya una discoteca en un pequeño pueblo? – preguntó Paul indiferente. **Xx Boliche para los Argentinos, Antro para los Mexicanos, y no sé cómo le dirán en otros países, pero le vamos a decir Discoteca o Disco para que sea más genérico xX**

Pues aunque no lo creas, si – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Trip.

A todo el grupo que está en el hotel Jinx Blanca – contestó Clemont.

Oh, eso me recuerda ¿Saben que fue ese incidente que sucedió en el hotel con tres entrenadores? – preguntó curiosa Chitoge.

Pues la cosa es que… – estaba por contestar Ash.

¡Es confidencial! – dijeron los tres campeones.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó todo el grupo del hotel, estos eran Lyra, Khoury, Drew, Cameron, Stephan y Bianca.

Bien creo que estamos todos, bien todos en marcha – dijo Ash guiando al gran grupo hacia la Discoteca.

* * *

Bien aquí es, este es el Nidoking azul– dijo Ash acercándose a la entrada pero fue detenido por la persona de seguridad en la puerta.

Eh pibe, si no estás en la lista no pasas flaco – dijo serio la persona de seguridad.

¿Eh? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

¿Qué, sos sordo o pelotudo? – dijo el seguridad con cara molesta.

¿No sabes quienes somos? somos los actuales 7 campeones de liga del país – dijo Ash de forma molesta y arrogante.

Y mi abuela es Susana Giménez, raja de acá Gil– dijo el seguridad empujando a Ash para atrás.

Los chicos no querían iniciar una pelea absurda así que solo se fueron.

¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? "Gil" – preguntó Paul molesto pero con burla.

No te preocupes aquí tenemos otra Discoteca cerca – dijo Ash recobrando el ánimo.

¿Cómo es posible que un pueblo no tenga un CP pero si tenga dos Discos? – interrogaba Trip molesto.

Bueno, además dos cuadras más abajo esta el Puticlub – mencionó Ash.

¿Y esta bueno? –preguntaron todos los chicos al unisonó.

¡ASQUEROSOS! – dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo con caras enojadas.

Es broma, tranquilas – volvieron a hablar los chicos.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la otra discoteca.

Bien, ya llegamos al Nidoqueen Rosa – dijo Ash.

Guau, son nombres tan originales como los que les da Clemont a sus maquinas – mencionó Serena con sarcasmo.

Gracias, debe ser un don – comentó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno, dejémonos de charla y vamos – dijo Ash poniéndose en camino, pero nuevamente fue detenido en la entrada pero esta vez por una chica.

Lo siento pero si no están en la lista no pasan – dijo la chica de forma directa paro cortés.

¿Es enserio? – dijo Ash desanimado.

Si, es enserio – contesto seria la chica.

¿Y si te digo que soy el campeón de la liga Kalos? – dijo Ash poniendo un tono seductor.

¿Y si te digo que no me importa? – contestó la chica con indiferencia.

Ash se retiro un momento eh hizo una reunión grupal fuera de la vista de la chica.

¿Ahora qué idiota? – cuestionó Paul molesto.

Bueno ¿Recuerdan el arma secreta de la que les conté más temprano? – preguntó Ash al grupo.

Si ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó curiosa Korrina.

Pues, es hora de usarla – dijo Ash mirando a Clemont.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Clemont nervioso.

No nos queda de otra – dijo Ash serio.

Ok, pero me debes una – dijo Clemont dando un suspiro.

De acuerdo, todos los demás aléjense un poco – dijo Ash serio.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por las cosas que decían Ash y Clemont ¿Qué era esa dichosa arma secreta? se preguntaban todos.

Clemont se puso mirando en línea recta a la chica que cuidaba la entrada.

¿Listo? – preguntó Ash a Clemont, mientras se ponía justo detrás de él.

Listo – contestó el inventor.

En ese momento Ash le sacó los lentes a Clemont y se sintió una pequeña onda de aire saliendo de él. Todos miraban algo intrigados lo que pasaba sin entender nada.

En ese momento Clemont empezó a caminar hacia adelante justo donde estaba la chica. La chica lo noto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

Hola preciosa ¿Dime cómo te llamas? – preguntó Clemont con un tono galante y una mirada seductora.

¿Eh? yo… yo me llamo Mari – dijo la chica de seguridad de la discoteca nerviosa y sonrojada.

Oh, pero que nombre más lindo – dijo Clemont con el mismo tono y una sonrisa.

Gra… gracias – respondió nerviosa todavía.

Bien cayó redondita – dijo Ash y todos miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Me estaba preguntando ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí afuera y no está adentro bailando? – dijo Clemont sin cambiar el tono ni su mirada.

Bue… bueno, es mi trabajo – decía la chica nerviosa y sonrojada por la sola presencia del inventor.

Oh, es una lástima un cuerpo tan hermoso se debe ver esplendido al bailar – decía Clemont acercándose más a la chica.

La chica estaba completamente roja, su cuerpo temblaba y se notaba que entre las piernas estaba goteando un poco.

Y sabes una cosa… – decía Clemont acercando sus labios al oído de la chica – "me gustaría tener ese cuerpo desnudo junto a mi toda la noche" – susurró Clemont y le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja.

La chica no pudo aguantar más, y al igual que un avión a chorro salió volando por los líquidos que salían de su entrepierna como cataratas, dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y luego cayó al suelo desmallada, babeando y con corazones en sus ojos.

Clemont miro hacia atrás y levanto su pulgar como afirmando una misión cumplida.

Todos estaban (O_O) al contemplar la poderosa arma secreta, acepto por Ash que ya conocía el poder del arma y Korrina que miraba molesta.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? – cuestionó Trip.

Pues veras, cuando Clemont está sin sus anteojos se vuelve una maquina infalible de seducción súper sukulento y rikoson que nadie puede resistir – explicó Ash.

¿Cómo descubriste eso? – preguntó Paul.

Pues, un día se le cayeron los lentes justo cuando me estaba mirando, cuando me di cuenta estaba desnudo acostado junto a él.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)(X_X) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de todos al escuchar esto **Xx Adivinan la de Serena Xx**

Es broma idiotas, sino recuerdan les dije que fue cuando salimos a bailar a Kalos, se le cayeron en la disco de allá y dejo en estado de shock a varias chicas – dijo Ash molesto por lo mal pensado que eran sus amigos.

Ah, ok – dijeron todos con un suspiro, en especial Serena que estaba aliviada al saber que Clemont no había ultrajado a su chico especial.

Bien vamos – dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la entrada de la discoteca.

En la entrada vemos a Clemont que se golpea una y otra vez con la entrada tratando en entrar.

¿Y ahora que le pasa? – preguntó Dawn mirando como Clemont no paraba de darse golpes.

Bueno, la única desventaja del arma secreta es que Clemont no ve para nada bien – explicó Ash a sus amigos.

Todos llegaron a la entrada, pasaron por arriba de la chica desmayada con cuidado de no pisarla, Ash le puso sus lentes a Clemont y se dispusieron a entrar a la Disco.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum.

Jajaja, te volví a ganar – dijo Bonnie sonriente.

¿Cómo es posible que una niña pequeña me gane en el Pokken Fighter? – decía Max desanimado.

No soy pequeña, en dos días cumpliré 9 años – decía Bonnie molesta.

Oh ¿Enserio? – dijo Max intrigado.

En ese momento se escucha una explosión en la cocina.

¿Eh? algo explotó – dijo Max alarmado.

Y mi hermano no está, no puede ser un invento de él – decía Bonnie alarmada también.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y vieron a Markus cubierto de humo.

Se encuentra bien señor Markus – preguntó Max.

Sí, estoy bien, niños – decía Markus desde el suelo.

¿No se le da bien cocinar? – preguntó Bonnie.

Tal parece que después de viajar tanto cuando era joven, nunca se me pego el hábito de cocinar – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Jajaja, realmente es idéntico a Ash – decía Max.

Tengo una idea ¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza y de postre comemos helado? – sugirió Markus.

¡Genial! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero con una condición – decía Markus poniéndose serio.

¿Cuál? – preguntó Max.

Que me cuenten todas las historias que tienen con Ash – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, pero usted cuéntenos algunas de las suyas – dijo Bonnie también con una sonrisa.

Es un trato – dijo Markus.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del ascensor que bajaba y Markus vio que era Delia junto a alguien más.

Oh pero tú eres… – decía Markus.

* * *

Nuevamente en la Disco Nidoqueen Rosa.

**Xx Aviso, las canciones que se escucharan en los próximos momentos pueden ser en español, ingles, Portugués, Japonés, Cordobés XD, o cualquier otro idioma conocido, no es mi problema si no saben hablar y escribir fluidamente 12 idiomas como yo OK NO? bueno sin más sigan leyendo xX**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran apoyados en la pared, al parecer hay mucha gente pero nadie está bailando.

"_Como te extraño mi amor ¿por qué será? _

_Me falta todo en la vida si no estas _

_Como te extraño mi amor ¿qué debo hacer? _

_Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer _

_Ay amor divino, pronto tienes que volveeer a mi "_

Saben, no es que no me guste escuchar a Leo Dan, pero creo que no es una buena canción para ponerse a bailar – decía Ash desanimado.

Tienes razón esto está muy aburrido – decía Misty también desanimada.

Con lo que costo que pudiéramos entrar – agregó desanimada Iris.

Clemont estaba pensativo, miro la cabina del DJ en el segundo piso de la disco. Al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea. Empezó a caminar sin que nadie lo notase.

En la cabina se encontraba el DJ usando unos viejos disco de vinilo, pero no para hacer mezclas, los usaba para poner la música que se escuchaba en la Disco. De repente una descarga eléctrica golpeo al DJ dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo siento amigo, pero esto no es una fiesta de 15, esto se tiene que poner picante – dijo Clemont al lado de un Manectric.

Bien Manectric regresa – dijo el líder de gimnasio metiendo a su pokemon a su pokeball.

Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer ahora – decía Clemont con una sonrisa picara y poniéndose unos auriculares con dibujos de rayos.

Mientras abajo.

¿Cómo que no me pude vender alcohol? – preguntaba Ash molesto.

Lo siento, eres menor son las reglas – respondió serio el Barman **Xx así le decimos al que vende los tragos en donde vengo xX**

Ash ya deja eso, además ¿Desde cuándo te gusta beber? – interrogó Serena.

No me gusta, pero tampoco me gusta que no me dejen – decía Ash en un tono molesto.

Bueno esto es un fiasco creo que mejor nos vam… – no pudo terminar Paul por escuchar de pronto una música más animada.

¡Hola pueblo Paleta, espero que estén listos porque DJ Citron está en el edificio y se va armar el desmadre de puta madre!

"_Susume, susume! Kangaetecha osoi kara _

_Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkousekka de_

_Mayotte ru hima nante nai deshou?"_

En ese momento todo el lugar se empezó a animar y a bailar.

Serena tomo el brazo de Ash y se dirigió a la pista.

Dawn tomo los brazos de Paul y Barry para empezar a bailar con ellos.

Drew invito a bailar a May y esta acepto.

Misty tomo a Tracey y a Richie.

Iris tomo a Cilan y mientras Bianca arrastraba a Trip.

Chitoge por su parte tomo el brazo de Raku, él no opuso resistencia y se fue a bailar también.

Lyra tomo a Khoury lo llevo también a la pista.

Cameron y Stephan fueron a ver si realizaban alguna conquista al igual que Brock.

"_Makenai nigenai yamanai ame nante nai_

_Namida gyutto koraette, kishikaisei_

_Fumidase! Sugu ni hareruya"_

Al parecer todos se divertían acepto cierta líder de gimnasio que se encontraba sola apoyada en la pared. Clemont notó esto y se puso a pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si la invito a bailar? – se decía Clemont a sí mismo.

_En la mente de Clemont._

_Hola Korrina ¿quieres bailar? – decía Clemont con una sonrisa._

_De pronto Korrina tira a Clemont al suelo se tira encima del él y empieza a golpearlo sin parar en el rostro dejándolo aparentemente muerto._

Ya de vuelta en la realidad.

¡Ya sé lo que hare! – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una capsula de su bolsillo.

Clemont tiro la capsula al piso, una nube de humo violeta del tamaño del inventor salio de ella, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver un extraño robot **Xx ¿Dragón Ball donde? ok pero nunca se han preguntado de dónde saca Clemont los inventos pues vamos hacer como que usa capsulas para guardarlos ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, sigamos con la historia xX**

Bien robot DJ, activa el modo fiesta loca 2.3 – dijo Clemont y el robot pronto ilumino sus ojos y se preparo para dar ritmo a la noche.

"_Butsukariatte_

_Moeru omoi oobaahiito_

_Mayoi haratte_

_Hoero raimei no you ni_

_Rikutsu ja nai mirai wo ima_

_Saa, kono te de kirihiraku n da"_

¿Disculpe señorita no le gustaría bailar con migo? – se acercó Clemont a Korrina con un antifaz debajo de sus lentes.

Eh… bueno creo que no tengo problema – dijo Korrina aceptado la petición sin saber la identidad del chico del antifaz y poniéndose a bailar.

"_Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

_Mada minu mirai e_

_OH YEAH tachimukatte_

_OH YEAH nando datte_

_Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

_Hitori ja nai kara_

_OH YEAH tomaranaide_

_OH YEAH Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e_

_One, two, three, de junbi okkei! Oikaze ni notte_

_Gangan tobashite ikou! Mita koto nai sekai e"_

¿Eh? – dijo Serena mirando la escena de Clemont y Korrina.

¿Qué sucede Serena? – preguntó Ash que estaba bailando con ella.

Mira, Korrina está bailando con Clemont y no le ha golpeado – explicó Serena.

¿Sera que no lo reconoce con el antifaz? – comentó Ash.

No creo que sea tan tonta – dijo Serena y continúo bailando.

De pronto la canción cambio.

"_Hola, me llaman Wallace, _

_Es un placer conocerla…"_

De pronto Ash tomo la cadera de Serena con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo la mano izquierda de ella, Serena por su parte con su mano izquierda sujeto el hombro del azabache.

Esta misma acción la hicieron Clemont y Korrina, Raku y Chitoge, Drew y May, Lyra con Khoury, Bianca y Trip, también Iris con Cilan.

Por el lado del grupo de Dawn, Paul y Barry.

Bueno, iré a buscar algo que tomar, bailen juntos mientras tanto – decía Paul a los que fueron sus compañeros en su último viaje.

Ok compañero – dijeron Dawn y Barry.

"_Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El, _

_Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez, _

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro"_

Todos empezaron a bailar al sonido de la música pero la vista estaba centrada en cierta pareja en medio de la pista.

"_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _

_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _

_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces."_

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos – decía Misty impresionada mientras bailaba con Tracey.

Jejeje ¿No que no sabía bailar? – preguntó Cilan que tenia a Iris en sus brazos.

Pues parece que era cierto que ganaron una competencia, ósea solo mírenlos – decía Iris mirando también a la pareja.

"_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _

_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _

_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _

_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente"_

Lo que todos miraban era a la pareja de Ash y Serena, todos veían como se movían tan sueltamente que los que los conocían realmente dudaban de que no fueran una pareja de novios por la forma tan natural que juntaban sus cuerpos.

Simultáneamente con el Lobo solitario de Paul.

Paul llevaba un gran baso de refresco en su mano y se dirigía a la pista cuando de golpe alguien se pone frente a él haciendo que vuelque el liquido en una parte de su camisa y el resto al piso.

Oye, fíjate por dónde vas – dijo Paul molesto.

Eh, lo siento mucho yo… ¿¡Paul!? – dijo la persona que hizo caer la bebida sorprendida.

¿¡Maylene¡? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Paul sorprendido.

Bueno… veraz, hace poco llegue a pueblo Paleta y resulta que no pude conseguir una habitación en el hotel, así que trate de encontrar a Dawn o Ash para que me ayuden a buscar un lugar para quedarme, fui al laboratorio y me dijeron que Dawn se estaba quedando en la casa de Ash, me dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa. Al llegar la mamá de Ash me hizo entrar en una especie de hotel subterráneo – explicaba Maylene.

¿Hotel subterráneo? – preguntó Paul.

Sí, pero mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando me encontré con el mismísimo Markus Blank en persona. Él me dijo que todos ustedes saldrían a bailar, sin que pudiera negarme la mamá de Ash junto con una pequeña niña rubia me ayudó a elegir que ponerme y vine hasta aquí – explicó Maylene detalladamente lo que paso.

Oh ya veo – dijo Paul con tranquilidad.

Maylene, dime ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Paul algo apenado.

¿Yo? bueno… está bien – dijo Maylene primero apenada y después sonriente.

Maylene tomo a Paul de la mano y se fueron a la pista. Paul hizo lo mismo que las otras parejas y tomo a Maylene para ponerse a bailar.

"_A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes, _

_Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez, _

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro. _

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _

_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _

_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces."_

Míralo, dice que va por una bebida y viene con una chica – decía Barry con burla mientras bailaba con Dawn.

No sabía que era un Casanova, un minuto ¿No es esa Maylene? – dijo Dawn mientras saludaba a la pareja con su mano.

"_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _

_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _

_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _

_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente"_

De pronto la música cambio, Paul, Trip y Drew al sentir el ritmo empezaron a mover sus cabezas y sus caderas, empezaron a caminar hacia atrás mirando hacia adelante. **Xx Les recomiendo que miren el video clip para que vean los pasos de baile (Michael Jackson, Bad) xX**

"_Hau hoo hao hoo shhhhhhhhhhh"_ – Paul, Trip y Drew.

"_Your Butt Is Mine Gonna Take You Right_

_Just Show Your Face In Broad Daylight_

_I'm Telling You On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On, Come On,_

_Lay It On Me All Right..."_

Empezaron a hacer unos raros pasos y de pronto todos centraron su vista en ellos.

"_I'm Giving You On Count Of Three_

_To Show Your Stuff Or Let It Be . . ._

_I'm Telling You Just Watch Your Mouth_

_I Know Your Game What You're About"_

Los tres entrenadores empezaron a moverse más intensamente y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a sentir el ritmo.

"_Well They Say The Sky's The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have_

_Seen Nothing_

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through..."_

Todos saltaron a bailar a la pista con nuestros tres entrenadores en el centro dirigiendo los pasos.

"_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad_

_Come On, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_Who's Bad..."_

La canción frenó y los tres entrenadores fueron ovacionados, pero de pronto otra canción empezó a sonar.

Esta vez los que se pusieron al centro de la pista fueron Ash, Clemont, Raku, Richie y Barry.

Los cinco entrenadores empezaron a bailar como si fueran profesionales, una coreografía al mismo tiempo con Ash al frente. _**Xx Nsync Pop xX**_

"_Dirty pop_

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about_

_What's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out_

_The thing you got to realice what we doing is not a trend_

_We got the gift of melody we gonna bring it till the end_

_(Come on now)"_

Ahora Clemont se puso al frente mientras bailaban.

_It doesn't matter_

_'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck_

_All that matters_

_Is that you recognize that it's just about respect_

_It doesn't matter_

_About the clothes I wear and where I go and why_

_All that matters_

_Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time_

_(Come on now_)

De pronto todos los chicos entraron al centro y se pusieron a bailar con los entrenadores.

"_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high?_

_It takes you on a ride feel it when your body_

_Starts to rock_

_(Your body starts to rock)_

_Baby you can't stop_

_(You can't stop)_

_And the music's all you got come on now_

_This must be, pop_

_Dirty pop_

_Baby you can't stop_

_I know you like this dirty pop_

_This must be"_

Después de que paró la música se escuchó los aplausos de todos hacia los cinco entrenadores pero no duraron mucho ya que de repente otra canción se empezó a escuchar.

En el centro de la pista otro grupo se formo y quien otro sino el grupo de compañeras del azabache ademas de Lyra y Korrina. **Xx Wannabe Spice Girls xX**

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha"_

De pronto las chicas empezaron a moverse por toda la pista mientras bailaban.

"_If you want my future forget my past, _

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _

_Now don't go wasting my precious time, _

_Get your act together we could be just fine"_

Nuevamente se reunieron en el centro de la pista.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha"_

De pronto todas las chicas de la disco se unieron a ellas.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) _

_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

Todos le dieron aplausos y silbidos al grupo de lindas chicas que se puso a bailar. Después todos volvieron con sus parejas mientras pasaba otra canción.

Oye, tengo que hacer algo, ya vuelvo – decía el enmascarado Clemont a Korrina.

De acuerdo, yo iré a buscar algo de beber.

Después de eso Clemont se dirigió otra vez a la cabina del DJ donde estaba el robot DJ, tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

¿¡Cómo la están pasando pueblo paleta!? – preguntó Clemont a todos en la Discoteca.

Se escucho una gran ovación por parte de todos.

Genial, ahora vamos a hacer un juego para que esto se ponga mejor, cada vez que escuchen la alarma tendrán que cambiar pareja con la persona de al lado – decía el DJ Citron.

Se escucho otra ovación de la gente.

Bien, marche la música – dijo Clemont volviendo a activar a Robot DJ y volviendo a la pista.

De pronto empezó a sonar otra canción. **Xx Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego xX**

"_Nossa, nossa _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego _

_Delícia, delícia _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego"_

Todos se pusieron a bailar, nuestros héroes se pusieron juntos para que cuando tuvieran que cambiar de pareja no les tocara algún extraño y se sientan incómodos.

"_Sábado na balada _

_A galera começou a dançar _

_E passou a menina mais linda _

_Tomei coragem e comecei a falar _

_Nossa, nossa _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego _

_Delícia, delícia _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego"_

De pronto sonó la alarma y se escucho otra canción **Xx Sabroso taquicardia xX**

"_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan _

_Ay qué problema! _

_Oh no, pensando en ella..."_

Todos hicieron el cambio de pareja. Ash quedo bailando con Iris, Serena quedo bailando con Trip, Bianca con Barry, Paul quedo bailando con Dawn, Clemont quedo bailando con Maylene, Raku con May, Drew con Chitoge , Cilan con Korrina, Misty con Khoury y Lyra con Richie.

"_Que locura, no me puedo controlar, _

_Pensando en ella mi corazón va a estallar _

_Se acelera y se quiere salir _

_No puedo olvidarla, desde que la vi"_

Todos bailaban con una sonrisa, algunos algo incómodos porque no se conocían bien pero se divertían igual, Ash por otro lado se la pasaba bien bailando con Iris

"_Son sus ojos, alumbrando la ciudad, _

_Su sonrisa, me da vida de más _

_Se acelera, mi corazón va a salir _

_No puedo olvidarla, arrancarla de mí. _

_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan _

_Sólo por ella, oh no, pensando en ella... _

_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan, _

_Sólo con ella, pensando en ella _

_Taquicardia se acelera mi corazón _

_Porque por ella, oh no, siempre por ella _

_Taquicardia se me va la respiración _

_Ay que problema, pensando en ella…"_

De pronto sonó la alarma y se escucho otra canción **Xx Chayanne Salome xX**

"_Tanta adrenalina sube a mi cabeza_

_Miro como bailas y sale fuego de tus caderas_

_Y con un tambor tú y yo vamos acercándonos_

_Es la tentación que me vuelve loco y me desespera"_

Las parejas rotaron, Ash quedo bailando con Dawn, Iris con Trip, Serena con Raku, Clemont con May, Cilan bailó con Lyra, Paul con Chitoge, Khoury bailo con Bianca, Barry bailo con Korrina, Richie bailo con Maylene y Misty bailo con Drew.

Todos estaban muy animados y ya no sentían esa incomodidad, acepto por Trip e Iris que prácticamente bailaban sin mirarse.

"_Es que es tu cintura mi sutil locura_

_Me vas atrapando, me vas elevando_

_Y es que está en tu cuerpo nena_

_Que respira vida nena_

_Y es que tienes todo en esta vida pa'gozar_

_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame_

_Y acércate un poquito Salomé_

_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame_

_Regálame tu hechizo de mujer_

_Ay ay ay, tú bajaste desde el cielo_

_Ay ay ay y me echaste el candelero_

_Ay ay ay, tú bajaste desde el cielo_

_Ay ay ay, mira niña si te quiero"_

Nuevamente sonó la alarma y la música cambió. Por alguna razón todos se confundieron al hacer los cambios de pareja. Las parejas quedaron con Ash bailando con Clemont, Paul bailando con Trip, Barry con Raku, Cilan con Drew y Richie termino bailando con Khoury.

Para su suerte la canción no los ayudaba **Xx Los sultanes Estoy saliendo con un chabón xX**

"_Estoy saliendo con un chabón _

_Ya más de un año van casi 2 _

_Estoy enamorado y saben que _

_Me gustaría darle un varón"_

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron a bailar.

"_El desgraciado me hizo esperar _

_Nadie sabía de esa traición _

_Me fue engañando me pareció _

_Él puso trampas a mi corazón"_

Las chicas empezaron a reírse al ver a los muchachos bailar y se unieron ellas también.

"_Decile si él ¿no quiere bailar conmigo?_

_Decile que no sufra por nuestro amor _

_A vos que te hace queso que sos amigo _

_Ya no voy a vengarme por su traición _

_Decile que lo quiero y baile conmigo _

_Decile que yo sufro por nuestro amor _

_A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo _

_Ya no voy a vengarme por su traiciooooon"_

Cuando termino esa canción todos empezaron reírse a carcajadas, realmente todos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

La noche pasó y llego la hora de irse, todos estaban afuera camino a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Se podía ver a Brock siendo llevados de los hombros por Stephan y Cameron.

¿Pero por qué las chicas no quieren bailar con migo? – decía Brock mientras lloraba a cataratas. Al parecer había tomado un poco de más.

Estoy sali…endo con un chabón, se llama Tracey y es maricon – decia Cilan ebrio abrazado a Tracey que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el conocedor pokemon.

Chicos, se los encargo – decía Ash a sus amigos refiriéndose al trío de borrachos.

No te preocupes, los llevaremos al hotel y dejaremos a Tracey en el laboratorio de camino – le respondió Khoury.

Bien nosotros vamos a la guarida, Maylene ven con nosotros hay mucho lugar y es súper cómoda – dijo Dawn a Maylene.

Pues si no hay problema iré con gusto – contestó Maylene.

Ustedes también vengan a la guarida trío de locos – le dijo Ash al trío de campeones.

Pues creo que no nos queda de otra – dijo Trip tranquilo.

Oigan ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quién era ese chico del antifaz? – preguntó curiosa Korrina.

Clemont al escuchar esta pregunta se puso muy nervioso.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sabías que el del antifaz era Cle…? – fue detenida Serena.

Era el bailarín enmascarado, un viejo conocido del pueblo – contestó Ash tapándole la boca a Serena.

Oh ya veo – dijo Korrina mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – interrogo Serena molesta a Ash.

"Si le dices que fue Clemont se pondrá tan nerviosa que lo terminara matando a golpes" – contestó Ash.

"Creo que tienes razón" – dijo Serena.

* * *

Todos llegaron a la Residencia Ketchum eran aproximadamente las 06:21 am. Todos pasaron directo al jardín y entraron a la pequeña casita que era en realidad un elevador. Paul y los otros dos campeones se sorprendieron al entrar y ver el gran departamento subterráneo.

Al entrar vieron en la sala a Markus durmiendo en el sofá boca arriba roncando y a Bonnie durmiendo cómodamente en el hombro de Max. Todos miraron la tierna escena, Ash apago el televisor que seguía encendido y Serena puso una manta sobre los dos más pequeños.

Así que esta es la dichosa guarida – decía Paul mirando el lugar.

¿Por qué no nos trajiste antes? – preguntó Richie.

Bueno, me entere de su existencia ayer a la tarde – explicó Ash.

Todos los entrenadores fueron a las habitaciones excepto Ash y Serena que estaban en la puerta de los respectivos cuartos.

Dime ¿te divertiste? – preguntó Ash a Serena.

Claro que si, realmente todos tus amigos son muy simpáticos – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que te caigan bien – decía Ash también con una sonrisa.

Bueno, debemos descansar, mañana debemos preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Bonnie – habló Serena sin quitar su sonrisa.

Tienes razón, buenas noches reina – se despidió Ash.

Serena se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches campeón – dijo mientras entro en su cuarto.

Ash un poco sonrojado también entro en la habitación.

Ya dentro todos se pusieron a descansar en sus camas, había sido una noche muy movida y tenían que descansar.

* * *

Xx Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les ha parecido? pues a mi me fue realmente imposible describir los pasos y esas cosas, por eso es que recomiendo que vean los vídeos o escuchen la música mientras leen, sino el capitulo les resultara muy corto. Bueno sin más me despido hasta otra. xX


	12. ¿Donde está la Loli?

Xx Hola a todos ¿Como han estado? espero que bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Para serles honesto creo que ha sido el cap que más me amargo y alegro de hacer al mismo tiempo. Bueno ustedes verán, sin más los dejo con el nuevo capitulo xX

* * *

**¿Dónde está la Loli?**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el jardín del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Al parecer se está celebrando una boda, podemos ver a mucha gente sentada en sillas adornadas y en el altar vemos al sacerdote y a Ash con su esmoquin al lado de Clemont.

Qué suerte tienes amigo, vas a casarte finalmente con Serena – le dacia Clemont mientras le daba algunos golpes con su codo.

Gracias, realmente estoy muy feliz de que… – fue interrumpido por un grito.

¡Ahí viene la novia! – grito Dawn a lo que todos se levantaron de su asiento.

Podemos ver a alguien usando un vestido de novia con el velo tapando su cara siendo acompañada por Grace asía el altar. Detrás de ellas venia Bonnie llevando la cola del vestido.

Te encargo a mi hija Ash – decía Grace al entrenador.

No se preocupe está en buenas manos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa para salir del altar.

Ash se dispuso a quitar el velo a la novia mientras este le hablaba.

No puedo creer que al fin estemos por casarnos Sere… ¿¡PAUL!? – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver quien estaba bajo el velo.

Hola perdedor – dijo Paul serio.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – se escucho gritar a Ash calleándose de su cama.

Justo unos segundos después...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – se escucho el grito de Paul y Raku.

¿Ustedes también tuvieron una pesadilla? – pregunto Ash a los dos campeones.

Soñé que estaba haciendo mi viaje del desafío de la frontera junto Maylene, una chica ninja obsesionada con los pokemons de grandes lenguas, una morenita pechugona y que yo tenía un Hypno de color fucsia que hablaba y que me quería lavar el cerebro con mensajes subliminales –decía Paul nervioso lo que soñó.

Eso no es nada, yo soñé que era violado por cuatro chicas y que ellas quedaban embarazadas, después drogado embarace a otras cuatro y me hacía cargo de todas al mismo tiempo – decía Raku sudando frio.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar la historia de Raku. **Xx yo se que uno entenderá esto XD xX**

Nos encontramos en un hospital, más precisamente en una sala de parto.

Un poco más, puje – decía el doctor.

Vamos, un poco más Serena – decía Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Eso intento, huf huf mmp haaa – decía Serena haciendo presión.

De pronto se escucho el llanto de un bebe.

Felicidades es un hermoso niño– dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo cargarlo? – decía Serena con lagrimas de felicidad.

Claro que si, tome – dijo el médico dándole el bebe a Serena.

Mira Ash nuestro primer… ¿EH? – dijo Serena sorprendida.

Cuando vio al bebe vio que era un Clemont bebe que hasta anteojos tenia.

¿Pero qué? – dijo Serena que de pronto dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a Ash.

Lo que vio fue a Clemont vestido con la ropa de Ash que le sonreía.

Guau, ha salido igual de sukulento que su padre – decía el Clemont vestido de Ash.

A huevo papi – dijo el bebe con voz tierna.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Serena cayéndose de la cama.

El grito de Serena despertó a todas en la habitación.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Misty todavía con sueño.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto May cansada.

Cinco minutos más – decía Dawn que quería seguir durmiendo.

Vamos Dawn, despierta ya son las dos de la tarde – le dijo Iris mientras la movía un poco.

De pronto se escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

¿Todo está bien? escuchamos un grito – dijo Ash del otro lado de la puerta.

No es nada, parece que Serena solo tuvo una pesadilla – respondió Korrina.

¿Ella también? – dijo Ash haciendo una pregunta.

¿Tuviste una pesadilla también? – pregunto Serena desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Algo así, bueno como sea, Clemont y Raku están haciendo el almuerzo después bajen a comer – dijo Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta todavía.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se alistaron y fueron a la cocina a sentarse para comer. En la mesa estaban Ash, Clemont, Paul, Raku, Richie y Trip por parte de los chicos. Por parte de las chicas estaban Serena, Dawn, Chitoge, Iris, Mity, May, Korrina y Maylene.

De seguro el infeliz de Tobías junto con el infeliz de su Darkrai está tratando de molestarnos con estas pesadillas – decía Ash molesto.

O tal vez a ciertos entrenadores les cayó mal cierta pizza fría que comieron cuando se levantaron casualmente esta mañana – decía Misty mirando a ciertos campeones de liga y una reina de Kalos.

¿Eh? ¿Tú también comiste de esa pizza Serena? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Bueno, fui por un vaso con agua y me dio un poco de hambre – dijo Serena apenada.

Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie? – pregunto Clemont al grupo.

Pues podemos hacerla aquí en la guarida, tenemos muchos juegos en el salón, además de que hay realmente mucho espacio – dio su opinión Ash.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – comento Serena.

Ok, pero ¿Qué haremos con los invitados? – pregunto de nuevo Clemont.

Pues, al parecer Max es casi de su misma edad y se lleva muy bien con ella, pero además de él no hay nadie más que sea de su misma edad – dio Serena su opinión.

Tienes razón, además en Kalos tampoco tenía muchos amigos de su edad ya que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con migo – comentó Clemont algo desanimado.

No te preocupes, mientras tú estés aquí, ella se sentirá muy feliz – agrego Ash.

Además todos nosotros estaremos aquí ¿Verdad chicos? – pregunto Serena a todos en la mesa.

Todos asintieron **Xx Si, incluso Paul xX**

Gracias chicos, bueno ¿Ahora qué hacemos con la decoración, el pastel y los regalos? – preguntó Clemont.

Pues las cosas para decorar y para hacer el pastel ya hice que Ash las comprara, solo hace falta comprar sus regalos – dijo Serena.

Bien, mientras Bonnie no esté todo el día con nosotros no habrá problemas – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

De pronto se escucho el sonido del ascensor, de este salieron Markus, Max y Bonnie.

Chicos que bueno que despiertan, hoy voy a estar todo el día con ustedes – decía Bonnie con una tierna sonrisa.

(DA FAQ) – en la mente de Ash, Serena y Clemont.

Ash hizo una señal con sus manos a Serena haciendo entender que distrajera a Bonnie, Serena capto el mensaje y se puso a hablar con ella.

Max ¿Puedes venir un minuto? – le pido Ash al joven campeón.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – pregunto curioso Max.

Necesito que distraigas a Bonnie un momento, tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante, después te cuento todo.

Roger – dijo Max comprendiendo la situación.

Hey Bonnie ¿Veamos si ahora me ganas en el Pokken? – decía Max con tono desafiante.

Tal parece que tienes ganas que una niñita te humille otra vez – decía Bonnie también con un tono desafiante.

En ese momento los dos se dirigieron a la zona de juegos.

Bueno ¿Ahora qué haremos? – pregunto Clemont nervioso.

No te alarmes, saquemos el Cloroformo – dijo Ash serio.

¡Ash! no podemos usar eso, al menos no desde que perdiste el frasco – dijo seria Serena.

Mierda, es cierto y a esta hora es imposible conseguir uno – dijo Ash molesto.

¿Acaso ya han drogado a la pequeña Bonnie antes? – pregunto Korrina moleta.

Claro que no, pero estar preparado no daña a nadie – respondió Ash.

Ya que esta aquí escabúllanse ahora que esta distraída – sugirió May.

Si lo hacemos sospechara que estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa – contesto Serena.

¿Por qué no mejor la llevan al parque de diversiones de Ciudad verde? Esta muy cerca del centro comercial – comento Misty.

Es una buena idea, podemos turnarnos para cuidarla y comprar los regalos – dijo Clemont.

Bueno ¿que esperamos? – pregunto Ash.

Que al infeliz que escribe esto se le ocurra un relleno porque si no nos quedamos cortos – contesto Clemont. **Xx Si, rompí la cuarta pared ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, continuemos xX**

* * *

Después de que al autor se le ocurriera el zukelento eh impactante relleno, nos encontramos a Clemont, Bonnie y Ash en el jardín del la residencia Ketchum.

Clemont, toma a Charizard y ve con Bonnie al parque allá nos encontramos – dijo Ash a Clemont mientras sacaba a Charizard de la pokeball.

Ok ¿Iras en Pidgeot? – pregunto Clemont.

No, quiero estrenar a mi bebe – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bien, nos vemos allá – dijo Clemont subiendo al pokemon de Ash.

No tarden, vamos a divertirnos mucho, desde que empezó a liga Kalos no hemos hecho nada juntos como antes – decía Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

De acuerdo no te preocupes – contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

De esa manera Clemont se fue volando junto a Bonnie, Ash se marcho a la guarida.

Hey viejo, pásame las llaves de Mery – dijo Ash a su padre.

Ok Campeón aquí tienes – dijo Markus lanzando las llaves.

¿Mery? – pregunto Serena.

Regla de macho numero 12, ponle a tu moto o auto nombre de mujer – contesto Ash.

¿Pero por qué Mery? creo que hubiera quedado muy tierno que le pusieras mi nombre – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¡SERENA! – dijeron todos los hombres.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Serena confusa.

¿No sabes la razón del porque los hombres le ponemos nombres de mujer a los vehículos? – pregunto Trip.

No ¿Cuál es la razón? – pregunto intrigada.

Veras, le ponemos nombres de mujer porque son los hombres quienes las montan, pero si le ponen el nombre de alguna chica que exista da a entender que él se monta a esa chica – explico Paul.

¿Acaso estas dando a entender que quieres que Ash te monte? – pregunto Trip.

¿Eh? yo yo yo… no sabía nada, es que… – trato de articular palabras.

De pronto Ash puso su mano en el hombro de Serena y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No te preocupes por eso Serena, sé que no sabías que significaba – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena lo miro y le sonrió.

Además no serias la única que quiere que la montara – dijo Ash quien recibió un golpazo.

¿Podemos irnos ya? – dijo Serena molesta.

Ok – dijo Ash golpeado en el suelo.

Ash se subió a la moto, digo a Mery, se puso el casco y dirigió su vista a Serena.

Vamos no estés molesta y sube con migo – dijo Ash ofreciéndole un casco a Serena.

Está bien, pero sigo molesta – dijo Serena con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía el casco y subía a la moto.

¿Sabes cómo conducir enano? – pregunto Markus a su hijo.

Pude montar un Rhyhorn en un día, puedo con esto – dijo Ash con un tono arrogante.

Lo que tú digas – dijo Markus mientras tocaba un botón.

De pronto una parte del techo del garaje de la guarida empezó a bajar, dejando lo que parecía una rampa para que pudieran salir y entrar los vehículos.

Espera, antes que salgas toma esto – dijo Markus ofreciendo un pequeño control con un botón.

Esto sirve para abrir la rampa desde afuera – explico Markus.

Gracias viejo, bien vamos – dijo Ash guardando el control y poniéndose en marcha hacia ciudad verde.

Bueno nosotros también deberíamos partir – dijo Max a todo el grupo.

Todos salieron de la guarida, todos menos Markus y de pronto su holomisor empezó a sonar y él contestó.

¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto una mujer del otro lado de la llamada.

Todo va bien, ya les di los Aros con las piedras activadoras a seis de los siete campeones – respondió Markus serio.

¿Seis? ¿Qué paso con el séptimo? – pregunto la mujer.

Pues mi hijo ya tenía un Mega aro, no insistí porque no quería que empezara a sospechar, pero no te preocupes pronto un entrenador fuerte lo tendrá – respondió Markus.

¿Quieres decir que todavía no le explicas la situación? – pregunto seria la persona que se veía en el holomisor.

Lo hare cuando encuentre el momento, hablaremos después – dijo Markus cortando la llamada.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si nunca hubieras sido campeón Ash – se dijo así mismo Markus con una mirada muy seria.

* * *

Mientras de camino a Ciudad Verde.

¿Oye sigues molesta? – preguntaba Ash a Serena mientras conducía.

Es difícil estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo – dijo Serena.

Ahora que me reencontré con todas eh descubierto algo que me parece raro – dijo Ash.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Serena curiosa.

Pues si a las chicas les hacia una broma como estas, podían pasar todo el día molesta ignorándome – contesto Ash.

Bueno, será porque yo estoy acostumbrada a bromear contigo – agregó Serena.

Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad no hacia muchas bromas con ellas antes – dijo Ash pensativo.

Sera que sacaste tu lado bromista al empezar este viaje – comentó Serena.

Ahora que hablas del viaje, Bonnie me dijo que desde que empezó la liga ya no hacíamos nada juntos, eso me hizo pensar si las cosas ya no serán como antes – dijo Ash que empezaba a poner una cara decaída.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto serena con intriga.

Pues que ya no podremos volver a viajar por alguna región juntos, ya que ahora soy Campeón de liga y tú la Reina de Kalos, sin mencionar que Clemont deberá volver a tomar su lugar como líder de gimnasio – dijo Ash todavía con cara decaída.

Serena entendió a lo que quería llegar el entrenador, sabía muy bien que ya no podrían estar juntos como siempre estuvieron desde que iniciaron su viaje por Kalos pero aun así se esforzó por sonreír y darle unas palabras a Ash.

No deberías preocuparte por eso, todos siempre estaremos juntos, aunque nos separen la distancia el lazo que hemos formado nunca se romperá, mira ahora por ejemplo, todos los amigos que hiciste durante tu viaje aun después de tanto tiempo siguen tan unidos a ti como siempre – le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón Serena, ahora lo que hay que hacer es aprovechar y hacer recuerdos inolvidables – dijo Ash con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

* * *

Mientras en frente del parque de diversiones.

Bien ya llegamos, Charizard regresa – dijo Clemont devolviendo al pokemon a la pokeball.

Bien, vamos – dijo Bonnie jalando del brazo a su hermano para ir a la entrada del parque. Después de pagar dos entradas marcharon en dirección a los juegos.

Bien ¿Dónde quieres ir primero? – pregunto Clemont a su hermana.

¿Qué te parece si esperamos a que todos vengan y empezamos todos juntos? – dijo Bonnie sonriente.

¿Eh? es raro, me imaginaba que estando en un parque de diversiones tendrías ganas de jugar apenas llegaras, dime ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te gusta Max y no sabes cómo confesártele? – pregunto Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Bonnie no se sobresalto ni se ruborizo, en cambio solo agacho un poco su cabeza poniendo una cara triste.

Hermano ¿Ya no vamos a viajar más con Ash y Serena? – pregunto desanimada a Bonnie.

Clemont se sorprendió y también se entristeció con la pregunta de su hermana, él sabía muy bien la respuesta, si bien podían rencontrarse en algún momento ya no iban a poder viajar todos juntos. Pero él no podía decirle eso a su hermana, así que solo trato de decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

No digas eso, podría ser que cuando inicies tu viaje como entrenadora, Ash, Serena y yo podríamos acompañarte, además que otra mejor cosa podríamos hacer, Ash ya es campeón de liga, Serena ya se convirtió en la Reina de Kalos por tanto tendrá que estar en la región y sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré cerca de ti – hablo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio crees eso? – dijo Bonnie ilusionada.

Claro que si – dijo Clemont.

Eso es increíble – dijo Bonnie abrazando a su hermano.

Si, increíble – dijo Clemont correspondiendo el abrazo con una cara trise que Bonnie no noto.

* * *

Mientras en el centro comercial.

¿Ya encontraste el regalo para Eureka? pregunto Ash.

¿Para quién? – pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Digo, para Bonnie, es que me equivoque de traductor – dijo Ash nervioso.

Pues sí, ya encontré un lindo regalo para ella ¿Y tú? – pregunto Serena.

Si, ya compre su regalo, además compre otras cosas para mí – contesto Ash.

Bueno debemos darnos prisa para llegar al parque de diversiones para que… – fue interrumpida de golpe Serena.

Serena, Ash – saludo Korrina acercándose a ellos junto con todo el grupo de la guarida Ketchum.

Oh, veo que vinieron todos a comprar un regalo – dijo Serena mirando al grupo.

Claro que sí, pero ustedes deberían darse prisa e ir al parque de diversiones, Bonnie estaba realmente ilusionada con que estuvieran los cuatro juntos – dijo Korrina.

Estábamos justo por ir hacia allá - respondió Serena.

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – propuso Ash a Korrina.

¿Yo? bueno es que no se… – decía Korrina nerviosa.

Vamos, creo que es una oportunidad para pasar buen tiempo con Clemont – menciono Serena.

Está bien, lo voy a intentar – dijo Korrina aceptando la invitación.

Después de eso todos salieron del centro comercial.

Chicos ¿nos hacen el favor de llevar todas las cosas a la guarida? – pregunto Serena.

No hay problema – contesto Richie tomando las bolsas.

Max ¿Vienes? – pregunto May a su hermano.

En realidad yo también quiero ir al parque – contesto Max.

No será que lo que realmente quieres es ir con Bonnie, pequeño picaron – dijo Ash dándole golpes con el codo a Max.

Claro que no, toma May lleva esto a la guarida – dijo Max dándole la bolsa de compras a su hermana.

Después de darles las bolsas al grupo que volvía a la guarida, Ash junto a Serena, Korrina y Max se fueron con rumbo al parque.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones.

Porque se tardan tanto – decía Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

No te preocupes deben estar por llegar, oh mira ahí están – decía Clemont mientras veía como llegaban los demás.

Oh al fin llegan, además vinieron con Korrina y Max, hay que aprovechar y divertirnos lo más que podamos – dijo Bonnie feliz.

Y sin darles tiempo para que hablen Bonnie empezó a arrastrar a todos hacia las atracciones.

* * *

Primera parada, autos chocones.

Nos encontramos con nuestros seis héroes subiéndose a los autos chocones.

Todas las personas se movían y chocaban tranquilamente hasta que…

¡Acelera el paso abuela! – dijo Serena mientras empezaba a golpear indiscretamente a toda velocidad los carros de las otras personas mientras movía su vista buscando a alguien.

¿Me buscabas? – decía Ash con tono desafiante.

Me voy a cobrar lo que paso en la guarida – dijo Serena con mirada desafiante.

Solo inténtalo reinita – respondió Ash.

¡AAAAAAAAH! – gritaron Ash y Serena mientras se lanzaban a toda velocidad.

Empezaron a chocarse una y otra vez a toda velocidad mientras sacaban chispas en cada choque.

Por el lado de los cuatro ojos y las rubias.

Bien señoritas vamos a enseñarles quienes mandan – decía Clemont con tono desafiante.

Quiero ver que lo intentes – decía Korrina también con tono desafiante.

¿Preparada para perder pequeña niña? – decía Max también en tono desafiante.

El que perderá serás tú, campeón enano – dijo Bonnie en tono de burla.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron los cuatro lanzándose al ataque.

Clemont y Korrina se golpeaban con los autos sin tregua, al igual que Max y Bonnie. Todas las personas que estaban en esa atracción decidieron hacerse a un lado para no salir heridos.

Cabe destacar que al estar atacando a Clemont con el auto chocón, Korrina no tenía necesidad de golpearlo a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Cuando se acabo el tiempo los seis salieron de la atracción para poder ir hacia otra. Lo que no se fijaron era que dejaron seis de los autos chocones completamente abollados y prendiéndose fuego, mientras el piso se encontraba completamente destrozado.

* * *

Segunda parada, algo para comer.

Oigan ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? si no como pronto se me va a bajar el Ki – decía Ash mientras le rugían las tripas.

De acuerdo, pero después no vayas a vomitar todo lo que comas – le decía Serena a Ash.

Ni que fuera Clemont – contesto Ash con burla.

Te escuche – dijo Clemont molesto.

Al llegar a uno de los puestos cada uno pidió algo para comer. Ash pidió una hamburguesa con una soda, Serena y Korrina pidieron una banderilla de salchicha, Clemont junto con Bonnie y Max pidieron un Hot Dog. Después de comprar, todos buscaron un asiento para comer.

Ash y Clemont miraron atentos a que Serena y Korrina empezaran a comer su banderilla.

¿Qué? – dijeron Korrina y Serena al notar como las observaban.

Nada – dijeron los dos desviando la mirada.

Nuevamente las chicas se dispusieron a darle el primer bocado a las salchichas que tenían en sus manos **Xx degenerados mal pensados xX**

Ash y Clemont miraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras les salía humo de la nariz, además de ellos todos los hombres que estaban cerca miraban también esa escena.

¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron las dos chicas al ver las miradas de todos.

Nada – dijeron todos desviando la mirada.

Korrina y Serena tiraron las banderillas a la basura y se fueron a buscar otra atracción. Ash, Clemont y todos los demás pusieron una cara de decepción. **Xx No hay que desperdiciar la comida xX**

"Oye Clemont ¿Cuándo vas a ir a buscar tu regalo para Bonnie?" – preguntó Ash.

No te preocupes, el regalo de Bonnie lo tenía preparado desde antes de salir de Kalos – contesto Clemont.

* * *

Tercera parada, la montaña rusa.

Hey subamos a la montaña rusa – dijo alegre Bonnie.

Bien yo adelante – dijo Ash.

Yo también – agrego Serena.

Bonnie sube con migo – le pido Korrina a Bonnie.

Bueno Max, nosotros atrás – le dijo Clemont a Max.

Ok – contesto simple Max.

"Sabes, hubiera sido un buen momento para estar al lado de Clemont" – le susurraba Serena Korrina.

"Claro que no, ¿Qué pasaría si lo empiezo a golpear y hago que se caiga de la montaña?" – respondió Korrina.

"Tienes un buen punto" – dijo Serena mientras el seguro automático se ajustaba.

De pronto el vagón empezó a moverse lentamente.

Bien, esto no esta tan mal – decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

El vagón se movió lentamente hasta que llego a una altura considerable.

Bien, ya me quiero bajar – dijo Clemont nervioso.

De pronto el vagón se fue para abajo a toda velocidad.

¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fueron los gritos de Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Korrina y Max.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – fue el grito de Clemont.

El vagón empezó a girar y dar vueltas por todos lados a gran velocidad una y otra vez hasta que termino el recorrido.

Inmediatamente freno el vagón y el soporte de seguridad se quito, Ash salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un contenedor de basura a vomitar.

Jaja, ahí lo tienen al de estomago fuerte – decía Serena con burla.

Pero si Ash quedo así, entonces Clemont… – dijeron las chicas mientras volteaban la cabeza para ver cómo estaba Clemont.

Vieron a Clemont tiritando y saliendo lentamente del vagón.

¿Clemont estas bien? – pregunto Serena nerviosa viendo el estado del inventor.

Yo… yo… ¡Quiero subir otra vez, eso estuvo genial! – dijo Clemont con entusiasmo.

En su entusiasmo no se dio cuenta que tomo el brazo de Korrina como queriendo llevarla al vagón otra vez. Korrina se puso realmente muy nerviosa, tomo el brazo de Clemont y con una técnica de Judo lo lanzo a al suelo con tal fuerza que dejo estampada la silueta de Clemont en el suelo.

¡Uy! – dijeron todos con una cara de dolor al ver eso.

* * *

Después de eso tomaron un descanso para tomar un helado.

Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes un poco – le dijo Clemont a Ash y Serena mientras se alejaba un poco para que los otros no oyeran. Pero Bonnie se percato de eso y se puso a escuchar a lo lejos de que hablaban.

¿Qué sucede Clemont? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Lo que pasa es que Bonnie me hizo una pregunta complicada al entrar al parque – decía Clemont con una mirada triste.

Bueno, creo que ya está en esa edad donde los niños quieren saber de dónde vienen los bebes – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta no idiota – dijo Clemont algo molesto.

Entonces ¿Qué te preguntó? – preguntó Serena con intriga.

Me preguntó si ya no volveríamos viajar juntos – dijo Clemont desanimado.

Todos se sorprendieron y se amargaron con respecto a la pregunta que hizo Bonnie, si bien ellos entendían como era la situación, pero trátaselo de explicar a una niña que les ha tomado tanto cariño que considera como sus hermanos a Ash y Serena era algo dificil.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Serena.

Le dije que tal vez podamos viajar juntos cuando ella inicie su viaje – dijo Clemont todavía desanimado.

Clemont sabes bien que no volveré a Kalos en un buen tiempo después de competir en la liga de Campeones, además de que tú nos dijiste que ya no podrías ausentarte otro año como líder de gimnasio – dijo Ash deprimido.

Yo podría verla cada tanto pero no podre estar todo el tiempo con ella ahora que soy la Reina de Kalos – dijo Serena también deprimida.

Bonnie escucho lo que decían sus compañeros y de pronto empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Lo sé, pero no encontré otra cosa que decirle, mañana es su cumpleaños y no quería que estuviera triste pensando que ya no viajaríamos todos juntos – dijo Clemont muy triste.

Pero al decirle esto solo vas a conseguir que reciba un golpe muy fuerte al esperar impaciente su viaje y después enterarse de que no estaremos con ella – decía Serena también triste.

Justo en ese momento Bonnie sale corriendo. Max y Korrina ven como Bonnie salió corriendo.

Bonnie espera ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Max preocupado viendo pasar a Bonnie corriendo.

De pronto Bonnie se perdió en la multitud.

¡Chicos! – llamo a Korrina a los tres entrenadores que seguían hablando.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ash.

Bonnie se fue corriendo al parecer estaba llorando – explico Korrina.

¿Sera que nos escucho? – pregunto Serena preocupada.

Oh no, Bonnie – dijo Clemont triste.

Debemos buscarla, vamos – dijo Ash poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

Cuarta parada, la rueda de la fortuna.

¿Donde pudo haberse metido? – pregunto Ash.

Lo siento, debí de seguirla cuando se fue corriendo – dijo Max disculpándose.

Ves que siempre la vives cagando Max – dijo Ash serio.

¿Eh? – dijo Max confundido.

No es tu culpa Max, yo no debí haberle mentido – dijo Clemont triste.

Y tú también Clemont, eres peor que borracho con diarrea, no das un paso que ya la cagaste – decía Ash serio.

¿Eh? – dijo Clemont también confundido.

No, yo soy quien pasa más tiempo con ella, debí explicarle esto hace tiempo – dijo Serena desanimada.

No Serena, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, así que por favor no te culpes a ti misma – dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora**. **

Gracias Ash, siempre haces que me sienta mejor – dijo Serena mirando también a los ojos a Ash.

Oigan, después se alquilan un cuarto pero ahora debemos encontrar a una niña perdida – dijo Korrina separando a Ash y Serena.

Tienes razón, tal vez si pudiéramos ver desde un lugar más alto – comento Ash.

¿Qué tal desde ahí? – dijo Max apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.

Al acercarse a la atracción vieron el cartel que les decía máximo dos personas por cabina.

Bueno suban ustedes cuatro, yo voy a buscar por los alrededores – dijo Max marchándose.

Bien, subamos Serena – dijo Ash y entro con Serena una cabina.

Entonces nosotros entremos en esta – dijo Clemont tomando de la mano a Korrina sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

Guau que hermosa vista – decía Serena mientras veía el atardecer desde lo alto de la rueda.

Tienes razón, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Bonnie – dijo Ash serio.

Tienes razón – dijo Serena y se puso a observar.

Mira ahí esta – dijo Ash señalando.

Tienes razón es ella – afirmo Serena.

Los dos pudieron ver a Bonnie entrar a la casa del terror.

Bien solo debemos bajar y marchar hacia allá – dijo Ash.

Tienes razón… ¿eh? mira eso – dijo Serena señalando otra de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna, más exactamente que seguía después de ellos.

La cabina se movía de un lado a otro.

¿No crees que estén haciendo… ya sabes, eso? – preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Pues, cuando las hormonas atacan no hay mucho que hacer – dijo Serio Ash.

De repente, Ash empezó a agarrarse el estomago y se arrodillo al suelo de la cabina.

¡Ash! ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Las… las – decía Ash con un sonido de dolor.

¿Las que? – preguntó Serena ya asustada,

Las… las hormonas atacan, ayúdame – dijo Ash abalanzándose a Serena.

Lo que se escucho fueron dos goles, el que recibió por parte de Serena y el que se escucho al caer al suelo de la cabina.

Pues cuando las hormonas atacan, esto hay que hacer – dijo Serena con una cara tierna pero un aura oscura mirando a Ash.

Lo anoto – dijo Ash adolorido.

Ash y Serena fueron los primeros en salir y esperaron a que bajaran Clemont y Korrina. Pero se sorprendieron al ver bajar a Korrina cubierta de rojo.

¡LO SIENTO! – grito Korrina y se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa del terror.

Ash y Serena miraron el interior de la cabina y vieron un charco de sangre con Clemont flotando en él.

Ash tomo a Clemont en sus brazos.

Clemont maldito desgraciado, no te mueras, tienes una hermana pequeña y un robot que cuidar – decía Ash en llanto.

Lo siento Ash, pero creo que no podre salirme libre de esta, por favor cuida a Bonnie, vende a Clembot en mercado libre y borra el historial de navegación de la computadora que uso en la guarida – fueron las últimas palabras de Clemont.

¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ ARCEUS?, ¡LLÉVAME A MÍ! – gritaba Ash exageradamente.

En eso Serena se acerca y le da una patada en los bajos a Clemont.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! hija de la grandísima madre que te pario ¿Qué haces? – dijo Clemont molesto y adolorido.

Para que reacciones idiota, Bonnie entro a la casa del terror tenemos que ir para allá – respondió Serena.

Si, también la vimos con Korrina, vamos – dijo Clemont levantándose y comenzando a andar.

* * *

Quinta parada, la casa del terror.

Korrina fue la primera en entrar a la casa del terror.

¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde estás? ya no corras, solo queremos hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas – decía Korrina intentando encontrar a Bonnie.

Korrina se movía por la casa embrujada sin problemas, al parecer las trampas, los esqueletos y fantasmas de decoración, no le daban nada de miedo.

Los próximos en entrar fueron Ash, Serena y Clemont.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron al ver una pequeña araña colgando de un hilo.

Dios eso fue muy sorpresivo – dijo Clemont mientras caminaba con miedo.

De repente cuando entraron a una sala se empezó a escuchar cierto sonido aterrador.

¡Oh Baby, baby, baby oh Baby¡ y de repente un Justin Bieber empezó a perseguirlos.

¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron Ash y Serena corriendo.

¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – grito Clemont asustado.

Después de correr tanto llegaron a lo que parecía la última habitación.

Iban caminando muy asustados, Serena se aferro al brazo derecho de Ash y Clemont al izquierdo.

Sáquese, que estos brazos son para mujeres lindas – dijo Ash despegándose de Clemont.

Claro, si yo te doy un abrazo es ser puto, pero si tú me das uno es de amistad fraternal – dijo Clemont molesto, no noto que se choco con alguien.

Oh, Korrina eres tú, lo que es sinónimo de esto me va a doler – dijo Clemont resignado.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Korrina y le empezó a darle puñetazos como metralletas a Clemont y después lo remato con un gancho alto.

Fatality – dijo Ash mirando el cuerpo desmallado de Clemont.

Después de eso se dispusieron a salir de la casa embrujada y intentar encontrar a Bonnie.

Voy a necesitar una transfusión y varios yesos sino encontramos pronto a Bonnie – decía Clemont cansado.

Miren ahí va – decía Ash señalando otra atracción.

* * *

Sexta parada, el túnel del Amor.

¡Bonnie ven para acá! no me obligas a sacarme el cinturón chamaca del demonio – decía Clemont intentando poner una voz amenazante.

Tú no usas cinturón, además tengo más fuerza que tú – decía Bonnie molesta y todavía derramando lagrimas.

Jajaja, como diría Paul "Que patético eres" – dijo Ash imitando prácticamente igual a Paul.

Después de reírse todos de Clemont siguieron a Bonnie que entro a un túnel que tenía una especie de canal de agua.

Oh pero miren que tenemos a aquí, dos parejitas de enamorados venga suban al túnel de amor – dijo uno de los encargados de la atracción.

Sin previo aviso tomo a Clemont y Korrina y los subió a un bote con forma de Luvdisc para que entraran al túnel.

Ustedes tampoco se van a quedar atrás dijo otro encargado y tomo a Ash y Serena y los subió también a otro bote.

* * *

Mientras ya pasando el túnel del Amor se encontraba Bonnie sentada en una banca llorando.

Oye pequeña ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una persona que se acerco a ella.

Era una linda chica de pelo color verde oscuro pálido, largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, con ojos color marrón claro, vestía una blusa de color verde como su color de pelo y una falda corta por unos cinco centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas de un color verde un poco más claro.

Estoy bien señorita – respondió entre sollozos Bonnie.

No creo que estés bien, dime ¿Te perdiste? – preguntó la chica.

No, estoy en este parque con mi hermano y unos amigos, me escape de ellos – respondió Bonnie.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – preguntó la chica.

Me llamo Bonnie – dijo secándose algunas lagrimas.

Bueno, dime Bonnie, que te sucede, tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero podrás desahogarte un poco – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Bueno lo que pasa es que… – empezó Bonnie a contarle su problema.

* * *

Mientras en el Túnel del Amour.

(No puede ser estoy en el túnel del Amour, digo del amor con Ash, aunque esta muy oscuro y no puedo ver ni su rostro) – pensaba Serena para sí misma.

(Rayos estoy en el túnel del Amor con Serena, estoy realmente muy nervioso maldición) – pensó Ash para sí mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Serena.

Al hacer eso quedo frente a frente con Serena, sus narices se rozaban y podían sentir cada uno la respiración del otro. De pronto las luces se encendieron de apoco y al fin pudieron ver sus rostros.

(No puede ser estoy a un centímetro de darle un beso, la atmosfera es perfecta, solo hay un pequeño detalle ¡Arceus que aliento! todavía no se va el mal olor desde que vomito en la montaña rusa) – pensó Serena.

(LA PUTA MADRE QUE SE CAGÓ EN TODO ¿Por qué tuve que comerme esa hamburguesa? estoy a un paso de darle un beso pero yo tengo este aliento a cloaca, bueno es a matar o morir, esto va ser una gran anécdota para los chamacos cuando crezcan) – se decía Ash en su mente.

(Bueno, nada es perfecto, excepto "La buena vida del campeón" esa historia lo tiene todo, mal aliento o no ya es hora) – pensó Serena para sí.

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarse escucharon el sonido de algo que se acerba.

Abrieron los ojos y miraron para adelante y vieron que algo se acercaba y entonces hicieron sus cabezas para atrás. Era Clemont que había salido disparado del bote de en frente y choco en el bote de Serena y Ash quedando entre medio de ellos completamente desmallado.

En el bote donde estaba él antes se podía ver a Korrina con el puño saliéndole humo y completamente roja.

¡LO SIENTO! – dijo Korrina mientras saltaba del bote y se escapaba nadando.

* * *

Séptima parada, reencuentro.

Devuelta con Bonnie.

Y fue eso lo que paso – termino de de explicar Bonnie.

Ya veo, tú no quieres sepárate de ellos – decía chica que estaba junto con Bonnie.

Así es – dijo Bonnie todavía triste mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

La chica empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

Sabes, yo creo que tus amigos tampoco quieren separarse de ti – decía la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Eh? – dijo Bonnie confundida.

A ellos también les debe doler ya no estar juntos como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no les vuelvas a ver o que ellos ya no te apoyen, ellos seguirán el camino para cumplir sus sueños, mientras tu seguirás el camino para cumplir los tuyos y mientras esos sueños sigan vivos, ten por seguro que ellos estarán siempre presentes.

Bonnie miro a la chica con una cara sorprendida por las palabras que esta le decía. Hasta que recordó algo.

Pero me sentiré muy sola al viajar sin nadie – decía Bonnie todavía triste.

Nunca estarás sola, siempre tendrás a tus pokemons contigo, además de que conocerás a muchas personas en tu viaje, y nunca sabrás quien podría convertirse en tus nuevos compañeros, con el cual podrás vivir las mismas o más aventuras con las que viviste con tus viejos compañeros – decía la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Muchas gracias señorita, gracias a usted ya no me siento triste – dijo Bonnie ya con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

No fue nada – contesto la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Bonnie! – se escucho el grito de Clemont acercándose a donde se encontraba su hermana.

Hermano, chicos – dijo Bonnie al ver a todos acercarse.

Por favor Bonnie, solo queremos hablar contigo y disculparnos – decía Clemont agitado.

No, no tienen nada porque disculparse, ustedes también están tristes porque ya no viajaremos juntos, yo lo único que hice fue hacer que se pusieran más tristes aun, yo… yo ¡lo siento mucho! – dijo Bonnie quien empezó a llorar devuelta.

Ash, Clemont y Serena abrazaron a Bonnie al mismo tiempo.

Serena y Clemont derramaron algunas lágrimas, Ash no, porque es un tipo bien macho.

Es bueno que lo entiendas – dijo Clemont después de terminar de abrazar a su hermana.

Fue gracias a la señorita de ahí – dijo Bonnie señalando a la chica.

Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Clemont

No hay problema – contesto con una sonrisa.

De pronto la chica fijo su mirada en Ash.

Increíble, no puedo creer que el chico del que hablaba Bonnie seas tú Ash – decía la chica algo sorprendida.

¿Eh? ¿Me conoces? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Vamos, no ha pasado tanto, se que cambie un poco pero trata de recordar – decía la chica algo molesta.

Ash empezó a mirarla de arriba abajo hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta.

No puede ser tu… tu eres Ang… – estaba por decir su nombre pero se le adelantaron.

Así es cabezota, soy Angie – se presento finalmente Angie.

¿Angie? – se preguntaron con intriga Clemont y Serena.

¿¡Angie!?- decían exaltados Ash y Asurax1.

* * *

Xx No les voy a mentir, pero a mí también me sorprendió esto, y eso que soy yo el que escribe la historia.

**Nota : Angie ahora se parece mucho al personaje "Makoto Sayama" del manga Karakuridoji Ultimo, PD: No leí el manga todavía.**

**Nota2: por si alguien quiere entender que soñaron Paul y Raku les recomiendo que lean las hisotorias de pabillidge90 La verdader batalla de la frontera y Sé hombre.**

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que es lo que esconde Markus? ¿Que pasara ahora que apareció Angie? ¿Donde se metió Max? ¿Ash puso candado cuando estaciono a Mery? todo esto y más en lo próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón. pero por ahora esta historia continuara xX


	13. Cosas que pasan

Xx Hola amigos, que tal les va, pues a mi genial, bueno sacando la parte en que tengo que volver a la universidad pues si todo bien, bueno a lo que vamos.

Este capitulo esta cargado de Acción, suspenso, intriga y tripas restregadas por todos lados, esto se va a poner tan fuerte que voy a tener que cambiar este capitulo clasificación M++, así que si tienes menos de 48 años salte de la pantalla, ni siquiera yo lo puedo leer y eso que fui yo el que lo escribió.

Quedan advertidos. xX

* * *

**Cosas que pasan**

* * *

No puede ser, tú… tú eres Ang… – estaba por decir su nombre pero se le adelantaron.

Así es cabezota, soy Angie – se presentó finalmente Angie.

¿Angie? – se preguntaron con intriga Clemont y Serena.

¿¡Angie!?- decía exaltado Ash.

¿Por qué tan impresionado? – preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Bueno… cuando te conocí eras, como decirlo sin que suene feo, parecías un chico – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Oye! – dijo Angie Molesta.

Pero ahora te ves realmente muy bonita – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Eh… gracias viniendo de ti significa mucho – dijo Angie con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Bueno cambiando de tema, te presento a mis amigos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

El es Clemont, es un inventor y líder de gimnasio en la región Kalos, actualmente tiene el título de mejor amigo de Ash Ketchum – dijo Ash presentando a Clemont.

Hola mucho gusto – dijo Clemont presentándose.

Y ella es Serena, actual Reina de Kalos y se ha ganado el título de la mejor y más linda amiga de Ash Ketchum – dijo Ash con una sonrisa presentando a Serena.

(¿Reina de Kalos?) - pensaba Angie en su mente.

Mucho gusto – dijo Serena apenada por las palabras de Ash.

Hola es un gusto conocerlos – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Pero ¿No era Dawn tu mejor amiga? – preguntó Angie con duda.

Ella está en el segundo lugar – mencionó Ash.

Óyeme, eso de estar posicionando amigos me parece muy feo – dijo Angie con cara molesta.

Sigue hablando así y te paso del 6 al 7 en la lista – dijo Ash serio mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

Está bien, no te enojes – dijo Angie con un suspiro.

Bueno, ella es Angie, la conocí en un campamento de verano en la región de Sinnoh, a pesar de que al principio nos llevábamos mal nos hicimos grandes amigos después – presentó Ash a Angie.

(¿Campamento de verano? además su rostro me es familiar, pero no recuerdo donde fue que la vi) – se decía Serena en su mente.

Por cierto Angie ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ash.

Dawn me invito a la fiesta que van a realizar en pueblo Paleta, pues hoy llegue Kanto y quise pasar por este parque de diversiones antes de ir a pueblo paleta – respondió Angie.

Oh ya veo, pero creo que tendrás problemas para encontrar un lugar para quedarte, en pueblo paleta no hay CP y el único hotel del pueblo no tiene más habitaciones por culpa de ciertos entrenadores revoltosos – explicó Ash la situación.

Oh, qué mal, creo que tendré que buscar un lugar aquí en ciudad Verde – dijo Angie desanimada.

No problem my pretty lady, puedes quedarte en la guarida con nosotros, hay mucho espacio - le sugirió Ash a Angie.

Si, si, quédate con nosotros – decía Bonnie feliz tomando el brazo de Angie.

Al parecer, no puedo decir que no – aceptó Angie la propuesta.

Bueno, busquemos a Max y Korrina así nos vamos – dijo Ash al grupo.

No hay problema con eso – escucho una voz que provenía de arriba.

¿Max? – dijo Serena mirando al cielo y vio a Max volando arriba de un Latias.

Max junto con Latias bajo al suelo.

Angie te presento a Max, él es el campeón de Hoenn y Max te presento a Angie, es una buena amiga que hice en Sinnoh – hizo Ash las debidas presentaciones.

Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos.

¿Max tú también me estuviste buscando? – preguntó apenada Bonnie.

Bueno, realmente siempre supe en donde andabas gracias a Latias y su poder de camuflaje – respondió Max con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – preguntó Clemont con intriga.

Pues, yo solo vigilé que no le pasara nada, el problema creí que sería mejor que lo resolvieran ustedes mismos – dijo Max mirando a Ash, Serena y Clemont.

Hiciste bien Max – respondió Serena.

¿Y qué hay de Rikolina? – preguntó Ash.

Creo que tendré que buscarla, Max ¿Puedes llevar a Bonnie contigo? – preguntó Clemont.

Claro, no hay problema – contestó Max.

Clemont se adentró en el parque mientras los demás fueron a la salida.

* * *

Ya en la salida del parque.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la guarida – dijo Max subiéndose a Latias y ayudando a Bonnie a subir.

Ok, allá nos vemos, pero nada de besitos en el camino – dijo Ash con burla.

¡Claro que no! – dijeron Bonnie y Max apenados mientras Latias tomaba vuelo.

¿Dime Angie tienes un pokemon volador que te lleve? – preguntó Ash.

No, pero tengo esto ¡Muéstrate Luxray! – dijo Angie mostrando a su pokemon.

Guau, veo que Shinx ha evolucionado – dijo Ash mirando al pokemon león negro.

Asi es, se ha vuelto realmente fuerte – dijo Angie acariciando a su pokemon.

Oh por cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonnie – mencionó Ash.

¿Enserio? rayos, tengo que comprarle algo ¿Crees que el centro comercial este todavía abierto? – preguntó Angie nerviosa.

Es posible que sí, pero debes darte prisa – contestó Ash.

Bueno, a la carga Luxray – dijo Angie subiéndose a su pokemon.

Espéranos a la salida del centro comercial – dijo Ash a Angie.

Ok – respondió Angie.

Luxray se puso en marcha a una sorprendente velocidad y rápidamente desapareció de los ojos de Ash y Serena.

Increíble, es tan rápido como Greninja – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Bueno es hora de ir a buscar a Mery – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Está bien – respondió Serena sin mucho ánimo.

Oye ¿Estás bien? no has dicho casi una palabra desde que encontramos a Angie – dijo Ash.

¿Eh? si estoy bien, es solo que se que la eh visto en algún lado, pero no puedo recordar donde – decía Serena pensativa.

¿Alguna vez has viajado a Sinnoh? – preguntó Ash.

No, además estoy segura de haberla visto hace poco – contestó Serena.

Tal vez solo es tu imagi… – Ash no pudo terminar la frase por que se chocó con alguien.

Lo siento señor, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpó Ash con esa persona.

Era un hombre mayor de alrededor de unos 60 años alto y de cabello totalmente blanco por las canas.

No te preocupes muchacho, espera yo te conozco ¡Ya se, tu eres el actual campeón de la liga Kalos! – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Pues si, soy yo – respondió Ash muy nervioso por alguna razón.

Pareces un entrenador muy fuerte, no pudieron derrotarte a ningún pokemon en toda la liga – dijo el hombre que no quitaba esa sonrisa.

Le agradezco señor y no quiero sonar descortés pero una amiga nos espera y tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Ash que tomo el brazo de Serena y empezó a correr un poco.

Oye Ash... – decía Serena mientras seguía los pasos del entrenador.

El hombre al ver esto solo siguió observando con una sonrisa.

Ash ¿Por qué te comportas así de golpe? - preguntó Serena.

Ese sujeto, me puso nervioso – dijo Ash con tono serio.

¿Nervioso? – preguntó Serena intrigada.

No sé como describirlo bien pero, solo no quiero estar cerca de él – dijo Ash que no cambio su rostro serio.

* * *

Mientras en el parque de diversiones.

Podemos ver a cierta líder de gimnasio sentada en una banca del parque mirando al suelo, al parecer estaba muy deprimida y no se fijo que alguien se acercaba.

Al fin te encuentro – decía la persona que se acercó.

Clemont... – dijo Korrina levantando la cabeza para mirar al líder tipo eléctrico.

Sabes, no se la razón por la que me golpeas, no te hecho nada malo como para que me odies, además que nos la pasamos muy bien antes de que Bonnie se nos escapara – decía Clemont con mirada seria.

No Clemont, yo no te odio, realmente me caes muy bien, es solo que… no puedo decirte que es lo que me pasa – dijo Korrina casi al borde del llanto.

Clemont siguió mirándola con cara seria hasta que dio un suspiro y puso una cara cansada.

Como sea, ya van a cerrar y tenemos que irnos, vas a tener que controlarte si es que no quieres volver a la guarida a pie, ven – dijo Clemont que empezó a moverse hacia la entrada.

Korrina no dijo nada y empezó a caminar detrás de Clemont hasta llegar a las afueras del parque.

Charizard, sal por favor – dijo Clemont sacando al pokemon de Ash.

¿Puedes llevarnos a la casa de Ash? – preguntó Clemont al pokemon.

Charizard dio un pequeño rugido y dejo que Clemont se subiera en él. Clemont le ofreció la mano a Korrina pero esta no la acepto y solo salto detrás de Clemont y se aferro apretando muy fuerte con sus puños la ropa del inventor mientras Charizard alzaba vuelo. Korrina estaba con la cabeza gacha y no dijo nada en todo el viaje.

* * *

Nos encontramos a las afueras del Centro comercial donde se encontraba Angie esperando, en ese momento aparecen Ash y Serena.

Angie ¿Pudiste encontrar un regalo para Bonnie? – preguntó Ash curioso.

Sip, espero que le guste – decía Angie con duda.

No te preocupes, Bonnie es de las chicas que aprecia más el detalle que lo material del regalo – comentó Ash.

Bueno eso es un alivio – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Bien, ya se está haciendo muy de noche creo que es tiempo de volver ¿Sabes cómo encontrar mi casa? – preguntó Ash.

La verdad no – respondió Angie.

¿Y el laboratorio del Profesor Oak? – volvió a preguntar Ash.

Eso sí puedo ubicarlo – respondió Angie.

Bien nos vemos allá – dijo Ash sacando su moto del estacionamiento.

Ok – fue lo que dijo Angie mientras sacaba a su Luxray y se disponía a marcharse.

Oh espera ¿puedes llevar a Serena contigo? – preguntó Ash de repente.

¿Eh? pero Ash yo… – no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

Vete ahora... – dijo Ash serio mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

Ash… – dijeron Serena y Angie preocupadas.

Estaré bien, sé que no llevas ningún pokemon contigo, por eso solo vete rápido – dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa.

Bien, confío en ti – le dijo Serena.

Angie, cuídense y si es necesario pidan ayuda por el holomisor – dijo Ash serio.

Entendido, vamos Luxray – dijo Angie a su pokemon y salieron a toda velocidad.

Ash se subió a Mery y empezó a conducir a gran velocidad. Ash con su mano derecha tomo el holomisor y mando un mensaje de voz.

"Si escuchas esto necesito ayuda, estoy en ciudad verde en las cercanías del centro comercial, ven bien equipado y comprueba que Serena junto con otra amiga estén a salvo" – fue el mensaje de Ash.

De pronto Ash se hizo rápidamente a un lado para esquivar lo que parecía un ataque de fuego. Al mirar por el retrovisor de su moto pudo ver que lo venían persiguiendo cinco personas montadas en cinco Arcanines. Las personas estaban usando ropas de color negro y cascos, por lo que era imposible identificarlas.

(Mierda ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? al parecer son bastante fuertes, debo aguantar yo solo, lo más que pueda) – decía Ash en sus pensamientos mientras esquivaba los potentes Lanzallamas de sus atacantes.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del bosque verde.

¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – preguntó Angie preocupada.

No lo sé, pero estoy segura que estará bien – decía Serena con una sonrisa confiada.

No lo dudo, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotras? – dijo Angie nerviosa mientras miraba como tres personas se acercaban montados en Arcanines vestidos igual a los que perseguían a Ash.

De repente los Arcanines empezaron a usar Lanzallamas.

¡Esquiva ahora! – ordenó Angie.

De repente Luxray empezó a saltar por los arboles moviéndose ágilmente de un lado otro a gran velocidad.

¡Woohoo! – gritaban Angie y Serena animadas por la intensa persecución.

Los Arcanines usaron Velocidad extrema para acercarse a las dos chicas y usar Colmillo ígneo para atacarlas.

¡Luxray acelera el paso! – comandó Angie y el pokemon empezó a moverse más rápido dejando atrás a los Arcanines.

Guau, tu Luxray es tan rápido que superó la Velocidad extrema de esos pokemons – dijo Serena impresionada.

Si, pero no podrá aguantar mucho a este paso y menos si somos dos personas arriba de él – comentó Angie que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿No tienes otros pokemons para enfrentarlos? – preguntó Serena algo nerviosa por la situación.

Lo siento pero solo vine a Kanto con Luxray, los demás están con el profesor Rowan en Sinnoh – contestó Angie.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Serena.

No lo sé, creo que debemos movernos hacia pueblo Paleta – dijo Angie.

Es cierto, el pueblo está lleno de entrenadores poderosos ahora mismo, si llegamos allá ellos no tendrán oportunidad – comentó Serena.

Si tan solo trajeras contigo algún pokemon podríamos distraerlos un poco más – dijo Angie mirando de forma acusadora.

¿Y yo como iba a saber que nos iban a atacar? – dijo Serena en su defensa.

Además, eres un gran peso extra para Luxray – volvió a decir Angie.

¿Me estas llamando gorda? – preguntó Serena molesta.

Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo – dijo Angie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Te voy a… – fue interrumpida por un Lanzallamas que paso muy cerca.

Discutamos luego – dijo Angie poniendo su vista en frente.

* * *

Mientras en ciudad Verde.

Podemos ver como Ash esquiva difícilmente los ataques de Lanzallamas de las personas que lo siguen.

(Viejo gracias por dejarme el tanque lleno, sino ya estaría asado) – pensó Ash mirando el medidor de combustible que mostraba que tenía un poco menos de la mitad.

De repente Ash casi es alcanzado por un Lanzallamas y tubo que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer de la moto.

(Mierda, si tan solo hubiera traído a uno de mis pokemons, no voy a poder esquivar por siempre) – seguía Ash pensando.

De pronto uno de los Arcanines se acerco con Velocidad extrema y se deponía atacar a Ash quien no tenia forma de esquivar. Pero de repente vio que una Esfera Aural golpeo al pokemon de fuego haciendo que este retrocediera.

De pronto Ash vio como una persona subida en una motocicleta deportiva azul con un casco del mismo color y un Lucario subido de pie atrás de este se puso frente a él.

Toma inútil, es el único pokemon que había en tu casa – dijo la persona lanzando una pokeball.

¿Paul? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad recibiendo la pokeball.

¿Quien más? – dijo Paul con un tono arrogante.

De pronto se vio que dos de los Arcanines aprovecharon que los entrenadores bajaron la guardia y se acercaron para atacar con Colmillo ígneo, pero fueron detenidos por lo que parecía un ataque de Llueve hojas.

No bajen la guardia – fue lo que dijo Raku acercándose con una moto de tipo cruiser, mientras llevaba detrás de él a un Shiftry.

Se tardaron – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, todo fue muy de repente – contestó Raku.

A todo esto ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Paul serio.

No lo sé, pero eh sentido su presencia desde que salí del parque de diversiones – respondió Ash.

Como sea, vamos a mostrarles lo que es un campeón de liga a estos inútiles – dijo Paul de forma confiada.

Apoyo la moción con total violencia – dijo Raku con seguridad mientras se acomodaba su casco estilo militar.

Un segundo, las chicas necesitan ayuda – mencionó Ash preocupado.

No te preocupes por eso – le contestó Raku con tranquilidad.

* * *

Mientras en bosque Verde.

Nos encontramos con Serena y Angie montadas en un muy cansado Luxray.

Luxray ya no puede más – decía Angie nerviosa.

No puede ser, se están acercando – dijo Serena nerviosa.

¡No puede ser voy a morir y no le eh dicho a Ash que lo Amo! – dijeron las dos chicas muy nerviosas.

¿Eh? – volvieron a decir las dos.

¿Te gusta Ash? – siguieron hablando las dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno… si, pero no le digas nada ¿Ok? – seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

¡Trato hecho! – dijeron finalmente las dos.

De pronto las chicas son envestidas por un ataque de Velocidad extrema haciendo que Luxray junto con ellas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

Angie… – decía Serena mirando nerviosa cómo se acercaban los Arcanines.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntaba también nerviosa.

No fue un placer conocerte – dijo Serena con el mismo tono.

Igualmente – respondió Angie.

Justo en el momento que dos Arcanines iban a atacar a las dos chicas, por encima de ellas pasaron dos personas subidas en Moto Cross que lanzaron una Pokeball cada uno saliendo de ellas un Bisharp y un Buizel.

Cool – dijeron Serena y Angie impresionadas.

Bisharp ataco a uno de los Arcanines con Tajo Umbrío, mientras que Buizel usó Acua jet en el otro.

No me voy a quedar mirando ¡Luxray Chispazo! – ordenó Angie y Luxray atacó al tercer Arcanine.

Las tres personas montadas en los Arcanines retrocedieron y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Tres matones contra dos chicas indefensas, muy mal – dijo uno de los chicos en moto con Buizel detrás de él.

Hey ¿A quiénes llamas indefensas? – Preguntó Serena molesta.

Cierto, la única indefensa es Serena, yo al menos tengo un pokemon para pelear – dijo Angie en tono arrogante.

¡Uy te voy a…! – fue interrumpido por el rugir de un motor.

Chicas, si quieren después se pelean en el lodo, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos – dijo la otra persona en la moto con un Bisharp detrás de él.

Nosotros nos encargamos de estos idiotas, ustedes vallan al pueblo – dijo la persona del Buizel.

Ok, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Serena.

Nuestro nombre es aquel que resopla con fuerza en el corazón del que nos necesita – dijo la persona del Bisharp.

Jajaja, pero que estupidez es esa – decía conteniendo la risa el chico del Buizel.

Cállate Clon, es básico decir una frase genial cuando salvas a alguien – dijo la persona del Bisharp.

Así que son Trip y Richie ¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda? – preguntó Serena.

Bueno, Ash nos llamo pidiendo ayuda y que nos aseguremos que estén bien – contestó Richie.

Ash… – dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa y tono de niña enamorada.

Claro, nosotros las salvamos, pero Ash es el héroe – decía Richie resignado.

Podrás ser su clon pero no tienes su misma suerte con las chicas – decía Trip en tono de burla.

Como sea, chicas salgan de aquí, si les pasa algo tendré que ajustar cuentas con un Goodra – dijo Richie con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus enemigos.

Luxray ¿Puedes continuar? – preguntó Angie a su pokemon.

El pokemon dio un fuerte rugido afirmando que todavía le quedaba energía.

Bien – dijo Angie mientras se subía.

¿Qué, no te subes? – preguntó Angie a Serena.

¿Vas a dejar de molestarme? – preguntó Serena.

No te prometo nada – contestó Angie.

Es mejor que nada – dijo Serena mientras subía también a Luxray.

Chicos tengan cuidado y nos vemos en la entrada del pueblo – decía Serena mientras Angie y ella se alejaban en Luxray.

Bien, Richie dime ¿Qué más hay en la lista para esta noche? – preguntó Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

A ver… entrada súper cool, listo, poner a salvo a las chicas, listo, solo queda darle una paliza a esos inútiles – mencionó Richie también con una sonrisa confiada.

Pues en marcha – dijo Trip que salió a la carga junto con su Bisharp.

No te quedes con toda la diversión – dijo Richie poniéndose en marcha también.

Los sujetos con sus Arcanines también se pusieron en marcha.

¡Bisharp Tajo Umbrío! – ordenó Trip a su pokemon que se encontraba de pie en la moto detrás de él.

Trip se acerco a toda velocidad para ponerse entre medio de dos de los Arcanines, Bisharp se agachó y estiro sus brazos para golpear a los dos pokemons de fuego. De repente Trip levanto su rueda delantera y empezó a girar rápidamente sobre su propio eje para que el ataque de Bisharp pareciera una cuchilla oscura giratoria.

¿Qué teee pa pa pareció eso whug Richie? – preguntó Trip mareado.

Nada mal, pero mira esto ¡Buizel, Acua jet! – ordenó Richie.

De repente el Buizel de Richie se paró en la parte superior de la moto y empezó a rodear de agua. Richie aumentó la velocidad y fuertemente envistió dejando fuera de combate al otro Arcanine.

¿Qué te te pa...reció eso? – dijo Richie tiritando de frío por estar tan mojado.

Nada mal, nada mal – respondió Trip.

Uno de los dos sujetos que quedaban en pie tomo al otro que había quedado inconsciente, guardó al Arcanine en una de las pokeballs y junto al otro que también estaba en pie se marchó del lugar.

Hey, no se van a escapar – dijo Richie pero fue detenido por Trip.

Déjalos Richie, mejor veamos cómo están los otros – dijo Trip que tomó rumbo a ciudad verde seguido por Richie.

* * *

En ciudad verde.

Bien, ellos son cinco y nosotros tres, me parece algo injusto – mencionó Raku con tono de burla.

Es verdad, traigan a cinco más para que esté parejo – dijo Ash confiado.

Menos charla y más pelea absurda – dijo Paul poniéndose en marcha.

Paul empezó a girar en círculos rodeando a las cinco personas con sus Arcanines.

¡Bombardéalos con Esferas aurales! – ordeno Paul a Lucario.

Lucario empezó a lanzar Esferas aurales una y otra vez mientras rodeaban a sus enemigos dañándoles poco a poco.

¡Woooohooooo! – decía Paul animado.

Se ve divertido ¡vamos Shiftry llueve hojas! – dijo Raku imitando los giros que hacia Paul.

¡Genial más rápido! – decía divertido Raku

Hey, déjenme algo ¡sal Greninja! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon rana ninja.

Ash también empezó a dar vueltas haciendo un círculo rodeando a sus enemigos.

Bien Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua – ordenó Ash.

Y al igual que los otros empezó a girar mientras su pokemon atacaba.

¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! este digo ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – decía Ash eufórico.

Los cinco estaban recibiendo un tremendo daño sin parar, pero en un momento dieron un gran salto y salieron del rango de ataque de los pokemons de los tres campeones. Las cinco personas huyeron rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

¡Asi es, corran como nenas! – decía Ash con tono de burla.

¿Y si alguno de ellos era una chica? – preguntó Raku.

Tienes razón ¡Corran como nenas chiquitas! – dijo Ash todavía con tono burlón.

Asi está mejor – dijo Raku chocando los cinco con Ash.

Dos noches, dos fiestas seguidas, nada mal – dijo Paul que se acerco y chocó los cinco con Raku y Ash.

En ese momento llegan Richie y Trip con sus motos a donde están los demás.

Uf, parece que aquí la fiesta también se armó en grande – dijo Trip.

Hablemos de eso después ¿Qué paso con las chicas? – preguntó Ash serio.

Relájate amigo, ya acabamos con tres idiotas que estaban siguiéndolas – contestó Richie.

Oh que alivio – dijo Ash más tranquilo.

De pronto el holomisor de Ash empezó a sonar y Ash contestó, no se veía nada en la pantalla,pero si se escuchaba alguien que hablaba con voz distorsionada.

Hola campeones ¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó la voz que venía del holomisor.

¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso tienes que ver con todo esto? – preguntó Ash molesto.

Por el momento no es necesario que sepan quién soy, y por la pregunta de que si tengo que ver con esto, pues sí, tengo mucho que ver – decía la voz.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Paul serio.

Ustedes ya hicieron dos preguntas, me toca a mi hacer otra primero ¿Acaso pensaron que solo tres personas fueron tras sus amigas? – dijo la voz en el holomisor.

Serena, Angie... ¡Si les hiciste algo te juro que…! – decía Ash furioso pero fue interrumpido.

Jajaja, eres tan impulsivo como tu padre, no te preocupes las estuvimos observando solamente, no les haremos nada por ahora, ya que me gustó el espectáculo que dieron con los Arcanines – dijo la voz que con la distorsión no se sabía muy bien que tono tenia.

Muéstrate, te pateare el trasero yo mismo – dijo Ash todavía muy molesto.

Todavía no campeón de la liga Kalos, te falta mucho camino para enfrentarme, así que hazte más fuerte para cuando llegue el momento de probarte – dijo la voz y cortó la llamada.

¿Quién mierda será él y qué gana con todo esto? – se preguntaba Trip.

Lo que sabemos es que él sabe quién es tu padre, tal vez él pueda decirnos algo – Comentaba Raku.

Es verdad, tal parece que tenemos algo que hablar con mi papá, bueno volvamos a la guarida – dijo Ash subiéndose a su moto.

Y así los cinco campeones se subieron a sus motos y marcharon con destino a pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

Nos encontramos en el interior de una habitación, podemos ver que hay una persona observando unos grandes monitores en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. En las pantallas se pueden ver las caras y los datos de Ash, Paul, Raku, Trip, Richie, Lyra, Max, Iris, Misty, Maylene y Barry.

Mmm, son demasiados diamantes en bruto, se nota que esta es una nueva generación dorada, jajaja, JAJAJAJA – reía maniáticamente esa persona.

* * *

Xx Mierda... ¿Quienes fueron los que atacaron a Ash? ¿Angie sera la rival amorosa de Serena? ¿Donde sacaron todos sus motos y cuando mierda aprendieron a conducir? ¿Que es lo que quiere la persona que esta viendo la información de Ash y algunos de sus amigos? Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos de La buena vida del Campeón.

Nota:

Saben una cosa no les voy a mentir, lo que tenia pensado para este capitulo era otra cosa, pero más o menos justo cuando estaba por esta linea "**Bien, ya se está haciendo muy de noche creo que es tiempo de volver ¿Sabes cómo encontrar mi casa? – preguntó Ash." **Llega mi viejo y me dice "Pon una persecución con motocicletas o ya no tienes padre" le conteste Ok y más o menos así paso todo.

Nota2:

Bueno como espero que hayan leído más arriba, ya se viene la universidad por lo que es muy probable que ya no actualice cada 3 días sino una vez a la semana, espero que no les moleste y si les molesta se joden XD, Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos xX


	14. Dime lo que escondes

Xx Primero que nada quiero agradecer a: pabillidge90, ash the pokevenger, Seiryu.001, DarkSoldier41, jorgelatina148, frankoc74, Arturojeff, ZeruXT, Bk-201joel, Guest y a todos los demás por los Reviews que le han dado a esta extraña historia que mezcla humor, romance, acción y suspenso.

Sin más quiero informarles que este y los próximos tres capítulos no serán tan cómicos como suelen leer, son capítulos muy importantes para la trama ademas de que veremos lo fuerte que se han vuelto los amigos de Ash y que también veremos a Serena pelear en el torneo por el Mega Aro. Pero descuiden los que son fans del humor, después del torneo llega la famosa fiesta y después de eso tengo planeado un montón de cosas realmente divertidas. Sin más los dejo con el siguiente capitulo xX

* * *

**Dime lo que escondes**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la guarida Ketchum, más precisamente en la sala donde ciertas chicas miraban televisión.

"_Rubén José de la Rosa, lo nuestro no puede ser._

_¿Por qué Ana Paula? si es por mi madre, quiero que sepas que no dejare que intervenga en lo nuestro._

_No es eso Rubén José, es que yo… Amo a otro hombre._

_Mientes Ana Paula, yo se que lo tuyo con Víctor Manuel es una falsedad._

_Vete Rubén José, tu ya esperas un hijo de otra mujer ¡Vete y ya no vuelvas!_

_Espera Ana Paula, regresa._ "

¡No Ana Paula, no lo dejes ir! – decía Dawn derramando algunas lagrimas.

El hijo que espera María Guadalupe no es de Rubén José, es de ese maldito de Víctor Manuel – decía Misty irritada.

No puede ser, y todo solo por la maldita herencia de los Montalvo – decía May irritada y con lágrimas de cataratas.

Oigan ¿Dónde están todos los chicos? – preguntó Iris que estaba entrando en la sala mientras comía una manzana.

Bueno, Max está en la sala de juegos con Bonnie, Korrina se fue a la habitación apenas llego y Clemont está haciendo no se qué cosa en el taller – contestó Dawn.

Es extraño, los demás se fueron muy de repente – comentó Chitoge.

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos estaban en la guarida charlando en la sala hasta que el holomisor de Paul empezó a sonar. Paul se levanta de su asiento y se aleja un poco del grupo._

_Unos momentos después regresa._

_Chicos necesito que me ayuden con algo ¿Pueden venir un momento? – dijo Paul dirigiéndose a Raku, Trip y Richie._

_Después de eso los cuatro campeones se retiraron de la sala rumbo al taller._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Pues, además de eso Ash y Serena todavía no regresan – comentó Maylene.

Tal vez solo se estén besuqueando en el parque de diversiones – contestó Misty.

Hubo un silencio total en la sala hasta que…

JAJAJAJAJA – se escucho la risa de las cuatro compañeras de viaje de Ash.

Chitoge y Maylene solo miraban sin entender.

Si como no, Ash a los besos con una chica – decía May conteniendo la risa.

¿Te imaginas a un niñito como él siendo romántico? – decía Iris también conteniendo la risa.

* * *

Casi a la salida del bosque Verde.

¡Aachuu! Seguro un grupo de chicas lindas a de estar hablando bien de mi – decía Ash mientras conducía su motocicleta.

Oye Ash – hablaba Richie también conduciendo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash.

¿Crees que debamos contarles a los demás lo que sucedió? – preguntó Richie.

No quiero que se asusten, pero deberíamos buscar la forma para que tengan siempre sus pokemons a la mano y deberíamos estar lo más pendiente posible de ellos por si alguien intenta atacarlos. Pero creo que no habría problema si le contamos de esto a Clemont y Barry, ellos pueden ayudarnos – contestó Ash.

De acuerdo – afirmo Richie.

Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaron las motos? – preguntó Ash curioso.

Magia, magia pokemon puto – contesto Trip.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

Ya, enserio – dijo Ash dejando de reírse.

Pues cuando llegamos del centro comercial ya estaban ahí, según Markus son un regalo de parte de nuestros patrocinadores – contestó Paul.

¿Tienen patrocinadores? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Claro, después de ganar la liga nos llovieron propuestas – contestó Trip.

¿Eh? a mí nadie me llamó – dijo Ash desanimado.

Descuida seguro te llamaran pronto – dijo Raku intentando consolar a Ash.

Como sea – dijo Ash mirando la entrada a pueblo Paleta donde vio a Serena y Angie esperando.

Ash y los demás se frenaron y las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

¿Ash estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? – preguntaron nerviosamente las dos chicas.

Tranquilas, no me paso nada, pues la verdad no se quienes eran pero no se preocupen todo está bien – decía Ash sonriendo.

Las chicas solo dieron un suspiro.

Vaya, no sabía que la otra chica que estaba con Serena era Angie – decía Paul mientras se quitaba el casco que cubría su rostro.

¿Paul? no te veía desde tu batalla contra Volkner – decía Angie sorprendida.

¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Bueno, nos cruzamos algunas veces y como Dawn se llevaba muy bien con ella viajamos todos juntos una que otra vez – explicaba Paul.

Oh ya veo, chicas necesito que me hagan un favor ¿Podríamos dejar lo que paso esta noche en secreto? – pidió Ash a las chicas.

De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué? creo que sería mejor que estén alertas – cuestionaba Serena.

No quiero preocupar a nadie, además de que no sabemos quiénes son, pero desde ahora deberíamos estar alertas y ustedes siempre lleven pokemons consigo, además le diremos a Clemont y a Barry lo que sucedió – explico Ash serio.

Entendido – afirmaron las dos chicas.

Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa, estoy cansado y tengo hambre – dijo Ash cansado.

Es verdad ah sido un día muy pesado – comentó Serena.

No se preocupen, cuando lleguemos les voy a cocinar algo delicioso – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Bien pongámonos en marcha, Serena sube – dijo Ash y Serena subió a la moto de Ash.

Angie miro con disgusto eso.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Paul mientras se ponía su casco.

Si no te molesta – decía Angie subiéndose a la moto de Paul.

Serena por su parte solo le mostró su lengua en señal de burla, cosa que hizo molestar a Angie.

(Venganza) – era lo que decía Serena en su mente.

(Me voy a vengar) – eran las palabras de Angie en la suya.

Todos se dirigieron a la guarida, cuando estaban en el jardín Ash oprimió el control que le dio su padre, lo que abrió el acceso a la rampa para entrar y salir con vehículos. Al entrar se encontraron con Clemont que se encontraba construyendo algo en el taller.

Al fin llegan ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – cuestionó Clemont.

Es una larga historia, luego te cuento todo – dijo Ash al inventor.

Mientras todos fueron a la sala para encontrarse con las demás.

Angie, ya llegaste – dijo Dawn acercándose con una sonrisa a su amiga de Sinnoh.

Si, por suerte me encontré con Ash y sus "amigos" en el parque – dijo Angie haciendo énfasis a la palabra amigos mientras miraba a Serena.

(Que no te sorprenda si tu comida tiene sabor a laxante) – pensaba Serena con un aura oscura.

**Xx Para los que son fans del Amour, no crean que Serena tiene una personalidad Yandere ni Tsundere o cualquier otro dere que exista. Continuamos xX**

Por cierto ¿Dónde está el vejete? – preguntó Ash.

No lo eh visto desde hace un rato – comentó Dawn.

Creo que lo vi entrar en esa habitación – señaló Maylene.

Ese es el cuarto privado uno ¿Qué estará haciendo? – se preguntaba Ash.

¿Cuarto privado? – cuestionó Angie.

No sabemos que hay ahí, pero Markus nos dijo que pronto lo sabríamos – comentó Clemont.

Me pregunto que habrá adentro – se preguntaba Serena.

Creo que eso podemos verlo después, ahora quiero pedirles que me ayuden con lo de la fiesta de Bonnie – le dijo Clemont al grupo.

Primero que todo, que alguien vigile que no venga para acá, que no pase lo que pasó hoy de escuchar cosas que no debe – dijo Clemont serio.

¿Qué fue lo que escucho? – preguntó Chitoge.

Escuchó cuando Clemont nos contaba de sus fantasías eróticas y fetiches sexuales que tiene con Korrina – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Eres un asqueroso! – dijo Misty molesta.

Con razón esa chica te vive golpeando – agregó Chitoge.

¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nosotras! – siguió Iris molesta.

¡Por degenerados como tú no empecé mi viaje a los diez! – continuo Dawn molesta.

Tienes suerte que deje a Blaziken en el laboratorio del profesor Oak – dijo May molesta.

Creo que tendré que disciplinarte para que se te quite lo cochino – dijo Maylene asiendo crujir sus nudillos.

¡Esperen, solo es una broma de este idiota yo no eh hecho nada de esas cosas! (al menos no en voz alta) – se defendió Clemont.

Bueno cambiando de tema, Ash creo que es mejor si tú te quedas con ellos en la sala de juegos – sugirió Serena.

Ok, después me cuentan lo que decidan – dijo Ash y marchó de la sala.

Bueno, vamos a necesitar que alguien distraiga a Bonnie el tiempo suficiente para que tengamos todo listo – dijo Serena.

Ash y yo podemos hacer eso – dijo Clemont.

De acuerdo, entonces ¿Raku puedes encargarte de la comida? – preguntó Serena.

No hay problema – respondió Raku.

Nosotras podemos ayudarte – dijeron Chitoge y Misty.

No en esta vida – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron arrodilladas en un rincón con un aura depresiva.

No se pongan así, pueden ayudar con la decoración y planear los juegos – dijo Serena para animar a las dos chicas.

Bueno, Serena tu te encargas del pastel ¿Verdad? – preguntó Clemont.

Claro que si – contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

En ese caso Angie y yo podemos ayudarte con eso, ella es muy buena para cocinar – sugirió Dawn.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Serena no muy convencida mirando a Angie.

Todos seguían hablando sobre lo que harían y en que podían ayudar.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de juegos.

Jajaja te gane Ash – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No entiendo como puede ser tan buena en el Pokken – decía Ash sorprendido.

Lo mismo me pregunto – decía Max mirando a Bonnie sorprendido.

Quizás solo son muy malos – dijo una persona detrás de ellos.

Oh, eres tú papá, toma Max tengo que hacer algo – dijo Ash dándole el mando a Max y caminando hacia su padre.

Papá debo hablar algo importante contigo – dijo Ash serio mientras se alejaba un poco para que Max y Bonnie no los escucharan.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – preguntó Markus intrigado.

Hoy cuando estábamos por volver a casa, unos sujetos montados en Arcanines nos persiguieron a Serena, a una amiga y a mí. Al parecer, esas personas sabían que Serena y yo no teníamos a ningún pokemon – explicaba Ash.

Markus al parecer se puso nervioso por las palabras de Ash.

Lo que me preguntaba era ¿Si sabes quienes pueden ser? una persona llamo a mi holomisor y al parecer sabe que tu eres mi padre, lo que me parece extraño ya que muy pocas personas conocen eso – decía Ash pensando la situación **Xx ¿Desde cuándo Ash es tan perceptivo? xX**

Bueno, la verdad no sé qué decirte, pero usare mis contactos para tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que paso – dijo Markus serio.

Gracias viejo, por cierto ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto privado 1? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Nada en especial – dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ash no dijo más nada pero solo lo miro con duda.

* * *

Mientras en la sala.

Bien, creo que ya está todo decidido – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Creo que sí, gracias a todos por su ayuda – agradeció Clemont al grupo.

No hay de que, creo que mejor nos ponemos a hacer la cena – decía Raku con dirección a la cocina.

Te acompaño – dijo Clemont siguiéndolo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Ash, Markus, Max y Bonnie a la sala.

No puede ser, él es Markus Blank – dijo Angie sorprendida.

Tú debes ser Angie, es un placer – saludó Markus con una sonrisa.

El placer es todo mío – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Angie.

Pues solo vine a pasar tiempo con mi hijo – contesto Markus mientras le daba un golpe al hombro de Ash.

Guau ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Markus Blank era tu padre? – preguntó Angie a Ash algo molesta.

¿Me hubieras creído? – contestó Ash con otra pregunta.

Claro, yo… – no alcanzó a terminar.

Chicos la comida esta lista – decía Raku.

Todas las personas en la guarida tomaron asiento.

¿Korrina no ha salido de su cuarto? – preguntó Clemont.

No, entre al cuarto hace un momento y ya se había dormido – respondió Serena.

Ya veo – dijo Clemont algo desanimado.

Después de la cena todos marcharon a sus cuartos.

En el cuarto de los chicos.

Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto dos entrenadores.

¿Eh? con que eso fue lo que pasó – decía Clemont sorprendió por lo que le contó Ash.

Así es, por eso quiero que estés alerta y también estés atento a Bonnie – dijo Ash serio.

Está bien, espero que nada malo pase, por cierto tengo que contarte del plan para distraer a Bonnie – decía Clemont al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

A ver dime – decía Ash curioso.

Lo que vamos a hacer es… – le contaba Clemont todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de las chicas, al parecer la única que duerme es Bonnie, mientras todas las demás salían en silencio. Unos minutos después Bonnie se levanta de la cama con cara de sueño y todavía con su pijama puesto sale del cuarto.

¿Dónde estarán todos? – se pregunta Bonnie al no ver a nadie alrededor.

Tal vez estén en la cocina desayunando – dijo Bonnie y se puso en marcha.

Pero al llegar no vio a nadie solo un plato de hot cakes con forma de Dedenne.

Oh que lindo – dijo Bonnie al ver el plato.

Bonnie se sentó y no notó que alguien se acercaba lentamente sin hacer ruido.

Pero miren a esta niña tan linda que cumple años – dijo Clemont que se acerco por atrás para abrazar a Bonnie.

Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie – dijo Clemont y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor.

Gracias hermano – dijo Bonnie feliz.

Después de que termines el desayuno me acompañaras al laboratorio – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Al laboratorio? – preguntó Bonnie.

Si, al parecer Ash y Max tendrán una batalla – respondió Clemont.

Genial, quiero verla – dijo Bonnie entusiasmada.

Después del desayuno Clemont y Bonnie salieron de la guarida.

En ese momento todos salieron de su escondite.

Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con los preparativos – dijo Serena a todos.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.

Ash y Max se encontraban charlando, después de un buen tiempo Ash se reencontró con su Pikachu quien estaba en su hombro. **Xx me había olvidado completamente de la existencia de la rata amarilla xX**

Al fin tendré mi batalla contigo Ash – decía Max emocionado.

Si, aunque esto surgió como distracción para Bonnie realmente tengo muchas ganas de luchar contra ti – decía Ash también emocionado.

Si es genial – decía Max con una sonrisa.

Oh, qué bueno que te encuentro Max, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Markus llamando con su mano a Max.

Ash estaba por seguirlos pero noto que Bonnie y Clemont se acercaban.

Oh ya están aquí, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños Bonnie – dijo Ash mientras le dio un abrazo.

Pikachu por su parte froto su mejilla con la de ella.

Gracias Ash, por cierto ¿Es verdad que vas a pelear contra Max? – preguntó Bonnie ansiosa.

Pues sí, pero justo ahora papá lo llamo para algo – explicó Ash a Bonnie.

Pues ahí vienen – dijo Clemont.

Oh Bonnie, feliz cumpleaños pequeña – dijo Markus acariciando la cabeza de Bonnie.

Feliz cumpleaños – saludo Max.

Gracias – contesto Bonnie.

Bien, creo que es hora de la batalla – dijo Ash emocionado.

Claro – dijo Max con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida.

Nos encontramos en la cocina donde cuatro personas se mueven de aquí para allá.

May necesito tomates, Dawn pela algunas papas – decía Raku mientras picaba unas cebollas.

De acuerdo – contestaron las dos.

¿Cómo va el merengue? – preguntó Serena.

Genial ¿Qué tal se ve el horneando el pastel? – preguntó Angie.

Va a la perfección – respondió Serena.

"Creo que esas dos se llevan muy bien" – le susurro May a Dawn.

"Podría ser, pero lamentablemente están destinadas a ser rivales " – respondió Dawn.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó May.

"Bueno es porque…" – fue interrumpida.

Chicas menos charla y más cocina – dijo Raku serio.

¡Si señor! – respondieron las dos.

* * *

Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.

Ash se encontraba del lado izquierdo del campo de batalla mientras Max estaba en el derecho. Clemont se posicionó en el medio para servir como árbitro.

Max, quiero que sepas que como eres un campeón voy a tratarte como tal y voy pelear con todo – decía Ash con una mirada desafiante.

No esperaba menos – decía Max también con mirada desafiante.

Bien esta será una batalla pokemon entre el campeón de la liga Kalos Ash y el campeón de la liga Hoenn Max, la batalla será de tres contra tres sin sustituciones y el que ya no tenga ningún pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? – dijo Clemont.

De acuerdo – dijeron los dos entrenadores.

¡Comiencen!

Bien ¡Sceptile vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando a su pokemon.

Scep – dijo el pokemon al salir.

Oh, un Sceptile eh – dijo Ash al ver al pokemon.

Te había dicho que elegiría a un Treecko cuando saliera de viaje – dijo Max.

Ya veo ¡Talonflame yo te elijo! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon.

¿Y ese pokemon? – dijo Max mientras sacaba su pokedex.

"Talonflame el pokemon Flamígero, Si se exalta durante un combate reñido, arroja chispas y ascuas de los intersticios entre su plumaje mientras vuela" – decía la pokedex.

Un tipo fuego volador, va ser difícil – dijo Max serio.

Bien empecemos ¡Talonflame usa Nitrocarga! – ordenó Ash.

El pokemon de Ahs se rodeo de fuego y se lanzo contra el pokemon planta.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó Max.

Sceptile esquivo el ataque por poco saltando para arriba.

¡Hoja aguda! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con Ala de acero! – ordenó Ash.

Sceptile atacó con las hojas de sus antebrazos pero Talonflame se defendió con sus alas.

¡Puño Trueno! – ordenó Max.

¡Usa Pájaro Osado! – comandó Ash.

Talonflame fue rodeado de lo que parecía un fuego color azul y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Sceptile golpeándolo fuertemente sin darle oportunidad de atacar.

Al parecer el Talonflame de Ash tiene la habilidad oculta Alas vendaval – menciono Markus.

Ese fue un fuerte ataque, creo que tendré que usar eso – decía Max serio.

¡Sceptile usa Espesura! – ordeno Max.

De pronto Sceptile fue rodeado de un aura verde.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que pasó.

¿Cómo es posible? la habilidad espesura se activa solo cuando el pokemon está en su límite – decía Ash sorprendido.

Markus que siempre mostraba un rostro tranquilo puso una cara realmente sorprendida al ver lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla.

(No puede ser, ese chico puede usar el Dominio, pero es imposible que lo aprendiera por si solo a esa edad, a menos que…) – se decía Markus en su mente.

No sé qué es lo que pasa pero seguiré atacando ¡Talonflame usa Pájaro osado una vez más! – ordenó Ash.

¡Resístelo! – dijo Max.

Talonflame se acerco nuevamente a toda velocidad eh impacto fuertemente contra Sceptile, pero este se mantenía firme.

¡Usa Puño trueno! – ordenó Max.

Sceptile dio un fuerte golpe eléctrico al pokemon pájaro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

¡Ahora usa Planta feroz! – ordenó Max rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reacción a Ash y a su pokemon.

Unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo golpeando fuertemente al pokemon fuego volador.

¡Talonflame reincorpórate y ataca con Nitrocarga! – mandó Ash a su pokemon.

Pero este de pronto fue envuelto en unas chispas, y no pudo atacar aparentemente sufría de parálisis.

Tsk – bufó Ash.

Bien, pude paralizarlo con Puño trueno y además lo golpee con Plata feroz maximizada con Espesura, bien ahora… – se detuvo Max que cambio su cara confiada en una sorprendida.

Vio como su Sceptile se quejaba de dolor al sentir fuego que quemaba su cuerpo.

Al parecer al hacer contacto con Puño trueno, Sceptile recibió el efecto del a habilidad de Talonflame Cuerpo llama – explico Markus.

¿Entonces, Talonflame está paralizado y Sceptile quemado? – preguntó Bonnie quien miraba la batalla con Pikachu en sus brazos.

Así es – respondió Markus.

Tendré que terminar todo en este ataque ¡Sceptile usa Planta feroz! – ordenó Max.

¡Usa Pájaro osado mientras esquivas las raíces! – ordenó Ash.

Talonflame a pesar de sufrir de parálisis se movió a gran velocidad esquivando el ataque de Sceptile y golpeándolo directamente.

¡Sceptile resiste! – decía Max preocupado.

Después de recibir el tremendo golpe Sceptile quedo debilitado en el suelo. Talonflame se resentía del daño de usar Pájaro osado.

Sceptile ya no puede continuar, Talonflame es el ganador de este encuentro – dijo Clemont.

Sceptile regresa, lo hiciste muy bien ahora descansa – decía Max mientras devolvía a Sceptile a su pokeball.

Ash ganó la primera batalla – decía Bonnie impresionada.

Sí, pero su pokemon quedo realmente fatigado, no solo sufrió el ataque de un poderoso Puño trueno y una Planta feroz potenciada con Espesura, sino que también uso tres veces un ataque que también causa daño a quien lo usa, y no olvidemos que también está paralizado – explicó Markus.

¡Latias vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando a su pokemon legendario que a gran velocidad dio unas vueltas por los aires.

(Mmm, pensé que usaría a Latias, pero no esperaba que fuera su segundo pokemon ¿Sera que tenga otro más fuerte?) – pensaba Ash.

¡Bola neblina! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con Ala de acero y retrocede! – comandó rápido Ash.

Talonflame se cubrió con sus alas del ataque de Latias. Sintió un poco de daño y empezó a retroceder.

¡Viento afín! – ordenó Ash.

¡Pulso dragón! – comandó Max.

Talonflame extendió sus alas y de repente un extraño viento se sintió en todo el campo de batalla. Justo después de sentir el viento la bola con energía de dragón golpeó fuertemente a Talonflame, quien termino en el suelo debilitado.

Talonflame ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este encuentro es Latias – dijo Clemont

Ash perdió y no le pudo dar ningún golpe a Latias – decía Bonnie impresionada.

En realidad pensó muy bien sus movimientos – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

Ash sabía que no podía derrotar a Latias con Talonflame en ese estado, por lo que uso el ataque de Viento afín para que el próximo pokemon de Ash pueda pelear contra la gran velocidad de Latias – explicó Markus.

Oh ya veo – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.

¡Vamos muevan el pokeculo! – se escuchaba a Misty gritar con un megáfono.

¡Si señora! – decían Richie y Trip moviéndose nerviosos de aquí para allá.

En la cocina se encontraban Raku, Serena y Angie. Mientras las dos chicas estaban sacando cosas de la alacena, Raku estaba cortando unos trozos de carne **Xx Ningún Tauros de Ash fue sacrificado en este capítulo xX**

De pronto nota que una figura lo está mirando del otro lado de la mesa muy mal escondida.

No voy dejar que cocines ni que ayudes en la cocina – dijo Raku serio con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Eh? vamos no seas así – decía enojada la persona que resulto ser Chitoge.

¿No recuerdas los emparedados que hiciste esa vez que todos fuimos de picnic? – dijo Raku con una mirada acusadora.

Vamos no fue tan malo – dijo Chitoge nerviosa.

Si que quedáramos tres días internados por intoxicación no es algo tan malo para ti me pregunto que será – decía Raku con la misma mirada acusadora.

Está bien, dime, al estar con todos aquí ¿No te hace pensar a que es muy parecido a como era todo antes? – preguntó Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Algo así, aunque no puedo compararlos con los demás – decía Raku cambiando a una mirada triste.

¿Y si dejas atrás el pasado e intentas buscar la forma de ser feliz ahora? – preguntó Chitoge poniendo también una mirada triste.

Lo pensare cuando recupere a esa persona – dijo Raku serio.

Chitoge estaba por decir algo pero noto un sonido que venía de la puerta de acero del almacén de comida. Raku junto a ella fueron y abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Dawn y May abrazadas y tiritando de frío.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Vi vinimos a bu bu buscar las ba ba bayas que nos pediste – decía May casi congelada.

Y la la puerta se se cerro – terminó de explicar Dawn muerta de frío.

Raku se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y junto con Chitoge ayudo a las coordinadoras a salir.

* * *

Devuelta al campo de batalla.

Creo que ya es hora de tu regreso ¡Pidgeot yo te elijo! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon pájaro.

¿Eh? pero en el ultimo archivo que vi de Ash su Pidgeot figuraba como liberado – mencionó Markus.

Mi hermano me dijo que volvió con Ash cuando fueron al centro comercial de ciudad verde – explicó Bonnie.

Bien empecemos ¡Latias Bola neblina! – ordenó Max.

¡Esquiva y usa Ciclón! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeot con una increíble velocidad esquivo el ataque del pokemon dragón y rápidamente vatio sus alas para crear un extraño tornado violeta y darle un fuerte ataque a su contrincante. Latias retrocedió por el fuerte daño.

¡Golpe aéreo! – ordenaron los dos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Latias y Pidgeot chocaron una y otra vez golpeando con sus ataques.

¡Vendaval! – ordenó Ash.

¡Rayo hilo! – ordenó Max.

El poderoso viento golpeo a Latias primero, pero mientras era golpeado pudo lanzar su ataque que golpeó fuertemente un ala de Pidgeot dejándola congelada evitando que este pueda volar.

¡Latias resiste y ataca con Pulso dragón! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con tu ala congelada! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeot usó su ala congelada para defenderse del Pulso dragón, la cual se descongelo después de recibir el golpe.

¡Golpe aéreo a máximo poder! – dijeron los dos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Los dos pokemones chocaron con gran fuerza causando una fuerte onda expansiva. Los dos pokemons se desplomaron al suelo, debilitados.

Ni Latias ni Pidgeot pueden continuar, este encuentro es un empate.

Los dos entrenadores devolvieron a sus pokemons.

Dime ¿Acaso defendías a la parvada del ataque las aves legendarias? realmente te hiciste muy fuerte – decía Ash con una sonrisa mirando la pokeball de Pidgeot.

Muy bien hecho Latias, has peleado muy bien descansa – decía Max con una sonrisa mirando su pokeball.

Oh sorprendente, los dos son muy fuerte – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Si, los dos tienen un gran talento – dijo Markus tranquilo.

Bueno Max, hay que terminar esto con una batalla épica, Pikachu ven yo te elijo – decía Ash llamando a su pokemon.

Pikachu salto de los brazos de Bonnie y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Bien creo que yo usare a alguien especial ¡Gallade vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando al pokemon galante que tenía un extraño collar.

¿Acaso ese es…? – se preguntaba Ash.

Si, es el Ralts que salvamos – dijo Max.

Ya veo y al parecer tienes una Galladita ¿Fue por eso que te llamó papá?– preguntó Ash.

Es correcto, bien empecemos ¡Usa Danza espada! – ordenó Max.

¡Pikachu acércate y usa Cola férrea! – ordenó Ash.

¡Cúbrete! – ordenó Max.

Justo en el momento en que unas espadas rodearon a Gallade se defendió del fuerte ataque tipo acero que usó Pikachu.

¡Rayo! – ordenó rápidamente.

Si darle tiempo para reaccionar a Max Pikachu usó el poderoso ataque eléctrico levantando una gran nube de polvo y haciendo retroceder a Gallade.

¡Psico-corte! ordenó Max.

¡Esquívalo mientras te acercas con Ataque rápido! – comandó Ash.

Gallade usó varias veces Psico-corte pero Pikachu los esquivaba rápidamente y de pronto se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe el pokemon Psíquico Lucha.

(Rayos, era de esperarse de Pikachu, creo que tendré que usar esto) – pensaba Max.

Bien, Gallade vamos a dar todo ¡Mega evoluciona! – dijo Max.

Del Mega aro de Max salieron hilos de energía al igual que Gallade que se unieron haciendo que Gallade empezara a brillar y cambiar de forma. El cuerpo de Gallade se volvió casi totalmente blanco, las cuchillas de sus antebrazos crecieron y tomaron un color rojo, la cresta de su cabeza creció y cambio a color celeste, además de que lo que parecía una capa apareció en su cuerpo.

¡Guau, es la primera vez que veo a un Mega Gallade! – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Se ve fuerte pero no nos intimida, Pikachu ¡Placaje eléctrico! – ordenó Ash **Xx Si, le quite la ectrobola, la verdad me gusta mucho mas este ataque ¿Algún problema? ¿No? Eso pensé, sigamos con la historia Xx**

¡Esquiva y usa Psico-corte! – ordenó Max.

Gallade esquivo fácilmente el ataque del pokemon eléctrico y rápidamente lanzo una cuchilla de energía psíquica que impacto directamente a Pikachu lanzándolo varios metros.

(Su velocidad y ataque subieron enormemente, debo pensar en algo) – pensaba Ash mirando seriamente.

¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido! – comandó Ash.

¡Resístelo y usa psico-corte! – ordenó Max rápidamente.

Después de defenderse con sus cuchillas, Gallade lanzo hacia atrás a Pikachu y rápidamente volvió a usar Psico-corte dañando fuertemente a Pikachu.

¿Por qué Max siempre ataca con Psico-corte? ¿No tiene otro ataque? – preguntó Bonnie intrigada.

En realidad además de saber Psico-corte y Danza espadas también conoce Combate cercano y Tajo umbrío, pero estoy seguro de que no los ha usado para evitar la habilidad estática ya que son ataques de contacto – contestó Markus.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe usted que ataques tiene? – preguntó Bonnie sorprendida.

Bueno, es que un Maestro Pokemon con el tiempo aprende estas cosas – respondió Markus con una sonrisa.

Genial – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte Max, y al parecer tu Gallade también lo es y su vínculo parece que es realmente fuerte para que pueda dominar la Mega evolución al primer intento – decía Ash con una mirada de satisfacción por la batalla que estaba teniendo

Gracias Ash – decía Max con la misma mirada.

Pero creo que ya es hora de ganar ¿estás listo para usar nuestro As Pikachu? – preguntó Ash a su pokemon.

Pika pi (A huevo puto) – respondió Pikachu en su idioma.

Bien Pikachu ¡Usa Rueda de Trueno! – ordenó Ash.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese extraño ataque, todos excepto Markus que solo arqueo una ceja.

La cola de Pikachu se iluminó como si estuviera usando Cola férrea, la velocidad de Pikachu aumento como el Ataque rápido y fuer rodeado de electricidad al igual que un Placaje eléctrico.

Pikachu dio un salto y empezó a girar a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al Mega Gallade.

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Max nervioso por no saber el poder que tenía ese ataque.

Gallade se movió rápidamente a un costado del Campo al parecer esquivando fácilmente el ataque.

Eso no funcionara – dijo Ash tranquilo.

De golpe la dirección de la Rueda de trueno cambio y se dirigió a Gallade y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto fue sorprendente, Pikachu giraba a una gran velocidad haciendo un tremendo daño, el ataque era tan poderoso que levanto a Gallade del suelo y siguió girando hasta llegar a una gran altura. Después de unos segundos Pikachu dejo de girar y cayó al suelo ágilmente, mientras Gallade perdió su Maga evolución en el aire y se estampo bruscamente en el suelo totalmente debilitado.

Increíble – decía Max que no salía de su asombro al ver el poder de ese ataque.

Gallade ya no puede continuar Pikachu es el ganador de este encuentro y el ultimo pokemon en pie, por lo tanto el ganador del encuentro es Ash – dio Clemont su veredicto.

Regresa Gallade, estuviste estupendo, te mereces un buen descanso – dijo Max mirando la pokeball de su pokemon.

Bien hecho Pikachu, estuviste genial – decía Ash a su pokemon.

Pika pi pika pika (A diferencia de ti yo siempre estoy genial) – decía Pikachu en su idioma pokemon.

Max, fue un estupendo combate, realmente eres muy fuerte y no que caben dudas de que serás uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo más adelante – decía Ash mientras extendía su mano a su ex compañero de viaje y ahora compañero campeón.

Gracias Ash, pero todo es gracias a lo que aprendí de ti en nuestro viaje – dijo Max mientras correspondía el gesto de Ash y se daban un apretón de manos.

En ese momento se acercan Markus y Bonnie.

Guau esa fue una batalla asombrosa, Max realmente eres muy fuerte – decía feliz Bonnie.

Gracias – decía Max apenado.

Oh, miren la hora, recuerdo que debemos hacer algo importante en la guarida – dijo Clemont.

Es cierto, debemos volver – decía Ash.

¿Qué cosa importante tiene que hacer? – preguntó Bonnie.

Después lo sabrás, en marcha – dijo Clemont que fue seguido por Bonnie y por Max.

Markus también se ponía en camino pero Ash puso una mano en su hombro y este se detuvo.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – preguntó Markus curioso.

Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo, primero que nada que me parece muy extraño que el mismo día que nos atacaron los sujetos con los Arcanines sorpresivamente aparecen las motos de los demás justo al mismo tiempo, además de que el tipo que me llamo supiera mi numero y quien es mi padre, al menos eso antes de que aparecieras solo lo sabíamos tú, mamá, el profesor Oak y yo – decía Ash serio.

Bueno es que… – fue interrumpido.

Además anoche en la guarida supiste quien era Angie sin que yo la presentara, y que además te pusiste nervioso cuando te hable de esto anoche, papá Dime lo que escondes – dijo Ash con semblante muy serio.

* * *

¿Qué esconde Markus? ¿Qué es el "Dominio"? ¿Cual es el pasado triste Raku? ¿Por qué Rikolina no hizo presencia en todo el capitulo? Todas las respuestas en el Próximo capitulo, si escucharon bien en el próximo capitulo. Por ahora esta historia continuara...


	15. Mucho que explicar

Xx Bueno primero que nada voy a responder algunas cosas.

Guest: pues seria difícil para mi hacer un crossover del dr ya que a pesar de que conozco algo de la serie no la eh podido ver ya que al ser tan larga me mata la flojera verla completa.

OrionCharizard: pues con lo del trío sombrío es posible que aparezca, aunque es muy difícil que ponga a Cilan y sus hermanos ya que en el anime nunca se mostró absolutamente nada sobre eso, aunque en el manga se sepa que si son ellos. Pues con la pregunta de los ataques, pues si, soy Argentino pero me acostumbre a decir el nombre de los ataques en gallego por que los conozco mejor por los juegos, eso si ataques como "Abocajarro" y otros que suenen raro los pondré en latino.

DarkSoldier41: La cosa es que ya hubo una muerte en la historia (bueno en un flash back de la historia) pero no te preocupes, de que tendremos sangre, tendremos sangre, eso si un poco más adelante.

Asurax1: Con tu pregunta de "Óyeme estúpido ¿No que esto era una comedia romántica?" pues quiero decirte que el genero que quería ponerle era el de "Actionromance gorehentai comediazukulentruski" pero como no me aparecía esa opción le puse el de humor y romance.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora xX

* * *

**Mucho que explicar**

* * *

Papá dime lo que escondes – dijo Ash muy serio.

Markus dio un suspiro.

Está bien, hoy después de la fiesta de Bonnie te diré todo lo que tengas que saber – respondió serio Markus.

De acuerdo – dijo Ash.

Pero debo advertirte una cosa, lo que te voy a contar probablemente cambie la forma en que ves el mundo para siempre – advirtió Markus serio.

Ash miro a su padre sorprendido pero de pronto dio una sonrisa mostrando confianza.

Lo que tenga que pasar pasara – dijo Ash para dar media vuelta y tomar su camino.

"Espero que puedas con todo lo que viene" – susurró Markus y también se puso a caminar.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.

¿Está todo listo? – preguntó Serena.

A ver ya casi, listo – dijo Angie dando los últimos retoques al pastel.

Muy bien ¿Y ustedes qué tal? – preguntó Serena al grupo de Paul, Maylene y Korrina.

Ya casi – dijo Korrina subida en una escalera mientras ataba unos globos.

Sosteniendo la escalera se encontraba Paul, mientras al lado de él estaba Maylene.

Y dime ¿Cómo te va en el gimnasio? preguntó Paul.

Bueno, es que en realidad ya no soy la líder de gimnasio – respondió seria Maylene.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? te has vuelto tremendamente fuerte, para ser honesto tuve mucha suerte de vencerte – dijo Paul sorprendido.

Pues, la cosa es que después de nuestro último encuentro decidí retar a un miembro del Alto mando por su titulo – contestó Maylene todavía con mirada seria.

Ya veo – dijo Paul serio.

Y dime ¿A qué miembro del Alto mando lo mandaste a unas largas vacaciones? – dijo Paul poniendo una pequeña sonrisa. **Xx Si, Paul se puede reír xX**

A Bertha – respondió Maylene con una sonrisa.

Bien hecho – Paul chocando los cinco con Maylene.

Paul se descuido y olvido que estaba sosteniendo la escalera y de pronto Korrina empezó a tambalearse.

¿¡Eh!? ohhhhhhh ¡Ahhhhhhh! – decía Korrina quien cayó de la escalera.

Korrina cayó encima de Paul, más precisamente con su trasero arriba de la espalda de Paul.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Korrina.

Lo voy a estar cuando te bajes – dijo Paul adolorido.

Mientras en el centro de la sala principal.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – decía Misty con su megáfono.

¡Si señora! – decían Trip y Richie nerviosos mientras ponían comida en la mesa.

Qué lindo se siente ser la jefa – decía Misty con una sonrisa.

Oye Misty – decía Iris acercándose a ella.

¿Qué pasa Iris? – preguntó Misty todavía con el megáfono.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! apaga eso – dijo Iris tapándose los oídos.

Oh, perdón – se disculpó Misty con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Como sea, hay algo que quería preguntarte – decía Iris.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Misty curiosa.

Es sobre el actual campeón de la región Kanto, te enfrentaste a él en una batalla, quiero que me digas que tan fuerte es – decía Iris seria.

Bueno, a decir verdad, es realmente fuerte, prácticamente no tuve oportunidad frente a él – decía Misty algo decaída.

Vaya, Lance me había dicho que actualmente eras el miembro más fuerte del Alto mando de Kanto, él debe ser muy fuerte – dijo Iris impresionada.

Según tengo entendido, él, el campeón de Orre y tú están considerados como las tres nuevas promesas del País – dijo Misty dándole una sonrisa a Iris.

Vamos, no digas eso que me avergüenzas – dijo Iris apenada.

Pero es cierto, tú venciste a Alder, no dudes de tu fuerza – dijo Misty con tranquilidad.

Pues yo si dudo de la fuerza que puedas tener, por eso quiero retarte a una batalla – dijo Trip quien había escuchado la conversación.

¿Trip? – dijo Iris sorprendida.

Oye, se que eres el campeón de la liga Unova, pero para pelear con ella debes vencer al Alto mando primero – explicó Misty la situación a Trip.

Espera Misty, acepto su reto, no será oficial pero creo que será suficiente para ti ¿No? – dijo Iris mirando seriamente al actual campeón de la liga Unova.

Por mi está bien, pelearemos mañana antes del torneo por la piedra activadora – dijo Trip serio mientras dio media vuelta y se retiro de la sala.

* * *

Mientras cerca de la cocina.

Oye Korrina ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? – preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

Pues… creo que Clemont me odia – dijo Korrina con un tono muy amargo.

Claro que no ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? – preguntó Serena intrigada.

Ayer en el parque, me preguntó por qué lo golpeaba, el debe pensar que lo odio, o tal vez piensa que estoy loca – decía Korrina muy triste.

No digas eso, te cuento una cosa, anoche él estaba muy preocupado de que no comieras con nosotros – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio? – preguntó Korrina más animada.

Serena solo asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto una persona se acercaba justo a donde estaban ellas.

Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado – dijo Angie.

Oh cierto, mi nombre es Korrina, mucho gusto – saludó Korrina.

Mi nombre es Angie, es un gusto para mí también – saludó Angie.

Justo en ese momento se escucho el ruido del elevador, dando a entender que alguien estaba por bajar.

¡Apaguen las luces y marchen a sus puestos! – dio la orden Serena.

Todos en la guarida se ocultaron. De pronto se escuchó el ruido que hacían las puertas del ascensor y de este bajaron Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Max.

¿Hum? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? – se preguntaba Bonnie.

De repente se prendieron las luces.

¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BONNIE! – dijeron todos los miembros de la guarida Ketchum

Chicos… – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa y derramando algunas lagrimas.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a saludar a Bonnie, después de eso todos fueron a la mesa para comer la comida que había preparado Raku.

Toma Bonnie, 0% zanahoria en este platillo – dijo Raku sirviéndole un plato de lo que parecía un delicioso estofado.

Muchas gracias Raku – agradeció Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Bonnie, debes comer balanceado sino vas a engordar y Max no te va a querer – decía Clemont con tono de burla.

¡Hey! – dijeron Max y Bonnie apenados.

Oh, lo que me recuerda, Serena me dijo que te encanta comer esto – dijo Raku dándole un plato de Arvejas a Clemont.

Esto debe ser eso que llaman Karma – dijo Clemont con una expresión amarga.

Serena y Bonnie solo rieron por lo bajo de la expresión de Clemont.

Oh por cierto Bonnie ¿Dónde está Dedenne? preguntó curiosa Serena.

Esta durmiendo en mi bolso, ni para mi cumpleaños puede posponer su siesta – dijo Bonnie cruzada de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

Todos los presentes comenzaron reír por la cara que puso Bonnie.

Todos comían los bocadillos y pastelillos que habían cocinado Raku, Serena y Angie hasta hartarse.

Bien es hora de los juegos, todos a la sala de juegos – decía Serena.

En la sala de juegos.

¿Tenemos que jugar a esto nosotros también? – preguntaba Trip desanimado.

Que patético es esto – decía Paul de brazos cruzados con cara avergonzada.

Vamos, no es tan malo – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Todos habían sentado haciendo un círculo.

Bien, es hora de jugar a Psyduck Psyduck Farfetch'd, Bonnie tu empiezas – dijo Serena sentada en el círculo.

Bien, Psyduck, Psyduck, Psyduck – decía Bonnie mientras rodeaba el círculo.

Psyduck, Psyduck, Farfetch'd – dijo Bonnie justo encima de su hermano y empezó a correr.

¿Eh? – dijo Clemont y empezó a correr tratando inútilmente atrapar a su hermana.

Bonnie dio tres vueltas y se sentó en el lugar que era de Clemont.

Jajaja, perdiste hermanito, ahora te toca – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No me queda de otra – dijo Clemont resignado.

Clemont estuvo un buen rato tratando de poder ganarle el asiento a alguien pero era tan lento que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, así que Ash se tuvo que dejar ganar para que el pobre inventor descansara. Estuvieron jugando muy animadamente por un rato a ese y otros juegos, todos se divertían mucho incluso Paul se divertía.

Bien ya es hora del Pastel – dijo Serena haciendo que todos fueran a la sala.

Apagaron las luces y lo único que se veía era a Serena que traía un gran pastel con las velas encendidas ayudada por Ash y Clemont, pusieron el pastel en la mesa frente a Bonnie y todos empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños** Xx inserte aquí la canción que les cantan o les cantaban en sus cumpleaños xX **

Bonnie pide un deseo – dijo Clemont después de terminar la canción.

Bonnie juntó sus manos en su pecho, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sopló las velas, Dedenne que en ese momento se encontraba en su cabeza copio todos los movimientos de Bonnie.

Después de eso cortaron el pastel y todos los presentes lo empezaron a comer.

Está muy rico ¿No crees lo mismo Dedenne? – preguntó Bonnie a Dedenne.

De nenene – respondió el pokemon.

Guau Serena, esta vez te luciste realmente – decía Ash comiendo el pastel.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que no lo hice sola – decía Serena mirando a Angie.

Oh ya veo, al parecer también eres una increíble cocinera Angie – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash – dijo Angie algo apenada.

Aunque la verdad yo hice el 80% del trabajo – dijo Serena de forma arrogante.

Dirás que yo hice el 80% o mejor dicho el 99% - dijo Angie también de forma arrogante.

¿Pero qué dices? si para lo único que serbias era para pasarme los ingredientes – dijo Serena molesta.

Si claro, lo único importante que tú hiciste fue poner el pastel en el horno – decía Angie molesta.

Las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas sacando chispas.

¿Dónde vi esto antes? – decía Ash nervioso con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Un rato después del choque de titanes.

Bien, ah llegado la hora de… abrir los regalos – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bien! – decía Bonnie feliz.

Dene de – dijo Dedenne también feliz.

Todos empezaron a acercarse y darle a Bonnie los regalos para ella.

Toma, te servirá cuando comiences tu viaje – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Que genial – dijo Bonnie al ver un cinturón para pokeballs con una hebilla con cara de Dedenne.

Ten, te vendrá perfecto para que te lo pongas en la fiesta – dijo Serena con una sonrisa entregando su regalo.

Qué lindo que es – dijo Bonnie al recibir en lindo vestido color dorado con blanco **Xx Yo lo veo azul con negro xX **

Toma espero que te guste – dijo Max entregando su regalo.

Ahh es muy lindo – dijo Bonnie al recibir un peluche de Dedenne el cual se puso a abrazar.

De denne de – decía Dedenne molesto.

Vamos no te pongas celoso – le dijo Bonnie.

Todos empezaron a reír por esa escena.

Aquí tienes Bonnie – dijo Ash dando su regalo.

Oh es muy lindo ¿Serena te ayudo a elegirlo? – preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa viendo el hermoso colgante de cadena blanca con una especie de gema amarilla.

Aunque no lo creas, él solo buscó tu regalo – decía Serena.

Así es mamá ya soy un niño grande ¿Me das una galletita? – decía Ash usando un tono de voz infantil.

No hasta que termines tu cena – decía Serena con un tono serio.

Ash fingió que hacia un puchero.

Todos se empezaron a reír por la divertida escena que hicieron Ash y Serena.

Toma, espero que te gusten – dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

Oh que genial – dijo Bonnie al recibir un par de patines iguales a los de Korrina, solamente que estos tenían corazones amarillos.

Todos seguían dándole sus regalos a Bonnie. Chitoge le dio un lindo listón para el cabello color amarillo, Maylene unos guantes de pelea como los de ella pero amarillos con negro. Dawn le regaló un par de zapatos color rosa, May un lindo bolso color azul. Misty le regaló una linda pulsera de cristales azules e Iris le regalo un broche para el cabello con forma de Pikachu. Richie le regalo unos lentes de sol amarillos con detalles en forma de rayo, Trip le regalo una cámara digital y Raku le regaló un espejo de mano con motivo de flabebe.

Ten, no sabía muy bien que te podría gustar, pero creo que te puede servir – dijo Paul dando su regalo.

Oh es… ¡Un holomisor! – dijo Bonnie sorprendida al recibir un holomisor de color amarillo.

Muchas gracias Paul – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No fue nada – dijo Paul con una tierna sonrisa **Xx Si, tierna ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, continuemos xX**

Justo en ese momento se sintió el Flash de una cámara, al parecer Trip le tomó una foto al rostro de Paul.

¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Paul molesto.

Esto es un momento único en la vida – contesto Trip con tono de burla.

Trip te pagare lo que sea por una copia – dijo Ash entusiasmado.

Paul en un rápido movimiento tomo la cámara de Trip.

Hey espera – dijo Trip sorprendido.

Paul busco entre las fotos la ultima que tomó Trip y la observo detenidamente, en la foto no solo aparecía Paul, sino también Bonnie feliz por su regalo y de fondo se podía ver a Maylene, Dawn y Ash.

Paul puso una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo también quiero una copia – dijo Paul lanzándole la cámara nuevamente a Trip.

Maylene y Dawn miraron con una sonrisa la acción de Paul.

(Paul ha cambiado mucho) – pensaba Ash en su mente con una sonrisa.

Bien creo que solo falta mi regalo – decía Clemont acomodándose los lentes.

¿Y qué es? – preguntó Bonnie muy emocionada.

Como sabrás, todavía no tienes edad para poder emprender tu aventura pokemon, pero nadie dice que no puedas empezar a practicar los combates pokemon, por esa razón eh creado esto – dijo Clemont entregándole a Bonnie lo que parecía un extraño reloj de pulsera.

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó Bonnie intrigada.

Lo llamo Pulsera simuladora de batallas y lo que hace es crear hologramas sólidos de pokemons con los cuales se puede luchar – dijo Clemont entusiasmado.

¡Sorprendente! – dijeron todos los presentes.

¡Eso es genial hermano! pero dime ¿No va explotar en mi mano cierto? – preguntó Bonnie no muy convencida.

Llevo probándolo desde hace un mes, le eh puesto mucha dedicación por lo tanto te aseguro que no explotara – dijo Clemont tranquilo.

Entonces vamos a probarlo – dijo Bonnie muy animada con dirección al ascensor.

Justo cuando estaba por oprimir el botón el ascensor empezó a bajar y de él salió Markus que tenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo en sus manos.

Oh Bonnie, casualmente te estaba buscando para darte esto – dijo Markus entregando el presente.

A ver que es – decía Bonnie mientras arrancaba los pedazos de papel.

Guau – decía Bonnie al ver que lo que había en la caja era un juego de 5 pokeballs.

Las pokeballs eran una Sanaball, una Rapidball, una Ocasoball, una Lujoball y una Gloriaball.

Sé que te servirán mucho en tu viaje – le dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias señor Markus – agradeció Bonnie feliz.

Después de eso Bonnie junto con los demás empezaron a tomar el ascensor.

Justo cuando Ash, Paul, Richie, Raku y Trip estaban por subir…

Chicos esperen – dijo Markus llamando su atención.

¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Dijiste que quieras que te contara todo, si quieres respuestas sígueme – dijo Markus serio mientras dio media vuelta.

Todos siguieron a Markus intrigados hasta que llegaron frente al cuarto privado 1. Markus tomo una llave, la uso para abrir la puerta e hizo pasar a los cinco campeones de liga, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver que dentro del cuarto había varias computadoras y grandes pantallas que mostraban información, además de un gran mapa digital del mundo en la pared que mostraba varias posiciones con luces prendiendo y apagando, había una gran mesa redonda con doce sillas alrededor al centro del cuarto.

Siéntense – dijo Markus mientras él tomaba asiento en un extremo de la mesa y los cinco campeones en el otro extremo.

Markus cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Bien primero que nada voy a decirles quienes fueron sus atacantes – dijo Markus abriendo los ojos y tomando una actitud seria.

Todos estaban expectantes por las palabras de Markus.

Ellos se hacen llamar Equipo Cifer – dijo Markus finalmente.

Raku y Paul al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendieron, Raku mostro una cara molesta mientras apretaba sus puños, mientras Paul solo se mantuvo con su rostro serio de siempre.

Ellos son… – iba a explicar Markus.

Un grupo de criminales que no dudaran en quitar de su camino a cualquiera que los estorbe en su misión – dijo Raku.

Los demás campeones se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Raku

Al parecer los conoces muy bien Campeón de la liga Orre – dijo Markus serio mirando a Raku.

Eh tenido encuentros con ellos en el pasado – dijo Raku seriamente.

Bueno ¿Pero qué tiene de diferente esta organización malvada? ya me eh enfrentado a varias de ellas antes – dijo Ash con intriga.

La diferencia es que los miembros de este equipo, si tienen la oportunidad no dudaran a matarte – dijo Markus fríamente.

Ash, Trip y Richie se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

El Team flare tampoco dudaba a la hora de tener que herir a las personas – contestó Ash serio.

El Team flare es una insignificante basura comparada al Equipo Cifer, para que te des una idea, los reclutas con el rango más bajo tienen el miso poder que un líder de Gimnasio – dijo Markus secamente.

¿Entonces los tipos que nos atacaron en Arcanines? – preguntó nervioso Trip.

Lo más seguro es que fueran reclutas que estaban a prueba para ingresar al equipo – contestó serio Markus.

Además sus generales de Alto rango son iguales e incluso más fuertes que un campeón de región – dijo Raku.

Al escuchar eso todos estaban muy sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que un equipo criminal pudiera ser tan fuerte.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo – dijo Markus poniendo a todos expectantes.

¿Qué puede ser peor? – dijo Richie nervioso.

Lo peor de todo es que su líder es… el Maestro Pokemon más fuerte del mundo – dijo finalmente Markus.

Todos al escuchar esto se les enfrió la sangre. La persona más fuerte del mundo era líder del equipo más poderoso y terrorífico de todos.

¿Eso quiere decir que nos consideran estorbos y quieren deshacerse de nosotros? – preguntó Trip nervioso.

Por el momento ustedes no son amenazas para ellos, pero estoy seguro que su principal objetivo eres tú Ash – dijo Markus seriamente mirando a su hijo.

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Hasta el momento el mundo no conoce el hecho de que tu eres mi hijo, al ser un simple entrenador pasabas bajo el radar y ellos no te tenían en cuenta, pero ahora eres el campeón de la liga Kalos y era obvio que te investigarían a fondo y no les iba a costar mucho descubrir que tú eras mi hijo. Es por ese motivo que mantuve oculto que tú eras mi hijo, para protegerte de ellos – decía Markus serio.

Papá… – decía Ash sorprendido.

Ahh, pero desde un principio sabia que llegarías alto, me di cuenta de eso en el momento que me entere de que venciste a un Onix usando un Pikachu en tu primer gimnasio – decía Markus que cambio su rostro serio por uno de orgullo.

Claro que era obvio – dijo Ash de forma arrogante.

¿Pero entonces que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Richie.

Tiene dos opciones, dejan hasta aquí su meta de ser entrenadores para no ser considerados una amenaza y poder vivir tranquilos, o pueden seguir su camino de volverse más fuertes y arriesgarse a ustedes y a quienes los rodean – explico Markus seriamente.

Yo seguiré adelante no importa lo que pase – dijo Raku serio.

Mi meta es ser el más fuerte, un equipo de pacotilla no me va detener – dijo Paul con su típica mirada seria.

Yo también, no me rendiré hasta el final – dijo Ash animado.

Chicos piensen un poco, recuerden al tipo que nos llamó y lo que dijo. Yo no tengo a nadie especial a quien proteger pero ustedes si – dijo Trip seriamente.

Es cierto, al parecer ellos no dudaran en atacar a nuestros amigos. Ash, piensa en Serena, Angie y en Bonnie – agregó Richie mirando a Ash.

Ash solo agachó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Richie.

Y tú Paul piensa en Maylene y Dawn – dijo Trip mirando al campeón de Sinnoh.

Paul puso una cara molesta, él sabía que Trip tenía razón.

Y tú Raku no olvides a Chitoge, que aunque siempre discuten sabemos muy bien que la quieres mucho – dijo Richie mirando a Raku.

Raku desvió la mirada a un costado con una expresión molesta.

Ellos tienen razón, piensen un poco las cosas, no es necesario decidir ahora – dijo Markus con una expresión más relajada.

Papá… – decía Ash que todavía tenía su mirada agachada.

¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó Markus intrigado.

¿Qué pasaría si te digo, que quiero hacerme más fuerte para vencer al Equipo Cifer? – dijo Ash con determinación levantando su rostro mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

¿Eh? – dijo Markus sorprendido.

Todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, nuestros amigos también son fuertes y no son personas indefensas. Mientras estemos juntos seguiremos hacia adelante y no vamos a renunciar a nuestros sueños, juntos no podemos perder – dijo Ash entusiasmando a todo el grupo estirando su puño al resto de campeones.

Es cierto, si es necesario nos volveremos más fuertes para proteger al que nos necesite – dijo Raku juntando su puño con él de Ash.

Como si un grupo de locos patéticos nos intimidaran – dijo Paul también juntando su puño.

Creo que tienen razón, nos volveremos más fuertes y no habrá nada que temer – dijo Richie juntando su puño.

Yo creo que ustedes son un grupo de locos, pero no tengo nada que perder así que estoy con ustedes – dijo Trip también juntando su puño con los demás.

Markus miro sorprendido la decisión de los muchachos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, tal parece que lo tienen todo decidido – comentó Markus.

Por su Torchic – afirmo Ash. **Xx pal que no entienda seria como decir "por su pollo" xX **

Bien, pero primero hay algunas cosas que quiero explicarles – dijo Markus poniendo nuevamente un rostro serio.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash con intriga.

Quiero que sepan lo que es La visión, El Domino y La Voluntad – dijo Markus seriamente.

¿Eh? – dijeron los entrenadores intrigados.

¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Richie con curiosidad.

Como sabrán, los pokemons tienen habilidades pasivas o que se activan en ciertos momentos en una batalla. Pero que me dirían si les digo que los entrenadores pueden obtener ciertas habilidades también – empezaba a explicar Markus.

¿Habilidades que los entrenadores podemos aprender? – preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Sí, pero no cualquier entrenador las puede aprender, solo los entrenadores con un nivel excepcional pueden dominarlas. Y estas son, La Visión del entrenador, con la cual un entrenador puede conocer de ante mano los movimientos que conoce un pokemon rival, su habilidad, cual es su atributo más fuerte, su punto débil, además de poder sentir con más claridad su presencia cuando se oculta o cuando los están acechando – explicaba Markus.

Increíble, esa es una habilidad muy útil a la hora de la batalla – dijo Trip impresionado.

La otra habilidad es El Domino del entrenador, la cual le da al entrenador la posibilidad de enseñarle a sus pokemons ataques que normalmente no podría aprender, también puede enseñarle a usar otras habilidades naturales y también el poder usar habilidades que son pasivas de forma activa – continuó explicando Markus.

Guau, esa habilidad es perfecta para poder cubrir las debilidades de un pokemon – dijo Raku sorprendido.

Espera un segundo, Max cuando peleo con migo uso la habilidad Espesura de forma activa ¿Eso quiere decir que él sabe usar El Dominio del entrenador? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Sí, pero estoy seguro que solo conoce El Dominio parcial y no el total – contestó Markus.

¿Parcial? – preguntó Richie.

Para poder usar la Visión y el Dominio de forma total, se debe tener conocimiento de todas las especies pokemon, todos sus ataques y habilidades, y Max no conocía a Talonflame por lo que estoy seguro que su habilidad con el Dominio es parcial, por lo cual sus habilidades de enseñanza son reducidas – explicó Markus.

Ya veo, pero dime ahora ¿Qué es La Voluntad del entrenador? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

La Voluntad es la habilidad de que el entrenador pueda aumentar el poder de su pokemon en batalla de forma sorprendente. A diferencia de La Visión y El Dominio, esta habilidad no se puede enseñar, ni tiene una forma parcial o total. Un entrenador la desarrolla por sí solo y su poder se ve reflejado en la voluntad que este posea. En otras palabras, mientras más fuerte sea la voluntad del entrenador más fuerte será su pokemon en la batalla – terminó de explicar Markus.

Eso es sorprendente – dijo Ash asombrado.

Así es, pero quiero advertirles una cosa, como han decido continuar su camino como entrenadores pokemons a pesar de los peligros que vendrán ahora en adelante les diré una cosa. Si para el final de la Liga de Campeones ustedes no han aprendido alguna de estas habilidades por si solos, no voy a permitir que intenten enfrentarse al Equipo Cifer y les quitare sus licencias de entrenadores pokemon – dijo Markus muy serio.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Markus. Era una decisión de perder sus vidas o tirar a la basura sus sueños.

Todavía tienen tiempo de pensar todo esto, por ahora solo relájense en lo que pasa la fiesta – dijo Markus mientras se levantó de su asiento.

Todos empezaron a salir de la sala, pero Markus detuvo un momento a Ash que era el último en salir.

Te dije que esto podía cambiar la forma en la que ves el mundo – dijo Markus serio.

Lo único que lograste es que tenga un buen motivo para hacerme más fuerte – respondió Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

No esperaba menos de ti, pero debo advertirte una cosa más – dijo Markus más serio todavía.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

El equipo Cifer no solo atacara a tus amigos para intimidarte, también intentaran hacer que se unan a sus filas, solo quiero decirte que estés atento ya que estoy seguro que alguno de ellos podría traicionarte, o tal vez alguno de ellos ya esté trabajando con ellos – dijo Markus muy serio.

Ash puso una cara sorprendida y después puso una molesta.

Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos se uniría a un equipo tan ruin – dijo Ash molesto dando media vuelta saliendo del cuarto.

Markus solo miro con cara preocupada como su hijo salía.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de la guarida.

Vemos a Raku, Trip y Richie sentados mientras Ash se acercaba a ellos.

Vaya, jamás pensé que descubriría algo como eso – dijo Richie con tono cansado.

Equipo Cifer, habilidades de entrenador, eso no es para nada básico – decía Trip también con un tono cansado.

Por cierto Raku ¿Cómo es que conocías al Equipo Cifer? preguntó Ash curioso.

Raku puso una mirada muy seria y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Ellos mataron a varios de mis amigos – dijo Raku en tono seco.

Todos quedaron impresionados y asustados por las palabras del Campeón de Orre.

Lo siento mucho – dijo Ash deprimido.

No te preocupes – dijo Raku dando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Paul? – preguntó Ash.

No lo sé – respondió Trip.

* * *

Mientras en el Taller de la guarida.

Vemos a Paul en un rincón del taller mientras buscaba un número en su holomisor.

Hey hermanito ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó la persona a la que llamó Paul.

Hola Regie, tengo algo importante que contarte – dijo Paul serio.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Regie intrigado.

Tengo un indicio de lo que le sucedió a papá…

* * *

Xx O_O

Bueno, como verán eh respondido varias de sus dudas, ahora les pido, no, les exijo que respondan las mías.

1) ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Les gusta como va tomando forma o prefieren la comedia sin sentido del principio?

2) Si pudieran elegir alguna de las habilidades del entrenador ¿Cuál seria?

3) Si les dijera que si hay un traidor ¿A quién apuntarían con el dedo creyendo que es él?

Pues esa son todas mis preguntas, la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, también quiero saber que no les gusta para que lo siga haciendo y les guste menos todavía XD.

Bueno yo me despido hasta la próxima xX


	16. Equipo Kenny vs Team Kalm

Xx Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que contestaron mis preguntas, me sorprendí mucho al ver tantas respuestas, al parecer a la mayoría le gusto la Voluntad del entrenador y muchos creen que la traidora es Angie, pues no voy a dar comentarios para no dar ningún spoiler, pero solo voy a decir una cosa ¿Quien dijo que solo hay un traidor? XD. Estoy muy agradecido con sus opiniones con respecto al humor, en lo personal mi genero favorito es el humor pero les digo una cosa, honestamente pienso que cuando una historia solo es 100% humor se llega a un punto donde se pierde la chispa en la historia y al no tener una trama se va el hilo de la historia.

Por ese motivo (Ademas de que pensé que no iba poder nunca causar un efecto de intriga al que leyera mi historia, al parecer me equivoque y si puedo XD) Los capítulos tendrán momentos de Acción y suspenso y otros serán realmente divertidos y poco serios.

Segundo, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir un capitulo, es que la universidad me esta dando duro contra el muro y para colmo llevo más de una semana sin Internet por problemas técnicos. Bueno no los molesto más y los dejo con la historia xX

* * *

**Team Kalm vs Equipo Kenny**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el patio de la residencia Ketchum donde Bonnie se disponía a probar el regalo de su hermano. Pero como esto nos importa un carajo nos vamos a donde están los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia.

Nos encontramos en las afueras de pueblo Paleta, donde un grupo de jóvenes se encuentran caminando.

¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak? – preguntaba una chica de tez morena y ojos verde pálido.

Claro que si Xana, ya falta poco – decía un chico algo bajito con pelo corto naranja.

Eso dijiste media hora atrás Trevor – dijo un chico gordo con una playera negra con un Vanillite en el centro.

¿Podrían apurar el paso? – dijo molesto un entrenador de chaqueta azul, con una gorra roja y unos lentes encima de esta.

Cálmate Kalm, que no hay prisa – dijo Trevor.

Es cierto, según la carta que te mandaron tienes que reunirte con la Asociación Pokemon dentro de cuatro días – dijo el chico gordo.

Lo sé Tierno, pero quiero pasar por donde esta Ash para burlarme de él y decirle a Serena que su "amiguito" es un tramposo – decía Kalm con una expresión siniestra.

¿Me dejas leer esa carta? – preguntó Xana y Kalm le dio la dichosa carta.

_Estimado Kalm Xavier, queremos informarle que debido al descubrimiento de que el entrenador Ashton Ketchum actual campeón de la liga Kalos usó drogas ilegales para el fortalecimiento de sus pokemons, se ah decidido revocarle el actual titulo y dejárselo a usted como el actual subcampeón. Por eso necesitamos que venga a Kanto, más precisamente al laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta en una semana para que la asociación pueda hacer oficial el procedimiento. Atentamente la Asociación Pokemon. _

Esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño – decía Xana pensativa.

La verdad yo no creo que Ash sea de esos que hacen trampa o que use cosas extrañas en su pokemons – decía Tierno también pensativo.

Además de que a nosotros nos invitaron para una fiesta en honor a su victoria, algo no concuerda – decía Trevor también pensativo.

¿Qué más da? lo que importa es que pronto me coronaran como campeón, él será reconocido como un tramposo por todos y Serena ya no se fijara en él – decía Kalm con actitud arrogante.

Lo que tú digas – dijeron Xana, Trevor y Tierno.

Oh, ese es el camino que lleva a pueblo paleta ¡Titulo de campeón ahí voy! – dijo Kalm y se puso a correr.

¡Hey espéranos! – dijo Xana que se puso a correr junto a los demás para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, podemos ver a otro grupo de cuatro jóvenes caminando.

Bien, este es el plan, llego a pueblo Paleta, desafío a Ash a una batalla, le gano, le pido a Dawn que sea mi novia, ella no podrá decir que no ya que quedare como un entrenador más genial que un campeón – decía un muchacho con decisión.

¿Qué extraño plan es ese? – decía una chica pelirroja de cabello corto con unos lentes de sol en su cabeza.

Si, además Ash ahora es un campeón de liga, ya no es un simple entrenador que puedas vencer fácilmente como entes – decía una chica de cabellos color rosa atados en dos coletas con forma de espiral.

"_Mi querido amigo Kenny ten cuidado, que si te confías tendrás un trago amargo_" – decía cantando un chico alto con cabello negro largo y que llevaba una arpa con forma de Mew.

¿Es necesario que digas todo cantando y rimando mi buen amigo Nando? – decía la chica pelirroja.

Ahora eres tú la de las rimas Zoey – dijo la chica de las coletas.

Jeje se me escapo, por cierto Úrsula, me sorprende que vengas a la fiesta – decía Zoey con intriga.

Bueno es que… ¡Paul va a estar ahí y realmente quiero verlo de nuevo! – decía Úrsula muy ilusionada y con corazones en sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo esta está enamorada de Paul? – preguntaba Kenny curioso.

Larga historia – comentó Zoey.

Bueno como sea, ahí está el camino a pueblo Paleta ¡Dawn ahí voy! – decía Kenny con entusiasmo y empezó a correr.

¡Hey espéranos! – dijo Zoey mientras todos seguían a Kenny.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos que iban corriendo se golpean fuertemente y caen al suelo.

¿Pero acaso no miras por dónde vas idiota? – decía molesto Kalm mientras se sobaba la frente.

El que debería fijarse eres tú, idiota – contestó molesto Kenny.

¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota? – dijo Kalm irritado.

Pues a ti idiota – dijo Kenny muy molesto.

Los dos entrenadores juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con caras muy molestas mientras salían chispas y las piedras empezaban a flotar estilo Pokeball Z.

Vamos Kalm, cálmate – decía Xana nerviosa al ver como los chicos se veían con miradas asesinas.

Ya basta Kenny, tú también tuviste la culpa – dijo Zoey molesta por la actitud del coordinador.

Tsk – bufaron los dos y dieron media vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

Uff – suspiró Xana – Perdón por eso, nuestro amigo es algo… impulsivo – dijo Xana.

Nosotros también nos disculpamos, por cierto no nos hemos presentado – decía Zoey con una sonrisa.

Es cierto, bueno mi nombre es Xana, el chico pelirrojo de aquí es Trevor, este robustito simpático es Tierno y este amargado es Kalm – dijo Xana presentando a sus amigos.

Hola – saludaron Trevor y Tierno.

Kalm no dijo nada.

Es un gusto, mi nombre es Zoey, el chico de aquí con el arpa y ropa rara es Nando, la chica aquí de las coletas es Úrsula y el rarito de aquí es Kenny – dijo Zoey presentando a sus amigos.

Hola – saludaron Úrsula y Nando.

Kenny tampoco dijo nada.

¿Se dirigen a pueblo Paleta? – preguntó Trevor.

Así es – respondió Zoey.

Nosotros también ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? – propuso Tierno.

"_Para tener un buen viaje es mejor mientas más te acompañen" _– dijo Nando cantando.

Si como no, no pienso viajar con este perdedor – dijo Kalm mirando a Kenny.

¿A quién llamas perdedor? para tu información yo gane el gran festival de Sinnoh el año pasado – dijo Kenny con tono arrogante.

Pff, así que solo eres un coordinador, para tu información yo estoy a punto de ser coronado como el campeón de la liga Kalos – decía Kalm con tono arrogante también.

¿Eh? ¿No que Ash era el campeón de la liga Kalos? – preguntaba Úrsula intrigada.

¿Conocen a Ash? – preguntó Xana.

Así es, vamos a una fiesta que organizan varios entrenadores amigos nuestros – respondió Zoey.

Nosotros también – agregó Xana.

Como sea ¿Qué es esa patraña de que serás coronado como campeón de Kalos? – preguntó Kenny escéptico.

Pues mira – dijo Kalm con arrogancia mientras le daba la carta a Kenny.

A ver, Estimado Kalm Xavier, bla bla bla, Ashton Ketchum, bla bla bla, drogas ilegales, bla bla bla revocarle el actual titulo, bla bla bla, Asociación pokemon ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? – dijo Kenny sorprendido.

A ver – dijo Zoey que tomo la carta y se puso a leerla junto con los demás.

No puedo creerlo – dijo Úrsula al leer la carta.

"_No puedo creer que alguien tan valeroso sea un asqueroso tramposo" _– decía Nando cantando.

Aquí algo no está bien – decía Zoey pensativa.

Nosotros también creemos lo mismo – agregó Xana.

No puede ser, si Ash no es un campeón de liga no tendrá sentido que lo rete a una batalla – decía Kenny molesto.

Pues esa es la verdad, era obvio que un perdedor como él no podía ganarme sin usar trucos sucios – decía Kalm de forma arrogante.

En ese caso, te reto a una batalla – decía Kenny de forma desafiante.

No pierdo mi tiempo con débiles – dijo Kalm de forma burlona.

Para tu información, yo eh podido vencer a Ash en batalla – decía Kenny de forma arrogante.

Oh, suena interesante – dijo Kalm con una expresión confiada.

¿Qué dicen si mientras ellos pelean vamos a pueblo Paleta a registrarnos a un hotel? – propuso Zoey.

Creo que es lo mejor – respondió Xana.

Todos los demás se marcharon dejando solos a Kalm y Kenny.

¿Listo para perder señor concurso? – decía Kalm con burla.

Eso pregúntatelo tú, señor subcampeón – respondió Kenny también de forma burlona.

De repente los dos se deslizaron rápidamente hacia atrás y lanzaron sus pokeballs.

¡Ve! – dijeron los dos mientras sus pokeballs chocaban una con la otra al estilo pokemon origines.

De las pokeballs salieron un Empoleon y un Chesnaught quienes se miraron de forma desafiante.

La sola presencia de estos pokemons cara a cara distorsionaba la dimensión, incluso el mismísimo Arceus miraba con temor la confrontación de estos colosos.

Tendremos un combate de uno contra uno – dijo serio Kenny.

Por mi está bien – respondió Kalm serio.

Bien, entonces ¡Empoleon Pico taladro! – ordenó Kenny.

Chesnaught ¡Usa Fuerza bruta! – comandó Kalm.

Empoleon empezó a girar su cuerpo mientras su pico se hacía más grande dirigiéndose a un Chesnaught que tensó sus músculos dirigiéndose para darle un potente golpe. Los dos ataques chocaron causando una inmensa onda expansiva que se podía ver desde el espacio. Todo lo que quedo de la zona era un gran cráter lleno de vegetación quemada, todo lo vivo en una radio de 100km quedo prácticamente carbonizado.

¿Tuviste suficiente? – preguntó Kenny agitado y con la ropa rasgada por la explosión.

Apenas estoy calentando – respondió Kalm en el mismo estado que Kenny.

Empoleon y Chesnaught se encontraban debilitados en medio de lo que era un apocalíptico campo de batalla.

Creo que tendremos que terminar esto como los hombres – decía Kenny de forma desafiante.

No esperaba que fuera de otra forma – respondió Kalm también desafiante.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! – gritaron los dos mientras la parte superior de sus ropas se desasía completamente mostrando sus grandes músculos y sus bien marcados pectorales.

Los dos se abalanzaron para atacar al otro. Desde el espacio se vio otra onda expansiva, pero esta era mucho más grande y potente, tanto que se vio como la tierra se dividía en pedazos.

Devuelta en la tierra podemos ver a nuestros titanes con su puño golpeando la mejilla del otro tratando de ganar dominio uno sobre el otro.

Nada mal señor concurso – dijo Kalm con una mirada satisfecha mientras todavía tenía el puño de Kenny en su mejilla.

Lo mismo digo señor subcampeón – dijo Kenny estando de la misma forma que Kalm.

De repente los dos guerreros retrocedieron un poco y de golpe volvieron a estar frente a frente mientras se daban y esquivaban puñetazos a una velocidad sobre humana. Los dos entrenadores flotaban mientras se golpeaban, parecía que se tele transportaban de un lugar a otro por la velocidad que se movían.

Mientras, cerca de ahí dos jóvenes se acercaban al lugar donde estaban peleando Kalm y Kenny.

¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – se preguntaba un chico de unos 16 años con cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta gris con una camiseta negra debajo y unos shorts también color gris.

Lo que miraba el chico era a Kalm y Kenny junto a un Empoleon y un Chesnaught tirados en el suelo con espirales en los ojos mientras estos se golpeaban a manotazos y empujoncitos como niños pequeños.

Que perdedores – dijo la chica que lo acompañaba, la cual parecía ser menor que él, tenía el cabello rojo largo con unos espirales por delante, vestía con un vestido color rosa y unos zapatos de plataforma.

Después de ver esta escena los jóvenes siguieron su rumbo.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos entrenadores cayeron rendidos al suelo con los brazos extendidos, todo a su alrededor quemado y con muchas heridas y sangre en sus cuerpos.

Lo acepto, eres realmente fuerte, señor concurso – dijo Kalm con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo mismo digo señor subcampeón, estoy seguro que Ash no podría ganarte de forma justa con el poder que tienes – dijo Kenny también con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejemos esto en un empate y vamos con los demás – propuso Kenny al levantarse.

Me parece lo mejor – respondió Kalm.

* * *

Mientras en el hotel Jinx Blanca de pueblo Paleta.

Vemos a Zoey entrar junto a Xana, Nando, Úrsula, Trevor y Tierno.

Bienvenidos al hotel Jinx Blanca ¿En qué puedo serviles? – preguntó una mujer en recepción.

Necesitamos habitaciones para ocho entrenadores – respondió Zoey.

Espero me disculpen, pero por algunos incidentes solo tenemos dos habitaciones para tres personas, además de que también tenemos la suite del hotel pero ya fue reservada con anticipación – explico la recepcionista.

Eso es un problema – comentó Xana.

Creo que debemos consultarlo con los otros dos – dijo Zoey.

Después de eso los seis salieron del hotel y a los pocos minutos llegaron Kalm y Kenny.

¿Y qué tal su pelea? – preguntó Xana curiosa.

Disidimos dejarlo en tablas – respondió Kalm con una sonrisa confiada mirando a Kenny.

Por cierto ¿Ya nos registraron en el hotel? – preguntó Kenny.

Eso queríamos hablar, al parecer solo tienen dos habitaciones para tres personas – comentó Úrsula.

Eso quiere decir que no hay espacio para dos personas – agregó Trevor.

"_Oh que dilema ¿Cómo resolveremos este problema?" _– dijo Nando cantando.

Pues la solución es muy fácil – dijo Kalm con confianza.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Tierno.

Tendremos una batalla de equipos, el equipo que gane se quedara con las habitaciones del hotel – dijo finalmente Kalm.

Espera un poco, creo que si lo charlamos podemos llegar a un acu… – decía Xana pero fue interrumpida.

Aceptamos – respondió Kenny.

Espera Kenny, no elijas por nosotros, creo que lo mejor sería que… – fue Zoey interrumpida también.

Bien el Team Kalm les demostrara lo fuerte que es – dijo Kalm con mucha decisión.

¿Team Kalm? – se preguntaban nerviosos los chicos de Kalos.

Pues el Equipo Kenny va enseñarles de lo que está hecho – dijo Kenny con confianza.

¿Equipo Kenny? – decían los chicos de Sinnoh con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Bien busquemos un lugar apropiado para el combate – dijo Kalm.

De acuerdo – contestó Kenny.

* * *

Kalm y Kenny se pusieron en marcha buscando un campo de batalla, mientras sus amigos los seguían de mala gana hasta que encontraron uno cerca de la plaza del pueblo. El Equipo Kenny se posicionó en el lado izquierdo mientras el Team Kalm en el derecho.

Bien será una batalla de equipo de cuatro contra cuatro, y el combate durara hasta que un equipo se quede sin pokemons ¿Esta todo claro? – preguntó Kalm.

Si – respondió Kenny serio.

Bien, comencemos ¡Sal Absol! – dijo Kalm lanzando su pokeball.

¡Venusaur, hora de actuar! – dijo Xana lanzando también su pokeball.

¡Blastoise hora de bailar! – dijo Tierno lanzando su pokeball.

¡Charizard demuestra lo que tienes! – dijo Trevor lanzando a su pokemon.

El pokemon catástrofe y las evoluciones finales de los iníciales de Kanto tomaron posición en el campo de batalla.

Bien ¡Alakazam sal a escena! – dijo Kenny lanzando su pokeball.

¡Gallade cortina! – dijo Zoey lanzando su pokeball**. Xx Nunca supe porque decía eso cuando sacaba algún pokemon Xx**

"_Lopunny sal a bailar y muestra que no tienes igual" _– dijo Nando lanzando su pokeball cantando.

¡Garchomp hora de brillar! – dijo Úrsula sacando su pokeball y lanzándola.

Los cuatro pokemons de los entrenadores de Sinnoh tomaron posiciones en el campo de batalla listos para el enfrentamiento.

Comencemos ¡Absol Premonición! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol dio un pequeño gruñido y un aura lila rodeo su cuerpo.

Lopunny ataca a Absol con Patada alta – dijo Nando ya no cantando.

La pokemon conejo dio un salto y se abalanzó para darle una fuerte patada al pokemon siniestro.

¡Blastoise protege a Absol con Giro rápido! – ordenó Tierno.

El pokemon tortuga empezó a girar y choco su ataque con el de Lopunny haciendo que los dos retrocedan.

¡Gallade aprovecha ahora y ataca a Blastoise con Hoja aguda! – comandó Zoey.

El pokemon galante se acerco rápidamente al pokemon de Tierno mientras su antebrazo brillaba de color verde.

No tan rápido ¡Venusaur usa Látigo sepa y atrapa a Gallade! – comandó Xana.

Justo en el momento que Gallade se acercaba a golpear a Blastoise fue sostenido por los látigos de Venusaur quedando completamente inmóvil.

¡Charizard aprovecha y usa Ataque ala en Gallade! – ordenó Trevor.

Las alas de Charizard comenzaron a brillar y se dirigió a toda velocidad al pokemon de Zoey.

No si yo puedo evitarlo ¡Garchomp detenlo con Carga dragón! – ordenó Úrsula.

Garchomp se rodeó de un aura con forma de dragón y se dirigió hacia Charizard.

Yo no lo creo – mencionó Kalm.

De repente lo que parecía un rayo azul apareció desde el cielo y golpeo a Garchomp tumbándolo al suelo. Garchomp no pudo llegar a Gallade y este fue golpeado fuertemente con el Ataque ala de Charizard.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se preguntaba Úrsula.

Ese fue el ataque Premonición de mi Absol – respondió Kalm con tranquilidad.

¿Kenny no piensas ayudar? – preguntó Zoey molesta al ver que Kenny no había atacado a nadie.

Lo estoy haciendo, mira – dijo Kenny tranquilo.

En ese momento todos se percataron que Alakazam no se encontraba en ningún lado.

¿Dónde se metió? – se preguntaba Kalm al no ver al pokemon psíquico.

Ahí está – dijo Tierno señalando a Alakazam quien estaba arriba del lomo de Venusaur.

Muy tarde ¡Alakazam usa Psíquico! – ordenó Kenny.

En ese momento Alakazam lanzó el fuerte ataque psíquico mientras todavía estaba arriba de Venusaur causando un tremendo daño muy efectivo.

¡No Venusaur! – dijo Xana preocupada.

¡Absol ataca a Alakazam con Tajo Umbrío! – ordenó rápidamente Kalm.

¡Usa Teletransportación! – comandó rápidamente Kenny.

Justo en el momento que Absol estaba por golpear a Alakazam este desapareció.

¡Ahora Garchomp usa Pulso dragón! – ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

El pokemon dragón tierra lanzo una esfera verde de su boca directo un indefenso Absol quien recibió el ataque de lleno y retrocedió.

Rayos, no debemos bajar la guardia con ese pokemon que usa Teletransportación - mencionó Trevor.

No es solo con él con quien no debes bajar la guardia – mencionó Nando.

De repente Lopunny cayó del cielo golpeando a Charizard fuertemente, al parecer había usado el ataque Bote y había paralizado a Charizard.

Tsk – bufo Trevor al ver como Charizard recibía el ataque.

Esto se ve mal – decía Tierno al ver lo dañados que estaban sus compañeros.

Son demasiado buenos para ser coordinadores – decía Kalm serio.

Coordinadores… ¡Eso es, lo tengo! – dijo Trevor que al parecer se le ocurrió algo.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Xana.

Trevor le explicó su idea al resto de su equipo.

¿Qué estarán tramando? – se preguntaba Úrsula.

No lo sé, pero debemos estar alertas – comentó Zoey.

¡Charizard usa día soleado! – ordenó Trevor.

El cuerpo de Charizard brillo y lanzo una fuerte luz al cielo y de inmediato un fuerte calor se empezó a sentir.

¡Blastoise acércate con Giro rápido! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

Blastoise empezó a girar rápidamente con dirección a los pokemons del Equipo Kenny

¡Bloquea ese ataque con protección! – ordenó Kenny.

Alakazam creó una barrera circular de color verde con la que detuvo el ataque del pokemon tortuga.

Ahora Gallade ¡Atácalo con Hoja aguda! – ordenó rápidamente Zoey.

¡Aguántalo Blastoise! – dijo Tierno.

Gallade fuertemente le dio un ataque muy efectivo y poderoso a Blastoise, pero este se mantenía en pie.

¡Ahora agárralo y has un salto mortal invertido! – ordenó Tierno.

Rápidamente Blastoise sujeto a Gallade con sus brazos y dio un salto, a pesar de su gran tamaño dio varias volteretas en el cielo retrocediendo para atrás.

¿Pero cómo? – dijo Kenny sorprendido.

Por estar mirando como giraba Blastoise no reaccionaron cuando un rayo de luz amarilla se acercaba y golpeaba fuertemente a Alakazam.

¡No Alakazam! – dijo Kenny preocupado.

No deben bajar la guardia ¡Venusaur otra vez, Rayo solar! – ordenó Xana.

Nuevamente un rayo de luz amarilla se dirigía a golpear a Alakazam.

¡Garchomp cubre a Alakazam! – ordenó Úrsula.

En ese momento Garchomp se interpuso entre el Rayo solar y Alakazam cubriéndose con sus brazos.

En ese momento Blastoise mientras giraba soltó a Gallade y lo mando a volar.

Trevor, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Tierno mirando a su amigo.

Si ¡Charizard usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó rápidamente Trevor.

Charizard en ese momento lanzó el poderoso ataque de fuego a un indefenso Gallade que se encontraba en el aire, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo rodeado de fuego quedando completamente debilitado.

¡No, Gallade! – decía Zoey al ver a su pokemon sin fuerzas.

Bien, uno menos – dijo Kalm con entusiasmo.

Gallade regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa – dijo Zoey devolviendo su pokemon a la pokeball.

Esa es una de las debilidades de los coordinadores – decía Trevor con una sonrisa confiada.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zoey con intriga.

Ustedes los coordinadores no están acostumbrados a tener batallas en equipo, sus combates siempre son de un coordinador contra otro coordinador, por ese motivo solo están pendientes de los movimientos que realiza el contrincante del frente, además de que sus pokemons no están preparados para batallas largas ya que sus combates solo duran cinco minutos y que la prioridad es lucir a su pokemon más que dejar al otro fuera de combate por lo tanto ustedes no entrenan el poder solo lo vistoso – explico Trevor.

Zoey y Kenny fruncieron el seño, Nando se mantenía inmutado y Úrsula dio un paso al frente.

¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen, pero yo eh luchado de igual a igual al lado del actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh y les voy a mostrar de lo que soy capaz! – dijo Úrsula con decisión.

¡Garchomp ataca a Charizard con Carga dragón! – ordenó Úrsula.

Garchomp fue rodeado por un aura con forma de dragón y empezó a volar con dirección a Charizard.

¡Blastoise detenlo con Rayo hielo! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

No lo creo ¡Lopunny usa Patada alta! – ordenó rápidamente Nando.

El pokemon conejo golpeo con una fuerte patada a Blastoise haciéndolo retroceder y evitando que realice su ataque.

No solo soy un coordinador, también soy un entrenador de batallas pokemon por lo tanto mis pokemons están en plena forma tanto para concursos como para batallas – dijo Nando con confianza.

Eso veo – dijo Tierno sorprendido.

¡Charizard esquívalo rápido! – ordenó desesperado Trevor.

Charizard intentó moverse, pero la parálisis hizo sentir su efecto, Charizard no pudo moverse y fue brutalmente golpeado por la Carga dragón del Garchomp de Úrsula. Charizard cayó en picada al suelo quedando debilitado.

Charizard regresa, luchaste muy bien ahora descansa – dijo Trevor regresando a su pokemon a la pokeball.

Rayos, ahora estamos iguales – dijo Kenny preocupado.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Kenny con una sonrisa confiada mientras hacia una señal con su dedo.

Todos los del Team Kalm miraron hacia donde señalaba, se sorprendieron al ver nuevamente a Alakazam arriba del lomo de Venusaur.

¡No, otra vez no! – dijo Xana preocupada.

Si, otra vez si ¡Alakazam usa Psíquico! – ordenó Kenny.

Rápidamente el pokemon Psíquico uso su ataque contra una desprotegida Venusaur dejándola completamente debilitada. Después del ataque Alakazam se tele transportó junto a Garchomp y Lopunny.

Venusaur regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa – decía mientras devolvía su pokemon a la pokeball.

Bien, ahora estamos en ventaja – decía Kenny confiado.

No te confíes Kenny – dijo Zoey seria.

¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – se preguntaba Tierno preocupado.

Kalm parecía pensativo hasta que se le dibujó una sonrisa, al parecer había pensado algo.

Tierno, tengo un plan, pero necesito que me sigas al pie de la letra ¿De acuerdo? – le decía Kalm a su compañero.

Dime – dijo Tierno y se puso a escuchar su plan.

Los chicos de Sinnoh observaban atentamente.

Bien ¡Blastoise! ataca con Hidrobomba a Lopunny! – ordenó Tierno.

Blastoise lanzó de sus cañones dos poderosos disparos de agua hacia el pokemon conejo, pero este esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda.

Bueno ¡Absol marcha usando Viento cortante! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol empezó a moverse mientras lo que parecían tres pequeños tornados empezaron a rodear su cuerpo.

No sé qué traman, pero no les funcionará ¡Garchomp usa Demolición en Absol! – ordenó Úrsula.

El pokemon dragón de tierra de dirigió hacia Absol con su garra derecha brillando.

¡Blastoise Rayo hielo con dirección a Absol! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

Rápidamente Blastoise lanzo un fuerte rayo de hielo con dirección al pokemon siniestro.

¡Garchomp espera es una trampa! – dijo Úrsula asustada.

Pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar y justo en el momento que Garchomp estaba por golpear a Absol este salto y el Rayo hielo le dio directamente al pokemon de Úrsula dejándolo completamente debilitado.

¡Ahora Absol, usa el Viento cortante en Lopunny y Alakazam! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol estando aun en el aire lanzó los tres tornados con dirección a los dos pokemons dándoles de lleno y haciendo que retrocedan.

Garchomp regresa, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Úrsula mientras guardaba a Garchomp en su pokeball – si Paul hubiera visto eso de seguro me hubiera dado uno de sus regaños – dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

Bueno parece que la cosa esta dos contra dos ahora – decía Kenny preocupado.

¿Dos contra dos? – decía Kalm con una sonrisa confiada mientras hacia una señal al cielo con su dedo.

De repente una especie de rayo color azul cae del cielo golpeando a Lopunny y dejándola debilitada.

¡Eso fue Premonición! pero ¿Cuándo? – se preguntaba Kenny sorprendido.

Lo use en el momento que Blastoise usó Hidrobomba – explico Kalm confiado.

Así que, ese ataque solo fue una distracción – dijo Úrsula sorprendida.

Lopunny regresa, lo hiciste de maravilla, ahora descansa – dijo Nando regresando a Lopunny a su pokeball.

Bueno ¿Cómo podrás ganar ahora señor concurso? – preguntaban Kalm con burla.

Pues de esta forma ¡Alakazam Teletransportación y Puño Trueno en Blastoise! – ordenó rápidamente Kenny.

De pronto Alakazam empezó a brillar y desapareció, reapareció de golpe unos dos metros arriba de Blastoise y le propinó un potente golpe eléctrico tan fuerte que dejó un cráter a los pies del pokemon tortuga.

¡Blastoise! – dijo Tierno preocupado al ver a su pokemon ser golpeado.

Blastoise de pronto cayó al suelo de espaladas completamente debilitado.

Regresa amigo, bailaste muy bien en esta fiesta ahora descansa – decía Tierno al devolver a Blastoise a su pokeball.

Alakazam es el primer pokemon que capture, lo tengo desde que solo era un Abra, es por eso que es uno de mis compañeros más fuertes – decía Kenny con seguridad.

Pues Absol también fue el primer pokemon que capturé y no vamos a dejarnos vencer ¡Absol usa Tajo umbrío! – ordenó Kalm.

¡Alakazam usa Puño trueno! – ordenó Kenny.

Absol se acercó rápidamente con su cuerno brillando con una luz negra, mientras por su parte Alakazam se acercaba con su puño envuelto en electricidad. Los ataques chocaron y se produjo una fuerte explosión y una nube de polvo se levantó. Kenny y Kalm esperaban expectantes a que la nube se disipara para saber quién era el ganador. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que los dos pokemons se encontraban debilitados.

Tal parece que esto es un empate, creo que tendremos que buscar otra manera de resolver lo del hotel – decía Zoey a todo el grupo.

No Zoey, solo hay una forma de resolver esto ¿Verdad? – dice Kenny mirando a Kalm de forma desafiante.

Por supuesto, hay que terminar lo que empezamos – dijo Kalm también desafiante.

De repente del cielo empezaron a caer varios relámpagos, los dos entrenadores empezaron a ser rodeados de un aura dorada y las piedras empezaron flotar por los aires.

¡AAAAAHHHHH! – empezaron a gritar los dos entrenadores y la parte superior de sus ropas se desintegraron mostrando todos sus músculos, sus cabellos cambiaron a un color dorado y se pusieron puntiagudos, los dos habían alcanzado el modo Super entrenador.

Los dos entrenadores iniciaron otra épica batalla de proporciones bíblicas golpeándose y esquivando golpes a una indescriptible velocidad, parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en esta batalla.

Mientras tanto en la realidad.

Podemos ver a todos mirar con una gota de sudor en la sien la "pelea" de Kalm y Kenny que parecía una pelea de niños pequeños dándose débiles manotazos con los ojos cerrados.

Tal parece que nuestros amigos tienen una "imaginación" muy activa – decía Zoey con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eso parece – decía Xana también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tengo una idea, escucha – decía Zoey al oído de Xana.

Me parece una buena idea – contestó Xana.

En ese mismo momento todos se fueron dejando otra vez solos a Kalm y Kenny.

Unos cinco minutos después.

Vemos a Kalm y Kenny tirados en el suelo agitados por tan alucinante "pelea" que tuvieron.

Dime ¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Cuál tú razón de seguir luchando? – preguntó Kalm.

Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan fuerte? – preguntó Kenny.

Está bien te lo diré, es por amor – respondió Kalm.

¿Amor? – preguntó Kenny.

Así es, la chica más importante para mí, sigue los pasos de otro – decía Kalm de forma seria.

Te entiendo más de lo que puedas creer, la persona que yo quiero también al parecer quiere a otro, a pesar de que se que es un gran chico y alguien que jamás la haría sufrir pero yo, yo… – intentaba continuar Kenny.

No puedes dejar de pensar que tú la harías más feliz, si, pienso lo mismo que tú – decía Kalm y ponía una sonrisa.

No debemos pelear entre nosotros, somos hermanos unidos por un sentimiento en común – dijo Kenny mientras se ponía de pie.

Es verdad, nosotros ya tenemos un objetivo, no debemos pelear por estas tonterías – decía Kalm ya de pie.

Mi objetivo es… – decía Kenny.

Mi objetivo es… – decía Kalm.

¡Derrotar a Ash! – dijeron los dos.

¿Eh? – dijeron los dos.

No no no, yo soy quien debe vencerlo para conquistar el corazón de Serena – decía Kalm serio.

No, soy yo quien tiene que vencerlo primero para poder conquistar a Dawn – decía Kenny serio.

¡Que yo! – decía Kalm irritado.

¡No, yo! – decía Kenny molesto.

Los dos comenzaron a forcejearse y estaban a punto de comenzar otro de sus "peleas" pero notaron algo.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los demás? – se preguntaba Kenny.

Tal vez encontraron una solución y se fueron al hotel – dijo Kalm

Inmediatamente los dos se dirigieron al hotel.

* * *

Justo cuando llegaron vieron a sus compañeros afuera de la entrada del hotel.

Hola ¿Encontraron una solución? – preguntó Kalm.

Si, la encontramos – dijo Xana con una sonrisa.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Kenny.

Ustedes dormirán afuera – respondió Zoey con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? – dijeron Kalm y Kenny confusos.

Decidimos que Zoey, Xana y yo tomaremos una habitación, mientras Nando, Tierno y Trevor toman la otra, y como vimos que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien supusimos que no tendrán problemas en acampar juntos – explico Úrsula con una sonrisa.

Pero… – intentaban responder Kalm y Kenny.

Qué bueno que lo entiendan, buenas noches – dijo Xana y cerró la puerta del hotel dejando a los dos chicos afuera.

¿¡QUEEE!? – gritaron sorprendidos y confundidos los dos.

Ya en altas horas de la noche en la plaza del pueblo, podemos ver a Kalm y Kenny acostados en un banco de la plaza tiritando de frío.

Maldición ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme? – decía Kalm molesto.

Deja de quejarte y abrázame que tengo frio – decía Kenny molesto y temblando de frio.

Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie – dijo serio Kalm mientras se abrazaba a Kenny.

Créeme, me voy a llevar este secreto a la tumba – dijo Kenny muy serio mientras se aferraba a Kalm.

* * *

Xx

\- Pues ¿Querían Yaoi? ¡Ahí tienen su Yaoi mierda!

\- Pero Asurax, nadie queria Yaoi.

\- ¡Ahi tienen su Yaoi dije!.

Bueno quiero responder algunos curiosidades de los reviews.

OrionCharizard: Ya me eh adelantado, llevo jugando hace un buen tiempo la ultima beta que saco FER de pokemon Reloaded, ahora mismo ya estoy en el Frente de batalla.

marth de andromeda: A mi también me suena a slifer, pero el nombre lo tome del equipo malvado de los juegos donde aparece la region Orre.

ZeruXT: Jajaja seria genial el escuchar un "Dame tu fuerza Pikachu", por cierto la verdad no tengo idea de lo que es el Viridian mind, pero más o menos seria algo como el cosmos, solo que el poder que tengan se lo pasan a su pokemons.

Bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima. xX


	17. Comienza el torneo

Xx ¿Que pedo Riolus?, aquí os traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia. Quiero deciros que me he vuelto español coño, jaja oye esa mamada. Buano pongámonos un poco más serios, quiero daros las gracias por los reviews tan molones que habéis dado estos últimos capítulos asi que voy a contestar algunos Reviews curiosos.

ash thrasher666: Jajaja me mate de la risa pensando en una escena como esa.

Arturojeff: tu no eres quien tiene la bandeja de mensajes llena de mensajes de fujoshis que me piden cosas raras de Kalm con Kenny, de Clemont con Ash, de Paul con Trip eh incluso Ash con Paul, fruuuuum, me dio un escalofrio.

**PD: Para los que empezaron a leer hace poco la historia o no han dado un review, quiero decirles que todavía pueden dar sus opiniones de las preguntas que hice unos capítulos atrás, ya que me servirá para algo que tengo planeado a futuro. Bueno sin más los dejo con otro capitulo xX**

* * *

**Comienza el Torneo**

* * *

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Reggie intrigado.

Tengo un indicio de lo que le sucedió a papá – contestó Paul serio.

Paul ¿Pensé que ya habíamos olvidado esto hace tiempo? – dijo Reggie con tono decaído.

Que tú lo olvides no significa que yo lo haga – dijo Paul serio pero con un tono más molesto.

¿Y qué conseguirás con esto? sabes que él no va volver – dijo Reggie serio.

Respuestas, es eso lo que conseguiré – dijo Paul serio.

Ahh – suspiró Reggie – y dime ¿Cuál es ese indicio? – preguntó Reggie resignado.

Resulta ser que Ash es hijo de Markus Blank – dijo Paul serio.

¿¡Hijo de Markus Blank!? ¿¡El presidente de la Asociación Pokemon y uno de los tres Maestros pokemons de nuestro país!? – preguntó Reggie exaltado.

Así es, al parecer él conoce varias cosas sobre el Equipo Cifer, además tal parece que el Equipo Cifer tiene en la mira a Ash y tal parece que quienes estén cerca de él se verán involucrados con ellos también – explicaba Paul.

¿Y qué tienes planeado? – preguntó Reggie con intriga.

Voy a mantenerme cerca de él hasta que aparezca alguien de alto rango dentro del Equipo Cifer y voy a sacarle toda la información que pueda sobre quien mató a papá – dijo Paul serio apretando su puño derecho fuera de la vista de su hermano.

Paul… después de tu combate con Ash en la liga Sinnoh has cambiado mucho, has conseguido nuevos amigos, has vuelto a apreciar a tus pokemons, ya no eres el refrigerador con patas que parecía que había nacido con el seño fruncido, no tires todo eso por esa venganza sin sentido que solo te trajo amargura desde que empezaste tu viaje – dijo Reggie con tono melancólico.

Paul cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro – antes solo quería ser fuerte para encontrar al Equipo Cifer y acabar con todos ellos, pero ahora… – decía Paul mientras en su mente veía las imágenes de Maylene, Úrsula, Barry, Dawn y Ash – quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a los amigos que eh conseguido y llevar a quien mató a papá ante la justicia – dijo Paul cambiando su rostro serio por una sonrisa confiada.

Reggie puso una sonrisa en su rostro – con esa actitud ya pareces un miembro de la Policia Internacional igual que papá – decía Reggie con una sonrisa.

Paul estaba a punto de decir algo pero sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Alguien viene, te llamo luego – dijo Paul cortando la llamada.

Paul, ahí estas ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Este… si estaba hablando con Reggie, te manda saludos – dijo Paul serio.

¿Dawn no le mando una invitación? – preguntó Ash.

Sí, pero está muy ocupado por el momento y no podrá venir – contestó Paul.

Que mal, por cierto, ese regalo que le diste a Bonnie resulta muy conveniente ahora – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Paul curioso.

Por si los del Equipo Cifer intentan algo, ella podrá comunicarse con alguno de nosotros – respondió Ash.

Oh ya veo – dijo Paul con su actitud seria de siempre.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido del ascensor y los dos campeones se dirigen a la sala.

Oh, qué bueno que los encuentro – dijo Markus antes de que Ash y Paul llegaran a la sala.

¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó Ash.

Esto que hablamos solo lo pueden saber un total de doce personas, incluyéndolos a ustedes cinco – dijo Markus serio.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Solo quiero que lo que hablamos y hablaremos pronto solo sea dominio de personas que sean fuertes y de su máxima confianza – dijo Markus serio.

Ya veo, tiene sentido, no es necesario preocupar a todos si entre los más fuertes podemos hacernos cargo por ahora – mencionó Paul.

Así es y además… – decía Markus cruzándose de brazos, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo un rostro serio.

Además… – decían Ash y Paul nerviosos por lo que tenía que decir Markus.

Además de que la mensa principal solo tiene doce sillas – dijo Markus nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

Ash y Paul cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa que les dio esa respuesta.

Después de eso los dos fueron a la sala para ver a los demás.

Oigan ustedes ¿Por qué no salieron a ver el regalo que me dio mi hermano? – preguntó Bonnie a los cinco campeones que quedaron adentro de la guarida.

Este… tuvimos que ir al baño – respondió nerviosamente Ash.

Si, si fue eso – agregó Richie nervioso.

¿Los cinco al mismo tiempo? – cuestionó Serena.

Es que los grandes campeones están unidos por un lazo intestinal – respondió nervioso Ash.

¿Enserio? – preguntó Angie con una cara acusadora.

Bueno… Bonnie, ahora que tienes un holomisor creo que debes agregar mi número, el de tu hermano y el de Serena – dijo Ash rápidamente.

Es cierto, si no les molesta ¿Puedo anotar el ustedes chicas? – dijo Bonnie contenta al grupo de compañeras de viaje de Ash.

Claro, recuerda que también eres parte del club llamado "compañeras de viaje del azabache" – dijo May con una sonrisa.

Ten en cuenta que es un club muy "exclusivo" – dijo Serena haciendo énfasis y mirando con burla a Angie.

Angie por su parte solo puso una cara molesta.

También quisiera el tuyo Angie ¿No te molesta? - preguntó Bonnie apenada.

Claro que no - contestó Angie con una sonrisa y le dio su numero a la pequeña rubia.

Oh es cierto, Dawn y May, pueden esperarme en la cocina, recordé que hay algo que debo darles - dijo Ash al recordar algo y luego entrar al cuarto de los chicos.

Dawn y May caminaron hasta la cocina con intriga por saber que tenía que darles Ash, esperaron por menos de un minuto hasta que apareció.

¿Qué es lo que sucede Ash? – preguntó May.

Tomen, para que cuiden sus prioridades – dijo Ash dándole una pequeña caja a cada una.

Las chicas abrieron las cajas y vieron su contenido.

¡Un holomisor! – dijeron las dos chicas sorprendidas.

Es increíble – dijo May contemplando el aparato.

Pero Ash ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dawn.

Pues, a decir verdad, ayer estuve pensando que cuando dejamos de viajar juntos yo perdí mucho contacto con ustedes y ahora me doy cuenta que el lazo que tengo con ustedes dos es muy grande y no quiero que se rompa, por eso, no importa el momento, siempre que necesiten algo llámenme que yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Ash… – dijeron las dos coordinadoras con sus ojos brillosos.

¡Eres el mejor! – dijeron las dos mientras le daban un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

Lo sé – dijo Ash correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bueno, ahora vallan a estrenarlos, ya conoces mi numero Dawn pásaselo a May e intercambien números con los demás – dijo Ash a las chicas con una sonrisa.

¡Sí! – dijeron las chicas y salieron de la cocina.

Ash solo miro con una sonrisa como salían de ahí.

Yo también creo que eres el mejor – dijo una voz.

¿Eh? – dijo Ash confundido.

De afuera de la cocina salió Serena quien empezó a mirar a Ash con una tierna sonrisa.

Jeje, bueno, fue gracias a lo que me dijiste ayer antes de llegar al centro comercial, eso me hizo pensar mucho las cosas – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Te digo una cosa, todos aquí somos afortunados de haberte conocido – dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras miraba al azabache.

No es para tanto – dijo Ash apenado.

Lo digo enserio, gracias a ti muchos de nosotros hemos podido alcanzar nuestros sueños, y todo ha sido por las enseñanzas, la ayuda y la confianza que nos has dado a todos – decía Serena mientras se acercaba a Ash con una sonrisa.

Pues yo tendría que decir lo mismo de ti, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera logrado lo que logré en Kalos, si no fuera por ti yo me hubiera quedado atascado en el primer gimnasio – decía Ash tomando las manos de Serena.

Ash… – decía Serena mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ash por su parte también cerró sus ojos y fue acercándose lentamente hacia Serena. Estaban a unos diez centímetros de juntar sus labios pero escucharon el ruido de un flash y voltearon mirando la puerta de la cocina que estaba abierta y vieron a todos los miembros de la guarida asomados a la cocina.

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! – decían todos los miembros excepto Angie que miraba molesta también desde la puerta.

Ash y Serena se separaron nerviosos y desviaron sus caras sonrojadas en sentidos opuestos.

Daaa… – dijeron todos desilusionados y salieron de ahí.

Angie solo dio un suspiro de alivio y también salió.

Ash y Serena sin decir una palabra y sin mirarse salieron de la cocina también.

¿Enserio Ash no se entera de que Serena está enamorada de él? – hablaba Richie a Paul, Trip y Clemont.

¿Qué esperabas de alguien tan patético? – comentó Paul.

Es básico en un perdedor – dijo Trip arrogante.

¿Quieren hacer una apuesta? – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa siniestra y sus lentes brillando.

Los tres campeones y el científico se pusieron a conversar.

Pasaron unos minutos del incidente y todos estaban reunidos en la sala, de pronto Bonnie se coloco frente a todos.

Yo… yo quiero – decía Bonnie nerviosa – Yo quiero agradecerles a todos, es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños con tantos amigos – dijo finalmente Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Serena con una sonrisa y todos asintieron.

A decir verdad, también es mi primer cumpleaños que paso sin papá – dijo Bonnie algo triste.

Eso puedo arreglarlo un poco – dijo Clemont que apareció de pronto con lo que parecía una especie de televisor.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

Tu último regalo – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa mientras oprimía un botón y de pronto una persona se empezó a ver en la pantalla.

¡Hola cariño! feliz cumpleaños – dijo la persona de la pantalla con una gran sonrisa.

¡Papi! – dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

Bonnie, estoy muy triste de no estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, pero a la vez estoy feliz de que lo estés disfrutando con tus nuevos amigos – dijo Meyer con lágrimas de cataratas.

Ay papá – dijo Bonnie apenada al ver la reacción de su padre.

Pasaron casi una hora hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de comer.

Papi, ya es hora de comer, tengo que irme – decía Bonnie algo triste.

Tienes razón, espero que sigas disfrutando de tu estadía en Kanto, Clemont cuida a tu hermana y cuídate también – dijo Meyer con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes por nada – dijo Clemont dándole una sonrisa a su padre.

Confío en ti, nos vemos – dijo Meyer cortando la video llamada.

Después de eso todos tomaron lugar en la mesa y empezaron a comer mientras charlaban, pero de pronto un tema en especial se hizo presente.

Díganme ¿Están preparadas para el torneo de mañana? – preguntó Ash.

¿Torneo? – preguntaron con curiosidad Angie y Maylene.

¿Qué nadie les contó? – preguntó Ash.

Las chicas solo negaron con su cabeza.

Pues mañana va empezar un torneo con una piedra activadora como premio – explicó Ash.

Guau, eso suena increíble, quiero participar – dijo Angie animada.

Yo también dijo Maylene – también animada.

Lo siento Maylene, pero este torneo esta restringido para cualquiera de los Campeones de liga, Campeones de región y Altos mandos – contestó Dawn.

Ya veo – dijo Maylene desilusionada.

¿Entonces yo si puedo entrar? – preguntó Angie.

Claro – respondió Ash.

De acuerdo, mañana voy a llamar al profesor Rowan para pedirle mis pokemons – dijo Angie animada.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de los chicos.

Ash quien estaba acostado en la cama de arriba en su litera, se movía de un lado a otro, pensando en las palabras de su padre sobre el Equipo Cifer y sobre las pocas personas que debían saber el secreto.

"Oye idiota ¿Te estás haciendo justicia por mano propia?" – preguntó Clemont molesto desde la parte de abajo de la litera.

"Claro que no idiota" – contestó molesto Ash.

Entonces ¿Por qué te mueves tanto? – preguntó Clemont todavía molesto.

"Es que… estaba pensando en algo que no me dejaba dormir" – contestó Ash.

"¿Es por ese beso que casi se dan tú y Serena en la cocina?" – preguntó Clemont.

Ash se cayó de la cama al escuchar eso.

"No era eso pero gracias por recordármelo" – dijo Ash en tono sarcástico.

"Para eso son los amigos" – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

"Rayos, estuve a unos diez centímetros de volver canon el shipping" – dijo Ash fastidiado y rascando con sus dos manos fuertemente su cabeza.

"Yo diría unos ocho" – contestó Clemont.

"No me ayudas" – dijo Ash molesto.

"¿Por qué no solo te le confiesas y ya? creo que hasta un idiota como tu sabe lo que Serena siente" – dijo Clemont con cara cansada.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a saber si le gusto? – dijo Ash nervioso.

Clemont solo miro a Ash con una cara picara – "¿En serio?" – preguntó Clemont.

"Está bien, puede que hasta un idiota como yo se dé cuenta" – dijo Ash resignado.

¿Lo oyeron trío de campeones? me deben 500 pokelares cada uno – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¡Demonios! – dijeron Paul, Trip y Richie desde sus camas.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? – decía Ash confundido.

* * *

Ya era otro día en la región de Kanto.

Nos encontramos en la residencia Ketchum, más precisamente en la habitación de los chicos, donde Paul y Clemont intentan levantar a un muy dormido Ash.

Oye Ash, despierta, tenemos que ir al laboratorio para el torneo de la piedra activadora – decía Clemont moviendo a un Ash que no daba respuesta.

Déjemelo a mí – dijo Paul y acercó su cara al oído de Ash.

"Liga Unova" – susurró.

¡AAAHHHH! – dio un grito Ash y brincó de la cama cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Vaya que es efectivo – dijo Clemont algo impresionado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Ash molesto.

El torneo va comenzar y ya casi todos se fueron al laboratorio, vamos levántate y alístate que ya nos vamos – dijo Paul serio.

Ok mamá, me doy un baño y voy – dijo Ash caminando cansado al baño.

Ash entró adormilado al baño sin golpear la puerta, se quito su ropa y camino hacia una de las regaderas que no notó que ya estaba abierta y se choco con algo ya que estaba llena de vapor y no se veía nada.

¿Eh? – dijo Ash al sentir algo suave con sus manos.

¿Ah? – dijo lo que parecía la voz de una chica.

El vapor se disipó un poco y Ash pudo ver que Angie estaba también bajo la regadera y el estaba tocando uno de sus pechos.

Guau, crecieron mucho en dos años – fue lo único que dijo Ash.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! – grito Angie y le dio un golpe a Ash dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Angie salió del baño rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas sin fijarse que Paul y Clemont estaban en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y vieron todo.

(O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de los dos chicos.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – salió Serena asustada de la regadera de al lado.

Serena miro al suelo y vio a Ash tirado completamente desnudo, dando como resultado una hemorragia nasal instantánea. Serena rápidamente salió del baño y se fue a corriendo también a la habitación sin fijarse que Clemont y Paul seguían ahí.

(O_O) (O_O) – seguían con la misma cámara.

A los pocos segundos Serena junto con Angie salieron del cuarto aun desnudas y llevaban unas cámaras en sus manos, nuevamente ignorando la presencia del campeón y el líder de gimnasio.

(O_O) (O_O) – seguían Clemont y Paul.

¿Qué estás por hacer con eso? – preguntó Serena molesta a Angie frente a la puerta de la habitación de chicas.

Eso debería preguntar yo – respondió Angie.

De pronto las chicas recuerdan en qué mundo viven y ven a los dos chicos mirando con cara de (O_O) (O_O).

Las chicas se quedan pasmadas unos segundos también con cara de (O_O) (O_O).

Que espectáculo – fue lo único dijeron Paul y Clemont todavía con cara de (O_O).

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – fue el grito de las chicas.

Desde afuera de la guarida se puede escuchar el sonido de los golpes que Serena y Angie les están dando a Paul y Clemont tratando de que olviden todo lo que vieron.

Varios minutos después.

Vemos a Serena y Angie subirse al ascensor con de brazos cruzados con caras muy molestas. Mientras Clemont y Paul se encuentran en la sala llenos de moretones por toda la cara.

Ahh, que buen baño, aunque me sigue doliendo la cabeza – decía Ash saliendo del baño.

* * *

Ya afuera de la guarida.

Vamos chicas, no estén molestas con nosotros – decía Ash mientras caminaba unos cinco metros detrás de las chicas junto a Paul y Clemont.

¿Dime como no podemos estar molestas con ustedes, grupo de mirones? – decía molesta Serena.

¿Mirones? pero si ustedes fueron las exhibicionistas que se pasearon por la guarida desnudas – contestó Paul.

Pues pudieron al menos taparse los ojos – dijo Angie molesta.

¿Y perdernos el espectáculo? – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Las chicas mostraron una mirada endemoniada a Clemont, el cual empezó a sudar frío. Parecía que las chicas les iban a dar otra paliza pero escucharon una voz que venía a las espaldas de los chicos.

¡Paul! – decía la voz de una chica.

Ay no… – dijo Paul nervioso al reconocer la voz mientras se daba vuelta lentamente.

De repente una chica de cabellos roza atados en dos coletas en espirales se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Paul.

¡Paul, ha pasado tanto tiempo! Dime ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a Paul.

Úrsula, ya te eh dicho que no hagas eso, y ghaa me asfixias – dijo Paul casi sin aire.

A, lo siento – dijo Úrsula soltando a Paul.

No puede ser ¿Dónde está Trip cuando se necesita una foto? – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver la escena de Paul y Úrsula.

Oye Ash ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Serena.

Ella es Úrsula, es una coordinadora y también era rival de Dawn cuando concursaban – respondió Ash.

Y hablando de rivales, miren quienes vienen atrás – dijo Clemont viendo al particular grupo que se acercaba.

Ellos eran Kalm, Xana, Tierno y Trevor quienes se acercaron a nuestros protagonistas.

¡Xana al fin llegaste! – dijo Serena feliz.

No perdería la fiesta por nada – dijo Xana con una sonrisa acercándose a Serena.

Miren quien está aquí, mí más duro rival en la región Kalos ¿Cómo has estado…? – decía Ash mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Veo que al menos sabes reconocer a quien es fuerte – decía Kalm acercándose a Ash.

Pero Ash pasa olimpiacamente de Kalm y se acerca a otra persona.

…Tierno – dijo Ash dándose la mano con el chico gordo de playera negra.

Kalm quedó en blanco con cara de (OoO) y cayó al suelo boca abajo con un aura deprimida.

Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Si, los estoy – dijo Kalm mientras levantaba la vista y miró a quien le hablaba y se le quedo viendo unos segundos algo sorprendido.

La chica también se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

Este… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la chica.

Me llamo Kalm ¿Y tú? – preguntó Kalm mientras se levantaba.

Mi nombre es Angie, es un gusto conocerte Kalm – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

El gusto es mío – dijo Kalm con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llega otro grupo de personas a donde se encontraban Ash y los demás. Era el grupo de Zoey, Nando y Kenny.

Úrsula, no tenias porque irte corriendo y dejarnos atrás – decía Zoey molesta.

Lo siento es que estaba algo ansiosa – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Zoey, Nando, Kenny ¿Cómo están? así que todos vinieron a la fiesta – dijo Ash feliz.

¡Yo no! a lo que vine es a que me den el titulo que me corresponde – dijo Kalm serio.

Kalm, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, pero ¿A qué titulo te refieres? – dijo Ash confundido.

Pues lee esto – dijo Kalm con una sonrisa mientras le daba una carta a Ash.

A ver… ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!? – Dijo Ash sorprendido – ¡Clemont, tú me dijiste que los caramelos raros y los carburantes eran legales! – dijo Ash molesto mirando a su amigo.

Pero los son – contestó Clemont nervioso.

Si claro ¿Entonces explícame por qué la Asociación me quiere quitar el titulo? – preguntó Ash molesto.

Bueno… yo puedo explicar eso – dijo Serena ganándose la mirada de todos – yo escribí esa carta falsa para Kalm – dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

(OoO) ¿Eh? – dijo Kalm otra vez completamente en blanco.

Pues Ash quería que vinieras a la fiesta y yo sabía que no vendrías sino usaba alguna mentira, lo siento mucho Kalm – explicó y se disculpó Serena.

¿Por qué Ash querría que yo venga a su fiesta? – preguntó Kalm fastidiado.

Pues porque si no fuera por ti no hubiera salido campeón – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Estás diciendo que si no fuera por nuestra rivalidad no hubieras podido hacerte más fuerte para vencer? – decía Kalm con una sonrisa confiada.

No, digo que si no hubiera sido tan fácil esa final no hubiera podido ganar – dijo Ash poniendo una tierna sonrisa.

Kalm puso otra vez la cara de (OoO) pero esta vez se hizo piedra, se rompió y el polvo fue llevado por los aires.

Bueno, en marcha que todos nos esperan en el laboratorio del profesor – dijo Ash al grupo.

Espera Ash – dijo uno de los chicos.

¿Qué pasa Kenny? – preguntó Ash.

Antes que nada, quiero tener una batalla contigo – dijo el joven coordinador mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón.

De acuerdo, tengo ganas de saldar unas cuentas después de que tuvimos nuestra última batalla – dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras el también sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón.

1 Minuto después.

Podemos ver a Kenny acostado adentro de un cráter totalmente golpeado junto con su Empoleon **Xx Igual que Yamcha cuando le explota el Saibaiman xX**

¡Ash, fuiste muy brusco! – reprochó Serena.

Pero… si ni siquiera saqué a mi pokemon – se defendió Ash nervioso.

Aun así, no era necesaria tanta brutalidad – agregó Clemont molesto.

Pero yo solo… – intentaba defenderse Ash.

Ash, ahora eres un campeón de liga, debes saber cuándo medirte con los entrenadores comunes – dijo Paul con su mirada seria de siempre.

Pero es que… – intento hablar Ash pero notó que dos personas venían.

Esas dos personas que se acercaban eran Dawn y Barry.

¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Qué no ven que…? ¡Dios mío, mataron a Kenny! – dijo Dawn asustada.

¡Hijos de puta! – dijo Barry molesto.

Los dos se acercaron a donde estaba Kenny tirado, Barry lo levantó y lo sujetó del brazo mientras Dawn lo inspeccionó un poco.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – preguntó Dawn preocupada.

Pues, él retó a Ash a una batalla – contestó Zoey.

¿Tu le hiciste esto Ash? – preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Bueno yo… – intentó explicar Ash.

Me decepcionas Ash, pensé que eras lo suficientemente experimentado como para contenerte contra alguien que lamentablemente ya no está a tu nivel – reprochó Barry con cara molesta.

Pero yo ni siquiera… – intentaba explicar Ash.

Pensé que habías madurado, pero al parecer todavía sigues siendo un niño que guarda rencor por una absurda batalla de hace ya varios años – fue el turno de Dawn de regañar a Ash.

Pero yo… ya que – dijo Ash resignado.

Después de eso todos se encaminaron al laboratorio.

¿Así que un torneo por la piedra activadora? Eso suena muy interesante – dijo Trevor.

¿Nosotros podemos participar? – preguntó Xana.

Claro, Serena, Angie y Dawn también participaran – contestó Ash.

"_¿Mi buen amigo Ash, tú no tienes pensado luchar?" – _preguntó Nando cantando.

Hubiera sido divertido, pero es exclusivo para los que no tengan una piedra activadora, además también se restringió la participación de Altos mandos y Campeones de región – explicó Ash.

¿Altos mandos y campeones de región? vamos, no es como si fuera para tanto – decía Trevor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tal vez no lo creas, pero muchos de los amigos de Ash son personas muy fuertes – comentó Serena.

Por ejemplo este chico es el actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh – agregó Angie señalando a Paul.

¿El campeón de la liga Sinnoh? ¿El que se dice, es el campeón de liga más fuerte de este año? – dijo Trevor sorprendido.

El mismo, por cierto me había olvidado de felicitarte por tu triunfo en la liga – dijo Úrsula feliz abrazándose al brazo de Paul.

Gracias… supongo – dijo Paul algo incomodo.

Y eso no es todo, el chico de aquí es el Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla, Barry Pearl – dijo Dawn con entusiasmo señalando a Barry.

Barry dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e hizo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos.

¿¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? – Dijeron Kalm, Tierno y Trevor exaltados.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó Xana.

¿No lo sabes? este chico venció al Magnate de la torre de la batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh de una forma increíble, el nombre de este chico retumba incluso en Kalos – dijo Kalm muy sorprendido.

Vamos no es para tanto – dijo Barry apenado.

¿Qué no es para tanto? Se dice que después de los tres Maestros Pokemon, tú eres posiblemente el entrenador más fuerte de este país – mencionó Trevor exaltado.

Veo que no exagerabas con lo de "jodidamente fuerte" – le dijo Ash a Paul.

¿Alguna vez me habías oído decir que alguien era fuerte? – preguntó Paul serio.

Cierto – dijo Ash mientras miraba a Barry quien estaba siendo inundado de preguntas de los chicos de Kalos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos por fin llegan al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Al fin llegan ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Markus recibiendo a los chicos.

Los tres muchachos de Kalos, además de Úrsula, Nando y Zoey se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión al ver a Markus.

Ma… Mark… ¡MARKUS BLANK! – dijo Kalm completamente sorprendido.

¿¡Qué hace un Maestro Pokemon aquí!? – dijo Trevor sorprendido.

Pues, resulta que él es mi papá – contestó Ash a la pregunta.

Es un gusto – saludo Markus a todo el grupo.

¡El gusto es nuestro! – dijeron todos con una reverencia.

Vamos, no es necesario – dijo Markus apenado.

¡Su atención por favor! – se escuchó la voz de alguien con un micrófono.

Se solicita a todos los interesados en participar en el torneo por la mega piedra que se reúnan en el centro del campo de batalla para asignar a sus oponentes – dijo la persona del micrófono que resulto ser Barry.

Todos los que iban a competir fueron al centro del campo de batalla donde estaba Misty con una caja.

Bien, lo que tienen que hacer es depositar un papel con su nombre para que yo lo saque y mi bella asistente lo escriba en la pizarra – dijo Misty a todo el grupo de entrenadores.

Después de eso todos los entrenadores escribieron su nombre y lo pusieron en la caja.

Bien ahora vayan a las gradas que hemos construido mientras elegimos al azar los enfrentamientos – le dijo Misty a todos.

Misty junto con Maylene sacaron los nombres de los participantes, mientras Bonnie los escribía sobre la pizarra.

¿No vas a participar Kalm? – preguntó Angie al chico de Kalos.

No, yo ya tengo una piedra activadora – contestó Kalm.

Oh ya veo – dijo Angie impresionada.

¿Y qué hay de ustedes Clemont y Korrina? – preguntó Chitoge a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos.

Pues nosotros ya tenemos piedras activadoras – respondió Clemont.

Oh, todo el mundo tiene una de esas – dijo Chitoge molesta.

Solo gana y conseguirás una – dijo Raku con una sonrisa a Chitoge.

Claro – dijo Chitoge confiada.

No si yo la gano primero – dijo Dawn de forma desafiante.

Lo siento, pero esa piedra ya tiene escrito mi nombre – dijo Serena con confianza.

Es lo que tú crees – dijo Angie con burla.

Solo no pierdas hasta que yo te venza – dijo Serena desafiante

Eso lo veremos – dijo Angie mirando a Serena de forma desafiante.

Guau, las exhibicionistas han creado una fuerte rivalidad – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Las dos chicas miraron a Clemont con una mirada asesina, justo cuando estaban a punto de ir a matarlo escucharon a alguien hablar por el micrófono.

Lamentamos la demora, pero ya tenemos listo los combates de la primera ronda – dijo Barry entusiasmado.

La primera pelea será Cameron vs Trevor, seguirán Angie vs Stephan, después Bianca vs Dawn, la cuarta pelea será May vs Nando, después tendremos el encuentro de Úrsula vs Tierno, luego Drew vs Zoey, seguirán después Xana vs Chitoge, y para terminar la primera ronda como combate final tendremos a Serena vs Kenny – nombró Barry todos los combates de primera ronda.

Que mal, me toca justo al final – dijo Serena algo desanimada.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, lo mejor para el final – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena le devolvió una sonrisa por las palabras que dijo Ash.

Pero antes que comience los combates de los participantes, les tenemos una sorpresa ¡Una batalla de apertura entre dos grandes entrenadores! – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Los presentes empezaron a gritar y aplaudir.

Bien ¡En esta esquina, con un peso de 75 kg, el campeón de la liga Unova, Trip el Hunter! – dijo eufórico Barry como si fuera una pelea de boxeo.

Trip salió desde adentro de un tráiler con una bata dorada que tenia escrito en negro "Es algo básico" en su espalda, acompañado de Paul y Richie como sus manager y profesional trainer. Camino hasta el campo de batalla mientras la multitud gritaba eufórica su nombre.

Trip, Trip, Trip, Trip – se escuchaba el grito de sus varios fans.

Bien ¡Y en esta esquina, con un peso de de 65 kg…

¡Gooordaaaaa! – gritó alguien de la multitud.

… la campeona de la región Unova, Iris la Black Dragooooon¡ - dijo Barry presentando a Iris.

Iris salió desde adentro de un tráiler con una bata purpura que tenia escrito en dorado "Eres tan infantil" en su espalda, acompañada de Misty y Maylene como sus manager y profesional trainer. Camino dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, pero de pronto frenó y miró hacia las gradas.

Te escuche idiota, cuando termine esta pelea voy y te mato – dijo Iris mirando a Ash con cara endemoniada.

Ash tragó saliva, al parecer él fue quien le gritó gorda a Iris.

Los dos campeones de Unova le dieron sus batas a sus compañeros y se dirigieron al centro del campo de batalla.

Bien, esta será una batalla de seis contra seis sin sustituciones ¿Entendido? – preguntó Markus que iba a hacer la función de árbitro.

Entendido – dijeron los dos.

Bien, quiero una buena batalla, nada de puntapiés y golpes bajos, a menos que sus pokemons si sepan usar Puntapié y Golpe bajo, bueno ¡Empiecen! – dijo Markus dando inicio a la pelea.

* * *

Xx Y así termina termina el capitulo de hoy, voy a tratar de sacar otro lo más pronto posible, la cosa es que mi problema no es tener falta de ideas, ya que estas historia ya tengo pensado quien gana este torneo, la dichosa fiesta, un evento antes de la liga de campeones, la liga de campeones, cosas que van a pasar despues de la liga de campeones e incluso el final de la historia la tengo ya un poco planeada. Ademas de que tenia una historia nueva en mi cabeza me decia "**Vamos mamón, escríbeme" y yo le digo "no cabron, no puedo con una historia voy a hacer dos, esta bien que aguanto dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero un fic es cosa seria que cuesta mucha estamina" y la historia me dice "Anda no seas cagon" y ahi se pudre todo me pueden decir cualquier cosa, insultar a toda mi familia, matar a todos mis amigos pero si me dicen "Cagon" ahí me doy vuelta la gorra. **Y fue así como escribí mi nuevo Fic G**en furia** el cual si gustan pueden leerlo.

Por cierto como verán quiero darle un estilo particular a estas batallas (Boxeo XD) les quiero pedir sugerencias sobre que escribir en las batas de los peleadores (Excepto las de Dawn, Ursula, Serena y Stephan que ya las tengo listas XD) Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto.


	18. ¡Black Dragon vs Hunter!

**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos, ¿Pensaron que había muerto y que ya no los torturaría con esta Historia? pues no todavía hay de mi para rato. La razon de la que no eh subido cap nuevo en tanto tiempo es porque una tragedia a ocurrido en mi vida, si... encontré trabajo, ahora estoy trabajando en la mañana y estudiando en la universidad a la tarde, no tengo nada de tiempo libre, y el poco que tengo la paso durmiendo XD.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero contestar algunos de sus Reviews**

prietar: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte todo desde el principio, a mi me costaría empezar a leer un fic que ya lleva más de 17 capítulos.

jorgelatina148: Por lo de volverme español es muy curioso, resulta que mi antiguo profesor de teatro me pidió que lo ayudara una pequeña producción teatral para un grupo de ciegos, y resulta que tengo una gran facilidad para imitar el asentó español, después de tantos ensayos al final me costo muchisimo sacármelo de enésima al acento "Joder tio, lo que me costo mandadlo a tomar por culo".

Guest: lo siento, la verdad va ser imposible poner algo de Amourshipping, ya que este Fic es Pokeshipping, perdón si te di una idea equivocada de la historia. Ya enserio XD, los momentos de AshxSerena están fríamente calculados y la gran declaración sera cuando menos se lo esperen.

OrionCharizard: Obviamente siempre son los menos esperados, o tal vez los más esperados resultan ser inesperadamente los traidores.

DarkSoldier41 pokefernando99 ZeruXT Seiryu.001 : Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sugerencias, de verdad las aprecio.

Nota: Si se fijan en la nueva portada veran quienes son los 5 protagonistas principales de este Fic.

Bueno sin más que decir espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**¡Black Dragon vs Hunter!**

¡Empiecen! – dijo Markus dando inicio a la pelea.

Bueno, creo que es hora de comprobar si el título de campeona de región te queda – dijo Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

Pues por mi parte voy a comprobar si un niñito es digno de ser campeón de liga – dijo Iris también con una sonrisa desafiante.

¡Hola damas y caballeros! nos encontramos reunidos en el campo de batalla que se encuentra en el rancho del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Mi nombre es Barry, durante este torneo yo seré su relator, además en la pelea de ahora me acompaña a mi derecha como comentarista el recientemente certificado profesor pokemon ¡Gary Oak! – decía Barry con su micrófono dentro de una cabina sentado al lado de Gary.

Que tal Barry es un gusto estar aquí – respondió Gary con una sonrisa.

Dime Gary, siendo un personaje tan querido por los fans ¿Por qué no hemos visto mucha participación tuya? – preguntó Barry.

Bueno, la cosa es que si apareciera más seguido le terminaría quitando el protagonismo a Ash ya que soy tremendamente genial – dijo Gary de forma arrogante.

Sabias palabras, bien veamos la batalla de estos dos grandes entrenadores – dijo Barry emocionado.

Bien ¡Sal Dragonite! – dijo Iris lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon dragón amarillo parado en dos patas con pequeñas alas en su lomo.

En ese caso ¡Sal Bisharp! – dijo Trip lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon de forma humanoide negro que tenia lo que parecía una armadura de color roja en su cuerpo.

¡Bisharp usa Danza espadas! – ordenó Trip.

¡Atácalo con Puño trueno! – comandó rápidamente Iris.

Mientras unas espadas rodeaban a Bisharp, el pokemon dragón se acercó volando rápidamente mientras energía eléctrica se generaba en su mano derecha.

¡Cúbrete! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

El pokemon acero cruzo sus brazos para cubrirse del golpe, aun así el impacto fue muy fuerte haciendo algo de daño y mientras Bisharp retrocedió un poco.

Guau, a pesar de ser un pokemon tipo acero, Bisharp recibió algo de daño de ese puño trueno – dijo Barry emocionado.

Eso habla mucho del poder que tiene el Dragonite de Iris – comentó Gary con tranquilidad.

¡Ahora ataca con Tajo umbrío! – ordenó Trip.

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Bisharp se acercó rápidamente eh intentó dañar a Dragonite con las cuchillas de sus antebrazos que estaban rodeados en una aura oscura, pero Dragonite los esquivo.

¡Ahora impúlsate y usa Golpe bis! – comandó rápidamente Trip.

En ese momento Bisharp flexionó sus rodillas y dio un fuerte salto hacia adelante con sus brazos brillando con una luz verde. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar a Iris y Dragonite, Bisharp golpeó una vez con cada brazo lanzando al pokemon dragón varios metros hacia atrás.

¡Impresiónate, eso ha sido muy rápido y no le ha dado tiempo a la campeona de Unova a reaccionar, y le ha dado un golpe muy efectivo! – dijo Barry eufórico por el micrófono.

Además, de ser un ataque muy efectivo recordemos que también el ataque de Bisharp aumentó con Danza espada – comentó Gary con tranquilidad.

¡Bisharp impúlsate otra vez y usa Golpe bis de nuevo! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

¡Resístelo! – ordenó Iris.

Bisharp volvió a flexionar las rodillas y se impulsó nuevamente hacia Dragonite. Bisharp empezó a golpear nuevamente con sus brazos rodeados de un aura de color verde mientras Dragonite solo se defendía cubriéndose con sus brazos.

(¿Qué estas tramando?) – Pensaba Trip pero de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido como si hubiera descubierto algo - ¡Bisharp apártate! – dijo preocupado a su pokemon.

Muy tarde – dijo Iris con una sonrisa confiada.

En ese momento Dragonite agarró a Bisharp con sus brazos dejándolo inmóvil.

Ahora Dragonite Lanzallamas – ordenó Iris con una sonrisa confiada.

Dragonite lanzo un fuerte lanzallamas desde su boca a una muy corta distancia de Bisharp causando un tremendo daño y dejando al pokemon completamente debilitado.

Bisharp no puede continuar, la victoria es del Dragonite de Iris – dijo Markus dando su veredicto.

¡Guau, eso fue muy astuto por parte de Iris, ahora el marcador es de 6 contra 5 a favor Black Dragon! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Anqué Dragonite recibió varios ataque efectivos todavía se ve en buena forma, no va ser nada fácil para Trip acabar con él – comentó Gary en su micrófono.

Tsk – bufó Trip mientras devolvía a Bisharp a su pokeball – lo hiciste bien ahora descansa – dijo Trip mientras miraba la pokeball.

Dime ¿Aun crees que no merezco el título de campeona? – preguntó Iris con una mirada confiada.

Esto apenas comienza ¡Vanilluxe Sal! – dijo Trip lanzando a su pokemon.

De la pokeball de Trip salió el pokemon con forma de helado de dos partes.

¡Al parecer Trip no se va con rodeos y eligió un pokemon con ventaja de tipo! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Aun así no debe confiarse, ya que Dragonite conoce lanzallamas y otros ataques que no hemos visto todavía – comentó Gary.

¡Vanilluxe usa Granizo! – ordenó Trip.

El pokemon de hielo empezó a brillar y de pronto se formaron varias nubes en el cielo de las cuales empezó a granizar.

¡Carga dragón! – ordenó Iris rápidamente.

Un aura en forma de dragón rodeó a Dragonite y fue directo hacia Vanilluxe quien no pudo esquivar el ataque y retrocedió varios metros, pero un extraño brillo surgió de él.

Ahora ¡Ventisca! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

En ese momento Vanilluxe lanzó una fuerte Ventisca hacia el pokemon dragón.

¡Resístelo! – ordenó Iris preocupada.

El ataque de Vanilluxe impacto directamente a Dragonite causando un daño súper efectivo. Pero aun así Dragonite seguía en pie. Mientras Vanilluxe empezaba a brillar de color verde momentáneamente.

¡Guau, eso fue un ataque directo súper efectivo, pero aun así el pokemon de Black Dragon sigue en pie, no veía un Dragonite tan fuerte desde el de mi papá! – decía Barry emocionado.

Pero aun así se encuentra en gran desventaja, el ataque granizo no solo daña a Dragonite a cada segundo, sino que también Vanilluxe recupera energía debido a su habilidad Gélido y no olvidemos que el movimiento Ventisca es infalible en una tormenta de granizo – comentó con tranquilidad Gary.

¡Vanilluxe usa otra vez Ventisca! – comandó Trip.

¡Repélelo con Lanzallamas Dragonite! – ordenó Iris.

El ataque de Ventisca y el Lanzallamas chocaron y crearon una gran pantalla de humo. Pero de repente Dragonite salió de entre el humo y se puso frente a Vanilluxe sorprendiendo a este y a su entrenador.

¡Ahora Puño trueno! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

El pokemon dragón juntó energía eléctrica en su puño derecho y le propinó un fuerte golpe a Vanilluxe haciendo retroceder varios metros, igual que entes un brillo extraño surgió de este.

¡Ahora lanzallamas! – ordenó Iris.

El pokemon dragón lanzó su potente ataque de fuego con dirección al pokemon hielo.

¡Esquiva y usa Ventisca! – ordenó Trip.

Cuando parecía que el ataque de Dragonite iba a impactar contra Vanilluxe, este se movió rápidamente y después lanzó su ataque de ventisca el cual impacto contra Dragonite directamente. Justo en ese momento la tormenta de granizo se terminó.

¡Guau, eso fue sorprendente, Vanilluxe está teniendo a Dragonite contra las cuerdas! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Tal parece que ese Vanilluxe tiene la habilidad oculta Armadura frágil, la cual cada vez que el pokemon reciba daño físico este pierde defensa, pero aumentara velocidad – comentó Gary por el micrófono.

¡Vanilluxe usa Doble equipo! – ordenó Trip.

Vanilluxe rápidamente creó varias copias de él, mientras Iris miraba seriamente el campo de batalla buscando al original.

¡Ahora Rayo hielo! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

¡Vuela Dragonite! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Dragonite se movió en el aire esquivando todos los ataques tratando de que el original no le dé. Pero por la fatiga de los combates no pudo moverse tan rápido como lo esperado y fue golpeado por uno de los ataque cayendo al suelo.

Es todo – dijo Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

No todavía – dijo Iris con una sonrisa confiada también.

De pronto Dragonite se levanto y dio un rugido al cielo.

¿Pero cómo? – dijo Trip sorprendido.

¡Ahora Dragonite usa Cometa draco! – ordenó Iris.

Dragonite lanzó un ataque luminoso al cielo y a una distancia considerable esta se dividió en varios fragmentos en forma de cometas.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó Trip preocupado.

En ese momento las copias empezaron a moverse pero aun así varias se disolvían, hasta que solo quedo una.

Te tengo ¡Dragonite lanzallamas! – ordenó Iris.

Dragonite lanzo el ataque de fuego a un Vanilluxe que se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Cometa draco dándole de lleno y cayendo debilitado al suelo.

Vanilluxe no puede continuar, la victoria es de Dragonite – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Impresiónate amigos, aun con toda esa desventaja Dragonite salió vencedor de este encuentro dejando el resultado 6 contra 4 a favor de la campeona de la región Unova Iris! – dijo Barry eufórico al micrófono.

Es de destacar la gran resistencia que tiene el pokemon dragón, pero ha recibido bastante daño y veo muy difícil que resista mucho más – comentó Gary con tranquilidad.

Vanilluxe regresa, lo hiciste bien descansa – dijo Trip devolviendo a su pokemon.

¿Impresionado? – preguntó Iris con una sonrisa burlona a Trip.

¿Nunca te han dicho que eres irritante? – preguntó Trip molesto.

¡Todo el tiempo! – gritó alguien desde las gradas.

Sigue hablando Ash y te voy a dar una doble paliza – dijo Iris mirando a Ash con una mirada asesina.

Mejor me quedo callado – dijo Ash con cara asustada.

¡Braviary sal al combate! – dijo Trip lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pokemon águila oriunda de la región Unova.

¡Lanzallamas! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó Trip.

Braviary voló rápidamente hacia arriba esquivando fácilmente el ataque.

¡Tajo aéreo! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

El pokemon águila creó una bola de aire con sus alas y la lanzó rápidamente hacia Dragonite

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Iris preocupada.

Pero el ataque fue muy rápido, Dragonite estaba muy fatigado, no pudo hacer nada y recibió el ataque.

Oh, tal parece que el Dragonite de Iris a quedado muy lastimado por sus anteriores dos batallas – mencionó Barry por el micrófono.

No es para menos, recibió varios golpes muy efectivos, lo que me sorprende es que todavía siga en pie – comentó Gary.

Terminemos con esto ¡Braviary usa Pájaro osado! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

¡Usa puño trueno! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Braviary se iluminó con lo que parecía fuego de color azul y se acercó hacia el pokemon dragón a toda velocidad, chocando con el puño trueno de Dragonite creando una gran explosión.

Todos esperaban expectantes que se disipara el humo, lo que vieron fue a Dragonite en el suelo y a Braviary algo lastimado por el impacto.

Dragonite ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de Braviary – anunció Markus.

¡Dragonite ah caído señoras y señores! dejando el marcador esta 5 contra 4 todavía a favor de Iris – dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Aun así, Dragonite pudo hacerle algo de daño a Braviary, esto sigue estando muy difícil para Trip.

Vaya, ningún entrenador pudo derrotar a Dragonite cuando ocupe el lugar de líder de Gimnasio, me pregunto su hubieras conseguido la medalla de mi gimnasio – dijo Iris con una sonrisa confiada.

La hubiera conseguido sin dudas – contestó Trip con arrogancia.

Oh ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué te parece si saco a mi pokemon más fuerte ahora? pues estoy segura que no lo veras si lo guardo para el final – dijo Iris con burla.

Venceré lo que sea que lances – dijo Trip molesto.

Como tú quieras, hace tiempo que no peleas sal y diviértete mi As – dijo Iris lanzando su pokeball.

Trip y todos en las gradas dilataron sus pupilas de la impresión al ver el pokemon de Iris.

"No puede ser" – dijo Trip contemplando a un pokemon de unos siete metros con forma serpentina y de color negro con toques violetas que dio unas vueltas al cielo y rodeó en forma de espiral a Iris dándole un aire intimidante a la campeona.

¡Ahí lo tienen amigos, al gobernante de los cielos, señor de la estratosfera, el poderoso RAYQUAZAAAAA! – Dijo Barry muy eufórico al micrófono dando saltos - ¿Qué opinas de esto Gary? – preguntó Barry con una sonrisa

Ray…. rayqua… – intentaba hablar Gary muy nervioso por primera vez en lo que va de la pelea.

Excelente comentario Gary, veamos cómo Trip le hace frente a esto – dijo Barry con una sonrisa emocionada.

¿¡Pero qué rayos!? ¿Alguien más aquí tiene un pokemon legendario? – preguntó Ash molesto.

¿De qué te quejas? si has tenido muchas chances de atrapar uno y no lo haces – le regañó Brock.

Ash no dijo nada y se quedo callado en su asiento.

Dime Trip ¿Qué harás ahora? – dijo Iris con una mirada desafiante.

Trip metió su mando derecha en su bolsillo y saco su cámara digital, apunto hacia Rayquaza e Iris y les tomo una foto.

¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Iris algo sorprendida.

Es la primera vez que veo a un Rayquaza en persona, y sobre todo uno de diferente color – mencionó Trip con tranquilidad.

Veo que sigues con ese raro hábito de sacar fotos sin permiso – dijo Iris algo molesta.

Y tú sigues con el hábito de ser fastidiosa – dijo Trip con tono molesto.

Bueno, te mostrare que tan fastidiosa puedo ser ¡Rayquaza usa velocidad extrema! – ordenó Iris.

Trip no tuvo tiempo de ordenar nada ya que el ataque del pokemon dragón fue muy rápido golpeando a Braviary causando mucho daño.

¡Usa Garra brutal! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Contrarréstalo con Garra dragón – ordenó con tranquilidad Iris.

Las dos garras de los pokemon chocaron, pero la garra de Rayquaza fue más potente y golpeo a Braviary mandándolo al suelo.

Tsk – bufó Trip al ver la fuerza del pokemon legendario.

Acabalo con Garra dragón – dijo Iris confiada.

Rayquaza golpeó fuertemente al pokemon águila con su Garra dragón. El impacto fue tal que dejó un gran cráter en el suelo con Braviary completamente debilitado.

Braviary ya no puede continuar la victoria es de Rayquaza – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Wow, que despliegue de poder! Rayquaza venció a Braviary sin recibir ni un solo golpe, con esto el resultado queda 5 contra 3 a favor de la campeona de la región Unova Iris.

Esto se ve realmente difícil para Trip, me preguntó que hará para reponerse – comentó Gary recuperando la tranquilidad de siempre.

Braviary regresa, lo has hecho bien descansa – dijo Trip devolviendo su pokemon a la pokeball.

¿Sorprendido del poder de Rayquaza? – preguntó Iris con burla.

Vas a necesitar más que un pokemon legendario para intimidarme – contestó Trip de forma seria.

Bien, no hubiera sido divertido que te rindieras rápido – contestó Iris con una mirada confiada.

¡Jellicent sal! – dijo Trip lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon que parecía una medusa de color azul con un cuello que se asemejaba a un bigote.

¡Rayquaza usa Garra dragón! – ordenó Iris.

¡Resístelo y usa Rayo hielo! – comandó Trip.

Rayquaza se acercó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe con su garra a Jellicent haciendo que este retroceda un poco. Después de dar el ataque un aura negra cubrió a Rayquaza y Jellicent lanzó el Rayo hielo.

¡Esquívalo y usa Garra dragón otra vez! – comandó rápidamente Iris.

Rayquaza esquivó el ataque pero el aura negra rodeo su cuerpo y lo detuvo a la hora de realizar el ataque de Garra dragón.

¡Increíble! tal parece que Rayquaza no puede usar su ataque Garra dragón debido a la habilidad Cuerpo maldito de Jellicent – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Al parecer Rayquaza ahora tiene dos ataques que no puede usar contra Jellicent, ya que Velocidad extrema es un ataque tipo normal y Jellicent es en parte tipo fantasma – comentó Gary.

¡Aprovecha y usa Brillo mágico! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Jellicent empezó a juntar energía en el centro de su cuerpo la cual lanzó como una bola de luz blanca golpeando a Rayquaza y haciendo que retroceda un poco.

Aunque uses un ataque muy efectivo eso no dañara mucho a Rayquaza – dijo Iris de forma seria a Trip.

Trip por su parte solo miró serio el hecho no haberle hecho mucho daño al pokemon dragón.

Bueno, te mostrare la diferencia de poder que hay entre tu Jellicent y mi Rayquaza ¡Rayquaza usa V de fuego! – ordenó Iris de forma seria.

¿Cómo? – se preguntó Trip sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del ataque.

En la cabeza de Rayquaza se formó una letra "V" hecha completamente de fuego y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Jellicent. Al momento de golpearlo se generó una tremenda onda expansiva que cubrió todo el campo de batalla de llamas y humo. Después de que el humo se disipara todos pudieron ver a Jellicent completamente debilitado en el suelo.

Jellicent ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de Rayquaza – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Sorprendente, usando el ataque tipo fuego más poderoso conocido, Rayquaza acaba de darle otra victoria a Iris dejando el marcador 5 contra 2 en su favor! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Rayquaza es uno de los pocos pokemon con la capacidad de usar V de fuego además de Victini – comentó Gary.

¿V de fuego? ¿Qué ataque es ese? – preguntó Serena.

Es el ataque característico de Victini un pokemon legendario de la región de Unova, Iris al igual que yo conoció a ese pokemon y debido a eso estoy seguro que encontró la forma de enseñárselo a Rayquaza – explicó Ash.

Las cosas se ven muy negras para Trip ¿Cómo se las arreglara para salir adelante? – decía Barry por el micrófono.

Pues a menos que tenga en su equipo dos Arceus level 100 con 31 IVs y con naturaleza favorable, dudo mucho que pueda remontar esto – comentó Gary con seriedad.

Vamos Trip, no me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes – dijo Iris mirando con burla.

Trip apretó los dientes por la frustración que sentía y tomo una pokeball de su cinturón.

"Creo que es hora de probar esto" ¡Medicham sal al combate! – dijo Trip lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon bípedo con unas protuberancias en la cabeza de color rosa y lo que parecían telas cubrían sus piernas también de color rosa, además tenía un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo con lo que parecía una mega piedra.

¡Y el pokemon elegido por Trip es Medicham! que al parecer pude mega evolucionar – dijo Barry animado por su micrófono.

Aun así, Medicham es un pokemon de tipo Lucha y Psíquico, se encuentra en desventaja ante Rayquaza – comentó Gary.

Al parecer Trip va a usar la mega piedra que le entregó Markus – comentó Paul quien se encontraba en las gradas con todo el grupo.

¿Entonces papá les dio una mega piedra a todos los campeones de liga? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

No exactamente, a Richie y a mí no nos dieron una – respondió Raku.

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Serena.

Lo que sucede es que Markus le pidió las mega piedras a mi abuelo, pero él solo tiene a su disposición mega piedras de pokemons tipo lucha – respondió Korrina.

Y nosotros no tenemos pokemons tipo lucha que tengan alguna mega piedra conocida – agregó Richie.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Ash y puso su vista en el combate.

Empecemos con todo lo que tenemos ¡Medicham mega evoluciona! – dijo Trip mostrando un mega brazalete que tenían en su brazo izquierdo y tocando con su mano derecha la piedra activadora.

En ese momento los lazos de la mega evolución salieron del mega brazalete de Trip y se unieron con los lazos que desprendía Medicham, al momento de juntarse Medicham empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Cuando la luz se fue todos pudieron apreciar a un Medicham con lo que parecía un cinturón que se asemejaba al que usaban bailarines profesionales, en su cabeza apareció lo que parecía un gorro blanco, sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul y en su espalda flotaban lo que parecían cuatro brazos.

¡Ahí lo tienen amigos es Mega Medicham! – dijo Barry animado.

Un Mega contra un Legendario, esto será un combate interesante – comentó Gary.

¡Velocidad extrema! – ordenó Iris.

¡Protección! – comandó rápidamente Trip.

Justo al momento que Rayquaza se dirigía a toda velocidad Medicham se cubrió con una esfera verde que resistió el ataque del pokemon dragón.

¡Ahora Puño hielo! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Iris rápidamente.

Medicham concentró aire frio en su puño derecho y se movió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Rayquaza quien intento esquivar pero no tuvo suerte y fue golpeado en su mentón siendo lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

¡Guau, la velocidad y el poder que tiene ahora Medicham es sorprendente! – dijo Barry emocionado al micrófono.

Recordemos también que el ataque V de fuego baja la defensa física como la especial además de la velocidad – comentó Gary.

¡Usa otra vez Velocidad extrema! – comandó Iris.

¡Otra vez protección! – ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Nuevamente Rayquaza se dirigió a toda velocidad y nuevamente Medicham se cubrió del ataque con protección.

¡Otra vez golpéalo con Puño hielo! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Rápidamente Medicham corrió hacia Rayquaza, dio un salto y golpeó la cabeza del pokemon dragón haciendo que este vuelva a retroceder.

No podrás usar protección para siempre – dijo Iris mirando de forma seria a Trip.

No te preocupes, planeo derrotar a Rayquaza con el siguiente golpe – dijo Trip confiado.

En ese momento el aura negra que anulaba el movimiento Garra dragón se desvaneció dejando de hacer efecto.

Perfecto ¡Rayquaza usa Garra dragón! – ordenó Iris.

¡Acércate y prepárate para usar nuestro mejor ataque! – comandó Trip mirando a su pokemon.

Medicham asintió con su cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió a Rayquaza.

Rayquaza y Medicham estaban casi frente a frente.

¡Esquiva y usa Puño Superior! – ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Justo en el momento que Rayquaza estaba por golpear a Medicham con su Garra dragón, este lo esquiva velozmente quedando debajo del pokemon dragón. Después de eso el puño derecho de Medicham empezó a brillar y de repente fue rodeado de fuego, luego de electricidad y finalmente de aire helado. Inmediatamente Medicham golpeó el centro del cuerpo de Rayquaza con tal potencia que lo mandó a volar varios metros en el aire perdiéndose de vista.

Todos en las gradas quedaron completamente sorprendidos por el poder de ese ataque.

¡Wow, eso fue realmente sorprendente, el ataque de Medicham fue simplemente asombroso! – dijo Barry emocionado por su micrófono.

Al parecer ese ataque es una mezcla entre Puño fuego, Puño trueno y Puño hielo, pero parece que además de ser un ataque muy potente tiene fuerte efectos secundarios en el pokemon que usa el ataque, tan solo miren el brazo de Medicham – comentó Gary con tranquilidad.

¡Es cierto! el brazo derecho de Medicham se ve fuertemente dañado – dijo Barry sorprendido.

Medicham tenía su brazo derecho tendido y con muchos raspones debido a que el ataque fue tan potente que lo daño severamente a él también.

Guau, ese ataque fue tan fuerte que parece que mandaste a Rayquaza otra vez a su casa – dijo Iris mientras miraba sorprendida al cielo.

Es algo básico – dijo Trip de forma arrogante.

Es algo básico, es algo básico, que infantil eres ¿Acaso no te conoces otra frase? – preguntó Iris con burla.

¿Y tú no te conoces uno que no sea "eres tan infantil"? – preguntó Trip molesto.

Como sea, creo que es hora de acabar este combate – dijo Iris poniendo una mirada seria.

¿Acaso crees que cuando tu pokemon caiga podrá seguir luchando? – preguntó Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

Pues si crees que Rayquaza no ha vuelto hasta aquí por estar debilitado, debo decirte que estas muy equivocado ¡Rayquaza usa Ascenso Draco! – ordenó Iris con entusiasmo.

¿Qué cosa? – se preguntó Trip sorprendido.

Trip fijó su mirada al cielo y pudo ver lo que parecía ser una estrella que brillaba de color negro a la distancia y que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más grande.

¡Medicham usa protección! – ordenó con preocupación Trip.

En ese momento se pudo notar como Rayquaza se acercaba a una tremenda velocidad rodeado de un aura negra que lo hacía parecer una flecha y chocó con la barrera que protegía a Medicham, la cual no pudo resistir y se rompió dejando que Rayquaza golpeara fuertemente al pokemon lucha psíquico mandándolo a volar a toda velocidad pasando por unos diez centímetros al lado de Trip que solo se mantenía estático en su lugar con una cara que parecía estar entre sorprendido y aterrado.

Markus se acercó a Medicham que había sido disparado unos cincuenta metros del campo de batalla siendo frenado por una gran roca que quedo fuertemente agrietada por el impacto. Medicham había perdido la forma mega evolucionada y se encontraba completamente debilitado.

Medicham ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Rayquaza – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Sorprendente, Rayquaza derrotó a Mega Medicham de un solo golpe, dejando el las cosas 5 contra 1 muy a favor de Iris! – dijo Barry emocionado.

El ataque Asenso Draco por raro que parezca, es un movimiento de tipo volador, lo cual resulto ser un daño muy efectivo contra Mega Medicham – agregó Gary con tranquilidad.

Trip debes devolver tu pokemon a la pokeball – dijo Markus de forma seria.

Trip que no salía todavía de su asombro espabiló y dio media vuelta caminado lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su pokemon inconsciente.

Luchaste muy bien compañero ahora regresa – dijo Trip con una sonrisa triste mirando su pokeball.

Luego de guardar su pokeball agacho la cabeza, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, apretó sus puños, se sentía completamente frustrado, ni siquiera la derrota con Alder en la copa junior o la que tuvo con Ash en la liga pokemon lo habían hecho sentir tan mal como en ese momento. El sabía muy bien que no tenía oportunidad de ganar ahora.

Trip debes volver al campo de batalla o tendré que descalificarte – dijo Markus de forma seria.

Trip no respondió nada y se mantuvo en su lugar.

¿Qué pasa? Vamos sigue luchando, no te rindas – le reclamaba Iris desde el otro lado del campo.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras Trip abrió súbitamente los ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_FLAHS BACK_

_Nos encontramos en lo que parece la habitación de una casa, al parecer es una habitación muy simple que solo tenía un armario, una ventana al lado de este, una mesita de noche con un florero con una flor marchita en su interior. Al lado de la mesa de noche había una cama con una mujer de unos 40 años acostada en ella, al lado de esta se encontraba lo que parecía un doctor levantándose de una pequeña silla saliendo de la habitación y a Trip que se encontraba sosteniendo la mano izquierda de esa mujer mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_¡Mama por favor sigue luchando, no te rindas! – decía Trip desesperado con lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos._

_Trip, cariño, quiero… quiero que me prometas algo – decía débilmente la madre de Trip._

_¿Qué cosa mamá? – decía Trip tratando de no llorar._

_Quiero que inicies tu viaje y cumplas el sueño que siempre tuviste desde pequeño – decía débilmente la mujer._

_¿De qué me vale si tú no vas a estar ahí con migo para vivirlo? – dijo Trip no aguantando más sus lagrimas._

_La mujer con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, levantó su mano que estaba siendo tomada por Trip y gentilmente empezó a acariciar las mejillas de su hijo que estaban llenas de lágrimas._

_Trip… cuando me llegue la muerte viviré por siempre en tu corazón – dijo la madre de Trip cantando débilmente con una sonrisa._

_Mamá… aun en estos momentos cantas esa canción – decía mientras el ponía su mano sobre la mano de su madre._

_Por favor prométeme que cuando me valla tomaras todo el dinero que estuviste ahorrando para la operación, te compraras la ropa más genial que encuentres, compraras una buena cámara y sacaras fotos de todos los lugares y pokemons que encuentres, y que sobre todo, vas a luchar contra Alder para ser el campeón – dijo la madre con una sonrisa y derramando ella también algunas lagrimas._

_¡Te lo prometo! voy a comprarme la ropa más genial que tengan en toda la región, voy a tomar fotos de todo lo nuevo que encuentre al igual que tu lo hacías y por sobre todo, voy a retar a Alder y me convertiré en el nuevo campeón de la región Unova ¡Te lo prometo mamá! – dijo Trip forzando una sonrisa con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Ese es… mi muchacho, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz… – dijo con una sonrisa mientras una última lágrima salía de sus ojos y la mano con la que acariciaba la mejilla de Trip perdió toda su fuerza._

_¿Mama…? ¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ! – Gritó Trip desesperado mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre y lloraba inconsolablemente._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Trip dio un suspiro, puso una sonrisa confiada y miro al cielo – "Mamá, tu no criaste a un perdedor que se rinde" – dijo susurrando mientras se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

¿Qué paso? pensé que te rendirías – dijo Iris mirando con burla a Trip.

Eh perdido cosas más importantes, una derrota contra la campeona de la región no es algo tan grave – dijo Trip con una sonrisa confiada sacando su pokeball.

Guau ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? – preguntó Iris curiosa.

Solo recordé algo ¡Sal Serperior! – dijo Trip lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon con forma de serpiente de poco más de tres metros de largo color verde.

Bien damas y caballeros, el ultimo pokemon de Trip es Serperior, podrá Trip vencer a Rayquaza o será un hasta aquí de su parte – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Pues Trip tiene en contra la ventaja de tipo, pero lo que tiene a su favor es que debido a V de fuego y Ascenso Draco, Rayquaza ha bajado su velocidad un poco y ha bajado considerablemente sus defensas, tanto físicas como especiales – comentó Gary con tranquilidad.

Bien, vamos a terminar esto ¡Rayquaza usa Velocidad extrema! – ordenó Iris con entusiasmo.

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Serperior esquivó con gracia el ataque del pokemon dragón y se colocó justo atrás de él.

¡Llueve hojas! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Del cuerpo de Serperior se desprendieron una gran cantidad de hojas que golpearon fuertemente a Rayquaza debido tanto a lo bajas de sus defensas como a la corta distancia.

¡Ahora usa Garra dragón! – ordenó Iris.

¡Esquiva y usa otra vez Llueve hojas! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Nuevamente Serperior esquivó fácilmente el ataque de Rayquaza y a una corta distancia volvió a atacar con un Llueve hojas que parecía más potente que el anterior.

¡Al parecer Rayquaza no puede darle ni un solo golpe a Serperior debido a su velocidad! es un increíble combate de serpientes – dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Además de que Serperior cuenta con una prodigiosa velocidad, al parecer también cuenta con la habilidad oculta respondón, que eleva los atributos en vez de bajarlos cuando usa o sufre un ataque, tal es el caso de Llueve hojas, el cual en vez de reducir su ataque especial con cada ataque, esta habilidad se la aumenta – explico Gary con una sonrisa tranquila.

Excelente explicación Gary, bien sigamos con la batalla – dijo Barry con entusiasmo.

¡Rayquaza, pártele su madre con V de fuego! – dijo Iris ya muy molesta por lo escurridizo que era el pokemon rival.

¡Esquiva otra vez! – ordenó Trip otra vez.

Rayquaza se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Serperior con una letra V cubierta de fuego. Pero nuevamente el pokemon serpiente lo esquivó dando un gran salto hacia arriba.

¡Ahora Pulso dragón! – ordenó rápidamente Trip.

Serperior aun en el aire abrió su boca, de esta salió un pulso de varios colores que impacto directamente con Rayquaza, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva.

¡Wow que poder! pero aun así Rayquaza sigue en pie… o flotando, como sea ustedes me entienden – dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ese ataque de Pulso dragón está muy potenciado debido a todas las veces que usó Llueve hojas. Esto podría terminar para Rayquaza si recibe otro ataque de esos – dijo Gary mirando seriamente la pelea.

Ok, acabemos con esto ¡Rayquaza Ascenso draco! – ordenó Iris.

En ese momento Rayquaza voló hasta perderse de vista.

Espéralo Serperior – dijo Trip con seriedad.

Pasaron unos segundos y Trip vio lo que parecía una estrella negra que brillaba y supo que se acercaba el momento.

Prepárate… ¡Ahora! - ordenó Trip con seriedad.

En ese momento Serperior lanzó un Pulso dragón justo cuando Rayquaza estaba a punto golpearlo creando una tremenda onda expansiva tan fuerte que a Iris y Trip les costaba no salir volando del campo de batalla. Las personas en las gradas se cubrían los ojos del polvo que ocasionó el impacto, mientras en la cabina donde se encontraban Barry junto con Gary esperaban expectantes la conclusión.

Cuando el polvo se disipo todos pudieron ver a Serperior y a Rayquaza todavía de pie pero muy lastimados los dos. Los dos pokemon se dedicaron una mirada satisfecha por el combate y ambos cayeron al suelo debilitados.

Serperior y Rayquaza ya no pueden continuar, a Trip ya no le queda ningún pokemon por lo tanta la ganadora de esta batalla es la campeona de la región Unova Iris – dijo Markus dando el veredicto final.

¡Ahí lo tienen amigos, el combate final quedó en empate, aun asi a Iris le quedaban cuatro pokemons más por lo tanto ella es la ganadora! – dijo muy emocionado por el micrófono.

Ah sido un combate muy emocionante a pesar de que Iris ha tenido una clara ventaja desde el principio – comentó Gary.

Aunque allá sido una derrota aplastante, no tienes porque sentirte mal Trip, a Ash también le dieron su jarabe de palo en la semifinal de la liga Sinnoh – dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¿¡Tenias que decir eso!? – dijo Ash molesto desde las gradas.

Mientras en el campo de batalla Trip se acercó hasta donde estaba su pokemon y se agacho justo al lado de él.

Lo hiciste muy bien amigo, estoy muy feliz por tu trabajo, ahora descansa – dijo Trip con una sonrisa guardando a su pokemon.

Iris por su parte también se acercó a su pokemon y se colocó al lado de él.

Lo hiciste muy bien compañero, te ganaste un buen descanso – dijo Iris con una sonrisa guardando a su pokemon en la pokeball.

Trip después de guardar su pokemon miro a Iris fijamente.

Tengo que admitir que estaba equivocado, realmente mereces tener el título de campeona de regio – dijo Trip con una sonrisa satisfecha y dando media vuelta.

Estas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Iris.

Pero ten por seguro que después de que gane la liga de campeones volveré a retarte por el titulo – dijo Trip todavía de espaldas y comenzando a caminar.

Justo en ese momento es detenido por una mano en su hombro haciendo que este se de vuelta.

Esperare con ansias tu reto, campeón de la liga Unova – dijo Iris con una tierna sonrisa y extendiendo su mano a Trip.

Trip se quedo viendo a Iris por unos segundos algo sorprendido, luego cambio su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa y le extendió su mano para darse un amistoso apretón de manos.

Así es como deben terminar las batallas los buenos rivales, pues así termina este combate de exhibición amigos, quiero agradecer a Gary Oak por haberme acompañado durante toda este esplendido combate – dijo Barry con una sonrisa mirando a Gary.

A sido un placer estar aquí – dijo Gary para despedirse.

¡Bien ahora si amigos! el momento que todos estaban esperando, oficialmente daremos inicio a los combates por la piedra activadora – dijo Barry con emoción.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Como sabrán, soy un inútil que siempre pide ayuda cuando no tengo la creatividad para crear nombres y esas cosas, por eso quiero pedirles algo, quisiera que me mandaran ideas sobre cual seria el apellido de Serena, se muy bien que entre la comunidad le han puesto Yvone de apellido, pero es muy importante que elija otro ¿La razón? no se las voy a decir XD.

Nota: para los que sigan mi fic Gen furia, si todo sale bien tendrán nuevo capitulo el miércoles, más tardar el viernes.

Sin más me despido hasta otro capitulo.


	19. Alguien de confianza

Hola negros bienvenidos a jugando con Natalia en esto que es... a que así no era XD. Bueno ya poniéndonos serios, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta rara historia que ya superó los 110 Reviews, los 42 favoritos y que ya tiene más de 17.000 Views. No se si es mucho o poco por los capítulos que llevo, pero aun así me motiva mucho a seguir la historia que tanto me gusta.

Para serles honesto, no esperaba que tanta gente le gustara esta historia, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, por saltearse los horrores de ortografía y solo prestarle atención a la historia.

Bueno, también quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero es que el trabajo me esta dando duro contra el muro y el estudio maciso contra el piso XD.

Bueno voy a contestar algunos Review curiosos.

**Andrick Rivera: Te agradezco que sigas la historia, pues aqui tienes nuevo capitulo.**

**kevin342: Jaja a mi también no se me ocurría nada para el apellido pero ya elegí ponerle el del manga "Gabena". PD: Por favor no des spoiler sobre el Arceus Shiny de Bonnie... Ups.**

**Guest: gracias por la recomendación, me gusto mucho esa opción pero decidí ponerle Gabena de apellido.**

**OrionCharizard: Gracias, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho narrar las batallas, ya que yo me imagino una cosa pero mis palabras pueden hacer ver otras. Sobre lo de Alan, pues de que va a aparecer va a aparecer, de que van a pelear van a pelear, la cuestión es que sera poco después de la fiesta.**

**Gilgaia: Pues ese era el punto, hacerlos llorar con la historia de Trip.**

**DarkSoldier41: Gracias, pues no solo Trip va tener un pasado turbio, más adelante revelare el pasado de varios personajes, y las verdaderas razones por las cuales cada uno empezó su viaje.**

**Rokudosatoshi: Gracias a tu recomendación fue que use ese apellido.**

**PROTOTYPE123: Hace poco saque el segundo capitulo de Gen furia, en esa historia no respondo reviews en los capitulos, ni pongo notas de autor para darle un aire más serio. PD: Gracias por ver GF.**

**pokefernando99: Gracias por tu review, si la verdad soy muy poco original para los nombres o apellidos.**

**Ricardo: Pues actualizar cuesta debido a que trabajo de viernes a sábado por la mañana y voy a la universidad a la tarde pero de que esto sigue sigue. Pues el cuarto privado 2 se vera después de terminado el torneo.**

**ash the pokevenger: Pues gano 250 pesos argentinos diarios, lo que seria uno 6000 al mes.**

**Seiryu.001: me alegra que te gustara, pues el pasado de Trip lo tenia pensado mostrar en otro momento junto al pasado de varios campeones, pero me decidí ir mostrando de a poco cada uno.**

**jorgelatina148: Pues, la verdad era un nombre muy interesante, pero me costaba imaginar a Serena con ese apellido. **

**Pues sin más los dejo con la historia.**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Alguien de confianza**

Bien, es hora de comenzar el torneo, si los campeones de Unova son tan amables y se sueltan de las manos podríamos continuar – decía Barry algo molesto.

Por su parte Trip e Iris se encontraban en su mundo y no prestaban atención a lo que Barry decía.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Iris sin quitar su mirada de Trip.

Iré a donde me guie el viento – contestó Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

Trip se da vuelta y comienza a caminar mientras se perdía en la puesta de sol, por su parte Iris solo lo miraba como una damisela que ve por última vez a su caballero.

¿A donde va ese idiota? – preguntó Paul con intriga.

No sé, quizás se dio cuenta de que no va tener mucho protagonismo dentro de un largo tiempo – contestó Ash.

Más importante ¿Cómo puede haber una puesta de sol a las diez de la mañana? – preguntaba Raku con cara sorprendida.

Este… magia pokemon – respondió Richie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Como sea, esa fue una batalla increíble, ya veo porque a la campeona de Unova se le dio el apodo de Black dragon – comentó Clemont.

Oh, y yo que pensé que se lo dieron por ser negra – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Strike 3! – dijo Iris molesta y se abalanzó para darle una brutal paliza a Ash.

¡OOOH! ¡Espera eso duele! – gritaba Ash mientras Iris le llenaba de golpes todo el cuerpo y levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Todos los presentes en las gradas miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, mientras más se pelean más se quieren – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿EH? – dijeron Serena y Angie sorprendidas.

En ese momento las dos se levantan de su asiento y acompañaron a Iris para golpear a Ash.

¿EH? ¿Por qué ustedes también? – preguntaba Ash mientras era golpeado.

Cállese y déjese querer – respondieron las dos chicas.

De acuerdo, les daremos a las chicas unos diez minutos para golpear a Ash y luego seguiremos con el torneo – dijo Barry con una sonrisa por su micrófono.

* * *

Diez minutos después, dentro del laboratorio del profesor.

Auch, me duele todo el cuerpo, no era mentira lo del boxeo Tailandés – decía Ash adolorido.

Mamá pensó que sería buena idea que aprendiera en caso de que necesitara defenderme – respondió serena mientras vendaba los golpes que recibió Ash.

Por cierto ¿Por qué tú también te uniste a la golpiza que me estaba dando Iris? – preguntó Ash algo molesto.

Este… lo siento, no estaba pensando lo que hacía – contestó Serena de forma nerviosa.

Te entiendo, cuando liberé a Goodra yo tampoco estaba pensando – comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno, por lo menos recapacitaste y lo volviste a buscar a los cinco minutos – agregó Serena.

Si, hubiera sido muy estúpido dejarlo – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si, realmente estúpido – agregó Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Xx Guionistas hijos de su re ****** xX **

Por cierto Ash, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Serena poniendo una cara de preocupación.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó Ash algo preocupado.

¿Sabes quienes fueron los que nos atacaron después de salir del centro comercial de ciudad Verde? por todo esto del cumpleaños de Bonnie y el torneo no pude preguntarte antes – preguntó Serena en un tono preocupado.

Ash se sorprendió con la pregunta de Serena, él sabía quiénes eran además de lo peligrosos que podían ser y no quería preocupar a Serena.

Bueno, este… – fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía fuera del laboratorio.

Bien damas y caballeros, ahora si daremos inicio al torneo – decía Barry por el micrófono.

"Salvado por la campana" – dijo Ash en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Serena que no escuchó bien lo que dijo Ash.

Que ya es hora de las batallas – dijo Ash y salió corriendo hacia el rancho del laboratorio.

¡Oye, todavía no me respondes! – dijo Serena algo molesta mientras seguía a Ash.

* * *

Mientras afuera del laboratorio.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban Cameron del lado izquierdo y Trevor del lado derecho listos para el combate.

¡Bien, ahora comenzará el primer combate de la primera ronda del torneo por la piedra activadora! pero primero que nada, quiero presentar a quien me acompañará de comentarista durante toda la primera ronda con ustedes ¡La campeona de Unova Iris! – dijo Barry animado por su micrófono.

Es un gusto estar aquí – contestó Iris con una sonrisa.

Dime Iris ¿Tienes alguna opinión sobre el próximo combate? – preguntó Barry.

Pues no conozco a Trevor, pero puedo dar testimonio de la gran capacidad que tiene Cameron, el cual venció a Ash y fue derrotado por quien se convirtió en el campeón de la liga Unova el año pasado Virgil – explicó Iris con tranquilidad.

Buena información, tal parece que el chico de Kalos lo va tener difícil, pero en el campo de batalla todo puede pasar, así que ¡Demos inicio al combate! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Markus se posicionó en medio del campo de batalla para actuar de juez.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien quede con su pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están desacuerdo? – preguntó Markus de forma seria.

Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Trevor de forma desafiante.

No hay problema – dijo Cameron de forma desafiante también.

Bien, comiencen – dio Markus la orden de empezar la batalla.

En ese momento llegan Ash y Serena a las gradas, pero en ese momento no se encontraban Paul, Richie ni Raku con los demás.

(¿Donde se habrán metido los demás?) – se preguntaba Ash.

"Pss, Ash, por aquí" – lo llamaba Raku en voz baja desde atrás de las Gradas.

Ash al verlo empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por las palabras de cierta persona.

Ash ¿A dónde vas? ¿No piensas ver el combate? – cuestionó Serena.

Este… tengo que ir al baño – contestó Ash de forma nerviosa.

¿Tú también? Raku, Paul y Richie también fueron al baño – comentó Chitoge.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza.

¿Lazo intestinal? – preguntó Angie con una expresión de duda.

Lazo intestinal, bueno con su permiso – dijo Ash y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Oye Max, tú también eres un campeón ¿No tienes ganas de ir al baño? – preguntó May con curiosidad.

Pues la verdad no – respondió Max de forma simple.

Algo nos está escondiendo, estoy segura – dijo Dawn de forma seria.

¿Dime Clemont, sabes algo? – preguntó Serena al inventor.

Para serte sincero, Ash no me ha dicho nada, pero anoche algo no lo dejaba dormir, también tengo curiosidad por saber lo que pasa – dijo Clemont poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla y analizando lo que pasaba.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del rancho del profesor, un poco alejado del campo de batalla.

Vemos a Raku y Ash acercarse a donde estaban Paul y Richie.

¿Y bien que es lo que pasa? Que tengo ganas de ver el combate – dijo Ash algo molesto.

Vamos, no creo que sea la gran cosa ver un combate de personajes secundarios – dijo Paul de forma seria.

Como sea ¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí lejos de los demás? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

¿Qué no es básico? Es para hablar sobre los Cifer – dijo Trip que se acercaba al grupo.

Al fin vuelves chico puesta de sol - dijo Richie de forma burlona.

Cállate y vamos al asunto, es sobre a las personas que vamos a reunir para que conozcan sobre el Equipo Cifer ¿O me equivoco? – dijo Trip de forma seria.

Estas en lo correcto, tenemos un máximo de siete personas a las que podemos contarles, propongo que cada uno elija a una persona – explicó Paul su propuesta.

Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Richie.

Por mi está bien – dijo Ash.

No tengo problema con ello – afirmó Trip.

¿Y tu Raku qué opinas? – preguntó Paul serio.

Pues yo no conozco mucho a ninguno del grupo, excepto a Chitoge, pero no quiero involucrarla en nada de esto, mmm… ya se, te sedo mi elección a ti Ash, al parecer aquí tienes muchos amigos de confianza – dijo Raku mirando al campeón de la liga Kalos.

De acuerdo – afirmó Ash.

Bien, si estamos de acuerdo yo quisiera proponer a Barry, creo que está de más decir lo fuerte que es, además es una buena persona de confianza, y Ash puede darme la razón – dijo Paul de forma seria.

Es verdad, además de ser muy fuerte es realmente muy amistoso y confiable – agregó Ash.

Bien, en ese caso yo propongo a Misty para que entre al grupo, ella es un miembro del Alto mando, además de eso ella ha viajado contigo y sabes que es de confianza – dijo Richie mirando a Ash.

Tienes razón, Misty es una amiga muy importante para mí y confío plenamente en ella – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno, yo propondría a Iris, es la campeona de la región Unova y también una compañera tuya de viaje, creo que estarás de acuerdo con eso – dijo Trip de forma seria.

Uy, ¿Iris eh? ¿Qué no la odiabas picaron? – decía Richie con mirada picara a Trip.

Tú regresa al laboratorio donde clonan a las enfermeras Joy junto con las oficiales Jenny – dijo Trip molesto.

¿Con que muy gracioso eh? ¿Veamos si yo también te doy una paliza como Iris? – dijo Richie de forma desafiante sacando una pokeball.

Tan solo inténtalo – dijo Trip molesto sacando una pokeball.

Ya paren los dos, estamos hablando de algo importante, después pueden seguir con su combate – dijo Paul con su mirada seria de siempre.

Tsk – bufaron los dos entrenadores y bajaron sus pokeballs.

Bueno, dinos Ash ¿A quienes elegirás? – preguntó Raku para volver al tema.

Pues, me gustaría incluir a Clemont y a Gary – contestó Ash.

¿Estás seguro? Clemont es solo un líder de Gimnasio y Gary es un científico, necesitamos miembros fuertes – dijo Paul de forma seria.

Aunque no lo parezcan, Clemont es un poderoso líder de gimnasio y es tan fuerte como yo, y Gary fue el primer rival que tuve y solo pude derrotarlo una vez desde que empecé mi viaje, pero sobre todo son de extrema confianza para mí – dijo Ash de forma seria.

Como quieras – dijo Paul de forma seria.

Bueno, con ellos seriamos diez personas, faltan dos más – agregó Raku.

¿Qué tal Max y Lyra? son los otros dos campeones que faltan – comentó Trip.

No tengo problema con Lyra, pero creo que Max aun es muy joven para todo esto – comentó Ash.

Vamos Ash, cuando nosotros teníamos esa edad ya lidiábamos con este tipos de cosas ¿O no recuerdas al equipo Roket y el rescate de la cría de Lugia? – comentó Richie.

Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que dijo mi papá, este equipo es muy diferente a los demás, ellos no van a dudar en matarnos si es necesario – dijo Ash de forma seria.

Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso – dijo Richie comprendiendo el asunto.

Bueno, en ese caso solo queda un puesto ¿Quién más podría entrar? – preguntó Trip.

¿Qué tal esa chica llamada Maylene? Chitoge me comentó que es miembro del Alto mando de Sinnoh – comentó Raku.

Paul puso una cara molesta al escuchar esa propuesta.

Vaya, no sabía que Maylene se había vuelto un miembro del alto mando, sería muy útil que ella se una a nosotros – dijo Ash animado.

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Paul con su rostro serio.

¿Eh? pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Trip sorprendido.

No es algo que les incumba – dijo Paul que parecía molesto.

Ash miraba a Paul de forma seria, al parecer el comprendía lo que pensaba su rival.

Paul, entiendo tus motivos, yo tampoco quiero involucrar a Serena, Angie o a Bonnie, pero Maylene en estos momentos es tan o más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – explicó Ash de forma seria.

Paul parecía molesto pero después dio un suspiro – ¿Desde cuándo usas así la cabeza? – preguntó Paul de forma algo cansada.

Creo que desde que reviví – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? – dijo Paul sin entender la respuesta de Ash.

Nada importante, bueno con eso ya estaríamos los doce – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que esta noche deberíamos hablar con ellos – dio su opinión Richie.

Bien, quiero ver el resto de los combates, vamos – dijo Ash animado mientras comenzaba a caminar al campo de batalla.

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

¡Increíble, damas y caballeros este fue posiblemente el mejor combate que eh visto en mi vida! – dijo Barry muy animado con lagrimas que parecían cataratas.

Siento lastima por quienes no pudieran ver esta gran batalla – dijo Iris con lagrimas como cataratas.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? – se preguntaban los cinco campeones al llegar y ver todo el campo de batalla lleno de cráteres y desniveles, como si una tremenda pelea hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar.

¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban? se perdieron un combate de los buenos – dijo Lyra con emoción.

Bueno… es que… – intentaba armar una excusa Ash.

¡Nos quedamos sin papel! – dijo Raku de forma nerviosa.

¿Eh? vamos, piensen aunque sea una mentira mejor – dijo Chitoge de forma molesta.

Es en serio, no te das una mínima idea de la diarrea que le dio a Richie – dijo Trip de forma nerviosa.

Si es cierto… eh ¿Yo? – dijo Richie sorprendido.

Si tú – dijeron los cuatro campeones restantes mirando de forma asesina Richie.

Este… si, no sé qué comí que me cayó tan mal – dijo Richie nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

Podrían dejar de ment… – estaba por hablar Serena pero el sonido de alguien hablando por el micrófono sonó.

Muy bien amigos, es hora del próximo combate, por favor los próximos participantes entren al campo de batalla – pidió Barry por el micrófono.

En ese momento Angie se levantó de las gradas y se preparó para ir al campo de batalla.

Ash, deséame suerte ¿Si? – pidió Angie con una sonrisa.

Claro, esfuérzate al máximo – dijo Ash de forma animada.

Angie puso una tierna sonrisa y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo del campo de batalla.

De igual forma se levanto Stephan y fue hacia el lado derecho del campo de batalla.

Díganme ¿Quién gano el combate anterior? – preguntó Ash.

Pues fue un tremendo combate, pero Cameron salió vencedor – contestó Clemont.

Pues no creo que se compare a nuestro combate de Gimnasio – dijo Ash de forma animada a Clemont.

Nada se compara a nuestra batalla mi brother – dijo Clemont emocionado chocando los puños con Ash.

* * *

Ya en el campo de batalla.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, el vencedor será quien quede con su pokemon en pie ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó Markus.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Angie con una mirada desafiante.

Yo también – dijo Stephan con mirada desafiante.

Bien, comiencen – ordenó Markus.

Bueno, es hora de pelear Sawk – dijo Stephan lanzando su pokeball.

Sok – dijo el pokemon karateca de color azul listo para el combate.

Bien, en ese caso ¡Infernape yo te elijo! – dijo Angie lanzando su pokeball.

¡Ferneeip! – dijo su pokemon con mirada desafiante.

¡Bien amigos! los elegidos de este combate son Infernape y Sawk, esto será un combate de pokemon luchas – dijo Barry animado.

Al parecer Esteban va con todo desde el inicio ya que Sawk es su pokemon más fuerte – comentó Iris.

¡Mi nombre es Stephan! – dijo Stephan molesto.

Así que tú también tienes un Infernape – dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Bueno ¿Recuerdas al Monferno con el que tuvimos nuestra primera batalla en el campamento de verano? Pues resulta que me había tomado demasiado cariño y cuando pase por el laboratorio del profesor Rowan para comenzar mi viaje él me lo dio porque había estado muy triste desde que nos separamos – explicó Angie.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Como sea ¡Sawk usa Demolición! – ordenó Stephan.

Esquiva – ordenó Angie confiada.

Sawk se acercó rápidamente a Infernape pero este se movió rápidamente colocándose a espaldas de Sawk.

Usa acróbata – ordenó Angie.

Rápidamente Infernape saltó y golpeó con su codo a Sawk en la espalda haciendo mucho daño mandándolo a volar varios metros. Pero el pokemon karateca se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate.

¡Usa corpulencia! – ordenó Stephan.

¡Ultrapuño! – ordenó rápidamente Angie.

En ese momento Infernape saltó a toda velocidad con su puño derecho brillando golpeando a Sawk quien resistía el ataque mientras sus músculos comenzaban a agrandarse.

Bien ¡Ahora sujétalo y mándalo a volar! – ordenó rápidamente Stephan.

Sawk con sus dos manos sujeto el brazo derecho de Infernape y lo lanzó varios metros en el aire.

¡Ahora usa Onda certera! – ordenó Stephan.

Sawk junto sus manos y empezó a acumular energía para lanzar su ataque mientras Infernape se encontraba en el aire. Angie por su parte miraba tranquila todo lo que sucedía.

Bien Infernape ¡Usa Puño ígneo! – ordenó Angie con una sonrisa.

Todos en las gradas excepto Dawn y Paul se preguntaban sobre ese ataque que no conocían. Markus quien se mantenía tranquilo de brazos cruzados solo miraba con atención.

En ese momento el puño derecho de Infernape empezó a brillar y a ser rodeado por un espirar de fuego. Infernape desapareció del aire, de repente apareció frente a Sawk y lo golpeó con su puño haciendo que este retroceda algunos pocos metros evitando que realice el ataque, parecía que no le había hecho mucho daño.

Eso es todo – dijo Angie con una sonrisa confiada.

Infernape se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sawk.

Todos los que se habían sorprendido del nombre del ataque ahora miraban con caras confusas, Markus en cambio arqueo una ceja, al parecer algo lo sorprendió un poco.

¡No se qué tramas pero no importa, Sawk usa Combate cercano! – ordenó Stephan.

Sawk se acercó para atacar, pero de repente se detuvo con su puño a diez centímetros de la nuca de Infernape. En ese momento Sawk empezó a arder en llamas que giraban como un remolino.

¡SAWK! – decía Stephan preocupado sin poder hacer nada.

Pasaron unos segundos y las llamas cesaron, Sawk cayó al suelo con muchas heridas y completamente debilitado.

Sawk ya no puede continuar, Infernape es el ganador, por lo tanto Angie es la ganadora de esta batalla – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Increible! Angie ganó el combate de una forma muy sorprendente, y se ha ganado un lugar en la siguiente ronda – dijo Barry animado.

Al parecer Angie usó un ataque que mezcla Ultrapuño y Giro fuego, pero me sorprende el efecto de retardo y la gran potencia – dijo Iris impresionada.

Regresa Sawk, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora descansa – dijo Stephan devolviendo a Sawk a su pokeball.

Bien hecho muchacho, diste una gran pelea – dijo Angie con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con su mano derecha el cuello de su pokemon.

Fernei fer – dijo su pokemon con una gran sonrisa.

Bien ahora descansa – dijo Angie regresando a Infernape a su pokeball.

Los dos entrenadores se reunieron en el medio del campo de batalla y estrecharon sus manos en señal de respeto. Después de eso cada uno volvió a su puesto en las gradas.

¿Y qué te pareció Ash? – preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Como que quiero tener una batalla contigo – respondió desafiante.

Cuando quieras – respondió Angie con mirada desafiante.

¡Muy bien amigos! que los próximos participantes entren al campo de batalla – pidió Barry por el micrófono.

Bien, deséenme suerte – dijo Dawn levantándose de las gradas.

Eres muy fuerte, no te hace falta la suerte – dijo Ash con una mirada desafiante.

Da lo mejor – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

No te desconcentres – dijo Paul con su expresión seria de siempre.

No hay de qué preocuparse – respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Cuando dices eso es cuando más lo hago – dijeron Ash y Paul al mismo tiempo.

Dawn se coloco del lado derecho del campo, mientras Bianca en el izquierdo.

Bien, en esta pelea tenemos en el campo a mi súper gran amiga Dawn y del otro lado a la súper adorable de mi primita Bianca, esto será algo anecdótico – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Te entiendo, las dos son muy buenas amigas mías también, no sabría a quien apoyar en este momento – comentó Iris con una sonrisa.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien tenga a su pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó Markus.

Por supuesto – dijo animada Bianca.

Claro – respondió Dawn.

Bien, comiencen – ordenó Markus.

¡Vamos Emboar yo te elijo! – dijo Bianca lanzando su pokeball.

¡Aarr! – rigió el pokemon jabalí de fuego mientras alzaba sus brazos.

¿Con que Emboar eh? – en ese caso ¡Typhlosion sal a escena! – dijo Dawn lanzando su pokeball.

¡Plosion! – dio un rugido el pokemon volcán mientras las llamas de su cuello se encendían.

¡Increíble amigos! este será un combate entre la evolución final del pokemon inicial de fuego de Jotho y la evolución final del inicial de fuego de Unova – dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Será un combate muy ardiente, me pregunto quién será la ganadora – comentó Iris por el micrófono.

De acuerdo, empecemos con esto ¡Emboar usa Machada! – ordenó Bianca con entusiasmo.

Espéralo – ordenó Dawn con una mirada confiada.

Emboar se acercaba rápidamente con sus dos brazos brillando de color blanco mientras Typhlosion se mantenía estático en su lugar.

Bien, ahora usa Pantallahumo – ordenó rápidamente Dawn

De la boca de Typhlosion empezó a salir humo negro que cubrió gran parte del campo. Emboar se acercó a donde se encontraba su rival pero le dio un golpe a la nada ya que no podía ver a su rival.

¡Emboar usa Lanzallamas para disipar el humo! – ordenó Bianca rápidamente.

Emboar empezó a usar Lanzallamas por todo el campo haciendo desaparecer el humo. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que Typhlosion no se veía en el campo.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – se preguntaba Bianca mirando para todos lados muy nerviosa.

¡Ahora! – dijo Dawn de forma animada.

En ese momento Typhlosion salió debajo de la tierra dándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

Bien, ahora usa Voltio cruel – ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

El cuerpo de Typhlosion empezó a ser rodeado de electricidad, empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Emboar y antes de que tocara el suelo lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo que retroceda varios metros hacia atrás.

¿Emboar estas bien? – preguntó Bianca preocupada a su pokemon.

Boar – asintió su pokemon indicando que aun podía continuar.

Bien, vamos a probar nuestro nuevo y más poderoso ataque ¡Emboar usa Anillo ígneo! - ordenó Bianca con entusiasmo.

Emboar dio un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho al suelo y una onda de fuego se dirigió hacia Typhlosion.

Recíbelo – ordenó con tranquilidad Dawn.

¿Cómo? – se preguntaba Bianca sorprendida.

La onda de fuego se acercó a Typhlosion y lo rodeó en forma de círculo causando una fuerte explosión. Todos los presentes pudieron sentir el intenso calor del ataque, pero Dawn se mantenía tranquila en su posición.

Al disiparse la explosión todos vieron sorprendidos a Typhlosion sin ningún rasguño y con el fuego de su cuello más intenso.

¡No puede ser! – decía Bianca sorprendida y preocupada.

Acabemos con esto ¡Typhlosion usa Estallido! – ordenó Dawn de forma confiada.

Una poderosa onda de energía de fuego salió de la boca de Typhlosion con dirección a un desprotegido Emboar que no podía moverse por haber usado Anillo ígneo. Al impactar se produjo una enorme explosión que levantó una nube de polvo y todos esperaban expectantes. Después de que el polvo se fuera todos pudieron ver a Emboar en el suelo completamente debilitado.

Emboar ya no puede continuar, Typhlosion es el ganador, por lo tanto la ganadora del combate es Dawn – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Qué bien! muy bien hecho Typhlosion – dijo Dawn abrazando a su pokemon.

¡Ahí lo tienen amigos, la victoria de este encuentro es para Dawn ganándose también un lugar en la segunda ronda! – dijo Barry emocionado.

Al parecer Typhlosion cuenta con la habilidad oculta Absorbe fuego, el cual dejo inútil un ataque tan poderoso como es Anillo ígneo y también aumentando su ataque tipo fuego – comentó Iris.

No te preocupes Emboar lo hiciste muy bien, ahora descansa – dijo Bianca regresando a su pokemon.

Tu también Typhlosion descansa – dijo Dawn regresando a Typhlosion a su pokeball.

Después de eso las dos combatientes se reunieron en el medio del campo de batalla para estrechar sus manos en señal de respeto. Luego cada una se dirigió a su lugar en las gradas.

¿Y qué tal lo hice? – preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Como siempre lo hiciste muy bien, veo que evolucionaste a tu Quilava – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Fue un buen desempeño, no desperdiciaste ningún ataque – dijo Paul con su expresión seria de siempre.

Viniendo de dos poderosos campeones me siento muy alagada – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

¡Bien, es hora de que pasen los siguientes combatientes! – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Es mi turno, hora de ganar – dijo May animada.

No te confíes demasiado ¿sí? – le dijo Drew de forma arrogante.

Gracias por preocuparte – dijo May con una sonrisa y se fue al campo de batalla.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban May del lado izquierdo y Nando del derecho.

¡Damas y caballeros los próximos en pelear son Nando y May! al parecer será una batalla entre coordinadores, aunque Nando también es un hábil entrenador – dijo Barry emocionado por su micrófono.

Me pregunto qué combate nos tienen esperando estos dos – comentaba Iris con una sonrisa.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien tenga a su pokemon en pie al final de la batalla será el ganador ¿Entendido? – preguntó Markus de forma seria.

Claro – respondió May con mirada desafiante.

"_Por supuesto gran Maestro" – _dijo Nando cantando.

En ese caso ¡Comiencen! – anunció Markus.

Bien, empecemos esto con algo ardiente ¡Ahora Blaziken sal al escenario! – dijo May lanzando su pokeball.

¡Keen! - dio un grito el pokemon de fuego.

"_Altaria muestra todo en esta batalla" _– dijo Nando cantando mientras su pokeball estaba lanzando.

Altaria - dio un pequeño graznido el pokemon dragón.

¡Y el combate será Blaziken contra Altaria! – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Un pokemon fuego y lucha contra un pokemon dragón volador, al parecer la ventaja de tipos la tiene Altaria – comentó Iris.

Bien Blaziken, vamos a ganar esto de un solo golpe – dijo May confiada.

"_Te ves muy confiada, tendrás una mala pasada" – _dijo Nando cantando.

¡Blaziken corre y rodean a Altaria en un círculo! – ordenó May confiada.

Blaziken rápidamente empezó a moverse girando alrededor de Altaria.

"_Altaria usa Pulso dragón para comenzar la función"_ – ordenó Nando cantando.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó May rápidamente a su pokemon.

Altaria lanzó un pulso de varios colores con energía dragón, pero Blaziken lo esquivó fácilmente.

¡Sigue corriendo! – ordenó May que se mantenía tranquila.

Blaziken continuó dando vueltas alrededor de Altaria quien le costaba ver un Blaziken que se movía muy rápido.

¿Pereciera que Blaziken se está haciendo cada vez más rápido? – se preguntaba Serena.

Eso es porque el Blaziken de mi hermana tiene la habilidad oculta Impulso – comentó Max con tranquilidad.

Debe ser por eso que está dando tantas vueltas, de seguro quiere llevar la velocidad de su pokemon al máximo lo más rápido posible – agregó Clemont.

"_Altaria usa Fuerza lunar" – _Ordenó Nando.

Esquiva otra vez – ordenó May tranquila.

Altaria empezó a crear una bola rozada en su pico y la lanzó hacia Blaziken que seguía dando vueltas. Parecía que el ataque iba a dar de lleno pero Blaziken en un hábil movimiento lo esquivo con facilidad.

Bien Bleziken es nuestro turno de atacar, ponte en posición – comandó May de forma confiada.

Blaziken asintió y se colocó en posición de la grulla manteniendo sus brazos extendidos y su rodilla izquierda levantada.

"_No sé que estas tramando pero no voy a averiguarlo, Altaria terminemos esto con Ataque aéreo" _– dijo Nando cantando pero con expresión seria.

El cuerpo de Altaria empezó a brillar de un color blanco intenso, mientras Blaziken seguía en posición. Altaria parecía que había terminado de acumular energía y estaba a punto de atacar.

Es hora ¡Blaziken Patada del Halcón! – ordenó May confiada.

Lo único que se vio fue a Blaziken cubrirse de fuego color azul, luego de color rojo, dar un salto hacia adelante y aparecer justo frente a Altaria que salió volando hacia atrás a gran velocidad chocando con la misma roca que había golpeado el Medicham de Trip pero esta vez rompiéndola por completo.

Nando estaba anonadado no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, Markus se acercó a la posición donde había caído el pokemon dragón y comprobó que estaba debilitado.

Altaria no puede continuar, Blaziken es el ganador, por lo tanto May es la ganadora – dijo Markus su veredicto.

Bien lo hicimos – dijo May emocionada abrazando a su pokemon.

Todos en las gradas estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que estaba pasando.

¡Wow, eso fue sorprendente! mostremos la repetición en cámara súper lenta para poder ver con detalle que fue lo que pasó – dijo Barry emocionado por su micrófono.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la pantalla gigante que apareció gracias a la magia pokemon, para poder ver qué fue lo que pasó.

En la pantalla podemos ver a Blaziken que empezó a ser cubierto por llamas azules, luego rojas, después da un salto con dirección a Altaria, en medio camino Blaziken dio media vuelta e hizo una patada voladora, las llamas de su cuerpo se fueron y se acumularon en su pierna izquierda, con fuego de color azul y rojo que tomo la forma de un Halcón golpeó a Altaria rodeándolo de fuego y mandándolo a volar.

Sorprendente, al parecer ese fue un ataque combinado de Pájaro osado, Invite ígneo y Patada Salto alta, los cuales fueron potenciados por la tremenda velocidad y reunidos en su pierna izquierda, estoy segura que costó mucha practica lograr tal movimiento – explicó Iris con tranquilidad.

Ni yo lo hubiera explicado mejor, gracias Iris – dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa la campeona.

Y con eso May es la siguiente en la próxima ronda - dijo Barry emocionado por su microfono.

Bien Blaziken, toma un descanso – dijo May con una sonrisa devolviendo a Blaziken a su pokeball.

Lo hiciste muy Altaria ahora descansa – dijo Nando devolviendo a su pokeball a Altaria.

Después de eso los dos entrenadores se reunieron al medio del campo de batalla y se dieron la mano en señal de respeto para luego dirigirse a su lugar en las gradas.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sorprendente no? – preguntó May con una sonrisa y haciendo una pose de victoria.

Era de esperarse de alguien que fue entrenada por mí en sus inicios – dijo Ash de forma arrogante.

¿Sera por eso que no ganó el gran festival en su primer viaje? – preguntó Drew con burla.

Como si alguno de nosotros hubiera ganado algo en su primer viaje – respondió Ash de forma sarcástica.

¡Bien amigos es hora del siguiente combate! por favor que los dos retadores entren al campo de batalla – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Es mi turno, vas a darme ánimos ¿Verdad Paul? – dijo Úrsula abrazando fuertemente el brazo de Paul.

Si, si, lo que digas solo suéltame y ve al campo de batalla – dijo Paul quien tenía una cara entre molesta y nerviosa.

Oh, no sabía que ustedes eran novios – dijo Maylene algo sorprendida.

¡No es mi novia! – dijo Paul molesto y nervioso.

¡Que si lo soy! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

¡Que no! – dijo Paul molesto.

¡Que si! – dijo Úrsula todavía con una sonrisa.

¡Que no! – dijo Paul aun molesto.

¡Que si! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

¡Que no! – dijo Paul molesto.

¡Que no! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa picara.

¡Que si…! – se quedó cayado Paul de golpe por haber caído en esa trampa.

Lo ves, hasta tú lo admites – dijo Úrsula abrazando con más fuerza y agrandando su sonrisa.

Por favor, la coordinadora Úrsula puede ir al campo de batalla rápido o será multada – dijo Barry algo molesto por el micrófono.

Oh, es cierto, voy – dijo Úrsula soltando a Paul, levantándose de su asiento en las gradas y dirigiéndose al lado derecho del campo de batalla.

¡Bien el próximo combate será el de Tierno, y la waifu de mi compadre Paul, Úrsula! – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! – gritó Paul molesto.

¿A qué no? miremos las grabaciones – dijo Barry apuntando a la gran pantalla con un control remoto.

_En la gran pantalla_

_"Oh, no sabía que ustedes eran novios – dijo Maylene algo sorprendida._

_¡No es mi novia! – dijo Paul molesto y nervioso._

_¡Que si lo soy! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa._

_¡Que no! – dijo Paul molesto._

_¡Que si! – dijo Úrsula todavía con una sonrisa._

_¡Que no! – dijo Paul aun molesto._

_¡Que si! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa._

_¡Que no! – dijo Paul molesto._

_¡Que no! – dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa picara._

_¡Que si…! – dijo Paul y de golpe abrió fuertemente los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho"_

_Fin de la grabación._

Hazte cargo hermano – dijo Barry de forma burlona.

Paul solo se quedo en las gradas de brazos cruzados mirando con una mirada endemoniada de ojos rojos y un aura oscura a Barry.

Este… bien creo que es hora de comenzar el combate – dijo Barry asustado.

Entrenadores, este será un combate de uno contra uno, si uno de los dos pokemons no puede continuar el combate se termina y el ganador será quien tenga a su pokemon todavía en pie ¿Están de acuerdo? – preguntó Markus de manera seria.

De acuerdo – dijeron los dos entrenadores.

Bien comiencen – ordenó Markus.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, mira el capitulo anterior mira el capitulo siguiente mírame la... cierto que eso no va perdón XD.

¿Descubrirán Serena y los demás sobre el secreto de los campeones? ¿A que se refería Ash con lo de "Revivir"? ¿Paul tiene un fetiche por las peli roza? todo esto y más en próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón.


	20. Encrucijada

Hola amigos, pues al fin subiendo capitulo nuevo, se que prometí capitulo doble, es más, el próximo capitulo ya estaba listo, pero sucedió algo inesperado. Mi notebook ( o laptop como comúnmente le dicen todos) murió, to finito, finish, bye bye, y con ella el próximo capitulo llamado "Mucho en que pensar" pero no se preocupen, gracias a eso tuve el motivo perfecto para romper el cochinito de lo que estaba ahorrando del trabajo y me compre la PC de mi sueños, asi que no creo que haya problema para seguir escribiendo caps, ademas de que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones de la universidad (todavía sigo trabajando) así que tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir y trataré de volver al capitulo por semana.

Bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente Capitulo.

* * *

**Encrucijada**

Bien comiencen – ordenó Markus.

Blastoise es hora de bailar – dijo Tierno lanzando su pokeball.

¡Blast! – dijo el pokemon tortuga al salir al campo de batalla.

De acuerdo ¡Gardevoir es hora de brillar! – dijo Úrsula lanzando su pokeball.

Gardeavua – dijo el pokemon al salir al campo de batalla.

¡Y los elegidos para este combate serán Blastoise y Gardevoir! ¿Quién será el ganador y tendrá un puesto en la segunda ronda? – decía Barry animado por su micrófono.

Espero que nos den un buen combate – comentó Iris.

Mientras en las gradas.

Dime Ash ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese chico llamado Tierno? – preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Pues, la verdad es muy fuerte, siempre me da muchos problemas a la hora de la batalla y me ha vencido en algunas ocasiones – responde Ash.

¿Eso quiere decir que es casi tan fuerte como un campeón de liga? – dijo May algo sorprendida.

Aunque así sea, estoy seguro que Úrsula va ganar este combate – dijo Paul con su expresión seria de siempre.

¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro que tu novia va ganar? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa picara.

Ella me acompañó durante todo mi viaje por el desafío de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto, ha entrenado mucho tiempo con migo y te puedo asegurar que se ha vuelto fuerte – dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Ven? no negó lo de su novia – dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara mirando a los demás de las gradas.

¡Que no es mi novia! – gritó Paul molesto.

¡Que si lo soy! – gritó Úrsula desde el campo de batalla.

¡Cállate y concéntrate en el combate! – dijo Paul molesto.

Oh, es cierto ¡Gardevoir usa Fuerza lunar! – ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

Gardevoir creó un bola color rosa la cual lanzó con dirección a Blastoise.

¡Usa Giro bola! – comandó Tierno a su pokemon.

Blastoise metió su cuerpo dentro de su caparazón y comenzó a girar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el ataque. Blastoise chocó con el ataque atravesándolo y girando rápidamente hacia Gardevoir.

¡Salta y usa Toque Psíquico! – ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

Gardevoir justo unos segundos antes de recibir el golpe saltó con elegancia y suavemente colocó su pie sobre el caparazón de Blastoise mientras este aun estaba girando. Al momento de hacer contacto Blastoise sale lanzado fuertemente al piso con tal fuerza que deja un gran cráter en el suelo.

¡WOW! ¡Eso fue sorprendente, Blastoise fue lanzado al suelo como si fuera un costal de papas! – dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Eso no es algo que se pueda ver muy seguido – comentó Iris.

Cuanto poder ¿Cómo hizo para golpear a Blastoise de esa forma? – se preguntaba Ash impresionado.

Toque Psíquico consiste en concentrar toda la energía del ataque Psíquico en un punto del cuerpo y lanzarla toda al hacer contacto, aprovechando así el máximo de su poder – explicó Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Tú le enseñaste eso? – preguntó Ash con intriga.

Hmp, no puedo enseñar algo que yo no pueda realizar – respondió Paul todavía con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Te encuentras bien Blastoise? – preguntó Tierno preocupado.

¡Blast! – respondió el pokemon con entusiasmo mientras de ponía de pie.

Puede que hayas dejado fuera de combate a mi Garchomp por un descuido que tuve en nuestro combate de equipo, pero eso no pasará ahora – dijo Úrsula con una mirada desafiante.

Eso lo veremos, Blastoise empecemos con nuestro ataque rítmico – dijo Tierno y empezó a moverse con ritmo.

Blastoise al igual que su entrenador empezó a moverse como si estuviera bailando.

No sé qué tramas, pero no te servirá de nada ¡Gardevoir usa Fuerza lunar! – ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

Gardevoir creó una bola rozada de energía y la lanzó hacia su rival.

Vamos Blastoise, uno dos, uno dos – decía Tierno mientras daba varios pasos de baile.

Blastoise parecía que imitaba a su entrenador bailando y con mucha facilidad esquivo el ataque.

Bien ¡Ahora usa Foco resplandor! – ordenó Tierno rápidamente.

De los cañones de Blastoise salieron dos disparos de luz plateada que golpearon directamente a Gardevoir haciendo que esta retroceda y causando mucho daño.

Úrsula observaba con seriedad la situación.

¡Gardevoir usa Hoja mágica! – comandó Úrsula.

Gardevoir creó varias hojas que eran rodeadas de un colorido resplandor y las lanzó en dirección a Blastoise.

¡Rayo hielo! – ordenó Tierno.

Blastoise lanzó un rayo azul de su boca el cual chocó con las hojas de Gardevoir haciendo que estas se congelen.

(Realmente es muy bueno, creo que solo me queda algo que hacer) – se decía Úrsula en su mente y dibujando una leve sonrisa.

Me pregunto qué hará Úrsula contra alguien tan impredecible – decía Dawn algo preocupada.

"Si tu oponente es impredecible…" – susurraba Paul con una sonrisa.

"… Haz algo todavía más impredecible" – susurró Úrsula mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¡Blastoise usa otra vez Foco resplandor! – ordenó rápidamente Tierno.

Blastoise lanzó nuevamente dos destellos plateados de sus cañones con dirección a Gardevoir.

I am the stem of my rose – dijo Úrsula mientras extendía su mano derecha.

Justo en ese momento Gardevoir reaccionó y usó protección justo antes de recibir el ataque de Blastoise.

Un mundo que… – empezó a hablar Úrsula.

De pronto Gardevoir empezó a cubrirse de un aura rosa.

Contiene un número ilimitado…

De pronto varias esferas de Fuerza lunar empezaron a rodear todo el campo de batalla.

De pétalos...

En ese momento cada esfera se dividió en lo que parecían miles pétalos que danzaban alrededor del campo de batalla.

¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntaba Tierno sorprendido.

¡Eso es lo que Gardevoir y yo creamos! su nombre es… – dijo Úrsula y abrió los ojos.

¡UNLIMITED PETAL WORKS! – gritó Úrsula.

De pronto Gardevoir realizó un movimiento con sus manos señalando hacia Blastoise, en ese momento los miles de pétalos se movieron a su dirección velozmente.

Tierno no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo se quedo viendo como Blastoise era rodeado por esos extraños pétalos.

Todos miraban expectantes, a excepción de Markus que miraba con sus brazos cruzados con su típica mirada tranquila.

Eso es todo – dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Después de unos segundos los pétalos desaparecieron y todos pudieron ver a Blastoise todavía de pie como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño, pero tenía algo que llamaba mucho la atención, sus ojos estaban tan dilatados que hasta parecía que los tenía completamente blancos. De repente Blastoise cayó al suelo de espaldas completamente debilitado.

Blastoise no puede continuar, la victoria es de Gardevoir, por lo tanto la ganadora de este encuentro es Úrsula – dio Markus su veredicto.

¡WOW! ¡Eso fue sorprendente! una gran victoria de Úrsula que le da un merecido lugar en la próxima ronda – dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

A ver… pues no, no tengo idea de cómo hizo ese ataque – comentó Iris con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luchaste bien amigo, ahora toma un descanso – decía Tierno mientras regresaba a Blastoise a su pokeball.

Mmp, era obvio que ganaría – dijo Úrsula de forma arrogante, pero después cambio su cara a una apenada al ver a su Gardevoir festejado de forma eufórica.

Jajaja, tal vez Úrsula sepa esconder bien sus emociones, pero para un pokemon como Gardevoir que conecta sus emociones con su entrenador tal parece que no – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Gardevoir regresa – dijo Úrsula algo avergonzada al regresar a su pokemon.

Oye Paul ¿Puedes explicarme que pasó ahí? no vi que ella usara su Aura en ningún momento – dijo Ash con curiosidad a Paul.

¡¿Tú puedes ver el Aura también?! – preguntó Paul con sorpresa.

Algo así, solo responde mi pregunta – dijo Ash de forma seria.

Pues la cosa es que ese fue un ataque de fusión de Hoja mágica, Fuerza lunar y Psíquico – respondió Paul.

¿Entonces porque todo ese teatro para realizar ese ataque? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Pues eso es porque… – iba a explicar Paul.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

… Se ve más genial así – respondió Paul y todos cayeron al piso al escuchar la respuesta.

Hey Paul, dime que te pareció mi combate – dijo Úrsula que apareció sorpresivamente frente a Paul incomodándolo un poco.

Pues… – dijo Paul alejándose un poco – dejaste demasiado expuesto a tu pokemon, cuando el te atacó con Foco resplandor pudiste usar Protección en ese momento, además de que… – hablaba Paul de forma seria.

Oye, puedes decir algo más amable ¿No? – dijo Úrsula algo molesta y desviando la mirada.

Paul dio un suspiro – Pero dentro de todo diste un buen combate, te has vuelto más fuerte – dijo Paul poniendo una sonrisa.

Jeje, eh tenido a un gran maestro – dijo Úrsula que se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa y se abrazó del brazo de Paul.

Oye, oye, ya te eh dicho que no te me pegues así – dijo Paul con una cara entre molesta y apenada.

Todos en las gradas se reían con tan singular escena.

Bien, ya es momento de que los próximos participantes entren al campo de batalla – dijo Barry por el micrófono.

De acuerdo, creo que es mi turno – dijo Drew de forma confiada.

No te confíes, Zoey es una oponente muy fuerte – dijo May de forma seria.

Que tierna, pero no hace falta que te preocupes – dijo Drew de forma arrogante y caminando al campo de batalla.

Vaya, al parecer ustedes dos se llevan muy bien – comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno, después de ser rivales por tanto tiempo y encontrarnos en cada concurso una se acostumbra a su forma arrogante de ser – dijo May con una sonrisa.

Pues a mí me parece que… – fue interrumpido Ash por el sonido de su holomisor.

Ash sacó el aparato presionó un botón y el holograma de su madre salió de el.

Hola mamá ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Hola Ash, necesito que vengas a casa, hay algo en lo que necesito que me ayudes – contestó Delia.

De acuerdo voy para allá – contestó Ash cortando la llamada.

Bien, vuelvo en un momento – dijo Ash a su grupo de las gradas y se preparó para marcharse.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Serena.

Descuida, no vaya ser cosa que te pierdas tu encuentro – contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, pero no vayas a llegar tarde a mi batalla – respondió Serena.

No me la perdería por nada – contestó Ash y se marcho del lugar.

* * *

De camino a la residencia Kepchum un muchacho cantaba alegremente.

"Houndour goes dour, Meowth goes meow, Pidgey goes gey, and Pikachu goes pika pi. Miltank goes tank, Froakie goes froak, and the Donphan goes doó, Psyduck say duck, and Magikar go blub and the Seel goes ow ow ow, but there's one sound that no one knows, What does the Vulpix say? Pix pix pix pix pix pix, pix pix pix pix pix pix pix, pix… – de repente paró en seco de cantar.

Un segundo, mamá no tiene un holomisor – dijo Ash de forma confusa.

De repente una total oscuridad cubrió a Ash dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntaba completamente sorprendido.

Tal parece que no eres muy listo, joven campeón de Kalos – dijo una voz misteriosa al parecer masculina.

¿Quién eres? muéstrate y déjame salir de aquí – dijo Ash muy molesto.

Pides demasiadas cosas, empecemos por una a la vez – dijo aquella persona desconocida.

De repente la total oscuridad desapareció para ver que ahora se encontraba en una ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Pero cómo? – dijo Ash al ver que no se encontraba en pueblo Paleta y que ni si quiera era de día.

¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Estás sorprendido? – decía de forma arrogante aquella voz.

Sal de donde estés, da la cara ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – dijo Ash muy molesto.

Aquí estoy – dijo la voz que se escuchaba estar justo detrás de Ash.

Ash al escuchar la voz tan cerca sintió su cuerpo paralizarse y temblar al mismo tiempo, sudaba frio y su respiración se dificultaba.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías verme? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – dijo la extraña voz que mostraba su silueta detrás del entrenador.

No… no puedo moverme… que has hecho – dijo Ash con mucha dificultad.

Mmp, solo estoy expandiendo mi voluntad un poco – dijo la extraña persona.

¿Expandiendo tu voluntad? – dijo Ash con duda.

¿Acaso tu padre no te lo explicó? típico de Mark, siempre se deja los detalles – dijo esa persona.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre? – interrogó Ash.

Solo voy a decirte que las habilidades del entrenador no solo funcionan en los pokemons, también pueden afectar a otros entrenadores, pero no eh venido a darte lecciones, mi razón de estar aquí es otra – dijo muy seria la persona de la voz misteriosa.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Ash muy molesto y aun sin poder moverse.

No quiero nada en específico, solo eh venido a advertirte una cosa, si te enfrentas a los Cifer ten por seguro que la muerte solo sería una tranquila brisa comparado con lo que te pueda pasar – dijo de forma muy seria la misteriosa voz.

¿Crees que les temo a tus amenazas? – dijo Ash con arrogancia tratando de mantener la calma.

Tal vez tu no, pero que tal esa persona especial que está siempre en tus pensamientos, tal vez deba darle una visita a esa chica llamada Serena – dijo la extraña voz.

En ese momento Ash abre con fuerza sus ojos, aprieta su puño con fuerza y en un impulso se da la vuelta y lanza un puñetazo. Pero al parecer solo le dio un golpe al aire.

Vaya vaya, al parecer pudiste moverte y no solo eso, también lanzaste un puñetazo aun con mi voluntad expandida, si no tenemos cuidado contigo es muy probable que te conviertas en alguien peligroso – dijo la extraña voz que se mantenía fuera de la vista de Ash.

¡Sal de donde estés, voy a derrotarte ahora mismo! – dijo Ash muy molesto mientras extendía su mano hacia su cinturón, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna pokeball.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde están mis pokeballs?– dijo Ash muy sorprendido.

No te preocupes muchacho, no hace falta que luches contra mí, te falta mucho para que tengas el nivel de siquiera pensarlo, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, si te revelas ante nosotros, los que pagaran el precio serán las personas más importantes para ti, y lo único que podrás hacer es ver como sufren por tu culpa un castigo que ellos no pidieron – dijo la persona de forma seria.

Ash quedó petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ni que haría después, solo pensaba en su familia y amigos.

Bien, con esto mi advertencia ah terminado, espero que lo pienses, joven campeón de Kalos - dijo la misteriosa voz.

De repente solo quedo silencio en esa extraña ciudad, la noche era alumbrada por varias estrellas y la luna era de un color extrañamente rojizo, cosa que siquiera rondaba por la mente del entrenador de Kanto que tan solo estaba completamente estático sin decir ni una palabra.

Hey, Ash - se escuchó una voz.

Ash no salía de sus pensamientos.

¡Ash! - gritó la voz sacando a Ash del transe.

En ese momento la ciudad desapareció y el cielo negro volvió a ser azul, frente a Ash se encontraba un chico con cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta gris con una camiseta negra debajo y unos shorts también color gris.

¿Eh? ¿Sanpei? - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver al ninja de Kalos.

Si soy yo ¿Que te sucede? estabas ahí parado como estatua mirando hacia la nada - dijo el ninja algo confuso.

Pues es que... yo... - intentaba articular palabras pero el grito de una persona hizo que detuviera sus pensamientos.

¡Hey Sanpei! ¿Porque saliste corriendo así? recuerda para que fueron contratados tus servicios - dijo muy molesta una chica de cabello rojo largo con unos espirales por delante, vestía con un vestido color rosa y unos zapatos de plataforma.

Lo siento princesa Ari, es que sentí una presencia extraña y yo solo... - fue detenido Sanpei de su explicación.

No me importa si sentiste un ki extraño, o lo que sea, no puedes irte así sin más - dijo la princesa Ari molesta.

¿Princesa Ari? - decía Ash sorprendido.

Oh, eres tu Ash - dijo de forma apagada.

Hey ¿Porque ese tono? - dijo Ash algo molesto.

Es que se me hacía mucha ilusión que Clemont fuera quien me recibiera en la fiesta montado un Rapidash vistiendo un traje de príncipe azul - decía la princesa con corazones en sus ojos imaginado dicha escena.

Vaya que tiene una gran imaginación - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues yo eh tenido que aguantarla desde Kalos, incluyendo además de su imaginación, sus berrinches y sus caprichos - dijo Sanpei de forma cansada.

¿Y por qué eso? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Pues la princesa fue a mi aldea para contratar un servicio de guarda espaldas, como mi sensei sabía que yo también venia para Kanto decidió encomendarme esta misión a mi - explicó Sanpei.

Ya veo, por cierto, hace un momento dijiste que sentiste una extraña presencia ¿Acaso viste a alguien? – preguntó Ash con seriedad.

No, cuando llegué solo te vi a ti parado como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo – explico Sanpei algo preocupado.

Este… sobre eso, es solo que me estaba preguntando si dejé encendida la plancha – dijo Ash poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mmm… cierto a mí también me pasa – dijo Sanpei con una sonrisa.

Oigan ¿Qué tanto están hablando? – preguntó la princesa Ari molesta.

Nada importante, cambiando de tema los dos venimos para tu fiesta y en estos momentos estamos buscando el laboratorio del profesor Oak – dijo Sanpei.

Bueno… en estos momentos voy para allá – dijo Ash de forma desanimada.

¿Estás bien? te noto raro, estas pálido además parece como si tuvieras agitada la respiración – dijo Sanpei con preocupación.

Estoy bien, ahora vamos o nos perderemos los combates – dijo Ash fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿Combates? – preguntó Sanpei con curiosidad.

Síganme y lo verán – contestó Ash.

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Glameow ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de Roserade, por lo tanto el ganador de este encuentro es Drew - dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Increíble amigos! en un tremendo combate Drew se gana un pase a la segunda ronda - dijo Barry emocionado.

Debo decir que este fue un combate que mezcló la elegancia de un concurso y la ferocidad de una batalla - comentó Iris.

En ese momento los dos entrenadores regresan a sus pokemons a sus respectivas pokeballs para luego encontrarse en el centro del campo de batalla para estrechar sus manos en señal de respeto, seguido de eso cada uno fue a su respectivo lugar en las gradas.

Guau, ese combate fue muy bueno, el tiene que ser muy fuerte para poder vencer así a Zoey - dijo Dawn emocionada.

Es que soy alguien demasiado talentoso - dijo Drew con arrogancia mientras agitaba un mechón de su pelo.

No te confíes mucho, o alguna de nosotras podría sorprenderte - dijo May confiada.

Es una lástima que Ash se perdiera tan buen combate - comentó Serena.

Hablando de Ash, ahí viene y además con otras dos personas - dijo Dawn observando a Ash.

Oh, esto va ser muy divertido - dijo Serena con una sonrisa picara.

¿Qué cosa va ser divertida...? ¡OH MIERDA! - dijo Clemont asustado y se echó a correr como alma que se lleva el Giratina.

¡Clemont, ven aquí mi príncipe azul! - dijo la princesa Ari muy emocionada mientras perseguía a Clemont.

Jajajaja - se reía fuertemente Serena mientras se abrazaba el estomago.

¿Debo creer que tu invitaste a esa chica? - dijo Dawn con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Jajaja, claro que no, bueno si, pero se lo merece... jajaja - trataba Serena de hablar pero al ver como Clemont era perseguido por la princesa volvía a reírse.

En ese momento llegan Ash y Sanpei a las gradas, el ninja se presenta con el grupo para después tomar asiento.

¿Y qué era lo que quería tu madre Ash? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Este... no fue nada falsa alarma - dijo Ash con una sonrisa forzada.

¿Estás bien? te noto raro, tu serias el primero en caerte al suelo de la risa al ver como intentan violarse a Clemont - dijo Serena con cara de preocupación.

No es nada, ahora veamos el siguiente combate - dijo Ash tratando de poner una actitud más animada.

Cosa que a Serena y Dawn no termino de convencer.

¡Bien señoras y señores, es hora del próximo encuentro! por favor los próximos participantes diríjanse al campo de batalla - dijo Barry por el micrófono.

Ok, es mi turno - dijo Chitoge animada.

No se te vaya a pasar la mano honey - dijo Raku algo preocupado.

Trataré de no excederme darling - dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa y fue al campo de batalla.

¿Con que "Darling y Honey" eh? entonces al final si eran pareja - comentó Lyra con una sonrisa picara.

Pues si y no al mismo tiempo - contestó Raku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Y eso? - preguntó Serena.

Es algo complicado, mejor miremos el combate - dijo Raku para cambiar el tema.

En el campo de batalla se posicionaron Xana a la derecha y Chitoge en la izquierda.

¡Bien nuestro próximo combate será entre dos Performance o artistas pokemon, como mejor les suene - dijo Barry animado.

Al parecer Xana es una talentosa artista que compitió junto a Serena, y Chitoge es Reina en la región Orre - comentó Iris.

Bien, este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien tenga a su pokemon en pie será quien gane el combate ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Markus a las competidoras.

De acuerdo - dijeron las dos de forma desafiante.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - dio Markus el inicio de la pelea.

¡Vamos Gothitelle yo te elijo! - dijo Xana llamando su pokeball.

Titel - dijo el pokemon psíquico al salir poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Bien, entonces ¡Charizard yo te elijo! - dijo Chitoge lanzando su pokeball.

¡Roaaarr! - se escuchó el rugido del imponente pokemon de fuego.

¡Bien amigos el próximo encuentro será entre Gothitelle y Charizard! ¿Quién ganará un lugar en la próxima ronda? - decía Barry animado por su micrófono.

Pues descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo - comentó Iris por el micrófono.

* * *

Y... con esto terminamos este cap, tal vez si tengo suerte pueda recuperar el cap de mi computadora (que en paz descanse) y tratar de subir el proximo capitulo lo más antes. En el caso que no lo consiga trataré de reescribir el cap en menos de una semana.

Sin más que decir Asurax se despide hasta la próxima.


	21. Mucho en que pensar

Hola a Todo el mundo aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo (Si esta vez no me tarde un mes) asi que espero que lo disfruten ya que la cosa en este cap se pone seria. Bien no los entretengo más y los dejo con el cap.

**Pokemon y Pokimon No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y del Giratina respectivamente.**

* * *

**Mucho en que pensar**

En el campo de batalla se encontraban Chitoge junto con su Charizard y Xana junto a Gothitelle.

Vamos Gothitelle ¡Usa Psícorrayo! - ordenó Xana.

Gothitelle inmediatamente lanzó un rayo de energía psíquica con dirección a Charizard.

Esquiva - ordenó rápidamente Chitoge.

Charizard extendió sus alas y rápidamente empezó a surcar los cielos esquivando el rayo de Gothitelle.

¡Gothitelle usa Telequinesis para acercarte a Charizard! - comandó Xana.

Gothitelle empezó a brillar con una luz verde para después empezar a flotar y estar frente al pokemon de fuego.

¡Ahora usa Bola sombra! - ordenó rápidamente Xana.

Gothitelle creó una esfera de energía oscura y la lanzó hacia Charizard.

¡Usa Colmillo ígneo! - ordenó Chitoge rápidamente.

Charizard con sus colmillos rodeados de fuego destruyó de un mordisco la bola de sombra.

Bien usa Ataque ala - ordenó Chitoge.

Rápidamente las alas de Charizard se iluminaron y fueron a golpear directamente a una desprotegida Gothitelle haciéndola retroceder.

¡Usa Psícorrayo! - ordenó Xana.

Esquiva y sigue usando Ataque ala - ordenó Chitoge confiada.

Charizard esquivó fácilmente el ataque y empezó a arremeter a Gothitelle usando Ataque ala una y otra vez.

¡Gothitelle resiste! - decía preocupada Xana al ver como su pokemon recibía todos los ataques.

Mientras en las gradas

¡Increíble! - ella tiene completamente acorralada al pokemon de Xana - dijo Serena sorprendida.

Esa chica parece muy ruda a pesar de ser una artista pokemon - dijo Trip mirando atentamente el combate.

Pues ella es más que una artista pokemon - dijo Raku con una sonrisa confiada sin quitar su vista del combate.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Trip con intriga.

Pues ella también ah conquistado cinco coliseos, y lo que es más ella es la subcampeona de la liga Orre, la llamaban la Gladiadora carmesí - respondió Raku con tranquilidad.

¡Wow! eso es sorprendente, además es la Reina de Orre, debe ser realmente talentosa - dijo Dawn impresionada.

Bueno ella es una genio a la vez que una completa cabeza hueca - dijo Raku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla.

Bien ¡terminemos con Colmillo ígneo! - ordenó Chitoge.

Los colmillos de Charizard fueron cubiertos de fuego y con ellos golpeo a Gothitelle cayendo en picada al suelo creando un gran cráter junto con una nube de polvo.

¡No Gothitelle! - dijo Xana preocupada.

Al disiparse el polvo lo que se pudo ver fue a Charizard de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda a una Gothitelle completamente debilitada dentro del cráter.

Gothitelle ya no puede continuar, Charizard gana, por lo tanto la victoria es de Chitoge - anunció Markus.

¡Increíble amigos! en una gran demostración de habilidad Chitoge ah vencido a Xana y se gana un lugar en la segunda ronda - dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

A pesar de que Charizard no es un tipo dragón me dan cada vez más ganas de tener uno, y más si es tan fuerte como el de Chitoge - comentó Iris.

Charizard regresa, estuviste grandioso, ahora descansa - dijo Chitoge devolviendo su pokemon a la pokeball.

Gothitelle regresa, los siento, parece que el nivel de una Reina es muy alto para mí - dijo Xana algo deprimida al devolver a su pokeball a Gothitelle.

Después de eso las dos participantes se encontraron en el centro del campo de batalla para estrechar sus manos en señal de respeto para después volver a sus respectivos lugares en las gradas.

¿Y qué tal mi batalla? - preguntó Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Al menos esta vez no quemaste a los espectadores - contestó Raku.

OOOOHHHHH - dijeron todos los que estaban alrededor.

¿Pero qué dices? - dijo Chitoge molesta.

¿Acaso tengo que recordarte tu primer Performance? - dijo Raku con una sonrisa picara.

Bu... bu... bueno estaba nerviosa, eso es todo, además no fue como tú que te orinaste en tu primer coliseo - contestó Chitoge molesta.

OOOOOHHHH - volvieron a decir todos.

¡Que solo estaba sudado! - dijo Raku rojo como un tomate.

Di lo que quieras - dijo Chitoge con expresión arrogante.

¡Deja de estar aventando cosas mujer Slaking! - dijo Raku molesto.

¡Y tu deja de decir cosas innecesarias estúpido brote de frijol! - contestó Chitoge molesta.

En ese momento los dos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras Chitoge le jalaba el cabello a Raku y él le apretaba las mejillas.

Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la sien, todos excepto Ash que parecía que su mente estaba en otro mundo.

_"__¿Crees que les temo a tus amenazas?__ \- decía Ash con arrogancia."_

_"T__al vez tú no, pero que tal esa persona especial que está siempre en tus pensamientos, tal vez deba darle una visita a esa chica llamada Serena – dijo la extraña voz."_

(¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?) - pensaba Ash preocupado.

_"__Si te revelas ante nosotros, los que pagaran el precio serán las personas más importantes para ti, y lo único que podrás hacer es ver como sufren por tu culpa un castigo que ellos no pidieron – dijo la persona de forma seria."_

(Si me enfrento a ellos pondré en peligro a todas las personas importantes para mí, pero aunque siga me camino como entrenador y no los enfrentes me atacaran de todos modos, acaso... acaso ¿Debo renunciar a ser un entrenador pokemon?) -se decía así mismo Ash.

Oye Ash - decía una voz sacando del trance a Ash.

Oh Serena ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash.

La cosa es ¿Que te sucede a ti? has estado muy extraño desde que volviste - dijo Serena preocupada.

Vamos no es nada, ahora es tu turno de combatir, esfuérzate si - dijo Ash poniendo una sonrisa.

Está bien, pero después seguiremos con esta conversación - dijo Serena mientras caminaba al campo de batalla.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban Kenny del lado izquierdo y Serena del derecho.

Este combate será de uno contra uno, quien siga con su pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? - interrogó Markus.

De acuerdo - contestó Kenny de forma desafiante.

Está bien - contestó Serena de forma desafiante.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - dio Markus el inicio de la batalla.

Vamos Delphox, yo te elijo - dijo Serena lanzando su pokeball.

Phox - dijo Delphox lista para el combate.

Bien, entonces Empoleon yo te elijo - dijo Kenny lanzando su pokeball.

¡Empoleon! - gruñó el pokemon listo para el combate.

¡Y con Delphox ya tenemos a todas las evoluciones finales de los iníciales de tipo fuego, quien deberá enfrentarse a Empoleon! - dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Un pokemon fuego psíquico contra uno de agua y acero, al parecer es Empoleon el que tiene la mayor ventaja - comentó Iris por el micrófono.

Bien Delphox comencemos con esto ¡Usa Llama embrujada! - ordenó Serena.

Delphox realizó unos espirales con su bastón lanzando así una fuerte llamarada.

¡Usa Hidrocañon! - ordenó rápidamente Kenny.

Empoleon lanzó una poderosa bola de agua que chocó contra el ataque de Delphox siendo el primero más poderoso atravesándolo y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Delphox.

¡Delphox esquiva! - ordenó rápidamente Serena.

Pero el ataque de Empoleon fue más rápido y golpeó de lleno a Delphox causándole mucho daño.

¿Estás bien Delphox? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

El pokemon de fuego asintió con su cabeza afirmando que estaba bien.

¡Bien ahora usa Poder oculto! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Delphox creó tres bolas de color doradas y las lanzó hacia Empoleon quien permanecía completamente inmóvil por usar Hidrocañon.

Espera... espera... ¡Ahora Foco resplandor! - ordenó Kenny en el último segundo.

Empoleon lanzó un poderoso rayo plateado que atravesó el Poder oculto y golpeando a una desprotegida Delphox haciéndola retroceder.

¡Usa Lanzallamas! - ordenó de forma desesperada Serena.

Delphox levantó su bastón y de él salió una fuerte llama con dirección a Empoleon.

¡Usa Acua taladro! - ordenó rápidamente Kenny.

En ese momento Empoleon empezó a girar mientras su pico brillaba cubierto completamente por agua asemejando la forma de un taladro.

¿Pero cómo? - dijo Serena sorprendida al ver el ataque de su adversario.

Empoleon choco contra el ataque de Delphox atravesándolo fácilmente y golpeando fuertemente a Delphox.

¡Wow! un sorprendente ataque de fusión entre Pico taladro y Acua jet por parte de Empoleon muy al estilo Tengen Toppa, realmente Kenny no se está guardando nada - dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Delphox ha sido muy dañada y no creo que aguante mucho más, Serena deberá pensar en algo rápido si quiere hacerle frente a Empoleon que no ha recibido ningún ataque - comentó Iris por el micrófono.

(Vamos Serena piensa ¿Qué haría Ash en un momento como este?) - pensaba así misma Serena mientras fijó su mirada al sector de las gradas donde se encontraban Ash y los demás.

En las gradas ella pudo ver como varios de los que estaban ahí la animaban y daban su apoyo, pero algo la sorprendió, Ash estaba con su mirada en otra parte con cara de preocupación sin mirar ni siquiera de reojo la pelea de Serena.

(Él… él ni siquiera está viendo la pelea ¿Por qué no me apoya? ¿Sera que piensa que no tengo oportunidad? Si, debe ser eso, Ash venció a ese chico muy fácilmente y yo no puedo darle un golpe, realmente hay demasiada diferencia de poder entre Ash y yo) - pensaba serena muy triste para sí mismo.

¡Empoleon continua usando Acua jet varias veces! - ordenó Kenny rápidamente.

Empoleon fue rodeado de agua y a toda velocidad empezó a golpear a Delphox una y otra vez causando mucho daño.

Serena solo veía tristemente como su pokemon era golpeado una y otra vez.

"Lo siento Delphox, soy muy débil" - susurró Serena en voz baja cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flash Back._

_Lo vez, sin tus amigos no eres más que una niña indefensa, eres muy débil - decía un hombre alto con traje negro y con un cabellos que asemejaba la melena de un león pero con puntas de color rojizo a anaranjado. _

_Serena estaba arrodillada con alguien recostado en sus brazos mientras ella llora desconsoladamente._

_No estés triste, en unos momentos creare un mundo hermoso y perfecto donde ya no existirá la tristeza - dijo aquella persona de forma seria._

_¿Un mundo hermoso y perfecto? - dijo Serena aun con lagrimas pero con una mirada furiosa y penetrante._

_¡Un mundo sin él no vale nada para mí! ¡VOY ACABAR YO MISMA CONTIGO! - gritó Serena con ira._

_Fin del Flash Back _

(No… no debo rendirme, yo no soy débil y tampoco dependo de nadie para seguir adelante, solo de mí y mis pokemon, yo…) - decía Serena en sus adentros.

¡YO VOY A GANAR! - dio un fuerte grito Serena.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash quien salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de Serena y empezó a ver la batalla.

En ese momento sucedió algo que solo unas pocas personas pudieron notar, un Aura color roja rodeo a Serena y su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar también de color rojo y su iris cambio de forma asemejando una X.

(No… no puede ser, ella es solo una performance, ella no debiera poder hacer eso) - pensaba para así mismo Markus quien miraba con una cara de extrema sorpresa que no se había visto hasta ahora.

"Imp… impresionante, como puede ser posible" - decía Barry completamente anonadado.

¿Sucede algo Barry? - preguntó Iris que no veía nada fuera de lo normal en el campo de batalla.

No… nada, sigamos viendo cómo termina el combate - decía Barry cambiando su cara asombrada por una animada.

¡Delphox usa Lanzallamas! - ordenó Serena.

Delphox fue rodeada de la misma aura que cubría a Serena y lanzó de su bastón un Lanzallamas que era mucho más grande que el usado anteriormente.

¡Otra vez Empoleon usa Acua taladro! - ordenó Kenny rápidamente.

Empoleon empezó a girar y ser rodeado de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el Lanzallamas de Delphox chocando con este. Pero esta vez no pudo atravesarlo fácilmente, Empoleon se encontraba girando tratando de atravesar el Lanzallamas sin éxito.

¡VAMOOOOS! - gritó Serena haciendo que en ese momento el aura que envolvía tanto a entrenadora como a pokemon se hiciera más grande al igual que el Lanzallamas de Delphox.

El Lanzallamas que agrandó su tamaño y poder terminó envolviendo a Empoleon eh incluso siguió su camino por muchos metros atrás de su entrenador quien se encontraba completamente mudo al ver el poderoso ataque de fuego.

Cuando el ataque de Delphox terminó todos pudieron ver a un chamuscado y debilitado Empoleon.

Todos miraban con caras realmente sorprendidas por lo que había sucedido. Incluso Markus se encontraba inmóvil, pero tuvo que espabilarse para dar el veredicto.

¡Empoleon no puede continuar, Delphox gana! por lo tanto la victoria de este encuentro es para Serena - dio Markus su veredicto.

¿Eh? ¡Delphox lo hicimos! - dijo Serena acercándose a su pokemon y darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo que el aura y la X en su ojo desaparezca.

¿Qué… que rayos fue eso? - dijo Ash muy sorprendido ya que fue uno de los pocos que vio todo.

De lo que estoy seguro es que ella no utilizó el aura que tú y yo conocemos - comentó Paul con cara muy sorprendida.

Y quien se lleva el último puesto disponible para la segunda ronda es…¡SERENA! - dijo Barry animado por su micrófono.

Ese debió haber sido el Mar llamas más fuerte que eh visto - comentó Iris por el micrófono.

"Si tan solo supieras" - susurró Barry con una sonrisa satisfecha.

¿Dijiste algo Barry? - preguntó Iris que no escucho muy claro lo que dijo Barry.

No dije nada ¡Bueno Amigos, con esto hemos terminado la primera ronda del Torneo por la piedra activadora! Quiero agradecer a nuestra linda comentarista la campeona de Unova ¡Iris! - dijo Barry emocionado por su micrófono.

Ah sido todo un placer - contestó Iris con una sonrisa.

En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraban nuestros últimos peleadores dándose la mano en señal de respeto dirigiéndose a sus lugares en las gradas.

Markus solo miraba atentamente a uno de los participantes.

(La Voluntad del entrenador es una habilidad que solo un selecto grupo de elite de entrenadores puede llegar obtener, se dice que uno de cincuenta millones de coordinadores podría llegar a tenerla, pero de un artista pokemon jamás se ha oído hablar) - dijo Markus mirando de forma seria a Serena.

Después de eso dio un suspiro - Creo que es algo que se esperaría de la hija de Jacky - dijo Markus mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

En ese momento Serena se acercaba a las gradas en donde se encontraban los demás para recibirla, incluso Ash se encontraba de pie esperándola.

Serena ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó Serena.

Pues, esa cosa rara que hiciste en la batalla - contestó Ash.

¿Cuál batalla? ¿La que no te dignaste a siquiera observar? - dijo Serena molesta mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Oye, espera… - dijo Ash quien estaba por seguir a Serena paro se detuvo de repente.

¿Qué no vas a buscarla? - preguntó Dawn.

No… deja que se vaya - respondió Ash de forma apagada mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Creo que iré a hablar con ella - dijo Korrina levantándose de su asiento y caminado en la dirección que se fue Serena.

Nadie más dijo nada después de esa incomoda escena.

Bien amigos, estos serán los combates para mañana, el primer combate será Cameron vs Angie, luego seguirán Dawn vs May, después Úrsula vs Drew, y finalmente Chitoge vs Serena - anuncio Misty por un megáfono.

Oh, cierto - dijo Richie levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Misty.

¿Me prestas tantito? - preguntó Richie pidiendo el megáfono.

Claro, toma - respondió Misty entregándoselo.

A todos los participantes, quiero comentarles algo que hemos propuesto entre los campeones de liga, les pedimos que estén preparados siempre con sus pokemons consigo ya que en cualquier momento podrían ser retados por nosotros - comentaba Richie por el megáfono.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos no entendiendo muy bien porque realizarían tal acción los campeones .

Otra cosa que también quiero informarles es que en caso de que alguno de los retados llegara a ganar la batalla podrán ganar entre un jugoso premio en pokelares, o un raro objeto de combate - seguía comentando Richie.

Todos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo pero esta vez con miradas desafiantes y más animadas por los dichosos premios.

Esto también se aplica para el resto, tanto para los que fueron eliminados como para los que no participan - termino de hablar Richie devolviendo el megáfono.

¿Cuándo decidimos estos? - preguntó Ash confuso a Paul.

Lo decidimos cuando te llamaron con el holomisor ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Da igual - dijo Ash levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a otro sector del rancho del profesor.

¿Y ahora que le picó a este? - se preguntaba Trip.

¿Quién sabe? - contestó Paul.

Angie quien miraba con cara preocupada a Ash se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se fue Ash.

* * *

En otro lugar del rancho, más precisamente en el establo de los Tauros.

Se encontraba Ash apoyado en la cerca de madera mirando con su mirada perdida hacia ningún lugar.

Oye cabezota ¿Puedo acompañarte? - dijo una voz detrás de Ash.

Oh Angie, está bien si tu quieres - respondió Ash de forma apagada.

Angie se apoyo de espaladas en la cerca y puso su mirada en el cielo.

Dime ¿Recuerdas el campamento de verano que pasamos en Sinnoh? - preguntó Angie con una sonrisa mirando todavía al cielo.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash confuso.

¿Qué si recuerdas el campamento? - preguntó de nuevo Angie pero esta vez mirando a Ash con una sonrisa.

Claro que lo recuerdo, no parábamos de meternos en problemas - contestó Ash poniendo una sonrisa.

Si… recuerdo también que nos llevábamos realmente mal cuando nos conocimos, es más, me confundiste con un chico - dijo Angie haciendo un puchero.

Jajaja, perdón, pero mírate ahora, viéndote así de linda es imposible que alguien te confunda con un chico - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Este… gracias - dijo Angie sonrojada.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento en silencio mientras sonreían, hasta que Angie rompió el silencio.

¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede? - preguntó Angie poniendo una cara más seria.

No me sucede nada, enserio - dijo Ash forzando una sonrisa.

Me gustaría decir que te conozco lo suficiente para asegurar que mientes, pero no es así, pero algo me dice que algo anda mal ¿Es por las personas que nos atacaron en motocicleta en Ciudad verde? - preguntó Angie de forma seria.

Ash dio un suspiro - Si tiene que ver con ellos - contestó finalmente Ash.

¿Y qué es lo que sucede con ellos? - interrogó Angie.

Dime una cosa Angie, si tuvieras que dejar atrás tu sueño para proteger algo muy importante ¿Tú qué harías? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

Por favor solo contéstame - dijo Ash todavía serio.

Pues… eso es difícil de responder, podrías vivir sin tu sueño, o podrías continuar sin eso tan importante para ti - respondió Angie con duda.

¿O sea que debería quedarme con eso con lo que no podría vivir? - cuestionó Ash.

Bueno, me hiciste la pregunta de un millón de pokalares y me quede sin el comodín de la llamada telefónica, así que no me hagas tanto caso - dijo Angie de forma nerviosa.

No, está bien, me siento mucho mejor después de hablar contigo, gracias - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Cuando quieras - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se siente un temblor en el suelo y el sonido de cómo si una estampida pasara cerca de ellos.

¡Guau son muchos Tauros! - dijo Angie animada al ver a los pokemons correr.

¿Te gustan? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Claro, siempre quise tener un Tauros, pero son realmente difíciles de encontrar en Sinnoh - dijo Angie algo desanimada.

¿Te gustaría tener uno? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? - dijo Angie sorprendida.

Veras, esos Tauros son míos, puedes quedarte con uno si quieres - dijo Ash sonriente.

¿En serio? no, no debería… - decía Angie nerviosa.

Vamos, tómalo como un gracias por haberme ayudado a pensar bien las cosas - insistió Ash.

Bueno, ya que insiste, muchas gracias - dijo Angie feliz.

Ash puso dos dedos en su boca y dio dos silbidos pausados. Al momento de terminar el silbido uno de los Tauros levantó la cabeza y empezó a correr con dirección a Ash y Angie.

¡Tooos! - gruñó felizmente Tauros al acercarse a Ash.

Hola amigo ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó Ash a su pokemon.

Este respondió acariciando con su cabeza el pecho de Ash.

Al parecer has estado muy bien, bueno vez esa chica linda de ahí - dijo Ash señalándole a Tauros donde estaba Angie haciendo que esta se sonroje por el comentario que hizo.

Bueno ella será tu entrenadora desde ahora, quiero que la cuides mucho ¿De acuerdo? - le dijo Ash a Tauros.

Tooos - gruño el pokemon levemente y se acercó para acariciar a Angie con su cabeza.

Jaja, parece que le agradas - comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Tú crees? - dijo Angie apenada.

Claro, ahora vamos al laboratorio para que el profesor te de tu pokeball - sugirió Ash poniéndose en marcha.

De acuerdo - dijo Angie animada siguiéndole el paso.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del rancho del profesor Oak.

Podemos ver a Serena apoyada en el tronco de un árbol con una mirada triste dirigida al horizonte.

¿Se encuentra bien su majestad? - se escuchó una voz detrás de Serena.

Oh Korrina, si me encuentro bien - contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Al parecer mientes peor que yo, vamos dime que sucede - insistió Korrina.

Bien te lo diré, es por Ash - contestó Serena borrando esa sonrisa fingida.

¿Es porque no le prestó atención a tu batalla? pues si es por eso creo que solo estaba un poco ido y no porque no crea que puedas ganar - comentó Korrina.

No es solo por eso - dijo Serena algo molesta.

¿Y entonces? - interrogó Korrina.

El problema es el porqué esta así, algo le pasa y no quiere decírmelo ¿Acaso no confía en mí? o será que… ¿No importa lo que haga no podré ayudarlo? - dijo Serena desanimada.

Vamos Serena, Ash confía mucho en ti, tal vez es algún secreto entre él y los demás campeones, ya viste que ni siquiera a Clemont le ah contado nada - comentó Korrina tratando de animar a Serena.

Eso lo sé, pero lo de ahora es diferente, es como si estuviera muy preocupado por algo, como si estuviera asustado - dijo Serena preocupada.

Pues, no sabría que decirte, a menos que sean fantasmas no me imagino a Ash asustado, tal vez lo único que debas hacer es ir y hablar con él cuando creas que es el mejor momento - aconsejó Korrina.

Creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias Korrina - dijo Serena recuperando el animo.

No hay de que, mejor volvamos al laboratorio - dijo Korrina con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en marcha.

Si - contestó Serena mientras la seguía.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio del profesor.

Bien, aquí tienes, la pokeball del Tauros que Ash te dio - dijo el profesor Oak entregándole una pokeball a Angie.

Muchas gracias profesor, y muchas gracias a ti Ash - dijo Angie con una gran sonrisa.

No es nada, ahora ve y busca a tu Tauros - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Eso haré - dijo Angie sonriente y se marchó del laboratorio.

¿Estás seguro de esto muchacho? - preguntó el profesor con intriga.

No hay problema, aun quedan 29 más para comer - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

El problema es que le acabas de dar el Tauros que usaste para combatir con Drake por la liga naranja - comentó serio el profesor.

Creo que es lo mejor - dijo Ash mientras salía del laboratorio con dirección al rancho pero antes de salir se encontró frente a su padre.

Hola campeón ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

¿Algo? no te das ni una idea - dijo Ash de forma seria.

El profesor se retiró del lugar para que hablaran tranquilos.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Markus de forma preocupada.

Pues lo que sucede es que tuve un encuentro con alguien de los Cifers - dijo Ash seriamente.

¿Cómo que un encuentro? - interrogó Markus preocupado.

Cuando estaba viendo los combates alguien me llamó al holomisor haciéndose pasar por mamá y pidiendo que vaya a casa, cuando estaba a medio camino fui rodeado por una intensa oscuridad y llevado a una extraña ciudad en la noche con una luna roja - explicaba Ash seriamente.

(Luna roja… no, no puede ser que él esté aquí) - dijo para sus adentros Markus preocupado.

Luego alguien me habló, no pude verlo, pero al escuchar su voz me di cuenta que era un hombre, y que al parecer te conoce muy bien, él te llamó Mark - dijo Ash mirando atentamente a su padre.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó Markus preocupado.

Me advirtió que si intentaba hacerles frente él iría por todos los que son importantes para mí, más precisamente a Serena - dijo Ash seriamente.

Ya veo per… intentó hablar Markus pero fue interrumpido.

Dime papá ¿Hay algo sobre las habilidades del entrenador que no nos hayas explicado? - preguntó Ash con una mirada muy seria.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Markus nervioso.

No se quizás… ¿Qué es eso de expandir la Voluntad? - preguntó Ash mirando de forma acusativa.

Markus puso una cara de gran sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta para luego cambiarla por una cara seria.

Eso es algo que no necesitas saber por el momento, cuando estés listo las respuestas vendrán solas - contestó Markus de forma seria.

Ya veo, si es cierto soy muy débil, esa persona sin siquiera mirarme pudo paralizarme expandiendo su Voluntad según él - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

¿Qué hiciste en el momento en que te paralizó? - preguntó Markus preocupado.

Fue en ese momento en que amenazó con ir por Serena, no pude contener mi rabia y no sé cómo pude moverme e intentar darle un golpe, pero aun así es como si el sujeto no estuviera ahí - explicó Ash seriamente.

No… ¡Eres un tonto! no debiste haber hecho nada, ahora que pudiste moverte cuando él expandió su Voluntad te tendrán en la mira como alguien peligroso - dijo Markus muy alterado.

¿Y que querías que hiciera? - preguntó Ash molesto.

Tendrías que haber mantenido la calma y no caer en su juego - dijo Markus molesto.

No tengo que escuchar los sermones de alguien que no vi por seis años - dijo Ash molesto.

Si no quieres escucharme como tu padre entonces escúchame como tu superior Campeón de Kalos - dijo Markus molesto.

No tiene porque preocuparse señor presidente de la asociación pokemon, ya eh tomado una decisión, voy a dejar de ser un entrenador - dijo Ash molesto mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Ash… - dijo Markus con una mirada sorprendida mientras veía a su hijo salir.

En el momento que Ash salió del laboratorio Markus tomo su holomisor, marcó un numero y espero a ser atendido.

Hola ¿Qué pasa? - respondió una voz masculina.

¿Qué qué pasa? la bestia numero 1 de los Cifer se encontró con Ash y era tu responsabilidad custodiar toda la zona pedazo de idiota - dijo Markus molesto.

A mí no me grites idiota, tú sabes muy bien lo escurridizo que es él, además de que no esperábamos que apareciera tan rápido - contestó esa persona de forma molesta.

Eso no importa ahora, refuerza la seguridad en toda la zona - dijo Markus molesto.

Entendido, si es necesario intervendré directamente - contestó la persona en el holomisor.

Te lo encargo por favor Tony - dijo Markus más calmado mientras cortaba la llamada y se retiraba del lugar.

Pero detrás de una de las puertas del laboratorio había una persona que escuchó todo, era una chica peli miel que apretaba muy fuerte sus puño mientras mostraba una cara furiosa. Ella se movió de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente a otra zona del laboratorio.

* * *

Varias horas después anocheciendo en Ciudad verde.

Ash se encuentra en una banca de una plaza con su mirada perdida en el cielo, los niños y demás personas empezaron a retirarse lentamente del lugar, quedando Ash completamente solo.

Serena y mis seres queridos son más importantes que cualquier sueño, no voy a ponerlos en peligro por una razón egoísta - se decía así mismo Ash.

Y tú crees que ellos van a estar felices con ello - dijo una voz frente a él.

Ash al escuchar esa voz dejo de mirar al cielo y vio a Paul frente a él con sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando con su típica mirada seria.

¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Te estuve buscando por horas, tu padre me contó lo que sucedió y me dijo que era peligroso que estuvieras solo - respondió Paul de manera seria.

¿Te estás preocupando por mi? ya enserio, ¿Dónde dejaste el cadáver de Paul? no diré nada a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho - dijo Ash con una sonrisa apagada.

El Paul que conocías empezó a morir con el tiempo, y el que inició que eso pasara fuiste tú - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Yo? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Tal vez no te des cuenta, tú eres la principal razón de los sueños de muchos de los que te conocen.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Dawn me dijo que si no fuera por ti ella nunca hubiera llagado a donde esta, Barry me dijo que tú fuiste uno de sus más grandes motivos para hacerse más fuerte, Trip me dijo que tú eres el primer rival que tuvo y que eres alguien al que quiere superar a toda costa, Richie me dijo que fuiste quien más influyó para superarse día a día, y si le preguntas a los demás ellos también te dirán lo importante que fuiste y eres para cumplir sus metas - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Me refiero a que si dejas atrás tus sueños vas a afectar los sueños de los demás, dejar tu sueños ahora sería lo más egoísta que podrías hacer - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? si sigo con esto pondré en peligro a todos - dijo Ash de forma triste.

Vuélvete más fuete - respondió Paul de forma seca.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash con duda.

Vuélvete más fuerte, se más fuerte que los Cifer , vuélvete tan fuerte que puedas protegerlos a todos - dijo Paul apretando su puño y recordando el pasado.

_Flash Back_

_Vemos a un Paul más pequeño de unos diez años en el pasillo de una casa, él esta de rodillas con lagrimas que no paran de salir de sus ojos frente a alguien que se encuentra acostado con su pecho manchado de sangre._

_Papá…¡PAPÁ! - gritó Paul mientras rompía en llanto._

_Jajaja - se escuchó una voz que venía frente a Paul._

_¿Quieres vengarte muchacho? ¿Quieres poder pelear y vencerme? - dijo esa persona frente a Paul._

_Paul solo miraba con una expresión de odio a esa persona._

_Si… ódiame, el odio te volverá más fuerte, sigue odiando, pierde todas tus emociones y hazte fuerte, más fuerte que nadie jajaja… - reía esa persona mientras salía de la casa dejando atrás a Paul con lagrimas y una gran expresión de odio en su rostro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Si te vuelves fuerte nadie estará en peligro, además tampoco estas solo, muchos entrenadores fuertes te darán su apoyo - dijo Paul cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa confiada.

Paul… - decía Ash mientras miraba con cara impresionada.

Antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo más alguien se acercó a ellos.

Disculpen ¿Por casualidad no son ustedes los campeones de la liga Kalos y Sinnoh? - preguntó esa persona.

¿Uh? - dijeron Ash y Paul a ver quién era.

Frente a ellos había una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de estatura media que tenía como peinado dos grandes coletas rubias adornado con un moño roza, tenias aros en forma de corazón, llevaba un raro parche de color violeta en su ojo izquierdo y el único ojo que se podía ver era de color azul. Lleva un vestido en dos tonalidades de rosa hasta las rodillas con un pequeño lazo en medio del busto y uno mediano atrás, unas muñequeras y botas rosas con dos lazos cada una, además de llevar un paraguas roza.

Este… si somos nosotros - respondió Ash levantándose de su asiento.

¡Qué bien! los encontré, aunque es una lástima que solo sean ustedes dos - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

¿Mmp? ¿A qué te refieres? y primero que todo ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Paul serio.

Oh, perdón por mis modales, me llamo Nui, y eh venido a matarlos - dijo la chica poniendo una tierna sonrisa.

¿EH? - dijeron los dos entrenadores sorprendidos.

* * *

Y asi termina este capitulo, tal vez no se han dado cuenta pero esta llegando lo picante, y se pondrá más picante no no no, que digo la cosa se pondrá **XTREME **en el próximo capitulo llamado casualmente **XTREME.**

**Nota: **Si quieren saber como el la apariencia de la chica que aparecio frente a Ash y Paul busquen a **Nui Harime **de Kill la Kill.

Bueno sin nada más que decir Asurax se despide y nos leemos luego.


	22. XTREME

Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta extraña historia, en este capitulo voy a implementar algo nuevo "Musica" así que les pido que busquen en mi perfil donde dice "Canción de combate Xtreme" y que la reproduzcan cuando aparezca el mensaje {Reproducir Música de XTREME} quiero decirles que esa canción ademas contiene ciertas pistas para conocer la identidad de cierto personaje, pues eso es todo los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**XTREME**

Oh, perdón por mis modales, me llamo Nui, y eh venido a matarlos - dijo la chica llamada Nui poniendo una tierna sonrisa.

¿EH? - dijeron los dos entrenadores sorprendidos.

No es nada personal, pero el gran maestro me ah dado esta orden, así que adiosito - dijo Nui con una sonrisa lanzando una pokeball.

¡Ash atrás! - dijo Paul por reflejo empujando a Ash y lanzando una pokeball hacia adelante.

De la pokeball de Nui salió un Leavanny que se disponía a atacar con su brazo brillando de color verde con dirección a Paul, pero en el último segundo aparece Lucario de la pokeball que lanzó Paul reteniendo el ataque con Garra metal. Aun así el impacto fue tan fuerte que la onda expansiva que generó mando a volar a Paul y Ash unos cuantos metros.

Eso estuvo cerca - comentó Paul levantándose.

Un poco más y hubiera sido muy peligroso, bien hecho Paul - dijo Ash mientras se levantaba.

Felicítame después, ahora tenemos un problema entre manos - dijo Paul mientras miraba a Nui de forma seria.

Buenos reflejos, pero aun así no servirá de nada - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Eso lo veremos ¡Lucario usa Ataque óseo! - ordenó Paul.

Esquívalo - ordenó Nui con tranquilidad.

Lucario creó un hueso de color azul, como si fuera una espada empezó a atacar a Leavanny ferozmente, pero esta esquivaba muy fácilmente cada ataque.

Oh, que movimientos tan lentos, bueno creo que me toca atacar, Leavanny usa Hoja aguda - ordenó con una sonrisa tranquila Nui.

Leavanny con su brazo rodeado de color verde ejecutó un tajo que rompió el Ataque óseo de Lucario, para después darle un suave toque al vientre que lo mandó a volar por unos veinte metros dejando a los dos entrenadores sorprendidos y aterrados.

¡Lucario! - gritó Paul preocupado al ver como su pokemon era lanzado tan bruscamente con tanta facilidad.

Increíble… apenas lo tocó y lo mandó a volar a esa distancia, además de que fue con un ataque tipo planta - dijo Ash completamente sorprendido.

¿Lucario estas bien? - preguntó Paul a su pokemon.

Rau - gruñó el pokemon aura de forma afirmativa mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Mantente atrás por el momento - ordenó Paul a su pokemon.

Lucario solo asintió de mala gana.

Dime Ash ¿Traes algunos pokemons contigo? - preguntó Paul sin quitar la vista de Nui y lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball que lanzó Paul salió Magmortar.

Traigo tres pokemons con migo - respondió Ash.

¿Está tu Charizard entre ellos? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

No, pero tengo algo casi igual de poderoso ¡Infernape yo te elijo! - dijo Ash lanzando una pokeball.

¡Inferneii! - gruñó fuerte mente el pokemon listo para el combate.

Aunque usen pokemons con ventaja de tipo será el mismo resultado - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Eso lo veremos ¡Infernape usa Lanzallamas! - ordenó Ash.

¡Magmortar usa Lanzallamas también! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Infernape lanzó un fuerte Lanzallamas por su boca mientras Magmortar hacia lo mismo pero de los cañones de sus brazos. Ambos ataques se dirigían directamente hacia Leavanny.

Leavanny usa Llueve hojas - ordenó Nui tranquila.

Leavanny lanzó una gran tormenta de hojas que chocó contra los dos Lanzallamas atravesándoles fácilmente para después golpear con fuerza a Infernape y Magmortar. El ataque fue tan fuerte que incluso llegó a golpear a Ash y Paul e incluso a Lucario.

Después de terminado el ataque se podía ver a Infernape y Magmortar completamente debilitados, a Ash y Paul tirados en el suelo en lugares opuestos boca abajo con la ropa muy maltratada y muchos raspones en todo el cuerpo, además de Lucario que había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

Leavanny empezó a caminar hasta ponerse frente a Paul que se encontraba todavía en el suelo quien con mucha dificultad levantó la mirada para ver al pokemon Bicho Planta frente a él.

No voy a rendirme ahora, yo… - decía Ash con mucha dificultad mientras sacó una pokeball de su cinturón y estaba a punto de lanzarla, pero en ese momento alguien piso fuertemente su brazo impidiéndoselo.

¡Arrhhh! - exclamó Ash por el dolor.

No importa lo que hagas, será el mismo resultado - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mientras pisaba más fuertemente el brazo de Ash.

¡Arhhg! - se resentía Ash con una expresión furiosa.

¿Sabes? el gran maestro me dio ordenes estrictas de no matarte, pero… no dijo nada de matarlo a él - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mirando a Paul.

No… ¡no te atrevas! - dijo Ash desesperado sin poder hacer nada.

Leavanny… acabalo - dijo Nui poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

Livaain - dijo el pokemon mientras su brazo derecho empezó a brillar de verde y se dispuso a golpear a Paul que cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe.

¡DETENTEEEEEE! - gritó Ash fuertemente.

Justo a unos centímetros de que el ataque de Hoja aguda hiciera contacto con Paul, un rayo de varios colores en forma de dragón golpeó a Leavanny haciendo que esta retroceda algunos metros pero sin recibir ningún daño considerable.

¿Eh? ¿Y tú? - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mirando en la dirección que vino el rayo.

Lo que Nui vio fue a un Garchomp al lado de una chica de cabello roza con coletas en forma de espirales que la miraba de forma molesta.

¡¿Úrsula?¡ - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver quién era la persona que salvó a Paul.

Al parecer una pequeña basura se ha colado en nuestra fiesta - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

¡Oye tu! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar así a mi novio? prepárate para conocer mi furia - dijo Úrsula de forma seria mientras señalaba con su dedo a Nui.

¡No Úrsula, vete de aquí, es muy peligro! - dijo Paul molesto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

A estas alturas ya deberías saber que nunca te hago caso, además… - decía Úrsula mientras ponía un semblante serio.

¿Además…? - se preguntaba Paul.

… No negaste lo de ser mi novio, eso quiere decir que aceptas tus sentimientos y te me estas declarando - dijo Úrsula poniendo una cara de chica enamorada mientras varios corazones empiezan a rodearla.

¡Nunca dije eso! - dijo Paul molesto.

Mmp, su conversación me está molestando - dijo Nui con una sonrisa pero con una expresión más molesta.

Pues vete y no la escuches - dijo Úrsula de forma altanera.

Bueno, creo que serás tú la primera en morir - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Tan solo inténtalo - dijo Úrsula con una mirada desafiante.

Ahh, creo que no vas a escucharme - dijo Paul poniéndose de pie con dificultad y devolviendo a Magmortar a su pokeball.

Por supuesto - dijo Úrsula con mirada confiada.

Creo que no hay de otra ¿Lucario puedes continuar? - preguntó Paul a su pokemon mientras sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo lanzaba a Lucario.

¡Rioo! - gruñó Lucario con ánimo mientras tomaba dicho objeto.

Bien ¡Mega evoluciona! - exclamó Paul mientras extendía su brazo.

Debajo de su manga Paul tenía un mega aro que empezó a desprender un haz de luz que se unió con el objeto que le lanzó a Lucario.

En ese momento Lucario empezó a brillar intensamente. La luz se desvaneció con una onda expansiva mostrando a Lucario Mega evolucionado listo para el combate.

Aunque uses un pokemon Mega evolucionado el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Yo no me confiaría al pelear contra Paul - decía Ash con una mirada confiada mientras todavía seguía en el suelo con su brazo siendo pisado por Nui.

No estás en posición de hablar - decía Nui con una sonrisa mientras pisaba con más fuerza el brazo de Ash.

Argg… en la posición que estoy puedo verte toda la ropa interior - dijo Ash de forma arrogante.

Vaya, vaya, tal parece que eres todo un bocón, veamos que tan arrogante eres cuando mate a esos dos frente a tus ojos - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

"Úrsula, distrae a Leavanny mientras yo preparo mi ataque, cuando te de la señal has que Garchomp tome a Infernape y retrocedan" - susurró Paul a Úrsula mientras miraba muy seriamente a Nui.

"De acuerdo" - contestó Úrsula.

I am the bone of my sword - dijo Paul cerrando sus ojos.

En ese momento Lucario empezó a ser rodeado de un aura azul.

¡Garchomp usa Pulso dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

Garchomp lanzó de su boca un poderoso pulso de varios colores con forma de dragón en dirección a Leavanny.

Leavanny defiéndete con Hoja aguda - comandó Nui con tranquilidad.

Leavanny extendió su brazo derecho que brillaba de color verde y como si el ataque de Garchomp fuera de lo más débil lo retuvo con tremenda facilidad.

¡Usa destructor! - ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

Garchomp se dirigió a toda velocidad a su oponente con su garra derecha brillando intensamente.

No servirá de nada - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Leavanny sin recibir ninguna orden retuvo el ataque de Garchomp con uno de sus brazos con mucha facilidad.

¡Continua usando Destructor! - ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

Garchomp siguió usando una y otra vez el ataque Destructor con sus dos garras, pero Leavanny los retenía fácilmente usando solo uno de sus brazos y sin moverse de su lugar. Pero inesperadamente Lucario apareció desde arriba usando Ataque óseo siendo bloqueado por Leavanny también fácilmente.

¡Ahora Úrsula! - dio la orden Paul.

¡Garchomp saca a Infernape y retírate! - ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

Garchomp rápidamente tomó a Infernape y se alejo del lugar.

¿Eh? - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta de que Leavanny estaba rodeada de espadas hechas de aura.

¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! - gritó Paul.

En ese momento las espadas empezaron a moverse rápidamente con dirección a Leavanny.

Usa escudo de hojas - ordenó tranquilamente Nui.

Leavanny empezó a girar sobre su eje siendo rodeada de una gran cantidad de hojas que la protegían de todas las espadas.

No… ¿Cómo es posible? -decía Paul agitado y sorprendido.

Esto no puede ser, el unlimited blade works puede atravesar el ataque de Protección e incluso golpear cuando se usa Detección - decía Úrsula sorprendida.

No importa los trucos que usen, pequeñas basuras como ustedes jamás podrán siquiera hacerle un rasguño a mi Leavanny - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mientras el ataque de Lucario se terminaba.

Eso lo veremos ¡Garchomp usa Carga dragón! - ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

Garchomp rodeado de un aura en forma de dragón salió a toda velocidad a golpear a Leavanny.

Parece que nunca aprenden, Leavanny usa Tijera x - ordenó Nui con tranquilidad.

Las cuchillas de Leavanny empezaron a brillar de color morado para después dar un golpe en forma de "X" que chocó con Garchomp mandándolo a volar bruscamente haciendo que el choque cause una gran onda expansiva que golpeó a Úrsula haciendo que ella saliera arrastrada por varios metros mientras Garchomp quedaba en el suelo completamente debilitado.

¡ÚRSULA! - gritó Paul y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde había caído.

Al llegar vio a Úrsula inconsciente con varios raspones, la ropa maltratada y con el cabello suelto debido a que las coletas se rompieron por el impacto.

Jeje, una basura menos - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Tu… - dijo Paul mientras miraba con furia a Nui.

¿Qué pasa debilucho? ¿Estás enojado con migo? yo no tengo la culpa que ella sea tan débil, como sea creo que es momento de acabar con ambos - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Yo… - decía débilmente Paul mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que había pasado con su padre, recordó a esa persona que tanto odiaba y que no salía de sus recuerdos. En ese momento una lagrima se escapó por la mejilla de Paul.

Paul… - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver llorar por primera vez a su rival.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que vas a morir y por eso te has puesto a llorar? Que patético - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Yo… ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME QUITEN A OTRO SER QUERIDO! ¡Lucario prepárate! - dijo Paul furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme? - preguntó Nui con una sonrisa.

I am the bone of my sword - empezó a hablar Paul mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No conseguirás nada usando otra vez eso - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood - continuo Paul.

(¿Eh? esas palabras son diferentes) - pensó Ash algo sorprendido.

I have created over a thousand blades… - continuó Paul

Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life…

Have withstood pain to create many weapons…

Yet, those hands will never hold anything…

So as I pray… ¡UNLIMITED BLADE WO….! - fue detenido por una abofeteada en la mejilla.

¿Úrsula? - dijo Paul.

¡Eres un tonto! ¡sabes muy bien lo que pasará si dices el rezo completo! ¿Acaso ibas a hacer que quedara sola de nuevo? - dijo Úrsula molesta mientras derrama varias lagrimas.

Paul abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y un fugas recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Nos encontramos en el claro de un bosque, podemos ver en medio de él una fogata y sentados en lados opuestos a dos personas, esas personas eran Paul y Úrsula._

_¿Sabes? no te equivocabas con lo que dijiste esta tarde - dijo Úrsula con una mirada deprimida y abrazando sus rodillas frente a la fogata._

_¿Uh? - contestó Paul con su mirada seria y apoyando su cabeza en una roca frente a la fogata para intentar dormir._

_Yo jamás tuve amigos, provengo de una familia adinerada y a ellos no les gustaba que me cruzara con personas que fueran de un estatus más bajo que el nuestro, por esa razón fui educada en casa con un profesor particular y por ello nunca pude cruzarme con amigos de mi edad, no fue hasta poco después que mis padres murieron que comencé mi viaje para ser coordinadora, pero aun así nunca me ha ido bien al tratar con la gente - contaba Úrsula con mirada deprimida su historia._

_¿Y que con eso? - respondió fríamente Paul mientras volteaba la cabeza para el otro lado._

_Yo… puedo ser tu amiga - preguntó Úrsula con pena._

_¿Si te digo que si, te callaras y me dejaras descansar? - dijo Paul de espaldas._

_Si… - dijo Úrsula algo nerviosa._

_Pues bien, seamos amigos, ahora duérmete - dijo Paul todavía de espaladas._

_Eh… si buenas noches - dijo Úrsula nerviosa mientras se acomodaba en una cama hecha de hojas. Después de acomodarse cerró los ojos y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Por el lado de Paul, él estaba con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria pero de un momento a otro fue cambiada por una sonrisa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Paul miró a Úrsula y con su mano seco sus lagrimas.

Gracias, me has salvado el pellejo esta vez - dijo Paul poniendo una sonrisa.

Siempre lo hago - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa para después desmallarse en los brazos de Paul.

Ayy que conmovedora escena, es una lástima que tenga que acabar con ella - dijo Nui poniendo una sonrisa.

Paul miró de forma seria a Nui mientras de rodillas sostenía a Úrsula, pero de repente mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Mmp, no creas que voy a rendirme así de fácil, no hasta que derrote a esa persona - dijo Paul de forma confiada.

No sé de que hablas pero no importa, Leavanny - dijo Nui llamando a su pokemon.

El pokemon bicho planta se colocó en posición para atacar.

Tal vez no pueda usar mi máximo ataque, pero hay algo que todavía puedo usar, Lucario prepárate - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Mega Lucario asintió y se colocó en posición de combate.

¡Desenvaina a Excalibur! - comandó Paul.

¿Excalibur? - se preguntaba Ash quien seguía bajo el pie de Nui.

Lucario creó un hueso con su Ataque óseo el cual lo sostuvo como si de una espada se tratase, en ese momento Paul fue cubierto por un Aura de color azul al igual que Lucario. Casi inmediatamente que el Aura se empezó a notar en Lucario su hueso empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en una gran espada hecha de Aura.

Ohh, que bonitos colores, pero eso no te servirá de nada, Leavanny acabaló con Tijera X - ordenó Nui con una sonrisa.

¡Ahora ataca! - ordenó Paul.

Mega Lucario se puso en marcha a toda velocidad con su espada agarrada por sus dos manos, mientras Leavanny se acercaba también a toda velocidad con sus dos brazos cruzados en forma de "X" brillando de color morado. En un movimiento imperceptible por el ojo humano los dos pokemons ejecutaron sus ataques, terminaron cruzando sus caminos quedando de espaldas uno del otro. Pero de manera súbita los ojos de Lucario se dilataron hasta quedar solamente en blanco, la mega evolución desapareció y se desplomó en el suelo.

No… Lucario - dijo Paul agitado como si estuviera completamente exhausto.

Jajaja, no te lo dije, nada de lo que hagas podrá dañar a mi… - se detuvo Nui de repente.

Súbitamente un tajo de color azul se formó en brazo izquierdo de Leavanny causando daño al pokemon que gimió muy fuerte por el dolor.

Jejeje ¿No que no podría dañar a tu pokemon? - dijo Paul con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tu… ¡Maldita basura! ¡Voy acabar con ustedes dos en este instante! ¡Leavanny hoja aguda! - ordenó Nui con una mirada completamente furiosa.

Leavanny se dirigió hacia Paul y Úrsula a toda velocidad con su brazo derecho brillando de color verde.

¡NO LO HAGAS! - gritó Ash impotente.

Paul abrazó a Úrsula y se colocó de espaldas para tratar de protegerla del impacto.

{Reproducir Música de XTREME}

¡Colmillo de Luna! - se escucho una extrañan voz.

Casi a un metro de que Leavanny golpeara a los dos entrenadores un extraño ataque con forma de cuchilla negra que se asemejaba a una luna creciente golpeó a Leavanny haciendo que esta retroceda.

¿Pero qué? - dijo Nui molesta mirando en la dirección que vino el ataque.

Lo que todos vieron fue sobre un muro y con la luna creciente de fondo a un Zoroark que esta junto una persona que vestía un mono de color rojo oscuro, botas y guanteletes de color blanco, un casco de color rojo y lente negro, esa persona se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una bufanda blanca que se movía con la briza de la noche.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó molesta Nui.

No hace falta que sepas quien soy, pero si quieres referirte a mí puedes hacerlo con el nombre de Xtreme - dijo esa persona que se escuchaba algo distorsionada por el casco.

Lo único que yo sé es que eres otra basura que se interpone en mi camino ¡Leavanny acábalos con Tijera X! - ordenó de manera furiosa Nui.

Zoroark ocúpate - ordenó de manera tranquila quien se hacía llamar Xtreme.

Zoroark se abalanzó a una velocidad sorprendente a Leavanny chocando su garra contra sus dos cuchillas y teniendo un duelo de fuerza en el cual el pokemon bicho tuvo que retroceder.

¿Cómo te atreves? te voy a… - decía Nui furiosa.

Ahora - ordenó Xtreme.

Zoroark en un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia Nui con intención de atacarla, pero esta pudo esquivar en el último momento dando un salto hacia atrás mirando al pokemon oscuro con una cara furiosa.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si le hubieras dado podrías haberla matado! - dijo Ash molesto desde el suelo.

Cállate chico, a este tipo de monstruos se los debe exterminar de raíz - dijo el pokemon oscuro de forma seria.

¿Puedes hablar? - preguntó Ash sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Chico, puedo hacer mucho más que eso, ahora ve y ayuda a tus amigos - dijo Zoroark de manera confiada.

Ash no dijo nada más y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Paul y Úrsula.

Paul ¿Están bien? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Si… ella solo esta inconsciente - dijo Paul de forma cansada.

Qué alivio - dijo Ash estando más tranquilo.

¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó Paul de forma seria mirando hacia Xtreme.

No tengo idea pero al parecer tiene a un pokemon bastante fuerte - respondió Ash.

De acuerdo Zoroark, transfórmate en ese Infernape para continuar el combate - dijo Xtreme señalando al Infernape de Ash que se encontraba inconsciente a un lado.

Jejeje ¿Por qué me transformaría en un Infernape tan débil? - dijo Zoroark empezando a brillar de rojo.

Ash y Paul miraban expectante como parecía que Zoroark cambiaba de forma.

¡Si puedo transformarme en el Infernape más fuerte del mundo! - dijo Zoroark quien se había transformado en un Infernape pero que era de pelaje rojo.

Eso... eso no es una ilusión, el se transformó en un Infernape - dijo Paul sorprendido.

¿Se transformo? - se preguntaba Ash sorprendido.

¡Bien comencemos! - dijo Zoroark transformado en Infernape y moviéndose a toda velocidad.

¡Leavanny acaba con él! - ordenó Nui molesta.

Leavanny se movió a una velocidad que no se había visto en lo que se enfrentaba a Paul y los demás mientras preparaba su ataque de Hoja aguda. Pero de la nada Leavanny salió volando muy alto, cuando llego a cierta altura parecía como si algo invisible le estuviera golpeando una y otra vez a gran velocidad. De repente Infernape apareció desde atrás sujetando a Leavanny de sus brazos.

¡Explosión Ígnea! - exclamó el pokemon oscuro transformado.

En ese momento Zoroark transformado en Infernape empezó a brillar intensamente y una explosión de fuego cubrió tanto a él como a Leavanny asemejando como si fuera un brillante sol en la noche.

Impresionante… - decían Ash y Paul al unisonó tras ver tan imponente poder.

Tras que el intenso brillo desapareciera lo que todos pudieron ver fue a Infernape en el aire sujetando a una Leavanny que se encontraba completamente rodeada de fuego. En un rápido movimiento Infernape tomó con sus dos brazos uno de los brazos de Leavanny empezando a dar vueltas en aire y en un momento la soltó bruscamente haciendo que impactara fuertemente contra el asfalto dejando un gran cráter y a Leavanny cubierta en llamas.

Aun estoy algo oxidado - dijo confiado Zoroark transformado en Infernape al aterrizar mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

Jejeje - se reía de forma desquiciada Nui.

¿De qué te ríes? acaso no te das cuenta que perdiste - dijo la persona que se hacía llamar Xtreme.

Esto apenas comienza - dijo Nui con una sonrisa tétrica.

En ese momento Leavanny se levanta del cráter también con una sonrisa tétrica y cubierta en llamas.

Ya veo, no me lo dejaras fácil, Bestia numero 4 de los Cifer - dijo Zoroark de forma seria.

* * *

Y... con esto concluimos el capitulo de hoy, que les ha parecido ¿la música quedo bien? es una de las canciones que me gusta poner cuando me hace falta algo de inspiración para escribir combates.

¿Quien será la extraña persona que se hace llamar Xtreme? ¿Que sucedería si Paul realizara el Unlimited Blade Works completo? ¿Por qué Ash se sorprende al escuchar a un Zoroark hablar conociendo a tantos pokemons que hacen lo mismo?

Pues todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón.


	23. Plantando las semillas

**Hola amigos espero que estén muy bien, este tal vez sea el ultimo fic en mucho tiempo, la razón es cierto problema personal que estoy atravesando el cual me quiero reservar para mí, si todo se soluciona habrá caps como siempre, pero de no ser así no nos veremos en un tiempo.**

**Bueno no los entretengo más y les dejo con el próximo cap espero lo disfruten **

* * *

**Plantando las semillas **

Esto apenas comienza - dijo Nui con una sonrisa tétrica.

En ese momento Leavanny se levanta del cráter también con una sonrisa tétrica y cubierta en llamas.

Ya veo, no me lo dejaras fácil, Bestia numero 4 de los Cifer - dijo Zoroark de forma seria.

Imposible ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie después de recibir tanto daño? - se preguntaba Ash muy sorprendido.

Scizor, Pinsir, salgan - dijo Nui con una macabra sonrisa lanzando dos pokeballs.

De las pokeball salieron los dos pokemon bichos listos para el combate.

Mmp, oye Xtreme, me superan en número, manda un poco de ayuda - dijo Zoroark transformado en Infernape con una sonrisa confiada.

En ese caso ¡Sal Rhyperior! - dijo Xtreme lanzando una pokeball.

¡RÁIII! - rugió el pokemon taladro.

Bien Ralph, yo me ocupo de Leavanny mientras tú te ocupas de esos dos ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó el pokemon oscuro volviendo a su forma normal con una sonrisa confiada.

Rai - asintió Rhyperior de forma confiada poniéndose en frente de los pokemons tipo bicho.

¡Leavanny usa Hoja aguda! ¡Scizor, Pinsir usen Garra metal y Demolición! - ordenó Nui.

Los tres pokemons bicho se abalanzaron contra sus oponentes.

¡Sigamos con la fiesta Ralph! - dijo Zoroark avalándose también junto con Rhyperior.

Leavanny con la punta de sus brazos brillando de color verde y su cuerpo todavía cubierto de fuego luchaba mano a mano contra Zoroark quien tenía sus garras brillando con un aura oscura. Mientras Rhyperior se defendía de los golpes de Pinsir y Scizor con sus brazos mientras atacaba con rondas de su ataque Pedrada que eran difícilmente esquivados por los pokemons bicho.

¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! yo también voy a luchar - dijo Ash lanzando dos pokeballs.

De las pokeballs salieron Krookodile y Staraptor listos para combatir.

¡No molestes! - dijo Nui enojada.

En ese momento Scizor desapareció y reapareció frente a los dos pokemons de Ash, dándoles un golpe con sus tenazas a cada uno mandándolos a volar y haciendo que se estampen con la pared de un edificio cercano quedando completamente debilitados.

¡Krookodile, Staraptor! - dijo Ash muy preocupado después de ver cómo eran lanzados sus pokemons .

Quédate atrás, esto es algo que no puedes manejar - dijo Xtreme quien todavía se encontraba sobre el muro y de brazos cruzados.

Ash regresó a sus pokemons incluido a Infernape a sus pokeballs para luego darle una penetrante mirada a Xtreme.

El combate entre Zoroark y Leavanny era reñido pero al parecer el pokemon oscuro estaba dominado. Pero por parte de Rhyperior, él se encontraba luchado dos contra uno y poco a poco los pokemons insecto iban haciendo daño.

¿No tienes algún otro pokemon para que luche? - preguntó Paul serio mientras todavía se encontraba arrodilladlo con Úrsula en sus brazos.

Xtreme solo negó con su cabeza, mientras los demás miraban preocupado los combates.

En un momento repentino Pinsir le da a Rhyperior un fuerte golpe con Demolición haciendo que retroceda bastante.

Es el momento, ahora Scizor acaba con las basuras de allá - dijo Nui con una sonrisa sádica.

Scizor se abalanzó rápidamente

¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Ash! - dijo Xtreme con preocupación.

No… no puedo llegar - dijo Zoroark mientras luchaba con Leavanny.

Scizor estaba a unos pocos metros de concretar su ataque pero una fuerte bola de agua lo mando a bolar hacia atrás pasando por una muy sorprendida Nui que después miró la dirección de donde vino el ataque. Lo que vio fue a un muchacho de extraño cabello parado en dos puntas en sus extremos de color rubio que vestía una camisa de rayas naranja y una bufanda de color verde junto a un Empoleon.

Uff, al parecer llegue justo a tiempo - dijo ese chico.

No pudiste llegar en mejor momento Barry - dijo Paul dando un suspiro.

Uy Paul, te ves terrible, pero mira lo bueno, tienes a una linda chica rendida en tus brazos, chiquito pircaron - dijo Barry con una mirada picara.

Cierra el pico - dijo Paul retomado su cara seria.

Vaya, vaya, después de tantas basuras, al fin me encuentro con un plato fuerte, no esperaba enfrentarme al Rey de la Babilonia de batalla Barry Pearl - dijo Nui con una sonrisa confiada.

Al parecer me conoces - dijo Barry mirando en dirección a Nui.

Tu reputación te precede - dijo Nui con una mirada desafiante.

Bueno como al parecer eres una fan mía voy a hacerte un trato, vete de aquí ahora y solo te pondré una multa - dijo Barry con una mirada desafiante.

¿O si no? - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

O si no tendré que acabar contigo si intentas hacerle daño a mis amigos - dijo Barry poniendo una mirada penetrante.

Quiero ver que lo intentes - dijo Nui con una mirada tétrica.

Empoleon en marcha - dijo Barry a su pokemon.

En ese momento Empoleon se acercó a donde se encontraba Rhyperior, los dos pokemons intercambiaron miradas, Rhyperior asintió con su cabeza como dando la señal de que no tenia problema en que luche a su lado.

Todos estaban listos para luchar hasta que…

¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Xtreme al ver como todo el entorno se estaba distorsionando.

Ahh, al parecer él también está aquí - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

¿Y esto? - dijo Barry al ver que se encontraban en lo que parecía el centro de una ciudad, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la luna, la cual ya no era creciente sino una luna llena pero lo que más sorprendía sin duda es que era de color roja.

(No… otra vez este lugar, acaso…) pensaba para sí mismo Ash, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver que alguien se acercaba.

Nui, creo que has olvidado tus ordenes - se escuchó la voz de la persona que se acercaba.

(Esa voz…) - pensaban Ash mientras temblaba al escucharlo, cosa que Barry pudo notar.

Cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente todos pudieron ver a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con un mechón largo sobresaliendo hacia adelante, con largas vestiduras de color blanco con bordes negros y un cinturón violeta, lo que más resaltaba de esta persona es que portaba en su rostro un antifaz negro.

¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo las ordenes del Maestro? - dijo el extraño sujeto.

Solo me estaba divirtiendo - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

(Es… es él) - pensaba Zoroark con una mirada furiosa.

Será mejor que te retires, te superan - dijo tranquilo esa persona.

¿Qué dices? tengo todo bajo control - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio? - dijo aquel sujeto mientras señalaba a Leavanny quien cayó al suelo debilitada mientras todavía seguía en llamas.

Creo que me deje llevar un poco - dijo Nui mientras devolvía a Leavanny a su pokeball.

Bien, será mejor que nos vallamos - dijo la extraña persona mientras se daba media vuelta.

¡Espera! - gritó Zoroark molesto.

¿Uh? Oh, eres tu Zack, perdona no me había fijado - contestó aquel hombre de forma tranquila.

¡No me llames así maldito! dijo Zoroark con furia mientras se abalanzó contra esa persona.

A unos pocos metros de que la garra de Zoroark golpeara a esa persona se detuvo como si chocara con un campo de fuerza.

Mmp, realmente no eres nada - dijo aquel sujeto con una sonrisa calmada.

Justo donde estaba la garra de Zoroark un sombra apareció y empezó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en un Zoroark, pero este era diferente, su cabello era de color violeta y su pelaje era de un tono más apagado quien miraba al Zoroark de Xtreme con aires de superioridad.

Zoroark observaba con una mirada furiosa para después retroceder dando un gran salto.

Bien, al parecer tienes muchos deseos de que te extermine ahora, pues bien comencemos - dijo aquel hombre dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Al empezar a dar los pasos todos sintieron como si el aire se pusiera mucho más pesado, Ash no pudo mantenerse de pie y quedó de rodillas. Paul se esforzaba para no desplomarse en el piso junto a Úrsula que seguía inconsciente. Xtreme y Barry por su parte se mantenían en pie con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Qué es esto? - se preguntaba Xtreme.

Increíble, la Voluntad que está expandiendo es enorme, nunca vi nada igual - dijo Barry sorprendido.

¡Xtreme saca a todos de aquí! ni luchando todos juntos podremos vencerlo - dijo Zoroark preocupado.

Pero… - intentaba objetar Xtreme.

¡Haz lo que te digo niña! - dijo Molesto Zoroark.

¿Niña? ¿Acaso ella es…? Mmp ya veo, será mejor que acabar con esto - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Todos se encontraban expectantes sobre esa persona que llenaba el aire de miedo con su sola presencia.

Pues yo no lo creo - se escucho una voz que se acercaba.

¿Eh? - dijeron Ash, Paul, Barry, Xtreme y Zoroark dándose la vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz.

Al voltear vieron a un hombre alto, que usaba una chaqueta verde abierta, una playera negra y pantalones largos color violeta, su cabello era castaño claro y para en puntas hacia adelante.

Al menos no en mi guardia - dijo esa persona poniéndose de frente a los dos enemigos y dando la espalda a los muchachos.

¿Tío Tony? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

¿Qué tal muchacho? - saludo esa persona con una sonrisa.

Ash ¿Conoces a este tipo que se parece al Gary del futuro? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Pues será que se parece porque es el padre de Gary - contestó Ash.

Vaya, vaya, de la nada aparece uno de los peses más gordos - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

Digamos que gracias a ustedes el idiota de mi "Jefe" no para de molestarme, así que eh venido personalmente a hacerme cargo - dijo la persona conocida como Tony de forma cansada.

Que interesante, me honras con tu presencia, Maestro pokemon Anthony Oak, o mejor conocido como The Green - dijo el hombre misterioso.

Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de un traidor, voy a detenerte en este momento - dijo de forma seria Tony.

Increíble, no puedo creer que el mismísimo The Green este aquí - dijo Barry sorprendido.

Pues ah llegado en buen momento - dijo Paul soltando un suspiro.

No te relajes ahora muchacho, ese sujeto de ahí es igual de fuerte que los Maestros pokemons, esto será un combate complicado - dijo Tony de forma seria.

¿Eh? ¿Tan fuerte es ese sujeto? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Más de lo que imaginas ¡Hey tú quien está parado sobre el muro! Tú y Barry encárguense de Nui, yo me ocupo de él, Ash y Paul manténganse atrás - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Xtreme y Barry asintieron listos para el combate mientras Ash mostraba una expresión de impotencia junto a Paul.

Eso no será necesario, ya que nos retiramos por el momento - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa tranquila.

Es una lástima, después de tantas basuras al fin se iba a poner bueno - dijo Nui con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a sus pokemons a las pokeballs.

En ese momento un extraño humo purpura empezó a rodearlos junto con el Zoroark shiny.

¡Esperen! todavía no les pongo su multa - decía Barry molesto mientras intentaba acercarse.

Tranquilo muchacho déjalos ir - dijo Tony deteniendo el paso de Barry.

Justo unos momentos antes que el humo cubriera totalmente a Nui y al extraño sujeto este miro a Zoroark y a Xtreme.

Nos veremos pronto - dijo con una sonrisa desafiante justo antes de que el humo lo cubriera por completo y terminar desapareciendo en la nada.

Justo unos segundos después de eso todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad regresando a la plaza de ciudad verde con la luna creciente todavía en el cielo.

Hemos vuelto - dijo Barry sorprendido.

Nunca nos fuimos a ningún lado chico, eso solo fue una ilusión materializada - dijo Tony de forma seria.

¿Ilusión materializada? - preguntó Paul con intriga.

Sabrán todo a su tiempo, ahora creo que lo mejor es que lleves a tu amiga que descanse y a sus pokemons para que sean tratados - dijo Tony mientras se disponía a marcharse del lugar.

Hey ¿A dónde va? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Pues con todo este revuelo tengo que darle un largo informe a "mi jefe" - dijo Tony de forma cansada haciendo énfasis en la palabra jefe.

Espere no nos deje así, denos alguna explicación, hey, hey, lo voy a multar por esto - dijo Barry molesto mientras era ignorado completamente por Tony.

Ya déjalo - dijo Paul con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras se ponía de pie cargando a Úrsula.

Por su parte Ash quien no había prestado atención a nada de lo que hablaron sus rivales Sinnoh, solo observaba atentamente a Xtreme hasta que decidió acercarse justo cuando parecía que se marchaba.

Espera, dime quien eres - dijo Ash de forma seria.

No es necesario que los sepas - contestó Xtreme.

Si es necesario, al parecer tu y yo ya nos conocemos y quiero agradecerte en persona - dijo Ash poniendo una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Xtreme que a pesar de tener el casco puesto y no poder ver su rostro se notaba nerviosa.

Vamos, cuando estaba a punto de ser atacado gritaste mi nombre, no creo que una completa desconocida se preocupe así por mi - dijo Ash mirando con curiosidad.

Mmp, tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo - contestó Xtreme que se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Pues si dejas de cruzar los brazos y dejas que vea la forma de tus she shes te diré quien eres en un segundo - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

De… de que hablas, Zoroark, Rhyperior vámonos - dijo Xtreme devolviendo a Rhyperior a su pokeball sin quitar su brazo izquierdo de su pecho.

Xtreme dio un salto y desapareció detrás de unos edificios.

Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto muchacho - dijo Zoroark antes de marcharse y desaparecer en la misma dirección que Xtreme.

Wau ¿Sabes quiénes son? - preguntó Barry curioso.

No por ahora - respondió Ash sin quitar la vista en la dirección en la que se fueron.

Dejemos eso para después, ahora debo llevarme a Úrsula para que descanse - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Guau, eres muy protector con ella - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Paul dio un suspiro - Tal vez sea molesta, algo malcriada, gritona, insoportable y acosadora, pero es la primera persona que me ah pedido que sea su amigo y es muy importante para mí - dijo Paul poniendo una leve sonrisa.

Barry… tú debes saber donde escondió el fiambre, dime que Paul no sufrió mucho - dijo Ash en tono de burla.

Jajaja, buena esa Ash - empezó a reírse.

Pueden callarse, e ir a la guarida - dijo Paul molesto.

No podemos llevarla a la guarida desmayada, empezaran a hacer preguntas y ya no podremos esconder nada - dijo Ash preocupado.

¡Ya se! toma - dijo Barry lanzándole algo a Paul.

¿Y esto? - dijo Paul viendo que era una llave.

Es la llave de mi habitación en el hotel Jinx blanca, úsala para descansar, a Ash y a mí se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa para contarle al resto - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Gracias Barry, Ash, toma a Magmortar y a Lucario y tambien al Garchomp de Úrsula, hay una maquina de recuperación en el cuarto privado 1 llévalos ahí - dijo Paul entregando las pokeballs a Ash.

De acuerdo, yo me encargo - dijo Ash tomando las pokeballs.

¿Cómo es eso de cuarto privado 1? - preguntó Barry confuso.

Bueno, tú eres uno de los elegidos para saberlo, lo que sucede es que… - intentaba explicar Ash pero fue interrumpido.

Espera Ash, yo le contare todo mañana, y te pido que hables de esto solo con los otros campeones que ya lo sabe, bueno ¿Si es que aun estas dentro de esto y dejas esa estúpida idea de hace un momento? - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Ash puso una mirada seria, dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

¿Cómo podría irme ahora que se ha puesto tan emocionante? - dijo Ash dedicando a sus rivales una sonrisa confiada.

Eso quería escuchar, bien ahora vámonos - dijo Paul con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Si - respondieron los dos entrenadores.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido a las afueras de ciudad verde.

Dos personas se encontraban haciendo una reverencia a otra que se encontraba de pie con su rostro escondido en la oscuridad de la noche. Una de las personas arrodilladas era Nui y la otra era aquel extraño hombre de antifaz que había amenazado a Ash y creado las ilusiones.

¿Y qué tal fue todo? - preguntó la persona que escondía su rostro en la noche.

La semilla del miedo ha sido plantada con éxito - contestó el extraño hombre de antifaz de forma seria.

La semilla de la impotencia ha sido plantada con éxito - contestó Nui con seriedad.

Excelente, solo faltan dos semillas más para que la flor del odio comience a germinar, por cierto ¿Qué tal sus habilidades? - preguntó la persona de pie.

El campeón de Kalos pudo zafarse por un momento de mi Voluntad expandida e intentar atacarme - contestó el hombre de antifaz.

El campeón de Sinnoh pudo darle un fuerte golpe a mi Leavanny usando a su Lucario potenciado con la fuerza de su Aura - contestó Nui.

Oh, ya veo, uno tiene la suficiente voluntad como para moverse ante el segundo más fuerte de los Cifer, y el otro puede abrir grietas entre el mundo Aural, ciertamente es fascinante, y según tengo entendido el miembro más joven de los campeones puede usar el Domino parcial, realmente son todos unos diamantes en bruto - dijo la persona oculta entre las sombras.

¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Maestro? - preguntó el extraño hombre de antifaz.

Por el momento vuelvan a la base, luego les daré sus siguientes ordenes -respondió el que respondía al nombre de Maestro.

Si señor - respondieron los dos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Creo que es momento de hacerte una pequeña visita Ash - dijo esa persona mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchump.

Varios de los miembros de la guarida se encontraban en la sala principal jugando con la consola. En ese momento se escucha el ruido del elevador, todos voltean y ven a Ash con la ropa maltratada y con muchos raspones junto a Barry. Todos los que estaban en la sala se acercan rápidamente.

¿Ash que te paso? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Si estoy bien es solo que… - fue Ash interrumpido.

Ash discutió con Paul y se dieron a los maderazos - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Dawn algo preocupado.

Este… salió el tema de Chimchar, formas de tratar pokemons, yo siendo impulsivo y bla, bla, bla, cosas de machos - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Y por qué no vino Paul? ¿Acaso le prohibiste la entrada a la guarida? - preguntó Maylene con intriga.

Ash no le prohibió nada, el solo quería tomarse un tiempo solo, le di la llave de mi cuarto en el hotel mientras yo me quedo aquí ¿Uh? ¿Es el nuevo PokkenFighter? Hey yo le entro - dijo Barry emocionado mientras tomaba un mando de la consola.

Ash se disponía a salir de la sala pero se detuvo al ver a alguien.

¿Serena? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido al ver a su compañera de Kalos salir del cuarto de chicas.

¡¿Ash?! ¿Dónde estabas? te busqué por todos lados, tampoco respondes a tu holomisor ¿Y por qué estas todo lastimado? - dijo Serena mostrando una cara entre molesta y preocupada.

Bueno yo… - intentaba explicar Ash pero fue interrumpido.

Eso ahora no importa, ahora ven conmigo, voy a vendarte esas heridas - dijo Serena mientras tomaba el brazo de Ash y se lo llevaba.

Mientras lo sujetaba del brazo un muy conocido ruido salió del estomago de Ash.

Jeje, lo siento, no eh comido nada en todo el día - dijo Ash apenado.

Siendo tú te debes estar muriendo de hambre, ven te prepararé algo en la cocina mientras te vendo las heridas - dijo Serena llevando a Ash a la cocina.

Después de unos pocos minutos Serena había preparado un gran emparedado para Ash.

Ohh, gracias Serena, me estaba muriendo de hambre - dijo Ash contento mientras comía.

No es nada - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¿No que estabas enojada conmigo? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

No te lo había dicho antes, es muy difícil estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo, bueno iré por las vendas, ya regreso - dijo Serena con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

De acuerdo - contestó Ash mientras seguía comiendo.

Serena se encontraba sola en la habitación de las chicas, sacando un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de su armario. En eso nota cierto objeto, lo toma con sus manos y lo mira fijamente.

Ahora es mi turno de protegerte a ti - dijo Serena mientras con mucho cuidado escondía lo que era un casco rojo.

* * *

Y así termina este capitulo tan raro, pues antes que nada quiero preguntarles dos cosas, y más vale que respondan o si no... bueno nada supongo XD.

1) Quien es el personaje que más les gusta de esta historia.

2) Quien es el personaje que más les ha sorprendido.

3) Quien esperan que tenga más relevancia en el futuro.

4) Si tuvieran que elegir entre una sección especial al final de cada capitulo que elegirían

a) Un omake (pequeña historia cómica)

b) Una pequeña biografía de uno de los personajes.

c) Una seccion de curiosidades (personajes, capitulo, autor)

Sin más espero de corazón volver pronto, nos leemos luego.


	24. Encerrados

**H**ola todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, el problema del que les hable la verdad se pudo solucionar rapido, mi retraso se debió a otros factores (Universidad, trabajo, River campeón de América, etc etc) Bueno no los distraigo más y los dejo con el próximo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Encerrados**

* * *

En una de las varias habitaciones del hotel Jinx blanca en pueblo paleta, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente una chica de cabellos roza, mientras apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación se encontraba un muchacho mirando la luna por una de las ventanas con una mirada fría pensando varias cosas. Estos pensamientos se detuvieron al notar que la chica se estaba despertando poco a poco.

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? - decía Úrsula frotándose los ojos.

Estamos en la habitación de Barry en el hotel - contestó Paul.

¿Paul? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que nos atacó? - preguntó Úrsula preocupada.

No te preocupes, estoy bien, por suerte recibimos algo de ayuda y pudimos librarnos - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Qué alivio, pero dime ¿Quién era ella y por qué los atacó a ti y a Ash? - preguntó Úrsula preocupada.

No es algo que necesites saber - dijo Paul serio.

¡¿Qué no necesito saber?! Paul esa chica casi nos mata, creo que merezco saber cómo se llama - dijo Úrsula de forma seria.

Su nombre es Nui y es todo lo que voy a contarte - dijo Paul serio.

¿Y crees que me voy quedar tranquila solo con eso? - preguntó Úrsula molesta.

Paul dio un suspiro - te contaré todo si logras ganar el torneo por la piedra activadora - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Está bien, pero con otra condición - dijo Úrsula de forma seria.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Paul con duda.

Si gano el torneo tendrás que tener una cita conmigo - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - dijo Paul molesto.

Ohh, en ese caso tal vez a los demás les guste esta emocionante historia que nos sucedió - dijo Úrsula poniendo una mirada burlona.

¡Está bien! pero si pierdes no te diré absolutamente nada - dijo Paul con una cara molesta.

Es un trato - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

Bueno creo que es hora de dormir - dijo Paul con tono cansado.

¿Duermes conmigo? - preguntó Úrsula con una mirada picara.

¡Claro que no! - dijo Paul molesto.

Aburrido - dijo Úrsula fingiendo estar molesta.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar a las afueras de pueblo paleta dos personas se encontraban hablando.

Al parecer no solo tienen vigilado Pueblo paleta, sino también Ciudad verde y los alrededores - dijo una persona mientras le daba una carpeta a la otra.

Buen trabajo Tony, por favor continua siguiéndoles los pasos como hasta ahora - dijo la persona mientras veía fotos y leía la información dentro de la carpeta.

Oye ¿No crees que te estás tomando esto muy a la ligera Markus? - dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Tony.

¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Cómo de que por qué lo digo? ¡Atacaron a Ash hace un momento! y estas de lo más tranquilo ¿Acaso no deberías estar siempre cerca de él, estar alerta para protegerlo si lo atacan? - dijo Tony de forma molesta.

Ellos no van a dañar a Ash, él es muy importante para el plan del gran Maestro - contestó Markus de forma seria.

Aun así, a ellos no les importó atacar a Paul y a su amiga, de no haber sido por Barry junto con la chica del casco ellos no la estarían contando - dijo Tony molesto.

Ellos ya decidieron por su propia voluntad seguir adelante - contestó Markus.

Pero aun así, ellos son muy jóvenes y se están enfrentando a personas que son más fuertes que los mismos campeones de región - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Es la mejor forma para que se vuelvan fuertes - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Tony dio un suspiro cansado - No sé qué es lo que esperas que pase, pero solo te diré una cosa, si alguien intenta dañar a Ash, yo personalmente acabaré con el - dijo Tony de forma muy seria.

Te lo encargo - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum

Nuestros héroes se encontraban cenando animadamente.

Ash, te comiste tremendo emparedado que te preparó Serena y aun sigues por más - dijo Clemont impresionado al ver comer a Ash con tanta energía.

No es mi culpa que tú y Raku cocinen tan rico - dijo Ash con comida en la boca.

Es verdad, su comida es deliciosa - dijo May quien también comía enérgicamente.

Sería sorprendente juntar la comida de ellos junto con la Brock y Cilan - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Vamos no es para tanto - dijo Raku con una sonrisa apenada.

Lo que es sorprendente es otra cosa - dijo Clemont algo sorprendido con su mirada en cierta persona.

Esa persona era Serena quien tenía varios platos vacíos mientras seguía comiendo con inusual energía.

Todos la miraban atentamente.

¿Qué pasa? - dijo Serena al percatarse de todas las miradas.

Nada, solo que es raro verte comer tanto - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Bueno… es que por alguna extraña razón tengo demasiada hambre - dijo Serena apenada.

"Pues claro, usar la voluntad cuesta mucha energía" - susurró Barry con una sonrisa.

¿Dijiste algo Barry? - preguntó Dawn quien estaba al lado de él.

No, nada importante - dijo Barry con una sonrisa tranquila.

(Mmm ¿Dónde es visto esto antes?) - se preguntaba Ash así mismo hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Nos encontramos en la cafetería del centro pokemon._

_En una de las mesas se encuentran Ash, Serena, Clemont, Korrina y Bonnie, pero había algo extraño. Serena y Clemont estaban comiendo de forma muy acelerada._

_¡Queremos más! - dijeron los dos al unisonó todavía con comida en la boca mientras levantaban sus platos._

_Ash, Korrina y Bonnie solo miraban sorprendidos tal escena._

_Fin Flash Back_

(Ahora lo recuerdo, fue esa noche, después de nuestra última batalla con el Team Flare) - pensó Ash para sí mismo.

Por cierto Ash ¿Por qué estabas tan raro y a donde te fuiste todo este tiempo? - interrogó Dawn.

Pues… es que estoy en esos días del mes, jejeje - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Oh ya veo, entonces fuiste a la farmacia a buscar un tampón - dijo Misty con tono de burla.

Jaja muy chistosa - dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

En ese momento todos empezaron a reír por dicha conversación.

Pasado unos minutos ya todos habían terminado de comer.

Ahh, que rico, creo que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí - dijo Barry con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su lleno estomago.

No lo sé, no tengo tanto dinero para multas diarias - contestó Ash.

No te preocupes, te voy a hacer un descuento - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Bien, creo que es nuestro turno de lavar los platos Angie - dijo Dawn levantándose.

De acuerdo - dijo Angie poniéndose de pie.

Espera, yo te ayudo - dijo Barry recogiendo algunos platos.

Yo también - dijo May también llevando platos.

Bueno, creo que por mi parte me voy a terminar el nuevo invento en el que estoy trabajando - dijo Clemont mientras se levantaba.

¿Podemos verlo? - preguntaron Bonnie y Max.

Claro - respondió Clemont y marcharon juntos al taller.

Bueno, creo que yo iré hacer una sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio antes de dormir - dijo Maylene.

Yo también - dijo Korrina.

Y así uno a uno se fue de la mesa para realizar alguna actividad antes de dormir, dejando en la mesa solamente a Ash y Serena.

Bueno creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir - decía Ash mientras se levantaba de su asiento pero alguien lo agarró de su brazo.

Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar Ash - dijo Serena con una sonrisa con un aire siniestro.

¿No tengo escape verdad? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No, no lo tienes - contestó Serena con una sonrisa.

Ash dio un suspiro - Bien hablemos, pero no aquí, lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre nosotros - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para eso - dijo Serena mostrando con una sonrisa una llave a Ash.

Ash junto a Serena marcharon rumbo al cuarto privado 2, Serena abrió puerta y le dio paso a Ash mientras ella se aseguraba que nadie los vea entrar.

Bien, nadie a la vista - dijo Serena cerrando la puerta y dándole llave.

Serena dio media vuelta y vio a Ash quien se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras temblaba.

¿Qué sucede Ash? - preguntó Serena intrigada por el estado de Ash.

Se…se.. Serena ¿Qué…que tenias pe… pe… pensado hacerme? - Preguntó Ash dando vuelta su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa sudando frio.

¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Serena para ponerle atención al cuarto.

Lo que vio dentro fue una cama matrimonial de colchón de agua, diferentes disfraces tales como de enfermera, policía, ama y esclavo entre otros trajes eróticos. Había látigos, cuerdas, entre otras cosas más para realizar bondage. Además de varios juguetes sexuales y un dispensador de condones.

Serena quedo petrificada, prácticamente ardiendo en llamas por la vergüenza que sentía.

¿Se… Serena? - decía Ash nervioso esperando una respuesta.

¡No, no,no! ¡No es lo que piensas! no sabía que había dentro de este cuarto, tu padre me dio la llave y me dijo que la usara cuando necesitara estar a solas contigo - dijo Serena muy alterada y todavía roja de vergüenza.

Ash dio un suspiro - Ese idiota hizo una de las suyas, por el momento salgamos de aquí - dijo Ash más tranquilo.

Si, si, salgamos de aquí - dijo Serena todavía nerviosa.

Serena y Ash se acercaron a la puerta con la intensión de marcharse pero vieron que dos personas se acercaba y cerraron rápidamente la puerta.

¿Eh? - dijo Korrina mirando la puerta del cuarto privado 2.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Maylene.

Es que me pareció ver que esa puerta se cerró - contestó Korrina.

A ver… hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó Maylene mientras tocaba la puerta.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Ash y Serena apoyados en la puerta, Ash con su mano tenia tapada la boca de Serena mientras ella tenía tapada la boca de Ash estando tremendamente nerviosos.

Mmm… parece que solo fue imaginación mía - dijo Korrina con duda.

Creo que sí, bueno será mejor que vayamos a las duchas - dijo Maylene poniéndose en marcha.

Está bien - dijo Korrina siguiendo su camino.

Devuelta en el cuarto privado Ash y Serena dieron un gran suspiro.

Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Ash tomando aire pesadamente.

Si nos vieran aquí en este cuarto generaría un inmenso mal entendido - dijo Serena respirando pesadamente.

Creo que es mejor salir de aquí rápido mientras podamos - sugirió Ash.

Tienes razón - dijo Serena mientras de forma temblorosa ponía la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

Oh oh - dijo Serena.

¿Oh oh? ¿Qué quieres decir con oh oh? - preguntó Ash poniendo una cara preocupada.

Se quebró la llave y se trabó en la cerradura - dijo Serena nerviosa mostrando la mitad de la llave a Ash.

Oh oh - dijo Ash con una mirada inexpresiva y sudando frio.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de la guarida Ketchum.

¡Bien! utilizo a mi Reshiram blanco de ojos azules en modo de ataque para destruir a tu Serperior - dijo Richie con entusiasmo.

¡No tan rápido! activo mi carta trampa Parálisis, con ella tu Reshiram no podrá a atacar en este turno - dijo Trip de forma tranquila.

Rayos - dijo Trip de forma molesta.

Bien, ahora sacrifico a mi Serperior y a Conkeldurr para invocar Kyurem, ahora uso la carta Punta ADN la cual me permite usar a cualquiera de los Dragones legendarios para fusionarlo con Kyurem, no importa de quien sea el pokemon - dijo Trip confiado.

¡No! Mi Reshiram - dijo Richie preocupado.

Bien Kyrem blanco ataca a su pikachu con Llama gélida - dijo Trip confiado.

La carta de Richie fue destruida dejando a este con tan solo 100 puntos de vida.

Estas perdido Richie, solo ríndete - dijo Trip con arrogancia.

Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Richie preocupado.

(Por favor corazón de las cartas ayúdame en este duelo) se decía así mismo Richie mientras tomaba una carta de su mazo.

Mje - dio una sonrosa Richie.

¿De qué te ríes? preguntó Trip de forma seria.

Me rio por esto - dijo Richie colocando cinco cartas en el campo.

¡No puede ser! - dijo Trip sorprendido.

Eh conseguido las cinco partes de Arceus ¡Ahora recibe el ataque Sentencia! - dijo Richie con emoción.

No puede ser - dijo Trip viendo como era destruido su pokemon y sus puntos de vida bajaron a cero.

Y la victoria es para Richie Keptsum - dio su veredicto Raku de forma apagada.

¿Qué sucede Raku? te noto pensativo - preguntó Richie.

Es sobre la pelea entre Paul y Ash, si vamos a ser un equipo contra los cifer deberíamos estar unidos - dijo Raku serio.

Ah, pensabas en esa pelea, eso fue solo una cuartada, algo más debió haber pasado - dijo Richie.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Raku confuso.

Nosotros conocemos a Ash, el no es de esos que resuelven las cosas al golpes, si él se hubiera enojado con Paul solamente lo hubiera retado a una batalla - dijo Trip tranquilo.

Pero los demás no se han dado cuenta - dijo Raku intrigado.

Seguro ellos también se dieron cuenta, pero están haciendo la vista gorda - dijo Richie serio.

¿Crees que sepan algo? - preguntó Raku preocupado.

No, pero sospechan, creo deberíamos hablar con los que elegimos para… - Trip fue interrumpido por el sonar de su holomisor.

¿Eh? es un mensaje de audio de Paul - dijo Trip reproduciendo la grabación para que todos la escucharan.

Los tres campeones se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar el mensaje.

Bien, al parecer tendremos como objetivo a Lyra, Clemont y Gary - dijo Trip de forma tranquila.

* * *

Mientras en cuarto porno… digo en el cuarto privado 2.

Ash y Serena se encontraban sentados en la cama matrimonial muy nerviosos sin mirarse.

Rayos, como vamos a salir de aquí - decía Ash de forma preocupada.

¿Qué tal si llamas a Clemont por el holomisor y le pides que abra desde afuera? - sugirió Serena.

Mientras en la mente de Ash.

_Podemos ver a Clemont abrir la puerta y aparecer con una cámara de video junto con todos los amigos de Ash detrás de él._

_Y aquí tenemos al campeón de la liga Kalos y a la Reina de Kalos en su estado natural en época de apareamiento - decía Clemont con una mirada picara mientras filmaba todo._

Creo que mejor no - dijo Ash al salir de sus pensamientos.

¿Y qué tal tu padre? - preguntó Serena.

Pues el vejete… - decía Ash mientras volvía a fantasear en su mente.

_Podemos ver a Markus abrir la puerta y aparecer con una cámara de video junto con todos los amigos de Ash detrás de él._

_Y aquí tenemos a mi hijo, todo un macho que se respeta acortejando una preciosura de mujer - decía Markus con una sonrisa mientras filmaba todo._

Creo que tampoco - dijo Ash saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¿Entonces qué hacemos? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Tal vez encontremos algo por aquí que nos ayude - dijo Ash levantándose y empezando buscar entre las cosas del cuarto.

Quizás tengas razón - dijo Serena también poniéndose a buscar.

Ash empezó a husmear entre los armarios y los estantes viendo todo lo que había alrededor.

Vaselina, no hace falta, pastillas azules, je ¿De qué me vio papá? disfraz de gatubela, sexy pero prefiero el de Fennekin ¡Oh! Serena mira esto - dijo Ash con tono sorprendido.

¿Encontraste algo para abrir la puerta? - preguntó Serena emocionada.

Mira, este modelito es idéntico al que tienes en casa - dijo Ash mientras le mostraba un consolador eléctrico azul a Serena.

¿¡Estuviste revisando mi cuarto¡? - dijo Serena roja como un tomate mientras débilmente golpeaba el pecho de Ash mientras lagrimas como cataratas salían de ella.

Jajaja, en realidad fue Bonnie quien lo encontró - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡¿Cómo?! - dijo Serena nerviosa.

Tendrías que haberlo visto, ella llegó con eso en la mano y dijo "Hermano ¿qué es esto?" de forma inocente, Clemont y yo quedamos helados, Clemont solo titubeó a decir "Bo…Bo…Bonnie ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"a lo que ella nos dijo "lo encontré en un cajón del cuarto de Serena ¿Es algún tipo de juguete?" nos respondió de forma inocente - Explicaba Ash lo sucedido.

¿Y qué le dijeron? - preguntó Serena roja y preocupada.

Le dijimos que era un masajeador de cuello eléctrico, y que lo dejara donde estaba que era de uso personal - respondió Ash.

Arceus mío, que vergüenza - dijo Serena tapándose la cara de vergüenza mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

No te deprimas Serena, si te hace sentir mejor yo también tengo guardadas algunas revistas porno - dijo Ash sentándose al lado de Serena y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

Ash… realmente eres un asco - dijo Serena con una mirada penetrante.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Hablando de eso, las chicas y yo entramos a tu cuarto para ver si las encontrábamos escondidas - dijo Serena de forma tranquila.

Serena, casi no eh estado en casa desde los diez años, obviamente las compraba mientras viajaba y las usaba cuando parábamos en algún centro pokemon - dijo Ash tranquilo.

¿Cómo terminamos hablando de estas cosas? - preguntó Serena nerviosa.

A de ser la atmosfera de este cuarto - dijo Ash mientras recorría el cuarto con su mirada.

¿En qué estaría pensando tu padre? - preguntó Serena algo molesta.

Te digo la verdad, no lo conozco tanto como para saber siquiera que personalidad tiene, por momentos se ve muy despreocupado, pero de la nada se muestra como si tuviera todo calculado y nada se le escapara, en otras se muestra misterioso como si ocultara muchas cosas, pero por lo general es un tremendo idiota - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Por lo menos tienes suerte de tenerlo - dijo Serena poniendo una mirada algo triste.

¿Serena? - dijo Ash preocupado.

Nunca te lo eh contado, pero mi padre era lo que se conoce como un Candidato - dijo Serena de forma apagada.

Espera ¿Cuándo dices Candidato te refieres a los que participan por el título de Maestro pokemon? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Mmm - asintió Serena.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Ash intrigado.

Cuando yo tenía siete años él fue a luchar contra un Maestro pokemon por el título, pero el avión en el que viajaba sufrió una descompostura y cayó - dijo Serena con una mirada triste.

Yo… yo lo siento mucho, soy un estúpido, quejándome de mi padre y tú sin poder estar con el tuyo, realmente lo siento - dijo Ash de forma arrepentida.

No es tu culpa, jamás te conté nada, además fue hace mucho tiempo - dijo Serena mostrando una sonrisa para animar a Ash.

Serena… - decía Ash algo más animado.

Sabes, al parecer él era muy parecido a ti - dijo Serena un poco más animada.

¿Cómo? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Él era muy enérgico, comía demasiado, quería y cuidaba mucho a sus pokemons, mamá me dijo que desde que era un niño siempre quiso ser un Maestro pokemon y que jamás se rendía - dijo Serena más animada.

No, nos parecemos tanto - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Lo dices porque te rendiste y decidiste dejar de ser un entrenador? - dijo Serena mirando a Ash fijamente.

¿Cómo es que tú…? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Te escuche cuando hablabas con tu padre, se sobre que te encontraste con un sujeto de un tal equipo Cifer, se también que te amenazó con hacerme daño si te interponías y que por eso ibas a dejar de ser un entrenador pokemon - dijo Serena con un tono de preocupación.

Serena yo… - intentó hablar Ash con preocupación.

Tú sueño es por lo que siempre te has esforzado, jamás me perdonaría si por mi culpa lo abandonaras, si tu dejas tu sueño yo también dejaré el mío - dijo Serena con una mirada entre molesta y triste.

Serena… - decía Ash sorprendido sin saber que decir.

Sé muy bien que no soy fuerte, pero aunque no haya nada que pueda hacer quiero ayudarte, no importa contra quien sea y lo imposible que sea la situación permaneceré a tu lado y nunca te abandonare no importa lo que me pase… - decía Serena muy triste al borde de las lagrimas pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias - decía Ash casi quebrando la voz.

No es nada - dijo Serena más tranquila correspondiendo el abrazo.

Los dos se mantuvieron así por varios segundos, los dos tenían una sonrisa tranquila para después separarse y mirarse tiernamente.

Ash… - decía Serena nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede Serena? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Tu… ¿Tu que sientes por mí? - preguntó Serena nerviosa.

* * *

Y con esto termina este extraño capitulo.

Como les había preguntado en el anterior capitulo sobre una sección especial para el final de cada capitulo, eh decidido usar las tres formas pero alternándolas en cada capitulo. En este vamos a empezar con la biografía de cierto personaje que todavía no aparece pero se que muchos lo esperan.

Biografía de Personaje.

Nombre: Alan Alain.

Edad: 19 años.

Género: Masculino.

Lugar de nacimiento: Ciudad Luminalia.

Ocupación: Investigador Pokemon.

Logros: Desconocidos.

Historia:

Alan era uno de los más jóvenes ayudantes del profesor Sycamore, el cual sentía un gran respeto y admiración por este. Fue por esta razón que Alan se emprendió en un viaje junto al Charmander que le dio el profesor para ayudarlo en su investigación sobre la mega evolución.

Pero en el transcurso de su viaje Alan se topó con Lysandre, fundador de los laboratorios Lysandre, el cual tras vencerlo en una batalla convenció a Alan de trabajar para él tras la promesa de encontrar la paz gracias a la energía de la mega evolución. Alan aceptó aferrándose a la idea de que para lograr su cometido debía volverse más fuerte. Debido a este pensamiento y gracias a la piedra activadora junto con la CharizarditaX proporcionada por Lysandre, se embarcó en un viaje para luchar contra las demás mega evoluciones y conseguir más mega piedras, todo esto bajo órdenes de Lysandre.

Alan tiempo después conoce a un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchump, en el cual vio un entrenador diferente y también una inesperada rivalidad. Alan le entrega a Ash la CharizarditaY confiando que le daría un buen uso, y porque no también un gran desafío a la hora del combate.

Al momento que Alan descubre que ha sido manipulado por Lysandre ya es demasiado tarde, el plan del arma de destrucción está a punto de ser ejecutado pero recibirá la ayuda de aquel entrenador del cual su instinto no se equivocó. Alan no se rendirá ante nadie para demostrar quién es el entrenador con la mega evolución más fuerte.


	25. Poniendo a prueba

**Hola amigos, espero me perdonen la tardanza, la verdad me cuesta encontrar un tiempito para ponerme a escribir, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capitulo... No si antes contestar algunos Reviews curiosos.  
**

OrionCharizard: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, la verdad es que deje de comentar reviews de cap anteriores porque estaba lleno de Guest y creo que queda feo poner guest1 guest2 para responder ademas de que se pueden confundir.

Pika2000:esaes la cuestión, este fic es una droga que cuando esta en el mejor momento se acaba para que pidas más y más y más XD.

Guest: Lo mimo que le dije a Pika2000, es para tenerlos enganchados XD.

baraka108 : Me alegra que te gustara, la suerte de esta pareja es extraña, veremos si los motivos de Ursula son suficientes para ganar el torneo.

prietar: La verdad ni yo me esperaba esa escena.

DarkSoldier41: Después de tantos capítulos tensos hacia falta algo de risas, pues entrale al duelo si no tienes miedo de caer al mundo de las sombras, pues aqui te enteras de que pasa con Ash y Serena.

marth de andromeda: La verdad este es el capitulo en el que más me han insultado, pero como buen masoquista que soy no se dan una idea de como lo disfruto XD. Por lo de canción cursi estaba todo calculado.

Seiryu.001: Me alegra que te gustara y espero que disfrutes el siguiente cap.

* * *

**Poniendo a prueba**

* * *

Ash… - decía Serena nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede Serena? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Tu… ¿Tu que sientes por mí? - preguntó Serena nerviosa.

¿Eh? - fue lo único que dijo Ash cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de sorpresa.

¿Acaso soy especial para ti o tan solo soy una amiga más? -dijo Serena quien se veía muy preocupada por la respuesta que esperaba de Ash.

Pues… yo… bueno tú… ¡oh! ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Ash levantándose de la cama y tomando algo de uno de los estantes.

(¿Evadió mi pregunta? ) - se preguntaba Serena sorprendida.

(Evadí su pregunta) - se decía Ash nervioso mientras tomada el objeto que había visto.

¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste? - preguntó Serena con algo de curiosidad.

Mira - dijo Ash mostrando el objeto.

¿Una cámara filmadora? - dijo Serena algo sorprendida.

Exactamente, dime ¿Hacemos un pokeporno casero? de seguro se venderá excelente - dijo Ash de forma picara.

¡ASH! - dijo Serena de forma molesta y muy sonrojada.

Es broma, es broma, a ver como se enciende esto - dijo Ash tocando un botón y comenzando a grabar.

Hola, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, llevo atrapado mucho tiempo en este cuarto que induce al pecado, no sé cuánto tiempo más podre contener a la bestia insaciable de Serena - dijo Ash a la cámara fingiendo estar asustado.

¡¿Qué dices?! - decía Serena apenada.

Si no salgo virgen de esta, mamá, quiero que sepas que aguante poco, de seguro esto te hace feliz ¿No? tú siempre me acosaste con la idea de tener nietos, y en cuanto a ti papá, estás enfermo, y si usted señora Grace está viendo esto, que se entere de lo golosa que es su hija - decía Ash en tono pícaro.

¡Deja de decir esas cosas y dame esa cámara! - dijo Serena levantándose e intentando quitarle la cámara a Ash.

¡O no! ya es tarde, la bestia a despertado - dijo Ash entre risas mientras escapaba de Serena.

No tienes a donde huir - dijo Serena persiguiendo a Ash también entre risas.

Mientras fuera del cuarto.

Clemont, Max y Bonnie salían del taller con todo el cuerpo cubierto de polvo y el cabello a lo afro.

Guau ¿Y siempre explotan? - preguntó Max con curiosidad.

Por supuesto que no - dijo Clemont mientras se sacudía el polvo y se acomodaba los lentes.

Solo el 99% de las veces - dijo Bonnie con sarcasmo.

Clemont solo miró a Bonnie con una mirada algo molesta, pero de repente Max escuchó ruido que venía del cuarto privado 2 y se acercó a la puerta.

¿Qué es ese cuarto Clemont? - preguntó Max.

Ese es el cuarto privado 2, el señor Blank no nos ha dicho que hay ahí - contestó Clemont.

Y porque no abrimos la puerta - dijo Bonnie intentando abrirla.

Parece que está cerrada con llave desde dentro - comentó Max.

Jeje, eso no es problema, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia, les presento el abridor de cerrojos trabados en versión de bolsillo - dijo Clemont con orgullo mientras mostraba un cubo gris que parecía ser de madera y que tenía una especie de llave en un extremo y una interruptor del otro.

¿Siempre es así con los nombres? - preguntó Max con duda.

Solo el 99% de las veces - dijo Bonnie con sarcasmo.

Clemont tomó el aparato, colocó la llave en la cerradura y oprimió el botón.

Mientras en el cuarto privado, Serena seguía persiguiendo a Ash.

¿Cómo es que no te cansas? - decía Ash jadeando con una sonrisa mientras corria.

Al parecer los aerobics no me fallaron - decía Serena también jadeando con una sonrisa mientras corría.

En un momento Serena alcanzó a Ash e intento sujetarlo, pero este tratando de zafarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con ella quedando con Ash recostado en la cama y Serena arriba de este. Los dos se miraban fijamente mientras seguían agitados por correr tanto, poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que… ¡BOOOM! se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de la puerta obligando a alejar sus rostros para mirar asustados que sucedía.

Cof, cof - otra vez exploto otro invento - dijo la voz de una niña mientras tosía.

Solo debo, cof, calibrarlo un poco más - decía Clemont mientras disipaba el humo con su brazo.

Creo que te cof, cof, sobrepasas con el exceso de energía - dijo Max tratando se dispersar el humo también.

¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Waaaa! - dijo Clemont sorprendido al ver a Serena arriba de Ash.

¿Qué sucede? - dijeron Max y Bonnie intentando también disipar el humo.

Clemont rápidamente tapo los ojos de los niños antes de que pudieran ver esa escena.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? no veo nada - dijo Bonnie enojada.

¡Lo siento niños pero esto es demasiado sukulento para sus ojos! - dijo Clemont nervioso.

Y repentinamente algunos de los miembros de la guarida que escucharon la explosión se acercaron, entre ellos estaban Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Korrina, las cuales miraron completamente sorprendidas y apenadas sin poder articular palabras.

En ese momento Serena cae en cuenta de la posición en la que esta, empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas y rápidamente sin decir una palabra salió corriendo del cuarto cabizbaja.

Las chicas rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto para ver como estaba.

¿Qué sucede? escuche como si alguien saliera corriendo - dijo Max quien todavía se encontraba con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Clemont.

No fue nada - dijo Clemont mientras daba media vuelta junto a Max y Bonnie.

¿A dónde nos llevas? - preguntó Bonnie.

Solo sigan adelante y ni se les ocurra mirar para atrás - dijo Clemont sacando sus manos de los ojos de los niños tomando un cubo de su bolsillo y lanzándolo rápidamente hacia atrás.

¿Pero qué es lo que hay atrás? - dijo Max molesto dando media vuelta y viendo que la puerta que había explotado antes estaba otra vez en su lugar.

¿Eh? ¿No había explotado? - dijo Bonnie sorprendida.

¿Qué cosa? - dijo Clemont haciéndose el tonto.

No te hagas el tonto ¿Por qué esta otra vez la puerta y que hay ahí dentro? - preguntó Max algo molesto.

Pues veras… miren es el Mew de Ash - señaló Clemont a otra dirección de la guarida.

¡¿Ash tiene un Mew?! - dijo Max sorprendido.

¡Hay que buscarlo! - dijo Bonnie emocionada.

Después de eso los dos salieron corriendo para intentar encontrar al pokemon legendario.

Pude despistarlos - dijo Clemont dando media vuelta y atravesando la puerta sin abrirla.

Je, justo cuando uno de mis inventos no explota nadie lo aprecia - dijo Clemont mientras se adentraba al cuarto.

Al acercarse vio que Ash se encontraba serio mirando hacia el techo.

Creo que interrumpí en un mal momento - dijo Clemont algo apenado.

No te preocupes, creo que te debo una - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

¿Me debes una? No sé si te diste cuenta pero Serena salió de aquí con lagrimas en los ojos - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

Hablaré con ella después para intentar arreglar este mal entendido - dijo Ash todavía serio.

Y a todo esto ¿Qué es este cuarto salido del pokeredtube? - dijo Clemont mientras le daba una mirada al cuarto.

Solo es una de las locuras de mi papá - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Como sea, te ves cansado, creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Es cierto, ah sido un día muy largo - dijo Ash cansado.

Si, como de ocho capítulos - contestó Clemont.

Bien, adelántate tengo algunas cosas que pensar - dijo Ash serio.

Como tu digas - dijo Clemont mientras atravesaba la puerta holográfica.

Ash solo se quedó solo en silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la guarida.

¡Vamos muévanse! tenemos que llegar al rancho del profesor rápido - decía Barry mientras empujaba a Clemont y Ash.

Tranquilo Barry, todavía faltan como dos horas para que comience el torneo otra vez - se quejaba Ash.

Lo sé, pero es que soy el relator, debo estar rápido allá para coordinar todo, tengo que buscar a quienes serán mis comentaristas del día de hoy, además no se quienes darán la batalla de apertura - decía Barry apurado.

Tienes a más de una docena de entrenadores de alto nivel, solo pídele a dos que peleen - comentó Clemont.

Si quieres puedo… - decía Ash pero se detuvo al ver a Serena frente a él.

Serena miró a Ash para después desviar la mirada de forma apenada y seguir su camino.

Ash se quedó viéndola por un momento y luego siguió su camino.

¿Acaso me perdí algo? - preguntaba Barry con duda.

Es una larga historia - contestó Clemont.

Los tres entrenadores tomaron el ascensor para salir de la guarida al jardín de la residencia Ketchum. Al salir vieron a Paul junto con Trip, Richie y Raku. Al parecer estaban conversando algo importante.

¡Hey Paul! ¿Estás listo para el segundo raund? - decía Ash con una sonrisa confiada mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

¿Segundo Raund? - decía Paul con duda.

¿Qué acaso los golpes que te di anoche no te hacen recordar? - decía Ash poniéndose nervioso.

Deja eso Ash, es obvio que tu pelea con Paul fue una mentira - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

Si, como si este perdedor pudiera siquiera acertarme un golpe - dijo Paul de forma arrogante.

Tu, yo, esta noche, sin camisa en el ring - dijo Ash de forma desafiante.

Ahí estaré - afirmó Paul desafiante.

Los dos rivales se miraron de forma penetrante mientras chispas salían de estos.

Hey, dejen eso, tenemos que empezar con la prueba para los seleccionados - dijo Trip serio.

¿Prueba para los seleccionados? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Para traducirlo mejor, tu y yo vamos a tener una batalla - dijo Richie de forma desafiante.

¡¿Eh?! - dijo Clemont sorprendido.

¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Ash de forma molesta.

Después de lo que pasó anoche lo estuve pensando, y eh decidido que si alguien va entrar en esto debe probar que está preparado para lo que vendrá, ya hable de esto con los otros - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Lo entiendo, pero ¿Mi opinión no importa? - preguntó Ash serio.

Claro que tu opinión nos importa - decía Richie con una sonrisa.

Nos importa un comino - dijo Trip con arrogancia.

Ash miró de forma molesta a los dos entrenadores.

¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando que alguien me explique! - decía Barry molesto mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Después te cuento todo ¿No tienes un torneo que relatar? - comentó Paul.

¡OH! Es cierto me voy, después me cuentan todo - dijo Barry poniéndose a correr.

Es por el otro lado idiota - dijo Paul de forma cansada.

Ya lo sabía - dijo Barry dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr de nuevo.

Bien, vamos al grano, Richie tu iras contra Clemont, y Raku peleará contra Lyra - comandó Paul.

Bien, hay un lugar perfecto por aquí - dijo Richie poniéndose en marcha.

Este… de acuerdo - contestó Clemont no muy convencido.

En ese caso creo que yo iré a buscar a Lyra en el hotel - dijo Raku poniéndose en marcha.

Ahora ustedes dos, Ash quiero vayas y observes la batalla de Richie y Clemont, quiero saber si Richie también tiene lo necesario para esto - ordenó Paul de forma seria.

¿Richie también está a prueba? - preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

Quiero saber que tan fuerte es él también - contestó Paul.

Como tú digas - dijo Ash siguiendo el paso de Clemont y Richie.

Trip, tú encárgate de supervisar el combate entre Raku y Lyra - comandó Paul.

De acuerdo, seguro también quieres ponerme a prueba - comentó Trip serio.

Ya vi suficiente en tu combate con Iris - contestó Paul serio.

Puedo demostrarte aun más que… - fue interrumpido Trip por la mano de Paul que sujeto su hombro.

Yo solo vi que derribaste a un Rayquaza, es más que suficiente - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Como digas ¿Tú que aras? - preguntó Trip.

Debo poner a prueba a mi contrincante - dijo Paul confiado dando media vuelta y marchándose.

* * *

Mientras por el lado donde se encontraban Clemont, Ash y Richie.

¿Ash que sucede? ¿Por qué esta batalla tan repentina? - preguntó preocupado Clemont.

¿Recuerdas esa noche que me preguntabas que me pasaba? - contestó Ash con otra pregunta.

No quiero saber nada de tus fantasías pervertidas, y menos ahora que se que las empiezas a llevar a cabo con Serena - dijo Clemont con una mirada burlona.

¡No es nada de eso! - dijo Ash molesto.

Entonces es eso que ustedes los campeones excepto Max y Lyra esconden -dijo Clemont de forma seria.

Así es - contestó Ash.

Y tú eres una de las dos personas que Ash elijo para que sepa de esto, pero antes de eso debes demostrar que estas a la altura de todo lo que vendrá - dijo Richie de forma seria mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Clemont quedo sorprendido y a la vez confundido, al parecer era algo realmente importante que no podían conocer otras personas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que entre tantos entrenadores poderosos Ash le diera su confianza a él.

¡Bien, estoy listo! - dijo Clemont listo para el combate.

Ese es el espíritu - dijo Richie con una sonrisa desafiante.

Bien, en ese caso yo seré el árbitro - dijo Ash colocándose al medio de lo que sería su campo de batalla.

Por cierto ¿Quién fue la otra persona que elegiste? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Oh, pues es… - decía Ash.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de pueblo Paleta.

Gary caminaba por uno de los caminos con dirección al laboratorio de su abuelo. Pero se encontró con alguien apoyado de brazos cruzados en un árbol al lado del camino.

¿Tú eres Paul no es así? ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó Gary.

Sabes, los fans siempre discuten sobre quién de los dos es el mejor rival de Ash ¿No te gustaría comprobarlo? - preguntó Paul de forma arrogante.

Hace tiempo que deje de ser el rival de Ash, además tampoco me interesa comprobar nada - dijo Gary serio siguiendo su caminar pasando al lado de Paul.

¿Enserio? tal vez te interese más saber el asunto que Ash y yo junto al "tío Tony" estamos tratando - dijo Paul con arrogancia.

¡¿Cómo es que tú…?! - preguntó Gary muy sorprendido dándose vuelta.

Paul mostró una sonrisa confiada, dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y tomó una pokeball de su cinturón.

Vénceme y te lo contaré - dijo Paul de forma desafiante.

De acuerdo, tal vez esté un poco oxidado pero tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga - dijo Gary mientras sacaba una pokeball y un objeto de su bolsillo.

Bien, eso lo pondrá más interesante - dijo Paul al ver el objeto.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo.

Raku caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, pero varios pasos más atrás lo seguía Trip caminando de la misma forma.

No es necesario que me sigas, yo puedo encargarme solo - dijo Raku mientras seguía caminando.

Voy a ser directo contigo, también estas a prueba y mi función aquí es observarte - dijo Trip fríamente sin detener su paso.

Ya veo, es muy lógico, ustedes no saben nada de mí, pero yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Creo que ya has visto la habilidad que tenemos en batalla - dijo Trip serio.

No hablo de eso, hablo de que si ustedes son o no lo suficientemente confiables - dijo Raku ahora deteniendo su paso y mirando fríamente a Trip.

Trip también miró fríamente a Raku.

Je, tienes esa mirada - dijo Raku dando media vuelta y continuando su camino.

¿A qué mirada te refieres? - interrogó Trip mientras volvía a caminar.

Esa mirada de que has perdido a la persona más importante para ti - contestó Raku secamente.

Trip abrió fuertemente los ojos de la sorpresa, a nadie le había contado nada de su pasado.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron al hotel Jinx blanca.

Bueno llegamos, entremos y busquemos a Lyra - dijo Raku tranquilo.

Yo… mejor te espero aquí - dijo Trip que encontraba varios metros de la entrada del hotel.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Raku con duda.

Pues veras… Paul, Richie y yo no podemos acercarnos a menos de veinte metros de este lugar - dijo Trip nervioso.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso fueron ustedes los entrenadores revoltosos que hicieron un desastre aquí? - preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Trip solo se puso a silbar mientras miraba para otro lado.

¿Debo suponer que esa es la principal razón para que yo me enfrente a Lyra? - preguntó Raku de forma cansada.

Es probable - contestó Trip de forma indiferente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal del hotel se abre, y de ella salen Lyra y Khoury.

Oh, pero si son dos de mis camaradas campeones ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - preguntó Lyra con una sonrisa.

Quiero tener un combate contigo - dijo directamente Raku.

Esto sorprendió un poco a los entrenadores.

Espera ¿Por qué este reto tan de golpe? - preguntó Khoury con duda.

Eso que importa, él me ha desafiado y debo aceptarlo - dijo Lyra entusiasmada.

Genial, entonces busquemos un lugar para… - hablaba Raku pero fue interrumpido.

Pero pelearemos con una condición - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Raku con duda.

Nuestro pelea será el combate de apertura de este día de torneo - dijo Lyra animada.

* * *

Hagan sus apuestas muchachos **PAUL VS GARY **¿Quien ganará?

Para terminar el capitulo esta vez tocan unas curiosidades

Los tuviera que darles un nivel de habilidad a los personajes seria de este modo:

**Niveles de entrenador**

Entrenadores novatos **(Nivel 1)**

Entrenadores regulares **(Nivel 2)**

Xana, Nando, Princesa Arhi, Khoury, Trevor, Bianca, Serena, Dawn, May **(Nivel 3) **

Cilan, Brock, Sanpei, Drew, Kalm, Kenny, Cameron, Tierno, Korrina, Stephan, Zoey, Ursula, Angie,Chitoge**(Nivel 4)**

Clemont, Gary **(Nivel 5)**

Ash, Paul, Richie, Trip, Max, Lyra, Raku **(Nivel 6)**

Maylene, Misty, Resto del alto mando **(Nivel 7)**

Lance, Alder, Cintia, Dianta, Steven, Palmer **(Nivel 8)**

Iris, Campeon de Kanto, Campeon de Orre **(Nivel 9)**

Barry **(Nivel 11)**

Ash con Aura oscura **(Nivel 13)**

Nui **(Nivel 15)**

Markus, Tony, Bestia Cifer 1 **(Nivel 20)**

Gran Maestro **(Nivel 40)**


	26. Un lugar en el equipo

**Hola a todos, realmente lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo perdón me voy a hacer el Harakiri X_X. Bueno ya ah lo serio perdon por tardar tanto, quiero agradecer todos lo que siguen mi historia que llegó a los 200 review, muchas gracias todos por fedear a mi team XD. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

**Un lugar en el equipo**

* * *

Pero pelearemos con una condición - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Raku con duda.

Nuestra pelea será el combate de apertura de este día de torneo - dijo Lyra animada.

¿Eh? - dijeron Trip y Raku

No tengo problema con eso pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó Raku con curiosidad.

Dane me llamó y me preguntó si podía ayudarle a Barry con la pelea de exhibición - dijo Lyra animada.

Creo que no tengo problema con eso - contestó Raku.

Bien, entonces vamos - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de pueblo paleta.

Bien este será un combate triple entre Richie el campeón de la liga Kanto y Clemont, líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico de ciudad Lumiose en Kalos ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Ash.

De acuerdo - contestó Clemont.

Sin problemas - contestó Richie.

Bien ¡Comiencen! ay qué poderoso se siente, con razón Brock hace siempre de arbitro - dijo Ash dando el inicio de la batalla.

¡Chesnaught, Manetric y Luxray salgan por favor! - dijo Clemont lanzando sus pokeball.

Los tres pokemons de Clemont salieron listos para el combate, Manectric por su parte llevaba un brazalete en una de sus patas delanteras con una mega piedra.

Bien, en ese caso ¡Zippo, Cruise y Drax yo los elijo! - dijo Richie lanzando sus pokeballs.

De las pokeballs salieron Charizard, Tyranitar y Salamence. Mientras una tormenta de arena empezó a cubrir el campo de batalla y los pokemons de Clemont retrocedieron un poco debido a la habilidad Intimidación de Salamence.

(Bueno, debería hacer que Chesnaught se encargue de Tyranitar, mientras los demás se ocupan de Charizard y Salamance. Tengo que vencer rápido a Tyranitar para que cese la tormenta de arena) - se decía Mentalmente Clemont.

Bien, no me contendré ¡Manectric Mega evoluciona! - dijo Clemont extendiendo su mano y mostrando su mega aro el cual empezó a brillar y a desprender los lazos de la mega evolución los cuales se unieron a Manectric para que este comenzara a brillar y cambiar de forma.

Después de que la luz terminara de brillar se pudo ver a un Mega Manectric listo para el combate, quien causo que los rivales retrocedieran también un poco debido a la habilidad intimidación.

Comencemos la fiesta ¡Zippo usa Lanzallamas en Chesnaught, Drax usa Pulso dragón en Manectric, y Cruise usa Terremoto! - ordenó Richie.

¡Chesnaught usa Barrera espinosa, Manectric y Luxray salten! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Charizard lanzó de su boca un potente Lanzallamas hacia Chesnaught mientras Salamence de su boca lanzó un rayo de varios colores con la forma de un dragón y Tyranitar dio una fuerte pisada en el suelo provocando un fuerte temblor.

Chesnaught creó una barrera de color verde que lo protegió del Lanzallamas y del Terremoto mientras que Luxray junto con Manectric saltaron muy alto haciendo que este ultimo esquivara el pulso dragón de Salamence.

Los tenemos ¡Drax usa Colmillo ígneo en Manectric y Zippo usa Garra dragón en Luxray! - comandó Richie.

Los dos pokemon voladores atacaron a los dos eléctricos quienes no tenían forma de esquivar estando en el aire y fueron lanzados fuertemente al suelo dejando dos grandes cráteres, después de eso la tormenta de arena daño un poco a todos los pokemons excepto a Tyranitar .

¡Cruise usa Hiperrayo en Manectric! - ordenó rápidamente Richie.

Tyranitar lanzó el potente rayo en dirección al indefenso mega pokemon.

¡Chesnaught protégelo! - ordenó Clemont preocupado.

Chesnaught se interpuso con su cuerpo con los brazos entre Manectric y el Hiperrayo recibiendo gran parte de daño.

(Es momento de aprovechar el retardo que causa el Hiperrayo) ¡Chesnaught usa Machada! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Chesnaught corrió con sus dos brazos brillando con luz blanca en dirección a Tyranitar quien no podía moverse.

Ni creas que te voy a dejar ¡Zippo usa Lanzallamas, Drax usa Pulso dragón! - ordenó Richie de forma confiada.

Charizard y Salamence lanzaron sus respectivos ataques desde sus fauces golpeando fuertemente a Chesnaught haciendo que esta retroceda muy lastimado.

¡Chesnaught! - gritó Clemont preocupado.

Bien, usa otra vez Terremoto Cruise - Ordenó rápidamente Richie.

Tyranitar volvió a dar un fuerte pistón en el suelo causando otro fuerte temblor que dañó fuertemente a los tres pokemons de Clemont además de volver a recibir daño de la tormenta de arena.

(Rayos, no puedo acercarme debido a sus constantes ataques, además a dañado demasiado a mis pokemons, debo pensar en algo) - pensaba Clemont preocupado.

Vamos, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer, de este modo no podre dejar que sepas sobre el Equipo Cifer - dijo Richie de forma arrogante.

Clemont se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar ese nombre.

Cifer… ¿Dijiste equipo Cifer? - preguntó Clemont de manera seria.

Richie… - dijo Ash mirando de forma acusativa al campeón de la liga Kanto.

Este… ups - dijo Richie tapándose la boca nervioso.

Después lo hablaremos con Goodra , pues eso será lo único que sabrás si no demuestras lo que sabes - dijo Ash serio.

¿Si gano me contaran sobre el Equipo Cifer? - preguntó Clemont muy serio.

Eh… si, esa es la idea - contestó Ash sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

Bueno… - decía Clemont acomodándose los lentes - Es hora de darlo todo - dijo Clemont todavía serio.

¿Y qué harás? Tus pokemons están casi completamente debilitados - dijo Richie serio.

Seguiremos marchando hacia el futuro ¡Manectric súbete al lomo de Luxray! - ordenó rápidamente Clemont.

Manectric rápidamente se subió en el lomo de Luxray.

No sé qué vas a hacer pero no te dejare ¡Zippo usa Tajo aéreo, Drax pulso dragón y Cruise usa Hiperrayo! - ordenó Richie.

¡Chesnaught protege a todos con barrera espinosa! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Chesnaught creó nuevamente una barrera de color verde con la cual protegió a todos del ataque.

¡Chesnaught aprovecha y ataca a Tyranitar con Puño trueno, Luxray usa Campo eléctrico y Manectric usa Carga! - comando rápidamente Clemont.

Luxray rodeo el campo con energía eléctrica mientras Manectric acumulaba energía sobre su lomo. Por su parte Chesnaught se dirigió a toda marcha para intentar golpear a Tyranitar.

No funcionó antes y no va funcionar ahora ¡Zippo Lanzallamas, Drax Pulso dragón! - ordenó Richie nuevamente.

Los dos ataques golpearon con fuerza al pokemon planta lucha pero este resistía.

¡Sigue adelante! - comandó Clemont.

Chesnaught al escuchar la voz de su entrenador siguió adelante a toda velocidad y golpeo con fuerza a Tyranitar sin causarle demasiado daño, después de dar el golpe Chesnaught cayó debilitado .

¿Crees que valió la pena que tu pokemon se debilitara para dar un golpe tan poco efectivo? - preguntó de forma seria Richie.

Más de lo que crees - dijo Clemont de forma seria mientras regresaba a Chesnaught a su pokeball.

Lo hiciste excelente, ahora toma una descanso - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bien es hora de terminar con esto - dijo Richie de forma confiada.

Es cierto, es hora de que termine con esto ¡Manectric usa Rayo! - ordenó Clemont señalando el cielo.

Mega Manectric lanzó un poderoso rayo de color azul el cual se fue muy alto en el cielo creando una bola de electricidad.

¿Pero qué es eso? - se preguntaba sorprendido Richie.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a temblar todo el terreno. El suelo comenzó a partirse y gigantes fragmentos de roca rodeados de electricidad salieron volando en dirección a la bola de energía causando grandes daños a todos los pokemons excepto los pokemons de Clemont a los cueles su parte de suelo no se movió para nada.

¿Qué demonios? - decía Ash impresionado viendo lo que ocurría.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? - decía Richie sorprendido.

Pero más se sorprendió al notar que su Tyranitar de pronto también salió volando como si fuera otra roca hacia la bola de energía.

¡No Cruise! - gritó Richie preocupado.

(Es el momento) ¡Luxray usa Chispazo! - comandó Clemont rápidamente.

Manectric se bajó del lomo de Luxray para que este de un gran salto y se colocara entre medio de los dos pokemons voladores para golpearlos con un fuerte Chispazo amarillo. Al momento que Luxray tocó el suelo los dos pokemons salieron volando igual que Tyranitar hacia la luz de energía que creó Manectric como si de un imán se tratase. Cuando los tres pokemons llegaron hacia la bola de energía fueron cubiertos totalmente por las rocas que habían salido del campo de batalla. Pocos segundos después la bola cayo al gran cráter que quedó del campo de batalla causando una gran cortina de humo de la que posteriormente se pudo ver a los tres pokemons de Richie completamente debilitados.

Ash y Richie se encontraban completamente sorprendidos de lo que había pasado.

Este… los tres pokemons de Richie no pueden continuar, el ganador es Clemont - dijo Ash su veredicto.

Pe…pe…pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó Richie muy confundido.

Es muy simple - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa confiada mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Los pokemons eléctricos y sus ataques tienen algo en común, todos son de carga negativa, pero hay algo curioso que eh descubierto, y es que Mega Manectric tiene carga positiva, y ustedes ya saben lo que ocurre con estas dos cargas - empezó a contar Clemont.

¿Qué rayos voy a saber? dejé la escuela a los diez - dijo Richie confundido.

Igual yo, explícanos en español y con dibujitos si puedes - dijo Ash también confundido.

Bien les explicaré, la electricidad es el movimiento de electrones desde un punto a otro a través de un medio o conductor… los electrones solo se mueven mediante las leyes del electromagnetismo, es decir mediante la atracción de cargas, siempre las partículas más pequeñas (electrones - ), se mueven hacia las más grandes (protones + ) - explicaba Clemont.

Los dos entrenadores escuchaban sin entender nada.

Lo que yo hice fue cubrir todo el campo con energía negativa con Campo eléctrico y después cree una gran fuete de energía positiva con Manectric, de ese modo todo lo que estaba cubierto de energía negativa fue directo a la energía positiva como si fuera un imán - continuó explicando Clemont.

¿Entonces cuando Chesnaught golpeo a Cruise…? - decía Richie con sorpresa.

Así es, el puño trueno lo dejó con carga negativa, al igual que Charizard y Salamence fueron envueltos en carga negativa gracias al chispazo de Luxray haciendo que los tres fueran directos al la bola de carga positiva - siguió explicando Clemont.

¿Y qué hay de la zona donde estaban Manectric y Luxray? ese espacio del campo de batalla no se elevó - preguntaba Ash con curiosidad.

Esa es la razón por la cual hice que Manectric se subiera la Luxray, al juntar la estática negativa y positiva de sus pelajes crearon un pequeño campo de energía neutral, por lo tanto ese espacio no se ve afectado de ninguna forma - terminó de explicar Clemont.

¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble! - dijeron Ash y su clon de forma muy animada.

Bien, creo que es hora de cumplir con el trato - dijo Clemont de forma muy seria de repente.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Dime todo sobre el Equipo Cifer - dijo Clemont muy serio.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar de pueblo paleta.

Dos entrenadores intercambian miradas serias y desafiantes mientras se preparan para el combate.

Tendremos un combate de uno contra uno el que mantenga a su pokemon en pie gana ¿Estás de acuerdo? - preguntó Paul serio.

Está bien - respondió Gary también serio.

Bueno comencemos, Torterra preséntate a la batalla - dijo Paul lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió Torterra de Paul listo para el combate.

Vamos Blastoise yo te elijo - dijo Gary lanzando su pokeball.

El pokemon tortuga de agua salió preparado para la batalla, pero este tenía un extraño casco con una piedra en el centro.

Espero que empieces con todo desde el principio - dijo Paul de forma desafiante.

Por supuesto ¡Blastoise Mega evoluciona! - gritó Gary mientras extendía su brazo mostrando un mega aro.

Del aro de de Gary salieron los lazos de la mega evolución que se unieron a Blastoise haciendo que este comenzara a brillar y cambiar de forma. Después de que dejo de brillar los dos reactores que lleva Blastoise en su caparazón se convierten en un único cañón descomunal, se le añadieron dos cañones más pequeños en los brazos y su cabeza cambio un poco de forma.

Torterra usa Roca afilada - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Esquiva - ordenó rápidamente Gary.

Torterra lanzó varias rocas en dirección a Blastoise pero este logró esquivarlos ágilmente.

¡Ahora usa Puño incremento! - ordenó rápidamente Gary.

Resiste - comandó Paul.

Blastoise se acercó y le dio un potente golpe en la cara a Torterra el cual permaneció en su posición.

Ahora ¡Usa Triturar! - comandó rápidamente Paul.

Torterra rápidamente mordió el brazo con el que Blastoise lo golpeó sujetándolo con fuerza.

¡Usa Giga drenado! - ordenó Paul.

Torterra empezó a absorber la energía de Blastoise quien no podía zafarse.

¡Pulso umbrío! - ordenó rápidamente Gary.

Con el brazo que le quedaba libre Blastoise lanzó desde su cañón un espiral de energía oscura causando mucho daño a Torterra haciendo que este dejara de morder y retrocediera.

¡Rayo hielo! - ordenó rápidamente Gary.

¡Roca afilada! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Blastoise lanzo un rayo helado desde su boca que choco con varias de las rocas afiladas atravesándolas. El Rayo hielo golpeo directo a Torterra mientras algunas rocas golpearon a Blastoise pero claramente el más dañando fue el pokemon planta tierra.

Me impresionas, para ser un científico eres bastante fuerte - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

También me impresionas, pareces no tener problema al pelear contra un Mega pokemon - dijo Gary con una sonrisa confiada.

Dime algo ¿Por qué te volviste el rival de Ash? - preguntó Paul cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

¿Eh? - dijo Gary sorprendido.

Por lo que tengo entendido tu debiste empezar tu viaje mucho tiempo antes que Ash, pero aun así decidiste comenzar el mismo día ¿Por qué? - preguntó Paul serio.

Gary puso una mirada seria.

Tú me dijiste que me dirías en lo que están metidos tú, Ash y mi padre si yo ganaba, entonces te propongo otro trato, vence y te lo contaré - dijo Gary cambiando su mirada seria por una desafiante.

Que así sea ¡Torterra Roca afilada! - ordenó Paul.

¡Destrúyelas con Pulso umbrío! - ordenó rápidamente Gary.

Blastoise extendió sus dos brazos y lanzó dos pulsos de sus cañones destruyendo las rocas generando una gran cortina de polvo. Pero repentinamente Torterra salió de esa cortina de humo y se avanzó a Blastoise.

¡Usa triturar y luego Giga drenado! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Torterra mordió fuertemente a un sorprendido Blastoise en uno de sus antebrazos para después volver a absorber su energía causando mucho daño.

¡Rayo hielo! - ordenó Gary preocupado.

¡Lánzalo al aire! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Torterra lanzó Blastoise al cielo, pero aun así el pokemon de agua pudo asestarle un golpe directo de su rayo de hielo congelando parte del cuerpo de Torterra.

Al parecer no podrás moverte para esquivar el próximo golpe - dijo Gary confiado.

Planeo ganar con este golpe - dijo Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

En ese momento Torterra empezó a ser rodeado de un aura verde.

Tal parece que se ha activado la habilidad espesura de tu Torterra - mencionó Gary.

Bien terminemos esto ¡Planta feroz! - ordenó Paul.

¡Blastoise Hidrocañon! - ordenó Gary.

Torterra creó unas raíces gigantes del suelo que se acercaban con fuerza a su contrincante, mientras Mega Blastoise lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua desde el inmenso cañón de su espalda. Los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión que envolvió todo el campo de batalla y causando una gran nube de humo. Los dos entrenadores esperaban con sus miradas serias el resultado del combate. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó pudieron ver a los dos pokemons de pie muy dañados mientras se miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción hasta que Blastoise perdió la Mega evolución y cayó al suelo debilitado seguido de Torterra.

Al parecer es un empate - mencionó Paul - regresa lo hiciste bien - dijo Paul al devolver a Torterra a su pokeball.

No… Blastoise cayó primero, yo perdí - dijo Gary serio - hiciste un buen trabajo descansa - dijo Gary mientras regresaba a Blastoise.

Sabes una cosa, eso mismo me dijo Ash cuando nuestro primer combate terminó en empate - mencionó Paul.

Ese Ash… al parecer tenemos el mismo orgullo en combate - dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

Los dos entrenadores estaban por continuar su charla pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos aplausos.

Esa fue una gran batalla, los dos tienen realmente mucho potencial, es una lástima que lo desperdicies jugando a ser un científico - mencionó una persona idéntica a pero de mayor edad.

¿Qué haces aquí papá? - preguntó Gary de manera seria.

Tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes dos - dijo Tony de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras en el rancho del profesor Oak, más precisamente en el campo de batalla que se armó para el torneo por la mega piedra.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban Raku del lado derecho y Lyra del izquierdo, mientras Markus se posicionó en medio del campo de batalla para funcionar como árbitro.

Damas y Caballos, está a punto de comenzar el combate de apertura de este día de torneo, yo soy Barry su guapo y carismático relator, para esta batalla me acompaña en los comentarios el campeón de la liga Unova Trip ¿Algunas palabras? - dijo Barry en la cabina presentándose.

Es un placer estar aquí, espero que los combatientes no se olviden de lo básico y nos den un gran combate - contestó Trip.

Grandes palabras, veamos que nos dan estos dos campeones - dijo Barry con una sonrisa animada.

Bien, este será un combate de tres pokemons, quien gane dos de tres será el ganador del encuentro ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Markus.

De acuerdo - respondieron los dos campeones.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - dio inicio al combate Markus.

Bien, es hora de que te enfrentes a mis tres Megas - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa confiada.

¡¿Tres Megas?! - se preguntaban todos en las gradas.

Le haré frente a lo que sea que lances - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Bien aquí va mi primer mega ¡Sal Meganium! - dijo Lyra lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió Meganium, pero este no tenía una mega piedra.

Este… ese pokemon no tiene una Mega piedra - mencionó Raku confuso.

Tiene "Mega" adelante en su nombre, es un Mega pokemon entonces - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Lo que tu digas, Primeape yo te elijo - dijo Raku lanzando su pokeball.

El pokemon mono cerdo se colocó en posición listo para la batalla.

¡Y el combate será Primeape contra Meganium! ¿Quién será vencedor de este encuentro? - decía Barry emocionado.

Todo dependerá de los ataques que usen, espero que no olviden lo básico - comentó Trip.

Meganium comencemos la fiesta con Día soleado - ordenó Lyra con entusiasmo.

El pokemon planta lanzó una esfera amarilla hacia el cielo haciendo despejando las nubes para que el solo brillara fuertemente.

Tomemos provecho de esto ¡Primeape usa Puño fuego! - ordenó rápidamente Raku.

Recíbelo - comandó Lyra sonriente.

Primeape se lanzó rápidamente con su puño en llamas hacia Meganium dándole un fuerte golpe que causó bastante daño.

¡Sigue atacando! - ordenó Raku.

Primeape siguió dando golpe tras golpe de puño fuego.

Sigue resistiendo - decía Lyra sonriendo de forma confiada.

¡Y el Primeape de Raku está atacando fuertemente al Meganium de Lyra quien solo resiste los golpes! ¿Qué estará pensando la Champion Lady? - comentaba animado Barry por su micrófono.

No le veo lo básico a eso - comentó Trip mirando de forma seria.

Primeape siguió golpeando con puño fuego hasta que repentinamente Meganium ya muy herida empezó a ser cubierta por un aura verde.

Es el momento ¡Ahora usa Látigo sepa! - ordenó Lyra de forma animada.

Meganium rápidamente sujeto con mucha fuerza a Primeape con sus látigos.

¡Usa Polvo veneno! - ordenó rápidamente Lyra.

Meganium lanzó un polvo de color morado desde su boca a un Primeape que se encontraba forcejeando para salir.

¡Ahora usa Rayo solar! - ordenó de forma animada Lyra.

¡Primeape intenta zafarte! - ordenó preocupado Raku.

Muy tarde ¡Dispara! - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

La flor del cuello de Meganium empezó a brillar para lanzar un potente rayo de color amarillo directo a un indefenso Primeape, el cual salió volando varios metros muy dañando.

¡Wooo! ¡Eso fue muy inesperado! Primeape salió demasiado dañado de ese combo - dijo Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Hacer que su pokemon reciba demasiado daño para poder activar la habilidad Espesura y así poder lanzar un poderoso Rayo solar muy potenciado, eso sin contar que gracias a esta habilidad el Látigo sepa ganó más fuerza para aumentar el agarre. Fue una estrategia tan efectiva como arriesgada, una estrategia básica para un campeón - comentó Trip de forma seria.

Esto no termina ¡Primeape usa Acróbata! - ordenó rápidamente Raku.

Primeape dio un gran salto para darle un fuerte golpe a Meganium, pero cuando estaba a tan solo un metro este se desplomó en el piso debilitado, al parecer el veneno hizo efecto en el.

Primeape ya no puede continuar, Meganium gana, por lo tanto es una victoria para Lyra - anunció Markus.

¡Ahí lo tiene amigos! quien gana el primer combate es Lyra - dijo Barry animado por el micrófono.

Al perecer fue buena idea haber usado ese Polvo veneno antes del Rayo solar, si no fuera por eso Primeape la hubiera derrotado con ese último ataque - comentó Trip

¡Si bien hecho Meganium! ahora descansa - dijo Lyra dando vueltas y devolviendo a Meganium a su pokeball.

Primeape lo siento, no hice un buen trabajo - dijo Raku devolviendo su pokemon a la pokeball.

(Me confié demasiado, creo que me deje llevar por su actitud despreocupada y algo infantil, al fin y al cabo ella también es una Campeona de liga al igual que yo y los demás) - se decía así mismo Raku mientras sacaba otra pokeball.

¡Skarmory, yo te elijo! - dijo Raku lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pokemon ave de acero volando listo para el combate.

Bien, es hora de que te presente a mi segundo Mega ¡Sal Yanmega! - dijo Lyra con entusiasmo lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pokemon libélula listo para el combate.

¡Pero… pero ese tampoco es un Mega pokemon! - dijo Raku ya un poco molesto.

Claro que lo es, el también tiene mega en su nombre - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Ay Arceus dame fuerzas… - decía Raku mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a su frente.

¡Y el próximo combate será Skarmory contra Yanmega! ¿Quién será el ganador de este combate? - decía Barry animado por el micrófono.

Cualquiera con conocimiento básico sabría la clara ventaja que Yanmega está en total desventaja, pero todo personaje de este anime sabe que eso no importa nada - comentó Trip serio.

¡Bien espero que estés lista, ahora voy a pelear en serio! - dijo Raku de forma desafiante.

Bien, en ese caso creo que yo también lo haré - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Pero antes, quiero proponerte algo - mencionó Raku serio.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Lyra con duda.

Si gano me dirás cual es la verdadera razón por la cual iniciaste tu viaje - mencionó Raku de forma seria.

¿Verdadera razón? Ya les dije que quería conocer el mundo - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

No te creo, tú tienes esa mirada, esa mirada de haber perdido lo más importante en tu vida - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Lyra solo lo miró de forma asombrada completamente paralizada.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy (ojala que no sea del mes) ¿Que le sucede a Clemont con el Equipo Cifer? ¿Que tiene que hablar Antony con Paul y Gary? ¿Cual es el verdadero propósito de Lyra? ¿Por que Asurax tarda tanto en subir capitulo nuevo? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de La buena vida del campeón.

Por cierto, hace poco me eh unido a una comunidad y foro de fanfiction de habla hispana llamada The Reporter (¿Por qué en ingles si es para los que hablamos en español? Pues preguntenlen al Admin), en el cual podrán conocer información y adelantos de nuevos fics de grandes escritores como Cata Plox, The-Flareon, Pokemaniacrafter, Crimson Striker Gunfire, SatoSere96 y su servidor el ZuKulentisimo Asurax1, también podrán leer entrevistas a varios autores famosos (Ya tenemos la Jovat, creo que ya varios lo conocen) ademas les propongo a los que todavía no han empezado a escribir un fic, se animen y los suban a la comunidad, para que yo junto con los ya mencionados y todos los que se unan podamos leerlo y darles nuestro visto bueno (Espero que se animen yo hace no mas de 6 meses no era capas de escribir ni un párrafo de nada, y tenia los peores errores ortográficos, bue todavía los tengo y quiero que eso no los detenga y que mejoren con la marcha) Y para los que ya se han animado a escribir también me gustaría que los publicaran para que más gente pueda leerlos. Sin más los espero por allá.

Link del foro: forum/The-Reporter/184189/

Link de la comunidad: community/The-Reporter/120992/3/0/1/

PD: Los Links también están en mi perfil para los que quieran copiar y pegar, se me olvida que no se puede copiar el texto en los Caps.


	27. Mundo pokemon I

Hola a todos, nunca les a pasado que esperaban toda la semana por un capitulo de pokemon en esos tiempos en que la Internet no era cosa de todos y había que verlo en la tele y que de pronto ¡BOOM! un capitulo de Crónicas pokemon. Pues bien hoy los voy a trolear como la vida me troleaba a mi. En este capitulo verán que hacían los pokemons de Ash mientras no estaban con él. Respondo Riviews al final.

* * *

**Mundo pokemon I**

* * *

Es el primer día desde que Ash volvió a Kanto desde Kalos, Ash después de tener una dura batalla con Paul decidió dejar a todos sus pokemon incluido a Pikachu en el rancho del profesor Oak para que se divertían todos juntos.

Jajaja, se las re aplicaron ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar candidatos al segundo puesto del ranking de Ash? jajaja no jodan - se burlaba Krookodile mientras contenía la risa.

¡Cállate! ese chico no es como esos inútiles de la región Unova - dijo Infernape molesto.

Es cierto tío, ese chaval es de los rudos, no como las mierdecillas de Unova - continuó Sceptile de forma seria y molesta.

Como digan - contestó Krookodile con burla.

Hey miren ahí viene el nuevo grupo - dijo Bayleef emocionada.

Ya quiero conocer al nuevo tipo planta de esta región - decía Bulbasaur con una sonrisa.

Pikachu junto a otros seis pokemons llegaron junto a los demás pokemon de Ash.

Bueno chicos, les presento al equipo de Kalos - dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Todos los pokemons de Ash miraron impresionados al equipo de Kalos.

Bueno y díganme ¿Dónde está el inicial de planta? - preguntó Bulbasaur con curiosidad.

¿Inicial de planta? - preguntó Talonflame con duda.

Ash no atrapó a ningún tipo planta en Kalos - respondió Pikachu.

¡¿Cómo dices?! - preguntaron sorprendidos los cinco iníciales tipo planta de Ash.

Y eso no es todo, miren, este tipo agua esta evolucionado a su etapa final - dijo Heracross impresionado inspeccionando a un incomodo Greninja.

Es verdad, esto no pasaba desde que Krabby evolucionó a Kingler hace más de cinco años - contestó Bulbasaur.

No te creas especial muchacho - decía Kingler mientras amenazaba con sus tenazas a un Greninja que solo miraba sin decir nada.

Ya tranquilo Kingler - dijo Snivy moviendo a Kingler con su látigo sepa.

Vaya, vaya ¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos? que creen chicos ¿Alguno de ellos tiene el potencial de llegar alto en el ranking? - decía Krookodile con burla mirando a los pokemons de Kalos.

¿Cómo es eso del ranking? - preguntó Goodra con curiosidad.

Es el top que tenemos entre nosotros para ver quién es pokemon más fuerte de Ash - explicó Pikachu.

¿Entonces quienes son los más fuerte? - preguntó Greninja de forma seria.

¡Pues eso déjamelo a mí! - dijo Pikachu emocionado y con un micrófono en la mano (pata lo que sea)

¡Bien empecemos desde abajo! en el puesto 10 tenemos al pokemon de coraza de hielo pero corazón ardiente, la ventisca devastadora ¡Glalie! - se podía ver a Glalie con una montaña de nieve de fondo.

En el puesto 9 tenemos a el despistado pero poderoso, el campeón de los bichos el terror de las Mistys ¡Heracross! - se podía ver a Heracross chupando del bulbo de Bulbasaur.

En el puesto 8 tenemos al amo de los cielos, el ave cazadora, el depredador celestial ¡Staraptor! - se podía ver a Staraptor volar por los cielos mientras usaba Pájaro osado.

En el puesto número 7 está el escorpión volador, maestro de la tierra y el aire, el cual supo combatir con ferocidad sus temores, el implacable ¡Gliscor! - podemos ver a Gliscor volando por los aires con su legua afuera.

Ahora en la posición 6 se encuentra el favorito de los niños, el prota del prota, el más fuerte de los tipo eléctricos de Ash (Además del único) un caza legendarios de primera categoría, el poderoso rayo de furia, yo ¡Pikachu! - podemos ver a Pikachu en el pico de una montaña con una tormenta eléctrica de fondo.

Y entrando al Top five, tenemos en el puesto 5 a la flor que crece en el pantano, al único que no es mierda en una temporada de mierda, al pandillero y chico rudo ¡Krookodile! - podemos ver a Krookodile dar una fuerte pisada en el suelo rocoso causando un gran temblor.

En el puesto número 4 está el campeón de los concursos de comida, el record a la siesta más larga, el corazón más amable pero el puño más potente cuando se enoja, el súper tanque dormilón ¡Snorlax! - podemos ver a Snorlax tomando una tranquila siesta en el prado.

Hemos llegado a los tres mejores, y en el puesto 3 tenemos a alguien que es tan rápido como poderoso, alguien que puede luchar de igual a igual con un legendario, un pokemon que si pensaban que era fuerte no se imaginan lo que es cuando mega evoluciona, con ustedes la cuchilla del bosque ¡Sceptile! - podemos ver a Sceptile saltando por los arboles de un gran bosques atacando con hoja aguda para después mega evolucionar.

En el puesto número 2, tenemos a alguien con un difícil pasado, alguien que a pesar de no tener mega se ha colocado entre los más fuertes por su gran poder oculto, él es rápido, poderoso y muy resistente, el titán entre los titanes de Sinnoh, el poderoso puño ardiente ¡Infernape! - podemos ver a Infernape activando su llamarada mientras un volcán detrás de él hace erupción.

Y finalmente, llegamos al puesto número 1, un pokemon que fue desechado por considerarlo débil y se volvió finalmente en el más fuerte de todos, un pokemon el cual combatir contra legendarios ya es moneda corriente, un pokemon que se ha ganado sin ninguna duda el puesto del más fuerte, un pokemon que cuando Mega evoluciona supera la lógica, el mega poderoso y para nada sobrevalorado la llama eterna ¡Charizard! - podemos ver a Charizard volando hacia el cielo a toda velocidad para detenerse y mega evolucionar mientras un ardiente sol lo acompañaba de fondo.

Después de que Pikachu terminara de nombrar a los diez más fuertes, Torterra, Muk y Gible empezaron a sacar las luces y las pantallas que usó Pikachu para presentar el ranking.

Quiero agradecer a Noctowl y a Totodile por la post producción les quedo muy bueno - dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Entonces ¿Quién de vosotros es el más fuerte? - preguntó Sceptile.

Pos yo - dijo Hawlucha con confianza.

Cállate menso, los más fuertes deben ser Greninja o Goodra - dijo Talonflame dándole un aletazo en la cabeza a Hawlucha.

Yo creo que el tío lucha es el más fuerte - dijo Noivern con una sonrisa.

¿Ven? el chamaquito sabe - dijo Hawlucha con arrogancia.

Cállate menso - dijo Talonflame dándole otro aletazo a Hawlucha.

¡Mensa tu GFA! - dijo Hawlucha molesto y comenzó a darse a golpes con Talonflame.

Mientras los demás pokemon.

¿Dónde está ahora el más fuerte? - preguntó Greninja de forma seria.

Charizard está allá - señaló Pikachu.

Charizard se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

Greninja al verlo acumuló energía en su mano derecha (Pata o lo que sea) y lanzó una Shuriken de agua.

¡Hey espera! - dijo Infernape sorprendido.

La Shuriken de agua estaba a centímetros de golpear a Charizard, pero este aun con los ojos cerrados agarró la shuriken y la rompió con sus garras para después abrir uno de sus ojos y mostrar una sonrisa confiada.

Pero en ese momento otra Shuriken se acercaba a Charizard de nuevo, pero esta fue detenida por el Ultrapuño de Infernape.

¿Puedes decirme qué intentas hacer? - preguntó Infernape molesto.

Solo quería comprobar que tan fuerte es ese tal número uno - dijo Greninja de forma tranquila.

Tal parece que tengo que darte una lección para que aprendas algo de respeto - dijo Infernape mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Quiero ver que lo intentes - dijo Greninja confiado.

Espera Infernape, yo me encargo de este chaval - dijo Sceptile preparado para luchar.

Lo siento pero yo ya tengo un Sceptile rival en Kalos - dijo Greninja de forma despreocupada pasando de Sceptile.

Infernape y Greninja se reunieron en el centro listos para pelear.

Oigan no es necesario que se peleen - decía Pikachu tratando de calmarlos.

No, deja que se enfrenten - dijo otro de los pokemons.

¿Charizard? - dijo Pikachu algo sorprendido.

Solo mira esas miradas, ellos van a luchar pase lo que pase - comentó Charizard con una sonrisa.

Pikachu, tú que conoces tanto a Infernape como a Greninja ¿Quién crees que gane? - preguntó con curiosidad Staraptor.

No estoy seguro, pero lo único que se es que será un combate épico - dijo Pikachu de forma seria.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Espero que te prepares - dijo Infernape confiado.

Tú serás quien tenga que prepararse - dijo Greninja también confiado.

Voy a darte una golpiza - dijo Infernape confiado.

Quiero ver que lo intentes - contestó Greninja.

Ahí te voy - dijo Infernape.

Aquí te espero - contestó Greninja.

Ándele, arranque fierro - dijo Infernape.

Vengase pariente - dijo Greninja.

¿Qué pasa se me raja? - dijo Infernape.

A ver atínale - dijo Greninja.

Después no digas que no te lo advertí - dijo Infernape.

Espero que no te pongas a llorar cuando te humille - dijo Greninja.

Solo inténtalo - contestó Infernape.

Voy a hacer más que solo intentarlo - respondió Greninja.

Y así estuvieron por unos cinco minutos haciendo que los demás pokemons se impacientasen.

¡¿Pueden empezar a pelear?! - dijo Charizard molesto.

Eh… claro claro - contestaron los dos pokemons nerviosos.

En ese momento Greninja empezó a juntar agua en sus manos (Patas o lo que sea) y lanzo una tanda de Shurikens de agua.

Infernape por su parte las rompió con Ultrapuño a cada una.

Lo siento, pero yo soy más fuerte - dijo Infernape con confianza.

Pues yo soy más rápido - dijo Greninja que sin que Infernape se diera cuenta su puso detrás de él.

Greninja golpeo fuertemente a Infernape en la espalda con Golpe aéreo, pero este a pesar del daño se mantuvo firme.

Pues yo soy más resistente - dijo Infernape antes de darle un Ultrapuño a Greninja mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Infernape aprovechó el momento y lanzó un fuerte Lanzallamas que dio de lleno pero Greninja se desvaneció al momento de hacer contacto con el fuego.

Lo siento pero yo soy más inteligente - dijo Greninja el cual había creado varias copias del Doble equipo.

Todas las copias comenzaron a acumular agua para formar Shurikens y las lanzaron todas juntas a Infernape quien no sabía cuál era la verdadera y recibió varios impactos.

Infernape muy difícilmente se puso de pie después de ese golpe.

Se termino, estas acabado - dijo Greninja de forma confiada.

¿Acabado? jeje, esto apenas empieza novato - dijo Infernape muy lastimado mientras sonreía de forma confiada.

¿Y qué vas hacer? - preguntaba Greninja con arrogancia mientras preparaba su shuriken.

Esto ¡AAHHHHHHH! - dio un gran grito Infernape.

La corona de fuego de Infernape aumento enormemente su intensidad y sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojizo claro.

Greninja no perdió tiempo y lanzó sus Shuriken rápidamente.

Infernape por su parte lanzó un potente Lanzallamas que desintegró todas las Shuriken fácilmente.

¿Pero qué…? - antes de que Greninja pudiera hablar fue golpeado por el Ultrapuño de Infernape y salió disparado varios metros.

Greninja intentó levantarse pero Infernape se acercaba desde el cielo usando Invite ígneo. Pero justo antes de que este golpeara a Greninja Charizard se interpuso usando Garra dragón para hacer que Infernape retroceda. En ese momento apareció Sceptile y golpeo a Infernape con hoja aguda dejándolo debilitado.

Lo siento tío, pero sin Ash que os controle sois toda una molestia con esa habilidad - dijo Sceptile de forma seria.

No hacía falta que me ayudaran - dijo Greninja molesto poniéndose de pie.

No creo que a Ash le guste que uno de sus amigos saliera mal herido apenas llegar a casa - dijo Charizard con una sonrisa confiada.

Tss, si tan solo pudiera transformarme por mi cuenta no hubiera tenido ningún problema - dijo Greninja molesto mientras se retiraba.

¿Transformarse? ¿Habláis de Mega evolucionar? - preguntó Sceptile confundió mientras cargaba a un inconsciente Infernape.

No realmente, veras, cuando Ash y Greninja… - explicaba Pikachu pero una voz lo detuvo.

¡Pikachu! - se escucho una voz femenina.

Oh no… - dijo Pikachu resignado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Repentinamente alguien levantó a Pikachu y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Mi chiquito, te extrañe mucho ¿Me extrañaste también? - dijo una pokemon con forma de conejo marrón con lo que parecían pompones en sus orejas y muñecas.

Este… hola Lopunny, veo que evolucionaste - dijo Pikachu de forma incomoda.

Pues sí, pero no te preocupes, aunque sea más alta que tú siempre serás mi ratita linda - dijo Lopunny con una sonrisa.

Bueno pues… oh ¿Escuchaste eso? Ash me está llamando - dijo Pikachu intentando salir del abrazo de Lopunny.

Yo no escucho nada - dijo Lopunny confusa.

¿Qué dices Ash? ¿Tobías esta aquí con su Darkrai? Ya voy para allá camarada - dijo Pikachu zafándose en un hábil movimiento y echándose a correr.

Siempre es lo mismo - dijo Lopunny desanimada mientras veía como Pikachu salía corriendo.

No te preocupes, si quieres puedes venir a pasear conmigo - dijo Infernape rodeando su brazo en el cuello de Lopunny.

¿Qué no estabas medio muerto hace un momento? - Preguntó Krookodile sorprendido.

Ya me tomé un Max revivir, pero dime Lopunny ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la guardería? - dijo Infernape en tono pícaro.

Pues por ser tu… ¡No! - dijo Lopunny dándole una patada en los bajos a Infernape.

¡UY¡ justo en las Pokebolas - dijeron los pokemons machos con cara de dolor.

Típico, todos los tipo fuego son unos cerdos - dijo Snivy de mal humor.

¿Eh? ¿Yo también? - preguntó Pignite preocupado.

No, tú eres un tierno Pignite - dijo Leavanny acariciando la cabeza de Pignite con una sonrisa.

Todo ese día transcurrió de forma normal con risas y burlas a Infernape.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Ash fue junto con el resto de campeones y Clemont al centro comercial. Cuando volvieron se encontraron con un especial amigo.

El sol se estaba ocultando, varios de los pokemons de Ash se encontraban reunidos platicando y descansando, pero pronto notaron a una figura de un ave de gran tamaño acercarse.

Hola tú debes ser nuevo, yo soy Oshawott el más fuerte de aquí y… - fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo mandó a volar.

Cállate nutria, ten más respeto él no es un novato - dijo Pikachu lanzando a Oshawott con cola de hierro.

Como has estado Pikachu - dijo aquel pokemon.

No me quejo, con que al fin decidiste volver Pidgeot - dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien ha vuelto de los salvajes - dijo Charizard de forma arrogante.

Oh, pero si es el rebelde Charizard, dime ¿Sigues haciendo que descalifiquen a Ash de las ligas? - contestó Pidgeot de forma arrogante.

Los dos pokemons se quedaron mirando frente a frente de forma seria y retadora. De pronto los dos pokemons se miraron con una sonrisa confiada y rápidamente empezaron a volar por los cielos a gran velocidad.

Charizard y Pidgeot se golpeaban con Garra dragón y Golpe aéreo respectivamente de forma muy pareja mientras los demás pokemons miraban sorprendidos el combate.

Charizard empezó a usar Lanzallamas, pero Pidgeot lo esquivaba con su gran velocidad.

Ahí va mi título del tipo volador más rápido de Ash - dijo Unfezant sorprendida.

Pidgeot comenzó a atacar a Charizard con Golpe aéreo obligándolo a retroceder.

Ahí va mi título del tipo volador más fuerte de Ash - dijo Staraptor de forma decepcionada.

Charizard se recompuso y empezó a atacar con una oleada de Garra dragón, pero Pidgeot se protegía usando sus alas como escudo.

Ahí va mi título del tipo volador más resistente de Ash - dijo Swellow algo deprimido.

Pidgeot tomó vuelo y empezó a atacar a Charizard con su ataque de Vendaval golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

Ahí va mi título del tipo volador con mayor ataque especial de Ash - dijo Noctowl de forma triste.

Charizard y Pidgeot siguieron luchando de forma muy pareja, pero se detuvieron y retrocedieron para esquivar lo que parecía una ataque de Carga dragón. Charizard y Pidgeot después de esquivar observaron atentamente a quien había lanzado el ataque, este era un Dragonite que miraba de manera muy ruda.

¿Oye que te pasa? - dijo Pidgeot mirando al Dragonite molesto.

Pidgeot ¿Podemos dejar nuestro combate de reencuentro para después? tengo cosas que resolver con este Dragonite - dijo Charizard de forma seria.

Como quieras - dijo Pidgeot mientras rápidamente aterrizaba a donde estaban los demás pokemons.

Charizard y Dragonite empezaron a intercambiar golpes de Garra dragón y Puño trueno velozmente sin ceder un centímetro, hasta que en un momento chocaron sus ataques creando una gran onda expansiva haciéndolos retroceder.

Vaya al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos - dijo Charizard de forma confiada.

Veo que sigues tan fuerte como en Unova - contestó Dragonite de forma confiada.

Mientras en el suelo.

¿Pos quien es ese vato? - preguntó Hawlucha impresionado al ver a Dragonite.

Es el Dragonite de Iris, ella nos acompañó por Unova, pero si él está aquí entonces… - decía Pikachu pero fue interrumpido.

Hey Pikachu - dijo una voz alegre acercándose al grupo.

Axew, que bueno verte - dijo Pikachu feliz saludando a su amigo de Unova.

Ah pasado tiempo - dijo Axew saludando a su amigo electrico.

Al parecer todos vienen para la fiesta - dijo otra voz detrás de Pikachu.

¿Piplup? Al fin llegaste, me pareció raro no encontrarte ayer con Lopunny - dijo Pikachu feliz saludando a su amigo.

Estuve todo el día en la pokeball de Dawn, Lopunny se escapó y vino corriendo para acá, por cierto ¿No es ese el Dragonite de la negrita? - preguntó Piplup mirando la pelea de Charizard y Dragonite.

¡Hey no le digas así a Iris! - dijo Axew molesto.

Perdón, perdón - dijo Piplup con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nuevamente en el aire.

Charizard y Dragonite seguían chocando golpes y esquivando los ataques del otro, al perecer estaban muy parejos sin la intensión de ceder.

Jeje ¿Ya estas cansado señor sin Mega? - preguntó Charizard con burla algo agitado.

Ni un poco, señor no soy dragón - respondió Dragonite con burla también agitado.

Algunas horas después.

Los dos pokemons se encontraban tirados en el suelo muy exhaustos.

Cielos ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte? - preguntó Charizard agitado tirado en el suelo.

Iris junto a todos nosotros tuvo lo que se diría como un entrenamiento extremo - dijo Dragonite en la misma situación que Charizard.

Bueno, por lo menos contigo aquí será muy entretenido - dijo Charizard con una sonrisa confiada.

Siempre es bueno tener un fuerte oponente - dijo Dragonite con una sonrisa confiada.

Los dos pokemons chocaron sus puños en señal de respeto y hermandad mientras los demás pokemons miraban feliz dicha escena.

Mmp, así que Charizard realmente ha cambiado - dijo Pidgeot con una sonrisa.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que Ash comenzó su viaje - respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa.

Veo que tenemos muchos compañeros bastante fuertes, estoy ansioso de pelear a su lado - dijo Pidgeot con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Serena y las demás compañeras de Ash les habían pedido a todos los pokemons que hicieran guardia para que los reporteros no entraran al laboratorio.

Mientras en un punto especifico de la guardia.

Te lo digo viejo, me tiene los nervios de punta, esta mañana me desperté y ella me tenia abrazado - decía Pikachu de forma molesta y desesperada.

¿Pero se puede saber de qué te quejas? a mi ni las Trubbish me pelan y tu llorando de que una linda Lopunny te abrace por las mañanas - contestó Piplup algo molesto.

Creo que el problema de Pikachu es el acoso que siente - comentó Axew.

Tú si me entiendes Axew - dijo Pikachu con lagrimas de cataratas mientras abrazaba a Axew.

Oye, tranquilo, tranquilo - decía Axew nervioso mientras intentaba sacarse a Pikachu de encima.

Oh vaya pero miren quien está aquí - dijo una voz detrás del grupo de Pikachu, Piplup y Axew.

Oh, eres tu nutria, que raro que no te encontré ayer - dijo Piplup de forma arrogante.

Bueno, cierto pokemon que no voy a mencionar me dejo K.O. ayer - dijo Oshawott mirando de forma penetrante a Pikachu.

Jeje, que cosas ¿no? - dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero no eh venido a eso, mi misión aquí es otra - dijo Oshawott de forma seria.

¿Y entonces? - preguntó Pikachu.

Quiero entrenar para volverme más fuerte que Greninja y ser el tipo agua más fuerte de Ash - dijo Oshawott de forma seria.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que…

Jajaja, tú, jajaja, volverte más jajaja, que Greninja jajaja - decía Pikachu sin poder parar de reír.

Axew y Piplup miraban a Pikachu confundidos sin entender de que se reía tanto, mientras Oshawott solo observaba con una mirada enojada.

Jajaja, perdón, perdón ya se me pasó - dijo Pikachu parando de reír.

Bueno ¿Vas ayudarme si o no? - preguntó Oshawott molesto.

Primero contéstame una pregunta ¿En qué puesto del Ranking estas? - preguntó Pikachu de forma seria.

Pues estoy… - decía Oshawott nervioso.

¡Estás en el último puesto, eres el pokemon más débil de Ash nutria hija de mil putas, nos haces quedar mal a todos los pokemons del grupo, fuiste una mierda en Unova y sigues siendo una mierda ahora! sin ofender - dijo Pikachu alterado y después tranquilo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos por la reacción de Pikachu.

Esto yo… - dijo Oshawott para salir corriendo mientras lloraba.

Oshawott espera… realmente te pasaste - dijo Piplup molesto a Pikachu y se fue a buscar a Oshawott.

Lo siento yo no… - intentó hablar Pikachu.

Volverte un campeón de liga te subió el ego a la cabeza - dijo Axew molesto y se fue a donde corrió Oshawott.

Cielos, creo que realmente me pase - se dijo así mismo Pikachu de forma decaída.

De pronto Pikachu notó que todos los pokemons se reunían en el campo de batalla y se acercó a observar.

Ahí pudo ver a Ash en un extremo del campo y en el otro a un hombre adulto de cabello negreo muy parecido a Ash. Pikachu no sabía porque pero ese hombre daba la sensación de ser tremendamente fuerte, mucho más que cualquier miembro de alto mando o campeón que haya conocido.

¿Oye que sucede? - preguntó Pikachu.

Al parecer Ash se va enfrentar a su papá - contesto Bulbasaur.

¡¿Su papá?! ¿Ese sujeto es su papá?! - preguntó Pikachu sorprendido.

¿Enserio no conoces a su padre? - preguntó Goodra confundida.

En todos estos años él jamás lo ha mencionado - respondió Pikachu.

Esto será una batalla uno contra uno entre el campeón de liga Ash Ketchum y el Maestro Pokemon Markus Blank, la batalla terminara cuando uno de los pokemon no pueda continuar ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Brock.

¡¿MAESTRO POKEMON?! - dijeron todos los pokemons muy sorprendido.

A todo esto ¿Qué es exactamente un Maestro pokemon? - preguntó Infernape con duda.

¡NI PUTA IDEA! - respondieron todos los pokemons.

Charizard ven – dijo Ash llamando a su pokemon que estaba a un costado del campo de batalla.

El pokemon de fuego voló hasta el campo de batalla y al aterrizar dio un tremendo rugido el cual sorprendió a todos, se podía ver que llevaba un extraño collar con una piedra en el centro.

Mírenlo, Chari esta todo encendido - dijo Krookodile con burla

No es para menos, ese sujeto desprende una gran sensación de poder - respondió Greninja.

Bien, sal tu también – dijo Markus lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió también un Charizard, era un poco más grande que el de Ash y además tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, al momento de dar un rugido fue tan fuerte que incluso Ash y Charizard retrocedieron un poco por la potencia de este.

¡Esto debe ser una broma! - dijo Pikachu sorprendido.

Ese Charizard da incluso miedo de verlo - dijo Staraptor algo asustado.

Tengo que admitirlo, si me pusieran frente a él para pelear me estaría meando encima - dijo Greninja nervioso.

Pero miren a Chari, el tío ni se inmuta - dijo Sceptile sorprendido.

Es por eso que él es el más fuerte - comentó Torterra.

Va, no es para tanto - dijo Infernape de brazos cruzados.

Si es así ¿Por qué te tiemblan las patas? - preguntó Gliscor señalando las patas de Infernape que no paraban de temblar.

Es que… tengo frio - dijo Infernape de forma nerviosa.

Si como no, un pokemon de fuego teniendo frio - dijo Glalie con burla.

Todos los Pokemons observaron el combate, se sorprendieron del gran poder del Charizard de Markus el cual detenía los ataques del Charizard de Ash incluso en su mega forma con una sola garra. Pero el momento que más los sorprendió fue cuando el Charizard de Ash le dio un golpe al Charizard de Markus.

Después del combate.

Guau, eres el mejor sin duda - felicitaba Bayleef a Charizard.

Si, fue realmente increíble como golpeaste a ese Charizard - continuo Quilava.

Vamos no es para tanto, al fin y al cabo me dio una paliza - dijo Charizard mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Si, realmente te pateo la cola - dijo Dragonite con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Óyeme, óyeme, bájale de huevos cabron! - dijo Hawlucha enojado.

Venga ¿O se me raja? - dijo Dragonite de forma desafiante.

Así los dos pokemons comenzaron una cómica pelea de lucha libre.

¿Y ustedes chicos creen que ese Charizard pueda ser el de la leyenda? - preguntó Greninja cambiado de tema.

Mmm ¿Cuál leyenda? - preguntó Charizard con curiosidad.

En Kalos escuchamos cierta leyenda sobre un Charizard especial - continuó Talonflame.

¿Un Charizard especial? - preguntó Dragonite con duda mientras liberaba a Hawlucha de una llave al cuello.

Se dice que cada mil años nace un Charizard cuyo gran poder y poderoso lazo con su entrenador lograra el máximo nivel, este será conocido como el Mega Charizard Z - terminó de contar Pikachu.

Todos los Pokemons exceptuando a los de Kalos quedaron asombrados de aquella historia.

Eso es solo una leyenda, el sobrevalorado de aquí ya tiene dos mega evoluciones - dijo Infernape con burla.

Pff, envidia porque no tenéis una Mega - dijo Sceptile con burla.

Recuerda que no hay dos sin tres - contestó Buizel también con burla.

Como digan - respondió Infernape molesto.

(Mmm, Mega Charizard Z, suena bastante bien) - pensaba Charizard con una mirada confiada.

* * *

Mientras en el techo del laboratorio.

Tres pequeños pokemons que habían presenciado el combate se encontraban charlando entre ellos.

Guau, es Charizard es terriblemente fuerte - dijo Axew sorprendido.

Con solo verlo, Ay ya me da cosa - dijo Piplup abrazándose a sí mismo.

Oshawott solo se mantenía en silencio.

Vamos, no sigas deprimido, de seguro Pikachu solo estaba bromeando - dijo Piplup con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No… es verdad, yo soy el más débil, incluso el más cobarde - dijo Oshawott decaído.

Axew y Piplup solo lo miraban algo tristes.

¡Pues no hay de otra, voy a entrenar día y noche sin descanso para ser el más fuerte! - dijo Oshawott animado.

¡Bien así se habla! - dijeron Piplup y Axew más animados.

Pero empezando mañana, ahora tengo que irme a ver la novela - dijo Oshawott bajando del techo.

¡PERO NO MAM…..!

* * *

Curiosidades de La buena vida del campeón.

Los ataques pokemon:

Como sabrán los ataques de los pokemons son algo que siempre causo discusión con respecto al anime, pero en esta historia se usará la lógica de los vídeo juegos, los pokemons solo podrán conocer 4 ataques al mismo tiempo.

Ataques creados en la historia:

Ninguno de los ataque originales mostrados hasta ahora han sido creados de la nada, son fusiones o variaciones de un ataque ya existentes como los siguientes ejemplos:

Unlimited blade works: Es el ataque de Aura esfera potenciado con el poder del Aura de Lucario y Paul.

Rueda de trueno: Es la fusión entre Placaje eléctrico, Ataque rápido y Cola férrea.

Nombre de los ataques:

Tal vez más de uno se pregunte "No pos pinche Asuraz ¿Por qué pones los nombres de los ataques en gallego si eres pinche latino? ¿Pos qué estas de la verga? Pinche wuebon. Pues la respuesta es muy simple, como sabrán pinche doblaje Latino que Arceus me lo tenga en la gloria muchas veces confunde los ataques o les cambia el nombre de repente, es por eso que decidí usar los nombres de los vídeo juegos que es de conocimiento total de todos. Eso si, ataques como Abocajarro y Carantoña los voy a cambiar por Combate cercano y Juego Áspero.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

indignada: No digas eso, hay muchos buenos fics españoles, pero aun así gracias por tu opinión.

pabillidge90: Plusle es otra excepción a la regla. Pues si, nadie se va salvar de un triste pasado (Bendito pokemon por dejarme tantos huecos que poder llenar)

Arturojeff: Pues Clemont aunque no se note es uno de los protas de este fic, ya va siendo hora de que le de algo de Acción. Podrás ver algo del pasado de Lyra en el próximo capitulo.

Guest: Todo a su tiempo, si Pokemon a tardado tantas temporadas para volver algún Shipping canon yo puedo tardarme un par de capítulos más.

Tristana: Pienso lo mismo XD Ok no)? gracias por tu review.

Karlie: Te voy a ser sincero, desde más o menos el capitulo tres ya tengo planeado el karaoke en la fiesta, y las canciones ya están elegidas, espero les guste cuando lo suba.

Estui: Creo que te respondí por MP, pero por si no lo leíste, esto sigue.

Serenayveltal dark toxic evil: Me gusta que te guste, aquí tienes el cap 27

OrionCharizard: Ya falta poco para Alan, es más, si no me falla la agenda aparecerá en el cap 29 o 30. Por la rata pues ya sabes un poco de lo que ah hecho en estos días.

Seiryu.001: Gracias por tu Review, la verdad yo creo que Gary sigue siendo fuerte todavía y la verdad quisiera que luchara de nuevo con Ash. Pues en el próximo cap sabras más sobre Lyra.

DarkSoldier41: ¿Que otras estupideces haran los chicos? Pues tendrás que esperar aun más todavía jejeje. Me encanta hacer sufrir.

prietar: Con Asurax siempre aprenderás algo nuevo.

jorgelatina148: La verdad que se esta haciendo cada vez más grande.

AndrickDa2: Más adelante se verá el porque realmente salio llorando Serena.

Pues esto es todo, este capitulo estaba planeado para el próximo sábado asi que ¡SURPRISE! el sábado continua la historia con normalidad. Si se pasan por el foro podrán saber más de mis fics y el porque de mis retrasos. Pues esto es todo por ahora, se despide Asurax hasta otra.


	28. Secretos

Hola a todos, nunca les a pasado que esperaban toda la semana por un capitulo de pokemon en esos tiempos en que la Internet no era cosa de todos y había que verlo en la tele y que de pronto ¡BOOM! un capitulo de Crónicas pokemon. Pues bien hoy no es el caso, Ahora si finalmente la continuación verdadera de la buena vida del campeón. Respondo Reviews al final

* * *

**Secretos**

* * *

¡Bien espero que estés lista, ahora voy a pelear en serio! - dijo Raku de forma desafiante.

Bien, en ese caso creo que yo también lo haré - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Pero antes, quiero proponerte algo - mencionó Raku serio.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Lyra con duda.

Si gano me dirás cual es la verdadera razón por la cual iniciaste tu viaje - mencionó Raku de forma seria.

¿Verdadera razón? Ya les dije que quería conocer el mundo - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

No te creo, tú tienes esa mirada, esa mirada de haber perdido lo más importante en tu vida - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Lyra solo lo miró de forma asombrada completamente paralizada.

¿Qué sucede acaso di en el blanco? - preguntó Raku de forma confiada.

No sé de que hablas, aun así no voy a perder - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Como digas ¡Skarmory usa Ala de acero! - ordenó rápidamente Raku.

Usa Doble equipo - ordenó Lyra.

Yanmega creó varias copias de sí mismo para despistar a Skarmory, pero este logro encontrar al original sin problema y le dio un fuerte golpe.

La habilidad de Skarmory es Vista lince, no importa las copias que hagas no servirá - dijo Raku confiado.

La sonrisa de Lyra poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta mostrar un rostro sin expresiones de emoción.

(Creo que la saqué de su centro, me pregunto cómo reaccionará ahora en el combate) - se preguntaba a si mismo Raku observando a Lyra.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado del pueblo.

Tony se encontraba hablando muy seriamente con Paul y Gary.

¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! - dijo Gary muy sorprendido.

Me temo que no - respondió Tony serio.

¿Qué que podemos hacer nosotros? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Quiero que me informen todo lo que pase, si en algún momento él pierde totalmente el control deben tratar de detenerlo - contestó Tony serio.

Pero si se volverá tan fuerte como dices ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? - preguntó Gary preocupado.

Si tengo la oportunidad yo me haré cargo, pero si no estoy tendrán que enfrentarlo entre varios - respondió Tony serio.

Los dos entrenadores quedaron en silencio, al parecer Tony les contó algo realmente serio. Tony solo empezó a caminar con intención de marcharse.

Papá ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto a nosotros? - preguntó Gary antes de que su padre se fuera.

Tony se detuvo, dándoles la espalda les contestó el porqué para luego marcharse.

Paul y Gary al escuchar la respuesta de Tony quedaron petrificados y realmente sorprendidos.

Esto… esto definitivamente debe ser una broma - decía Gary muy sorprendido apretando con fuerza su puño.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo.

¿Debes estar bromeando? - dijo Richie sorprendido.

¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices Clemont? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Me temo que si, cuando lo escuche también realice mis propias investigaciones - respondió Clemont de forma seria.

Haber, haber, por favor dímelo de nuevo para poder asimilarlo - pidió Richie.

Está bien, según estudios recientes por reconocidos científicos de todo el mundo se ha llegado a la conclusión de que uno de cada cinco Power Rangers es rojo - concluyó Clemont de forma seria.

¡No puede ser! era tan obvio ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - decía Ash entre molesto y resignado.

No sé como podre vivir después de esto - dijo Richie también resignado.

Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, cuéntenme lo del Equipo Cifer - dijo Clemont bastante serio.

Creo que es lo correcto, después de todo tú ganaste el combate - comentó Richie.

Ash se mantenía en silencio, al parecer estaba dudando sobre contarle realmente o no todo a Clemont.

¿Qué sucede Ash? - preguntó Richie algo preocupado.

Clemont dime una cosa, si te dijera que al saber lo que te voy a contar pondrás en peligro a los más importante que tienes en la vida ¿Te unirías a todo esto igual? - preguntó Ash de forma muy seria.

Clemont se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esta pregunta, pero Clemont ya tenía una decisión clara al momento que escucho el nombre Cifer.

Me uniré - respondió Clemont de forma seca.

Pe… ¡Pero Clemont piensa esto por un momento! Podrías poner incluso a Bonnie en peligro - dijo Ash preocupado.

Lo sé, pero tengo mis motivos para hacerlo - respondió Clemont de forma seria.

¿Y cuáles son esos motivos? - preguntó Ash serio.

¡Ya cumplí con sus condiciones, no tengo porque decirles nada más! - respondió Clemont molesto.

Los dos entrenadores miraban sorprendidos a Clemont, sobre todo Ash que en todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos jamás pudo ver que Clemont mostrara esa actitud.

Lo siento, te contaré todo cuando llegue el momento - dijo Clemont con una mirada algo decaída.

Está bien te contaré todo lo que sabemos - respondió finalmente Ash.

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla en el rancho del profesor Oak.

Yanmega ya no puede continuar, Skarmory gana, por lo tanto es una victoria para Raku - anunció Markus.

Una aplastante victoria por parte de Raku dejando el marcador uno a uno - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

Skarmory tenía una clara ventaja, pero es como si Lyra hubiera estado fuera de sí en este combate - comentó Trip de forma seria.

¿Qué sucede? ya no te ves tan animada como antes - dijo Raku con arrogancia.

Uhhhh ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Cállate idiota! - dijo Lyra muy molesta perdiendo totalmente su sonrisa y mostrando una cara furiosa.

Todos en las gradas se sorprendieron mucho por la actitud que tomó Lyra.

Oh no debo actuar rápido ¡Lyra toma! - dijo Khoury lanzando un objeto.

Lyra agarró ese objeto, al parecer era un snicker el cual Lyra se comió rápidamente.

¿Mejor? - preguntó Khoury desde las gradas.

Mejor - contestó Lyra con su sonrisa de siempre.

¿Pero qué rayos? - se preguntaba Raku confundido.

Lo siento, cuando tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor y olvide desayunar esta mañana - dijo Lyra otra vez con su actitud alegre de siempre.

(¿Mmm, Será que lo pensé de ella era solo que tenía hambre?) - se preguntaba Raku así mismo confuso.

Bien es hora de sacar a mi tercer Mega - dijo Lyra preparando su Pokeball.

A ver con qué cosa rara sales ahora - dijo Raku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Heracross yo te elijo - dijo Lyra lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pokemon Bicho Lucha listo para el combate, lo que resaltaba de este era que llevaba un brazalete con una mega piedra.

¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que este tampoco es Mega? - preguntó Lyra con una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno si… pero… da como sea ¡Typhlosion yo te elijo! - dijo Raku lanzando su pokeball.

Typhlosion entro al campo de batalla listo para el combate.

Al parecer Raku va a pelear enserio - mencionó Chitoge.

¿Hay algo especial con ese Typhlosion? - preguntó Dawn con duda.

Ese Typhlosion es su primer pokemon y también él más fuerte - dijo Chitoge de forma confiada.

Y al parecer ese Heracross tiene una mega piedra - comentó May observando al pokemon de Lyra.

El señor Markus se la dio cuando llegamos al laboratorio - comentó Khoury.

Ya veo, entonces es una de las Mega piedras que mandó mi abuelo - comentó Korrina.

Bien, empecemos la diversión ¡Heracross Mega evoluciona! - comandó Lyra mientras sacaba un collar que tenia colgado en su cuello mostrando su piedra llave.

La piedra de Lyra comenzó a brillar y de esta comenzaron a surgir los lazos de la Mega evolución, los cuales se unieron a Heracross haciendo que este comience a brillar y cambiar de forma hasta que se convirtió finalmente en Mega Heracross.

¡Y el último combate será Heracross contra Typhlosion! ¿Quién será el ganador! - relataba Barry por el micrófono.

Typhlosion tiene la ventaja de tipo en esta pelea, pero no olvidemos que está luchando contra un pokemon en su forma Mega, todo dependerá de cómo se desenvuelvan en el combate - comentó Trip de forma tranquila.

¡Typhlosion Explosión! - ordenó Raku rápidamente.

¡Flexiona y salta! - ordenó Lyra con una sonrisa.

Heracross flexionó sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto esquivado el poderosos ataque de Typhlosion.

Bien usa Pedrada - ordenó rápidamente Lyra.

Heracross creó una gran piedra con sus brazos y la lanzó fuertemente golpeando a Typhlosion.

¡Vuelve a usar…! - intentó dar su orden Raku pero Heracross ya había lanzado otro golpe de Pedrada.

Heracross pudo lanzar otros tres golpes más de Pedrada consecutivos en el aire sin detenerse causando mucho daño a Typhlosion y dándole tiempo de aterrizar.

¡Wow! A eso se le llama hacer mucho daño muy rápidamente - relató Barry animado.

Al parecer la habilidad de Mega Heracross es Encadenado, por lo tantos ataques que golpeen de forma consecutiva darán la máxima cantidad de golpes - comentó Trip de forma seria.

¡Usa Tumba de rocas! - ordenó Raku.

Typhlosion creó varias rocas y las lanzó golpeando y rodeando a Heracross.

¡Heracross usa Excavar!- ordenó rápidamente Lyra.

Heracross hizo un hoyo en el suelo y se metió en el rápidamente.

No te servirá ¡Typhlosion usa Terremoto! - comandó Raku de forma confiada.

Resiste y prepárate para nuestro ataque sorpresa.

Heracross resistió todo el ataque del Terremoto estando bajo tierra y se mantuvo en su posición.

Espéralo… ahora ¡Retrocede! - ordenó rápidamente.

Typhlosion rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y en ese preciso momento salió Heracross fallando por unos centímetros su ataque de Megacuerno.

¡Acabemos con esto usa Anillo ígneo! - ordenó rápidamente Raku de forma confiada.

Typhlosion creó un poderoso anillo de fuego que hizo una gran explosión que cubrió todo el campo de batalla golpeando directamente y a una muy corta distancia a un indefenso Heracross.

Poco a poco el humo de explosión se disipo y para la gran sorpresa de todos nadie podía ver a Heracross.

¡NOOOOOO! ¡Desintegraste a mi Heracross! - gritó Lyra con cara de pánico.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! - gritaron espantados todos en las gradas.

¡¿Qué carajos?! - exclamaron espantados relator y comentarista.

Pe…pero… - intentaba hablar Raku completamente nervioso.

JAJAJA… es broma ¡Ahora Heracross! - dijo Lyra con una gran sonrisa.

El pokemon bicho salió bajo la tierra y mandó a volar a un inmóvil Typhlosion con mega cuerno.

¡No Typhlosion! - exclamó Raku preocupado.

Ahora termínalo con Pedrada - comandó Lyra con una sonrisa.

Heracross lanzó a quemarropa cinco ataques de Pedrada a un Typhlosion que se encontraba indefenso en el aire. Luego de recibir los ataques el pokemon de fuego cayó completamente debilitado.

Typhlosion no puede continuar, la victoria es de Heracross, por lo tanto la ganadora de esta batalla es Lyra - dio Markus su veredicto final.

¡Si bien hecho! - dijo Lyra con alegría abrazando a su Heracross.

¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Raku sin entender que había sucedido.

Bueno te lo explicaré, después de que atacaras con Terremoto le dije a Heracross que se prepara para nuestro ataque sorpresa, fue en ese entonces que usó el ataque sustituto - explicaba Lyra con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces el primer Heracross que salió a atacar fue…? - preguntó Raku ya entendiendo el asunto.

Así es, ese fue el sustituto, una vez que usaste Anillo ígneo aproveché el tiempo de recarga para atacarte desprevenido con el Heracross original - terminó de explicar Lyra sonriente.

Raku quedo impresionado por la estrategia de Lyra, era algo muy simple y eficaz a la vez.

Creo… creo que te subestimé demasiado - dijo Raku de forma seria mientras devolvía a Typhlosion a su pokeball.

Lo hiciste muy bien compañero, ahora toma un descanso - dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

¡Y la victoria es finalmente de Lyra! este fue un gran combate - dijo Barry animo por el micrófono.

Esa fue una brillante estrategia, es verdad que muchos de nosotros la subestimamos la habilidad de Lyra hoy hemos descubierto que tiene más que merecido su título de Campeona de la liga Jotho - comentó Trip de forma tranquila.

Bueno damas y caballeros con esto terminamos la pelea de exhibición de este día de torneo, quiero agradecer a Trip por acompañarme en los comentarios de esta batalla - agradeció Barry con una sonrisa.

No hay problema es algo básico para mí - contestó Trip con una sonrisa.

Los demás participantes estecen preparados que en unos minutos comenzará el segundo día del torneo por la piedra activadora, ¡Así que no le cambien de canal! - anunció Barry emocionado.

Todos en las gradas empezaron a salir para charlar o prepararse para los siguientes combates.

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla Trip fue a encontrarse con Raku.

Vaya, no lo parece pero es realmente buena - dijo Trip de forma tranquila.

Creo que la subestimé demasiado - respondió Raku de forma seria.

Hola, hola, Lyra está aquí y quiere que cumplan con su parte del trato - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Está bien, pero te lo diremos cuando termine este día de torneo - respondió Trip de forma seria.

Está bien por cierto… - dijo Lyra mientras se acercaba a al iodo de Raku.

…No vuelvas a hacerme enojar - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa pero de forma muy siniestra haciendo estremecer a Raku.

Lyra les dedicó una tierna sonrisa a los dos entrenadores para luego marcharse.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó Trip con curiosidad.

Nada… nada importante - respondió Raku bastante nervioso.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del rancho del profesor Oak.

¿Estás bien? por poco te sales de control en esa batalla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Khoury preocupado.

Ese chico… me hizo recordar algo que no quería, gracias por ayudarme - contestó Lyra con una sonrisa decaída.

_Flash Back._

_Uhhhh ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Cállate idiota! - dijo Lyra muy molesta perdiendo totalmente su sonrisa y mostrando una cara furiosa._

_Todos en las gradas se sorprendieron mucho por la actitud que tomó Lyra._

_Oh no debo actuar rápido ¡Lyra toma! - dijo Khoury lanzando un objeto._

_Lyra tomó el objeto y vio que tenia escrita la palabra "Cálmate" en ella._

_Fin Flash Back_

Pero gracias a ti estoy mejor, y gracias a esta batalla se que muy pronto podre vencerlo - dijo Lyra más animada.

¿Aun sigues con esa idea de vengarte de Lance? - preguntó Khoury preocupado.

¿No vas a apoyarme? - preguntó Lyra poniendo una cara deprimida.

Sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, pero… - intentó continuar Khoury.

Vamos, no es como si intentara matarlo o algo así - respondió Lyra con una sonrisa.

Bueno eso me deja más tranquilo - dijo Khoury con una pequeña sonrisa mientras de marchaba.

"Primero voy a acabarlo totalmente" - dijo Lyra en voz baja mientras su rostro era cubierto por una mirada que mostraba un profundo odio.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos en el campo de batalla del rancho del profesor Oak.

En diez minutos comenzará el torneo, el que tenga que ir al baño que vaya ahora - comentó Barry por el micrófono.

Qué raro ¿Dónde estarán Clemont y Ash? - se preguntaba Korrina.

¿Y Paul? ¿Alguien ha visto a Paul? - preguntó Úrsula.

Tampoco están Richie y Gary - comentó Misty.

Serena ¿Vas a hablar con Ash cuando vuelva? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Eh… bueno yo… - decía Serena nerviosa.

Vamos, ten un poco más de ánimo, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche - dijo Misty con una sonrisa confiada.

_Flash Back_

_Vamos Serena, no te pongas así, piensa que al menos no los vimos sin ropa - dijo Misty para intentar consolarla._

_Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te atrapan en una situación embarazosa - dijo Korrina también para consolarla._

_No me están ayudando - dijo Serena todavía con la almohada cubriendo su rostro. _

_Vamos no te desanimes por eso, la verdad no es para tanto - dijo Iris también para consolarla._

_Si, no se lo contaremos a nadie más - continuó Dawn._

_No es solo eso - dijo Serena triste apartando un poco la cara de la almohada._

_¿Y en entonces? - preguntó May._

_Es que… le pregunté que sentía por mi - dijo Serena deprimida._

_¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad._

_¡NADA! él solo evadió mi pregunta - dijo Serena algo molesta._

_Bueno, si tienes en cuenta el lugar donde estaban y la pregunta que le hiciste, tal vez le hiciste pensar algo raro - comentaba Misty._

_¿Cómo qué cosa? - preguntó Serena con duda._

_No se quizás algo como ¡Ash te amo saltemos de primera a cuarta base! - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Prácticamente te vendiste con 90% de descuento - dijo Misty con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Regalada - agregó Iris._

_Regaladisima - agregó May._

_Serena apretó más fuerte su almohada y dio un grito apagado debajo de esta._

_Creo que eso ayuda menos - mencionó Korrina._

_Lo que debes hacer es ir y decirle lo que sientes - sugirió May._

_Pe...pero - creo que aun no estoy lista - dijo Serena algo decaída._

_No debes dudar, sino será tarde y vas a terminar sola tocándote mientras ves su foto - dijo Misty con seriedad._

_¿Y tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Iris sorprendida._

_¿Acaso tú haces eso? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida._

_¡Por supuesto que no! (Al menos ya no) - dijo Misty enojada._

_Pe…pero es que yo… - intentó hablar Serena._

_Vamos Serena no dudes, Ash te trata de manera muy diferente que a ninguna otra chica, estoy segura que él debe sentir lo mismo que tú - comentó May._

_¡Bien lo haré! - dijo Serena animada._

_¡Ese es el espíritu! - dijeron las demás chicas animadas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Al momento que Serena salió de sus recuerdos pudo notar que Ash junto a Clemont y Richie se acercaba.

Richie se sentó junto a los demás campeones.

Clemont con una mirada muy seria, se sentó sin ver al lado de Korrina.

Korrina empezó a ponerse roja y a temblar, como era costumbre ella le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Pero para sorpresa de muchos Clemont se mantuvo firme en su lugar aun con el puño de Korrina saliendo humo de su mejilla y un leve sangrado de nariz.

¿Cle… Clemont? - decía Korrina preocupada sin recibir respuesta.

Ash por su parte se sentó al lado de Serena la cual estaba muy nerviosa. Ella estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que tuvo el valor de hablarle.

Oye Ash… ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? - preguntó Serena algo nerviosa.

¿Eh? de acuerdo - contestó Ash algo nervioso.

* * *

Los dos caminaron hasta estar un poco alejados de las gradas.

¿Qué querías hablarme? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Bueno… es sobre lo que pasó anoche - comenzó a hablar Serena algo nerviosa.

Si es por lo que pasó en el cuarto lo siento mucho, por mis tonterías te puse una situación vergonzosa con las demás chicas, no te preocupes me encargaré de arreglar todos los mal entendidos - decía Ash nervioso.

No, no es eso, yo quería hablarte de la pregunta que te hice - dijo Serena más nerviosa.

¿La pregunta? - preguntó Ash algo nervioso.

Yo te pregunté qué es lo que sentías por mí, pero creo que es mejor que te diga que es lo que siento por ti - dijo Serena ahora más motivada pero aun nerviosa.

Serena… - decía Ash nervioso.

Ash yo… - intentó hablar Serena pero algo la interrumpió.

Hola Ash, ha pasado tiempo - dijo una chica de cabello azul abrazando de sorpresa a Ash por la espalda.

¿Miette? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Serena se encontraba entre molesta y aliviada. Estaba molesta por el hecho de que Miette interrumpiera su confesión y abrazara a Ash, pero también se sentía aliviada porque en el fondo sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para confesarse a Ash.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera un hola? - dijo Miette fingiendo estar molesta.

Lo siento, hola es bueno verte - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? - preguntó Serena de forma seca.

Pues eh venido a la fiesta sino a que más, por cierto creo que la primera tarjeta que recibí -dijo Miette ahora si con una cara molesta de verdad.

¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Bueno te la leeré, dice "Querida Miette, - Con querida Miette tachado - has sido invitada a la fiesta en celebración del triunfo de Ash Ketchum en la liga Kalos. Esta se realizará en siete días en la cima del monte corona en Sinnoh, atentamente que te importa" - terminó de leer Miette la carta.

Serena por su parte solo miraba a distraída a un costado mientras silbaba.

Lo bueno es que hice una llamada y Clemont me contó donde era realmente la fiesta, por cierto el me dijo que te diera este papel cuando llegue - dijo Miette entregándole un papel a Serena.

Serena tomo el papel y lo leyó.

"¿Así que te dio gracia mandarme a la princesa eh? pues dime que tan gracioso te parece esto, con cariño Clemont"

(Ese nerd) - pensaba Serena molesta mientras apretaba con fuerza el papel.

Es bueno que estés aquí, mientras más seamos más divertido se pondrá - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, por cierto Serena te dejaste esto olvidado en Kalos - dijo Miette mostrando un cuaderno.

Ese… ¡Ese es mi diario! - dijo Serena súper nerviosa.

Oh, en serio no lo había notado, a ver… querido diario, hoy acampamos cerca de un rio, Ash fue a bañarse y yo como siempre me… - empezaba a leer Miette con malicia.

¡No,no,no! ¡Dame eso! - dijo Serena persiguiendo a Miette que salió corriendo con su diario.

Ash solo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa dicha escena.

Oh, campeón que bueno que te encuentro, tenía que hablar contigo - dijo una persona detrás de Ash.

¿Papá? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Quería disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, se que no fue tu culpa y reaccionaste como cualquier chico lo haría, es mi culpa por no contarte casi nada sobre esto, si deseas dejar de ser un entrenador lo entenderé- dijo Markus a modo de disculpas.

No te preocupes ya todo está bien - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Qué bueno que es oír eso, bien tengo unos combates que dirigir - dijo Markus poniéndose en marcha.

Espera papá - detuvo a Ash a su padre.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Markus.

¿Tú… tú conociste al padre de Serena? El era un candidato y al parecer murió cuando viajo para retar a un maestro pokemon ¿Tú sabes a quien fue a retar? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Markus se sorprendió de la pregunta de su hijo, se mantuvo en silencio, después dio un suspiro apagado.

Jack Gabena, él fue uno de los mejores amigos que tuve, posiblemente el más alegre y enérgico de todos. Él después de convertirse en el campeón de Kalos retó y venció a los demás campeones de región y fue concedido con el titulo de candidato. Después de eso él fue a desafiar por el título de Maestro pokemon a aquel que siempre consideró como su más fuerte rival - explicó Markus de forma seria.

¿A quién? - preguntó Ash con duda.

A mí - respondió Markus de forma seca dejando muy sorprendido a Ash.

* * *

Omake 1: Eso no se dice.

Nos encontramos en la guarida Ketchum. Ya era de noche casi hora de dormir y Serena salía del baño ya con su ropa de dormir puesta.

Mientras ella caminaba no notó uno de los muebles de la habitación se golpeo con el dedo chico del pie.

¡Ay la %#$%&amp;! - dijo Serena mientras brincaba con un pie mientras tomaba con sus dos manos el pie con el que se golpeo.

Bonnie por su parte estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto pero al escuchar a Serena le surgió una duda.

Ash y Clemont por su parte estaban en la consola jugando un poco antes de acostarse. Mientras Raku y Richie tomaban una soda mientras esperaban su turno. En ese momento Bonnie se acerca.

¿Hermano puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Bonnie.

Claro dime - dijo Clemont mientras seguía jugando.

¿Qué es la %#$%&amp;? - preguntó Bonnie de forma inocente.

Clemont empezó a toser junto con Ash mientras los otros dos entrenadores escupieron la soda que estaban tomando.

¡Clemont controla el vocabulario de tu hermana! hiciste llorar a pobre de Richie - dijo Raku mientras Richie lloraba en su regazo a cataratas.

Bo…Bonnie ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - preguntó Clemont nervioso.

Pues Serena se golpeo el dedo del pie y dijo eso ¿Qué significa? - preguntó Bonnie de forma inocente.

Pues… ¡Vete a tu cuarto! - dijo Clemont nervioso y enojado.

¿Ehh? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Bonnie triste.

Ya se me va ocurrir algo, ahora vete - dijo Clemont tratando de sonar autoritario.

Ohhh - dijo Bonnie molesta mientras se iba al cuarto de mala gana.

Serena que se encontraba justo atrás de los entrenadores y escuchó todo de puntitas de pie intentó salir sin ser detectada.

Serena… - se escuchó una voz macabra.

Serena de forma nerviosa dio vuelta.

¿Sí? - preguntó nerviosa mientras veía a Clemont que tenía un aura asesina.

Creo que tenemos que hablar… - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**Asurax: Cabe aclarar que los omakes no deben tomarse como canonicos ya que varios de estos no tienen relación con el manga.**

**Lector: ¿Apoco hay un manga de esta historia?**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Arturojeff: A pesar de que en el capitulo pasado hice mención del Mega Charizard Z, este no tendrá nada de repercusión hasta muchos, muchos capítulos más adelante.

indignada: Si, y te respondo este también XD .

prietar: Yo también tengo mis dudas de quien es más fuerte, ademas infernape es mi inicial favorito de fuego y Greninja es el poke que más me gusta de Kalos.

pabillidge90: Aunque haya sido rudo, Oshawott es mi pokemon tipo agua favorito de los juegos de pokemon (Bueno en realidad Samurott) así que lo voy a hacer fuerte, pero lo voy a hacer fuerte desde lo más bajo. Por lo de Brandon ya lo tengo previsto para cuando haga el fic sobre Paul.

Seiryu.001: Gracias por tú review, hasta yo me rei con lo que escribi del pobre Oshawott a pesar que es un poke que me gusta tanto en los juegos.

OrionCharizard: Una troleada de vez en cuando no hace mal XD. Pues yo tambien quiero un Charizard Y VS un Charizard X. Pues es probable que Tobias aparezca en esta historia. La verdad iba a preguntarles a todos cual seria su top pero me olvide XD.

DarkSoldier41: La que me suministran es secreto de estado XD.

AndrickDa2 : Pues aquí pudiste ver un poco sobre Lyra, su pasado se verá más a fondo más adelante.

* * *

Pues hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Que esconde Clemont? ¿Que les dijo Antony a Paul y Gary? ¿Que es lo que oculta Lyra? ¿Como tomará Serena que el padre de Ash sea la razón de la muerte del suyo? ¿Por qué Asurax no tardo un mes para nuevo cap? Todo esto y más en el proximo cap de La buena vida del campeón.


	29. Dios oscuro

Lector: Oh Dios mio no lo puedo creer, Asurax subio otro capitulo en menos de un mes ¿Como es posible?

Asurax: Pues tengo una buena noticia para los que siguen este fic y una mala para los que siguen los demás. La cosa es que quiero terminar el primer arco de mi fic antes de mi cumpleaños (El primero de enero) por ende voy a pausar todos mis fics hasta ese día y voy a subir un capitulo cada 7 días o menos.

Respondo Reviews al final.

* * *

**Dios oscuro**

* * *

Ash se encontraba conmocionado frente a su padre. Lo que Markus le contó fue demasiado repentino ¿Serena sabia de esto? ¿Ella odiaría a Markus si lo supiera? o aun peor ¿Ella lo odiaría a él si se enterara? Todos estos pensamientos chocaron con fuerza al entrenador.

¿Estás bien muchacho? - preguntó Markus preocupado al ver a Ash con una mirada desorientada.

Si, es solo que… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Serena - dijo Ash preocupado.

Pues no se lo digas - respondió Markus de forma despreocupada.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Has como si nunca lo hubieras sabido y mantente como siempre - explicó Markus de forma tranquila.

No puedo hacer eso, no podre mirarla a los ojos sin tener esta sensación de que le estoy ocultando algo - respondió Ash de forma nerviosa.

Oh, parece que alguien tiene problemas - se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de ellos.

Al darse vuela padre e hijo pudieron ver a un hombre alto de edad avanzada que rondaba los 60 años, de cabello blanco peinado muy parecido a Ash y Markus.

Ash lo miró algo sorprendido ya que él ya lo había visto antes a este hombre, fue aquel día en que fueron al parque de diversiones con Bonnie. Igual que en esa ocasión la sola presencia de este hombre lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Markus por otra parte miraba completamente sorprendido a esta persona, su mirada no solo reflejaba mucho asombro sino también reflejaba una mirada que Ash jamás había visto en él. Sus ojos reflejaban un claro y profundo miedo.

¿Qué… qué es lo que haces aquí? - preguntó Markus de forma seria y preocupado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Casi diez años que no nos vemos y ni un simple hola a tu padre Markus? - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

¿Padre? eso quiere decir que usted es … - decía Ash sorprendido.

Así es… esta persona es tu abuelo - dijo Markus de forma muy seria.

Vaya, así que este muchacho es mi nieto ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Y yo que pensaba que jugabas en la otra liga jajaja - decía aquel hombre mientras reía.

Tú sabes perfectamente porque - contestó Markus de forma sebera.

¿Lo dices por los Cifers? - preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Ash.

(Él conoce al equipo Cifer) - se preguntaba Ash más nervioso por la cercanía de esa persona.

Jajaja, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse… mientras haga bien las cosas - decía el padre de Markus primero con una sonrisa y lo ultimo con una mirada penetrante a Markus.

El aire alrededor se sintió muy tenso, hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que…

Oye Ash, a que no te crees las cochinadas que escribe Serena en su diario - dijo Miette con burla acercándose a Ash mientras sostenía el diario de Serena.

No es cierto, cualquier cosa que te diga no es cierto - dijo Serena muy roja y nerviosa.

Oigan que es ese alboroto - se escuchó la voz de Angie acercándose junto a las demás compañeras de viaje de Ash.

Vaya, vaya, pero que chicas tan lindas ¿Son tus amigas? - preguntó el abuelo de Ash con una sonrisa picara.

Este… si - contestó Ash nervioso mientras salía del abrazo de su abuelo.

Oh eres idéntico a tu padre, recuerdo que cuando él era joven era muy popular con las mujeres y viajó con varias chicas lindas, recuerdo entre ellas a Caroline, Johanna y a Grace - decía el abuelo con una sonrisa picara.

¿Eh? ¿No será que…? - decía Dawn algo sorprendida.

Nuestras madres… - continuaba May igual de sorprendida.

Entonces mi mamá… - decía Serena también algo sorprendida.

(Diablos, si su padre era un gran amigo del mío es probable que también conozca a Grace. Rayos, si Serena le dice a su madre que soy el hijo de Markus es mucho más probable que sea su madre quien me odie en vez de ella) - se decía Ash en su cabeza muy preocupado.

Se le ruega a todos los participantes y espectadores estar listos, el torneo está a punto de comenzar - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

(Salvado por la campana) bueno chicas creo que es hora de sus combates - dijo Ash de forma nerviosa mientras empujaba a sus amigas al campo de batalla.

Por cierto… ¿Quién es usted? me parece que lo eh visto antes - preguntó Serena saliendo del empuje de Ash.

Oh que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Alexander, nos vimos hace unos días en ciudad verde, quien diría una chica tan linda seria la novia de mi nieto - dijo el hombre llamado Alexander con una sonrisa.

Eh… este, Ash no es mi novio - dijo Serena muy roja.

Bien como sea, creo que es hora irte no papá - dijo Markus mientras tomaba a su padre y caminaban alejándose un poco de los chicos.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Markus notablemente molesto.

¿Acaso un pobre anciano no puede venir a visitar a su nieto? - dijo Alexander fingiendo tristeza.

Deja de actuar ¿Acaso no sabes lo expuesto que estas? - preguntó Markus muy molesto.

Oh ¿Te refieres a todo el equipo de defensa que colocaron rodeando este pueblo? Pues no ha sido problema para mi ninguno de ellos - dijo Alexander de forma confiada.

Aunque recuerda que yo estoy aquí también - se escuchó una voz detrás de Markus y Alexander.

Oh, pero si eres tú pequeño Tony, hacía tiempo que no te veía a ti también - dijo Alexander al ver a Tony que estaba acompañado por Paul y Gary.

No es como si estuviera feliz de verte - dijo Tony de forma molesta.

Oh, por lo que veo ese chico que se parece tanto a ti es tu hijo Gary, mientras el otro muchacho es el campeón de la liga Sinnoh si es que no me faya la memoria - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Chicos, vayan a las gradas, tenemos que hablar a solas con él - dijo Tony de forma muy seria.

Paul y Gary siguieron su camino, pero al pasar al lado de Alexander no pudieron evitar sentir un fuerte escalofríos. Al darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente pudieron ver que solo se encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa tranquila, pero ellos sabían que esa sonrisa escondía algo. Los dos entrenadores siguieron su camino y fueron a las gradas.

Una vez los dos entrenadores se fueran y ya no hubiera nadie cerca Markus y Tony tomaron una pokeball de sus cinturones.

Mas te vale que no intestes nada y te entregues - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Nos encargaremos de retenerte mientras llegan los miembros del equipo especial - dijo Markus de forma seria.

JAJAJA ¿Retenerme? pueden intentarlo pero… si luchamos saben que destruiremos todo a nuestro paso ¿No les importa lo que les pueda pasar a esos niños? - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa confiada.

Tsk - bufaron Markus y Tony molestos.

Ahora ¿Por qué no mejor vamos y vemos los combates de estos jóvenes? - dijo Alexander mientras se iba a las gradas con una sonrisa.

Espera… dime una cosa - dijo Markus de forma muy seria.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente de Ash? - preguntó Markus de forma seria.

Alexander lo miró de forma muy seria para después mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.

Solo quiero despertar en él lo que no pude despertar en ti - respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en las gradas en el rancho del profesor Oak.

Oye ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de tu abuelo? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

No es como si yo también lo conociera - respondió Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Tu papá nunca te contó nada de él? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

En esta semana eh cruzado más palabras con papá que en toda mi vida - respondió Ash de forma nerviosa.

Guau, y yo que pensé que tenía una familia complicada - comentó Misty.

Aunque a decir verdad, cuando pasamos cerca de él me dio una extraña sensación de escalofríos - comentó Iris.

Es verdad, yo también sentí escalofríos cuando lo vi - mencionó Angie.

¿Están seguras? yo no sentí nada, a mi me pareció alguien muy simpático- agregó Serena.

Oh, gracias por sus palabras jovencita - dijo Alexander sentándose en las gradas con una sonrisa.

Todos en las gradas a acepción de Serena sintieron una extraña sensación de escalofríos e incomodidad.

Y díganme ¿Para qué es este torneo? - preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

El premio es una piedra llave - respondió Serena.

Interesante, ese es un premio digno de un campeón - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

¡Es hora de comenzar con este día de torneo! para esta ocasión me acompaña en los comentarios mi buen amigo Paul. Dime Paul ¿Tienes algunas palabras? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Esto es patético - respondió Paul con su tono seco de siempre.

Sabias palabras, bien es hora del primer combate, por favor entren al campo los primeros combatientes.

Cameron se puso de pie y fue al campo de batalla. Angie intentó hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por alguien que la tomo del brazo.

Cameron aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte, probablemente el más fuerte de este torneo, concéntrate y dalo todo en este combate ¿Ok? - dijo Ash antes de que Angie se fuera.

Gracias Ash, voy a luchar con todo - dijo Angie con una sonrisa confiada.

Oh ¿Entonces ella es tu novia? - preguntó Alexander con un tono pícaro.

¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó Serena muy nerviosa llamando la atención de todos.

Digo… no ella tampoco es su novia - dijo Serena roja y apenada.

Jajaja, gloriosa juventud - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en las afueras del pueblo.

Tony se encontraba muy preocupado viendo que varias personas vestidas con trajes muy parecidos a los de un equipo S.W.A.T y varios pokemons se encontraban inconscientes muy lastimados.

General ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! por favor respóndame - preguntó Tony preocupado mientras intentaba levantar a uno de ellos.

Se…señor Anthony… - decía débilmente esta persona.

¿Quiénes les hicieron esto general? - preguntó Tony serio.

Fue… solo una persona - dijo el general de forma débil.

¿Fue el Dios oscuro? - preguntó Tony de forma seria.

No… fue Acc… - intentó hablar el general pero terminó perdiendo el conocimiento.

¿Acaso alguien más está aquí? - se preguntaba Tony de forma preocupada.

* * *

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

El combate de Angie y Cameron ya había comenzado. Markus se encontraba funcionando de arbitro pero constantemente observaba las gradas de reojo.

El Hydreigon de Cameron atacaba con un poderoso Lanzallamas de sus tres bocas mientras Luxray los esquivaba velozmente.

Es hora de que nosotros ataquemos ¡Luxray Colmillo hielo! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

Luxray rápidamente mordió la cabeza izquierda de Hydreigon causando mucho daño y haciendo que se congele.

¡Quítatelo de encima y usa Lanzallamas! - ordenó rápidamente Cameron.

Hydreigon lanzó con fuerza a Luxray hacia arriba para después lanzar un potente Lanzallamas descongelando su cabeza izquierda.

¡Esquívalo con vuelo eléctrico! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

Luxray para sorpresa de todos empezó a dar saltos en medio del aire como si este fuera una estructura solida esquivando rápidamente el Lanzallamas de Hydreigon y volviendo al suelo.

¿Pero como hizo eso? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Es bastante simple, su Luxray acumula energía eléctrica en sus patas lanzándola en pequeñas explosiones a alta velocidad causando un pequeño impulso capaz de mantenerse momentáneamente en el aire y moviéndose a alta velocidad. Realizar eso habla muy bien del control de energía que tiene ese Luxray - explicaba Alexander de forma calmada.

¡Hydreigon usa Triataque! - ordenó Cameron rápidamente.

Hydreigon lanzó una ataque de fuego, trueno y hielo por cada una de sus cabezas a un Luxray que sorpresivamente se quedó inmóvil causando bastante daño además de causar el efecto de quemadura.

¿Por qué no intentó moverse? - se preguntaba Dawn sorprendida.

Al parecer todavía no dominan del todo esos impulsos eléctricos, al usar tantos de esos impulsos Luxray debe recargar para tener suficiente energía para mover sus patas nuevamente - explicó Alexander.

¡Vamos a terminar esto con Cometa Draco! - comandó Camerón.

¡Usa Chispazo! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Hydreigon lanzó una bola de energía al cielo que se dividió en varios fragmentos mientras Luxray usó Chispazo para deshacer la mayoría de esos cometas. Aun así el ataque no fue lo suficiente como para destruirlos todos y fue golpeado por varios de estos quedando muy dañado y recibiendo adicionalmente daño por la quemadura.

¿Puedes continuar Luxray? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Su pokemon dio un rugido dando a entender que aun podía continuar.

Si esa muchacha quiere ganar tendrá que ganar con el próximo ataque - comentó Alexander de forma tranquila.

Luxray vamos a tener que usar nuestro mejor ataque ¿Estás listo? - preguntó Angie a su pokemon el cual solo asintió de forma confiada.

No sé qué tramas pero voy a dejarte ¡Pulso umbrío! - ordenó Cameron.

Hydreigon lanzó su pulso por la cabeza central con dirección a Luxray el cual se mantenía inmóvil posiblemente porque todavía no tenia energía para mover sus piernas.

(Vamos, vamos) - se decía Angie en su mente preocupada.

El ataque de pulso se estaba acercando pero Angie noto unas repentinas chispas en los pies de Luxray.

¡Ahora Luxray usa Plasma relámpago! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

A unos pocos centímetros que el Pulso umbrío golpeara a Luxray este desapareció repentinamente.

Tanto Alexander como Markus arquearon una ceja un poco sorprendidos.

¿Dónde se metió? - se preguntaba Cameron sorprendido.

Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver como su Hydreigon ara atacado por cientos de lo que parecían hilos de luz que le hacían bastante daño. Después de varios segundos Luxray apareció detrás de Hydreigon recibiendo el daño de la quemadura y esforzándose para no caer al igual que Hydreigon. Después de unos momentos quien finalmente cayó fue el pokemon Dragón siniestro.

Hydreigon no puede continuar Luxray gana, por lo tanto la victoria de este encuentro es para Angie - dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Increíble amigos! haciendo un increíble espectáculo de luces Angie gana este combate y gana un puesto en la semifinal - anunció Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

El Plasma relámpago es una combinación entre Ataque rápido potenciado con los impulsos eléctricos de las patas de Luxray, y Colmillo trueno. Gracias a esto puede causar un daño considerable en muy poco tiempo - explicó Paul.

Guau, sabes demasiado de esto - comentó Barry algo sorprendido.

Es algo básico, yo le ayude a desarrollarlo - contestó Paul de forma seria.

¡Oye, oye, no te copies mi frase! - dijo Trip molesto desde las gradas.

* * *

Devuelta en el campo de batalla.

Luxray se encontraba agitado y con el cuerpo completamente tieso.

¿Estás bien Luxray? Intenta moverte despacio - decía Angie algo preocupada.

Markus estaba por acercarse pero alguien se le adelantó.

Usar esos impulsos eléctricos combinado con Ataque rápido puede causar un gran entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, además si no me falla la vista por la edad realizaste unos 50 ataques de Colmillo trueno para lo cual tuviste que usar unos 100 impulsos - comentaba Alexander con una sonrisa.

Angie escuchaba sorprendida las palabras de Alexander.

A ver si es eso cierto, miremos en la pantalla - dijo Barry mirando la pantalla que trajo la magia pokemon.

Todos miraron la pantalla que mostro el último momento en cámara súper lenta. Todos pudieron ver como Luxray saltaba de un lado a otro golpeando a Hydreigon con Colmillo trueno y efectivamente como dijo Alexander fueron 50 ataques y 100 impulsos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, pero estaban más sorprendidos que Alexander pudiera ver esos ataques que eran totalmente invisibles al ojo humano.

Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que con cinco impulsos Luxray se mantuvo entumecido alrededor de un minuto, al usar 100 diría que estará así unos 20 minutos, pero si hacemos esto… - decía Alexander mientras le daba unos toques con su dedo índice a varios puntos de las piernas de Luxray.

Luxray de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

Es increíble ¿Cómo hizo eso? - preguntó Angie feliz mientras acariciaba a Luxray.

Al usar esos impulsos eléctricos se genera tensión en las patas de Luxray, al tocar los puntos de presión con la fuerza correcta la energía vuelve a fluir con normalidad - explicó Alexander con una sonrisa.

Guau es impresionante, muchas gracias - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en las gradas.

Vaya, tal parece que tu abuelo sabe demasiado sobre los pokemons - comentó Serena impresionada.

Ash solo se mantenía mirándolo de forma seria.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Serena un poco preocupada.

Este… no es nada - decía Ash tratando de poner una sonrisa.

Serena solo se limitó a observarlo no muy convencida.

En eso Angie se acerca a las gradas junto con Alexander.

¿Qué te pareció mi batalla? - preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Esa técnica es impresionante, tu y yo debemos tener una batalla - comentó Ash animado.

Claro cuando quieras - contestó Angie con una sonrisa.

Serena miraba esta escena no muy feliz.

Bueno, es hora del siguiente combate. Por favor los próximos participantes entren al campo de batalla - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

Bien, es nuestro turno Dawn - dijo May animada.

Claro, hay que luchar con todo - dijo Dawn también animada y juntas fueron al campo de batalla.

May se colocó al lado izquierdo y Dawn en el derecho.

Háganme sentir orgulloso - animó Ash desde las gradas.

Bien el próximo combate es entre Dawn y May, pero antes ¿Ash puedes venir para acá?- pidió Barry por el micrófono.

Ash algo confuso fue a la cabina donde estaban Paul y Barry.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ash con duda.

Necesito que tu relates - dijo Barry de forma seria.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Lo que sucede es que nosotros debemos ser imparcial, pero como es Dawn la que compite no voy a poder evitar no estar del lado de ella y creo que Paul tampoco - respondió Barry.

Paul solo asintió con su cabeza.

Pero ayer no tuviste ese problema - respondió Ash algo confuso.

El combate de ayer fue contra mi prima, así que pude quedarme imparcial, como sea ven y trae a alguien para que sea tu comentarista - pidió Barry a Ash.

* * *

Un minuto después.

¡Bien damas y caballeros, en este emocionante combate yo tendré la oportunidad de relatar este combate! todos ya me conocen pero igual me voy a presentar yo soy Ash, y a mi lado en los comentarios se encuentra el ¡zukulentisimo Clemont! - se presentó Ash de forma animada.

Es un placer estar aquí - contestó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bien para este combate tenemos del lado rojo a May melonasos Balance y del lado azul tenemos a Dawn piernas locas Berlitz. Dime Clemont ¿Qué opinas del próximo combate? - preguntó Ash de forma animada.

¡Mirá como está esa trama papá! - comentó Clemont muy animado.

Cabe mencionar que tanto May como Dawn se encontraban rojas de vergüenza mientras todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la sien.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien mantenga su pokemon en pie ganará ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Markus.

Por supuesto - contestó Dawn.

Claro que si - respondió May.

Bien entonces ¡Comiencen! - dio la orden Markus.

* * *

Curiosidades de la buena vida del campeón.

Relaciones románticas:

Los personajes de este fic tienen ciertas emociones con otros personajes, entre ellas son

Le atrae: le llama la atención, simplemente puede ser que le agrade mucho, le vea lindo/a, o simplemente se la pasen muy bien juntos.

Le gusta: Se siente atraído/a, le gustaría tener algo más que solo amistad.

Esta enamorado: Siente el cariño más grande por esa persona y haría todo lo que fuera por esta.

Ash Esta enamorado de Serena. Ash Le atrae _ _ _ _ .

Angie Esta enamorada de Ash. Angie Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Barry Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Bianca Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Brock Esta enamorado de todas las mujeres arriba de los 18 años XD.

Chitoge Esta enamorada de _ _ _ _.

Cilan Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Clemont Le gusta Korrina.

Dawn Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Drew Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Iris Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Kalm Esta enamorado de Serena. Kalm Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Kenny Esta enamorado de Dawn.

Khoury Esta enamorado de _ _ _ _.

Korrina Esta enamorada de Clemont.

Lyra Esta enamorada _ _ _ _.

May Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Maylene Esta enamorada de _ _ _ _.

Misty Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Paul Le gusta Maylene. Paul Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Raku Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Richie Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Serena Esta enamorada de Ash.

Trip Le atrae _ _ _ _.

Úrsula Esta enamorada de Paul.

Xana Le gusta _ _ _ _.

Zoey Le gusta _ _ _ _.

El que mejor complete el dodecaedro amoroso recibirá un premio especial. Después de que termine el primer arco lo colocaré completo.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

baraka108: Layra es un personaje que me gusta mucho y quiero mostrar su historia más a fondo en el futuro.

hangover15: ¿Me creerías si te digo que también uno de cada cinco rengers es azul? Muchas gracias por mandarme tus teorías son realmente muy buenas.

Seiryu.001: Pues ahora habrá caps más seguidos. Si te soy sincero no tengo pensado por el momento en darle ningún legendario a Ash. Pero todo dependen como avance la historia.

Andreu320: ¡Guau! leerte 27 caps de corrido es algo que ni yo puedo. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para esta historia. Lyra al igual que los demás campeones a entrenado mucho. La verdad los 7 campeones están a un nivel parejo.

indignada: Y con este van 3 XD. Espero estar a la altura de tu reto y que este fic te parezca que vale la pena seguir viéndolo.

AndrickDa2: Tremendo Lince. La verdad yo tengo pensado el momento de la confesión y va ser antes del primero de enero. Va ser una confesión muy distinta a lo antes visto.

Torterrax-99: Siempre esa Miette arruinando fics... jaja me encanta ese personaje. No os preocupéis ya falta poco para la confesión.

DarkSoldier41: Como dije antes no te voy a decir cual me fumo. La verdad si, demasiado cochinota la Serena de esta historia.

RedDelphox: Gracias por dejar tus "Reviewars" tan interesantes y gracias por comentar en esta historia también. Pues la verdad me gusta dar sorprendas con personajes inesperados como lo es Lyra.

OrionCharizard: Pues ves, lo que prometo lo cumplo (MENTIRA) Pues para saber que fue lo que hizo Lance falta mucho. Y por Tobias falta aun más así que tendrás que tener paciencia con esos dos. Por cierto Alana aparece en el próximo Cap.

pabillidge90: ¿Tanto se nota? XD. Por cierto ¿Te refieres al Mangaka de Reve Master? ¿Por qué Troll?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Quien rayos es Alexander realmente? ¿Que es lo que quiere de Ash? ¿Ganará May o ganrá Dawn? ¿Por qué Clemont se animó de golpe al ver la trama de las chicas? todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón.

Por cierto dos cosas más, si quieren ver como es el ataque que usó Angie para entenderlo mejor busquen Plasma relámpago de Aioria. Y segundo, ya varios lectores me han mandado sus teorías por MP de esta historia y es algo que me alegra muchísimo y me dan más ganas de seguir con esta. Si alguno gusta puede mandarme sus teoría de que creen que pasará en un futuro cercano o sobre la identidad de alguien o quienes creen que serán los traidores en el grupo. Sin más que decir nos vemos pronto.


	30. Un Mal presagio

Hola todos, realmente quería subir este capitulo mucho antes pero surgieron un montón de compromisos cuando mejor me sentaba a escribir. Pero bueno, por lo menos el cap ya esta para que lo lean y espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto en este capitulo voy a cambiar un paradigma del mundo pokemon **No me odien yo no hago las reglas, **bueno realidad si XD, pero bueno a lo que vamos. Como sabrán en el mundo pokemon se le conoce a todo aquel que entrene pokemon como entrenador pokemon ¿Me siguen? pues bien, como sabrán entre los entrenadores existen los coordinadores pokemon, los conocedores pokemon, los criadores pokemon, las artistas pokemon etc, etc, bien lo que voy es que a los que luchan en batallas y buscan medallas solo se les dice entrenadores. Pues a lo que quiero llegar es que desde ahora a todos ellos me voy a dirigir como Retadores pokemon. Pues eso era todo los dejo con el cap.

Respondo Reviews al final

* * *

**Un mal presagio**

* * *

¡Comiencen! - dio la orden Markus.

¡Glaceon sal al escenario! - dijo May lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió su pokemon de hielo listo para la batalla.

¡Vamos Togekiss sal a escena! - anunció Dawn lanzando su pokeball.

¡Y el combate empieza con Glaceon del lado de tetas y Togekiss por el lado de piernas! - decía Ash animando por el micrófono.

Al parecer la ventaja de tipo la tiene Glaceon, pero eso nos importa una mierda ¡Solo miren esa trama en full HD por nuestra pantalla! - comentaban Clemont por el micrófono.

¡Dejen eso! - dijeron las dos entrenadoras completamente rojas.

¡No! - contestaron relator y comentarista con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya nos las pagaran después ¡Glaceon usa Granizo! - ordenó rápidamente May.

Glaceon dio un pequeño aullido seguido por un brillo color azul que rodeo todo su cuerpo. Después de dicha acción en el cielo se formaron varias nubes de las cuales comenzó a granizar.

Togekiss comencemos con Tajo aéreo - comandó Dawn.

Togekiss creó una bola de aire en una de sus alas y la lanzó rápidamente a Glaceon.

¡Esquívalo! - ordenó May rápidamente.

Glaceon esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad.

Ya veo, es muy ingenioso, usando Granizo Glaceon se beneficiará de sus dos habilidades - comentaba Alexander.

¿Habilidades? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Manto níveo es su habilidad unitaria con la cual aumenta su evasión en una tormenta de granizo y al parecer también cuenta con la habilidad oculta Gélido con la cual recuperará un poco de energía al recibir daño - explicaba Alexander de forma tranquila.

¿Puede saber eso solo mirando a Glaceon? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Así es, además puedo saber también que ella va usar Ventisca justo ahora - decía Alexander con una sonrisa.

¡Usa Ventisca! - ordenó May rápidamente.

¡Vuela para esquivar! - ordenó rápidamente Dawn.

Togekiss comenzó a volar por los cielos tratando de escapar del ataque Ventisca mientras recibía débiles golpes del granizo.

¡Es increíble! ¿Pero como supo eso? - preguntó Serena asombrada.

Jajaja, son los años - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

¿Eso quiere decir que el Togekiss de Dawn no podrá esquivar ningún ataque de Ventisca? - preguntó Serena con duda.

No estaría tan seguro - contestó Alexander de forma tranquila.

Togekiss seguía volando hasta que al parecer la Ventisca la acorraló.

¡Ya te tengo! - anunció May confiada.

No lo creo ¡Protección! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

Justo al momento que la Ventisca golpearía a Togekiss esta se cubrió con un escudo color verde evitando todo daño.

¡Ahora Esfera aural! - comandó Dawn rápidamente.

Togekiss creó una esfera de energía azul y la lanzó hacia Glaceon golpeando directamente.

Increíble ¿También sabía que Dawn haría eso? - preguntó Serena algo sorprendida.

Digamos que lo intuía - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

Bien pensado Dawn pero esto apenas comienza ¡Glaceon Bola sombra! - ordenó May.

Mantengamos el ritmo ¡Togekiss Tajo aéreo! - ordenó Dawn.

Glaceon creó una bola de energía color negra y la lanzó hacia Togekiss mientras esta por su parte lanzó una bola de aire que había creado en una de sus alas. Al chocar los ataques crearon una fuerte onda expansiva.

¡Wou el combate está increíble! - decía Ash emocionado por el micrófono.

Pues aquí hay otra cosa increíble, miren esto - dijo Clemont mientras presionaba un botón en la gran pantalla.

En la pantalla todos pudieron ver que se enfocaba directamente por debajo de la falda de Dawn apreciando unas pantis azules con motivos de Luvdisc .

¡Impresionante Dawn está usando las legendarias Luv! se dice que quien las ve encontrará la eterna felicidad - decía Ash animado por el micrófono.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dejen eso! ¡Además ¿Quién dice esas cosas?! - decía Dawn completamente ruborizada mientras se agarraba la parte baja de su falda.

Pero eso no es todo, May tampoco se queda atrás - dijo Clemont tocando otra vez un botón de la gran pantalla.

Esta vez la cámara enfocó a May, más precisamente a sus pechos mostrando su movimiento en cámara lenta.

¡Guau miren esos Magumbos! se tiene la creencia que toda la comida que come May va hacia ellas en vez de a su estomago - decía Ash animado por el micrófono.

¡Ya paren enserio! - dijo May también completamente ruborizada mientras abrazaba sus pechos para esconderlos.

Ahhhh, el olor al fanservice innecesario - decía Ash con una sonrisa picara.

Ya me las vas a pagar ¡Togekiss ataca con Poder pasado! - dijo Dawn aun cubriendo sus pantis.

¡Gira con Cola férrea! - ordenó May mientras con un brazo cubría su pecho.

Togekiss creó una esfera plateada y la lanzó hacia Glaceon, pero este comenzó a girar mientras usaba Cola férrea atravesando la esfera y golpeando directamente a Togekiss.

¡Ahora salta y Ventisca! - ordenó May.

¡Usa Protección! - ordenó rápidamente Dawn.

Glaceon volvió a crear una fuerte tormenta de nieve a Togekiss la cual volvió a usar Protección para protegerse del ataque. La Ventisca chocó con la barrera de Togekiss causando una pequeña explosión y mostrar a Togekiss sin recibir daños. Pero repentinamente Glaceon apareció frente a Togekiss muy cerca.

¡Usa otra vez Cola férrea! - ordenó May rápidamente.

Glaceon sin perder un segundo golpeó a Togekiss haciendo que callera en picada al suelo.

¡Usa poder pasado! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

Togekiss antes de caer lanzó otra esfera plateada que golpeo fuertemente a Glaceon. Togekiss antes de caer al suelo brilló con una extraña luz azul y luego fue golpeado por un poco de granizo. Glaceon al recibir el golpe también cayó al suelo.

Terminemos con esto, Protección no te va funcionar por tercera vez seguida ¡Ventisca! - ordenó May confiada.

Glaceon nuevamente creó una tormenta de nieve con rumbo a Togekiss.

En ese caso usaremos nuestro movimiento especial ¡Togekiss usa tu Majestuoso ataque sagrado celestial divino alado! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

¡¿Qué cosa?! - dijeron sorprendidos todos los presentes al escuchar ese nombre tan raro.

Togekiss en una de sus alas creó una Esfera aural, mientras en la otra un Tajo aéreo, ella los junto en uno creando lo que parecía una esfera de luz azul rodeada por una shuriken de viento y la lanzó con dirección a la Ventisca.

Los dos ataques chocaron manteniéndose parejos, pero el Majestuoso ataque sagrado celestial divino alado comenzó a ganar terreno traspasando la Ventisca y golpeando directamente a Glaceon. Al recibir el impacto Glaceon fue rodeado por lo que parecía un domo de viendo muy poderoso. Cuando el domo desapareció se pudo ver a Glaceon completamente debilitado.

Glaceon no puede continuar, Togekiss gana, por lo tanto la ganadora es Dawn - dio Markus su veredicto.

¡Muy bien! bien hecho Togekiss dijo Dawn abrazando a su pokemon.

Lo hiciste muy bien Glaceon, tomate un descanso - dijo May con una sonrisa devolviendo a Glaceon a su pokeball.

Y la ganadora en la guerra del fanservice es la de la tanguita azul ¡Dawn! - anunció Ash emocionado por el micrófono.

Un ataque impresiónate, tanto como su nombre tan original y elegante -comentó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Gran batalla Dawn, espero que llegues a la final - dijo May con una sonrisa.

Gracias May, daré lo mejor de mi - respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Por cierto, esto me recuerda… - decía May con una mirada endemoniada.

Que debemos matar a alguien… - dijo Dawn con la misma mirada asesina.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabina con la intensión de matar a cierto azabache, pero este comenzó a decir unas palabras por el micrófono.

Saben, aun recuerdo cuando las conocí, eran novatas que comenzaban su viaje, al principio no sabían lanzar una pokeball o darles órdenes a sus pokemons y peleábamos mucho al principio, pero al ver esta batalla y darme cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido yo… yo… ¡Estoy orgulloso de mis niñas! - dijo Ash comenzando a llorar en el regazo de Clemont.

Dulces palabras de alguien que pudo ver crecer de primera mano a dos excelentes coordinadoras - decía Clemont mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ash.

Las chicas al escuchar estas palabras se olvidaron de su instinto asesino y limpiándose pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos dieron media vuelta con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya se fueron?" - preguntó Ash en voz baja aun con su cara en el pecho de Clemont.

Si, ya se fueron - contestó Clemont.

Uff, de la que nos salvamos - dijo Ash de forma aliviada.

Mientras en las gradas.

Impresionante, ese fue un gran combate - dijo Serena cuando llegaron las chicas.

Jeje, que bueno que decidieron ser coordinadoras, porque de lo contrario ya le hubieran quitado el puesto a dos de estos campeones - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Las chicas sonreían algo apenadas por esas palabras.

Por cierto ¿Qué onda con ese nombre Dawn? - preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

Bueno es que no sabía que ponerle y el rasengan ya estaba ocupado - respondió Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aunque debo admitir que esa combinación es bastante buena, pero el punto decisivo de la batalla fueron las dos habilidades de Togekiss - explicaba Alexander.

¿Las dos habilidades de mi Togekiss? - preguntó Dawn sin entender.

Veras, tu Togekiss tiene como habilidad unitaria Dicha, la cual aumenta lo probabilidad de que los ataques con efectos secundarios causen efecto, en este caso tu ataque de Poder pasado causó un aumento en todos los atributos de tu pokemon - continuó explicando Alexander.

¿Fue por esa razón que mi Togekiss brilló antes de caer al suelo? - preguntó Dawn impresionada.

Así es, y lo segundo fue la habilidad oculta Afortunado, la cual aumenta la probabilidad de acertar un golpe critico. Todos estos factores ayudaron a que ese último ataque tuviera tanto poder - terminó de explicar Alexander.

Sorprendente - dijo Dawn sorprendida al escuchar la explicación de Alexander.

Además, aprovechando que estoy aquí voy a darles un consejo avanzado, el ataque Esfera aural es un ataque con energía muy adaptable a otras - explicaba Alexander.

¿Adaptable? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Verán, es un ataque el cual tiene muchísima facilidad de funcionarse casi con total naturalidad con los otros tipos, esto les puede ser muy útil si desean realizar ataques de fusión - terminó de explicar Alexander.

Todo escucharon atentamente las palabras de Alexander.

Bien Barry, ya puedes volver a tu puesto - dijo Ash quien había llegado a las gradas junto con Clemont.

Bueno, es hora de seguir con mi trabajo, vamos Paul - dijo Barry animado mientras volvía a la cabina junto con Paul.

Oh, ahora que me fijo bien, ese jovencito de cabello rubio es el Rey de la Babilonia de batalla - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

¿Usted también lo conoce? - dijo Dawn algo sorprendida.

¿Conocerlo? su nombre esta retumbando por el mundo, me atrevería a decir sin miedo a equivocarme que ese chico es la persona más cercana a convertirse en Maestro pokemon en todo este país - contestó Markus con una sonrisa.

Todas las personas que no conocían tan de cerca a Barry quedaron impresionados, no se imaginaban que un chico tan enérgico y simpático como Barry pudiera ser tan fuerte.

¡Bien es hora del próximo combate! por favor los próximos participantes entren al campo de batalla.

Úrsula y Drew se levantaron para ir al campo de batalla. Úrsula se colocó en el lado derecho mientras Drew en el izquierdo.

Veo que volvemos a enfrentarnos - dijo Drew de forma confiada.

El marcador va uno a uno, este combate definirá el marcador - dijo Úrsula confiada.

¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Ellos se enfrentaron en las dos últimas copas Wallace, Úrsula venció a Drew en una y Drew le ganó en otra - explicó May .

¡Y el siguiente combate será el de Drew y la…! - fue detenido por Paul.

Di alguno de tus comentarios y te mato - dijo Paul con una mirada asesina.

Y la… coordinadora Úrsula -dijo Barry asustado.

Este será un combate de uno contra uno, quien mantenga a su pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Markus.

De acuerdo - respondió Drew de forma confiada.

No hay problema - respondió Úrsula también de forma confiada.

¡Comien…! - estaba por dar inicio Markus pero se escuchó un extraño sonido que parecía el sonido de un celular sonando en el bolsillo de Markus.

Markus trató de no darle importancia.

¿Por qué no contestas? podría ser un asunto importante - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa confiada.

Markus miró muy serio a su padre para después mirar de su holomisor. Markus al ver quién era el que llamaba mostró una gran cara de sorpresa.

Brock ¿Puedes suplantarme un momento? tengo un asunto importante que resolver - pidió Markus al ex líder de gimnasio.

¿Eh? está bien - dijo Brock algo sorprendido por la petición tan repentina.

Markus salió del campo de batalla, no sin antes dedicarle a su padre una mirada completamente molesta y penetrante.

Al momento de salir Brock tomó su lugar en el centro del campo de batalla.

Qué raro ¿Qué asunto importante tendrá que resolver? - se preguntaba Ash algo sorprendido.

Tengan en cuenta que aunque no lo aparente, él es el presidente de la Asociación Pokemon, es completamente razonable que de vez en cuando tenga asuntos importantes - comentaba Alexander con una sonrisa tranquila.

Bien, continuemos donde lo dejo el Maestro ¡A darle! - dio Brock la orden de comenzar.

¡Vamos a demostrar toda la elegancia de nuestro poder Flygon! - dijo Drew confiado mientras lanzaba su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Drew apareció el pokemon dragón volador listo para el combate.

¡Vamos Garchomp, sal a brillar! - dijo Úrsula lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Úrsula emergió el pokemon conocido como el tiburón del desierto listo para el combate.

Mientras en las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

El celular de Markus seguía sonando pero este dudaba en contestar. Este finalmente se decidió y contestó.

"Vaya, al fin te dignas a contestar, es increíble que después de tantos años sigas teniendo el mismo número, bueno también es increíble que yo tenga el mismo, es algo divertido veras…" - decía una voz masculina desde el celular.

Ahórrate tus explicaciones ¿Qué rayos quieres? - preguntó Markus molesto.

"Hey ¿Tanto tiempo y ni un hola a tu mejor amigo? - decía aquella voz.

Hace tiempo que dejé de considerar a un traidor como tú en un amigo, además que por tu culpa mi hijo por poco abandona su camino como entrenador - dijo Markus aun más molesto.

"Si te pones a pensar esa hubiera sido la mejor opción para ti ¿Pero sabes una cosa? el Gran Maestro tienes planes muy interesantes para él" - dijo aquella voz.

¡Dejen a Ash fuera de esto! - respondió Markus completamente furioso.

"Lamento decirte que todo esto es inevitable, él tiene un destino que cumplir y sabes que lo hará quieras o no Mark, pero la razón por la que llamé es para avisarte de algo" - dijo esa persona.

¿Y qué es? - preguntó Markus de forma seria.

"Nada importante, solo que muy pronto todas las personas especiales para Ash morirán" - dijo aquella persona de forma seria.

¿Me dices eso aun sabiendo que ella es su amiga? - preguntó Markus con una mirada molestas.

Quien hablaba por el celular se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

"Es un precio que pagar" - respondió con un tono muy serio esa persona para después colgar la llamada.

Markus solo se quedó pensativo de forma muy seria en su en su sitio mientras veía él las iníciales J.G en su celular.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Flygon y Garchomp estaban disputando un feroz combate mientras el campo de batalla está cubierto por una intensa Tormenta de arena.

¡Flygon golpea con Cola dragón! - ordenó Drew.

¡Usa Destructor para repelerlo! - ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

La cola iluminada color verde de Flygon chocó contra la garra brillante de Garchomp. Al principio las fuerzas eran parejas pero al final el ataque de Flygon fue más fuerte y golpeó a Garchomp mandándolo al suelo.

¡Acabaló con Hiperrayo! - ordenó Drew Rápidamente

¡Esquiva! - comandó Úrsula preocupada.

El Hiperrayo de Flygon se dirigía rápidamente a su objetivo, apenas a unos centímetros Garchomp pudo mover para esquivarlo.

¡Ahora atácalo con Carga dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

Garchomp se cubrió con un aura azul con forma de dragón y fuertemente golpeo a Flygon haciendo que este callera debilitado.

Flygon no puede continuar, Garchomp gana, por lo tanto quien gana es Úrsula - anunció Brock su veredicto.

¡Increíble amigos, Úrsula ha sido la ganadora de este agónico combate dejando a Drew afuera junto con la dignidad de todos los hombres de este torneo! ¿Algo que agregar Paul? - decía Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Patético - comentó Paul con su actitud seca de siempre.

Grandes palabras - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

En el campo de batalla después de que de que Drew y Úrsula los dos entrenadores se reunieron en el centro.

Bueno al parecer esto terminó dos a uno - dijo Úrsula con tono arrogante.

Je, esto no fue una batalla de concurso, resolveremos esto en el Festival Maestro - dijo Drew también con una actitud arrogante lanzándole una rosa a Úrsula antes de irse.

Eso espero - contestó Úrsula confiada tomando la rosa.

Úrsula colocó la rosa frente a su nariz para sentir su perfume para después apuntar con ella a Paul con una mirada confiada.

Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato - dijo Úrsula confiada.

El torneo aun no termina, más te vale que te esfuerces - contestó Paul también de forma confiada.

Mientras en las gradas.

Interesante, a pesar de que su fuerte son los concursos, las batallas no se les da nada mal - comentaba Alexander con una sonrisa.

A mí me gustaría ver uno de sus concursos la verdad - comentó Serena.

Dígame jovencita ¿Usted es una retadora? - preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

Soy Artista pokemon - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Oh, muy interesante - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

(La voluntad natural que ella emana es nunca antes vista en una Performance, será interesante ver qué sucede si la expande) - pensaba Alexander para sí mismo.

Por favor los últimos participantes de hoy por favor entren al campo de batalla - pidió Barry por el micrófono.

Bien es mi turno, deséame suerte Darling - dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa.

No te confíes honey, recuerda que también es reina igual que tú - dijo Raku también sonriente.

Chitoge entonces entro al campo de batalla.

Bueno, también es mi turno ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? bueno, jamás vi luchar a Chitoge y no sabría que decirte de ella, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que voy a estar apoyándote en este combate - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Yo si puedo darte un consejo, escucha… - Alexander empezó a susurrarle algo a Serena en el oído.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de ciudad verde.

Dos personas bajaban de un avión. Uno era un chico alto de cabellos gris azulado y ojos azules, bufanda azul y chaqueta gris. La otra era una chica de estatura baja de cabello rojo y una boina verde, esta tenia cargando un Chespin.

Así que esto es Kanto, dime otra vez por qué vinimos aquí - dijo aquel chico de forma seria.

Ya te lo dije, vinimos a la fiesta por la victoria de Ash en la liga - respondió la chica.

¿Y yo para que quiero venir a su fiesta? de seguro aquí nadie sabe lo que es una Mega evolución - dijo aquel chico algo fastidiado.

No seas así Alan, además Ash ahora es un campeón de liga, de seguro se volvió aun más fuerte y podrás luchar contra su Mega Charizard ¿No lo crees Chespie? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

Como tú digas Mairin, pero sigo creyendo que es una pérdida de tiempo - dijo de forma seria el chico que respondía al nombre de Alan.

* * *

Biografía de Personaje.

Nombre: Barry Pearl.

Edad: 16 años.

Género: Masculino.

Lugar de nacimiento: Pueblo hojas gemelas.

Ocupación: Retador pokemon.

Logros: Vencer en la batalla de la frontera Sinnoh. Convertirse en cerebro de la frontera .

Historia:

Barry es un entrenador muy animado y enérgico pero que a pesar que se sentía muy orgulloso de él siempre sintió también que vivía bajo la sombra de su padre Palmer. Después de que su último viaje por Sinnoh y de conocer a formidables rivales como lo eran Ash y Paul, Barry decidió que debía mejorar mucho más. Bajo su propia petición Palmer le propuso un medio para volverse más fuerte, mil victorias seguidas en un lapso de dos años con la condición de que si este se rendía o no cumplía con su plazo dejaría de ser un entrenador para siempre. Aun con estas condiciones Barry decidió tomar el reto.

Barry después de un año alcanzó las 990 victorias seguidas, fue entonces que nuevamente emprendió un viaje por Sinnoh con el fin de retar a los cinco cerebros de la frontera. Pero no estará solo en este viaje, Paul y Dawn de forma inesperada cruzaran caminos con este fiero entrenador para que juntos puedan completar sus metas. Barry no se rendirá ante nadie para marcar su nombre en la historia.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que colocaron su dodecaedro amoroso. A hangover15 y DarkSoldier41 les voy a mandar un Mp con la sorpresa que les había mencionado en el cap anterior. indignada ya que no puedo mandarte MP tendras que esperar un poco más ya que si te escribo ahora haré un tremendo espoiler de lo que se vendrá.

Respondiendo Reviews:

GJXY-SANDRA : Me pone feliz que estés feliz.

kige: Wow, yo eh tenido Reviews largos, pero es la primera vez que leo uno tan largo. Bien, creo que debo responderlo como se merece.

Primero que todo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte todos los capítulos, para serte sincero yo también me sorprendo en como ah evolucionado este fic a lo largo de los capítulos. Por lo que mencionabas sobre el pokemon más fuerte de Ash, a mi punto de vista Charizard es el más fuerte si se trata de luchar solo sin entrenador, pero el poder que alcanza Greninja en su forma infinita como tú le nombras yo lo pondría como un igual al Charizard Y. Sobre lo que hablabas de Bonnie más adelante se verá lo que pasó con Punichan, además yo tengo planeado realizar un fic cuando termine la primera temporada de este sobre el viaje de Bonnie.

Pues el Greninja Ash solo ah salido unos diez segundos en pantalla, todavía es muy temprano para saber que habilidades tiene, pero yo ya le eh decidido cuales le pondré.

Nuevamente te agradezco por tus comentarios realmente se aprecian mucho.

hangover15: Y no me quiero enrollar con la extensa explicación sobre el Renger amarillo XD. Pues de tal palo tal astilla con Ash y Markus.

pabillidge90: Pues el ataque de Luxray se me ocurrió mientras le daba tremenda paliza a uno de mis amigos en el Sain seiya soldier soul. Pues aunque no lo puse en votación al parecer ganó quien querías.

ARCEUS765. Tal vez esto te alegre. Despues de terminar el primer arco de esta historia voy a hacer un fic spin off de este en el cual veremos a Paul en su viaje por la batalla de la frontera en Kanto ¿Y quien será su acompañante? CHAN CHAN CHAN pues va ser Úrsula una de mis personajes femeninas favoritas.

Estui: Es por los mensajes subliminales que pongo.

DarkSoldier41: La friendzonicidad no se aprende, se hereda. Pues quien sabe que traerá entre manos Alexander.

Seiryu.001: Gracias, pues de momento me están quedando marcas en las nalgas por estar tanto tiempo sentado escribiendo. Espero que te hayan gustado los comentarios de Clemont y Ash.

Torterrax-99: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues todavía queda más por saber de Alexander.

Cutesaralisa: Pobre Alexander todavía no a alcanzado a hacer nada XD.

indignada: Gracias por darme tu dodecaedro amoroso más adelante te diré la sorpresa. Gracias por dejarme tus teorías de quien es el traidor más adelante se sabrá.

SerenaEeveeZorua XYZ: Pues quien sabe, bien podría ponerle algo de competencia a Ash. (MENTIRA)

Fernanda: Y ya falta cada vez menos.

OrionCharizard: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Espero que no te hayas decepcionado con la pequeña aparición de Alan. Pues como pasó con el Greninja Ash que solo salio diez segundos, lo mejor de Alan está a punto de salir.

prietar: Quien sabe, tal vez si tal vez no.

* * *

¿Quien será la persona que hablo con Markus? ¿Que le depara a los amigos de Ash? ¿Cuales son las palabras que Alexander le dio a Serena? ¿Asurax va a escribir un cliché capitulo de navidad?

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos, sin más que decir Asurax se despide hasta el próximo capitulo.


	31. Elección difícil

Hola mundo aquí su tio... JOHN CENA... dejandoles caer el nuevo capitulo de la buena vida del campeón, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto antes que nada se me habia olvidado agradecer a pabillidge90 con la ayuda para elegir el nombre del abuelo de Ash. Sin más que decir comencemos con el cap.

Respondo Reviews al final

* * *

**Elección difícil**

* * *

Serena se encontraba en el lado derecho mientras Chitoge se encontraba en el lado izquierdo.

¡Damas y caballeros, el último combate de este día será el de la reina de Orre Chitoge y la reina de Kalos Serena! ¿Quién será la que se lleve el último puesto en la semifinal? - decía Barry animado por el micrófono.

Por lo que tengo entendido Chitoge es la subcampeona de la liga Orre, por lo que podemos deducir que es muy buena en combate, sin embargo por el combate que Serena tuvo hace unos diez capítulos atrás que paradójicamente tan solo fue ayer, podemos esperar cualquier sorpresa de parte de ella - comentó Paul de forma seria.

Este combate será de uno contra uno, el pokemon que se mantenga en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Brock.

Está bien - respondió Chitoge de forma confiada.

De acuerdo - respondió Serena de forma seria.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - ordenó Brock para dar inicio al combate.

Bien ¡Slaking yo te elijo! - anunció Chitoge lanzando a su pokemon.

De la pokeball de Chitoge apareció el pokemon gorila listo para el combate.

(Increíble, es como dijo el abuelo de Ash, bien seguiré sus instrucciones) ¡Pancham sal por favor! - dijo Serena lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pequeño pokemon panda con gafas de sol en su cabeza.

¡Y el combate será Slaking contra Pancham! ¿Quién ganará este encuentro? - decía Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

Al parecer la ventaja de tipos la tiene Pancham por ser tipo Lucha, pero hay que recordar que Slaking es uno de los pokemons más fuertes, Serena tendrá que usar a su favor la desventaja que causa la habilidad Ausente - comentaba Paul de forma seria por el micrófono.

Veamos si tiene suerte con eso - comentó Raku con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Pronto lo veras - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

¡Pancham comencemos con Pulso umbrío! - ordenó Serena.

Pancham lanzó un ataque de energía oscura con dirección a Slaking.

Esquívalo - ordenó Chitoge de forma confiada.

Slaking dio un salto hacia el aire esquivando el ataque.

¡Otra vez Pulso umbrío! - ordenó nuevamente Serena.

Pancham lanzó el fuerte ataque oscuro hacia Slaking que se encontraba en el aire.

¡Puño trueno! - ordenó rápidamente Chitoge.

Slaking iluminó su puño con energía eléctrica y golpeo el Pulso umbrío anulándolo para después aterrizar.

¡Ahora aprovecha y usa Empujón! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Pancham fue con sus brazos brillando en dirección a Slaking que se mantenía en su lugar.

¡Ahora golpe cuerpo! - ordenó Chitoge repentinamente.

Slaking antes de que Pancham pudiera golpearlo se abalanzó a él con todo su cuerpo causando daño y haciéndolo retroceder.

Todos en las gradas eh incluso en la cabinas estaban impresionados, todos a excepción de Raku que observaba con una sonrisa confiada y Alexander que tenía una mirada tranquila.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿No debería detenerse debido a la habilidad Ausente? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Eso debería suceder si fuera el caso que ese Slaking tuviera dicha habilidad - comentó Alexander de forma tranquila.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces cual es la habilidad de Slaking? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Es Impulso - respondió Raku de forma tranquila.

Vaya, es un Slaking bastante peculiar ¿Cómo fue que lo consiguió? - preguntó Alexander de forma tranquila.

Fue un regalo de su madre - respondió Raku.

Oh, con que Hana se lo dio - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

¿Conoce a la madre de Chitoge? - preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Jeje, sería un pecado no conocer a Hana Kirisaki mejor conocida como The Blue - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

¡¿The Blue?! eso quiere decir que la madre de Chitoge es… - decía Ash sorprendido.

Así es, es una Maestra pokemon - respondió Alexander de forma tranquila.

Continuemos ¡Golpea con Puño trueno! - ordenó Chitoge con una mirada confiada.

¡Esquiva! - ordenó Serena preocupada.

Slaking con su puño rodeado de electricidad intentó golpear a Pancham quien con mucha dificultad pudo esquivar.

Otra vez ¡Puño trueno! - ordenó rápidamente Chitoge.

¡Resístelo! - pidió Serena preocupada.

Nuevamente Slaking de dirigió a golpear a Pancham con su puño trueno el cual gracias al aumento de velocidad de Impulso fue más rápido y pudo golpearlo causando bastante daño.

¡Continua con Machada! - ordenó rápidamente Chitoge.

Slaking sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Serena o a Pancham lo golpeó fuertemente con sus dos brazos brillando intensamente.

¡Continua así! - comandó Chitoge de forma confiada.

Slaking siguió golpeando a Pancham una y otra vez con Machada.

Pancham no va a durar mucho más - mencionó Raku de forma confiada.

Normalmente Machada bajaría la velocidad cada vez que se usé pero con Impulso esto no le afecta a Slaking - mencionó Alexander.

¡Vamos Serena tu puedes! - animaba Ash desde las gradas.

En el campo de batalla Slaking seguía golpeando a Pancham hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros muy dañado.

¡Resiste Pancham! - pidió Serena preocupada.

Pancham muy difícilmente se ponía de pie.

Terminemos con esto Slaking ¡Giga impacto! - ordenó Chitoge de forma confiada.

Slaking se lanzó hacia Pancham cubierto con un aura color lila muy rápidamente.

¡Pancham resiste! - pido Serena de forma seria.

Pancham extendió sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que tenia trataba de retener el ataque de Slaking pero este era empujado poco a poco.

¡No te rindas! - gritó Serena.

Nuevamente Serena volvió a ser rodeada un Aura color roja y el iris de su ojo izquierdo volvió a formarse lo que parecía una X. Este hecho pasó desapercibido para todos excepto por Ash, Paul y Barry quienes miraban de manera muy sorprendida nuevamente. Por otro lado Alexander observo al principio algo sorprendido para después mostrar una maliciosa sonrisa.

El Aura de Serena comenzó a rodear también Pancham y entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos . Pancham comenzó a brillar intensamente y a cambiar de forma volviéndose más grande. Pancham había evolucionado a Pangoro.

Al momento de evolucionar Pangoro tuvo ya la suficiente fuerza para frenar el Giga impacto de Slaking.

¡Es increíble amigos, el Pancham de Serena ah evolucionado a Pangoro! - decía Barry animado por el micrófono.

Todos en las gradas observaban asombrados. Pero por su parte Clemont miró de manera seria al ver dicha evolución.

Aprovechemos el momento ¡Pangoro lánzalo a volar! - ordenó rápidamente Serena.

Pangoro envuelto en Aura roja sujetó a Slaking y con su fuerza lo mandó a volar muy alto en el cielo.

¡Slaking! - exclamaba Chitoge preocupada.

Puede que tu Slaking sea muy rápido pero eso no le servirá de nada en el aire ¡Pangoro usa Gancho alto! - ordenó Serena de forma confiada mientras extendía su puño al cielo.

Pangoro aun envuelto en Aura roja dio un gran salto mientras extendía su puño el cual brillaba con intensidad golpeando tan fuerte a Slaking que causo una onda expansiva muy fuerte y mandó a volar varios metros hacia arriba al pokemon normal. Pangoro aterrizó y se cruzó de brazos mientras a su espalda caía Slaking fuertemente dejando un gran cráter en el suelo completamente debilitado.

Slaking ya no puede continuar, Pangoro gana, por lo tanto la ganadora de este encuentro es Serena - anunció Brock su veredicto.

¿Ganamos? ¡Ganamos! - dijo Serena feliz abrazando a su Pangoro.

Lo hiciste muy bien Slaking, ahora descansa - dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokeball.

¡Alucinante! Pangoro derrotó a Slaking con tan solo un golpe dándole a su entrenadora el pase a la semifinal - anunció Barry animado por el micrófono.

"Barry ¿Tú también viste lo mismo que yo?" - preguntó Paul en voz baja tapando el micrófono para que nadie escuchara.

"Si te refieres al Aura roja, si la vi también" - respondió Barry también tapando el micrófono.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Realmente me sorprendiste Serena, no esperaba que tu Pancham evolucionara - decía Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Más o menos yo tampoco - dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Eh? - dijo Chitoge algo confusa.

Nada, nada, por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para que tu Slaking aprendiera Impulso? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Bueno mi mamá me lo regaló cuando era un Slakoth, y desde siempre ah tenido esa habilidad - contestó Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Con que un regalo de tu madre… - decía Serena pensativa.

Después de eso las dos entrenadoras regresaron a las gradas.

Muy bien hecho jovencita, fue un gran combate - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Fue gracias a sus indicaciones que pude ganar - contestó Serena con una sonrisa.

_Flash back._

_En las gradas Alexander le hablaba a Serena en el oído._

_Ella tiene un Slaking con una habilidad inusual en su equipo, probablemente lo use, así que no te sorprendas si no se detiene después de realizar un ataque. Te recomiendo que uses a tu Pancham, si no me equivoco es probable que evolucione en este combate así que cuando tengas la oportunidad lánzalo al aire y golpea con todo lo que tengas - dijo Alexander de forma tranquila._

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? ¿Y cómo sabe que tengo un Pancham? - preguntó Serena muy sorprendida._

_Jeje, son los años de experiencia - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa._

_Fin Flash back_

No digas eso, tu ganaste por tu propio esfuerzo - respondió Alexander de forma sonriente.

Muy bien amigos, con esto damos por finalizado el segundo día del torneo de la piedra llave, quiero agradecer a mi comentarista y gran amigo ¡Paul The Wolf! - dijo Barry muy animado.

Esto resulto menos patético de lo que pensaba - respondió Paul de forma tranquila.

Bien nos vemos mañana para más acción sin censura - dijo Barry para despedirse.

Bueno, ya casi es hora del almuerzo ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo en la guarida? me muero de hambre - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Señor Alexander ¿Por qué no nos acompaña? - pidió Serena con una sonrisa.

Esta proposición causó una notable inquietud a todos los miembros de la guarida que sentían esa sensación extraña al estar cerca de Alexander.

Lo siento, pero él ya está por irse ¿No es así papá? - preguntó Markus de forma seria llegando repentinamente cerca de las gradas.

Jeje, así es ya debo irme, aun así muchas gracias por su invitación - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

Que mal, espero que pueda visitarnos pronto - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Oh, no te preocupes, volveré más pronto de lo que se imaginan - decía Alexander con una sonrisa dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero Alexander antes de irse y sin que ninguno de los chicos lo notará este miró a Markus y le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. Dicha sonrisa dejo completamente helado a Markus.

¿Te encuentras bien papá? - preguntó Ash algo preocupado al ver su padre.

No es nada campeón, solo estaba pensando - dijo Markus de forma apagada.

Dime una cosa ¿Acaso el abuelo es un entrenador poderoso? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Él fue un gran entrenador, pero ahora está retirado de las competencias oficiales - respondió Markus de forma seria.

Ash estaba por preguntarle más cosas a su padre pero alguien lo tomó del brazo.

Date prisa Ash, me estoy muriendo de hambre - decía Serena mientras arrastraba a Ash.

Oye esa debería ser mi línea - decía Ash mientras era arrastrado.

Mientras Ash era arrastrado por Serena Markus se quedó mirando en la dirección que se fue su padre.

(Decir que fue un gran entrenador seria decir realmente nada, no sé qué es lo que pretendes al venir hasta aquí Dios oscuro Alexander Blank, o mejor conocido como el Gran Maestro de los Cifer) - pensaba Muy seriamente Markus.

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.

En la cocina de la guarida se encontraba Raku preparando el almuerzo junto a Clemont, mientras en la mesa se encontraban Ash, Paul, Trip, Richie y Barry.

Y bien, esa es toda la historia - contó Ash a Barry todo lo que sabía del asunto de los Cifer.

Guau que intenso, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten - agregó Barry de forma confiada.

Qué bueno, es un alivio tener a alguien tan fuerte de nuestro lado - comentó Richie con una sonrisa.

Por cierto ¿Ya sabes quién es esa chica llamada Xtreme que apareció anoche? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

¿Xtreme? - preguntaron Clemont y Raku al servir los platos en la mesa.

Es una chica vestida de Power ranger que nos salvo del ataque de uno de los Cifer - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Pues yo le vi más un estilo de Viewtiful Joe - comentó Ash.

Da igual como se vea, al parecer es alguien que te conoce Ash, pero por lo que se ve no es realmente muy fuerte - comentó Paul de forma seria.

¿Qué no es fuerte? Pero entonces ¿Como pudo salvarlos del ataque de los Cifer? - preguntó Trip algo confuso.

Hay mucha diferencia entre ser fuerte y tener pokemons fuertes - mencionó Barry.

Además ese Zoroark que ella tenia parecía que actuaba de forma autónoma - continuó Ash.

"Así que un Zoroark"- decía Clemont mientras tomaba su mentón de forma pensativa.

¿Sucede algo Clemont? - preguntó Ash con duda.

No es nada, por cierto ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

La verdad analizando su trama creo tener una idea de quién es - decía Ash de forma seria.

Entonces dinos - dijo Raku de forma expectante.

Creo que es… creo que es Dawn - dijo Ash forma seria.

Hubo un silencia absoluto hasta que…

¡JAJAJAJA! - comenzaron a reírse Paul y Barry a carcajadas **Xx Si incluso Paul xX**.

Eso debe ser lo más estúpido que has dicho en lo que va de la semana - dijo Paul conteniendo la risa.

Además Dawn ni siquiera tiene un Zoroark o un Rhyperior - dijo Barry también conteniendo la risa.

¿Y ustedes como están tan seguros? ¿Acaso se olvidan que por un año ella viajo a Hoenn? y que en ese viaje también estuvo un tiempo en Unova - decía Ash de forma seria.

Bueno pues… ¡JAJAJA! - comenzaron a reír nuevamente mientras los demás los miraban con una gota de sudor en sien.

Guau, que milagro ver reír a Paul - dijo Dawn entrando a la cocina junto con el resto de integrantes de la guarida.

Paul y Barry detuvieron sus risas y se quedaron viendo a Dawn fijamente de forma seria hasta que…

¡JAJAJAJAJA! - comenzaron a reírse sin control mientras le daban golpes a la mesa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? - decía Dawn confundida y molesta.

Después de dicha escena todos se sentaron a comer.

Todo estaba normal, excepto por el hecho de que nuevamente Serena comía de forma muy acelerada. Nadie dijo nada y la dejaron comer tranquila.

Después del almuerzo los miembros aprovecharon el tiempo para pasar el rato. Los chicos estaban en la sala principal jugando en la consola al Pokekombat X.

¡Oh si! en tu cara campeón de Kalos - se burlaba Clemont de Ash.

Da, esto es un fiasco - dijo Ash tirando el mando al sofá.

Te falta entrenamiento - dijo Clemont con burla.

Y a ti una novia - dijo Ash molesto.

Pues a ti también - respondió Clemont otra vez con burla.

¡Oooohhh! - gritaron los chicos con burla.

Mientras los chicos se burlaban Serena paso con rumbo a la cocina.

Oye Ash, porque no vas y te le declaras a Serena para revertir la burla de Clemont - dijo Richie con burla.

No molestes - dijo Ash desviando la mirada.

Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella - dijo Clemont levantándose de su lugar.

Ves idiota, ahora por lerdo el geekchicshipping se va volver canon - dijo Barry con burla.

Porque no te vas a la… - estaba por continuar pero se detuvo de repente.

¿A la donde jovencito? - preguntó molesta Delia quien había aparecido de golpe.

¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash nervioso.

Vine a buscar a alguna de las chicas para que me ayuden con unas compras, pero primero que nada, miren este chiquero, no les haría mal tomar un poco de aire - dijo Delia molesta al ver bolsas de papas y varias latas de soda tiradas alrededor de los muchachos.

Mamá, nosotros prácticamente vivimos en el aire libre, descansar un poco no nos hará daño - respondió Ash.

Como digas, bueno ¿Esta alguna de las chicas?- preguntó Delia para cambiar el tema.

Serena está en la cocina - respondió Ash.

Mientras en la cocina.

Serena se encontraba buscando cosas en el refrigerador para hacerse un emparedado.

Vaya, me sorprende que aun tengas hambre - dijo Clemont entrando a la cocina.

¿Clemont? veras yo… - intentaba explicarse Serena apenada.

No hace falta que me expliques eso, eh venido a hablar de otra cosa - dijo Clemont de forma más seria.

Si es por lo de invitar a la princesa lo siento, pero tú ya te vengaste llamando a Miette - dijo Serena algo molesta.

No es de eso que quiero hablar, es sobre tu Pangoro - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

¿Mi Pangoro? ¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Dime ¿Cómo es que evolucionó? - preguntó finalmente Clemont.

Pues… solo evolucionó ¿Qué es lo que hay con eso? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Tal vez Ash no se dé cuenta y los demás no conozcan tu equipo pokemon, pero al menos yo si - decía Clemont muy serio.

Oye me estas asustando ¿A qué quieres llegar? - preguntó Serena algo nerviosa.

Pancham solo puede evolucionar a Pangoro si su entrenador tiene un pokemon siniestro en su equipo, que sepamos tú no tienes ningún pokemon de ese tipo - decía Clemont de forma seria.

Serena al escuchar estas palabras quedó completamente sorprendida y sin decir ninguna palabra.

¿Será acaso que tu eres…? - estaba por preguntar Clemont.

Oh Serena, que bueno que estas aquí, lo siento ¿Estaban hablando algo importante? - preguntó Delia con duda.

Eh… no, nada importante ¿Qué es lo que necesita? - preguntó Serena poniendo una actitud tranquila.

Oh necesito que vengas con migo para que me ayudes a elegir el decorado de las mesas para la fiesta - dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

Claro no hay problema - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Las dos salieron de la cocina dejando a Clemont que se mantenía pensativo con una mirada seria.

Pasaron algunas horas, los chicos seguían con su maratón de juegos hasta que el sonido del ascensor se escuchó llamando la atención de los chicos. Quien entró por el ascensor era Gary.

¿Gary? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó Ash poco sorprendido.

Tenía curiosidad por ver la tan dichosa guarida - respondió Gary de forma tranquila.

Me imagino que Paul ya te dejo al tanto de todo - decía Ash de forma seria.

Eh… si ya me contó todo - dijo Gary serio mirando de forma extraña a Ash.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Eh… no nada, por cierto ¿Dónde está Serena? me gustaría hablar de los viejos tiempos - dijo Gary para cambiar el tema.

¿Viejos tiempos? Que yo recuerde molestabas mucho a Serena en el campamento - decía Ash un poco molesto.

Guau, me sorprende que recuerdes eso siendo que no la reconociste cuando se encontraron en Kalos - dijo Clemont con burla.

Ohhhhhh - gritaron otra vez los chicos.

¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso cada que Clemont me la aplica? - preguntó Ash molesto.

No, creo que no - respondieron los muchachos.

Por cierto ya es muy tarde ¿No deberían haber regresado ya? - preguntó Trip con duda.

Voy a llamarla por si acaso - dijo Ash levantándose de su asiento alejándose de la sala.

Ash tomo su holomisor y buscó el numero de Serena para empezar a llamar. El espero por unos segundos hasta que contestó.

Hola… Campeón de Kalos - se escuchó del otro lado de la llamada, al parecer era la voz de un muchacho.

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Serena? - preguntó Ash muy preocupado.

Oye, sabias que tu chica te tiene registrado con tu nombre entre medio de dos corazones - dijo aquel tipo de forma burlona.

¡Respóndeme! - exclamó Ash alterado comenzando a ponerse furioso.

Ella está junto con tu madre, está bien por ahora pero debes apresurarte, quiero que vengas solo a ciudad verde, en el mismo lugar donde conociste a Nui, si no vienes en menos de media hora ya no te preocupes en volver a verlas - dijo aquel sujeto con burla para cortar la llamada.

Ash se quedé estático unos segundos y después salió a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado Gary.

Eh… no es nada, mamá olvido su cartera voy a llevársela - mintió Ash rápidamente antes de salir por el ascensor para que nadie lo siguiera.

Todos miraban no muy convencidos en la dirección que se fue Ash.

En las afueras de la guarida.

Ash rápidamente lanzó una de sus pokeballs de la cual salió Charizard.

Rápido Charizard, vamos a ciudad verde - ordenó Ash rápidamente mientras se subía en el lomo de Charizard.

El pokemon fuego volador alzó vuelo rápidamente.

Mientras en ciudad verde.

Habían pasado varios minutos y Ash junto a Charizard aterrizaron en la plaza de ciudad verde donde se encontraron a Nui la noche anterior.

Lo que más sorprendió a Ash era al ver que todos alrededor se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - decía Ash preocupado.

Están todos bajo Hipnosis - se escuchó una voz que se acercaba detrás de Ash.

Ash darse la vuelta vio a un chico un poco más alto que él, de estructura delgada piel pálida cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Vestía un jean gris pálido y una playera negra con detalles en blanco el cual tenía al lado suyo un Wobbuffet.

¡¿Quién eres y donde están mi mamá y Serena?! - preguntó Ash completamente furioso.

Ahí están - señalo aquel chico con una siniestra sonrisa.

Ash al voltear la mirada vio que Serena y Delia estaban encerradas inconscientes en lo que parecían dos burbujas de energía traídas por un Reuniclus.

¡Déjalas ir! - exclamó Ash furioso.

De acuerdo, pero solo puedo dejar ir a una - dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa siniestra.

¡¿Qué dices?! - preguntó Ash muy molesto.

Solo puedo darte a una la otra morirá, tú eliges - dijo aquel chico con una mirada desquiciada.

Déjate de tonterías ¡Charizard Llamarada a Reuniclus! - ordenó Ash repentinamente.

Charizard lanzó el ataque con forma de Kanji de fuego con dirección a Reuniclus, pero a una velocidad sorprendente Wobbuffet se interpuso en medio del ataque y devolvió el ataque de Charizard con mucha más potencia mandándolo a volar.

Yo si fuera tú no haría eso, recuerda que es mi Reuniclus quien las tiene en la barrera y creo que no te gustaría ver como las aplasto hasta hacerlas puré - dijo aquel chico mientras le hacia una seña a su pokemon.

Reuniclus al ver esta seña comenzó a hacer que la burbuja se hiera cada vez más pequeña.

¡Espera detente! - pidió Ash desesperado.

Lo siento, te iba a dar un lapso de cinco minutos, que es el tiempo de oxigeno que les quedaba para que lo pensaras bien, pero como veo que realmente no te importa que les pase tienes menos de un minuto. Así que piensa bien a quien salvaras ¿A tu madre? o ¿A la chica que quieres? - decía aquel chico con malicia una mirada siniestra.

* * *

Curiosidades del mundo pokemon.

El mundo pokemon que se muestra en esta historia está conformado por 6 grandes países. Ellos son:

Unesidia: inspirada en e Inglaterra.

Sanjean: inspirada en Latino America.

Scizia: Inspirada en los países Árabes.

Serfay: Inspirada en los países Orientales.

Ucapik: Inspirada en países Europeos.

Y finalmente Kiponn el cual es el país de nuestros héroes. Cabe aclarar que en cada uno de esos países también se dividen en regiones que se mostrará mucho más adelante.

Quiero agradecer a pabillidge90 por ayudarme con el nombre del país de nuestros héroes y a Jorgelatina148 por los nombres de los demás países.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Arturojeff: Gracias por dejarme tus teorías, y no te preocupes puedes usar todo lo quieras de mi fic por mi no hay ningún problema.

hangover15: Muchas gracias otra vez por dejarme tus teorías, con el capitulo de hoy se confirma lo que mencionabas antes.

Jorgethefenix: Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad hasta yo me reía imaginándome una escena así con Ash y Clemont. Lo del especial navideño todavía esta en tramite.

RizeNeoWolf: De pronto ¡Flash! la chica de la tanguita azul. Hasta yo me morí de risa escribiendo eso.

prietar: Y eso que esta es solo una de tantas que se vienen.

OrionCharizard: Me alegra que no te decepcionara, aun así te digo que muy pronto veremos a Alan mostrando las garras. Pues si, ami también me sorprendió eso de Greninja, osea un Corte de mierda y chau Bisharp ese es pasarse de power. Umm esos ataques de Vortex suena muy bien, creo que me los voy a robar. Por tu pregunta sobre el nivel pienso colocar otra lista de poder cuando termine la primera temporada pero te dejo un spoiler: Alan (Nivel 7) Mairin (Nivel 2) y el nivel de Tobias me lo reservo XD. Por lo del spoiler te lo podría mandar por MP si tuvieras cuenta.

indignada: Muchas gracias por crearte una cuenta para recibir la sorpresa. A decir verdad tienes razon estos ultimos capitulos fueron algo de relleno pero ahora comenzó lo picante de nuevo.

DarkSoldier41: Se vienen muchas emociones fuertes para todos en los próximos capítulos.

Torterrax-99: Tengo pensado que el especial de navidad sea solo divertido dejando de lado los problemas que se están acercando.

RedDelphox: Normalmente publico tarde porque es normalmente a la noche bien tarde que tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir y darle los toques finales a la historia. Pues dime tu que piensas de la batalla de Serena ¿Estuvo a la altura de tus expectativas?

Seiryu.001: Ya falta cada vez menos para ver el poder oscuro de Ash, al menos eso espero XD.

* * *

¿Quien es ese extraño chico que tiene capturado a Serena y a Delia? ¿A quien elegirá Ash para salvar? ¿Llegará Asurax a terminar el arco de la fiesta antes de su cumpleaños? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón.


	32. Especial de navidad: Espíritu Navideño

Hola amigos, espero que estén felices y contentos con estas fiestas, pues bien el pueblo a hablado y les traigo un especial de navidad que se divide en tres pequeñas partes, una se subirá hoy, la otra mañana y la ultima pasado mañana. Sin más que decir les dejo la primera parte.

* * *

**Espíritu navideño**

**Pueblo Paleta 23 de diciembre**

Misteriosamente gracias a la magia pokemon se había acercado la víspera de navidad, la nieve caía de forma tranquila, todo estaba muy colorido por pueblo paleta y sus alrededores. Sí, todo era paz y alegría…

¡Maldito desgraciado te voy matar! - se escuchaba alguien muy enojado.

En la guarida Ketchum se encontraban los muchachos en un pequeño maratón de Guilty Poke Xrd.

Trip y Richie sostenían a un furioso Paul, mientras Clemont y Raku sujetaban a un igualmente molesto Ash.

¡Maldito tramposo de mierda! habíamos quedado no usarías a Faust - decía Paul molesto intentando zafarse para ir a matar a Ash.

¡Los personajes están para usarlos idiota! - dijo Ash molesto.

Los chicos estaban a punto de lanzarse a los golpes pero se detuvieron al ver a las chicas entrar a la sala principal. Todas ellas estaban disfrazadas con un lindo traje de Santa Claus. **Xx O Papá noel como le decimos acá en el barrio xX**

Los muchachos miraban embobados la particular escena.

Oigan no deberían estar peleando en estas fechas - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

Eh… si, lo siento Paul - decía Ash todavía embobado extendiendo su mano sin quitar la vista de las chicas.

Si… no hay problema - dijo Paul también embobado extendiendo su mano.

Cabe mencionar que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a llegar a la mano del otro y solo movieron las manos en el aire.

Por cierto ¿Por qué están vestidas así? - preguntó Ash todavía embobado.

La asociación pokemon va a dar regalos a los niños en el centro del pueblo y tu papá nos pidió que ayudáramos - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Y por qué no nos pidió ayuda a nosotros también? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Porque da más publicidad que den los regalos chicas lindas, que feos y corrientes muchachos como ustedes - dijo Iris con burla.

Quiero aclarar que te estoy viendo y no encuentro a la chica linda - contestó Ash con burla.

¿Estás buscando que te mate? - dijo Iris molesta acercándose a Ash.

¡Tranquila tranquila! recuerda noche de paz, noche de amor - cantaba Ash muy nervioso.

Está bien solo por hoy te perdonaré - dijo Iris con una sonrisa.

Aunque si necesitamos ayuda - comentó May con una sonrisa.

¿En qué? - preguntó Trip con duda.

Mientras nosotras nos vamos a dar los regalos, ustedes se van a encargar de decorar la guarida - respondió Misty.

¿Pero por qué nosotros? - protestó Ash.

Por que a ustedes les hace falta un poco de espíritu navideño - les respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Así que más vale que cuando volvamos este lugar este llenó del espíritu navideño - agregó Chitoge.

¿Y como se supone que decoremos? no hemos comprado ningún adorno - decía Raku algo confuso.

Eso no es problema - agregó May.

Justo después de esas palabras se escuchó el sonido del ascensor bajando. De este salieron Barry, Drew y Max hasta el cuello de cajas que parecían muy pesadas.

Ni crean que voy a ponerme a decorar su dichosa cueva - dijo Drew de forma molesta mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo.

Las voy multar por esto - dijo Barry enojado.

Anda por favor Drew - decía May con una tierna carita de suplica.

Vamos Barry di que si - decía Dawn con la misma expresión de suplica.

Los dos chicos miraban de forma nerviosa y apenada para luego bajar la mirada de forma resignada.

Qué bueno que lo entiendan - dijeron las dos al unisonó.

Después de eso todas las chicas salieron de la guarida dejando solo a los chicos.

Bueno, las damas hablaron - dijo Ash de forma cansada tomando una de las cajas.

Creo que no nos queda otra que decorar esto - comentó Clemont tratando sin éxito de tomar otra caja.

¿Y que porque tenemos que hacerlo? - preguntó Trip enojado.

Es cierto, que a ustedes los dominen sus novias no es problema nuestro - dijo Richie de forma seria.

Tal vez tu tengas las pokebolas para hacerlas enojar todas al mismo tiempo, pero yo no, así que el que quiera seguir viviendo aquí tendrá que aportar su granito de arena - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Pero yo ni siquiera vivo aquí? - dijo Drew de forma desinteresada.

Pues desde hoy si, así que vamos, manos a la obra - dijo Ash con ánimo para ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Mientras del lado de las chicas.

Las chicas iban en dirección al centro de la ciudad mientras conversaban entre ellas.

¿Están seguras que es buena idea dejar a los muchachos la decoración de la guarida? - preguntó Maylene con duda.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que no van a hacer la gran cosa en decoración, pero no es como si fueran a hacer un ring para lucha en el lodo - dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida con los muchachos.

Bien, un poco más de agua, aja ahora échale un poco más de arena - hacía señas Richie con un casco y ropa de construcción mientras un Blastoise y un Tyranitar usaban Hidrobomba y Ataque arena respectivamente.

¿Cómo va el ring de lodo? - preguntó Clemont también con ropa de construcción y una libreta en la mano.

Casi listo - respondió Richie.

* * *

Nuevamente con las chicas.

Todas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad dándoles regalos a los niños.

Toma aquí tienes - dijo Bonnie dándole un regalo a un niño un poco más pequeño que ella.

Gracias - dijo este niño muy feliz para luego marcharse.

Gracias por tu ayuda Bonnie ¿Pero no crees que deberías estar recibiendo los regalos en vez de estar dándolos? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

Me gusta poder ayudarlas a todas - contestó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Veo que te encanta la navidad - agregó Serena con una sonrisa.

Y parece que no es la única ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó Dawn con una mirada burlona a Serena.

Es cierto, fuiste tú la que propuso la idea al señor Markus - agregó Misty también con burla.

Bueno es que… la verdad la navidad siempre fue un momento muy especial mi desde que era pequeña, era uno de los pocos momentos en que mi papá que siempre se encontraba viajando por sus batallas pokemon y mi mamá que siempre estaba de aquí para allá con sus carreras de Rhyhorn podíamos estar los tres juntos celebrando - dijo Serena con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Nuestro Kokoro! - dijeron las chicas agarrándose el pecho por tanta dulzura.

* * *

Nuevamente con los chicos.

¿Cómo va lo del árbol de navidad? - preguntó Barry trayendo algunos adornos.

Ash fue a buscarlo - respondió Paul.

En eso se escucha el sonido del ascensor y a Ash saliendo de este.

Chicos ya traje el árbol de navidad - dijo Ash con una sonrisa lanzando una pokeball.

De esta pokeball salió Sceptile con su collar con la mega piedra.

Vamos Sceptile ¡Mega evoluciona! - comandó Ash extendiendo su brazo.

Del Mega aro de Ash surgieron los lazos de la mega evolución que se unieron a Sceptile haciendo que este cambie de forma hasta convertirse en Mega Sceptile.

Perfecto, ahora solo debemos adornarlo - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nuevamente con las chicas.

Bien , creo que ese era el ultimo - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Fue tan lindo ver las caras felices de los niños - dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Santa va estar muy feliz con la ayuda que les hemos dado - dijo Bonnie de forma alegre.

Por supuesto, Santa también va estar realmente feliz con lo buena que has sido - dijo Angie con gran sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Bonnie.

* * *

Mientras del lado de los chicos.

Oigan ¿Cómo va hacer Santa para entrar a la guarida si no hay chimenea? - preguntó Max con duda.

Max, creo que ya tienes edad para saber que Santa no existe - dijo Drew de forma seria arruinado la infancia del más joven de los campeones.

Oye no le digas eso, vas a perder puntos con su hermana - dijo Trip de forma picara.

Además debo objetar ya que Santa si existe - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Vamos inútil, todos saben que el Santa gordito con barba que viste de color rojo y blanco fue un invento publicitario de la Poke-cola - agregó Paul de forma seria.

Pero yo me encontré con él en mi primer viaje, es más tengo una foto - dijo Ash mostrándole a Paul una foto en donde salen él, Misty y Brock junto a Santa Claus.

Pff, puedo disfrazar a Barry decir que es Santa - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? - preguntó Ash molesto.

No, te estoy llamando idiota por creerte de verdad que existe santa - dijo Paul de forma arrogante.

¡Ya valiste animal! - dijo Ash lanzándose encima de Paul.

¡Hey pelea, pelea, pelea! - alentaban todos los chicos haciendo un circulo rodeado a Paul y Ash.

¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PANSANDO AQUÍ? - se escuchó varias personas gritar.

Estás eran todas las chicas que observaban molestas.

Solo estamos debatiendo - dijo Ash en el suelo a los golpes con Paul.

No estamos hablando de eso ¡Estamos hablando de esto! - dijo Misty molesta señalando la guarida.

¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntó Richie con duda.

Primero que todo ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Misty señalando al ring de lodo.

Pues un ring de lodo - respondió Richie de forma tranquila.

¡¿Y para qué es este ring de lodo?! - preguntó Misty muy alterada.

Pues para peleas de lodo ¿Qué acaso te lo tengo que dibujar? - dijo Richie molesto.

Maylene tan solo miraba a Korrina con una extraña expresión.

¡Está bien está bien! si son lo suficientemente idiotas para hacer un ring para lucha en el lodo - dijo Korrina de forma decaída y molesta.

Chi… chicos ¿Qué se supone que eso? - preguntó Angie asustada.

En la pared había una estrella de cinco puntas invertida hecha con luces de navidad de color rojas.

Oh, eso es una estrellita de navidad que hicimos para decorar - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¿Y por qué esta en esa posición? y además ¿Por qué solo de luces rojas? - preguntó Angie molesta.

Es que muestra una estrella que cae del cielo, y bueno Ash se gastó las luces verdes para adornar a Sceptile - respondió Barry tranquilo.

¡¿Adornar a Sceptile?! - preguntaron sorprendidas todas las chicas para luego clavar su mirada a Mega Sceptile que se paseaba por la guarida con su cola llena de adornos y luces navideñas.

Es que como ustedes decían que a esta guarida le falta espíritu navideño, que mejor que un árbol de navidad andante para esparcirlo por todo el lugar - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Esta guarida tiene todo menos espíritu navideño! - dijo Iris enojada.

¡Hey nos esforzamos mucho en esto a pesar que prácticamente nos obligaron! - respondió Ash molesto.

¡Pues se esforzaron para arruinarlo todo diría yo! - dijo Dawn molesta.

Oh claro, es muy fácil para ustedes que solo estuvieron dando regalos a los niños - dijo Paul molesto.

Pues por lo menos dar regalos es navideño que la porquería que hicieron con la guarida - dijo May molesta

Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a discutir fuertemente hasta que…

¡BASTAAA! - se escuchó un fuerte grito.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos y pudieron observar que fue Serena quien gritó.

Ustedes no entienden nada, el espíritu navideño no es dar regalos o decorar todo de forma linda. El espíritu de la navidad es de estar todos juntos felices y en paz - dijo Serena muy triste para marcharse a su cuarto.

Todos agacharon la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Serena.

Debería darnos vergüenza - dijo Ash desanimado.

Es cierto, realmente nos pasamos con las tonterías que hicimos con la guarida - dijo Clemont apenado.

Realimente lo sentimos - dijo Raku apenado también.

No, perdónenos a nosotras, no debimos obligarlos a decorar - dijo May apenada.

Ni tampoco enojarnos tanto, sabemos que no lo hicieron con mala intensión - dijo Dawn apenada.

Además la idea del Sceptile decorado es bastante original - dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Creo que debemos disculparnos con Serena - propuso Ash

Espera, tengo una idea que podría animarla - decía Misty con una sonrisa.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

Serena se encontraba muy animada junto a las demás chicas.

¡Vamos Ash tu puedes! - decía Serena animada.

Ash se encontraba luchando sin camisa en el ring de lodo contra Paul mientras todos en la guarida alentaban.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con el espíritu navideño? - preguntaba Paul avergonzado mientras forcejeaba con Ash.

No lo sé, tu solo lucha - decía Ash con una sonrisa mientras revolcaba a Paul en el lodo.

Y así comenzaron nuestros héroes su tan singular víspera de navidad.

* * *

Y con este minúsculo eh insípido capitulo comenzamos con el especial de navidad

Próximo capitulo: Operación Muérdago.


	33. Especial de navidad: Operación Muérdago

Hola amigos, tal vez alguno de ustedes se preguntara que tenia que ver la navidad con las peleas de lodo. Pues la verdad si tiene mucho que ver y hay una explicación completamente lógica para esto la cual es... ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

**Pueblo Paleta 24 de diciembre**

**Operación Muérdago **

Nuestros héroes se encontraban de acá para allá en el centro comercial de ciudad verde, pues aunque como dijimos en el capitulo anterior sobre que el espíritu navideño no tiene nada que ver con los regalos nunca está de más darle un lindo presente a alguien especial.

Nos encontramos con Ash, quien al parecer está muy pensativo y nervioso.

(¡Rayos! ¡Quiero darle un regalo a Serena! pero también quiero darle un regalo a mis amigos especiales, quiero darle algo a Bonnie, Dawn, Iris, May, Misty y Angie, pero también quiero darle algo a mis compas Clemont, Brock, Max, Cilan y Gary, pero tampoco me quiero olvidar de los demás en la guarida ¡Rayos si fueran solo mis pokemon les daría mucha comida pero no puedo hacer eso con los demás! ¡Arceus se me va arruinar la economía) - pensaba nerviosamente.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Serena.

Bien, tengo un regalo para Clemont, uno para Bonnie y otro para Korrina, solo me falta buscar el de Ash - decía felizmente Serena.

Mientras Serena seguía recorriendo las tiendas se encontró con el grupo de las compañeras de Ash.

Hola chicas ¿Ya compraron todos sus regalos? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

Así es - respondieron cada una de ellas.

¿Y tú como vas? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Pues solo me falta comprarle algo a Ash - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Vaya, yo también le compré algo a Ash, además de a Brock, Richie y Tracey - dijo Misty sorprendida.

Yo le compré regalos a Ash, Max, Brock y Drew - dijo May sorprendida.

Pues yo le compré un regalo a Ash, Barry, Paul y Kenny - agregó Dawn.

Y yo tengo un regalo para Ash, Cilan y Trip - dijo Iris también sorprendida al ver que todas compraron regalos para Ash.

¿Y qué fue lo que compraron? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Esto - dijeron cada una de las chicas mostrando su regalo.

Todas las chicas quedaron completamente en blanco al ver que las cuatro les compraron exactamente la misma gorra a Ash. Como diría el autor de esta historia cuando juega al League of legends "DAT".

¡¿Pero queeeé?! - gritaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué me copiaron el regalo de Ash? - dijo Misty molesta.

¿Disculpa? pero yo fui la primera en comprarle esto - dijo Dawn molesta.

Yo ya la había visto hace mucho más antes que ustedes - dijo May molesta.

Dejemos de pelear y apresurémonos a buscarle otra cosa - dijo Iris para poner calma.

Cierto - respondieron las tres y se fueron rápidamente.

Serena solo se quedó en su lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado del centro comercial.

Una pequeña loli rubia se encontraba espiando a cierto nerd rubio de ojos azules detrás de un pilar.

¿Qué haces? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

¡Ahhhhhh! - dio un brincó asustada.

¡No me asustes así Max! - dijo Bonnie molesta.

Lo siento pero… ¿Qué haces aquí escondida? - preguntó Max con curiosidad.

Estoy buscando un regalo de navidad para mi hermano - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Regalo para tu hermano? ¿Entonces para que lo espías? - preguntó Max confuso.

Mi hermano piensa que eh dejado de lado mi principal objetivo, pero esta navidad voy a regalarle una novia - dijo Bonnie muy decidida.

¿Una novia? ¿Y cómo harás eso? - preguntó Max con curiosidad.

Con esto - respondió Bonnie mostrando un pequeño objeto de color verde.

¿Un muérdago? - decía Max algo sorprendido al ver el objeto.

Así es, con esto haré que mi hermano bese a una chica y se vuelva su novia - dijo Bonnie muy entusiasmada.

Bueno en ese caso yo me… - se estaba por marchar Max pero fue detenido por Bonnie.

Tu vas a ayudarme - dijo Bonnie con una mirada maliciosa.

Max solo la miró asustado sin decir nada.

* * *

Momentos después cerca de la fuente.

Clemont se encontraba sentado descansando un poco después caminar poco en busca de regalos.

Perfecto, Clemont no puede caminar más de cinco minutos sin cansarse, es momento - decía Bonnie por el holomisor que Paul le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

"No quiero hacer esto" - se escuchaba la voz molesta de Max en el holomisor.

Solo debes quedarte donde estas con el muérdago en tu mano hasta que una chica se acerque - decía Bonnie con confianza.

"¿Pero porque tengo que estar vestido así?" - decía Max molesto mientras estaba en la punta de la fuete vestido solamente con una toga y con unas alas pegadas a la espalda simulando ser un angelito en la fuente.

Deja de quejarte y apégate al plan - dijo Bonnie dándole una señal a Max.

Max se colocó en posición mientras se colocaba un pequeño comunicador en la oreja.

"Bien se está acercando un grupo de chicas a la fuente, extiende tu mano" - se escuchaba la voz de Bonnie por el comunicador.

Max con una mirada molesta y avergonzada se paró con un solo pie y extendió lo más que pudo su mano.

¿Eh? - dijo Clemont dando media vuelta en dirección de la fuente.

Max se quedó completamente inmóvil esperando que Clemont no lo descubriera.

Qué extraño, esa estatua no arroja agua a la fuente ¿Estará rota? Quizás pueda repararla - decía Clemont de forma extrañada viendo la falsa estatua.

"¡Va a descubrirte has algo!" - decía Bonnie nerviosa.

"¿Pero qué hago?" - susurraba Max muy bajo.

"No sé solo improvisa algo" - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

(Esto no lo voy a superar) - de decía Max así mismo avergonzado.

De pronto el ángel falso comenzó a sacar agua.

Oh, ahí está el agua ¿Pero porque saldrá de color amarilla? Como sea tengo que seguir con las compras - dijo Clemont alejándose de la fuente.

"El objetivo se está moviendo debemos seguirlo" - anunciaba Bonnie.

Max solo se quedó en su lugar muy rojo.

¿Eso es un muérdago? - se escuchó la voz de una chica cerca de la fuente.

Max bajo un poco la mirada y pudo ver que debajo de la fuente se encontraban May y Drew.

Dicen las leyes cosmicas que quien lo ve tiene que darle un beso a la persona que tiene al lado - dijo May con una sonrisa.

Bien, que sea rápido - dijo Drew apenado pero de forma arrogante.

May le dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas a Drew asiendo que este se sonroje un poco.

Luego de eso los dos se marcharon de la fuente.

(Eso tampoco lo voy a poder superar) - se decía Max de forma sorprendida.

* * *

Unos minutos después.

Clemont se encontraba caminando al parecer se encontraba muy cansado.

Mientras tanto Bonnie se encontraba escondida detrás de unas masetas frente a unas maquinas de sodas.

Perfecto, mi hermanito se deshidrata rápidamente, y ya va siendo momento de que se tome una bebida, esta vez lo conseguiremos - decía Bonnie de forma confiada por su holomisor.

"Repíteme otra vez ¿Por qué hago esto?" - se escuchaba la voz de Max molesto.

Ya te lo dije para conseguirle novia a mi hermano - respondió Bonnie.

¡¿Pero porque estoy vestido así?! - preguntó Max molesto.

Max tenia puesto un vestido color verde limón con detalles blancos un pequeño listón blanco en las caderas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Estaba usando una peluca larga y rubia.

Necesito que acerques a mi hermano a esa máquina donde se reúnen siempre los grupos de chicas, coloqué el muérdago justo arriba - explicaba Bonnie el plan.

No te das una idea de lo vergonzoso que es esto - decía Max completamente apenado.

Deja de quejarte y sal de aquí - ordenó Bonnie con confianza.

Max lentamente se acercó hacia donde estaba Clemont.

Esto… disculpe señor ¿Podría ayudarme? quiero sacar una bebida de esa máquina pero no alcanzó el botón de la que quiero - dijo Max poniendo una voz chillona.

Claro no hay problema - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Clemont acompaño a Maxima… digo a Max disfrazado hacia la maquina donde se estaban acercando un par de chicas.

¿Cuál quieres? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

La de más arriba - contestó Max.

Mmm ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Eh… 11 - respondió Max sin entender el por qué de la pregunta.

Lo siento estas sodas son para mayores de 13 años, no puedo dártelas ¿Qué tal si te invito una de por allá? - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa marchando a otra de las maquinas más alejadas.

¿Eh?… espera… - decía Max nervioso siguiendo a Clemont.

Rayos, fallamos de nuevo - dijo Bonnie molesta.

Oh mira, es un muérdago - dijo la voz de una chica.

Bajo el muérdago estaban Dawn y Barry mirando algo impresionados.

Entonces… ¿Se supone que por leyes cósmicas tu que lo viste primero debes darme un beso? - dijo Barry algo confuso.

Pues… si a ti no te molesta - dijo Dawn apenada.

No tengo problema si tú no tienes problemas -dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Dawn un poco apenada le dio a un beso en la mejilla a Barry haciendo que se ruborice un poco, para después mirarse con una sonrisa.

* * *

Minutos más tarde.

Max ya vestido con su ropa de siempre se encontraba apoyado en la pared tomando uno jugo de naranja mientras Bonnie se movía de derecha a izquierda muy pensativa.

Bueno, bueno, mi hermano a esquivado con astucia cada uno de mis intentos, pero esta vez no fallaré - decía Bonnie con determinación.

¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? - preguntó Max de forma cansada.

En unos momentos me tengo que reunir con mi hermano, lo distraeré hasta que pase una linda chica y te daré la señal para que entonces uses esto - dijo Bonnie confiada mostrándole a Max una caña de pescar.

¿Qué se supone que haga con esa caña? - preguntó Max confuso.

Sostendrás el muérdago - respondió Bonnie.

¿Cómo así? ¿Sin disfraz de angelito o de chica? - preguntó Max sorprendido.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso te empezó a gustar? - preguntó Bonnie con burla.

¡Claro que no! es solo que comparado a tus demás planes esto se ve muy simple - respondió Max algo confuso.

A veces lo simple es lo mejor , ahí viene mi hermano ponte en posición - dio su orden Bonnie para acercarse a su hermano.

Max se oculto detrás de una maseta, coloco el muérdago en la caña como si de carnada se tratase. Después se mantuvo a la espera para cuando Bonnie le diera la señal.

Hermano ¿Ya conseguiste todos los regalos? - preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Así es, y dime ¿Has conseguido un regalo para alguien especial? - preguntó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Debe estar por llegar - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara.

¿Eh? - dijo Clemont confundido.

Nada, nada - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Bonnie ve a un grupo de Chicas que se estaban acercando. Fue en ese momento que Bonnie hizo una seña a Max.

El campeón de Hoenn con un suave movimiento dejo colgando el muérdago que sostenía con su caña justo arriba de los hermanos.

Bonnie estaba expectante a que las chicas se acercaran hasta que…

Mira un muérdago - dijo una vos femenina detrás de Bonnie arruinando sus expectativas.

Detrás de ella habían llegado Ash los cuales miraban con una sonrisa el muérdago.

¿Entonces según las leyes cósmicas…? - decía Ash con duda.

Yo tendría que hacer esto - dijo Serena para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Jeje - sonreía Ash apenado.

En ese caso, debo hacer lo mismo - dijo Clemont arrodillándose y darle dulce beso en la mejilla a Bonnie quien se quedo completamente en blanco.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos - sugirió Clemont con una sonrisa.

Si - respondieron Ash y Serena al unísono.

Clemont junto a Ash y Serena comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, Bonnie por su parte se quedó quieta en su lugar sin decir nada.

Oye estas bien - preguntó Max preocupado.

Si, es solo que realmente quería que mi hermano consiguiera una novia en navidad - decía Bonnie algo deprimida comenzado a marchar a la salida del centro comercial.

En la salida el grupo de Kalos se encontró con Korrina quien llevaba algunos regalos. Ella se acercó para salir junto a ellos pero…

¿Eso es… un muérdago? - preguntó Clemont al ver que en la puerta del centro comercial había un gran muérdago colgado.

Korrina miró para un costado y se dio cuenta que al único que tenia al lado Clemont era a ella.

Bue… bueno, tienes que cumplir con las leyes cósmicas - decía Korrina nerviosa y apenada.

Si esto te molesta no tienes que preocuparte - decía Clemont con una sonrisa apenada.

No, está bien hazlo - dijo Korrina muy apenada y roja de los nervios.

Clemont lentamente se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Korrina.

Korrina no puedo aguantarlo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y varios corazones saliendo de ella le aplicó su X-ray personalizado mandándolo a volar fuera del centro comercial.

¡Lo siento! - gritó Korrina roja mientras se escapaba corriendo de la escena.

Bonnie al ver esto comenzó a saltar de emoción.

¡Bien mi hermano lo hizo! - dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

Qué bueno, pero siento que todo lo que hice fue para nada - dijo Max de forma cansada.

Bonnie estaba por decirle algo para animarlo pero notó algo particular.

Oye, mira - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa haciendo una señal con su dedo arriba.

Max levantó la mirada y se percató que todavía traía el muérdago colgado en la caña.

Espera ¿Eso quiere decir…? - Max fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de Bonnie.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme - dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa para luego salir por la dirección en donde salió volando Clemont.

Max se quedo en silencio en su lugar para después acariciarse la mejilla donde Bonnie le había dado un beso dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Y con esto termina este extrañamente tierno episodio 2 de navidad.

Mañana ultimo capitulo "El regalo perfecto"


	34. Especial de navidad: El regalo perfecto

Hola amigos, tal vez se pregunten el porque de no subir el cap ayer pues es muy simple, "me fui de joda y quedé re duro" (Los que sean de Argentina entenderán lo que digo)

Bueno sin más los dejo con el ultimo capitulo de este especial de navidad.

* * *

**Pueblo Paleta 24 de diciembre a la tarde**

**El regalo perfecto**

* * *

En la recepción del hotel Jinx blanca se encontraba una chica de cabellos rozados peinado en dos coletas muy ansiosa moviéndose de aquí para allá muy impaciente.

Úrsula deberías calmarte un poco, que te muevas tanto no va hacer que tu encargo llegué antes - decía Zoey con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No puedo evitarlo, encargué el regalo de Paul hace bastante tiempo atrás para que pudiera llegar ayer, pero ya está muy retrasado - decía Úrsula molesta.

Como sea, pero para serte sincera no se que ves en Paul, cuando lo conocí en Cuidad Puntaneva me pareció un chico tan pedante y engreído - dijo Zoey algo molesta.

Es solo una máscara que usa - respondió Úrsula con una sonrisa.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Zoey con duda.

Paul hace tiempo sufrió mucho, el solo se oculta tras ese caparazón frio para esconder lo que de verdad siente - dijo Úrsula de forma tranquila.

Vaya, no sabía eso ¿Acaso será que tu forma arrogante de ser también sea una máscara? - preguntó Zoey con un tono de burla.

No sé de qué me hablas, y hablando de lo que se ve en los demás ¿Qué es lo que tú ves en Kenny? - preguntó Úrsula con una mirada picara.

No sé de qué me hablas - dijo Zoey apenada volteando la mirada.

Úrsula empezó a molestar a Zoey pero de repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del hotel y un hombre con ropa de repartidor apareció con una caja en sus manos.

Paquete para la señorita Úrsula Urara - dijo aquel repartidor.

Soy yo - dijo Úrsula acercándose rápidamente.

Firme aquí por favor - dijo el repartidor entregándole una libreta.

Úrsula tomó la libreta y la firmó.

Muchas gracias aquí tiene su paquete - dijo repartidor dándole la caja a Úrsula para luego marcharse.

¿Y qué es lo que le compraste? - preguntó Zoey con curiosidad.

Es un secreto - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum

Ash se encontraba ansioso moviéndose de aquí para allá muy impaciente.

¿Se puede saber porque estas así? - preguntó Clemont algo preocupado mientras al parecer construía uno de sus inventos.

El regalo que encargué para Serena aun no llega - dijo Ash preocupado.

No te preocupes pronto debe de llegar, por cierto ¿Que fue lo que le compraste? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Si Ash ¿Qué fue lo que me compraste? - se escuchó una voz detrás de Ash.

Ash se dio vuelta nervioso para ver a Serena con una sonrisa picara.

Este… no se dé qué me hablan - dijo Ash desviando la mirada nervioso.

En eso se escucha el sonido del ascensor y un hombre con ropas de repartidor sale de este.

Paquete para Ashton Ketchum - dijo el repartidor.

Soy yo - dijo Ash acercándose.

Por favor firme aquí - dijo el repartidor dándole una libreta a Ash.

Ash firmó y le entregó la libreta al repartidor.

Muchas gracias - agradeció el repartidor para salir por el ascensor.

¿Um? ¿Y el paquete? - preguntó Clemont confuso.

Nuevamente el ascensor empezó a sonar y al abrirse docenas de cajas cayeron encima de Ash.

¡Ash! - dijeron Serena y Clemont preocupado.

Los dos entrenadores rápidamente comenzaron a quitar cajas de encima de Ash.

No puedo creer que hayas comprado regalos para todos - dijo Clemont sorprendido.

Es que me sentiría mal si alguno de nosotros no recibiera nada - dijo Ash adolorido.

Eso es muy tierno de tu parte - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en el centro comercial.

El grupo de rivales de Ash se encontraban moviéndose de acá para allá de forma muy nerviosa. Al parecer se habían olvidado de comprar los regalos y tan solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que todas las tiendas serraran.

Paul salía de una tienda con una bolsa de compras.

¿Terminaste con tus compras? ¿Acaso es un regalo para alguien especial - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Eso no te incumbe - contestó Paul de forma seria.

Justo en ese momento llegan Richie y Trip corriendo muy cansados. Pero antes de llegar la tienda donde estaba Paul cerró.

Veo que a ustedes también les gusta comprar regalos a última hora - dijo Barry con una sonrisa burlona.

Es un mal habito, y además el centro comercial está lleno, las mejores cosas se volaron y ya está casi todo cerrado - dijo Richie de forma cansada.

¿Por cierto para quienes son sus regalos? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Yo tenía pensado regalarle algo a Misty - respondió Richie de forma tranquila.

¿Y tú Trip? - preguntó Paul con algo de curiosidad.

Eso… eso no les importa - dijo Trip desviando la mirada.

Como sea se les está acabando el tiempo - dijo Paul de forma desinteresada.

Oh miren, creo que esa tienda está abierta - señaló Barry una tienda a lo lejos.

Richie y Trip salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la tienda y lograron entras unos segundos antes de que la cerraran. Los dos llegaron muy cansados al mostrador.

¿Sí? ¿Qué desean? - preguntó una mujer frente al mostrador.

Queremos un regalo para unas amigas, denos lo que crea que pueda gustarles - dijo Richie agitado.

Está bien ¿Se los envuelvo para regalo? - preguntó la mujer de la tienda.

Si por favor - respondió Trip.

Luego de eso los dos campeones salieron de la tienda.

"¿Oye Paul acaso esa tienda no era un…?" - preguntaba Barry en voz baja.

"Shh… tú callado" - susurró Paul de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras en otro universo.

¡Ahhhhhh! después de diez mil años estoy libre es hora de conquistar la tierra - dijo una extraña mujer saliendo de lo que parecía una extraña urna.

Alpha Rita escapó, necesitamos un equipo de adolecentes con energía - habló una extraña cabeza flotante a un robot.

El robot empezó a tocar varios botones para que luego un grupo de cinco jóvenes aparecieran de la nada, entre esos jóvenes estaba Cameron.

Bien, hasta yo admito que estoy totalmente perdido esta vez - dijo Cameron de forma nerviosa.

* * *

Nuevamente en la guarida Ketchum.

Ya era casi la hora para la cena de noche buena, los miembros de la guarida esperaban a los demás invitados que faltaban.

Ash por su parte con mucha dificultad envolvía los regalos en la habitación de los chicos.

Bien solo falta el de Serena, pero me quedé sin papel para envolverlo, creo que hay un poco en la sala principal - decía Ash mientras salía del cuarto con el paquete que tenía el regalo de Serena.

Ash salió rápidamente y no se fijo a quien tenía adelante chocándose y cayendo al piso.

¿Oye por qué no miras por dónde vas? - dijo Úrsula tirada en el suelo.

Lo siento - dijo Ash levantándose y ayudando a Úrsula a ponerse de pie.

Estoy buscando un poco de papel de regalo ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un poco? - preguntó Úrsula de forma seria.

¿Acaso es para el regalo de Paul? - preguntó Ash con burla.

¿Sabes o no sabes? - preguntó Úrsula algo molesta.

Ok, ok tranquila, aquí en la sala creo que hay un poco - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Úrsula fue a la sala tomó un poco de papel para envolver su regalo, Ash después de ella realizó la misma acción.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, todos los amigos de Ash se reunieron para cenar en la guarida. La cena fue de lo más animada entre risas y viejas anécdotas. Todo fue tan entretenido que apenas se dieron cuenta de que llegó la navidad.

¡Feliz navidad! - brindaron todos al unisonó.

Después de brindar llegó el momento más esperado, llegó la hora de entregar los regalos.

Toma Brock, este es especial para ti - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias - decía Brock con una sonrisa abriendo su regalo.

Bueno… te agradezco la intensión pero… después de haber viajado junto por cuatro regiones y que me regales un llavero… - decía Brock decepcionado.

No te quejes, a mi me regaló un par de calcetines - dijo Clemont algo molesto.

Lo siento, es que uno de los regalos me costó mucho dinero y no me alcanzó para darle algo bueno a todos - decía Ash apenado mientras todos los miembros que recibieron ese típico regalo barato de última hora que nadie quiere lo miraban de forma molesta.

Toma Misty, este regalo es para ti - dijo Richie entregando su regalo.

Muchas gracias Richie, ten, este es para ti - dijo Misty dándole su regalo a Richie.

Toma, no quería ser el único que no entregara un regalo así que recíbelo si quieres - Trip le entregó su regalo a Iris desviando la mirada.

Pues me imaginé que nadie te daría un regalo, así que me tomé la molestia de traerte algo - dijo Iris entregándole su regalo a Trip también desviando la mirada.

Por cierto… - comenzó a hablar Misty.

¿Por qué nuestros regalos están vibrando? - preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

Paul y Barry se encontraban conteniendo la risa mientras observaban a Trip y a Richie algo confusos ya que ni ellos sabían que regalaron.

Pues… tendrán que abrirlos - dijo Trip confundido.

Las chicas abrieron sus regalos, al ver lo que tenían adentro sus ojos se pusieron como platos y la cara se les volvió completamente roja.

¿Qué les parecieron? - preguntó Richie con curiosidad.

Iris y Misty comenzaron a mirar a Trip y Richie con una mirada asesina y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Oigan ¿Qué les sucede? - preguntaba Trip nervioso.

Repentinamente las dos chicas se abalanzaron a los campeones de liga y comenzaron a golpearlos brutalmente.

¡Infelices! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre regalarnos esto?! - decía Misty molesta mientras golpeaba a Richie.

¡¿Acaso creen que somos un par de chicas solitarias y desesperadas?! - decía Iris mientras golpeaba a Trip.

Paul y Barry no pudieron soportarlo más y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Toma Korrina, feliz navidad - dijo Clemont dándole un obsequió.

Clemont no… no debiste haberte molestado - dijo Korrina de forma apenada.

Korrina comenzó a abrir su regalo y se sorprendió al ver que eran unos guantes de boxeo color blanco con detalles amarillos. Korrina rápidamente se los probó.

¡Guau son increíbles! muchas gracias Clemont - dijo Korrina muy feliz y sin darse cuenta le dio un abrazo a Clemont.

Me alegra que te gusten - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa y asustada.

Korrina en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y por inercia le practicó un Hadou Shoryuken a Clemont dejándolo clavado al techo de la guarida.

Lo… lo siento - dijo Korrina muy apenada.

* * *

Toma Serena feliz navidad - dijo Ash entregando su obsequio.

Muchas gracias Ash no debiste haberte molestado - dijo Serena con una feliz sonrisa.

Jeje, no fue nada - dijo Ash apenado.

(Si claro, nada) - se escuchaba en la mente de todos los amigos de Ash que recibieron malos regalos.

Serena comenzó a abrir su regalo lentamente. Cuando por fin lo terminó de abrir lo que se vio en su contenido era lo que parecía una figura de acción con forma parecida a un robot de color blanco con detalles dorados.

Ash esto es…- decía Serena con una cara de sorpresa.

(Espera un segundo yo no compré eso acaso será…) - se decía Ash en su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Ash sale del cuarto de los chicos y sin darse cuenta se choca con Úrsula. Ash al caer suelta su paquete que fue a parar al lado de Úrsula mientras el de ella fue a parar al lado de Ash._

_Fin Flash Back _

(Rayos debió de ser en ese momento) - decía Ash preocupado.

Serena… ese regalo no… - intentó hablar Ash.

¡Increíble! - exclamó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

¿Eh? - fue lo único que articuló decir Ash sorprendido y confuso.

¡Es el Taurina Omega versión Golden forces! debió costarte una fortuna - dijo Serena muy feliz.

Digamos que lo obtuve casi por accidente - respondió Ash de forma nerviosa.

Mi papá era un gran fan de la serie y siempre lo veíamos juntos, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? nunca se lo conté a ninguno de ustedes - decía Serena feliz.

Pues veras… intentó hablar Ash.

No me digas ¿Fue mamá verdad? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

Eh… si fue ella quien me lo dijo - contestó Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gracias Ash, fue el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado - dijo Serena muy feliz dándole un abrazo a Ash.

Ash recibió felizmente el abrazo de Serena, pero tenía clavada una duda en su mente ¿Qué pasará con el que era realmente el regalo de Serena?

Por cierto, aquí tienes el tuyo - dijo Serena entregado el regalo de Ash con una sonrisa.

Ash al abrir el regalo vio que era una chaqueta de color gris con detalles en azul.

Está genial, mucha gracias Serena - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

De lo que Ash no se percató fue que sus demás compañeras de viaje se acercaron a entregarles sus regalos. Pero misteriosamente se detuvieron completamente paralizadas.

¿Eh? ¿Qué les sucede? - preguntó Ash algo preocupado.

Las cuatro compañeras de Ash abrieron sus regalos para mostrar que todas tenían la misma chaqueta.

Las cinco compañeras de Ash quedaron completamente en blanco con una expresión de poker face.

* * *

Toma feliz navidad - dijo Paul de forma seria entregando su regalo a Maylene.

Muchas gracias Paul, ten tú también feliz navidad - dijo Maylene entregándole su regalo a Paul.

Paul casi se cae al piso tras tomar su regalo. Paul abrió su regalo y vio que contenía dos pesas de tres kilos cada una.

Espero que te sirvan para hacer ejercicio - dijo Maylene con una sonrisa.

Si… eso espero - decía Paul con dificultad por el peso de la caja.

En ese momento Paul nota que Úrsula se acerca y rápidamente este intenta irse al cuarto de los chicos pero Úrsula lo intercepta.

¿Acaso intentabas escaparte? preguntó Úrsula con una sonrisa.

En realidad yo… - intentó hablar Paul.

Toma, feliz navidad - dijo Úrsula dándole su regalo.

Paul no dijo nada y lo tomó para abrirlo lentamente. Al abrir la caja que tenía su regalo sacó un collar con forma de rombo plateado y una piedra que parecía un Zafiro en medio.

¡¿Qué?! espera eso no… - intentó hablar Úrsula nerviosa.

Úrsula se detuvo al ver que Paul se sacó su collar con el símbolo del valor que tenia colgado para ponerse el collar que Úrsula le había regalado.

Esta genial, muchas gracias - dijo Paul una sonrisa feliz la cual en muy contadas ocasiones se puede ver en el rostro de Paul.

No… no fue nada - dijo Úrsula feliz.

Espérame aquí un momento, tengo que ir a buscar algo - dijo Paul mientras entraba al cuarto de los chicos.

Unos segundos después Paul salió con un regalo en la mano.

Toma este es para ti - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Úrsula bastante sorprendida tomó el regalo y lo abrió sorprendiéndose totalmente.

¿Un… un Taurina Omega versión Golden forces? - dijo Úrsula sorprendida y confusa.

Hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de encargar el pack de dos figuras de la versión Golden Forces, y supuse que te gustaría tenerla - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Ósea que tú ya tienes una? - preguntó Úrsula confusa.

Así es, la verdad conociéndote por un momento pensé que comprarías la misma figura, eso hubiera sido algo incomodo - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Si, ya lo creo - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa alegre.

Feliz navidad Paul - dijo Úrsula feliz abrazando a Paul.

Feliz navidad Úrsula - dijo Paul correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del especial de navidad, de aquí en adelante se seguirá subiendo capítulos regulares. Tal vez no llegué a terminar el primer arco antes de mi cumpleaños (Que tal vez ni que nada faltan menos de 7 días para el primero de enero y a esto le quedan como cinco capítulos por lo menos, no llegó ni con un equipo de escritores) pero aun asi no me iré de vacaciones hasta terminar el primer arco.

Se despide Asurax y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad.


	35. Tiempos difíciles

Hola amigos, pues para celebrar el fin de año que mejor forma que terminarlo con capitulo bien explosivo. Una cosa más si en el trancurso del capitulo les pido que pongan una música vayan a perfil a buscarla. Sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

Respondo Reviews al final.

* * *

**Tiempos difíciles**

¡Por favor detente! ¡Te lo suplico! - decía Ash desesperado.

Tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo corre, te quedan como 30 segundos - decía aquel chico con una macabra sonrisa.

¡Haré lo que quieras! por favor déjalas ir - dijo Ash todavía más desesperado.

Pero si lo que quiero es que sufras, y lo estás haciendo de maravilla jajaja - reía aquel chico maniáticamente.

Por favor… ¡Sí deseas puedes matarme a mí pero por favor déjalas! - decía Ash de rodillas desesperado mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse.

15, 14, 13, 12 - Contaba hacia atrás aquel sujeto con una sonrisa.

Ash no sabía qué hacer, al parecer iba completamente en serio lo de salvar solo a una. Ash no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco a quien elegir.

8, 7, 6, - seguía contando aquel sujeto con una macabra sonrisa.

La extraña burbuja se hacía cada vez más pequeña a tal punto que comenzó a hacerle daño a Delia y a Serena mientras Ash veía sin poder hacer nada.

5,4,3… - siguió contando.

¡Espera elijo a…! - estaba finalmente por tomar su decisión Ash pero una fuerte llama de color azul golpeo al Reuniclus de aquel chico haciendo retroceder.

Al momento de ser golpeado Reuniclus las burbujas psíquicas desaparecieron haciendo que Delia y Serena cayeran al suelo todavía inconscientes.

El extraño sujeto miró de forma despreocupada el lugar de donde vino el ataque y vio a un chico de bufanda color azul y ropa color gris oscuro montado en un extraño Charizard color negro. Aquel chico bajó de un salto de su Charizard y junto a este se colocaron entre medio de las inconscientes Delia y Serena, y el Reuniclus que rápidamente se posicionó al lado de su entrenador.

¡¿Alan?! - dijo Ash sorprendido.

No te quedes ahí, ven y asegúrate que estén bien - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Ash salió del Shock y rápidamente se acercó a las dos. El azabache con lagrimas en los ojos se quedó mirando a una en particular.

"Yo… yo realmente… lo siento" - decía Ash completamente deprimido.

Alan miró a Ash de reojo para después mostrar un rostro muy serio al extraño joven de cabello blanco.

Oye tú, no te metas en esto si no quieres terminar muerto, deja que el idiota haga esto solo - dijo el extraño joven de forma despreocupada.

No sé quién eres ni lo que quieres, pero le debo mucho a este chico y ayudarlo es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Oh, te crees un héroe, hmp, odio a los héroes - decía aquel chico con una tétrica sonrisa.

¡Charizard Garra dragón! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

El pokemon dragón fuego voló rápidamente en con la intención de atacar a Reuniclus, pero inesperadamente y a una sorprendente velocidad Wobbuffet se interpuso en el ataque haciendo que el Mega Charizard de Alan saliera disparado en la dirección contraria con una abrumadora fuerza.

Tsk, usó Contraataque - bufó Alan molesto.

No es solo eso - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

El devolvió el ataque antes de que Garra dragón hiciera contacto - respondió Ash muy seriamente.

¡Entonces usa Lanzallamas y Después Ala de acero ! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Mega Charizard X lanzó fuertes llamas azules en dirección a Wobbuffet pero nuevamente este lo regresó, pero Charizard lo esquivó y rápidamente voló para golpear con sus alas. Pero de la misma forma que ocurrió con Garra dragón Charizard salió disparado con mucha fuerza en dirección contraria.

No importa lo que hagan no podrán darle un solo golpe a Wobbuffet, es mejor que se resignen ahora - decía aquel chico con una sonrisa siniestra y confiada.

¿Maldición cómo podemos atacarlo? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

No hay forma - dijo Ash pesadamente.

¿Um? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Alan de forma seria y molesta.

El… no… ellos son invencibles, el equipo al que él pertenece deja en nada al Team flare - decía Ash cabizbajo.

Alan sin decir nada se acercó a Ash y lo sujeto del cuello de su chaqueta.

Dime una cosa ¿Acaso las dos que están en el suelo no son Serena y tu madre? - preguntó Alan de forma molesta.

Ash solo se mantuvo en silencio.

¡¿No son ellas las personas más importante para ti?! ¡¿No fue por Serena que arriesgaste tu vida contra el Team Flare?! ¡¿Acaso vas a quedarte sin hacer nada para defenderlas?! - Preguntaba Alan molesto.

Ash al parecer reaccionó un poco pero siguió en silencio.

Tsk, el nombre de Brave te queda grande - dijo Alan lanzando a Ash al suelo - si no vas a hacer nada mejor llévatelas y vete de aquí - dijo Alan muy serio para luego mirar muy seriamente al oponente que tenía delante.

Creo que tengo una idea - dijo Ash sorpresivamente mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su brazo - Charizard ¡Mega evoluciona! - dijo Ash de forma seria.

El aro de Ash comenzó a brillar liberando así los lazos de la mega evolución uniéndose a Charizard haciendo que este comience a cambiar de forma hasta transformarse en el Mega Charizard Y.

Alan miró impresionado la actitud del azabache para después mostrar una sonrisa confiada.

Y bien ¿Cuál es tu plan? - preguntó Alan adoptando nuevamente una actitud seria.

"Yo atacaré con Llamarada y tú usaras Garra dragón, atacaremos al mismo tiempo" - susurró Ash para que su enemigo no lo escuchara.

"Ya entiendo, al usar un ataque especial y uno físico no podrá regresar los dos" - comentó Alan entendiendo la idea.

¿Qué tanto hablan? ¿O acaso se olvidaron que estoy aquí? - preguntó aquel chico de forma despreocupada.

Es hora ¡Charizard usa Llamarada! - ordenó Ash rápidamente.

¡Charizard ataca con Garra dragón! - dio Alan su orden.

El Charizard Y lanzó potente ataque con la forma del Kanji de fuego mientras el Charizard X salió a toda velocidad con sus garras brillando de un color verde intenso. Los dos ataques se acercaban rápidamente pero…

Es inútil - dijo aquel chico con una tétrica sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de los dos entrenadores los dos ataques fueron contrarrestados y los dos Charizards recibieron fuertes impactos saliendo disparados por varios metros.

Esto… esto no es posible - decía Alan el cual no salía de su asombro.

Jajaja ¿Acaso no lo notan? Contraataque y Manto espejo están funcionando de forma pasiva como si fueran habilidades naturales - decía aquel chico de forma siniestra y arrogante.

¿Cómo es eso posible? - se preguntaba Alan de forma impresionada.

¿Eso es acaso… el Dominio del entrenador? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Oh, al parecer alguien sabe un poco, me ahorra las explicaciones, pero primero… - decía aquel chico mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Al escuchar ese sonido Reuniclus comenzó a brillar y de pronto todo el aire se sitio más pesado, Alan y Ash cayeron al suelo como si una terrible fuerza los estuviera jalando hacia abajo con todo el peso del mundo.

Hgg, no puedo moverme - decía Alan intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie.

No necesito tener a la gente en una barrera psíquica para hacerlos puré, y ahora como no pudiste elegir, acabaré con las dos mientras tú te quedas ahí tirado sin hacer nada - dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa desquiciada.

¡Espera detente! -decía Ash intentando también sin éxito levantarse.

Aquel chico se comenzó a caminar lentamente, se acercó frente a Alan comenzó a pisar su cabeza.

Vez lo que pasa con los que se creen héroes, ahora tu también vas a morir por intentar ayudar a este idiota - decía aquel chico con una sádica sonrisa mientras apretaba con más fuerza su pie.

Detente… - decía Ash de forma apagada.

¿Qué dices? no te escucho - decía aquel chico con una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante.

Dije que… ¡Te detengas! - dijo Ash con una mirada furiosa.

Pero había algo más en esa mirada, en los ojos de Ash se podía notar un color rojizo intenso.

(Si… un poco más y las cosas se pondrán divertidas) - decía en su mente aquel chico.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un rayo electico golpeó a Reuniclus haciendo que este dejará de usar su poder psíquico. Aquel chico en ese momento también notó que otro rayo se acercaba a él y dio un salto retrocediendo del lugar para mirar de forma despreocupada en la dirección en la que vino.

Cuando Ash me conto sobre los Cifer me imaginé que te encontraría en algún momento, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, Accelerator - dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio con lentes que tenía a su lado a un Mega Manetric.

El chico que al parecer tenía el nombre de Accelerator miró a este chico extrañamente impresionado.

Tú… tu eres… el hijo de Sara - decía el joven que respondía al nombre de Accelerator impresionado.

¿Clemont? - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver llegar a su amigo haciendo que el color rojo de sus ojos desaparezca.

hmp, jeje… ¡Jajajajaja…! - comenzó a reírse maniáticamente Accelerator.

Todos miraban seriamente esto mientras se ponían de pie.

Esto es excelente, voy a terminar el trabajo que deje a medias hace seis años - decía Accelerator con una perturbadora sonrisa.

¡Vamos Manetric usa Rayo! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Manectric lanzó el poderoso ataque tipo eléctrico pero al igual que los demás ataques este fue devuelto golpeando fuertemente a Manetric.

Eso no funcionará, el puede usar Contraataque y Manto espejo de forma pasiva, además los ataques son repelidos antes de hacer contacto con Wobbuffet - explicó Ash la situación.

Mejor resígnense, no hay forma que me puedan atacar - decía Accelerator de forma arrogante.

Eso lo veremos, ahora Bunnelby - anunció Clemont de repente.

El pokemon conejo salió debajo de la tierra y golpeó fuertemente a Accelerator en el estomago mandándolo a volar.

Es momento ¡Luxray Voltio Cruel! - ordenó rápidamente Clemont.

Luxray que hasta ese momento se mantenía escondido salió rápidamente de las sombras y saltó para golpear a Accelerator en el aire.

¡Detenlo! - anunció Ash lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball salió Greninja el cual a gran velocidad usó Golpe aéreo para detener el golpe de Luxray. Mientras Reuniclus con sus poderes psíquicos tomó a Accelerator para dejarlo en el suelo mientras este se agarraba el estomago adolorido.

¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! ya lo tenía - decía Clemont muy molesto.

¿Qué es lo que haces tú? pudiste haberlo matado - respondió Ash molesto.

¡Él casi mata a Serena y a tu madre! ¿Por qué lo proteges? - preguntaba Clemont todavía muy molesto.

Nosotros no somos como ellos, nosotros no somos asesinos - respondió Ash de forma seria.

Clemont aun estando muy molesto se quedó en silencio.

Jeje, buen intento, me atraparon con la guardia baja, pero no crean que otro milagro como ese pasará de nuevo - decía Accelerator de forma confiada.

Bueno ¿Tienen alguna idea? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

El repele todos los ataques físicos y especiales - comentaba Ash de forma seria.

(Eso quiere decir que tenemos que atacarlo con un ataque que no sea ni físico ni especial) ¡Ya lo tengo! - decía Clemont lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball de Clemont salió Chesnaught listo para el combate.

Chicos vamos a probar nuestra segunda combinación - anunció Clemont de forma seria.

Sus tres pokemons asintieron al escuchar estas palabras.

¡Luxray usa Voltio Cruel mientras corres en un circulo! - ordenó Clemont.

Luxray rodeado de electricidad comenzó a correr a tal velocidad que después de unos segundos solo se podía ver un anillo dorado.

¡Chesnaught y Manetric usen Pin misil y Rayo en Luxray! - comandó Clemont de forma seria.

Los dos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques a Luxray los cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor del anillo de luz que se había creado. Los Pin misiles fueron cambiando de color, comenzaron a tomar una forma redondeada y a ser rodeados por los rayos de Manetric.

Ahora Luxray Rayo…¡ATÓMICOOOOO! - dio un fuerte grito Clemont.

Luxray se detuvo de golpe y los Pin misil fueron lanzados a gran velocidad rodeados de la energía eléctrica con dirección a Wobbuffet quien esperaba inmóvil. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el ataque golpeo a Wobbuffet mandándolo a volar.

Sabes, no creo en estas cosas ya que soy un hombre de ciencia, pero al parecer acabo de realizar un segundo milagro - dijo Clemont de forma confiada.

Eso parece, veo que utilizaste a tu Luxray como si fuera un pequeño acelerador de partículas haciendo que las moléculas de los ataques cambiaran de estructura volviéndose un ataque que no es ni físico ni especial. Pero aun así te falta mucho - decía Accelerator con una siniestra sonrisa.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver como Wobbuffet se levantaba sin esfuerzo como si no hubiera recibido ni un daño.

Según tus cálculos ¿Cuántos ataques de esos tendrías que hacer para debilitar a mi Wobbuffet? - preguntó Accelerator de forma confiada.

No… no puede ser - decía Clemont sorprendido.

Bueno creo que es mi turno - decía Accelerator con una siniestras sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos nuevamente.

Al hacer este movimiento de dedos Reuniclus creó una fuerte onda psíquica.

¡Protéjanlas! - ordenaron rápidamente Ash y Alan a sus mega pokemon.

Los tres entrenadores junto con los tres pokemons de Clemont fueron golpeados fuertemente por la onda psíquica mientras los Charizard usando su cuerpo como escudos protegieron a Delia y a Serena, cayendo completamente debilitados mientras la mega evolución se desvanecía.

Greninja el cual no sufrió ningún daño se colocó entre los entrenadores y Accelerator.

Pff ¿Acaso crees que todavía puedes hacer algo? - decía Accelerator con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto Greninja comenzó a ser rodeado de agua, lo que parecía pelo de color negro con unas zetas rojas comenzó a salir de sus orejas y le creció una protuberancia de color rojo entre medio de sus ojos.

Aun… aun no me rindo - decía Ash poniéndose de pie con dificultad - ¡Greninja usa Golpe aéreo! - ordenó Ash rápidamente.

¡Esquiva! - dio Accelerator sorpresivamente su primera orden desde que apareció ante Ash.

Wobbuffet a gran velocidad esquivó con gran facilidad el veloz ataque de Greninja.

Vaya, eres astuto, es bueno que haya leído los reportes de tu raro Greninja - decía Accelerator de forma confiada.

¿Eh por qué esquivó el ataque de Ash? ¿Acaso los ataques de Greninja también son diferentes? - preguntaba Alan sorprendido tratando de ponerse de pie.

No, al parecer ellos quieren a Ash vivo, y si Ash usa a Greninja se está arriesgando a morir si se hace suficiente daño, además Greninja es también tipo siniestro los ataques psíquicos no lo pueden golpear. - comentaba Clemont de forma seria.

Alan, Clemont, salgan de aquí y llévense a las dos, yo lo distraeré mientras tanto - decía Ash de forma seria.

Pero Ash… - intentó objetar Clemont.

No nos queda otra opción, además no debes preocuparte por mí, ellos no me harán nada - decía Ash mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

Ohh, que tierno, otro más que intenta ser héroe, no sé si recordaran lo que dije antes pero… ¡Odio a los héroes! - gritó Accelerator con una tétrica sonrisa.

Reuniclus en ese momento comenzó a brillar para que luego todas las personas alrededor de la plaza que se entraban inconsciente comenzaran a flotar.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! - preguntó Alan preocupado.

Voy a mostrarles el castigo que reciben los héroes, voy a retorcerlos a todos hasta dejarlos en pequeñas partes de un rompecabezas, jajajaajaja - comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

(Suena música de Xtreme.)

Una fuerte roca golpeó con mucha fuerza a Reuniclus haciendo que este saliera volando varios metros mientras su poder psíquico se desvaneció haciendo que la gente cayera al suelo. Mientras otra roca se acercaba a Accelerator pero gracias a la velocidad de Wobbuffet esta fue repelida.

Todos miraron en la dirección de donde vino el ataque y notaron a una extraña persona que vestía un mono de color rojo, una bufanda blanca y llevaba un casco de color rojo escondiendo su identidad, mientras a su lado había un Rhyperior.

Es… Xtreme - decía Ash sorprendido.

(¿Xtreme? ¿Entonces Serena no es…?) - pensaba Clemont sorprendido mientras observaba a una inconsciente Serena.

Oh, tu eres esa persona extraña que le causó problemas a Nui - dijo Accelerator de forma despreocupada.

Y al parecer tú eres la bestia Cifer número 3 Accelerator ¿O me equivoco? - preguntaba seriamente Xtreme.

No te equivocas, bueno esto se pondrá un poco más interesante - decía Accelerator con una expresión sádica.

Accelerator estaba a punto de darle una orden a su pokemon pero se detuvo de repente.

Je, tienen suerte, debo salir por ahora - decía Accelerator de forma despreocupada.

Ash y Alan se sentían aliviados, mientras Clemont miraba molesto.

Tú, el hijo de Sara, arreglaremos esto en otra ocasión, vuélvete más fuerte para poder divertirme - anunció Accelerator de forma seria mientras era envuelto por una luz y sin dejar rastro desapareció.

Clemont solo lo miré desvanecerse mientras Clemont solo lo observaba molesto y frustrado.

Rayos, se escapó con Teletransportación - dijo Xtreme de forma seria.

Mientras los tres entrenadores cayeron al suelo completamente exhaustos dando un suspiro aliviados.

Sinceramente… prefiero pelear con Zygardes perfectos, o legendarios primigenios - decía Alan cansado.

Es como lo supuse… él es demasiado fuerte - decía Clemont de forma seria.

Ash por su lado se sentó cerca de una de las mujeres mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano escondiendo sus lagrimas.

Oye chico ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Xtreme preocupado.

Yo… yo estuve a punto de dejarla morir - decía Ash entre lagrimas al lado de Serena.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar más alejado de Ciudad verde.

Accelerator se encontraba inclinado ante una persona.

Gran Maestro, la semilla de la desesperación fue plantada con éxito - decía Accelerator de forma seria.

Eso es perfecto ¿Alguna otra cosa? - se escuchó una voz seria.

El hijo de Sara apareció, pudo realizar un ataque que golpeó a mi Wobbuffet - mencionó Accelerator todavía serio.

Jeje, fascinante - dijo aquella persona saliendo de las sombras y resultando ser Alexander.

* * *

Nuevamente con Ash y los demás.

Vamos Ash tranquilízate, esa era una decisión imposible con tanta presión - decía Alan de forma seria.

Xtreme solo miraba en silencio mientras Clemont se levantaba y caminaba en dirección hacia Ash.

Si a mí me hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir, también hubiera elegido salvar a mi madre - comentó Clemont de forma seria.

Ash aun con lagrimas en sus ojos se quedó mirando a Clemont de forma sorprendida.

Como sea, es mejor que las lleven a casa y también tenemos que encargarnos de ayudar a toda esta gente inconsciente - decía Alan poniéndose de pie y mirando a todas las personas dormidas a su alrededor.

Eso déjenlo a nosotros - dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Tony junto con un grupo de hombres vestido con trajes de fuerzas especiales que comenzaron a ayudar a las personas.

Lo siento por llegar tarde, tenía que traer a un nuevo equipo de seguridad - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Espera un segundo ese es… - decía Clemont sorprendido.

El es Anthony Oak, conocido como The Green uno de los tres Maestros pokemon que tiene Kiponn - terminó de explicar Ash.

Veo que la has pasado mal muchacho y es todo mi culpa, debí ser más precavido con la seguridad de la zona - se disculpó Tony.

Eso ya no importa, puedes llamar a papá para que busque a mamá nosotros llevaremos a Serena a la guarida - decía Ash de forma seria.

De acuerdo - respondió Tony de forma afirmativa.

Yo debo regresar al hotel, de seguro Mairin debe estar preocupada - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Está bien, ven mañana al laboratorio del profesor Oak, allá hablaremos mejor sobre esto, y dime Xtreme tu... - decía Clemont de forma seria pero se sorprendido al notar que Xtreme junto a Rhyperior habían desaparecido.

Alan, cuando nos veamos fingiremos que en ese momento nos reencontramos, no quiero que ninguno que este fuera de esto se entere - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Te entiendo - dijo Alan retirándose.

Bueno es hora de irnos - dijo Clemont para ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Varios minutos después en la guarida Ketchum.

Los campeones junto a Gay y Barry se encontraban en la sala, cuando de repente suena el holomisor de Paul.

¿Qué sucede inútil? - preguntó Paul.

"Paul necesito que hagas una distracción para que las chicas no noten que entro por el ascensor" - decía Ash de forma seria.

Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer - respondió Paul.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Raku con curiosidad.

Es Ash, necesita que las chicas salgan de la sala principal y no lo vean entrar en el ascensor - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Eso déjamelo a mi creo que tengo una idea, Trip y Richie necesito que vayan para el gimnasio - decía Barry con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo - dijeron los dos mientras se levantaban de su asiento y se dirigían al gimnasio.

¡Chicas, Trip y Richie se están escondiendo en el Gimnasio con fotos de ustedes desnudas! - gritó fuertemente Barry.

¡¿Qué?! - dijeron Trip y Richie sorprendidos.

Todas las chicas con miradas endemoniadas comenzaron a perseguir a los dos campeones de liga con la intensión de matarlos.

Ya puedes entrar - dijo Paul por el holomisor.

Clemont junto a Ash quien cargaba en su espalda a una dormida Serena salieron por el ascensor.

¿Oigan que les pasó? ¿Serena está bien? - preguntó Gary preocupado al ver a los dos entrenadores llenos de raspones con la ropa maltratada, además de ver a Serena inconsciente.

Estamos bien luego les explicamos, ahora voy a dejar a Serena en su cuarto - dijo Ash seriamente pasando al cuarto de las chicas donde gracias a la broma de Barry no había nadie.

Ash suavemente dejó a Serena recostada en su cama mientras la veía de forma triste.

Lo siento… realmente lo siento - se disculpó Ash antes de salir del cuerto.

Apenas salir del cuarto Ash se encontró con Paul, Raku y Barry.

Realmente no quiero hablar ahora - dijo Ash de forma seria.

No vengo a hablar - dijo Paul lanzándole a Ash unos guantes de boxeo.

¿Y esto? - preguntó Ash confuso.

Espero que no hayas olvidado el reto que me propusiste en la mañana - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Creo que este no es un buen… - intentó negarse pero fue empujado por Raku y Barry mientras se les dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Gary solo miraba de forma seria y algo molesta como se llevaban a Ash al ring.

(No entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo en estos momentos Paul?) - se decía así mismo Gary mientras un recuerdo invadía su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Papá ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto a nosotros? - preguntó Gary antes de que su padre se fuera._

_Tony se detuvo, dándoles la espalda comenzó a hablar._

_Porque cuando llegue el momento, ustedes son los únicos que serán capaces de matar a Ash - dijo Tony seriamente mientras se marchaba._

_Paul y Gary al escuchar la respuesta de Tony quedaron petrificados y realmente sorprendidos._

_Esto… esto definitivamente debe ser una broma - decía Gary muy sorprendido apretando con fuerza su puño._

_Fin Flash Back._

Me pregunto cómo rayos manejaremos esto - decía Gary de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

En un cuarto oscuro iluminado solamente por la pantalla de un monitor.

Jejeje, debo admitir que Ash ha conseguido unos valiosos amigos - se escuchaba la voz de Alexander.

En la pantalla se podía ver la foto junto a la información de Ash y sus amigos tales como, Paul, Trip, Richie, Raku, Max, Lyra, Misty, Maylene, Iris y Barry. Pero Alexander comenzó a tocar algunas teclas y la foto de dos personas junto a su información aparecieron en la pantalla. Estos eran Clemont y Serena.

Realmente esta es la nueva generación de oro… jajajajaja… - se escuchaba como Alexander reía de forma maniática.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el especial de navidad, la verdad me gustaría responder el review de cada uno pero si lo hago no terminaría jamas, por esa razón voy a comentar los reviews del capitulo 31 donde se quedó la historia.

prietar: Ash es un macho pelo en pecho que finge que no le interesan las chicas para que todas se fijen en él.

Arturojeff: Pues tal vez con este cap pienses diferente sobre Xtreme o quizas no... ademas Serena realmente no sabe que esta usando la voluntad. y bueno Clemont es uno de los protagonistas ya le tocaba hora de mostrar lo que puede hacer. Al final de la primera temporada voy a mostrar otra tabla de niveles. PD: cuando termines tu fic avísame para que pueda leerlo.

RedDelphox: Que relax ni que nada, antes de una fiesta toca un buen trauma para disfrutarla mejor, y eso que todavía falta otra cosa más. Y gracias por tu saludo.

Torterrax-99: Pues ahora si es un misterio lo de Xtreme. Al parecer Serena también esta en la mira de los Cifer.

DarkSoldier41: Y créeme si te digo que se pondrán aun más difíciles.

OrionCharizard: Pues con los spoilers del proximo año que dieron mucho se están tirando los pelos con ese tema. 10 capítulos para mostrar dos dias ¿Cuantos capitlos harán falta para los cuatro meses en los que llega la liga de campeones?

Andreu320: jeje en este cap casi entra en ese modo, lastima que todavía faltaba plantar una semilla.

Seiryu.001: Pues si no fuera que llegó Clemont y que aun faltaba una semilla ya hubiera liberado ese modo. Y claro, puedes mandarme todas las ideas que quieras con gusto las leeré.

Jorgethefenix: Gracias por tu review, pues como ves todo a salido relativamente bien, sin contar la tensión que se ha creado.

* * *

¿Qué relación tendrán Clemont y Accelerator? ¿Quien es realmente Xtreme? ¿Porqué hay un plan para matar a Ash? Todo esto y más en La buena vida del campeón. Se despide Asurax y les desea un feliz año nuevo.


	36. Todo va mejorar… ¿O no?

Asurax: Oh guau, creo que dejé mucho tiempo abandonado el fic, no actualizaba desde el año pasado.

Lector: ¿Te crees chistoso?

Asurax: Eto... bueno no los entretengo y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Todo va mejorar… ¿O no?**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la guarida Ketchum, más precisamente en el ring de boxeo.

En la esquina azul se encontraba Ash sentado en un banquillo, estaba con el pecho descubierto y llevaba puesta una bermuda de color azul con guantes del mismo color.

En cambio en la esquina roja, se encontraba Paul con bermuda color morado y guantes del mismo color.

Por extraño que parezca Ash se encontraba sentado de forma desmotivada mientras era Paul el que se veía más animado dándole golpes al aire.

Rayos ¿Por qué Paul quiere hacer esto ahora? - se decía Ash así mismo de forma algo molesta.

No olvides que fuiste tú quien lo retó, además Paul tiene otros motivos para pelear - decía Barry con una sonrisa.

¿Y cuáles son? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Tal vez lo descubras con la Pelea, bien es hora - dijo Barry tocando la campana.

Ash y Paul se reunieron al centro del ring, Paul comenzó a zigzaguear mientras se ponía en guardia, pero por el contrario Ash se encontraba con los brazos abajo como si estuviera desanimado.

Vamos defiéndete - decía Paul de forma confiada.

Realmente yo no… - Ash fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Paul que lo dejó un poco descolocado.

Te dije que te defendieras - dijo Paul esta vez serio.

Paul siguió golpeando a Ash varias veces hasta que este reaccionó molesto dándole un fuerte golpe a Paul.

Bien, si querías que me enojara lo lograste - dijo Ash molesto.

Qué bueno, no sería divertido golpearte si no te defiendes - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Los dos retadores comenzaron una salvaje pelea al estilo Hajime no Ippo con X-ray de costillas rotas y cráneos quebrándose, puñetazos que matarían a cualquiera, sangre, sudor, ondas expansivas y todas esas mamadas . La pelea era bastante pareja ya que aunque parecía que Ash tenía bastante más fuerza, Paul tenía más táctica y en lo que Ash le daba un fuerte golpe Paul le daba tres. Al cabo de unos minutos el ring fue rodeado por los demás miembros de la guarida.

Oigan ¿Por qué están peleando esos dos? - preguntó Dawn algo preocupada .

Solo están teniendo una pelea amistosa - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Pues esos golpes que se escuchan en toda la guarida no parecen tan amistosos - dijo Maylene observando el combate.

El combate siguió de forma muy pareja para los dos retadores.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas.

Una peli miel que se encontraba dormida en una de las tantas camas de la habitación comenzó a moverse lentamente para después comenzar a frotarse los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy en la guarida? ¿Y dónde está la mamá de Ash? - se preguntaba Serena preocupada.

Ella está bien, tus amigos ya se ocuparon de todo - se escuchó una voz extraña.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serena de forma sorprendida.

Bajaste la guardia… niña - respondió aquella voz.

* * *

Nuevamente en el ring.

Ah, ah, veo que no eres tan malo con los puños - decía Paul entre jadeos cansados.

Me eh acostumbrado a darme a golpes con pokemons, además yo siempre entreno cuando mis pokemon lo hacen -decía Ash también entre jadeos.

Los dos se colocaron en posición para dar el último golpe.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH - dieron un fuerte grito para después darse en simultaneo un fuerte golpe en la cara para caer los dos al mismo tiempo al piso.

Es un doble K.O. - anunció Raku.

* * *

Algunos minutos después en las duchas de los chicos.

Rayos, realmente pegas duro - decía Paul secándose la cabeza.

No provoques a un chico que puede llevar a un Hippopotas en la cabeza - respondió Ash de forma confiada.

Ash, un Hippopotas pesa casi 50 kilos ¿Cómo es posible que lo lleves en la cabeza? - decía Paul no muy convencido.

pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Como digas - dijo Paul de forma cansada con intención de salir del baño.

Oye Paul… gracias - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? - atinó a decir Paul confundido.

Esta pelea la hiciste para que me desahogara y liberara tensión, te lo agradezco enserio - dijo Ash con una sonrisa tranquila.

No sé de qué me hablas - dijo Paul sin mirar atrás saliendo del baño.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

En lo que parecía un palacio de aspecto lúgubre pero al mismo tiempo tétrico y desolado había una persona sentado en lo que parecía un extraño trono. Esta persona era Alexander y frente a este había otra persona de rodillas como haciendo una reverencia.

¿Para qué me ha solicitado señor? - preguntó aquel hombre de rodillas el cual vestía con una extraña ropa militar de manga corta color negro, llevaba también una bufanda y unos guantes de color rojo además de uno gorro que era muy parecido a los que usan los pilotos de avión y su cabello era de color blanco.

Kustem, te eh llamado para que seas el encargado de plantar la ultima semilla en mi nieto - dijo Alexander de forma seria.

Como usted ordene Maestro, pero ¿Qué pasa si explota todo su potencial? - preguntó quien respondía al nombre de Kustem de forma seria.

Lucha con todo, si lo matas entonces quiere decir que no vale la pena - dijo Alexander con una expresión seria.

Como usted ordene ¿Que hago con los demás diamantes? - preguntó Kustem de forma seria.

Es lo mismo que Ash, si ellos mueren ahora querrá decir que no son lo que buscamos - contestó Alexander con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entendido - dijo Kustem desapareciendo rápidamente.

Luego de que Kustem se retirara Alexander dibujo en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa.

Espero ver cómo me sorprendes muchacho - dijo Alexander mientras sonreía.

* * *

Nuevamente en la guarida Ketchum.

Los miembros de la guarida se encontraban cenando, todos acepto Clemont que al parecer se encontraba solo en el taller y Serena que no había salido de su cuarto todavía.

Oye Bonnie ¿Tu hermano está bien? - preguntó Korrina preocupada.

No lo sé, iré a verlo - dijo Bonnie levantándose de la mesa.

Justo unos momentos después de que Bonnie saliera, Serena llega al comedor.

Serena, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegaste - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Yo tampoco lo sé - dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Eh? - preguntó Dawn sin entender.

Nada, nada, mejor vamos a comer - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Serena se sentó en el lugar que Bonnie había dejado vacio justo al lado de Ash, pero este al momento de que su compañera de Kalos se sentara levantó su plato y se fue de la mesa. Serena al igual que los demás miembros solo miró muy extrañada dicha acción.

* * *

Mientras en el taller de la guarida.

Clemont se encontraba atornillando uno de sus raros inventos, pero lo raro era que este tenía la mirada apagada como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermano… ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz detrás de Clemont.

Clemont entró en si sorprendido para después darse la vuelta y ver a su hermana.

Oh, hola Bonnie, lo siento estuve tan concentrado con este invento que me olvidé de la hora - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Te sucede algo? te noto extraño - preguntaba Bonnie de forma interrogante.

Descuida no me pasa nada, enseguida voy a comer - respondió Clemont con una sonrisa.

Si tú lo dices - respondió Bonnie no muy convencida.

Clemont al ver salir a su hermana un recuerdo llegó de improvisto en su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Es un día lluvioso en un prado con varias lapidas, al parecer era un cementerio y en un sector en especifico había un grupo de gente reunida. _

_En ese grupo se encontraban un Clemont de unos diez años de edad y a la pequeña Bonnie que tenía poco más de tres años junto a su padre. Todos vestían ropas negras y sus caras reflejaban suma tristeza._

_En ese preciso momento un grupo de personas cargaban un ataúd y lo depositaban en un hoyo de unos dos metros de profundidad para luego comenzar a echarle tierra encima._

_¿Papá que sucede? ¿Por qué entierran a mamá? ¿Quiénes son esas personas por qué la entierran? - preguntaba la pequeña Bonnie preocupada._

_Se fue cariño - dijo su padre con un tono muy triste._

_No pueden, mamá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y si la entierran no podrá hacerlo cuando se despierte - decía Bonnie muy triste._

_Bonnie... - dijo su padre con lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su hija._

_¡Detenlos papá, mamá debe hacer su trabajo ella me lo dijo! - decía Bonnie comenzando a llorar._

_Su padre solo la abrazaba mientras lloraba._

_¿Por qué entierras a mamá papá? ¿Por qué? ¡despierta mamá! - decía Bonnie mientras lloraba._

_Clemont que se había mantenido fuerte no pudo evitar quebrarse y empezar a llorar al escuchar a su hermana llorando por su madre. _

_Fin Flash Back._

Aun tenemos cuentas pendientes Accelerator - decía Clemont con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

* * *

Algunos minutos después.

Ash se encontraba solo en la sala, se encontraba meditando muy seriamente lo que había pasado en este día.

_"¿Estás bien muchacho? - preguntó Markus preocupado al ver a Ash con una mirada desorientada._

_Si, es solo que… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Serena - dijo Ash preocupado._

_Pues no se lo digas - respondió Markus de forma despreocupada._

_¿Eh? - dijo Ash algo sorprendido._

_Has como si nunca lo hubieras sabido y mantente como siempre - explicó Markus de forma tranquila._

_No puedo hacer eso, no podre mirarla a los ojos sin tener esta sensación de que le estoy ocultando algo - respondió Ash de forma nerviosa y decaída."_

_"Yo… yo estuve a punto de dejarla morir - decía Ash entre lagrimas al lado de Serena."_

Estos pensamientos atormentaban al entrenador sin descanso hasta que…

Oye cabezota ¿Estás bien? - se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Angie… - dijo Ash sorprendido dándose la vuelta.

¿Te sucede algo? estas actuando raro - le preguntó Angie algo preocupada sentándose al lado de él.

¿A mí? claro que no, no me sucede nada - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues no lo sé, estos días has estado de lo más extraño - decía Angie no muy convencida.

Enserio todo está bien - contestó Ash.

Angie quería insistir para sacarle respuestas a Ash pero en ese momento llegaron el resto de los chicos.

Bien, como cada noche es hora de la mini maratón de jugos de pelea - dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

¿Hoy que toca? - preguntó Barry.

Creo que era el Pokken - comentó Raku.

No, ese fue ayer, hoy toca The king of pokefighter - respondió Paul.

Angie sabía que podría descubrir que le sucede a Ash, pero debía mantenerse cerca de él así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Oigan ¿No hay problema si juego verdad? - preguntó Angie con curiosidad.

Por mi está bien, pero no te pongas triste si no puedes ganar una pelea - decía Trip con arrogancia.

Eso lo veremos - dijo Angie de forma confiada.

Un minuto después.

¡PERFECT! - se veía en toda la pantalla.

Trip con la mirada completamente sorprendida dejo caer su mando.

Oh, tal parece que soy buena en este juego - decía Angie con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Solo me confié demasiado! vamos por la revancha - decía Trip algo molesto.

De eso nada, es mi turno - dijo Richie quitándole el mando a Trip.

Si no les molesta quisiera pelear con Ash - pidió Angie de forma confiada.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué conmigo? - preguntó Ash confuso.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te gane una chica? - preguntó Angie con un tono arrogante.

Angie usó provocación en Ash salvaje, es súper efectivo - decía Barry de forma animada.

Si tantas ganas tienes de perder cumpliré tu deseo - dijo Ash de forma confiada tomando el mando.

Los dos entrenadores comenzaron una acalorada lucha con la cual acapararon la consola.

Jeje ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - preguntaba Angie con arrogancia mientras apretaba rápidamente botones de su mando.

Solo observa - decía Ash de forma confiada mientras hacia un combo.

Oh muy bueno, pero no te servirá - decía Angie con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a empujar a Ash con su pie para distraerlo.

Oye eso no se vale - decía Ash con una sonrisa tratando de no caerse.

(Bueno al perecer no eh descubierto nada extraño, pero por lo menos Ash vuelve a sonreír) - pensaba Angie mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Pero dicha sonrisa desapareció cuando cierta peli miel se acercó a la sala.

Ash al verla también cambió su sonrisa por una cara un poco amargada desviando la mirada de Serena.

Hola ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Siéntate yo estaba por irme a dormir - dijo Ash serio saliendo de la sala.

Los chicos miraban algo extrañados y confundidos mientras Serena se fue para donde salió Ash.

"Rayos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando Ash salió de la guarida más temprano?" - se preguntaba Richie preocupado.

"Si es algo parecido a lo de anoche con Nui no será nada bueno" - respondió Barry de forma seria.

(Si todo es como lo dijo The Green, ellos van a seguir jugando con la mente de Ash hasta lograr lo que quieren) - pensaba muy seriamente Paul.

* * *

Mientras Ash estaba por entrar a su cuarto pero Serena lo tomó del brazo.

Ash aun así no se dio vuelta para mirar a Serena.

Ash ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estas evitando? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

No… claro que no, solo estoy cansado - decía Ash aun apartando la mirada de Serena.

Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te sucede nada - dijo Serena muy seria y preocupada.

Ash se soltó del agarre de Serena, sin decir nada entró a su cuarto mientras Serena solo observaba muy preocupada y desanimada.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - preguntó una voz molesta detrás de Serena.

Detrás de Serena se encontraba Angie mirándola de forma muy molesta.

Yo no le hice nada - respondió Serena de forma seria.

No te creo, Ash está actuando muy raro desde la tarde y por alguna razón no quiere cruzar miradas contigo ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - preguntó Angie muy molesta.

¡Ya te dije que no le he hecho nada! ¡además no es algo que te incumba! - dijo Serena muy molesta!.

Las dos chicas se miraban de forma amenazante y hasta parecía que iban a comenzar a los golpes.

Oigan ¿está todo bien? - preguntó una oportuna Bonnie preocupada.

Las dos chicas al ver a la pequeña hicieron a un lado sus miradas molestas.

Eh… no sucede nada solo estábamos conversando ¿Verdad Serena? - decía Angie de forma nerviosa.

Este… así es, solo hablábamos de cosas de chicas - respondió Serena también algo nerviosa.

Pues no parecía una charla muy amistosa - dijo Bonnie con duda.

Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, oye ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a preparar unos bocadillos para el día de torneo de mañana? - preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

¡Claro que sí! - respondió Bonnie animada.

Bonnie junto a Angie marcharon para la cocina, no sin antes que Angie le mandara una mirada penetrante a Serena como diciéndole que esto no había terminado.

Serena por su parte solo se fue molesta por el pasillo de la guarida.

¡Ay! estúpida Angie, estúpido Ash - decía Serena molesta haciendo pucheros mientras caminaba.

Serena de repente se detuvo frente a una puerta, la que era del cuarto privado numero 2.

¡Y estúpido cuarto porn….! - Serena intentó darle una patada a la puerta pero se sorprendió que esta la traspasó como si nada.

¿Pero qué…? - decía Serena sorprendida.

Serena con duda y curiosidad intentó pasar su brazo para que traspase, luego asomó la cabeza.

(No puede ser… ¡esta puerta es un holograma de Clemont! ¿Qué pasa si Bonnie o Max entran aquí? ¿Qué les vamos explicar?) - se preguntaba Serena nerviosa.

Pero repentinamente Serena notó algo que la puso mucho más nerviosa.

(¡Esa es la filmadora! dios ahí están grabadas muchas cosas que pueden causar un mal entendido, tengo que sacarla) - se dijo Serena en su mente.

Serena se cercioró que nadie la viera entrar ni salir del cuarto para después rápidamente irse a la habitación donde por suerte no había nadie.

Bien, ahora voy a conectarla a la computadora del cuarto - dijo Serena conectado la filmadora.

Al reproducir el único video pudo notar que era muy largo por lo que dedujo que la filmadora siguió grabando hasta que se le acabó la batería.

_"Hola, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, llevo atrapado mucho tiempo en este cuarto que induce al pecado, no sé cuánto tiempo más podre contener a la bestia insaciable de Serena - dijo Ash a la cámara fingiendo estar asustado._

_¡¿Qué dices?! - decía Serena apenada._

_Si no salgo virgen de esta, mamá, quiero que sepas que aguante poco, de seguro esto te hace feliz ¿No? tú siempre me acosaste con la idea de tener nietos, y en cuanto a ti papá, estás enfermo, y si usted señora Grace está viendo esto, que se entere de lo golosa que es su hija - decía Ash en tono pícaro._

_¡Deja de decir esas cosas y dame esa cámara! - dijo Serena levantándose e intentando quitarle la cámara a Ash._

_¡O no! ya es tarde, la bestia a despertado - dijo Ash entre risas mientras escapaba de Serena._

_No tienes a donde huir - dijo Serena persiguiendo a Ash también entre risas."_

Serena dio una pequeña risa nasal al ver esto y siguió con el video.

_"¿Cómo es que no te cansas? - decía Ash jadeando con una sonrisa mientras corría._

_Al parecer los aerobics no me fallaron - decía Serena también jadeando con una sonrisa mientras corría._

_En un momento Serena alcanzó a Ash e intento sujetarlo, pero este tratando de zafarse perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con ella quedando con Ash recostado en la cama y Serena arriba de este. Los dos se miraban fijamente mientras seguían agitados por correr tanto, poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que… ¡BOOOM! se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de la puerta obligando a alejar sus rostros para mirar asustados que sucedía._

_Cof, cof - otra vez exploto otro invento - dijo la voz de una niña mientras tosía._

_Solo debo, cof, calibrarlo un poco más - decía Clemont mientras disipaba el humo con su brazo._

_Creo que te cof, cof, sobrepasas con el exceso de energía - dijo Max tratando se dispersar el humo también._

_¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Waaaa! - dijo Clemont sorprendido al ver a Serena arriba de Ash._

_¿Qué sucede? - dijeron Max y Bonnie intentando también disipar el humo._

_Clemont rápidamente tapo los ojos de los niños antes de que pudieran ver esa escena._

_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? no veo nada - dijo Bonnie enojada._

_¡Lo siento niños pero esto es demasiado sukulento para sus ojos! - dijo Clemont nervioso._

_Repentinamente algunos de los miembros de la guarida que escucharon la explosión se acercaron, entre ellos estaban Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Korrina, las cuales miraron completamente sorprendidas y apenadas sin poder articular palabras._

_En ese momento Serena cae en cuenta de la posición en la que esta, empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas y rápidamente sin decir una palabra salió corriendo del cuarto cabizbaja._

_Las chicas rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto para ver como estaba."_

Tonto Clemont - dijo Serena poniendo una cara enojada.

Serena siguió viendo el video.

_"Creo que interrumpí en un mal momento - dijo Clemont algo apenado._

_No te preocupes, creo que te debo una - dijo Ash de forma apagada._

_¿Me debes una? No sé si te diste cuenta pero Serena salió de aquí con lagrimas en los ojos - dijo Clemont de forma seria._

_Hablaré con ella después para intentar arreglar este mal entendido - dijo Ash todavía serio."_

Tonto Ash - dijo Serena poniendo una cara molesta.

_"Como sea, te ves cansado, creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar - dijo Clemont preocupado._

_Es cierto, ah sido un día muy largo - dijo Ash cansado._

_Si, como de ocho capítulos - contestó Clemont._

_Bien, adelántate tengo algunas cosas que pensar - dijo Ash serio._

_Como tu digas - dijo Clemont mientras atravesaba la puerta holográfica._

_Ash solo se quedó solo en silencio."_

Serena iba a borrar el video pero Ash comenzó a hablar de repente mirando al techo.

_"¿Que siento por ti Serena? - comenzó a hablar Ash"._

Serena sorprendida comenzó a escuchar atentamente.

_Rayos, no te das una idea de las ganas que tengo de decírtelo, pero este no era el lugar ni el momento ¿Que eres una amiga más? para nada, tú eres la persona más especial con la que eh tenido la suerte de viajar, gracias a ti me encuentro en donde estoy... pero también... eres la causa de mi mayor miedo... - decía Ash con una sonrisa para después poner una mirada seria."_

¿Miedo? - decía Serena sorprendida y preocupada.

_"Ahora me acabo de enfrentar a una enemiga con un poder que se escapa a mi imaginación, además de aquel sujeto que me amenazó con hacerte daño, yo… yo jamás me lo perdonaría si por mi culpa salieras lastimada, si es necesario dejaré mi meta de ser Maestro pokemon, o incluso si con esto logro protegerte me alejaré para siempre de ti"- dijo Ash de forma seria levantándose de la cama._

El video continuó con la habitación vacía hasta que la batería se agotó.

Serena se encontraba completamente sorprendida con las palabras que escuchó. Repentinamente lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

Eres un…eres un tonto… - decía Serena llorando mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

* * *

Omake 2: El interrogatorio policial

Policía bueno, Policía malo

Ash junto a Paul decidieron averiguar si alguno del grupo de campeones ara o no un traidor. Es por eso que decidieron interrogar a cada uno de los sospechosos.

Sospechoso N° 1: Richie Keptsum.

Richie se encontraba sentado un una silla en medio de un cuarto oscuro alumbrado por una lámpara en el techo.

¿Oigan que sucede aquí? - preguntó Richie de forma nerviosa.

Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Tu solo limítate a responder nuestras preguntas - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Vamos a hacerlo simple, yo voy a ser el policía bueno y Paul va ser el policía malo, tú decidirás con quien quieres hablar ¿ok? - decía con quien vas a hablar.

Bu…bueno - decía Richie nervioso.

Bien comencemos ¡Ahora dime maldito pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Qué relación tienes con los Cifers?! - decía Ash mientras lo zamarreaba bruscamente.

¡Oye, oye! ¿No que tú eras el policía bueno? - preguntó Richie nervioso.

Estoy siendo el bueno - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Richie trago saliva al darle una mirada a Paul que estaba cubierto por un aura endemoniada y sus ojos rojos como un demonio.

En ese momento se enciende la luz en el cuarto rompiendo totalmente con el ambiente.

Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

Estamos en un interrogatorio - respondió Ash molesto.

¿En la cocina? - preguntó Misty con duda.

Las demás habitaciones estaban ocupadas - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Como sea, hice galletas no quieren una - ofreció Misty con una sonrisa tomando un frasco de uno de los estantes.

Por supuesto que n… sabes ¿Creo que Richie quiere unas? - dijo Ash de forma siniestra.

Ash tomó una de las galletas y a la fuerza hizo que Richie se la tragara. Eso fue como un disparo al estomago del campeón de la liga Kanto.

Ahora Richie, dinos todo lo que sabes o te damos otra - decía Paul de forma seria.

Por favor piedad, no sé nada - decía Richie con un color violeta en todo el rostro que parecía al borde de la muerte.

Veo que insiste en no hablar bien voy a darte… - decía Paul pero fue interrumpido.

Espera Paul, el dice la verdad, nadie en su maldita vida podría comerse una segunda galleta de Misty - decía Ash de forma seria.

¿Eh? - fue lo único que pudo a atinar a decir Misty de forma confusa.

Richie por su parte solo se encontraba convulsionando mientras seguía atado a la silla.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Arturojeff:Me alegra que te aya gustado como avanza la historia y el personaje de Clemont, en este capitulo tal vez entiendas más de sus motivos. Por tu pregunta de las semillas, pues es a la vez una metáfora y un código en los cifer, y como bien dices se refieren a lo que hacen en la mente de Ash.

Red Fox 1203: Pues la verdad si soy pésimo con la ortografía, por eso te agradezco que las pases por alto y disfrutes la historia, el humor se dejará un poco de lado debido a los mementos actuales que va trama, pero después de la fiesta volverán capítulos más tranquilos y divertidos.

Acromo: Gracias, gracias.

RedDelphox: Gracias por responder las preguntas del final del capitulo. Noooo descubriste que Cilan era Xtreme travestido XD. Pues se me da bien los pokemon overpowers pero se me da mal crear personajes, tal vez lo notaste con tanto OC de otro anime. Pues los avances del 2016 me llenaron el kulo de hype. Y gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños.

GJXY-SANDRA: Y eso que todavía falta el verdadero momento tenso. La verdad yo también hubiera elegido a mi madre, pero honestamente esa elección fue demasiado para Ash, tanto así que no puede ni ver a la cara a Serena. Y gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños.

OrionCharizard: Si eso te pareció OP de Alan todavía falta más por ver. ¿Por qué son Paul y Gary los encargados de matar a Ash? pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos. Pues lo del trió sombrío tengo que pensármelo porque ya tengo planeada toda la historia hasta el final allá por el capitulo 240, así que tendré que revisar que hago.

Andreu320: Surprise madafaka. Si tienes alguna teoría de lo que se viene no dudes en mandármela, me sirve para ver que tan bien vengo con la historia y porque no tambien puede que las tome como referencia.

Sarahi99: Pues la verdad mejor luchar con alguien a quien al menos le puedes golpear. Pues si tuviera que nivelarlos a los cerebros de la frontera en el anime seria con un 6 casi tirando a 7. Obvio por friensonero se va morir. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

Torterrax-99: sabes cual es mi truco para dejar misterio. Planeo hacer los caps como de 6000 palabras, y los termino cuando voy a la mitad justo cuando llegaba la mejor parte. Ahhh las caras de sufrimiento... Digo, gracias por leer.

jorgelatina148: Gracias Bro :-).

indignada: Lo de Gary fue un error de typeo... ¿O no? Lo de Xtreme tambien fue un error de Typeo... ¿O no?. Espero que la pelea de Ash y Paul no te haya decepcionado.

AndrickDa2: Mi idea es confundirlos para después rematarles con algo inesperadamente esperado. Por cierto ¿Cual de todas las frases?.

prietar: Creería que ya no puede usar las fruburbujas desde que evolucionó a Greninja.

Seiryu.001: Gracias por tus comentarios, ya que Clemont es uno de los protas de este fic necesitaba tener algo de protagonismo y más adelante tendrá mucho más. Cuando tenga un tiempo me paso y leo tu fic de nuevo.

DarkSoldier41: La verdad me encantan tirar bombas inesperadas como esta. Pues ahora Clemont se puso serio y pronto le tocará a Ash ponerse así.

* * *

¿Podrá Ash volver a mirar a Serena a los ojos? ¿Quien es ese tal Kustem y que planea? ¿Clemont podrá vengarse? ¿Amourshipping Canon confirmado?

Todo esto y más en los proximos capitulos de La buena vida del campeón, se despide Asurax hasta la proxima.


	37. King of Babylon

**Hola amigos, este es un capitulo especial, no tanto por el contenido de este sino que este Fic cumple años y yo cumplo un año como escritor, la verdad no saben lo agradecido que estoy con todos ustedes que siguen mi historia, por el apoyo que le han dado, gracias a todos ustedes este fic pudo crecer y yo como escritor ****también, por eso les doy las gracias todos y espero que podamos seguir disfrutando de esta historia por mucho más tiempo.**

* * *

**King of Babylon**

Es de noche en la plaza central de ciudad verde, no se veía a una sola persona por los alrededores. O al menos eso sería si no fuera por dos personas sentadas en una de las bancas. En ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la otra persona. Esta mujer lentamente comenzó a despertarse para luego mirar algo sorprendida a la persona que tenia al lado.

¿Markus? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Serena? - comenzó a preguntar la mujer preocupada.

Tranquila Delia, ella está en la guarida de los chicos - respondió Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es a un chico de cabello blanco que apareció junto a un extraño pokemon verde - comentaba Delia de forma confundida.

Markus dio un pesado suspiro para después fijar su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

¿Recuerdas cual fue el motivo por el cual siempre ocultamos que Ash es mi hijo? - preguntó Markus de forma seria mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

Espera, no me digas que… - decía Delia sorprendida y preocupada.

Así es, él viene por Ash - respondió Markus dejando de ver al cielo de forma seria.

Al día siguiente en la guarida.

Barry se encontraba de aquí para allá caminando de manera nerviosa.

Tranquilízate Ezreal ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Paul de forma despreocupada.

Esto es grave, no tengo nada para la pelea de presentación de este día de torneo - dijo Barry preocupado.

Tan solo has que dos de los campeones peleen ¿Qué te parece Richie contra Trip? - decía Paul de forma tranquila.

Ayer ya lucharon dos campeones de liga, hoy tiene que ser algo diferente y más explosivo - decía Barry todavía alterado.

Entonces lucha conmigo - dijo una voz detrás de Barry.

¿Eh? - atinaron a decir sorprendidos tanto Barry como Paul.

Al darse la vuelta quien estaba ahí era Iris con una mirada desafiante.

¿Tú quieres pelear conmigo Iris? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Incluso en Unova se escuchan rumores sobre el poder del King of Babylon, quiero comprobar que tan cierto son esos rumores - dijo Iris de forma confiada.

Barry miró a Iris de forma sorprendida para luego mostrar una sonrisa confiada.

Bien, en ese caso acepto tu reto - dijo Barry con una actitud desafiante.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos.

Oye ¿No crees que deberíamos despertarlo? - preguntó Trip mientras veía un bulto bajo las sabanas de la litera de Ash.

Ahora que lo mencionas, Paul me contó un truco para que Ash se caiga de la cama al despertar - dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

A ver hazlo - pidió Trip.

Richie se acercó a donde estaba Ash para susurrarle algo.

Liga Unov… ahg - fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

No estoy de humor - dijo Ash sentándose en la cama con una mirada molesta y notables ojeras debido a lo mal que durmió en la noche.

Ash se levantó sin decir más y se fue a dar un baño.

Rayos ¿Qué le pasa a ahora? - decía Richie mientras se sobaba donde Ash lo había golpeado.

No lo sé, mejor despertemos al otro bulto - dijo Trip apuntando a la parte baja de la litera.

Bueno pero despiértalo tú, no vaya ser que me den otro golpe - dijo Richie levantándose del suelo.

Trip comenzó a sacudir el bulto.

Oye cuatro ojos despierta que.. uhg - se detuvo al recibir un casi indoloro golpe - ¿A eso le llamas un golpe.. .? - pero como si fuera un efecto retardado Trip salió disparado hacia la pared ante la mirada de sorpresa y miedo de Richie.

No estoy de humor - dijo Clemont sentándose en la cama con una mirada molesta y notables ojeras debido a lo mal que durmió en la noche.

Clemont se levantó sin decir más, tomó sus lentes y se fue a dar un baño.

¿Pero qué les pasa a todos aquí? - dijo Richie preocupado intentando reanimar a Trip.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas.

¿Se enteraron chicas? Iris y Barry van a luchar en el combate de exhibición de este día - dijo Misty sorprendida.

Dawn, tú que conoces a Barry ¿Dinos que tan fuerte es? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Es más fuerte de lo que se puedan imaginar - dijo Dawn de forma confiada.

¿Puedes darnos un ejemplo más claro? - preguntó Korrina con duda.

Bueno, puedo decir con toda seguridad que si Ash luchara con sus seis pokemons más poderosos, él no sería capaz de derrotar a uno solo de Barry - dijo Dawn de forma tranquila.

Eso es increíble, pero como es posible que sea tan fuerte, yo tenía entendido que hace tiempo ellos eran rivales, pero Ash lo sobrepasaba - dijo Misty sorprendida.

Digamos que Barry lo arriesgó todo para ser más fuerte - contestó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Sigo sin entender del todo - dijo May algo confusa.

Dejemos eso para luego, mejor despertemos a Serena para irnos al rancho del profesor - comentó Misty.

Yo me encargo - dijo Dawn acercándose a la cama de Serena donde ella estaba durmiendo como un bulto bajo las sabanas.

Dawn comenzó a mover delicadamente el bulto - Oye Serena despierta llegaremos tarde al ¡ahhhg! - Dawn no pudo continuar debido a que tuvo que esquivar un manotazo.

No estoy de humor - dijo Serena sentándose en la cama con una mirada molesta y notables ojeras debido a lo mal que durmió en la noche.

Serena se levantó sin decir más y se fue a dar un baño.

¿Y a esta que le picó? - preguntó Misty sorprendida.

Pasaron unos minutos y los miembros salieron juntos hacia el rancho del profesor. Pero había cierta tensión por tres personas que tenían una mirada algo decaída.

"¿Alguien sabe que le pasa al grupo de Kalos?" - preguntó Maylene con duda.

"Han estado así desde que se levantaron ¿Será que tuvieron alguna discusión? - decía May preocupada.

"A ver, tratemos de animarlos" - sugirió Dawn.

Oye Ash ¿Sabías que Iris y Barry van a luchar en un combate de exhibición hoy? - comentó Angie con una sonrisa.

Oh, qué bueno… - dijo Ash sin mucho entusiasmo.

Hermano ¿Por qué no vamos a ver uno de tus inventos después del torneo? Incluso Max se dispuso a ser conejillo de indias para probarlos - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué yo qué?! - exclamó Max asustado.

Oh, estupendo… - dijo Clemont también sin mucho entusiasmo.

Serena, que te parece si hoy vamos de compras a ciudad verde, me enteré que han traído la nueva colección de verano de Elesa directo desde Unova - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

Vaya que bueno - dijo Serena al igual que los demás sin mucho entusiasmo.

Todos los miembros que estaban preocupados se detuvieron perplejos y preocupados hasta que alguien habló.

Ellos van a estar bien, solo tienen algunas cosas que pensar - dijo una persona detrás de los chicos.

¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Gary algo sorprendido.

No..no..no… no puede ser ¡Es Anthony Oak, el Maestro pokemon conocido como The Green! - dijo Richie sorprendido.

No puede creer que él sea tu padre - dijo Trip también sorprendido.

¿Acaso el apellido Oak no les dio una pista? - dijo Gary de forma cansada.

Como sea chicos, pasaba por aquí y me enteré de que el King of Babylon y Black Dragon iban a enfrentarse ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Tony con curiosidad.

Así es, pero ¿Tan importante es esta batalla para que un Maestro pokemon venga a verla? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Más de lo que creen, ellos bien podrían ser aspirantes a Candidatos - contestó Tony de forma seria.

¿Aspirantes a Candidatos? - preguntó Dawn sin entender.

Un Candidato es aquel que puede participar por el título de Maestro pokemon - respondió Trip.

¡Wow, wow, wow! esperen un segundo ¿De verdad son tan fuertes como para ser considerados aptos para Maestros pokemon? - preguntó May sorprendida.

Como dije antes, ellos pueden ser posibles candidatos, no de forma inmediata pero si en un futuro próximo - respondió Tony de forma tranquila.

Todos los miembros de la guarida siguieron charlando excepto por el grupo de Kalos que siguió su rumbo ya que no notaron que los demás se detuvieron para hablar. Pero había una persona en todo el grupo que desde que llegó Tony comenzó a pensar varias cosas.

¿Sucede algo Raku? - preguntó Chitoge algo preocupada al ver a su amigo tan serio.

¿No te parece extraño? - dijo Raku de forma seria.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Chitoge con duda.

En este pueblo hay dos Maestros pokemon, una campeona de región, un súper cerebro de la frontera, dos miembros del alto mando y los siete campeones de Liga, y que casualmente todos excepto nosotros tienen conexión con Ash - decía Raku de forma seria.

¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso? - preguntó Chitoge preocupada.

No te parece una increíble coincidencia, es como si alguien quisiera que estemos todos juntos aquí - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Unos minutos después ya en el rancho del profesor.

¡Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a lo que será el combate del siglo! - decía Barry animado por el micrófono.

Del lado izquierdo tenemos a la poderosa campeona de la región Unova, la inigualable Black Dragon ¡Iris! - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

Y del lado derecho está el poderoso, alucinante, guapo y sobre todo humilde King of Babylon ¡Barry! – anunció Barry por el micrófono emocionado.

La batalla de exhibición entre Iris la campeona de la región Unova y Barry cerebro de la frontera en Sinnoh está por comenzar, cada uno solo podrá usar un pokemon y el combate terminará cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar ¿Quedó Claro? – anunció Markus en medio del campo de batalla.

Por su puesto – dijo Iris de forma confiada.

No hay problema – respondió Barry de igual forma.

Bien ¡Comiencen! – dio Markus el inicio del combate.

Bien Barry, no me voy a contener y voy a luchar con todo ¡Rayquaza yo te elijo! – anunció Iris lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball de ella salió su Rayquaza de color negro listo para el combate.

¡Ahí lo tienen amigos, es el legendario rey de los cielos Rayquaza! ¿Cómo le va hacer Barry, ósea yo para hacerle frente? – decía Barry animado por el micrófono mientras sacaba una pokeball.

Bien, si tú decides luchar con todo yo también lo haré – dijo Barry lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió lo que parecía un Lucario, pero este era de color dorado en vez de azul, pero había una cosa todavía más particular, los ojos de este Lucario eran dorados.

No sabía que Barry tuviera un Lucario, además tenía entendido que los Lucarios sin importar su color siempre tenían los ojos rojos – dijo Brock bastante sorprendido.

Barry lo consiguió poco después de terminada la liga, al parecer ese Lucario es bastante especial – respondió Dawn.

¡Y la elección de Barry osease yo, es nada más y nada menos que Lucario! ¿Podrá hacerle frente a tal pokemon legendario? – decía Barry emocionado por el micrófono.

¿Oye te lo vas a tomar enserio? – dijo Iris algo molesta.

Lo siento, ya no relataré hasta que termine el combate – dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Este va ser un gran combate ¿No lo crees Ash…? – preguntó Angie pero se dio cuenta que Ash no estaba.

Ash, junto con Serena y Clemont siguieron caminando cabizbajos hasta que Ash dio un golpe con un árbol.

Ese ruido sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

¿Ash estas bien? – preguntó Serena acercándose a Ash.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Ash sentándose en el suelo.

Los dos se miraron un segundo para después desviar la mirada para no verse frente a frente.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Clemont confuso.

Creo que no prestamos atención y seguimos de largo – dijo Serena algo sorprendida.

Ash comenzó mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en uno de los prados cerca de la salida del pueblo.

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco? – sugirió Serena.

¿Hablar? – dijo Clemont algo confuso.

Si, por ejemplo de lo que pasó anoche, por alguna razón ustedes dos han estado bastante distantes, y tú Ash estas actuando muy raro conmigo, quiero saber que pasa – dijo Serena de forma seria.

¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – dijo Ash de forma seria todavía sin mirar a Serena.

Si, realmente quiero – dijo Serena tanto seria como preocupada.

Ash se puso de pie y después de bastante tiempo por fin miró fijamente a Serena a los ojos de forma muy seria.

Lo que pasó fue que yo… - intentó hablar Ash pero fue interrumpido.

Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Todos mirando en dirección a donde venía esa voz y pudieron observar a un hombre de estatura media alta de cabello color blanco que vestía un traje militar mangas cortas de color negro, gorro de piloto y guantes y bufanda blanca.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ash de forma seria mientras preparaba una pokeball intuyendo a donde iba a terminar esto.

Mi nombre es Kustem para servirles – dijo aquella persona que respondía al nombre de Kustem haciendo una reverencia.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Clemont de forma seria.

Solo eh venido a plantar una última semilla – contestó Kustem con una sonrisa siniestra.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla del rancho del profesor.

El Rayquaza intentaba golpear sin éxito al Lucario de Barry con Garra dragón ya que este se movía muy rápidamente. Iris veía muy seria el combate, mientras que Barry estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo muy tranquilo.

¡Velocidad extrema! – ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Ataca también con Velocidad extrema – ordenó Barry de forma tranquila.

Los dos pokemon se chocaron a súper velocidad, pero el golpe de Lucario fue más fuerte haciendo que Rayquaza retroceda lastimado.

Es increíble, yo tuve que usar a varios pokemons para dañar a Rayquaza, pero ese chico esta dominando el combate con un solo pokemon ¿Cómo es tan fuerte? – se preguntaba Trip sorprendido.

Y eso que Barry no está usando ni la mitad de su fuerza – dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Debes estar bromeando – dijo Richie sorprendido.

¡Rayquaza usa V de fuego! – ordenó Iris rápidamente.

Usa Esfera Aural – comandó Barry de forma tranquila.

Rayquaza formó una V envuelta en llamas en su cabeza y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el pokemon Lucha acero. Por su parte Lucario creo una esfera con sus manos, pero a diferencia de las Esferas aurales normales esta era de color dorada, la cual lanzó para que impactara con el ataque del pokemon Dragón.

Los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda expansiva, pero fue Rayquaza el único en recibir daños.

(Rayos, esto es malo, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, no tengo otra opción que usar nuestro ataque más fuerte) – se decía así misma Iris en su mente.

Aunque lo uses no va a funcionar – dijo de repente Barry con una sonrisa.

Iris quedó increíblemente sorprendida con las palabras de Barry ¿Acaso él sabía lo que ella planeaba?

Me has dado un gran combate, te lo corresponderé con uno de nuestros ataques más fuertes, Lucario abre las puertas – comandó Barry a su pokemon.

Lucario al igual que su entrenador se cruzó de brazos, los sensores de su cabeza comenzaron a levantarse para que luego detrás de él lo que parecían distorsiones circulares en el espacio comenzaran a aparecer.

¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Raku sorprendido.

¿Recuerdas el ataque especial que puedo hacer con mi Lucario? – preguntó Paul de forma tranquila.

Si ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó Paul con duda.

Ese idiota puede hacer uno similar diez veces más poderoso – respondió Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

¡Gates of Babylon! – ordenó finalmente Barry.

Inmediatamente dentro de las distorsiones comenzaron a salir cientos de espadas, hachas y lanzas hechas de aura que golpearon brutalmente a Rayquaza sin detenerse.

Iris solo miraba preocupada e impotente mientras su pokemon recibía ciento de golpes. Después de algunos segundos el ataque cesó y el pokemon dragón cayó al suelo debilitado.

Rayquaza ya no puedo continuar, Lucario gana por lo tanto el ganador de este combate es Barry – dio Markus su veredicto.

Muy bien chico, así se hace – dijo Barry abrazando por el hombro a su pokemon.

Lo hiciste muy bien Rayquaza, ahora tomate un descanso – dijo Iris con una sonrisa decaída mientras regresaba al pokemon legendario a su pokeball.

Ese fue un gran combate Iris, muchas gracias – dijo Barry acercándose a Iris y extendiendo su mano.

Lo mismo digo, pero ten por seguro que me volveré más fuerte y te pediré la revancha – dijo Iris con una sonrisa confiada estrechando la mano de Barry.

Lo estaré esperando – dijo Barry con una mirada desafiante.

Por cierto ¿Acaso sabias que ataque iba a usar? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

La verdad no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero mi papá me dijo que era algo que se llama la Visión del entrenador – respondió Barry de forma tranquila.

Después de eso los dos entrenadores salieron del campo de batalla, pero había dos personas que los miraban de forma muy seria, estos eran Markus y Tony.

(Barry Pearl, no cabe duda que después de los tres Maestros pokemons tú eres el más fuerte retador de Kiponn, tú serias unos de los más duros obstáculos del equipo Cifer, o uno de sus más fuertes aliados. Me pregunto ¿Qué camino seguirás?) – Pensaba Markus muy seriamente.

Nuevamente en las afueras de pueblo paleta.

Ash, Clemont y Serena se encontraban en tendidos en el suelo, junto a ellos se encontraban Charizard, Infernape, Staraptor, Sceptile, Kokoodrile, Luxray, Manetric, Chesnaught, Bunnelby, Delphox, Pangoro y Slyveon completamente debilitados.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Kustem junto a un Dragonite, un Hydreigon, un Flygon y un Garchomp.

Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, que pérdida de tiempo – dijo Kustem con un tono arrogante.

¿Acaso, él también es una bestia de los Cifers? – preguntaba Clemont débilmente desde el suelo.

Me temo que lamentablemente no cuento con ese rango, aun así soy más que suficiente para derrotarlos a todos – respondió Kustem de forma tranquila.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – preguntó Serena también débilmente desde el suelo.

De ustedes dos nada, mis asuntos aquí son con él – dijo Kustem señalando a Ash.

Ash lo miró muy seriamente y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se puso de pie.

Clemont, llévate a Serena y salgan de aquí – dijo Ash de forma seria mientras sacaba una pokeball.

¡Entiende no te voy a dejar solo! – dijo Clemont de forma seria poniéndose de pie.

Él solo me quiere a mí, además no te queda ningún pokemon, regresen a sus pokemons y vayan a buscar a mi papá – contestó Ash de forma seria.

Clemont solo observaba molesto e impotente a sus pokemons gravemente lastimados.

De acuerdo, resiste mientras tanto – respondió Clemont regresando a sus pokemons para luego ayudar a Serena a levantarse.

Vamos Serena – dijo Clemont una vez la peli miel se puso de pie.

No podemos irnos, tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Serena preocupada.

Ahora no puedes hacer nada, confía en él – contestó Clemont de forma seria.

Serena comenzó a mirar a sus pokemons de forma preocupada para luego observar al entrenador el cual sacó a Greninja para luchar.

Bien, confío en él – dijo Serena regresando a sus pokemons a las pokeballs.

Ash por favor cuídate – le pidió Serena mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto a Clemont.

Que extraño, no recuerdo haberles dado permiso para que se fueran, Dragonite dales el pase de salida – dijo Kustem con una siniestra sonrisa.

Dragonite comenzó a volar rápidamente en dirección a Serena y Clemont.

¡Greninja detenlo! – ordenó Ash rápidamente.

Greninja se cubrió de un manto de agua cambiando de forma y rápidamente salió en dirección a Dragonite.

Garchomp Pulso dragon – ordenó Kustem de forma tranquila.

Garchomp lanzó de su boca un poderoso pulso con la forma de un dragon golpeando directamente a Greninja.

¡Argggg! – se quejó Ash por un intenso dolor que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Dragonite por su parte se colocó arriba de los dos entrenadores y les lanzó un poderoso Hiperrayo que era tres veces más grande que uno normal.

¡Clemont cuidado! – dijo Serena empujando a Clemont para que no recibiera el golpe.

El impacto dio de lleno y una gran cortina de polvo se levantó.

¡SERENAAAAA! – exclamó Ash increíblemente preocupado.

Después de que el polvo se disipó lo único que había era un inmenso cráter de unos cuatros metros que por los pelos no había golpeado a Clemont. En medio de ese cráter se encontraba Serena en el suelo llena de heridas y sin reaccionar.

Clemont rápidamente entró al cráter y se acercó a donde estaba ella.

¡Serena, por favor responde Serena! – decía Clemont desesperado mientras movía a Serena.

Clemont acercó su cabeza al pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón, para luego mostrar una cara de absoluta sorpresa.

Ella… ella está muerta – reveló finalmente Clemont con lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ash al escuchar estas palabras se quedó completamente estático sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

Jajaja, al parecer es un diamante menos – decía Kustem con una sádica sonrisa.

Se… Serena… - comenzó a articular Ash con una mirada pérdida y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿No me digas que estas triste? Tal vez si fueras más fuerte podrías hacer algo.

Se…Serena…Serena… - seguía diciendo Ash en shock.

¿Es lo único vas decir? Bueno tal vez si mato a tu otro amigo digas otro nombre.

Serena…Serena ¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – dio un muy fuerte grito Ash.

En ese momento los ojos de Ash comenzaron a cambiar su color a un rojo intenso y una especie de Aura negra comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Bien, es esto lo que esperaba – dijo Kustem con una sonrisa.

* * *

Quiero pedir disculpas por no responder Reviews en este capitulo pero estoy de vacaciones en un lugar sin buena internet y en unos momentos me iré asi que no me dio tiempo de contestar todos los reviews, y tampoco tengo mi computadora para dejar alguna biografiar, en el próximo cap les dejare una biografiar y un omake como compensación.


	38. Príncipe oscuro

**Hola amigos ¿Nunca les ha pasado que esperan con ansias ver al Ash oscuro y de repente BOOM un capitulo especial del mundo pokemon? Pues hoy no es el día, sin más espero que les guste este cap tan lleno de risas)?**

**Respondo Reviews al final**

* * *

**Príncipe oscuro**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el rancho del profesor Oak donde está por comenzar el primer combate semifinal del torneo de la piedra activadora. En el lado derecho del campo se encontraba Dawn, mientras del izquierdo se encontraba Angie.

El combate semifinal entre Angie y Dawn está a punto de comenzar, solo podrán usar un pokemon y el combate terminará cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Markus.

De acuerdo - respondió Angie con una mirada desafiante.

No hay problema - respondió Dawn de la misma forma.

Mientras las dos entrenadoras se preparaban para sacar sus pokemons, Paul sintió una sensación extraña y comenzó a observar en dirección al oeste.

¿Qué sucede Paul? - preguntó Gary con curiosidad.

Algo malo está pasando, síganme - dijo Paul para luego salir disimuladamente junto con Gary, Trip, Richie y Raku.

Angie notó que los campeones se estaban escabullendo.

Tiempo fuera, tengo que salir un momento - dijo Angie de repente.

¿Eh? Pero estamos por empezar la batalla - dijo Dawn sorprendida.

Lo siento no me tardo - dijo Angie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tienes 15 minutos, si no llegas en ese lapso serás descalificada - dijo Markus de forma seria.

De acuerdo - respondió Angie entrando al laboratorio para después salir por la puerta principal y comenzar a seguir a los chicos. Pero antes de esto Angie se encontró con alguien.

¿Tú también tienes un mal presentimiento? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Pika - fue la contestación que recibió.

Cuando Angie llegó por fin afuera perdió de vista a los campeones.

Rayos, a donde se fueron - decía Angie preocupada mirando en todas direcciones.

* * *

Mientras al oeste en los límites de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash se encontraba de pie con su cuerpo rodeado de una extraña aura oscura y sus ojos iluminados de color rojo intenso. A su alrededor se encontraban sus seis pokemons completamente debilitados. Frente a Ash se encontraba Kustem quien solo observaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

Levántense… - comenzó a hablar finalmente Ash.

Dije… ¡Levántense! - alzó la voz Ash.

Los pokemons fueron cubiertos con un aura oscura al igual que Ash y lentamente comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Una vez todos se levantaron sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color rojo.

Con que este es el poder del Aura oscura, fascinante - decía Kustem emocionado.

Extrañas palabras para alguien que va morir - dijo Ash mientras una extraña sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que sucede con Ash? Es como si fuera alguien diferente - se decía Clemont así mismo preocupado mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Serena.

Veo que el poder te ha puesto algo altanero, veamos realmente que puedes hacer ¡Dragonite Hiperrayo! - ordenó Kustem de forma confiada.

Dragonite comenzó a cargar energía para su ataque, pero repentinamente fue golpeado por el ataque Garra dragón del Charizard de Ash. Dragonite al recibir el golpe salió volando varios metros.

Sorprendente poder, pero eso no me impresiona ¡Hydreigon Pulso umbrío, Garchomp Cometa Draco y Flygon Lanzallamas! - ordenó Kustem rápidamente.

Los tres pokemon Dragón de Kustem lanzaron sus poderosos ataques al mismo tiempo en dirección a Ash. Él por su parte solo extendió su brazo haciendo una seña con total tranquilidad y una siniestra sonrisa.

Después de esa acción Infernape, Krookodile y Greninja se colocaron frente a Ash para luego usar Lanzallamas, Hiperrayo e Hidrobomba simultáneamente. Los ataques chocaron y parecían estar parejos en poder, pero repentinamente las Auras oscuras se hicieron más intensas en los pokemons de Ash para que luego los ataques ganaran más potencia golpeando a los tres pokemons de Kustem causándoles un gran daño.

Ahora… acábalos - dijo Ash con una macabra sonrisa.

Repentinamente lo que parecía un halo de luz verde comenzó a golpear a los pokemons de Kustem a una gran velocidad. Cuando se detuvo los tres pokemons de Kustem cayeron debilitados muy heridos y frente a ellos estaba Sceptile rodeado del Aura oscura y los ojos brillando de rojo.

No… no puede ser, no es posible que sea tan poderoso - dijo Kustem preocupado.

Jejeje… voy a disfrutar viéndote sufrir - dijo Ash con una macabra sonrisa.

Esto no ha terminado La… - Kustem intentó lanzar una pokeball pero notó como un ataque con la forma del kanji de fuego envuelto en llamas se le acercaba. Afortunadamente para Kustem su Dragonite apareció rápidamente en el último segundo cubriéndolo y recibiendo todo el daño del ataque el cual causó una gran onda expansiva.

Dragonite quedó completamente debilitado mientras Kustem se encontraba en el suelo completamente sorprendido.

Kustem intentó levantarse pero tuvo que desistir al darse cuenta que el Greninja de Ash estaba frente a él con la cuchilla de Corte frente a su rostro.

Greninja, enséñale un poco lo que es el dolor - comandó Ash con una siniestra sonrisa.

Greninja con su cuchilla atravesó el brazo izquierdo de Kustem.

¡AAAAHHHHGGG! ¡Detente por favor! - suplicó Kustem con mucho dolor.

Jejeje, este es solo un adelanto, voy cortarte, carbonizarte, aplastarte y demás cosas que terminen en arte hasta que me aburra, cuando eso suceda terminaré de una vez por todas con tu dolor- dijo Ash con una tétrica sonrisa.

¡Ash ya basta! se que estas molesto, pero qué pensaría Serena si te viera ahora - dijo Clemont completamente preocupado.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos para después mirar a Clemont con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Crees que me importa lo que piense un muerto? - dijo Ash con una sonrisa y luego chasqueo sus dedos.

Greninja al escuchar este sonido con un rápido movimiento cortó el brazo de Kustem de par en par.

¡AAAAAHHHHHGGGG! - se escuchó el desgarrador grito de Kustem mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Jajajajaja - reía Ash maniáticamente al ver sufrir a Kustem

Todos los pokemons de Ash comenzaron a acercarse lentamente mientras Kustem los observaba aterrado.

¿No me digas que estas asustado? Tal vez si fueras más fuerte podrías hacer algo - decía Ash con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Aléjense! - decía Kustem asustado y adolorido mientras retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo.

Bueno Greninja, es hora de ir por el otro brazo - comando Ash con una sonrisa malévola.

Greninja se disponía a atacar pero en ese momento el Luxray de Clemont sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia se interpuso entre Kustem y Greninja.

Ya es suficiente Ash, no somos asesinos como ellos, fuiste tú el que me dijo eso - decía Clemont de forma seria mientras se acercaba a Ash.

Clemont… - decía Ash serio sin mirar a su amigo - …tu gatito me está estorbando - dijo Ash con una sonrisa siniestra observando a Clemont.

En ese momento Infernape golpea a Luxray usando Puntapié mandándolo a volar y chocando fuertemente contra un árbol.

¡¿Ash qué hace…?! - Clemont intentó reclamarle a Ash pero este fue tomado del cuello de su mono por Ash.

Escúchame cuatro ojos, no me importa lo que me hayan dicho tú o Serena, incluso las cosas que haya dicho yo mismo, no te entrometas en mi camino - dijo Ash molesto mientras arrojaba fuertemente a Clemont.

Greninja nuevamente se acercó a Kustem pero retrocedió un poco para esquivar un ataque eléctrico. Luxray con muy pocas fuerzas se mantenía de pie y había lanzado un débil ataque de Chispazo.

¿No aprendes verdad? Krookodile acabaló - ordenó Ash de forma tranquila.

Krookodile lanzó un fuerte ataque de energía oscura con dirección a Luxray levantando una gran nube de polvo.

¡Nooo, Luxray! - exclamó Clemont preocupado.

Después de que la nube de polvo se disipó pudieron ver a un Electivire usando Protección frente a Luxray que ya había caído debilitado.

En ese momento llegaron Paul, Gary, Richie, Trip y Raku rodeando a Ash.

Hablando de invitados no deseados - decía Ash con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Aquel sujeto mató a Serena - contestó Clemont de forma apagada.

¡¿Serena?! - exclamó Gary muy sorprendido mientras se acercó al cráter donde efectivamente se encontraba el cuerpo de Serena.

Pero… no es posible - dijo Gary sorprendido sosteniendo el cuerpo.

Después de eso al parecer Ash entró en shock y por alguna razón ahora está así de agresivo.

Ash, sé que esto tiene que ser duro para ti, pero debes tranquilizarte este no eres tú - dijo Richie preocupado.

No se dan una idea de lo arto que estoy de tantos sermones, después de que termine con este idiota seguiré con ustedes - dijo Ash con una mirada molesta para después voltear la mirada donde estaba Kustem.

Pero para poca sorpresa de este Kustem no se encontraba ni tampoco sus pokemons, todo lo que se veía era un rastro de sangre que finalizaba varios metros a la distancia.

Se ha ido Ash, esto terminó - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Terminar? Jajaja, esto apenas comienza - dijo Ash con una sonrisa siniestra mientras el Aura oscura se hacía más intensa.

* * *

Nuevamente en el rancho del profesor Oak.

Me temo que ya pasaron más de 15 minutos, lamentablemente la participante Angie queda descalificada y quien pasa a la final es Dawn - anunció finalmente Markus.

Pues bueno… ahí lo tienen quien pasa a la final es Dawn - dijo Barry no tan animado.

Esto… no se siente en lo más mínimo como una victoria - decía Dawn bastante molesta saliendo del campo de batalla.

Bueno, continuando con el torneo el próximo combate será entre Serena y Úrsula, por favor preséntense al campo de batalla - pidió Barry por el micrófono.

Al escuchar este llamado solamente Úrsula se presentó al campo de batalla. Todos buscaron por todos lados con la mirada para ver si Serena se encontraba por algún lado.

Bueno, al igual que con Angie le daremos unos 15 minutos para que llegué Serena - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

Esto es extraño - decía Markus hasta que de repente se le vino un pensamiento a la mente - ¡Rayos esto es malo! - dijo Markus preocupado para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a concentrarse.

¿Qué es lo que ves? - preguntó Tony preocupado.

Es Ash, ah despertado el Aura oscura - contestó Markus de forma muy seria.

Esto es malo, debemos darnos prisa - dijo Tony seriamente.

Los dos Maestros pokemon se disponían a salir del laboratorio pero quedaron completamente sorprendidos al ver quien estaba adentro.

Hola muchachos - saludo Alexander con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Markus de forma molesta.

Supuse que intentarían intervenir en el despertar de Ash, así que vine a encargarme que no se entrometan - respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

Apártate, no vas a evitar que ayudemos a Ash - dijo Tony molesto.

No te preocupes por eso, tu hijo y varios de sus amigos van para allá - respondió Alexander.

Maldito, sabes muy bien qué pasará si ellos se enfrentan a Ash en ese estado ¿Qué es lo que realmente tramas con todo esto? - preguntó Markus muy molesto.

Todo a su tiempo, pero quiero advertirles una cosa, den un paso más y voy a matar a todos en este laboratorio - finalizó Alexander de forma muy seria.

Los dos Maestros pokemon se quedaron impotentes en su lugar.

* * *

Nuevamente al oeste de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash se enfrentaba el solo a los cuatro campeones y Gary. Varios de los pokemons de estos ya habían caído debilitados pero los seis de Ash seguían todavía de pie.

¿Cómo es posible? No le hemos hecho ningún daño - dijo Raku preocupado.

Además sus pokemons pueden usar más de cuatro ataques - comentó Richie sorprendido.

No es eso, sus pokemons están olvidando y aprendiendo los ataques súbitamente - respondió Gary sorprendido.

Sin mencionar que no necesita decirles las órdenes a sus pokemons para que ataquen, haciéndolo totalmente impredecible - agregó Trip preocupado.

¿Solo van a balbucear o van a luchar? son incluso menos lucha que aquel idiota de los dragones - decía Ash molesto.

Ash detente, no tiene ningún caso que luches contra nosotros - decía Clemont preocupado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash… es un nombre muy tonto y suena todavía más tonto cuando lo dicen ustedes… ese nombre no va conmigo, le falta algo… Darksh… si eso me gusta - dijo Ash con una sonrisa siniestra.

No me importa con que nombre quieras llamarte, voy a detenerte de todos modos ¡Lucario Aura esfera, Electivire Rayo - ordenó Paul de forma seria.

Voy a demostrarte que eres menos que basura - dijo quien ahora quien se auto nombraba como Darksh de forma confiada.

Con solo una señal de sus ojos Charizard se interpuso entre los ataques y los recibió de lleno sin recibir ningún daño aparente sorprendiendo aun más si se podía al equipo de rivales de Ash.

Bien, acabemos con esto - anunció Darksh haciendo una señal con su brazo para que sus seis pokemons se abalancen al mismo tiempo contra los rivales.

¡Blastoise, Umbreon prepárense! - anunció Gary lanzando sus pokeballs.

¡Serperior, Medicham salgan! - anunció Trip lanzando sus pokeballs.

¡Rose, Zippo yo los elijo! - dijo Richie lanzando sus pokeballs.

¡Typhlosion, Metagross prepárense para el combate! - anunció Raku lanzando su pokeball.

Paul por su parte ya tenía a Lucario y Electivire listos para el combate.

Los diez pokemons de los rivales se abalanzaron contra los seis de Darksh.

* * *

Nuevamente en el rancho del profesor Oak.

Bueno amigos, al parecer Serena tampoco ah llegado, por lo tanto también es descalificada y quien pasa a la final es Úrsula - dijo Barry confuso por esta situación.

Siempre supe que iba a ganar, pero que me den una victoria regalada me molesta mucho - dijo Úrsula molesta saliendo del campo de batalla.

Mientras todos los entrenadores murmuraban sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, en el laboratorio la historia era otra. Markus y Tony se encontraban frente a frente con Alexander quien los miraba con una cálida sonrisa, mientras a los Maestros se les veía con una mirada molesta y preocupada.

Oh, tal parece que Ash los venció a todos - rompió el silencio Alexander todavía con una sonrisa.

Maldición, no me voy a quedar esperando aquí - dijo Tony molesto con la intención de irse.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso sintió como una gran fuerza cayera sobre él haciendo que no pueda ponerse de pie.

¿No te había dicho que si daban un paso más iba a matarlos a todos? - decía Alexander con una siniestra sonrisa.

Maldito… si algo le pasa a Gary o los demás me las vas a pagar - decía Tony de rodillas furioso.

Oh, hablando de los demás, algunos más se están acercando a ellos para poner las cosas aun más divertidas - decía Alexander con una sonrisa.

Markus y Tony solo se limitaban a observarlo seriamente mientras este sonreía.

* * *

Nuevamente al oeste de pueblo paleta.

Darksh se encontraba de pie y sosteniendo del cuello de playera a un herido Paul casi inconsciente. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban los demás rivales tendidos en el suelo muy lastimados junto a sus pokemon que estaban completamente debilitados, a acepción de Electivire que se encontraba con mucha dificultad de pie frente a Infernape.

¿Qué sucede Paul? ¿No tienes alguna elaborada estrategia para ganar? - decía Darksh con una sonrisa burlona.

Ash… si puedes oírme debes detenerte - decía débilmente Paul.

¿No te dije que no me llamaras así? - dijo Darksh con una mirada algo molesta.

No te hablo a ti, la hablo al verdadero Ash que se encuentra adentro - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Tengo noticias para ti Paul, yo soy quien está al mando, ahora despídete de tu pokemon - anunció Darksh con una siniestra sonrisa.

Infernape dio un fuerte salto hacia el cielo para luego descender a una gran velocidad y golpear a Electivire con Rueda de fuego causando un gran cráter por el impacto y dejando a Electivire completamente debilitado. Luego de eso Infernape procedió a arremeter contra Electivire usando Combate cercano aun cuando este ya estaba completamente debilitado y había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Detente! - suplicó Paul con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué pasa cuando sigues golpeando a un pokemon ya debilitado? - decía Darksh con una lunática sonrisa mientras observaba a Infernape golpear salvajemente a Electivire.

Paul solo observaba paralizado como su pokemon era golpeado mientras este solo recibía los golpes inmóvil. Justo cuando parecía que Paul se había resignado lo que parecía un ataque con forma de Kanji de fuego envuelto en llamas azules golpeo a Infernape haciendo retroceder. En ese preciso momento Darksh soltó a Paul y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando un puñetazo que venía dirigido hacia él.

Paul antes de caer al suelo fue sostenido por la persona que intentó golpear a Ash.

¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Paul débilmente mirando a esa persona.

Me llamó Alan - respondió aquel chico.

Paul después de escuchar su nombre quedó inconsciente. Alan lo dejó en el suelo mientras su Mega Charizard X se acercaba. Darksh solo los observaba de forma despreocupada.

¿Quién eres? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso si ya sabes quién soy? - preguntó Darksh algo confuso.

Yo conozco a Ash, tú no eres él - respondió Alan de forma seria.

Al fin alguien se da cuenta, pero dime ¿Para qué has venido aquí? - preguntó Darksh de forma despreocupada.

Voy a detenerte seas quien seas - respondió Alan de forma seria.

Jajaja ¿Crees que tú solo podrás hacer lo que estos seis idiotas no pudieron juntos? - preguntó Darksh con una sonrisa burlona.

Tal vez no sea él solo - se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Darksh y Alan observaron en dirección de donde venia la voz para ver a una persona con un mono de color rojo, casco rojo y bufanda blanca junto a un Zoroark.

Jejeje, creo que al fin tendré algo de verdadera diversión - dijo Darksh con una siniestra sonrisa.

* * *

Biografía de Personaje.

Nombre: Úrsula Urara.

Edad: 15 años.

Género: Femenino.

Lugar de nacimiento: Ciudad Jubileo.

Ocupación: Coordinadora pokemon.

Logros: Gran festival de la región Kanto.

Historia:

Úrsula es la única hija de la familia Urara, la cual era una de las más ricas de la región Sinnoh. Por este motivo Úrsula fue criada para encajar en la alta sociedad sin poder entablar relación alguna con nadie que no compartiera su estatus, por dicho motivo ella fue educada en casa sin que se le diera la posibilidad de viajar como una entrenadora pokemon.

Un día mientras Úrsula estudiaba en la mansión escuchó unos gritos molestos en el jardín. Al acercarse pudo ver como varios de los trabajadores tenían acorralado a un pequeño pokemon que había arruinado varios de los arreglos florales. Dicho pokemon no era otro que un Gible salvaje que se encontraba muy asustado al ser acorralado. Úrsula le ordenó a los empleados que no lo dañaran y lo dejaran marchar. Desde ese momento Gible regresaba todos los días al jardín de la mansión Urara para encontrarse con Úrsula a escondidas de sus padres.

Desafortunadamente al poco tiempo sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente dejando a Úrsula completamente sola ya que ella no tenía idea de cómo valerse misma. Pero ella no estaba sola del todo, tenía a su amigo Gible con el cual tomo una decisión, comenzar su viaje para ser una coordinadora pokemon. Úrsula no se rendirá ante nadie para convertirse en la mejor coordinadora pokemon.

* * *

Omake 3

**El despertar de los secundarios.**

Un chico de estatura media alta y una chica de estatura baja estaban corriendo por los pasillos de lo que parecía un edificio casi a oscuras. Al parecer los estaban persiguiendo.

Ven… sean uno de nosotros - dijo una voz apagada que perseguía a aquellos chicos.

Rápido Mairin, debemos correr más rápido - dijo aquel chico preocupado.

Ya no puedo ir más rápido Alan - dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Mairin.

Los tenemos rodeados - dijeron tres chicos frente a Alan y Mairin.

Estos eran Tierno, Trevor y Xana los cuales parecían unos zombis de piel pálida y mirada perdida.

Oh no ¿Ahora a donde? - dijo Mairin preocupada.

Alan comenzó a mirar a sus alrededor de forma desesperada hasta que pudo hallar unas escaleras.

Por aquí rápido - dijo Alan tomando el brazo de Mairin y comenzando a correr hacia las escaleras.

Vamos sube - dijo Alana para que Mairin subiera primero.

Mairin comenzó a subir seguida de este, pero alguien lo agarró del pie. Quien estaba tomando el pie de Alan era Stephan.

Quédate con nosotros - decía con voz apagada y mirada perdida.

¡Alan! - exclamó Mairin asustada al ver esto.

Vuélvase a su región de mierda - dijo Alan molesto dándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer.

Sigue subiendo - dijo Alan de forma seria a Mairin.

Los dos continuaron subiendo por la escaleras para luego entrar por otro de los pasillos del edificio.

Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí - decía Mairin preocupada.

La azotea, debemos llegar allá - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Después de eso los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero en ese momento una horda conformada por Bianca, Nando, Zoey, Sanpei y la princesa Ari comenzó a perseguirlos.

Los dos compañeros siguieron corriendo a toda prisa hasta llegar al tejado, trabando la puerta para retrasar la subida de los zombis.

Al llegar al tejado encontraron un helicóptero que estaba despegando, rápidamente Alan tomó a Mairin de la mano y dio un salto para llegar tomar una de las patas del helicóptero, pero este dejo de ascender, debido a que los zombis tomaron el pie de Mairin.

Es mucho peso, el helicóptero no puede elevarse - dijo Kenny quien resulto ser el piloto preocupado.

Debes dejarla o sino todos caeremos - dijo Kalm quien también estaba dentro del helicóptero.

¡No! ¡Jamás dejaré a mi loli! - exclamó Alan tratando de no soltar a Mairin.

Alan, tienes que hacerlo, tú no perteneces aquí - decía Mairin con una sonrisa triste.

¡No te atrevas! - exclamó Alan preocupado.

A dios Alan - dijo Mairin con una sonrisa soltando el brazo de Alan.

¡Mairiiiiin! - exclamó Alan con lagrimas mientras el helicóptero comenzó a tomar altura y veía como los zombis rodeaban a Mairin.

Cuando el helicóptero tomó suficiente vuelo notaron que el edificio tenía un gran letrero en la cima que decía "Personajes secundarios irrelevantes en esta historia".

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews.

ximenita061204: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capitulo y el omake de hoy.

Usuary: Pues aqui la mandé.

Guest: Cósmico.

Guest: Gracias por tus comentarios, pues se está poniendo dificil subir seguidi ya que conseguí un trabajo que me consume muchas horas.

Guest: Pues aquí lo tienes.

jorgelatina148: Gracias, mi hotel ahora se volvío famoso XD. Es una pena que no te guste el rumbo que toma la historia, igualmente cuando terminé la fiesta llegarán los caps más divertidos.

SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ: Bueno, tal vez no terminó muerto pero si manco.

moonnarusaku: pues aquí lo viste.

Erika: valieron mega vergas.

charles: aveces algunos personajes se mueren para que las cosas avancen... o no?

prietar: Yo también quiero ser como Barry, rubio y de ojos naranjas XD.

OrionCharizard: Después de chorrosientos capítulos al fin apareció Darksh (Ash oscuro) y bueno también volvió Alan espero que te guste.

Jorgethefenix: Yo jamas bromeo... o si?

GJXY-SANDRA: S-si puede e-estar... o no?

DarkSoldier41: Al cabo que ni quería tu follow (Inserte foto del chabo del 8) pues yo creo que este es el cap más fuerte... aunque para gusto los colores, y muchas gracias por tus palabras, tú eres uno de los lectores que siguió mi historia desde el principio y estoy muy feliz que te siga gustando.

JuanC9: Realmente aprecio cuando alguien nuevo se lee toda la historia desde el principio, muchas gracias, espero que este cap también te guste.

Diegoelsuper3: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes no tengo intensión de abandonar esta historia que disfruto tanto escribir.

Seiryu.001: Y presentiste bien, todos los pokemons de Ash fueron afectados.

Maria Fernanda365: Y la mataría de nuevo si no fuera porque ya la maté jajaja... ok no...

AndrickDa2: Y el premio al Nooooo más grande es para... AndrickDa2 felicidades. Veremos si las cosas se arreglan próximamente.

* * *

¿Como podrán detener a Darksh? ¿Cuales serán los planes de Alexander? ¿Podrá Serena finalmente bailar con Ash algún día? todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón.


	39. Heavy Day

**Baila nena con... Asurax... No ya enserio, estoy cansado de esa frase cada vez que salgo a bailar, no digo que sea una mala banda o algo así, solo que al escucharla tanto le voy a agarrar mañia (Los que sean de mi barrio lo van a entender) Bueno sacando la broma cliché de entrada que hago cada capitulo quiero disculparme por tardar en subir nuevo capitulo, mi nuevo trabajo me consuma realmente mucho tiempo. Bien como sea espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**PD: cuando aparezca el mensaje **[**Reproducir Heavy Day] busquen en mi perfil esa canción si lo desean, o si no... **

**Respondo Reviews al final **

* * *

**Heavy Day**

* * *

Voy a detenerte seas quien seas - respondió Alan de forma seria.

Jajaja ¿Crees que tú solo podrás hacer lo que estos seis idiotas no pudieron juntos? - preguntó Darksh con una sonrisa burlona.

Tal vez no sea él solo - se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Darksh y Alan observaron en dirección de donde venia la voz para ver a una persona con un mono de color rojo, casco rojo y bufanda blanca junto a un Zoroark.

Jejeje, creo que al fin tendré algo de verdadera diversión - dijo Darksh con una siniestra sonrisa.

Eres la persona que nos ayudó anoche - dijo Alan sorprendido al ver a Xtreme.

Xtreme solo asintió con su cabeza.

No hay tiempo para saludos, el chico está fuera de control y es demasiado peligroso - comenzó a hablar Zoroark seriamente.

¿Puedes hablar? - cuestionó Alan sorprendido.

¿Por qué todos hacen la misma pregunta? como sea debemos centrarnos en derrotarlo - dijo Zoroark de forma seria.

¿Tienes algún plan? - preguntó Alan.

Debemos hacer que sus pokemons se separen, estando juntos no podremos hacer nada, además mientras más lejos se encuentren de su entrenador más débil será el efecto del Aura oscura sin contar que no podrá darles ordenes - explicó Zoroark.

Parece un buen plan - mencionó Alan.

No es tan fácil, aun alejados de su entrenador la fuerza que posen aun es muy fuerte, y sin contar que son seis pokemons, yo puedo encargarme con el pokemon que se mantenga más cerca de él, tu encárgate de uno de ellos - continuó explicando Zoroark.

En ese caso me ocuparé de su Charizard - afirmó Alan de forma desafiante.

Recuerda que Charizard es su pokemon más fuerte Alan - mencionó Xtreme de forma seria.

Eso ya lo sé, por cierto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

Eh, veras yo… - intentó explicar Xtreme.

Pero no pudo terminar de explicarse debido a que Krookodile, Sceptile e Infernape se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

¡Colmillo de luna! - exclamó Zoroark para dar un zarpazo con su garra que generó un impulso de energía oscura con forma de luna creciente.

Este ataque golpeó a los tres pokemons haciendo que retrocedan varios metros.

No me subestimes chico - dijo Zoroark de forma desafiante.

Pero súbitamente Greninja se abalanzó sobre Zoroark atacando con Golpe aéreo mientras este se defendía con su garra. En ese preciso momento mientras el pokemon siniestro se protegía del pokemon ninja, Charizard y Staraptor salieron al ataque por los extremos usando Garra dragón y Pájaro osado con la intención de atacar a Alan y a Xtreme respectivamente.

¡Garra dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Alan.

El ataque del Charizard de Ash chocó con el del mega Charizard de Alan haciendo que los dos pokemons retrocedan.

Pero Xtreme se encontraba completamente a merced del ataque de Staraptor, pero unos segundos antes el pokemon pájaro fue golpeado por lo que parecía una rueda hecha de energía eléctrica. Cuando la rueda frenó su ataque se pudo ver a un Pikachu colocándose en posición de combate.

Pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - preguntó una voz muy preocupada.

Todos miraron de donde venia esa voz y pudieron ver a Angie que observaba a Ash muy preocupada.

¿Ash que te sucede? ¿Por qué estas actuando así? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Por su parte Darksh solo la observaba de forma despreocupada sin decir nada.

¿Sabes quién es ella? - le preguntó Alana a Xtreme de forma seria.

Se llama Angie, es una amiga de Ash - respondió Xtreme.

¡Oye, debes irte de aquí es muy peligroso! - le gritó Alan de forma seria a Angie.

¡No me iré hasta no saber qué es lo que sucede! - respondió Angie muy seriamente.

Pika pi - respondió Pikachu de la misma forma.

Oh, tu eres una de mis mascotas ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no te unes a la diversión? preguntó Darksh extendiendo su mano.

¡Pikaa pi! - Pikachu comenzó a chillar levemente mientras un Aura oscura comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo.

Pikachu se esforzaba para no ser consumido por el Aura oscura.

No te resistas ¡Obedece mis órdenes - decía Darksh con una siniestra sonrisa.

Pikachu comenzaba a ser cubierto totalmente por el Aura y sus ojos estaban adoptando un brillo rojo.

¡Detente! - exclamó Angie molesta interponiéndose entre Darksh y Pikachu interrumpiendo el control del entrenador a su pokemon.

Ash, por favor detente, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado pero este no eres tú - decía Angie preocupada mientras lentamente se acercaba a Ash.

An…Angie…arhhgg - Darksh comenzó a tomarse a la cabeza y a gemir de dolor mientras sus ojos perdían un poco de su brillo rojizo.

¿Acaso está reaccionando? - se preguntaba Alan sorprendido.

Zoroark y Xtreme solo observaban sin decir una palabra.

¡¿Ash?! ¿Qué te sucede?¿Estás bien? - preguntó Angie preocupada acercándose a Ash.

Darksh sin que Angie lo notara dibujo una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro para después darle un bofetada haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

Ash… - decía Angie triste y sorprendida mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde Darksh la había golpeado.

Eso fue peligroso, por un momento el idiota intentó salir, creo que es mejor que me encargue de ti ahora - dijo Darksh de forma seria.

En el momento que terminó de decir sus palabras Infernape se abalanzó para intentar golpearla con Ultrapuño pero fue salvada por Zoroark quien en un veloz movimiento la tomó saltó del lugar.

No sé cual sea tu relación con él, pero en estos momentos él es otra persona - le dijo Zoroark de forma seria a una Angie sorprendida en sus brazos.

Será mejor que te vayas, esto se va poner demasiado peligroso - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Angie se bajó de los brazos de Zoroark y comenzó a mirar a Ash de forma triste y preocupada.

No… voy a ayudar a Ash, se que en el fondo él aun está ahí - respondió Angie de forma seria.

Oye ¿Qué no lo entiendes? el esta… - Alan intentó convencer a Angie pero fue interrumpido.

Espera Alan, en estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos - comentó Xtreme.

Pequeña, necesitamos que distraigas a tres pokemons del chico y los lleves lo más lejos posible para que su poder se reduzca ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? - preguntó Zoroark de forma seria.

Déjamelo a mí ¡Oye idiota! - dijo Angie llamando la atención de Darksh.

¿Te crees muy genial golpeando a una chica? eres patético, no eres ni una sombra de lo que es el verdadero Ash - dijo Angie con tono de burla.

Hablas mucho para ser alguien tan débil - dijo Darksh comenzando a molestarse.

¿Eso crees? - dijo Angie lanzado una pokeball.

De la pokeball salió Luxray para que Angie se subiera encima junto a Pikachu.

Entonces alcánzame - dijo Angie mientras su Luxray se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad.

¡Atrápenla! - ordenó Darksh de forma molesta.

Los seis pokemons de Darksh se lanzaron rápidamente para atrapar a Angie.

¡Es ahora! - dio su orden Zoroark saltando y deteniendo a Greninja con su garra.

¡Rhyperior sal! - anunció Xtreme lanzado su pokeball para que saliera el pokemon taladro para que detuviera a Krookodile.

¡Charizard Garra dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Alan para que golpeara al Charizard de Ash y detenerlo.

A pesar de esto Infernape, Sceptile y Staraptor siguieron su marcha en busca de Angie.

¿Crees que estará bien? - preguntó Alan de forma seria.

Descuida confío en ella, sé que estará bien - respondió Xtreme.

Bien yo debería hacer mi parte, vamos Charizard - dijo Alan mientras se subía al lomo de su pokemon.

Oye ¿Acaso tú también vas a correr como cobarde? - preguntó Darksh ya notablemente más molesto.

Adiós idiota - dijo Alan con burla para salir volando a toda velocidad con su Mega Charizard.

¡Acabaló! - ordenó Darksh de forma molesta.

Charizard inmediatamente comenzó a perseguir a Alan.

[Reproducir Heavy Day]

Y dime ¿Tú también vas a salir corriendo? - preguntó Darksh de forma seria.

No, voy a enfrentarme a ti directamente - respondió Xtreme de forma seria.

Como quieras ¡Ve Greninja! - ordenó Darksh.

Greninja se abalanzó con sus cuchillas de Corte contra Zoroark mientras este respondía con Tajo umbrío en un calórico duelo.

Por parte de Krookodile y Rhyperior ellos comenzaron a atacarse con ataques de Garra dragón y Machada simultáneamente.

Xtreme observaba atenta el combate que casi no notó un fuerte puñetazo que se dirigía a ella por parte de Darksh y esquivándolo por muy poco.

Parece que seré yo quien se encargué de ti - dijo Darksh con una sonrisa siniestra.

Jamás me imaginé que algún día lucharíamos de esta manera - comentó Xtreme de forma seria.

Niña… vas a tener que… tratar de… ¡oye dame un respiro sapo subdesarrollado!... mantenerlo ocupado lo más que puedas - decía Zoroark mientras luchaba con Greninja.

Descuida, no me dará problemas - decía Xtreme de forma confiada.

¿Eso crees? - preguntó Darksh levantando una pequeña y rompiéndola fácilmente con una sola mano.

Olvidé decirte que… el aura oscura también… aumenta descomunalmente… la fuerza física del chico - explicó Zoroark mientras seguía luchando contra Greninja.

Oh… - fue lo único que atinó a decir Xtreme mientras retrocedía.

* * *

Mientras por el lado de Angie y Pikachu.

Luxray corría rápidamente cargando a Angie y a Pikachu.

Rápido, si llegamos al laboratorio y buscamos a los demás podríamos encontrar la forma de ayudar a Ash - decía Angie preocupada en el lomo de Luxray.

Ella volteo la mirada y notó que sus perseguidores no estaban. Aliviada dio un suspiro al pensar que los había podido dejar atrás. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sceptile acercarse a toda velocidad desde el cielo usando Hoja aguda.

Luxray gracias a su impulso eléctrico pudo esquivarlo, pero debido a esto perdieron el equilibrio y todos cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Mientras ellos estaban en el suelo Staraptor se acercaba usando pájaro osado. Pikachu sin perder un segundo atacó con Placaje eléctrico repeliendo el golpe. Pero al hacer esto Angie quedó desprotegida de un Infernape que se acercaba para atacar con Invite ígneo.

AHHHH - gritó Angie esperando el golpe.

Pero Infernape unos segundos antes fue atacado por un ataque de Hidrocañon y Pulso umbrío el cual al golpear creó una gran nube de polvo. En ese momento dos siluetas se colocaron frente a Angie, pero ella no podía distinguirlas por el polvo.

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo una de las dos siluetas.

¿Atacar a una chica indefensa cuando los dos más fuertes de este pueblo están cerca? - dijo la otra silueta.

Cof, cof ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Angie tratando de disipar un poco el polvo con su mano.

Después de que el humo se disipara Angie pudo ver a quienes la salvaron parados frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y a su lado un Empoleon y un Absol.

¡Kalm! ¡Kenny! ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

Bueno… dormimos aquí - respondió Kalm de forma nerviosa mientras señalaba unas bolsas de dormir, alrededor de los restos de una fogata en medio de la plaza del pueblo.

Oh… - fue lo único que atino a decir Angie sorprendida.

¿Esos son pokemons de Ash? Reconozco a ese Infernape y a ese Staraptor - dijo Kenny de forma seria.

Chicos es bastante peligroso, lo mejor es salir y pedir ayuda a los demás - sugirió Angie de forma preocupada.

Mira, no sé por qué te están atacando los pokemons de Ash, pero no vamos a retroceder y vamos a derrotarlos - dijo Kalm de forma confiada.

Así se habla - afirmó Kenny de forma desafiante.

Los dos entrenadores chocaron sus puños y se prepararon para el combate.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Alan.

Alan seguía volando en el lomo de su Charizard, mientras el Charizard de Darksh los seguía muy de cerca.

Creo que ya no podemos seguir escapando, es hora de pelear - comentó Alan de forma seria.

Roar - rugió Charizard X de forma afirmativa mientras comenzaba a descender.

Al descender Alan dio un salto para bajarse del lomo de su Charizard, mientras el pokemon se preparaba para el combate.

Por su parte el Charizard de Darksh también aterrizó y se preparó para el combate.

¡Llamarada! - ordenó rápidamente Alan.

Mega Charizard lanzó desde sus fauces el poderoso ataque con forma de Kanji de fuego, pero el Charizard de Darksh lo desvaneció de un simple zarpazo.

Demonios aun estando tan lejos parece que sigue siendo bastante fuerte, pero aun así, un pokemon sin su entrenador es solo un pokemon salvaje ¡Charizard puño trueno! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Charizard X salió volando a toda velocidad con su puño rodeado de energía eléctrica, pero el Charizard de Darksh pudo contenerlo sin demasiado esfuerzo con sus garras. Alan al ver esto mostró una sonrisa confiada.

¡Llamarada! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Charizard X lanzó su poderoso ataque a quema ropa a una distancia muy corta cuya impacto causó el impulso suficiente para que el Charizard de Darksh saliera volando varios metros hacia atrás.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Alan al ver como ese Charizard se levantaba casi sin esfuerzo.

Luego de ponerse completamente de pie Charizard salió volando a toda velocidad golpeando a Charizard X con Garra dragón, tumbándolo al suelo creando un gran cráter para luego comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad con continuos ataques de Garra dragón.

¡Charizard! - exclamó Alan preocupado intentando acercarse a su pokemon.

Pero el Charizard de Darksh lanzó un poderoso ataque de Llamarada muy cerca de Alan haciendo que este saliera volando unos metros hacia atrás.

¡Roaaar! - rugió molestó Charizard X para después asestarle un fuerte Puño trueno al Charizard de Darksh.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para darle tiempo a Charizard X de escaparse del Charizard de Darksh y volar en auxilio de su entrenador.

No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Tú como estas? - preguntó Alan a su pokemon con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Roarr - rujió el mega pokemon de forma afirmativa incluso notándose fácilmente lo lastimado que estaba.

Pero en ese momento el Charizard de Darksh dio un gran rugido sacando a los dos compañeros de sus pensamientos.

Pues ninguno de los dos va a estar bien si no lo detenemos, voy a necesitar todo tu apoyo para lo que vamos a hacer ahora - comentó Alan de forma seria.

Charizard X asintió de forma afirmativa.

Entonces sigamos ¡Usa Garra dragón! - comandó Alan de forma seria.

Charizard X con sus garras brillando de un intenso color verde salió volando a toda velocidad para golpear el vientre del Charizard de Darksh sin causar ningún daño considerable.

El Charizard de Darksh comenzó a golpear fuertemente con Garra dragón a un mega Charizard que se esforzaba para mantenerse de pie.

¡Resiste y contraataca con una ráfaga de Puños trueno! - ordenó Alan de forma seria.

El Charizard de Darksh seguía atincando con tandas de Garra dragón mientras el mega Charizard X golpeaba con ataques de Puño trueno. Los ataques del Charizard de Darksh se notaban que eran mucho más fuertes que los del Mega pokemon, tanto que cada golpe causaba una pequeña onda expansiva, mientras los ataques del Mega Charizard parecía que apenas causaban daño.

¡Resiste un poco más! - pidió Alan de forma seria.

Parecía que en cualquier momento el Charizard de Alan se iba a desplomar pero en un momento repentino el Charizard de Darksh se detuvo y fue cubierto por lo que parecía energía estática, al parecer sufría de parálisis.

Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Golpéalo con Garra dragón! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Charizard X comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente con una tanda de Garras dragón haciendo retroceder poco a poco al Charizard de Darksh.

¡Ahora Llamarada! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Charizard X sin perder un segundo lanzó el poderoso ataque con forma de Kanji de fuego directamente al Charizard de Darksh causando una gran explosión pero aun así se mantenía de pie.

¡Acabemos esto Anillo ígneo con todas tus fuerzas! - ordenó Alan de forma muy seria.

Mega Charizard X dio un puñetazo al suelo del cual salió una estela de fuego que se dirigió al Charizard enemigo rodeándolo y causando una gran explosión con una intensa nube de polvo que comenzó a disiparse poco a poco.

Vamos, quédate en pequeño hijo de puta - decía Alan expectante a que el humo se disipara.

Para buena sorpresa de él, al momento que el humo se fue pudo ver al Charizard de Darksh tumbado en el suelo.

Oh… al fin - dijo Alan tirándose al suelo y dando un gran suspiro aliviado.

Su Charizard realizó la misma acción que su entrenador mientras perdía su Mega evolución.

Bien hecho compañero, lo hiciste de maravilla - dijo Alan con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su pokemon.

Su pokemon solo gruñó con una sonrisa.

Pero un extraño ruido los saco de su pensamientos. Al alzar la mirada un impresionante escalofrió comenzó recorrerles todo el cuerpo. El Charizard de Darksh comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras una intensa aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Debes estar bromeando - dijo Alan de forma seria y muy preocupada.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Angie.

Angie, Kalm y Kenny se encontraban de pie muy agitados y lastimados. Kalm a su lado tenia a un Mega Absol, Kenny a su Empoleon y Angie a su Luxray junto al Pikachu de Ash. Detrás de ellos se encontraban todos sus demás pokemons completamente debilitados y frente a ellos se encontraban Sceptile, Infernape y Staraptor en el suelo.

Para que aprendan - decía Kalm de forma agitada.

Meterse con nosotros es una mala idea - agregó Kenny también muy agotado.

Ahh… al fin - dijo Angie aliviada cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Pero su alivio no duro mucho, ya que notaron como los pokemons de Darksh comenzaban a levantarse mientras un aura oscura los rodeaba.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?! - gritaron los tres sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

Mientras del lado de Xtreme.

Vamos, no me digas que te estas cansando - dijo Darksh con una sonrisa siniestra mientras intentaba golpear a Xtreme.

Xtreme se mantenía en silencio mientras difícilmente esquivaba los golpes anormalmente fuertes de Darksh.

Por su lado Zoroark se encontraba en un parejo intercambio de golpes con Greninja, mientras Rhyperior parecía que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre Krookodile.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Xtreme de forma seria mientras esquivaba los golpes de Darksh.

Mmm, por qué no, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para acabarte - dijo Darksh de forma confiada.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con atacar a tus amigos? - preguntó Xtreme finalmente de forma seria.

¿Por qué hago esto? si realmente quieres saberlo es demasiado simple, porque me da la gana - dijo Darksh con una sonrisa siniestra.

Xtreme solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué sucede no vas decir más nada? - preguntó Darksh de forma despreocupada.

Ya me dijiste todo lo que quería saber - respondió Xtreme de forma seria.

Qué bueno, porque te irás al otro mundo con eso - dijo Darksh con una macabra sonrisa mientras se acercó a darle un golpe a Xtreme.

Xtreme no pudo esquivar por completo el golpe y Darksh le dio a la parte frontal de su casco dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Darksh al ver su rostro mostro una cara impresionada.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible si tu…?

* * *

**Sección de curiosidades de la buena vida del campeón**

1) Esta historia estaba pensada para durar solamente 10 capítulos siendo totalmente una parodia y humor negro sin ninguna trama aparente.

2) La escena que más gracia le a dado a Asurax realizar es la de el capitulo 11 "Esa danza no es de espada" donde Paul, Trip y Drew baila Bad de Michael Jackson.

3) Sabias que en cuanto a personajes, los favoritos de Asurax son: Protagonista "Ash" (Obvio no hay otro) Acompañante femenina "Dawn" (No se lo esperaban?) Acompañante Masculino "Clemont" (Creo que ese si se nota) Rival serio "Paul" (Quien si no?) Rival Cómico "Barry" (Creo que este se nota menos no?) Pareja amorosa "Serena" (No me digas)

4) El capitulo que más me amargó escribir fue el 12 "¿Donde está la Loli?" ya que me eh encariñado mucho con el grupo de Kalos e imaginarme su despedida me rompio el Kokoro.

5) Tal vez muchos se pregunten que onda con algunos personajes que no aparecen en los capitulos, pues la respuesta está en el anterior Omake... bueno ya lo que sucede es que habiendo tantos personajes es muy dificil andar nombrado a todos sin que la historia se me vaya para cualquier lado, pero no, no los eh olvidado.

**Y con esto se termina esta seccion de curiosidades que a nadie la importa, pero como soy yo quien las escribe me importa menos.**

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

anonimus001: Me alegra que te guste esta y las otras historias, la cosa es que decidí terminar el primer arco de esta historia para darle un respiro y continuar un poco más tranquilo con las demas.

The master gold 10: Bueno ya has visto en este cap la ayuda que Angie proporcionó. Si hay algo que me quieras decir y no lo puedes dejar en un review siempre puedes mandarme un mensaje privado.

DarkSoldier41: La verdad es que quería que fuera simple el nombre para el Ash oscuro. Según tu opinión ¿Que nombre le hubiera quedado bien en una sola palabra?

Serena Animals fairy ketchum: Si esta respuesta llega a los 5000 likes revivimos a Serena... o no?

who'sthebest: Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Pues Darksh y Alan no pelearon de forma directa, espero que eso no te moleste mucho. Nuevamente muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

mari: Gracias por tu review, tal vez más adelante veamos como se arregla todo... o no? Por cierto ¿Ya no voy bien?

GJXY-SANDRA: Ese es la prioridad de los omakes en este momento, dar un toque de comedia a estos momentos tensos.

Indignada: OHHHHHH, que sádica... La verdad es que si matara algún pokemon no me podría ni mirar al espejo... o si? Algo me dice que no te agrada mucho Angie, seria una lastima que alguien... no se... la volviera protagonista e hiciera su shipping canon. Por lo de las biografias no les doy demasiada información por motivos de que algunos personajes se los verá más a fondo en mi otro fic spin off "Una larga historia" y a Úrsula y Paul en "Un lobo no tan solitario" que comenzaré pronto. PD: Gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Guest: Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes la continuación.

ivi 3: No creo que seas el único.

ximenita061204: Gracias a mi trabajo me cuesta más ponerme con los nuevos capítulos, espero que me puedas tener más paciencia.

Torterrax-99: Ese momento incomodo que la continuación deja más dudas que respuestas XD.

Diegoelsuper3: Me hace muy feliz servir de tan buen ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones.

prietar: ¿En que momento dije que Serena murió?... ahh cierto en el capitulo 37 XD.

Seiryu.001: Pues el capitulo 12 me dio bastante gracia, no me sentó troleado ya que de entrada sabia lo que pasaría.

OrionCharizard: Pues te respondo como le respondí a Seiryu arriba, con mucho humor.

AndrickDa2: La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, yo sigo creyendo que Magina es un pokemon de Kalos sur no de una nueva región. No me digas que crees que me divierto con su sufrimiento... bueno si...

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, pero quiero despedirme haciéndoles una pregunta ¿Quien es Xtreme para ustedes? y quiero que pongan un solo nombre, nada yo que creo que es tal o si no es este... no solo un nombre XD.

Por cierto me gustaria que pasaran por el foro Leyendas de Kalos donde se realizaran concursos para conseguir pokemon legendarios, ademas de pasarla bien hablando de todo lo que tenga relación con pokemon. Espero verlos pronto por ahí se despide Asurax hasta otra.


	40. Nada que decir

Hola a todos, espero que estén pasando una buena semana, a diferencia de mi que no eh dormido bien en unos cuantos días, pero bueno X, sin más les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta extraña historia.

Respondo Reviews al final

* * *

**Nada que decir**

* * *

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Xtreme de forma seria mientras esquivaba los golpes de Darksh.

Mmm, por qué no, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para acabarte - dijo Darksh de forma confiada.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con atacar a tus amigos? - preguntó Xtreme finalmente de forma seria.

¿Por qué hago esto? si realmente quieres saberlo es demasiado simple, porque me da la gana - dijo Darksh con una sonrisa siniestra.

Xtreme solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué sucede no vas decir más nada? - preguntó Darksh de forma despreocupada.

Ya me dijiste todo lo que quería saber - respondió Xtreme de forma seria.

Qué bueno, porque te irás al otro mundo con eso - dijo Darksh con una macabra sonrisa mientras se acercó a darle un golpe a Xtreme.

Xtreme no pudo esquivar por completo el golpe y Darksh le dio a la parte frontal de su casco dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Darksh al ver su rostro mostro una cara impresionada.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible si tu…? - decía Darksh impresionado.

Bien, creo que se acabó el juego, buen combate sapo - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila dándole un zarpazo con su garra mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

Después de esto Zoroark dio un gran salto y se colocó justo al frente de un sorprendido Darksh.

Hora de dormir chico - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila para luego tomar el rostro de Darksh con sus garras.

En ese momento los ojos de Zoroark comenzaron a brillar de color morado y lentamente Darksh comenzó a perder sus ojos color rojo y su aura oscura hasta quedar completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Al momento de que Darksh perdiera el conocimiento tanto Greninja como Krookodile perdieron el brillo rojo en sus ojos junto con el aura oscura para después desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras por el lado de Alan.

Alan se encontraba tirado en el suelo bastante lastimado mientras el Charizard de Darksh sostenía del cuello al Charizard de Alan mientras se preparaba para golpearlo con Garra dragón. Pero unos momentos antes de que este lo golpeara el Charizard de Darksh cayó al suelo inconsciente perdiendo su aura oscura.

¿Qué ya te rindes? Todavía tenía mucho más que dar - dijo Alan de forma arrogante poniéndose de pie muy difícilmente.

¡Roarrr! - rugió el Charizard de Alan también de forma arrogante.

AHH ROARRR… - estornudó el Charizard de Ash inconsciente.

¡Ay wuey! - exclamó Alan dando un salto del susto y abrazando a su Charizard.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Angie.

Kalm y Kenny se encontraban de pie con mucha dificultada, detrás de ellos se encontraban todos sus pokemons debilitados mientras Angie sostenía a un mal herido Pikachu.

Frente a ellos estaban Sceptile, Infernape y Staraptor acercándose poco a poco.

Kalm y Kenny caminaron hacia adelante para hacerles frente.

Angie… vete nosotros los retendremos - dijo Kalm de forma muy seria.

No puedo dejarlos aquí, ellos son demasiado fuertes para ustedes - objetó Angie preocupada.

¡¿Crees que no lo sabemos?! - gritó Kalm serio y molesto.

Angie se quedó en silencio tras escuchar el grito de Kalm.

Desde que llegamos aquí lo supimos, comparado con los campeones y demás súper entrenadores que están en este pueblo nosotros realmente somos nada - dijo Kalm de forma seria.

Pero aun así, siendo de los más débiles no vamos a rendirnos - agregó Kenny de forma seria.

¡Aunque nos rompan los huesos no nos rendiremos! ¡¿Estás conmigo Kenny?! - preguntó Kalm de forma seria.

¡Por supuesto que sí! - afirmó Kenny con determinación.

Angie solo observaba asombrada después de escuchar esas palabras.

Los dos entrenadores chocaron sus puños para después cruzarse de brazos manteniéndose firmes en su posición.

Aunque nos rompan todos los huesos - dijo Kalm de forma seria

Aunque no quede nada de sangre en nuestras venas - dijo Kenny de forma seria.

Nosotros…¡Seguiremos luchando! - dijeron los dos juntos

¡¿Quién demonios te crees que somos?! - Gritaron Kenny y Kalm con toda su determinación.

Los tres pokemons estaban por acercarse, pero justo en ese preciso momento se desplomaron en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de Kalm y Kenny.

Angie cayó al suelo aliviada mientras los otros dos entrenadores se quedaron estáticos en su posición todavía de brazos cruzados.

No estoy segura de que pasó pero es un alivio ¿Ustedes están bien chicos? - preguntó Angie aliviada.

Estamos bien… ¿Podrías ver cómo están nuestros pokemons? - pidió Kalm todavía de brazos cruzados sin darse la vuelta.

Está bien - respondió Angie para rápidamente revisar a los pokemons.

Oye Kenny - comenzó a hablar Kalm en un tono algo nervioso.

¿Qué pasó Kalm? - preguntó Kenny con el mismo tono.

Dime que no fui el único que se cagó en los pantalones - dijo Kalm con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues no lo eres - afirmó Kenny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Alexander se encontraba con una sonrisa frente a Markus y Tony, los cuales solo lo observaban de forma muy seria.

Oh, tal parece que han podido detener a Ash - rompió el silencio Alexander.

Markus y Tony mostraron una expresión sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

Bien, mi trabajo aquí a terminado, ahora debo irme, oh lo olvidaba salúdenme a Sammy de mi parte - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa para luego salir del laboratorio dejando a los dos Maestros pokemons con una mirada molesta e impotente.

No perdamos tiempo, tenemos que ver cómo están los chicos - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Tony solo asintió y juntos salieron del laboratorio.

* * *

Nuevamente con Xtreme.

Ash se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo mientras Xtreme observaba en silencio.

¿Estás bien niña? ese golpe pudo realmente hacerte daño, tienes suerte que llevabas un casco puesto - comentó Zoroark de forma seria.

Estoy bien, dime una cosa ¿No pudiste hacer eso desde el principió? - preguntó Xtreme en forma de reproche.

Lo siento, el sapo me estaba dando problemas - respondió Zoroark.

¿En serio? ¿Un pokemon que le perteneció a alguien tan fuerte como un Maestro pokemon tuvo problemas con el de un campeón de liga? - preguntó Xtreme de forma escéptica.

No me hables en ese tono niña, el aura oscura no es algo que se tenga que tomar a la ligera, además recuerda que no eh luchado por varios años, un no me quitó el oxido - respondió Zoroark algo molesto.

Xtreme estaba a punto de responderle pero notó que uno de los campeones, más exactamente Paul comenzó a moverse, al parecer estaba por recuperar el conocimiento.

Está por despertar, toma ponte esto para que no te vea - dijo Zoroark de forma seria mientras creaba una copia exacta del casco de Xtreme.

Xtreme tomó dicho casco y lo remplazó por el nuevo.

Recuerda que solo es una ilusión, no durará mucho tiempo - agregó Zoroark de forma seria.

De acuerdo, déjame ayudar a los chicos - dijo Xtreme ayudando a Paul apoyarse sobre una roca.

Paul, despierta - dijo Xtreme moviendo poco a poco a Paul para que despertara por completo.

Paul comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta que recobró el conocimiento completamente.

Xtreme… ¿Acaso tú también has venido a ayudarnos también? ¿Qué pasó con Ash? - preguntó Paul intentando inútilmente de ponerse de pie.

Tranquilo Paul aun estas lastimado, es mejor que descanses un poco - sugirió Xtreme.

¿Donde está aquel sujeto que me salvó? Su nombre era Alan - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

No te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Xtreme y Paul miraron en la dirección donde venia la voz para poder ver a Alan que estaba ayudando a su Charizard a cargar al Charizard de Ash muy lastimado e inconsciente.

¿Qué pasó con Ash? - preguntó Alan de forma seria mientras dejaban al Charizard de Ash en el suelo.

No te preocupes, ya lo maté - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa siniestra.

¡¿Qué?! - interrogaron Alan y Paul exaltado.

Jeje, es broma, solo lo puse a dormir, no debería ser un problema ahora - aclaró Zoroark con una sonrisa burlona.

Por cierto, debemos ver aquella chica está bien - agregó Alan de forma seria.

Es cierto, me avía olvidado de Angie - dijo Xtreme algo sorprendida.

¿Angie estuvo aquí? - preguntó Paul algo sorprendido.

Ella escapó sola contra tres pokemons de Ash, espero que haya podido llegar al laboratorio a salvo - dijo Alan algo preocupada.

En ese momento varias camionetas blancas aparecieron a toda velocidad alarmando a los tres entrenadores. Zoroark rápidamente desapareció del lugar cubriéndose a él junto con Rhyperior.

De una de las camionetas salieron Markus y Tony.

Oh, me alegran que estén bien y… ¿Tú eres? - preguntó con duda Markus observando a Xtreme.

Pues…yo soy… - balbuceaba Xtreme nerviosa.

No es momento para eso debemos atender a los chicos - dijo Tony de forma seria.

De las demás camionetas comenzaron a salir personas con uniformes médicos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a atender a cada uno de los entrenadores y pokemons inconscientes que encontraron.

Un segundo ¿Dónde está Angie? ella escapó sola de aquí - preguntó Paul algo preocupado mientras vendaban sus heridas.

Pues, no diría que estuve sola - se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de una de las camionetas.

En ese momento Angie con algunas vendas en los brazos y gazas en la cara salió de la camioneta mientras cargaba a un dormido y vendado Pikachu.

Vaya Paul, realmente estas hecho polvo - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Eh tenido días mejores, al parecer tu también tuviste que enfrentarte a los pokemons de Ash ¿Quiénes te ayudaron? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Fueron Kalm y Kenny, por alguna razón no quería que los revisaran - dijo Angie algo confundida.

"Rayos, más gente para silenciar" - susurró Paul de forma seria.

¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Angie con duda.

No es nada, por cierto, confío que mantendrás esto en secreto de los demás - pidió Paul de forma seria.

No le diré a nadie, pero cuando volvamos a la guarida y nos vean con todas estas vendas no se que les vamos a decir - comentó Angie preocupada.

Nos ocuparemos de eso después - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Ash? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Su padre lo llevó a una camilla en una camioneta separada - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Tu… ¿Sabes porque comenzó a actuar así? - preguntó Angie de forma triste y preocupada.

Paul dio un suspiro apagado, lo que le iba a contar a Angie le causaba un mal sabor de boca.

Él… vio morir a Serena - respondió Paul de forma apagada.

¡¿Serena?! - exclamó Angie muy sorprendida.

Posiblemente el shock de ese momento cambió su personalidad - mintió Paul ya que el sabia sobre lo que realmente pasaba con Ash.

Mientes… - dijo Angie de forma seria sorprendiendo a Paul.

Sé que hay algo más que solo eso, no me importa que tu no me lo digas, yo misma lo descubriré - dijo Angie de forma seria.

¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo sepas? Ni siquiera nosotros los campeones de liga juntos pudimos siquiera hacerle frente ¿Qué vas a hacer tú que eres una simple …? - hablaba Paul de forma muy fría.

¡No lo sé! pero aun así quiero estar cerca de él para poder ayudarlo - respondió Angie con determinación.

Paul dio un suspiro apagado.

Mejor ve a verlo, necesitara encontrar a alguien especial cuando despierte - comentó Paul de forma seria.

Angie solo asintió y se acercó al la camioneta donde estaba la camilla de Ash. Al llegar pudo notar a Xtreme parada a un lado de él. Angie dejó a Pikachu durmiendo encima de este.

Disculpa ¿Podrías decirme quien eres? - preguntó Angie con curiosidad al verla.

Creo que no nos hemos presentado, por ciertos motivos no puedo decirte quien soy, pero puedes llamarme Xtreme - respondió esta de forma tranquila.

¡Guau es un nombre genial! - dijo Angie impresionada.

¡¿Lo dices enserio?! - preguntó Xtreme emocionada.

Por su puesto, es muy original y encaja perfecto con ese traje que estas usando, tienes muy buen gusto - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Oh muchas gracias, la verdad me costó mucho pensar el nombre y diseñar este traje ya que… - Xtreme se detuvo al escuchar a Ash quejarse entre sueños.

Las dos se quedaron viendo a Ash. Angie mostraba una notable mirada preocupada y aunque a Xtreme no se le podía ver su rostro se podía notar su preocupación.

¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando despierte? Él estaba enamorado de Serena - dijo Angie de forma decaída.

¡¿Cómo es que tu…?! este… ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Xtreme con notoria sorpresa.

Bueno… no es como si realmente fuera muy difícil de notar - respondió Angie con una sonrisa decaída.

Pero… ¿Acaso tú no estás enamorada también de él? - preguntó Xtreme con duda.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

Bueno… no es como si realmente fuera muy difícil de notar. Pero dime ¿Ahora que ella no esta no sería tu oportunidad para acercarte? - preguntó Xtreme con curiosidad.

¡Yo jamás haría algo tan sucio como eso! - dijo Angie de forma muy seria.

Es verdad que yo quiero a Ash, pero no voy aprovecharme de que se encuentra en un mal momento para acercarme, si voy a conquistarlo será por mis propios medios, además… - decía Angie de forma seria.

Además ¿Qué? - preguntó Xtreme con seriedad.

Además no puedo hacerle esto a Serena, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad yo la respetaba y voy a tomarme mi tiempo por respeto a su muerte - dijo Angie de forma seria.

Xtreme se quedó en silencio, al parecer le sorprendieron las palabras de Angie.

Ya veo, a Serena le gustará saber que tiene a una gran rival - dijo Xtreme de forma tranquila.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Angie confusa.

Xtreme sin decir más nada salió de la camioneta. Angie intentó seguirle pero al salir no la encontró en ningún lado. Por el contrario encontró la camioneta donde estaba el cuerpo de Serena acostado en una camilla. Angie entró en la camioneta y se acercó a ella.

Realmente jamás me imaginé que esto podría terminar así, no sabes como deseaba luchar contra ti, a pesar de que nuestras diferencias yo sabía muy bien lo mucho que querías a Ash y que hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por él. No te merecías terminar así - comenzó a hablar Angie de forma muy apagada.

Angie se quedó viendo a Serena con una mirada deprimida, pero en un momento repentino y sin que ella se los esperara en lo absoluto, Serena abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

¿Eh? ¿Angie? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Serena confundida mirando para todos lados.

Angie se encontraba con la mirada (O_O) mientras se sujetaba el corazón como si le fuera a dar un infarto.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un zombi! - gritó Angie para salir corriendo de la camioneta.

Espera ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Serena confusa y sorprendida.

Al escuchar ese grito el resto de entrenadores que ya habían recuperado el conocimiento se acercaron a esa camioneta sorprendiéndose por lo que encontraron.

¡Serena estas viva! - exclamó Clemont emocionado mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Oye claro que estoy viva, y ya para un poco que después empiezan a confirmar shippins raros - decía Serena algo nerviosa tratando de quitarse a Clemont de encima.

Lo siento, es que estoy realmente feliz y aliviado - dijo Clemont dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

No tienes de que preocuparte, por cierto ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre llamado Kustem y con nuestros pokemons? - preguntó Serena con preocupación.

Ellos están bien, los están atendiendo ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando Kustem uso su Hiperrayo? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Recuerdo cuando te hice a un lado, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más - respondió Serena algo confusa.

Bueno, esto al menos será un alivio cuando Ash despierte - dijo Clemont aliviado.

¿Dónde está Ash? - preguntó Serena un poco preocupada.

Él está descansando en esa camioneta - dijo Paul señalando.

Serena se levantó rápidamente de su camilla y salió de la camioneta.

¿No que estaba tiesa? - preguntó Trip con duda.

Oye ten más respeto, ella es mi mejor amiga - dijo Clemont molesto.

¿Pero no era que había muerto? ósea mírala, ella anda mucho mejor que nosotros - agregó Richie.

Es como si… alguien realmente quería que Ash pensara que Serena había muerto - comentó Raku de forma seria.

¿Tú crees que alguien supiera que Ash podía convertirse en eso al enfurecerse? - preguntó Richie de forma seria.

Paul y Gary solo observaban en silencio mientras sus compañeros intentaban sacar alguna solución de que es lo que sucedía, pero ellos ya habían escuchado parte de la verdad pero sabían que tenían que guardar el secreto.

Mientras en la camioneta donde estaba la camilla de Ash.

Serena se encontraba al lado de Ash quien descansaba con Pikachu en su regazo. Serena solo miraba a Ash de forma deprimida. De pronto Serena notó que alguien se asomaba temblando poco a poco.

¿Qué haces Angie? - preguntó Serena confusa.

Me… me dijeron que estabas… mu… muerta - dijo Angie temblando.

Pues al parecer exageraron un poco las cosas - respondió Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Angie y Serena se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a Ash.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tú y los chicos están lastimados? - preguntó finalmente Serena a Angie.

Pues lo que pasó fue… - comenzó a hablar Angie.

Fue Kustem - dijo una voz seca detrás de las chicas.

Las chicas se voltearon y pudieron ver a Paul mirando de manera muy seria.

Kustem nos atacó, pero entre todos pudimos vencerlo ¿No es así Angie? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Este… exacto eso fue lo que pasó - dijo Angie algo nerviosa.

Bueno… ¿ Ahora qué haremos? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Pues ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene alguna herida importante pueden ir a descansar a casa - dijo Markus quien entró a la camioneta.

Señor Markus ¿Pero qué pasará con nuestros pokemons? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

No se preocupen, serán atendidos por los mejores profesionales de la región, en cuanto estén mejor se los devolveremos - respondió Markus de forma tranquila.

Bueno, creo que Ash debe descansar en un lugar más cómodo ¿Pueden llevarnos a la guarida? - preguntó Serena.

La verdad no es bueno alarmar a nadie, creo que lo mejor será que vayan ustedes solos, nosotros debemos encargarnos de algunas cosas aquí - agregó Tony de forma seria.

Bien en ese caso - dijo Alan levantando a Ash y cargándolo sobre su hombro - creo que será mejor que lo llevemos así - dijo Alan de forma tranquila.

Y así todos marcharon con rumbo a la guarida.

Realmente no puedo creer que después de que Ash liberara su poder podría ser detenido por simples entrenadores - dijo Tony de forma seria.

No los debes subestimar, no por nada estos chicos son la nueva generación dorada - dijo Markus con una sonrisa tranquila.

Creo que entiendo un poco más el hecho de que quieras intervenir lo menos posible en esto - dijo Tony de forma tranquila.

Si ellos no se vuelven fuertes por si solos, no podrán enfrentarse a lo que se avecina - respondió Markus mostrando una mirada más seria.

* * *

Mientras en el palacio de los Cifer en una ubicación desconocida.

Kustem se encontraba de rodillas con una venda sobre donde el Greninja de Ash le cortó su brazo. Frente a él se encontraba Alexander sentado en su trono mirándolo de forma tranquila

Señor… la ultima semilla fue plantada con éxito y la flor del odio comenzó a florecer - dijo Kustem de forma seria.

Bien hecho Kustem, ahora puedes ir a descansar en lo que te asigno otra misión - dijo Alexander de forma indiferente.

Pero Maestro… él es muy peligroso, cortó mi brazo como si nada - dijo Kustem de forma nerviosa.

Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado, ahora vete tengo cosas que pensar - dijo Alexander de forma seria.

Si… Maestro - dijo Kustem de forma apagada.

Jajaja, mira eso ¿Y ese es uno de los posibles candidatos a volverse una de las bestias? - dijo una persona oculta entre las sombras.

Eres tan diminuto - dijo otra de las personas.

Mejor quédate en tu puesto mientras te limitas a besar nuestras botas Kustem - se escuchó la voz que parecía la de Accelerator.

La basura debe quedarse en la basura - dijo quien parecía ser ahora Nui.

(Me las vas a pagar campeón de Kalos, juro que me vas a pagar completamente esta humillación) - mascullaba Kustem en su mente con una mirada de completo odio.

* * *

Omake 4

**Amor Chocolatoso**

Gracias a la magia pokemon ya era 14 febrero en pueblo paleta.

Los chicos se encontraban haciendo quien sabe que estupidez de forma despreocupada, pero del lado de las chicas la cosa era otra. En la cocina de la guarida Ketchum las chicas iban y venían con utensilios e ingredientes.

¡¿Dónde está el extracto de vainilla?! - preguntó una de las chicas preocupada.

¡Azúcar, necesito azúcar! - pedía desesperada otra de las chicas.

¡¿Dónde demonios están los moldes en está guarida?! - preguntó indignada otra de las chicas.

Mientras en la sala principal de la guarida se encontraban jugando en la consola Ash, Clemont, Paul, Richie, Trip, Raku, Drew y Barry.

Jajaja, no les parece genial que las chicas tengan que preparar chocolates para nosotros - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Y ese sabor a hecho de forma casera y con mucho cariño… ay que rico - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Aunque sean solo por obligación se siente muy bien - dijo Richie también con una sonrisa feliz.

Oigan tengo una duda - dijo Raku llamando la atención del resto.

Te escuchamos - dijo Ash atento a Raku.

Normalmente en Japón las chicas son las que le dan regalos a los chicos, ósea es el país donde hacen esta serio ¿No? - comenzó a decir Raku.

Aja - asintió Ash.

Pero este es un fic Latino ¿O me equivoco? - cuestionó Raku con duda.

Espera ¿Eso quiere decir que… ? - empezaron a caer en cuenta los chicos.

¡Tenemos que hacer chocolates! - dijeron los chicos desesperados mientras salían de la guarida a toda velocidad.

Todos los chicos salieron de la guarida y entraron en la residencia Ketchum. Al entrar todos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a revolotear todo en busca de cosas que pudieran servirles mientras hacían una gran desorden ya que no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

¡Alto! - se escuchó la voz de dos personas.

La cocina es un santuario, y no vamos a permitir que lo deshonren - dijo Raku de forma muy seria.

Sigan nuestras indicaciones y los llevaremos a la victoria en esta dura prueba -agregó Clemont también muy serio.

¡¿Quiénes están con nosotros?! - preguntaron los dos cocineros al mismo tiempo.

¡Yoooooooooooo! - se escuchó al unisonó por todos los chicos.

Y así todos comenzaron a seguir las ordenes de Raku y Clemont. Pero a Ash se le había ocurrido otra idea.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, mamá tenía una receta increíble de chocolates, voy a pedírsela - se dijo Ash a si mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

Ash llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, escuchó algunos ruidos extraños pero aun así decidió entrar.

Oye mamá no tienes la receta de… - Ash se quedó en silenció con una mirada que reflejaba un severo trauma.

Ash lentamente cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar marcha atrás con esa expresión de trauma hasta salir de la casa. Luego de eso comenzó a mirar fijamente al sol.

No eh visto nada… - dijo Ash con una sonrisa traumatizada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a carbonizarse.

* * *

Respondiendo reviews:

Guest: no hay de que, pues aquí tienes el nuevo cap y tal vez pronto veamos quien es Xtreme.

The master gold 10: En realidad yo creo que la ayuda de Angie fue fundamental ya que pudo separar a tres pokemons oscuro de Darksh. Pues Kenny no terminó inconsciente pero al menos se cagó para ganar... XD. Por lo del XD001 la verdad es que...

JuanC9: Pues a decir verdad quería darle a Darksh una actitud totalmente opuesta al Ash de la serie (Despiadado, sádico y sin ningún aprecio por nadie) Pues sobre el porque se levantan después de ser "derrotados" lo explicaré más adelante.

Serena Animals fairy ketchum: Vamos dime, que ni yo se quien es... bueno si lo sé... o no?

OrionCharizard: Bien lo admito Xtreme es Tobias... ya contentos... ok no? Gracias por darme tu comentario sobre la música, es algo que no pongo muy a menudo pero las canciones que pongo para que escuchen son las que yo mismo escucho mientras escribo los capítulos ¿Equipo Rocket? ¿Es algún equipo de las inferiores o algún desodorante?

prietar: Me han dicho muchas cosas en mi vida... Noob, Manco, Rata, Fan boy, Nostalfag... pero jamas nadie me ah dicho Troll... bien es suficiente ne has ofendido hasta aquí dejo el fic... ok no.

Indignada: Creo que eso es una amenaza ¡Denunciada Rufián! ¡Despídete de tu cuenta lince!... ¿Y que te hace pensar que Angie no es Xtreme? Pues si no me fallan los cálculos creo que este arco se me terminaría en el capitulo 45... espero.

Seiryu.001: Espero que no te aya molestado que la identidad de Xtreme quedara en nada por ahora.

Emma: La verdad yo también creo que me van a matar si hago algo como eso.

Daster: Como el Tenge toppa... bueno tampoco tanto.

anonimus001: Tu computadora te lo agradece.

AndrickDa2: Este fue el desquite de Ash, pero aun así tengo planeado uno que otro combate con Alan y Ash. Yo también me alegro de haberla alargado a la historia.

* * *

¿Como es que Serena sigue viva? ¿Que intentará Kustem para vengarse? ¿Como es posible que después de 40 capítulos el Amour no se haya hecho canon cuando en la mayoría de las historias esto no aguanta más de 7 capítulos? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del Campeón.


	41. Toques finales

Hola amigos y amigas, espero que la esten pasando bien... a diferencia de otros que el trabajo nos esta dando durisimo en donde más nos duele. Ok no los entretengo con los problemas con los que molesto al Psicologo.

Respondo Reviews al final.

* * *

**Toques finales**

* * *

Nuestros héroes caminaban lentamente en silenció hacia la guarida Ketchum. Lo que había pasado en las últimas horas los había dejado con mucho en que pensar ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a Ash? ¿Acaso los atacaría nuevamente cuando despertara? En el caso que no ¿Qué sentiría al saber que casi mató a sus compañeros? Todos estos pensamientos rondaba por la mente del grupo que le tocó luchar contra Ash. Por su parte Serena solo observaba a Ash de forma preocupada mientras Alan lo cargaba en su hombro inconsciente.

Oye Serena ¿Realmente no sabes que te pasó? - preguntó Gary sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos.

No sé a qué te refieres - respondió Serena un tanto confundida.

Ya sabes, eso… que estuviste… muerta, yo mismo te sostuve en mis brazos, tu corazón había dejado de latir - comenzó a contar Gary bastante preocupado.

Pues la verdad no sé qué decirte - dijo Serena un poco incomoda.

Aunque no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto - comentó Clemont.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Raku con duda.

Ash sufrió algo similar en Kalos - contestó Clemont de forma seria.

Es necesario que me hagas acordar de eso - dijo Alan con aparente molestia.

Espera ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Ash ya murió antes?! ¡¿Y qué Alan fue quien lo mató?! - preguntó Paul sorprendido.

No de forma directa, pero si - respondió Alan de forma tranquila.

¡Wow wow wow un segundo! - comenzó a hablar Trip con un tono molesto haciendo que todo el grupo se frene - Muertos que resucitan, entrenadores que aplastan fácilmente a campeones ¿Y una chica en traje de licra con un Zoroark que habla? Esto ya está dejando de ser básico - dijo Trip de forma molesta.

Bienvenido a Pueblo paleta - dijo Ash con una sonrisa cansada sobre el hombro de Alan.

¡Ash! - dijeron todos sorprendidos mientras se ponían en posición como si fueran a pelear.

¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Dónde está ese sujeto Kustem? - preguntó Ash confundido mientras se ponía de pie por sí solo.

¿No… no recuerdas nada? - preguntó Richie nervioso.

Pues recuerdo cuando el Hiperrayo…. ¡Serena estas bien! - exclamó Ash feliz mientras torpemente intentó correr a darle un abrazo pero terminó en el piso.

Ash ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Serena un poco preocupada.

Si… pero no sé por qué tengo el cuerpo tan entumecido - dijo Ash intentando levantarse.

A ver deja te ayudo - dijo Serena ayudando a Ash a levantarse.

Los dos se quedaron por un momento mirándose con una sonrisa hasta que…

¡Hey tú! - se escuchó una voz molesta.

Todos observaron en la dirección donde venia esa voz para encontrarse con Kalm y a Kenny que se acercaban con una mirada seria y molesta.

Nos debes una explicación Ketchum - dijo Kalm molesto acercándose a Ash.

¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Ash confundido.

No te hagas ¿Por qué tus pokemons atacaron a Angie? - preguntó Kenny molesto.

¿Mis pokemon? ¿De qué están hablan…? Arggh - estaba por preguntar Ash pero de pronto colocó su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

¡¿Ash?! - dijeron preocupadas Serena y Angie.

Por la mente de Ash comenzaron a pasar imágenes confusas.

_"¡AAAAHHHHGGG! ¡Detente por favor! - suplicó Kustem con mucho dolor mientras Greninja le atravesaba el brazo con su cuchilla."_

_"¡Detente! - suplicó Paul con las pocas fuerzas que tenia mientras veía como Infernape golpeaba salvajemente a su Electivire." _

_"¡Pikaa pi! - Pikachu comenzó a chillar levemente mientras un Aura oscura comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo."_

_"Ash, por favor detente, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado pero este no eres tú - decía Angie preocupada mientras lentamente se acercaba a Ash."_

Después de ver estas imágenes Ash nuevamente se desmayó.

¡Ash! - exclamó preocupada Serena.

Debemos llevarlo a descansar a la guarida - sugirió Angie.

Y así las dos rápidamente comenzaron a llevarse a Ash.

No creas que vas a zafarte así como así - dijo Kalm intentando seguir a las dos chicas junto con el inconsciente Ash.

Espera, yo puedo darte una explicación de lo que pasa - dijo Alan llamando la atención de los dos entrenadores.

¿Alan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué te vez lastimado también? ¿Acaso los pokemon de Ash también te atacaron? - comenzó a interrogar Kalm de forma seria.

Bueno veras… - decía Alan hasta que repentinamente colocó sus manos en las nucas de Kalm y Kenny para después hacer que se den un muy fuerte golpe con sus frentes haciendo que los dos quedaran inconscientes con inmenso chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en espirar.

¿Por qué hiciste eso animal? - preguntó Richie sorprendido.

Lo siento, entré en pánico con tantas preguntas - respondió Alan de forma tranquila.

* * *

Varios minutos después en la guarida Ketchum.

Serena y Angie dejaron en su cama a Ash para que descansara. Al salir las dos se encontraron con el grupo de ex compañeras de viaje de Ash, Misty, May e Iris que las esperaban con miradas muy serias.

Hola ¿Estuvo bueno el trió? - preguntó Misty de forma sarcástica y molesta.

Chi… chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Nosotras deberíamos preguntar qué hacen ustedes aquí - dijo May también bastante molesta.

¿Por qué no estuvieron en el torneo? - preguntó Ahora May de forma acusativa.

Además ¿Por qué estas toda vendada Angie? - preguntó Iris de forma interrogante.

Bueno es que… - intentó explicarse Angie pero el sonido del ascensor llamó la atención de todas.

Del ascensor bajaron Clemont y Gary junto con los demás campeones que habían luchado contra Darksh.

¡¿Ustedes también?! - preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas.

Rápidamente las chicas se acercaron al grupo para comenzar el interrogatorio. En ese preciso llegaron también a la sala principal Korrina, Maylene, Bonnie, Max y Barry.

Bien, ya está bueno, díganos de una vez que es lo que sucede - dijo Misty muy molesta.

Oigan ¿Por qué no hablamos con calma sobre esto? - intentó Clemont tranquilizar las cosas.

Nos vamos a calmar cuando nos respondan ¿Qué cosas peligrosas están ocultando? - preguntó May molesta.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en los chicos esperando a una respuesta convincente.

Esperen, yo les diré que pasa - Barry rompió el silencio.

Al escuchar esas palabras todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a Barry.

Espera Barry no lo hagas - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Lo siento Paul, pero ya no puedo aguantar más este secreto - respondió Barry de forma seria.

Las miradas de todos se quedaron clavadas en Barry a la espera de la verdad.

Los chicos y yo estamos preparando un obra sorpresa para mostrar mañana en la fiesta - dijo Barry finalmente.

Un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la guarida. Los muchachos solo tenían una mirada de poker al escuchar tal respuesta.

¿Una obra? - preguntó Iris anonada.

Así es, es una obra sobre un muchacho revoltoso de la escuela secundaria que deberá elegir entre dos chicas a su verdadero amor, pero antes tendrá que enfrentarse a grandes retos que se interpondrán entre él y su destino - dijo Barry con mucho entusiasmo.

¿Entonces por qué están todos vendados? - cuestionó Misty no del todo convencida.

Daa, solo es parte del vestuario de una de las escenas ¿No es así Paul? - dijo Barry con una sonrisa dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Paul.

Argg, por supuesto - dijo Paul tratando de mantenerse firme pero muriéndose por dentro.

¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada? - preguntó May con duda.

Bueno, los chicos querían que fuera una sorpresa, lo siento muchachos, no se me da bien guardar secretos - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Está bien no hay problema - respondió Paul algo más aliviado.

* * *

Ya todo solucionado cada quien se fue por su lado. Pero los campeones, Gary, Clemont y Barry se encontraban platicando en la sala principal.

¿Una obra? ¿Enserio? ¿No se pudo ocurrir algo mejor? - reclamó Richie algo molesto.

Perdón, es lo único que se me ocurrió - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Les hubieras dicho… no se… el club de la pelea o algo así - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Inmediatamente Trip recibió un puñetazo de todos los presentes.

¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Trip adolorido.

Nadie habla sobre el club de la pelea - respondieron todos.

Por cierto ¿No me digas que realmente vamos a tener que actuar? - preguntó Richie preocupado.

Me temo que si no quieren levantar sospechas tendrán que hacerlo - dijo Paul de forma seria.

No querrás decir ¿Tendremos? - preguntó Raku de forma seria.

Es cierto, estamos todos metidos en esto y tendrás que ayudar también - agregó Clemont.

Además ya tengo escrito tu guion - dijo Barry dándole una hoja de papel a Paul.

Paul tomó la hoja de papel y comenzó a leerla.

¿Desde cuándo tienes esto? - preguntó Paul sorprendido y nervioso.

Lo tengo desde que te importa, solo asegúrate de leerlo para mañana, y ustedes también, recuerden que no tenemos tiempo de ensayar - dijo Barry dándole los guiones a los demás.

Todos comenzaron a leer los guiones.

¡Diablos esto no está bien! - exclamó Raku sorprendido.

¿Tan malo es? - preguntó Barry preocupado.

No, está bastante interesante, es solo que escribiste pateó sin acento - respondió Raku de forma tranquila.

Rayos, si no nos queda otra opción - comentó Paul resignado.

Y así pasaron las horas y los chicos comenzaron a leer sus guiones, Barry le dio también un guion a Angie y a Serena.

A ver déjame ver si entiendo ¿Les dijiste a todos que vamos a hacer una obra? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Aja - respondió Barry.

Sabes, hasta cierto punto suena interesante - agregó Angie.

Ya lo creo - respondió Barry con una sonrisa.

Por cierto ¿Quién va a ser el protagonista? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Oh, ese va ser Ash - respondió Barry.

Bueno, en ese caso yo debería ser la protagonista - agregó Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué deberías ser tú? - preguntó Angie de forma seria.

Pues dime tú quien es la actual compañera y mejor amiga de a Ash… ah cierto soy yo - respondió Serena de forma arrogante.

Pues creo que la protagonista debería ser alguien más bonita y menos inútil - respondió Angie de forma arrogante.

¡¿Qué dices?! - preguntó Serena muy molesta.

¡Lo que escuchaste! - respondió Angie de forma muy molesta también.

Las dos chicas se miraban frente a frente mientras las chispas comenzaban a salir.

Chicas, chicas esperen, no tienen porque pelearse, las dos son protagonistas - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿De qué habas? - preguntaron las dos confusas.

Las dos son protagonistas principales, y el final está inconcluso y mañana se decidirá - contestó Barry.

Sigo sin entender - dijo Serena algo confusa.

Yo también - agregó Angie también confusa.

Mañana lo entenderán - finalizó Barry con una sonrisa.

Las chicas estaban por preguntarle más cosas a Barry pero el sonido del ascensor de la guarida les llamó la atención. De él bajaron Dawn y Úrsula, las cuales comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Serena y Angie de forma muy seria y molesta.

¿Y bien? - preguntó Dawn en un tono molesto.

Ho…hola Dawn ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Angie nerviosa.

Bien, si no fuera porque alguien me dejó plantada en un combate - respondió Dawn de forma molesta.

Ay, créeme que lo siento, pero es que surgió algo realmente importante - dijo Angie juntando las palmas de sus manos en tono de suplica.

Me imagino que nos descalificaron a las dos y ustedes lucharon en la final ¿Quién ganó el torneo? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Pues la verdad… Dawn y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y decidimos retarlas a un combate doble por los puestos en la final - explicó Úrsula de forma seria.

Espera ¿Por qué? - preguntó Angie sorprendida.

Ninguna de nosotras puede aceptar ser la ganadora sin haber derrotado a sus oponentes - respondió Dawn de forma seria.

Las esperamos en una hora en el rancho del profesor, ni se les ocurra faltar esta vez - dijo Úrsula de forma seria mientras subía al ascensor junto a Dawn.

Esto es malo - dijo Serena preocupada.

Si… hacer equipo contigo, que hueva - dijo Angie algo molesta.

¡Eso no! recuerda que no tenemos a ningún pokemon - dijo Serena con un tono molesto.

Es cierto, y no podemos decirles que están todos en tratamiento - agregó Angie preocupada.

Bueno, podrían pedir prestado alguno - sugirió Barry.

Genial, préstame a tu Lucario - pidió Angie con una sonrisa.

Jaja, por supuesto que no - respondió Barry con una sonrisa.

Tenía que intentarlo ¿Entonces a quien podemos pedirle? - preguntó Angie con duda.

Pues Ash tiene muchos pokemons en el laboratorio del profesor, aunque no estoy seguro que les dejen sacar alguno sin el permiso de Ash - comentó Barry mientras pensaba una solución.

Si ese es el caso yo puedo ayudar - dijo Gary acercándose al grupo.

¿Crees que puedas hacer eso? - preguntó Angie con curiosidad.

Ustedes solo vayan al rancho y déjenme el resto a mi - dijo Gary de forma confiada.

* * *

Una hora después en el campo de batalla del rancho del profesor Oak.

Serena y Angie se encontraban en el campo de batalla, al parecer Gary todavía no llegaba. Dawn y Úrsula esperaban impacientes

¿Dónde está Gary? el combate ya debería haber comenzado - dijo Angie preocupada.

Tiene que darse prisa - agregó Serena también preocupada.

Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? - preguntó Úrsula de forma molesta.

Solo un poco más - respondió Serena nerviosa.

Esto es increíble - dijo Úrsula molesta.

Oye ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - preguntó Paul acercándose a donde estaba Úrsula.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Úrsula confusa.

Si tan solo lucharas en la final ahora podrías ganar más rápidamente ¿Esto no pone en riesgo nuestro trato? - preguntó Paul de forma indiferente.

Tienes razón en eso pero… si no luchara este combate lo que pondría en riesgo seria mi orgullo como entrenadora - respondió Úrsula de forma confiada.

Ya veo, ok espero que no te arrepientas después - dijo Paul de forma tranquila saliendo del campo de batalla.

Justo en ese momento Gary llega a la parte del campo de batalla donde estaban Serena y Angie.

Te demoraste bastante - dijo Serena en tono de reproche.

Lo siento, me costó más de lo planeado - dijo Gary con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_"Algunos minutos atrás._

_Por favor abuelo ¿Qué te cuesta? - decía Gary en tono de suplica._

_Lo siento Gary, sin el consentimiento de su entrenador no puedo darte a ninguno de los pokemons que cuido, no importa lo muy amigo que seas con Ash - dijo el profesor Oak de forma seria._

_Por favor abue ¿Qué te cuesta? solo será un momento - dijo Gary de forma suplicante._

_Mi respuesta es no - respondió el profesor de forma sebera._

_Por favor abuelo, no seas malo, anda di que si, no me dejes en ridículo con las chicas - suplicó Gary aferrándose a la pierna del profesor._

_Está bien, está bien, rayos, no me suplicabas así desde que me pediste que le diera el Pikachu a Ash - dijo el profesor Oak resignado."_

_Otra vez en el presente._

Afortunadamente puedo ser muy persuasivo - agregó Gary con arrogancia.

Bueno ¿Qué pokemons nos traes? - preguntó Serena curiosa.

Lo siento, mi abuelo me dio los pokemons que tenía a mano, ni si quiera sé que me ah dado - dijo Gary mientras le entregaba las pokeballs a las chicas.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que nada - dijo Angie en tono resignado.

Si son pokemons de Ash de seguro son bastante fuertes - agregó Serena tratando de darse ánimos.

Oigan ¿Está todo listo? - preguntó Dawn algo molesta.

Si, perdón por la espera - dijo Serena en tono de disculpas.

Bien, este será un combate doble entre Dawn y Úrsula contra Serena y Angie. Cada una usará un pokemon y el combate terminará cuando los dos pokemons de uno de los equipos ya no puedan continuar ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó Brock quien hacía de arbitro en este combate.

De acuerdo - asintieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - dio Brock la orden de inicio.

¡Mamoswine sal a escena! - anunció Dawn lanzando su pokeball.

¡Garchomp es hora de brillar! - anunció Úrsula lanzando su pokeball.

El pokemon tiburón de arena y el pokemon mamut salieron de las pokeballs y se posicionaron en el campo de batalla listos para el combate.

Bien, creo que es hora de ver que hay en esta pokeball ¡Yo te elijo! - anunció Angie lanzando la pokeball de Ash.

De la pokeball salió un gran pokemon bípedo al cual se le escurría mucha baba del cuerpo.

¡Es Goodra! ayúdanos para ganar esta pelea - pidió Serena con una sonrisa

Gu guu - chilló el pokemon dragón en señal de afirmación a la entrenadora peli miel.

Bien es mi turno ¡Yo te elijo! anunció Serena lanzando la pokeball de Ash.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon con apariencia de nutria de color azul.

A ver que dice la pokedex sobre él - dijo Serena sacando su pokedex.

"Oshawott, el pokemon nutria maricona, Oshawott es como esos tipos en internet que se la van haciendo de heaters pero que a la mínima de peligro se esconden en las faldas de sus mamis" - dijo el pokedex

¿Oshawott? ¿Es ese el Oshawott de Ash? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Este… no claro que no - dijo Serena nerviosa.

Oshawott alzó el pecho señal de confianza, pero al ver a los dos colosos pokemons rivales se escondió completamente aterrorizado detrás de Goodra.

¿Segura? Porque a mí me parece que sí - dijo Dawn con una mirada acusativa.

Es una larga historia - dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Basta de charlas y comencemos el combate - dijo Úrsula de forma desafiante para que el combate diera inicio.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.

Ash se retorcía en su cama, al perecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_En la pesadilla Ash se encontraba encadenado de pies y brazos en una cruz con forma de "X", frente a él se encontraba otro Ash rodeado de un aura oscura. Este Ash estaba tomando del cuello a una persona a la cual no le podía ver el rostro por la oscuridad pero si un cabello color miel y unas lagrimas brillantes saliendo de sus ojos._

_Se acabó, una vez que me ocupe de ti seré libre para siempre - dijo aquel Ash oscuro con una macabra sonrisa._

_¡No detente! - suplicó Ash inútilmente tratando de zafarse de sus cadenas._

_Despídete - dijo el Ash oscuro mientras lanzaba un puñetazo en dirección al rostro de aquella persona._

¡NOOOOO! - gritó Ash despertándose del sueño.

Ash miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en el cuarto de chicos en la guarida. Se quedó unos minutos sentado pensando en aquel extraño sueño para finalmente decidir levantarse.

Al salir de cuarto notó que no había nadie en toda la guarida. Ash creyó que tal vez todos fueron al laboratorio del profesor, así fue en dirección al ascensor.

¿Te vas tan pronto? - preguntó una voz detrás de Ash.

Ash al voltearse casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa al ver al sujeto con antifaz violeta y traje blanco que conoció días atrás cuando se encontró con Nui sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala principal. Ash se quedó paralizado sin poder articular alguna palabra.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No será que tienes miedo? Rayos ¿Cómo es que tú eres el Brave de esta generación? - preguntó aquel sujeto de forma sarcástica.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

The master gold 10: Pobre Kalm, se le contajio lo Kenny. Más adelante mostraré la relevancia de algunos de los padres de los chicos. Al parecer a Ash no le dan ni tiempo de pensar con todo lo que le pasa. Pues tenia esa duda con el omake, o lo hacia estilo japones o latino, entonces pense ¿Por qué no los dos?

RedDelphox: Leer tantos capitulos seguidos de este fic puede ser malo para la salud, no me hago responsable de lo que pase ¿Una gemela de Serena? ¿Ash imagina las posibilidades?

Albainu: Wow, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tu comentario. Pues a mi la verdad si me cae bien el DawnXPaul pero les tengo reservado otra cosa a esos dos.

Tran: Voy a continuarla cuando termine el primer arco de esta historia (Ya falta poco). Y gracias a ti por ser mi lector.

LucasDLR: Leerlo todo de corrido puede dejar algunas hemorragias mentales así que gracias por arriesgarte y leerlo todo. Es lindo tener a un compatriota leyendo mi historia.

JuanC9: Dejarlos con la duda y que no puedan dormir pensando que pasará es mi alimento XD. Gracias por tus comentarios, yo tambien extraño los momentos de risa, espero poder terminar pronto con estos capitulos serios.

DarkSoldier41: Tal vez solo estaba muy herida y alguien usó el ASPIRINE.

Torterrax-99: Y la cosa es que todavia queda un poco para el canon (A este pasó se va a volver Canon en el animé primero) Pues por lo de Angie no crees que seria muy aburrido que Serena la tuviera facil?

anonimus2001: Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta saquemos algunas cuentas porque ni yo mismo lo sé cuanto va a durar. A ver... llevamos más de 41 capitulos y no ha pasado ni una semana en la historia, la liga de campeones será en cuatro meses donde será el final de temporada... y digamos 2154 capitulos juntado las dos temporadas que quiero escribir.

Seiryu.001: Te digo la verdad ¿No se como aguantan tanta intriga? osea yo se quien es Xtreme y si me pongo a leer a alguien que da tantas vueltas con la identidad secreta de alguien ya estaria sacando la escopeta. Pobre Ash, el psicologo que va necesitar.

Altair The Facking Assassin: Tal vez encuentres sentido en Xtreme cuando revelé quien es realmente. La verdad esa forma de escribir es un mal abito mio. Gracuas por tus consejos.

Indignada: ... Magia pokemon talvez? La verdad me estoy quedando sin ideas para el omake.

McanarioYT: ¿Acasó creias que iba a matar realmente a Serena? Pues claro que no... "por ahora".

AndrickDa2: Bueno, Zoroark le perteneció a alguien bastante fuerte, ademas lo tomó a Ash por sorpresa y usó Hipnosis para que se quedara inconsiente.

prietar: Trauma de porvida. Si ves la lista de niveles si es más debil que las bestias, pero no es más debil que Xtreme, pero si más debil que el Zoroark y el Rhyperior que la acompañan.

Cutesaralisa: Jajaja, pobre manco.

OrionCharizard: Gracias por tu Review. Pues tengo pensado que Miette saque el tema del baile del capitulo 12, ademas de otro asunto que no salió en el anime.

Emma: Los amourshippers me matan si la mato. Pues el Amour puede llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Bueno amigos con esto termina este capitulo. En esta ocasion no voy a dejarles preguntas, solo una petición. Quisiera que me mandaran algun momento o situacion de nuestros heroes que les gustaria que plasamara en un omake, puede ser tanto algun hecho de la serie, algo que suceda en la guarida, o incluso de alguno de los personajes secuendarios. Recuerden que los omakes pueden estar cargados de toda la ilogica, desmadre y momentos rikolinos sin llegar al lemon que quieran. Pueden mandarmela por PM o por reviews, las historias más orginales las pondré como Omake en la historia principal.

Sin más que decir se despide Asurax hasta la proxima.


	42. Desenlace por la piedra llave

Hola amigos, espero me sepan disculpar la tardanza de este capitulo pero es que estuve demasiado ocupado ¿La razón? pues como algunos sabrán hace tiempo terminé mi carrera universitaria, pero la cosa es que hace poco comencé otra, la cuestión es que mi meta es ser Director publicitario y con esta carrera planeo cumplirla. Se que a nadie le importa esto pero quiero que sepan disculpar si tardo más de lo usual en subir nuevo capitulo. Sin más los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

Ah pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron sus ideas para un omake, pero en especial a **Indignada** la cual más que un omake me dio ideas como para hacer un libro, muchas gracias.

Respondo reviews al final.

* * *

**Desenlace por la piedra llave**

* * *

¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash notablemente preocupado pero tratando de mantenerse firme.

Tranquilo, solo eh venido a charlar un poco aprovechando que estas solo ¿Por qué no solo te sientas - dijo aquel sujeto de forma tranquila.

Ash sin tener otra opción solo se sentó en el sofá frente a aquel sujeto.

¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó Ash de forma seria y molesta.

Dime ¿Qué tanto te ha contado tu padre sobre tú rol en todo? - preguntó aquel sujeto de forma tranquila.

¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Je, típico de Mark, nunca contando los detalles - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa tranquila mientras sacaba un tablero de ajedrez de uno de sus bolsillos.

Ve al grano - exclamó Ash de forma molesta.

Está bien, a lo que me refiero es a tu destino - dijo aquel sujeto de forma más seria mientras acomodaba las piezas.

¿Mi destino? - preguntó Ash nuevamente confundido.

Tú eres mucho más importante de lo que crees. Imagínate que tu vida es un gran juego de ajedrez, las piezas blancas las mueve quienes quieren salvar este mundo mientras que las piezas negras las mueve quienes quieren dominarlo. Tu padre y el gran Maestro son los que juegan en este tablero y en cada uno de los lados falta la pieza más importante ¿Sabes cuál es? - preguntó aquel sujeto colocando casi todas las piezas.

No soy muy bueno en el ajedrez - respondió Ash de forma seria.

El rey - dijo aquel sujeto mientras colocaba una pieza del rey de color blanca y negra en mitad del tablero.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash aun más confuso.

Tú decidirás si eres quien salve este mundo o quien lo dominará - respondió aquel sujeto de forma seria.

Pero… ¿Por qué yo? mi padre es un Maestro pokemon y el líder de los Cifers es el más fuerte de todos, comparado con ellos solo soy un entrenador cualquiera ¿Por qué soy tan importante en esto? - preguntó Ash confuso y preocupado.

¿Un entrenador cualquiera podría derrotar tan fácilmente a alguien que estaba como postulado a bestia Cifer? Yo no lo creo, las imágenes que ves en tu cabeza lo comprueban -dijo aquel sujeto con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Llámalo experiencia - respondió aquel sujeto de forma tranquila.

Aun así, yo estaré del lado de mi padre para salvar este mundo - respondió Ash de forma determinada.

¿Y cómo sabes que es tu padre quien lucha del lado que quiere salvar el mundo? - preguntó aquel sujeto de forma sebera.

Ash se quedó descolocado ante tal respuesta.

¿De… de qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ash bastante confundido.

Con el tiempo lo entenderás - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa mientras una cortina de humo morada comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

¡Hey espera! - exclamó Ash intentando alcanzar en vano a aquel sujeto quien desapareció de su vista.

No te preocupes campeón de Kalos, pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero mientras tanto te dejo este tablero de ajedrez, practica un poco para jugar conmigo la próxima vez que nos veamos - dijo la voz de aquel sujeto.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres realmente? - preguntó Ash mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo.

No es necesario que sepas mi nombre por ahora, pero si quieres dirigirte a mí de alguna forma puedes usar mi alias como la bestia Cifer numero 1 Aizen - respondió aquella voz sin mostrarse.

Después de esas palabras todo lo que quedó en la sala era Ash junto con un silencio abrumador y un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa de la sala.

* * *

Mientras en el rancho del profesor Oak.

En el campo de batalla se estaba comenzando el combate entre Dawn y Úrsula contra Serena y Angie.

Bien comencemos esto ¡Pulso dragón! - ordenó Úrsula para comenzar el combate.

¡Mamoswine Canto helado! - comandó Dawn siguiendo a Úrsula.

Garchomp lanzó un pulso de varios colores con forma de dragón mientras que Mamoswine creó una bola de nieve que se rompió en varios fragmentos y salieron lanzados a gran velocidad. Los dos ataques iban en dirección a Goodra y a Oshawott que seguía escondido detrás de ella.

¡Esquiva! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

Goodra esquivó el ataque mientras que Oshawott asustado se aferró a la cola del pokemon dragón esquivando por muy poco también el ataque.

¡Ahora Lanzallamas a Mamoswine! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Goodra sin perder tiempo lanzó de su boca el poderoso ataque de fuego que impactó fuertemente con Mamoswine causando bastante daño y haciéndolo retroceder.

Es el momento ¡Usa Hidrobomba en Garchomp! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Pero para sorpresa de ella Oshawott se quedó parado mirando asustado a sus rivales y a Serena sin saber qué hacer.

Esto es malo, Oshawott solo tiene confianza para pelear si es Ash quien lo guía - comentó Cilan de forma seria.

¡Cilan! ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Iris sorprendida.

¿De qué hablas? Siempre eh estado aquí - respondió Cilan confuso.

Es que no se te había escuchado como hace más de 30 capítulos que pensé que no estabas - respondió Iris con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

¡Garchomp usa Carga dragón! - ordenó Úrsula rápidamente.

¡Mamoswine Colmillo hielo! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

Garchomp salió volando rápidamente rodeado de un aura color azul con forma de dragón golpeando fuertemente a Goodra, mientras Mamoswine con sus colmillos cubiertos de hielo arremetió contra un inmóvil Oshawott. Los dos pokemon salieron volando bastante lastimados

¡Oye has algo! ¡No voy poder yo sola contra las dos! - dijo Angie bastante molesta.

Serena estaba por contestarle molesta, pero se quedó callada ya que sabía que no era culpa de Oshawott, ella entendía que no pudiera combatir sin su verdadero entrenador a su lado.

¡Garchomp usa otra vez Pulso dragón! - comandó Úrsula rápidamente.

¡Usa Poder oculto! - ordenó Dawn.

Garchomp volvió a lanzar su pulso con forma de dragón mientras Mamoswine lanzó varias esferas de color verde.

¡Usa también Pulso dragón! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Goodra lanzó también su pulso con forma de dragón chocando con el de Garchomp causando una gran explosión. Pero del humo salieron las esferas verdes del poder oculto los cuales golpearon a Goodra y a Oshawott. Goodra aun dañada se mantuvo firme en su posición mientras Oshawott salió disparado hasta los pies de Serena.

¡¿Te vas a quedar solo ahí como inútil o vas a ayudar?! - preguntó Angie molesta.

Serena ignoró sus palabras y se inclinó para ver a Oshawott. Por su parte el pokemon nutria abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Serena lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Oye estas bien? -preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

Oshawott solo se le quedó viendo.

Sé que estas asustado ya que Ash no está aquí, pero no te preocupes, si no quieres pelear está bien, pero en estos momentos me ayudaría mucho que me prestaras tu fuerza, eres un pokemon de Ash y sé que debes de ser muy fuerte - le decía Serena a Oshawott con una sonrisa.

Oshawott solo miraba a Serena impresionado por sus palabras.

Vamos a terminar con esto ¡Mamoswine usa Colmillo hielo! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

¡Garchomp termina esto con Carga dragón! - comandó Úrsula.

Los dos pokemons salieron rápidamente con sus ataques en dirección a sus oponentes.

¡Usa Venganza y resiste! - ordenó Angie preocupada.

Goodra con su cuerpo comenzando a brillar de color rojo contuvo los dos ataques.

¡Continúen presionando! - ordenaron las dos coordinadoras.

¡Goodra no aguantará mucho, si quieres comenzar a hacer algo hazlo ya! - dijo Angie preocupada.

Serena miró nuevamente a Oshawott - Se que puedes hacerlo - dijo Serena con una mirada determinada.

Oshawott cambió su mirada de asombro por una de determinación y se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

Osha…¡WOOOOOOT! - gritó el pokemon agua para después comenzar a brillar intensamente.

¿Acaso esta…? - se preguntaban Dawn y Úrsula sorprendidas.

…Evolucionando - finalizó Serena sorprendida.

Después de unos segundos el brillo cesó mostrando a un pokemon un poco más grande cambiando el tono blanco de su piel a uno azul, unos bigotes blancos y en sus pies lo que pareciera un pantalón donde tenía sus dos conchas.

Es increíble, Oshawott evolucionó a Dewott - comentó Iris sorprendida.

Dewott… - dijo Serena sorprendida mientras sacaba su pokedex.

"Dewott, el Pokémon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín."

Increíble, además aprendiste nuevos movimientos ¿Qué dices? ¿Lucharas a mi lado por esta vez? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa confiada.

Dewott asintió con una sonrisa confiada.

¡Dejen de hablar y echen una mano! - dijo Angie molesta y preocupada al ver que Goodra estaba llegando a su límite.

Vamos Dewott ¡Usa Acua Jet! - ordenó Serena de forma confiada.

Dewott se rodeo de agua y a una velocidad sorprendente comenzó a volar por los cielos.

¡Combínalo con tus Caparaconchas! - comandó Serena.

Inmediatamente Dewott extendió sus brazos junto con sus Caparaconchas afiladas y aun en su Acua jet comenzó a golpear una y otra vez a Garchomp y Mamoswine como si fuera un verdadero jet haciendo que cesaran su ataque.

¡Ahora usa Rayo hielo en Garchomp! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Dewott sin perder tiempo lanzó el poderoso rayo helado directamente en Garchomp el cual lo recibió directamente y quedando congelado.

¡No Garchomp! - exclamó Úrsula preocupada.

¡Mamoswine protege a Garchomp usando Canto helado! - ordenó Dawn rápidamente.

¡Dewott Desquite! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Mamoswine lanzó nuevamente los fragmentos de hielo mientras Dewott los resistía con su cuerpo resplandeciendo con una luz blanca. En un momento Dewott atravesó todos los fragmentos y le dio una tecleada con todo su cuerpo a Mamoswine mandándolo a volar.

Increíble ¿Ese era realmente el Oshawott de Ash? -dijo Iris sorprendida al verlo.

Tal parece que Serena ha despertado su verdadero poder - comentó Cilan.

¡Ni crean que vamos a rendirnos! - exclamó Úrsula de forma desafiante.

No hace falta que se rindan, esto ya acabó - respondió Angie de forma confiada.

En ese momento el color rojo que cubría a Goodra brilló con mucha más intensidad y de forma repentina lanzó un poderoso rayo plateado que golpeó a los dos pokemons rivales sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar causando una gran onda expansiva seguida de una gran nube de polvo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó pudimos ver a los dos pokemons en el suelo completamente debilitados.

Garchomp y Mamoswine ya no pueden continuar, Dewott y Goodra ganan, por lo tanto la victoria es para Serena y Angie - anunció Brock el resultado.

¡Qué bien! ¡Eres muy fuerte! - festejó Serena mientras Dewott saltaba a sus brazos feliz.

¿Crees que puedes festejar? - preguntó Angie molesta mientras acariciaba a una muy cansada Goodra.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ganamos no es así? - preguntó Serena molesta con Dewott en sus brazos.

Eso fue porque Goodra soporto todo el daño en lo que tú te decidías que hacer - agregó Angie molesta.

¡¿Por qué no solo admites que ganamos en equipo?! - preguntó Serena molesta.

¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es un equipo! - respondió Angie molesta.

Las dos comenzaron a mirarse molestas mientras las chispas comenzaron a salir.

Vamos chicas, bajen un poco esas chimichangas - dijo Barry separando a las dos chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las dos chicas solo se dieron la espalda molestas.

Deberían aprender de esas dos - dijo Barry mirando en dirección a Dawn y Úrsula.

Angie y Serena miraron también en esa dirección y pudieron ver como Úrsula y Dawn con unas sonrisas algo desanimadas regresaban a sus pokemons para después ponerse a conversar un poco más animadas.

Ellas solían ser rivales a muerte, cuando se cruzaban se disparaban miradas asesinas y comentarios filosos, bueno al menos Úrsula jeje, pero a lo que quiero llegar es a que tanto en batallas como fuera de ellas los rivales pueden respetarse y colaborar entre sí - contaba Barry con una sonrisa.

Yo quiero llevarme bien, pero ella insiste en llevar la contraria - dijo Serena molesta mirando a Angie de reojo.

Pues la verdad yo lo intento pero realmente pierdo toda la paciencia con alguien tan inútil como ella - dijo Angie molesta mirando a Serena de reojo.

¡¿Qué dijiste?! - preguntó Serena molesta.

¡Lo que escuchaste! - respondió Angie molesta.

Las dos chicas se siguieron mirando de forma aun más molesta y con aun más chispas. Por su parte Dewott que seguía en los brazos de Serena sudaba frio del miedo.

Mientras del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Úrsula se estaba por salir del campo de batalla pero notó que alguien se acercaba.

Bueno, al parecer perdiste ¿Sabes lo que significa no? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Si lo sé - respondió Úrsula algo desanimada.

Dime ¿No te arrepientes de haber ofrecido ese combate? - preguntó Paul con curiosidad.

A decir verdad… no, si hubiera ganado sin haber peleado no hubiera sentido que gané nada - respondió Úrsula de forma confiada.

Hmp, ya veo, pues con esto ya no tengo la obligación de contarte nada más sobre ese asunto con Nui y tampoco sobre la cita - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Si… ya me lo imaginaba - respondió Úrsula de forma desanimada.

Pero… - comenzó a hablar Paul.

¿Pero…? - preguntó Úrsula intrigada.

Para que no te sientas mal podemos dar un paseo para divertirnos, pero solo como amigos ¿Oíste? - dijo Paul algo apenado.

¡Si vamos a tener una cita! - dijo Úrsula feliz saltando para abrazar a Paul.

¡Hey basta! te dije que solo como amigos ya suéltame - decía Paul apenado intentando zafarse del abrazo de Úrsula.

En ese momento una voz por el micrófono llamó la atención de todos.

Bien chicos, como ya está por anochecer dejaremos la final del torneo para mañana, el cual será a primera hora. Y recuerden que mañana será la gran fiesta, espero que estén todos listos para festejar - anunció Barry por el micrófono.

Después de estas palabras cada quien se fue para donde estaba alojado.

¿Oye vas a llevarlo contigo? - le preguntó Iris a Serena al ver que aun cargaba a Dewott.

Pues él no se despega de mi - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Parece que te ha tomado mucho cariño ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la guarida? no creo que a Ash le moleste - comentó May.

Además creo que el debería saber que evolucionó - comentó Misty.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de la guarida.

Ash se encontraba meditando sobre la conversación que tuvo con la bestia numero uno de los Cifer.

¿Qué fue lo que quiso decirme? Ellos intentaron lastimar a mis amigos, es obvio que ellos son los malos ¿O es que hay algo que todavía no sé? - se preguntaba Ash de forma muy preocupada.

Ash siguió meditando un poco más hasta el sonido del ascensor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al momento de abrirse la puerta bajaron todos los que se alojaban en la guarida. Pero extrañamente todos los que habían peleado con Ash anteriormente estaban con una expresión de alerta, todos a acepción de Angie que al mismo tiempo que Serena se acercó a Ash. Los demás se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Vaya con que al fin despiertas cabezota - dijo Angie con tono de burla.

¿Dónde estaban todos? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Dawn y Úrsula nos dieron la revancha en el torneo y ganamos - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Qué bueno, por cierto ¿Y ese Dewott? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

¿Qué? ¿No lo reconoces? que mal entrenador eres - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Dewo de! - exclamó el pokemon agua saltando a abrazar a su entrenador.

¿Oshawott? ¡Evolucionaste! ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Ash sorprendido abrazando a su pokemon.

Como no teníamos pokemons para luchar Gary le pidió al profesor que nos prestara a dos de los tuyos, él fue el pokemon que usé y evolucionó en esa batalla ¿No te molesta? - preguntó Serena algo preocupada por la opinión de Ash.

Claro que no me molesta, me alegra que las dos estén en la final del torneo - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Mm? ¿Y esto? - preguntó Angie al ver que en la mesa frente a Ash había un tablero de ajedrez.

Bueno es… - intentó explicar Ash.

Es un juego de ajedrez - dijo Clemont acercándose al grupo.

¿Sabes jugar? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

¿Qué si se jugar? bro yo soy el campeón de Lumiose en ajedrez.

Entonces ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Estás segura? soy imbatible- dijo Clemont de forma arrogante.

Cuando era niña papá y yo siempre jugábamos juntos, pero desde hace años que no juego ya que a mamá jamás le gustó, así que creo que sería divertido jugar un poco - respondió Serena.

Bien si tu lo dices… que raro ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Clemont algo confuso al ver la pieza del rey que era de dos colores.

Es extraño, además solo hay una pieza del rey en este juego - dijo Serena también confusa.

Ash solo observaba sin decir el nada el porqué de esas piezas.

Hagamos esto, tu usa la pieza del rey y yo usaré este tornillo como sustituto ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Clemont sacando un tornillo de su bolsillo.

Está bien, yo voy con las piezas negras - dijo Serena acomodando las piezas de su lado.

Entonces me toca con las blancas - dijo Clemont acomodando las piezas de su lado.

Unos 15 minutos después.

jaque mate - dijo quien poseía al rey de dos colores.

¡¿Qué?! ¡ No puede ser! aquí debe haber un error - decía Clemont sorprendido mirando por todos lados el tablero.

Jaja, tal vez tuve algo de suerte - dijo Serena con una sonrisa rascándose su cabeza.

¡Quiero la revancha! - exclamó Clemont de forma desafiante.

Claro, hay bastante tiempo antes de que sea la cena - comentó Serena con una sonrisa.

Los dos compañeros de Kalos volvieron a juntar las piezas para volver a jugar.

¿Tú le ves algo de divertido? - preguntó Angie confundida.

Mmm, la verdad no - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y así la noche pasó se podría decir normalmente.

* * *

Todo el grupo iba caminando normalmente, excepto por cierto científico rubio que caminaba con una cara amargada.

Seis veces seguidas, ella me derrotó seis veces seguidas… - murmuraba Clemont molesto.

Vamos hermanito no te desanimes, todavía eres el rey de los videojuegos - decía Bonnie para intentar consolarlo.

De dewot de - murmuraba el pokemon de agua para consolarlo también.

¿Todavía sigues aquí Dewott? - preguntó Iris al ver al pokemon de agua.

No se ah separado de Serena desde ayer - comentó Dawn.

¿No será que se ha enamorado de ella? - preguntó May con burla.

Vamos, eso no es posible - dijo Serena nerviosa.

Pregúntaselo a la Bayleef de Ash - comentó Misty de forma burlona.

Mientras todos seguían la charla se toparon con dos personas.

Serena, Ash, Clemont y Bonnie ¿Cómo han estado? - saludó una chica de cabellos rojos con sombrero y pantalón con tirantes color verde cargando a un Chespin.

Mairin, ha pasado tiempo - dijo Serena saludando a Mairin.

Lo mismo digo - respondió Mairin con una sonrisa.

Che ches - gruñó el pokemon planta.

Mairin se presentó con todo el grupo de la guarida mientras justo detrás de ella se acercaba Alan. Este se quedó mirando a Ash de forma seria cosa que este pudo notar fácilmente.

Oye Alan, no vas a saludarlos - dijo Mairin con una sonrisa.

Alan espabiló un poco y recordó que Mairin no tenía ni idea de que él ya los había visto antes.

¿Qué tal chicos como han estado? - preguntó Alan mostrando una sonrisa tranquila.

Hemos estado muy bien - saludó Serena con una sonrisa.

Sí, me lo imagino - dijo Alan en un tono molesto y sarcástico.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Mairin preocupada.

No es nada - respondió Alan de forma seria.

Bueno ¿A dónde van todos? - preguntó Mairin con curiosidad.

Vamos al rancho del profesor Oak, estamos por disputar la final por la piedra llave - le respondió Serena.

¿Final por la piedra llave? - preguntó Mairin confusa.

Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos - respondió Serena.

* * *

Y así todos llegaron a al rancho del profesor.

Todos estaban por colocarse en sus posiciones pero de repente.

¡NOOO! no puede ser como rayos se me olvidó - dijo Barry desesperado.

¡¿Qué sucede?! - preguntó Dawn preocupada.

¡Me olvide de la última pelea de exhibición! - dijo Barry moviéndose de acá para allá.

Dios me asustaste, pensé que era algo más importante - reprochó Dawn molesta.

¿Qué no lo entiendes mujer? es el último día de torneo, tengo que dar un combate de exhibición impresionante - decía Barry desesperado.

Bueno, has que alguno de nosotros pelee - comentó Richie.

No es por hacerlos sentir mal, pero en la pelea de ayer luchamos un cerebro de la frontera contra una campeona de región, no creo que un combate de campeones este por encima de eso - dijo Barry preocupado.

No te preocupes, no es necesario que sigas buscando luchadores - se escuchó una voz detrás del grupo.

Quien se acercaba era Markus.

¿Por qué lo dice? - preguntó Barry confuso.

Es porque tú y yo vamos a enfrentarnos en combate - dijo Markus con una sonrisa confiada.

Oh ya veo… espera ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

* * *

**Omake 5 **

**Subasta de solteros**

Nos encontramos en la casa de subastas de Ciudad Carmín. La subasta del día hoy era un tanto especial, ya que lo que se subastaba en este día era a los solteros más codiciados de la serie.

Que tal damas y caballeros, espero que estén todos listos para la primera subasta de solteros de Ciudad Carmín para apoyar a los centros de ayuda y tratamiento de pokemons abandonados - comenzó a hablar un señor con traje y sombrero de copa de color purpura, con un bastón de madera con una maxi pepita en la punta. Este era el presentador y se encontraba en un gran escenario y detrás de él había un gran telón purpura

Bien, no los vamos a hacer esperar ¡Que pase el primer soltero! - anunció el presentador.

El telón subió y quien apareció era Paul vestido con una chaqueta negra desabrochada, una playera blanca y unos pantalones de jean desgastados.

Este jovencito es Paul, un poderoso entrenador y actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh, comencemos la subasta con 200 pokelares - comenzó la subasta el anfitrión.

¡250! - levantó la mano una chica de cabellos marrones.

¡310! - ofertó otra chica más al fondo.

¡420! - ofertó otra chica.

Tenemos 420 ¿Alguien da más? - preguntó el anfitrión.

¡500! - ofertó esta vez Maylene quien estaba cerca del escenario y al lado de ella estaba todo el grupo de chicas de la guarida.

Paul al ver esto mostró una sonrisa confiada.

¡10.000! - se escuchó otra oferta.

Paul al escuchar la voz de quien ofreció esa cantidad borró su sonrisa y mostró un rostro pálido. Quien ofreció esa cantidad era nada más y nada menos que Úrsula.

¡Tenemos 10.000! ¿Alguien da más? - preguntó el presentador.

Paul miró preocupado para ver si alguien ofrecía más, pero nada.

Y se va a la una, se va a las dos ¡Vendido por 10.000 pokelares! - anunció el presentador.

Úrsula subió al escenario y con una gran sonrisa tomó con fuerza el brazo de Paul y comenzó a llevárselo.

Ni creas que voy a ir contigo - dijo Paul molesto.

Acabo de comprarte, lo que quiere decir que… tu… me… perteneces - dijo Úrsula con una mirada sádica.

Paul solo la miró asustado y se resignó.

Bien, demos pasó al próximo soltero - anunció el presentador.

El telón volvió a subir y quien apareció fue Drew el cual vestía un esmoquin negro con pantalón de vestir del mismo color y una rosa en el bolsillo del saco.

Este jovencito es Drew, un talentoso coordinador y actual ganador del gran festival de Jotho y Orre, comencemos la subasta con 200 pokelares - comenzó la subasta el anfitrión.

¡230! - se escuchó una oferta.

¡290! - se escuchó otra oferta.

¡320! - esta vez fue May la que dio una oferta.

Drew de forma disimulada dio una sonrisa.

¡430! - se escuchó la oferta de otra chica.

¡510! - volvió a aumentar May.

¡1000 Pokelares! - ofertó otra voz.

Drew casi se cae de espaldas al ver quien era la persona que ofertó esa cantidad. Cerca del final del salón estaba un chico de cabello violeta con muy parecidas a un Cacturne el cual saludaba con una sonrisa.

¡Mierda es Harley! - exclamó Drew muy nervioso.

¡1000 Pokelares! ¿Alguien ofrece más? - preguntó el subastador.

¡May por favor no dejes que me compre! - pidió Drew desesperado arrodillándose en el escenario.

No te preocupes ¡1500! - ofertó May nuevamente.

¡2000! - ofertó Harley nuevamente.

¡2500! - ofertó nuevamente May.

¡4000! - exclamó nuevamente Harley.

Bien eso ya es mucho - dijo May resignada.

¡4000 Pokelares! ¿Alguien da más? - preguntó el subastador.

Drew comenzó a sudar frio, miró a Harley, vio como este se ponía labial y le giñaba un ojo.

Y se va la una… - comenzó a contar el subastador.

¡May por lo que más quieras no dejes que me compre! - suplicó Drew aterrorizado.

Drew, yo te quiero mucho, pero tampoco tanto - dijo May nerviosa.

Se va a las dos… - siguió contando el subastador.

Por favor haré lo que quieras - suplicó Drew con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bueno está bien ¡4300! - anunció May.

¡5100! - anunció nuevamente Harley.

May solo miró con una cara de póker y le entregó un frasco a Drew.

¿Y esto? - preguntó Drew confuso.

Vaselina - respondió May de forma tranquila.

¡Tenemos 5100! ¿Alguien da más? - preguntó el presentador.

Y se va la una, se va las dos ¡Vendido por 5100 pokelares! - anunció el subastador.

¡Esperen! No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritaba Drew mientras Harley se lo llevaba de las piernas y este dejaba arañazos en el suelo intentando resistirse.

Continuara en el próximo capitulo...

* * *

Respondiedo Reviews:

Ilouokis: Gracias por dejar tu primer comentario, por lo que vimos aquí no siempre es necesario que Serena use su voluntad para ganar y Tambien vimos que no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo.

The master gold 10: Pues como ya es costumbre... más intrigas. Al parecer acertaste evolucionó Oshawott. Por lo del Lugia oscuro todavía lo estoy analizando.

Rayblade2010: Cuidado es peligroso leerse tantos caps seguido XD Te agradezco enormemente que te hayas creado una cuenta para poder comentar de verdad lo aprecio. Ya falta poco para el humor.

MARI: Muchas gracias por comentar, pues al parecer no fue necesaria la voluntad.

kufen: Lo siento pero no se de donde sacaste la idea de que este fic era de Amour, este fic es pura y exclusivamente pokeshipping creo que se nota bastante XD.

LucasDLR: A que ahora es este el que más intriga te deja. Jajaja, muchas gracias por esa idea, ten por seguro que pronto la usaré.

23: No se de que me hablas... - dijo Asurax mientras se escondía bajo la cama. (Más adelante lo subiré)

anonimus2001: La verdad trato de poner momentos amourshipping vs morpheushipping, aquí entre nos esos son los shipps que más me gustan. Gracias por tus consejos se aprecian mucho.

FerMrackReloaded: Lo siento, no se quien se creo una cuenta XD. Pues revise y si escribí bien quien tenia a Oshawott (Y no, no lo edité despues) Por el nombre porque no te dejaste Orioncharizard?

Estui. Y yo sigo creyendo que el Amour va ser canon, sigue teniendo fe mi amigo.

DarkSoldier41: Y se pondrá más loca cuando Barry se muera en el proximo capitulo... Ups spoilers. Gracias por la idea del omake.

AndrickDa2: Y eso que lo más feo todavía no llega XD. Gracias por tu idea para un omake la tendré muy en cuenta.

Emma: Ahora es pobre Dewott, tengo que pensarlo ya que la idea era poner la parte de la entrega de chocolates, pero no pude escribir nada bueno.

Seiryu.001: Yo tambien me pregunto como harán esa obra (Ni el autor la tiene totalmente definida) Pues no hace falta que tanga un amigo así porque yo soy así XD. Te parecerá gracioso pero Oshawoott es mi inicial de agua favorito.

prietar: OIE ZYYYYYYY¡ pero creo que más o menos ya hice algo como eso.

Indignada: Muchisimas gracias por todas tus sugerencias, se me ocurrió hacer este omake de dos partes gracias ellas. Por cierto ¿Quien es AuronPlay? ¿Algún amigo de wismichu?

Mcanario de Hyrule: No te preocupes, no la voy a matar... en esta semana al menos.

* * *

Y con esto se termina el capitulo de hoy, la verdad es que este capitulo es mucho más importante de lo que creen pero eso lo entenderán más adelante.

¿Acaso Barry le podrá darle pelea a Markusz? ¿A que se refería Aizen con esas palabras? ¿Por qué Asurax toma personajes de otras series para ahorrarse las molestias de crear a los suyos propios? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de la buena vida del campeón.


	43. Desenlace por la piedra llave II

Hola amigitos ¿Me extrañaron? yo se que no. Después de tanto tiempo les traigo el siguiente capitulo que no es para nada épico, para nada revelador y sobre todo lo demás no aporta nada a la trama y espero que les guste. Quiero pedir disculpas por tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero estudiar y trabajar cuesta... y bastante así espero sepan comprender. Bueno no les entretengo más con mi super emocionante vida y los dejo con el nuevo cap.

Respondo Reviews al final

* * *

**Desenlace por la piedra llave II**

* * *

Es porque tú y yo vamos a enfrentarnos en combate - dijo Markus con una sonrisa confiada.

Oh ya veo… espera ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! - preguntó Barry muy sorprendido.

Dijiste que querías un combate de exhibición increíble, y que más increíble que un combate contra un Maestro pokemon - dijo Markus de forma tranquila.

Si pero, a pesar de que admito que me eh vuelto un poco más fuerte, usted es un Maestro pokemon, ósea no mame - dijo Barry nervioso.

Primero, yo mamo si quiero, segundo, decir que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte es decir nada, muchacho sé que eres incluso más fuerte que lo que dicen los rumores, no te subestimes, y tercero, no te puede ir peor que como le fue a Ash - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¡Oye te escuché! - se quejó Ash molesto.

Bueno… no lo sé… - decía Barry mientras pensaba.

Vamos hazlo, se que lo harás muy bien - animó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Sería interesante ver que tanto te resistes a ser violado - comentó Paul con burla.

¡Está bien! en ese caso lo haré, y no por lo que dices tú Paul - dijo Barry mirando de forma acusativa a Paul.

Bien, ese es el espíritu - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¡Oye oye espera un segundo! - se escuchó una voz de tono molesto.

Tony ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Puedes venir un segundo? - dijo Tony molesto mientras arrastraba a Markus lejos del grupo.

"¿Acaso estás loco? Sabes muy bien que si combates contra un entrenador sin permiso de la asociación y las medidas de seguridad reglamentadas puedes perder tu puesto - le susurró Tony molesto.

"No se enteraran si nos les dices nada, además ya luché con Ash usando a Charizard…. ups" - dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡¿Qué usaste a quien?! - gritó Tony molesto.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a los dos Maestros.

"Vamos, baja la voz, usé un solo ataque con dirección al cielo, nadie salió lastimado" - dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ese no es el punto, la cuestión es que usaste a uno de tus principales" - dijo Tony bastante molesto.

"Relájate, en esta pelea no voy a usar a ninguno de mis principales" - susurró Markus con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" - dijo Tony de forma resignada.

* * *

Unos minutos después ya en el campo de batalla.

Barry se encontraba en posición en el lado derecho del campo de batalla mientras Markus se encontraba del lado izquierdo. Lo extraño era que todos los espectadores se encontraban juntos en un sector de las gradas mientras Tony se encontraba parado frente a ellos mirando el campo de batalla de brazos cruzados.

Tío Tony ¿Por qué estas parado ahí? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Es por seguridad -respondió Tony de forma seria.

¿Seguridad? - preguntó Ash confuso.

Normalmente cuando un Maestro pokemon entra en combate se debe colocar un equipo especial para protegerse tanto a él como a los espectadores, pero como en este caso no tenemos nada de eso por precaución me encargaré si algo pasa - respondió Tony.

Creo que lo entiendo, por esa ranzón tampoco hay nadie de árbitro, pero cuando papá luchó conmigo no fue necesario nada de eso - dijo Ash todavía confuso.

Es porque tu padre es un idiota - respondió Tony molesto.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

Bien Barry ¿Estás listo? - preguntó Markus de forma confiada.

Eh… si eso creo - respondió Barry algo preocupado.

De acuerdo, este combate será un tanto especial - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Especial? - preguntó Barry confuso.

Para este combate lucharan dos de tus pokemon contra uno solo de los míos, además mi pokemon no será uno de mis seis principales, sino que será uno de los avanzados, el combate será de solo cinco minutos, si puedes aguantar en ese tiempo con alguno de tus pokemons de pie será una victoria para ti ¿Te parece bien? - explicó Markus las reglas de este combate.

De acuerdo - respondió Barry preparándose para la batalla.

¿Qué quiere decir eso de principiantes y avanzados? - preguntó Dawn algo confusa.

Los Maestros pokemon tienen tres clasificaciones para sus pokemons, el nivel más bajo son las supernovas que son pokemons recientemente atrapados con un gran potencial, en el segundo escalón están los avanzados, los cuales son pokemons ya entrenados con un gran poder, y en la cima de todo están los conocidos como los 6 principales, ellos son el equipo más poderoso que tiene un Maestro pokemon - explicó Paul.

Bien, comencemos - dijo Markus lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball de Markus salió un Dodrio macho listo para el combate.

En ese caso ¡Empoleon Lucario salgan al combate! - anunció Barry lanzando sus pokeballs.

De estas pokeball salió su Empoleon y su Lucario amarillo con ojos dorados.

No sabía que Barry tuviera un Lucario, y menos que fuera de diferente color - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Es cierto, tú no viste el combate de ayer, te vas a sorprender con lo fuerte que es - agregó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Ah lo olvidaba, toma - dijo Markus lanzándole a Barry dos objetos.

Espere, esto es… - decía Barry sorprendido al ver un extraño brazalete con una piedra llave y una mega piedra.

Son un regalo de tu padre, supongo que querrás usarlas en tu Lucario - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Supongo que no me queda otra que ganar, Lucario toma - dijo Barry de forma confiada lanzado la mega piedra al pokemon lucha acero.

Ese es el espíritu ¿Quieres hacerme los honores? - con una sonrisa confiada.

Por supuesto ¡Lucario Mega evoluciona! - exclamó Barry extendiendo su mano.

En ese momento los lazos de la mega evolución se unieron para que Lucario comenzara a brillar y cambiar de forma. Cuando Lucario dejó de brillar mostró su mega forma, la cual todavía conservaba su color amarillo pero aun más intenso y sus ojos color dorado.

¡Riiooooo! - gruñó fuertemente Lucario causando una increíble onda expansiva que sorprendió a todos en las gradas.

Increíble, si ya era fuerte siendo un Lucario normal no me puedo imaginar los que será mega evolucionado - comentó Iris sorprendida.

Bien comencemos, Tony ¿Puedes poner el cronometro? - preguntó Markus al otro Maestro pokemon presente.

De acuerdo - respondió Tony tocando unos botones de su reloj - ¡Comiencen! - anunció Tony.

Comencemos la fiesta ¡Empoleon Hidrocañon, Lucario ataca su retaguardia con Ataque óseo! -ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Empoleon rápidamente lanzó una gran bola de agua a toda potencia en dirección a su pokemon rival, mientras Lucario a una velocidad increíble se colocó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás del pokemon volador. Dodrio sin que su entrenador de alguna orden a una velocidad extraordinaria dio un potente salto.

¡Esto no acaba! - exclamó Barry de forma confiada.

Lucario en ese momento le da un golpe con su hueso al ataque de Hidrocañon lanzándolo con mucha más potencia hacia Dodrio. Pero este nuevamente sin recibir una orden lo esquivó en el aire con mucha facilidad, o al menos eso pensaron todos ya que al esquivarlo Dodrio aun así recibió daño por la onda expansiva que generó el ataque. Markus arqueó una ceja en señal de un poco de sorpresa.

¡Lucario aprovecha que sigue en el aire y usa Esfera aural, Empoleon usa Rayo hielo! - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Lucario lanzó una esfera dorada mientras Empoleon de su boca lanzó un rayo de hielo.

Rayo y Lanzallamas - ordenó Markus de forma tranquila.

Rápidamente la cabeza derecha de Dodrio lanzó el potente ataque tipo eléctrico para golpear la Esfera aural, mientras la cabeza central usó el ataque tipo fuego para anular el ataque de hielo.

¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Dodrio no puede aprender ninguno de esos ataques! - exclamó Trip sorprendido.

Recuerda que él es un Maestro pokemon, todo puede ser posible con ellos - comentó Raku de forma seria.

¡Lucario usa Multi esferas! ¡Empoleon congela el piso! - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Lucario mientras creaba una Esfera aural con sus brazos, varias más aparecieron rodeándolo. Mientras Empoleon lanzaba su rayo de hielo congelando el piso y los pies de Dodrio.

¿Cómo es posible que pueda crear tantas Esferas aurales? - se preguntaba Richie sorprendido.

Es debido a su Mega evolución, la cual hace que su Aura se extienda en sobre medida, pero aun así jamás había visto nada como eso - comentó Korrina bastante sorprendida.

Eso no es nada, el Lucario de Barry podía hacer eso aun antes de Mega evolucionar, pero ahora son mucho más potentes - agregó Dawn mientras observaba de forma seria el combate.

¡Ahora lánzalas! - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Lucario lanzó la esfera que había creado con sus manos, seguida de estas salieron volando las demás que se habían creado alrededor.

Estas luchando contra un Maestro pokemon ¡Tómatelo enserio! - exclamó Markus de forma seria.

Dodrio rápidamente choco sus tres picos con mucha fuerza causando una gran onda expansiva desvaneciendo las esferas doradas.

Claro que me lo tomo enserio - dijo Barry con una sonrisa confiada señalando al cielo.

Todos al observar hacia arriba pudieron ver muchas Esferas aurales que se acercaban rápidamente al suelo. Dodrio al tener sus patas congeladas se mantuvo en el lugar y recibió todos los ataques levantando una nube de polvo.

¡Sorprendente! incluso a una gran distancia creó aun más esferas! - exclamó Korrina sorprendida.

El poder que tiene con su Lucario no es normal - agregó Maylene sorprendida.

Markus solo observaba con una mirada seria pero tranquila, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba mostrando a Dodrio sin ningún daño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Ya te lo dije hace un momento, será mejor que luches enserio - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Dodrio sin recibir ninguna orden de su entrenador Lanzó un Lanzallamas al suelo descongelándose las patas mientras con la cabeza de la derecha golpeó a Empoleon con Rayo, y con su cabeza izquierda golpeó a Lucario con Rayo hielo causando bastante daño a los dos.

Si no piensas luchar enserio yo lo haré, Dodrio usa tu remate triple en Lucario - ordenó Markus de forma seria.

Dodrio a una velocidad imperceptible se acercó a Lucario con sus picos cubiertos por fuego, hielo y Rayo. Lucario sin poder reaccionar recibía los golpes.

Empoleon ayuda a Lucario con Pico taladro - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Apártalo - ordenó Markus de forma seca.

Dodrio dejó de picotear con una de sus cabezas para golpear a Empoleon con un ataque de Rayo mandándolo a volar.

¡Empoleon! - exclamó Barry preocupado.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar aguantando hasta que pase el tiempo? ¿Ese es tu forma de luchar un combate? - preguntaba Markus de forma seria y algo molesta.

Nosotros…¡Nosotros siempre luchamos a ganar! ¡Lucario Empoleon, vamos por todo! - exclamó Barry de forma seria.

En ese momento las pupilas de los ojos de Barry cambiaron de forma asemejando a una letra "X" mientras un Aura color dorada comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo y uniéndose a sus pokemon.

Lucario al ser cubierto por esa aura creó una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a Dodrio.

Markus junto con Tony al ver esto mostraron una mirada de absoluto asombro.

(Esto es increíble, jamás creí que alguien pudiera llegar a ese rango de voluntad siendo tan joven. Ya veo, era por esto que querías luchar con él Markus) - pensaba Tony de forma muy seria.

¡Lucario abre las puertas! ¡Empoleon prepara el infierno helado! - exclamó Barry de forma seria.

Lucario cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a concentrarse, después de eso detrás de él la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse en pequeños círculos de los culés lentamente comenzaron a asomarse Esferas aurales las cuales comenzaron a cambiar de forma asemejándose a espadas, lanzas y hachas. Por parte de Empoleon este creó un Hidrocañon, pero no lo lanzó y lo sostuvo con sus aletas cubiertas por el brillo de Garra metal mientras la congelaba con Rayo hielo.

Es hora ¡Empoleon infierno helado! ¡Lucario Gates of Babylon! - ordenó Barry de forma confiada.

Empoleon lanzó el Hidrocañon congelado a una velocidad sorprendente congelando todo a su paso hasta impactar con Dodrio congelándolo en una cárcel de hielo muy parecido a un cristal. Sin darle tiempo a nada Lucario lanzó su armas hechas de aura golpeando sin piedad la cárcel de hielo con Dodrio adentro. Mientras esto sucedía Markus solo mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Vaya, vaya, veo que realmente te pusiste un poco más serio, pero todavía no me atacas con todo - decía Markus con una sonrisa arrogante.

Antes de que Barry pudiera decirle algo el ataque de sus pokemon cesó y pudo contemplar que Dodrio no estaba demasiado dañado.

¡¿Cómo es posible?! - cuestionó Ash increíblemente sorprendido al igual que el resto.

¿Cómo es posible que soportara ese ataque? - se preguntaba Barry preocupado.

Si quieres causar algún daño a Dodrio… tendrás que usar el ataque con el que derribaste a Arceus - comentó Markus de forma seria.

¡¿Cómo es que sabe de eso?! - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Una noticia como esa es difícil que se quede en la nada - respondió Markus con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Ash confuso a Paul y Dawn.

Bueno veras… - intentó explicar Dawn.

No es algo que te incumba - respondió Paul de forma seria y molesta antes que Dawn hablara.

De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas - respondió Ash todavía con duda.

* * *

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

Yo… no puedo, es muy peligroso - dijo Barry preocupado.

Bueno, si lo pones así, Dodrio usa Genocidio nuclear - dijo Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Qué… que acaba de decir? - preguntó Ash confuso.

¡¿Markus estás loco?! ¡Deja de bromear! - dijo Tony nervioso y preocupado.

Lo siento Tony, ya di la orden y sabes que mis pokemons no se detienen cuando la doy - respondió Markus de forma tranquila.

Dodrio en el campo de batalla juntó sus tres picos creó una bola de viento que al parecer era Tajo aéreo y comenzó acumular Lanzallamas, Rayo y Rayo Hielo en la bola de viento creando una bola de energía blanca que se hacía cada más y más grande . Barry por su parte solo miraba preocupado mientras sus dos pokemons se colocaban frente a él en posición de defensa.

Será mejor que uses ese ataque, ya que si no es bastante probable que no sobrevivas ni tú ni tus pokemons si dejas que mi pokemon ataque - dijo Markus de forma tranquila.

Espera ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - se preguntó Dawn muy preocupada.

¡Barry sal de ahí! - pidió Paul también muy preocupado.

Barry por su parte solo observaba de manera seria como Dodrio acumulaba energía para el ataque que incluso creaba una gran onda de vacío en el campo de batalla. Paul miró a sus pokemon y ellos asintieron en señalando a su entrenador que no iban a retroceder.

Bueno… es como siempre digo, nadie retrocede ni se rinde - dijo Barry de forma confiada.

¡Mentira esa es una frase del libro de la vida! - gritó Ash desde las gradas

Como sea, Lucario libera a Ea - comandó Barry de forma seria.

Lucario creó un hueso usando ataque óseo, luego varias distorsiones comenzaron a crearse a su alrededor de las cuales comenzaron a salir cientos de Esferas aurales doradas. Cada una de ellas comenzó a girar sobre el hueso de Lucario creando lo que parecía un taladro hecho de energía dorada.

Así que al fin vas a tomártelo enserio, bien ¡Dodrio dispara! - ordenó Markus finalmente.

Dodrio lanzó un descomunal rayo de energía blanca en dirección a Barry y sus pokemons

Ahora Lucario ¡ENUMA ELISH! - ordenó Barry a todo pulmón expandiendo su Aura.

Lucario liberó toda la energía acumulada en forma de un rayo dorado que chocó con el rayo de Dodrio. Los dos ataques al hacer contacto crearon un inmenso cráter que cubrió todo el campo de batalla mientras estos se mantenían luchando para ver cual dominaba al otro.

¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Gengar Mr. mime ¡Protección! - ordenó Tony mientras lanzaba dos pokeballs.

De ellas salieron el pokemon fantasma y el pokemon mimo creando dos barrearas de protección cubriendo a todos en las gradas. Justo unos segundos después de esto los dos rayos que luchaban por ganar terreno se unieron generando una inmensa explosión cuya luz cubrió por completo tanto a Markus y Barry como a sus pokemon.

¡Barry! - exclamó Dawn desesperada tratando de salir de las gradas y acercarse pero fue detenida por Paul quien también observaba preocupado el campo de batalla.

Después de unos segundos la luz se terminó, lo que antes era el campo de batalla era solo un cráter humeante. Todos esperaban que todo el polvo se fuera para ver qué pasó con los entrenadores. Para sorpresa de todos la zona donde estaban los entrenadores y los pokemon se encontraba complétame ilesa como si la explosión pasara por al lado. Dodrio se encontraba dañado pero en pie, mientras que Lucario estaba de rodillas casi al borde de la inconsciencia. Empoleon por su parte se encontraba bastante dañado cubriendo a Barry pero aun con fuerzas para estar de pie.

Bien, ahí me sorprendiste muchacho, realmente eres más fuerte que lo que dicen - dijo Markus con una sonrisa confiada.

Y todo lo… ahhh… que cuentan sobre los… ah ahh maestros pokemon es… ah haa… cierto - dijo Barry jadeando mientras se mantenía en pie con dificultad.

Bueno, el combate aun no termina ¿Estás listo para continuar? - preguntó Markus con una mirada desafiante.

Claro que…. ah ha… estoy listo - respondió Barry jadeando pero con una mirada desafiante.

En ese caso Dodrio usa… - comandó Markus pero….

Tick tick tick - se escuchó un sonido extraño.

Se acabó el tiempo, el combate terminó, ya que los pokemons de Barry siguen de pie la victoria es suya - dijo Tony mientras regresaba a sus pokemon.

Barry cayó de espaldas al piso mientras jadeaba cansado, las "X" de sus ojos se fueron mientras sus pokemon también caían al suelo cansado. En ese momento Dawn junto a Paul salieron corriendo rápidamente acercándose a su compañero.

¿Estás bien Barry? - le preguntó Dawn preocupada.

Estoy bien, solo demasiado mucho muy agotado - respondió Barry con una sonrisa mientras seguía jadeando un poco.

Es increíble que le hayas peleado a un Maestro pokemon de igual a igual, bueno sin contar que no usó a uno de sus pokemons más fuertes, te dio la oportunidad de luchar dos contra a uno, te dio chances para que usaras tus ataques más fuertes, y que al final de todo ganaste por el tiempo. Pero si, lo hiciste bastante bien - dijo Paul con una sonrisa burlona.

Si Paul, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte - dijo Barry de forma sarcástica con una mirada un poco molesta.

* * *

Markus por su parte regresó a Dodrio a su pokeball.

Bien hecho compañero, ahora tomate un… - Markus fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tony.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas Tony? - preguntó Markus mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza.

Eso fue por ser un idiota inconsciente ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar un ataque de esos sin haber la protección necesaria? ¿Acaso quieres matar a alguien? - preguntó Tony bastante molesto.

Jeje, creo que me dejé llevar - dijo Tony con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Qué le voy a decir a papá cuando vea que destruiste todo el campo de batalla del rancho? - preguntó Tony de forma preocupada.

¡¿Qué Markus hizo qué?! - gritó el profesor Oak en la entrada del rancho.

Oh, profesor ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de…? - Markus no terminó de saludar ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del profesor.

¡Auch! por favor profesor, no me pegue usted también - suplicó Markus adolorido.

Muchacho, hoy era la fiesta de los chicos y has dejado el rancho en ruinas ¿Sabes lo que me va costar arreglar esto y el gasto por posponer todo? - preguntó el profesor bastante molesto.

No se preocupe profesor, hoy mismo llamó a un equipo para que arregle esto lo más rápido posible, y por los gastos de posponer todo no se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo - dijo Markus de forma nerviosa.

Eso espero muchacho - dijo el profesor aun molesto mientras se retiraba.

Bueno ya lo oyeron, el torneo y la fiesta quedan postergados hasta próximo aviso - anunció Tony a todo el público.

Guau es sorprendente - dijo Richie todavía impresionado desde las gradas.

¿El poder que tienen? ¿O la forma en que el papá de Ash se gasta el dinero de la asociación? - preguntó Trip con duda.

Las dos, pero sobre todo su poder - respondió Richie.

¿Tú qué opinas Ash? ¿Ash? - preguntó Raku con curiosidad.

Ash no decía nada, solo se encontraba observando con una extraña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojizo.

* * *

**Omake 5**

**Subasta de solteros II**

Continuamos en la subasta de ciudad Carmín.

Demos paso al próximo soltero - anunció el presentador.

El telón nuevamente volvió a subir y quien apareció esta vez fue Clemont, el cual vestía con traje formal color azul con un pañuelo naranja, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Este caminaba temblando muy nervioso hacia el escenario.

(Rayos ¿Cómo dejé que me convencieran de esto?) - pensaba Clemont muy nervioso.

Este joven es Clemont, es líder de gimnasio en ciudad Lumiose en la región de Kalos, también es un gran inventor e excelente cocinero, un gran partidazo, por favor alguien cásese con él - dijo una voz infantil.

¡Dame eso niña! - dijo el subastador quitándole el micrófono a Bonnie.

Bien, la niña ya dio la presentación, comencemos la subasta con 200 pokelares - dijo el subastador.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, al parecer nadie quería comprar a Clemont.

¿Alguien ofrece algo? ¿Aunque sea 200 pokelares con diez centavos? - preguntó el subastador nervioso.

Bonnie contaba las pocas monedas que tenia para comprar a su hermano y que no quedara en ridículo sin éxito, mientras Korrina se encontraba completamente apenada sin poder si quiera levantar la mano para ofrecer una oferta.

(Arceus, esto es vergonzoso) - decía Clemont sudando de los nervios.

Clemont se quitó los lentes y con su brazo se quitó el sudor de su frente.

Todas las chicas quedaron viéndolo con cara de O_O hasta que…

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritaron todas las chicas con corazones en sus ojos, baba saliéndose de la boca, y cochinadas en la mente.

¡1000 pokelares! - dijo una de ellas.

¡2000! - dijo otra de ellas.

¡5000! - exclamó otra de ellas.

Las ofertas crecían y crecían desmesuradamente mientras Korrina titubeaba si ofertar o no, ya que además de que se moría de vergüenza el precio era demasiado alto para una asalariada líder de gimnasio.

¡15.000 pokelares! - ofertó otra chica.

¡20.000! - ofreció otra de las chicas.

¡1.000.000 de pokelares! - ofreció una voz haciendo que Clemont se quedara Helado.

Pri… pri… Princesa Ari - dijo Clemont temblando de los nervios.

¿Alguien ofrece más? ¿No? ¡Vendido! - anunció el subastador sin darle tiempo a nadie para ofrecer más.

¿Qué? No, no me dejen con ella, no tienen idea de las cosas que me hizo hacer las tres horas que me quedé con ella la ultima vez ¡No por favor! ¡NOOOO! - suplicaba Clemont mientras las empleadas de la princesa se lo llevaban.

Bien, continuemos con el próximo soltero - anuncié el subastador.

El telón subió y quien apareció fue Ash en todo su esplendor, guau que rima le salió al narrador.

Ash bestia simplemente con la ropa de la generación Sol y Luna solo que sin la gorra.

Este Joven se llama Ash, él es el actual campeón de la liga Kalos, además de ser campeón de la liga naranja y haber superado la batalla de la frontera en Kanto - comenzó a contar el anfitrión de la subasta.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar lo impresionante que era y que por alguna razón lo veían bastante lindo por así decirlo.

Bien comencemos la subasta con 200 pokelares - anunció el subastador.

¡500! - ofreció una chica.

¡600! - ofreció otra.

¡1000! - ofreció esta vez Serena seria pero sonrojada.

Ash al ver esto también se sonrojó un poco.

Uy Serena ¿Qué quieres hacer con Ash? - preguntó Misty con una mirada picara.

No… no es lo que crees, es solo para ayudar a los pokemons - respondió Serena sonrojada y apenada.

¡1550! - ofreció una chica de cabello azul corto al lado de Serena.

¿Miette? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Es solo para ayudar a los pokemons - dijo Miette con una sonrisa y un tono nada creíble.

¡2200! - ofreció otra chica de cabello largo y verde.

¿Tú también me vas a decir que lo quieres para ayudar a los pokemons Angie? - preguntó Serena molesta.

No, yo si le quiero dar - respondió Angie de forma confiada.

Pues no lo vas a conseguir ¡3000 pokelares! - ofreció Serena.

¡3500! - ofreció Miette.

¡4000! - ofreció Angie.

¡5000! - ofreció nuevamente Serena.

¡7000! - se escuchó una voz masculina.

Las chicas y Ash miraron en la dirección de donde vino la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Paul con marcas de labial por toda la cara, a Clemont prácticamente en calzones y a Drew con el trasero vendado.

Tú propusiste esta tonta idea de la subasta, y si nosotros sufrimos tú también - dijo Paul serio.

Te vamos a poner un traje de sirvienta - dijo con una mirada sádica mientras mostraba un traje de sirvienta.

Nos vas a servir y te dirigirás a nosotros como papito mi rey -dijo Drew con una sonrisa desquiciada.

Ash sudó frio al escuchar eso.

No si puedo evitarlo ¡8000! - ofertó Serena.

¡9500! - ofertó Clemont.

¡10.000! - ofertó Miette.

¡11.000! - ofertó Drew.

¡12.500! - ofertó Angie.

¡13.200! - ofertó Paul.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio ya que no tenían más de esa cantidad para gastar. Por su parte Ash miraba aterrorizado como sus amigos/rivales/hijos de su Ditto madre traidores lo observaban con una mirada siniestra.

¡Por favor chicas no dejen que me compren! Si quieren les hago de paso un bailecito sensual, pero por lo que más quieran no dejen que me lleven - suplicó Ash de rodillas.

Chicas, creo que debemos unirnos para vencer - dijo Serena de forma decidida.

Creo que es lo mejor - respondió Miette.

No me gusta hacer equipo contigo… pero el bailecito lo vale - respondió Angie de forma decidida.

¡36.000! - ofrecieron las chicas al unisonó.

¡40.000! - ofrecieron los chicos.

Las chicas quedaron en blanco ya que no tenían más dinero que ese.

¡Tenemos 40.000! ¿Alguien da más? - preguntó el presentador.

Por favor ayúdenme - suplicaba Ash.

Las chicas no pudieron mirar a Ash a la cara.

Se va a la una, se va a las dos ¡Vendido por 40.000 pokelares! - anunció el presentador.

¡Esto no es justo! - reclamó Miette.

¡Quiero un recuento de los votos! - reclamó Serena molesta.

Esto no es una votación idiota - dijo Angie molesta también.

Los chicos comenzaron a llevarse a Ash a rastras mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Oye Paul… - dijo Serena acercándose junto a las otras chicas al grupo que compró a Ash.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Paul de forma tranquila.

¿Ustedes… realmente van a vestir a Ash de sirviente? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Ese es el plan - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Tú podrías… darnos una foto cuando lo hagas - preguntó Serena extrañamente motivada.

Considéralo hecho - respondió Paul.

* * *

**Repondiendo Reviews:**

ivi: Pues se pudo dar una escapada XD. Todos queremos Amour, por suerte los ultimos caps del anime nos no ah dado aunque sea un poco asi que con eso alcanza XD.

The master gold 10: Intriga? que cuernos eso... XD. Jaja, la sonrisa de Serena todo lo puede.

mari: jaja no me digas eso que después se me sube a la cabeza, igual muchas gracias.

Diegoelsuper3: Puesto todo bien, todo correcto por aca XD.

indignada: Jajaja, y esto confirma que si soy lento para actualizar, trataré de esforzarme. El nivel de zuculencia de ese omake que sugieres seria de más de 8000, por lo tanto me lo pensaré.

Mcanario de Hyrule: Gracias por comentar, y tranquilo, ya se viene lo Amouroso.

Guest: Gracias por comentar pero... ¿Que tiene que ver Aizen en eso y Serena?

Torterrax-99 : Espero que te haya gustado la pelea, para ser honesto lo que más me cuesta escribir son las batallas, entenderé si alguien me dice que no les gusta.

GJXY-SANDRA: Asurax no les da descanso, yo tambien creo que Angie en experiencia en batalla es mejor, pero en este fic cualquier ilógica puede suceder.

DarkSoldier41: Si te digo que con ese comentario tuyo se me vino a la mente hacer un omake llamado "Deadpaul" muy pronto en las mejores salas de cine XD. Bueno con este capitulo vimos como no es bueno confiarse de los spoilers de Asurax.

Seiryu001: Gracias por tus comentarios. Por mi parte mi iniciales favoritos por region son: Charmander en la primera. Cyndaquil en la segunda, Treecko en la tercera, Chimchar en la cuarta, Oshawott en la quinta y Froakie en la sexta.

LucasDLR: Muy astuto señor Asurax, dejarnos con la intriga mostrandonos al Ash oscuro para despues terminar el capitulo de repente. Asurax: ¿Que es intriga? LucasDLR: Asurax usted es diabólico. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

AndrickDa2: Gracais por tu review, tal parece que Barry ganó y a la vez nó. Pues si a Ash se le enamoran las pokemon, porque no también a Serena XD. Markus será el malo? tal vez en próximos capítulos sepamos algo más.

prietar. ¿Y la historia no? T_T

FerMrackReloaded: Jaja, leer fics de digimon con un nombre de pokemon seria raro la verdad XD. La ultima evolución de Dewott la tengo reservada para un momento muy especial y épico. Espero que te haya gustado la pelea de Markus y Barry, en lo personal ciento que le ah faltado un plus o algo, pero hacer combates no es lo mio pero espero que al menos quedara bien.

anonimus2001: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que disfrutaras del cap. Por lo de Ash la verdad es que planeo hacerlo madurar pero no quiero irme demasiado de la esencia del personaje así que lo haré lentamente. Cuando tu quieras un consejo o lo que sea mandame un MP, no soy un experto tampoco pero con gusto te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Cutesaralisa: Te voy a ser sincero... no te entendí lo que quisiste escribir.

Estui: No me digas eso que me sonrojo XD.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy, esta vaz no voy a dejar las preguntas cliches de siempre que solo yo se la respuesta, sino que les voy a preguntar otra cosa.

¿Si tuviera que poner una música de fondo para cuando Ash se vuelve Darksh ¿Que canción les gustaría?

A) In the end de linkin park.

B) In the shadows de the rasmus.

C) Bring me to life de evanescence.

D) F de maximum the hormone.

Ustedes denme su opinión. Se despide Asurax hasta la próxima.


	44. Desenlace por la piedra llave III

**Hola amigos, espero me perdonen por tardar tanto para subir este cap. Pero no se preocupen ya no tendrán que sufrir por esto ya que este es el ultimo capitulo... Explicaciones al final.**

* * *

**Desenlace por la piedra llave III**

* * *

Ash observaba con una extraña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojizo.

Dime Ash ¿Qué opinas del combate? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Ash espabiló y sus ojos dejaron de brillar - Oh Serena, perdón estaba distraído ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Te pregunté qué opinabas del combate - contestó Serena.

Pues… - Ash quitó su sonrisa por una mirada más seria - al ver a Barry me hace preguntar si me volví más fuerte o simplemente me quedé atrás - respondió de forma seria.

No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando menos se lo espere vas a superarlo, eres el mejor entrenador que conozco y puedo asegurarlo - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Gracias Serena, viniendo de ti no me queda de otra que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo - contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa feliz pero de pronto…

Oh Serena, cuando me miras así me dan ganas de darte bien duro - dijo una voz extraña.

¿Eh? - Serena dio un respingo completamente roja.

¡Espera espera, yo no eh dicho eso! - dijo Ash completamente nervioso.

¡Jajajaja! - comenzó alguien a reírse fuertemente detrás de Ash.

Ash y Serena voltearon para ver a la autora de esa risa.

¡Miette! - dijeron los dos algo sorprendidos.

Hola, el otro día no pudimos hablar mucho y ayer nos los encontré ¿Qué han estado haciendo? - preguntó Miette en un tono picaro.

Bueno nosotros… - intentaron responder algo nerviosos pero fueron interrumpidos.

Oye Ash puedes venir un segundo - lo llamó Clemont a Ash.

Sin decir nada más Ash se fue con Clemont dejando a Serena y Miette solas.

Y dime ¿Cómo ha marchado todo con Ash? - preguntó Miette con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Bastante bien hasta que llegaste - respondió Serena molesta.

Vamos no digas eso, sabes muy bien que te apoyo en todo esto - comentó Miette con una sonrisa.

Las nalgas me apoyas, la ultima vez hiciste que Ash te mostrara sus calzones diciendo que era un trabajo para la escuela - dijo Serena aun más molesta.

Jajajaja, y eso que ni voy a la escuela, aun me sorprende como fue se creyó eso - respondió Miette conteniendo la risa.

¿Ves? eres de lo peor - reprochó Serena molesta.

Miette seguía riéndose de Serena pero se detuvo al ver a alguien acercándose.

Señor Markus ¿Cómo se encuentran mis pokemon? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Exactamente de eso quería hablarte, tu Sylveon ya está mejor, pero los demás deben descansar un poco más - respondió Markus de forma tranquila entregándole una pokeball a Serena.

Muchas gracias, se los encargo mucho - respondió Serena aliviada recibiendo la pokeball.

Markus se marchó después de entregarla.

Oye, realmente no sé mucho sobre cosas de retadores pero ¿El señor de hace un momento no era un Maestro pokemon? - preguntó Miette algo confundida.

No te equivocas, él es Markus Blank, y es el papá de Ash - respondió Serena.

¿El papá de Ash es un Maestro pokemon? Guau eso explica de dónde sacó su talento para las batallas. Pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué te dio la pokeball de tu Sylveon? ¿Y qué quiso decir con que tus demás pokemon necesitan descanso? - preguntó Miette con duda.

Este… no es nada realmente - respondió Serena nerviosa.

No sé si ya lo sabes, pero no sabes disimular para nada cuando estas mintiendo - dijo Miette mirando de forma penetrante a Serena.

Eh… bueno yo… - intentó explicar Serena.

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera explicarse Angie apareció frente a ellas.

No importa cuál sea el campo de batalla, tú y yo terminaremos el torneo hoy mismo, te espero al atardecer en el claro a las afueras del pueblo y esta vez la suerte no te va a salvar - comentó Angie de forma seria.

Ahí estaré - respondió Serena también de forma seria.

Las dos se quedaron viendo con miradas penetrantes hasta que Angie se retiró.

No me digas ¿Rival amorosa? - preguntó Miette con un tono de burla.

¿Cómo es que tú…? - preguntó Serena nerviosa al escuchar que Miette dio en el clavo.

La verdad tú solo te pones así de seria cuando alguien se mete con tu Ash, realmente eres muy obvia - respondió Miette con una sonrisa.

Serena solo la miró con una mirada algo molesta.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Ash y Clemont.

Clemont le estaba comentando a Ash que le pareció el combate de Markus y Barry, pero al parecer la mente del azabache estaba en otro lugar.

¿Me estas escuchando? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Eh… si, a mí también me pareció que no fue penal - dijo Ash de forma distraída.

Oye ¿Te sucede algo? parece que tienes la mente en otro lado - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Ash dio un suspiro para luego mirar a Clemont de forma seria - ¿Cómo está tu Luxray? ¿No le hice mucho daño verdad? - preguntó Ash finalmente.

Ash… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu recuerdas lo que pasó? - preguntó Clemont sorprendido.

No todo realmente, solo me llegan imágenes al azar de lo que pasó, pero eso no importa, solo respóndeme - contestó Ash de forma seria.

Bueno, Luxray se encuentra bien, por lo menos a comparación de… - respondía Clemont pero se detuvo mostrando una mirada preocupada.

¿A comparación de quien? - preguntó Ash ahora también preocupado.

Clemont se quedó en silencio dudando si contarle o no a Ash.

¡Responde Clemont! - exigió Ash comenzando a alterarse.

Es el Electivire de Paul… el señor Markus nos dijo que está en estado crítico, y es posible que no sobreviva - respondió Clemont de forma decaída.

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido y en ese momento imágenes de Infernape golpeando sin piedad a Electivire llegaron a su mente.

Ash solo se quedó en silencio con una mirada sorprendida y preocupada.

Yo… yo debo hablar con Paul - dijo Ash preocupado saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Serena.

Serena se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la guarida, su mente se encontraba pensando las últimas palabras de Angie. Pero los pensamientos de la peli miel fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del ascensor bajando. Quien salió de este no era otro que Ash, el cual se veía bastante preocupado.

Ash ¿Todo está bien? -preguntó Serena al ver el rostro de Ash.

Eh… si todo está bien ¿Pero qué hay de ti? te ves preocupada - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

No te preocupes, no es nada importante - respondió Serena mostrando una sonrisa.

Pues para mi si es importante lo que te pase, anda cuéntame - pidió Ash sentándose en el sofá junto a Serena.

Serena se sorprendió un poco por esto pero aun así su mirada preocupada no se fue.

Ash… ¿Tú crees que tuve suerte en todos mis combates? - preguntó Serena de forma apagada.

¿Um? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - preguntó Ash algo confuso.

Vamos, hasta tú debes haberte dado cuenta que yo era la más débil de todos en el torneo, no llevo ni un año siendo entrenadora, no tengo casi nada de experiencia si me comparas con el resto. Creo realmente yo no merecía gan… - Serena se detuvo al sentir la mano de Ash acariciando su cabeza.

La suerte no tiene nada que ver en los combates, tu venciste porque tu voluntad de ganar y confianza con tus pokemons fue más grande que los demás, tu solo debes tener confianza y todo irá bien - dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada para animar a Serena.

Ash… tienes razón, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, voy a entrenarme un poco con Sylveon para estar preparada. Muchas gracias Ash - dijo Serena con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash para después salir por el ascensor de la guarida.

Ash se quedo sentando con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Guau, eres todo un galán - dijo alguien detrás de Ash.

¡Paul! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Pues aquí me hospedas - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

¿Por qué finges que no ah pasado nada? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

Ash, ya te eh dicho que lo nuestro fue cosa de una noche - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Ash tomó a Paul por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo miró de forma molesta.

¡No empieces a bromear! ¡¿Por qué diablos ninguno de ustedes me ah recriminado por lo que pasó ayer?! ¡Sobre todo tú que le hice eso a Electivire! - decía Ash molesto.

Paul miró a Ash de forma molesta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

No necesito tu lastima, Electivire es más rudo que cualquiera de tus patéticos pokemons, así que no te estés preocupando por él - dijo Paul de forma seria pero tranquila.

Pero… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Todos sabíamos que tenias más problemas que tu pequeña mente podía asimilar, no creímos que fuera necesario que los supieras en el caso de que no recordaras nada, además aun sabiendo todo que podrías hacer - respondió Paul.

Yo… lo siento - pidió perdón Ash de forma de forma decaída.

Si quieres ganarte el perdón de todos vuélvete más fuerte, así podrás proteger a quienes te importa y no tendrás que volver a convertirte en ese sujeto - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Paul… - decía Ash mirando a su rival de forma sorprendida.

* * *

Varias horas después en el claro donde se llevaría a cabo el combate.

Serena se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando al horizonte mientras comenzaba el atardecer.

Bien, llegó la hora de la verdad - dijo Serena de forma seria pero determinada mientras se ponía de pie.

Lo mismo digo - se escuchó una voz detrás de Serena.

Angie se acercó y se coloco a su lado mirando en silencio el que sería su campo de batalla. Pero este silencio se rompió cuando todos los amigos y rivales de Ash comenzaron a llegar al claro.

¿Por qué vinieron todos? - preguntó Serena confundida.

¿Acaso creían que no íbamos a ver la final de este torneo? - preguntó Lyra con una sonrisa.

Así que se me van acomodando en sus posiciones, que esta final va a comenzar - anunció Barry de forma animada.

Las dos entrenadoras caminaron hacia extremos opuestos, Angie a la izquierda y Serena a la derecha. Cuando cada una llegó a su posición se miraron de forma desafiante listas para el combate.

En ese momento se acercan al lugar Ash y Paul, colocándose como los demás alrededor del improvisado campo de batalla.

Chicos llegan justo a tiempo - dijo Richie recibiendo a los rivales.

No me perdería este combate por nada - dijo Ash animado.

Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que no te vas a perder las apuestas - comentó Trip.

¿Apuestas? - preguntó Ash confuso.

Es cierto, tú no te enteraste de nada ya que estos días estabas demasiado ido. Pues bien déjame explicarte, ya que a nosotros no nos dejaron participar en ninguno de los combates para no aburrirnos decidimos apostar entre nosotros quienes ganaban cada combate - explicó Raku.

Oye, eso es muy rastrero… cuenten conmigo - dijo Ash emocionado.

Oigan, oigan ¿Están apostando? ¿Y no me avisan? - preguntó Clemont algo molesto.

Lo siento, bien ¿Qué apostamos y a quien? - preguntó Richie.

Yo apuesto 2000 a Angie - dijo Trip.

Pff, yo apuesto 3000 a Angie - comentó Richie.

Si van apostar como nenas con tan poco esto no sirve, subamos la apuesta 7000 - dijo Paul de forma seria.

De acuerdo ¿Y tu Ash? ¿Qué vas a apostar? - preguntó Raku.

Ash se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba.

Te entiendo, es demasiado dinero para apostar por alguien que sabes que no podrá ganar - dijo Paul de forma confiada.

De pronto Ash abrió los ojos - Apuesto mi trofeo de la liga Kalos a Serena - dijo Ash de forma determinada.

¡¿Cómo?! - preguntaron todos.

Es más, Clemont apuesta su gimnasio - dijo Ash de forma confiada abrazando el cuello de Clemont.

¡¿Qué yo qué?! - preguntó Clemont aterrado.

Pero si nosotros ganamos no queremos su dinero, tendrán que desfilar por la guarida en ropa interior ¿Tenemos un trato? - preguntó Ash extendiendo su mano.

Tenemos un trato - dijo Paul extendiendo su mano.

¡No decidas por nosotros! - exclamaron Richie y Trip molestos.

¡Y tú no andes apostando gimnasios ajenos! - exclamó Clemont molesto y desesperado.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

Bien, nos encontramos en la final por el torneo por la piedra activadora, el combate será de tres contra tres sin sustituciones, y se terminara cuando los tres pokemons de alguna no pueda continuar ¿Quedó Claro? - preguntó Barry animado.

¡Espera! ¿Tres? pero yo… intentó hablar Serena.

¡De acuerdo! - anunció Angie de forma confiada.

Bien en ese caso ¡Comiencen! - dio la orden Barry.

¡Infernape yo te elijo! - anunció Angie lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Angie apareció el pokemon mandril de fuego listo para el combate.

No voy a rendirme ¡Sylveon sal por favor! - exclamó Serena lanzado su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Serena salió la evolución tipo Hada de Eevee.

Tomemos la iniciativa ¡Viento feérico! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

¡Disípalo con Llamarada! - comandó Angie rápidamente.

Sylveon creó una ráfaga de viento de tonalidad rosada en dirección a Infernape, pero este usando su ataque de fuego pudo repelerlo creando una nube de polvo.

¡Aprovecha y tómalo con tus lazos! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Sylveon aprovechó la nube de polvo y tomo a Infernape de sus extremidades.

¡Fuerza Lunar! - ordenó rápidamente Serena.

Sylveon juntó energía en su boca y la lanzó en forma de una esfera rozada.

¡Usa Giro fuego! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Infernape lanzó un torbellino de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar el ataque de Sylveon.

¡Ahora sujeta los lazos de Sylveon! - ordenó Angie.

Infernape desprendió uno de sus brazos y tomó con fuerza uno de los lazos.

¡Mándala a volar! - comandó Angie.

Infernape con fuerza lanzó a Sylveon al cielo.

¡Usa velocidad! - comandó Serena rápidamente.

Sylveon aun en el aire lanzó varias estrellas en dirección a Infernape.

¡Repélelo con Ultra puño! - ordenó Angie.

Infernape usó varios golpes de Ultrapuño desasiendo todas las estrellas. Después de eso Sylveon aterrizó.

No lo haces nada mal, pero terminaremos esto en el próximo golpe ¡Infernape usa Puño ígneo! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Infernape a una gran velocidad golpeó a Sylveon con su puño iluminado rodeado de una espiral de fuego sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. Al parecer Sylveon no recibió ningún daño pero aun así Infernape se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

¡Sylveon usa…! - Serena intentó dar una orden pero…

Sylveon comenzó a ser cubierta por un remolino de fuego recibiendo mucho daño.

¡No Sylveon! - exclamó Serena preocupada.

Eso es todo, cuando eres golpeado con ese ataque ya no puedes hacer nada - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Parece que conoces mucho sobre ese ataque - comentó Raku con curiosidad.

Pues fui yo quien le ayudo a crearlo - comentó Paul de forma tranquila.

Pues tal parece que esto acaba - dijo Trip mirando de forma tranquila viendo como Sylveon caía al suelo mientras las llamas cesaban.

Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

¡Sylveon no te rindas usa Fuerza lunar! - ordenó Serena con entusiasmo.

Sylveon con dificultad se puso de pie y lanzó su ataque de fuerza lunar a un distraído Infernape haciendo que este salga volando.

Es imposible, nadie ah podido resistir un ataque del Puño ígneo de mi Infernape - dijo Angie sorprendida.

Infernape se puso de pie listo para seguir luchando pero al mismo tiempo Sylveon cayó debilitada.

Sylveon ya no puede continuar, Infernape gana - anunció Barry.

Bien, mira estas fotos Richie, son del gimnasio que vamos a ganar - dijo Trip mostrando unas fotos a Richie.

Genial es inmenso, hay tanto que podemos hacer en él - dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

¡Ash por favor has algo! - dijo Clemont desesperado mientras sacudía a un inmutable Ash.

No te preocupes, solo confía en Serena - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

Serena regreso a su Sylveon a la pokeball.

Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora descansa - dijo Serena con una sonrisa para después mirar el campo de batalla de forma preocupada.

Serena, tienes que lanzar a tu siguiente pokemon - pidió Barry para seguir con el combate.

Bueno yo… - intentó hablar Serena.

Un segundo… ¿Será que Serena tiene a sus pokemon aun en recuperación? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

Clemont se quedó con la mirada perdida hasta que - ¡PERO LA PUT….-

Pero en ese momento lo que parecía un cohete de agua cayó del cielo al campo de batalla. Poco a poco el agua fue desapareciendo dejando ver a Dewott colocándose en posición de combate.

¿Dewott? - dijo Serena sorprendida y confundida.

Quien lo diría, Dewott es como un caballero andante para Serena - dijo Cilan con una sonrisa.

Ten cuidado niñito, no vaya a ser cosa que te cambie por él - dijo Iris a Ash en tono de burla.

Jaja, que chistosa - dijo Ash de forma sarcástica.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

Dewott… ¿Has venido a ayudarme? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

El pokemon agua solo asintió de forma confiada.

Serena observó donde se encontraban todos, más específicamente a Ash esperando la afirmación de este. Ash por su parte asintió con una sonrisa mostrando que no había ningún problema.

Bien Dewott en ese caso ¡Yo te elijo! - anunció Serena con entusiasmo.

Dewott inmediatamente se colocó en posición de combate.

No importa que pokemon uses, siempre será el mismo resultado ¡Infernape Ultrapuño! - ordenó Angie.

¡Esquiva con Acua jet! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Infernape se dirigió a toda velocidad para golpear con su puño a Dewott pero este pudo esquivar con facilidad usando Acua jet.

¡Ahora usa Súper Acua jet! - comandó Serena.

Dewott extendió sus brazos sacando sus Caparaconchas asemejándose más a un jet. Dewott de esta manera golpeo a Infernape por la espalda para luego comenzar a golpear una y otra vez sin parar.

¡Usa Puño ígneo otra vez! - ordenó Angie preocupada.

¡Súper Acua jet a toda potencia! - comandó Serena.

El puño con un espiral de fuego de Infernape chocó contra el Súper Acua jet de Dewott creando una gran explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se fue todos pudieron ver a Dewott de pie con algunas heridas pequeñas, mientras Infernape se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

Infernape no puedo continuar, Dewott gana - anunció Barry.

¡Qué bien! ¡Los voy a hacer usar una sunga! - decía Clemont con arrogancia a los campeones que miraban sorprendidos.

Ash por su parte solo observaba con una sonrisa confiada el combate.

Lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa - dijo Angie regresando a su pokemon -Solo tuviste un poco de suerte ¡Tauros yo te elijo! - dijo Angie lanzando su pokeball.

De esta salió el pokemon toro válgame la pinche redundancia, listo para el combate.

Un segundo, ese Tauros me es familiar - dijo Misty mientras miraba fijamente al pokemon.

Tienes razón… ¿Por qué será? - dijo May mirando de la misma forma.

Mmm, no, solo son imaginaciones mías - dijo Misty sin poder reconocer al pokemon.

Cierto, es un Tauros normal - agregó May también.

¡Es el Tauro de Ash! ¿Qué acaso no lo notan? - dijo Max sorprendido y molesto.

Existen millones de Tauros y Ash tiene treinta de ellos ¿Cómo rayos los reconoces? - preguntó Misty sorprendida.

Digamos que me fijo en los detalles - dijo Max de forma tranquila.

¿Cómo cuales pequeño genio? - preguntó May no muy convencida.

Para empezar tiene escrito "De Ash" en la pata trasera derecha - explicó Max con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Oh - dijeron May y Misty sorprendidas y apenadas.

¡Vamos Tauros usa Cornada! - ordenó Angie.

Tauros con sus cuernos aumentados de tamaño y una luz blanca intensa, salió corriendo con la intensión de arremeter contra el pokemon nutria.

¡Esquiva otra vez con Acua jet! - ordenó Serena rápidamente.

Dewott al igual que con Infernape esquivó muy fácilmente el ataque de Tauros.

¡Ahora usa otra vez Súper Acua jet! - ordenó Serena de forma confiada.

Eso no te funcionará dos veces ¡Tauros usa Pisotón! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Tauros levantó sus patas traseras y un segundo antes de que Dewott pudiera golpearlo este con una gran fuerza le dio un pisotón al pokemon de agua para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo.

No eres la única con un fuerte pokemon de Ash -dijo Angie de forma confiada.

No nos rendiremos ¡Dewott Rayo hielo! - comandó Serena rápidamente.

Dewott en el suelo y aun debajo de las patas de Tauros lanzó el ataque de hielo pero el pokemon toro pudo esquivarlo retrocediendo algunos metros.

¡Usa Cornada! - ordenó Angie.

Nuevamente el pokemon toro corrió a toda velocidad para intentar golpear a Dewott.

¡Usa Rayo hielo en el suelo! - ordenó rápidamente Serena.

Dewott sin perder tiempo lanzó su rayo de la boca congelando el campo de batalla. Esto hizo que Tauros comenzara a perder el equilibrio mientras corría.

¡Ahora doble Caparaconcha afilada! - ordenó Serena de forma confiada.

Dewott aprovechando la dificultad de Tauros para correr se movió rápidamente para darle un golpe con sus Caparaconchas a un costado de su lomo. Al recibir este ataque Tauros gruñó de dolor mientras retrocedía un poco. Pero algo raro pasó, por un momento el cuerpo de Tauros brilló, cosa que provocó una sonrisa confiada en Angie.

¡Es el momento usa Terremoto! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

Tauros levantó las patas delanteras mientras se sostenía con las traseras, para después bajarlas con gran fuerza causando un temblor que sacudía con brusquedad la tierra rompiendo todo el hielo del campo mientras Dewott comenzaba perder el equilibrio mientras recibía daño.

¡Ahora Voltio cruel! - ordenó Angie de forma confiada.

Tauros cubierto por energía eléctrica arremetió contra Dewott mandándolo a volar causando mucho daño.

¡Increíble! ese daño no es algo normal - dijo Richie sorprendido.

¿Viste ese brillo? debió ser su habilidad Irascible, la cual aumenta al máximo el ataque si recibe un golpe critico - explicó Trip de forma seria.

¿Dewott puedes levantarte? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Dewott se puso de pie muy cansado, pero asintió de forma confiada afirmando que aun podía continuar. Después de eso Dewott comenzó a brillar de color azul mostrando que se había activado su habilidad Torrente.

(Es increíble ¿Realmente ese Dewott era mi Oshawott? no puedo creer como ha cambiado) - pensaba Ash con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a su pokemon luchar con ese espíritu.

Terminemos esto con el próximo golpe ¡Voltio Cruel! - ordenó Angie.

¡Dewott usa Desquite con todo tu poder! - ordenó Serena.

Tauros nuevamente se cubrió de energía eléctrica y corrió para atacar a Dewott que por su parte también corrió para golpearlo acumulando energía en su codo. Los dos pokemons chocaron sus ataques y comenzaron un duelo de fuerza. Pero la cuestión era que Tauros ganaba rápidamente terreno.

¡Impúlsate con Acua jet! - ordenó Serena preocupada.

Dewott mientras seguía usando Desquite fue cubierto por agua para aumentar con gran fuerza su impulso, pero aun así seguía retrocediendo poco a poco. Serena comenzaba a preocuparse, era cuestión de tiempo para que Dewott flaqueara y recibiera de lleno todo el daño de Voltio cruel.

¡Tú puedes Dewott! ¡NO TE RINDAS! - gritó Serena con fuerza.

En ese momento igual que varias veces antes Serena fue rodeada por un aura roja mientras una "X" apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Esto volvió a sorprender a los mismos tres entrenadores que podían ver eso, los cuales eran Ash, Paul y Barry.

El Aura rápidamente se unió a Dewott provocando que el impulso de agua creado por el Acua jet aumentara enormemente de tamaño comenzado a ganar terreno poco a poco hasta que finalmente pudo golpear a Tauros mandándolo a volar dejándolo completamente debilitado. Dewott por su parte se mantenía casi de pie apoyando su rodilla derecha y una Caparaconcha afilada en el suelo.

Tauros no puede continuar, Dewott gana - anunció Barry todavía sorprendido.

¡Genial! un pokemon más y mi gimnasio seguirá siendo mío y su dignidad ya no será suya - decía Clemont con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido, ese Dewott está tan débil que una briza lo podría debilitar - dijo Trip de forma confiada.

No hay problema, si llegase a perder Ash le prestará otros de sus pokemons ¿Verdad Ash? - preguntó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Mmm, nop - dijo Ash con una sonrisa tranquila.

Qué bueno, creo que si le das a Goodra será pan ¡¿Cómo que no?! - preguntó Clemont con una mirada aterrada.

Serena tiene que resolver esto por su cuenta, además… - decía Ash mirando fijamente a Paul - Así veras tú mismo lo que te conté hace rato - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Paul al escuchar se le vino un recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_Algunas horas antes en la guarida Ketchum._

_Paul ayudaba a Ash a levantarse después de darle aquel golpe._

_Qué bueno que pegas como niña, sino tal vez me hubieras dejado algo morado - dijo Ash con tono de burla._

_Cuando quieras volvemos al ring - dijo Paul en forma seria._

_Como digas, bueno, es hora de prepararse para el combate de Serena - dijo Ash preparándose para irse._

_Oye hablando de Serena, hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre ella - comenzó a hablar Paul serio pero tranquilo._

_¿De Serena? ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad._

_¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ella? Ella es una artista pokemon, lo suyo no son las batallas, sino más bien cosas de vestidos, postres y cosas de belleza. En cambio tú eres un entrenador que no piensa en otra cosa que las batallas ¿Cómo es que te fijaste en ella siendo tan diferentes? - preguntó Paul con curiosidad._

_Ash miró a Paul sorprendido por la pregunta para después sonreír y dar media vuelta._

_Si ves el combate de ahora probablemente lo entiendas - dijo Ash con una sonrisa._

_¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Paul algo confuso._

_Ella sabe que todavía es una novata y que le falta mucho por mejorar en las batallas, ella incluso a jugado con la suerte totalmente en su contra - decía Ash esto último mientras recordaba el tropiezo de Fennekin en el primer espectáculo, el tropiezo de Eevee en su debut y también del Master class donde se lastimó la muñeca y perdió contra Aria - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ella jamás se rinde, incluso aunque todo le juegue en contra y sepa muy bien que no podrá ganar ella lo va a intentar hasta el final - decía esto último mientras recordaba el momento en que a Serena le daban la corona de Reina de Kalos mientras lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a caer de sus ojos._

_Así que si quieres que te diga en pocas palabras, lo que me atrae de ella es su infinita voluntad que incluso puede contagiar a los que la rodean - dijo Ash con una alegre sonrisa._

_Paul solo lo miraba sorprendido y algo confundido._

_Fin Flash Back. _

¿Paul? Paul…. ¡PAUL! - gritó Trip haciendo que Paul espabile.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Paul confuso.

Te quedaste mirando a la nada como idiota - respondió Richie.

Lo siento, estaba en un Flash back - se disculpó Paul y nuevamente centró su atención al campo de batalla.

Pues deja de hacerlo, pareces un idiota con esa mirada perdida - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Tauros regresa, estuviste increíble te mereces un descanso - dijo Angie regresando a Tauros.

¿Dewott puedes continuar? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Dewott con todo su esfuerzo se puso de pie y levantó su Caparaconcha en señal de afirmación.

Con este pokemon voy a terminar todo ¡Luxray yo te elijo! - anunció Angie lanzando a su pokemon.

De esta salió el león negro de trueno listo para el combate.

¡Dewott usa Rayo hielo! - ordenó Serena.

¡Plasma relámpago! - comandó Angie rápidamente.

Luxray sorpresivamente desapareció y antes de que Dewott pudiera realizar su ataque fue rodeados por varios hilos de luz que lo golpeaban a una increíble velocidad. Unos segundos después el ataque cesó y Luxray apareció detrás de Dewott quedándose inmóvil.

Dewott por su parte se encontraba de pie inmóvil, al parecer se había quedado inconsciente de pie.

Dewott no puedo continuar, Luxray gana - anunció Barry.

¡Dewott! - exclamó Serena preocupada mientras corría al campo de batalla.

Serena tomó a Dewott en sus brazos para cagarlo hasta donde se encontraban Ash y los demás.

Yo… lo siento, no debí dejar que luchara en ese estado - dijo Serena de forma apagada mientras dejaba a Dewott con su entrenador.

No te preocupes, si no lo hubieras dejado luchar hubieras dañado su orgullo, y eso es algo que tarda más en sanar - dijo Ash recibiendo a su pokemon.

De… wuut - gruño el pokemon de agua dedicándole una débil sonrisa a Serena para animarla.

Serena se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Ash y la sonrisa que Dewott le dio para animarla. Gracias a eso Serena solo tenía una idea en su mente, ganar este combate como dé lugar.

Serena sin decir nada más y con una mirada determinada volvió al campo de batalla.

¿Pero como rayos va a luchar si no tiene ningún pokemon? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Yo no estaría tan seguro, recuerda que aun tiene un pokemon - contestó Ash de forma tranquila.

Oh es cierto, pero no ha tenido ningún combate con ella, eso no es bueno - dijo Clemont nerviosa.

Este será nuestro primer combate juntas, por favor ayúdame con todo lo que tengas - dijo Serena lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un pokemon con forma de roedor amarillo, con mofletes rojos y una pequeña cola en forma de rayo que terminaba en una forma asemejarte a un corazón. Lo curioso era que este pokemon tenía un collar con una moneda en su cuello.

Veo que tienes un Pikachu, pero no servirá da nada - dijo Angie confiada.

Eso lo veremos ¡Kapi usa Ataque rápido! - ordenó Serena.

Pikachu se envolvió en una leve luz blanca y rápidamente comenzó a correr para atacar a Luxray.

¡Usa Ataque rápido tú también! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Luxray al igual que Kapi se iluminó con luz blanca y chocó contra su rival siendo esta mucho más fuerte y mandándola a volar.

¡Colmillo Trueno! - comandó Angie rápidamente.

Luxray sin darle tiempo a Serena o a su Pikachu golpeó con sus fauces cubiertas por electricidad dañándola bastante.

¡Impactrueno! - comandó rápidamente Serena.

¡Chispazo! - ordenó Angie rápidamente.

Los ataques eléctricos chocaron pero el de Luxray fue mucho más fuerte repeliendo totalmente el Impactrueno de Kapi y golpeándola con fuerza.

No hay nada que hacer, los ataques y habilidades de Luxray están muy por encima de las de su Pikachu - comentó Richie de forma seria.

Ok, me preguntó a cuanto podemos vender un trofeo de liga en Ebay - decía Trip con burla.

Ash por su lado no prestaba ninguna atención a estos comentarios y observaba de forma tranquila el combate.

Nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

¡Kapi usa Ataque rápido otra vez! - comandó Serena.

Kapi nuevamente envuelta en un brillo blanco avanzó para intentar atacar a Luxray.

¡Esquiva y usa Colmillo Hielo! - ordenó Angie.

Luxray esquivó con mucha facilidad el ataque de la Pikachu y la mordió con sus colmillos cubiertos de hielo causando mucho daño.

(Vamos Kapi, resiste un poco más) - pensaba Serena de forma preocupada.

¡Esto está mal! ¡Ash has algo voy a perder mi gimnasio y tu un inútil trofeo! - decía Clemont bastante preocupado.

¿Sabes? Si le dices a Serena que se rinda puedo cancelar la apuesta ¿Qué me dices? - preguntó Paul de forma tranquila.

Ash se quedó en silencio como si estuviera meditando.

Redoblo la apuesta, apuesto además de mi trofeo también les doy la guarida y mi título de campeón, pero si Serena gana ustedes se podrán ropa interior de mujer - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¡Hey espera! ¡¿Qué cuernos haces?! - preguntó Clemont muy sorprendido.

Hecho - respondió Paul tranquilo.

¡Dejen de decidir por nosotros! - exclamaron molestos Trip, Richie y Clemont.

Es hora de acabar con esto ¡Luxray Plasma relámpago! - ordenó rápidamente Angie.

Luxray rápidamente desapareció y unos hilos de luz comenzaron a golpear una y otra vez a Kapi.

¡Resiste! - pidió Serena preocupada por su pokemon.

Después de unos segundos los ataques cesaron y Luxray apareció de repente frente a Kapi que se encontraba en el suelo.

¡Tú puedes, levántate! ¡Confió en ti! - decía Serena de forma determinada.

Para sorpresa de todos Kapi poco a poco se puso de pie con mucha dificultad.

Esto se acabó en el momento que Luxray pueda moverse terminaré con este combate - dijo Angie de forma confiada.

En ese momento Serena mostro una sonrisa confiada al igual que Ash.

¡Esto se acabó! Serena tiene que ganar con el siguiente golpe y eso es imposible - dijo Clemont derramando lagrimas como cataratas.

No sé de qué te preocupas, si fuiste tú quien le enseño la clave de esta victoria - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

¿Eh? - fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar Clemont confundido.

_Flash Back_

_Tiempo atrás en la Región Kalos._

_Los muchachos se encontraban descansando mientras estaban camino al centro pokemon. Clemont aprovechando el momento les enseñaba uno de sus inventos. Este tenía una base de madera con dos barras de hierro en forma paralelas unidas a un generador de energía._

_Bien damas y caballeros les presento mi nuevo invento, lo llamó ¡el lanzador de objetos a gran velocidad propulsado por electricidad¡ - dijo Clemont de forma eufórica._

_No puedo creer esto, esta vez te superaste con tus fantásticos nombres, de verdad felicidades hermanito - dijo Bonnie de forma sarcástica._

_Jeje, gracias Bonnie -agradeció Clemont con una sonrisa._

_¡Ohhh es increíble! ¿Pero qué hace? - preguntó Ash sorprendido._

_Este invento usa las propiedades del cañón de riel, o en ingles Rail gun porque en ingles todo suena más genial, lo cual hace que llenado estas varas metálicas con grandes cantidades energías eléctricas pueda lanzar objetos a gran velocidad y potencia - explicó Clemont._

_¿Pero al realizar esto a una velocidad que supere las velocidades de mach 30 no causara un efecto de disolución en las masas subatómicas? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad._

_Clemont y Ash se miraron entre ellos y después a Serena con cara de WTF completamente sorprendidos._

_¿Qué? yo si fui a la escuela - dijo Serena apenada por la mirada de los dos entrenadores._

_Este… mejor les muestro como funciona Switch on - dijo Clemont encendiendo la maquina._

_La maquina comenzó emitir energía y Clemont coloco una bola de metal entren las dos barras de acero e inmediatamente esta salió disparada hacia una gran roca rompiéndola en el acto. _

_¡Guau eso es increíble! - dijo Ash sorprendido._

_Serena al ver esto también se quedó completamente sorprendida._

_Después en altas horas de la noche._

_Ash salió de la carpa para ir al baño, pero escuchó unos sonidos que llamaron su atención. Al acercarse pudo ver a Serena y Kapi, al parecer estaban entrenando._

_Vamos Kapi, una vez más - dijo Serena con entusiasmo._

_Lo siguiente que pudo ver Ash lo dejó completamente sorprendido._

_Fin Flash Back_

Acabemos esto con el siguiente golpe ¡Kapi usa Rail gun! - ordenó Serena con mucha determinación.

Kapi quitó la moneda de su collar y la lanzó al aire, después ella misma dio un gran salto mientras acumulaba energía eléctrica en su cola. Esta dio media vuelta haciendo que la moneda quedara entre medio de la unión del corazón de su cola para que esta moneda saliera disparada a toda velocidad y con un tremendo poder. Luxray quien no podía moverse por el entumecimiento que causaba usar sus impulsos eléctricos recibió el golpe de lleno y salió disparado a toda velocidades pasando por al lado de Angie quien se quedó paralizada por el asombro.

Barry tuvo que correr algunos metros para ver el estado de Luxray y comprobar que efectivamente estaba completamente debilitado.

Luxray no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, por lo tanto la campeona del torneo de la mega llave es ¡Serena! - anunció Barry emocionado.

Todos quedaron en completamente en silenció completamente impresionados hasta que…

Unos aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar, estos venían de Ash que aplaudía con una sonrisa satisfecha junto a Dewott. Inmediatamente todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir a ovacionar el espectacular combate que ellas les habían ofrecido a todos, incluso Paul y los demás rivales de Ash aplaudían.

"¿Sabes que tendremos que andar con ropa interior de mujer por la guarida?" - murmuró Trip mientras aplaudía con una sonrisa.

"Cállate y aplaude" - respondió Paul de forma tranquila.

Angie por su parte se dirigió a donde se encontraba su Luxray arrodillándose para acariciarlo.

Lo hiciste fenomenal, ahora descansa - dijo Angie mientras acariciaba a su pokemon para después regresarlo a su pokeball.

Cuando Angie se puso de pie se encontró con Serena de frente con su Pikachu en brazos.

Fue un gran combate, muchas gracias - dijo Serena con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Angie se sorprendió por un momento, luego le extendió su mano.

Sí, creo que fue gran combate, bien luchado - dijo Angie con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de Serena.

Ash quien se acercaba junto con Dewott en sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír con dicha escena.

Pero créeme, no será lo mismo cuando nos enfrentemos en el Gran Espectáculo Maestro - dijo Angie de forma confiada.

Esto sorprendió enormemente a Serena.

¿Gran Espectáculo Maestro? - preguntó Ash confuso.

Es el espectáculo donde todas las reinas de región se enfrentan para saber quién es la Reina de Kiponn , eso quiere que decir que tu… - decía Serena sorprendida.

Así es, yo soy la Reina de Sinnoh - dijo Angie finalmente.

* * *

Biografía de Personaje.

Nombre: Angie Aoi.

Edad: 15 años.

Género: Femenino.

Lugar de nacimiento: Pueblo Sosiego.

Ocupación: Artista pokemon.

Logros: Reina de Sinnoh.

Historia:

Angie es una chica muy enérgica que siempre le ah gustado ayudar en la guardería pokemon de su familia y en su momento convertirse en la encargada de este. Pero este pensamiento cambió después de conocer a Ash Ketchum del cual se enamoro perdidamente tras ser salvada en dos ocasiones por este y sentirse cautivada por su noble personalidad .

Tras tomar la decisión de volverse a encontrar y que al verse él se fijara en ella, Angie se esforzó para ser más femenina, leyendo cientos de revistas de moda y diseño, ganando habilidades en cocina, dejándose crecer el cabello y tomando cuatro litros de leche de Miltank todos los días para que le crecieran las bubis. Mientras Angie realizaba este entrenamiento de belleza intensivo, se topo con los Show pokemons recientemente incorporados en la región Sinnoh. Angie usó esta competencia para poner a prueba y demostrar todo lo que había aprendido, pero poco a poco ella se dio cuenta que esta competencia era algo más que solo ponerse a prueba o pasar el rato, ella descubrió una gran meta y un nuevo sueño. Tras mostrar un mágico desempeño en cada competencia Angie se convirtió en la primera Reina de la región de Sinnoh. Angie no se rendirá ante nadie para convertirse en la mejor artista pokemon y tampoco para conquistar el corazón de Ash.

* * *

Bien muchachos como habrán leído anteriormente este fue el ultimo capitulo... **del primer arco de la historia XD** ¿Acaso pensaron que iba a dejar la historia aquí? ¡Pues no fierro pariente cero miedo armas automáticas! solo voy a tomar un descanso de esta historia para poder darles algunos capítulos de las demás historias como Pokespirit, Gen furia y Una larga historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero dejarles unas preguntas y quiero que todos los que dejen un review de este capitulo las contesten. Si por esa casualidad uno deja un review y no las responde voy a borrar la historia (Si es que no me da paja, y siempre me da paja XD)

1) ¿Cual fue tu capitulo favorito?

2) ¿Cual fue el capitulo que menos te gusto?

3) ¿Cual crees que fue la escena más épica?

4) ¿Cual crees que fue la más chistosa?

5) ¿Cual fue la escena más triste?

5) ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de esta historia?

6) ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta?

7) ¿Si hiciera un fic de Paul mostrando sus aventuras con Úrsula, Dawn y Barry lo leerías?

8) ¿Por qué se repite dos veces el 5?

Espero que me respondan estas preguntas, ya que dejaré esta historia en descanso uno o dos meces para darles algunos capitulos a las demas.

Se despide Asurax hasta la próxima.


	45. Mesa redonda

**Hola a todos, al fin volviendo a esta historia después de unas largas vacaciones, espero sepan disculpar tal vez sientan un poco denso este cap ya que me tengo que volver a acostumbrar al ritmo argumentativo que solía tener. Otra cosa es que de momento me encuentro internado (No se alivien todavía tengo vida para torturarlos) por lo cual tal vez tarde un poco más en traerles caps nuevos ya que estoy escribiendo con la portátil y bla bla bla... yo se que a ustedes no les importa mi emocionante vida así que les dejo el siguiente cap. **

* * *

**Mesa redonda**

Así es, yo soy la Reina de Sinnoh - dijo Angie finalmente.

Ya te oímos la primera vez hace cinco segundos ¿Por qué lo repites otra vez? – preguntó Serena algo confundida.

Es para dar efecto de continuación – respondió Angie.

Es por eso que me resultabas tan familiar, vi tu rostro en la última edición la revista gran espectáculo – comentó Serena

Como sea ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras Reina de Sinnoh? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Tú no me dijiste nunca que eras campeón de la liga de Kalos – respondió Angie.

Bueno, supuse que era algo que ya sabias – respondió Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pues yo supuse lo mismo – respondió Angie algo molesta.

Antes de seguir hablando los tres fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

Bueno, es hora de la entrega del gran premio – dijo Barry acercándose al grupo.

En ese preciso momento llega Markus con un maletín.

Ustedes dos nos han dado una memorable batalla, pero lo acordado es que esto le pertenece a la ganadora de este torneo – decía Markus mientras abría el maletín frente a Serena sorprendiéndola.

Este raro objeto estaba destinado alguno de los campeones de Liga, pero no exagero cuando les digo que este torneo estuvo a la altura de una liga pokemon en cuanto al nivel de participantes. Por eso es que no solo te felicito a ti Serena por gran victoria, sino también a cada uno de ustedes por darnos tan esplendidos combates, les espera a todos un gran futuro entre manos – decía Markus con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Una vez terminadas las palabras de Markus, Serena tomó la piedra activadora para luego observar a Ash el cual asintió con la mirada. Acto seguido Serena extendió su brazo al cielo con dicha piedra.

Yo… ¡Yo gané el torneo! – exclamó Serena con entusiasmo.

Todos los presentes dieron aplausos celebrando la victoria de la peli miel.

Ahora solo tengo que conseguir algún pokemon que pueda mega evolucionar – dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza.

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al escuchar estas palabras.

¡¿Ósea que entraste al torneo y no tenías ni siquiera un pokemon para mega evolucionar?! – preguntó Dawn confusa.

Bueno… esperaba que saliera algún juego donde pusieran megas nuevas, pero ni modo tendré que esperar – dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto para después, ahora vamos a festejar – dijo Barry animado.

Cierto, vamos todos a la guarida, tú también luchaste muy duro Dewott, tienes que venir también – le dijo Ash a su pokemon mientras lo seguía cargando.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la guarida, pero Markus detuvo al grupo de Ash, Paul, Richie, Trip y Raku.

¿Papá? – preguntó Ash confundido.

Cuando su celebración acabe, quiero que ustedes y a los demás que eligieron se reúnan en el cuarto privado número 1 – decía Markus muy seriamente.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente? – preguntó Raku.

En estos días han pasado cosas bastante peligrosas, ustedes mismos lo han podido ver, quiero darles algunas indicaciones – respondió Markus antes de marcharse.

¿Por qué será que siempre que nos dice algo suena con un aire misterioso? – comentaba Trip.

Al escuchar esa pregunta las palabras de la bestia 1 de los Cifer volvieron a su mente…

"_Aun así, yo estaré del lado de mi padre para salvar este mundo - respondió Ash de forma determinada._

_¿Y cómo sabes que es tu padre quien lucha del lado que quiere salvar el mundo? - preguntó aquel sujeto de forma sebera."_

Ash movió su cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos.

¿Sucede algo Ash? – preguntó Richie algo preocupado.

No… no es nada, mejor vamos a la guarida a festejar – dijo Ash para cambiar el tema y ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Ya dentro de la guarida.

Una vez todos entraron todos en la guarida se sorprendieron al ver que ella ya se encontraba decorada y con mucha comida en el comedor, completamente lista para festejar.

Mientras estaban afuera me encargué de tener todo listo aquí – explicó Markus.

Ash aprovechando que estaban todos distraídos y se acercó a donde estaban Misty e Iris para pedirles que fueran al cuarto privado 1 después de festejar sin que nadie las viera. Paul por su parte realizó la misma acción con Maylene y Barry, Raku y Trip hablaron con Lyra, mientras Richie le avisó a Clemont y Gary.

La fiesta fue acabando y lentamente quienes no vivían en la guarida fueron saliendo. Todos a los que se les pidió que fueran al cuarto privado 1 comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente hasta allí. Ash intentó hacer lo mismo pero alguien lo tomó del brazo.

¿Serena? – preguntó Ash sorprendido al ver a la peli miel que sostenía a Ash con un brazo y con el otro cargaba a un dormido Dewott.

Ash… me dijeron que apostaron en nuestro combate ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Serena con una mirada seria.

Serena, me ofendes al pensar que alguien tan integro como yo pueda hacer tal cosa con algo tan sagrado como una batalla pokemon – decía tratando de sonar ofendido.

Serena solo lo siguió observando con una mirada acusativa poniendo a Ash nervioso.

¿Te lo contó Clemont verdad? - preguntó Ash rendido.

Eso no importa ahora, Ash ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ganado? – preguntó Serena preocupada.

Pero lo hiciste ¿No? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Si no fuera porque Dewott está dormido te daría una bofetada, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si por mi culpa renuncias a tus sueños? – preguntó Serena molesta y triste.

Jamás hubiera apostado algo tan importante sino estuviera completamente seguro de que ibas a ganar – respondió Ash de forma confiada.

Pero Ash… - intentó continuar pero Ash la detuvo acariciando su cabeza.

Me gustaría que confiaras más en ti como yo lo hago – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena comenzó a dibujársele una tierna sonrisa por las palabras de Ash. Pero el momento se interrumpió ya que Paul comenzó a llamar a Ash.

Este… tengo que irme, después hablaremos un poco de tu combate – decía Ash mientras se retiraba.

Serena se quedó sola en la sala junto a Dewott en sus brazos.

"Debo confiar en mí, al igual que él lo hace" – susurraba Serena con una mirada determinada.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto privado 1.

Ash entró junto a Paul y vieron todos los demás sentados en la mesa redonda, ellos tomaron asiento en los dos lugares restantes entre Clemont y Barry.

¿Puede alguien decirnos que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Misty confundida.

Han sido reunidos porque ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo – se escuchó una voz entrar al cuarto.

Esa voz pertenecía a Markus quien daba vueltas por el cuarto observando a cada uno de los ahí sentados.

¿A qué se refiere con eso señor? – preguntó Maylene confundida.

Verán, el mundo se está por enfrentar a su enemigo más poderoso – explicaba Markus.

¿Y cuál es ese enemigo? – preguntó Iris con duda.

Algunos de ustedes ya los han conocido de primera mano, ellos se hacen llamar Equipo Cifer – respondió Markus.

¿Equipo Cifer? ¿Qué tienen ellos de diferentes a personas como el Equipo Rocket? – preguntó Lyra con curiosidad.

Creeme si te digo que son muy diferentes – respondió Raku de forma seria.

¿Cómo en qué? – preguntó Misty.

A ellos no les importan tus pokemon y te mataran sin pensárselo demasiado, además ni siquiera los cinco campeones de liga juntos pueden siquiera vencer a uno de sus pokemons – respondió Markus esa pregunta.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, las chicas que no conocían nada de esto se mostraron muy asombradas.

¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes se estuvieron enfrentando a tipos como estos y no nos dijeron nada? – preguntó Iris entre sorprendida y molesta.

No queríamos preocupar a nadie – respondió Richie.

¿Preocupar? ¡Ahora estamos preocupadas y molestas! – dijo Misty molesta.

Eso no importa ahora, usted tiene algo que decirnos ¿No es esa la razón de esta reunión? – preguntó Paul de forma seria.

A si es, quiero decirles que en este lapso de tiempo que tienen hasta que la fiesta se reanude, les daré indicaciones de que hacer en caso de que se crucen con ellos, además quiero que tengan algo decidido algo importante cuando nos volvamos a reunir – explicaba Markus.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Trip.

Quiero que decidan quién será el líder de este equipo – respondió Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Líder del equipo? ¿Acaso no era usted el líder de esto? – preguntó Clemont confundido.

Porque llegará un momento en que ni yo ni Tony estemos aquí y tendrán que seguir las indicaciones a alguien cuya confianza sea tan grande que puedan confiarle sus vidas, espero que lo piensen detenidamente – decía Markus seriamente.

Espera, antes que nada yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Ash saliendo de su silencio.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Markus tranquilamente.

¿Cuáles son los objetivos del Equipo Cifer? – preguntó Ash muy seriamente.

Todos los presentes se miraban muy sorprendidos, pues ninguno de ellos había pensado el motivo del accionar de aquel equipo.

¿Qué no es obvio? Ellos lo único que quieren es dominar al mundo y no les importará destruir todo a su paso – decía Raku de forma seria y molesta.

Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué razón ellos no intentan matarme a mí? ¿Qué tengo yo que ellos quieren? ¿Por qué tienen que dañar a las personas importantes para eso? – preguntó Ash de forma muy molesta poniéndose de pie mientras sus ojos comenzaban a desprender un casi imperceptible tono rojo.

Todos observaban sorprendidos, pero los que conocían a Darksh comenzaron a alarmarse.

Ash te lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, pero ahora les contaré cual creemos que es su objetivo primario, así que por favor tranquilízate – pidió Markus a su hijo.

Ash dio un suspiro para después tomar asiento y calmarse.

Como decía Raku anteriormente su meta es controlar el mundo, pero para eso ellos necesitan conseguir aliados muy poderosos – explicaba Markus.

Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué tan poderosos son para darnos una idea? – preguntó Maylene.

Para que se den una idea un recluta del más bajo rango tiene el mismo o mayor nivel que un líder de gimnasio, los que tienen el rango más alto no pueden ser detenidos por nadie que no esté a un nivel cercano al del maestro pokemon y finalmente su líder es el maestro pokemon más poderoso del mundo – respondió Markus de forma seria.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas y horrorizadas al escuchar esto, este asunto realmente era serio y sobre todo peligroso, y sobre todo completamente frustrante al saber que distaban mucho de tener el poder de hacer algo.

Para finalizar todo, quiero advertirles una cosa, es bastante probable que ellos intenten reclutar a alguno de ustedes, es más, no me sorprendería si incluso ya haya hablando con alguno de ustedes – decía Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Realmente crees que hay un traidor aquí? – preguntó Ash de forma seria y molesta.

Claro que no, al verlos a ustedes aquí pude comprobar dos cosas – decía Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Gary.

Uno, ninguno de ustedes es un traidor, dos, todos ustedes tienen el potencial para luchar contra los Cifer, me atrevo a decir sin ninguna duda que en esta mesa se encuentran los 12 entrenadores más poderosos de Kiponn, no cabe la menor duda que ustedes se volverán tan fuertes como ellos en el futuro – decía Markus de forma confiada.

Casi todos los miembros miraban con un aire de esperanza, pero había algunos que mantenían una mirada seria, sobre todo los que habían probado la fuerza de las bestias en primera fila.

Ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo es exactamente el futuro del que hablas? Si ellos atacaran ahora estaríamos todos muertos ¿Qué los detiene de comenzar su plan ahora? – preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Si quieres saberlos, son aproximadamente tres años los que detienen su gran plan, y es gracias a Barry que podemos contar con ese tiempo – respondió Markus con una sonrisa mirando al chico rubio de Sinnoh.

¿Yo? Espere ¿Está diciendo que su objetivo es despertar a Arceus? – preguntó Barry sorprendido.

No solo eso, sino también conseguir su forma primigenia – respondió Markus.

¿Forma primigenia? – preguntó Trip confundido.

La forma original de Arceus con la que le dio forma al mundo, un poder ilimitado el cual estuvo reuniendo por todo estos milenios finalmente alcanzará su cúspide dentro de tres años, para ese entonces ustedes tendrá que cumplir con una misión – decía Markus de forma seria.

¿Y cuál misión es esa? – preguntó Clemont.

Dentro de poco más de dos años comenzara el torneo mundial pokemon, en él participan un equipo representando a su país, cada equipo consta de siete entrenadores, los cuales deben ser siete que estén en esta misma mesa, de esta forma realizaremos la parte más importante del plan, la cual es reclutar a los demás Maestros pokemon del mundo – explicó Markus finalmente cual es el objetivo más importante.

Es cierto, me había olvidado completamente del resto de Maestros pokemon – agregó Richie sorprendido.

No te emociones tanto, los Maestros pokemon no son del tipo que les guste colaborar con otros, la única razón por la cual mi papá y usted se han mantenido unidos en esto es porque son amigos de la infancia ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó Gary muy seriamente.

A decir verdad estas en lo cierto, nosotros los Maestros pokemon somos muy distantes uno de otro, pero ustedes los jóvenes tienen algo que llama siempre nuestra atención – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Y eso que es? – preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

Un potencial infinito y un espíritu ardiente, nosotros los que estamos en lo más alto nos sentimos atraídos por aquellos con el potencial de superarnos, es por eso que ustedes pueden convencerlos de que se unan a nuestra causa – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Todos los miembros asintieron con la cabeza, a excepción de Ash, Paul y Gary que se mantenían con la mirada seria cruzados de brazos.

Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse y no se olviden de su elección – dijo Markus para terminar aquella improvisada reunión.

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir.

(Realmente es un grupo interesante, esto me hace recordar al que tuve hace diez años, aunque parece que no pude convencer a todos todavía) – pensaba Markus con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Al salir Ash se encontraba aun pensativo.

"Otra vez no me dijo nada" – murmuraba Ash de forma seria.

Oye Ash ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Clemont deteniendo a su amigo.

No pareces muy convencido de esto – decía Iris preocupada.

No puedo luchar si no sé cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de mi enemigo – decía Ash algo frustrado.

Lo acabas de escuchar, ellos quieren dominar el mundo – respondió Iris.

Si lo escuche pero… ¿Con que objetivo? El equipo Flare quería volver este mundo más hermoso, los del equipo Rocket conseguir pokemons y ganar dinero con ellos, los del Team Magma y Acua quería aumentar la tierra y el mar. Aunque absurdos todos tenían su objetivo para hacer las cosas – decía Ash serio y molesto.

Escuchas lo que dices ¿Desde cuándo el Ash que conozco se pregunta cosas como esas? Él solo lucharía sin pensarlo – decía Misty molesta.

Desde que las dos personas más importantes para mi estuvieron a punto de morir – dijo Ash agachando la mirada y saliendo del lugar.

Hey Ash espera – dijo Clemont alcanzando a Ash.

Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también quiero encontrar respuestas, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Gracias, es bueno contar contigo. Por cierto necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió Ash con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en la guarida.

Ash se encontraba cambiándose la ropa después de haberse dado un baño. En ese momento llega Clemont con el holomisor de Ash en la mano.

Aquí tienes Ash, le hice lo que me pediste – decía Clemont entregando el aparato a Ash.

Muchas gracias, bueno será mejor que me ponga en marcha – decía Ash preparándose para salir.

¿A dónde vas exactamente? – preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Voy a buscar a Xtreme – respondió Ash de forma confiada.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos este capítulo de mucho bla bla y poca sangre, pero en fin que se le va hacer. Por cierto quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron su review respondiendo a mis preguntas realmente las aprecio muchísimo. Y es por eso que eh decidido que ustedes decidan el final de la serie respondiendo una de estas preguntas.

Cuando juegas un juego de ajedrez:

**¿Eres de los que les gusta ir con valentía hacia adelante dando el primer golpe y esperar a la reacción de tu oponente eligiendo las piezas blancas? **

**¿Eres de los que prefieren ir con astucia y esperar al movimiento de tu oponente para planear una estrategia contra él eligiendo las piezas negras?**

Ustedes deben decidir que piezas usan, dependiendo de cuál pieza sea será el destino del final el cual me estoy debatiendo si será el bueno o el malo, no les diré cual pieza es cual y ustedes lo verán al final.

Bien sin nada más que decir se despide Asurax hasta la próxima… espero.


	46. Investigación importante

**¿Que onda raza? de seguro felices jugando al pokemon go... pues yo no por dos motivos... 1) Soy de Argentina y acá no sale todavía... 2) Tengo Windows Phone... Puta vida... Bueno no los entretengo más con mis problemas. Ahh y se me olvidaba, gracias por sus votos en el capitulo pasado, sobre todo a Andreu320 que dio el ultimo voto decisivo, asi que ya saben, si el final les gusta o no ya saben a quien agradecer o a quien odiar (Mirá esa lavada de manos) Bien los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Investigación importante**

* * *

¿Xtreme? ¿Para qué quieres encontrarla? – preguntó Clemont confuso.

Si ella va ayudarnos quiero que sepa lo que estamos planeando, además también quiero contarle a Alan sobre esto – respondió Ash.

Pensé que tu padre solo quería que un máximo de doce supiera de esto – decía Clemont no muy convencido.

Tú mismo viste lo fuertes que son, y creo que en estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – explicaba Ash seriamente.

Te entiendo pero ¿Acaso sabes cómo encontrar a Xtreme? – preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Cuando estaba, ya sabes… "Poseído" al parecer rompí su casco y dejé descubierto su rostro – explicaba Ash.

Eso quiere decir que sabes quién es – decía Clemont sorprendido.

Por alguna razón no puedo recordar su rostro, pero hay algo que si recuerdo, ella tenía unos brillantes ojos azules – contaba Ash mientras recordaba cuando golpeaba el casco de Xtreme.

¿Ojos azules? Bueno, eso reduce mucho las posibilidades, si solo observamos a las chicas que están la guarida – explicaba Clemont analizando la situación.

Es por eso que pedí tu ayuda con el holomisor – contaba Ash mientras encendía el aparato.

Ash tocó algunos botones para que apareciera un holograma de lo que parecía un mapa de pueblo Paleta y sus alrededores. Luego varios puntos de color amarillo comenzaron a aparecer, cada punto tenia los nombres de los amigos y rivales de Ash.

Ahora con esto puedo saber la posición exacta de cada contacto que tenga en el holomisor, si veo a alguien haciendo algún viaje sospechoso podré seguirlo – explicó Ash observando el holograma.

Es bastante ingeniosa tu idea pero… ¿No es ilegal lo que haces? – preguntó Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tú tienes el pokemon Go ilegal y yo no digo nada – decía Ash con una sonrisa acusativa.

Como digas, por cierto, hablando de viajes sospechosos… - decía Clemont señalando uno de los puntos que se movía rápidamente.

Bien, parece que ya tengo a mi primer objetivo, si descubro algo te lo haré saber – dijo Ash rápidamente tomando una mochila mientras salía fuera de la guarida.

Cuando Ash salió afuera notó a Serena en el jardín y al parecerse encontraba con sus pokemons en medio de un entrenamiento.

Pangoro usa Pulso umbrío, Kapi esquiva con ataque rápido – ordenó Serena.

El pokemon oso panda creó una onda de energía oscura para que después su pequeña Pikachu lo esquivara ágilmente.

Ahora Kapi usa Impactrueno, Pangoro resístelo.

Kapi lanzó su ataque eléctrico mientras Pangoro cruzó sus brazos resistiendo el golpe.

Muy bien, sigamos con ese ritmo –decía Serena dándole ánimos a sus pokemons.

Buenos días ¿A qué se debe este entrenamiento tan enérgico? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Ash, solo estábamos practicando un poco, si llega a aparecer alguien como Kustem queremos estar listos esta vez – decía Serena animada.

Serena sobre eso… - decía Ash algo preocupado mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado a Serena cuando Kustem apareció.

Está bien, no tienes por qué contarme nada sobre la reunión que tuvieron todos en el cuarto privado 1 – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Pues… no es muy difícil ver como más de la mitad de los que estamos en la guarida se fue a un solo cuarto – decía Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Creo que debemos arreglar eso – decía Ash también con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente Ash recordó el motivo por el que salió afuera.

Oh lo olvidaba, ahora tengo que irme pero cuando vuelva entrenaremos ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Claro – respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Ash sin perder tiempo lanzó su pokeball y de esta salió Pidgeot al cual este montó para que tomara vuelo rápidamente.

Bien, al parecer se dirige volando hacia Ciudad Verde, vamos para allá – ordenó Ash a su pokemon volador mientras observaba su holomisor.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida.

El trio de campeones Paul, Trip y Richie, se encontraban sentados en la sala principal de brazos cruzados pensando muy seriamente.

¿Y si tan solo se las pedimos? – preguntó Richie de forma preocupada.

¿Y nos maten? No gracias – decía Paul serio.

¿Podríamos solo tomarlas a escondidas? – propuso Trip.

¿Y que nos maten doblemente cuando nos vean con eso? Yo paso – dijo Paul de forma fría.

Ya sé ¿Y si las compramos nosotros mismos? – preguntó Richie más entusiasmado.

Si claro ¿Y qué les vamos a decir? ¿Señora queremos comprar unos conjuntos de pantis y sostenes? Lo siento pero no estoy de ánimos para que me miren como un depravado – decía Paul comenzando a molestarse.

Al parecer el trio de campeones estaba pensando cómo conseguir ropa interior de mujer para cumplir con la apuesta acordada con Ash. De pronto a Richie se le encendió la lámpara.

Ya lo tengo ¿Qué pasaría si realmente no fuéramos nosotros quien las compráramos? – decía Richie confundiendo a los otros dos campeones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ciudad verde.

Pidgeot aterrizó a las afueras de lo que parecía el centro comercial de la cuidad, dejando que Ash bajara de su lomo.

Muchas gracias amigo ahora descansa – dijo Ash regresando a Pidgeot a su pokeball.

Luego de eso Ash le dio una mirada a su holomisor para comprobar donde se encontraba el objetivo que tenía que espiar.

"A ver, ella debe estar… por allá" – decía Ash divisando su objetivo.

El objetivo de Ash era una chica de blusa negra con minifalda rosa, de gorro blanco y cabello azul.

"Vamos a ver si mis sospechas de ti son ciertas Dawn" – decía Ash mientras la seguía con sigilo.

Dawn al parecer miraba a todas direcciones como si se cerciorara que nadie la siguiera y comenzó a observar varias tiendas desde afuera sin entrar.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas? Normalmente entraría a las tiendas a probarse un montón de ropa, pero parece que está buscando otra cosa" – susurraba Ash extrañado mientras la seguía.

Dawn se detenía por tiendas de ropa deportiva, de video juegos, objetos para batallas pokemon y demás cosas que no eran normalmente de su gusto.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Esas cosas no son común en ella" – decía Ash confundido.

¡Oigan miren es el campeón de la liga Kalos! – se escuchó alguien decir detrás de Ash.

Ash se dio la vuelta sorprendido y vio a un grupo de tres chicos más o menos de su edad mirándolo de manera impresionada.

Es cierto, es el campeón de la liga Kalos que es nativo de Kanto – dijo uno de los chicos con emoción.

¿Nos das tu autógrafo? – preguntó otro de los chicos con una sonrisa claro.

Eh… claro no hay problema – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de que Ash les diera sus autógrafos a los chicos estos se fueron muy felices.

Vaya, realmente eres muy popular – dijo una voz detrás de Ash.

Ash al darse la vuelta se encontró con Dawn, acabando así su misión de espionaje sigilosa.

Hola Dawn ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ash nervioso.

Este… estoy buscando ropa para la fiesta – dijo Dawn algo nerviosa.

¿Enserio? Porque no te vi entrar en ninguna tienda de ropa – dijo Ash de forma acusativa.

Un segundo ¿Me has estado siguiendo? – preguntó Dawn sorprendida y molesta.

Bueno yo… solo pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas dando vueltas sin entrar en las tiendas – decía Ash en su defensa algo nervioso.

Dawn lo miró como si no le creyera del todo hasta que soltó un suspiro.

Está bien te contaré, en unos días será el cumpleaños de Barry, estoy intentando comprarle un regalo, pero no sé qué podría gustarle – decía Dawn algo preocupada.

Oh, solo es eso, en ese caso te dejo tranquila – decía Ash mientras se retiraba.

Espera… Ayúdame a elegir un regalo, tu eres un chico sabes más que yo en esto, además podríamos pasar algo de tiempo de calidad juntos, hace mucho que no charlamos– decía Dawn tomando el brazo de Ash.

Bueno… ya que tú lo pides, está bien – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, tenemos muchas tiendas que ver – dijo Dawn feliz tomando la mano de Ash mientras lo llevaba a las tiendas.

Pero lo que los dos ignoraban era la presencia de tres "chicas" en el centro comercial.

Saben, realmente creo que me arrepiento de esto – decía una "Chica" de mirada fría, vestido de color azul con medias blancas, cabello largo de color gris azulado claro y sus ojos eran unos simples puntos negros.

No te quejes, esta era la única forma que teníamos – decía una "chica" de ojos celestes, vestido naranja, cabello color amarillo casi dorado largo y unos grandes atributos.

Si… ¿Pero era necesario que te pusieras unos pechos tan grandes? – preguntó la tercera "chica" que vestía un vestido de color verde claro, calzas verde oscuras y tenía el pelo rizado de color castaño.

Bueno, una de nosotras tenía que ser la atractiva, es algo básico – decía la "chica" rubia.

Eso no importa ahora, vamos a lo que vinimos – decía la "chica" de cabello gris.

* * *

Nuevamente del lado de Ash y Dawn.

A ver… ¿Qué te parece esta gorra? - decía Dawn mientras le ponía una gorra amarilla con un símbolo de pokeball naranja a Ash.

De seguro le gustará mucho - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Mmm, pero nunca eh visto a Barry usar una gorra, busquemos otra cosa - decía Dawn al examinar la gorra algo preocupada.

Vamos, no importa que le des, a él de seguro le va a encantar cualquier cosa que le regales - decía Ash con una cálida sonrisa.

Puede ser… pero quisiera que al menos fuera algo que le guste mucho, dime una cosa ¿Para ti que sería un gran regalo de cumpleaños? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Bueno… - decía Ash mientras comenzaba a imaginar mientras se le dibujaba una boba sonrisa y un poco de baba salía de su boca.

… Que la chica que me gusta salga dentro del pastel de cumpleaños en traje de baño - decía Ash con una mirada inocente.

¡No voy meterme en traje de baño en un pastel! - decía Dawn molesta y nerviosa.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú le gustas a Barry? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Eh… no, digo no sé, yo… - decía Dawn nerviosa.

¿O será acaso que…? A ti te gusta Barry - decía Ash con una mirada picara.

¡No claro que no! - decía Dawn toda roja.

Pues a mí me parece más un si claro que si - decía Ash con una mirada burlona.

Pe…. pero ¿Qué hay de ti? a ti te gusta Serena ¿No? - preguntó Dawn nerviosa para cambiar la conversación.

Si ¿Y que con eso? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

No lo niegues tú… ¿Eh? ¿Lo admites así sin más? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

Creo que todos ya lo han notado… bueno, todos menos Serena - decía Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sabes, no debería decirte yo esto, pero… también le gustas a Serena - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

Lo sé - respondió Ash de forma tranquila.

¡¿Lo sabes!? ¿Y por qué no te le has declarado? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Es algo complicado - decía Ash de forma apagada.

¿Ash Ketchum teniendo problemas románticos? Jamás creí que viviría para ver eso - decía Dawn con una sonrisa burlona.

Hey, no te burles, eh madurado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos - decía Ash un poco molesto.

Es cierto, ahora ya no pareces un niño inmaduro, ahora pareces un adolecente inmaduro, jajaja - decía Dawn comenzando a reírse.

Ash la miró unos segundos con cara molesta para después comenzar a reír también.

Creo que debemos seguir buscando - decía Ash una vez terminara de reírse.

Si, tienes razón - dijo Dawn para después seguir caminando.

Los dos siguieron caminando mientras charlaban felizmente, hasta que por descuido se chocaron con alguien.

¡Hey! fíjate por dónde vas - dijo lo que parecía una voz masculina.

Ash y Dawn al fijarse vieron a tres "chicas" con bolsas de compra frente a ellas, al perecer se chocaron con la "chica" de cabello gris. Por su parte las "chicas" al notar con quien chocaron pusieron una cara nerviosa eh intentaron ocultar la mirada.

Lo sentimos - se disculpó Ash.

Oh no te preocupes, fue nuestra culpa - dijo la "chica" de cabello gris con una voz más aguda tratando de desviar la mirada.

Dawn y Ash repentinamente comenzaron a observarla de arriba abajo tratando de ver su rostro pero ella seguía ocultándolo.

Dime ¿No nos conocemos? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Si… A mí también te me haces familiar ¿Acaso nos conocimos en Sinnoh? - preguntó Ash de forma interrogativa.

Eh no, creo que me confunden con alguien más - decía la "chica" bastante nerviosa.

¿Cómo se llaman? - preguntó Dawn no muy convencida.

Este… mi nombre es Pau.. Paula - dijo la "chica" de cabello gris nerviosa.

Yo… yo soy Tri…Tristana - dijo la "chica" rubia también nerviosa.

Y yo soy Rachel - respondió la "chica" de cabello castaño igual de nerviosa que las demás.

Ash y Dawn seguían observando ya que al parecer las tres "chicas" se les hacían muy familiar.

Este… se nos hace tarde y tenemos que irnos, vamos Paula - dijo "Tristana" tomando la mano de "Paula".

Tal vez en otro momento charlemos - dijo "Rachel" y de improvisto se echó a correr junto a las otras dos.

Sigo pensando que las eh visto en algún lado - decía Dawn pensativa.

Si… esos ojos dibujados de forma tan vaga no se ven en todos lados - decía Ash tratando de recordar.

* * *

Mientras del lado de las "chicas".

Las tres "chicas" corrían hacia la salida del centro comercial.

Rayos ¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí? - decía "Paula" molesta mientras corría.

¿Crees que nos hayan reconocido? - preguntó "Rachel" preocupada.

Eso no importa, pronto saldremos de aquí y todo terminará - decía "Tristana" agitada.

Las tres "chicas" dejaron de correr para comenzar a caminar hasta la salida del centro comercial. Pero cuando estaban a punto de salir entró una chica que vestía un vestido rosa con un moño rosado muy llamativo, llevaba un paraguas del mismo color y un extraño parche de color morado. "Paula" al verla se quedó paralizada, comenzó a temblar y a sudar estrepitosamente.

¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó "Tristana" preocupada.

"Paula" sin decir nada tomó su holomisor y comenzó a llamar.

* * *

Del lado de Ash y Dawn.

¡Genial! esto es perfecto - dijo Dawn llevando una bolsa.

Me alegro por ti pero… ¿Y todo esto? - preguntó Ash algo cansado mientras llevaba un montón de bolsas.

Repentinamente el holomisor de Ash comenzó a sonar. Ash bajo sus bolsas y tomó el holomisor.

¿Qué sucede Paul? - preguntó Ash al responder.

¡SAL DE AHÍ CON DANW AHORA! - se escuchó el grito de Paul.

¿Eh? ¿Qué suce… de? - preguntó Ash hasta que de pronto se quedó en silencio con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Frente a Ash se encontraba la bestia Cifer mirándolo con una mirada algo sorprendida, para después mostrar una tranquila sonrisa.

Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí - dijo Nui con una sonrisa.

¿La conoces? Tiene un vestido muy hermoso -decía Dawn sorprendida.

¿Piensas que es lindo? - preguntó Nui con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto ¿Dónde lo compraste? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

A decir verdad yo misma lo hice - respondió Nui con una sonrisa.

Es increíble eres muy talentosa - decía Dawn sorprendida.

Oye Dawn ¿Podrías dejarme hablar sola con ella? - decía Ash con la mirada seria mientras guardaba su holomisor.

Eh… claro, iré por unos helados - decía Dawn mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

Mientras del lado de las tres "chicas".

¡Ash! ¿Estás ahí?... maldición - decía "Paula" muy molesta.

Oye Paul ¿Qué sucede por qué te alteraste así? - preguntó Rachel.

Debemos ir a donde está Ash - dijo "Paula" - muy seriamente comenzando a correr.

Oye espera ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó "Tristana" y junto a "Rachel" comenzaron a seguir a "Paula".

Mientras del lado de Ash y Nui.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash muy seriamente.

Solo venia de paseo, la verdad estoy sorprendida de verte aquí también, pero ya que te encuentro quiero que me digas algo - decía Nui con una sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ash todavía a la defensiva y sin moverse.

Me enteré que se reunieron varios amigos tuyos junto a The Red, quiero saber de qué fue lo que hablaron - dijo Nui mientras caminó para apoyar su cabeza al hombro de Ash.

No sé cómo te enteraste de eso, pero puedes estar segura que no te diré nada - dijo Ash de forma seria y molesta.

No es conveniente que te hagas el tipo duro conmigo, a no ser que quieras que mate a todos en este centro comercial, comenzando por tu amiguita - decía Nui poniendo una tétrica sonrisa.

¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada! - exclamó Ash furioso mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad roja.

Jejeje, Kustem hizo un buen trabajo después de todo, tu odio sale con total facilidad ahora - decía Nui con una sonrisa.

Ash al percatarse que estaba cayendo en su juego y temiendo que Darksh volviera a salir comenzó a calmarse.

Que aburrido eres, y yo que tenía ganas de divertirme un poco - decía Nui algo decepcionada alejándose un poco de Ash.

En ese momento escondida detrás de unas masetas se encontraba "Paula" quien de lejos observaba todo.

Te diré lo que hablamos, solo si tú me respondes algo primero - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Oh… veo que quieres negociar, bien ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó Nui con una sonrisa.

Quiero saber ¿Cuál es su objetivo? - preguntó Ash muy seriamente.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso tu padre no te lo dijo? Nosotros queremos conquistar el mundo - respondió Nui con una sonrisa.

Eso lo sé, pero… ¿Con que objetivo?¿Para qué quieren conquistarlo? - preguntó Ash aun más serio.

Nui al escuchar esta pregunta cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de sorpresa para después mostrar una mirada seria.

Nosotros… queremos salvar este mundo - dijo Nui de forma seria.

* * *

**Nota: el siguiente Omake puede dañar la sensibilidad o ser bastante confuso para alguien que no sea de mi pais o tengo un sentido del humor normal. Quedan advertidos.**

Omake 6: El interrogatorio policial 2

¿Interrogatorio o tortura?

Ash junto a Paul decidieron averiguar si alguno del grupo de campeones ara o no un traidor. Es por eso que decidieron interrogar a cada uno de los sospechosos.

Sospechoso N° 2: Clemont Lemon.

Clemont se encontraba atado un una silla en medio de un cuarto oscuro alumbrado por una lámpara en el techo.

Oigan sáquenme de aquí, yo no eh hecho nada - suplicaba Clemont nervioso.

Había dos siluetas dando vueltas las cuales no se podían identificar debido a la oscuridad.

Clemont Lemon… un nombre sukulentizimo ¿No crees? - decía una voz masculina.

Si… demasiado como para un estar ocultando algo - decía otra voz también masculina.

Me están asustando ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó Clemont con miedo.

Solo queremos que cooperes y nos digas todo lo que sabes - dijo una de las personas.

Podemos hacerlo de la forma fácil o de la difícil, y con eso me refiero a que podemos hacerlo sin dolor o con mucho dolor - decía la otra voz.

Clemont estaba que se desmayaba del miedo pero de repente la luz se encendió. Al parecer estaban en el gimnasio de la guarida y las dos personas que rodeaban a Clemont eran Ash junto a Paul, y quien había encendido la luz era Serena.

¡Serena rompiste con el ambiente! - decía Ash algo fastidiado.

Lo siento pero… ¿No están demasiado grandes para jugar a los policías? - preguntó Serena confundida.

No estamos jugando - decía Paul molesto.

Como digan, entonces ¿Puedo quedarme a ver que hacen? - preguntó Serena con una tierna sonrisa.

Claro que pue… - decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por Paul.

"Espera, si ella se queda aquí no podremos hacerlo del modo difícil" - susurró Paul.

"Tienes razón, sin el modo difícil esto no se pone divertido… espera tengo una idea" - decía Ash mientras tenía una idea.

Serena… tráeme un reproductor de Cds y mi pista de tortura para Clemont - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Piedad todo menos eso! - suplicaba Clemont.

Ash sabes muy bien lo mucho que Clemont odia esa canción que le compusiste… enseguida te la traigo - decía con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Al poco tiempo Serena regreso con el reproductor, oprimió play y una extraña música comenzó a sonar. Ash preparó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

_Una Mañana partió  
Sin siquiera despedirse  
Guardó su ropa y su robot  
No dudó ni un poco en irse_

¡Por favor detente! - suplicaba Clemont.

_Su hermana lloró angustiada  
La partida de su hermano  
Quedo un vacío en la carpa  
Nada fue igual allá Kalos_

_El siempre tuvo tendencias extrañas  
De chico adquirió histéricas mañas  
Y yo le compuse con todo mi amor  
Hermano querido yo te dedico con el corazón esta canción… _

¡Detente detente! - comenzaba forcejear Clemont.

_Clemonsito si sos travesti ya lo sabe el Kalos entero  
Ahora trabaja en la ruta 11 se lo garchan los domingueros  
Manotea cualquier Farfetch'd este gran samaritano…_

Ash siguió cantando pero Clemont hacía rato ya se había desmayado.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Guest: Deseo cumplido.

Andreu320: la tranquilidad es el camino a la victoria.

El monstruo del armario: Ash siempre nos a enseñado eso y es algo que también creo verdad.

FerMrack: En realidad el torneo del que les hablé es otro que está más cerca, el de ustedes va a estar antes que la liga de campeones, el campeonato mundial estará en dos años. La votación ya terminó así que no hace falta que sigas pensando una respuesta, pero si quieres dármela igual no hay ningún problema.

RamaQAC: Te agradezco mucho por darle una oportunidad a esta rara historia, espero que disfrutes de los futuros episodios.

DarkSoldier41: Como siempre es un gusto recibir tus chimichangas... digo Reviews XD. Espero que disfrutes con este capitulo.

Sylpoisen: Gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos pa ti tambien.

Mcanario de Mariby: Gracias por tu voto, aqui tienes un nuevo cap como premio.

prietar: Tu duda posiblemente haya afectado el desenlace de esta historia ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? XD

GJXY-SANDRA: Al parecer soy del planeta neutral y no me gusta confirmar nada... probablemente.

Diegoelsuper3: Verga Vladi 1000 esto se va a poner aun más intenso.

adreul2001: Tus plegarias se cumplieron.

marth de andromeda: Anotado gracias por votar.

Seiryu.001: Más vale huebon, espero que le den alguna en Sol y Luna.

Maria Fernanda365: Eso es saber pensar.

pichucharmander: Uff todavia le queda bastante, este va ser el One piece de los fics.

Estui: Pues si leíste arriba sabras que no soy el Maestro de pokemon Go... Todavía.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy ¿Quienes serán esas "Chicas" XD? ¿Que quiso decir Nui con salvar el mundo? ¿Serán los Cifer realmente los malos? ¿Ash le ganará a Alan en la final de la liga? ¿Serena se irá a Alola con Ash? Estás respuestas y más en los proximos capitulos de La buena vida del campeón.

Trataré de subir el proximo capitulo apenas suba uno nuevo de Pokespirit y Un lobo no tan solitario, sean pacientes XD.

**Nota 2: si quieren entender la cancion del omake busquen "Yayo Adriancito el travesti" en You tube.**


	47. Operación Pantsu

**Hola amigos, les pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, la verdad este cap estaba casi terminado hace dos semanas pero… Vi la final y… me dolió, durante toda la semana siempre que entraba al face me dolía recordar lo que pasó, cada vez que tenga que escribir en esta historia "Ash campeón de Kalos" me va doler, eh visto la serie prácticamente desde el 1999, y creo que de todos los troleos de pokemon este fue el que más me dolió, incluso pensé en dejar esta historia pero algo pasó… Me di cuenta de que tenia incluso aun más ganas de seguirla, de crear una historia donde Ash al fin tenga lo que se merece y que los escritores en su afán de pisotear una serie que tanto queremos no hacen. Así que sí, hay fic para rato.**

**Por cierto cuando vean el cartel "****[Insertar canción pantsu]" vayan a mi perfil y busquen canción pantsu, esta canción siempre me animaba en la semana.**

* * *

**Operación Pantsu**

* * *

Nosotros… queremos salvar este mundo - dijo Nui de forma seria.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Ahora es tu turno ¿Dime de que hablaron en su reunión? - preguntó Nui con una sonrisa.

Ash pareció pensarlo muy seriamente, pero al final decidió hablar.

Hablamos sobre el campeonato mundial que se realizará en tres años, mi pa… The red quiere que participemos en él, al parecer también nos enseñará cómo luchar contra ustedes - respondió Ash seriamente.

(¿Pero qué haces idiota?) - pensaba "Paula" molesta.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay algo más? - preguntó Nui con una sonrisa.

Eso es todo - respondió Ash de forma seca.

Bien te creo, en ese caso me iré, chao - saludo Nui con intención de marcharse.

Ash sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar esto pero…

Ah por cierto, todo lo que me contaste ya lo sabíamos, deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos, pero es bueno que no me mentiste, sino hubiera tenido que matar a todos aquí - dijo Nui con una siniestra sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Ash quedó paralizado al escuchar esto, podría ser realmente posible que uno de sus amigos fuera un miembro del equipo Cifer. El entrenador se mantuvo así hasta que alguien lo sujetó del cuello de la playera y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces dándole información! - decía "Paula" muy molesta.

Espera….¡¿Paul?! ¿Qué rayos haces con ese vestido puesto? diablos no combina para nada con tus zapatos - dijo Ash muy sorprendido.

¿Tú crees? Estaba pensando que uno de color escarlata quedaría…¡No me cambies el tema idiota! ¿Por qué rayos le contaste sobre la reunión a Nui? ¿Qué acaso no somos un equipo? - preguntó Paul muy molesto.

¡No tenía otra opción! amenazó con dañar a Dawn y a todas las personas del centro comercial, estaba acorralado así que intenté sacarle algo de información - respondió Ash molesto.

Paul estaba por responderle pero notó que alguien los observaba. Ash y Paul voltearon la mirada y vieron a Dawn que los miraba sorprendida con dos conos de helado en sus manos.

Este…¿Qué haces Paula? - preguntó Dawn confundida al ver a "Paula" sujetar a Ash de su playera con sus caras muy cerca.

Bueno yo… - decía "Paula" poniendo una voz chillona algo "nerviosa".

Ya sé que sucede aquí - decía Dawn con una mirada seria.

Dawn no es lo que tú crees - intentó explicar Ash.

Eres una fan de Ash y querías un beso de él - decía Dawn con una mirada picara.

Este… - dijeron Ash y su rival travesti nerviosos.

Te advierto que él ya está enamorado de alguien, pero no creo que Serena se moleste por un pequeño beso en la mejilla - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

Bueno… ¡¿Ese de allá no es Barry?! - dijo Ash señalando detrás de Dawn fingiendo sorpresa.

¡No! ¡Que no vea que le estoy comprando un regalo! - exclamó Dawn asustada volteando para ver a Barry.

Ash le hizo una seña a "Paula" para que se fuera, y "esta" sin perder tiempo desapareció del lugar.

No lo veo - decía Dawn confundida mirando a Ash.

Debí haberlo imaginado - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Uh? ¿A dónde se fue Paula? ¿Y quién era esa chica del paraguas y vestido rosa? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

No lo sé… se fueron en cuanto les di un autógrafo - respondió Ash nervioso.

Vaya, realmente te has ganado muchos admiradores desde que te volviste campeón - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

"Más de lo que me gustaría" - susurró Ash serio.

¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Dawn que no escuchó muy bien.

No es nada, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos - sugirió Ash nervioso.

Está bien - asintió Dawn para que así los dos salieran del centro comercial.

(Por poco y las cosas se ponen raras, bueno aun más raras de lo normal) - decía Ash en su mente un poco aliviado.

* * *

Mientras en la salida al otro extremo del centro comercial, se encontraban "Rachel y Tristana" esperando algo "preocupadas". En ese momento se dan cuenta que "Paula" se está acercando con una mirada molesta.

Oye ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó "Rachel" preocupada.

No es nada vámonos - dijo Pula de forma seria.

Pero hace unos momentos dijiste que… - intentó hablar "Tristana".

¡Dije vámonos! - exclamó "Paula de forma molesta y atemorizante.

Las dos "chicas" solo se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Mientras en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash montado en Pidgeot y Dawn en Togekiss llegaron frente a la residencia Ketchum, bajaron con sus bolsas de compras, más exactamente Dawn con el regalo de Barry, mientras Ash cargaba con el resto.

Ah sido muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido - comentó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Claro… pero evitemos que yo cargue tantas cosas para la próxima vez - decía Ash cansado llevando las compras.

El sol estaba poniéndose y los dos entrenadores tenían la intensión de entrar a la guarida, pero el sonido de una pequeña explosión se escuchó en el jardín. Ash y Dawn corrieron rápidamente para averiguar qué sucedía. Al llegar se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Serena junto a sus pokemon agotados en el suelo.

¿Realmente estuvieron entrenando todo el día? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Oye, tómatelo con calma - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Esto no es nada, tu sueles entrenar hasta muy tarde a la noche - decía Serena animada.

Sí, pero tus pokemon no, si los sobre esfuerzas así de repente lo único que conseguirás es que se lastimen, debes comenzar poco a poco con su propio ritmo - explicó Ash de forma tranquila.

Vaya ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en esto? - preguntó Dawn con burla.

Te sorprenderías de todo lo que Ash sabe - respondió Serena con una sonrisa en defensa de Ash.

Y tú te sorprenderías si te contara todas las idioteces que Ash ha hecho - decía Dawn con un tono de malicia mirando a Ash.

Cuidado con lo que dices - decía Ash un poco molesto.

Jaja, creo que eso es charla para otro día, Serena me ayudas a llevar esto, Ash ya cargó bastante por hoy - pidió Dawn con una sonrisa a Serena.

Claro pero… Ash me prometió que entrenaríamos - decía Serena con una mirada algo decaída.

Lo siento Serena, pero creo que tus pokemon están muy cansados, al igual que yo, dejémoslo para mañana - decía Ash con una sonrisa apenada.

Tienes razón, entonces lo dejamos para mañana - decía Serena algo desanimada.

Sin decir nada más las dos entrenadoras entraron al ascensor de la guarida, dejando a Ash solo afuera con una mirada seria y pensativa.

"Realmente…¿Hay alguno de nosotros que sea un traidor? Además… ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso de salvar el mundo?" - se decía Ash seriamente mirando al sol ponerse.

Pero repentinamente un sonido quitó a Ash de sus pensamientos. Un grupo de tres "Chicas" saltaron la cerca de la residencia Ketchum, tratando inútilmente de pasar desapercibidas.

Vamos rápido, no queremos que nadie nos… vea - decía "Rachel" preocupada hasta que se encontró con Ash de frente.

Ash las observaba con una cara de pokerface mientras las "chicas" se quedaron paralizadas.

¿Se puede saber… por qué… ustedes…? mejor ni pregunto - dijo Ash con la mirada sorprendida intentando entrar a la guarida.

¡Hey espera! - exclamó "Rachel".

¿Qué quieren trió de travestis? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

No estás en posición de decirle travesti a nadie - respondió "Tristana" molesta.

Como sea ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó Ash de forma despreocupada.

¿Podrías entrar primero y llamarnos cuando este despejado? - preguntó "Rachel" preocupada.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen miedo de que se enteren de sus depravados gustos? - preguntó Ash burlándose.

Miserable… es tu culpa que tengamos que hacer esto - dijo "Tristana" enojada.

Tranquilízate Trip, tú solo entra y avísanos - dijo "Paula" de forma muy seria.

Como digas - respondió Ash de forma seca y entró al ascensor.

Este… ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? - preguntó "Rachel" confundida.

"Paula" solo se quedó en silencio mientras "las otras" dos se encogieron de hombros "confundidas".

* * *

Mientras dentro de la guarida.

Ash salió del ascensor y caminó hasta la sala principal de la guarida. En ella se encontraban Korrina, May, Max, Misty y Bonnie viendo televisión.

"Rayos, no me importaría que todos vieran al trió de idiotas vestidos de mujer, pero Max y Bonnie están aquí, no quiero que se mal influencien… al manos no tan rápido" - decía Ash mientras pensaba una manera de sacar a todos de ahí.

De repente Ash tuvo una idea y fue caminando sigilosamente hasta el pasillo de la guarida mientras sacaba su holomisor.

¡No puede ser! ¡Hay un Moltres cerca! - gritó Ash mirando su holomisor.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un Moltres?! - exclamaron todos sorprendidos para rápidamente sacar sus holomisor y correr hasta el pasillo.

Despejado - anunció Ash por el holomisor.

Inmediatamente se escuchó el ruido del ascensor, donde el trió de campeones salió y rápidamente sin perder tiempo se fueron corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.

Oye, aquí no hay ningún Moltres - dijo Misty molesta.

Perdón, creo que confundí la silueta de un Moltres con la de un Fearow - decía Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Serás bastante bueno en batalla, pero para estas cosas sigues siendo un novato - decía Misty con burla.

Sin decir más nada las chicas se fueron, Ash se dispuso a ir al cuarto de chicos, pero se topó con Clemont que venía corriendo agitado.

¿Dónde… esta… el Moltres? - preguntó Clemont agitado.

Falsa alarma - respondió Ash.

Rayos, para esto corrí desde el taller - dijo Clemont algo fastidiado.

No te haría mal un poco más de ejercicio - decía Ash en tono de burla.

Lo pensaré después, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en tu espionaje? ¿Descubriste quien es Xtreme y hablaste con Alan? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Ninguna de las dos cosas, por alguna extraña razón terminé de compras con Dawn, pero al menos se que ella no es Xtreme - decía Ash con un tono aliviado.

¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Clemont.

Cuando estábamos allá nos encontramos con Nui, y ella ni siquiera se inmutó, es más, hasta comenzaron a hablar de ropa - explicó Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Nui? ¿Una de los Cifer? ¿Acaso ella fue a atacarte en el centro comercial? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, por suerte no hubo necesidad de luchar, pero… lo importante fueron dos cosas que ella me dijo - decía Ash en tono muy serio.

¿Qué cosas? - preguntó Clemont con intriga.

Que alguien le contó sobre nuestra charla de ayer - respondió Ash serio.

¿Y lo otro? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Qué su objetivo es salvar este mundo - respondió Ash pensativo.

¿Y tú como idiota empiezas a dudar? - preguntó Clemont notablemente molesto.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash sorprendido por la actitud repentina de su amigo.

¿Qué no vez que solo están jugando con tu mente? Lo han estado haciendo todo este tiempo y tú has caído en su juego, recuerda que casi matan a Serena, personas como ellas no pueden ser buenas - decía Clemont de forma muy seria.

Ash escuchaba atentamente esas palabras, hasta que finalmente dio un largo suspiro.

Tienes razón, seguramente lo del traidor debe ser también una mentira para que comience a desconfiar de mis amigos, gracias Clemont - agradeció Ash con una sonrisa animada.

No es nada - respondió el científico.

Bien, ahora que lo recuerdo los chicos tendrán que desfilar pronto ¿Quieres ayudarme con algo que tengo planeado? - preguntó Ash con un tono malicioso.

De acuerdo - respondió Clemont mientras seguía a Ash.

(Personas como él definitivamente no pueden ser buenas) - pensaba Clemont muy serio mientras la imagen de Accelerator venía a su mente.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos.

Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que esa chica fuera esa tal Nui de la que nos hablaron, me siento aliviado de que no hayamos tenido que luchar con ella - decía Richie quitándose el vestido.

De lo que estoy más aliviado es que por fin nos quitamos estos vestidos y el narrador dejó de ponernos nombres de mujer entre comillas - dijo Trip notablemente fastidiado sacándose royos de calcetines del pecho.

Lo malo de todo esto es que aun así tenemos que cumplir la apuesta - decía Richie desanimado.

Tal vez si hablamos con Ash arreglemos esto sin recurrir a perder la dignidad, recuerden que ahora somos un equipo y debemos estar unidos - decía Trip preocupado.

¡No! - exclamó Paul con notable molestia sorprendiendo a todos - No piense acobardarme ante Ash de ningún modo - dijo Paul en tono muy serio.

Los dos entrenadores solo se quedaron observándolo sorprendidos y confusos hasta que el sonido la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

Oigan chicos, ya va siendo hora para cumplir la… apuesta - decía Raku para después observar de forma sorprendida y con una expresión de trauma al trió de campeones medio vestidos de mujer mientras ellos lo miraban con una expresión de vergüenza y sorpresa.

Este… los veo abajo - decía Raku con la misma expresión cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Minutos después en la guarida.

El trió de depravados… digo de campeones salió finalmente de la habitación. Por alguna razón no había nadie y estaba todo oscuro. Richie usaba unas pantis verde limón con un sostén del mismo color, Trip por su parte usaba unas color amarillo y su sostén tenía el mismo color pero con una moño en el centro.

¿Por qué rayos te compraste uno con moño? - preguntó Richie confundido.

La vendedora dijo que me quedaría bien - respondió Trip apenado.

Por su parte Paul usaba unas pantis de color azul con un dibujo de Mawile por detrás un un sostén sin tirantes de color azul.

Bueno acabemos con esto - decía Paul serio y enojado.

¿Um? que raro, al parecer no hay nadie - decía Richie observando alrededor.

Mejor, la apuesta era pasear por la guarida en ropa interior de mujer, no dijimos nada de que tenían que vernos - dijo Trip aliviado.

Pero repentinamente una luz se encendió enfocando a los tres entrenadores. Después de eso varias luces comenzaron a encenderse mostrando a los miembros de la guarida como a los demás entrenadores amigos de Ash observando asombrados.

Y con ustedes… ¡Las campeonas! - se escuchó la voz de Ash desde atrás con un micrófono conectado a un parlante.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de aquel trió. Por su parte Trip y Richie tapaban sus rostros avergonzados mientras Paul se mantenía firme pero con una notable mirada de vergüenza y humillación. Ash que también estaba riéndose a carcajadas poco a poco comenzó perder la sonrisa al verlos.

¿No crees que fue demasiado? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Ellos hicieron esta apuesta, deben cumplirla - decía Clemont con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras filmaba con una cámara.

Pero… tal vez nunca se repongan de una humillación como esta - decía Raku preocupado.

Ash pareció meditarlo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

No puedo dejarlos así, Serena necesito que me hagas un favor - dijo Ash para después murmurarle algo al oído a Serena.

¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Claro, y ustedes también me ayudaran - dijo Ash con una sonrisa arrastrando a Clemont y Raku.

Pasó un minuto y las carcajadas seguían sonando con aun más fuerza, incluidas con burlas de todos los presentes. Pero repentinamente….

[Insertar canción pantsu]

Una canción comenzó a sonar sorprendiendo tanto a los tres campeones como a los demás entrenadores, un reflector se enfocó en un punto de la guarida mostrando a Ash con unas pantis rozas con corazones y un brasier roza oscuro, a Clemont con unas pantis de color amarillo con lunares blancos con un sostén del mismo diseño, y a Raku con unas pantaletas de color azul oscuro con un sostén de color azul con motivo de cuadros. Los tres entraron bailando, Ash con una sonrisa mientras los otros dos con una cara completamente avergonzada acercándose al trió de campeones.

¿Qué es lo que hacen? - preguntó Paul sorprendido.

Tenias razón, ahora somos un equipo y no pienso dejarlo solos - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Los tres campeones mostraron una sonrisa confiada y perdiendo la mayor parte de la vergüenza comenzaron a desfilar mientras bailaban con los otros tres entrenadores.

Jajaja, que divertido… muy perturbador pero divertido - decía Serena con una sonrisa mientras grababa a los seis con la cámara de Clemont.

Tu lo dijiste - dijo Úrsula que se encontraba al lado de Serena grabando mientras un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

_Oh, Shake shake shake, shake shake shake  
Shake your booty, shake your booty  
Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake  
Shake your booty, shake your booty  
Woah, woah, yeah_

_Shake shake, shake shake  
Aah, Shake shake, shake shake_

_Aah, Shake shake shake, shake shake shake__  
__Shake your booty, shake your booty__  
__Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake__  
__Shake your booty, shake your booty…_

Y así el grupo continuó bailando entre risas y bromas.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

Una persona se encontraba sentada en una especié de silla en lo que parecía un cuarto entre taller y laboratorio, lleno de extraños utensilios y piezas de metal. No se podía ver quien era por el ángulo de la silla pero había una persona calva con un traje de cirujano con el rostro tapado con un barbijo, el cual parecía que le atornillaba algo a aquella persona.

Ya está terminado - dijo aquel extraño cirujano.

Aquella persona se levantó de su silla, levantó su brazo mostrando que estaba hecho completamente de metal como si el brazo de un robot se tratara.

Jejeje, muy bien, espera solo un poco más campeón de Kalos, pronto iré a cobrar mi venganza, jajaja - dijo aquella persona riéndose maniáticamente.

* * *

Biografía de Personaje.

Nombre: Richie Keptsum.

Edad: 16 años.

Género: Masculino.

Lugar de nacimiento: Ciudad Frotomar.

Ocupación: Retador pokemon.

Logros: Campeón de la liga Kanto.

Historia:

Richie era uno de los clones de Ash creados por la corporación NESTS que… oh perdón ese era "K" lo siento. Richie era un niño que perdió a sus padres a la edad de tres años, por lo cual pasó la mayor parte de su vida en el orfanato de la Ciudad Frotomar. En aquel lugar fue donde se crió con quien sería su mejor amigo Sparky, un niño muy enérgico que le gustaba ponerle apodos a todos sus amigos. Aquellos dos crearon un gran lazo de amistad prometiéndose mutuamente que al cumplir los diez años se irían del orfanato para comenzar su viaje y volverse los dos entrenadores más fuertes de Kanto y convertirse en campeones.

Richie quien una noche antes de comenzar su viaje no pudo aguantar la emoción por atrapar pokemon salió sin decirle a nadie del orfanato para atrapar un pequeño Pikachu que tenía un notable mechón de pelo desordenado con una pokeball que su amigo Sparky le había regalado. Toda la alegría que sintió en ese instante se desvaneció completamente al llegar al orfanato y encontrarlo completamente en llamas.

Sparky el gran amigo de Richie falleció en ese incendió dejando a Richie devastado. Pero a pesar de todo Richie sabía que tenía algo que hacer, él iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amigo antes de morir, volverse el entrenador más fuerte de Kanto y ser campeón de la región. Para jamás olvidarse de aquella promesa llamó a su primer pokemon como a su mejor amigo… Sparky. Richie no se rendirá ante nadie para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su preciado amigo.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Guest: Ruri es un personaje del pasado de Raku, hablaré de ella más adelante.

Kellypriss: Gracias por tus comentarios, pronto sabremos toda la verdad, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap.

marula12sebas: En estos momentos me encantaría serlo y cambiar lo que han hecho pero bue... la vida sigue.

Dalv22: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste.

josueyescas: Ya te habia respondido por mensaje privado, y este cap lo confirma.

Zanarf: Gracias por darle un oportunidad a esta historia, veré si le hago una continuación.

Andreu320: Mejor que te linchen a ti y no a mi XD.

Estui: Muchas gracias, normalmente siempre lo subo muy tarde porque es en la noche cuando tengo tiempo de terminar de escribir.

LucasDLR: Aguante el humor Argentino vieja no me importa nada... con respecto a tu pregunta lamentablemente uno no pude andar solo por la calle con el celu porque te pueden hasta matar por un puto celular.

Mcanario de Mariby: Y los pienso hacer dudar aun, ni siquiera van a poder confiar plenamente en Ash XD.

Diegoelsuper3: Jajaja, la verdad yo también me rei mucho escribiéndolo.

Seiryu.001: Gracias por tu review boludo. Apesar de que me encantaría un mega para arceus al parecer en los nuevos juegos no van a haber.

Roylando: Jajaja, Clemont es prácticamente mi personaje favorito, pero aun así no se salva del Bullyn.

DarkSoldier41: Para tu alegría este cap viene con aun más trauma y próximamente vendrán más interrogatorios.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Quien era aquella persona con el brazo robotico? ¿Ash y sus amigos necesitan un psicólogo? ¿Dejaran de trolearnos los escritores de pokemon? Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón ( Aunque legalmente no lo sea T_T)


	48. Secreto en la arbolada

**Hola amigos les traigo... Pará pará ¿Vos me estas diciendo que Asurax subió otro capitulo en menos de una semana? Es muy fuerte lo que me estas contando.**

**Pues si un nuevo capitulo para el disfrute de ustedes, cuando dije que me dio más ganas de escribir esta historia no mentía.**

* * *

**Secreto en la arbolada**

* * *

Es otro hermoso día en Pueblo Paleta, los Pidgey cantan, los Butterfree vuelan y las chicas de la guarida Ketchum observaban las fotos de los chicos en ropa interior. Un día normal en la vida de estos jóvenes. Por su parte los chicos, más precisamente el trió de campeones junto con Ash, Clemont y Raku se encontraban estirándose fuera de la residencia Ketchum, una excusa para no dar la cara a las burlas de las chicas.

Bien, haremos esto, conseguimos unos boletos de avión a Alola, nos cambiamos el nombre y tenemos un vida tranquila lejos de quien nos conozca - decía Richie mientras se estiraba.

No… Alola no tiene liga - decía Trip desanimado.

¿No hubiera sido todo más fácil si solo se hubiera cancelado la apuesta? - decía Raku desganado.

No, porque Paul no hubiera aceptado - respondió Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por favor, acordemos nunca más hacer una apuesta como esta - decía Clemont desanimado.

Puedes apostar que si - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

JAJAJAJA - comenzaron a reírse los seis.

De repente alguien comenzó a jalar levemente la chaqueta de Ash por la espalda. Ash al darse vuelta se encontró con Serena.

¿Tú también viniste a burlarte? - preguntó Ash avergonzado.

Nada de eso, vine a decirte que me pareció muy noble lo que hiciste, no muchos harían lo que hiciste por tus amigos - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

No… no fue nada realmente - decía Ash sonrojado rascándose la cabeza.

Aaay, pero que tierno - decía Richie en tono de burla.

¿Por qué no solo la besas? - decía Trip también con burla.

Si… no te hagas de rogar Ketchum - dijo Paul con burla.

Ash completamente rojo solo los miró enojado mientras Serena se sonrojaba también.

Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy ibas a entrenar conmigo - dijo Serena nerviosa para cambiar el tema.

Es cierto, espero que estés lista para un entrenamiento intensi… - intentó decir Ash pero fue interrumpido por alguien que lo abrazó del cuello con una mano.

Lo siento campeón pero tengo planes para ti y algunos de los miembros - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Papá? ¿Qué clase de planes? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Es una sorpresa, espero me perdones Serena pero me lo llevaré durante todo el día - dijo Markus arrastrando a su hijo hasta donde estaban Paul y los otros.

Claro… no hay problema - dijo Serena desanimada.

Markus al estar con los seis entrenadores sacó una pokeball, al abrirla salió un Alakazam.

Alakazam Teletransportación - ordenó Markus.

Un destello alumbró a todos y repentinamente desaparecieron. Dejando a Serena sola.

Bueno… creo que entrenar sola otra vez - decía la peli miel algo desanimada.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

Markus junto con Ash, Clemont y los cuatro campeones llegaron a un claro de un bosque. Cerca de ellos se encontraban Barry junto a Iris, Misty, Maylene, Lyra y Gary.

Hey, pero si son las campeonas - dijo Barry con burla provocando que las chicas comenzaran a contener la risa.

No empieces - dijo Paul de forma seca y molesta.

¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

¿Y para qué nos reunió aquí? - preguntó Misty intrigada.

Aquí tendrán su primer entrenamiento conmigo - respondió Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Entrenar con usted? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida

Más bien con nosotros - dijo una persona detrás del grupo.

Al darse vuelta todos vieron a Tony con una mirada seria.

¿Tú también papá? - preguntó Gary confundido.

Así es, a pesar que esto está prohibido y ponemos en juego nuestros títulos y puestos - respondió Tony serio.

¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Los Maestros pokemon tenemos prohíbo entrenar a alguien que no posea el titulo de campeón de región, además solo podemos tener un aprendiz - respondió Markus.

¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

Es para que haya igualdad entre todos los entrenadores, imaginen que hubiera pasado si desde que inició su viaje Ash haya sido entrenado por mi - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Pues seguramente no hubiera perdido tantas ligas - dijo Barry con burla provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

No empieces - dijo Ash de forma seca y molesta.

Igualmente el entrenamiento que haremos aquí no es considerado como un entrenamiento en sí, solo les diremos algunas cosas para que se hagan una idea de lo que les vendrá, pero aun así esto debe quedar en absoluto secreto - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Pero antes tomen esto - dijo Tony dándole un estuche a Paul, Richie, Trip, Raku y Clemont.

Los entrenadores abrieron los estuches y encontraron algunas Pokeball.

Esos son su pokemons que estaban siendo atendidos, ya están mucho mejor, y Paul en cuanto a Electivire… - decía Tony serio.

¿Cómo esta él? - preguntó Paul algo preocupado.

Tomará un tiempo más en mejorarse pero ya está fuera de peligro - respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

Paul dio un suspiro aliviado al igual que Ash y el resto de los chicos. Las chicas por su parte no entendían que sucedía.

¿Y qué hay de los míos? - preguntó Ash.

A cierto lo olvidaba - dijo Markus mientras daba un silbido.

De repente unos arbustos cércanos comenzaron a moverse y de este salió un Pikachu.

¡Pikapii! - exclamó el pokemon saltando a los brazos de su entrenador.

¡Pikachu! te extrañe amigo… "A pesar de que prácticamente ni existes en este fic" pero que feliz de estoy de verte - dijo el entrenador abrazando a su pokemon - ¿Pero… los otros? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad mirando para todos lados tratando de encontrarlos.

Pronto lo sabrás, pero entes quiero advertirles algo, luego de lo que les vamos a contar su mundo como lo conocen cambiará para siempre y no podrán volver atrás del camino que tomen ¿Están dispuestos a seguir? - preguntó Markus de forma muy seria.

El grupo de entrenadores se miró entre ellos de forma preocupada, pero luego asintieron entren ellos.

Seguiremos - respondió Ash en representación del grupo.

Excelente, primero que todo quiero contarles más a fondo algo que había hablado antes con el grupo de campeones, sobre las habilidades del entrenador - dijo Markus serio.

¿Habilidades del entrenador? - preguntó Lyra confundida.

Son ciertas habilidades que solo un cierto grupo muy habilidoso de entrenadores puede utilizar, estas son La Visión, El Dominio y La Voluntad - contaba Markus.

¿Y qué hacen esas habilidades? - preguntó Maylene intrigada.

Les explicaré, La Visión es la habilidad con la cual un entrenador puede conocer de ante mano los movimientos que conoce un pokemon rival, su habilidad, cual es su atributo más fuerte, su punto débil, además de poder sentir con más claridad su presencia cuando se oculta o cuando los están acechando - explicaba Markus.

Y usted… ¿Puede darnos una demostración? - preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

Claro saca a Gyarados de su pokeball - pidió Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabe que lo llevo conmigo? - preguntó Markus con duda.

Oh lo olvidaba, cuando alguien con dicha habilidad se concentra puede conocer hasta los pokemon que otro entrenador lleva consigo, pero aun así quiero que lo saques - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Misty obedeció al Maestro pokemon y sacó al feroz pokemon fuera de su pokeball.

Bien, tu Gyarados conoce Hidrobomba, Lanzallamas, Danza dragón y Acua cola, tiene Intimidación como habilidad natural y Autoestima como habilidad oculta, y tiene comezón en esta parte - decía Markus con una sonrisa mientras rascaba a Gyarados.

Gyarados sorpresivamente mostró una sonrisa a esto sorprendiendo a los entrenadores.

Le creo - dijo Misty sorprendida regresando a Gyarados a la pokeball.

Continuando con la explicación seguiremos con El Dominio, la cual le da al entrenador la posibilidad de enseñarle a sus pokemons ataques que normalmente no podría aprender, también puede enseñarle a usar otras habilidades naturales y también el poder usar habilidades que son pasivas de forma activa – continuó explicando Markus.

¿Es así como pudo enseñarle esos ataques a Dodrio? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Así es, además con dicha habilidad también puedes modificar la forma en cómo usas los ataques - siguió explicando Markus.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó Trip confundido.

Les mostraré - dijo Markus lanzando una pokeball de la cual salió Dodrio - Dodrio usa Lanzallamas al cielo con los patas - ordenó Markus de forma tranquila.

Dodrio levantó una de sus patas para sorpresa de todos lanzó un poderoso Lanzallamas de sus pies.

¡Eso es asombroso! - exclamó Clemont sorprendido.

Al conocer El Dominio pude enseñarle a Dodrio a usar Lanzallamas, Rayo y Rayo hielo, además de que puedan usarlos en otras partes como los picos y las patas - siguió explicando Markus mientras regresaba a su pokemon.

Ahora solo queda La Voluntad ¿Cierto? - preguntó Lyra con curiosidad.

Así es, pero antes de explicarles eso deben saber que La Visión y El Dominio tienen dos estados, parcial y total.

¿Parcial y Total? - preguntó Maylene confundida.

Para adquirir estas habilidades no basta en ser un entrenador excepcional, también se tiene que tener un conocimiento completo sobre los pokemon, cuando uno conoce el mundo pokemon en su totalidad podrá acceder a la Visión y Domino total - respondió Markus.

Ya entiendo, no podemos anticipar ataques o pokemon que no conocemos, lo mismo ocurre para enseñar ataques - agregó Clemont.

Así es, ya que eso esta explicado pasemos a la última y más rara habilidad, La Voluntad habilidad por la cual el entrenador puede aumentar el poder de su pokemon en batalla de forma sorprendente. A diferencia de La Visión y El Dominio, esta habilidad no se puede enseñar, ni tiene una forma parcial o total. Un entrenador la desarrolla por sí solo y su poder se ve reflejado en la voluntad que este posea. En otras palabras, mientras más fuerte sea la voluntad del entrenador más fuerte será su pokemon en la batalla – terminó de explicar Markus.

Por desgracia no podemos mostrar su uso en combate ya que no hay una forma práctica de encenderla ahora - agregó Tony.

¿Y eso por qué? preguntó Raku.

Porque para eso uno debe encontrarse en el calor de la batalla, pero ustedes ya la han visto de primera mano en el combate de Barry conmigo - agregó Markus.

Espere… ¿Barry puede usar esas habilidades? - preguntó Trip sorprendido.

Por el momento solo sé usar La Voluntad y Visión Parcial - respondió Barry apenado.

¿Y te parece poco? hombre estas muy roto - dijo Richie sorprendido.

¿Y eso es todo lo que nos querían decir? Podíamos nosotros mismos explicarle eso a los demás sin tener que venir hasta aquí - dijo Paul de forma fría.

Pues todavía hay más, algo que todavía no les contamos es que estas habilidades pueden usarse fuera del combate - comentó Markus.

¿Cómo que fuera del combate? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Les mostraré, Richie por ningún motivo cumplas la orden que te voy a dar ¿Te queda claro? - preguntó Markus de forma seria.

Este… está bien - respondió Richie nervioso y confundido.

Bien quítate la gorra - dijo Markus en un tono serio mirando fijamente a Richie.

Richie al escuchar esas palabras sintió una especie punzada en el pecho, poco a poco sin tener control de si mismo comenzó a levantar su mano hasta quitarse la gorra.

Pe… ¿Pero qué? - dijo Richie sorprendió al ver que se quitó la gorra.

Oye ¿Acaso no te dijeron que no hicieras caso a nada que te diga? - preguntó Trip algo molesto.

No… no lo entiendo - decía Richie confundido.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que mostrarnos? - preguntó Iris confundida.

Será más fácil si les muestro a todos a la vez, Tony me ayudará con esto ahora, y por nada en el mundo sigan la orden de poner su mano derecha sobre su ojo izquierdo ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Markus.

De acuerdo - respondieron todos confundidos.

Pongan su mano derecha sobre su ojo izquierdo - ordenaron Markus y Tony de forma seria mirando fijamente al grupo de entrenadores.

Todos los entrenadores sintieron la misma punzada en el pecho y a pesar de que algunos pusieron algo de resistencia todos al final pusieron su mano derecha en su ojo izquierdo.

¿Cómo… cómo es posible? - decía Raku sorprendido.

El Dominio del entrenador además de poder dominar las energías naturales de un pokemon, también puede dominar las energías naturales de los entrenadores cuando son mucho más débiles que él - explicó Markus muy serio.

(No… no puede ser ¿Y si es de esta forma que alguno de los Cifer controla a quien le da información?) - pensaba Ash muy preocupado.

Bien ahora pasemos con lo siguiente, quiero que cada uno piense en un numero del 1 hasta el que le venga en gana - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Todos los entrenadores aun estando confundidos y desconcertados hicieron caso. Markus sin decir nada comenzó a mirar a cada uno fijamente hasta que se dispuso a hablar.

Bien, Ash eligió el 6, Paul el 46, Trip el 25, Richie el 245, Raku el 1234, Clemont el 69, Barry el 1, Gary el 1.345.345, Misty el 12, Maylene el 56, Iris el 761 y Lyra el 1000 - Dijo Markus de forma tranquila.

Todos los entrenadores quedaron completamente sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que acertara entre tantas posibilidades existentes?

La Visión del entrenador puede ser usada para saber que hay en la mente del rival, predecir sus movimientos y estrategias con total facilidad - explicó Markus de forma seria.

(Eso significa que Nui bien pudo leer mi mente y saber todo lo que pensaba…. ¡Rayos estoy confundido!) - pensaba Ash algo alterado.

Y bien, para el final necesito que alguno de ustedes saque a uno de sus pokemon - decía Markus mientras daba algunos pasos alejándose un poco del grupo - Richie saca a tu Charizard - pidió Markus.

Richie sin tener idea de que quería hacer Markus sacó a su pokemon de la pokeball.

Díganme chicos ¿Quién es más fuerte? ¿Un humano o un Pokemon? - preguntó Markus con una sonrisa.

Pues si lo comparas con un Charizard, definitivamente el pokemon - respondió Clemont mientras el resto asentía.

¿Están seguros? Richie ordena a tu Charizard que me ataque con cuchillada - pido Markus con una sonrisa confiada.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está hablando en serio?! podría matarlo - dijo Richie preocupado.

¿Te volviste loco vejete? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Confía en mí solo hazlo - pidió Markus todavía de forma confiada.

Que conste que se lo advertí ¡Zippo Cuchillada! - ordenó Richie.

Charizard salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Markus con sus garras brillando de color blanco. Markus por su parte solo lo observaba de forma confiada hasta que el pokemon quedó frente a él. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Charizard de Richie parado frente a Markus con su garra temblando a unos centímetros de su pecho.

La Voluntad también funciona en contra de otros pokemon, puede usarse como una especie de intimidación además de… - decía Markus mirando fijamente al grupo.

Repentinamente todos comenzaron a sentir una fuerte presión la cual hacia que todos se arrodillaran en el suelo a excepción de Barry que luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

…Que también sirve en otras personas, a esto se le llama extender la Voluntad y sigue la regla que una voluntad fuerte doblega a una voluntad más débil - decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente la presión que se sentía desapareció y todos pudieron ponerse de pie.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece todo? - preguntó Markus con una sonrisa.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, todos se encontraban sorprendidos y con sus miradas en el suelo.

¿Mmm? ¿Qué les sucede? - preguntó Markus confundido.

Ellos… ellos pueden acabar con nosotros sin tener que sacar algún pokemon - decía Trip muy serio.

Esto realmente es… un nivel completamente diferente - decía Richie decaído.

Yo… no puedo creer que haya personas tan poderosas - dijo Iris sorprendida.

Es por eso que están aquí, vamos decirles como luchar contra ellos - comentó Tony de forma seria.

Y a ti también, puedes salir de ahí - dijo Markus con una sonrisa mirando a un punto del bosque.

De entre los arboles salió alguien vestido de un mono rojo con un casco del mismo color y bufanda blanca.

Es… Xtreme - mencionó Ash.

Así que ella es la famosa Xtreme - dijo Raku algo sorprendido.

¿Xtreme? - se preguntaron las chicas confundidas.

Es una larga historia - comentó Barry.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Tengo mis razones para estar aquí - respondió Xtreme de forma tranquila.

¿Cómo sabemos que ella es un espía del Equipo Cifer? - preguntó Misty de forma seria.

Créeme, de todos aquí yo soy quien tiene más deseos de acabar con ellos - respondió Xtreme de forma seria.

Si entonces estas de nuestro equipo ¿Por qué no te quitas ese casco y das la cara? - preguntó Trip de forma seria.

No te confundas, dije que quería acabar con los Cifer, pero nunca dije que soy de su equipo - respondió Xtreme de forma fría.

Tranquilos todos, sus razones tendrá para no mostrar su rostro - decía Markus calmando al grupo.

Después veremos eso, ahora díganos como enfrentarnos a los Cifer - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Bien, la cuestión es… que en estos momentos no tienen una forma de enfrentarse a ellos - respondió Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo de la sorpresa.

¡¿Acaso estas bromeado?! - preguntó Ash molesto.

No es ninguna broma, la única forma de enfrentarse a ellos en no luchar contra ellos. Si ustedes no combaten ellos no los atacaran, pero en el momento en que saquen un pokemon, será cuando estén acabados - respondió Markus de forma seria.

Entonces nos están diciendo que nos rindamos sin pelear - dijo Trip molesto.

Eso dices porque no te has enfrentado a uno de ellos, si quieres puedes preguntarle a ellos - decía Tony tranquilo mirando a Ash, Paul, Barry, Clemont y Xtreme.

Es verdad, ellos son muy fuertes - respondió Ash de forma seria.

Pero a pesar de lo que dicen todavía hay otra forma de vencerlos, y aquel chico casi lo logra - dijo Xtreme de forma seria mirando a Clemont.

Clemont se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que sabia a que se refería, mientras Markus y Tony la observaban muy seriamente.

¿No estarás diciendo que…? - intentó preguntar Ash preocupado.

Ataquemos directamente al entrenador - dijo Xtreme de forma seria.

Estas palabras sorprendió inmensamente a todo el grupo, ya que a pesar que sabían lo peligroso que podían ser nunca pasó por sus mentes la idea de dañar a alguno de ellos.

¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros no hacemos daño a las personas - dijo Ash molesto.

¿Me lo dice el chico que le rebanó el brazo a uno de ellos? - preguntó Xtreme con sarcasmo.

Ash se quedó sin palabras, mientras las chicas observaban sorprendidas y confundidas.

Ash ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - preguntó Misty preocupada.

Acaso tu amigo no te lo dijo, él se cargó a uno de los Cifer por sí solo. Hablas mucho sobre moral y de no dañar a nadie, pero cuando se metieron con algo importante para ti sacaste todo tu lado sanguinario ¿O vas a decir que me equivoco? - preguntó Xtreme de forma fría.

Ash no respondió y solo bajo la mirada.

Oigan porque no se tranquilizan un poco, aquí no vamos a dañar a nadie, intentaremos resolver esto de la mejor manera - habló Markus para calmar al grupo.

Aunque normalmente nunca estoy de acuerdo contigo, debo darte la razón, aunque intentaran atacar a los entrenadores directamente no sería nada fácil, ya que ellos manejan a la perfección el combate avanzado - agregó Tony de forma seria.

¿Combate avanzado? - preguntó Iris confundida.

Les explicaré, en este mundo hay dos tipos de combates, los clásicos y los avanzados. Los clásicos son los combates que ustedes conocen, con las reglas normales establecidas, ya sean combates seis contra seis, combates dobles, triples, rotatorios, de equipo o de relevos y demás. Mientras el avanzado es aquel en donde el objetivo es inmovilizar al oponente, ya sea dejarlo inconsciente o en casos extremos matarlo - explicó Tony serio.

Esto... es demasiado para procesar todo junto - comentó Richie desanimado

Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Maylene preocupada.

Volverse más fuertes, es lo único que les queda, es por eso que los trajimos aquí - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Este lugar será donde comiencen la primera parte del entrenamiento - agregó Tony.

¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Gary intrigado.

Deben salir vivos de este bosque - respondió Markus en un tono muy serio.

* * *

**Omake 7 **

**Juguemos a la familia**

En la región de Kalos Clemont se separó del grupo para estar preparado en su combate contra Ash. Mientras tanto el grupo se encontraba a unos pocos días de llegar a Ciudad Lumiose. El grupo decidió tomar un descanso después de desayunar.

Oh… que aburrida que estoy… extraño a mi hermanito - decía Bonnie decaída jugando con los bigotes de Dedenne.

De repente la pequeña observó como Ash charlaba con Serena y esta se reía por las palabras del entrenador.

(Ellos se ven muy bien juntos… ya sé, se me ocurrió una idea) - pensaba Bonnie con una mirada picara para después acercarse a los dos entrenadores.

Ash, Serena ¿Quieren jugar conmigo? - preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Claro no hay problema - respondió Serena.

¿A qué quieres jugar? - preguntó Ash.

Quiero que juguemos a la familia, Ash será el papá, Serena la mamá y yo seré la hija - dijo la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa.

Eh… bueno este - decían Ash apenado y Serena sonrojada.

Y tendrán que ser muy convincentes, y hacer lo que hacen los papás y las mamás - decía Bonnie en tono pícaro.

Bueno, lo intentaré…¡Haber niña! ¡¿Qué calificaciones son estas?! - preguntó Ash en tono molesto.

¿De que hab…? - intentó preguntar Bonnie pero fue interrumpida.

¡Tu padre y yo no nos rompemos el lomo trabajando para que nos vengas con esto! - dijo Serena molesta.

Pe… pero - intentó hablar Bonnie.

¡Nada de peros! estas castigada sin televisión por un mes - dijo Ash de forma severa.

Pero nosotros no tenemos… - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

No contradigas a tu padre, ve a tu cuarto y te pones a estudiar - dijo Serena señalando la carpa de Bonnie.

¡Ya no quiero jugar este juego! - dijo Bonnie mientras se iba llorando.

¿Crees que lo hicimos bien? - preguntó Ash a Serena.

Creo que nos quedo perfecto - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

xEmilionx: Hola soy el tiempo, te diré quien es el traidor y su nombre es ¡JOHN CENA!

Miu0: No dudes ni por un segundo, me voy a vengar... y a lo grande.

Mary: Tenme paciencia, a diferencia de los guionistas de pokemon yo no te voy a trolear.

KiRuRu-SAMA: Si los hago dudar es que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

Mcanario de Mariby : Lo mismo que el review de arriba, que te ilumine a ti también.

prietar: Me has dado mucho en que pensar.

Kellypriss: Pues aquí lo tienes.

Usrein: La verdad yo sentí como que repentinamente recortaron la segunda mitad y cambiaron todo después de eso, incluso las personalidades de sus compañeros paresia cambiadas.

Seiryu.001: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por las sugerencias.

FerMrack: Es que el soldado de invierno me encanta, tengo todos sus discos)? Yo también tenia toda la fe del mundo, pero a alguien le gusta hacernos sufrir.

Estui: Guau... ni yo mismo me di cuenta de eso. Creo que serias un buen psicólogo.

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les espera al grupo en aquel bosque? ¿Desde cuando los entrenadores tienen superpoderes? ¿Que cochinadas tendrán las chicas en la cabeza al ver las fotos de los chicos en tanga? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de La buena vida del campeón, se despide Asurax y nos leemos luego. **


	49. Somos un equipo

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo han estado? yo muy bien trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo los más rápido posible porque se me termina la saga de XY&amp;Z y quisiera terminar este arco antes de eso. Bien no los entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Somos un equipo**

* * *

Este lugar será donde comiencen la primera parte del entrenamiento - agregó Tony.

¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Raku intrigado.

Deben salir vivos de este bosque - respondió Markus en un tono muy serio.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó Clemont bastante confundido.

Este bosque está habitado por pokemon salvajes muy poderosos, tendrán que atravesarlo y llegar a la salida, pero eso no es todo, no todos podrán llegar - comentaba Tony de forma seria.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Gary preocupado.

Vamos a Teletransportarlos a distintos puntos del bosque, cada uno deberá encontrar la salida por separado, pero… no podrán salir a menos que derroten a uno de ustedes y se lleven una prenda o objeto del que vencieron, en el caso de que alguien tome una de sus prendas ustedes deberán tomar otra prenda de dos participantes diferentes - explicó Tony.

¿Quiere decir si nos vemos tendremos que tener una batalla pokemon? - preguntó Raku confundido.

No necesariamente, la regla es tomar el objeto usando el método que quieran, si llegan a la salida sin el objeto, o alguien les robó alguno suyo y no consiguieron otros dos pierden- continuó explicando Tony.

¿Y qué pasa si perdemos? - preguntó Iris.

Perderán todo, sus títulos, su licencia de entrenador, incluso si van a otro país se les impedirá al acceso a gimnasios y centros pokemon ordenado por la asociación - respondió esta vez Markus muy serio.

¿Están bromeando verdad? - preguntó Trip asustado.

Todo lo contrario, estamos hablando muy enserio, si no pueden con esto menos podrán con los Cifer, además… ¿No dijeron que seguirían adelante? - preguntó Markus con tono sarcástico.

Si pero… esto es demasiado - decía Richie preocupado.

Bueno… - decía Markus mientras lanzaba una pokeball sacando a su Alakazam - … los que quieran seguir vengan y toquen a Alakazam en su mano derecha, los que no, toquen su mano izquierda y sus vidas volverán a la normalidad - dijo Markus de forma fría.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí preocupados y confundidos. Permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a dar unos pasos, este era Paul que sin decir nada tocó la mano derecha de Alakazam. Repentinamente una luz iluminó a Paul y este desapareció sorprendiendo a todos.

Eso…¿Fue otra forma de usar Teletransportación? - preguntó Clemont sorprendido.

Así es, ahora por favor continúen - pidió Markus con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar, seguido de Paul fueron Barry, Iris, Maylene y Misty quienes tocaron la mano derecha y fueron teletransportados. Con un poco de dudas avanzaron Trip, Richie y Lyra quienes también tocaron la mano derecha.

Los veo en el bosque - dijo Raku acercándose a Alakazam tocando su mano derecha y desapareciendo también.

Los únicos que quedaron fueron Ash, Gary, Clemont y Xtreme.

Rayos… esto… realmente no estoy seguro - decía Clemont dudando.

Te entiendo, hace tiempo que deje las batallas, no sería nada bueno que me encontrara con alguno del primer grupo que se fue - decía Gary con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo solo soy un líder de Gimnasio, no estoy al nivel de todos ellos - decía Clemont decaído.

Entonces solo ríndete, los débiles no tienen lugar aquí - dijo Xtreme de forma fría mirando al grupo de brazos cruzados.

¿Y tú te crees muy fuerte verdad? - preguntó Ash sorprendiendo al grupo - Tú solamente eres alguien débil que tiene pokemon fuertes, Clemont y Gary son totalmente mejores entrenadores que tú - decía Ash de forma seria.

Entonces que lo demuestren - pidió Xtreme de forma seria.

Y claro que lo harán, es más hagamos una apuesta - decía Ash confiado.

Te escucho - dijo Xtreme interesada.

Ash… que hablamos de hacer apuestas - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Por su parte los dos Maestros Pokemon observaban expectantes aquella escena.

Si Clemont y Gary consiguen ganar esto, tú me mostraras lo que ocultas tras ese caso - dijo Ash forma seria.

¿Y si yo gano? - preguntó Xtreme con curiosidad.

Te mostraré lo que oculto bajo mis pantalones - respondió Ash de forma seria.

Clemont y Gary junto a los Maestros pokemon cayeron al suelo sorprendidos por aquellas palabras de Ash.

¡Dios Ash! ¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? - preguntó Gary molesto.

Bueno, ella me mostraría una parte de su cuerpo oculta, y creo que es lo justo que yo le muestre una también. Además no sé que tenga que ella quiera - decía Ash nervioso.

Jajaja…. chico realmente eres todo un caso, está bien como no hay probabilidad alguna de que ganes esto aceptaré tu apuesta, pero con una condición - dijo Xtreme de brazos cruzados.

¿Cuál? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Si pierdes le mostraras lo que tienes oculto a esa amiga tuya por la que te pusiste macabro… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí, Serena - dijo Xtreme de forma tranquila.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estas completamente loca!- gritó Ash completamente rojo.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Estabas dispuesto a enseñármelo sin problemas - dijo Xtreme en tono de burla.

Pero no estaba hablando realmente enserio con esa parte de la apuesta, pensé que te negarías y me pedirías otra cosa, además no puedo hacerle eso a Serena - decía Ash apenado.

Pues ese es mi trato ¿Qué no estabas muy seguro hace unos segundos? - preguntó Xtreme con burla.

Ash miró nervioso a sus dos amigos quienes le devolvieron una mirada más nerviosa.

Es un trato - respondió Ash forma seria extendiendo su mano a Xtreme.

Xtreme extendió su mano hasta estrecharla con Ash, pero este de repente la jaló para acercarla a él.

Pero quiero ver el rostro de Xtreme, no el tuyo… Zoroark - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Xtreme de la sorpresa retrocedió varios pasos para atrás.

Tu… ¿Acaso puedes usar la visión? - preguntó muy sorprendido.

No, pero me di cuenta cuando te dije lo de mostrarte el paquete, la verdadera Xtreme se apenó mucho cuando hablé de sus pechos la primera vez que nos vimos, y en este caso con una cosa tan desubicada ni siquiera te mosqueaste, así que fue fácil darse cuenta - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos estaban completamente sorprendidos por aquella deducción de Ash, prácticamente no sabía diferenciar a un Pangoro de un Ursaring, pero aquí hizo una gran gala de astucia.

Jajaja, lo vuelvo a repetir, eres todo un caso chico, primero pareces un niño estúpido e inocente y después te vuelves alguien astuto e impredecible - decía Xtreme mientras comenzaba a brillar.

Cuando la luz cesó todos pudieron ver efectivamente a Zoroark.

Realmente eres muy interesante, y no te preocupes cumpliré con nuestra apuesta - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa para luego dar un salto y desaparecer.

¿Ustedes se habían dado cuenta? - preguntó Gary confundido a los dos Maestros.

La verdad sí, pero no creímos que fuera relevante que lo supieran - respondió Markus.

Bueno eso no importa, debemos irnos - dijo Ash mientras empujaba a Clemont y Gary a donde estaba Alakazam - Bien ustedes primero - dijo Ash haciendo que toquen la mano derecha del pokemon psíquico.

Espera… no hemos dicho que acepta… - intentó objetar Gary pero repentinamente comenzó a brillar junto a Clemont.

Cuando el brillo se fue los dos entrenadores se fueron y dejaron a Ash solo. Pero había algo diferente en él, no llevaba puesta su gorra ni su chaqueta.

Ash… ¿Acaso tú? - preguntó su padre sorprendido.

Por su parte Ash solo observaba con una sonrisa confiada mientras sacaba su holomisor.

Bien en marcha - dijo Ash tocando la mano derecha de Alakazam.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del bosque.

Un extraño brillo iluminó una zona del bosque. De aquel brillo apareció Clemont cayendo nalgas al piso.

Arhg, rayos eso dolió ¿Por qué Ash me mete siempre en este tipo de apuestas? - decía Clemont molesto poniéndose de pie.

Al hacer esto notó que tenía algo en su cabeza.

La gorra de Ash… ¿En qué demonios estará pensando? - se preguntaba Clemont preocupado.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del bosque.

Gera gera po, gera gera po, gera gera po, gera gera po - cantaba Barry mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque.

Repentinamente se detuvo en seco.

Bien, sé que hay alguien por aquí, te advierto que soy bastante fuerte, si te vas y buscas a otro no te perseguiré - decía Barry de forma confiada.

Repentinamente un Lucario salió de entre los arboles colocándose en posición de combate.

¿Mmm? Tú no eres el Lucario de Paul… entonces - intentó hablar Barry pero fue interrumpido por alguien que tomo su brazo para hacerle una llave y dejarlo tirado de rodillas contra el suelo.

Puede que seas un muy poderoso entrenador ahora, pero yo soy una artista marcial - decía la que había atacado a Barry que no era otra que Maylene.

Auch eso duele - se quejaba Barry adolorido.

Lucario quítale el cinturón - pidió Maylene.

El pokemon acero lucha comenzó a desprender el cinturón de Barry.

¡¿Oye qué planeas hacerme?! - preguntó Barry nervioso.

No pienses nada extraño, solo tomo tu cinturón como objeto y para que no puedas tomar tus pokemon hasta que terminemos la prueba - decía Maylene de forma tranquila.

¿Y piensas dejarme desprotegido con los pokemon salvajes? - preguntó Barry preocupado.

Claro que no, Lucario te escoltará conmigo hasta la sali… - intentó contar Maylene pero se quedó en silenció súbitamente.

Maylene comenzó a sentir como el aire se sentía más pesado y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Será mejor que me sueltes, no se usar del todo bien esta habilidad, y podría hacerte daño si la uso por mucho tiempo - decía Barry mirando a Maylene de forma muy seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque.

Dos entrenadores se encontraron de frente en su camino. Rápidamente tomaron posición de combate.

Vaya, vaya no esperaba que me encontrara contigo - decía Lyra con una sonrisa.

Tal parece que podré cobrarme mi revancha - dijo Raku de forma confiada.

Espero que estés preparado, no estoy dispuesta a perder todo lo que eh conseguido - decía Lyra lanzando una pokeball.

De aquella pokeball salió Meganium preparado para el combate.

Yo tampoco - respondió Raku lanzando también una pokeball.

De la pokeball salió Metagross listo para luchar.

¡Metagross usa Tumba de rocas! - ordenó Raku.

¡Esquívalo! - ordenó Lyra rápidamente.

Metagross creó varias rocas del tamaño de una persona que comenzaron a caer. Por su parte Meganium las esquivó con mucha facilidad.

¿Pero qué? - para sorpresa de Lyra las rocas la rodearon evitando que pudiera ver a su pokemon.

¡Foco resplandor! - ordenó Raku rápidamente.

Metagross sin perder tiempo lanzó su rayo plateado golpeando directamente al pokemon planta. Luego de esto Raku salto a las rocas que rodeaban a Lyra.

Sabes una cosa… lo que ustedes llaman combate avanzado, es solo un combate común y corriente para nosotros en los coliseos de la región Orre - decía Raku observando a Lyra de forma confiada.

Lyra solo lo observaba con una mirada molesta.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del bosque.

Tres entrenadores cruzaron sus caminos, sus miradas reflejaban mucha confianza y deseos de combate.

¿Quién lo diría? los tres nos encontramos al mismo tiempo - dijo Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Será acaso el destino? - preguntó Richie con una sonrisa.

Sea lo que sea, de los tres al menos uno de nosotros se quedará atrás - decía Paul de forma fría.

Pues ese no seré yo ¡Serperior yo te elijo! - anunció Trip sacando a su pokemon planta.

Eso lo veremos ¡Zippo yo te elijo! - dijo Richie lanzando la pokeball de su Charizard.

Veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer ¡Lucario preséntate a la batalla! - dijo Paul de forma tranquila lanzando la pokeball del pokemon Lucha acero.

¡Planta feroz!/¡Lanzallamas!/¡Esfera aural! - exclamaron los tres entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Los tres pokemon lanzaron sus ataques los cuales chocaron dejando una gran explosión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque.

Gary que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Ash se encontraba caminando por el bosque observando con mucha atención todo lo que veía, entre ellas vegetación y pokemon.

No me cabe la menor duda, estamos en el bosque verde ¿Pero por qué dijeron que hay pokemon salvajes muy poderosos? aquí no hay nade más fuerte que algún Beedrill, nada que un entrenador experimentado no pueda resolver ¿Qué estarán tramando mi papá y el señor Markus? - pensaba Gary muy seriamente.

Pero aquellos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se topó de frente contra un Ursaring que parecía muy molesto.

¿Un Ursaring aquí en bosque verde? Eso no es posible - dijo Gary sorprendido y confundido.

Mientras Gary seguía pensando el pokemon oso seguía avanzando.

Oye tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño - decía Gary nervioso.

Pero aquel pokemon seguía avanzando con todas las intenciones de atacar.

De acuerdo, no me dejas otra que noquearte ¡Electivire usa rayo! - ordenó Gary lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball salió el pokemon eléctrico y rápidamente usó Rayo contra su oponente. Pero para sorpresa de los dos Ursaring seguía avanzando como si nada a pesar de que Electivire lo golpeaba con Rayo.

¿Pero qué demonios? - se preguntaba Gary muy sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras en otra zona del bosque.

¡Vuelve aquí y devuélveme eso! - gritó Misty persiguiendo a alguien muy molesta.

Jaja lo siento pero esto se queda conmigo - decía Iris con una sonrisa burlona mientras llevaba un sostén de color azul, como se lo quitó a Misty es historia para otro capítulo.

Me harté ¡Golduck! - dijo la entrenadora lanzando la pokeball mientras corría.

De aquella pokeball salió el pato azul y se puso a correr junto con su entrenadora.

¡Golduck Hidrobomba! - ordenó Misty.

Golduck sin perder tiempo lanzó el potente ataque de agua, pero Iris lo esquivó ágilmente saltando a un árbol.

Jaja muy len… - intentó hablar Iris pero comenzó a flotar. Al parecer Golduck la sostenía con Psíquico

Bien hecho Golduck, ahora sostenla hasta que tome mi sostén y algo suyo - decía Misty confiada acercándose a Iris.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera acercarse, algo salió del cabello de Iris y golpeó a Golduck haciendo que dejara de usar Psíquico y liberará a Iris.

Bien hecho Axew - felicitó Iris a su pokemon.

Bueno, creo que resolveremos esto con una batalla - dijo Misty de forma seria.

¿Crees poder vencerme? - preguntó Iris de forma confiada.

Aunque tú seas una campeona de región recuerda que yo soy del Alto mando de Kanto, no te lo pienso dejar nada fácil - decía Misty de forma desafiante.

* * *

Nuevamente del lado de Maylene y Barry.

Maylene aun se encontraba realizándole una llave al brazo a Barry. Ella junto con su Lucario se podían mantener difícilmente de pie, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que cedieran. Por su parte Barry no se encontraba mucho mejor, sentía como poco a poco iba a perdiendo energía y que en cuestión de tiempo se desplomaría sin fuerzas.

Ríndete o voy hacer que Lucario te noquee - amenazó Maylene de forma seria.

No tienes las pelotas para hacerlo - respondió Barry de forma seria.

¿Eso crees? Lucario usa Ataque óseo pero solo para aturdir - ordenó Maylene de forma seria.

Lucario con mucha dificultad creó un hueso de energía azul y se preparó para golpear a Barry.

¡No lo harás! - dijo Barry muy serio mirando fijamente a Lucario.

Al hacer esto Lucario cayo de rodilla como si el aire lo aplastara. Pero al mismo tiempo Maylene sintió como ella se sentía más liviana por lo que prosiguió a apretar con más fuerza el brazo de Barry.

Ríndete o te rompo el brazo - dijo Maylene muy seria.

¡Jamás! - exclamó Barry de forma determinada.

Los dos se mantenía firme su posición hasta que…

Vaya, parece que están en una incómoda situación - dijo una persona.

Los dos miraron un poco sorprendidos a quien les hablaba.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Lyra y Raku.

Lyra se encontraba rodeada de rocas mientras Raku la observaba desde arriba mientras su Metagross se encontraba luchado atrás de las rocas contra Meganium.

Bien, creo que se acabó no tienes a donde moverte, me llevaré tu gorro como objeto - dijo Raku de forma seria mientras baja a donde estaba la entrenadora.

Lyra con una mirada decaída se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con su gorro.

¿Podría ser otro objeto? este gorro es muy especial para mí - decía Lyra de forma apagada.

Raku se quedó en silencio y pudo escuchar como Lyra comenzaba a sollozar.

Por favor no llores, puedo llevarme otra cosa - decía Raku nervioso al escucharla llorar.

De qué sirve, igualmente perderé todo por lo que me eh esforzado tanto - decía Lyra aun con su rostro cubierto entre lagrimas.

De acuerdo, no tomaré nada tuyo, buscaremos otra forma de solucionar esto - dijo Raku para tranquilizar a Lyra.

Lyra dejó de llorar pero su rostro seguía tapado.

Eres muy amable… y muy ingenuo también - dijo Lyra sacándose el gorro de la cara y mostrando una sonrisa.

Repentinamente Raku sintió que lo abrazaban muy fuerte por la espalda. Al darse la vuelta vio que un Heracross lo estaba sujetando.

¿Pero en qué momento? - se preguntaba Raku sorprendido.

Hice rodar la pokeball por el piso mientras me hablabas, bien tomaré este lindo collar tuyo - decía Lyra con malicia.

¡Suéltame! - exclamó Raku tratando sin éxito de zafarse del agarre de Heracross.

Lyra estaba a punto de tomar el collar pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

Oigan ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó aquella voz.

Lyra y Raku observaron algo sorprendidos a la persona de aquella voz.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado del trió de campeones.

La zona se encontraba muy dañada, había árboles caídos, algunas plantas quemadas y los pokemon salvajes corrían asustados del lugar. Por su parte Paul se encontraba escondido tras un árbol respirando agitadamente.

Vamos Paul, sal de ahí - se escuchó la voz de quien parecía ser Trip.

Si lo haces por las buenas solo te quitaremos tu collar del valor y la chaqueta, por el contrario nos veremos obligados a sacarte los pantalones y tus calzones - decía con burla otra voz que parecía Richie.

Debo admitir que fueron bastante astutos, nadie dijo que podían quitarle a alguien más de un objeto - decía Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Súbitamente Paul dio un salto hacia delante unos segundos antes que lo que parecía un Hiperrayo golpeara el árbol donde se escondía.

Te encontramos - dijeron Trip y Richie acompañados de un Medicham y un Tyranitar.

Paul se colocó en posición de combate preparándose para lanzar una pokeball.

Ríndete Paul, solo te quedan tres pokemon y a nosotros nueve - decía Richie de forma tranquila.

A pesar de que reconozco que actualmente eres el más fuerte de los campeones de liga, la diferencia entre nosotros no es mucha y no puedes ganar en un dos contra uno luchando contra otros dos campeones a la vez, es algo básico así que solo ríndete - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Paul miró de reojo su cinturón, afectivamente solo le quedaban tres pokemon y las palabras de Trip eran bastante ciertas, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar, pero aun así seguiría adelante.

Si creen que me derrotaran tan fácil, se nota que no me conocen todavía - dijo Paul decidido preparando una pokeball.

Como quieras - dijeron los dos entrenadores listos para seguir combatiendo.

Bien es suficiente - dijo una voz.

Los tres entrenadores se detuvieron para ver a la persona que los detuvo.

* * *

Y finalmente del lado de Misty e Iris.

Un Rayquaza negro se encontraba frente a frente contra un muy dañado Gyarados.

Eres muy fuerte, me has obligado a sacar a Rayquaza - decía Iris confiada.

Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, realmente mereces el título de Campeona de región - decía Misty con una sonrisa desafiante.

¡Rayquaza usa Velocidad extrema! - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

¡Defiéndete con Acua cola! - comandó rápidamente Misty.

Rayquaza salió volando a toda velocidad mientras Gyarados intentó defenderse con su cola rodeada de agua pero fue demasiado lento y el pokemon dragón le dio un fuerte impacto.

¡Resiste! - pidió Misty preocupada.

Gyarados se mantuvo de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Acabemos con esta ¡Ascenso…! - estaba por ordenar Iris hasta que…

¡Alto! no es necesario que peleen - dijo alguien de forma seria.

Las dos chicas fijaron su vista y se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Ash. Pero la sorpresa no era por verlo a él en sí, sino porque se encontraba en calzoncillos con su Pikachu en el hombro, y detrás de él se encontraban casi todos del grupo, pero cada uno con algo particular. Maylene y Barry llevaban uno de los guantes de Ash, Trip y Richie sostenían los dos una zapatilla de Ash y Paul su pantalón. Raku llevaba uno de sus calcetines y Lyra su playera.

Este… ¿Qué se supone que hacen? - preguntó Misty confundida.

Papá dijo que para pasar el bosque necesitaban un objeto de alguien, pero nunca dijo que no podían ser todos de la misma persona, ahora ¿Qué elijen? ¿Un calcetín o mis…? - intentó preguntar Ash.

¡Elijo el calcetín! - respondió Iris rápidamente mientras le quitaba el calcetín de las manos a Ash.

Bueno entonces Misty se queda con mis… - intentó decir Ash.

¡Espera! ¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa? - preguntó Misty nerviosa.

Pues no - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Además ¿Por qué haces esto? Ash vas a perder todo lo que has logrado y tus sueños - decía Misty preocupada.

Prefiero perderlo todo que pisotear los sueños de mis amigos, además… Somos un equipo - respondió Ash de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar a las afueras del bosque.

Un Zoroark junto a otra persona con el rostro oculto por la sombra de un árbol.

¡¿Qué apostaron qué?! - se escuchó una voz molesta y sorprendida.

Jaja, relájate, todo está bien - dijo el Zoroark con una sonrisa.

¡No! Por supuesto que nada está bien, sabes muy bien porque no puedo mostrarle a Ash quien soy - dijo aquella persona muy molesta.

Lo que sucede es que hubo un cambio de planes - dijo el pokemon siniestro.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó la persona confundida.

Quiero que ese chico se vuelva mi entrenador - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Mary: aguántame unos siete capítulos más pliz XD.

josueyescas: Al paso que voy tal vez unos 100.

Usrein: Aun me sigue doliendo traten de no recordarmelo.

Hangover15: Como siempre es un gusto leer tus teorías, en este capitulo pensaba revelar a Xtreme pero lo voy a dejar para después.

Life: naa como crees... gracias por pensar eso pero yo sé que hay muchos mejores que yo.

Kellypriss: jaja, si pokemon tuviera una trama un poco acercada a algo así yo podría morir feliz.

Seiryu.001: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado.

Estui: Y yo te agradezco a ti de corazón por leerla, yo realmente disfruto haciendo la historia, y la disfruto aun más sabiendo que les gusta a ustedes.

xEmilionx : Gracias por tu review, el verdadero entrenamiento intensivo vendrá en el próximo capitulo.

prietar: Mmm puede ser...

Thunder bug: Te voy a ser sincero todos los que nombre fueron completamente al azar, excepto justo los que nombraste.

Cutesaralisa: Mmm puede ser...x2.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado ¿Ash renunciará a todo por sus amigos? ¿A que se refería Zoroark con que Ash fuera su entrenador? ¿De que colores son los calzoncillos de Ash? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón. Se despide Asurax nos leemos pronto.


	50. Entrenamiento intensivo

**Hola amigos, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes personales. Bueno sin más los dejos con el siguiente capitulo. **

* * *

**Entrenamiento intensivo**

* * *

Blastoise usa rayo de hielo - ordenó Gary seriamente.

Rápidamente el Blastoise de Gary en su forma mega evolucionada atacó a Ursaring con un poderoso rayo de hielo, pero el pokemon oso ni siquiera se inmutó.

Demonios ¿Acaso nada lo daña? - decía Gary preocupado.

Gary junto a Electivire y Blastoise seguía pensando en cómo enfrentarse a aquel pokemon, pero repentinamente desapareció.

¿Qué? ¿Adónde se fue? - se preguntó Gary sorprendido.

Repentinamente Ursaring apareció detrás de Electivire y lo tocó en la espalda con la punta de su garra. Electivire repentinamente puso sus ojos totalmente en blanco y cayó en seco al suelo.

Gary no pudo articular palabra alguna por la sorpresa y el terror que le dio al ver eso.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

Ash en calzones hecho con hojas y ramas se encontraba junto a otros miembros de la guarida.

Oye… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si continuas con esto tus sueños se irán al tacho - decía Barry algo preocupado.

Claro que estoy seguro, ahora solo debemos encontrar la salida - respondió Ash de forma confiada.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Misty.

Primero que todo ¿A quién le di mi pantalón? - preguntó Ash mirando al grupo.

A mi - respondió Paul acercándose.

Ash revisó uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tomó su holomisor.

Oye ¿No era que no tenias otra cosa? - decía Misty molesta cargando los calzones blancos de Ash con la punta de sus dedos lo más alejados posibles.

Lo siento pero lo necesito, ahora síganme - dijo Ash y junto con Pikachu en su hombro comenzó a caminar.

Los demás miembros comenzaron a seguir a Ash mientras Trip y Richie se acercaron a Paul.

Oye Paul, sin rencores por lo de recién - dijo Trip algo nervioso.

Si, no fue nada personal - agregó Richie también nervioso.

Paul por su parte se aferró a los hombros de los campeones y los miró con una sonrisa.

Como dijo Ash, somos un equipo - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Los dos entrenadores suspiraron aliviados.

Pero sepan que me voy a vengar par de putos - dijo Paul con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los dos campeones tragaron saliva asustados.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del bosque.

Clemont se encontraba caminando sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Llevo unas dos horas caminando y todavía no encuentro a nadie, no sé si voy o no por buen camino - decía Clemont preocupado.

Mientras el científico seguía caminando noto algo que brillaba a la distancia. Cuando se acercó vio una especie de lámpara y junto a ella un botiquín de emergencias. Clemont lo revisó y encontró cuatro bayas Zidra junto a unas vendas.

¿Y esto que hace aquí? - se preguntó Clemont confundido.

Los pensamientos de Clemont fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una fuerte explosión en las cercanías.

¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Clemont sorprendido y comenzó a correr a esa dirección.

* * *

Nuevamente del lado de Gary.

Mega Blastoise se encontraba agitado, a pesar de que había lanzado sus ataques más poderosos no le ha hecho ningún daño a Ursaring.

Esto es inútil, Blastoise salgamos de aquí - ordenó Gary mientras él y su pokemon daban media vuelta para escapar.

Pero fue inútil ya que Ursaring apareció frente a ellos. El pokemon oso levantó se preparó para darle un zarpazo a Gary pero su Blastoise empujó a su entrenador para recibir él aquel ataque.

¡BLASTOISE! - gritó Gary preocupado al ver como su pokemon era lanzado con brusquedad por varios metros rompiendo muchos árboles en su camino.

Cuando Blastoise se detuvo perdió su forma mega evolucionada y quedó tirado inconsciente. Ursaring por su parte se acercó lentamente a Gary quien solo lo observaba aterrado. Pero repentinamente un rayo amarillo lo golpeo en la cara.

Gary ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ash acercándose para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

Detrás de Ash llegó también el resto del grupo.

Estoy bien pero… este pokemon es imparable - dijo Gary mirando preocupado en la dirección en donde salió volando su Blastoise.

Tú ve a buscar a Blastoise, nosotros nos encargamos de esto - dijo Ash forma seria.

De acuerdo, pero dime una cosa ¿Qué le pasó a toda tu ropa? - preguntó Gary confundido al ver el calzoncillo de hojas que Ash llevaba puesto.

Después te explico, ahora ve - dijo Ash todavía serio.

Gary no dijo nada más y se fue en dirección a su pokemon.

¿Así que imparable eh? eso lo veremos ¡Lucario yo te elijo! - dijo Barry lanzando su pokeball donde salió Lucario listo para la batalla.

¡Lucario Velocidad extrema! - ordenó Barry.

El Lucario de ojos dorados salió corriendo a toda velocidad y golpeo de lleno a Ursaring, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

¿Qué demonios? - se preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Sigamos adelante ¡Medicham sal! - exclamó Trip lanzando una pokeball.

¡Sal tú también Cruise! - exclamó Richie lanzando una pokeball.

De las pokeball salieron el Medicham de Trip y el Tyranitar de Richie.

¡Medicham puño hielo! -ordenó Trip.

¡Cruise Hiperrayo! - ordenó Richie.

Medicham se acercó y le asestó un golpe de hielo en la cara a Ursaring mientras el Tyranitar de Richie lo golpeó de lleno en el vientre con su Hiperrayo. Pero aun así el pokemon oso no mostró señal alguna de recibir daño.

Es imposible no le hacemos ningún daño - dijo Trip sorprendido.

Ursaring por su parte solo bostezaba aburrido mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Debemos atacar todos a la vez propuso Richie.

¡Lucario prepárate! - ordenó Maylene.

¡Rayquaza en posición! - comandó Iris.

¡Gyarados vamos nosotros también! - ordenó Misty.

Los tres pokemon se colocaron en posición de combate.

Pikachu nosotros también ayudaremos - le dijo Ash a su amigo.

Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y se preparó para el combate.

Nosotros también ayudaremos - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Junto a Raku se acercaron Lyra, Paul y Gary lanzando sus pokeball.

De ellas salieron el Metagross de Raku, el Heracross de Lyra, el Aggron de Paul y el Umbreon de Gary listos para la batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra zona del bosque.

Clemont siguió caminando por el bosque buscando cual fue la causa de aquella explosión que escuchó. Cuando creyó llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver a un Zoroark y a un Rhyperior frente a un debilitado Salamance.

Fiuuuu, eso estuvo muy duro - dijo aquel Zoroark quitándose el sudor de la frente.

El Rhyperior por su parte solo dio un leve rugido.

Tienes razón, no me esperaba que los dos Maestros dejaran sueltos a dos pokemon de esos por el bosque - dijo el Zoroark con una sonrisa confiada.

El pokemon de roca solo gruñó asintiendo.

Oye niña ya puedes salir, tenemos visitas - dijo Zoroark llamando a alguien.

Clemont se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver a Xtreme saliendo detrás de unos árboles.

Oh Clemont ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó Xtreme un poco sorprendida.

Estoy buscando la salida, pero cambiando de tema, me imagino que tu si eres la verdadera Xtreme - comentó Clemont mirando a Xtreme y de reojo a Zoroark.

Así es, y tengo entendido que hicieron una apuesta, por cierto ¿Esa es la gorra de Ash? - preguntó Xtreme con curiosidad.

Bueno veras… - Intentó responder Clemont.

¡No puedo creer que después de que él confiara en ti, tú le robes un objeto para pasar la prueba y dejarlo a él sin sus sueños! - exclamó Xtreme molesta

Espera no es lo que crees, lo que sucede es que… - intentó explicar.

Bueno eso no importa, no puedo dejar que ganen esa apuesta, tomaré la gorra de Ash y tus lentes para que pases esta prueba - dijo Xtreme de forma seria acercándose a Clemont.

Clemont comenzó a retroceder poco a poco bastante preocupado. Pero de repente una fuerte explosión a lo lejos al sur de su posición llamó su atención.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del bosque.

Varios pokemon se encontraban en el suelo debilitados, entre ellos el Lucario de Barry, el Rayquaza de Iris, el Medicham de Trip y el Tyranitar de Richie, además del Metagross de Raku y el Heracross de Lyra. Todos ellos en el suelo rodeando a un Ursaring que parecía no haber sudado una gota parado encima de un gran cráter.

El único pokemon de pie era Pikachu quien se encontraba frente a Ursaring, mientras del lado de los entrenadores todos se encontraban lastimados con varios raspones mientras con dificultad se ponían de pie.

Maldita sea, no cae con nada - decía Gary molesto poniéndose de pie.

Ash retira a Pikachu, no hay nada que pueda hacer - pidió Misty preocupada.

Pero antes de que Ash pudiera pensar algo Ursaring golpeo a Pikachu contra el piso creando un gran estruendo y levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se fue se pudo ver a Pikachu en el suelo debilitado.

¡Pikachu! - exclamó Ash preocupado.

Por su parte Ursaring levantó su garra dispuesto a volver a atacar al pokemon eléctrico aun estando ya completamente debilitado. Ash sin pensarlo saltó y tomo a Pikachu entre sus brazos y rodo por el suelo hasta chocar con un árbol.

¡ASH! - gritaron los demás preocupados.

Tu… - se escuchó decir a Ash con la mirada baja y su Pikachu entre sus brazos - ¡¿Cómo te atreves? - gritó Ash levantando su mirada y mostrando unos ojos de color rojo intenso.

Repentinamente el aire se puso increíblemente pesado, todos los miembros de la guarida cayeron al suelo repentinamente. Por su parte Ursaring comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado comenzando a ponerse de rodillas.

Voy a… ¡Aplastarte! - decía Ash con una mirada furiosa mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Ursaring comenzó a caer al suelo sin poder levantarse por su parte el grupo de la guarida comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar mientras sentían que algo los aplastaba.

¡Ash detente! - gritó Paul.

¡Vas a matarnos a todos! - gritó Barry preocupado.

Ash seguía mirando fijamente a Ursaring mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y su aura se hacía cada vez más grande. Pero repentinamente el brillo de los ojos de Ash desapareció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todos los miembros se levantaron poco a poco al igual que Ursaring. Misty rápidamente se acercó a Ash y lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo.

Ash ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te suce…? ¡Oh por Arceus! - preguntaba Misty preocupada hasta que notó algo que la asustó mucho.

Ella vio la mano con la que levantó a Ash y vio que la tenia cubierta de sangre. Los demás se acercaron y comprobaron que Ash tenía una herida en la parte baja de su espalda, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

¡Debemos atender su herida! - exclamó Iris preocupada.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa escucharon el rugido de Ursaring, el cual se levantaba muy molesto.

No vamos a poder hacer nada con él encima - decía Richie mientras observaba como Ursaring se acercaba.

Raku miró por un momento a Ash y se puso frente del grupo.

Llévenselo, yo me encargo - dijo Raku de forma seria mirando a Ursaring.

Pero es demasiado fuerte, no hay nada que puedas hacer solo - dijo Maylene preocupada.

En distraeré lo más que pueda, ustedes atiendan a Ash - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Los del grupo dudaban si dejar a Raku solo, pero sabían que tenían que ayudar a Ash y no tenían mucho tiempo.

¡Rápido! - gritó Raku para hacer reaccionar al grupo.

Paul no perdió el tiempo y ayudo a Misty cargando también a Ash para que así todo el grupo saliera.

Bien, somos tu y yo - dijo Raku lanzando tres pokeballs.

De ellas salieron un Dragonite, un Shiftry y un Primeape listos para la batalla. Pero antes de que Raku ordenara algún ataque un fuerte Lanzallamas golpeo el rostro de Ursaring pero sin causarle ningún daño.

Creo que la frase correcta es somos tú y nosotros - dijo Lyra de forma confiada al lado de un Houndoom.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Raku algo sorprendido.

No ibas a darnos ni 20 segundos de ventaja tu solo, además Lyra también quiere ser héroe - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba dos pokeball.

De aquellas pokeball salieron un Girafarig y un Yanmega.

Como digas - respondió Raku de forma confiada preparándose para el combate.

* * *

Mientras con el grupo.

Todos corrían mientras Paul y Misty cargaban a un inconsciente Ash que se desangraba.

Debemos encontrar un lugar para atender a Ash o le va a dar un Shock hipovolémico - dijo Trip preocupado.

Dime que por lo menos aun sigue respirando - dijo Iris muy preocupada.

No lo seguirá haciendo por mucho, ya ha perdido demasiada sangre - dijo Paul mirando hacia atrás observando el gran rastro de sangre que había dejado Ash.

Mientras todo el grupo seguía corriendo vieron dos siluetas que se acercaban. El grupo se detuvo manteniéndose alerta hasta que para asombro de ellos los que venían eran Xtreme y Clemont.

Chicos ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Es Ash, está herido - respondió Misty.

¡Ash! - exclamó Xtreme preocupada acercándose al azabache.

Xtreme pudo comprobar que Ash se encontraba herido y completamente inconsciente.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Clemont.

Un Ursaring muy poderoso nos atacó y Ash fue lastimado tratando de proteger a Pikachu - explicaba Iris mientras cargaba al pokemon eléctrico.

¡Clemont las vendas del botiquín! - exclamó Xtreme alterada.

Clemont estaba a punto de abrir el botiquín pero repentinamente un Alakazam se apareció frente a todo el grupo. Alakazam extendió sus manos para que todos los miembros comenzaran a brillar y desaparecieran repentinamente.

* * *

Con el grupo de Kanto.

Gary, Richie y Misty fueron teletransportados a algún lugar del bosque.

¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntaba Richie confundido.

En alguna parte del bosque verde eso es seguro - respondió Gary mirando a su alrededor.

Creo que será mejor que encontremos a los otros, no sería bueno que nos encontráramos con Ursaring o algún otro pokemon como él nosotros solos - comentó Misty poniéndose en marcha.

Los tres entrenadores siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Espera un segundo… yo conozco ese lugar - decía Misty algo sorprendida.

* * *

Con el grupo de Jotho y Orre.

Raku se encontraba muy lastimado cargando con dificultad en su hombro a Lyra que se encontraba también muy lastimada e inconsciente mientras llevaba el sombrero de ella en su otra mano.

Rayos… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ese pokemon? - se quejaba Raku mientras seguía caminando.

_**"**__Flash Back_

_Raku se encontraba frente a Ursaring y detrás de él se encontraba Lyra tirada en el suelo. Todos los pokemon de Raku y Lyra se encontraban en los alrededores completamente debilitados mientras el pokemon oso se acercaba poco a poco al entrenador._

_Raku se quedó inmóvil esperando el ataque del pokemon, pero dicho ataque jamás llegó, Ursaring siguió caminando y paso al lado de Raku ignorándolo totalmente para sorpresa de este._

_Fin Flash Back"_

Como sea, debemos ir a un lugar seguro - decía Raku mientras caminaba con dificultad.

"Papá… gracias por el sombrero es… muy bonito… lo cuidaré mucho" - balbuceó Lyra dormida.

Raku miró a Lyra y después al sombrero que llevaba en su mano.

Al parecer no mentías con que era algo muy especial para ti - dijo Raku con una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando.

* * *

Con el grupo de Sinnoh.

Paul, Maylene y Barry caminaban por el bosque sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

Oye Paul… ¿Tú has estado por Kanto antes verdad? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Por desgracia nunca pasé por el bosque verde antes en mis viajes por aquí - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscar a los demás, no creo que sea muy seguro estar por aquí si es que hay pokemon como ese Ursaring - comentó Maylene.

Hablando de eso, me sorprende que ni siquiera Barry que es supuestamente el entrenador más fuerte de Kiponn después de los Maestros pokemon no le haya podido dar batalla a ese pokemon - decía Paul seriamente mientras se ponía a pensar.

¿No querrás decir que…? - preguntó Barry algo sorprendido.

Si, ese pokemon debe ser sin dudas un pokemon de alguno de los Maestros pokemon - afirmó Paul seriamente.

¿Eso quiere decir que son ellos los que nos atacan escondidos? - preguntó Maylene confundida.

Si tomamos en cuenta que fue un Alakazam quien nos dividió en lugares diferentes no me sorprendería - respondió Paul.

¿Entonces que Ash saliera herido es parte de la prueba? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

De eso no estoy seguro - respondió Paul de forma fría.

Vamos, no creo que el señor Markus deje morir a su propio hijo…. ¿O sí? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Con el grupo de Unova.

Trip e Iris se encontraban caminando algo distantes con caras molestas.

¿Por qué de todos me tenía que tocar contigo? - preguntó Iris molesta.

A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión estar contigo - dijo Trip también molesto.

Deberías estar más agradecido, estarás más seguro si te mantienes cerca de alguien tan fuerte como una campeona - dijo Iris de forma engreída.

¿De qué me sirve una campeona que no tiene un solo pokemon para luchar? - preguntó Trip con un tono arrogante.

Bueno yo… - intentó hablar Iris nerviosa.

Es más, si quisiera quitarte algún objeto ahora no tendrías como defenderte debido a que yo todavía tengo pokemon conmigo. Así perderías tu titulo y yo podría luchar contra Alder por él - dijo Trip muy serio mientras se paraba frente de Iris.

Iris se puso en posición defensiva muy preocupada.

Relájate no voy hacerte nada - dijo Trip de forma seca comenzando a caminar devuelta.

¿Por qué no? Podrías luchar contra Alder por el título de campeón como siempre quisiste - comentó Iris algo confundida.

Atacar a alguien indefenso no es mi estilo - dijo Trip de forma tranquila.

Como digas, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué era tan importante que lucharas contra Alder? - preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

Trip se detuvo repentinamente.

Ese fue el último deseo de mi madre - respondió Trip sin darse vuelta para luego seguir caminando.

Iris quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar aquella respuesta.

* * *

Mientras el resto del grupo.

Ash se encontraba en el suelo mientras Clemont lo vendaba. Xtreme se encontraba de pie con Pikachu en sus brazos esperando impaciente.

¿Se va poner bien? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Esto detendrá un poco la hemorragia, pero aun así debemos llevarlo rapido a un hospital para que lo atiendan - dijo Clemont muy serio.

¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer ahora? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Tal vez podamos darle algunas hiervas medicinales que haya por la zona, pero sin alguna guía no sé como o donde encontrarlas - decía Clemont fastidiado.

Xtreme al parecer comenzó a meditar preocupada hasta que comenzó a sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Toma, esto tal vez te ayude - dijo Xtreme dándole a Clemont un objeto.

Clemont tomó el objeto y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Espera… entonces tu eres… - decía Clemont sorprendido.

Xtreme en ese momento comenzó a quitarse el casco.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del bosque.

Markus se encontraba en la copa de un árbol observando con unos binoculares los alrededores.

Fiuu, parece que no les está yendo nada bien - decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Oye Markus, baja - se escuchó una voz en el suelo.

Markus miró para abajo y vio que era Tony quien le hablaba. Sin poder tiempo comenzó a bajar del árbol dando saltos en las ramas.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Markus.

Nuestros invitados ya llegaron - respondió Tony.

En ese momento cinco personas se acercaron a donde estaban los Maestros.

Genial, con esto el verdadero entrenamiento puede comenzar - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Curiosidades de "La buena vida del campeón":**

Equipo pokemon de los 12 elegidos.

Ash: Los atrapados en la serie

Paul : Los atrapados en la serie y un Lucario (Mega)

Trip: Serperior, Unfezant, Conkeldurr, Vanilluxe, Chandelure, Jellicent, Braviary, Bisharp, Sharpedo, Sableye, Medichan (Mega)

Richie: Pikachu (Sparky), Charizard (Zippo), Butterfree (Happy), Tyranitar (Cruse), Swellow (Rose), Salamance(Drax). Buizel (Buz)

Lyra: Meganium, Altaria, Azumarill, Girafarig, Heracross (Mega), Zangoose, Houndoom, Jolteon, Yammega.

Raku: Blastoise, Metagross, typhlosion, Primeape, scizor, Dragonite. Shiftry, Skarmory.

Barry: Los atrapados en la serie y un Lucario (Mega)

Misty: Starmie, Seaking, Golduck, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Kingdra.

Iris: Excadrill, Axew, Emolga, Dragonite, Garchomp, Hydregon, Rayquaza.

Clemont: Bunnelby, Chesnaught, Luxray, Manectri (Mega), Heliolisk, Magneton.

Maylene: Lucario, Medicham, Machamp, Breloom, Hitmontop, Toxicroak.

Gary. Los atrapados en la serie.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Oscarin627: Ok man ya actualicé.

Roylando: Pues creería que es una forma de decir maricón ¿No?

Ivi: No sufras más aquí esta el capitulo.

Poketopia77: Aqui y ahora XD.

Diegoelsuper3: Jajaja, como que me diste la idea para un omake.

Dawn Yoshino: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Pues al parecer la saga XY&amp;Z va a terminar antes de que lo haga canon en mi historia T_T. Con respecto a los apodos no quiero darte spoilers pero es probable que los veas pronto.

Hikary Uchiha xyz: ¿16 capitulos? si con suerte algunos aguantan hasta el 7 XD.

Guest: Haré todo lo que pueda. Con respecto a tu pregunta me cuesta darte una respuesta. Por mi parte seguiré atento a lo que suceda en pokemon pero no lo seguiré de la misma forma que como lo hice hasta ahora.

Cristian: No esperes más.

ehb12 : No te preocupes, aunque me tome otro año más terminarlo no pienso dejarlo. A decir verdad en estos momentos me gustaria serlo y cambiar algunas cosillas... eso si la saga XY&amp;Z fue mi favorita.

Andreu320: Gracias MAN.

pichucharmander: Sorpresa... más intriga.

Kellypriss: Muchas gracias, tengo pensado un maratón más adelante la verdad.

Cutesaralisa: Pues si no fuera por el calzón de hojas ya lo hubiera hecho.

prietar: Si, pero entonces todos perderían ya que la regla es tener todo lo tuyo y algo de alguien más.

xEmilionx: Muchas gracias por tu review, sobre como Iris le quito el sostén a Misty talvez lo ponga un omake. Por quien será Xtreme tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo.

Usrein: Pues aquí más intriga.

Seiryu.001: Pues con Ash medio muerto no creo que diga ninguna estupidez.

Estui: Gracias a ti por leerla, a decir verdad todavía no tengo un nombre para los doce miembros así que bien podría tomar esa idea.

The master gold 10: Que suerte, me lei tu review justo antes de publicar el capitulo, parece que no tendrás que esperar tanto por este capitulo XD. Con respecto a tus preguntas, hasta que no vea los nuevos capítulos no puedo dar una opinión, no voy a juzgar un libro por su portada pero... la verdad que esta portada no luce muy buena.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo ¿Podrá Ash salir con vida? ¿Quien será Xtreme? ¿Quienes son esas misteriosas personas junto a los Maestros? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del entrenador. Se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto.


	51. Entrenamiento súper intensivo

**Hola amigos aquí después de un tiempo con un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Entrenamiento súper intensivo**

* * *

Gary, Richie y Misty se encontraban dentro de una cabaña.

¿Es bueno que estemos aquí? - preguntó Richie preocupado.

Debemos planear algo antes de salir, somos presa fácil para ese Ursaring, debemos idear un plan ¿Tú qué dices Misty? - preguntó Gary de forma seria.

Misty por su parte no parecía prestarles mucha atención a las palabras de Gary, ella solo observaba la cabaña y el bosque a través de la ventana.

¿Pasa algo Misty? - preguntó Richie.

No es nada, solo que este lugar me trae recuerdos - dijo Misty con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Recuerdos? - preguntó Gary confundido.

Cuando apenas comenzaba mi viaje con Ash, él tuvo su primer combate contra un entrenador cerca de aquí, recuerdo que uso un Metapod contra otro Metapod en una pelea de varias horas - decía Misty comenzando a reírse.

Si… típico de Ash - decía Gary dando un suspiro.

Recuerdo que tuvimos un problema con unos Beedrill y terminamos en esta cabaña - decía Misty con una sonrisa recordando aquel momento.

¿Quién diría que Ash se volvería tan fuerte? - preguntó Gary con una sonrisa burlona.

Recuerdo que él quería superarte a toda costa, jajaja, en ese momento sonaba absurdo, él no tenía ni idea de cómo librar una batalla y era bastante infantil - decía Misty con una sonrisa.

Hablando de Ash ¿Creen que se encuentre bien? - preguntó Richie preocupado.

Al escuchar esa pregunta la sonrisa de Misty cambió por una cara muy preocupada.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro que se encuentra bien, recuerda que Ash de quien hablamos - dijo Gary para tratar de animar a Misty.

Tienes razón, lo importante ahora es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí - dijo Misty recobrando el ánimo.

Genial, esto puede ayudarnos un poco - dijo Richie mostrando a los otros dos entrenadores un botiquín.

¿De dónde lo sacaste? preguntó Misty sorprendida.

Lo encontré al lado de la puerta ¿Crees que sea del dueño de esta cabaña? - preguntó Gary con curiosidad.

El lugar se ve muy abandonado, quizás el samurái ya no viva aquí - dijo Misty observando el lugar.

¿Samurái? - preguntó Richie confundido.

Es una larga historia, mejor veamos que tenemos aquí - dijo Misty mientras revisaba el botiquín.

Dentro de este había dos bayas Zidra y una Aranja.

¿Para que servirá esto? - preguntó Richie confundido.

Con esto podemos recuperar un poco a dos o tres pokemon, o podríamos recuperar completamente a uno - dijo Gary de forma seria.

Yo aun tengo a dos pokemon en perfecto estado en mi equipo ¿Y ustedes? - preguntó Richie.

Solo tengo a Nidoking - respondió Gary.

La verdad a mi no me queda ningún pokemon, todos quedaron debilitados en una batalla que tuve con Iris - respondió Misty desanimada.

En ese caso creo que lo mejor es que restablezcas completamente a uno de tus pokemon - sugirió Gary.

¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Misty algo preocupada.

Creo que tiene razón, tener a un pokemon de una miembro del alto mando en perfectas condiciones es muy útil - comentó Richie.

En ese caso…- dijo Misty mientras sacaba una pokeball de la cual salió un Golduck bastante lastimado - … Toma, esto hará sentir mejor - dijo Misty dándole de comer las tres bayas.

Bien, salgamos de aquí y encontremos a los demás - propuso Gary de forma tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Sinnoh.

Paul, Maylene y Barry seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque.

Rayos ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande un simple bosque? - se preguntaba Barry fastidiado.

Me pregunto lo mismo - dijo Maylene mirando los alrededores.

Yo me pregunto otra cosa - dijo Paul muy serio frenando repentinamente.

¿Por qué te contuviste en la pelea contra Ursaring? - preguntó Paul de forma muy seria.

Maylene y sobre todo Barry se sorprendieron al escuchar esa pregunta de Paul.

Bueno yo… tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien - dijo Barry algo decaído.

¿Enserio? ¿Dejaste que ese Ursaring lastimara a todos solo porque tenias miedo de lastimarlos tú? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

¡Sabes muy bien que es muy peligroso que luche con todo! - exclamó Barry molesto.

¡Lo que sé muy bien es que pudimos haber derrotado a ese pokemon pero te dio miedo de levantar un poco de polvo! - exclamó Paul molesto.

¡¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es levantar polvo?! - preguntó Barry molesto acercándose a Paul con una mirada molesta.

Quiero que lo intentes - respondió Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Oigan ustedes dos no debemos pelear en un momento como este - dijo Maylene preocupada intentando calmar al grupo.

Por su parte los dos entrenadores se miraban sacando chispas de sus ojos.

Ora, ora, creo que deberían hacerle caso a la señorita - se escuchó una voz.

¿Eh? - dijeron los tres entrenadores mirando en dirección a donde vino la voz.

Al darse la vuelta observaron a dos chicos de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos. Uno era de altura media piel medio bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés que vestía una camisa café, chamarra negra, cinturón también café, jeans azul oscuro y botas negras, Además llevaba lo que parecía un arco en su espalda junto con un carcaj llene de flechas . Al lado de él se encontraba otro chico de casi la misma altura de piel blanca, ojos negro, cabello corto y negro que usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, jean azul oscuro, zapatos deportivos, camisa gris.

No seas tan relajado con ellos Hang, recuerda que son el objetivo - dijo de forma seria el chico de cabello castaño.

"¿Objetivo?" - murmuró Paul seriamente.

Deberías relajarte un poco más Adam, diviértete, dicen que ese chico rubio es muy fuerte - dijo con una sonrisa aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Hang.

Díganme una cosa ¿Ustedes son del equipo Cifer? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

¿Eh?... en realidad nosotros… - intentó hablar el chico que respondía al nombre de Hang pero fue interrumpido por Adam.

¿Y que si lo somos? los muertos no tienen porque saber nada - dijo Adam de forma muy seria y fría.

Los tres entrenadores de Sinnoh se prepararon y tomaron los tres una pokeball.

Genial, menos charla y más acción - dijo Hang animado lanzando una pokeball.

de aquella pokeball salió un Scizor con un collar con una mega piedra.

Otra vez precipitándote Hang, deberías esperar a que ellos saquen a sus pokemon, no olvides que son un campeón de liga, una miembro del alto mando y el rey de la babilonia de batalla - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

Si… pero recuerda que son de Kiponn - decía Hang con una sonrisa.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso son extranjeros? - preguntó Barry algo sorprendido.

Lo voy a volver a repetir, los muertos no necesitan obtener respuestas - dijo Adam de forma seria.

Bien si no quieres contestar te sacaremos la información a la fuerza - dijo Paul lanzando una pokeball.

De dicha pokeball salió un Gastrodon azul listo para luchar.

Nosotros también lucharemos - exclamaron Maylene y Barry lanzado sus pokeball.

De estas salieron un Machamp y Empoleon listos para luchar.

En ese caso sal Salamance - anunció Adam lanzando una pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un Salamance el cual miró fijamente a los tres pokemon los cuales se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

Hmp, al parecer la habilidad Intimidación hizo efecto - comentó Paul de forma seria.

Ocúpate de los dos estorbos, yo voy por el cerebro de la frontera - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

A pesar de que eres alguien tan aburrido siempre tomas a los más divertidos, bien como quieras ¡Scizor Súper doble equipo! - ordenó Hang con entusiasmo.

El Scizor brillo por un por un momento para que de repente apareciera una copia de él.

¿Uhm? Solo es un ataque de Doble equipo de una sola imagen ¿Qué tiene de súper? - preguntó Maylene confundida.

¿Eso crees? ¡Tijera X! - ordenó Hang de forma confiada.

Las dos imágenes de Scizor salieron volando a toda velocidad cruzando sus tenazas y golpear a Gastrodon y a Machamp con una X morada.

¡Es imposible! una imagen del Doble equipo no pude dar un golpe real - dijo Maylene sorprendida.

Eso sería verdad… si esa solo fuera una imagen - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Jeje, veo que te diste cuenta, el súper Doble equipo combina un doble equipo normal con el ataque Sustituto - dijo Hang de forma confiada.

Tsk, deja de estar dando información innecesaria - dijo Adam algo molesto.

Tranquilo, todo está bien -respondió Hang con una sonrisa.

Como sea, yo no voy a tomarte a la ligera cerebro de la frontera - dijo Adam sacando el arco de su espalda que llevaba puesto una piedra llave, luego tomó una de las flechas del carcaj que tenía una mega piedra en su punta - ¡Salamance Mega evoluciona! - exclamó Adam lanzando la flecha golpeando a Salamance.

Los lazos de la mega evolución se unieron a la flecha de Adam para que así Salamance cambiara a su forma mega evolucionada.

* * *

Mientras con el grupo de de Ash, Clemont y Xtreme.

Clemont llevaba al Pikachu de Ash en sus brazos mientras caminaba al lado de Xtreme. Por otra parte atrás de estos venia Rhyperior cargando en su hombro a Ash.

Por el momento se mantendrá estable, pero debemos llegar a un hospital - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

De acuerdo, hey ¿Encontraste la salida? - preguntó Xtreme al aire.

Rápidamente una sombra bajó del cielo mostrando a Zoroark.

Desde que entré a este bosque que sé donde está la salida - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no lo dices antes? - preguntó Xtreme molesta.

Si nos vamos ahora nos perderemos de toda la diversión - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa.

¿Diversión? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Hace unos momentos cinco personas muy fuertes entraron a este bosque, y el más fuerte de ellos se está acercando aquí - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa confiada.

Espera en ese caso debemos evitar el combate - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Tarde, él ya está aquí - dijo Zoroark señalando al frente del grupo.

Donde señaló Zoroark se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad de estatura media baja, piel morena, pelo color rubio corto con un mechón negro en la frente, ojos color verde claro. Vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa amarilla por debajo, botas y jean de color negro además de llevar unos guantes abiertos en la zona de los dedos también de color negro.

Los chicos al verlo se quedaron inmóviles preparándose para un combate.

Tu… ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Xtreme de forma seria.

Mi nombre es Terry, me imagino que ustedes son Clemont, Xtreme y él Adán que lleva ese Rhyperior es Ash ¿No es así? - preguntó el chico conocido como Terry de forma tranquila.

Oye… en estos momentos tenemos a nuestro amigo bastante grave ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar de aquí, aunque no tengo ningún motivo para detenerla a ella y al chico medio muerto - dijo Terry todavía tranquilo.

Espera ¿Qué no ves que…? - intentó hablar Xtreme pero fue interrumpida por Clemont.

Déjame esto a mí, tu encárgate de Ash - dijo Clemont de forma seria poniéndose delante del grupo.

Pero Clemont… - decía Xtreme preocupada.

Ralph, niña, vallan en esa dirección, yo ayudare al cuatro ojos - dijo Zoroark poniéndose al lado de Clemont y señalando en una dirección.

Xtreme solo asintió y junto con Rhyperior salió corriendo del lugar.

No hacía falta que te quedaras también - dijo Clemont serio a Zoroark.

Si te quedabas tú solo no hubieras tenido ninguna posibilidad - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa confiada.

¿No habías dicho que era un entrenador débil? ¿Por qué me ayudas? - preguntó Clemont algo fastidiado.

Es verdad, pero también es verdad lo que dijo tu amigo - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Que tú eres más mucho más fuerte que ella, un entrenador no es nada sin un pokemon, a y la vez un pokemon no es nada sin un entrenador. Un entrenador fuerte no sirve si tienen un pokemon débil y al igual un pokemon fuerte no sirve sin un entrenador a su nivel. Pero a decir verdad prefiero hacer equipo contigo que eres más fuerte que ella - dijo Zoroark con una sonrisa tranquila.

Te equivocas… - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

¿Eh? - dijo Zoroark confundido.

Con el tiempo te darás cuenta lo mucho que te equivocas - dijo Clemont de forma muy seria.

¿Hmp? Como digas - dijo Zoroark preparándose para la batalla.

Bueno si terminaron de charlar - dijo Terry lanzando una pokeball.

De aquella pokeball salió un Electivire quien se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Con que un Electivire, dime ¿Puedes contarme un poco de tus ataques y habilidades? - preguntó Clemont a Zoroark.

Mi habilidad es Ilusión verdadera, con ellos puedo transformarme en cualquier pokemon que haya conocido y usar sus habilidades si las eh visto - explicó Zoroark.

Bien por el momento conviértete en algún pokemon de tierra, Rhyperior estará bien - propuso Clemont.

Como digas -dijo Zoroark comenzando a brillar con una luz violeta hasta convertirse en un Rhyperior.

Bien, usaré esto - dijo Clemont sacando una pokedex - es bueno que Ash me diera su vieja pokedex, me servirá para ver los ataques que conoces - dijo Clemont algo confiado.

Si no tienes nada más que hablar comencemos, Electivire congela en campo de batalla - ordenó Terry de forma tranquila.

Electivire dio un fuerte Puño hielo al suelo congelando todo a su alrededor incluso los pies de Zoroark convertido en Rhyperior.

Es sorprendente que pueda hacer un ataque así de fuerte - dijo Rhyperior sorprendido.

¡Usa Terremoto para romper el hielo! - comandó Clemont.

Salta - ordenó Terry de forma tranquila.

Rhyperior levantó su pie y creó un potente temblor el cual hacia que incluso Clemont perdiera el equilibrio. Por su parte Electivire dio un gran salto y esquivó aquel ataque mientras Terry parecía no inmutarse por aquel temblor.

¡Aprovecha que está en el aire y usa Romperrocas! - ordenó rápidamente Clemont.

Resístelo - comandó Terry.

Rhyperior creó una gran roca con sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza a Electivire quien cruzó sus brazos para amortiguar un poco el ataque.

Bien ese fue un buen golpe, lástima que es el ultimo que harás, Puño fuego para derretir el hielo - ordenó Terry de forma tranquila.

Electivire a una increíble velocidad comenzó a golpear cada pedazo de hielo que quedaba hasta derretirlos y volverlos vapor.

"Es rápido" - susurró Zoroark algo sorprendido.

Ahora Puño trueno al cielo - comandó Terry.

Electivire extendió su brazo con fuerza creando una onda eléctrica. Clemont por su parte no entendía dicha acción hasta que sorprendido notó algo extraño en el cielo. Al parecer nubes de tormenta eléctrica se estaban formando en el cielo.

Ya sé lo que tramas, intentas cargar a tope la habilidad electro motor de tu Electivire usando un rayo - dijo Clemont confiada.

Vaya, al parecer tú también eres un experto en los pokemon tipo eléctrico, pero la verdad es que necesariamente tengo que esperar a que un rayo caiga - dijo Terry muy tranquilo.

Clemont no entendía estas palabras, pero antes de ponerse a pensar Terry chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente Electivire dio un gran salto impulsado por sus colas hasta dentro de la tormenta. Repentinamente se vio en las nubes un gran punto amarillo.

Puño hielo - dijo Terry tranquilo.

Repentinamente Rhyperior salió volando varios metros sorprendiendo menormente a Clemont.

¿Co…. como es posible? ¿Cuándo fue que bajó? - se preguntó Clemont muy sorprendido.

Voy explicarte, mi Electivire tiene una segunda habilidad especial además de Electromotor ¿Puede adivinar cuál es?

No puede ser… es Absorbe electricidad, pero eso es imposible, él no puede aprender esa habilidad - decía Clemont sorprendido y confundido.

Para alguien que no conoce nada sobre el Domino del entrenador realmente es algo imposible, pero no para mí. En estos momentos Electivire tiene una velocidad cercana a los 1100 Km por hora - dijo Terry de forma tranquila.

Pero eso… es casi la velocidad del sonido - dijo Clemont sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras del lado del grupo de Unova.

Trip caminaba mirando seriamente cada rincón del bosque y unos pasos atrás de él Iris lo seguía.

¿Buscas la salida? - preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

No, estoy buscando plantas medicinales - respondió Trip mientras seguía buscando.

Ya veo, quieres curar a tus pokemon - comentó Iris.

En realidad son para tu Axew, no debe ser muy cómodo tenerlo desmayado en el pelo - dijo Trip de forma tranquila.

¿Cómo supiste que lo tengo aquí? - dijo Iris sorprendida mientras sacaba a Axew de su pelo.

No lo sé… quizás solo intuición - dijo Trip algo confundido sin saber la razón.

Los dos entrenadores siguieron adelante. Iris por su parte parecía muy pensativa.

Oye… lo que dijiste sobre el último deseo de tu madre… ¿Acaso ella esta…? - intentó preguntar Iris algo nerviosa.

¿Muerta? Si, lo está - respondió Trip de forma tranquila sorprendiendo a Iris.

Entonces… debes odiarme ¿No es así? ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo? - preguntó Iris de forma seria.

Trip se detuvo y miró a Iris fijamente.

Es verdad que me molestó saber que derrotaste a Alder, pero esa no fue tu culpa, fue suya por ser alguien débil, además… - decía Trip de forma seria.

¿Además…? - preguntó Iris expectante.

Si te pasara algo Ash me corre de la guarida y no tendría donde quedarme - dijo Trip de forma tranquila siguiendo su camino.

¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Qué clase de motivo es ese?! ¡Realmente eres un niñito! - gritó Iris molesta.

¡No me molestes! ¡Deberías estar agradecida de que no te deje sola para que te coma ese Ursaring! - respondió Trip molesto.

Los dos entrenadores siguieron sacando chispas con la mirada hasta que…

Vaya, parece que ustedes son muy unidos - dijo una voz.

Los dos entrenadores observaron de donde venia esa voz para poder ver a un chico de su misma edad de piel café claro, ojos marrones, cabello corto y negro. Vestía una playera negra y un pantalón de jean azul oscuro, además llevaba puesto unos lentes negros.

¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó Trip confundido.

Mi nombre es Marco, y me han mandado a darles una paliza - dijo aquel chico conocido como Marco de forma muy confiada.

* * *

Mientras del lado del grupo de Kanto.

Los alrededores del bosque se encontraban en llamas. Gary estaba ayudando a su Nidoking a levantarse mientras Misty y Richie se encontraban en lo que parecía una feroz batalla junto con Golduck y Pikachu.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una chica de piel muy pálida, ojos grises y cabello rubio ondulado hasta la espalda. Vestía un body negro de manga larga, falda de flores tipo skater, medias transparentes blancas y tacones negros de 10cm. Junto a ella se encontraba un Ninetales luchando contra aquellos pokemon.

Increíble… es realmente fuerte - decía Misty preocupada.

Realmente me está costando mucho seguirle el ritmo - decía Richie observando seriamente.

Oigan ¿Eso es realmente todo lo que tienen? El nivel que tienen realmente me decepciona, no están haciendo que valga la pena venir tan lejos solo por esto - dijo aquella chica con arrogancia.

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas? - preguntó Gary de forma seria.

Oh, lo siento olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Blanca Capdevila, pero solo llámenme Blanca - dijo aquella chica de forma tranquila.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Xtreme.

Xtreme estaba corriendo junto con Rhyperior quien cargaba todavía a un inconsciente Ash.

¡Maldición, maldición! ¿Por qué ahora? - se preguntaba Xtreme preocupada mirando para atrás.

Algunos metros detrás de ellos se encontraba Ursaring persiguiendo al grupo.

De repente Rhyperior se detuvo. Xtreme al verlo también se detuvo.

Ralph ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Xtreme confundida.

Rhyperior bajó a Ash y se lo dio a Xtreme para que lo cargara con su hombro.

¿Pero Ralph? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Rhyperior movió su cabeza en señal de que estaría bien para seguidamente darse la vuelta y detener en seco Ursaring en una lucha de resistencia. Xtreme observó dudando que hacer pero decidió seguir su camino.

Pasaron algunos pocos minutos hasta que Xtreme pudo ver un camino que salía del bosque.

Ya estamos cerca, aguanta un poco más Ash - decía Xtreme apurando el paso.

Pero cuando parecía que estaban a punto de salir de aquel bosque un Alakazam se les puso en frente.

¿Alakazam? ¿Acaso viniste a ayudarnos? - preguntó Xtreme algo aliviada.

Pero sorpresivamente Alakazam extendió sus brazos haciendo iluminara Xtreme y Ash. Cuando la luz se fue los dos se encontraban dentro de una cueva.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntaba Xtreme preocupada.

Xtreme no pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que notó que Ash se encontraba muy pálido con el cuerpo muy helado.

No, esto no es bueno perdió demasiada sangre y no tiene nada puesto - decía Xtreme preocupada.

Xtreme sin tener muchas opciones comenzó a quitarse su traje y con este cubrió a Ash lo mejor que pudo. Xtreme se encontraba desnuda pero con su casco puesto, pero decidió sacárselo y dejarlo a un lado. Lo que no notó ella es que Ash comenzaba a mover levente su cabeza como si quisiera despertar. Con dificultad este abrió un poco sus ojos hasta ver una imagen muy borrosa.

Se… Serena… - balbuceó Ash débilmente.

* * *

**Curiosidades de la Buena vida del campeón**

Mini biografiaras de "Los doce miembros de la Mesa redonda" (Nombre provisional)

Ash: Hijo de Markus, su abuelo es el líder del Equipo Cifer, el sueño de Ash es derrotar a su padre para quitarle el titulo de Maestro Pokemon y así tener una relación más normal. Debido a que los demás niños lo molestaban y se burlaban de él al no creerle que era el hijo de un maestro pokemon, Ash pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con su único amigo Gary ademas de los pokemon.

Paul: Su padre fue un miembro de la policía internacional y fue asesinado por el Equipo Cifer. Dicho evento volvió a Paul un entrenador frió, pero gracias a los lazos que formó su corazón poco a poco perdió parte de ese hielo. Él intenta buscar justicia encontrando al asesino de su padre.

Raku: Primer campeón de Orre, su meta es hacer que su mejor amigo Shuu Maiko desista de su venganza contra el Equipo Cifer, quienes mataron a Ruri la novia de Shuu y a varios de los grandes amigos de Raku.

Trip: Desde muy pequeño trabajó duro para cuidar de su madre que sufría de una grave enfermedad que necesitaba una costosa operación, Trip no alcanzó juntar el dinero y su madre fallece, no sin antes decirle que se esfuerce en cumplir el sueño que tubo desde pequeño de vencer a Alder y volverse el campeón de Unova.

Richie: El tenia el sueño de convertirse en uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo junto a su mejor amigo Sparky quien muere en un incendio, Richie se esfuerza para ser el mejor por la promesa que hizo con su mejor amigo.

Lyra: Lyra es hija de Luck Kotone el antiguo campeón de Jotho, quien perdió todo al perder su titulo, la fama, el dinero e incluso a su esposa quien lo abandona. Después de convertirse en un alcohólico su padre tiene un accidente producto del alcohol y muere en un hospital mientras Lyra tomaba su mano. Por dicho motivo ella guarda un gran resentimiento al actual campeón de Jotho.

Barry: Barry vivió toda su vida siendo conocido como "El hijo de Palmer", por lo que entrenó ferozmente para poder derrotarlo y forjar su propio nombre. En el transcurso de su entrenamiento tuvo un encuentro con el dios Arceus.

Iris: Iris después de entrenar con Clayr y Lance en el lago dragón, consigue hacerse muy fuerte y desafiara al alto mando para después al campeón de Unova al cual vence y se convierte en la campeona de esa región. Pero Iris no se siente muy segura. ya que los demás miembros no la aceptan y ah tenido que distanciare de varios amigos.

Maylene: Ella quería demostrar a todos que no era una líder dedil, después de un arduo entrenamiento decidió finalmente desafiar al alto mando derrotando a Vertha y convirtiéndose en un miembro del Alto mando en Sinnoh.

Misty: Misty quería demostrar el gran poder de los pokemon tipo agua, y de su gran fuerza de entrenadora, por esa razón reta al alto mando y obtiene un puesto en sus filas como la mas fuerte del actual Alto mando de Kanto, al parecer ah luchado contra el actual campeón de Kanto y perdió fácilmente.

Gary: Gary en un principio era un entrenador, pero pronto descubrió que su verdadero sueño era ser un investigador pokemon al igual que su abuelo el prof. Oak. Al parecer su padre Green uno de los tres Maestros pokemon de Kypon no aprueba esto.

Clemont: Clemont es el actual líder del gimnasio Liminose, en estos momentos se siente como una hormiga rodeado de tantos campeones, Altos mandos, ganadores de festivales y demás títulos importantes. Al parecer su madre fue asesinada por el Equipo Cifer, mas precisamente por la bestia numero tres Accelerator.

Serena: Serena es Hija de Jack Gabena, un antiguo candidato a maestro pokemon. Este sufre un accidente aéreo y fue dado por muerto, Serena cayó en una gran tristeza producto de su perdida y su madre en un intento de hacer que desaparezca un poco su dolor la envía al campamento de verano del profesor Oak, en el conoce a su gran amor Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Guest1: Pues con la universidad y el trabajo no tengo días definidos.

The master gold 10: Jaja siempre me fijo si alguien deja un comentario antes de subir un nuevo capitulo. Pues al parecer hoy se reveló quien es Xtreme ¿O no? Por lo de gold, pues tengo pensado que aparezca, pero no como gold sino como Jimmy de las crónicas pokemon.

Golaqwe: Y otra vez lo dejo en suspenso XD.

BRANDON369: WOW, siempre me sorprende y alegra que alguien se lea todos los capítulos de corrido, de verdad te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a mi fic. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1) No te quiero dar spoilers de cuando pero si, todos los que mencionaste van a aparecer en algún momento. 2) Aparecerán en la segunda mitad de esta historia. 3) Ese golduck es efectivamente el Psyduck de Misty. 4) El equipo rocket aparecerá próximamente, solo que no tienen mucho que aportar por ahora a la trama.

Guest2: Lo de Barry a decir verdad es más un capricho de parte mía ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

DarkJager (Diegoelsuper)? : Pues la verdad yo no XD.

Kellypriss: ¿Y por qué crees que Serena es Xtreme...? Ah cierto...

pichucharmander: Te juró que en algún momento me plantie esa idea XD.

Andreu320: Jaja cierto man.

Drax 21: Yo tampoco estoy seguro.

FerMrack: Si, estabas super equivocado.

Usrein: Puede ser... bah si que es.

xEmilionx: ¿Trolear? ¿Yo? me ofende señor XD. Que bueno, eres de la vieja escuela y reconociste la cabaña xD.

Estui: Y para mi es un gran honor que tú y todos los que lean mi historia la disfruten tanto.

VickyAmourshipper: Pues aquí sigue disfruta.

Nightshock5: ¿En serio? ¿Quien?

* * *

¿Serena es en verdad Xtreme? ¿Quienes son aquellos misteriosos jóvenes que atacaron a nuestros héroes y que es lo que quieren? ¿Acaso Asurax los va a volver a trolear con la identidad de Xtreme? Asurax: No ze... bueno si ze pero no se los voy a decir.

Por cierto antes de marcharme me gustaría pedirles su opinión para el nombre de dicho grupo de 12 integrantes, pueden mandarlas en un review o en un mensaje privado. A las opciones que manden las pondré en votación más adelante. Pues eso seria todo darle like si te ah gustado el fic y suscribete para más. Asurax fuera.


	52. Entrenamiento súper mega intensivo PYAE

**Hola amigos como están, me imagino que bastante bien desde que el Amour ya es "Canon" pues si Serena esperó hasta el ultimo capitulo de la serie yo puedo tardarme un poco más en hacerlo aquí ¿No? Bien déjenme decir algo con respecto a aquel capitulo para que no me pregunten ****después**

**1)Para mi si fue un beso en la boca, la cara de pikachu me lo dice todo XD.**

**2)El Amour no es 100% canon ahora, pero es 100% seguro que va a serlo, ya que Serena al haberlo besado y pokemon siendo un anime kodomo Ash no besará a otra persona (Osea no creo que lo vuelvan un loquillo)**

**3)El pollo en un asado se tiene que meter primero cuando hay brazas para que quede justo con la parrillada.**

**Pues eso seria todo dejo abajo de los reviews unos agradecimientos especiales.**

* * *

**Entrenamiento súper mega intensivo Prepare Your Anus Edition**

* * *

Se… Serena… - balbuceó Ash débilmente.

La otra persona en la cueva se dio vuelta rápidamente preocupada. Al mostrar su rostro se pudo ver que la persona que se ocultaba bajo la identidad de Xtreme no era otra sino May…. ¡Mentira! era Serena.

Serena rápidamente tomó su casco tratando de ocultar su rostro.

…Sere…na ¿Estás ahí? - decía Ash débilmente

Serena bastante nerviosa solo se puso el casco y se acercó a él.

Te equivocas, ella no está aquí - dijo Serena con la voz de Xtreme que le daba el casco.

¿Donde… Estamos? me siento muy… cansado y me cuesta mucho ver - decía Ash débilmente.

Tranquilo, buscaré ayuda - dijo Serena intentando salir de la cueva.

Pero antes que ella pudiera levantarse Ash la tomó del brazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

No te vayas… es muy peligroso… que estés sola… ahí afuera - decía Ash débilmente.

Pero debo buscar ayuda, de lo contrario tu… - decía Serena preocupada.

¿Dónde está Pikachu? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

¿Pikachu? Es cierto él estaba conmigo hasta que Alakazam… - decía Serena preocupada.

Debo… ir a… buscarlo - decía Ash mientras se esforzaba inútilmente levantarse.

No puedes, estas herido y necesitas tratamiento - decía Serena muy preocupada sosteniendo a Ash.

Pero las palabras de Serena no fueron escuchadas debido a que Ash quedó nuevamente inconsciente.

No… ¡No quiero perderte sin poder hacer nada de nuevo! - exclamó Serena angustiada mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por debajo de aquel casco.

Repentinamente una luz comenzó a brillar al fondo de aquella cueva. Serena sin saber el por qué tomó a Ash y lo cargó hacia aquella luz como si algo le dijera que tenía que ir. Al llegar quedó completamente paralizada por lo que vio, al final de aquella cueva se encontraba un Pokemon que solo era conocido en las leyendas, frente a ellos no había otro menos que Ho-Oh. Dicho pokemon se acercó lentamente a los dos entrenadores mientras Serena observaba asustada. Cuando el pokemon legendario se había acercado hasta estar frente a los dos entrenadores tomó vuelo repentinamente, dejando caer algunas plumas las cuales cayeron sobre Ash. Al momento de hacer contacto con el entrenador un leve brillo resplandeció sobre él para que poco a poco comenzara a abrí los ojos.

Eh… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué rayos es esto? - dijo Ash tocando algo blando mientras la vista comenzaba a aclararse.

Cuando Ash dejó de ver nubloso notó que frente a su rostro tenía a Xtreme tan sonrojada que hasta el casco se puso rojo. Movió su vista para abajo y descubrió que lo que estaba tocando era uno de sus pechos.

Uh, gua están bastante firmes - decía Ash algo asombrado.

¡Kyaaaaaaaa! - gritó extreme y acto seguido le dio una bofetada noqueadora a Ash.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque verde.

Dos Scizor se encontraban dándoles constantes golpes de Tijera X a un Machamp y a un Gastrodon. Mientras un Mega Salamance tenía un duelo de fuerza usando Garra dragón contra la Garra metal de un Empoleon.

Bien, sigamos con Foco Resplandor - ordenó aquel chico conocido como Hang.

Los dos Scizor extendieron sus tenazas y lanzaron un rayo plateado a Machamp y Gastrodon.

¡Usa Hidropulso! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

¡Resístelo! - ordenó Maylene.

Gastrodon lanzó un poderoso pulso de agua que chocó contra el Foco resplandor de Scizor causando una gran explosión, mientras Machamp cruzó sus cuatro brazos para resistir el otro ataque.

Paul y Maylene observaban muy serios aquella situación.

Oye ¿Lo notaste verdad? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Si, sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más rápidos ¿Pero cómo es posible? - respondió Maylene haciendo otra pregunta.

Me atrevería a decir que puede usar la habilidad Impulso - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Pero eso es imposible, Scizor no puede aprender esa habilidad - comentó Maylene sorprendida.

Con estos fenómenos que pueden usar esas habilidades del entrenador no me sorprende para nada - comentó Paul.

¿Y cómo podemos detenerlos? - preguntó Maylene preocupada.

Paul comenzó a pensar algo hasta que de pronto comenzó a hablar.

Oye, eh notado que tus Scizor además de subir de velocidad de igual forma también realizan los mismos ataques ¿Acaso están conectados? - preguntó Paul de forma tranquila.

Así es, las dos copias están conectadas, si una sube su fuerza la otra también, lo mismo ocurre con los estados alterados…. - decía Hang pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Hang… - decía Adam con su mano en la frente.

Ups - decía Hang apenado.

Bien gracias por confirmar mis sospechas, Maylene ataquemos juntos - propuso Paul de forma confiada.

De acuerdo ¡Machamp usa Onda certera! - ordenó Maylene.

¡Gastrodon Hidropulso en la Onda certera! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Machamp creó una esfera azul con dos de sus cuatro brazos, la cual lanzó hacia Scizor. Por su parte Gastrodon creó una bola de agua de su boca la cual se unió a la Onda certera creando una gran esfera de agua la cual comenzó a perseguir a uno de los Scizor.

Esquiva - ordenó Hang de forma tranquila.

Scizor comenzó a moverse para esquivar aquel ataque, pero dicho ataque comenzó a seguirlo por donde iba. Paul por su parte observaba todo esto y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como si hubiera descubierto algo.

Veo que no posees la Visión del entrenador - comentó Paul de forma tranquila.

Jeje, me descubriste, debí darme cuenta que Machamp tenía la habilidad indefenso, pero no importa ¡Ataquen con cañón resplandor! - dijo Hang de forma tranquila.

Los dos Scizor extendieron sus tenazas y lanzaron aquel poderoso rayo plateado chocando con la combinación de Onda certera e Hidropulso creado una gran explosión. Cuando el humo que causó la explosión se disipó en el campo de batalla solo se encontraban los Scizor y Machamp.

¿Pero qué? - preguntaba Hang algo confundido.

Jeje, la vieja confiable - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

De repente Gastrodon salió de debajo de la tierra y se tiró encima de uno de los Scizor haciéndolo caer al suelo. Por alguna razón al otro Scizor fue rodeado de unas chispas.

¡Ahora Machamp Puño fuego! - ordenó Maylene rápidamente.

Machamp se abalanzó hacia rápidamente al otro Scizor quien intentó esquivar sin éxito aquel fuerte puño fuego.

Jeje, creo que toda la mala suerte de la semana se reunió en esta batalla - dijo Hang con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Paul? - preguntó Maylene algo confundida.

Como él había mencionado antes sus Scizor estaban conectados, cuando uno sufre un cambio de estado el otro también lo sufre - explicó Paul de forma tranquila.

Ya veo, como paralizaste a uno de ellos con Golpe cuerpo, el otro también se paralizó - dijo Maylene sorprendida.

Bien terminemos con esto ¡Gastrodon usa Hidropulso al cielo! - ordenó Paul de forma seria.

Gastrodon creó una bola de agua y la lanzó muy alto para que comenzara a caer con cada vez más fuerza.

Scizor quita de encima a Gastrodon con Tijera X - ordenó Hang.

Oh no, no lo harás ¡Machamp sujétalo! - ordenó Maylene rápidamente.

Machamp aprovechando la parálisis de Scizor rápidamente lo sujeto con sus cuatro brazos.

Esto es malo… Adam ¿Una mano? - preguntó Hang con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ahh, eso te pasa por confiarte, bien Salamance Dragoaliento - ordenó Adam dando un suspiro.

El mega Salamance lanzó una onda de energía rojiza con dirección a Gastrodon

No te permitiré ¡Empoleon usa Garra metal! - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a fallar un tiro - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

Justo cuando Empoleon se interponía con sus garras brillando el Dragoaliento se dividió en dos justo frente de él. Uno golpeó a Gastrodon en la espalda para sacarlo de encima de Scizor el cual esquivó por poco el Hidropulso que caía del cielo. Mientras el otro golpeó a Machamp en la cara haciendo que suelte al Scizor restante.

Fui, no dejas de sorprenderme señor ojo de halcón - dijo Hang con una sonrisa tranquila.

Solo tómatelo enserio - dijo Adam algo fastidiado.

Oye tú, el campeón de la liga Sinnoh ¿Verdad? - preguntó Hang de forma tranquila.

Paul de forma fría solo asintió.

Lo siento mucho, realmente te subestimé, creí que no serian la gran cosa debido al nivel que tiene su país - decía Hang tranquilo.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Barry confundido.

¿Qué no lo saben? Kiponn ha sido el país que ha ocupado el último lugar desde más de 16 años en el campeonato mundial - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

Esto mosqueo un poco a Maylene y Barry, pero Paul aun se mantenía tranquilo.

Eso es genial - dijo Paul con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Eh? - dijeron Adam y Hang algo confundidos.

Será aun mejor cuando gane el próximo campeonato mundial - dijo Paul de forma confiada.

Mmp, son palabras muy fuertes las que dices - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

Entonces volvamos estas palabras en acciones ¡Gastrodon contra escudo! - ordenó Paul repentinamente.

Gastrodon aprovechando la distracción de sus oponentes los atrapó en un espiral de Agua lodosa golpeándolos constantemente.

¡Ahora Machamp usa Onda certera en los Scizor! - ordenó Maylene.

¡Empoleon Rayo hielo en Salamance! - ordenó Barry rápidamente.

Machamp creó dos Ondas certeras con sus dos pares de brazos y las lanzó al mismo tiempo que el rayo de hielo de Empoleon golpeando a los tres pokemon de sus contrincantes causando una gran explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo desapareció los tres pokemon se encontraban bastante dañados.

Vaya, vaya , realmente son de temer si se lo proponen - decía Hang con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mmp, ya veo, será mejor que nos dejemos de juegos ¡Salamance Flecha del Dragón! - ordenó Adam rápidamente.

El mega Salamance comenzó a cumular fuego en su boca para después combinar con Dragoaliento creando una onda de energía con forma de dragón que luego se transformó en una flecha.

Yo los cubro ¡Empoleon Garra Metal! - ordenó Barry.

Empoleon rápidamente se interpuso para detener el ataque pero…

¿No te lo dije antes? No acostumbró a fallar un tiro - dijo Adam de forma tranquila.

Al igual que la vez anterior el ataque se dividió en dos golpeando a Machamp y Gastrodon con tal potencia que generó dos grandes explosiones. Cuando el humo de las explosiones desapareció su pudo ver como Gastrodon y Machamp se encontraban completamente debilitados.

Paul y Maylene observaban sorprendidos el poder que tuvo aquel ataque para después regresar a sus pokemon a las pokeballs.

Este era mi último pokemon en condiciones - dijo Paul frustrado.

Oye, esos eran míos - dijo Hang algo molesto.

Si no te hubieras puesto a jugar en vez de luchar ya los hubieras derrotado - dijo Adam de forma seria.

Bien, ya lo entendí, chicos únanse otra vez - ordenó Hang.

Los dos Scizor comenzaron a brillar y se juntaron volviéndose otra vez uno.

Muy bien ¡Resplandor X! - Scizor lanzó un ataque de Tijera X y después usar Foco resplandor creando un potente rayo de luz plateada con forma de X. Aquel potente ataque golpeo de lleno a Empoleon causándole un gran daño.

Rayos, es bastante duro pensé que con eso lo derribaría - dijo Hang algo sorprendido.

Chicos retrocedan - dijo Barry haciéndose un poco para adelante mientras lanzaba una pokeball.

De la pokeball de Barry salió un Hitmonlee listo para el combate.

Ahora si voy a luchar enserio - dijo Barry mientras unas "X" se formaban en sus ojos y un aura amarrilla comenzaba a rodear todo su cuerpo.

Bien, ahora viene lo más complicado - dijo Adam de forma seria.

Querrás decir lo más divertido - dijo Hang con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Vas a seguir jugando? - preguntó Adam algo fastidiado.

No, esta vez me pondré serio ¡Scizor Mega evoluciona! - comandó Hang tocando una piedra activadora que tenía en su collar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra zona del bosque.

Un Golduck y un Pikachu se encontraban frente a un Ninetales. Detrás de Golduck se encontraban Misty, Richie y Gary, mientras que detrás de Ninetales se encontraba la chica de nombre Blanca. El sol ardía con fuerza en ese lugar mientras Golduck y Pikachu se veían bastante cansados.

Bien, creo que es hora de que preparemos lo mejor de nosotros Ninetales ¡Usa Lanzallamas ! - ordenó Bianca confiada.

Lanzó un Lanzallamas increíblemente potente pero que fue esquivado por muy poco por sus oponentes.

¡Golduck Hidrobomba! - ordenó Misty seriamente.

Golduck lanzó un potente torrente de agua de su boca pero este se evaporó unos metros antes de poder tocar a Ninetales.

¡Imposible! Jamás vi una habilidad sequia tan fuerte como esta - dijo Misty muy sorprendida.

No, esto no es sequia, es algo más - decía Gary de forma seria.

Vaya, veo que lo han notado, pues les diré, la habilidad de mi Ninetales no es Sequia, es Tierra del ocaso - dijo Blanca de forma tranquila.

¿Tierra del ocaso? - preguntó Richie confundido.

Eso… eso es imposible, el único pokemon que puede hacer eso es… - decía Gary sorprendido.

Así es, el pokemon legendario Groudon - dijo Blanca de forma confiada.

¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente esa habilidad? - preguntó Richie preocupado.

Esa habilidad tan rara provoca un clima muy particular llamado Sol abrazador, lo cual es como un poderoso día soleado pero que inutiliza todos los ataques de agua y que además solamente puede ser detenida por otras tres habilidades que no poseemos - dijo Gary de forma seria.

¿Entonces no podemos acabar con este sol? - preguntó Misty preocupada.

La única persona que tiene la posibilidad de detener esta habilidad no está aquí y tiene a el pokemon que puede hacerlo debilitado, sin contar la habilidad Aclimatación que el Golduck de Misty no posee - dijo Gary de forma seria.

Bien dejémonos de tanta cháchara ¡Ninetales Llamarada! - ordenó Blanca repentinamente.

Ninetales creó un ataque con la forma del kanji de fuego que era mucho más que cualquiera normal, era incluso tan grande como el que Markus usó para luchar contra Ash. Aquel ataque se dirigía directo a Sparky el Pikachu de Richie, pero en el último segundo Golduck se interpuso recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque seguido de una potente explosión. Cuando la explosión se disipó todos pidieron ver a Golduck con sus brazos cruzados frente a su cabeza lleno de heridas de quemadura quedándose de pie con mucha dificultad.

¿Misty? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Richie sorprendido.

Mi Golduck no pude usar sus ataques de agua, y no podré hacer mucho con el ataque Psíquico, además de que sin la habilidad Aclimatación no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, tú y tu Pikachu son la única oportunidad que tenemos de ganar - dijo Misty de forma seria.

JAJAJA, que buen chiste, si tú que eras una miembro de Alto mando pudiste derrotarme ¿Qué crees que podrá hacer el que es un simple campeón de liga? - preguntó Blanca de forma arrogante.

No lo subestimes, podría darte alguna sorpresa - decía Misty confiada.

Eso veremos , solo necesito darle un ataque para derrotarlo - decía Blanca de forma arrogante.

Entonces no te daré la oportunidad de atacar ¡Sparky Cola férrea! - ordenó Richie rápidamente.

El Pikachu con un mechón iluminó su cola y saltó para golpear a Ninetales.

Esquívalo - ordenó Blanca de forma tranquila.

Ninetales ágilmente dio un salto para atrás mientras Sparky golpeó el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de trozos de roca.

¡Ahora golpea las rocas! - ordenó Richie repentinamente.

Sparky sin perder tiempo golpeó con su Cola ferra las rocas golpeando fuertemente a una desprevenida Ninetales con cada roca.

Eso solo fue suerte ¡Usa….! ¿Eh donde se metió? - se preguntó Blanca confundida al no ver a Pikachu en ningún lado.

Jeje, la vieja confiable ¡Ahora! - anunció Richie con entusiasmo.

Repentinamente Sparky salió debajo de la tierra golpeando fuertemente a Ninetales y mandándola a volar.

¡Ahora Rayo! - ordenó Richie rápidamente.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer nada a Blanca, Sparky golpeó a Ninetales de lleno con el ataque eléctrico hasta que cayó al suelo.

Genial, eso debió ser más que suficiente - exclamó Gary sorprendido.

Yo no estaría tan segura - dijo Blanca de forma tranquila.

Para sorpresa de todos Ninetales lentamente se puso de pie y poco a poco comenzó a curarse todo el daño que había recibido.

Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntaba Misty muy sorprendida.

Jeje, veras, me tomé el atrevimiento de modificar la habilidad Absorbe fuego por una a la que llamo Absorbe calor, la cual recupera energía poco a poco con el calor del sol - decía Blanca confiada.

Entonces, ya que el Sol abrazador es la habilidad que proporciona más calor… - decía Gary preocupado.

Así es, proporciona una regeneración súper acelerada, bien terminemos esto ¡Ninetales Llamarada! - ordenó Blanca de forma confiada.

Ninetales nuevamente lanzó el ataque con la forma del Kanji de fuego directamente a donde estaba Sparky. Los tres entrenadores solo pudieron observar preocupados como se acercaba rápidamente aquel poderoso ataque.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del bosque.

Trip e Iris se encontraban con aquel chico de nombre Marco.

¿A qué te refieres con eso de darnos una paliza? ¿Acaso eres uno de los Cifer? - preguntó Trip de forma seria.

Pues con darles un paliza me refiero a romperles el **** en una batalla, y con la segunda pregunta, tal vez les respondan si me derrotan - decía el chico de nombre Marco.

Bien, en ese caso yo te sacaré la información - dijo Trip preparándose para el combate.

Ahh, que decepción, esperaba poder luchar con la campeona de región que tenía un Rayquaza, bueno que más da, tendré que conformarme contigo - dijo Marco con arrogancia.

No te recomiendo subestimarme - dijo Trip de forma molesta lanzando una Pokeball.

De la pokeball salió un Chandelure listo para el combate.

Veamos de que eres capaz - dijo Marco de forma tranquila lanzando una pokeball.

De aquella pokeball salió un Sceptile listo para el combate.

Tsk, sigues subestimándome - dijo Trip molesto.

Relájate, Sceptile es mi fiel compañero - dijo Marco de forma tranquila.

Como digas ¡Chandelure Lanzallamas! - ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Chandelure lanzó aquel ataque de fuego en dirección a Sceptile el cual no se movía.

Esquiva - ordenó Marco de forma tranquila.

Sceptile solo movió un poco su cabeza y evitó aquel ataque con mucha facilidad.

Para la próxima ataca un poco más bajo, cosa que tenga que mover el cuerpo - dijo Marco tranquilo.

Hrg ¡Bola sombra! - ordenó Trip molesto.

Chandelure creó una bola de energía fantasma y la lanzó hacia Sceptile a gran velocidad. Pero el pokemon planta sin recibir una orden de su entrenador movió su cuerpo para esquivar fácilmente aquel ataque.

Será difícil que puedas darme algún golpe con ataques tan lentos y fáciles de leer - dijo Marco con arrogancia.

Hrgg ¡Muévete y usa Bola sombra sin parar! - ordenó Trip muy molesto.

Esquívate todo - ordenó Marco con tranquilidad.

Chandelure comenzó a dispara una bola de sombras tras otra mientras se movía alrededor, pero Sceptile las esquivaba con suma facilidad haciendo que las esferas se perdieran en lo profundo del bosque.

Si pierdes los estribos no servirán de nada ninguno de tus ataques - exclamó Iris molesta a Trip.

Solo cállate y mira ¡Psíquico! - exclamó Trip serio.

El cuerpo de Chandelure comenzó a brillar y repentinamente las bolas de sombra que se habían perdido en el bosque volvieron rápidamente en dirección a Sceptile.

Usa escudo de Llueve hojas - ordenó Marco tranquilo.

Sceptile fue cubierto por cientos de hojas que comenzaron a girar deteniendo todas las bolas de sombras.

Fue una buena jugada, ese ataque hubiera sido muy bueno , pero era imposible que funcionara contra alguien que puede ver a través de todos tus movimientos - dijo Marco de forma confiada.

Mmp, ya veo, eres uno de esos fenómenos que puede usar la Visión del entrenador - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Oye, fenómeno es una palabra muy fea, yo lo llamaría mejor como talentoso. Pero bueno, creo que es mi turno de atacar ¡Sceptile usa Pulso dragón! - ordenó Marco con entusiasmo.

Sceptile lanzó un fuerte ataque de pulso con forma de dragón violeta golpeando fuertemente a Chandelure, tan fuerte que…

¡Cuidado! - exclamó Iris sujetando a Trip y tirándose al suelo, para evitar que Chandelure golpeara a Trip por el impulso de aquel ataque.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudiste hacerle daño! - dijo Iris muy molesta.

¿Cuál es el problema? De donde vengo el combate avanzado es cosa común, ustedes no sobrevivirían ni un día en mi barrio - dijo Marco con arrogancia.

Trip mirando de forma muy seria se levantó, dio la vuelta y le extendió su mano a Iris.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Trip mientras ayudaba a Iris a levantarse.

Iris al tomar su mano mostro una cara de sorpresa.

Bien ¿Se rinden? - preguntó Marco con una sonrisa confiada.

Hace falta más que eso para asustarme - dijo Trip lanzando una pokeball.

De dicha pokeball salió Serperior listo para el combate.

Vaya ¿No será que ahora tu me estas subestimando? - dijo Marco de forma engreída.

Relájate, Serperior es mi fiel compañero - dijo Trip de forma tranquila -¡Serperior usa Llueve hojas! - ordenó Trip rápidamente.

No servirá de nada - dijo Marco de forma tranquila.

Serperior lanzó de su cola cientos de hojas las cuales Sceptile esquivó fácilmente.

¡Sigue atacando con Cola dragón! - Ordenó Trip.

Serperior dio un gran salto para después arremeter con su cola cubierta de luz verde. Pero al igual que los demás ataques Sceptile lo esquivó pero dicho ataque levantó una gran nube de polvo.

¡Ahora aprovecha y usa muchos Pulsos dragón! - ordenó Trip seriamente.

Serperior escondido entre el polvo comenzó a atacar con varios Pulso dragones, pero aun así Sceptile los esquivó a todos.

Es inútil, puedo prever cada uno de tus ataques - dijo Marco de forma arrogante.

Eso es una buena noticia - dijo Trip confiado.

Marco no entendía la actitud del entrenador de Unova y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que repentinamente lo que parecía un Braviary cayó desde el cielo y golpeo a Sceptile con Pájaro osado.

¿Pero qué? - preguntó Marco sorprendido.

Al levantar la vista vio a Iris sobre un árbol mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso a ella le quedaban pokemon? - preguntó Marco sorprendido.

Te lo contaré - decía Trip de forma tranquila.

_**Flash Back **_

_Trip mirando de forma muy seria se levantó, dio la vuelta y le extendió su mano a Iris._

_¿Estás bien? - preguntó Trip mientras ayudaba a Iris a levantarse._

_Iris al tomar su mano mostro una cara de sorpresa ya que Trip le dio una pokeball y le hizo una señal con sus ojos para que fuera arriba._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ya veo, bastante ingenioso - comentó Marco un poco sorprendido.

¡Serperior Llueve hojas! - ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Serperior volvió a lanzar cientos de hojas las cuales fueron esquivados por Sceptile, pero sin previo aviso Braviary golpeó nuevamente a Sceptile con Pájaro osado.

¡Aprovecha y usa Llueve hojas! -ordenó Trip rápidamente.

Serperior lanzó nuevamente su ataque de hojas y esta vez aprovechando que Sceptile se resentía del ataque de Pájaro osado pudo golpearlo directamente haciendo que saliera volando.

¡Ahora Pulso dragón/Pájaro osado! - ordenaron Trip e Iris al unisonó.

Serperior lanzó su pulso con forma de dragón morado mientras Braviary rodeado de fuego azul. Los dos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo causando un daño tremendo a Sceptile que cayó de seco al suelo.

Vaya, esto es algo injusto - dijo Marco un poco molesto.

Bienvenido a nuestro barrio -dijo Trip de forma arrogante.

Bien, creo que debo tomarlos enserio ahora - dijo Marco mientras sacaba una pistola Magnum de su bolsillo y apuntó en dirección a los dos entrenadores.

Trip preocupado se puso frente a Iris que miraba igual de asustada.

Tranquilos no tiene balas de verdad, miren - dijo Marco con una sonrisa mostrando su arma.

Los dos entrenadores comprobaron que en el mango de aquella arma había una piedra llave.

¡Mega evoluciona! - exclamó Marco jalando del gatillo.

Marco en vez de disparar una bala disparó una mega piedra que se unió con los lazos de la mega evolución golpeando a Sceptile haciendo que este comenzara a cambiar de forma hasta que un árbol de navidad le salió del culo.

Bien, ahora si me pondré serio - dijo Marco con una mirada muy seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque.

Al parecer había una extraña nube de tormenta eléctrica en el cielo, en dos extremos opuestos se encontraban Clemont y aquel chico llamado Terry. Mientras en el campo de batalla se encontraban un Electivire que golpeaba con Puño hielo a una indescriptible velocidad a un Rhyperior que era en realidad un Zoroark transformado. En uno de esos ataques Rhyperior salió volando hasta quedar a los pies de Clemont.

¿Alguna idea cuatro ojos? - preguntó Rhyperior notablemente dañado.

Creo que tengo una ¿Por esa casualidad puedes transformarte en algo que conoce Espacio raro? - preguntó Clemont de forma preocupada.

Sí, pero además de eso creo que no tiene muchas habilidades buenas, además no puedo volver a transformarme dos veces en el mismo pokemon - dijo Rhyperior levantándose.

Ya veo, una habilidad tan poderosa debía tener algunas restricciones - dijo Clemont pensando en que hacer.

Bien… Espacio raro era de… si lo recuerdo, fue una de nuestras primeras batallas de Gimnasio - dijo Zoroark mientras comenzaba a brillar en un tono purpura.

Cuando Zoroark dejó de brillar se convirtió en un Meowstic hembra.

¿Un Meowstic? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo la hembra? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Oye ¿Dime qué es eso? - preguntó Terry de forma tranquila.

Bueno veras… - intentó explicar Clemont.

No te estaba preguntando a ti - dijo Terry de forma indiferente.

Repentinamente algo comenzó a moverse del bolsillo hasta que algo que parecía una pokedex y un pokemon a la vez salió.

Eso es un Meowstic, un pokemon tipo Psíquico oriundo de la región de Kalos, esta es la forma que tiene al ser hembra - dijo aquella extraña criatura.

¿Qué… qué es eso? - preguntó Clemont increíblemente sorprendido.

Es un RotomDex, es la unión de un Rotom con una pokedex - respondió Terry de forma tranquila.

Je, si creías que tener la pokedex de tu amigo te daba ventaja todavía no has visto nada - dijo aquel pokemon… o pokedex conocido como RotomDex.

Cállate, ya conozco a Meowstic , solo quería que me contaras de esa extraña habilidad para transformarse - dijo Terry en tono serio.

Bien déjame ver… - dijo RotomDex mirando fijamente al Zoroark transformado en Meowstic - Al parecer es una habilidad totalmente desconocida que no aparece en la base de datos, analizándolo solo veo a un Meowstic común y corriente que posee las habilidades Vista lince y Tenacidad. Además de Espacio raro, Psicocarga, Bola sombra y premonición - explicó RotomDex.

Solo sirves para decirme cosas que ya sé - dijo Terry algo fastidiado.

¡Oye que malo eres! - exclamó RotomDex ofendido.

Aprovechemos el momento ¡Espacio raro! - comandó Clemont rápidamente.

No lo permitas - ordenó Terry.

Meowstic comenzó a concentrarse pero fue golpeado a gran velocidad por Electivire con un Puño fuego.

No le des ninguna oportunidad - ordenó Terry de forma tranquila.

Electivire comenzó a dar una oleada de Puños fuego y hielo sin dejarle una oportunidad de contra atacar.

Oye chico, acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengas - dijo el Meowstic recibiendo una infinita cantidad de golpes.

(Rayos necesito generar una apertura… creo que hay algo puedo hacer pero solo me dará unos pocos segundos) - pensaba Clemont muy preocupado - ¡Haz que golpee una Psicocarga! - ordenó Clemont.

Meowstic lo más rápido que pudo y mientras recibía los golpes constantes de Electivire creó una pequeña Psicocarga la cual fue golpeada por un puño fuego generando una gran explosión que lo daño mucho pero generó una onda expansiva que obligó retroceder un poco.

"Es el momento" - se dijo así mismo Meowstic mientras comenzaba a brillar.

Electivire rápidamente se compuso de aquella pequeña onda expansiva y se movió a toda velocidad para intentar golpear a Meowstic, pero cuando estaba a unas pocas milésimas de segundo de golpearlo este desapareció. Un segundo después de eso Meowstic apareció detrás de Electivire.

Jeje, ya no eres tan rápido ¿Verdad? - preguntó Meowstic de forma arrogante.

Al rededor de todo el campo de batalla se encontraba un gran muro de de energía.

Bien, creo que no necesito esta forma para acabarte ahora que me muevo a la velocidad del sonido - dijo Meowstic comenzando a brillar hasta convertirse en un Zoroark nuevamente.

Te vez bastante confiado - dijo Terry de forma tranquila.

Pequeño, necesitas años para poder estar a mi nivel - dijo Zoroark de forma arrogante.

¿Tú crees? si lo quisiera podría derrotarte en el siguiente golpe - dijo Terry de forma muy confiada.

Eso lo veremos, voy a… - intentó hablar Zoroark.

Pero antes de que terminara Electivire hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y un rayo bajó de aquella nube de tormenta golpeando a Zoroark con una terrible potencia dejándolo en el suelo.

Hablas mucho pero sinceramente no eres nada - dijo Terry observando tranquilamente a Zoroark quien se encontraba muy molesto tirado en el suelo.

Zoroark al escuchar esto comenzó a recordar las palabras de la Bestia Cifer número 1 "Mmp, realmente no eres nada". Estas palabras resonaban sin parar en la cabeza de Zoroark haciendo que comenzara a hervirle la sangre para que poco a poco comenzó a levantarse.

Oye detente, estas muy herido será mejor que pares -decía Clemont preocupado.

Cállate cuatro ojos, voy a darle una lección a este mocoso - dijo Zoroark mientras su garra derecha comenzaba a cubrirse de un aura oscura.

Electivire movió sus dedos igual que la vez anterior al mismo tiempo que Zoroark se abalanzó. Lo único que se pudo ver es un resplandor seguido de un gemido de dolor.

* * *

Mientras en alguna cueva desconocida.

Ash se encontraba sobándose una de sus mejillas que tenia completamente hinchada.

Oye realmente no fue mi intención, no era necesario que me golpearas - dijo Ash adolorido.

Te lo mereces - dijo Xtreme terminándose de poner su traje en la cueva lejos de la vista de Ash.

**XxNota: OMG volvieron las notas del autor, Cuando Serena use el traje y este en presencia de personas que no sepan su identidad secreta me referiré a ella como Xtreme, ya que a pesar que son la misma persona son personajes diferentes xX **

Como sea ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué pasó con los demás? - preguntó Ash confundidos.

Después de que Ursaring te hiciera daño Alakazam nos separó. Intentábamos buscarte ayuda pero nos topamos con un extraño entrenador, Clemont y Zack se quedaron para enfrentarlo mientras Rhyperior se quedó a luchar contra Ursaring. Pero otra vez nos topamos con Alakazam y nos trajo aquí - explicó Xtreme.

¿Pero cómo fue que me recuperé tan rápido? Admito que eh roto la lógica más de una vez, pero esto es demasiado exagerado - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero fuiste curado por un Ho-Oh - respondió Xtreme.

Jaja, claro ¿Y yo tengo 10 años? - dijo Ash con tono de broma.

¡No estoy bromeando! lo que te digo es cierto - dijo Xtreme alterada.

Tranquila, te creo solo estaba bromeando, no sería la primera vez que me cruzo con Ho-Oh - decía Ash de forma tranquila.

¿Mmm? Jamás me contaste de eso - dijo Xtreme algo sorprendida.

Genial, ahí me diste otra pista para descubrir quién eres - dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara.

Xtreme dio un respingo nerviosa.

¿Por qué no me lo haces más fácil y me dices quien eres ahora? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Yo… no puedo, lo siento - dijo Xtreme de forma apagada.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Yo… tengo que caminar un camino demasiado oscuro, conociéndote querrás ayudar a toda costa y no quiero que camines por esa oscuridad - dijo Xtreme de manera muy seria.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esto y el recuerdo de las palabras de la bestia Cifer número 1 vinieron a su mente "No quiero nada en específico, solo eh venido a advertirte una cosa, si te enfrentas a los Cifer ten por seguro que la muerte solo sería una tranquila brisa comparado con lo que te pueda pasar" "tal vez deba darle una visita a esa chica llamada Serena".

Yo… creo que te entiendo, pero solo te diré algo - dijo Ash poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Xtreme con curiosidad.

Si llego a descubrir quién eres, no me importa lo que me digas, voy a ayudarte no importa que - dijo Ash muy seriamente poniéndose frente a Xtreme.

Xtreme se sorprendió mucho por la actitud de Ash, pero también comenzó a retroceder un poco por la cercanía de este.

Uy… pero que románticos, y uno ya se quitó la ropa y todo - se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos dos.

Ash y Xtreme se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con un grupo de cuatro chicos y una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad.

Rayos, llegamos muy temprano, un poco más y los hubiéramos atrapado en pleno cachi, cachi bombo - dijo Hang con burla.

Jajaja, buena esa - dijo Marco chocando los cincos con Hang.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

No necesitas saber… - decía Adam pero fue interrumpido.

Hola, yo soy Hang, ellos son Adam, Blanca, Marco y Terry - presentó Hang al grupo.

Adam miró algo molesto a su compañero.

Como sea, estamos aquí por ti - dijo Blanca apuntando con su mano a Ash.

¿Por mi? - preguntó Ash confundido.

En ese momento Terry se pone frente al grupo y saca una pokeball de su bolsillo. Seguido de él los cinco también sacan una.

Voy a ser directo contigo, afuera de esta cueva tenemos a tus amigos, vamos a acabar con ellos si no puedes derrotarnos a los cinco al mismo tiempo.

Reconozco al chico del centro, Clemont y Zack se quedaron a luchar contra él, entonces ellos… - decía Xtreme preocupada.

Así es, yo los derroté, están ahí afuera junto con los demás - dijo Terry de forma tranquila.

¡Ni se les ocurra hacerles algo! - exclamó Ash molesto.

Eso no es decisión nuestra, si quieres verlos con vida te esperamos afuera, está será la única ayuda que tendrás - dijo Terry tranquilamente lanzando la pokeball a los pies de Ash.

Igualmente el resto de ese grupo tiro las pokeballs que tenían cerca de Ash, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la cueva. Ash revisó las pokeball y se sorprendió al ver que esas pokeballs eran suyas.

Salgan - anunció Ash lanzando las pokeballs.

De aquellas pokeballs salieron Greninja, Sceptile, Infernape, Staraptor, Krookodile y Charizard para la sorpresa de Ash.

¡Chicos! - exclamó Ash feliz tratando de acercarse.

Pero para gran sorpresa de este y Xtreme, los pokemon retrocedieron y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

¿Oigan que les pasa? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Es como si… estuvieran asustados - dijo Xtreme preocupada.

¿Asustados? Que tonterías dices, mis chicos son unos tipos rudos y no les intimida un tonto grupo de chicos ¿Verdad? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa confiada acercándose un poco.

Pero los pokemon retrocedieron aun más y hasta parecía que iban a atacar.

No están asustados de ellos, creo que… están asustados de ti - dijo Xtreme mirando con preocupación a Ash.

Pero ¿Por qué? Chicos soy yo, Ash - decía Ash algo conmocionado.

Ellos estuvieron al igual que tú bajo los efectos del aura oscura, tal vez no quieren volver a pasar por eso - decía Xtreme preocupada.

Ash mostró una mirada sorprendida y triste para después cambiarla por una sonrisa decaída.

Lo entiendo, lo que pasó el otro día no debió ser nada lindo para ustedes, lucharon contra su voluntad, incluso cuando ya estaban muy lastimados los obligué a seguir de pie y que sufrieran sin razón luchando con quienes eran también sus amigos - decía Ash de forma apagada.

Los pokemon bajaron un poco la guardia para escuchar a su entrenador.

Están en todo su derecho de odiarme y no querer luchar a mi lado, pero en estos momentos muchos de esos amigos que atacamos están ahí afuera en peligro. Así solo les pido una cosa, ayúdenme esta vez y luego pueden odiarme toda vida si quieren, nos los obligaré a quedarse conmigo - decía Ash mientras se ponía de rodillas y agachaba la cabeza en modo de suplica.

Ash se quedó un momento en esa posición hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba. Al levantar la vista observó a Greninja y al resto de sus pokemon haciendo un semicírculo extendiendo sus puños (Y Staraptor su ala).

Chicos… decía Ash sorprendido.

Ash se puso de pie con una sonrisa y chocó su puño con sus pokemon.

¡En marcha, vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos! - exclamó Ash con entusiasmo levantando su puño al aire.

Sus pokemon imitaron a su entrenador y todos juntos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida. Xtreme también los seguía por detrás.

"Eres increíble" - susurró Xtreme feliz.

Después de correr un poco llegaron a la salida, pero lo que encontraron ahí los sorprendió increíblemente. Todo el grupo se encontraba ahí junto con los cinco extraños entrenadores, pero no se encontraban en peligro, incluso algunos parecían que hablaban tranquilamente. En eso Ash nota que Misty tiene en su brazos a Pikachu, el cual también nota la presencia de su entrenador y salta rápidamente para llegar a él recibiendo un feliz abrazo del entrenador. Al pasar esto todos notaron a Ash junto a sus pokemon y a Xtreme a la salida de la cueva.

¡Ash! - gritaron Iris y Misty para salir corriendo hacia él.

Chicas ¿Están bie..? - intentó preguntar Ash pero las dos se abalanzaron sobre él.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Iris preocupada.

Nos tenias preocupadas - dijo Misty entre molesta y aliviada.

Estoy bien, perdón por preocuparlas - decía Ash con una sonrisa algo adolorido.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pensamos que estaban todos en peligro - dijo Xtreme sorprendida.

Yo podría responderte eso - dijo Markus acercándose junto a Tony.

Papá, tío Tony ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Bien tal vez ya se conocen pero creo que es mejor que los presente, ellos son invitados de un país extranjero, más precisamente de Sanjean - decía Markus de forma tranquila.

¿Qué tal? Soy Hang - saludó Hang con una sonrisa.

Me llamo Blanca - se presentó Blanca de forma tranquila.

Yo soy Marco es un gusto - saludó Marco con entusiasmo.

Mi nombre es Adam - se presentó de forma seria.

Soy Terry, es un placer - saludó Terry de forma educada.

En fin, la razón por la que hicimos esto es bastante simple, fue para darles un golpe de realidad - dijo Markus mostrando una mirada seria.

¿Un golpe de realidad? - preguntó Barry confundido.

Quera que tuvieran una pequeña prueba de que es lo que vendrá para ustedes, en una circunstancia real ustedes ya hubieran muerto, además que su nivel todavía es demasiado bajo, ya deben haberse enterado del puesto en que está Kiponn actualmente, y al parecer ustedes son el vivo reflejo de ello - decía Tony de forma seria.

Todos agacharon la cabeza decepcionados y molestos, todos a acepción de Ash y Xtreme que no entendían que sucedía.

Maestro The Red, Maestro The Green, nosotros nos iremos ahora si no nos necesita para nada más - dijo Terry en representación del grupo.

Está bien, muchas gracias hicieron un gran trabajo - agradeció Markus con una sonrisa.

Terry asintió y junto con los demás dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

¡Hey esperen un segundo! - exclamó Barry.

No pueden irse así como así, nos deben una revancha - exclamó Richie algo fastidiado.

Nuestros combates no fueron del todo justos, nuestros pokemon estaban muy dañados y nosotros no estábamos en buen estado - agregó Trip molesto.

Terry se dio media vuelta y los miró seriamente.

Tendrán su revancha en el NTC, esfuércense para darnos un buen combate cuando ese día llegue - dijo Terry muy tranquilo dando la vuelta y marchándose junto con el grupo.

¿NTC? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Se los explicaré luego, ahora es momento de que los llevemos a casa - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Espera un segundo ¿Dónde está Clemont? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Él sigue en el bosque - respondió Tony de forma tranquila.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Ash confundido y sorprendido.

Porque él fue el único que pudo ganar su combate - dijo Markus de forma seria.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano**

Una mujer de unos treinta años cabello castaño corto de ojos azules conducía un pequeño auto rojo por un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo. En el asiento de atrás se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos siete años con el cabello color miel un poco largo pasando los hombros, ojos azules que vestía un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja. La niña venia cabizbaja y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Bien ya llegamos - dijo la mujer deteniendo el auto.

La pequeña niña finalmente levantó la mirada y observó un edificio arriba de una colina que tenía dos secciones con un molino.

Vamos Serena baja - dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa.

Pero mamá… yo no quiero ir - dijo la niña llamada Serena muy triste al borde de las lagrimas.

Vamos cariño, solo será una semana, estoy segura que te divertirás mucho - dijo la madre de Serena con una sonrisa.

¡No, no quiero, no quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas como papá! - gritó la pequeña Serena comenzando a llorar.

Tranquila mi cielo, voy a volver - dijo su madre dándole un abrazo tratando de poner una cálida sonrisa.

¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó Serena aun sollozando.

Te lo prometo - dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Minutos después.

Serena desde la puerta de aquel laboratorio saludaba tristemente conteniendo las lagrimas a su madre que se iba en el auto. Detrás de ella había muchos otros niños de su edad que charlaban y jugaban entre ellos. Pero en ese momento una sorpresiva ráfaga de viento sorprende a la pequeña Serena obligándola a taparse su rostro y haciendo que su sombrero saliera volando.

¡No mi sombrero! - exclamó Serena sin poder ver.

Pero en ese momento otro niño de al parecer su misma edad de cabello color azabache da un gran brinco agarrando aquel sombrero evitando que salga volando.

Toma, es tuyo - dijo aquel niño poniendo el sombrero en la cabeza de Serena.

Cuando la pequeña Serena dejó de cubrirse los ojos aquel niño que no pudo ver pero si escuchar ya se había ido.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

The master gold 10: Me quedo con la palabra Amour, y la verdad no creo que sea un spin off, creo que le pusieron esas letras para darle un lindo toque. Con respecto a Jimmy tal vez con su personalidad en el anime aunque no se vio mucha. Pues no planeo meter a ninguno de esos dos como maestros.

Kellypriss: Uy me encanta ese nombre Kiponn The Force, es facil de decirlo y sentirlo XD, pero creo que tal vez solo Kiponn Force estaría genial. Y si alfin un shipping llegó tan lejos que dejo de ser shipping, y si también es mi favorita.

Usrein: Par favar? me ofende que dudes de mi, si yo jamas los eh troleado... XD.

Amourshipping: Lo que expliqué ahi arriba, pero solo es mi opinión XD.

Tu gran en tanga: Aqui el nuevo capitulo, y yo soy latino VIVA ARGENTINA.

Guest: No que me agarra la ONU.

Guest2: Lo haré solo porque tu me lo pides :)

Ivi: Y ahora necesitas leer el próximo.

josueyescas: Ni yo me lo esperaba.

shadowkill3520: Ya dije que no lo sé.

Golaqwe: No arruinada hubiera sido que los dos estuvieran desnudos y ... Cachi, cachi bombo y cachi, cachi bombo.

Guest3: La verdad que hubiera estado bueno.

Mcanario de Paola: ¿Hacer lemon? o ¿No hacer lemon...? Eh ahí la cuestión.

bulgysundew: Por como quedó el amour en el anime creo que tienes suficiente para esperar un rato el mio.

DarkJager: Pronto va a volver yo te lo aseguro.

Guest4: Pensaron que era May pero no... era yo Serena.

DarkSoldier41: Estas peleas solo son una presentación lo bueno vendrá en el NTC.

BRANDON369: Pues ya dije en un capitulo anterior de quien se quería vengar Lyra, en el cap pasado solo spoilie las razones.

Estui: Jaja, jamas confíes ni siquiera en lo que yo te diga XD. Me gusta dejar las cosas bien a la vista y hacer dudar XD.

* * *

Antes de despedirme quiero dar las gracias de todo corazón a los siguientes Lectores/Autores por ayudarme con la creacion de los cinco personajes misteriosos. A **pabillidge90** por crear a Terry, a **DarkSoldier41** por crear a Adam, a **Hangover15** por la creación de Hang, a **FerMrack** por crearme a Marco, y a **Indignada** por crearme a Blanca. Realmente lo aprecio mucho ya que soy excesivamente malo en las descripciones de personajes.

Por motivo de festejar el triunfo del Amour... **Lector: ¿Que no eras fan de Dawn pedazo de puto? **Si Dawn es mi pokegir favorita pero mi shipping favorito era el Amour. Bueno volviendo al tema para festejar ese lindo final que cerró con broche de oro la que se volvió mi temporada favorita en estos casi 19 años que llevó viendo voy a subir Historias de un cierto campamento de verano como omakes. Pues eso seria todo se despide Asurax hasta la próxima.


	53. Voluntad del trueno

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta pintoresca historia, es algo corto pero buee, es para equilibrar con el anterior que fue el más largo de todos. Ah, por cierto si ven el cartel de ****{Suena Ash en acción} ya saben van a mi perfil y buscan esa canción. **

* * *

**Voluntad del trueno.**

* * *

Espera un segundo ¿Dónde está Clemont? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Él sigue en el bosque - respondió Tony de forma tranquila.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Ash confundido y sorprendido.

Porque él fue el único que pudo ganar su combate - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Al escuchar esto todos los miembros que habían luchado con aquel grupo se sorprendieron enormemente.

Pe…pe…¿Pero cómo es posible? - preguntó Trip sorprendido.

Vaya, ese chico no para de sorprenderme - dijo Richie también sorprendido.

Los demás miembros seguían bastante sorprendidos, a excepción de Paul y Gary quienes se encontraban recluidos del resto del grupo con una expresión molesta.

Bien, en todo caso por ahora los vamos a llevar a casa, Alakazam has lo tuyo - dijo Markus lanzando su pokeball.

De aquella pokeball salió el pokemon Psíquico el cual extendió sus manos haciendo brillar al grupo para que luego desaparecieran en un destello. Pero no todos se fueron, Ash y Xtreme seguían ahí.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Por lo que veo todos tus amigos se llevaron algo tuyo ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - preguntó Markus de forma seria.

¡Espere un segundo usted no puede…! - intentó objetar Xtreme pero fue interrumpida.

Tranquila, sabia las consecuencias de tomar la decisión que tomé - dijo Ash con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ahhh, está bien, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, su título de campeón de la liga Kalos y su licencia de entrenador serán dados de baja hasta previo aviso mientras se realizan las investigaciones sobre este asunto de sustancias ilegales para el fortalecimiento de pokemon - dijo Markus de forma algo apagada.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Xtreme sorprendida.

Para justificar dicha acción debemos darle un motivo a la prensa o entidades importantes de los combates pokemon - dijo Markus de forma seria.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que está diciendo?! ¡No solo le está quitando lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó sino que también quiere arruinar su reputación! - dijo Xtreme muy alterada y molesta.

El sabía bien lo le iba a pasar, pero hay una forma de que pases esta prueba - dijo Markus serio.

¿Cuál es? - preguntó Xtreme con curiosidad.

Ve donde está Clemont, toma tu gorra junto con algo de él y después quítale el casco a ella - dijo Markus de forma muy seria mirando a Xtreme.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Ash muy sorprendido.

En estos momentos estoy por llevarle una solicitud a la asociación para dar de baja tu titulo y realizar las debidas investigaciones, si en menos de dos horas consigues lo que te pido detendré todo esto, pero si lo haces… - decía Markus pero fue interrumpido.

Quien perderá todo será Clemont - continuó Ash lo que su padre estaba por decir.

Así es - respondió Markus de forma tranquila.

Ahh, ok llévame dónde está Clemont - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Markus y bastante a Xtreme.

Bien Alakazam - dijo Markus haciendo una señal con su cabeza al pokemon Psíquico.

Alakazam extendió sus manos y se preparó para teletransportar a Ash y Xtreme pero…

Ah, una cosa más, no me esperes y llévale esa solicitud a la asociación - dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada justo antes de comenzar a brillar y desaparecer.

Markus quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar esto para después poner una sonrisa satisfecha.

Realmente tienes a un buen muchacho ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto? - preguntó Tony algo preocupado.

Es la mejor forma para que se vuelva más fuerte - dijo Markus de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Pueblo paleta.

Nos encontramos en la plaza del pueblo, en ella había dos carpas, una de color azul y otra de color verde, a su alrededor había también un tendedero con ropa colgada y una tetera al lado una fogata apagada. De repente alguien salió de la carpa azul y dio un gran bostezo.

Ahh dormí demasiado - dijo aquella persona que resultó ser Kalm.

Casi al mismo tiempo otra persona salió de la carpa verde, esta persona era Kenny el cual comenzó a estirarse.

Tú lo has dicho - dijo Kenny luego de estirarse.

Repentinamente un gran destello se originó frente a ellos y para su gran sorpresa aparecieron los miembros de la guarida. Todos ellos se encontraban con miradas cansadas y algo molestas. Paul dio unos pasos y de forma muy brusca le dio una patada a la tetera.

¡MALDICION! - dio un grito furioso.

¡¿Oye que te pasa?! - preguntó Kalm molesto.

Paul solo le dio una mirada aterradora provocando que Kalm diera un chillido y retrocediera asustado.

¿Acaso todo lo que me eh esforzado al final no sirvió para nada? - se preguntó Paul así mismo y lentamente comenzó a retirarse dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y preocupados.

Oye Barry ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó Kenny preocupado.

Es una larga historia - respondió Barry algo desanimado.

Kenny tenia la intensión de insistir, pero otro destello sorprendió al grupo. Cuando dicho destello cesó todos observaron a Markus junto con su Alakazam.

Kalm Xavier - dijo Markus de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos.

S…si… si soy yo señor - dijo Kalm sorprendido y nervioso inclinando la cabeza.

Felicidades, eres el nuevo Campeón de la liga Kalos - dijo Markus de forma tranquila entregándole una carta Kalm.

Oh gracias no tenia porqué…. espere ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! - preguntó Kalm extremadamente sorprendido.

Los demás que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron enormemente de esto también.

* * *

Nuevamente en el bosque Verde.

Un destello apareció de la nada en uno claro del bosque, repentinamente aquel destello desapareció mostrando a Xtreme y a Ash con su Pikachu en el hombro.

Llegamos, será mejor que busquemos a Clemont - dijo Ash poniéndose en marcha.

Espera - dijo Xtreme repentinamente.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ash confundido.

¿Estás bien con esto? ¿Acaso tu viaje no ha valido nada para que tires todo lo que has ganado así de fácil? - preguntó Xtreme entre molesta y preocupada.

Todo lo contrario - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Xtreme confundida.

Todos los amigos, todos los rivales, todas las personas, cada batalla, cada derrota, cada victoria que tuve son lo más valioso que conseguí en este viaje, son mucho más importante que cualquier titulo o posición que pueda conseguir. Es verdad que mi meta era ser un Maestro pokemon, pero sabes una cosa, alguien muy especial para mí me hizo descubrir que hay algo más, que no importa si soy Campeón o Maestro Pokemon, todos esos momentos siempre estarán conmigo incluso si mi viaje como entrenador terminara - dijo Ash de forma muy confiada y alegre.

¡Pika pi! - exclamó su Pikachu con entusiasmo.

Ash… - decía Xtreme sorprendida y feliz por la actitud del entrenador.

Bueno, ahora debemos buscar a Clemont - dijo Ash poniéndose finalmente en marcha junto a Xtreme.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona de bosque completamente destruida, con árboles caídos, zonas quemadas y algunos cráteres en el suelo. Cerca de uno se encontraba un Zoroark tirado en el suelo, muy lastimado y respirando cortadamente.

¡Zack! - exclamó Xtreme preocupada.

Los dos se acercaron e intentaron ayudar a Zoroark.

¡No me toquen! - exclamó el pokemon siniestro de forma molesta.

Los dos entrenadores retrocedieron un poco sorprendidos.

Zoroark comenzó a ponerse poco a poco de pie aun muy lastimado.

Zack ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Clemont? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

El cuatro ojos está allá - dijo Zoroark con tono molesto señalando con sus garras un árbol.

Cuando Ash y Xtreme desviaron la mirada en la dirección que marcaba Zoroark vieron a alguien sentado en el tronco de un árbol tenia puesta la gorra de Ash, se encontraba con la ropa rasgada en todas partes y la cabeza agachada.

¡Clemont! - exclamaron los dos entrenadores.

Xtreme junto a Ash y Pikachu se acercaron a donde estaba el entrenador y con mucho cuidado levantaron su cabeza para descubrir que tenía un hilo de sangre que caía desde su frente y los lentes resquebrajados. Al parecer aun estaba consciente.

¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Je…jeje… yo gané - dijo Clemont débilmente con una sonrisa.

Ven te llevaremos a casa - dijo Ash levantando a su amigo y cargándolo con el hombro.

Xtreme también ayudó del mismo modo pero usando el otro brazo de Clemont.

Por favor, no dejen que Bonnie me vea así - dijo Clemont débilmente ya estando de pie.

No te preocupes, te voy a dejar en mi habitación en mi casa - dijo Ash para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Y así todos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque guiados por Zoroark con dirección a la salida. Pero repentinamente algo sorprendió enormemente al grupo. Un Rhyperior fue lanzado con fuerza hacia unos árboles rompiéndolos en el acto y dejando al pokemon tierra roca debilitado.

¡Ralph! - exclamó Xtreme preocupada.

¿Qué demonios? - se preguntaba Ash observando la dirección de donde salió volando Rhyperior.

Enorme fue la sorpresa y el terror de todos al ver a Ursaring algo dañado acercarse al grupo.

Tsk, tu otra vez - masculló Ash molesto.

El pokemon oso comenzó a acercarse al grupo, mientras Zoroark intentó ponerse en frente pero comenzó a resentirse por el dolor y cayó de rodillas.

Quédate atrás, estas muy débil. Xtreme sostén a Clemont yo me encargo - dijo Ash soltando a Clemont para que Xtreme lo sujetara y comenzó a caminar junto a Pikachu en su hombro.

Ash tomó sus seis pokeballs y las lanzó al mismo tiempo. De ellas salieron Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, Sceptile, Krookodile y Staraptor listos para luchar, además de Pikachu que también se puso junto a ellos.

Terminemos con esto ¡Pikachu Rayo, Infernape Ultrapuño! - ordenó Ash rápidamente.

Pikachu rápidamente golpeó al pokemon oso con su ataque eléctrico, causando al parecer apenas una molestia. Pero lo sorprende fue Infernape se quedó estático sin realizar ningún ataque, al parecer ni él sabía la razón de esto. Ursaring por su parte intentó golpear al pokemon de fuego con sus garras pero Greninja pudo sacar a Infernape justo a tiempo.

¡Krookodile Garra dragón, Staraptor Pájaro osado! - ordenó Ash rápidamente.

Krookodile al igual que Infernape se quedó inmóvil, mientras Staraptor cubierto por lo que parecía fuego azul golpeó Ursaring y para sorpresa de Ash este al parecer si le hizo más daño.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - se preguntaba Ash sorprendido.

Ash… tus pokemon… tienen nuevos ataques… es por eso que no saben qué hacer con tus ordenes - decía Clemont débilmente.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Zoroark se acercó a Clemont, comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo hasta sacar una pokedex con forma de tableta.

Toma, usa esto - dijo Zoroark lanzando la pokedex a Ash.

Ash tomó la pokedex y comenzó a examinar a cada uno de sus pokemon.

Wow, casi ninguno tiene ataques que ya eh usado con ellos antes - dijo Ash bastante sorprendido.

¿Crees que puedas hacer algo? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Solo obsérvame - respondió Ash de forma confiada.

**{Suena Ash en acción}**

¡Charizard Puño certero! ¡Infernape comienza con Puño fuego! - comandó Ash de forma confiada.

Charizard comenzó a reunir energía en su puño mientras Infernape con su puño envuelto en fuego se movió rápidamente para golpear a Ursaring. Pero el pokemon oso en un ágil movimiento esquivó el puñetazo de Infernape y se dispuso a atacarlo con su garra, pero increíblemente Infernape fue más rápido y no solo esquivó el golpe también pudo golpearlo directamente en la cara. Ursaring dio un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo componerse ya que Charizard lo golpeó con Puño certero causando una gran onda expansiva y por primera vez causando dolor en el pokemon oso.

¡Krookodile Tierra viva! ¡Staraptor Ataque aéreo! - ordenó Ash aprovechando el desconcierto de Ursaring.

Krookodile le dio un fuerte pisotón a la tierra creando una gran grieta que se acercó a Ursaring haciendo que se tambaleara y recibiera bastante daño. Aprovechando aquel momento Staraptor con su cuerpo cubierto por un destello blanco bajó del cielo a toda velocidad para golpear fuertemente al pokemon oso.

¡Ahora Sceptile y Greninja! Mega patada y Puño hielo - ordenó Ash rápidamente.

Sceptile concentró energía en una de sus patas y golpeó a Ursaring al mismo tiempo que Greninja con su puño cubierto de energía helada haciendo que el pokemon oso retrocediera bastante.

Ursaring muy molesto creó una bola de energía azul que al parecer era una Onda certera la cual lanzó contra el suelo cerca de todos los pokemon y entrenadores generando una onda expansiva. En un rápido movimiento Charizard alcanzó a sujetar a Xtreme y a Clemont, Sceptile a Zoroark, Greninja a Ash y Infernape a Pikachu. Todos quedaron colgados en unos árboles a la distancia contemplando el enorme cráter que había dejado dicho ataque.

Ese poder es increíble - decía Xtreme sorprendida.

¿Donde están, donde están? - decía Ash preocupado mirando a todas partes buscando a Staraptor y Krookodile.

Están ahí arriba chico - señaló Zoroark tranquilo.

Ash aliviado pudo observar a Krookodile que se encontraba sujetado a las patas de Staraptor mientras este volaba.

Bien vamos a terminar con esto ¡Muchachos en posición! - ordenó Ash con entusiasmo.

Greninja, Charizard y Sceptile saltaron a donde estaba Ursaring rodeándolo en un triangulo. Infernape dio un gran salto con Pikachu en su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de Staraptor y Krookodile.

¡Ahora Sceptile, Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, Pikachu, Staraptor y Krookodile! ¡Planta feroz, Anillo ígneo, Hidrocañon, Llamarada, Rayo, Aire afilado, Hiperrayo! - ordenó Ash de forma confiada.

Greninja lanzó una gran bola de agua, Charizard golpeó en suelo creando un gran camino de fuego mientras Sceptile creó del suelo inmensas raíces. Infernape lanzó el kanji de fuego seguido de Pikachu con su rayo. Staraptor aleteó sus alas lanzado varias cuchillas de aire mientras Krookodile lanzó un poderoso rayo de sus fauces.

Todos los ataques conectaron al mismo tiempo causando un gran pilar de energía que sorprendió a todos incluso a Zoroark. Todos los pokemon de Ash retrocedieron para no ser afectados por aquella explosión tan poderosa que ellos mismos habían causado.

Luego de varios segundo aquella explosión de energía desapareó dejando un gran cráter y una cortina de polvo. Cuando dicha cortina comenzó a desvanecerse todos observaron sorprendidos y aterrados como Ursaring se encontraba de pie a pesar de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo. Ursaring comenzó a moverse en dirección a los entrenadores mientras estos retrocedían poco a poco. Por su parte los pokemon de Ash se interpusieron tomando posturas defensivas para seguir peleando. Ursaring los observó a todos y mostró una sonrisa satisfecha antes de caerse de espaldas completamente debilitado.

¿Lo… lo derrotamos? - se preguntaba Ash sorprendido.

Los pokemon de Ash comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para ver a l pokemon, Infernape tomó una rama y comenzó a picarlo. Ursaring se quejaba un poco pero no se levantaba, por lo cual Infernape levantó su puño y mostró una pulgar arriba con una sonrisa confiada.

¡Genial ganamos! - festejó Ash emocionado.

Pikachu saltó a abrazar a su entrenador y festejar con él. Rápidamente los demás pokemon de Ash llegaron y festejaron con él. Todos estaban felices y aliviados hasta que escucharon unos sonidos de aplausos.

Bravo, bravo, veo que también puedes sacar cosas de ti sin necesidad del aura oscura - dijo un sujeto de cabello castaño y un antifaz purpura.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a aquella persona.

Tu… - decía Zoroark poniéndose en posición para atacar.

¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Clemont débilmente.

Bueno el es… - decía Xtreme de forma seria.

Es la bestia Cifer numero 1 - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Llámenme por ni nombre clave, Aizen - dijo la bestia Cifer conocida como Aizen.

¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Ash molesto.

Solo vine a felicitarte, y a contarte algo importante - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

La verdad sobre quién eres realmente - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano**

Era un hermoso día en el rancho del profesor Oak. Los pequeños en su primer día darían un paseo por el rancho viendo a los pokemon que vivían en él.

Una de sus participantes, una pequeña niña de cabello color miel con sombrero de paja más precisamente se encontraba cerca de unos Rhyhorn ya que eran los únicos con los cuales se sentía segura.

Sabes, mi mami tiene un Rhyhorn también, con él ella compite en carreras - decía tiernamente la pequeña.

El Rhyhorn solo sonreía mientras la acariciaba con su hocico.

Jaja, eres muy tierno - decía la niña feliz.

Muy bien niños escuchen - decía un señor mayor con una bata de profesor.

Todos los niños se acercaron para prestarle atención.

Ahora todos ustedes van a elegir a uno de los pokemon y darán un paseo alrededor del laboratorio, cuando terminen de dar una vuelta cambiaran al pokemon con su compañero de al lado - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar junto a aquel Rhyhorn hasta que tuvo que cambiar. Ella no quería separarse de Rhyhorn ya que no se sentía muy feliz con otros.

Oye niña, tienes que dejarme a tu pokemon dijo un chico detrás de la niña.

La pequeña del cabello de paja sin mirar al chico solo se aferró al pokemon y comenzó a llorar.

¡No quiero! los demás pokemon me dan miedo - dijo la pequeña sollozando.

Nos meteremos en problemas - dijo aquel niño un poco fastidiado.

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! - gritó la niña llorando.

Aquel niño dio un suspiro cansado.

Está bien, solo dile a mi abuelo si pregunta que yo no quise cambiar para que no te metas en problemas - dijo aquel niño siguiendo con su recorrido.

La pequeña levantó la mirada y vio de espaldas a un niño de playera verde de cabellos castaño con puntas, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño Squirtle.

Hey no me dejes atrás - dijo otro niño que pasó al lado de la niña.

Ella no pudo ver su rostro pero vio que tenía el cabello negro azabache y cargaba lo que parecía un Pichu entre sus brazos.

Que molesto eres - se escuchó decir al niño de cabello castaño.

Vamos, sabes que es más divertido si vamos juntos - dijo el niño de cabello azabache.

La pequeña peli miel solo se quedó mirando a aquellos dos niños.

Nunca podré hacer amigos - decía tristemente la pequeña.

* * *

**Respondiendo reviews**:

pichucharmander: Yo no estoy tan seguro, tengo pensado usar cada laguna que haya dejado el anime para meter historias de pasados trágicos. Los cinco entrenadores volverán a aparecer pronto.

rubn: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Pues ahora lo subí al cap XD.

Golaqwe: Jeje, yo no estaría tan seguro.

VickyAmourshipper: Si Serena estaba desnuda al lado de Ash. Y quien sabe, quizás los toque para descubrir quien es Xtreme.

Manu Sauceda: Muchismas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a este fic y me hace muy feliz que te gustara.

Cristobalxds: Agradezco mucho tus palabras, realmente me hace muy feliz cuando alguien le da una oportunidad a mi fic. Tambien creo que el fic se hubiera muerto hace mucho, es por eso que antes estaba planeado que durara 10 capítulos.

FerMrack: Me alegra que te aya gustado, recuerda que Clemont es uno de los protas principales en esta historia aunque no parezca.

DarkSoldier41: Muy mal, si no comentas al menos cinco minutos despues de que subi el cap me pongo triste XD. La verdad no soy un seguidor de Fairy tail, pero si se cuales son los juegos magicos, aunque la verdad no me inspiré en ellos. Por cierto NTC (National Team Cup)

BRANDON369: La verdad no es muy comun ver ese tipo de escenas en el anime, por eso me gusta ponerlas en el fic. Por el momento estos omakes serán sobre Serena y un poco sobre otros que participaron ahí.

shadowkill3520: Mmm quien sabe, lo de que tengan algo distintivo ya está pensado.

xEmilionx: El combate de Clemont lo mostraré más adelante. Sobre el entrenamiento del grupo es una sorpresa el como será. Pues si era Ash, pero no se lo digas a nadie. PD: Perdón por no responderte el review anterior se me pasó una pagina y no vi a los primeros que me dejaron uno.

Seiryu.001: El NTC llegara un poco antes que la liga de campeones, espero no tardarme tanto en eso. Si es verdad que escenas como esas no se ven, pero si Serena de le dio un beso a Ash creo que todo puede pasar.

Cutesaralisa: Jajaja, no digas eso man porque después a mi se me ocurren cosas raras para escribir.

Usrein: Jaja, t la kreiste XB. El Clemont es re cajetilla loco.

Kellypriss: Si el nombre me gusta mucho, por eso me lo voy a quedar. Tengo una maratón de capitulo doble o triple pensado para mi cumpleaños.

haruzafiro: Espero te haya gustado lo poco que cambatió en este capitulo.

Estui: Ya ves que no soy tan cruel XD. El beso en este fic al igual que en el anime son hechos bastante importantes y voy a tratar de darlo en el mejor momento.

* * *

¿A que se refiere Aizen con la verdad? ¿Que pasará con la Liga de Campeones ahora que Kalm es el nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos? ¿El Amour se hará canon en este fic? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón. Se despide Asurax hasta la próxima.


	54. Mundo pokemon II

**Hola amigos ¿Nunca les ha pasado que esperan casi un mes para saber aquel secreto que tiene Aizen que contarle a Ash y Asurax hijo de su re pinche madre les tira un nuevo capitulo de mundo pokemon? ¿No? Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

* * *

**Mundo pokemon II**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el rancho del profesor Oak unas horas antes de la gran final por la piedra llave.

En aquel lugar se encontraba Dewott golpeando con su Caparaconcha afilada a un roca provocando varias grietas con su gran fuerza.

Vaya, vaya, veo que te has hecho un poco más fuerte desde que evolucionaste - dijo un pokemon con forma de nutria naranja.

¿Qué quieres Buizel? - preguntó Dewott sin dejar de golpear aquella roca.

Quiero luchar contigo, veamos si realmente eres tan fuerte - dijo Buizel de forma confiada parándose encima de la roca que estaba golpeando Dewott.

Bien… - dijo Dewott dando un gran golpe a la roca.

Buizel algo sorprendido saltó justo a tiempo antes que la roca se rompiera en pedazos.

Espero que me des más batalla que la roca - dijo Dewott de forma engreída.

Mmp, eres puras palabras - dijo Buizel molesto.

Repentinamente Buizel creó una bola de agua y la lanzó con fuerza hacia Dewott, pero esté la cortó en dos con su Caparaconcha haciendo que las dos partes crearan dos explosiones detrás de él.

Veamos si es cierto - dijo Dewott de forma arrogante abalanzándose con sus dos Caparaconchas brillando con un filo azul.

Buizel por su parte atacó con puño de hielo comenzando un duelo de cuchillazos y puñetazos bastante intensa. De repente los dos pusieron todas sus fuerzas en el siguiente golpe creando una gran onda expansiva obligando a los dos a retroceder.

Los dos pokemon de agua se encontraban bastante agitados, pero Buizel bastante más que Dewott.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas cansado? - preguntó Dewott de forma engreída.

¡Ya verás! - exclamó Buizel siendo cubierto por un manto de agua y saliendo disparado a toda velocidad.

Dewott por su parte también atacó con Acua jet chocando con Buizel varias veces por el aire, pero al parecer Dewott tenía la ventaja logrando mantener a raya a Buizel. Pero el pokemon nutria naranja creó un Hidropulso dentro del Acua jet logrando tener mucho más poder para comenzar a someter a Dewott. La nutria azul solo sonrió de forma confiada y extendió sus Caparaconchas afiladas para realizar aquel ataque de Súper Acua jet que realizó junto a Serena para dar un giro y golpear a Buizel con increíble fuerza desasiendo su Acua jet. Dewott sin perder tiempo comenzó a golpear una y otra vez a Buizel con el Súper Acua jet hasta dejarlo muy lastimado en el suelo.

Buizel intentó con mucha dificultad ponerse de pie pero Dewott se paró frente a él y le apuntó con su Caparaconcha afilada frente a su cara.

Me parece que ya sabemos quién es la nutria alfa del rancho - dijo Dewott de forma engreída.

Buizel solo lo observaba de forma muy molesta mientras Dewott se daba la vuelta con intensión de retirarse.

Espera… esto aun no termina - dijo Buizel poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad.

Mmp, veo que aun tienes ganas de recibir más golpes, bien como quieras - dijo Dewott de forma confiada abalanzándose con su Caparaconchas afiladas.

Pero unos centímetros antes de golpear a un indefenso Buizel, Dewott fue detenido por lo que parecía un Látigo sepa y lanzado bruscamente hacia atrás.

Oye, el combate se acabó - dijo quien resultó ser Snivy algo molesta.

Esto es entre él y yo, no te metas - dijo Dewott algo molesto.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no ves que ya no puede luchar? Realmente evolucionar te ha hecho perder la cabeza - dijo Snivy molesta.

Tsk - bufó Dewott molesto dando media vuelta.

Vuelve aquí, todavía no terminó de regañarte - dijo Snivy aun más molesta.

Si, si, lo que digas, voy a buscar a alguien que si sea realmente fuerte - dijo Dewott de forma engreída marchándose del lugar.

Buizel solo observaba a Dewott molesto mientras se iba, mientras Snivy observaba preocupada la actitud de su amigo.

* * *

Algunas horas después en el rancho.

Dewott se encontraba caminando por el rancho como si buscara a alguien.

Umh ¿Dónde estarán los el grupo de Infernape y los otros? Quiero probar mi nueva fuerza con alguien fuerte - decía Dewott mientras miraba a todos lados

En lo que él buscaba vio un gran bulto a lo lejos recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Dewott se acercó y descubrió que aquel bulto era Snorlax.

Bien, alguien fuerte ¡Hey Snorlax! ¿Estás con ganas de un combate? - preguntó Dewott con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

Pero Snorlax estaba completamente dormido y no le prestó nada de atención.

Oye, vamos despierta gordinflón - decía Dewott comenzando a empujar a Snorlax para que se despertara.

Dewott hizo varios intentos de mover a Snorlax sin éxito comenzándose a molestar poco a poco.

¿Estás burlándote de mí? ¡Ya verás! - dijo Dewott muy molesto.

Dewott dio un gran salto y se preparó para atacar a Snorlax con sus Caparaconchas afiladas, pero cuando estaba cayendo en picada fue detenido por unos Látigos sepa.

¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando ahora? - preguntó Snivy muy molesta.

Eso no te importa ¡Ahora bájame! - dijo Dewott molesto intentando zafarse de los látigos.

No hasta que me digas que te sucede - dijo Snivy en un tono cebero.

No lo entenderías, tu siempre fuiste fuerte - decía Dewott todavía molesto.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Snivy confundida.

Todos siempre han creído que soy el más débil, voy a mostrarles a todos que no es verdad - dijo Dewott molesto.

¿Y atacando a Snorlax estando dormido vas a conseguirlo? - preguntó Snivy de forma molesta.

Dewott cambió su mirada molesta por una arrepentida .

Lo entiendo puedes bajarme - dijo Dewott desanimando.

Snivy lentamente comenzó a bajar a Dewott al suelo.

Sabes una cosa, yo nunca creí que fueras el más débil - dijo Snivy de forma tranquila.

¿Enserio? - preguntó Dewott sorprendido.

Si, solo creía que eras un poco cobarde - dijo Snivy con una sonrisa.

Ehhh… gracias supongo - dijo Dewott algo nervioso.

Snivy bajó a Dewott hasta el suelo, pero en ese momento una gran exposición se sintió bastante cerca de ellos.

¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Snivy sorprendida.

Vamos a ver - dijo Dewott poniéndose en marcha.

Los dos pokemon oriundos de Unova corriendo en dirección a la explosión llegando al campo de batalla del rancho. En él se encontraban un Lucario amarillo junto a un Empoleon luchando contra un Dodrio.

Detrás del Dodrio se encontraba Markus el padre de Ash, detrás de Lucario y Empoleon se encontraba Barry. El pokemon pájaro lanzó un gran rayo plateado de sus tres picos mientras el Lucario reunió una gran cantidad de energía en una especie de espada con forma de taladro y la lanzó para chocar contra el ataque de Dodrio creando una gran explosión que se acercaba a donde estaban Dewott y Snivy.

¡Cuidado! - exclamó Dewott sujetando a Snivy para dar un veloz salto.

Gracias a la velocidad de Dewott pudo saltar hasta el techo del laboratorio esquivando por poco la poderosa explosión que generaron aquellos pokemon.

¿Qué… que fue eso? - preguntó Snivy muy sorprendida.

No lo sé, es el ataque más fuerte que eh visto - dijo Dewott igualmente sorprendido.

Gracias por ayudarme, pero ya puedes bajarme - decía Snivy de forma tranquila.

Dewott se dio cuenta que aun tenia a Snivy en sus brazos y rápidamente la bajo. Antes de que alguien dijera algo escucharon una conversación que venía de abajo.

"No importa cuál sea el campo de batalla, tú y yo terminaremos el torneo hoy mismo, te espero al atardecer en el claro a las afueras del pueblo y esta vez la suerte no te va a salvar" - decía una chica de cabello verde a Serena.

"Ahí estaré" - respondió Serena de forma seria.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Serena? Voy a … - decía Dewott molesto a punto de saltar.

Pero Snivy rápidamente lo tomó con sus látigos antes de que saltara.

Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó Snivy algo molesta.

Voy a darle su merecido - decía Dewott molesto.

¡Cálmate un poco por el amor de Arceus! Había escuchado sobre los cambios de personalidad al evolucionar, pero lo tuyo es exagerado - decía Snivy molesta.

Como digas, tengo que ayudarla, ella no tiene a ningún pokemon para luchar - decía Dewott de forma decidida.

Solo te diré tres cosas; uno, ella no es tu entrenadora, dos, no deberías hacer lo que quieras sin el permiso de Ash - decía Snivy de forma seria.

¿Y tercero? - preguntó Dewott de forma confundida.

Tu amiguita ya se fue - dijo Snivy de forma tranquila.

¡Oh no! Debo buscarla - decía Dewott preocupado echándose a correr.

Enserio ¿Qué les pasa a todos los que evolucionan? Qué bueno que a mi todavía no me pasa - decía Snivy dando un suspiro aliviada.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

Nos encontramos en lo que parece una habitación de hospital. En ella hay una camilla y sobre esta se encuentra un Greninja dormido lleno de censores por todo el cuerpo. De repente el pokemon comenzó a moverse y a quejarse como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"Levántense… - se escuchaba la voz de Darksh."

"Dije… ¡Levántense! - exclamó Darksh."

"Greninja, enséñale un poco lo que es el dolor - ordenó Darksh con una siniestra sonrisa."

"Greninja clavó su cuchilla en el brazo de Kustem para acto seguido cortárselo por completo."

Al ver esto Greninja de despertó abruptamente, mirando hacia todos lados completamente desorientado. Vio a su alrededor y solo vio aparatos extraños además de un inmenso espejo del tamaño de una pared. Al ver el espejó notó todos los censores que tenía en su cuerpo y comenzó a sacárselos. Lo que Greninja tampoco sabía era que detrás de aquel espejo se encontraban varias personas con batas de laboratorio y una gran cantidad de equipo tecnológico. El lugar era muy amplio y oscuro iluminado solamente por los monitores , además no se podía distinguir a nadie.

"El sujeto 6 ha despertado, al parecer se mantiene igual de estable que el sujeto 5" - decía uno de esos científicos.

"Quizás se deba a que ambos comparten el tipo Siniestro" - decía una científica.

"Eso explicaría porque el sujeto 4 se comporta de manera tan errática, ser de tipo Lucha y ser la contraparte al tipo Siniestro la inestabilidad puede ser mayor" - decía otro científico.

"Lo dudo, es posible que el sujeto 4 actué así debido a su inestabilidad emocional, en los archivos de sus antecedentes podemos encontrar posibles traumas Psicológicos" - decía otro de esos extraños científicos.

"Pero el sujeto 1 no presentó tanta inestabilidad, y al parecer el sufrió algo parecido al sujeto 4" - decía otra de las científicas.

"Al parecer los sujetos comparten en común el hecho de adquirir nuevos movimientos, efectos secundarios de perdida de racionalidad y debilidad muscular al salir de sus estados de inconsciencia" - decía otro de los científicos.

Los científicos siguieron charlando, mientras Greninja intentaba levantarse de la camilla, pero al poner los pies en el suelo se resbaló como si no tuviera nada de fuerzas.

¿Qué… que me sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba Greninja intentando ponerse de pie.

"Al parecer el sujeto 6 sufre de algunos efectos secundarios sobre su composición física" - decía una de las científicas.

"Según tenemos entendido él es quien se mantuvo más tiempo cerca de la fuente de energía oscura, si se hubiera prolongado más quizás no estaría vivo ahora" - decía otra de las científicas.

Por su parte Greninja se ponía de pie débilmente, sentía su cuerpo cansado y su mente en trance, tenia visiones del enfrentamiento con Kustem y una batalla con un Zoroark. Aunque no sabía quiénes eran escuchaba las voces de las personas detrás de ese enorme espejo que en realidad era una ventana. Sus sentidos estaban tan agudizados que incluso le hacían daño.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Dónde están Ash y los otros? - preguntaba Greninja preocupado sosteniéndose a la pared para acercarse lentamente a la ventana.

Aquellas personas solo lo observaban de forma diferente mientras anotaban datos y hablaban entre ellos.

Déjenme salir… decía débilmente Greninja.

Pero nadie le prestó atención.

Dije… ¡Déjenme salir! - exclamó Greninja cubriéndose de un aura oscura y los ojos iluminados de un rojo intenso.

Greninja repentinamente comenzó a lanzar Shuriken de agua tras otra a la ventana.

"No debemos preocuparnos, está cubierto de cubierto de una aleación especial indestructi…

"Señor la está rompiendo" - dijo uno de los científicos asustado.

Greninja de forma enfurecida lanzaba su Shurikens de agua comenzando a agrietar el vidrio preocupando a los extraños científicos.

"¿Qué hacemos ?" - preguntó muy preocupado uno de los científicos.

"¡Activen protocolo de seguridad estándar!" - exclamó uno de los científicos.

Uno de ellos tocó un botón y repentinamente un gas naranja comenzó a llenar todo el cuarto donde se encontraba Greninja. Lentamente el pokemon ninja comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta desplomarse por el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de pueblo paleta.

Dewott se movía de aquí para allá como si estuviera buscando algo.

Claro a las afueras del pueblo, claro a las afueras del pueblo ¡¿Pero en que parte de las afueras del pueblo?! - se preguntaba Dewott desesperado viendo como la tarde caía.

Hey enano ¿Necesitas ayuda? - se escuchó hablar a alguien en lo alto.

Dewott levantó la vista y pudo ver a Pidgeot volando.

Pidgeot ¿Qué heces aquí? - preguntó Dewott sorprendido.

Llevo varios años siendo salvaje, no puedo estar todo el tiempo en un solo lugar - decía Pidgeot de forma tranquila.

Como sea, necesito encontrar a Serena y los demás ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó Dewott con una sonrisa.

¿Serena? ¿Qué clase de Misty es eso? - preguntó Pidgeot confundido.

Solo llévame en tu lomo y busca donde estén reunido un grupo de humanos - decía Dewott fastidiado.

Como digas, sube - dijo Pidgeot de forma confiada.

Dewott saltó al lomo del pokemon ave para que este comenzara a volar muy alto dándole una vista completa del pueblo. Buscaron por un rato hasta que por fin encontraron al grupo.

¡Ahí están!... ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Dewott desde el aire.

Dewott y Pidgeot observaron que cerca del grupo de entrenadores había un extraño sujeto con antifaz violeta y ropa blanca.

No lo sé pero me da mala espina, tu ayuda a la chica yo lo vigilo - dijo Pidgeot de forma seria.

De acuerdo - respondió Dewott para dar un salto y usar Acua jet para entrar en aquel improvisado campo de batalla frente a un Infernape sorprendiendo a todos.

Puta… que buena entrada - se decía Pidgeot así mismo con una sonrisa confiada.

Dewott… ¿Has venido a ayudarme? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Dewott solo asintió de forma confiada.

Serena observó a Ash quien asintió dándole su aprobación.

Bien Dewott en ese caso ¡Yo te elijo! - anunció Serena con entusiasmo.

Bueno, bueno, veamos si eres tan fuerte como mi compañero Infernape - decía Dewott de forma desafiante mirando al Infernape rival.

* * *

Nuevamente en aquel lugar desconocido.

Greninja abría los ojos poco a poco, miró a su alrededor y vio a Charizard recostado en una esquina, Staraptor dándose leves golpes en la cabeza con la pared y Krookodile apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

Eh chabón, ya te despertaste - dijo Sceptile poniéndose frente a Greninja.

¿Sceptile? ¿Qué pasó con tu voz? - preguntó Greninja confundido mientras se levantaba.

¿Qué flasheas? Tengo la voz josha - decía Sceptile.

Bueno, al menos esta mejor que Charizard y Staraptor - dijo Krookodile acercándose de forma tranquila.

Krookodile ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Greninja preocupado.

No sé y…. no sé - respondió Krookodile de forma tranquila.

¿Dónde está Infernape? - preguntó Greninja mirando a todos lados.

Adivina - decía Krookodile con burla.

No sabes…. - dijo Greninja de forma apagada.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

Hera una habitación completamente de unos cuatro metros cuadrados con dos cámaras en esquinas opuestas. La habitación estaba llena de gritas en las paredes, Infernape se encontraba frente a una de esas paredes, se encontraba agitado y con los ojos muy abiertos. Visiones de él golpeando salvajemente a un inconsciente Electivire.

No…no… yo… no lo maté…. yo no lo maté - decía Infernape golpeando la pared de forma desquiciada.

En otro cuarto un grupo de científicos observaba en un gran monitor el comportamiento extraño de Infernape además de los otros pokemon.

"Al parecer el sujeto 4 sufre un trastorno diferente a los demás, tal vez sea algún trauma Psicológico potenciado por la energía oscura" - decía uno de los científicos.

Eso es debido a que el poder del aura oscura causa alteraciones físicas y mentales - dijo una persona misteriosa que no se le podía ver el rostro pero sí que usaba una camisa blanca por debajo de un saco negro con corbata roja y un pantalón de vestir también negro entrando al cuarto.

Señor ¿Usted cree que está bien que mantengamos a los sujetos aislados? - preguntó una de las científicas.

Es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que sus mentes se estabilicen, hasta entonces son un peligro para otros y para ellos mismos. Por el momento sigan estudiando si es posible obtener datos y recrear la energía oscura de forma artificial - decía aquella persona.

Si señor - respondieron los científicos.

Aquella persona misteriosa se acercó al monitor y observó fijamente al monitor.

Tal vez ustedes tengan la clave para salvar este mundo - decía aquella persona con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de pueblo paleta.

Dewott y Tauros se encontraban en aquel improvisado campo de batalla, al parecer el pokemon de agua se notaba claramente fatigado con respecto al pokemon toro.

Terminemos esto con el próximo golpe ¡Voltio Cruel! - ordenó Angie.

¡Dewott usa desquite con todo tu poder! - ordenó Serena.

Tauros se cubrió de energía eléctrica y arremetió contra Dewott quien atacó concentrando toda su fuerza en su hombro comenzando un duelo de fuerza del cual Tauros tenía la clara ventaja.

¡Impúlsate con Acua jet! - ordenó Serena preocupada.

Dewott mientras seguía usando desquité se cubrió de agua haciendo ganar más impulso, pero lamentablemente el ataque de Tauros era más fuerte y no podría aguantar mucho más.

No… no puedo rendirme, ya eh decepcionado muchas veces a Ash, no pude serle útil en la liga y siempre fui un miedoso en los combates, no quiero decepcionarla a ella también, no quiero - se decía Dewott así mismo mientras recordaba sus peores momentos cuando era un Oshawott.

¡Tú puedes Dewott! ¡NO TE RINDAS! -gritó Serena con fuerza.

Dewott quedó sorprendido con las palabras de Serena, pero se sorprendió aun más al sentir una extraña aura roja que rodeaba todo su cuerpo dotándolo de una gran energía.

¿Qué… qué es esto? Siento que ¡Puedo hacerlo! - exclamó Dewott de forma confiada haciendo que el agua del Acua jet aumentara enormemente de tamaño y poder.

Rápidamente Dewott comenzó a ganar terreno sobre el Voltio cruel de Tauros hasta sobrepasarlo y mandarlo a volar para dejarlo completamente debilitado.

Tauros no puede continuar, Dewott gana - anunció Barry sorprendido.

Angie también sorprendida regresó a Tauros a la pokeball y le agradeció el esfuerzo.

¿Dewott puedes continuar? - preguntó Serena preocupada al ver que el pobre pokemon se mantenía sostenido por su Caparaconcha.

Dewott con todo su esfuerzo se puso de pie y levantó su Caparaconcha en señal de afirmación.

Arceus mío me duele todo - decía Dewott conteniendo las lagrimas.

Con este pokemon voy a terminar todo ¡Luxray yo te elijo! - anunció Angie lanzando a su pokemon.

¡Dewott usa Rayo hielo! - ordenó Serena.

¡Plasma relámpago! - comandó Angie rápidamente.

Luxray sorpresivamente desapareció y antes de que Dewott pudiera realizar su ataque fue rodeados por varios hilos de luz que lo golpeaban a una increíble velocidad. Unos segundos después el ataque cesó y Luxray apareció detrás de Dewott quedándose inmóvil.

Dewott se quedó parado completamente inmóvil al parecer se quedó inconsciente de pie debido a su fuerte deseo de no caer.

¡Dewott! - exclamó Serena preocupada mientras corría al campo de batalla.

Serena tomó a Dewott en sus brazos para cagarlo hasta donde se encontraban Ash y los demás.

Dewott lentamente recobró la conciencia y vio el rostro de Serena muy preocupada y triste.

Yo… lo siento, no debí dejar que luchara en ese estado - dijo Serena de forma apagada mientras dejaba a Dewott con su entrenador.

No te preocupes, si no lo hubieras dejado luchar hubieras dañado su orgullo, y eso es algo que tarda más en sanar - dijo Ash recibiendo a su pokemon.

Pártele… el culo - dijo Dewott dedicándole una débil sonrisa a Serena.

Serena se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Ash y la sonrisa que Dewott le dio para animarla. Gracias a eso Serena solo tenía una idea en su mente, ganar este combate como dé lugar.

Dewott por su parte se quedó en los brazos de Ash para observar el combate de Serena.

Sabes… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de ambos - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Dewott al escuchar esto una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro para después comenzar animar a Serena a pesar de que ella no entendiera lo que decía.

¡Vamos Serena! ¡Manda a ese peludo devuelta con Timón y Pumba! - exclamaba Dewott con emoción.

* * *

Mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí.

Pidgeot se quedó observando en la rama de un árbol cercano al extraño sujeto del antifaz que observaba la batalla de Serena y Angie. De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo por el Rail gun de Kapi, luego de eso Serena fue consagrada como la campeona del torneo por piedra. Acto seguido aquel sujeto se retiró con una mirada un tanto molesta.

"Es una lástima, ahora tú también estarás en la mira" - susurró aquel sujeto antes de irse.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

refer: Si tú lo dices.

Golaqwe: Es para demostrar que una historia no tiene que estar sostenida solo por el shipping... y porque quiero que sea una confesión épica.

Eduardo: Muchas gracias, seguiré escribiendo solo que este mes fueron los exámenes finales en la universidad y por eso la demora adicional.

cris04: Muchas gracias, sobre lo de como pasó eso... un mago lo hizo... jaja na mentira más adelante se los voy a explicar.

Ivi: Y yo soy el narco que la distribuye XD.

sagitariorub: Y yo aprecio que aprecies mi esfuerzo XD. Por las demás historias voy dedicarme a ellas ahora que termine este arco de la historia.

pichucharmander: El peor review de mi vid... es broma XD. Jaja, pobre enano esta muy olvidado igual que los cientos de secundarios, pero no asustéis que pronto llegará el turno de brillar de todos. Sobre los padres de chitoge y Raku tendrán relevancia bastante más adelante.

The master gold 10: Clemont = RESPETO XD. No te preocupes, no tengo planes de mandar a Ash a Alola, sobre Oh ho lo explicaré más adelante espero sorprenderlos con eso, pero si alguno lee mis otros fics tal vez se de cuenta. Y todas las preguntas que hiciste tienen una respuesta, y serán respondidas en próximos capítulos.

DarkJager: Esta vez fui bueno y lo publico temprano, pero también fui malo dejando lo que esperan para otro día, pero fui bueno y les dejé datos interesantes en este cap, pero también fui malo no mostrando todo. Que Dios te bendiga y te guarde a ti también amigo.

shadowkill3520: Pues por el momento hay 5 bestias, Aizen, Accelerator, Nui y dos que todavía no aparecen.

adreul2001: Es un recurso narrativo el suspenso. Por cierto felicidades fuiste el review 666, pide un deseo XD.

Kellypriss: Y si tomamos en cuenta de que de verdad son cortos se hacen incluso más cortos XD.

Cutesaralisa: ¿Y si Ash es un Ultra ente? CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN.

DarkSoldier41: Jaja, sabes tal vez no me creas pero del anime/manga que más me eh inspirado es One piece. Bueno al menos Kalm estará feliz.

Usrein: No te quiero dar spoilers pero... si fue por el aura.

BRANDON369: Solo ellos que fueron expuestos al aura oscura. Tengo varios planes para Ash más adelante (Todos menos escuela en Alola) Pero al ser suspendida su licencia de entrenador todos los títulos y cargos que pueda tener quedan suspendidos también.

Cristobalxds: Y lo más seguro es que tengas razón, voy a tener que darme prisa.

xEmilionx: Muchas gracias por tu review, pues en el próximo cap ya si veremos que tiene Aizen que contar, además que en el próximo también seguiremos con la mini historia del campamento de verano.

Estui: Y si te digo que algo de lo que has dicho tiene bastante sentido... Pero lo descubrirás en el próximo capitulo XD.

Seiryu.001: Pues... espero que no la caguen en Alola, por mi parte les voy a dar una oportunidad. Espero que no te decepcionara que posponga la verdad para el próximo capitulo XD.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy que se los tenia debiendo XD. Quiero pedirles perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, pero es que estas fueron semanas de exámenes finales en la universidad y por eso no eh podido estar muy activo. Pero pronto comenzaré las vacaciones y esta vez si quiero terminar el arco antes de mi cumpleaños (Este era uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo trataré de cumplirlo) Bueno eso seria todo por ahora se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto.


	55. La verdad

**Hola amigos ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no XD. Lamento mucho la tardanza, este capítulo me fue bastante complicado de escribir debido a que no sabía qué tanto de la verdad detrás de todo revelar, así que solo me limité a rasgar la superficie de todo para ir revelando el resto poco a poco. Bien no los entretengo más y los dejo con la historia, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

**La verdad**

* * *

¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Ash molesto.

Solo vine a felicitarte, y a contarte algo importante - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

La verdad sobre quién eres realmente - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

¿La verdad? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Te diré el porqué de tus poderes y porque son tan importantes - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

Espera, no confíes en nada de lo que él te diga - dijo Zack de forma molesta.

Deja que hable, yo decidiré luego si le creo o no - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Veo que también tienes curiosidad de saber la verdad - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa burlona.

Solo dime lo que tengas que decir - dijo Ash comenzando a molestarse.

Bien, primero que todo empecemos por tus pokemon ¿Notaste algo raro en ellos? - preguntó Aizen con tranquilidad.

¿Mis pokemon? Ellos parecían… no, ellos eran más fuertes de lo normal, incluso conocían nuevos ataques - decía Ash de forma seria.

¿Y sabes quien hizo eso? - preguntó Aizen con una mirada burlona.

¿Fui… fui yo? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Bien, vas entendiendo - decía Aizen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero… no lo entiendo - decía Ash aun más confundido.

Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, te diré una cosa, tú no eres un humano ordinario, tienes un poder dentro de ti que puede darle forma al mundo - decía Aizen cambiando su actitud burlona por una más seria.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Ash poniéndose algo nervioso y también confuso.

Tú tienes dos de los tres poderes que rigen el mundo, tu mera existencia es una contradicción a la vida misma - decía Aizen en tono muy serio.

¡Maldición se más directo! - exclamó Ash comenzando a molestarse.

Luego de decir estas palabras los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar de un leve color rojizo.

Jajaja, veo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo, ahora cuando tus emociones negativas se expanden, el poder del Aura oscura sale a flote - decía Aizen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ash se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería si seguía así por lo cual dio un suspiro para calmarse.

Entonces… ¿El Aura oscura es uno de esos poderes de los que hablas? - preguntó Ash calmándose pero mintiéndose serio.

Así es, tú poses dicha habilidad, tú eres la representación del caos en este mundo - respondió Aizen de forma tranquila.

¡¿Pero por qué Ash?! Él es una persona buena, jamás lastimaría a nadie - decía Xtreme alterada.

El Aura oscura no es algo que dependa si una persona es buena o es mala, es algo que marca su destino desde el momento en que su poder despertó - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿Y los que despertaron ese poder fueron ustedes verdad? - preguntó Clemont molesto sosteniéndose sobre Xtreme.

Miedo, impotencia, desesperación, ira, cada una de esas emociones por si solas son algo normal, pero al llevarlas a su máximo nivel sentiste una emoción muy intensa que jamás habías sentido antes… el odio ¿O me equivoco? - preguntó Aizen con una sonrisa siniestra.

No… no te equivocas, cuando atacaron a Paul, cuando secuestraron a mi madre y casi matan a Serena… yo los odie, los odie a todos ustedes por jugar con las vidas de mis amigos, los odio ahora por jugar conmigo, los odio porque por su culpa tengo miedo de lastimar a mis amigos - diecia Ash con una mirada muy molesta.

Pues no es a nosotros a quien tienes que odiar, sino a la persona por la cual tú tienes ese poder - decía Aizen con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Quién es esa persona? - preguntó Ash intrigado.

Tu padre, él es la razón por la cual tú tienes este poder, el es la razón por la cual tú y tus amigos están en peligro, él solo te está usando para sus propios planes - decía Aizen de forma muy seria.

Ash se quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar eso.

¡No le prestes atención Ash! Él de seguro te está engañando - decía Xtreme de forma molesta.

Ash no dijo nada, no sabía en qué pensar, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

No… no puede ser - decía Ash que todavía no salía de su asombro.

Bueno, es como tú dijiste, tú decides si creerme o no, pero por el momento eso es todo - decía Aizen dando media vuelta.

¡Espera! aun tengo preguntas que hacerte - decía Ash tratando de detener a Aizen.

Charlaremos en otra ocasión, por ahora piensa en todo lo que te he dicho y trata de buscar la verdad por ti mismo - dijo Aizen mientras era cubierto por un extraño humo violeta hasta desaparecer.

Ash por su parte se quedó mirando en la dirección en donde se fue Aizen algo desorientado por aquellas palabras. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos hasta que dio media vuelta, guardó a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokeball, se dirigió a donde estaban los dos entrenadores y ayudó a Xtreme a cargar a Clemont.

¿Ash? - preguntó Xtreme preocupada por Ash.

Después me pondré a pensar en esto, ahora debemos llevar Clemont a casa - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Xtreme al igual que Clemont estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de Ash, ella solo asintió mientras Pikachu saltó al hombro de su entrenador y comenzaron su rumbo hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum.

Arriba, arriba, abajo, atrás, puño y… ¡Gané! - exclamó Bonnie saltando en el sofá de la sala principal de la guarida.

No puede ser - decía Max desanimado mirando la pantalla de perdedor en la consola.

No te desanimes, quizás dentro de algunos años puedas derrotarme en un raund - decía Bonnie con burla.

Antes de que Max respondiera molesto las burlas de Bonnie se escuchó el sonido del ascensor. De este salieron todos los miembros de la guarida que fueron a entrenar con Markus, todos menos Ash y Clemont.

¿Chicos que tal el entrenamiento? - preguntó Max con curiosidad.

Pero nadie respondió la pregunta del joven campeón de la liga Hoenn, todos se encontraban con caras cansadas y molestas mientras cada uno se iba en una dirección diferente.

¿Qué les habrá pasado? – se preguntaba Max confundido.

Qué raro, por cierto ¿Por qué tú no fuiste a entrenar con ellos? – preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

El papá de Ash me dijo que el señor Anthony se encargaría de darme una instrucción especial – respondió Max.

Ya veo, ahora que lo recuerdo mi hermano fue también con ellos, me preguntó dónde estará –decía Bonnie de forma pensativa.

Lo que yo me preguntó es porque fue él al entrenamiento, no te ofendas pero él es solo un líder de gimnasio – decía Max confundido.

Tú no sabes nada, mi hermanito es muy fuerte, estoy segura que si se lo propone él puede vencer a cualquiera de ellos – decía Bonnie algo molesta.

Mientras en las afueras de Pueblo paleta.

Aaachuu – estornudó Clemont mientras era cargado por Ash y Xtreme.

Oye, ya estas demasiado molido como para que también te resfríes – decía Xtreme con burla.

No te preocupes, solo fue un estornudo Serena – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

A Xtreme se le erizó la piel al escuchar la metida de pata de Clemont, por su parte el científico abrió enormemente la boca al darse cuenta de su error. Los dos movieron sus cabezas nerviosos para ver a Ash, pero este se encontraba con una mirada pensativa como si no estuviera ahí, incluso Pikachu le tocaba la cara pero no reaccionaba.

O…Oye Ash ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Clemont nervioso.

Ash parecía no escuchar.

¡Hey Ash! – exclamó Clemont.

¿Ah? ¿Eh? Sí, yo también creo que no fue penal – dijo Ash saliendo de su trance.

¿Sigues pensando en eso verdad? – preguntó Xtreme preocupada.

Ash solo asintió.

Ya te lo dije antes, no confíes en nada que ellos te digan, solo están intentando confundirte para poner las cosas a su favor – decía Clemont de forma seria.

Sé que no debo confiar en ellos, pero también creo que hay algo más, algo que papá no me ha dicho – decía Ash de forma pensativa.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió nada y siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a la casa de Ash.

Bien lo llevaré a mi cuarto, espero que mamá no esté en casa – decía Ash algo preocupado.

No te preocupes, ella se fue de compras hace unos minutos – dijo Alguien detrás del grupo.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Angie.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Angie algo preocupada viendo a Clemont lastimado, Ash vendado en la cintura y con un calzón de hojas y a Xtreme.

Es una larga historia, por favor no le digas a nadie – pidió Ash algo nervioso.

Está bien, pero necesitaré que me hagas un favor después – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, pero podrías decirle a Bonnie alguna excusa para que no se preocupe – pidió Ash preocupado.

Déjamelo a mí – respondió Angie de forma confiada.

Y… ¿Qué tal ella? – preguntó Zoroark a Ash.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ash confundido.

Zack – dijo Xtreme con un tono algo molesto.

Ella estuvo el día que perdiste el control y ayudo a todos a luchar contra ti sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Debes ser muy especial para ella pero ¿Qué es ella para ti? –preguntó Zoroark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella es una gran amiga, no sé porque preguntas – decía Ash algo confundido.

Nada solo simple curiosidad – decía Zoroark con una sonrisa burlona.

Bien, bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, tienes que ir a un centro pokemon – dijo Xtreme en tono autoritario.

Como digas - dijo Zoroark de forma despreocupada comenzando brillar en un tono purpura.

Zoroark empezó a cambiar de forma hasta transformarse en un Gallade.

Bien vámonos, pero ten por seguro que nos veremos otra vez chico - dijo el Zoroark transformado sujetándose de la cintura de Xtreme.

Claro, te veré cuando Xtreme venga a cumplir su promesa - dijo Ash de forma burlona mirando a Xtreme.

Ella solo dio un respingo sorprendida.

Tienes cuatro días - dijo Ash con una mirada confiada.

Jajaja, nos vemos chico, jajaja - decía Zoroark entre risas comenzando a brillar hasta desaparecer completamente.

Ash no dijo nada más y entro a su casa cargando a Clemont en su hombro derecho y a Pikachu en el izquierdo. Subieron las escaleras, Ash recostó a Clemont en su cama mientras él buscaba algo en su armario.

Genial, creo que todavía me queda - dijo Ash poniéndose un pantalón de jean azul, y una playera blanca por debajo de un camisa sin mangas negra con una raya amarilla - pero la gorra sigue siendo mía - dijo Ash sacando la gorra de la cabeza de Clemont.

Ash estaba por decirle algo a Clemont pero notó que se quedó dormido.

Rayos, realmente está hecho trizas, me pregunto cómo fue que ganó cuando ni siquiera Barry pudo - decía Ash de forma pensativa - Como sea, este no es momento de pensar en eso, tengo que buscar algunas vendas para él, Pikachu cuídalo hasta que vuelva - dijo Ash saliendo del cuarto.

Pika - asintió el pokemon eléctrico.

Cuando Ash salió de su casa se encontró de frente con Angie montada en su Luxray.

Guau, esa ropa me trae recuerdos - comentó Angie con una sonrisa.

No usaba esto desde Sinnoh - decía Ash algo nervioso rascándose la nunca.

Angie lo observaba de arriba abajo hasta que notó algo extraño.

¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó Angie levantando la playera de Ash y encontrando las vendas en todo su torso.

No es nada - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo que no es nada? Mírate pareces media momia - decía Angie preocupada.

Es en serio mira no me duele ¡Urh uhg! - dijo Ash comenzando a golpearse.

Bien te creo ya puedes parar - decía Angie nerviosa.

Rayos, entonces esta ropa me queda algo corta - dijo Ash observándose mejor y viendo que su ropa le quedaba algo pequeña.

¿No tienes más ropa? - preguntó Angie confundida.

Bueno, no me eh quedado mucho tiempo en casa desde los diez como para comprar ropa, y la de Unova…. uy me da cosa - decía Ash temblando.

Jajaja, estas de suerte, ahora mismo voy a ciudad verde, podemos comprar algo de ropa allá - decía Angie con una sonrisa.

Me gustaría, pero primero necesito hablar con… - decía Ash hasta que su holomisor comenzó a sonar - … ¿Papá? - dijo Ash sorprendido al ver que la persona con quien quería hablar le mando un mensaje de voz.

"Hola Campeón, tengo una reunión importante con Tony, estaré un tiempo fuera y no creo llegar para la fiesta, espero que te diviertas" - dijo un mensaje con la voz de Markus.

"Que conveniente" - susurró Ash en un tono molesto.

¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Eh, si todo de maravilla - dijo Ash fingiendo una sonrisa.

Angie parecía no estar muy convencida.

Bueno ¿Vamos? - preguntó Angie haciendo un lugar para que Ash se siente.

Ash no lo pensó mucho y se sentó sobre Luxray, se sujeto en Angie y rápidamente comenzaron a moverse.

Mientras en el centro pokemon de ciudad verde.

Muy bien, tus pokemon ya están en perfecto estado - dijo una enfermera Joey entregando un bandeja con dos pokeballs.

Muchas gracias enfermera - dijo Serena recibiendo las pokeballs.

Estos pokemon son muy raros en esta región ¿No eres de aquí verdad? - preguntó la enfermera con curiosidad.

No, vengo de Kalos - respondió Serena.

Pues es un placer tenerte por aquí, vuelve cuando quieras - saludó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias - se despidió Serena con una sonrisa.

Serena salió del centro pokemon y observó un poco los alrededores de la ciudad.

Realmente no me lo había puesto a pensar, realmente esto no es Kalos, no venía a Kanto desde que era una niña pequeña, realmente es un sitio hermoso - decía Serena observando su alrededor.

Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, algo se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde ella se encontraba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran Angie y Ash montados en Luxray, por lo cual decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos cercanos.

¿Qué están haciendo esos dos aquí? - se preguntaba Serena algo molesta.

Luxray se detuvo, Ash y Angie bajaron para que ella pudiera guardar a Luxray en su pokeball. Pero unos segundos después Angie notó algo extraño, vio que Serena se encontraba mal escondida ya que podía ver su sobrero por encima de los arbustos. Angie puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se abrazó del brazo de Ash.

Bien ¿Qué dices si vamos al centro comercial? - preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Este... Está bien - dijo Ash nervioso y confundido.

Y así los dos marcharon rumbo al centro comercial mientras Serena los observaba con una mirada molesta.

Mmm, no tengo porque quedarme a ver esto… bueno solo un poco - dijo Serena molesta comenzando a seguirlos a escondidas.

Ya en el centro comercial.

Angie junto a Ash recorrieron varias tiendas del centro comercial, ella se veía muy contenta mientras Ash de a ratos mostraba una cara preocupada como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Angie preocupada.

Sí, todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse - decía Ash forzando una sonrisa.

Normalmente cuando Dawn decía eso es cuando más me preocupaba, ahora que lo dices tú y siendo como eres no sé bien que pensar - decía Angie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Tú siempre te has preocupado por los demás, no me sorprendería que estés pasando un difícil momento y trates de ocultarlo para no preocuparnos. Al menos así sería el Ash que yo conocí en Sinnoh - decía Angie con una sonrisa.

No… yo eh cambiando mucho - decía Ash algo decaído.

Así es, estás un milímetro más alto - decía Angie con una sonrisa burlona dándole un golpecito con sus dedos en la cabeza - pero sigues siendo el mismo Ash - dijo Angie con una tierna sonrisa.

Angie… -decía Ash con una mirada sorprendida.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa un extraño ruido se escuchó proveniente del estomago de Ash.

Lo siento, hoy no eh desayunado - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jaja, esa es otra cosa que no ha cambiado, ven, busquemos algo para comer - dijo Angie tomando la mano de Ash y comenzando a caminar.

Mientras tanto en un banco cercano se encontraba Serena cubriéndose el rostro para espiar a aquella singular pareja.

¿Qué es lo pretende? - se preguntaba Serena notablemente molesta.

¿Celosa? - preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

Serena se dio vuelta nerviosa y observó a un chico rubio con un mechón rojo levantado, una chaqueta de cuero marrón parecida a la de los pilotos abierta y por debajo una playera con un logo extraño que decía Set Wailord free.

Dios, no me asustes así Zack, aun no sé cómo le haces para salir de la pokeball sin que me dé cuenta - decía Serena molesta.

Deberías relajarte un poco más, por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Zack con curiosidad.

Eso no te incumbe - respondió Serena desviando la mirada.

Al hacer esto ella notó que los dos desaparecieron de su vista y comenzó a moverse.

Algunos minutos después.

Ash y Angie salían de una pequeña cafetería dentro del gran centro comercial.

Ahhh, estoy satisfecho - dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba su barriga llena.

Jeje yo también - dijo Angie haciendo la misma acción que el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Oye, al parecer sigues comiendo tanto como cuando nos conocimos ¿Cuál es tu secreto para seguir conservando tu figura? ¿Mandas toda la grasa arriba como hace May? - preguntó Ash con burla.

Jajaja, claro que no - dijo Angie con una sonrisa dándole un suave golpe al hombro de Ash.

En ese momento Angie se percata que Serena los está observando detrás de unas masetas mal escondida ya que Angie nuevamente puede verle su sombrero.

¿Quieres conocer mi secreto? Sígueme - dijo Angie tomando nuevamente el brazo de Ash.

Serena nuevamente comenzó a seguirlos a escondidas hasta que ellos llegaron al salón de árcades.

Aquí está - dijo Angie con una sonrisa señalando uno de los juegos.

¿El Just Dance? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Es bastante entretenido, ven juguemos juntos - decía Angie con una sonrisa.

No lo sé, no soy bueno bailando - dijo Ash algo nervioso.

¿Enserio? Porque Dawn me dijo que lo hiciste muy bien cuando fueron a bailar en grupo - dijo Angie con una sonrisa burlona.

Puedo hacerlo porque Serena me guía - decía Ash todavía no muy convencido.

Pues en ese caso seré yo quien te guie, anda sube - dijo Angie empujando a Ash para que subiera a la plataforma del juego.

Ash por su parte no se veía convencido del todo sobre esta idea.

Bien, ahora sigue las indicaciones o imita mis pasos - decía Angie preparándose.

Desacuerdo - dijo Ash nervioso preparándose también.

El juego dio inicio y la música comenzó a sonar.

Bien haz lo mismo que yo, pie derecho adelante, pie izquierdo atrás - decía Angie con una sonrisa comenzando a moverse.

¿Así? - preguntó Ash tratando de imitar los pasos.

Muy bien, ahora vamos con algo más difícil, pie izquierdo adelante, giro y salto hacia atrás - decía Angie con una sonrisa confiada.

Ash con una sonrisa confiada realizó a la perfección aquellos pasos.

Jeje ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Ash de forma confiada.

Nada mal cabezota, pero no vas a poder superarme - decía Angie con una sonrisa confiada.

Eso lo veremos - respondió Ash también confiado.

Lo que había empezado como un pequeño tutorial terminó por convertirse en una batalla de baile. Ash y Angie parecía que disfrutaban mucho de aquel juego mientras Serena observaba de forma decaída.

Sabes, había escuchado que las Artistas pokemon se encargaban de transmitir alegría y energía a las personas, tal parece que ella puede hacerlo a la perfección - decía Zack con una sonrisa burlona.

Serena no dijo nada ante estas palabras, observó cómo Ash sonreía felizmente mientras bailaba con Angie para dar media vuelta.

Vámonos - dijo Serena en tono serio para luego marcharse.

Zack lo observó de forma tranquila para luego darle una pequeña ojeada a Ash.

¿Será cierto? ¿Las personas que tienen una de las tres auras están destinadas a no estar juntas? - se preguntaba Zack antes de retirarse también.

* * *

Unos minutos después.

Ash y Angie se encontraban sentadnos en un banco del centro comercial, debido a los agitados que estaban después de su batalla de baile decidieron descansar y tomar un refresco.

Jeje, nada mal para ser tu primera vez cabezota - decía Angie con una sonrisa.

¿Nada mal? Podría hasta darte lecciones - decía Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

Jajaja, lo que tu digas - dijo Angie sonriendo dándole suaves golpes con el codo a Ash.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras Angie reía Ash la observaba notando que realmente se había convertido en una chica muy bonita pero aun conservaba ese carácter que tenía cuando la conoció en el campamento de verano en Sinnoh. Pero repentinamente un dolor agudo en la cabeza comenzó a afectar a Ash.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Angie preocupada al ver como el entrenador ponía sus manos en su frente debido al dolor.

Por su parte el entrenador comenzó a ver imágenes, entre ellas el momento en donde golpeó a Angie tirándola al suelo mirándolo muy asustada. Inmediatamente después de esto el dolor cesó y Ash muy agitado miró fijamente a Angie.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que pida ayuda? - preguntó Angie muy preocupada.

Ash no dijo nada y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla donde la había golpeado.

¿Ash? - preguntó Angie sonrojada.

Yo… lo siento - dijo Ash en tono apagado.

Veo que lo recordaste - dijo Angie poniendo una sonrisa y tomando la mano con la que Ash la acariciaba.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no estás molesta conmigo? - preguntó Ash de forma deprimida.

¿Por qué estaría molesta contigo? Ese no eras tú, estoy segura de eso - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Pero… yo… - intentó hablar Ash.

Deja de lamentarte, además ese fue un golpe de niñita, estoy seguro que el verdadero Ash tiene más fuerza que eso - dijo Angie con una tierna sonrisa.

Angie… - fue lo único que pudo articular a decir Ash.

Los dos entrenadores se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, Ash no había sacado su mano de la mejilla de Angie mientras esta aun tenía su mano sobre la de Ash, el entrenador se encontraba muy feliz al lado de Angie, aquellos problemas que tenia habían desaparecido con ella, realmente se sentía muy a gusto ya que a pesar de todos estos años ella seguía teniendo esa actitud que tanto le gustaba ¿Gustaba? ¿Acaso Angie le gustaba? Era los pensamientos que el entrenador tenía en su mente. Los dos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, en un momento cerraron sus ojos, pero unos centímetros antes que sus labios se juntaran algo sucedió, la imagen de cierta persona se clavó en la mente de Ash, la imagen de una chica de cabellos color miel y ojos azules. Ash bruscamente se levantó de aquel banco.

Lo siento, hay algo que tengo que hacer - dijo Ash secamente y se echó a correr.

Angie que observaba algo sorprendida aquella acción repentina de Ash bajó la mirada de forma decaída.

Lo imaginé, ella está primera en su corazón - dijo Angie con una sonrisa melancólica derramando una pequeña lagrima.

Pero algo más estaba sucediendo, mientras Angie se encontraba lamentándose, una figura misteriosa observó dicha escena desde la sombras de un pequeño callejo.

Jeje, esto es interesante - dijo con malicia esa persona.

* * *

Mientras en pueblo paleta.

Ash volando en Charizard aterrizó frente a su casa. Sin decir nada solo lo regresó a su pokeball y caminó frente a la puerta de su casa donde se quedó parado. Ash comenzó a recordar momentos de su pasado, momentos con Angie en el campamento de verano y el beso que estuvo a punto de darle hoy. Por otro lado comenzó a recordar sus momentos con Serena en Kalos y las cosas que han ocurrido el tiempo que han estado en Kanto. Ash puso una cara molesta y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la puerta.

¿Por qué?... ¿No puedo?... ¿Aclarar?... ¿Mis pensamientos? - decía Ash mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza.

Todo era más fácil cuando no pensaba las cosas - decía Ash deteniéndose desanimado.

¿Pensar?... ¡Oh no me olvidé de Clemont! - exclamó Ash nervioso.

Rápidamente Ash entró a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras para entrar deprisa a su cuarto.

¡¿Clemont estas…?! - intentó hablar Ash.

Vamos, quédate quieto o no podré vendarte bien - decía Serena mientras vendaba la cabeza del científico.

¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

Oh, pero miren quien llegó ¿Qué no estabas muy ocupado en una cita como para venir a atender a un amigo? - preguntó Serena molesta.

Lo siento yo… - intentó hablar Ash.

Lo siento nada, ahora si me disculpas estoy muy ocupada atendiendo a mi mejor amigo, así que por favor déjanos tranquilos - dijo Serena empujando a Ash de la habitación.

Pero este es mi… - intentó hablar Ash pero Serena le cerró la puerta en la cara - …cuarto - dijo Ash bastante confundido.

Ash sin decir nada más y estando todavía más confundido que antes salió de su casa.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ash.

Sabes, no era necesario que lo trataras así, el reamente la está pasando mal - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa decaída.

Se lo merece, él se fue a divertir mientras tú te encontrabas aquí solo - dijo Serena de forma molesta.

No estaba solo, Pikachu estaba conmigo antes de que llegaras - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno dejemos eso de lado, ahora solo descansa - dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para irse.

Espera, antes de que te vayas ¿No hay algo que quieras contarme? - preguntó Clemont con una mirada seria.

Por favor Clemont, no es momento para eso - dijo Serena de forma seria.

Serena, sé que tú también tienes motivos para luchar con los Cifer, yo también los tengo, pero no puedo ayudarte si no confías en mi - dijo Clemont con un semblante muy firme.

Serena dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

Bien te contaré como inició todo - dijo Serena en un tono muy serio.

* * *

Unos días antes de la liga de Kalos.

Serena se encontraba en su casa junto a sus compañeros de viaje.

Serena, encastaré algunas sillas que están guardadas en el sótano para podamos almorzar ¿Quieres ir a buscarlas? - preguntó Grace la mamá de Serena.

Claro - respondió la peli miel.

¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Ash.

Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Los dos entrenadores bajaron al sótano y comenzaron a buscar las sillas. Mientras Serena buscaba encontró algo extraño, detrás de unas cajas viejas encontró un pequeño hoyo en la pared cortado de forma tan perfecta que no pareciera que fue hecho por accidente. Serena no podía ver que había dentro de ese agujero así que usando su tableta digital alumbró un poco y pudo observar que adentro había un pequeño cofre. Guiada por la curiosidad metió sus manos en aquel agujero y sacó dicho cofre.

Serena ¿Ya encontraste las sillas? - se escuchó la voz Ash.

Eh… si ahora voy - dijo Serena nerviosa poniendo el cofre en dicha agujero y cubriéndolo con las cajas antes de salir de ahí.

Esa misma noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Serena sigilosamente bajó al sótano iluminada con una linterna. Buscó al agujero que había encontrado horas atrás para sacar nuevamente el cofre. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir el cofre y encontrar dos pokeballs.

Tomó una de ellas y la abrió para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que en su interior se encontraba un Zoroark aparentemente dormido. El pokemon siniestro lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin los abrió se puso en guardia y comenzó a observar a todos lados asustando a Serena.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó el Zoroark confundido.

¿Puedes hablar? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Tú… tú eres la hija de Jack ¿Dónde está él? - preguntó Zoroark de forma seria.

¿Conoces a mi padre? - preguntó Serena aun más sorprendida.

¡Responde! - exclamó el pokemon molesto.

Él… está muerto - respondió Serena pesadamente.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Zoroark abriendo los ojos enormemente de la sorpresa.

Serena de forma muy apagada comenzó a relatarle a aquel pokemon la historia del accidente aéreo de su padre mientras este escuchaba atentamente.

El pokemon siniestro pareció pensarlo detenidamente hasta que comenzó a hablar.

Niña, te han mentido - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Serena muy sorprendida.

Tú padre no murió en un accidente de avión, él fue asesinado - dijo Zoroark de forma muy seria.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano.**

Era la primera noche del campamento de verano del profesor Oak en la región Kanto. Todos los niños dormían pacíficamente, había sido un día muy movido para todos ellos, todos acepto una pequeña niña de cabellos color miel. Ella daba vueltas en la cama, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía dormirse, extrañaba aquel cuento que su padre le contaba antes de irse a dormir, pero ella sabía que eso jamás iba a volver a pasar. Sin otra cosa que poder hacer la pequeña bajo de su cama y salió afuera sin hacer ningún ruido.

La pequeña caminó un poco en la oscuridad iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas hasta llegar a una pequeña roca en donde se sentó para mirar el cielo.

Papá… por favor vuelve - decía la pequeña comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas - Te extraño, mamá aparenta ser fuerte pero la eh escuchado llorar por las noches, por favor vuelve te necesitamos - decía la pequeña comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

La pequeña lloró en ese lugar por varios minutos hasta que escuchó que algo se acercaba. La pequeña se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la silueta de un niño, pero no podía ver su rostro a causa de la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Tú también quieres ver a tu papá? - preguntó aquel niño.

Serena solo secó sus lagrimas con sus manos sin responder nada.

Solo eh visto a mi papá una vez, pero también estoy esperando a que vuelva, el me dijo que regresaría pronto y estoy seguro que el tuyo también lo hará - decía aquel niño con una sonrisa.

La pequeña escuchaba sorprendida las palabras de ese niño mientras intentaba acercarse para poder verlo.

¡Oigan niños que hacen afuera a estas horas! - se escuchó la voz de alguien.

Profesor, solo no podíamos dormir - dijo aquel niño un poco asustado.

Está bien, no pasa nada solo vuelvan a sus cuartos - dijo el profesor con tono tranquilo.

Los dos niños tomaron caminos diferentes mientras la pequeña observaba de reojo sin éxito en tratar de ver el rostro de aquel niño.

¿Quién será aquel niño? - se preguntaba la pequeña de cabellos color miel.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

eduardo: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar de escribir.

Leokolo: Y con ese antifaz cualquiera pensaría lo peor. Pues a muchos les pasa lo de poner el review en el primer capítulo.

xddd: Al final de la temporada lo voy poner.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Tengo planeado poner una nueva tabla de niveles en el final de temporada, por el momento te dejo estos nuevos: Accelerator (Nivel 15) Kustem (Nivel 13) Alan (Nivel 7) Mairin (Nivel 1)

Oristrong: Dewott está en la pokepubertad quizás. No eres el único, yo también disfruto de estos capítulos. Pues Sceptile es legalmente porteño ahora XD.

Guest: El Charizard Z para mucho más adelante.

pichucharmander: ¿Por qué todos piensan que es un violador… ? Yo uso un antifaz y no soy violador… bueno si lo soy ¡Pero no porque tenga antifaz! Ok volvamos, pues si, no y quizás.

Manu Sauceda: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, Heracross también es uno de mis favoritos y lo veremos adelante seguro.

Yeriba: Lo del hijo se puede discutir…tsk tsk XD te agradezco por tus palabras y espero que sigas siendo mi fan para cuando leas este capítulo, saludos desde San Luis Argentina.

JuanC9: Pues suelo tirar los mayores spoilers en estos capítulos del mundo pokemon, así que bien por los que lo leen. Aquí tienes la continuación espero que te haya gustado, y con respecto a tu pregunta él aparecerá más adelante. Obvio que el morbo vende, sino no lo usaría XD.

Kellypriss: Muchas gracias y ya no esperes más. Y tampoco te preocupes que planeo subir el próximo en menos de dos días…. espero.

Seiryu.001: Pues la verdad yo tampoco tengo cosas malas que decir del anime sol y luna, solo que realmente me había gustado la actitud de Ash en Kalos.

XEmilionx: Jeje, me gusta shipear todo con todo XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, obviamente eso no es todo lo que Aizen tiene que decir, pero como dice Jack el destripador "Vamos por partes" XD.

BRANDON369: Tengo pensada la evolución de varios pokemon de Ash. Con respecto a pokemon sol y luna, tengo pensado agregar algunos personajes si pueden servirle a la trama. Los movimientos Z es bastante probable pero no creo que ponga las poses y no estoy muy seguro de usar los cristales. Con los pokemon es un tanto más difícil ya que Ash y sus pokemon ya tienen un alto nivel y poner nuevos pokemon sería complicado.

Usrein: Sceptile se porteñizó. Pues si los pokemon afectados por el aura oscura tienen algo de ella en su cuerpo, pero Greninja es un caso más especial. Si, ellos cuando gruñen siempre dicen algo XD.

prietar: Yo también tengo muy mala memoria y no sé si te lo había dicho ya pero… gracias.

sagitariorub: Muchas gracias por tu review, pues una apuesta es una apuesta, Ash cumplió con lo suyo dejando su titulo, así que Xtreme debería cumplir su palabra.

marula12sebas: muchas gracias por leerla.

pokeball z1: Todos los capítulos… Menos el de hoy XD.

Estui: Mmm puede ser… o quizás no? O quizás si? Jajaja, me gusta jugar con la mente de las personas, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado más dudas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Cuáles serán los otros dos poderes que mueven al mundo? ¿Qué decisiones tomará Ash? ¿Asurax ya no es un Amour shipper? ¿Cuándo comenzará la maldita fiesta? A eso si se los voy a responder, la fiesta comienza en el próximo capítulo y quiero que todos participen en ella ¿Cómo? Dirán ustedes, me gustaría que el que quisiera me ayudara para la ropa que usaran cualquiera de los personajes de esta historia (Excepto Bonnie que ya tiene el vestido que le regalaron unos 100 capítulos atrás XD) Así el que tenga el gran corazón de ayudarme por favor mándeme un mensaje privado con la descripción de la ropa. En el caso de que alguien me mande un mensaje primero con la ropa del mismo personaje que otro yo le responderé para que poder usar esa ropa en otro. Si todo va bien y recibo varios mensajes trataré de subir el próximo cap en menos de cuatro días. Asi eso es todo, Asurax se despide y nos leemos luego.


	56. Especial de navidad:La navidad de Paul

**Hola amigos ¿A que no adivinan quien les trae un especial de navidad un día tarde al igual que el año pasado? Pues yo XD. Queria publicar este cap ayer pero no estuve en casa todo el día lo siento y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

* * *

**La navidad de Paul**

* * *

Mágicamente volvió a ser víspera de navidad en menos de una semana en el tranquilo Pueblo Paleta. En dicho pueblo se encontraba un grupo de entrenadores decorando su tan conocida guarida.

Bien, esto sería todo - dijo Ash colocando unas guirnaldas de color rojo.

Qué bueno, no queremos repetir lo del año pasado - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Año pasado? ¿Qué acaso no la festejamos como hace tres días? - preguntó Bonnie confundida.

Shhh ¿Acaso quieres alterar el espacio tiempo? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Mientras el grupo de Kalos discutía sobre cuestiones simples como brechas temporales, universos paralelos y paradojas en el tiempo, alguien se encontraba en un rincón, y ese alguien no era otro que Paul.

Ahh, odio la navidad - dijo Paul de forma fría.

¿Enserio? ¿Pensé que lo habías pasado bien el año pasado con los regalos de Maylene y Úrsula? - preguntó Richie confundido acercándose a Paul.

¿El año pasado? ¿Qué no fue hace tres días? - preguntó Trip confundido acercándose también.

Mientras los dos entrenadores discutían sobre el ojo de Agamotto y negocios con Dormammu, Paul salió afuera.

Esa navidad era algo diferente a la anterior, Úrsula junto al resto de coordinadores salieron de la región debido a la copa Wallace, Maylene tuvo que partir a Sinnoh por una reunión del alto mando con la campeona Cyntia y Barry tuvo que volver debido a un retador en la batalla de la frontera. A pesar de que a Paul le gustaba estar solo había aprendido a estar en compañía de sus nuevos amigos y le costaba admitir que los extrañaba.

Mientras Paul caminaba miró al cielo y vio algo que parecía una estrella fugaz. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dicha estrella comenzó a acercarse a él. Para aun más grande sorpresa de él lo que se acercaba no era una estrella sino lo que parecía un trineo guiado por un Stantler. Paul se hizo a un lado y aquel trineo chocó contra el suelo.

Paul se acercó vio a un hombre de barba blanca y abrigo rojo tirado en el suelo.

¿Santa? Diablos, le debo 100 pokelares a Ash - dijo Paul en tono disgustado.

Jovencito… ¿Podrías ayudarme? - pidió Santa desde el suelo.

Paul reaccionó y rápidamente ayudó a Santa a sentarse en el trineo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó Santa? - preguntó Paul con curiosidad.

Oh jojojo, estaba montando en el trineo oh jojojo, cuando de pronto un gran viento sopló y oh jojojo - decía Santa de forma nerviosa.

¡No sea payaso y hable bien! - dijo Paul molesto.

Lo siento, siempre me pasa cuando estoy nervioso - dijo Santa apenado.

Bueno… tú Stantler parece bastante bien, te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo - dijo Paul de forma tranquila mientras se marchaba.

¡Espera jovencito! - exclamó Santa preocupado.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Paul secamente.

Me torcí la muñeca y no puedo conducir el trineo, tendrás que encargarte de llevar los regalos - dijo Santa en tono de preocupación.

¿Qué? Claro que n… - intentó negar Paul.

Oh muchas gracias jovencito, has salvado la navidad - dijo Santa chasqueando los dedos.

Mágicamente Paul fue cubierto con un abrigo de navidad… de mujer con falda y gran escote.

¡Hey! - exclamó Paul avergonzado y molesto.

Perdón, dedos equivocados - dijo santa apenado chasqueando otra vez los dedos.

Nuevamente Paul comenzó a brillar y ahora un traje de Santa (Masculino)cubrió su cuerpo.

Bien ahora solo sube Oh jojojo - dijo Santa empujando a Paul arriba del trineo.

Espera un segundo, no sé como manjar el trineo - dijo Paul confundido.

Oh es fácil, presionas el botón de aquí para ir en modo automático - dijo Santa señalando un gran botón rojo.

¿Si puede ir en modo automático por qué no va usted? - preguntó Paul en tono molesto.

Adiós y buena suerte muchacho, oh jojojo - dijo Santa con una gran sonrisa apretando el botón.

Repentinamente las cuerdas que sujetaban a Stantler le dieron un suave golpe y el pokemon rápidamente salió volando ya que al parecer Santa conocía el Dominio del entrenador y pudo enseñarle vuelo o quizás solo fue producto de la magia pokemon o yo que sé, tomé mucha sidra antes de escribir esto.

El punto es que Paul rápidamente se perdió en el cielo maldiciendo en su interior a Santa, la navidad y el pan dulce con frutas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, subiré la segunda parte en unas horas FELIZ NAVIDAD otra vez XD**


	57. Especial de navidad:La navidad de Paul 2

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo están? Pues yo complicado, me propuse a terminar el arco fiesta vs guerra pero terminé haciendo estos especiales de navidad. Soy todo un caso... Bien no los entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**La navidad de Paul II**

* * *

Volando velozmente por los cielos se encontraba Santa Paul repartiendo alegría y esperanza a los niños de mundo.

A ver que tenemos aquí ¡Oh! Un Taurina omega ultímate con espada biónica, lo siento Timy pero esto es para mí - decía Paul revisando la bolsa de regalos - ¿Y esto? - se preguntaba Paul al encontrar una gran hoja de papel.

Paul la comenzó a leer y vio entre cientos de nombres los de sus compañeros en la guarida.

Wow, no puedo creer que siendo tan grandecitos singan en la lista de Santa ¿Pero dónde estoy yo? - se preguntaba Paul buscando su nombre.

De repente algo comenzó a sonar en una pantalla en el trineo llamando la atención del entrenador.

Es increíble la tecnología que tiene este trineo - decía Paul observando la pantalla.

La pantalla mostraba un mapa de la región Jotho con varias marcas.

¿Uh? debe ser la ruta a seguir, bueno ya que no tengo de otra veamos a donde me lleva - decía Paul sin mucho ánimo.

El trineo siguió volando velozmente hasta llegar a la región de de Jotho.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Bajar por la chimenea dejar los regalos y comer galletas con leche? - decía Paul confundido.

De repente lo que parecía un gran cañón unido a la bolsa de regalos apareció frente a Paul.

Oh si, esto es más mi estilo - dijo Paul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Paul tomó el cañón y comenzó a disparar los regalos.

Feliz navidad inmundos animales ¡Tatatatata! Y feliz año nuevo ¡Bang! - decía Paul mientras disparaba los regalos.

Cuando Paul terminó de disparar había dejado un gran rastro de destrucción con regalos tirados en todas partes.

Bastante bien para ser mi primera vez - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada mientras observaba todo lo que había hecho.

Y así Paul siguió su camino repartiendo felicidad y alegría en forma de cañones y destrucción.

Jajaja, con razón a Santa le gusta hacer esto cada año - decía Paul disparando los regalos.

De repente el nuevo curso se fijó en la pantalla.

¿Sinnoh? Bueno, a repartir alegría en casa - dijo Paul siguiendo el curso.

Paul siguió su camino hasta que llegó a un centro pokemon.

¿Uh? ¿Será acaso que hay entrenadores aquí? - se preguntaba Paul mientras preparaba el cañón.

Pero repentinamente el sacó de navidad comenzó a moverse extrañamente hasta que lanzó una gran caja de regalo a los brazos de Paul.

Supongo que quiere que lo reparta yo mismo - dijo Paul de forma apagada bajando del trineo.

Paul entró con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido al centro pokemon para comenzar a buscar en cada habitación. De pronto Paul entró a una habitación donde había alguien durmiendo. Paul con mucho cuidado dejó el regalo cerca de la cama y lentamente intentó salir del cuarto, pero pisó lo que parecía cepillo para el cabello y resbaló.

Al caer Paul hizo mucho ruido y la persona que estaba dormida comenzó a despertarse. Paul rápidamente se ocultó detrás de un armario cercano.

¿Qué fue ese ruido? - se escuchó una voz.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Paul al darse cuenta de quién era.

"¿Úrsula?" - se preguntó Paul sorprendido.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo? - se preguntó Úrsula algo confundida abriendo la caja.

Úrsula mostró una gran sonrisa al abrir la caja y encontrarse un marco con una foto de ella usando su traje de concursos junto a un Garchomp y una Kirlia. Pero lo realmente interesante era que al lado de ella se encontraba Paul vestido con un elegante traje negro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta es una foto de la copa Wallace del año pasado ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? - dijo Úrsula dándole un gran abrazo.

Paul sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad que tenia Úrsula.

Oh, también hay otro regalo ¡Oh genial justo lo que quería! - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

Úrsula sacó de la caja una almohada con una foto de Paul en traje de baño de tamaño real haciendo que el joven entrenador cambiara su sonrisa por una mirada de completo trauma. Con dicha mirada Paul salió de su escondite y se acercó a Úrsula.

¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Úrsula sorprendida.

Paul sin decir nada y todavía con su mirada de trauma le quitó la almohada a Úrsula y comenzó a caminar marcha atrás.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no - decía Paul caminando marcha atrás con la almohada sin quitar esa expresión hasta llegar al trineo.

Paul subió, cargó el cañón con la almohada que tenía su foto y la lanzó hacia la nada.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

BRANDON369: Feliz navidad para ti también, y solo a mi se me ocurre hacer una historia tan larga que en realidad transcurre dentro de una semana XD.

haruzafiro: Entonces hice un buen trabajo XD.

Cutesaralisa: Amen, solo está para decorar la mesa.

Seiryu.001: Soy inesperadamente predecible.

Estui: Es corto porque es un pequeño especial de tres partes igual que el año pasado. Es más cortó con menos punch que el anterior porque mientras lo escribo trabajo en los próximos capítulos para terminar el arco.

* * *

**Bien aqui termina la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia, mañana el capitulo final.**


	58. Especial de navidad:La navidad de Paul 3

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo la ultima parte de este extraño especial de navidad, recuerden que estos especiales no son canonicos a la historia principal y estan hechos con el unico proposito de entretener. Bueno sin más los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**La navidad de Paul III**

* * *

Santa Paul seguía en su trineo repartiendo regalos lleno de felicidad y alegría.

Diablos, ya me cansé de esto ¿Cómo rayos me bajo de esta mierda? - decía Paul de mal humor.

La misión encomendada de llevar regalos a los niños del mundo era una tarea ardua, pero Paul estaba dispuesto a cumplirla como a de lugar.

¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó Paul molesto.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Paul siguió repartiendo dicha a….

¡Que no pedazo de idiota! ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo Paul muy molesto.

¿Idiota? ¿Quieres que haga aparece mágicamente a Úrsula? Que sepas que no tengo problema en hacerlo.

¡Está bien está bien! Solo sigamos - dijo Paul de forma apagada.

Bien, continuando con la historia Paul llegó frente a una gran casa de un tranquilo pueblo.

Bueno, es hora de decirle hola a mi pequeño amigo - dijo Paul preparando el cañón.

Pero como había pasado antes la bolsa de Santa comenzó a moverse para tirar nuevamente una caja de regalo.

Ahh, creo que tendrá que enviarlo en persona - dijo Paul dando un gran suspiro.

Paul saltó del trineo hasta el techo de aquella casa y luego entro por una ventana. Al entrar pudo ver de frente a una chica que dormía junto a un Piplup.

"¿Dawn? Bueno al menos ella no pidió una almohada con mi foto" - decía Paul dejando el regalo sobre un escritorio de la habitación.

Paul se disponía a marcharse por donde vino pero algo lo inquietó.

Pero… ¿Y si lo hizo? Tengo que asegurarme, ya tengo suficiente con una loca - dijo Paul volviendo a recoger el regalo.

Pero en su camino tropezó con cepillo para el cabello y cayó sobre una caja de maquillaje manchando toda su cara.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso todas la chicas dejan sus cepillos tirados?! - exclamó Paul molesto.

Paul repentinamente se dio cuenta de que había hecho un gran escándalo y miró nerviosamente en la dirección donde dormía. Pero para su suerte Dawn ni se mosqueó.

"Fui, parece que tiene el sueño pesado" - susurró Paul aliviado.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - preguntó Dawn despertándose asustada.

Dawn miró a su alrededor y vio a Paul completamente irreconocible por todo el maquillaje en la cara. Ellos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que…

¡AAAAH MAMÁ SE METIÓ OTRO PEJELAGARTO! - gritó Dawn asustada.

De repente la mamá de Dawn entró al cuarto dándole una patada a la puerta.

¿Otro pejelagarto? ¡Dame la pala! - exclamó Johanna molesta.

Dawn sacó una pala debajo de la cama y se la lanzó a su madre.

Johanna comenzó a perseguir al pejelar… digo Paul por toda la habitación. Paul muerto de miedo saltó por la ventana, pero para su suerte Stantler lo esperaba con el trineo.

¡Vámonos a la verga! - exclamó Paul asustado.

Y así Stantler comenzó a volar a toda velocidad.

Rayos eso fue intenso, que bueno que ya nos vamos de este pueblo - decía Paul aliviado.

De repente el trineo se detuvo frente a otra casa en el mismo pueblo, la bolsa comenzó a moverse y lanzó otro regalo a los brazos de Paul.

¿Debes estar bromeando? - preguntó Paul de forma desanimada.

Stantler negó con la cabeza.

Paul tomó el regalo, bajo del trineo, entrono por una ventana del piso de arriba y sin ser nada delicado se movió por la casa hasta que se encontró con alguien.

¿Paul? - preguntó muy sorprendido esa persona que resultó ser Barry.

Toma - dijo Paul lanzándole el regalo a los brazos de Barry.

¿Pero qué haces vestido así? Tengo que fotografiar esto y mandárselo a tod…

Paul sin previo aviso le dio un súper puñetazo en la cara a Barry dejándolo inconsciente.

Feliz navidad - dijo Paul de forma fría saliendo de la casa.

Paul subió al trineo para continuar tan reconfortante viaje.

Reconfortante la ***** - dijo Paul con una gran sonrisa.

¡No estoy sonriendo! - dijo Paul muy feliz.

Ahh, lo que digas - dijo Paul derrotado.

Mientras seguía en aquel mágico viaje nuevamente el trineo se detuvo.

¿Es mi ciudad? - dijo Paul sorprendido al ver que estaban en Ciudad Rocavelo.

Paul miró el lugar y vio una casa que le resultaba familiar pero no la recordaba muy claramente. Sorpresivamente dejando de ser ya sorpresa, la bolsa de Santa escupió uno de los regalos a los brazos de Paul.

Dime por favor que este es el ultimo - dijo Paul completamente desanimado.

Stantler asintió de forma afirmativa.

Paul con algo de alivió bajó del trineo, entró por la ventana haciendo uso de su experiencia como ratero para luego moverse por la casa con gran sigilo buscando a alguien en alguna habitación. Finalmente encontró a alguien durmiendo en una de las habitaciones que estaba llena de pesas, sacos de boxeo entre otros artículos de entrenamiento.

Paul se acercó lentamente y dejó el regalo cerca de la cama. Santa Paul no podía ver a quien le estaba dando el regalo y tampoco le interesaba, solo quería irse rápidamente de ahí y terminar todo esto. Pero para su desgracia tropezó con una pesa tirada en el suelo.

"Bueno… al menos no fue un peine esta vez" - dijo Paul con voz decaída.

De repente la persona que dormía en aquella cama de la habitación comenzó a moverse. Paul nervioso se tiró a un gran bulto de ropa que encontró cerca de él.

¿Mmm? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? - se preguntaba de forma cansada aquella persona.

Esa persona se levantó y prendió la luz. Al ver quien era Paul se sorprendió enormemente, sobre todo porque dicha persona se encontraba desnuda.

¡¿Maylene?! - preguntó Paul sobresaltado.

¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Maylene tapándose sus nulos pechos.

Maylene se acercó al bulto de ropa y rápidamente le dio una patada sacando a la persona que se encontraba escondida.

¡Maylene espera puedo explicar..!

¡AHHHHHH! ¡UN PERVERTIDO! - gritó Maylene muy sonrojada.

En ese momento Paul tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta que tenía unas pantis de Maylene cubriendo todo su rostro. La miembro del Alto mando se colocó en una extraña posición para que luego apareciera un símbolo del ying y el yang junto a caracteres japocoreanos asustando enormemente a Paul.

¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! - exclamó Maylene.

Rápidamente Maylene comenzó a dar una sucesión de fuertes golpes a un indefenso Paul hasta que atravesó la pared y salió volando dejando atrás las pantis y el traje de Santa.

Paul cayó en la nieve cerca de las afueras del pueblo, se puso de pie con dificultad y miró para todos lados buscando a Stantler con el trineo.

¿Donde rayos está? - se preguntaba Paul sin mucho ánimo.

En un momento Paul miró al cielo y vio como Stantler se perdía a lo lejos con el trineo.

¡Espera no me dejes! - exclamó Paul inútilmente pues el trineo se había ido.

Paul se quedó en su lugar resignado sin poder hacer nada.

¿Paul? - se escuchó una voz detrás del entrenador.

Paul se dio cuenta de aquella voz tan familiar para él y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver a su hermano Reggie que lo miraba sorprendido. Movió la mirada a la derecha y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a su casa.

¿Paul que haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a quedarte con Ash en la guarida hasta que pasara la fiesta.

Este… quería venir a sorprenderte para navidad, pero el vuelo se retrasó un poco y vine caminando desde el aeropuerto - mintió Paul con una mirada nerviosa.

Pues vaya que me sorprendiste, usualmente no te importa mucho la navidad - dijo Reggie algo confundido.

Digamos que esta navidad es algo diferente - dijo Paul con una sonrisa.

Ven entremos, hay mucho pan dulce con frutas adentro - dijo Reggie con una sonrisa.

Uhg eso es asc… sería perfecto - dijo Paul con una sonrisa entrando a su casa con su hermano.

Mientras en pueblo paleta, más precisamente en la guarida Ketchum.

El grupo de Kalos se encontraba en la sala principal con Santa Claus.

A ver si entendí ¿Mandaste a Paul a repartir regalos porque querías que aprendiera la importancia del espíritu navideño? - preguntó Ash algo confundido.

Así es Oh jojojojo - dijo Santa con una sonrisa.

Aun sabiendo que él ya había aprendido eso la navidad pasada - dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Eh? - dijo Santa confundido.

Además de los reportes de destrucción y 233.400.000 de pokelares en daños que salen en las noticias - dijo Clemont mostrando las noticias en la tele.

¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Santa nervioso.

¿Y que además solo 1/4 de los niños recibirán regalos? - preguntó Bonnie confundida.

Bueno… ¡Feliz navidad a todos Oh jojojo! - exclamó Santa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras en la región Hoenn.

En una casa de cierto pueblo que no me acuerdo, dormía un chico de cabello largo violeta tranquilamente. De repente algo entro por la ventana cayendo en su cama.

¿Qué es esto? - preguntó aquel chico con voz afeminada.

El chico sonrió al ver que era una almohada con una fato tamaño real de un chico en traje de baño.

Oh pero que guapo, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir esta noche ¡Feliz navidad para mí! - exclamó aquel chico con una mirada pervertida.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Estui: Que bueno que lo entiendas. Ahora a esforzarme con el final del arco, quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Seiryu.001: A ver si adivinas con quien fue a parar.

Guest: Claro ¿Por qué no?

FerMrack: Espero que sea lo suficientemente random para ti.

haruzafiro: Yo también quisiera ser Santa con uno de esos.

Rubn: Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para ti también gracias por tus saludos.

* * *

**Y con esto termina el especial de navidad. En estos momentos estoy trabajando el los capítulos finales de este arco, pero como es tradición quería dejarles esta pequeña historia. Próximo capitulo seguimos con la historia normalmente, Asurax se despide y nos leemos pronto. **


	59. El vals de los corazones rotos

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo están? espero que muy...**

**Espera ¿Donde está Asurax y que hiciste con él?**

**Pero si soy Asurax.**

**Ponele, ese gil no sube más de dos capítulos en una semana ni a palos.**

**Pues bueno, quiero terminar este arco antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**Bueno, hagamos como que te creo.**

**Bueno ahora enserio, los dejo con este nuevo cap... PD: Cómo nadie se molestó en ayudarme con la ropa no me voy a molestar en describirla (No estoy enojado solo me cuesta mucho y para que perder tiempo si ustedes se los imaginan como quieren ¿Algun problema? ¿No? Eso pensé sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

**El vals de los corazones rotos**

* * *

_Niña, te han mentido - dijo Zoroark de forma tranquila._

_¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Serena muy sorprendida._

_Tú padre no murió en un accidente de avión, él fue asesinado - dijo Zoroark de forma muy seria._

_¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Quién eres tú y como conoces a mi padre?! - preguntó Serena alterada._

_Tranquila niña, yo soy uno de sus pokemon - decía Zoroark de forma tranquila._

_¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? ¡Me costó mucho superar la muerte de papá y ahora tú vienes de la nada y me dices que fue asesinado! Esto debe ser una pesadilla - decía Serena comenzando a sentirse mareada._

_Por favor niña mantén la calma, necesitaré que estés en la mejor formar para que podamos cumplir nuestro objetivo - decía Zoroark de forma seria._

_¿Objetivo? - preguntó Serena confundida._

_Vengarnos de la persona que lo mató - dijo Zoroark con una mirada llena de odio._

* * *

Nuevamente en la habitación de Ash.

Y entonces… ¿Quién fue el que lo mató? - preguntó Clemont algo preocupado.

Serena se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

Eso es todo lo que te diré - respondió Serena de forma seria.

Te entiendo, no te obligaré a que me cuentes - comentó Clemont de forma apagada.

¿Qué hay de ti? Tu también tienes una razón - preguntó Serena con intriga.

Tú me hablaste un poco sobre tu secreto, es lo justo que te cuente también - decía Clemont comenzando a contar su historia.

_Seis años atrás en Ciudad Lumiose._

_Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio con un mechón con forma rayo que usaba unos lentes y vestía un mono color celeste con amarillo además de una bata blanca caminaba junto a una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años que al igual que el pequeño usaba lentes y también era de cabello rubio pero ella lo tenía largo atado en dos trenzas y también con un mechón con forma de rayo que caía en su frente. Vestía una blusa blanca con líneas azules y amarillas imitando dos rayos cruzándose, encima de todo eso también tenía una bata de laboratorio. Aquel pequeño niño carga una gran caja con dificultad mientras la mujer revisaba cosas en una especie de tableta digital._

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme a llevar estas herramientas Clemont, realmente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien fuerte - decía aquella mujer con una sonrisa. _

_Claro mamá, no hay problema - dijo aquel niño con dificultad._

_Me enteré de tu proyecto de usar energía eléctrica para los pokemons, realmente es muy interesante - decía aquella mujer con una sonrisa._

_No es nada realmente - decía el pequeño Clemont algo apenado._

_Pero por supuesto que es algo importante, realmente serás un gran científico - decía aquella mujer con una gran sonrisa._

_El pequeño científico solo sonreía apenado mientras seguían caminando. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en su camino por la ciudad se encontraron con un muchacho misterioso. La mujer al ver a aquel muchacho se paralizó completamente sorprendida._

_Aquel chico parecía un poco mayor al pequeño Clemont, tenía la piel muy pálida, su cabello era corto de color blanco y sus ojos de un tono rojizo. Vestía con una playera blanca con líneas negras y observaba con una expresión perturbada y triste._

_Sara…¿Por qué traicionaste a los Cifer? ¿Por qué me traicionaste? - preguntó aquel chico con una mirada de angustia difícil de descifrar._

_Accelerator… ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la madre de Clemont con evidente preocupación._

_¡Respóndeme! - exclamó el joven conocido como Accelerator._

_¿Mamá quien es ese chico? - preguntó Clemont preocupado._

_¿Mamá? ¿Ese es tu hijo del que hablabas? ¿Es por él que nos dejaste? - preguntó el joven Accelerator._

_No es eso, nuestros métodos no eran los correctos, tú tampoco deberías seguir ese camino - respondió la mujer conocida como Sara._

_¡Cállate! ¡Nos traicionaste y vas a pagar por eso! - exclamó Accelerator lanzando una pokeball._

_De la pokeball salió un extraño pokemon de unos dos metros color negro con dos garras inmensas y una apariencia que asemejaba un extraño prisma._

_¡Necrozma usa __Láser prisma en aquel niño__! - ordenó Accelerator furioso._

_Aquel extraño pokemon cargó energía para después lanzar varios rayos de luz a un pequeño Clemont que observaba aterrado. Pero antes de que los rayos llegaran Sara se interpuso en medio recibiendo todos los ataques de lleno._

* * *

Nuevamente en la habitación de Ash.

Realmente lo siento, debió de ser muy duro para ti, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras si no querías - decía Serena en tono decaído.

Está bien, me siento mejor al poder contárselo a alguien - decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Y Ash sabe de esto? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

No… realmente sería complicado hablar de eso con él en este momento - decía Clemont de forma apagada.

Ya veo - comentó Serena.

¿Y qué hay de ti? Ash te dio cuatro días para cumplir la apuesta ¿Vas a decirle la verdad? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

¡Por supuesto que no! Ash no debe enterarse - dijo Serena preocupada.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso - dijo un chico rubio con mechón rojo apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados sorprendiendo a los dos entrenadores.

¡Zack ya te eh dicho que dejes de hacer eso! - exclamó Serena molesta.

El chico cumplió su palabra con The Red y perdió su título de campeón, lo justo es que cumplamos con nuestra apuesta - dijo Zack de forma tranquila.

Primero que todo fue una apuesta que tú mismo hiciste - respondió Serena molesta.

Es cierto, pero también fue en parte culpa de tu amigo aquí presente - agregó Zack con burla.

¿Mía? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Si el chico no te hubiera dado su gorra no habrías podido pasar la prueba - dijo Zack de forma seria.

Je, estas molesto porque pude ganar mi combate sin tu ayuda - dijo Clemont de forma engreída.

Tsk - bufó Zack molesto.

Espera ¿No fue gracias a él que ganaste? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Aunque me duela admitirlo yo perdí y él pudo ganar el combate con sus propios pokemon - dijo Zack algo molesto.

Eso es sorprendente, ni siquiera los demás que eran Campeones, Altos mandos o Cerebros de la frontera pudieron ganar ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Bueno, digamos que yo tenía algo que los demás no - decía Clemont con una sonrisa apenada.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Serena confundida.

Conocimiento total de los pokemon tipo eléctrico - respondió Clemont con una sonrisa confiada acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.

El sonido del elevador se escuchó y Ash salió de este.

Ash ¿Cómo está mi hermano? Angie me dijo que se sentía algo mal y descansaba en tu cuarto - preguntó Bonnie algo preocupada acercándose con Max.

Ash se arrodilló y puso sus manos en los hombros de Bonnie.

Bonnie… tienes que ser fuerte… él no lo logró - dijo Ash poniendo una cara triste.

¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Bonnie y Max aterrorizados.

Oye cabezotas no le digas eso - dijo Angie detrás de Ash dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Angie?… lo siento - dijo Ash desviando la mirada.

Bonnie y Max miraban algo confundidos por la actitud de Ash.

Toma, olvidaste esto en el centro comercial - dijo Angie dándole una bolsa a Ash.

Oh gracias - dijo Ash de forma apagada tomando la bolsa para irse a la habitación de los chicos.

Angie por su parte solo se quedó observando cómo se iba con una mirada deprimida.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Descuida, no es nada - dijo Angie algo desanimada.

Max y Bonnie se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

Está bien… si tú dices - dijo Bonnie no muy convencida.

Oh es cierto, tengo que llevar estas cosas al laboratorio - dijo Angie tomando el resto de sus bolsas para salir de la guarida.

¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? - se preguntaba Max preocupado.

No lo sé ¿Será acaso por el entrenamiento? ¿O será que están nerviosos por la fiesta de hoy? - se preguntaba Bonnie confundida.

¡¿La fiesta es hoy?! - preguntó Max sorprendido.

Claro, el señor Markus contrató a un grupo constructor Japonés para poder arreglar el rancho a una súper velocidad. Serena, Angie, Dawn, May, Chitoge y Korrina están ayudando con los preparativos - comentó Bonnie de forma tranquila.

Rayos, no tengo nada que ponerme - dijo Max algo preocupado.

En ese caso ¡Es hora de las compras! - exclamó Bonnie tomando a Max para salir de la guarida.

Justo antes de acercarse al ascensor este se abrió y de él salió Serena.

Hola Serena, no te había visto en todo el día ¿Estuviste ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta? - preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Ehh… si ¿Adonde van? - preguntó Serena para cambiar el tema.

Vamos al centro comercial, Max tiene que comprar algo de ropa - respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Oh ya veo, por cierto ¿Has visto a Ash? - preguntó Serena algo apagada.

Si, se fue al cuarto de los chicos, estaba algo extraño ¿Acaso sucedió algo? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

No es nada, vayan tranquilos - dijo Serena poniendo una sonrisa.

Sin estar convencidos del todo los dos más jóvenes de la guarida subieron al ascensor.

Enserio ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Pensé que estarían felices por la fiesta - dijo Bonnie confundida.

Max solo se encogió de hombros estando tan confundido como Bonnie.

Mientras en otro lugar de la guarida, más precisamente el cuarto privado 1.

Paul dejo a sus pokemon dentro de una máquina para recuperar sus energías, el entrenador cargaba con su mochila de viaje, al parecer estaba por salir.

¿Un mal día no? - se escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

Paul se dio la vuelta y vio a Gary apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no le prestó mucha atención, tomó sus pokeballs e intentó salir del cuarto pero Gary lo detuvo tocándole el hombro.

¿No eres muy abierto a hablar? - preguntó Gary de forma tranquila.

No tengo tiempo para charlar, tengo que entrenar - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Acaso te olvidas que hoy es la fiesta? Deberías prepararte - dijo Gary serio.

No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Enserio? Tal vez si escuches esto cambies de opinión - dijo Gary sacando su holomisor.

"Gary, Paul, en estos momentos Markus y yo salimos a una reunión urgente, quiero que estén preparados, es muy probable que algo suceda en la fiesta, si es lo que temo será algo que jamás se han enfrentado antes, tienen que ser fuertes, es muy probable que algunos de ustedes no sobrevivan" - se escuchó una grabación con la voz de Tony.

Paul aun con su mirada fría se dio media vuelta para irse.

¿Aun con lo que escuchaste vas a irte? - preguntó Gary algo molesto.

Paul se detuvo y comenzó a hablarle sin darse la vuelta.

Si es como dice tu padre, posiblemente muera en la noche, hice una promesa con alguien y quisiera cumplirla antes de eso - dijo Paul todavía de forma fría para finalmente marcharse.

Gary solo observa algo confundido la actitud del entrenador de Sinnoh.

* * *

Mientras en el rancho del profesor.

Dawn y May estaban colocando las mesas y sillas, mientras Korrina colocaba adornos subida en una escalera sostenida por Úrsula.

¿Así está bien? - preguntó Korrina desde arriba.

Muévela un poco más a la derecha - dijo Úrsula desde abajo.

Es increíble, jamás creí que algún nos ayudaras a para organizar una fiesta, realmente has cambiado mucho - decía Dawn con una sonrisa.

No sé de qué me hablas - dijo Úrsula desviando la mirada de forma arrogante.

Oh ¿Enserio? Yo creo que la causa de ese cambio comienza con Pa y termina con ul - decía Zoey apareciendo con una gran caja en sus brazos.

Úrsula se sonrojó bastante por las palabras de las chicas.

Hey chicas miren quien viene - dijo Chitoge señalando con burla.

Acercándose al lugar donde las chicas se encontraban llegaba Paul en su motocicleta.

¿Úrsula puedes venir conmigo? - preguntó Paul de forma seria dándole un casco a Úrsula.

¿Eh? Está bien - dijo Úrsula algo nerviosa poniéndose el casco.

UUUUUHHHHH - exclamaron todas las chicas.

Así los dos se fueron en la motocicleta.

¿Pudo sabe la razón de esto? - preguntó Úrsula confundida.

Solo quiero que me ayudes a comprar algo de ropa para esta noche, además también quería cumplir con la promesa que te hice - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

¿Estás hablando de la cita? - preguntó Úrsula con entusiasmo.

Llámalo como quieras - dijo Paul de forma fría.

¡Si que bien estamos en una cita! - dijo Úrsula muy feliz abrazando fuertemente la espalda de Paul.

Al hacer esto Paul comenzó a tambalearse casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Qué pasa si caemos y te lastimas?! - preguntó Paul molesto.

Lo siento - respondió Úrsula con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida Ketchum

Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Varias cosas le estaban rondando en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Tu padre, él es la razón por la cual tú tienes este poder, el es la razón por la cual tú y tus amigos están en peligro, él solo te está usando para sus propios planes".

"Tú siempre te has preocupado por los demás, no me sorprendería que estés pasando un difícil momento y trates de ocultarlo para no preocuparnos. Al menos así sería el Ash que yo conocí en Sinnoh"

"Oh, pero miren quien llegó ¿Qué no estabas muy ocupado en una cita como para venir a atender a un amigo?"

Rayos… si hubiera sabido que pasarían todas estas cosas hubiera preferido no salir campeón - decía Ash de forma apagada.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta, una chica de cabellos dorados se encontraba inmóvil e indecisa, ella quería disculparse por la forma injusta que trató a Ash, pero también se encontraba algo molesta.

Debo pedirle perdón, el pasó por muchas cosas hoy, no debí dejarme llevar por mis celos y tratarlo de esa manera - se decía Serena así mismo muy desanimada.

¿Tratar como? - preguntó alguien detrás de Serena.

Serena al voltearse vio a Angie que la miraba con una cara molesta.

Eso a ti no te importa - respondió Serena molesta.

A ti tampoco te tenía que importar lo que hacía con Ash en el centro comercial - agregó Angie molesta.

Bueno… yo - decía Serena nerviosa.

¡Bueno nada! Sabes algo, estás haciendo muy mal las cosas, has viajado toda una región con Ash, ya debes conocerlo bien, lo suficiente para saber que él no está bien y es muy posible que en gran parte se deba a ti - dijo Angie furiosa.

¿A ti eso que te importa? - preguntó Serena muy molesta también.

Claro que me importa, Amo a Ash tanto o más de lo que lo quieres tú, así has una cosa, golpea esa puerta y dile lo que sientes a Ash ahora y promete que no lo harás sufrir, o yo le diré lo que siento esta noche en la fiesta - dijo Angie de forma muy molesta y sebera saliendo de la guarida.

Serena se quedó completamente inmóvil, en el fondo sabía que Angie tenía razón, ella era en realidad parte los problemas de Ash.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos.

El joven entrenador de pueblo paleta seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, pensaba en su padre, en Serena, en Angie, en los Cifer además sobre su futuro desde ahora y que tendría en adelante- Ash con todos esos pensamientos poco a poco se quedó dormido.

_En el sueño de Ash._

_Ash se encontraba flotando en un lugar extraño, lo único que podía ver era un gran prado de césped rojo y un cielo color negro sin estrellas._

_¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba Ash confundido._

_De repente algo llamó aun más la atención de Ash, un grupo de cientos siluetas blancas comenzó a venir del oeste, mientras un grupo de cientos siluetas negras venían del este._

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? - se preguntaba Ash confundido._

_De repente una de las siluetas blancas y una de las negras se pusieron al frente de sus respectivos grupos. La silueta blanca se le notaba un cabello largo y apariencia femenina, mientras que a negra se le notaba una especie de gorra o sombrero además de tener apariencia masculina._

_Se acabó, dile a tus tropas que se rindan - dijo la silueta negra de forma muy seria._

_No lo haré, quien debe rendirse eres tú, esto no te llevará a nada - dijo la silueta blanca de forma tranquila._

_Haré lo que creo que es lo correcto, tú mundo de orden absoluto solo le quitará la libertad a todo ser viviente - dijo la silueta negra molesta._

_Lo que hará será salvarlo de tu mundo de caos que solo traerá destrucción para todos - dijo la silueta blanca todavía tranquila._

_Veo que no podremos resolver esto de forma pacífica - dijo la silueta negra de forma fría._

_Jamás va ser posible resolver las cosas en paz contigo - dijo la silueta blanca de forma cansada._

_Me duele hacer esto pero… tendré que terminar contigo - dijo la silueta negra de forma pesada._

_Si es mi destinó terminar con tu vida para salvar al mundo lo haré, no importa lo mucho que te haya amado… Darksh - dijo la silueta blanca de forma apagada._

_En ese momento los grupos de siluetas se abalanzaron ente ellas haciendo que una gran luz de energía blanca y negra se formara en el centro. Al momento que esto pasó Ash despertó._

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso dijo Darksh? - se preguntaba Ash confundido.

De repente la puerta del cuarto sonó y Ash se levantó para abrirla.

* * *

Mientras en el centro comercial de ciudad verde.

Paul y Úrsula se encontraban en una banca del centro comercial con sus bolsas en el piso, Úrsula disfrutaba un helado mientras Paul lo sostenía sin decir nada.

Realmente me divertí mucho, hay que hacerlo más seguido - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.

Solo compramos un poco de ropa, no es para tanto - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Estar contigo me hace feliz, por eso siempre es divertido - dijo Úrsula acercándose a Paul.

Úrsula se pegó al brazo de Paul y esté solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Sucede algo? Normalmente me dirías que te suelte y me haga a un lado.

Paul dio un suspiro apagado y puso una cara muy seria.

Hay algo que tengo que decirte - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Úrsula con curiosidad.

Quiero que te vayas - dijo Paul de forma fría.

¿Qué? - preguntó Úrsula confundida.

No quiero verte, tu compañía y tu actitud pegajosa me molestan, al principio lo soportaba porque me dabas lastima, pero ya no lo tolero - dijo Paul de forma seca.

Paul… ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Úrsula sorprendida y deprimida.

Paul se puso de pie y la miró de forma maliciosa.

¿Acaso creías que en algún momento me terminaría enamorando de ti? Que ilusa eres, no eres para nada mi tipo, mi tipo es alguien que sea realmente fuerte y no una tonta coordinadora, así que ¿Porque no mejor desapareces de mi vista? Quédate en esta ciudad y ven a buscar tus cosas mañana, realmente no soportaría ver tu cara en la fiesta esta no… - decía Paul con una sonrisa maliciosa pero fue detenido por un helado en la cara.

Úrsula se encontraba de pie con la mirada baja, los puños apretados y varias lagrimas cayendo al suelo.

Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi ¿Eh?¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti? - preguntó Úrsula muy triste sin levantar la mirada.

Jeje debes odiarme pero la verdad ni me impor… -

¡No! - dijo Úrsula levantando la mirada y mostrando todas sus lagrimas - aunque tú me odies yo te seguiré queriendo y pensando que eres la persona más especial para mí, pero si no quieres verme está bien, no te volveré a molestar - dijo Úrsula entre molesta y muy triste con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Paul se sorprendió por esto y se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

Qué bueno, hasta nunca perdedora - dijo Paul de espalda levantando la mano y comenzando a marcharse.

Úrsula cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Por su parte Paul apretaba con fuerza sus dientes mientras unas palabras llegaban a su mente _"es muy probable que algunos de ustedes no sobrevivan"_

"Solo quiero que estés a salvo" - dijo Paul apretando sus puños y derramando una lagrima.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde en el racho del profesor.

Todos los preparativos estaban listos, incluso un escenario se había montado para la ocasión, había puestos de comida, increíble decoración, mesas elegantes y súper equipos de sonido. Todo estaba listo para celebrar una gran fiesta pero… había una gran cantidad de caras largas, entre ellos la mayoría de los miembros de la guarida.

Entre los varios grupos había uno en donde se encontraban Angie, May, Chitoge y Korrina. En ese momento se acerca Serena con una mirada decaída.

Angie ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? - pidió Serena de forma apagada

La Reina de Sinnoh algo confundida aceptó y se alejaron un poco del grupo.

* * *

Mientras cerca del escenario.

Vamos lo prometiste… dijiste que ibas a ser el animador en esta fiesta - decía Dawn empujando a Barry.

Pero Dawn, realmente no me siento muy animado hoy - respondió Barry algo preocupado.

Por favor, pusimos mucho esfuerzo preparando esto, hazlo por mí sí - decía Dawn poniendo cara de suplica.

Barry la miró y dio un suspiro apagado.

Está bien, lo haré - dijo Barry tomando el micrófono.

¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa abrazando a Barry.

* * *

Mientras con Angie y Serena.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Angie con curiosidad.

Tenias razón, gran parte de que Ash esté así es mi culpa, es por eso que tomé una decisión - dijo Serena de forma decaída.

¿Eh? - dijo Angie confundida.

Voy a alejarme de Ash, quiero que tu estés con él y puedas hacerlo feliz, yo me iré cuando esta fiesta termine - dijo Serena de forma firme esforzándose por no derramar una lagrima.

Espera ¿Qué rayos estas… ?- intentó hablar Angie pero.

¡¿Cómo están Pueblo Paleta?! Al fin lo que todos esperaban pero pensaron que nunca llegaría, así es amigos, aunque esta semana pareció una eternidad aquí esta ¡Nuestra gran fiesta! - exclamó Barry por el micrófono mientras fuegos artificiales salían del escenario.

Mientras a las afueras del pueblo.

Un hombre con uniforme negro y gorro de piloto de avión tapando su rostro rasgaba la corteza de un árbol con una especie de brazo mecánico mientras miraba con una sonrisa los fuegos artificiales.

Oh, parece que aquellos jóvenes en preparado una gran fiesta - decía aquel sujeto con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel hombre comenzó a avanzar y se pudo ver que detrás de él había cientos de personas con uniformes y cascos negros.

Espero que tengan lugar para 600 personas más ¡Jajajaja! - dijo finalmente quien resultó ser Kustem con una gran sonrisa desquiciada.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano**

Es el segundo día del campamento de verano del profesor Oak y los niños se encontraban cerca de un pequeño rio. La actividad de hoy era poder ver pokemon de tipo agua y para eso el profesor le dio una caña a cada niño. Entre esos niños se encontraba una niña de cabellos color miel que sostenía una pequeña caña rosa temblando.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago si un pokemon aparece? - se preguntaba la pequeña muy preocupada.

La niña miraba a su alrededor y veía a los demás niños pescando en grupos, nadie estaba solo y parecía que se divertían entre ellos. Pero había algo más, al parecer había un pequeño grupo de unos cinco niños rodeando a otro el cual la pequeña no podía ver.

Eres un mentiroso - dijo uno de los niños de la ronda.

¡Es cierto! Mi papá es un Maestro pokemon - dijo el niño oculto en tono molesto.

No le crean, él vive solo con su madre - dijo otro de los niños de la ronda.

¡Que no estoy mintiendo! - dijo el niño con la voz algo quebrada.

¿Vas a llorar? De seguro tú papá te abandonó por ser un niño tan llorón - dijo otro de los chicos con malicia.

Eso… eso no es… cierto - dijo el niño sollozando.

Miren todos, el mentiroso está llorando, jajaja - comenzó a reírse con burla otro de los chicos.

Repentinamente aquel chico en medio de aquel cruel grupo salió corriendo tapando su rostro con su brazo secando sus lagrimas. Lo único que pudo ve aquella niña era un desordenado cabello azabache.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles? - decía la pequeña niña de cabellos color miel.

Mientras la pequeña estaba distraída no notó que algo tiraba del sedal y repentinamente cayó al agua. Por suerte cayó en una parte poco profunda que solo le llegaba a las rodillas, pero por la fuerza de la caída cayó de cuerpo completo y quedó completamente empapada.

Los demás niños de aquel grupo comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de esto, provocando que la pequeña estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero sorpresivamente algo cayó encima de su cabeza, al tocarse comprobó que era una pequeña toalla.

Toma, sécate con eso - dijo una voz que recordaba haber escuchado.

Cuando la niña se quitó la toalla de la cabeza vio de espaldas a un chico de cabello castaño levantado en picos.

Y en cuanto a ustedes, les voy a enseñar a burlarse de mi amigo - dijo aquel niño de forma molesta acercándose al grupo.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews del capitulo 55:

MariotakuLQ: :V.

gaboduarte11: No te lo diré, quiero que sea sorpresa.

xEmilionx: ¿Dudas? ¿Yo? Nah como crees XD. Aquí un poco más sentimientos, pasados ocultos y más Shipping war. Espero que te hayan gustado.

Maria Fernanda365: Pues no esperes más porque aquí está.

Jpibarrap: Sus deseos son ordenes.

Rubn: Ash con dos chicas...interesante. El disfraz de Sir aron aunque me gusta mucho no va con la fiesta entre manos La apuesta era que Clemont y Gary pasaran, Ash estaba de más. Y gracias, seguiré jugando con las mentes de la gente.

Kellypriss: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo con muchas bendiciones para tí también. La verdad jamas tuve el sueño de ser escritor, solo me gusta hacer esta historia de pokemon para entretener y entretenerme porque a mí también me gusta.

BRANDON369: Pues la tranquilidad se acabó XD. Ya tengo pensado como meter los movimiento los nuevos personajes. Con respecto a Max tengo grandes cosas planeadas para él más adelante.

prietar: Puede ser, para el próximo capitulo me voy a esforzar y voy a describir un poco su ropa.

sagitariorub: Ay no digas eso que me apenas XD.

Estui: ¿Matar el SatoSere?... déjame pensar... ok no la haré... ¿O si lo haré?

Seiryu.001: Qué comes que adivinas.

Leokolo: Perdón pero por contrato de confidencialidad no puedo decirte la cantidad que me pagan por la intriga. Pues la otra pokeball es de Rhyperior.

Guest: Amigo, no te das una idea de lo aproximado que está lo que dijiste.

FerMrack: entonces me vas a odiar por este cap XD. Estoy seguro que te lo esperabas menos todavía a este cap.

Guest2: Listo actualizada.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Es una interesante pregunta, puedo responderte ahora el porqué en un mensaje privado o puedes esperar unos cap para descubrilo.

Nightshock5: La verdadera pregunta es... como se volverán a hablar los dos.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews del especial de navidad parte 3:

Eduardo: Seguramente cosas lindas pensaba hacerle... ¿O no? Sobre lo otro que dijiste... si hubieras dejado un review con una cuenta te hubiera mandado un mensaje hablándote de eso. Pero que bueno que no porque te hubieras comido el mega spoiler. Feliz navidad para ti también y que todas tus metas se cumplan también.

Rubn: Muchas gracias, espero que la hayas pasado también muy bien con tu familia.

FerMrack: En lo random soy el mejor XD. Tienes razón me olvidé de poner eso también XD.

xddd: ¿Úrsula con Paul? ¿Después de esto? Claro porque no XD. No puedo meter lemon porque me agarra la ONU. Saludos desde Argentina.

Guest: Jaja si, pero como no estaban en alola XD.

haruzafiro: Al menos alguno de los personajes debía pasar una feliz navidad XD.

Estui: Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, pues sí, de hecho mucho de mi fic está inspirado en "La verdadera batalla de la frontera" ya que es mi fic favorito.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Serena dejará a Ash? ¿Paul se alejará de Úrsula? ¿Podran defenderse del gran ataque de Kustem? ¿Asurax subirá nuevo cap mañana? Todo esto y más en el proximo cap de "La buena vida del campeón". Asurax se despide hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	60. Karaoke de luz

**Hola amigos, les pido perdon por tardar tanto en subir nuevo cap, se muy bien que no subia capitulos desde el año pasado pero este es un capitulo bastante especial y diferente... no porque sea el cap de mi cumpleaños... bueno si, pero más que todo porque llegó el Karaoke y les voy a pedir una cosa. Para disfrutar de este capitulo voy necesitar que tenga abierta una pestaña con mi perfil de fanfiction para que busquen la cancion de quien este en el Karaoke, y es 100% necesario que escuchen las canciones para que pasen dos cosas **

**1) Conocerán las cancines de anime favoritas de Asurax**

**2) Tendran que elegir a un ganador.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap**

* * *

**Karaoke de luz**

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado en el rancho del profesor Oak, pero el ambiente ahí parecía todo menos el de una fiesta. Los presentes estaban algo distanciados en especial el grupo de la guarida.

No puede ser ¿Por qué no tienen ganas de festejar? - preguntó Dawn algo decepcionada.

Bueno el entrenamiento fue demasiado cansado, quizás solo estamos cansados - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esto no está bien, debemos hacer algo - dijo May también preocupada.

Barry comenzó a pensar hasta que al parecer se le ocurrió algo.

Tengo una idea - dijo Barry con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras uno de aquellos grupos.

Vaya, tanto que esperamos la fiesta para que sea así - dijo Trip de forma apagada.

Es verdad, a todo esto ¿Dónde están Ash y Paul? - preguntó Richie mirando a los alrededores.

Ahí viene Paul - dijo Raku observando a la entrada del rancho.

Qué raro se ve algo triste - dijo Maylene algo preocupada.

¿Enserio? Yo lo veo con la cara amargada de todos los días - dijo Misty algo confundida.

Paul sin decir nada pasó frente al grupo y se sentó solo en una silla.

¿Y a este que le pasa? - se preguntaba Raku confundido.

* * *

Mientras en el pueblo.

Ash se acercaba corriendo en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Demonios debes estar bromeando - decía Ash agitado.

_Hace algunos minutos._

_Ash se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una persona poco grata para él._

_¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido._

_Dije que nos veríamos pronto - dijo de forma tranquila quien no era otro que Aizen entrando de forma tranquila al cuarto._

_No me imaginé que fuera tan pronto, además no eres bienvenido aquí - dijo Ash en tono molesto._

_No sé porque me odias tanto, si fui yo quien te ah estado salvando todo este tiempo - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila recostándose cómodamente en una de las camas._

_¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ash confundido._

_Lindo cuarto el que tienen, es el sueño de un soltero - dijo Aizen mirando tranquilamente alrededor._

_¡Contestemente! - preguntó Ash muy molesto._

_De repente los ojos de Ash tomaron un leve color rojizo._

_Bien, mantente en ese estado, busca un punto entre la odio y la calma, tal vez así sobrevivas esta noche - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa confiada._

_Ash espabiló y sus ojos volvieron a un color normal._

_¿Qué quieres decir con sobrevivir esta noche? - preguntó Ash sorprendido._

_Hoy habrá un gran ataque, y es imposible que ganes al menos que se sacrifiquen vidas, pero podrías hacer algo si aprendes a usar un poco de tu verdadero poder - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa confiada._

_Aun sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando - dijo Ash confundido._

_Lo entenderás si vas a la fiesta, aunque supongo que no tienes motivos para festejar, después de todo ya no eres campeón y la chica que te gusta está molesta contigo - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa burlona mientras un extraño humo violeta lo cubría hasta desaparecer._

Nuevamente en el presente

¿Qué demonios tramará ahora? - se preguntaba Ash preocupado mientras seguía corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

Bonnie se encontraba junto a Max y Korrina, ella miraba para todos lados buscando algo.

¿Sucede algo Bonnie? - preguntó Korrina con curiosidad.

No encuentro a mi hermano por ningún lado - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

¿Quizás no quiera venir? No lo culpo - dijo Max mirando el poco entusiasmo que había.

No puede ser, vinimos de tan lejos para nada - dijo Stephan desilusionado.

No te pongas así Esteban, podríamos aprovechar y entrar en la liga Kanto - dijo Bianca para calmar a Stephan.

¡Que me llamo Stephan! - exclamó Steven molesto.

No empieces tu también - dijo Stheban molesto.

Ya que… - dijo Juan Esteban canzado.

¿Kanto? ¿Que no estábamos en Jotho? - preguntó Cameron confundido.

Anqué estamos bastante cerca no lo estamos - dijo Khoury con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Esto es un asco! Ni siquiera esta Clemont, yo me voy - dijo la princesa Ari molesta.

Espere princesa no puedo dejar que se vaya sola - dijo Sanpei tratando de alcanzarla.

Vamos suban ese ánimo - dijo Kalm bailando animosamente.

Realmente saber que eres el nuevo campeón te ah animado - dijo Kenny de forma tranquila.

¿Nuevo campeón de qué? - preguntó Xana acercándose al grupo junto a Tierno y Trevor.

Bueno veras…. - decía Kalm de forma arrogante.

Hola chicos - se acercó Mairin al grupo junto a Alan.

Hey Alan ¿Me puedes explicar porque nos golpeaste el otro día? - Preguntó Kalm molesto.

Si, todavía me duele la cabeza - dijo Kenny molesto también.

Bueno lo que pasó fue que… - decía Alan hasta que tomó la cabeza de Kalm y Kenny para chocarlas entre sí para desmayarlos.

¡¿Pero qué haces Alan? - Preguntó Mairin sorprendida.

Lo siento, entre en pánico - dijo Alan de forma tranquila.

Oigan ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Úrsula? no la…¡Oh Dios mío mataron a Kenny! - exclamó Zoey sorprendida.

Mendigooos - dijo Nando cantando.

Antes de que apareciera algún otro personaje secundario se escuchó el sonido del micrófono.

¡Muy bien muchachos es hora de comenzar con lo bueno! - dijo Barry con emoción.

Todos prestaron atención y los que se estaban marchando volvieron.

¡Así que empezamos con el concurso de Karaoke! - anunció Barry con mucho ánimo.

¿Karaoke? - se preguntaban todos algo confundidos.

Y el primero será… - decía Barry comenzado a observar a todos.

Barry miró por todos lados hasta que miró en la entrada como Ash llegaba muy agitado.

¡Ash! - exclamó Barry.

¿Yo qué? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Tráiganlo muchachos - dijo Barry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Repentinamente Brock y Tracey aparecieron y cargaron a Ash.

Esperen chicos ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Ash nervioso.

Te vamos a hacer cantar Ketchum - dijo Brock con una mirada maliciosa.

Mientras Ash era llevado observó a Serena un poco apartada de todos, al momento de cruzar miradas ella la desvió con un aire de tristeza. Por otro lado casi llegando al escenario vio a Angie con junto a todo el grupo, ella observaba con una sonrisa divertida como lo cargaban y tiraban bruscamente al escenario.

Toma el micrófono y elige una canción de aquella maquina - dijo Barry con una sonrisa dándole el micrófono a Ash y señalando la máquina de música.

¿Karaoke? A decir verdad no estoy de humor para cantar - dijo Ash decaído.

Por favor Ash, si no cantas esta fiesta se irá al caño - dijo Barry en tono de suplica.

Ahh, está bien - dijo Ash de forma cansada.

Ash caminó a la máquina para seleccionar una canción.

Mmm, creo que esta está bien, es una de las pocas que me sé la letra completa - dijo Ash seleccionando una canción.

¿Alguien especial a quien quieras dedicar esta canción? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Ash le dio una ojeada a Serena y Angie.

Si, esta canción va para alguien muy especial para mí - dijo Ash tratando de animarse.

No se diga más ¡Comience la música! - exclamó Barry con entusiasmo.

**Rika matsumoto (XY&amp;Z Opening)**

_Hei! KAROSU wo terasu ano asahi no you ni_

_(NITORO CHAAJI atsuku ikouze)_

_Saa! Susumouze itsu demo junbi wa OK_

_(Kata ya buri hen genjizaide)_

_Kasanariau omoi ga SHINKURO shite_

_Kesshite kienai kizuna ni naru kara_

_Dokomademo tsuyoku nareru_

_Ore-tachi nara Woh Woh Woh Yeah_

_Iku Z! Hageshiku moeru BATORU_

_Iku Z! PINCHI wa CHANSU daze_

_Ikou Z! Kishikaisei_

_Zettai ni akiramenai_

_Ore-tachi wa akiramenai_

_Hei! Tatoe donna kabe ga michi fusaida tte_

_(Itsu demo atatte kudakero de)_

_Saa! Kono te de shouri no hoshi wo tsukamu'n da_

_(Orenai fuku tsu no kokoro de)_

_Ore-tachi wa itsu demo donna toki mo_

_Onaji kokoro de tsunagatteru kara_

_Nando demo tachiagaruze_

_Omae to nara_

_Iku Z! Tegowai RAIBARU-tachi_

_Iku Z! Kimero ichigeki hissatsu_

_Ikou Z! Makerarenai_

_Omoi ga koko ni aru kara_

_Yume ga ore ni wa aru kara_

_Iku Z! Kachi mo makeru itami mo_

_Iku Z! Nan demo wakeaeru_

_Ikou Z! Nakama ga iru_

_Ore-tachi wa hitori ja nai_

_Iku Z! Hageshiku moeru BATORU_

_Iku Z! PINCHI wa CHANSU daze_

_Ikou Z! Kishikaisei_

_Zettai ni akiramenai_

_Iku Z! Yuzurenai yume ga aru_

_Iku Z! Kanarazu getto daze_

_Ikou Z! Te wo nobashite_

_Itsuka egaita mirai he_

_Dare mo shiranai takami he_

_Saa! Agete ikuze (hyakuman BORUTO)_

_Sou! Tachimukatte tomoni ikouze_

_Mita koto no nai_

_Yume no mukou made_

Cuando Ash terminó de cantar todos comenzaron a aplaudir completamente sorprendidos.

Wujuuu ¡Eso fue impresionante Ash! Si no triunfas como entrenador puedes tener una buna carrera cantando - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Gracias… supongo - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bien Ash, te has ganado el derecho de elegir al próximo participante.

A ver elijo a… - decía Ash observando a todos.

Ash miró a todos en la fiesta hasta que vio a Paul sentado al fondo.

Al amargado del fondo - anunció Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? - dijo Paul sorprendido.

¡Tráiganlo chicos! - ordenó Barry con una gran sonrisa.

Richie, Trip y Raku tomaron por sorpresa a Paul y lo lanzaron al escenario.

No quiero hacer esto - dijo Paul de forma seria intentando irse pero siendo detenido por Ash.

Yo tampoco quería, pero si yo pudo tú también, además si no cantas quedaras como un tonto - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¡Anda Paul tu puedes! - se escuchó el grito del grupo de Sinnoh entre ellos Maylene.

Está bien, terminemos rápido con esto - dijo Paul tomando el micrófono de forma molesta.

Paul se dirigió a la máquina para seleccionar su canción.

¿Alguna dedicatoria especial? - preguntó Barry con una picara sonrisa.

Paul comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores como si buscara a alguien.

No, en realidad no - dijo Paul de forma fría.

Bueno entonces ¡A darle! - anunció Barry para que la música empezara.

**Durarara opening 1**

_Uragiri no yuuyake_

_Yakkaini kara mitsuku ase wo_

_Kirisaku you ni shite_

_Mashin wa sakebu utau you ni_

_Roar out louder_

_Mukuchi na yousei wa soko ni iru_

_Roar out louder_

_Tsugunai wa kudaketa ai no kakera_

_¡AHHHHH!_

_Asa hi wa noboru yeah, biru no tanima_

_Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa_

_Muimi janai ano yume wo_

_Tabibito wa mou inai te_

_Dejabu no youna mainichi wo_

_Toki hana tsuyouni_

_Mashin gakake nukeru yoake_

_Fairy ride_

_Akuseru yousei wa fumikonda_

_Fairy ride_

_Nuguenai namida o nagasenai mama_

_¡AHHHHH!_

_Asa hi wa noboru yeah, yami o nukete_

_Ima kanjireba mieru no sa_

_Muimi janai ano ashita_

_Asa hi wa noboru suiheisen_

_Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa_

_Muimi janai ano hikari_

_¡AHHHHH!_

_Oretachi ni wa mieteru monogaaru kitto_

_Dare ni mo ubawarenai monogaaru hazusa_

_Imi ganaito omoeru koto gaaru kitto_

_Demo ito wa soko ni kanarazuaru_

_Muimi janai ano ito ga_

_¡OHHHHH!_

_Asa hi wa noboru yeah, yami o nukete_

_Ima kanjireba mieru no sa_

_Muimi janai ano ashita_

_Asa hi wa noboru yeah, suiheisen_

_Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa_

_Muimi janai ano hikari_

_¡YEEAAAAA!_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a gritar eufóricos cuando Paul terminó de cantar

¡Magnifico! me sorprendiste no me imaginé que pudieras cantar tan bien - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Me siento patético - dijo Paul de forma fría tratando de bajar del escenario.

Espera ¿No quieres elegir quien cantará ahora? - preguntó Barry.

Paul miró a dos personas entre el público con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De hecho si, ustedes par de traidores, les dije que me iba a vengar, ahora los dos vengan a hacer un dueto - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

¡¿Nosotros?! - exclamaron sorprendidos Trip y Richie.

Genial un dueto, vengan al escenario - pidió Barry de forma animada.

¡Trip, Richie, Trip, Richie, Trip, Richie! - exclamaba el publico de Unova.

Los dos muy avergonzados subieron al escenario.

Los dos entrenadores discutieron un poco frente a la máquina para decidir que cantar hasta que encontraron algo que les gustaba a los dos.

Bien, ahora que decidieron ¿Alguna dedicatoria? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Los dos entrenadores se miraron con una sonrisa decaída pero luego asintieron como si entendieran lo que pensaban.

Queremos dedicar esta canción a dos personas que ya no están con nosotros - dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, sin nada más que decir ¡Que suene la música! - exclamó Barry con una gran sonrisa.

**Asterisk- Orange (Bleach opening 1)**

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru Koto naku todoku_

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

_Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku_

_Monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku_

_Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku_

_Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba G.O.O.D BYE_

_Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku Mafura shiroi iki_

_Sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de_

_Omotai bouenkyou toridasu to Renzu hamidashita Suta-Dasutto_

_Jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koete kuru Roman_

_Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima_

_Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made_

_Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni_

_Kimitachi to tsukutteiku Sutori_

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru Koto naku todoku_

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

_Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai_

_Subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari_

_Ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni_

_Dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne_

_Miagete goran yo hora fuyu no Daiamondo_

_Yuruyaka na amanogawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara_

_Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima_

_Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made_

_Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni_

_Kimitachi to tsukutteiku Sutori_

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru Koto naku todoku_

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

_Kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou_

_Ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku_

_Nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii_

_Omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu_

_Monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru_

_Ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte_

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru Koto naku todoku_

_Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi_

_Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo_

_Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo_

_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari_

_Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe_

_Iroaseru Koto naku todoku_

_Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

_Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni_

Nuevamente los aplausos y las ovaciones comenzaron a escucharse con mucha fuerza.

¡Sorprendente! simplemente sorprendente, que gran despliegue de talento tenemos esta noche - decía Barry con una gran sonrisa.

Richie se reía de forma nerviosa, mientras Trip mantenía una cara seria pero sonrojada.

¿Y bien? ¿Alguien a que quieran que suba?

Los dos entrenadores comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, Trip ya tenía su vista fija en alguien, mientras Richie seguía buscando. De repente Richie vio a cierto chico rubio con lentes que se acercaba al público.

¡Escojo a Clemont/Raku! - exclamaron Richie y Trip al mismo tiempo.

Esperen ¿Qué? - se preguntaba Clemont confundido.

¡Hermanito al fin llegaste! Ven sube al escenario - dijo Bonnie feliz arrastrando a Clemont de brazo.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Clemont confundido y nervioso.

Es un concurso de Karaoke y fuiste elegido para cantar - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! Claro que no lo haré - dijo Clemont nervioso.

Lo siento pero todos los participantes que fueron elegidos cantaron, incluso Paul cantó así que no tienes de otra - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¡Clemont! ¡Clemont! ¡Clemont! - alentaba todo el grupo.

Bien… ya que - dijo Clemont resignado eligiendo una de las canciones.

¿Alguna dedicatoria? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Bueno… creo que a mi pequeña hermana que me metió en este lio y a…. - decía Clemont mirando de reojo a cierta líder de gimnasio rubia.

¡No queda tiempo para dedicatorias que comience la música! - dijo Barry animado.

La música comenzó a sonar pero Clemont estaba completamente inmóvil debido a su pánico escénico.

Oh pobre hermanito, creo que esto es mucho para él - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

Tengo una idea - dijo Korrina subiendo al escenario.

Korrina se acercó a Clemont y con mucho cuidado le quitó los lentes.

Así estarás mejor - dijo Korrina con una sonrisa bajando del escenario dejando a un Clemont bastante sonrojado.

**An Cafe - Kakusei Heroism (Darker tham black opening 2)**

_Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashi te_

_Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe_

_Doko ni muka ttemo kanji teiru tonari awase no kage_

_Muchuu de oi kaketekukedo risou ni todoka nai_

_Kibou to rettoukan ga uchigawa de kake meguri itsuka kyoufu heto kawa ru_

_Oshi yose teyuku fuan gamata kutsuu wo umidashi te_

_Nige taihodo tsurai toki mo kesshite hitori janai_

_Yasashi ku tsutsumi komu kaze ga tatakau yuuki majiri kuusou ga genjitsu ni kawa ru_

_Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashi te_

_Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe_

_Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai_

_Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO ha sekai wo miryou suru_

_Meiyo ya chii wa chiri ninaranai isshun no eikou_

_Kodawari sugi te chiri wodekakusurunowa baka rashii_

_Daiji na mono hitotsu mitsu kete tsuranuki tousu tsumi towa retemosonnano kowaku nai_

_Shinji ta hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshii n daro ?_

_Uso wo koe ruyouna riaru wo kanji tatakae_

_Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai_

_Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO wa sekai wo miryou suru_

_Saigo no garasu wobuchi yabure minare ta keshiki wo keri dashite_

_Sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru tsugi ha kimi ni_

_Shinji ta hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshii n daro ?_

_Uso wo koe ruyouna riaru wo kanji tatakae_

_Onore no karada tosono subete wo sonzai hitei hasasenai_

_Sora mo tobe nakatta mei mo nai HERO ha namae wo teni suru_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Clemont recibió muchas ovaciones mientras los ojos de las chicas se llenaban de corazones.

¡Uy la cosa sí que se encendió! Es increíble todo el talento oculto que estamos encontrando - dijo Barry con una gran sonrisa.

Clemont tambaleándose intentó bajar del escenario pero se chocaba con todo lo que tenía en frente.

Espera, necesitaras esto - dijo Korrina acercándose y dándole poniéndole con cuidado sus lentes.

Clemont puso una tierna sonrisa al poder ver el rostro de Korrina.

Muchas gracias - dijo Clemont tocando las manos de Korrina.

Bueno… yo… yo - decía la líder de gimnasio poniéndose roja y sacando humo… - ¡KYAAAA! - gritó Korrina dándole un súper golpe a Clemont mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con una roca quedando inconsciente.

Korrina… decía Bonnie de forma cansada.

¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó Korrina echándose a correr.

Bueno, como Clemont quedó inconsciente, que suba Raku por solicitud de Trip - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Esperen, yo solo se cantar Enka - decía Raku nervioso.

Tranquilo lo harás bien - decía Chitoge mientras empujaba a Raku al escenario.

Raku sin tener más opción tomó el micrófono y eligió una canción.

¿Alguna dedicatoria especial? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que estoy obligado a dedicárselo a mi Honey - dijo Raku con burla.

¡¿Cómo que obligado?! - protestó Chitoge molesta.

No se hable más ¡Que empiece la música! - exclamó Barry animado.

**Beat hit (digimon 02 DNA evotion theme)**

_Ima, mirai wo kakete_

_Futatsu no chikara ga butsukaru_

_Mou, tomadou hima wa_

_Nokosaretenain da ze_

_Sou, haruka mukashi ni_

_Hiru to yoru ga wakarete kara_

_Kitto, sono tatakai wa_

_Tsuzuite irun darou_

_Hikari to kage ga aru kokoro ni mo sekai ni mo_

_Sore wa kimi wo tameshite iru kesshite_

_Owaru koto no nai tatakai_

_Standin' by your side!_

_Dochira ni tatsu ka_

_Erabun da kimi no sono te de_

_Stand up to the fight!_

_Futatsu no chikara_

_Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru_

_Toki ga kuru made_

_Moshi, kimi ga chigau to_

_Omou mono ga jama wo shitara_

_Saa, kimi wa nigeru ka_

_Soretomo tachimukau ka_

_Dochira ga tadashii ka sonna koto wakaranai_

_Dakedo akiramete shimaeba subete_

_Kimi no e kara nigete yuku yo_

_Standin' by your side!_

_Sennen mae mo_

_Bokutachi wa tatakatte ita_

_Stand up to the fight!_

_Sennen go ni_

_Bokutachi ga waraiaeru_

_Mirai no tame ni_

_Standin' by your side!_

_Dochira ni tatsu ka_

_Erabun da kimi no sono te de_

_Stand up to the fight!_

_Futatsu no chikara_

_Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru_

_Toki ga kuru made_

_Standin' by your side!_

_Sennen mae mo_

_Bokutachi wa tatakatte ita_

_Stand up to the fight!_

_Sennen go ni_

_Bokutachi ga waraiaeru_

_Mirai no tame ni_

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar sin parar.

¡Sorprendente! ¡Alucinante! ¡Increíble! - decía Barry animado.

Vamos, no es para tanto - dijo Raku apenado.

Ahora Raku es turno de que elijas a la siguiente víctima - pidió Barry con una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo dices elijo a… Lyra, ya es hora que una de las chicas cante - dijo Raku con una sonrisa burlona.

Lyra sin decir nada subió al escenario con una sonrisa.

"Ni creas que me vas ver nerviosa" - susurró Lyra con una sonrisa.

Solo diviértete… "loca" - dijo Raku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lyra se acercó a la maquina y seleccionó una canción.

¿Alguna dedicatoria? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Claro, dedico esta canción a al chico más genial y lindo del mundo ¡Mi novio Khoury! - exclamó Lyra con entusiasmo.

¡¿Novio?! - exclamaron casi todos sorprendidos.

Khoury solo reía de forma nerviosa.

Aun no me creo que él sea el único de todos nosotros en tener novia - dijo Trip algo decepcionado.

Bueno dejemos de charla ¡Comience la música! - anunció Barry con una sonrisa.

**Ryuusei no Gemini Op Tsukiakari (Darker tham black opening 3)**

_kotae no nai mainichi ga_

_tada sugite yuku jikan ga_

_kore kara saki dou naru no darou_

_wakaranai_

_yami yori mo fukai yoru no kodoku ni_

_madowasareteta_

_dareka ni ima kizuite hoshii_

_koko kara nigedashitai kara_

_mado kara mieru asayake_

_heya ni narihibiku oto_

_ARAAMU ni okosarete_

_usugurai naka ie tobidasu yo_

_KABAN no naka ni wa_

_nani mo kawaranai heibon tsumekonde_

_soshite itsumo no basho e_

_dareka ga itta kotoba ga_

_ki ni natte madowasarete_

_arasoi taku nante nai kara_

_nani mo_

_ienai yume ya risou wa aru keredo_

_kimochi bakari saki ni itte_

_genjitsu ga zutto ushiro kara_

_BOKU o miteru_

_nee dareka oshiete_

_minna sou na no kana_

_kyou ga shiawase nara_

_sore de ii to omoeru te_

_osanai koro ni wa_

_tashika ni atta yo_

_yume o oikaketeta_

_demo sore mo tooi kioku_

_kotae no nai mainichi ga_

_tada sugite iku jikan ga_

_kore kara saki dou naru no darou_

_wakaranai_

_TSUKIAKARI no MICHISHIRUBE_

_kumo o koe BOKU ni todoke_

_susumubeki michi o terashite yo_

_kyou ga donna ni kowaresou de mo_

_nani ga atte mo_

_nani ga atte mo_

_shinjitetai kara_

_ano hi no tooi kioku yobisamasu kara_

_wasurenai de ne mune ni kizamitsuke_

_kotae wa jibun no naka ni_

_kanarazu aru mono dakara_

_akiramenaide_

_tsuyoku ikiru koto o yamenaide_

_kanashisugite_

_mae ni susumenai toki demo_

_tomo ni nayami ayunda bokura ni_

_kaze wa fuku doko made demo_

Otra vez los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

¡Oh! eso si hace emocionar a mi corazón - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Jaja, muchas gracias - dijo Lyra algo apenada.

Muy bien Lyra ¿A quien escoges para que suba? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

A ver déjame pensar… elijo a Dane - anunció Lyra con una sonrisa.

Muchos miraban confundidos hasta que vieron a Dawn subir al escenario.

¿Qué no se llamaba Dawn? - preguntó Chitoge confundida.

Es una larga historia - respondió Brock.

Dawn subió y eligió una canción de la maquina.

Y dime Dawn ¿Alguna dedicatoria especial? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Bueno… quiero dedicar esta canción a todos mis compañeros de viaje - dijo Dawn algo apenada.

¿Eso me incluye a mi? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Claro, también a Ash, Paul y Brock - respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Jeje, y estamos muy felices por eso ¿Verdad chicos? - preguntó Barry al público.

Ash, Paul y Brock levantaron su pulgar mientras Kenny se lamentaba de no ser nombrado.

Si nada más que decir ¡Que comience la música! - anunció Barry animado.

**Kimi no mune ni lalala (Pokemon diamante y perla ending final)**

_kimi no mune ni La La La _

_yume wo egake La La La _

_kokoro kara negaeba _

_kitto kanau kara_

_onaji sora ni La La La _

_kikoetekuru La La La _

_hibikiau melody _

_yuuki no kane narasu darou..._

_kimi ga afuretekuru _

_kaze ga tooru kusa no michi _

_kagerou yureru sono mukou _

_mabushii egao sono mama kana..._

_nanimokamo hitori ja sa _

_umaku wa ne ikanai kedo _

_sukoshizutsu ippozutsu _

_GO SHINE susumou_

_boku no mune ni La La La _

_todoitekuru La La La _

_kujiketa toki ni wa _

_kikoeru sono koe_

_onaji toki wo La La La _

_ayundeyuku La La La _

_itsumademo bokura _

_zuutto SUPESHARU na nakama sa_

_umarete kara itsumo _

_dareka ni mamoraretekita _

_soshite itsuka mune no naka _

_yuzurenai yume mebaeta ne_

_jikan wa sa ichibyou mo _

_makimodoshi dekinai kara _

_furimukazu osorezuni _

_GO SMILE tsukamou_

_kimi no mune ni La La La _

_yume wo egake La La La _

_dare yori ganbaru _

_kimi ga suki dakara_

_hikaru asa ni La La La _

_kaze ni notte La La La _

_tsutaeau omoi _

_kimi to kiseki wo okosu darou_

_La La La La La La La La La _

_La La La La La La La La La _

_kokoro kara negaeba _

_kitto kanau kara_

_La La La La La La La La La _

_La La La La La La La La La _

_hibikiau melody _

_yuuki no kane narasu darou..._

Una hermosa canción acompañada de una hermosa voz, muchas gracias Dawn - dijo Barry abrazando a Dawn.

Gracias a ti y todos ustedes - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa a Barry además de Ash, Paul y Brock.

Bien, creo que el que sigue será el último, piensa bien a quien elegirás - comentó Barry con una sonrisa.

A ver… - decía Dawn mirando a todos.

Mientras Dawn elegía vio a cierta persona que se veía distante y algo triste.

Elijo a Serena - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Yo? - se preguntaba Serena nerviosa.

¡Sí! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!¡Que cante! - exclama el publico.

Serena intentó retroceder, pero fue atrapada por May, Misty, Iris y Korrina, las cuales la arrastraron al escenario.

¿Eres la Reina de Kalos verdad? Cantar en un escenario para tus amigos no debe significar nada para ti - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Bueno veras… - decía Serena nerviosa.

Vamos, yo sé que tu puedes - dijo Ash con una sonrisa debajo del escenario.

Serena lo observó algo sorprendida y sin decir nada se dirigió a la máquina para elegir su canción.

¿Alguien especial que quieras dedicar esta canción? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Bueno… - decía Serena que miró a Ash de reojo… - Quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial con el cual me porté muy mal - dijo Serena algo decaída.

Ash puso una cara sorprendida al escuchar esto.

Pues no se diga más ¡Música maestro! - exclamó Barry con entusiasmo.

**Only my Railgun (To aru kagaku no railgun)**

_hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae okizari ni shite _

_genkai nado shiranai iminai! _

_kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi wo _

_aruite kita kono michi wo furikaeru koto shika _

_dekinai nara... ima koko de subete wo kowaseru _

_kurayami ni ochiru machinami hito wa doko made tachimukaeru no? _

_kasoku suru sono itami kara dareka wo kitto mamoreru yo _

_Looking! _

_The blitz loop this planet to search way. _

_Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. ima sugu _

_karadajuu wo hikari no hayasa de _

_kake megutta tashika na yokan _

_tsukame! nozomu mono nara nokorazu kagayakeru jibun rashisa de _

_shinjiteru yo ano hi no chikai wo _

_kono hitomi ni hikaru namida sore sae mo tsuyosa ni naru kara _

_tachidomaru to sukoshi dake kanjiru setsuna sa ni _

_tomadou koto nai nante uso wa tsukenai yo _

_sora ni mau KOIN ga egaku houbutsusen ga kimeru unmei _

_uchidashita kotae ga kyou mo watashi no mune wo kake meguru_

_Sparkling! _

_The shiny lights awake true desire. _

_Only my RAILGUN can shoot. kanarazu _

_tsuranuiteku tomadou koto naku _

_kizutsuite mo hashiri tsudzukeru _

_nerae! rinto kirameku shisen wa kurui naku yami wo kirisaku _

_mayoi nante fukitobaseba ii _

_kono kokoro ga sakebu kagiri dare hitori jama nado sasenai _

_hakanaku mau musuu no negai wa _

_kono ryoute ni tsumotte yuku _

_kirisaku yami ni miete kuru no wa _

_omoku fukaku setsunai kioku _

_iroaseteku genjitsu ni yureru _

_zetsubou ni wa make takunai _

_watashi ga ima watashi de aru koto _

_mune wo hatte subete hokoreru! _

_Looking! _

_The blitz loop this planet to search way. _

_Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. ima sugu _

_karadajuu wo hikari no hayasa de _

_kake megutta tashika na yokan _

_hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae okizari ni shite _

_genkai nado shiranai iminai! _

_kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi wo_

Todo el público comenzó a ovacionar de forma eufórica nuevamente.

¡Sencillamente increíble! Estoy seguro que aquella persona debe estar muy feliz en estos momentos - decía Barry con una gran sonrisa.

Serena agradeció a Barry para bajar del escenario y nuevamente alejarse un poco del grupo, ganándose nuevamente la preocupación de Ash.

Muy bien, gracias a todos por participar, ahora escriban en un papel el nombre de quien creen que merece ser el ganador de este concurso de Karaoke para después depositarlos en esta urna - dijo Barry señalando a Bonnie con una urna en las manos - luego junto a mis asistentes contaremos los votos y nombraremos al ganador - dijo Barry con una sonrisa junto a Max.

Todos escribieron un nombre en un papel y lo pusieron en la urna. Al cabo de unos minutos ya habían contado los votos.

¡Bien damas y caballeros! Ah sido una batalla muy reñida y los votos han sido contados, dejando a un solo ganador, el cual no es otro que…. - decía Barry muy animado por el micrófono.

* * *

Respondiendo Review:

xEmilionx: Por el momento esto es la paz antes de la tormenta, en el próximo ya empieza a correr sangre. Con respecto a tus preguntas lo que dijo el director reafirma un poco lo que mencioné antes Ash y Serena no son pareja pero lo serán en el futuro. Con respecto a la película tengo mis reservas, no confío en los trailers de pokemon.

gaboduarte11 :Tengo miedo... XD. Y se va a descontrolar a lo grande.

The master gold 10: Pues muchas de las cosas que dicen están bastante aproximadas. Sobre cosas que vendrán prefiero guardármelas para que sea sorpresa. Y si, lo tengo todo calculado... más o menos, en realidad la trama de la historia ya está totalmente planeada, solo agrego cosas del anime cuando no afectan a la trama y sucesos importantes. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para ti.

xddd: Era la única forma. Si lo hiciera no seria sorpresa XD. Feliz año para ti también.

JuanC9: Pues este capitulo no fue de mucha acción, realmente esta super planeado desde más o menos el 3 capitulo XD.

Rubn: Gracias por tus palabras. Pabillidge90 es el escritor que más me inspiró para comenzar a escribir y eh tomado muchas referencias de él.

sagitariorub: Pues lo serios toques de dislexia que tengo no creo que puda escribir algo, y la verdad solo me llama la atención escribir de pokemon. Aun asi gracias por tus palabras. Todas esas incognitas se resolveran bastante más en el futuro, aunque simpre doy pequeños spoilers en algunos comentarios de personajes o capítulos especiales. Feliz año para ti también.

BRANDON369: Pues los secundarios aparecieron, los cifer todavía no XD. Es la calma antes de la tempestad.

josueyescas: Aunque haya sido un capitulo tranquilo espero que te haya gustado.

haruzafiro: Eso lo veremos pronto jejeje.

FerMrack: Puede ser... XD. Pues que yo sepa necrozma no es legalmente un utraente por eso se puede atrapar con pokeball comun. Y no, nadie tomo mi lugar XD.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Respondido camarada.

Estui: MR mime esta en alola con el viaje que ganó... o no?

* * *

**Y el ganador es... ELEGIDO POR USTEDES. Tendran que votar por que canción fue la que más le gusto, y dependiendo de quien gane yo elegiré a los que mueran en esta guerra (Esto no es joda vithe) **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, pronto volveré con el proximo capitulo. Se despide Asurax hasta la proxima.**


	61. Manos a la obra Acto 1

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo han estado? A qui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que inesperadamente se me hizo muy largo y lo tuve que dividir en dos... o quizás tres ya que se estaba haciendo exageradamente largo y no quería cansarlos tanto. Bueno, aquí les traigo la primera parte del fin. **

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 1**

* * *

¡Bien damas y caballeros! Ah sido una batalla muy reñida y los votos han sido contados, dejando a un solo ganador, el cual no es otro que…. - decía Barry muy animado por el micrófono.

Todos esperaban impacientes el resultado.

…¡Serena! - exclamó Barry animado.

¿Eh? ¿Yo? - se preguntaba Serena confundida.

Por favor, sube y recibe tu premio - pidió Barry con una sonrisa.

Serena algo apenada subió al escenario y se acercó a Barry.

Ten te lo has ganado - dijo Barry dándole un papel a Serena.

¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Serena confundida mirando aquel papel.

Es una vale para un desayuno para dos en la cafetería mundo dulce de Pueblo paleta - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Ehh… gracias supongo - dijo Serena al recibir tan simple premio.

Muy bien, hemos terminado el Karaoke, pero no se preocupen, tenemos muchas sorpresas más para todos ustedes - dijo Barry animado por el micrófono.

Serena bajó del escenario dispuesta a alejarse un poco, pero repentinamente Ash se acercó a ella.

Guau felicitaciones, realmente tienes una linda vos, te lo mereces - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Si… gracias, tu también lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Serena con una sonrisa apagada.

Serena estaba por marcharse pero Ash la tomo del brazo.

Lamento de que pasó en la tarde, fui un gran tonto - dijo Ash arrepentido.

No, yo lo siento, Clemont me contó todo lo que pasó, Angie hizo bien en tratar de levantarte el ánimo y yo me encargué de dejarlo por el piso, lo siento - dijo Serena apenada.

Hablando de eso ¿Cómo sabias que me había ido con Angie? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Oh, bueno veras… yo… - intentó explicar Serena nerviosa.

Pero para suerte de ella se escuchó a Barry hablar por el micrófono.

Hola amigos, necesito que las siguientes personas vengan detrás del escenario - decía Barry con una sonrisa.

Entonces Barry comenzó a nombrar a varios miembros de la guarida incluidos Ash y Serena.

¿Qué es lo que querrá? - se preguntaba Serena con curiosidad.

Será mejor que vayamos a ver - sugirió Ash.

Los dos fueron detrás del escenario para encontrarse con Paul, Barry, Trip, Richie, Gary, Raku, Clemont y Angie.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos reuniste a todos aquí? - preguntó Gary con curiosidad.

¿Qué no es obvio? Es hora de prepararse para la obra de teatro. Espero que hayan leído sus guiones - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¿Obra? ¿No estarás hablando enserio? - preguntó Richie algo confundido.

Claro que no, si queremos que esta fiesta siga animada tenemos que hacerlo - dijo Barry con determinación.

¿Pero de qué obra están hablando? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Es cierto, nunca le dijimos a Ash sobre esto - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Pues toma - dijo Barry dándole varias hojas de papel a Ash.

¿Qué esto? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Es el guion, tienes 10 minutos para aprendértelo o solo improvisa - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar de la Cuidad Lumiose en Kalos.

Un hombre con la mirada baja se encontraba sentado en un banquillo frente a la barra de un viejo bar. Luego se abrió la puerta y dos personas entraron, estas personas eran Markus y Tony, los cuales se sentaron al lado de aquella persona.

Se tardaron bastante - dijo aquella persona.

Cuando tienes el bar a la vuelta de tu casa me sorprendería que llegaras tarde Meyer - dijo Markus con una sonrisa burlona.

Jeje, tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa aquella persona levantando la mirada mostrando que no era otro que Meyer el padre de Clemont y Bonnie.

¿Los demás todavía no vienen? - preguntó Tony en tono serio.

Aquí estamos - se escuchó desde la puerta.

Dos personas más entraron al bar y se sentaron al lado de aquel grupo. Uno de ellos de cabello corto azul con un abrigo rojo, mientras el otro era rubio con cabello peinado para atrás en puntas.

¡Hey! Tanto tiempo Norman y Palmer - dijo Meyer con una sonrisa.

Es verdad ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis años? - preguntó Palmer con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, no nos vemos desde… desde el funeral de Sara - dijo Meyer de forma apagada.

Lo siento, no queríamos traerte malos recuerdos - dijo Norman apenado.

Claro que no, estar con ustedes me trae grandes recuerdos - dijo Meyer sonriendo otra vez.

¿Creen que ella venga? - preguntó Palmer con curiosidad.

Es poco probable, ella siempre está ocupada y no le importan mucho estas cosas - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Pues solo faltaría ella… y bueno... Richard que en paz descanse para que estemos reunidos los últimos campeones mundiales de Kiponn - dijo Norman con una sonrisa melancólica.

Te olvidas de Jack - dijo Tony de forma seria.

Todos mostraron una cara de molestia al escuchar eso.

Está bien, la razón por la que los llame aquí no es para recordar el pasado - dijo Markus de forma tranquila.

Entonces dinos - comentó Meyer confundido.

El equipo Cifer está tras mi hijo, y al parecer tras los suyos también - dijo Markus de forma seria.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y desde cuando tienes un hijo? - preguntó Palmer sorprendido.

Cuando vean quien es, tal vez comiencen a creer en el destino - dijo Markus sonriendo poniendo una foto en la barra.

¡¿ASH?! - exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

Jeje, veo que les sorprende verdad - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Pe…pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos de esto? - preguntó Norman sorprendido.

Tenía que ocultarlo, esto sucedió cuando luchábamos por primera vez contra ellos - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Pero ¿Por qué nos lo dices ahora? - preguntó Palmer preocupado.

Porque no tiene caso esconderlo, ellos lo están buscando y en estos momentos ellos preparan un gran ataque mientras ellos están en su fiesta - dijo Tony de forma seria.

¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Debemos ayudarlos! - dijo Meyer levantándose preocupado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Markus lo sostuvo del brazo.

Nuestra era ya pasó, debemos dejar que ellos afronten esta situación solos - dijo Markus de forma seria.

Pero… ellos aun son muy jóvenes, esto es demasiado para ellos - dijo Meyer preocupado.

Deberías estar más seguro de tus hijos, tu muchacho se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, si vieras lo que ha podido hacer en Kanto estarías orgulloso - dijo Markus con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Mientras en el rancho de Profesor Oak.

¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? - preguntaba Clemont avergonzado usando un uniforme de colegiala estilo marinerita.

Lo siento, pero tenemos muy pocas chicas y necesitábamos a otra personaje femenina, además Angie y Serena tienen otros papeles importantes - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Qué más quieres de mi Arceus? - preguntaba Clemont resignado mirando al cielo.

Oigan chicos ¿Están listos? - preguntó Barry.

Usando trajes de secundaria negros estilo anime salieron Ash, Raku y Gary, pero el de Ash era algo distinto, ya que él usaba una gorra negra y cadenas por su chaqueta desprendida al estilo Jotaro. Por otra parte salió el grupo de Paul, Trip y Richie usando la misma ropa pero de color azul además que el de Paul era idéntico al de Ash.

Repíteme porque usamos esta ropa - dijo Raku confundido.

Ok una vez más, Satoshi, Raku y Gary son estudiantes de la escuela Kaen hosha y rivales de la escuela Haidoro ponpu ósea de Polo, Trip y Richie. La escuela Haidoro ponpu secuestra a las dos mejores amigas de Satoshi como venganza por a ser derrotados en un enfrentamiento previo. Satoshi el líder de la banda deberá rescatarlas pero en el proceso deberá decidir quién es su amor verdadero ¿Alguna duda? - preguntó Barry.

Ash rápidamente levantó la mano.

¿Si Ash? - preguntó Barry.

¿Quién es Satoshi? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Pues tú idiota ¿Acaso no has leído ni el primer párrafo del guion? - preguntó Barry algo fastidiado.

Es que me confundo con la parte del viaje en el tiempo y la batalla de mechas - dijo Ash apenado.

¿De qué hablas? Si está todo tan bien plasmado que hasta un niño de ocho años podría entenderlo - dijo Barry molesto.

Aunque podrían perderse en la parte del viaje al más allá después de volver del espacio - comentó Raku.

¿Qué estás diciendo? El viaje al más allá llega después de la lucha de vampiros antes del viaje al espacio - dijo Trip serio.

¿Qué no eran los vampiros en el espacio? - preguntó Richie confundido.

No, los reptilianos eran en el espacio daa - dijo Gary cansado.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo sobre las escenas de la obra hasta que…

Estamos listas - se escuchó la voz de Angie.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver a Angie con uniforme de colegiala estilo marinerito verde y a su lado Serena con la ropa de estudiante masculino pero completamente desbrochado con todo su pecho y parte del abdomen completamente vendado.

Pe…pe…pero… ¿Por qué están vestidas así? - preguntó Ash sorprendido y sonrojado.

Te explicaré - dijo Barry poniéndose detrás de las chicas - Ella es Angelín, la tierna vecina y amiga de la infancia de Satoshi - dijo Barry tocando el hombro de Angie - Y ella es Selene, la ruda y fuerte compañera de clases de Satoshi, además de la mano derecha de su pandilla - dijo Barry tocando el hombro de Serena.

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la tierna y frágil? Ese papel le queda mejor a Serena - dijo Angie molesta.

Pues para chica tosca y nada femenina el papel que tengo te viene como anillo al dedo - dijo Serena molesta.

Tranquila chicas, los papeles que les di tienen una explicación - dijo Barry tratando de calmarlas.

¿Acaso intentas que cada una trate de actuar con la personalidad de la otra para que así puedan crear una mutua empatía para finalmente comenzar a formar lazos de amistad y sana rivalidad? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Eh…no, escogí a Serena como chica ruda por el pelo corto y a Angie como la dulce por el cabello largo - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Oh… bueno eso también es válido - dijo Clemont un poco sorprendido.

¡Chicos es hora de empezar! - se escuchó la voz de Korrina.

Todos miraron en dirección donde escucharon la voz de Korrina y la vieron a la líder de gimnasio junto a Maylene, las dos tenia puestos unos comunicadores en la cabeza.

¿Eh? ¿Ellas te ayudan? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Si, le pedí ayuda a Korrina y Maylene para mover rápido las escenografías - respondió Barry.

Vamos no tenemos toda la noche - dijo Maylene haciendo una seña para que suban al escenario.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar al escenario mientras Korrina les daba un golpecito en las nalgas decimándoles suerte. Clemont por su parte no tenía ninguna intensión de salir vestido de mujer y se le ocurrió un loco plan.

Buena suerte - dijo Korrina dándole una nalgada a Clemont.

Para ti también - dijo Clemont dándole una nalgada a ella.

Rápidamente Clemont cerró los ojos esperando el puñetazo que nunca llegó.

¿Eh? - dijo Clemont sorprendido al ver que Korrina solo lo miraba de forma confundida.

¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a golpearme por eso? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Está bien no me molesta - dijo Korrina de forma tranquila.

¡¿Pero qué dices?! Me has medio matado por muchísimo menos que eso - dijo Clemont nervioso y sorprendido.

Es cierto, pero verte vestido así…. como que no siento nada para golpearte - dijo Korrina confundida.

Debes estar jod… - intentó hablar Clemont.

Date prisa - dijo Serena arrastrando a Clemont al escenario.

Al otro lado del escenario se encontraban todos los invitados a la fiesta sentados cada uno en una silla esperando al que el telón bajara. Además al lado del escenario había una gran pantalla de 1000 pulgadas traída por…

No me digas ¿La magia pokemon? - preguntó Cameron.

No, por la magia del dinero - respondió Asurax.

¿A quién le hablas Cameron? - preguntó Bianca.

Le hablo al…

Antes de que Cameron siguiera rompiendo la cuarta pared el telón subió y se pudo ver varios bancos de escuela en donde se encontraban sentados Ash, Gary, Raku, Clemont y Serena. En frente de ellos escribiendo en una pizarra se encontraba el profesor Oak para su gran sorpresa.

Estamos en el salón K del segundo año de la escuela Kaen hosha, en donde nuestro protagonista Satoshi, un chico rebelde que solo sigue ordenes de el mismo, sin ningún respeto a la autoridad estudia - narraba Barry.

Ash por su parte se encontraba nervioso y rectamente sentado en su asiento.

Hmp, dije... sin ningún respeto por la autoridad - dijo Barry nuevamente en un tono severo.

Ash entendió esto y rápidamente se recostó sobre su silla y puso los pies sobre su pupitre.

Señor Satoshi, no voy a soportar ese comportamiento en mi clase ¿Acaso quiere ir a detención? - preguntó el profesor Oak fingiendo un tono molesto.

"Profesor ¿Cómo lo obligaron a esto?" - susurró Ash nervioso.

"No me obligaron, siempre quise actuar en una obra" - respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

A pesar de ser alguien tan rebelde Satoshi tenía varias personas de su lado, entre ellas la segunda al mando de su pandilla, la chica más ruda de la escuela Selene - narró Barry.

Disculpe profesor, podría no hablarle en ese tono a nuestro jefe - dijo Serena nerviosa.

Dije… la chica más ruda de la escuela - narró nuevamente Barry.

"Pss, apégate al papel" - susurró Raku desde atrás.

(¿Quieren que me apegue al papel? Bien me apegaré a él) - decía Serena molesta en su mente poniéndose de pie con una pierna apoyada en su silla.

¡Ora ora ora! ¡¿Cómo se atreve estúpido vejete a hablarle así al jefe?! ¡Si no quiere ver quemado ese pedazo de mierda que llama auto más le vale volver a la estúpida pizarra y seguir dibujando garabatos! - exclamó Serena de forma amenazadora.

Todos, pero sobre todo Ash y los que estaban en escena la miraban con la boca completamente abierta y expresiones de terror.

Eh… bueno…. creo que lo dejaré pasar - dijo el profesor temblando de miedo.

En eso se escucha el sonido de una campana.

Hora del receso… - dijo el profesor antes de salir corriendo.

Muy bien jefe, es hora de salir a hacer guardia ¡Clementina! - exclamó Serena.

¿Si… si Se….Selene? - preguntó el travestido Clemont asustado.

Trae mi bokken rápido - exclamó Serena de forma autoritaria.

Clemont rápidamente fue a un casillero y sacó una espada de madera.

Bueno par de idiotas, en marcha - dijo Serena de forma atemorizante comenzando a caminar.

Raku y Gary comenzaron a seguirla asustado.

¡Tú también Clementina! Necesito que alguien cargue con mis cosas - dijo Serena molesta.

¡SI! - respondió Clemont asustado.

Así los cuatro salieron de escena dejando solo a Ash el cual miraba todavía con expresión sorprendida a Serena.

(Increíble, no puedo creer que Serena pueda mostrar una parte de ella así, realmente me sorprendió) - pensaba Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de lo que muchos creen, un pandillero no está solo rodeado de su pandilla. Para la fortuna de Satoshi había una persona muy especial que velaba por él - comenzó a narrar Barry.

Entrando en ese salón de clases apareció Angie con una especie de lonchera.

Ella es Angelín, la dulce, tierna y tímida amiga de la infancia de Satoshi - siguió narrando Barry.

Hey , traje algo de almuerzo ¿Quieres comerlo conmigo? - dijo Angie alegremente.

Dije…¡La dulce, tierna y tímida! ¿Acaso nadie se puede apegar al guion? - decía Barry consternado.

Digo… Oye Satoshi… yo traje un poco de almuerzo extra, no sé si tu quieres quizás… ¿Podamos comerlo juntos? - preguntó Angie de forma apenada con los ojos muy brillosos.

¿Eh? Cla… claro - dijo Ash nervioso.

Angie con una tierna sonrisa abrió la lonchera mostrando que tenia bolas de arroz y demás mierdas de los bentos japoneses. Ash tomó una bola de Arroz y se ha hechó a la boca, al momento de masticar la cara se le puso azul.

A pesar de lo dulce que era Angelín, su comida no lo era, pero Satoshi jamás le despreció nada de lo que le preparaba.

¿Está feo? - preguntó Angie poniendo una mirada de mucha preocupación.

Por supuesto que no, es lo más rico que eh probado - dijo Ash sacando más comida y metiéndosela a la boca tratando de no vomitar.

"Dime un cosa ¿De verdad cocinaste esto?" - susurró Ash tragando con dificultad.

"Claro que no, esto es comida de utilería" - respondió Angie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Qué bueno, porque esta riquísimo" - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa también.

Angie se tapo la boca contendido la risa hasta que no pudo más.

¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Jajaja, de la cara rara que pones al comer - dijo Angie todavía con risas.

Ash al verla reír comenzó a hacerlo él también.

Así es, el chico más rudo del colegio también tenía un lado amable y tierno, que solo se lo mostraba a Angelín, la cual era la única razón de que él fuera cada día al colegio - narró Barry.

De repente el telón se bajó dando fin al primer acto. Recibiendo una increíble cantidad de aplausos.

Oh, eso estuvo muy bueno - dijo Misty impresionada.

Realmente me sorprende ver a Serena y Angie actuar con esas personalidades - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Y tu hermanita no está nada mal jajá - decía May con burla.

Bonnie ocultaba su rostro de la vergüenza.

¿Qué te pareció Alan? - preguntó Mairin con curiosidad.

Mmm… eh visto mejores - dijo Alan de forma desinteresada.

* * *

Mientras detrás del escenario.

Increíble Serena, no sabía que tenias un lado como ese - dijo Clemont impresionado.

¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que no puedo ser ruda pequeña basura?! - preguntó Serena de forma atemorizante sujetando a Clemont del cuello de su uniforme.

¡Por favor en la cara no! - suplicó Clemont aterrado.

Jajaja, no te asustes pequeño tonto, estoy bromeando - dijo Serena abrazando del cuello a Clemont despeinándolo mientras seguía riendo.

Un poco apartado miraba Ash con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno verla reír de nuevo" - susurró Ash con una sonrisa.

En ese momento sintió que alguien jalara de su chaqueta. Al darse la vuelta vio a Angie que lo miraba con los ojos brillosos.

Ash ¿Te gustaría que volviéramos a casa juntos después de la escuela? - preguntó Angie con una tierna voz tímida.

Eh… bueno… yo… - decía Ash nervioso.

Jajaja, realmente es muy divertido actuar así - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Jajaja, no me imagino verte a ti siendo tímida de verdad - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Pero qué dices? Yo soy muy tímida - dijo Angie sonrojándose.

Hey, me estas tocando las nalgas - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Sí, pero con mucha vergüenza - dijo Angie sonrojada.

De repente los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Acto que era observado por Serena la cual se encontraba con una sonrisa algo apagada.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Clemont con preocupación.

Estoy bien, es solo que me alegra verlo sonreír otra vez - dijo Serena de forma apagada.

Prepárense chicos, entran en un minuto - anunció Maylene.

Los miembros de la obra rápidamente comenzaron a avanzar hasta el escenario.

* * *

Una vez arriba pudimos ver un fondo con el frente de una escuela y a Ash, Serena, Raku y Gary enfrentados a Paul, Trip y Richie.

Pero no todo era pacifico en la vida de Satoshi, constantemente era acosado por la pandilla de la escuela rival Haidoro ponpu. Liderados por su eterno rival Polo, un sádico, desalmado y vil rufián que no se detendrá ante nada por conseguir lo que quiere - narraba Barry con emoción.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Polo? " - susurró Paul molesto.

"Creo que es tu nombre en España" - dijo Trip con burla.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Po… Polo? - preguntó Ash tratando de sonar rudo pero difícilmente conteniendo la risa.

Vengo a reclamar este territorio como mío - dijo Paul sin emoción.

¿Qué acaso nadie sabe meterse en su papel? - decía Barry estampándose su mano en la frente.

"Pss Paul, trata de poner una actitud más sádica" - pidió Maylene desde abajo del escenario.

Paul dio un suspiro para después mostrar una tétrica sonrisa.

Jeje, estúpida basura ¿Acaso crees que tú y tu estúpida pandilla de perdedores van a detenerme? Voy a matarlos a todos pedazos de mierdas - dijo Paul de forma amenazante.

Todos miraban sorprendidos y asustados.

Jefe, déjeme darle su merecido a este idiota - dijo Serena siendo la única en no asustarse.

No… - dijo Ash cambiando su mirada asustada a una seria y poniéndose frente a Serena.

Pero jefe, puedo con él confié en mi - dijo Serena algo preocupada.

Dije que no, quédate atrás, yo me encargo de esta rata tramposa - dijo Ash de forma muy seria.

Sin decir nada más Ash y Paul quedaron frente a frente. Mientras los demás miraban de forma seria. Sin decirse nada los dos comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente sin parar.

¿Qué se golpearan enserio era parte del guion? - preguntó Korrina confundida.

No… pero lo hacen ver bastante real - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

En la Pelea parecía que Ash tenía la ventaja cuando tiró a Paul al suelo.

Ríndete Polo, vete con tus chicos y no vuelvas a esta escuela jamás - dijo Ash de forma seria.

De.. de acuerdo… tu ganas, terminemos esto en paz - dijo Paul con tono asustado.

Ash extendió su mano para ayudar a Paul a levantarse. Al hacer esto Paul sonrió de forma siniestra para sacar una navaja y apuñalarlo en la parte baja del abdomen.

¡Arg! Justo en el experimento social… - decía Ash apretándose la herida con dolor.

¡No Jefe! - exclamó Serena asustada.

Jeje, te dije que te mataría - dijo Paul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡SATOSHI PUNCH! - exclamó Ash dándole un súper puñetazo a Paul en la cara para mandarlo a volar junto a Richie y Trip fuera del escenario.

Ash después de esto cayó al suelo de espaldas.

¡Jefe resista!¡Ustedes llamen a una ambulancia! - exclamó Serena acercándose a Ash.

Los otros dos salieron corriendo de la escena.

Jeje, te dije que me encargaría de él - decía Ash con dificultad.

Jefe… ¿Usted sabia que esto podría pasar? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Si… por eso no quise que pelearas, jamás me perdonaría que esa rata te lastimara - dijo Ash con una sonrisa antes de quedar inconsciente.

¡Jefe reaccione! ¡JEFE! - gritó Serena muy preocupada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Satoshi es un gran busca pleitos pero jamás lucharía suciamente y mucho menos arriesgaría la vida de uno de sus amigos, de ser preciso el moriría por ellos - narró Barry.

Nuevamente el telón volvió a bajar dando fin al segundo acto para que nuevamente los aplausos comenzaran a escucharse.

¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez más emocionante! - exclamó Iris emocionada.

¡Es increíble lo bien que pueden actuar! - exclamó May sorprendida.

¿Qué tal ahora Alan? - preguntó Mairin con curiosidad.

¿Eh?... nada mal - dijo Alan que estaba al filo del asiento pero luego se cruzó de brazos fingiendo poco interés.

* * *

Mientras detrás de escena.

Increíble Serena ¿Cómo hiciste para poder sacar las lagrimas? - preguntó Ash impresionado.

Bueno… solo traté de pensar que realmente estabas herido… después de eso solo me deje llevar - dijo Serena apenada -Pero tú sí que me sorprendiste, realmente actuaste de forma muy genial.

Jeje, fue fácil teniendo que protegerte a ti - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena se apenó por esto, pero también sintió algo de molestia.

Dime ¿Tú crees que soy alguien a la que siempre se le tiene que proteger? - preguntó Serena algo apagada.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esta pregunta y mostró un rostro serio.

No, tu eres alguien fuerte que puede protegerse sola, pero también eres alguien especial que yo quiero proteger - respondió Ash de forma seria - Ahora dime ¿Yo soy alguien especial al que tú quieras proteger? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena se sorprendió de esto, pero antes que pudiera responderle alguien sujetó a Ash del cuello de su playera.

¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios me diste ese puñetazo!? - preguntó Paul furioso con la cara llena de banditas.

Hey, tú me apuñalaste - dijo Ash nervioso.

¡Con una navaja de utilería en una bolsa de sangre falsa! - dijo Paul muy molesto.

Bueno… tenía que verse real - dijo Ash algo asustado.

Yo te voy a dar algo real… - decía Paul todavía muy molesto.

Ash y Angie, preparasen entran ustedes - dijo Maylene llamándolos al escenario.

Paul soltó a Ash y junto con Angie los dos fueron al escenario. Mientras Serena seguía ahí parada con una mirada sorprendida.

"Alguien especial que quieres proteger" - susurró Serena.

Nuevamente se levantó el telón. En el escenario se encontraba Ash recostado en una camilla con la escenografía de un cuarto de hospital. Repentinamente abriendo una puerta apareció Angie la cual rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Ash.

¡¿Estás bien Satoshi?! - preguntó Angie de forma muy preocupada.

No es nada, solo una cortada - dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Cómo que no es nada? Debes dejar de actuar así y buscar problemas - dijo Angie muy preocupada.

¡Cállate! Estos son asuntos míos que no te importan, no te metas en ell… - intentó decir Ash pero fue detenido por una bofetada de Angie.

¿Asuntos que no me importan? Satoshi tú… pudiste haber muerto… ¿Crees que eso no me importa? - preguntó Angie con lagrimas.

Angelín yo… - dijo Ash sorprendido.

En ese momento Angie se abalanza a Ash para darle una abrazo rodeando su cuello.

Satoshi, prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme - dijo Angie derramando algunas lagrimas.

Ash estando algo confundido correspondió el abrazo.

Lo prometo - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que en otro sitio alguien maquinaba un siniestro plan - narraba Barry mientras el telón bajaba y la gran pantalla se encendía.

En aquella pantalla podíamos ver a Serena cargando su espada junto al travesti de Clemont.

¿Es esto necesario? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Claro que es necesario, el jefe fue lastimado por esa rata por tratar de protegerme ¡Voy darle su merecido! - decía Serena molesta.

Vaya, vaya , son palabras muy rudas para una chica - dijo Paul quien estaba apoyado en una pared de escenografía junto a Trip y Richie, además que los tres cargaban con espadas de maderas.

Prepárense, voy a darles una paliza - dijo Serena de modo amenazante.

Eso lo veremos, rodéenla chicos- dijo Paul preparando su espada junto a los otros.

Así es, esa clase de basura era la rata de Polo, alguien que no tiene el más mínimo remordimiento en atacar a una chica siendo tres. Una porquería de persona, un animal rastrero, adefesio repugnante, escoria de la vida... - narraba Barry de forma muy seria.

Buuh, ojala te mueras Polo, Buhhh - abucheaba el publico.

Paul solo miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida.

"¿Saben? Con todo eso hasta yo me estoy empezando a odiar" - susurró Paul con una sonrisa desquiciada.

¡Líder! - exclamaron preocupados Trip y Richie.

Oye ¿Vas a seguir balbuceando o te vas dignar a luchar? - preguntó Serena para que Paul reaccionara.

Oh cierto ¡A ella! - ordenó Paul de forma confiada.

Rápidamente los tres se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo a Serena.

A pesar de lo ruda que era Selene, ella se encontraba en una clara desventaja, y rápidamente fue superada por… - narraba Barry hasta que fue interrumpido.

Oye Barry… - decía Korrina señalando al escenario.

En el escenario Serena se encontraba golpeando sin parar al trió de campeones en el piso, los cuales intentaban escapar arrastrándose.

¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó Serena comenzando a dar una metralleta de golpes a Paul.

¡TATATATATA! - exclamaba Serena con una maniática golpeando sin parar a los chicos con su espada de madera.

Clemont por su parte solo observaba asustado como Serena molía a golpes a los tres campeones hasta que se desmayó del miedo.

¡Eso es Selene dales con todo! - decía May animada.

¡Si abajo el patriarcado! - exclamó Misty con entusiasmo.

Korrina tenemos problemas, hazlo - dijo Barry de forma seria.

Korrina asintió y puso un dardo dentro de una cerbatana, para después lanzarlo al cuello de Serena.

¿Eh?... ¿Me dan una galletita? - balbuceó Serena tambaleándose antes de caer inconsciente.

Como decía, Selene a pesar de que luchó con todas su fuerzas no fue rival para los tres más fuertes de la escuela Haidoro ponpu - siguió narrando Barry.

Los tres campeones completamente hechos trizas se levantaron y comenzaron arrastrar a Serena.

Oiga líder ¿Qué hacemos con la guapa de allá? - preguntó Trip mirando a una inconsciente Clemont.

Llévenla también, nos falta una más para terminar nuestro plan - dijo Paul con una mirada maliciosa.

En ese momento la pantalla se apagó dando como fin el acto 3.

¡Genial esto se pone cada vez mejor! - dijo Dawn emocionada.

Cuando esto termine le voy a pedir un autógrafo a Clemont - decía la princesa Ari.

¿Y bien Alan? Debes admitir que estuvo… ¿Estas llorando? - preguntó Mairin sorprendida.

No… solo se me metió algo en el ojo - dijo Alan pasándose el brazo por la cara.

* * *

Mientras detrás del escenario.

Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, Serena los humilló a golpes, jajaja - decía Barry conteniendo la risa.

¡Cállate! No podíamos defendernos, era una chica - decía Trip avergonzado.

Además si le hubieran hecho algo ustedes recibirían un Satoshi punch - decía Raku dando golpes al aire.

Hablando de Satoshi ¿Dónde está Ash? - preguntó Richie mirando a su alrededor.

No tardó mucho en mirar hasta que lo encontró junto a Angie.

Jajaja… Satoshi tú… pudiste haber muerto…jajaja, que ridículo que suena - dijo Ash conteniendo la risa.

Hey no te rías - dijo Angie con una sonrisa dándole un suave golpe con el codo a Ash.

Y dime como hiciste para las lagrimas ¿Te imaginaste un escenario en donde yo podía morir? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Claro que no, usé gotas para los ojos, llorar no es lo mío - dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Hablando de eso ¿Por qué decidiste ser una Artista pokemon? Nunca pensé que sería lo tuyo - dijo Ash con curiosidad.

Angie se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta, luego bajo la mirada.

¿Recuerdas que pasó la primera vez que nos vimos? - preguntó Angie de forma apagada.

Como olvidarlo, te confundí con un chico, jaja, como no hacerlo, tenias el pelo corto y nada de pech… - decía Ash con una sonrisa hasta que vio que Angie lo miraba de forma molesta.

Digo… era demasiado despistado en esos tiempos por eso no lo noté - dijo Ash apenado.

Bien, el hecho es que yo quería ser más femenina para alguien especial, y en eso encontré los shows pokemon. Entré en uno de ellos para probar mis habilidades, pero cuando me di cuenta lo estaba disfrutando mucho, disfrutaba hacer feliz a la gente - decía Angie con una sonrisa.

Ya veo ¿Y quién era esa persona especial? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Angie miró hacia abajo, para después levantar la mirada con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada.

Tu - dijo Angie sonrojada.

Ash se sorprendió y se sonrojó por esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó una explosión que vino de afuera.

¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Ash preocupado saliendo afuera.

Todos los que estaban tras el escenario salieron para ver como una gran cortina de humo negro rodeaba a todos.

Demonios ¿Acaso es el ataque de los Cifer? - se preguntó Paul preocupado.

Paul escuchó un sonido desde arriba y pudo notar un extraño globo con forma de Meowth.

Uff, que alivio, solo son ellos - dijo Paul dando un suspiro aliviado.

Prepárense para los problemas - dijo una mujer de cabello rojo muy largo.

Y más vale que teman - dijo un hombre de cabello corto azul.

Oh, me había olvidado completamente de ellos - dijo May algo sorprendida.

Que recuerdos, hace años que no los veía - dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Ahh, viejos tiempos - dijo Brock con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Jessie - dijo la mujer de cabello largo.

James - dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz - dijo Jessie.

Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar - dijo James.

Miau así es - dijo un Meowth parlante.

Wobbuffet - exclamó un Wobbuffet.

¿Es enserio? ¿Realmente van a aparecer ahora? - preguntó Ash fastidiado.

Apareceremos siempre que queramos atrapar a Pikachu - dijo Meowth con una sonrisa confiada.

No sé si se fijaron, pero en esta fiesta hay siete campeones de liga, dos Altos mandos, una Campeona y un Cerebro de la frontera, y varios líderes y ex líderes de gimnasio ¿Acaso piensan que van a poder hacer algo? - preguntó Max consternado.

Bueno… - decía el trió nervioso.

Algunos segundos después.

¡Que siga la fiesta! - exclamó el equipo Rocket sentados en una sillas junto al resto del público que observaban con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Oye ¿Quiénes son esos? - preguntó Raku confundido.

Después te cuento - dijo Ash de forma cansada.

Cuando todos fueron detrás del escenario para prepararse para el próximo acto, Ash notó a Serena dormida en un sofá.

Rayos, se ve tan tierna así dormida - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Ash… no me dejes - empezó a hablar Serena entre sueños.

Ash comenzó a escuchar atentamente y tomó su mano.

Nunca lo haré - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Y... por favor... deja que yo use el látigo ahora - seguía hablando Serena entre sueños.

...Eso no se ve tan tierno - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Chicos, Angie, tienen un minuto para entrar a escena - dijo Maylene al grupo.

Los cuatro se prepararon para entrar, pero Angie se detuvo frene a Ash.

Ash… sobre lo que te dije… yo… - decía Angie de forma apenada.

Cuando la obra terminé tendré una respuesta para ti - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Angie asintió con una sonrisa y corrió hacia el escenario.

Pero… ¿Qué le diré? - se preguntaba Ash preocupado mientras miraba también a Serena.

El telón nuevamente subió y en el escenario se encontraba Angie en lo que era una especie de callejón hecho con la escenografía.

Vaya, vaya, pero si no es otra que la noviecita de Satoshi - dijo Paul saliendo de las sombras junto a Trip y Richie.

Tú… tu eres el que lastimó a Satoshi ¿Verdad? - preguntó Angie nerviosa.

Jeje, no tanto como me hubiera gustado pero si - dijo Paul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Quiero pedirte por favor que dejes a Satoshi en paz, no hay ninguna necesidad de estar luchando - dijo Angie tratando de alzar la voz.

Oh, claro… voy dejar que descanse en paz - dijo Paul con un tono siniestro haciendo una seña con su cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

Trip y Richie rápidamente agarraron de los brazos a Angie para que ella no pudiera escapar.

Te diré una cosa, a mi no me interesan cosas como el honor y el respeto, lo único que yo quiero es poder, y acabar con la basura de Satoshi me volverá en el más fuerte y finamente seré el dueño de esta ciudad ¿Entiendes ahora? - preguntó Paul de forma arrogante.

No, no lo entiendo, quieres someter a todos ¿Para qué? Solo estarás solo ya que todos temerán de ti y jamás conseguirás amigos verdaderos - dijo Angie con una mirada seria y preocupada.

Jeje, los amigos son un estorbo, llevémosla - dijo Paul de forma autoritaria.

¡Si líder! - exclamaron Trip y Richie.

¡No suéltenme! -decía Angie tratando de zafarse.

Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, si me divirtiera contigo, de seguro Satoshi se pondría furioso - decía Paul con una sonrisa siniestra.

Paul lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano al pecho de Angie.

¡NOOOO! - exclamó Angie asustada y le lanzó una súper patada en las Pokebolas a Paul

¡Huuuuuuy! - exclamó todo el público con expresiones de dolor.

"¿Qué demonios haces Angie? No te iba a tocar… solo te iba asustar… como dice el guion" - susurraba Paul mientras se sujetaba los bajos tambaleándose.

"Lo siento, entré en pánico" - susurró Angie apenada.

Solo llévensela - dijo Paul adolorido saliendo de escena junto con los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la pantalla.

Vemos a Ash levantándose difícilmente de la camilla, cuando una nota entró por debajo de la puerta. Ash con dificultad se agachó para recoger la nota, pero lo que estaba escrito hizo que Ash mostrara una cara muy molesta.

Maldita rata ¿Qué estas tramando? - dijo Ash molesto saliendo de escena.

Y así, Polo se llevó a Angelín, Selene y Clementina ¿Qué macabro plan estará planeado esa rata traicionera? - narraba Barry con un tono de intriga.

La pantalla se apagó dando fin al cuarto acto, y recibiendo los aplausos de todos los espectadores.

Bien chicos, tienen quince minutos de descanso - dijo Korrina a todo el grupo.

Uff, realmente estoy hecho polvo - dijo Barry de forma cansada tomando una botella de agua.

¿Tu? ¿Enserio? A mí me molieron a golpes de espada, me rompieron la nariz, me dejaron sin descendencia y también recibí el odio de todos ¿Por qué tendrías que estar cansado tú? - preguntó Paul molesto.

No entenderías lo duro que es el trabajo de director - dijo Barry de forma engreída.

Te voy a… - decía Paul de forma molesta con intensiones de lanzarse sobre Barry.

Tranquilo líder, tenga, una bolsa de hielo para las pokebolas - dijo Richie con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar a Paul.

En ese momento Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso me quedé dormida? - preguntó Serena confundida.

Serena qué bueno que despiertas, en unos minutos empezaremos el quinto acto - dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

Bien pero… ¿Qué me pasó? Sentí un piquete en el cuello y todo se puso negro - decía Serena confundida.

Eh… bueno lo que pasó fue que… mira ahí va Ash - dijo Korrina nerviosa señalando a Ash.

Ash al parecer estaba por salir fuera del escenario, pero se lo veía con una mirada pensativa y decaída.

¿Ash a dónde vas? - preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

Hay algunas cosas que debo pensar… vuelvo antes del próximo acto - dijo Ash de forma seria antes de irse.

Algunos pocos minutos después un poco alejado del escenario Ash se encontraba sentado en un roca mirando al cielo.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó alguien acercándose a Ash.

¿Brock? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Te vi salir del escenario con una mirada bastante seria y pensé "Seguro mi buen amigo Ash tiene algún problema y necesita mi ayuda"- dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

A decir verdad si tengo un problema con dos chicas - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

Brock se quedó en silencio mirando de forma inexpresiva a Ash.

Oye Brock ¿Estas bie…? - preguntaba Ash preocupada pero Brock lo abrazó fuertemente.

¡No puedo creer que después de tantos años me pidas un consejo para las chicas! Mi Ash al fin ha crecido - dijo Brock con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ya Brock, esto es serio - dijo Ash molesto despegándose de Brock.

Cierto, debe ser algo bastante serio para que estés así, dime que pasa - dijo Brock tomando una actitud seria.

Bien, es con dos chicas que conoces, tengo un lio realmente, siempre pensé que solamente me gustaba Serena, pero cuando estoy con Angie me siento extraño, disfruto mucho estando cerca de ella, incluso ella cambió su forma de ser solo por mí, la verdad no sé qué hacer - dijo Ash demasiado decaído.

Es increíble, apenas me entero que tienes sentimientos por el sexo opuesto y me vienes con un dilema amoroso nivel 4 - dijo Brock con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vamos, ponte serio, dime qué debo hacer - dijo Ash algo molesto.

No soy yo quien tiene que decir que harás, ese eres tú, solo te daré un consejo, piensa ¿A cuál de ellas no podrías decirle adiós para siempre? ¿Cuándo tienes algo que celebrar a quien te gustaría que esté ahí para celebrarlo contigo? ¿Si nos llegaran a matar a todos esta noche a quien protegerías a toda costa? - preguntaba Brock con una sonrisa.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar estas extrañas preguntas de Brock para después mostrar una sonrisa.

Gracias Brock, ya tomé una decisión - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio tan rápido? Solo fue un consejo, no es necesario que te precipites - dijo Brock nervioso.

Entonces fue un buen consejo - dijo Ash poniéndose de pie.

¿A donde vas ahora? - preguntó Brock confundido.

Al escenario, hay una obra que terminar - dijo Ash animado mientras se iba corriendo.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano**

Una pequeña niña de cabellos color miel sostenía una pequeña toalla mientras observaba muy asustada como un chico de cabello castaño parado en puntas se peleaba a golpes con otros tres niños.

¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! - preguntó el profesor muy molesto separando a los niños.

Ese niño comenzó a golpearnos de la nada - dijo uno de los tres niños.

Ellos hicieron llorar a Ash - respondió Gary molesto.

¡Ya basta! Ustedes vayan a su cuarto y tú Gary espérame en el laboratorio - dijo el profesor molesto.

Sin decir nada cada uno se fue por caminos diferentes mientras la pequeña niña de cabellos color miel observaba de forma preocupada.

Pasaron unos minutos, y en frente de la puerta que daba al laboratorio se encontraba el pequeño de cabellos castaños sentado de brazos cruzados con una mirada molesta, mientras el profesor le hablaba.

Gary, ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no resuelvas las cosas de forma violenta - dijo el profesor de forma seria.

Pero abuelo, ellos le dijeron a Ash que es un mentiroso y que su padre lo abandonó - dijo Gary molesto.

Gary, entiendo que estés enojado, pero los mayores problemas de la vida se resuelven con la mente no con la violencia - decía el profesor de forma apagada.

El pequeño Gary solo desvió la mirada en desacuerdo con su abuelo.

Ahh, quédate aquí, y piensa un poco lo que te eh hablado - dijo el profesor entrando al laboratorio.

El pequeño de cabellos se quedó afuera solo todavía con una mirada molesta. En un momento el desvió la mirada y vio a la pequeña peli miel mal escondida detrás de la pared ya que se podía ver su sombrero.

Puedo verte ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el pequeño Gary con tono molesto.

La pequeña lentamente salió de su escondite y se acercó con una toalla en su mano.

To… toma… muchas gracias - dijo tímidamente la pequeña entregando la toalla al pequeño Gary.

No es nada, ahora déjame solo - dijo Gary en tono molesto.

La pequeña luego de darle aquella toalla a Gary comenzó a correr rápidamente, pero se detuvo de repente y dio media vuelta.

Tú… tú fuiste muy valiente - dijo la pequeña algo apenada para después irse corriendo.

El pequeño Gary mostró una gran cara de sorpresa para luego tener un leve sonrojo.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Guest: No pudo recomendarte porque no eh leído ninguno

Ivi: Nooo la cejas nooo.

Kellypriss: Entonces le tuve que dar un voto a Ash y a Serena y legalmente fuiste el voto de la victoria.

Manu Sauceda: No sé... tres veces XD.

DarkLucraX: pues no te asustes si se cumple lo que dices, cualquiera se puede morir.

Andreu320: También me gustaba el ending pero mi favorito era el opening de durarara.

EFLEX: Uy, así que chiste.

xddd: Te equivocas, el próximo va estar épico... creo...

Annimo: Claro que no los dejaré... a menos que...

Kryz2002: Magia... magia pokemon puto.

prietar: Uy pero así que chiste, para hacerte la contra voy a matar a más de los que tenia pensado.

honhoncca: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero más en el futuro y no importa si son largos disfruto leyéndolos.

Thelma saotome: Thank you friend, voted down.

FerMrack: ¿Yo? ¿Cruel? Naaah, si Clemont ganaba todos se iban a poner tristes con las muertes, que bueno que no pasó. Sobre Necrozma lo elegí más que todo por el diseño realmente me gustó.

Otaku23: Es un dulce dentro de un cubo de hielo.

BRANDON369: En realidad Brock los llamó para molestarlos, no para invitarlos. Pues si, la vida de los personajes está en sus manos.

Ian: Voto recibido.

pokeball z1: ¿Estas seguro? Espero que no te arrepientas de tu voto... XD.

The master gold 10: Jajaja, poder causar empatia con un personaje quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo Bien... a menos que...xD. La verdad a mi también me sigue encantando el IQC, es mi favorita de los opening de pokemon. Jeje, hablando de capítulos seguidos espero subir el próximo antes del miércoles... si es que no me retraso. Y muchas gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños, lo aprecio mucho.

Light Fire Blue: Estos capítulos cómicos se los debía después de tanto estrés, espero lo disfrutes.

Seiryu.001: Si, este tema para Serena me gusta más que el DORI DORI.

Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción que elegí para Serena.

haruzafiro: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara como estoy desarrollando a Paul.

sagitariorub: El ending final de diamante y perla junto con la despedida de Ash y Dawn siempre quiere sacarme una lagrima, realmente me emocionó esa despedida. Espero que tú tambien hayas pasado un gran año nuevo con tu familia. Con respecto a lo de ser escritor me lo seguiré pensando.

ZirkaLemon: No hoy XD.

Estui: Si, me estorba en la historia... en realidad se me olvida ponerlo, como me pasa con los 500 mil personajes secundarios de la fiesta. Es la ultima vez que pongo tantos personajes juntos en un mismo lugar.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Cuidado, podría cumplirse lo que dices.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que habrá decidido Ash? ¿Por qué apareció el equipo Rocket? ¿Donde están los 600 cifers que todavía no llegan?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de La buena vida del campeón. Se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto. **


	62. Manos a la obra Acto 2

**Hola amigos, espero que me perdonen, tenia planeado subir este capitulo para el proximo miércoles pero decidí subirlo hoy lunes, espero de todo corazón que me perdonen. Bueno sin más los dejo con el capitulo. **

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 2**

* * *

Gracias Brock, ya tomé una decisión - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio? Solo fue un consejo, no es necesario que te precipites - dijo Brock nervioso.

Entonces fue un buen consejo - dijo Ash poniéndose de pie - Bien hay una obra que terminar - dijo Ash animado mientras se iba corriendo.

Rápidamente Ash fue detrás del escenario.

Oye, estamos por comenzar el siguiente acto ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Korrina un poco preocupada.

¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que desde que volví a Pueblo Paleta, esta es la primera vez que creo que todo está de verdad bien - dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, si tu lo dices bien por ti - dijo Korrina confundida.

Bien ¡Vamos chicos hay una obra que continuar! - dijo Ash animado a todos preparándose para entrar al escenario.

Todos, sobre todo Serena y Angie, miraban confundidos mientras se ponían en posición para continuar.

El telón se levantó mostrando a Ash con su uniforme escolar desabrochado y todo su abdomen cubierto de vendas.

Satoshi tenía una misión, salvar a sus amigas a como dé lugar, aunque eso le termine costando la vida. Pero aquel vándalo honorable no se encontraba solo - narraba Barry seriamente.

Jefe, nosotros vamos con usted - dijo Raku entrando en escena junto a Gary.

No… estoy seguro que es una trampa, debo hacerlo yo mismo, ustedes no se arriesguen - dijo Ash de forma muy seria.

Lo sentimos jefe, pero no vamos a seguir esa orden - dijo Gary en tono muy serio.

No vamos dejar que se enfrente usted solo y en este estado a esa rata - dijo Raku de forma confiada.

Mmp, hagan lo que quieran… par de idiotas - dijo Ash dando media vuelta para esconder una sonrisa confiada.

De esta manera los tres se embarcaron en una gran aventura para rescatar a las chicas de las garras de la rata de Polo - narraba Barry con emoción.

Y de esta forma nuestros héroes realizaron una travesía que incluyó viajes al más allá, al espació, luchas contra vampiros, alienígenas, reptilianos, demonios, y zombis, todo esto en un emocionante acto.

El telón bajó dando como finalizado el quinto acto para recibir los aplausos y ovaciones del público.

¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! - exclamaba Chitoge emocionada.

¡Es lo mejor que jamás eh visto! - dijo Iris emocionada.

La verdad… creo que me perdí en lo de los zombis del pantano - dijo Max algo confundido.

¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas? Es realmente fácil de seguir - dijo Bonnie en un tono molesto.

¿Y Alan? ¿Qué te…. - estaba por preguntar Mairin pero.

¡Eso fue hermozo! - exclama Alan llorando abrazando a James.

¡Eso es un verdadero vinculo de amigos! - decía James llorando abrazando a Alan.

Mairin solo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras detrás del escenario.

Bien tranquilos todos, el próximo acto será el último, pero tengo que decirles algo - dijo Barry de forma seria.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Richie algo preocupado.

Son el mejor equipo que un director pueda tener - dijo Barry con lagrimas de cataratas.

Por un momento me asustaste, bueno es hora del acto final, a ver que dice el guion - decía Ash comenzando a leer el guion.

De repente algo pareció llamarle la atención.

"¿Oye Barry porqué no hay nada escrito en el rescate final para mí?" - preguntó Ash confundido.

Barry sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Ash.

Eso es porque tu amigo mío, vas a elegir el final de esta historia - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esto para después mirar a Serena y Angie antes de entrar al escenario.

Gracias amigo - respondió Ash con una sonrisa antes de salir al escenario.

Wow ¿Es cierto que hiciste esto para que Ash eligiera a una de ellas? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida.

La verdad no, solo no tuve tiempo para escribir el final - dijo Barry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Ya en el escenario.

El telón subió dando inicio al sexto y último acto. En el escenario está ambientado como si fuera el interior de una vieja fábrica abandonada donde podemos ver a Ash junto a Raku y Gary en un extremo opuesto a Paul, Trip y Richie. Detrás del trió de campeones se encontraba Serna, Angie y el travestido Clemont atadas de pies y manos sentadas una al lado de la otra.

¡Satoshi es una trampa vete! - exclamó Angie con tono preocupado.

¡Jefe no se preocupe estaré bien! - exclamó Serena también preocupada.

"Que alguien me pegué un tiro" - susurró Clemont desganado.

¡Por supuesto que no nos iremos! Vamos a rescatarlas a toda costa - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Satoshi…- decía Angie con una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad.

Jefe… - dijo Serena con la misma expresión.

Terminen de una vez - decía Clemont de forma cansada.

Jajaja, ni crean que vamos a dejar que salgan ilesos de aquí, ustedes encárguense de los otros dos, Satoshi es mío - dijo Paul de forma confiada.

En ese momento los dos equipos se enfrentaron nuevamente, Raku luchaba contra Trip, Gary contra Richie mientras Ash luchaba contra Paul.

Finalmente la batalla final había dado comienzo, está pelea no era solo para salvar a las chicas, no era solo para obtener el dominio de la ciudad, está lucha era más que eso, era una lucha que definiría el destino de nueve jóvenes para siempre - decía Barry de forma seria.

Los combates de Gary, Raku, Trip y Richie eran bastantes parejas, pero la de Ash con Paul al parecer iba con gran desventaja para el azabache.

¿Qué pasa? Al menos has que sea divertido - decía Paul mientras golpeaba suciamente a Ash en su herida.

Argg, maldita rata - decía Ash molesto recibiendo los golpes.

Bastardos ¿Cómo pueden seguir a una rata como esa? - preguntó Gay molesto luchando con Richie.

No lo entenderían - respondió Richie de forma seria.

El líder nos salvó - dijo Trip de forma seria.

_En ese momento la gran pantalla se encendió mostrando un callejón donde unos maltrechos Trip y Richie se encontraban tirados rodeados de varias latas de cerveza. En ese momento Paul aparece con una mirada seria y las manos en los bolsillos._

_Oigan ustedes dos, sin van a arruinar sus vidas al menos que sea con un propósito - dijo Paul de forma seria._

_Los dos solo lo miraban confundidos._

_Levántense y síganme, hay una ciudad que dominar - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada dando media vuelta._

_Luego de eso la pantalla se apagó_.

Quien lo diría, incluso una sucia rata como Polo puede tener un minúsculo brillo de bondad - narraba Barry emocionado.

No me importan sus motivos, nosotros lucharemos por el jefe hasta el final - dijo Raku de forma seria.

Pues lo mismo va para nosotros - respondió Trip de forma seria.

De esta forma los cuatro siguieron peleando parejamente. Caso contrario era del Ash se encontraba en el piso mientras Paul tenía una pierna sobre él.

Vaya, vaya, que lamentable, el poderoso Satoshi completamente derrotado bajo mi bota - decía Paul con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jeje - se reía Ash de forma confiada.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Paul molesto.

Tú nunca vas a ganar, peleas por algo tan estúpido como ser el dueño de esta mugre ciudad, yo estoy luchando por algo verdaderamente importante, nunca vas a poder vencerme - dijo Ash de forma confiada mirando en dirección a las chicas… y el travesti de Clemont.

Hablas mucho, para estar tirado en el suelo - dijo Paul mirando de forma arrogante.

Je, que bueno que vine con un arma secreta ¡Chicos prepárense! - exclamó Ash repentinamente.

A la orden - respondieron los dos para seguidamente taparse los odios.

¿Pero qué…? - dijeron el trió de campeones confundidos.

_Hoy en la búsqueda estas, por ser mejor y algo más. En tu destino hay ¡Poder y gloria!_ \- comenzó a cantar Ash.

¡Nooo! ¡DETENTE! - exclamó Paul mientras sus oídos, nariz y boca comenzaban a sangrar.

Al igual que Polo los otros dos campeones comenzaron a sangrar.

_Es una prueba y solo hay una forma de ¡Contar la historia! Sé un Héroe, sé un héroe el momento…_ \- continuó Ash cantando.

Los tres campeones cayeron al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Mientras el equipo de Ash se acercó a las chicas para desatarlas, por suerte ellas pudieron taparse los oidos.

¿Estás bien Selene? - preguntó Gary a Serena.

Si lo estoy, esa rata me derrotó jugando sucio - respondió Serena molesta.

¿Y qué hay de ti Angelín? - preguntó Raku a Angie.

Estoy bien, gracias - respondió Angie con alivio.

¿Y qué hay de ti Clementi…. ? - preguntaba Gary pero…

Clemont estaba inconsciente con toda la cara cubierta de sangre que le salía de las orejas, la nariz y la boca.

Bueno… dos de tres está bastante bien - dijo Raku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Una vez las chicas fueron desatadas corrieron rápidamente a donde estaba Ash tirado.

¡Satoshi/Jefe! - exclamaron las dos preocupadas.

No se preocupen, estoy bien, no es lo peor que me ha pasado en el día - dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

Las dos más aliviadas ayudaron a Ash a levantarse e intentaron salir de aquel lugar, pero Ash sintió que alguien lo empujó por atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al darse la vuelta vio a Paul sosteniendo a Angie con una navaja sobre en cuello y a los otros dos sosteniendo de igual forma a Serena.

¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Pues yo también tengo un As bajo la manga - dijo Paul con una sádica sonrisa.

Tu… maldita rata - decía Ash muy molesto.

Ten cuidado con lo que haces, el más mínimo movimiento y despídete de ellas - decía Paul de forma maliciosa.

Tal parece que Satoshi está en un aprieto, la rata de asquerosa de Polo ha sacado su ultima sucia jugada, realmente es una rata repugnante e inmunda - narraba Barry muy serio.

"Voy a necesitar un psicólogo después de esto" - decía Paul apagado.

Jefe ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Raku preocupado.

Yo… no lo sé… "Hasta aquí llegó mi parte del guion" - decía Ash nervioso.

Paul y los otros dos comenzaron a retroceder junto con las chicas.

Debo buscar la oportunidad, solo tendré una - decía Ash preocupado.

Ash en ese entonces miró de reojo a Serena, él asintió con una sonrisa confiada para que ella respondiera del mismo modo. En un rápido movimiento Serena golpeó con su nuca la cara de Trip para después golpear con su codo la cara de Richie dándole la oportunidad de escapar de sus captores. Dicha acción hizo que Paul se distrajera por un segundo, dándole la chance que Ash esperaba.

Estas acabado ¡SATOSHI PUNCH! - exclamó Ash dando un fuerte golpe que mandó a volar a Paul.

¡Personajes de apoyo punch! - exclamaron Raku y Gary golpeando a Trip y Richie mandándolos a volar junto a Paul.

¿Estás bien Angelín? - preguntó Ash un poco preocupado.

Si lo estoy, gracias a ti - respondió Angie con una sonrisa.

¿Y como estas tú Selene? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

Perfectamente jefe - respondió Selene con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraban con una sonrisa por haber al fin terminado con esta crisis que enfrentaban.

Oh, lo olvidaba, usted tiene algo pendiente que hacer jefe - dijo Gary empujando a Ash a donde estaban las chicas.

¿Eh? - dijeron Ash, Serena y Angie confundidos.

En nuestro combate con los vampiros dijo que confesaría sus sentimientos a la mujer que ama ¿O fue contra los zombis? - decía Raku confundido.

Como sea nosotros nos vamos - dijo Gary arrastrando a un desangrado Clemont.

Y así, solo quedaron Satoshi, Selene y Angelín ¿Cuál será la decisión que tomará Satoshi? - narraba Barry con suspenso.

Ash se quedó en silencio mirando a las dos hasta que dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

Selene ¿Podrías dejarnos a Angelín y mi hablar a solas? - preguntó Ash de forma muy seria.

Serena se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esta pregunta, para después mostrar una sonrisa melancólica.

Claro, no hay problema - respondió Serena con una sonrisa apagada para después salir del escenario.

Al parecer Satoshi ah tomado una decisión - narró Barry de forma seria.

Detrás de escenario Serena con la mirada baja comenzó a alejarse.

¿Estás bien Serena? - preguntó Korrina muy preocupada.

Si… él tomó la mejor decisión, ya no tiene caso que me quede aquí - dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa pero con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

Serena… - decía Korrina deprimida viendo como Serena se marchaba.

* * *

Nuevamente en el escenario.

Ash se encontraba frente a Angie que lo miraba de forma sorprendida pero feliz.

Angelín… no, Angie… yo - decía Ash de forma seria.

¿Si Ash? - preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Yo… lo siento - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

¿Qué? - preguntó Angie muy confundida.

Lo siento, eres alguien increíble, realmente me hace muy feliz saber los sentimientos que tienes por mí, pero ya tengo alguien que está grabada en mi corazón y es imposible que pueda sacarla del lugar en donde está, espero que me perdones y que encuentres alguien pueda corresponder a la gran chica que eres - decía Ash con una sonrisa decaída.

Angie miraba impactada a Ash, pero después mostro una sonrisa confiada.

Ya veo, bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer? Pero será mejor que te apresures, ve y búscala - decía Angie con una sonrisa empujando a Ash fuera del escenario.

Angie… decía Ash sorprendido.

No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que llorar no es lo mío, ahora date prisa y ve tras ella - dijo Angie con una sonrisa hasta sacar a Ash fuera del escenario.

Ash miraba impresionado a Angie hasta que una sonrisa confiada si dibujó en su rostro.

¡Sí! - exclamó Ash con una sonrisa extendiendo su brazo y levantando el pulgar.

¡Al parecer Satoshi…. digo Ash al fin se ha decidido! ¡Ahora todos vamos a seguirlo para saber el desenlace de esta historia! - narraba Barry emocionado echándose a correr.

Al mismo tiempo que Barry todos comenzaron a correr en la dirección en la que Ash se fue, dejando solamente a Angie sola en el escenario. Ella miraba con una sonrisa en la dirección en donde iban todos hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Cuando ya nadie estaba ahí ella borró su sonrisa agachó la mirada y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Yo…yo realmente lo amo…y quiero que sea feliz… pero… no pensé que dolería tanto - decía Angie llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar del pueblo.

Serena caminaba en dirección a la guarida, planeaba tomar sus cosas y marcharse ya que sentía que no tenía el valor de explicarle a Ash la razón del por qué irse tan pronto.

¡Serena! - se escuchó a alguien exclamar a lo lejos.

Serena dio media vuelta sorprendida y pudo ver a Ash agitado tratando de recuperar el aire.

Rayos… realmente tuve que correr mucho para encontrarte… dios una semana sin viajar… me ha arruinado… el estado físico - dijo Ash recobrando el aliento.

Ash… no hace falta que te disculpes o des explicaciones yo… - decía Serena de forma decaída pero.

No vine por nada de eso, las disculpas y explicaciones ya se las di a Angie, mi asunto contigo es totalmente diferente - dijo Ash de forma seria acercándose a Serena.

¿Qué… qué pasó con Angie? - preguntó Serena sorprendida.

Solo le dije lo que sentía, que hay solo una persona en mi corazón y que me perdonara por no corresponderla - dijo Ash de forma seria acercándose a Serena hasta estar frente a ella.

Todos los invitados y miembros de la guarida se encontraban alrededor un poco alejados contemplando con una sonrisa aquel momento.

Ash… - decía Serena sonrojada.

Serena, realmente no como decir bien esto pero… cuando estoy contigo me siento realmente feliz, cada vez que me siento mal y necesito alguien a mi lado la primera persona que viene a mi mente eres tú, cuando estamos en algún peligro a la que quiero proteger a toda costa eres tú… - decía Ash poniendo una sonrisa.

Serena se encontraba paralizada por las palabras de Ash, estaba muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo muy feliz por todo lo que escuchaba.

… A lo quiero llegar es… Serena yo te….¡Cuidado! - exclamó Ash abrazando a Serena para luego dar un salto esquivando lo que parecía un Hiperrayo.

Oh bravo, bravísimo, esa escena casi cautiva mi corazón - se escuchó la voz de alguien cerca de Ash y Serena.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien - respondió Serena preocupada.

Todos miraron en la dirección donde vino ese ataque para encontrarse con un hombre con traje y gorra de piloto negras, subido de pie en un Salamance aplaudiendo con un extraño brazo robótico.

Perdonen si no escuchan el ruido de mis aplausos, pero es bastante difícil con esta mano, y debo darte las gracias por eso Campeón de Kalos - dijo aquella persona con una siniestra sonrisa.

Kustem… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

Solo eh venido a disfrutar de la fiesta ¿Sabes? Me puso bastante triste que no me hayas invitado, pensé que ya éramos íntimos amigos - decía Kustem con una tétrica sonrisa.

Pues será mejor que no intentes nada, aunque seas muy fuerte no podrás con todos nosotros juntos - dijo Ash de forma seria poniéndose en posición defensiva frente a Serena.

Rápidamente todos se acercaron junto a Ash y Serene para ponerse en posición defensiva.

Jeje, es verdad, yo no puedo solo, es por eso que traje algunos amigos ¡Salgan mi ejercito de dragones! - exclamó Kustem de forma siniestra.

De repente saliendo de cada punto del pueblo llegaron volando cientos de pokemon dragones montados por personas cubiertas por ropas y cascos negros, rodeando a todo el grupo que miraba completamente sorprendido y aterrado.

Te presento a mi ejercito de dragones, 600 guerreros con su equipo completo por poderosos dragones, todos entrenados completamente por mí, pero no se asusten tanto, atacarlos con todos a la vez seria aburrido….Mmm ¿Qué haremos entonces…? Ya sé, lo haremos igual que su obra, seis actos con 100 guerreros en cada acto, les daré unos diez segundos para que se preparen… diez…. nueve - comenzó a contar con una sonrisa siniestra.

Corran… dijo Ash comenzando a retroceder.

Todos observaban confundidos y aterrorizados a su alrededor.

cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…. uno - siguió contando Kustem.

¡Corran! - exclamó Ash tomando la mano de Serena para comenzar a correr.

¡Grupo uno ataquen! - ordenó Kustem de forma confiada.

Varios pokemon dragones como Hoxarus, Dragonites, Hydreigon, Flygon, Garchomp entre otros comenzaron a atacar a quema ropa con Hiperrayo, Pulso dragón y Dragoaliento mientras todos comenzaban a correr.

Dividámonos, si nos separamos en grupo podemos vencerlos por separado - dijo Ash corriendo mientras sujetaba a Serena y esquivaba los ataques.

Bien en ese caso - dijo Barry deteniéndose y lanzando una pokeball de la cual salió su Lucario.

¿Qué haces Barry? - preguntó Paul preocupando.

Dándoles una apertura para que se separen, Lucario abre las puertas - ordenó Barry de forma seria.

Lucario se cruzó de brazos y los censores de su cabeza se levantaron para que luego aparecieran varias distorsiones detrás cubriendo a todos.

¡Gates of Babylon! - exclamó Barry.

Repentinamente de las distorsiones comenzaron a salir cientos de armas hechas de aura que chocaban con los ataques enemigos anulándolos y también golpeándolos de paso.

Aprovechemos el momento, vámonos Barry - dijo Dawn preocupada.

Lo siento, pero yo me quedaré aquí, voy a ser la primera línea de defensa - dijo Barry de forma confiada.

Pero… - decía Dawn preocupada.

No te preocupes por mí, solo vete - dijo Barry lanzando varias pokeballs.

De ellas salieron un Empoleon, un Heracross, un Skarmory, un Roserade y un Hitmonlee.

Todos estaba preocupados pero decidieron confiar en Barry para finalmente separarse. Pero había alguien que se quedó a su lado.

Te dije que te fueras - dijo Barry de forma fastidiada.

No me importa lo fuerte que te hayas vuelto, aun así te daré mi ayuda - dijo Dawn en tono muy serio.

Como quieras - dijo Barry cambiando su cara de fastidio por una más confiada.

Mientras tanto los demás miembros pudieron alejarse Lucario se veía notablemente fatigado y detuvo su ataque. Dando lugar a que varios de los miembros del equipo Cifer pudieran comenzar a perseguir a los demás.

Bien hecho Lucario, descansa y repón energías - dijo Barry regresando a su pokemon a la pokeball.

Barry miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que había un de 30 enemigos frente a él.

¿Estás lista? - preguntó Barry de forma confiada.

Lo estoy - dijo Dawn de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del pueblo.

Ash corría sujetando fuertemente a Serena sin tener un rumbo fijo.

¿Ash a donde vamos? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Debemos irnos lo más lejos que podamos, debo ocultarte en un lugar seguro - dijo Ash con un tono bastante asustado.

Pero… debemos ayudar a los demás, todos están en… - decía Serena preocupada.

¡No! Lo vi en sus ojos, el quiere vengarse a toda costa y quiere hacerlo en donde más me duela… él va por ti - dijo Ash forma muy seria.

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando repentinamente fueron cubiertos por un extraño humo violeta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Serena cuando el humo desapareció.

Serena comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba al otro extremo del pueblo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Ash no estaba con ella.

¿Ash? ¡¿Ash?! - exclamó Serena muy preocupado.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Ash.

¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba Ash sorprendido en el cielo parado en una superficie transparente mirando todo el pueblo.

Tranquilo, estás seguro aquí - dijo la voz de una persona nada grata para Ash.

Tú… - dijo Ash sorprendido mirando a Aizen que observaba con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

DilmauGames4Ever: Bueno... si insistes.

Kellypriss: Uyyy, cerquita pero todavía no para el canon, yo también soy feliz que todos sean parte de esta historia.

ludwing: Era una posibilidad XD. No se mucho de historia pero hagamos como que si XD. Al final del arco voy a subir la lista de quienes morían si otro ganaba.

xddd: Deseo cumplido.

prietar: No puedo negar ni confirmar nada.

LucasDLR: ¿No habrás querido decir...? ¿Calitos Tevez lecibilá su Yogulisimo tles en uno? Jajaja... soy de River. Y gracias por el review.

honhoncca: Gracias por tu review, cada chiste tiene un significado oculto... nah son todos ramdom, por Necrzma lo elegí porque me encanta el diseño y creo que quedaba bastante bien con Accelerator. Pues espero que te gustara de decisión de Ash.

Otaku23: Y quien dice que no pasó.

ZirkaLemon: Yo tampoco... bueno si es mi favorito pero aquí elige el publico.

gaboduarte11: Uy eso es malo, voy a tener que cambiar toda la historia para poder sorprenderte... no es joda.

Seiryu.001: El traidor es alguien increíblemente inesperado pero al mismo tiempo impredecible.

The master gold 10: Pobre Paul, no ha sido su mejor día, lo humillaron en el entrenamiento de Markus, tuvo que separarse de Úrsula, recibió daño físico y psicológico, y la cereza del pastel está siendo atacado. Yo también creo que Meyer pudo haber sido algún entrenador importante. Espero que no te moleste que el capitulo lo haya subido antes.

Miu0: Suelo causar ese efecto. Ni yo se como le hago pero intento hacer lo mejor que se pueda XD. Pues el equipo Rocket siempre está presente en cada crisis de Ash.

Light Fire Blue: Pues espero que te haya gustado la comedia porque se acabó, desde el proximo capitulo van a rodar cabezas... no es joda vithe.

Mariotaku568: Goku.

Eduardo: Es por eso que no podían faltar en la historia XD. Y si, no pudieron ser más inoportunos.

BRANDON369: Si, voy a rebelar quienes iban a morir si otro ganaba después de que termine todo. Yo también creo para resolver el problema de Ash se necesitaba la ayuda de alguien tan importante como Brock.

pokeball z1: El Amour siempre está presente.

haruzafiro: Yo también espero eso... o no? XD

sagitariorub: Si, la verdad es algo injusto viendo el amor que le tienen las dos, pero la vida es así... además no soy muy fan de los harems... a menos que...XD. Más adelante mostraré la relación de Accelerator con Sara. Por lo de Paul y Úrsula lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. Jajaja, me crees que ese ataque lo tenia planeado pero todavía no sabia a que pokemon dárselo, lo voy a pensar.

FerMrack: Que bueno porque fue el ultimo cap ramdom de el arco. Si creo que el Bewear es lo unico que me gusta de Sol y Luna, pero en la historia todavía no saben nada de Alola.

Estui: A decir verdad creo que si se quedó viendo la obra XD.

Andreu320: Mmm, no era mala idea XD.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Ok, te salvaste de matarte.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Por qué Aizen atrapó a Ash? ¿El equipo de la guarida podrá contra los cifer? ¿Ash y Serena podrán confesarse ****alguna vez? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de La buena vida del Campeón. Se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto.**


	63. Manos a la obra Acto 3

**Hola amigos, este es un capitulo muy especial, hoy se cumplen dos años de esta historia... (Dios, dos años y el Amour no se hace canon aquí ¿Como pueden soportarlo XD?) Así que antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por darme su apoyo y disfrutar junto a mi esta rara historia que disfruto tanto el escribir. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 3**

* * *

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Serena? - se preguntaba Ash preocupado mirando a todos lados.

Mientras Ash buscaba para todos lados observó que debajo de él se encontraba Kustem subido a su Salamance.

Su objetivo es atrapar a la Reina y la campeón de Kalos, quien los traiga ante mi será recompensado, pueden hacer lo que quieran con los demás - dijo Kustem de manera confiada.

¡Es Kustem! Debo salir de aquí y detenerlo - decía Ash golpeando esa extraña superficie transparente sin éxito.

Es inútil, no podrás salir de este lugar si yo no lo permito, además el tampoco puede verte - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Maldita sea… ¡Si quieres acabar conmigo porque no lo haces ahora! - dijo Ash molesto mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo.

Será mejor que te calmes, si pierdes el control tus amigos tendrán algo más que un puñado de dragones de que preocuparse - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Ash espabiló para poder tranquilizarse.

La razón de esté aquí es para protegerte - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿Protegerme? ¿Acaso no estabas en el mismo bando que Kustem? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Kustem está actuando bajo su cuenta sin ninguna orden del Gran Maestro - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Entonces ayúdame a salvar a mis amigos - dijo Ash de forma suplicante.

Tú eres el único esencial, los demás son prescindibles - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Prescindibles… ¡Ellos son mis amigos! ¡Déjame salir de aquí para ayudarlos! - dijo Ash comenzando a molestarse nuevamente.

Tranquilízate… mira esto - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila chasqueando los dedos.

Repentinamente en medio de ese extraño lugar flotante donde se encontraban Ash y Aizen aparecieron dos sillas y en medio de estas una extraña mesa con una pantalla digital. En dicha pantalla había muchos puntos de color amarillo, varios de color blanco, uno de color rojo, uno de color azul y otro de color negro. Los puntos amarillos y blancos al parecer se movían mientras el rojo, el azul y el negro se encontraban sin moverse.

¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Los puntos blancos son tus amigos, los puntos amarillos son los reclutas Cifers, el punto negro es Kustem, y el azul eres tú - comenzó a explicar Aizen.

¿Y el punto rojo? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

El punto rojo es Serena, el objetivo principal de Kustem - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ash notó que el punto rojo estaba en posición completamente opuesta a Kustem.

Serena está mucho más alejada de donde nos separamos ¿Fuiste tú quien la dejó ahí? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

Mmm, quien sabe - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Entonces dime ¿Por qué me muestras esto? - preguntó Ash todavía serio.

No puedo dejar que salgas, pero puedes ayudar a tus amigos desde aquí ¿Tienes un holomisor verdad? - preguntó Aizen con una sonrisa confiada.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso y rápidamente sacó el holomisor de su bolsillo.

Pero te lo advierto, si realmente quieres proteger a Serena, tendrás que usar a tus amigos como escudos humanos - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Ash mostró una mirada molesta mientras observaba el holomisor, rápidamente comenzó a marcar varios números. De repente los holomisores de varios amigos de Ash comenzaron en distintos puntos de Pueblo Paleta.

"¿Ash que sucedió donde te fuiste? - preguntó Serena muy preocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Ash que sucede?" - preguntaba Dawn sorprendida mientras se encontraba en una batalla.

"Ash ¿Qué está pasando?" - preguntó Bonnie confundida mientras corría junto a Max.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" - preguntó Misty preocupada corriendo junto a Iris y Maylene.

Luego les contaré todo, se los prometo, pero ahora quiero que me escuchen, el objetivo de esas personas… es Serena, ellos no se detendrán hasta encontrarla, y eso incluye acabar con ustedes… es por eso que no voy a obligar ni pedir a nadie que… - decía Ash en tono muy serio.

"¿Escucharon chicos? Ya saben que hacer" - dijo Richie de forma confiada.

"Proteger a Serena con nuestras vidas" - dijo Clemont de forma confiada.

Serena y Ash se sorprendieron enormemente al escuchar esto.

Chicos… Ustedes no… - decía Ash sorprendido.

"Si crees que vamos a dejar que lastimen a nuestra amiga sin hacer nada estas muy equivocado" - dijo Misty de forma confiada.

"Ya escuchaste inútil, vamos a sacar a todos esos perdedores de nuestra fiesta" - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Ash escuchaba sorprendido las palabras de sus amigos para después mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha.

Bien, en estos momentos me encuentro atrapado en un lugar que me permite ver sus ubicaciones y las del enemigo, trataré de guiarlos lo mejor que pueda así que por favor sigan mis instrucciones. Serena por favor intenta llegar a la guarida, estarás más segura allá - pidió Ash de forma seria.

"No… no pudo dejarlos a ustedes luchando por mi" - decía Serena preocupada.

Serena escúchame, si te atrapan todo habrá terminado y el esfuerzo de todos será en vano, por favor ve a la guarida - pidió Ash de forma muy seria.

Serena parecía pensarlo pesadamente.

"Está bien, haré lo que me pides, pero hay algo que quiero decirte en caso de que no lo logremos, Ash yo… "- decía Serena de forma apagada.

¡Cállate! Lo que sea que tengas que decirme me lo dirás en persona, superaremos esto, todos lo haremos, no nos rendiremos hasta el final - exclamó Ash de forma seria.

Al escuchar estas palabras de Ash todos mostraron una sonrisa confiada, incluso Aizen que observaba de forma seria mostró también una sonrisa confiada.

"Entonces… ¿Cuáles son su ordenes jefe? - preguntó Gary de forma confiada.

Kustem está demasiado confiado de que podrá ganarnos con su ejército en oleadas, además que su único objetivo por el momento es Serena por lo cual no perderán tiempo en quedarse todos a luchar, aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" - Preguntó May confundida.

Vamos a crear un filtrado de soldados usando seis líneas de defensa, en la primera se encuentra Barry junto con Dawn ustedes se encargaran de disipar lo más que puedan a los enemigos - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"Cuenta con ello" - dijeron Dawn y Barry de forma confiada.

En la segunda desde la derecha Maylene, Iris en el centro y Misty en la izquierda - siguió comandando Ash.

"Nosotras nos encargamos" - dijeron las tres con confianza.

En la tercera irán desde la derecha Paul y Max, Bonnie se encuentra con ustedes, protéjanla por favor - pidió Ash de forma seria.

"Yo me encargo" - dijo Max de forma seria.

En el centro de la tercera línea se colocaran Trip, Steban, Bianca y Cameron ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

"Cuenta con ello" - dijo Bianca con una sonrisa.

"¡Me llamo Stephan!" - dijo Stephan molesto.

"Yo me encargo" - dijo Cameron confiado.

"Es una estrategia básica, pero aun así me gusta" - dijo Trip de forma confiada.

En la izquierda de la tercera línea se colocaran Richie, Brock, Cilan y Tracey - comandó Ash.

"De acuerdo" - respondió Richie de forma confiada.

En la derecha de la cuarta línea estarán, Lyra,Korrina y Khoury - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"De acuerdo" - respondió Korrina de forma afirmativa.

En la izquierda de la cuarta línea estarán Raku, Chitoge, Drew y May - informó Ash de forma seria.

"Nosotros nos encargamos" - respondió May de forma confiada.

Finalmente en la quinta línea de defensa en el centro estarán Clemont, Alan y Gary - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"De acuerdo pero…. ¿Qué pasa con la sexta?" - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Quiero que todos los demás se dispersen detrás de la quinta línea, no puedo comunicarme con ninguno de ellos así que avísenles ustedes - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"De acuerdo"- respondió Gary.

Además, es muy posible que los enemigos tengan un equipo completo cada uno, si dejamos que usen a todos sus pokemon estamos perdidos, busquen alguna oportunidad para noquearlos - dijo Ash de forma muy seria.

Los chicos mostraron una mirada algo preocupada y molesta, eso no era algo que ellos comúnmente harían, pero la situación así lo requería.

Una cosa más… -decía Ash poniendo un tono de voz aun más serio.

Todos pusieron una mirada seria esperando escuchar las palabras de Ash.

No se rindan hasta el final - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Todos al escuchar esto mostraron una sonrisa de determinación en sus rostros.

¡Sí! - exclamaron todos con determinación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del pueblo.

¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? - preguntaba James confundido mientras corría.

Se suponía que esto era una oportunidad para llevarnos al Pikachu del torpe, no para que comenzáramos a correr de un ejército - decía Jessie molesta.

Cállense y pongan mover sus patitas - dijo Meowth molesto.

Mientras discutían no notaron a alguien que venía corriendo y todos chocaron.

¿Por qué no te fijas por donde va…? - decía Jessie enojada hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

Frente a ella tirada en el suelo se encontraba Serena.

¡La torpe! - exclamaron los del equipo Rocket.

¿Equipo Rocket? - dijo Serena confundida.

* * *

Mientras en donde estaba Ash.

Me impresionas, es un buen plan, la distribución y el orden de las líneas de defensa me parecen bastante solida, además… me sorprende la sangre fría con la que estas tomando esto de dejar morir a tus amigos para que Serena se salve - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿De qué estás hablando? No planeo que nadie muera aquí - dijo Ash de forma molesta.

A pesar de que creo que este es el mejor plan que puede realizar un grupo de su nivel, no creo que puedan superar las tres primeras rondas - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ya lo veras, ganaremos esto - dijo Ash de forma determinada.

Lo harás… a costa de sus vidas ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Serena llegue a la guarida? ¿Crees que Kustem se rendirá y se irá así sin más? - preguntó Aizen de forma seria.

Bueno… - intentaba hablar Ash pero sin saber que decir.

Si él no encuentra a Serena acabará uno por uno con tus amigos hasta que ustedes dos salgan de sus escondites… bueno hasta que ella salga de su escondite - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ya lo veras… vamos a conseguirlo… todos lo haremos - dijo Ash de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la primera línea.

Un Piplup y un Mamoswine se enfrentaban a un Flygon.

Piplup Rayo burbuja, Mamoswine canto helado - ordenó Dawn.

Piplup lanzó varias burbujas de su pico golpeando a Flygonhaciendo que Mamoswine aprovechara para golpear con su ataque de hielo provocando que Flygon callera debilitado.

Hrgg, maldita mocosa, ya verás - decía aquel miembro de los Cifer intentando lanzar una pokeball.

¡Pachirisu ahora! - ordenó Dawn repentinamente.

Pachirisu rápidamente salió debajo de la tierra para lanzar un ataque de Chispazo detrás del miembro del miembro del equipo Cifer hasta que quedara inconsciente.

¡Bien pudimos derrotar a uno! - decía Dawn con alegría ¿Y tú Barry como te… fue? - decía Dawn mirando sorprendida.

Junto a Barry se encontraban sus seis pokemon algo agitados frente a una inmensa cantidad de pokemon dragones con miembros del equipo Cifer en el suelo.

Y con ese fueron 29 ¿Cómo te fue a ti Dawn? - preguntó Barry con una sonrisa.

Presumido - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Primera oleada 70 enemigos restante.

* * *

Mientras en la segunda línea a la derecha.

Ala zona donde se encontraba Maylene se acercaban un total de diez miembros del ejército Cifer. Pero ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados detrás de su Lucario, su Medicham y su Toxicroak.

Esperen… - decía Maylene de forma tranquila.

Los miembros del equipo Cifer se acercaban más y más hasta estar a unos 20 metros de Maylene.

¡Ahora! - exclamó Maylene repentinamente.

Medicham tocó a Lucario y Toxicroak para que juntos se teletrasnportaran arriba de los miembros del equipo Cifer que estaban montados en Dragonite. Lucario golpeó con Combate cercano, Medicham con Puño hielo y Toxicroak con Puya nociva, dejando tanto a pokemon como entrenadores inconscientes en el suelo.

¿Saben una cosa? No me gusta atacar a las personas con pokemon, pero ustedes van detrás de mis amigos y no puedo permitirlo - dijo Maylene de forma seria parándose frente a los siete miembros que aun se encontraban de pie.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte izquierda de la segunda línea.

Un grupo de 30 miembros de los Cifer avanzaba por las casas del pueblo montados en varios pokemon tipo dragón hasta que de repente comenzó a llover sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Ahora! - se escuchó una voz.

De repente de entre las casas salieron un Golduck y un Starmie que atacaron con Hidrobomba a diez de ellos haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Los 20 que quedaron siguieron avanzando sin prestarles importancia.

Vaya, al parecer Ash tenía razón, nosotros no les importamos - dijo Misty de forma seria mirando cómo se iban los miembros del equipo Cifer.

Los diez que cayeron al suelo se levantaron poniéndose en posición para pelear.

Debes estar muy enamorado para que uses la cabeza de este modo Ash - decía Misty poniéndose en guardia.

* * *

Mientras en la zona central de la segunda línea.

Veinte soldados se acercaban a la posición donde iris los esperaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada muy seria y molesta.

Ustedes son entrenadores de dragones ¿Acaso no se da vergüenzas manchar así el nombre de los dragones? - dijo Iris de forma molesta.

Aparte niña, si no quieres que te liquidemos - dijo uno de los reclutas.

Rápidamente varios de los reclutas lanzaron sus pokeballs mostrando a un gran grupo de pokemon dragón.

Veo que quieren hacerlo de la manera difícil eh… pues bien ¡Axew sal! - ordenó Iris de forma molesta.

Repentinamente el pokemon dragón salió de su cabello poniéndose en posición para luchar. Por su parte los reclutas comenzaron a reírse de forma burlona, mientras Iris los miraba con una sonrisa confiada lanzando una pokeball. De dicha pokeball salió el pokemon legendario gobernante de los cielos Rayquaza rodeando a Iris para luego rugir con fuerza haciendo que sus enemigos retrocedieran un poco muy asustados.

Les voy a demostrar el verdadero poder de un guerrero Dragontino - dijo Iris de forma decidida.

Primera oleada 30 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Ash.

Ash se movía de izquierda a derecha en aquella extraña burbuja donde se encontraba aprisionado junto con Aizen.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás preocupado? - preguntó Aizen con una sonrisa burlona.

Por supuesto que estoy preocupado, todas las personas importantes están allá abajo y yo aquí sin poder ayudarlos - decía Ash molesto.

Yo no diría que no los ayudas, dirigirlos desde aquí es mucho más útil que tu presencia en el campo de batalla - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Pero debo estar allí para ayudarlos, todos están en peligro incluso…. ¡Mi mamá! Me olvidé completamente de ella, rayos necesito que alguno de… - decía Ash alterado.

Tranquilízate, ella está fuera de peligro en algún hotel lujoso en Kalos - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo misteriosamente ganaron unas vacaciones en Isla canela, la prensa recibió información anónima de que los campeones celebrarían su fiesta en algún lugar de Ciudad Carmesí, y tu madre viajó con Markus en una reunión que el tenia convenientemente en Kalos, dejándolos solos a ustedes ¿Qué conveniente no? - preguntó Aizen con una sonrisa burlona.

Estas…. ¿Estás diciendo que papá sabía que esto pasaría? ¿Acaso no planea ayudarnos? - preguntó Ash completamente sorprendido.

Quién sabe, tal vez sea solo una inmensa e improbable casualidad, jajaja - decía Aizen comenzando a reírse de la mirada sorprendida de Ash.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte derecha de la tercera línea.

Paul, Max y Bonnie se encontraban escondidos arriba de unos árboles a la espera de algún miembro del equipo Cifer.

Oye Paul…. ¿Era esto lo que ocultaban tú y los demás campeones? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo a mí? ¿Acaso no soy un campeón al igual que ustedes? - preguntó Max preocupado.

Paul solo miró a un costado sin decir nada.

¿Acaso creen que soy el más débil de los campeones solo porque soy más pequeño? - preguntó Max comenzando a alterarse.

Max, por favor calmante - pidió Bonnie de forma preocupada.

Paul seguía sin responder

¡Responderme! ¡¿Acaso creen que no estoy preparado?! - preguntó Max molesto.

¡Claro que no lo estas! - exclamó Paul molesto.

Max y Bonnie se quedaron en silencio algo sorprendidos y asustados.

Nadie de nosotros lo está, Ash no quería que se preocuparan por un problema que ni nosotros podíamos resolver, no queríamos que tú también estuvieras preocupado sin poder hacer nada - dijo Paul más calmado.

Paul… - decía Max de forma apagada.

Oh ¡Ahí vienen! - exclamó Bonnie mirando desde la copa del árbol.

A lo lejos se acercaban unos diez miembros del equipo Cifer volando en sus pokemon tipo dragón.

Max, tú y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, Bonnie quédate aquí - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¡Esperen! Yo también quiero ayudar - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

No, quédate aquí, ellos no son como los tontos del equipo Rocket, a ellos no les va a importar hacerte daño - decía Paul de forma seria.

Bonnie bajo la mirada de forma preocupada.

¿Mi hermano va a estar bien? - preguntó Bonnie de forma apagada y preocupada.

Él se encuentra un poco más atrás de nosotros, nos encargaremos que nadie pase por aquí, además también tenemos que proteger a tu hermana ¿Verdad Max? - preguntó Paul mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

Max se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras.

¡Así es! - exclamó Max con entusiasmo.

Luego de eso los dos campeones bajaron del árbol, tomaron una pokeball cada uno y se prepararon para el combate.

¿Estás listo? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Lo estoy - respondió Max también serio.

* * *

Nuevamente con Ash.

El entrenador de pueblo paleta observaba la pantalla con todos los puntos que se movían, observando de forma muy seria.

Ahora un grupo de diez se acerca a la zona izquierda y otros diez a la central, Trip no tendrá problemas en ese punto si lo ayudan Cameron, Stephan y Bianca, los cuatros son muy fuertes, pero…. - decía Ash de forma preocupada.

¿No estás muy seguro de la zona izquierda? No te culpo, trataste de colocar la mejor formación que tenías a la mano, en esa zona se encuentra un solo campeón de liga, un doctor pokemon, un conocedor, y el asistente del laboratorio. No tienen muchas posibilidades ni siquiera para la primera oleada – decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

Te equivocas, realmente no conoces la fuerza de mis amigos – dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Di lo que quieras, pero es poco probable que esa línea siga en pie en este ataque – dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo su holomisor comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué sucede Clemont? – preguntó Ash al responder.

"Ash hay algo que me está inquietando" – decía Clemont preocupado.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash algo preocupado también.

"Exactamente ¿Dónde estás atrapado? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos y que está haciendo el enemigo?" – preguntó Clemont de forma seria.

Ah decir verdad, es bastante difícil de explicar, pero por ahora… - intentó explicar Ash pero nuevamente el holomisor comenzó a sonar.

Espera, tengo otra llamada – dijo Ash tocando un botón en su holomisor.

"Ash habla Richie" – dijo Richie por el holomisor.

Richie ¿Están bien? Según veo a su posición llegaron diez enemigos pero… no los veo – dijo Ash confundido.

"Es por eso que te llamo, los derrotamos a todos" – dijo Richie de forma confiada.

Ash miró la pantalla y comprobó que no había enemigos en el mapa.

Primera oleada 0 enemigos restantes.

Increíble, logramos pasar la primera oleada sin que llegaran a la cuarta línea – dijo Ash animado.

No deberías confiarte, más que ser algo positivo podría ser algo en contra – dijo Aizen de forma seria.

¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Ash confundido.

Las primeras líneas vencieron a una gran cantidad de enemigos, por lo cual su resistencia se ha visto reducida, ellos van a caer más rápido que el resto dejando a los más débiles con toda la carga que sigue – explicó Aizen de forma tranquila.

Jeje, realmente no lo entiendes – dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

El verdadero poder de la determinación de un entrenador, si luchamos juntos no hay nada que no podamos vencer – dijo Ash con determinación.

Aizen miró algo sorprendido las palabras de Ash para después mostrar un rostro muy serio.

Sabes una cosa, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad, llenó de energía y un espíritu ardiente, siempre con la idea de que esforzándome podría lograr todo lo que me proponga – decía Aizen de forma seria.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Descubrí la oscuridad de este mundo, supe que aunque me esforzara había fronteras que nunca podría superar por mí mismo, las personas con a las cuales consideraba mis amigos se volvieron mis enemigos. Al final tuve que dejar todo lo que importaba para poder llegar a esos límites que no podía superar – decía Aizen de forma seria.

Por qué… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

Porque tú vas a recibir el mismo destino que yo, solo quiero que estés preparado – dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

No es necesario que te preocupes, jamás seguiré tus pasos – dijo Ash de forma seria.

Jajaja, lo más divertido es que ya los estas siguiendo sin saberlo, jajaja – decía Aizen entre risas.

Ash solo lo observaba de forma molesta hasta que su holomisor comenzó a sonar.

"¿Qué sucede Dawn?" – preguntó Ash por el holomisor.

Ash, pudimos derrotar a 20 de la segunda oleada, pero… - decía Dawn preocupada viendo como Barry devolvía a todos sus pokemon debilitados excepto a Lucario – No me quedan más pokemon y Barry solo tiene a Lucario muy cansado – dijo Dawn muy preocupada.

Dame un segundo, llamaré Brock para que vaya con Chansey – dijo Ash marcando al holomisor.

"Hola Richie, dame con Brock" – pidió Ash por el holomisor.

En estos momentos Brock está ocupado – dijo Richie mirando como Brock junto a Chansey curaban al Scyther de Tracey.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo otra llamada llegó a Ash.

"¿Qué sucede Misty?" – preguntó Ash por el holomisor.

Acabo de derrotar a ocho de esos chicos, pero ahora son más precavidos y lanzan rápidamente a sus pokemon y es muy complicado noquearlos ¿Crees que alguien tenga alguna forma de venir y curar a mi equipo un poco? – preguntó Misty mirando a sus pokemon algo lastimados y cansados.

Bien, deja que… - intentó hablar Ash preocupado pero nuevamente el holomisor comenzó a sonar.

"Ash, esto es malo, solo pude detener a diez soldados esta vez, un grupo de 30 se dirige a la zona central de la tercera línea" - dijo Iris preocupada.

Ash parecía mirar de forma preocupada todo.

Segunda oleada 55 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras en la zona derecha de la tercera línea.

Max caía al suelo bastante cansado.

Rayos, eso estuvo mucho más difícil que antes, y eso que solo eran siete - dijo Max cansado.

No te relajes, esto apenas es la segunda oleada, pronto vendrán más y será aun más difíciles - decía Paul de forma seria.

Eso es muy malo - decía Bonnie preocupada.

Paul miraba de forma seria la mirada preocupada de los dos más jóvenes hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse un poco.

Max ¿Puedes venir un segundo? - preguntó Paul mientras caminaba.

Max algo sorprendido se puso de pie y se acercó hacia donde él estaba.

¿Qué sucede Paul? - preguntó Max algo preocupado.

Quiero que me prometas algo, cuando te lo ordene te irás y te llevaras Bonnie lejos de aquí - dijo Paul de forma seria.

¿Qué? No pienso dejarte luchando solo, no soy un niño débil y voy a ayudarte - dijo Max algo molesto.

Sé muy bien que eres muy fuerte, de todos nosotros eres el que más talento tiene, pero acaso quieres que le pase algo a ella - dijo Paul mirando a Bonnie la cual no escuchaba nada de aquella conversación.

Pero…. - decía Max mirando también a Bonnie que los observaba preocupada.

Prométemelo - pidió Paul poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Max.

Está bien…. lo prometo - dijo Max pesadamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la zona central de la tercera línea.

Fiuu, eso estuvo intenso - dijo Cameron limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Rayos, dejamos pasar a 10 de ellos - dijo Trip de forma molesta.

No te preocupes, detrás hay otro equipo luchando - dijo Stephan de forma tranquila.

Lo sé, pero en la cuarta línea no hay defensa en el centro, ellos irán directo a la quinta línea - decía Trip preocupado.

Descuida, los de la quinta línea deben ser muy fuertes para que Ash les haya pedido que estén ahí - dijo Bianca animada.

Eso espero - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Segunda oleada 10 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras con Ash.

Richie cuéntame la situación - pidió Ash de forma seria.

"Estamos muy dañados, a Chansey le está comenzando a costar reponer a nuestros pokemon, no creo que pueda ir a ayudar a ningún lado" - decía Richie por el holomisor.

Rayos, eso es malo, pero traten de aguantar lo más que puedan - dijo Ash de forma preocupada.

"Lo haremos" - respondió Richie cortando la llamada.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Serena.

Enserio, no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo Serena de forma molesta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Pangoro y Delphox enfrentados a un Gourgeist y un Inkay.

Mala suerte torpe, sin los demás torpes será mucho más fácil tomar tus pokemon - dijo Jessie de forma confiada.

Así que ya sabes, flojita y cooperando - dijo Meowth con una siniestra sonrisa.

En ese momento el holomisor de Serena comienza a sonar, a lo cual ella lo atiende.

"Serena ¿Qué está pasando? Ya deberías estar llegando a la guarida ¿Qué te detiene?" - preguntó Ash algo molesto por el holomisor.

Lo sé, pero el equipo Rocket me está frenando el paso - dijo Serena algo molesta.

"¿El equipo Rocket? Pásame con ellos" - pidió Ash de forma seria.

Serena algo confundida le pasó el holomisor a James.

¿Qué quieres torpe? - preguntó James acercando el holomisor para que los demás lo escucharan.

Escuchen equipo Rocket, si no dejan a Serena voy a…. - comenzó a hablar Ash en tono muy serio.

El equipo Rocket comenzó a escuchar las palabras de Ash, primero comenzaron a sudar un poco, luego sus caras se pusieron azules y comenzaron a temblar. Sin decir nada le devolvieron a Serena el holomisor y se pusieron firmes frente a ella.

¡A sus ordenes! - dijeron los tres miembros como si fueran soldados.

¿Eh? - atinó a decir Serena confundida.

* * *

Mientras en la zona izquierda de la cuarta línea.

Varios pokemon de tipo dragón se encontraban rodeados dentro de un gran remolino de fuego y arena.

¡Es ahora! - exclamó May.

Repentinamente un Glaceon montando en un Dragonite volaron por encima de aquel remolino para lanzar en conjunto un ataque de Rayo hielo y Furia dragón.

Al unir esos ataques causaron una gran explosión dentro de aquel remolino. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó se vio a todos los pokemon dragón debilitados.

Los miembros del equipo Cifer se prepararon para lanzar a sus siguientes pokemon.

Oh no, no lo harán ¡Roserade usa Somnífero! - ordenó Drew rápidamente.

Roserade sin perder tiempo desprendió una fuerte fragancia que dejó inconsciente a los diez miembros de los Cifer.

Bien, pudimos contenerlos ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó Raku de forma tranquila.

Estoy bien, pero fue difícil hacer que se descuidaran - dijo Chitoge algo preocupada.

Tal vez si tuviéramos un lugar para escondernos y usar Somnífero sin que se den cuenta podríamos hacer esto realmente fácil - decía Drew de forma seria.

Es cierto, pero es una lástima que estemos en este lugar tan descampado - dijo May mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en derecha de la cuarta línea.

Bien, eso estuvo divertido - dijo Lyra con una gran sonrisa.

Yo no lo veo tan así - dijo Korrina con una cara cansada.

Cielos, es difícil seguirles el paso con sus pokemon con Mega evolución - dijo Khoury cansando.

Vamos, debemos seguir con el ánimo al 100% para continuar - dijo Lyra animada.

Oigan, quiero darles las gracias por ayudar a Serena, a pesar de que realmente no la conocen mucho - decía Korrina con una sonrisa.

Estas bromeando, es la enamorada de Ash, claro que vamos a salvarla - dijo Lyra animada.

Lo que ella quiere decir es que Serena es una amiga a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados - dijo Khoury con una sonrisa.

Realmente se los agradezco - dijo Korrina con una gran sonrisa.

Segunda oleada 10 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la quinta línea de defensa.

Clemont se encontraba sentado con una cara preocupada como si estuviera pensando en algo.

¿Sucede algo Clemont? - preguntó Alan preocupado.

Mi hermana está adelante, estoy preocupado por ella - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Tranquilo, Paul esta con ella, tal vez no lo parezca pero Paul se preocupa por los demás, si la cosa se pone peligrosa él hará todo lo posible por ponerla a salvo - dijo Gary de forma tranquila.

Ahora que lo dices, Ash me había contado que cuando eran rivales en Sinnoh, Paul era un entrenador que no se preocupaba por sus pokemon y solo los tenia si eran fuertes. No sé cómo alguien como él pudo cambiar a ser lo que es ahora - decía Clemont mientras pensaba.

¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Fue Ash quien le enseñó todas esas cosas - dijo Alan de de forma tranquila.

Ash de verdad a cambiado mucho la vida de la mayoría aquí presente, gran parte de ellos seguro están arriesgando su vida no solo por Serena, ni no porque ella es importante para él - dijo Gary de forma seria.

¿Y tú? ¿Estás luchando por ella o por Ash? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Gary se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Por los dos - respondió secamente Gary.

Clemont estaba algo confundido por la respuesta pero noto que algo se acercaba.

Tenemos compañía - dijo Alan serio poniéndose en posición.

A lo lejos se acercaban diez miembros del equipo Cifer montados en pokemon tipo dragón.

Bien, creo que al fin es nuestro turno - dijo Clemont poniéndose en posición.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Serena.

Serena se encontraba corriendo y detrás de ella la seguía el equipo Rocket.

¿A dónde vas torpe? - preguntó Meowth confundido.

Tengo que llegar a la guarida, ahí estaremos seguro - dijo Serena mientras seguía corriendo.

Oh, eso es genial, podremos resguárdanos del peligro mientras el resto de torpes pelea por nosotros - dijo Jessie con una sonrisa burlona.

De repente Serena se frenó en seco.

¿Puedo pedirles un favor? - preguntó Serena sin darse la vuelta sorprendiendo al equipo Rocket.

* * *

Nuevamente en la quinta línea.

¡Garra Dragón! - exclamó Alan.

El Mega Charizard X de Alan cubrió sus garras con energía verde para golpear a un Salamance y dejarlo completamente debilitado.

El recluta Cifer regresó a su pokemon e intentó sacar a otro, pero fue sorprendido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica y quedó inconsciente.

Bueno, ese fue el ultimo - dijo Clemont acercándose con su Mega Manectric.

Fuii, se nota que estoy oxidado, incluso con Mega Blastoise me costó mucho ganar - dijo Gary algo agitado.

Algo me dice que será una noche muy larga, me gustaría poder ayudarlos más - decía Mairin acercándose al grupo.

No te preocupes, para mañana estará todo arreglado y celebraremos la victoria - dijo Alan con una tranquila sonrisa.

Mañana… celebrar….¡Oh es cierto! tengo que hablar con Ash - dijo Clemont sorprendiendo un poco al grupo para después tomar su holomisor.

Segunda oleada 0 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto donde estaba Ash.

Bien, superamos la segunda oleada, solo faltan cuatro - dijo Ash entre calmado y preocupado.

Sigue siendo inútil el esfuerzo - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

Si no vas a ayudarme quédate cayado - dijo Ash molesto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más el holomisor de Ash comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué sucede Clemont? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Solo llamaba para confirmar si recuerdas que día es mañana" - decía Clemont por el holomisor.

Este… ¿Sábado? - preguntó Ash confundido.

"Veo que lo olvidaste, revisa el calendario de tu holomisor" - dijo Clemont tranquilamente por el holomisor.

Ash revisó su aparato y se sorprendió al ver la fecha de mañana.

Tienes razón, mañana es… - decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por una llamada.

¿Dawn? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash.

Ash esto es malo, vienen 40 de ellos directo a nosotros ¿Dónde está Brock? - preguntó Dawn muy preocupada viendo como aquel gran grupo se acercaba.

"Dawn yo… lo siento, Brock no va a llegar a su posición" - dijo Ash pesadamente por el holomisor.

¡Pero lo necesitamos! Barry solo tiene a un solo pokemon, por favor necesitamos ayuda - decía Dawn desesperada.

En ese momento los 40 soldados sacaron a todos sus pokemon mostrando un total de 240 pokemon de tipo dragón que se acercaban al Rey de la Babilonia de batalla.

Barry que se encontraba firme junto a su pokemon Aura en estado de Mega evolución miró a Dawn de forma seria hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Luego de eso sacó su holomisor del bolsillo para marcar un numero.

Hola bro, necesito que vengas aquí donde estoy, debes ayudarme con algo - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

¿A quién llamaste? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

Llegará en un segundo - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

Pocos segundos después un destello apareció de la nada para mostrar a Kenny junto con un Alakazam.

¡Kenny! Has venido a ayudarnos - dijo Dawn aliviada.

No… el vino a sacarte de aquí - dijo Barry de forma seria.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Lucario libera a Ea - ordenó Barry de forma seria.

Lucario creó un hueso de ataque óseo al mismo tiempo que varias distorsiones aparecieron expulsando cientos de esferas aurales doradas, las cuales comenzaron a acumularse y girar hasta formar una especie de espada taladro.

Llévatela - dijo Barry de forma seca.

Kenny tomó la mano de Dawn y la jaló para atrás.

¡No por favor no! - exclamó Dawn tratando de zafarse e ir a donde está Barry.

Barry dio vuelta su cabeza y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de que ella desapareciera junto a Kenny.

En ese momento los 240 pokemon dragón lanzaron al unisonó una tanda de ataques combinados de Pulso dragón, Hiperrayo y Cometa Draco. Barry por su parte comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura dorada y en sus ojos se formaron dos "X" en las pupilas.

¡Ahora Lucario! ¡ENUMA ELISH! - exclamó Barry a todo pulmón.

Lucario en ese momento liberó toda la energía acumulada la cual chocó con todos los ataques combinados.

Creo que llegó el momento de decir… adiós - dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

En ese momento los ataques chocaron creando una inmensa explosión que cubrió tanto a Barry como a los soldados Cifer. La luz era tan fuerte que incluso Ash de donde estaba no podía ver nada hasta que dicha luz desapareció mostrando un gran cráter de casi cien metros.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Barry? - preguntó Ash confundido para después observar su pantalla.

Ash se sorprendió al ver que el punto blanco que representaba a Barry no estaba.

Vaya, esto sí que fue una sorpresa, quien diría que el más fuerte del grupo sería el primero en caer… - decía Aizen con una sonrisa divertida.

No….no puede ser ¡BARRYYYYY! - gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano**

Era otro día en el campamento de verano, los niños se encontraban jugando felizmente pero había algunos que se encontraban apartados del resto. Entre ellos se encontraba un niño de cabellos azabache que se encontraba sentado con su cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas.

Oh, con que aquí estas, te eh buscado por todas partes - dijo un niño de cabellos castaños levantado en picos.

Déjame solo - dijo el niño azabache sin levantar la mirada.

Vamos, no debes de estar solo en tu cumpleaños, anímate un poco - dijo el niño castaño.

Él…. él otra vez no vino - dijo el azabache pesadamente.

Tal vez solo está muy ocupado, recuerda que él es un Maestro pokemon - dijo el pequeño castaño.

Tú papá también es un Maestro pokemon y el siempre viene a tu cumpleaños - dijo aquel niño azabache de forma molesta.

Bueno, quizás… - intentaba hablar el niño castaño sin saber que decir.

Tal vez esos niños tenían razón, tal vez mi papá no quiere verme porque soy un llorón - dijo el niño de cabellos azabache de forma muy apagada.

Entonces ve tú a buscarlo - dijo el niño de cabellos castaño de forma animada.

¿Eh? - preguntó el pequeño azabache confundido finalmente levantando la mirada.

Cuando te vuelvas un entrenador y te hagas muy fuerte podrás pelar con él y derrotarlo, eh escuchado que si derrotas a un Maestro pokemon el deja de serlo. Si lo vences ya no será un Maestro pokemon y podrás pasar más tiempo con él - dijo el castaño animado.

Pero… los Maestros pokemon son muy fuertes, yo nunca podré hacerlo - dijo el pequeño azabache desanimado.

Claro que puedes, solo debes esforzarte al mucho y dejar de llorar, yo te ayudaré, saldremos de viaje juntos y nos volveremos muy fuertes - dijo el niño castaño con una sonrisa confiada.

Gary… - dijo el azabache sorprendido.

Ahora levántate Ash y no te rindas hasta el final - dijo el castaño conocido como Gary extendiendo su mano.

Es cierto, voy a dejar de llorar, haré mi mayor esfuerzo y no me rendiré hasta el final - dijo el pequeño azabache muy animado poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Gary.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

TonoCygnus: Gracias por tu review, pues creeria que si es normal, yo me leei todo el manga de one piece en unos tres días así que creo que esta bien XD. Por lo de Aizen se los dejo a su opinión por el momento.

Cristobal222: Gracias por las recomendaciones, pero la región de Raku no es inventada, es una región del mundo pokemon se llama Orre y aparece en los juegos de Pokémon Colosseum y Pokémon XD: Tempestad oscura. La región de Alola esta planeada para un futuro así que posiblemente veamos a Sun y Moon más adelante. Por lo de Darksh se va a quedar así, ya que por lo menos a mi me gusta XD.

Andrew: Y espero que te guste cuando sea la declaración oficial, estoy pensando como hacerla lo más épico posible.

Ivi: No sufras más, aquí está la actualización.

FerMrack: Lentos y furiosos... malisimo el chiste. Al parecer el universo esta confabulado para que el amour no se haga canon en esta historia (Gracias a Dios en el anime si) Y bueno, ya tienes a la primera victima.

Guest: No sé que es eso del puesto, pero al momento que escribo esto tiene 143,012 views.

oristrong: Gracias por tu Review, la verdad normalmente me gustan los openings de pokemon en Latino... pero ese de se un héroe... Ay me da cosa. Y si esta es la fase final de este arco.

eduardo: Este... no se si se cortó una parte de review pero no entendí la consulta. Pues sobre el traidor la verdad es que es... CHAN CHAN CHAN. Pues se murió Barry, por lo tanto nadie está a salvo.

LucasDLR Pues ya tienes a uno de los muertos, al final del arco mostraré la lista de quienes morían si tocaba ganar algún otro.

Lol: Dota.

pichucharmander: 1: Porque Barry es más chingon (En esta historia) 2: De la friend zone nadie se salva (Solo Serena) 3: Pues Barry se murió... (O no?) 5(¿Quien necesita al 4?): Si, pero son 600 entrenadores con equipos completos, osea son 3.600 dragones (¿Que tanto van a hacer las Hadas?) 6: Ahora mi menta es hacerte llorar (Esto no es joda) 7: Y... Barry era uno de mis personajes favoritos y ya ves... puede morirse cualquiera. 8: Espero que este te haya gustado. 9: Ya se te ocurrirá algo. 10: Pues... pensé que lo había dejado claro, el del antifaz es Aizen. 11: Creo que Ash, su papá es el presidente de la Asociación pokemon. 12: Estos padres negligentes de hoy en día. 13: Tal vez... Nah está bien muerta... (O no?) PD: El padre de Dawn aun no sale y no sé si lo voy a usar.

life: Quizas en el proximo capitulo.

xddd: En total hay 12 maestros pokemon en el mundo, 3 son de Kiponn, sobre el resto más o menos los tengo pensado, y a todos los dex olders o personajes del manga tambien estoy viendo como agregarlos a la historia.

Kellypriss: Muchas gracias, aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Light Fire Blue: Todos se encontraban en el grupo excepto.

honhoncca: Muchas gracias por tu reviews, es bueno que te sorprendiera me esforcé para hacer que olvidaran lo de los cifer para que sea más sorprendente la entrada. Por lo de Angie tal vez lo descubramos en el próximo capitulo.

Manu Sauceda: Si te soy sincero a mi también me dolió. Angie era mi favorita para ser pareja de Ash antes que Serena apareciera.

Otaku23: La verdad no lo eh pensado, y creería que no habrá nada lemon, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar en esta historia.

Chizuri Kiten: Pues es canon, o será canon sin duda. Pues la obra no está basado en ningún anime, solo tomé los elementos cliches de japon como las luchas de pandillas por territorios. Besos y abrazos para ti también.

gaboduarte11: Es por eso que se sentirá tan dulce cuando al fin nadie los interrumpa. Por lo de Aizen lo dejo a tu opinión.

Seiryu.001: Pues Barry hasta aquí llegó siendo de gran ayuda. Veremos que trama realmente Aizen más adelante.

ehb12: Wow, realmente es una buena idea, pero ya tengo pensado el rumbo de la historia. (Aun así no descartó nada de eso)

DilmauGames4Ever: ¿Gemelos? ¿Con mi sueldo? Admito que también me pierdo en la parte de los pinguinos.

sagitariorub: Si hubiera sido un todos contra todos se me hubiera explotado la cabeza para escribirlo, y no queremos que eso pase ¿Verdad? Pues el ataque explosion de galaxias podría también ser de Infernape, o quizas de Markus, aun así lo tengo planeado para más adelante como en la segunda temporada o en el arco de la liga de campeones. No encuentro la música, pásamela por mensaje privado.

The master gold 10: La cancion es una versión latina de pokemon xy, es horriblemente mala (Al menos para mi) se llama se un héroe, búscala si quieres morir. Jaja, todos unos chismosos, ni un segundo de privacidad XD. Pues Barry fue la primera victima ¿Como se lo tomará Ash?

Mariotaku568: Yo diría que sí.

pokeball z1: Cada cuanto pueda.

BRANDON369: Pues no eh puesto una batalla de Dawn por ahora, pero tendrá una muy épica más adelante. Pues es verdad, no todos tienen la suficiente fuerza, cada recluta tiene el poder de un Lider de gimnasio, para quienes no estén acostumbrados al combate será muy difícil vencer a uno. Bueno, el equipo Rocket está con Serena, veamos como les va más adelante.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Pero yo si los extrañaría si los mato ¿O no? Es verdad, mi fic cumple 2 años y el amour no es canon... debe ser un récord en esta pagina XD. Es bueno saber que eh salvado vidas.

Estui: Cuando yo tengo un bloqueo, me pongo a ver la tele, alguna película o serie, eso siempre hace que me lleguen ideas.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la razón de que no haya puesto ningún combate extenso es debido a que hay demasiados frentes abiertos, y seria atentar contra mi salud emocional y psicológica el tratar de narrar todas las batallas, pero en los próximos capítulos mostraré batallas importantes, no solo contra simples reclutas, solo esperen. **

**¿Como tomará Ash la muerte de Barry? ¿Podrán resistir las próximas oleadas? ¿Que fue lo que le pidió Serena al equipo Rocket? Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo de la Buena vida del campeón. Se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto. **


	64. Manos a la obra Acto 4

**Hola amigos, ha pasado algo de tiempo, la verdad eh estado bastante ocupado y no me ha dado tiempo de sentarme para escribir. Pero bueno el capitulo ya está aquí, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 4**

* * *

Un pequeño destello apareció en una zona descampada de Pueblo Paleta mostrando a Dawn y Kenny junto a un Alakazam. En ese mismo momento un inmenso destello dorado a lo lejos iluminó el cielo nocturno como si fuera el sol de la mañana por unos pequeños segundos.

¡NO! ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo! ¡Kenny vamos! - exclamó Dawn intentando salir corriendo.

¡No puedes! Dawn lo siento mucho, él también era mi amigo, pero él sabía que esto pasaría - dijo Kenny de forma apagada sosteniendo a Dawn para que no se fuera.

Dawn dejó de forcejear para después caer de rodillas para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Kenny por su parte comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras veía a su amiga completamente destrozada.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldición! - exclamaba Ash furioso golpeando el suelo transparente de aquel extraño lugar donde se encontraba atrapado.

Tranquilízate, sabias que esto podía pasar - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Cállate… - decía Ash furioso mirando a Aizen con sus ojos brillando de color rojo suave.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto? No te culpo, a mí también me molestaría perder al más fuerte de mis soldados - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Él no era un soldado ¡Era un amigo! - dijo Ash muy molesto.

Sea como sea, debes reponerte, no es el momento que pierdas el control, recuerda que tienes que proteger a alguien - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ash empezó a tomar aire de forma pesada tratando lo más que podía de calmarse. Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a su color normal mientras este marcaba en su holomisor.

(Vaya, realmente pensé que perdería el control aquí, tal parece que aprenderá a dominarlo pronto) - pensaba Aizen con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Tercera oleada 60 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Paul, Max y Bonnie.

El grupo se encontraba a la espera de la próxima oleada, pero de repente el holomisor de Paul comenzó a sonar, al cual este atendió.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue ese inmenso destello? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Paul… necesito hablar a solas contigo - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

Paul algo confundido y preocupado se alejó del grupo ante la mirada preocupada de los dos más jóvenes.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Paul… Barry… él… no pudo salvarse - dijo Ash de forma cortada y muy apagado.

Paul abrió los ojos enormemente y un nudo se le armó en la garganta, apretó sus puños y sus dientes esforzándose por no quebrarse.

¿Cómo está Dawn? - preguntó Paul tratando de mantenerse firme.

Ella está bien, Kenny pudo llevársela, yo… realmente lo siento - dijo Ash de forma pesada.

No te disculpes idiota, Barry sabia que esto podía pasar, fue por eso que decidió ser el primero en luchar, ahora solo concéntrate en ganar esto no tenemos tiempo para estar lamentándonos - dijo Paul con un tono muy firme.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cielos de Pueblo Paleta.

Un globo con forma de Meowth flotaba tranquilamente mientras tres personas se encontraban mirando con unos binoculares.

¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? - preguntó con molestia Jessie.

Porque el torpe nos va hacer la que le hicieron al Santo si no ayudamos a la torpe - dijo James resignado.

Repentinamente algo comenzó a sonar en uno de los bolsillos de James a lo cual sacó un extraño aparato parecido a un holomisor.

"¿Que fue esa luz?" - preguntó una voz por el holomisor.

No lo sé, vino de donde estaban el torpe rubio y la torpe de pelo azul de Sinnoh - respondió James.

"¿Pueden revisar?" - preguntó nuevamente la voz.

¡Oye no somos tus…! - decía Jessie molesta pero se sorprendió al ver el gran cráter que había debajo de ellos.

¿Qué pasó aquí? - se preguntaba Meowth muy sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de pueblo paleta.

Serena se encontraba corriendo con su holomisor en la mano.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

"Hay un cráter inmenso y no veo a los torpes por ningún lado" - dijo la voz de James por el holomisor.

Barry, Dawn… espero que estén bien - dijo Serena preocupada.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - preguntó James por el holomisor.

Ténganme informada todo lo que vean - decía Serena guardando su holomisor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la zona izquierda de la tercera línea.

Rayos… - decía Misty cansada tirándose al suelo agotada.

Frente a ella había una gran cantidad de soldados y pokemon inconscientes.

Solo me queda un pokemon, y apenas estamos a la mitad de esto - decía Misty con fastidio.

De repente el holomisor de Misty comenzó a sonar a lo cual ella contestó.

"Misty ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- se escuchó la voz de Ash en el holomisor.

Realmente no muy bien, no creo aguantar mucho más, si tan solo tuviera más pokemon - decía Misty preocupada.

"Más pokemon… tengo una idea, por favor resiste ahí" - decía Ash por el holomisor.

De acuerdo, confío en ti - dijo Misty algo confundida mientras se cortaba la llamada.

Tercera oleada 50 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras en donde se encontraba Ash.

Así que tienes una idea ¿Puedo saber cuál es? - preguntó Aizen con curiosidad.

En ese momento Ash sacó una pokeball de su cinturón para luego abrirla y mostrar a su Greninja.

¿Acaso intentas luchar para salir? Te advierto que no tienes la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, incluso aunque pierdas el control - advirtió Aizen de forma seria.

Tú dijiste que no puedo salir, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda enviar algo desde aquí ¿Verdad? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

¿A qué quieres llegar? - preguntó Aizen intrigado.

A esto… ¡Vamos Greninja con todo nuestro poder! - exclamó Ash con determinación.

Greninja dio un fuerte gruñido para luego ser rodeado en un remolino de agua cambiando de forma obteniendo cabellos a los costados de su cabeza con unas marcas de "Z" rojas y el agua de aquel remolino se volvió una shuriken en su espalda.

Greninja saldrá ahí afuera y será mis ojos en el campo de batalla - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Una sincroevolución… realmente fascinante lo que has logrado a tan corta edad - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

Dejemos los halagos para después, ahora deja salir a Greninja - pidió Ash de forma seria.

Jajaja, no paras de sorprenderme muchacho - decía Aizen riendo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Repentinamente un agujero se abrió bajo los pies de Greninja dejándolo salir para que cayera algo alejado de Kustem y sus soldados.

Bien, pongámonos en marcha - decía Ash cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Greninja que se encontraba afuera también cerró los ojos para concentrarse, luego de unos segundos los dos abrieron sus ojos conectando su visión y sus mentes.

Es hora, adelante Greninja - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Greninja a una gran velocidad comenzó a moverse, pero al hacer esto algo llamó la atención de Aizen.

(Está yendo en dirección opuesta a las líneas de defensa ¿Qué tramas?) - se preguntaba Aizen con curiosidad.

* * *

Mientras a la derecha de la tercera línea.

Un Mega Lucario y un Mega Gallade se encontraban luchando contra un grupo de pokemon dragones los cuales incluían un Garchomp, un Druddigon, un Goodra y un Tyrantrum.

¡Gallade gira y usa Psicocorte! - ordenó Max rápidamente.

Gallade comenzó a girar lanzando varios ataques de Psicocorte a Garchomp y Goodra hasta dejarlos debilitados.

¡Lucario Puño incremento! - ordenó Paul.

El mega Lucario rodeo su puño con energía de color anaranjado y golpeó con mucha fuerza a Tyrantrum dejándolo en el suelo debilitado. Pero en ese momento Druddigon aprovechó la distracción de Lucario para lanzarle un Lanzallamas por la espalda.

¡Gallade protégelo! - ordenó Max preocupado.

Gallade a una sorprendente velocidad se interpuso entre el ataque de fuego y el pokemon lucha acero recibiendo el ataque de lleno perdiendo la forma mega evolucionada y cayendo debilitado.

Desgraciado ¡Lucario Esfera Aural! - ordenó Paul molesto.

Lucario creó una esfera de energía con sus manos y violentamente golpeó al pokemon dragón dejándolo debilitado.

Malditos mocosos, nos la van a pa… - decía uno de los soldados del Equipo Cifer pero fue tumbado por un ataque eléctrico.

Cuando el soldado cayó al suelo los dos campeones vieron a un Dedenne sonriendo en su espalda y detrás a Bonnie.

¡Bonnie te dijimos que no te metieras en esto! - dijo Max algo sorprendido y molesto.

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada - dijo la niña preocupada.

Max, no debiste hacer eso, ahora tienes solo un pokemon - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Pero si eso hubiera golpeado a Lucario tu no tendrías a ninguno, quería protegerlo debemos seguir resistiendo - dijo Max de forma seria.

Rayos, te pareces tanto a Ash - dijo Paul con una sonrisa decaída mirando a lo lejos.

¿Qué sucede Paul? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Paul seguía mirando a lo lejos viendo como un grupo de cinco soldados del Equipo Cifer acercándose.

Max, llévate a Bonnie - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Pero Paul… - decía Max preocupado.

¡Váyanse! - exclamó Paul molesto.

Max de forma pesada lanzó una pokeball sacando a Latias, seguido de eso se subió en su lomo y extendió su mano para que Bonnie subiera.

Pero… no podemos dejarte solo - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

No te preocupes por mí, los chicos malos jamás mueren - dijo Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

Max y Bonnie lo miraban algo preocupados antes de salir volando.

Bien Lucario, no vamos a caer sin llevarnos a unos cuantos con nosotros - dijo Paul tronándose los nudillos al igual que su pokemon.

Rio – gruñó el pokemon tipo lucha.

Mientras Paul espera a sus enemigos la imagen de una chica de cabellos rozados atados en espiral se formó en su mente.

Me hubiera gustado… al menos despedirme de ella – dijo Paul con una sonrisa decaída.

* * *

Mientras en la parte izquierda de la tercera línea.

¡Sparky usa Rayo! - ordenó Richie.

El Pikachu con un mechón sobresaliente lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica al pokemon dragón.

¡Haxorus! - exclamó el soldado Cifer preocupado.

Haxorus cayó al suelo debilitado para luego ser regresado a su pokeball por el miembro de los Cifer que salió corriendo.

Bien lo hicimos - dijo Richie animado.

Pika pi - chilló el Pikachu de Richie animado pero luego cayó al suelo debilitado.

¡Sparky! - exclamó Richie preocupado.

Richie se acercó a su pokemon para sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Rápidamente Brock se acercó para examinarlo.

Está bien, solo está muy exhausto, no podrá seguir luchando - dijo Brock con una sonrisa tranquila.

¿Crees que puedas ayudarlo para que se recupere rápido? – preguntó Richie preocupado.

Lo siento, Chansey ya no puede seguir curando y tampoco me quedan bayas, tendrás que dejar que descanse para que se recupere – dijo Brock desanimado.

Pero eso quiere decir que… - decía Richie preocupado.

Ya no nos queda ningún pokemon – dijo Cilan de forma seria.

¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Apenas pudimos derrotar a cinco de ellos en esta oleada, tendremos que irnos de aquí – dijo Tracey preocupado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el holomisor de Richie comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la zona central de la Tercera línea.

Rayos, estoy comenzando a sentir la fatiga – dijo Trip limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

¿Comenzando a sentirlo? Mis pokemon ya no pueden luchar – dijo Bianca preocupada.

Los míos tampoco – dijo Stephan preocupado.

A mí solo me queda Lucario – agregó Cameron también preocupado.

Se nos escaparon varios de ellos, no creo que podamos retener a nadie en la próxima oleada – dijo Trip de forma seria.

De repente el holomisor de Trip comenzó a sonar llamando la atención del grupo.

* * *

Nuevamente en el lado derecho de la tercera línea.

Paul se encontraba junto a Lucario sentados en el suelo espalda con espalda muy lastimados. Alrededor de ellos había varios pokemon dragón debilitados en el suelo y frente a ellos había un grupo de diez dragones acercándose.

Paul y Lucario intentaron inútilmente de levantarse, mientras veían como los enemigos se acercaban. Paul sonreía de forma confiada y daba un suspiro.

Luchaste excelente, entra en la pokeball para que no te… - decía Paul sacando su pokeball.

Pero antes de que Paul pudiera usarla Lucario lo detuvo y lo miró de forma tranquila.

Como quieras, nos iremos al otro mundo juntos – dijo Paul con una sonrisa tranquila.

Los pokemon dragón se acercaban mientras Paul y Lucario los esperaban sin una pisca de miedo en sus rostros. Pero en ese preciso momento lo que parecía una lluvia de meteoros color rozados comenzó a caer del cielo golpeando a todos los dragones.

¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! - exclamaron los soldados Cifer muy sorprendidos.

Lentamente alguien comenzó a acercarse junto a un Garchomp y una Gardevoir. Paul observaba increíblemente sorprendido a esa persona.

Úrsula… - decía Paul muy sorprendido.

Cierra la boca, todavía sigo molesta - dijo Úrsula con una mirada muy enojada haciendo que Paul se asustara un poco.

Los miembros de los Cifer junto a sus pokemon dragón se prepararon para atacar, a lo cual Úrsula los miraba todavía más molesta.

¿Les importa? Tengo algo que atender ¡Garchomp y Gardevoir usen Cometa lunar! - ordenó Úrsula de forma seria.

Garchomp lanzó una gran bola de energía naranja al cielo para que seguidamente Gardevoir lanzara un ataque Fuerza lunar uniendo las dos esferas de energía ocasionando una lluvia de meteoritos color razado, los cuales comenzaron a golpear a los pokemon dragón.

Varios de los pokemon enemigos cayeron debilitados mientras algunos otros se encontraban heridos. Por su parte los soldados Cifer lanzaron varias pokeballs mostrando más de sus pokemon.

¿Quieren jugar rudo? - dijo Úrsula lanzando cuatro Pokeballs.

De ellas salieron un Plusle, un Minun, un Flareon y un Vaporeon listos para el combate.

¡Pues juguemos rudo! - exclamó Úrsula molesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto donde se encontraba Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miraba fijamente la pantalla que mostraba la ubicación de todos sus amigos.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué los puntos de Max y Bonnie se alejan tan rápido? ¿Y quién es el nuevo punto que apareció junto a Paul? - se preguntaba Ash confundido.

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo más su holomisor comenzó a sonar.

"Ash, tenemos un problema" - se escuchó la voz de Korrina por el holomisor.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Algunos soldados nos han pasado de largo directo a la sexta línea ¿Tienes algún plan?" - preguntó Korrina preocupada.

A decir verdad yo… - decía Ash algo preocupado mirando la pantalla.

Ash observaba como algunos enemigos se aproximaban a Serena, además de ciertos aliados cerca con los cuales no podía comunicarse.

"¿Ash…?" - preguntó Korrina más preocupada.

No te preocupes, mantente alerta que otro grupo de soldados se acercan a su posición - mintió Ash tratando de sonar calmado para después cortar la llamada.

¿Acaso la situación se te está escapando de las manos? - preguntó Aizen con una sonrisa divertida.

Solo… necesito un poco más de tiempo - dijo Ash cerrando los ojos comenzando a concentrarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la izquierda de la cuarta línea.

Fiuu, esto se puso muy difícil - dijo May cansada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? - preguntó Drew con burla.

¡Cállate! Tu estas bañado en sudor de lo cansado que estas - dijo May molesta.

Tranquila, guarda tus fuerzas para el enemigo - dijo Raku mirando de forma seria a la distancia.

Ustedes son increíbles, se mueven junto a sus pokemon y logran atacar a sus entrenadores - dijo May sorprendida.

Eso es debido a que en Orre los entrenadores luchan en coliseos donde lo principal es dejar al rival fuera de combate - dijo Chitoge de forma tranquila.

¿Enserio? ¿Y eso es legal? - preguntó Drew sorprendido.

Así era hasta ahora, Orre fue siempre un lugar sin ley gracias a ellos - decía Raku de forma molesta.

¿Quiénes? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Los Cifer - dijo Raku de forma fría y molesta.

* * *

Nuevamente en la zona derecha de la tercera línea.

Úrsula se encontraba con algunos raspones en su cuerpo y su ropa, su pelo se encontraba desatado en una de sus coletas. Ella se encontraba poniéndole algunas vendas a Paul y dándole unas vayas a Lucario.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Paul algo decaído evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Solo… quería decirte adiós antes de irme - respondió Úrsula con una sonrisa decaída.

Paul se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, acto rasgó una pequeña parte de su chaqueta. Sin decir nada se acercó a Úrsula y ató la coleta desatada de esta sorprendiéndola bastante.

Úrsula, lo que te dije esta tarde yo… - decía Paul de forma preocupada.

No hace falta que digas nada - respondió Úrsula con una sonrisa tranquila.

Tercera oleada 35 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte derecha de la cuarta línea.

Rayos no puedo más, mis pokemon están todos en su límite - dijo Khoury tirándose de espaldas al suelo.

Esto es malo ¿Cómo vamos a resistir la siguiente oleada? - se preguntaba Korrina preocupada.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que Ash tiene un plan… espero - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tercera oleada 25 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la quinta línea.

Clemont, Alan y Gary se encontraban teniendo un feroz intercambio de ataques con los soldados Cifer. Mientras luchaban Clemont no notó que un Dragonite se dirigía a él con la intención de atacarlo con Carga dragón. Cuando él se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, pero repentinamente un destello de luz golpeó a Dragonite evitando que Clemont sea golpeado.

¡Hermanito! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Clemont levantó la mirada y observó a Bonnie junto a Max volando en un Latias.

¡Bonnie! - exclamó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Clemont fue corriendo a donde ellos aterrizaron para darle un gran abrazo a su hermana.

¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? - preguntó Clemont revisando a Bonnie.

Estoy bien, gracias a Max y… a Paul - dijo esto último algo decaída.

¿Qué sucede Bonnie? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Él se quedó solo, debemos ayudarlo - dijo Bonnie preocupada.

Todos se miraron entre sí preocupados, sabían que no había forma de poder ir a ayudarlo.

No te preocupes, Paul es un chico rudo, va estar bien - dijo Gary tratando se sonar confiado.

Tercera oleada 10 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Pueblo Paleta.

Serena estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a la residencia Ketchum. Pero repentinamente se topó con dos soldados Cifer montados en un Hydreigon y un Salamance.

Encontramos al objetivo 1 en el sector 34 - dijo uno de los soldados por una especie de comunicador.

"Vamos para allá" - se escuchó la voz de alguien por el comunicador.

Serena retrocedía lentamente mientras los soldados se acercaban, ella sabía que si corría hasta la guarida descubrirían el escondite y también que si luchaba la atraparían. Estaba completamente acorralada.

Jeje, cuando te entreguemos al gran Kustem recibiremos una jugosa recompensa - decía con malicia uno de los soldados Cifer.

(¿Qué hago?) - pensaba Serena preocupada retrocediendo lentamente.

Repentinamente el que estaba montado en el Salamance se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia Serena la cual solo cerró los ojos. Al momento de abrirlos se encontró con el soldado y el Salamance completamente inmóviles con una especie de destello azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Repentinamente los dos salieron disparados atravesando una casa.

Con que intentando lastimar a la Reina de Kalos ¿Eh? Que atrevidos - dijo una persona acercándose con un Slurpuff.

¡Miette! - exclamó Serena sorprendida.

¡No te burles de nosotros! - exclamó molesto el que estaba montado en el Hydreigon intentando arremeter contra Slurpuff.

Pero en mitad de su vuelo unos Látigos sepa lo tomaron de las patas y lo lanzaron a la misma dirección donde cayó el otro miembro de los Cifer.

Lo siento, pero para enfrentar a la Reina debes primero vencer a las princesas - dijo otra persona junto a un Venusaur.

¡Xana! - exclamó Serena sorprendida.

En ese momento más personas comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaba Serena.

Trevor, Tierno, Sanpei - decía Serena sorprendida viendo a todos.

Serena, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, tú tienes que irte - dijo Tierno de forma seria.

Pero chicos… - decía Serena desanimada.

No te preocupes nosotros estaremos bien - dijo Trevor con una sonrisa.

No… puedo… no puedo dejar que todos se arriesguen por mi - dijo Serena entre preocupada y molesta.

Pues no tienes de otra - se escuchó una voz detrás de Serena.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Kalm que se acercaba y sin mirarla pasó por al lado de ella dándole la espalda.

Todos aquí están dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, así que será mejor que te vayas y no estorbes - decía Kalm en un tono muy serio.

Kalm…- decía Serena sorprendida.

Recuerda que tienes alguien a quien volver a ver - dijo Kalm mostrando finalmente una sonrisa confiada.

Serena miraba muy sorprendida este gesto para después con una mirada determinada comenzar a correr.

Guau, eso sonó muy genial ¿Será acaso que estas comenzando a madurar? - preguntó Miette con una sonrisa burlona.

Solo cállate - dijo Kalm de forma seria observando cómo un grupo de tres soldados más se acercaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

Ash se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aparentemente concentrándose. Dicha concentración se detuvo al escuchar su holomisor.

Serena ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ash preocupado por el holomisor.

"Lo estoy, ya llegué a la guarida" - se escuchó la voz de Serena

¿Te aseguraste que nadie te viera entrar? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Estoy segura, pero Ash dime una cosa ¿Dawn y Barry están bien?" - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Ash se estremeció sorprendido al escuchar esa pregunta.

¿Cómo es que tú…? - preguntaba Ash sorprendido.

"Solo respóndeme" - dijo Serena preocupada.

Dawn y… Barry están bien, Kenny los salvó a ambos. Solo preocúpate de no salir de ahí pase lo que pase - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

"Está bien" - dijo Serena de forma apagada cortando la llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum.

En el cuarto privado número 1 en un alejado rincón se encontraba Serena sentada con su cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas.

Tonto… jamás supiste como mentir - decía Serena con la voz quebrada.

Tercera oleada 0 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la primera línea.

"Encontramos al objetivo 1 en el sector 34" - escuchaba Kustem la voz de un soldado por el comunicador.

Jeje, te tengo ¡Quiero que la mitad del equipo cuatro de asalto marchen por el flanco derecho, los demás divídanse entre el centro y la izquierda! ¡Acaben con cualquiera que se cruce en el camino! - ordenó Kustem de forma confiada.

En ese momento un grupo de 50 soldados comenzó a marchar por la parte derecha, mientras el resto se dispersaba entre el centro y la izquierda. Ash al ver esto se preocupó bastante.

A pesar que estoy sorprendido que hayan podido superar las tres primeras rondas, todo acabará en esta, Kustem ya no se andará con juegos y atacará con todo su poder a cualquiera que vea, y tus amigos ya no tienen pokemon que los ayuden - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Eso es lo que tú crees - dijo Ash de forma seria sacando su holomisor.

* * *

Mientras en a la derecha de la segunda línea.

Misty se encontraba a la espera del enemigo cuando su holomisor comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué sucede Ash? - preguntó Misty.

"Sal de ahí lo más rápido que puedas y reúnete con Iris en el centro" - pidió Ash de forma seria por el holomisor.

De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó Misty confundida comenzando a correr.

"Un grupo de 50 soldados marcha por la derecha, no podrás detenerlo incluso con lo que tengo planeado" - decía Ash por el holomisor.

De repente en se escuchó el sonido de alguien entrando en la llamada.

"Ash habla Iris, pídele a Misty que vaya directo con Maylene" - dijo Iris por el holomisor.

"Pero iris, van 20 soldados a tu posición ¿Vas a estar bien?" - preguntó Ash preocupado.

"No te preocupes, tengo un As bajo la manga" - dijo Iris de forma confiada.

"Está bien, Misty ve con Maylene" - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Y qué sucederá con la tercera línea? - preguntó Misty preocupada.

Hablaré con Paul y le diré que retroceda, encárgate de llegar a salvo con Maylene - dijo Ash cortando la llamada.

* * *

Mientras en el centro de la segunda línea.

Iris se encontraba junto a Garchomp, Dragonite y Axew a la espera de los 20 soldados Cifer, los cuales se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí, más vergüenza de entrenadores de dragón - dijo Iris con burla.

Sin decir nada los soldados Cifer sacaron a todos sus pokemon mostrando un gran ejercito frente a Iris.

Fiuuu… a ver… uno, dos, diez, treinta… son como cien ¿Verdad? - preguntó Iris tranquila.

Los soldados no dijeron nada y se prepararon para atacar.

Bien, en ese caso ustedes se enfrentaran a los colmillos de cien dragones ¡Garchomp Dragonite y Axew prepárense! - exclamó Iris de forma seria.

Rápidamente Garchomp lanzó un ataque de Meteoro Draco al mismo tiempo que Axew y Dragonite atacaron con Pulso dragón con todas sus fuerzas.

Los cien dragones ¡Los cien dragones de Lushan! - exclamó Iris con determinación.

Los dos ataques chocaron creando cientos de meteoros con forma de dragones verdes que golpearon sin piedad a todos los enemigos hasta que cayeron completamente debilitados.

Eso si es un verdadero ataque de dragones - dijo Iris de forma confiada viendo a sus oponentes tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

En ese mismo momento los dos pokemon de Iris cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

Lo hicieron fenomenal, ahora descansen un poco - dijo Iris cargando a Axew y regresando a Garchomp y Dragonite a sus pokeballs.

Cuarta oleada 80 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Por otra parte en la parte izquierda de la tercera línea.

Misty llegó corriendo a donde se encontraba Maylene.

¿Misty? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida.

Ash me pidió que viniera a ayudar aquí - dijo Misty algo agitada.

Es una buena noticia, solo tengo a Lucario muy herido para luchar - decía Maylene aliviada.

Nos encontramos en la misma situación - dijo Misty con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo vamos a luchar con solo dos pokemon heridos? - preguntó Maylene preocupada.

No lo sé, pero espero que a Ash se le ocurra algo pronto - dijo Misty mirando seriamente como un grupo de diez soldados se iba acercando a ellas.

Los soldados se acercaban lentamente mientras comenzaban a sacar a sus pokemon. Maylene y Misty igualmente sacaron a Lucario y a Golduck para prepararse para combatir. Pero repentinamente el holomisor de Misty comenzó a sonar.

Ash, si tienes un plan, más vale que lo uses ahora - decía Misty preocupada.

"Esperen solo un segundo" - respondió Ash por el holomisor.

No tenemos ese segundo - dijo Maylene preocupada viendo como los soldados Cifer se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Ya no hay opción, tenemos que pelear - dijo Misty preparándose para luchar junto a Maylene y sus pokemon.

Cuando los pokemon dragón estuvieron a punto de alcanzar a las miembros del alto mando, una gran cantidad de ataques comenzó a golpearlos desde diferentes puntos.

Misty sorprendida miró a todos lados para descubrir asombrada como todos los pokemon de Ash que estaban en el rancho llegaron para ayudar guiados por Greninja y Pikachu en su hombro.

Al parecer llegaron los refuerzos - dijo Misty más aliviada.

Varios de los pokemon de Ash se quedaron con ellas, entre ellos Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Heracross, Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile, Noctowl y varios de sus Tauros. Mientras los demás siguieron avanzando.

Bien, esto está mucho mejor - dijo Misty de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la derecha de la tercera línea.

Paul se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras Úrsula vendaba a Lucario.

¿Cómo supiste que necesitaríamos estas cosas? - preguntó Paul con curiosidad.

No lo sabía, tenía pensado darte una paliza si me volvías a hablar como hoy a la tarde así que solo fue precaución - dijo Úrsula tranquila terminando de vendar al pokemon.

Vaya, creo que tengo más miedo a ti que a esos sujetos - dijo Paul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más el holomisor de Paul comenzó a sonar. Este se puso de pie y caminando con una extraña dificultad en su pierna izquierda se alejó un poco para contestar. Dicha acción preocupó demasiado a Úrsula.

¿Qué sucede Ash? - preguntó Paul seriamente.

"Paul, un grupo de 50 soldados se dirige a tu posición, debes retirarte de ahí lo más rápido posible" - dijo Ash por el holomisor.

¿Y después qué? ¿Vas a dejar que ellos ataquen la línea de atrás? - preguntó Paul de manera fría.

"Bueno yo…" - intentó hablar Ash.

Además, no podría correr aunque quisiera - dijo Paul mirando su pierna izquierda.

"Pero Paul…" - decía Ash preocupado.

Hablamos después - dijo Paul colgando la llamada.

¿Qué sucede Paul? - preguntó Úrsula preocupada.

Antes que Paul dijera algo se escuchó un fuerte ruido como si algo se acercara. Para poca sorpresa de Paul y gran sorpresa para Úrsula vieron que una inmensa cantidad de soldados a lo lejos se estaba acercando.

Paul… ¡Debemos irnos! - dijo Úrsula muy preocupada.

No puedo irme, mi pierna está rota - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

¡¿Rota?! ¿Pero cómo demonios estas de pie? Eso te debe estar doliendo demasiado - dijo Úrsula muy sorprendida y preocupada.

Vete, yo los detendré - dijo Paul de forma seria.

No lo haré, si es necesario voy a cargarte - dijo Úrsula muy preocupada.

En un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento Paul se dio la vuelta para darle un fuerte abrazo a Úrsula. Por su parte la coordinadora estaba completamente sorprendida por el accionar del entrenador.

Muchas gracias, gracias por todo - dijo Paul con una cálida sonrisa.

Úrsula se sorprendió enormemente por estas palabras. Pero repentinamente Lucario de dio un preciso golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello haciendo que quedara instantáneamente inconsciente. Paul con mucha dificultad cargó a Úrsula hasta recostarla en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Adiós Úrsula, ahora puedo marchar sin ningún remordimiento - dijo Paul con una sonrisa tranquila.

Paul junto a la ayuda Lucario comenzaron a caminar hacia donde venia el ejercito de dragones.

¿Estás listo Lucario? - preguntó Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

El pokemon aura asintió de forma afirmativa.

Bien, es nuestro turno de decir adiós… I am the bone of my sword - comenzó a recitar Paul de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Ash.

Paul… ¡Paul contesta maldición! - decía Ash molesto inútilmente al holomisor.

Tu amigo es bastante obstinado, ah decidido quedarse para tener una muerte segura - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

¡Cállate! No conoces a Paul, el de seguro encontrará la forma de derrotarlos - dijo Ash molesto mirando la pantalla.

En ella veía como todos los puntos que representaban a sus enemigos se acercaban a Paul el cual se movía lentamente acercándose a ellos. Al momento de que Paul y los soldados se encontraban frente a frente todos los puntos desaparecieron repentinamente. Esto incluso sorprendió bastante a Aizen.

Increíble, de alguna manera encontró la forma de llevarse a todos con él, realmente tenias razón, tal parece que tienes un eficiente grupo de Kamikazes - decía Aizen de forma burlona.

No… Paul…¡NOOOO! - exclamó Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

Guest: La verdad que si, y algunas bastante extrañas por cierto.

Girly311: Mmm, quizás en dos capitulos más... quizás.

DilmauGames4ever55: No lo creo, yo también prefiero eso... al menos con el Ash de Alola.

Santiago Acevedo: Si ves esta respuesta y todavía te gusta la historia muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas.

Andres: Pues el capitulo sale... hoy XD.

ludwing: Tal vez aparezca Constantine. La verdad soy malo dibujando XD.

The master gold 10: Es bueno tener fe en algo, yo sigo teniendo fe que Ash va ganar una liga. Pues Paul también dijo adiós, creo que es algo bastante relevante.

Ivi: Muchas gracias, espero que este también sea de los mejores para ti.

BRANDON369: Bueno aquí vimos como aguantaron en cada linea. Y al parecer Ash si pudo contactarse con los pokemon del rancho XD.

carlosmamani1999 : ¿Como que ha sido abandonado?

TonoCygnus: Pues la verdad ya quedó la de Linkin park. Y no... es definitiva... o no?

Ghost Rider 28: UFFF tarde ya lo maté... o no?

honhoncca: Gracias por tu review, pues al parecer nadie lo tomó demasiado bien, Dawn está destrozada y Ash furioso. Como se pondrán ahora con la muerte Paul.

pichucharmander: Si me juntas las esferas del dragón tal vez. La verdad no tengo ni pensado agregar al papá de Dawn. Bueno por mi propia salud mental solo responderé 5 de los puntos: 1) Ya van por la cuarta, todavía aguantan. 2) No, la verdad que no hubiera hecho nada. 3) Vaya buscando el rifle. 4) Que bueno. 5) Tiene a Chansey, al menos es algo. Y no, no salió Yellow en ningún capitulo.

sagitariorub: Bastante sospechoso si me preguntas, yo también me pregunto que trama... ah cierto, yo soy el escritor y sé que trama XD. La verdad para infernape tengo pensado un ataque que toma la energía del sol y se llama Apolo force.

Manu Sauceda: Espero que esto te impactara también. Por lo de Alola con primarina veremos más adelante.

Mariotaku568: Ya te respondí por mensaje privado que si, solo deja el link de la historia para leer.

Estui: Mmm, quizas más adelante... o no?

Kellypriss: Muy astuto Asurax, deja el capitulo en la mejor parte para que todos esperemos emocionados el próximo. Asurax: ¿Que es una mejor parte? Kellypriss: Señor Asurax usted es diabólico.

prietar: ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? XD.

Vengador07: Uuuuyyyyy, fijate que sin querer lo maté a Paul... o no? O si? Nah si lo maté... o no? Ahora un #RevivamosaPaul.

Light Fire Blue: Espero que también te encante este.

Drax 21 : En su estado más puro.

sagitariorub: Jamas Kenny, eso nunca. No mato personajes de relleno porque seria algo demasiado absurdo ¿Acaso tiene algo de emoción matar a un personaje que a nadie le importa?

ehb12: Quizas ahora si se transforme con la muerte de Paul.

FerMrack: Pues el ataque recuperación solo hace que se recupere a si mismo no a otros. Gracias por los nombres, los voy a tener en cuenta... muy en cuenta. Jaja me encanta la comedia sin sentido, este fic empezó siendo eso XD.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Como reaccionará Ash ante la muerte de Paul? ¿Por qué el equipo rocket no le hechó un cable con su globo? ¿Asurax comenzara a subir capítulos cada medio mes? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de La buena vida del campeón, nos leemos luego. **


	65. Manos a la obra Acto 5

**Hola amigos, ha pasado un tiempo, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo cap eh estado jodidamente ocupado con los finales de la universidad, el trabajo, el monstruo del armario que me acosa sexualmente, y bla bla bla, lo de siempre. Bueno creo que no hay nada más que decir... ah si quiero que entren a mi perfil y busquen el link que dice UNLIMITED ya que el capitulo empieza con esa música y espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 5**

* * *

**{UNLIMITED}**

Paul junto con la ayuda de Lucario comenzó a caminar hacia donde venia el ejercito de dragones.

¿Estás listo Lucario? - preguntó Paul con una sonrisa confiada.

El pokemon aura asintió de forma afirmativa.

Bien, es nuestro turno de decir adiós… I am the bone of my sword… - comenzó a recitar Paul de forma seria.

Poco a poco los dos estaban cada vez más cerca mientras Paul seguía recitando su ataque.

Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unknown to Death.  
Nor known to Life.  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons.  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything.  
So as I pray…

¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!

Repentinamente una inmensa aura azul comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Paul y Lucario. Era tan grande que envolvió a todos los soldados hasta que repentinamente brilló intensamente dejando a todos segados. Cuando el brillo cesó todos los soldados comenzaron a mirar sorprendidos y asustados a su alrededor debido a que se encontraban en un lugar diferente. Todos se encontraban un lugar rodeado por la nada, todo era completamente blanco a excepción lo miles de esferas color azul que flotaban alrededor de todo el lugar.

¿Dónde…. dónde estamos? - preguntó uno de los soldados nervioso.

Esto es Gaia, un mundo que se encuentra en paralelo con el nuestro, fuera del tiempo y el espacio además es el que nutre de vida a todas las cosas - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Deja de bromear con nosotros y sácanos de aquí - dijo otro de los Cifer molesto.

A decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que entro aquí, realmente no tengo idea de cómo salir - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Maldito mocoso ¡Ataquen! - comandó uno de los soldados.

Sin perder tiempo un gran número de pokemon dragón se abalanzaron para intentar atacarlo. Pero fueron golpeados repentinamente por varias esferas aurales quedando debilitados.

Olvidé decirles, mi Lucario tiene la peculiar habilidad de absorber el aura a su alrededor para ganar más poder, y casualmente este lugar tiene una cantidad ilimitada de aura - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

No te creas tanto mocoso ¡Sigan atacando! - ordenó otro de los soldados.

Varios Flygon, Dragonite, Hydreigon y Salamance - salieron volando para arremeter contra Lucario.

¡Aura espadas! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Lucario creó dos huesos en cada mano, los cuales comenzaron a ser rodeados por esferas aurales hasta convertirse en lo que parecían espadas. Sin perder tiempo el pokemon lucha acero saltó hacia donde venían sus contrincantes golpeándolos repetidas veces.

¡No se dejen intimidar y ataquen! - ordenó uno de los Cifer.

Sin perder tiempo los pokemon dragón realizaron varios ataques de Furia dragón, Hiperrayo y Pulso dragón.

¡Usa tus espadas para protegerte! - ordenó Paul de forma seria.

Lucario juntó los dos extremos inferiores de las espadas para hacerlas girar muy rápidamente logrando así disipar todos los ataques con facilidad.

¡Ahora acábalos! - ordenó Paul de forma confiada.

Lucario repentinamente desapareció mostrando solo cuchillas de energía golpeando muchas veces a los pokemon dragón. Al momento que Lucario apareció desvaneció sus espadas al mismo tiempo que los pokemon dragón caían debilitados.

Bien hecho mantengamos este rit… - decía Paul confiado pero de pronto comenzó a apretarse el pecho con su mano y comenzar a respirar algo agitado.

Lucario no pasó desapercibido esto y miró preocupado a su entrenador.

No te preocupes, aun puedo continuar - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Maldito mocoso, no dejaremos que sigas burlándote ¡Sigan el ataque! - ordenó uno de los Cifer.

Rápidamente varios soldados lanzaron sus pokeballs mostrando a pokemon dragón como Altaria, Garchomp, Haxorus, Druddigon y Goodra abalanzándose contra Lucario usando Garra dragón.

¡Esquiva y usa Puños del lobo! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Lucario comenzó a esquivar fácilmente cada ataque de sus oponentes, para Luego cubrir sus puños con energía usando Puño incremento. De pronto varias de las aura esferas que había alrededor comenzaron a cubrir sus puños hasta tomar la forma de las fauces de un lobo. Con esto a una súper velocidad y con una impresionante potencia golpeó a uno de los Garchomp el cual salió volando llevándose consigo a varios pokemon dragón hasta perderse en la nada.

Los soldados Cifer comenzaban a mostrar caras de asombro y de molestia mientras Paul los observaba de forma arrogante. Pero repentinamente Paul cayó de rodillas apretando su pecho con una expresión de dolor.

"Vamos… solo resiste un poco más" - decía Paul poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Está bien, no tenemos tiempo para más juegos, es hora de acabar con esto - dijo uno de los soldados lanzando varias pokeball.

Al mismo tiempo que este todos los soldados lanzaron sus pokeball mostrando un ejército de alrededor de 200 dragones. Paul por su parte solo mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Qué bueno, porque a mí tampoco que queda tiempo ¿Estás listo Lucario? - dijo Paul de forma seria apretando su pecho.

El pokemon aura solo asintió.

Bien… Desenvaina a Excalibur - ordenó Paul.

Lucario creó un hueso del Ataque óseo con sus dos manos y lo extendió hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos.

¡Acábenlo! - ordenó uno de los Cifer de forma confiada.

Sin perder un segundo los pokemon dragón se abalanzaron para atacar con todo lo que tenían. Mientras tanto miles de auras comenzaron a unirse el hueso de Lucario comenzando a formar una espada la cual poco a poco se volvió de un tamaño descomunal llegando a los diez metros de alto.

Ahora ¡EXCALIBUR! - exclamó Paul con todas sus fuerzas.

¡RIOOOOOOO! - exclamó Lucario con todas su fuerzas.

El pokemon aura con todas sus fuerzas tomó su espada para lanzar un corte tan poderoso que creó una onda de energía aural tan grande que cubrió a todos los pokemon y soldados en un segundo creando una inmensa explosión de energía tan brillante que iluminó todo ese mundo en medio de la nada.

Cuando aquel destello dejó de iluminar, aquel mundo desapareció retornado al mundo original. Los miembros del equipo Cifer se encontraban todos en el suelo inconscientes al igual que sus pokemon. Por su parte Paul y Lucario quienes se encontraban muy agitados y difícilmente de pie cayeron al suelo de espaldas mirando al cielo.

Jejeje… ¿Qué les pareció eso? - decía Paul en el suelo con una sonrisa arrogante muy agitado.

La vista de Paul comenzaba a nublarse mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lugo miró hacia un costado pudiendo divisar a lo lejos el árbol donde dejó a Úrsula escondida.

Es increíble… acabó de tirar mi vida para salvar a alguien… realmente soy patético Lucario - decía Paul con una mirada decaída.

Por su parte el pokemon lucha acero solo le respondió con un gruñido.

Pero sabes una cosa… realmente me siento feliz, estoy feliz de hacerlo, de haber encontrado personas a las cuales llamar amigos, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme ¿Tú qué crees Lucario? - preguntó Paul con una sonrisa tranquila.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su pokemon debido a que se había quedado inconsciente.

Descansa, te lo has ganado, ahora es mi turno de irme - decía Paul cerrando los ojos.

_"¿Quieres vengarte muchacho? ¿Quieres poder pelear y vencerme? Si… ódiame, el odio te volverá más fuerte, sigue odiando, pierde todas tus emociones y hazte fuerte, más fuerte que nadie jajaja…"_ \- se escuchó una voz en mente de Paul.

No… no puedo morir todavía, aun hay algo…. que debo hacer, todavía no eh vencido… a ese sujeto - decía Paul débilmente tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

Maldición… creo que hasta aquí llegué - decía Paul con dificultad cerrando sus ojos.

Cuarta oleada 20 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

Ash se encontraba con las manos sobre la pantalla, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y los ojos comenzaban a brillar de color rojo.

Debes tranquilizarte - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

¡Cállate! ¡Yo debería estar ahí ayudándolos no dejándolos morir! - decía Ash molesto.

Si estuvieras ahí serias el primero en serlo, tú y tu ridícula idea de que puedes salvarlos a todos solo te hará cometer la tontería de arriesgarte para salvarlos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte tranquilo donde estas - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Ash lo miraba de forma furiosa como si tuviera la intención de atacarlo, pero esta cara de furia cambió a una de sorpresa al mirar la pantalla y encontrar el punto que representaba a Paul tintineando.

Paul… ¡Sigue vivo! - exclamó Ash sorprendido.

No por mucho, al parecer está muriendo. Ya eh visto esto antes, él usó su aura para entrar a Gaia, donde poco a poco está absorbe el aura de los humanos hasta dejarla sin nada, lo que es igual a su fuerza vital, aunque debo admitir que es todo un logro hacer eso a su edad, pero lamentablemente al no tener un entrenamiento riguroso con el aura acaba de perder toda su fuerza vital y morirá - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Pero… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

¿Sabes rezar? Porque es lo único que puedes hacer - dijo Aizen con tono de burla.

¡No me jodas! Sácame de aquí ahora o yo mismo te obligaré - dijo Ash muy molesto con sus ojos nuevamente en rojo y algo de aura oscura saliendo a su alrededor.

No lo haré, y si pierdes el control voy a soltarte en el mismo lugar que está Serena, al final serás tú quien acabe con ella y los sacrificios de tus amigos serán en vano - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Ash que se encontraba muy furioso comenzó a tomar aire para intentar relajarse.

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? - preguntó Ash ya más calmado.

A juzgar por cómo su aura está desapareciendo, tan solo le queda dos horas - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la izquierda de la tercera línea.

Richie, Brock, Cilan y Tracey se encontraban a la espera de la próxima oleada. Ellos sabían que no tenían la más mínima posibilidad sin ningún pokemon, pero aun así se quedarían a resistir.

Que resistir ni que nada, yo me voy - dijo Tracey asustado.

Un buen conocedor pokemon sabe cuándo es momento para correr - dijo Cilan también nervioso.

Los dos entrenadores estaban a punto de salir corriendo pero Brock los atrapó tirando de sus ropas.

¿A dónde creen que van? Nos quedaremos aquí para hacer tiempo aun si no tenemos pokemon - dijo Brock de forma seria.

Pero Brock no lograremos absolutamente en nada - dijo Richie tratando de intervenir.

Lo sé, pero aunque me cueste la vida voy a ayudar a Ash en todo lo que pueda, además… - decía Brock de forma muy seria.

¿Además…? - preguntaba el resto intrigado.

¡Serena es el primer amor de Ash! Por Dios pensé que esto jamás iba a pasar, y voy a dar todo de mi para que ellos estén juntos - dijo Brock de forma muy decidida.

Realmente eres raro - dijeron los demás con una expresión nerviosa.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más notaron como un grupo de cinco soldados se acercaba.

Bien… ¿Tienen pluma para el epitafio? - preguntó Cilan nervioso.

Chicos, fue un placer luchar a su lado - dijo Richie de forma seria.

Que se le va hacer, por lo menos a Ash le va quedar Clemont para que le cocine - dijo Tracey resignado.

Lo siento Ash, no podré estar ahí para tu primera cita - dijo Brock derramando una lagrima de disolución.

Los soldados Cifer se acercaba a aquel grupo indefenso sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse. Pero repentinamente un ataque de Roca afilada frenó el avance de aquellos soldados. Al momento de levantar la mirada el grupo pudo observar volando a un Gliscor que sonreía con su lengua afuera.

¡Es el Gliscor de Ash! - exclamó Brock sorprendido.

En ese momento una estampida de pokemon aparecieron detrás de Pikachu montado en Greninja los cuales siguieron de largo dejando atrás a Torterra, Gible, Palpitoad, Boldore Donphan, y Glalie junto a algunos Tauros.

Jeje, como si realmente Ash pudiera dejarnos morir así como así - dijo Brock con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de la tercera línea.

El equipo de Trip, Cameron, Stephan y Bianca se encontraba en serios problemas. Todos los pokemon del grupo habían sido completamente derrotados y se encontraban a merced de cinco de los soldados Cifer.

¿Algún plan Trip? - preguntó Stephan preocupado.

Pues si Ash no pone en marcha en menos de tres segundos yo sugiero aprendan a rezar - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Por su parte Cameron y Bianca unieron las palmas de de sus manos y comenzaron a rezar.

¡No lo decía enserio! - dijo Trip molesto.

Trip observó el rostro preocupado de cada uno de sus compañeros presentes, para después comenzar a dar pasos al frente.

Váyanse, yo me encargo de ellos - dijo Trip de forma seria.

Pero Trip, no tienes ningún pokemon ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Bianca preocupada.

Realmente nada, ustedes tienen una familia y amigos que los espera, no hay nadie que lloré si yo me voy - decía Trip cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila.

Al momento de abrir los ojos notó como sus compañeros se pusieron frente a él.

Te equivocas, nosotros si lo haríamos - dijo Stephan de forma seria.

Y no vamos a dejar que suceda - dijo Bianca de forma decidida.

Claro, si morimos los cuatro alguien va a llorar en tu funeral si es uno de cuatro personas - dijo Cameron con una sonrisa.

¿Es enserio? - preguntaron los demás con una expresión de fastidio.

Mientras el grupo se encontraba hablando no notaron que un Kingdra, un Haxorus, un Flygon, un Altaria, un Goodra y un Dragonite se acercaban para atacar. Pero como ya es costumbre en esta historia, un ataque de Ciclón de hojas. Todos observaron a su alrededor para encontrarse con una Snivy, un Pignite, una Unfezant, un Scraggy, un Leavanny, además de varios Tauros.

¿Esos son…? - preguntó Bianca confundida.

Je, justo a tiempo Ash - dijo Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la derecha de la cuarta línea.

Está demasiado tranquilo - decía Korrina preocupada.

Demasiado, esto no me gusta - dijo Khoury también preocupado.

Mientras estos dos esperaban relajados, Lyra se encontraba sobre un mantel comiendo un emparedado.

Dejen de preocuparse, eso quiere decir que los demás están haciendo un buen trabajo - dijo Lyra con una feliz sonrisa.

No sé como haces para estar tan tranquila ¿Y de donde sacaste esa comida? - preguntó Korrina confundida.

Es de la fiesta, la guardé en mi gorro por si me daba hambre ¿Quieren un poco? - preguntó Lyra de forma tranquila.

Después, ahora tenemos otro problema - dijo Korrina mirando de forma seria hacia adelante.

En ese momento un grupo de cinco soldados se acercaban a su posición.

¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos ningún pokemon para luchar - dijo Korrina preocupada.

Tal vez lo mejor sea retirarnos - dijo Khoury con una mirada seria.

Lyra por su parte le dio los últimos bocados a su emparedado para tranquilamente ponerse de pie.

Bueno, como soy la única que tiene un pokemon consigo tendré que encargarme - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

¿Hablas enserio? Son demasiados para un solo pokemon - decía Korrina preocupada.

Lyra no respondió nada mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

Lo mejor será retrocedamos un poco - dijo Khoury tomando el brazo de Korrina.

¿Eh pero ella…? - preguntó Korrina nerviosa.

Créeme lo mejor es que nos alejemos de esto - dijo Khoury de forma seria.

Lyra tomó una de sus pokeball en una de sus manos, respiró y exhaló tranquilamente, para luego cambiar su sonrisa tranquila por una mirada penetrante y aterradora como si una sed de sangre se reflejara en su rostro.

Veamos si pueden hacer que me divierta - dijo Lyra con una siniestra y perturbadora sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum.

En el cuarto privado número uno en total oscuridad se encontraba Serena en un rincón su holomisor siendo la única fuente de Luz.

¿Qué está sucediendo ahora? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

"A ver… al parecer muchos pokemon del torpe fueron a ayudar el grupo del torpe moreno de Kanto y a los torpes de Unova" - dijo lo que parecía la voz de Jessie.

Esto sería un poco más fácil si tan solo me dijeran sus nombres - dijo Serena algo molesta.

"No tenemos tiempo para estar recordando el nombre que cada torpe que conoce el torpe" - dijo Jessie molesta.

Está bien, olvidemos esto y díganme que pasó con Paul y Korrina - pidió Serena de forma seria.

"Por lo que puedo ver el grupo de la torpe líder de Kalos se encuentra… no puede ser… "- decía lo que parecía ahora la voz de James sorprendido.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

"La torpe que siempre está con una sonrisa… está acabando con todos los soldados"- dijo Meowth entre sorprendido y asustado.

¿Y qué es lo malo de eso? - preguntó Serena confundida.

"Lo malo es que ya están todos debilitados pero ella no se detiene" - respondió James asustado.

¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Serena confundida.

"Y por lo del torpe que del eterno seño fruncido al parecer estiró la pata" - dijo Jessie de forma tranquila.

¡¿Qué cosa?! - exclamó Serena muy asustada.

"O se desmayó, no lo sé, no puedo confirmarlo desde aquí - dijo Jessie con fastidio.

Paul…Ash por favor ayúdalos a todos - dijo Serena preocupada bajando la mirada.

Cuarta oleada 10 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Nuevamente en la derecha de la cuarta línea.

Había una gran cantidad de pokemon dragón el suelo completamente debilitados, mientras un Mega Heracross sostenía con su cuerno a un ya debilitado Dragonite para luego estamparlo bruscamente contra el suelo.

Jeje, es realmente divertido acabar con dragones para ustedes, son un buen entrenamiento - dijo Lyra con una sonrisa despiadada.

Oye… ya es suficiente ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Korrina preocupada.

Lyra sin decir nada se dio la vuelta mirando de manera desquiciada a Korrina la cual se sorprendió y asustó bastante al verla.

¿Qué pasa Korrina? ¿Estás asustada? - preguntó Lyra con una siniestra sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la líder de gimnasio.

Korrina algo asustada retrocedía con cada paso que daba Lyra, pero de repente Khoury se interpuso.

Ya acabó, puedes calmarte ahora - dijo Khoury de forma muy seria.

Lyra cambió repentinamente su mirada sedienta de sangre por un rostro sorprendido.

¿Qué… qué pasó…? - dijo Lyra cerrando los ojos cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Khoury.

Está bien, ya pasó - dijo Khoury con una sonrisa pesada.

Khoury… ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? - preguntó Korrina nerviosa.

Es una larga historia pero… lo que acabas de ver ¿Podrías no decírselo a nadie? - preguntó Khoury de forma seria.

Cuarta oleada 5 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras en la zona central de la quinta línea.

¡Chesnaught usa Puño trueno! - ordenó Clemont.

¡Unfezant Ataque aéreo! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Chesnaught rápidamente se abalanzó para golpear a un Goodra con Puño trueno para que seguidamente Unfezant cayera del cielo completamente iluminado de blanco golpeando a Goodra dejándolo debilitado.

No se saldrán con la suya ¡Hydreigon Hiperrayo Dragonite Rayo hielo! - ordenó uno de los Cifer molesto.

¡Latias usa Bola neblina! - ordenó Max rápidamente.

Latias lanzó una poderosa bola de energía la cual chocó con los dos ataques de los pokemon dragón provocando una gran explosión de humo. Para sorpresa de los soldados Cifer de aquella explosión salió un Electivire.

¡Ahora Electivire usa Trueno! - comandó Gary de forma confiada.

Electivire acumuló una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su cabeza para luego lanzarla a sus enemigos causando un potente daño hasta debilitarlos.

¡Salgan de aquí! - exclamó uno de los miembros de los Cifer asustado.

Luego de esto los cinco soldados Cifer que había salieron corriendo rápidamente.

Bien… hemos podido aguantar - dijo Gary algo aliviado.

Es extraño, creí que llegarían bastantes más, pero solo fueron cinco - decía Clemont de forma pensativa.

Tienes razón, pensé que para estas alturas todos estarían exhausto y no podrían seguir resistiendo - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Lo que me preocupa es Paul, estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver en esto - dijo Max preocupado.

Espero que él y todos los demás estén bien - dijo Bonnie estando también muy preocupada.

Cuarta oleada 0 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

Ash se encontraba seriamente mirando la pantalla, mientras Aizen solo lo observaba de forma tranquila.

Me han sorprendido, han soportado cuatro oleadas, hay que reconocer ese merito, pero eso es todo lo que podrán llegar - dijo Aizen con una sonrisa tranquila.

Estás muy confiado, recuerdo que dijiste que no superaríamos ni la primera oleada, pues estamos por enfrentar la quinta oleada ¿Qué opinas de eso? - preguntó Ash de forma confiada.

Supongo que subestimé mucho el potencial de tus amigos, aun así como piensas continuar, todos deben estar en este momento al límite tanto física como mental mente, eso también te incluye a ti - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Ustedes iniciaron el día con el entrenamiento de tu padre, nadie salió ileso de eso, todos tus amigos fueron humillados por entrenadores más fuertes que ellos, sin contar la fatiga que les causó aquel Ursaring salvaje, incluso tú fuiste herido e incluso perdiste tu titulo de campeón. Luego de eso nadie pudo descansar debido a la fiesta que tuvieron en la noche, incluso en la misma fiesta fuiste fatigado psicológicamente debido a tu triangulo amoroso para después comenzar con cuatro horas ininterrumpidas de oleadas de dragones. En fin, es estrés que deben sentir todos ahora debe ser enorme, y tú seguramente perderás el control si pierdes a alguien más - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Espera…¿Cuatro horas? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Así es, tal vez no lo notaste debido a la adrenalina del momento, pero efectivamente han pasado cuatro horas desde que Kustem apare… - explicaba Aizen pero fue interrumpido.

Eso quiere decir que ya es mañana… no… no podemos perder… hoy no - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Hoy?...jajaja ya lo entiendo, hoy es un día especial para ti ¿No es así? - preguntó Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ash no respondió nada y rápidamente tomó el holomisor para comenzar a tocar varios botones llamando a todo el grupo.

Muchachos hay que moverse, Iris y Misty quiero vayan al centro de la tercera línea junto a Trip y los demás, Maylene necesito que vayas lo más rápido posible a la derecha de la tercera línea, ve a buscar a Paul - decía Ash seriamente.

"Espera ¿Por qué tengo que buscarlo? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?" - preguntó Maylene preocupada.

Solo ve lo más rápido que puedas - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"De acuerdo" - respondió Maylene.

May en estos momentos varios de mis pokemon llegaron a tu posición, ustedes irán al centro, Richie quiero que tu grupo se mueva también al centro de la cuarta línea - comandó Ash de forma seria.

"De acuerdo" - respondieron Richie y May al unisonó.

Korrina, tu grupo tiene que moverse al centro de la quinta línea, luego todos se moverán a la derecha de la línea - ordenó Ash.

"¿Pero qué pasará con toda la zona izquierda?" - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

No te preocupes, ellos se enfocaran en la zona derecha, la estrategia aquí es que todos los que están en la zona central se muevan hacia el extremo derecho para atacar por sorpresa, la quinta línea detendrá a la mayoría mientras la sexta se encargará de los que pase. Para realizar esto necesitaré de tu ayuda Clemont - dijo Ash de forma seria.

"¿Mi ayuda?" - preguntó Clemont sorprendido.

¿Recuerdas el ataque que usaste para vencer a Richie? Necesito que lo hagas en una escala mucho más grande ¿Crees que puedas? - preguntó Ash a su amigo de Kalos.

"La haré cuenta conmigo" - dijo Clemont con decisión.

Confió en ti, en todos, solo dos oleadas más y esto habrá terminado, no se rindan - animó Ash con determinación.

"Si" - respondieron todos al unisonó cortando la llamada.

Suenas muy confiado ¿Acaso tienes algún gran plan? - preguntó Aizen con curiosidad.

Si lo tengo, es nunca rendirnos - dijo Ash con determinación.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de la primera línea.

Es hora de marchar equipo de asalto cinco, vayan todos por la zona derecha - ordenó Kustem de forma seria.

¡Si señor! - exclamaron los soldados para ponerse finalmente en marcha.

Una vez los soldados comenzaron a volar Kustem comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en la que se fuero.

Me estoy aburriendo, creo que ya es momento de que entre en escena - dijo Kustem con una siniestra sonrisa.

* * *

**Historias de un cierto campamento de verano **

Un pequeño niño de cabellos color azabache caminaba solo en la tarde por un extenso bosque cerca del rancho del profesor Oak. En dicho rancho se celebraba el campamento de verano para los más pequeños, en donde estos aprenderían algunas de las cosas más básicas antes de convertirse en entrenadores pokemon. El día de hoy los pequeños participantes del campamento investigarán sobre los pokemon en su hábitat natural en el bosque junto al campamento.

Creo que me eh perdido, no sé donde estoy ni dónde está mi grupo - dijo el azabache muy preocupado.

El pequeño miraba a su alrededor algo asustado sin poder encontrar a alguien comenzando a sollozar.

No, no puedo ponerme a llorar, Gary dijo que no me rindiera hasta el final y no lo haré - dijo el pequeño azabache tomando determinación.

"Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿A dónde fueron todos?" - se escuchó a alguien a lo lejos.

¿Eh? ¿Quién será? - se preguntaba el pequeño confundido.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera pensar otra cosa vio un pequeño pokemon con cola de renacuajo y una espiral en el estomago.

¡Es un Poliwag! - exclamó el azabache emocionado.

El pequeño pokemon al notar la presencia del azabache comenzó a correr asustado.

¡Espera no te vayas! - exclamó el pequeño azabache comenzando a perseguir aquel pokemon.

El pequeño azabache comenzó a buscar por los arbustos pero algo llamó su atención.

¡Mamá! - se escuchó otra vez el grito de alguien.

El pequeño azabache se metió entre los arbustos rápidamente para encontrar a quien gritaba.

¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó el pequeño saliendo de los arbustos.

Al salir se sorprendió un poco al ver a una niña de cabellos color miel arrodillada en el suelo muy asustada con lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó tranquilamente el azabache.

La niña peli miel reaccionó abriendo los ojos algo sorprendida.

Soy Ash ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Mi rodilla… me duele mucho - dijo la pequeña todavía con lagrimas.

¿Estás bien? A ver… esto debería ayudar - dijo el pequeño llamado Ash sacando un pañuelo.

Con sumo cuidado Ash usó aquel pañuelo para vendar la herida de la pequeña.

Bien, con eso estarás mejor - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

La pequeña peli miel intentó pararse pero el dolor la detuvo.

Este es un hechizo para que te cures ¡Sana, sana colita de Poliwag! - exclamó el niño con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente la pequeña intentó sin éxito poder levantarse.

Es inútil, no puedo ponerme de pie - dijo la peli miel muy triste.

Vamos, no te rindas hasta el final - dijo el pequeño extendiendo su mano.

La pequeña con algo de duda tomó la mano del azabache para que este repentinamente la jalara con algo de fuerza provocando que se levantara y le unieran en un pequeño abrazo que sorprendió mucho a la peli miel quien se separó rápidamente al darse cuenta de esto.

Te paraste - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

La pequeña solo lo miraba impresionada.

Como sea, debemos ir al campamento, vamos - dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de la peli miel.

La pequeña solo lo seguía mirando asombrada mientras se dirigían a una salida del bosque.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

oristrong: Nah, no digas eso que después me lo creo y se me sube a la cabeza. Por el momento Paul no se ha muerto, pero no te aseguro que siga así en próximo capitulo.

Andrs: Tengo toda una baraja bajo la manga para lo que se viene... supongo XD.

Chizuri Kiten: ¿Y como sabes que soy hombre? Les puedo estar mintiendo XD. Pues todavía hay más para matar estate lista.

sagitariorub: Si te digo que uno de los que nombraste se muere en el proximo capitulo tu que me dirias XD. Pues si Ash va a pelear es top secret. Y si Serena va a luchar como Xtreme también es top secret.

ludwing: GOKUUUU! BOOM. Todo a su debido tiempo, la tabla de niveles nueva al final de la temporada, la historia del campamento le quedan dos capítulos más. Por algún motivo ya varios han hecho referencias a la guerra mundial en este arco. Sobre eso de la voluntad ya tengo algo planeado, le has dado muy cerca con el nombre XD.

The master gold 10: Creo que estas en la etapa de negación ya que los pokemon de Ash nunca llegaron a donde estaba Paul XD. Pues... no tengo planeado que nadie inútil muera lo siento XD.

Manu Sauceda: Ash agresivo... quizás para el próximo capitulo XD.

Girly311: Gracias por responder las preguntas, de verdad se aprecia. Pues a decir verdad no tengo planeado darle ningún legendario a Ash, pero es posible que se encuentre con alguno más adelante.

gaboduarte11: Solo un poco más.

FerMrack: Me encanta ponerle sal a las heridas... es más, en este capitulo no maté a nadie para que doliera más en el próximo JEJEJE.

prietar: El poder de Serena es TOP SECRETO (Sin comentarios).

otaku23: Tranquilo, todavía no se muere... todavía...

Kellypriss: Cuando me dicen que deje de matar es cuando más ganas de matar de da XD. Hacer eso es un recurso narrativo... creo no se mucho de escritura.

Guest: Deseo cumplido.

TonoCygnus: No puedo ver el vídeo pásamelo por privado.

honhoncca: Este capitulo fue de Paul, el próximo será de Clemont y los dos últimos de Ash y Serena. Gracias por la paciencia espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

Maria Fernanda365: Pues algo de inspiración hay. Buenas noticias, todavía no muere... todavía.

DilmauGames4ever55: ¿Matar a Serena? Mmm, no es mala idea XD.

Ghost Rider 28: ¿Y por qué no mejor los tres?

Xddd: El que avisa no es traidor, pero como si soy un traidor no avisé XD.

samuelxzeroxxzero: Quizás solo una más, pero de alguien realmente importante.

Seiryu.001: Paul tiene un pie en el otro barrio, pero todavía tiene uno en este, veamos en cual decide quedarse.

BRANDON369: Y quien dice que Tobias no será el próximo... En el proximo capitulo veremos la movida del equipo Rocket.

Dawn Yoshino: Yo también espero que todo termine bien.

Drax 21: Pero si todos quieren a Alan, es un amor... XD.

haruzafiro: Gracias por tu review, la verdad si planeo matar a Kalem y Korrina, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulazo de hoy, si no me fallan los cálculos a este arco solo le quedan dos capítulos y se vienen cargados de emoción. Trataré de terminarlos antes de comenzar nuevamente la universidad para tomarme un pequeño descanso para ponerme a fondo con la carrera.

Pues bien eso es todo por hoy se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto.


	66. Aviso

**Aviso**

Hola amigos, quiero pedirles perdón por la exagerada demora en subir el próximo capitulo, pero han ocurrido algunas circunstancias que me han complicado su salida, ademas de que al ser el capitulo final le eh puesto mucho empeño para que sea lo mejor posible. Pero bueno la cosa no va por excusas sino por un dilema que tengo. Bien, lo que sucede es que el capitulo ya está muy adelantado, solo me falta escribir el desenlace de todo, es más en estos momentos llevo unas **14.000** palabras escritas en el capitulo, osea el doble de lo que eh escrito en el capitulo más largo. Bueno mi dilema es **¿Quieren que lo suba en partes para tener una parte del capitulo ya y en unos días la ultima parte? **O **¿Esperan unos días más para ver el capitulo completo?**

Bueno esto es decisión de ustedes en unas horas tomaré la decisión dependiendo de lo que decidan.

PD: Este mensaje se auto destruirá cuando se suba el próximo capitulo.


	67. Manos a la obra Acto 6

**Hola amigos, el pueblo a votado y el capitulo final se dividirá en dos partes, espero que lo disfruten tanto si lo querían así o esperaban verlo completo.**

**PD: En el caso de pedir alguna canción ya saben que hacer, vayan a mi perfil y la busca... aunque yo se que no lo hacen pero bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la primera parte del final. **

* * *

**Manos a la obra Acto 6**

* * *

Maylene corría a toda prisa por los caminos de Pueblo Paleta, al parecer buscaba algo muy preocupada.

¿Dónde estás? - se preguntaba Maylene mirando a todos lados.

De repente pudo divisar algo a lo lejos, una persona y un pokemon tirados en el suelo. Rápidamente corrió a ese lugar para encontrarse con Paul y Lucario inconscientes.

Oh no Paul ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - se preguntaba Maylene muy preocupada.

Ella se puso de rodillas para escuchar los latidos del entrenador.

Apenas respira, necesito llevarlo a tratamiento - dijo Maylene muy preocupada.

Sin perder tiempo Maylene tomó una pokeball del cinturón de Paul para regresar a Lucario. Luego de eso tomó a Paul y comenzó a cargarlo del hombro.

Démonos prisa, si Ash está en lo cierto muy pronto vendrán muchos soldados por este lugar - dijo Maylene cargando con dificultad a Paul.

Pero luego de dar algunos pasos notó algo extraño que se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Espera un segundo… ¡¿Úrsula?! - se preguntó Maylene así misma muy sorprendida.

Rápidamente Maylene se acercó a donde se encontraba la peli rosa para cargarla en su otro hombro. Con mucho esfuerzo Maylene comenzó a moverse llevando en sus hombros a los dos entrenadores, los cuales seguían aun inconscientes. Pero mientras ella avanzaba repentinamente se escuchó como si una gran estampida se acercara.

No puede ser… - decía Maylene asustada mirando hacia atrás.

A lo lejos se observaba como los 100 soldados de la quinta oleada se acercaban todos juntos.

Maldición, no voy a lograrlo, no llevando a los dos - decía Maylene muy preocupada.

Mientras Maylene seguía cargando a los dos entrenadores los soldados se acercaban cada vez más a su posición preocupando aun más a la miembro del Alto mando.

No tengo otra opción, tengo que dejar atrás a uno de ellos para poder salvar al otro - dijo Maylene resignada.

Con una mirada sumamente angustiada observó a una inconsciente Úrsula.

Lo siento… yo - decía Maylene de forma decaída pero repentinamente sintió que una extraña fuerza la jalaba hacia arriba.

¿Eh? - atinó a decir Maylene confundida al ver que ella junto a los otros dos entrenadores se encontraba cubierta por una extraña energía que los hacía flotar hasta un globo con la cabeza en forma de Meowth.

Maylene observó a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas junto a un Meowth y un Wobbuffet.

¿Equipo Rocket? ¿Ustedes nos salvaron? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida.

No fue idea nuestra, fue cosa de la torpe - dijo Jessie de forma desinteresada.

¿La torpe? - preguntó Maylene confundida.

Compruébalo por ti misma - dijo James dándole a Maylene un aparato semejante a un holomisor.

Eh… ¿Hola? - dijo Maylene algo nerviosa.

"¿Eres tú Maylene? ¿Se encuentra bien?" - preguntó una voz en el aparato.

¿Serena? ¿Por qué el equipo Rocket está en contacto contigo? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida.

"Es una larga historia, pero respóndeme ¿Están todos bien?" - preguntó Serena preocupada

Me temo que no, Paul apenas respira, necesita tratamiento rápido - dijo Maylene muy preocupada.

"En ese caso… equipo Rocket quiero que lleven a Paul al hospital más cercano" - pidió Serena de forma seria.

¿Ehhh? No somos tus recaderos boba - dijo Jessie molesta.

"Por favor, es lo último que voy a pedirles, la vida de Paul está en juego" - dijo Serena preocupada.

Si claro ¿Por qué ayudaríamos al bobo que trató tan mal al chimi y todos sus pokemon? Este bobo es incluso más malo que nosotros - dijo Meowth molesto.

¡No es cierto! - se escuchó el débil grito de alguien.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que fue Úrsula la que con pocas fuerzas se encontraba consciente.

Él… él es una persona bondadosa que se preocupa por sus amigos, el arriesgó su vida por mí y todos los demás, por favor… sálvenlo - decía Úrsula muy preocupada.

Es verdad, Paul ha cambiado completamente, por favor necesitamos su ayuda - dijo Maylene también preocupada.

¿Jessie? - preguntó James algo preocupado.

¡Está bien, está bien! Vamos a ayudar al bobo, no hace falta que se pongan dramáticos - dijo Jessie de forma molesta.

Maylene y Úrsula sonrieron aliviadas mientras cambiaban el curso del globo. Pero repentinamente el globo se estremeció con fuerza comenzando a caer.

¡Sujétense de lo que puedan! - exclamó Meowth asustado.

El globo cayó bruscamente al suelo tirando a todos de él. Maylene rápidamente junto con la ayuda de Úrsula levantaron a Paul. Mientras el equipo Rocket que se encontraban debajo de la tela del globo salían muy molestos.

¡¿Quién diablos se atreve a atacarnos así?! - exclamaron los tres muy molesto.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Kustem junto a un Garchomp observando con una sonrisa tranquila. Por su parte Maylene y Úrsula observaban asustadas como aquel hombre los miraba con esa sonrisa.

Vaya , vaya, miembros del equipo Rocket de traje blanco… veo que son miembros del equipo elite secreto, no tengo nada contra ustedes o su patética organización, pero no puedo dejar a esos niños que escapen, así que si no es mucha molestia les pido que vuelvan con el inútil de Giovanni a su base - dijo Kustem de forma tranquila pasando del equipo Rocket para acercarse a los jóvenes entrenadores.

Las entrenadoras observaban preocupadas mientras retrocedían lentamente cargando a Paul. Pero en ese momento los tres miembros del equipo Rocket se interpusieron en medio.

Váyanse, nosotros nos encargamos - dijo James de forma muy seria.

Pero… él es demasiado fuerte - dijo Maylene preocupada.

Escúchame boba, realmente ustedes y ese torpe medio muerto no nos importan, pero no vamos a dejar que nadie insulte al equipo Rocket y a nuestro líder - dijo Jessie muy molesta.

Será mejor que se vayan, esto se pondrá feo - dijo Meowth molestó sacando las garras.

Wobbuffet - exclamó Wobbuffet.

Por favor tengan cuidado, Úrsula vámonos - dijo Maylene de forma seria cargando a Paul.

De acuerdo - respondió Úrsula ayudando a Maylene a cargar a Paul.

Sin perder tiempo Maylene y Úrsula comenzaron a alejarse dejando atrás al equipo Rocket con Kustem.

¿Crees que estén bien? - preguntó Úrsula algo preocupada.

No lo sé, pero nos darán algo de tiemp… - decía Maylene pero vio sorprendida algo que salía volando por el cielo.

¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!... Wobbuffet…. - se escuchó decir al equipo Rocket hasta desaparecer en el cielo nocturno como una estrella.

Úrsula y Maylene voltearon la mirada para observar aterradas como Kustem se acercaba.

Lo siento, pero no tengo humor para estar jugando - dijo Kustem con una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de la tercera línea.

Maylene se está tardando, espero que esté bien - dijo Misty preocupada.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien, nosotros debemos encargarnos de los soldados - dijo Iris de forma confiada.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Trip de forma tranquila.

Nos esconderemos detrás de estas casas junto al camino, cuando los soldados pasen atacaremos a los que estén en la retaguardia, debemos debilitar sus fuerzas para que el grupo de Gary pueda acabar con todos en un solo movimiento - explicó Misty de forma seria.

Me parece un buen plan - respondió Bianca.

Además ahora tenemos a todos estos pokemon de Ash, eso será de mucha ayuda - dijo Stephan confiando.

¡Hey ahí vienen! - advirtió Cameron preocupado.

En ese momento todo el grupo pudo ver a lo lejos al ejercito acercarse.

Es hora tomen posiciones - ordenó Misty.

Rápidamente todos se ocultaron detrás de unas casas junto a varios pokemon de Ash atrapados en Kanto, Jotho y Unova. Los soldados pasaron volando rápidamente con sus pokemon dragón sin percatarse de los entrenadores y pokemon escondidos.

¡Ahora ataquen! - ordenó Misty.

Rápidamente los pokemon salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a atacar a distancia a los últimos soldados sacándolos del pelotón. Al hacer esto los soldados se prepararon para luchar al igual que los entrenadores.

Bien, sigamos con la fiesta - dijo Misty de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de la cuarta línea.

El grupo de Brock, Richie, Cilan y Tracey se había unido en el centro de la cuarta línea junto a al grupo de May, Drew, Raku y Chitoge. Todos se encontraban escondidos detrás de un grupo de árboles y arbustos bastante alejados del camino.

¿Por qué nos encontramos tan lejos de donde ellos van a pasar? - preguntó Richie confundido.

Es que si nos quedamos cerca nos encontraremos con ellos de frente, lo que debemos hacer es esperar para atacar la retaguardia - comentó Raku.

Entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que comiencen a avanzar para salir y atacar a los últimos que vengan - agregó Brock.

Miren ahí vienen - señaló Chitoge a lo lejos.

A la distancia se acercaba el ejercito de Kustem volando en sus pokemon dragón.

Esperen…. ¡Ahora! - exclamó Raku.

Rápidamente todos salieron de su escondite para comenzar a atacar a los últimos cinco miembros del ejército separándolos del pelotón.

Bien, hora de ponerse a trabajar - dijo May de forma confiada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de la quinta línea.

Korrina junto Khoury el cual cargaba en su espalda a Lyra llegaron a donde se encontraban Clemont, Alan, Gary, Max y Bonnie, además de los pokemon que Ash atrapó en Kalos junto a Pikachu y Dewontt.

Oigan ¿Lyra se encuentra bien? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Si… solo está algo exhausta ¿Verdad Korrina? - preguntó Khoury con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eh… si solo es eso - dijo Korrina también algo nerviosa.

Clemont solo miraba algo confundido mientras los dos se llevaban a Lyra para recostarla en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Gracias por no decirles nada de lo que pasó - dijo Khoury con una sonrisa apagada.

Te prometí que no lo haría, pero ¿Puedes decirme aunque sea un poco que fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó Korrina preocupada.

No estoy muy seguro, pero el señor Markus lo llama instinto batalla asesino - dijo Khoury de forma seria.

¿Instinto de batalla asesino? Espera…. ¿El Señor Blank sabe de esto? - preguntó Korrina entre sorprendida y confundida.

Sí, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que los demás miren a Lyra de forma diferente - dijo Khoury de forma preocupada.

Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie - respondió Korrina.

Mientras tanto Clemont y los demás al parecer se encontraban discutiendo una estrategia de cómo afrontarían a los enemigos.

Bien, esto es lo que haremos, mientras preparo el campo eléctrico a gran escala ustedes mantendrán a todos los enemigos posibles a raya para que estén en la zona del ataque ¿Entendido? - preguntó Clemont de forma seria.

Entendido - respondieron todos.

Max, quiero que lleves a Bonnie a la guarida y se quédense ahí, estar aquí no es seguro - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

¡Claro que no, quiero ayudar! - exclamó Bonnie molesta.

¡No! Tú te irás con Max y punto - dijo Clemont de forma sebera.

Pero yo… - intentó hablar Bonnie pero sintió que algo la jalaba del brazo.

Vámonos… - dijo Max con la mirada baja jalando a Bonnie.

La pequeña observó sorprendida a Max y también a su hermano. Puedo ver que los dos tenían una mirada decaída y preocupada.

¿Hermano? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

No es nada solo vete - dijo Clemont fingiendo una sonrisa.

Mairin tu también vete - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Pero Alan, mis pokemon pueden ayudar - dijo Mairin preocupada.

No discutas y vete, no hay nada que puedas hacer - dijo Alan de forma seria.

¡No! No nos iremos nos quedaremos a luchar con ustedes - dijo Bonnie de forma preocupada.

Lo siento pero… creo que esto es lo mejor, Umbreon usa Bostezo - ordenó Gary repentinamente.

El Umbreon de Gary dio un gran bostezo creando una burbuja que se acercó a para explotar débilmente frente a Bonnie y Mairin las cuales se sorprendieron bastante para poco después caer completamente dormidas.

Sin perder tiempo Max sacó a su Latias para que Clemont y Alan cargaran encima a Bonnie y Mairin.

Ahora puedes llevarlas a un lugar seguro - dijo Gary de forma tranquila.

Max de mala gana se subió a su pokemon y se preparó para marcharse.

Max… - comenzó a hablar Clemont.

El campeón de Hoenn dio vuelta la mirada para observar a Clemont.

Ni se te ocurra volver, y por favor… cuida de mi hermana - dijo Clemont de forma muy seria.

Max cerró los ojos, apretó con fuerza sus puños y con mucha frustración salió volando sin decir nada llevándose a las dos entrenadoras.

Así que él también se dio cuenta de que pase lo pase está será nuestra última oleada - dijo Gary de forma decaída.

Entiendo que esté molesto, pero es necesario que se vaya, todavía tiene mucho futuro por delante - dijo Alan de forma tranquila.

Por su parte Clemont se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada seria en dirección a donde se fue Max con Bonnie y Mairin.

Clemont… ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Korrina preocupada.

No es nada, es solo que… me hubiera encantado vera convertida en entrenadora - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa melancólica.

Korrina se acercó a Clemont y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

Vamos, estoy segura que encontraremos una forma de salir de esto, no te rindas - dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

Clemont la observaba sorprendido para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Bien, lo daré todo en este plan - dijo Clemont recobrando el ánimo.

Uhmmm haaa, que buena siesta - se escuchó la voz de alguien mientras bostezaba.

Todos miraron en la dirección que venían los bostezos para ver Lyra ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco.

Al fin despiertas, prepárate, lo que viene será intenso - dijo Gary de forma tranquila.

Jeje, intenso es mi segundo nombre - dijo Lyra de forma confiada.

Qué bueno que estés de ánimo, porque allá vienen - dijo Alan serio mirando a lo lejos.

Todos observaban abrumados como un total de 80 soldados junto a más 400 pokemon dragón se acercaban todos juntos.

¡Ahora vamos con todo! ¡Manectric súbete arriba de Luxray! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Rápidamente el Mega Manectric de Clemont se subió al lomo de Luxray.

Gary ahora - pidió Clemont seriamente.

¡Electivire corre y usa Campo eléctrico! - ordenó Gary rápidamente.

Electivire corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al extremo opuesto en donde estaban los entrenadores.

¡Ahora Luxray usa Campo eléctrico! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo los dos pokemon eléctricos realizaron el mismo ataque al mismo tiempo creando un campo de batalla eléctrico de unos 200 metros cuadrados.

¡Ahora Manectric usa Carga! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Manectric al recibir la orden de su entrenador comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en reunir la energía necesaria? - preguntó Khoury preocupado.

El Campo eléctrico doble durará un máximo de siete minutos, debemos dejar cargar a Manectric ese tiempo para realizar el ataque a gran escala - respondió Clemont seriamente.

Ya lo oyeron, no dejen salir a nadie del perímetro y protejan a Manectric mientras acumula energía - dijo Alan de forma seria.

Bien, Alan, Clemont y yo nos encargaremos de retener lo que podamos en el frente, Khoury, Korrina y Lyra usen los pokemon de Ash para proteger a Manectric y Luxray - ordenó Gary seriamente.

De acuerdo - respondieron los tres entrenadores.

¡Charizard usa lanzallamas para crear un muro de fuego! - ordenó Alan.

El Mega Charizard X de Alan lanzó aquel poderoso ataque de fuego azul creando un gran muro de fuego para mantener a los dragones terrestres fuera del campo eléctrico.

¡Metagross usa Puño meteoro! ¡Unfezant Ala de acero! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Metagross fue rodeado por un aura azul mientras las alas de Unfezant comenzaron a brillar de color plateado para rápidamente comenzar a golpear a varios pokemon dragón voladores. Pero aun así eran demasiados para retenerlos a todos.

¡Blastoise usa Rayo hielo! Electivire usa Rayo! - ordenó Gary rápidamente.

El Mega Blastoise y Electivire de Gary lanzaron sus rayos congelante y eléctricos respectivamente golpeando a varios de los pokemon dragón.

¡No pierdan el tiempo y rompan ese muro de fuego! - ordenó uno de los Cifer.

Rápidamente un grupo de Kingdra comenzó a usar Hidrobomba logrando apagar las llamas y dejando a los pokemon terrestres pasar y entrar en la zona del Campo eléctrico.

Rayos… ¡Umbreon Bola sombra a todos! - ordenó Gary preocupado.

El pokemon siniestro comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de sombra una tras otra golpeando a varios pokemon dragón. Pero aun así la gran cantidad de pokemon dragón era inmensa por lo cual muchos soldados y pokemon dragón voladores salieron del área del Campo eléctrico.

Alan, Gary, necesito que golpeen con ataques eléctricos a todos los que puedan, incluso a los que sean de tipo tierra - pidió Clemont seriamente.

De acuerdo ¡Charizard puño trueno! - ordenó Alan rápidamente.

Charizard a una gran velocidad comenzó a golpear a diferentes pokemon dragón mientras resistía el ataque de estos.

¡Electivire usa Chispazo! - ordenó Gary rápidamente.

Electivire lanzó una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica a su alrededor golpeando a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras esto sucedía un grupo de pokemon dragón se acercaban a donde estaban Manectric y Luxray. Pero fueron detenidos por una ataque de Shuriken de agua muy grande lanzado por Greninja Ash seguido de un Rayo a varios enemigos de parte de Pikachu.

¿Cuánto tiempo falta? - preguntó Korrina preocupada.

Apenas ha pasado un minuto - dijo Clemont preocupado.

Que Arceus se apiade de nosotros - dijo Khoury nervioso viendo la abismal cantidad de pokemon dragón con los que estaban peleando.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta observaba la pantalla digital muy seriamente. Por su parte Aizen solo lo observaba tranquilamente.

Solo un poco más… solo resistan un poco más - decía Ash de forma seria y preocupada.

Oye, hay algo que me eh estado preguntando este tiempo - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ash por su parte pareció no prestarle atención.

Oye, no me hagas la ley del hielo, solo quiero preguntarte… - decía Aizen acercándose a Ash pero notó algo que le llamaba la atención.

Las piernas de Ash temblaban, su respiración se hacía cada vez agitada e incluso podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Ya veo, la sincro evolución te está debilitando, deberías parar si no quieres que eso te mate - dijo Aizen de forma seria.

Todos están arriesgando su vida allá afuera, yo debo hacer lo mismo para ayudarlos - dijo Ash agitado.

Lo único que conseguirás es terminar muerto y tirar el sacrificio de todos tus amigos en vano - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

¿Y a ti que te importa? Si no vas a decir nada importante solo cállate, tú y tu estúpido equipo son los que comenzaron esto - dijo Ash molesto.

Vamos, no te pongas así conmigo, de todos soy el que más está de tu lado ¿Acaso todas las veces que te eh salvado no te ah convencido? - preguntó Aizen de forma relajada.

¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Cuando Nui atacó ¿Quién crees que detuvo la batalla? Cuándo Accelerator intentó aplastar a tu madre y a Serena ¿Quién crees que lo detuvo y ordenó que se fuera? Cuándo Kustem atacó a Serena ¿Quién crees que la salvó? - preguntó Aizen de forma seria.

Ash quedó increíblemente sorprendido por las palabras de Aizen, tanto que no podía articular ninguna palabra. Por su parte Aizen le dio una ojeada a la pantalla arqueando una ceja en señal de leve sorpresa.

Oye, será mejor que veas a la pantalla - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Ash dio vuelta la mirada y se aterró al observar la pantalla.

* * *

Mientras en la tercera línea de defensa.

Fiuuu, fue difícil a pesar de que éramos tantos contra tan pocos - dijo Misty cansada.

Realmente estamos en nuestro limite, todo esto es demasiado para un solo día - dijo Iris exhausta.

Debemos resistir, esto casi termina - dijo Trip cansado.

¿Terminar? - se escuchó una voz detrás de todo el grupo.

Todos voltearon y miraron aterrados a Kustem que los observaba con una sonrisa tranquila.

Esto apenas comienza - dijo Kustem mostrando ahora una siniestra sonrisa.

Quinta oleada 80 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto a unos metros de la residencia Ketchum.

Max volaba en Latias cargando a Bonnie y a Mairin inconscientes para llevarlas a un lugar seguro.

Bien, ahí está la casa de Ash, solo debo llevarlas a la…. - decía Max seriamente pero algo atacó repentinamente a Latias.

El pokemon dragón muy dífilamente mantuvo el equilibrio para que no cayeran los tres.

¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Max preocupado mirando atrás.

Max se preocupó enormemente al ver a varios soldados montados en pokemon dragón que se escurrieron de la quinta línea.

(Maldición esto es malo, prometí que las protegería, pero si me enfrento a ellos no podre ganar, Latias está exhausta) - pensaba Max muy preocupado.

De repente uno de los soldados montado en un Dragonite se abalanzó sobre Max para intentar golpearlo con carga dragón. Max sin saber que hacer solo cerró los ojos a la espera del ataque, pero en vez de eso lo único que escuchó fue un sonido agudo como una especie de corte. Al abrir los ojos Max vio la espalda de lo que parecía un Mega Sceptile el cual se encontraba reteniendo el ataque de Dragonite con Hoja aguda.

¡Ahora Sceptile mándalo a volar con Garra dragón! - se le escuchó ordenar a una voz.

Sceptile en un rápido movimiento hizo retroceder un poco a Dragonite con sus Hojas agudas para rápidamente cubrir sus garras con aura verde y golpear fuertemente al pokemon dragón mandándolo a volar.

Lo siento… creo que llego un poco tarde a la fiesta, debí anotarlo mal en mi libreta - dijo otra vez aquella voz.

Max observó de donde venia esa voz para encontrarse con un chico apenas más alto que él de piel morena y cabello color verde sosteniendo una libreta con una piedra llave.

Los soldados Cifer miraba molestos poniéndose en posición para pelear.

No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno - dijo aquel chico de forma seria preparándose para luchar.

Oye… ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Max algo confundido.

Me llamo Sawyer, pero ahora no es momento de hablar, llévate a Bonnie y Mairin a un lugar seguro - dijo el chico llamado Sawyer de forma seria.

Max sin perder tiempo tomó a las dos para esconderse dentro de la casa de Ash dejando a Sawyer con los soldados.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cuarta línea.

May se tira al suelo cansada limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Rayos, estoy en mi limite - dijo May agitada.

Jeje, ya te cansaste, yo apenas estoy calentando - dijo Drew de forma confiada sentado en el suelo agitado.

Cállate, ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie - dijo May molesta.

Tranquilos, guarden fuerzas para la próxima oleada - dijo Raku tranquilo de pie mirando a lo lejos junto a Richie.

Solo un poco más, lo próxima oleada será la última - dijo Richie de forma seria.

No sé cómo le hacen para estar de pie, se nota que son realmente campeones de liga - dijo Tracey agotado.

Es verdad que son bastante resistentes, pero hay algo en lo que se equivocan - dijo una voz que venía de arriba.

El grupo quedó completamente paralizado al ver a Kustem parados sobre la espalda de un Salamance mirándolos de forma tranquila.

No habrá próxima oleada para ustedes - dijo Kustem con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Nuevamente en la quinta línea de defensa

Todos se encontraban en una batalla campal contra cientos de pokemon dragón, los pokemon de Alan y Gary se esforzaban por mantener dentro del perímetro del Campo eléctrico a todos los dragones, mientras los pokemon de Ash atrapados en Kalos junto a Pikachu y Dewott protegían a Manectric y a Luxray.

¡Solo faltan un minuto! - exclamó Clemont.

Mega Charizard muy fatigado se encontraba intercambiando y recibiendo golpes con docenas de pokemon dragón voladores, Mega Blastoise y Electivire hacían retroceder muy difícilmente a los de terrestres, Greninja Ash se encontraba luchando contra un grupo de Garchomp y Haxorus. Pikachu, Hawlucha y Dewott se enfrentaban a un grupo de Kingdra, Flygon e Hydreigon, mientras Talonflame y Noivern luchaban una batalla aérea contra un Dragonite y otros Noivern. Por su parte Goodra y Chesnaught se encontraban defendiendo y contraatacando con Barrera espinosa y Venganza los ataques de varios Dragalge, Tyrantrum y Altaria para proteger a Manectric y Luxray.

¡Terminen con esto y ataquen con todo! - ordenó molesto uno de los Cifer.

Sin perder tiempo un grupo de tres Hydreigon atacaron con Pulso dragón haciendo que se desplomara al suelo muy dañado . Un grupo de Garchomp y Flygon atacaron a Blastoise y Electivire con Hiperrayo mandándolos a volar muy lejos. Sin perder tiempo el resto de pokemon dragón atacó a Hawlucha, Noivern y Talonflame con Dragoaliento, Rayo, y Rayo hielo. dejándolos en el suelo completamente debilitados. Luego de eso varios Pokemon dragón atacaron con Hiperrayo, Hidrobomba y Pulso dragón en dirección a Manectric y Luxray, a lo cual Goodra junto con Chesnaught se interpusieron para protegerlos quedando completamente debilitados frente a ellos. Antes que el grupo pudiera reaccionar otro grupo de dragones comenzaron a atacar con Meteoro Draco, provocando una gran cantidad de poderosos proyectiles cayeran del cielo. En rápido movimiento, tanto Pikachu, Greninja y Dewott saltaron para atacar con Cola de hierro, Puño hielo y Caparaconcha afilada cada uno de los proyectiles para desviarlos.

¡Es el momento entren a la zona segura! - exclamó Clemont repentinamente.

Sin perder tiempo todos regresaron a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokeballs para colocarse al lado de Manectric y Luxray.

¡Ahora Manectric usa Rayo! - ordenó Clemont rápidamente.

Debido a la sorprendente acumulación de energía Manectric lanzó un inmenso rayo azul que se convirtió en una gigante bola de energía eléctrica en el cielo. Repentinamente cada pokemon dragón que había recibido algún ataque eléctrico comenzó a flotar lentamente sin control a aquella bola de energía junto con partes del suelo.

Esperen… ¡Los pokemon de Ash siguen en el campo de batalla! - alertó Khoury preocupado.

Rayos… quédense aquí - dijo Clemont seriamente comenzando a correr al campo electrificado.

¡Espera Clemont! - exclamó Korrina preocupada tratando inútilmente de detenerlo.

Clemont corrió hasta llegar a donde estaban Hawlucha, Noivern y Talonflame para levantarlo a este y cargarlo en su brazos.

¡No dejen que escape! - ordenó uno de los soldados.

Rápidamente un Haxorus que no había sido afectado por ningún ataque eléctrico atacó en dirección a Clemont. Pero antes de que recibiera el impacto Korrina llegó para empujarlo al suelo y esquivar por poco el ataque.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - exclamó Korrina notablemente molesta.

Yo… lo siento - dijo Clemont algo apenado.

Chicos dense prisa y salgamos de aquí - dijo Gary preocupado mientras junto con Alan cargaban a Noivern.

Sin perder tiempo Korrina tomó a Hawlucha y comenzaron a correr de aquel campo de batalla que poco a poco iba desmoronándose por partes y flotando a donde estaba aquella bola de energía.

¡Sigan atacando! - ordenó uno de los Cifer.

Varios pokemon que no fueron afectados por ataques eléctricos comenzaron disparar contra los entrenadores que escapaban indefensos. Pero fueron salvados por Pikachu, Greninja y Dewott los cuales desviaban los ataques.

Deprisa hay que salir - exclamó Lyra quien con la ayuda de Khoury cargan a Goodra.

Todos los entrenadores comenzaron a correr llevando a los pokemon dañados de Ash, Luxray, Manectric, Pikachu , Greninja y Dewott.

No van a escapar nosotros… - decía uno de los solados, pero repentinamente miró al cielo mostrando una cara aterrada.

Los demás solados miraron arriba aterrados una gran bola hecha con los pedazos de lo que era el campo de batalla, el cual repentinamente dejó de absorber trozos del suelo y estrepitosamente y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar cayó encima de todos los pokemon dragón que no habían sido afectados causando un gran temblor y una gran tormenta de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo cesó todos vieron con sorpresa como cada uno de los pokemon dragón fueron completamente debilitados. Al ver esto los soldados del equipo Cifer escaparon despavoridos.

Lo… lo hicimos ¡Pudimos ganarles! - dijo Korrina muy entusiasmada.

Del entusiasmo Korrina dio un salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Clemont el cual se encontraba bastante apenado pero feliz. Pero de repente Korrina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El líder de Kalos solo cerró los ojos esperando su inevitablemente, pero lo único que sintió fue algo suave chocando su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos el científico se dio cuenta que Korrina le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual este se sonroja bastante. Pero cinco segundos después es sorprendido por un puñetazo que le hundió la cara por parte de Korrina el cual lo mandó a volar.

Korrina… - dijeron los miembros del grupo de forma cansada.

¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó Korrina tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero repentinamente Pikachu, Greninja quien había vuelto a su forma normal y Dewott desviaron su mirada al sur observando de forma seria como si algo pasara. Para sorpresa del grupo salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en aquella dirección.

Chicos ¿A dónde van? - preguntó inútilmente Gary, ellos ya se habían marchado.

Quinta oleada 30 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la residencia Ketchum.

Sawyer se encontraba con Mega Sceptile y Salamance luchando contra cinco soldados Cifer, los cuales estaban acompañados de dos Flygon y tres Hydreigon.

¡Sceptile garra dragón! Salamance Carga dragón! - ordenó Sawyer rápidamente.

Mega Sceptile cubrió sus garras con un resplandor verde mientras Salamance cubrió todo su cuerpo con energía azul en forma de dragón para que ambos golpear a los dos Flygon dejándolos fuera de combate.

¡Usen Pulso dragón! - ordenaron tres de los Cifer.

Los pokemon hidra lanzaron un pulso con la forma de dragón por cada una de sus cabezas lanzando un total de nueve ataques a Sceptile y Salamance haciéndolos retroceder muy dañados.

¡Sceptile, Salamance! - exclamó Sawyer preocupado.

¡Ataquen otra vez! - ordenó otro de los soldados.

Los Hydreigon nuevamente atacaron con Pulso dragón en dirección a los desprotegidos pokemon de Sawyer. Pero dichos ataques fueron neutralizados por un Pulso umbrío, un Lanzallamas, una Hidrobomba, una Energibola y ataque de fuerza lunar.

¿Te echamos una mano Sawyer? - preguntó una voz masculina detrás de Sawyer.

El joven entrenador dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kalm, Xana, Trevor, Tierno y Miette juntos a un Absol, un Charizard, un Blastoise, un Venusaur y un Slurpuff.

Chicos, me alegra que estén aquí - dijo Sawyer aliviado.

¡Bola neblina! - se escuchó repentinamente la voz de alguien.

De repente una bola de luz salió dispara a donde estaban los Hydreigon dándoles un fuerte golpe. Todos miraron en dirección de donde vino el ataque para encontrarse con Max junto a Latias.

Yo también voy a luchar - dijo el joven campeón de Hoenn con decisión.

Bien, en ese caso luchemos juntos - dijo Xana de forma confiada.

¡Blastoise usa otra vez Hidrobomba! - ordenó Tierno rápidamente.

¡Charizard Lanzallamas! - ordenó Trevor seriamente.

¡Venusaur usa Energibola! - ordenó Xana confiada.

¡Absol ataca con Pulso umbrío! - ordenó Kalm de forma tranquila.

¡Slurpuff usa Fuerza lunar! - comandó Miette de forma confiada.

¡Latias usa Bola neblina! - ordenó Max seriamente.

¡Sceptile usa Llueve hojas! ¡Salamance usa Calcinación! - ordenó Sawyer rápidamente.

Los ocho pokemon atacaron juntos a los tres Hydreigon golpeándolos directamente para dejarlos completamente debilitados. Los soldados Cifer regresaron a sus pokemon para luego escapar rápidamente.

Bien, los hemos espantado - dijo Miette de forma confiada.

No es momento de estar tranquila, todavía falta una oleada más - dijo Kalm de forma seria.

No hay de qué preocuparse, si vuelven en la misma cantidad que en las anteriores oleadas podremos ganarles - dijo Tierno de forma tranquila.

Me temo que eso no será posible - dijo Max de forma seria y preocupada.

¿A qué te refieres Max? - preguntó Trevor confundido.

En estos momentos todos están en su límite, la próxima vez que lleguen soldados serán posiblemente más de 80 de ellos - respondió Max de forma seria.

Eso es demasiado, no podremos hacer nada contra tantos - dijo Xana muy preocupada.

Aun hay algo que podemos hacer - dijo Max llamando la atención del grupo.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Miette con curiosidad.

Hay que hacer un ataque masivo que derrote a todos de un solo golpe - propuso Max de forma seria.

Oh, ese es un buen plan, pero me temo que no podrán hacerlo - se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

Todos observaban al dueño de aquella voz y observaron aterrados a excepción de Sawyer que miraba confundido a aquella persona que resultó ser Kustem junto a 20 soldados.

Ku…Kustem - dijo Max nervioso.

¿Quién es él? - preguntó Sawyer confundido.

Él es Kustem, es quien organizó este ataque - dijo Max de forma seria.

Eso es correcto, y me temo que su interferencia termina ahora - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra acercándose al grupo.

Te detendremos aquí y ahora - dijo Max de forma seria.

¿Enserio? Es lo mismo que dijeron ellos - dijo Kustem chasqueando los dedos.

Repentinamente un grupo de 10 Dragonite llegaron volando. El grupo se sorprendió enormemente al ver que aquellos Dragonite traían cargando a todos los miembros de las líneas de defensa a excepción de la primera y la quinta completamente inconscientes y al parecer muy lastimados. Con mucha brusquedad los tiraron al suelo.

Esto es lo que queda de sus preciosas líneas defensa, en unos momentos la próxima oleada de mis soldados saldrá y aplastará a los que todavía se interponen - dijo Kustem con una sádica sonrisa.

El grupo se preparó para luchar mientras tanto Kalm retrocedió un poco para sacar su holomisor de su bolsillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

Rayos, está justo en frente, debo hacer algo - decía Ash preocupado.

Me temo que se te acabaron los trucos, los únicos que podían hacer algo en contra de la última oleada están frente a frente con Kustem, no le tomará ni cinco minutos vencerlos a todos - dijo Aizen de forma tranquila.

Aun… aun hay algo que podemos hacer, podemos repetir el ataque de Clemont para… - intentó hablar Ash pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del holomisor.

Ash tomó su holomisor y comprobó que se trataba del numero de Max.

¿Max? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Hola… campeón de Kalos ¿Cómo has estado?" - preguntó una voz la cual puso muy nervioso a Ash.

Kustem… ¡Más te vale que no les hayas hecho nada a Max porque sino…¡ - dijo Ash muy molesto.

Tranquilo, no le eh hecho nada tu amigo… por ahora - dijo Kustem en tono siniestro.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Ash de forma preocupada.

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la residencia Ketchum.

Kustem se encontraba de pie con el holomisor de Max en la mano mientras el resto del grupo se encontraba en el suelo muy lastimado.

¿Qué quiero? Lo único que quiero es verte perderlo todo, pero para eso necesito que estés aquí, así que… si no quieres que los exterminé aquí y ahora trae tu trasero en menos de 30 minutos o empezaré a matarlos uno por uno - dijo Kustem con una sádica sonrisa cortando la llamada.

Bien, primero que nada, me encargaré de destruir su casa para empezar - dijo Kustem sacando un Tyrantrum y marchando en dirección a la casa.

Pero mientras hacía esto alguien lo sujetó de la pierna haciendo que se detenga.

De…detente… - dijo Max lleno de rasguños sujetando la pierna de Kustem.

Oh, pero si es el joven campeón de Hoenn ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo importante en esa casa? - preguntó Kustem de forma tranquila.

Detente…. por favor - dijo Max sujetando con fuerza la pierna del Cifer.

Déjame decirte algo, cuando alguien me implora por piedad, es cuando más disfruto hacerle daño - dijo Kustem con una sádica sonrisa para después golpear a Max repentinamente con mucha fuerza en su cara.

El joven entrenador dio unas vueltas en el suelo con su nariz sangrando y los lentes rotos.

¡Max!- exclamó Xana preocupada.

Eres un… - decía Miette molesta.

Tyrantrum destruye esa casa con Hiperrayo - ordenó Kustem de forma tranquila.

Tyrantrum lanzó de sus fauces un descomunal ataque de Hiperrayo mucho más grande que uno normal para golpear la casa causando un terrible explosión y dejarla en llamas.

No…. Mairin…¡Bonnie! - exclamó Max con sus últimas fuerzas antes de quedar inconsciente.

Jajaja, ya veo, estaban sus amiguitas ahí dentro, creo que fue un mal lugar para esconderlas, jajaja - reia Kustem macabramente.

**{Suena música de Xtreme}**

Realmente eres un monstruo, yo me encargaré de detenerte - se escuchó la voz de alguien.

Todos miraron algo confundidos en dirección a aquella mostrando tres siluetas detrás del humo de la casa en llamas. Aquellas siluetas comenzaron a moverse mostrando a Xtreme llevando una mochila en su espalda junto a Zoroark y a Rhyperior con Mairin y Bonnie cargadas en sus brazos.

¿Quién… es esa? - se preguntaban Tierno y Trevor sorprendido.

Así que tú eres la tal Xtreme, en los reportes dicen que le causaste algunos inconvenientes a Nui y a Accelerator - dijo Kustem de forma tranquila.

Ralph, llévalas a un lugar seguro - dijo Xtreme de forma tranquila.

El pokemon taladro dio un salto para rápidamente salir del lugar. Por su parte Kustem mostró una mirada molesta.

¡No mi ignores! - exclamó Kustem molesto.

Sin ninguna orden Tyrantrum lanzó nuevamente aquel poderoso Hiperrayo pero rápidamente Zoroark lo interceptó con sus garras sin mucha dificultad.

Oh… pero si solo eres un niño grande que busca atención - dijo Zoroark de forma arrogante.

¡Acábenlos! - ordenó Kustem de forma molesta.

Los diez Dragonite que trajeron a los demás inconscientes se abalanzaron a toda prisa a donde estaba Xtreme atacando con Carga dragón.

Colmillo de luna - ordenó Xtreme de forma tranquila.

Zoroark de un zarpazo lanzó una onda de energía negra similar a una luna nueva la cual golpeo a todos los Dragonite mandándolos a volar muy dañados.

Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarnos - dijo Zoroark confiado.

Eso lo veremos - dijo Kustem tranquilo chasqueando los dedos.

Repentinamente los 20 soldados lanzaron todas las pokeballs que tenían liberando a más de cien pokemon tipo dragón.

Encárguense de ella, yo seguiré buscando a la Reina de Kalos - dijo Kustem marchándose de forma tranquila hasta donde era el jardín de la residencia Ketchum.

Espera… aun no eh terminado - dijo alguien débilmente.

Kustem miró desinteresadamente a aquella persona quien resultó ser Kalm que con dificultad se ponía de pie.

No voy a dejar que des un paso más - dijo Kalm de forma seria y molesta.

Quinta oleada 20 enemigos restantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto del lado de Ash.

¡Maldición! Le dije que no saliera de la guarida - decía Ash muy molesto mirando la pantalla donde el punto rojo que representaba a Serena estaba frente a Kustem.

Ash aun molesto comenzó a marcar al número de Serena pero nadie respondió.

¿Qué esperabas? Todos tus amigos son así, al parecer no les importa lo más mínimo sus vidas con tal de salvar a los demás, es una lástima, todos tenían un gran talento y va a ser desperdiciado por culpa de una simple artista pokemon - decía Aizen de forma tranquila.

Jamás entenderías esto - dijo Ash de forma seria comenzando a marcar en su holomisor.

"Jeje, entiendo más de lo que imaginas" - susurró Aizen con una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la destruida residencia Ketchum.

Un Chesnaught se encontraba completamente lastimado bajo la pata de un Tyrantrum.

¡Chesnaught! - exclamó Kalm muy preocupado.

¿Eso fue todo? Que decepcionante, eres incluso más débil que el resto de basuras que me eh encontrado aquí, realmente no puedes proteger a nadie - dijo Kustem de forma arrogante.

Tyrantrum sin recibir ninguna orden quitó su pata del pokemon para lanzarlo fuertemente arriba de su entrenador.

Quédate ahí en el suelo, es lo único que los débiles pueden hacer - dijo Kustem de forma arrogante comenzando a marcharse.

Te equivocas… - decía Kalm débilmente levantándose con dificultad junto a Chesnaught.

Kustem solo lo miraba de forma desinteresada.

Los fuertes se protegen a sí mismos, los más fuertes pueden proteger a los demás, pero los más débiles… nos protegemos entre nosotros - dijo Kalm con una sonrisa confiada.

Sin previo aviso una extraña red viscosa rodeo completamente a Tyrantrum dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía un Glameow, un Empoleon, un Kricketune y un Piplup aparecieron atacando a Tyrantrum con Garra sombra, Hidrocañon, Rayo burbuja y Tijera x respectivamente. A pesar que los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo, al parecer no le causaron casi ningún daño.

Se tardaron… - dijo Kalm de forma seria.

Lo siento, nos encontrábamos defendiendo en otra zona - respondió Kenny de forma tranquila junto a Zoey, Nando y Dawn.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte del fin, la segunda y ultima parte la subiré en un máximo de tres días si es que todo va bien y no se me ocurre algún giro argumental épico y demore un poco más. Bueno sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego.**


End file.
